The Rider of the League
by Dragonlord0
Summary: While investigating a disturbance Wonder Woman sees the carnage of a monster who sees himself as a judge jury and executioner. This leads her and League to investigate a highly successful company that responds to when this monster kills and Diana and many other female heroes and Villains fall for this man. Harem lemons pregnancy massive crossover. Art by GodoftheChallenge
1. Ghost Rider

Chapter 1 Ghost Rider

Diana princess of the Amazons and the one known as Wonder Woman was patrolling a city of New York.

"Wonder Woman there appears to be a disturbance to miles to the east of your location." John Jones the Martian said on the comms.

"I understand I'll see whats going on." Wonder Woman said before flying in that direction.

In said area a few thugs were running away in fear before Wonder Woman dropped down in front of them.

"Going somewhere?" Wonder Woman said glaring at them.

"Please you've got to save us! Its after us!" One of the thugs said in total fear making her blink in confusion.

"It?" Wonder Woman asked confused before a chain wrapped around one of the thugs and pulled him into the shadows making him scream in fear before sickening sounds were heard and a pool of blood was seen.

"John I might need some help down here theres something here." Wonder Woman said.

"Superman and Batman are on their way." John said.

"We got to get out of here!" One of the thugs yelled and ran off in fear.

"No wait!" The other thug said but it was to late as a gloved hand grabbed the thug and he screamed in pain before he went silent as more sickening sounds were heard.

"What is this monster?" Wonder Woman asked getting ready.

"A monster." The last Thug said in fear before a burst of flames pushed Wonder Woman away from the thug and a barrier of flames around the thug. "NOOO!" The thug yelled in fear as he tried to find a way out.

" **Nowhere left to run. Time to pay for the innocent blood you've spilled.** " A dark voice said.

"I swear I didn't mean for those people to die man!" The thug said in fear cowering like a broken man.

" **Tell it to the devil when you see him in hell.** " The Voice said before the thug looked behind him and screamed in fear before a sickening sound was heard.

(Insert the Ghost Rider Theme from Agents of Shield here)

"Great Hera." Wonder woman said in shock before the corpse of the thug flew to her and she widen her eyes in shock seeing he was without a head. Wonder Woman looked in front of her and widened her eyes further when she saw who she believed was the culprit behind the kills and the person in question had a flaming skull and she could feel the power coming off this monster in waves.

The Creature looked towards her before pointing his left hand trigger finger at her.

" **You.** " The creature said making her get in fighting position. " **Innocent.** " The creature said confusing her before he vanished.

"Wonder Woman!" Batman yelled dropping down next to her as did Superman.

"My God what did this?" Superman asked in disgust.

"I Don't know exactly what did this but he got away. All I saw was a man with a flaming skull for a head and that was it." Wonder Woman said.

"I know this man. People call him the Ghost Rider some sort of punisher of the guilty. He's been in almost every country and nation for the past 5 years. I've tried to track him down and bring him down or at least convince him to stop this but I haven't seen him once." Batman said.

"I had a few encounters with him myself. Killed a few of Interagang thugs and took down some of Luthors operations before I could get there." Superman said.

"He pointed at me and just called me innocent." Wonder Woman said.

"It means he respects you for what you do. Theres nothing more we can do for now." Batman said.

"So what do we do about this Ghost Rider?" Wonder Woman asked.

"We wait till we can find his next target." Batman said.

"There has to be a trail or something to find him." Superman said.

"There is one. Where ever the Rider goes its usually followed by a large worldwide company that makes good of the situation for the public cleaning the streets and protecting the people in where ever he appears and kills." Batman said.

"Perhaps we should talk to the owner of this company." Wonder Woman said.

"I already intend to do that. For now we need to leave." Batman said as they quickly left.

Later on the watchtower

"I've met this guy before once. He saved my butt from getting killed when I got cocky in one of my fights here." Hawkgirl said.

"I ran into him once to didn't like that he was killing thugs in my town so I tried to stop the flow of oxygen around him but it didn't work." Flash said.

"Never met the guy but as far as I can tell people seem to call him a real hero." John Stewart the green lantern said.

"It would appear the people idolize him for his actions due to the end results he brings to the world." John Jones said.

"End Results or not he's still a killer. The Company that seems to arrive as soon as he strikes is known as Global Tech a highly advanced worldwide company thats technology is of the highest demand. The company was founded 6 years ago by this man." Batman said showing a picture of a young adult who looked to be 20 years old. The man had brown hair white skin forest Green eyes and was extremely well fit in physical ways. "Sean Ashburn Kruger. His parents were killed in a car crash 6 years ago that he and his younger twin sisters were in. They survived and a month later his uncle won the lottery and he invested it into the company it is today." Batman said.

"How was it able to come this far?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Most of the technology was made by Sean which is where all the fortune and fame came from in the company and now has a large percent of the worlds smartest and sharp minds working for him." Batman said.

"And his younger sisters?" Hawkgirl asked.

"They were 3 years old when they were in the crash both now 9 years old. They both go to a private school that he pays for to get them a good education. Far as I can tell he's made it his life mission to end the world of violence and corruption he's even pressed for the death sentence for known killers such as the Joker and Scarecrow but the Asylum wouldn't budge." Batman said.

"Sounds like he and the Rider share the same Ideas." Superman said.

"What if he is the Rider?" Flash asked.

"Highly unlikely he's made it a public fact of his hatred to violence of all kinds." Batman said.

"Doesn't mean he couldn't be the Rider." Flash said.

"I think you just want to have payback for the Rider kicking your behind." Lantern said with a smirk making him grumble while Diana and Hawkgirl giggled slightly.

"In any case I have a way to get some information out of him." Batman said.

Later

Sean Ashburn Kruger was in his office looking over the files and photos of the attack of the rider.

"Good riddance." Sean said out loud before a beeping sound on the phone next to him was heard. "Yes Vic what is it?" Sean asked kindly.

"Sean your appointment with Bruce Wayne is here." Vic said.

"Very good let him in." Sean said and Bruce Wayne walked in. "Its nice to see you Bruce I've been looking forward to this." Sean said shaking his hand.

"Likewise. I see that the Rider has struck again." Bruce said with a friendly smile.

"Well someone need to get rid of the filth the infects the streets." Sean said as they took a seat. "Now I understand you wish to have business deal with Global tech for search and rescue projects." Sean said.

"Yes I believe that with both companies working on projects to save countless lives." Bruce said.

"Hmm well my company has been working on some new tech that could do that." Sean said.

"On an off topic note I've noticed your company seems to go where ever this Rider appears and kills why is that?" Bruce asked.

"Believe it or not I owe the Rider my life since if it wasn't for him 6 years ago I would be dead in the car crash with my parents. You see he healed me when I was thrown from the car and helped me save my sisters. So wherever he goes I clean up his mess and help secure those areas for civilians. As long as Civilians are safe I don't see anything wrong with him killing some worthless thugs who deserve to die." Sean said making Bruce frown slightly.

"That seems a little cold don't you think? What if some of these people are forced to do these things?" Bruce asked.

"Im not blind by anger in this discussion Bruce I know for a fact that happens a lot. The Rider can tell between a good soul and a guilty one. Why else do you think some of the survivors in his attacks are alive?" Sean asked.

"So he can tell who's guilty and who's innocent. Impressive the ultimate kind of judge." Bruce said making him chuckle before explosions were heard outside.

"What the?" Sean said before they saw a few Intergang thugs attacking one of the local banks. "Oh come on." Sean said annoyed.

Minutes later

Bruce now in his Batman gear called in for the league. Superman and Wonder Woman arrived.

"Why would Intergang attack here?" Superman asked.

"Inside the bank is a large deposit of unrefined gold that would be worth millions." Batman said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Wonder Woman asked before they heard a strange motorcycle.

"What was that?" A member of Intergang asked before they all heard a roaring sound.

"Ok who's out there show yourself!" The leader yelled looking around for the source of the noise.

" **As you wish.** " The Ghost Rider said behind the leader who looked behind and fired at him but his shots did nothing and the Rider just looked bored while the leader gulped in fear. " **My turn.** " The Rider said before wrapping his chain around his neck and threw him over the side of the building and the leader got caught on one of the power lines and broke his neck.

"We surrender please don't kill us have mercy." The other two thugs said in fear. As they trembled in fear they got a better look at the Rider. He was dressed in Black leather Jeans with Black Combat Boots. A black Shirt with a skull in the center and a black leather Jacket with three spikes on each shoulder and spiked gloves.

" **Sorry all out of mercy!** " The Rider said shining his chain around and was about to wrap it around them till Superman caught it.

"That is quit enough." Superman said having enough of this.

" **Your in my way**!" The Rider yelled punching him in the face which was so strong it sent him into a building before The Rider wrapped his chain around the last two thugs and they screamed in agonizing pain as the chain suddenly became super hot and started to melt them skin and bones leaving nothing behind but a bubbling pool of flesh and bones. " **Good** **Riddance to filth.** " The Rider said before Superman punched him in the face.

"Ok this nonsense stops now!" Superman said having enough of his killings.

" **I don't see anyone other then you complaining about my methods. Now buzz off I have work to do.** " The Ghost Rider said putting two finger near his mouth and whistled and a skull like motorcycle drove on its own to him. (Picture the Motorcycle from the first movie)

"Your not going anywhere." Superman said but the Rider wrapped his chain around him and threw him into another building before he was about to drive off till Wonder Woman stood in his way.

" **You again? What do you want?** " The Rider asked not moving to attack her.

"You don't have to do this. Killing criminals wont solve anything." Wonder Woman said making him snort.

" **How incredibly Naive you are. If you wish to know why I do this talk to the boy who I saved six years ago and then you'll find out why I do this.** " The Rider said before driving around her and drove away.

"Well that went well." Wonder Woman said.

"Its clear he has past issues with letting criminals not be killed. Something clearly most have happened to him to set him on this path." Batman said as Superman came to them.

"I don't care what his reason is this needs to stop now." Superman said.

"Superman he took you down without even trying we would need the entire league to fight him and even then I doubt we could." Wonder Woman said before she flew up.

"Where are you going?" Batman asked.

"To talk to Sean Ashburn Kruger he was clearly talking about him. He has answers to questions I have." Wonder Woman said flying off.

Minutes later

Sean was looking over the reports on the Riders attack when suddenly a knocking sound was hear.

"Huh?" Sean said looking around till he looked behind him and saw Wonder Woman behind him making him raise an eyebrow before he went to the window and opened it for her.

"You know you could have simply walked through the front door and came to my office." Sean said amused.

"Sorry but I wanted to talk to you about the Rider." Wonder Woman said.

"Come inside." Sean said as she flew in and took a seat. "What do you want to know?" Sean asked getting a glass of water for her.

"Thank you." Diana said taking the glass. "I want to know why he kills so brutally and what caused him to do this." Diana said making him sigh.

"Thats simple it gets permanent and good results unlike when you're so called perfect Justice league just arrests them only in a matter of a few weeks or months their out again killing innocent people. The person who was responsible for the car crash that killed my parents did it on purpose since it was a hit. He was prosecuted and stood before the judge and you want to know what happened? He walked away with the Judge saying it was a horrible accident when everyone knew it wasn't. You see the system doesn't work. So he takes matters into his own hands." Sean said.

"But what if he ends up going to far and innocent people get caught in the crossfire that he starts?" Diana asked.

"Then he'll accept his part in that tragedy with dignity and remorse like a real hero would. Tell me this if people like the Joker were killed and people stop dying every day because of him is it not worth it?" Sean asked making her frown slightly before sighing seeing his point. Before she could answer him however though the doors burst open and two little girls one with blond hair in braids and another with raven hair in a two pigtails burst in.

"Sean are you done with work yet?" The blond girl asked. Sean chuckled before ruffling her hair.

"Yeah I'm just about finished. Diana let me introduce you to my little twin sisters. This is Sarah." Sean said holding the blond girl who smiled and waved at her making Diana smile back. "And this is Dawn." Sean said holding the Raven haired girls.

"Nice to meet you both." Diana said kindly.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Dawn asked making Sean raise an eyebrow while Diana giggled.

"No squirt." Sean said flicking her forehead making her pout and blow a raspberry at him. "Go to the car I'll be there in a minute." Sean said.

"Ok." The twins said running off.

"I swear those two are always bugging me about my love life." Sean said amused making her giggle.

"So you don't have a girlfriend yet?" Diana asked amused.

"No I'm still looking." Sean said standing up and walked to the door. Diana was about to fly out the window when. "Hey care to join us?" Sean asked making her raise an eyebrow before smiling.

"Sure just needs some regular clothes." Diana said.

Later

"I'm still surprised how much you've achieved in such a short amount of time." Diana said as she Sean and the Twins were at a game center while the twins went to play games.

"I had ideas when I still had my parents they said I would be a huge success in my life. Wish they were still here." Sean said.

"Don't you have an uncle who won the lottery that you invested for all this?" Diana asked making him snort.

"Yeah just one problem. My uncle was an abusive drunk who tried to hurt my little sisters at the time saying he didn't want more then one mouth to feed and I called the cops on him. He's still in jail for his assault charges. After that I invested and you can guess the rest." Sean said taking a small drink of alcohol.

"Out of curiosity what do you plan to do to certain criminals that are women like Harley Quinn Poison Ivy and Live Wire?" Diana asked since she wanted to know his true intentions.

"Oh that's simple for each of them. For Harley I plan to make her open her eyes and see the Joker doesn't care about her and give her old job back to her working for my company since I hate seeing good talent wasted. For Poison Ivy She cares greatly about the environment and I plan to help her but with the law at my side and I know I can win and thus will put an end to her drastic measures of protecting nature and for Live Wire well I plan to help slightly reverse her condition so she can be normal again since I know she blames Superman for dumb reasons though for whats happened to her." Sean said making her smile seeing he had a soft spot for women.

"And what about the Red claw?" Diana asked making him frown before sighing.

"Theres nothing I can do for her since her hands have to much innocent blood on them. The united nations have decided she when captured will receive the death penalty for her past crimes. I don't like women being put on deaths row but she's to far gone to change." Sean said sadly before Diana placed her hand on his softly making her look at him.

"No one is beyond redemption as long as you have faith." Diana said making him smile at her. For a second they got lost in each others eyes before they started to lean forward for a kiss and would have if not for.

"Sean and Diana sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Sarah and Dawn sang before bursting out in a fit of giggles making them blush before Sean growled at them.

"AH Shut the heck up!" Sean yelled making them run off still giggling. "Little brats." Sean said annoyed while Diana smiled at him before grabbing his face and pulled him into the kiss they tried and enjoyed it before she pulled back and smirked at him.

"How was that?" Diana asked making him chuckle.

"Like a kiss from an angel in warrior form." Sean said making her giggle.

Later

"Well that was fun." Diana said as they arrived at their house which was a very huge mansion.

"Ok girls brush your teeth and get ready for bed." Sean said making the twins groan.

"Oh come on its the weekend." Dawn said.

"Yeah and both of you got a party to go to tomorrow for your friends birthday early in the morning." Sean said.

"Oh right ok." Sarah said as she and Dawn ran upstairs.

"Well I guess I'll see you around." Diana said about to leave.

"You can stay if you want since I doubt you've got enough room up on the watchtower." Sean said making her eyes widen since that was supposed to be a secret. "Don't act so surprised since when you have the most advanced technology you tend to find things in high places." Sean said calming her down.

"Well...I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Which room would I be staying in?" Diana asked.

"Its down the hall to the left." Sean said as she walked to the other room. She opened the door and smiles seeing a large bed and red sheets on the bed.

"Can I ask you something?" Diana asked Sean as he took off his jacket and grey shirt giving her a view of his well muscles chest making her slightly blush.

"Sure what is it?" Sean asked not seeing her blush.

"When the twins are grown up does that mean you'll be wanting your own family?" Diana asked trying to keep her blush from being seen.

"I wouldn't mind having my own family now. I know one day they'll want to move out and be on their own but it doesn't mean I cant have my own family while they're here to be part of that family. To me having my own kids is the greatest gift you can have and your greatest legacy you leave behind." Sean said making her smile before she pulled him into another kiss which surprised him at first before returning it and held her close before it started getting a little more intense.

Soon enough They made it to his own room and fell on the bed before clothing started flying everywhere.

Hours later

Diana had a content look on her face as she laid her head on Sean's chest who had his arm wrapped around her.

"Mmmm Now that was amazing." Diana said enjoying their bare sweaty skin touching each other.

"So what does this make us exactly?" Sean asked.

"Well I suppose you can say we're a couple of sorts." Diana said wanting to know herself since the moment of lust got the best of her during the kiss before they both knew what happened and loved every moment of the hot wild sex. Thankfully the room was sound prof otherwise the twins would be scared for life with all the screams Diana let out.

"Of Sorts?" Sean said amused making her roll her eyes but still smiled at him and snuggled into his chest more.

"Maybe a real date would clarify this?" Diana asked making him smirk.

"That I can do for you without a doubt." Sean said making her smile more and kissed him again and got on top of him and laid her head on his chest. Both soon slowly drifted to sleep holding each other close.

Diana still had her concerns over his friend the Ghost Rider but for now she was willing to put that aside and be happy with her current position. She also knew she would have to return to the island where her mother was and tell her about this and only hoped her mother would approve of her lover.

 **Authors note: I've had this idea in my head ever since I read the story** **Ruler of Ero-Justice by VFSNAKE. Now like all my stories this will be a harem one with heroes villains aliens and civilians. Now if your wondering about who's going to be in the harem you can already guess Diana.**

 **Heres a small list of others**

 **Hawkgirl**

 **Super Girl**

 **Power Girl**

 **Starfire**

 **Black Fire**

 **Raven**

 **Terra**

 **Black Canary**

 **Galatea**

 **Fire**

 **Ice**

 **Volcana**

 **Tala**

 **Tula**

 **Star Saphire**

 **Cheetah**

 **Vixen**

 **And more**

 **See ya and please leave good comments I don't want to see and flamers like the first time I wrote a DC story.**


	2. The Rider saves the League

Chapter 2 The Rider saves the league

Diana had a happy smile on her face as she flew through the city of Metropolis. How could she not? She and Sean had been an official couple for the past two weeks since their lustful night in bed. The twins often teased them about their relationship but it was obvious they loved the fact that their big brother had someone in his love life.

"You seem pretty happy." Superman said flying up to her.

"Lets just say I'm enjoying mans world more and more." Diana said with a grin making him smirk.

"Really now?" Superman said before they heard terrified scream down bellow and both went to investigate.

To their surprise they saw the Ghost Rider fighting against three people each looking demon like.

"What in the world?" Superman said.

"These creatures are not human." Wonder Woman said as the Ghost Rider wrapped his chain around one of them who screamed in absolute pain.

"HELP ME!" The creature yelled in pain before his body turned to stone and the Rider gave a hard pull breaking the stone body into a million pieces. One of the other creatures used a water attack but the Rider jumped over the attack and launched a fire ball at the creature hitting him in the chest and the creature screamed in agonizing pain before his body vaporized.

" **Time to clear the air.** " The Rider said trying to slash the last creature but his chain went right through him like he was made of clouds and the creature laughed in amusement.

"Your a slow learner aren't you rider. YOU CANNOT CATCH THE WIND!" The last creature said before the Rider's chain lit up in extreme heat and he started swirling his chain around him. "WHAT?" The creature said confused till the Rider started laughing and he soon realized why. "NOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The creature yelled as his body broke down into nothing before The Rider wrapped his chain around him again and walked back to his bike.

" **Get our here you two I know your there.** " The Rider said making Superman and Wonder Woman float down to him.

"Who were they?" Superman asked.

" **They call themselves the hidden. Fallen Angels cast of heaven by Saint Micheal himself. I would remain on alert if I were you since its obvious someone had hired them to kill you.** " The Ghost Rider said before Driving off.

"Lex?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Probably. Question is how did he know they were here?" Superman asked.

"Sean is in the area Perhaps I can ask him." Wonder Woman said flying off.

Later

"The Hidden? He's been looking for those three for years. They have an energy pulse that when you have abilities like him is almost impossible to miss." Sean said looking out the window of his office.

"He said they were probably hired Superman and I think it was by Lex." Diana said.

"Wouldn't surprise me. That bald bastard is always trying to kill Superman though after his attack when he was controlled by Darkseid I partially understand." Sean said surprising her.

"You don't think he's a threat do you?" Diana asked her boyfriend hoping he would say no.

"Of course I don't come on he's done more good then bad. However though he's almost without equal ands thats concerning. This is just a question and you don't have to answer but what if it happens again? Theres only a small handful of people that can take him on or down. Are you saying he's not a small danger if that should happen again?" Sean asked making her sigh seeing his point. "I'm not saying I don't trust him but he is not all powerful otherwise what happened during that time would never have happened." Sean said.

"I suppose so." Diana said before he kissed her making her moan into the kiss before pulling back and smiled at each other.

"Trust me Diana I dont hate Superman or his cousins SuperGirl Or PowerGirl at all but I'm only placing concerns everyone has should that happen again." Sean said.

"I suppose so I just don't think thats ever likely to happen again." Diana said.

"Well don't say stuff like that you'll jinx yourself and him otherwise." Sean said playfully making her giggle.

Later

"So he doesn't know anything about them either?" Batman asked WonderWoman.

"No other then the fact that the Rider has been looking for them for years." WonderWoman said.

"Hey guys we've got trouble in Metropolis." Flash said as they went to the Javelin.

Superman was fighting again some man with Pale skin and black eyes.

"This is the best you can do?" The man asked in disappointment as he held Superman by the throat. "How disappointing." He said throwing Superman into a building Just as the rest of the league arrived. "Ah finally a challenge." The man said.

"Who are you?" Flash asked.

"Call me Blackheart the devils son." Blackheart said charging at Flash with a vicious face which caught him off guard and tried to get him off. Green Lantern knocked him off before he tired to contain him but vanished.

"How did he?" GL tried say before Blackheart threw him into a wall.

"I guess its time to stop playing around." Blackheart said pulling out some scroll and suddenly out of every shadow dark evil souls appeared and started merging with Blackheart before the smoke cleared his skin now dark blue and blood red eyes.

"What in the world?" WonderWoman said confused.

"My name is Legion! For we are...MANY!" Legion yelled in an echoing voice before dark souls grabbed each member of the league and held them against the walls. "Now for the end of the League." Legion said before a chain wrapped around him and started swinging him around.

" **YEE HAW!** " The Rider yelled as he smashed Legion on the ground hard.

"How did he get here so quick?" Hawkgirl asked.

" **How does it feel to have all that evil inside you? All that power? All those souls.** " The Rider said shoving Legion against the wall. " **A thousand souls to burn look into my eyes. Your souls are stained by the blood of the innocent.** " The Rider said.

"No." Legion said seeing his mistake.

" **Feel their pain!** " The Rider said.

"NOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Legion yelled as his mind was tortured by whatever poser the Rider was using on him before his eyes suddenly looked burned and The Rider burned his body to ash. The Dark souls that were holding the League vanished allowing them to get to their feet.

"What in the world was that?" Hawkgirl asked.

" **That was Blackheart the devils son. It would seem someone has a personal grudge against you Superman** **employing fallen angels and a demon shows someone is desperate to kill you.** " The Rider said.

"How did you get here so quick?" GL asked making the Rider scoff.

" **I can sense dark energy no matter how far I am. I would be more cautious if I were all of you if you want to live when fighting another demon.** " The Rider said getting on his bike before Superman grabbed his shoulder.

"Your not going anywhere. While we're grateful for the help you still have to answer for the murders you've caused." Superman said.

" **Get your filthy hands off me!** " The Rider yelled as his body was engulfed in flames burning Superman's hand.

"UGH!" Superman groaned in pain while The Rider drove off fast and out of sight.

"What did you do that for? He saves our butts and you want to send him to jail?" Flash said.

"You want a killer like him on the streets?" Superman said narrowing his eyes at him.

"Superman he might do things differently then us but I haven't once heard of anyone wanting him sent to jail for whats he's done. He might be a killer but he doesn't kill innocent people." WonderWoman said making him sigh.

"Maybe but eventually he's going to go to far and someone is going to get hurt." Superman said.

"You mean like when you were controlled by Darkseid." Sean said as his team arrived.

"What are you saying?" Superman said while Diana went to Sean's side.

"I'm reminding you of what happened when Darkseid controlled you. How many innocent people got hurt because of you again?" Sean asked.

"Sean dont." Diana said.

"Just saying. Unlike you he actually gets permanent results." Sean said getting the others he brought with him to agree.

"You all would prefer a killer as a hero over someone who values life?" Superman asked.

"Values life? If you value life you would have gotten rid of those like Metallo Darkseid And a bunch of others who've taken innocent lives away because you thought it was better to send them away only for them to bust out months or weeks later. Trust me your no hero in fact..." Sean tried to say.

"Sean enough." Diana said making him look at her for a second before nodding.

"I think I've made my point." Sean said as his team began cleaning up the mess the Rider left behind while Superman narrowed his eyes at him.

Later

"Why did you do that?" Diana asked as she and Sean were in the kitchen. She was currently dressed in blue jeans and a white T shirt

"I don't like the fact that he thinks he has the right to do whatever he pleases here. Theres no arrest warrant for the Rider at all because no one has pressed any charges not even Luthor since he's afraid of him. You know how many people think the Rider is a real hero compared to Superman?" Sean asked getting a bottle of wine.

"Thousands?" Diana said.

"Billions and no I'm not exaggerating." Sean said knowing she was going to say that.

"Superman just goes by a code he made and has tried his best to repair the damage that happened years ago when Darkseid controlled him." Diana said.

"I know that. Tell him this for me the next time you see him. Unless he hears about a real arrest Warrant on the Rider tell him don't even try to bring him in otherwise he'll wish he just burned his hand again." Sean said opening the bottle and poured some wine in two glasses.

"Perhaps its better if you tell him yourself." Diana said with a smirk as she took a sip of her glass.

"Yeah no thanks I'm staying away from him for a while after all this." Sean said making her giggle.

"So where are the twins?" Diana asked not seeing them.

"Oh their over at one of their friends house for the weekend sooooo..." Sean said before she smirked at him and pulled him into a kiss.

"I guess that means theres no restrictions for us then." Diana said making him chuckle and pulled her close and kissed her neck making her moan softly. Just as she was about to strip she noticed a file on the table. "Whats this?" Diana asked picking it up. "Harem law approval?" Diana asked with a raised eyebrow before she smirked at him. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Diana asked making him roll his eyes before smacking her behind making her giggle before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Very funny. For the record this wasn't even my idea. A friend of mine came to me and asked to persuade the government in allowing harems. In my view its not a bad thing. The reason he asked for my help is because he loves three women who love him and each other as well but the law before now wouldn't let anyone be married to more then one person. So now he gets to marry all three." Sean said before she kissed him lovingly.

"Your so sweet." Diana said making him chuckle before he swung her over his shoulder making her burst into a fit of giggles. "You know I am the one with the most strength here." Diana said.

"Yeah but its more common for a man to do this with the woman he loves." Sean said making her grin.

"I think you mean women." Diana said making him roll his eyes before smacking her ass again making her giggle.

"This isn't going to end anytime soon." Sean said before they're clothing flew accross the room.

Sean smirked as he drank in the sight of Diana's naked body with her large breasts flawless skin and toned stomach from her hours of training along with her pussy lips that was shaved clean of any pubic hair she would have. Diana licked her lips seeing his muscled body 12 pack from his own training in self defense should he need to and his large cock.

"Well don't keep me waiting." Diana said making Sean smirk before he flipped her on her stomach making her giggle before he reached forward and played with her large breasts making her moan softly before whimpering as he pinched her nipples.

"How do you want it this time?" Sean asked in a husky voice in her ear while bitting it softly making her shudder in anticipation.

"Slow and romantically." Diana said making him smirk. before he kissing her neck making her moan while he still played with her breasts in his hands. He slowly lined himself up and thrusted into her making her gasp and groan in bliss as he pounded her soft like she asked.

Sean still kissing her neck moves her head to his and kissed her lovingly making her moan in bliss more.

"I love it when we do this." Diana said before whimpering as his thrusts started to pick up and reached her deeper inside. "I take it back I want you to ravage me like a beast." Diana said in a begging voice.

"Whatever you want I will give." Sean said kissing her lovingly again making her smile at him.

"Do it." Diana said and gasped in joy as he started thrusting into her with almost inhuman speeds making her ass smack against his waist repeatedly as the sounds echoed in the room. "Oh yes more." Diana begged. Sean bites down softly on her neck making her whimper from slight pain but enjoyed it.

"Here it comes Diana." Sean said warning her he was close.

"Inside me now!" Diana begged before whimpering a lot as she thrusted back as her own orgasm approached and Sean pulled her into a kiss as they both came together. Diana moaned into their kiss before her orgasm ended and panted in bliss. She moaned in disappointment when he pulled out.

"Don't pull out please." Diana begged before she was turned over to the side and he slide back in her making her smile as she held his face lovingly as he did the same to her.

"I love you Diana." Sean said making her smile and tear up slightly since that was the first time he ever said that to her.

"I love you to Sean. Now and forever." Diana said placing both their hands on her stomach. "And I promise when we're ready I will give you a child." Diana said making him smile before he held her close and she smiled as she rested her head on his chest before drifting off to sleep.

As she slept she saw herself holding a baby in her arms. The Baby had her black hair and as the baby opened its eyes it had Sean's forest Green eyes. The Very image just looked perfect to her.

 **Authors Note: There Lemon** **scene. By the way I love you guys! So many favs and followers so quickly thats only happened in my dragon fox story though on that I don't get nearly as many reviews per chapter. Now Next Chapter The Rider pays a visit to Arkham and lets just say certain people have to die. Now also if you haven't read my story a different army** **for the Jedi please do since you'll be surprised and vote in the crossover harem poll for that story. Now while The Rider is in Arkham he doesn't kill all the inmates and dirty guards there are some who can be redeemed since many became what they are by accident. And I'm sure this is on everyones mind. Who is the Rider? See ya.**


	3. Massacre at Arkham

Chapter 3 Massacre at Arkham

Diana giggled as Sean kissed her neck.

"Stop I'm trying to make some food here." Diana said still laughing.

"Couldn't help it." Sean said making her giggle more.

"We're home." Dawn said as she and Sarah walked in.

"Crap and here I was enjoying out free time." Sean said making Diana giggle some more. "So how was your weekend girls?" Sean asked as he picked up their bags.

"Really good but for some reason Superman came to us." Dawn said making Sean frown.

"Excuse me?" Sean said while Diana looked worried.

"He asked us if we knew anything about the Ghost Rider. You know the guy who saved us when we were babies." Sarah said.

"And what exactly did you tell him?" Sean asked knowing they didn't really know anything because they were to young.

"We said we don't rat out on real heroes." Dawn said making Sean burst out laughing and fell on the couch while Diana looked amused.

"Oh thats rich getting told he's not a hero by little girls!" Sean said hitting the table while still laughing.

"Ok thats enough now go put your things away while Sean and I talk." Diana said.

"Ok." Sarah said as she and her sister ran off.

"You got to admit that is funny as hell right there." Sean said chuckling every few seconds before the doorbell rang.

"Hmm." Diana said. Sean answered the door and surprisingly it was super girl who didn't look happy.

"Oh this is a surprise. Something I can help you with?" Sean asked kindly.

"Yeah actually you can start by telling me what your problem is with my cousin." Supergirl said making Sean raise an eyebrow.

"Jee I don't know maybe its because he thinks he can do whatever he wants." Sean said.

"What does that mean?" Supergirl asked.

"You tell me Kara." Sean said making her eyes widen that he knew who she was. "Relax I haven't told anyone who you are and even if people in my company knew who you were none of them would go and blab it out to the world." Sean said truthfully and she could tell he was serious making her sigh in relief. "Come inside." Sean said as she did and sat down.

"Nice place." Kara said liking the design of the place.

"I spared no expense for my sisters." Sean said sitting down next to her. "Now as to what I meant before he thinks just because he's got all this power that he has the right to decide who's guilty." Sean said making her frown.

"Thats not true." Kara said.

"Really then why did he try to force the Ghost Rider to go to prison?" Sean asked.

"Well he's a killer." Kara said.

"True but is there an arrest warrant for him?" Sean asked.

"Well...no there isn't but I'm sure thats because people are to afraid of him to try and get one." Kara said.

"Not even close. People call the Rider a real hero because he gets a good permanent result for the innocents of the world. Superman only gives people a temporary result. If those like Parasite Luthor Metallo Toyman and Luminus were taken out of the picture how many innocent lives would be spared?" Sean asked her making her frown before sighing seeing his point.

"Ok I see the point of that but not everyone deserves to die." Supergirl said making him nod.

"True those like Livewire are different due to incidents he caused. Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't her condition caused by him from an electric storm?" Sean asked making her sigh since that was true as well.

"Ok then what about batman?" Kara asked making Sean scoff.

"Please he's even worse. Those like the Joker Scarecrow and a few others have taken and ruined innocent lives just for the hell of it. In my view I think he enjoys it since with people like them around means he can pretend to act as a hero." Sean said making her eyes widen before she thought about it. Unlike with Metropolis, Gotham has always been filled with much more criminals and violence there and they always seemed to get out and kill people.

"Ok so maybe things might be better if people like that were dead but what if things end up going to far?" Kara asked.

"The Rider can tell the difference between a good person doing crimes like robing a bank and various other things. Some People are forced to do things they don't like to help those they love or for the right reasons. He can tell the difference between these people and those like the Joker." Sean said before his phone rang with a text. "The hell?" Sean said turning on the Tv.

"Whats going on?" Diana asked before he turned on the news showing the Joker had killed over at least 25 people including an innocent woman who was 5 months pregnant.

"What the World is to full of people no ones going to miss some crying baby." Joker said before laughing like crazy before Sean turned off the Tv.

"Ok thats it." Sean said getting up and got dressed.

"Where are you going?" Diana asked concerned.

"To my office to call in a favor from a friend who owes me a few favors for saving his men from dying while held hostage. Its time that Clown and those like him in Arkham get put down." Sean said slamming the door.

"Oh dear." Diana said.

"Is always like that?" Kara asked.

"No he's always the kindest person you can ever find when he's in a very good mood but since he saw that I cant blame him for being angry.

Later

Sean had called in a favor from a friend in the government and he said he would work on it.

The Rider on the other hand.

"Hey Bob whats with the security cameras?" One of the Arkham security guards said. He was a more cruel person who liked seeing people miserable and most of the time helped the inmates out of their cells like the Joker and Scarecrow and got paid to as well.

"Don't know jack I..." Was as far as Bob got before pained screaming was heard.

"The hell?" Jack said before a chain came down from the ceiling and glowed hot red and with one swift move took off his head having blood spray everywhere.

"Oh my god!" Bob yelled before a fist came into his chest holding his heart making him gurgle out blood before it was crushed in the hand. The Rider was seen behind Bob with his flames burning with more intensity and rage.

" **All of the guilty will burn tonight in this slime pit.** " The Rider said as more of the guilty guards came in and started shooting at him but the bullets just melted and the Rider roared before charging at them. Pained screams of pain and horror were heard throughout the asylum.

"Oooh I wonder who that could be now?" Joker said laughing like crazy. Soon enough footsteps were heard and the door to Jokers cell opened. "Oh my luck day." Joker said about to walk out till the Rider walked in making Joker Freeze. "Hmm Now who would you be?" Joker said playing dumb while the Rider posted his right hand trigger finger at him.

" **You...Guilty.** " The Rider said pushing him into a wall.

"Oh please I know all you heroes you wont kill me." Joker said.

" **You mistake me for the Batman I am not as weak and stupid as he is when it comes to solving the problem with the world of criminals. No today you have had your last stupid laugh.** " The Ride said before punching him in the stomach with it going through and the Joker screamed in agonizing pain as the Rider took hold of his spine before giving it a vicious pull and tore out his spine and skull in one pull with blood splattering around the cell.

The Other inmates were beyond terrified now as many of them tried to get out of their cells to escape this nightmare. The Scarecrow was next who screamed in horror as the Rider used his penance stare on him before moving on to the others. Soon only a small few were left. Clayface Victor Fries Harley Quinn Poison Ivy and Two face Harvey.

"Please don't." Poison Ivy begged as The Rider opened her cell and walked to her making her close her eyes expecting her death but felt his hand on her cheek making her open her eyes and looked to see the flames around him go down slightly looking at her as if he was looking into her soul.

" **Innocent.** " The Rider said as he walked away before closing her cell. Ivy soon collapsed from exhaustion.

The Remaining inmates of the Asylum were spared as the Rider soon walked outside and got on his bike and drove off.

Later

Sean was seen at a bar his company used for good occasions. This one being the news they heard about Arkham.

"Finally that shit hole got what it deserved." One of the more blunt employees said while the others laughed.

Sean just smirked before his phone rang.

"Hello?" Sean said.

"Sean where are you?" Diana asked in concern.

"At a bar with some coworkers of mine. We just heard about what happened about the Asylum and they decided to celebrate for what happened." Sean said making her sigh.

"Of course they are." Diana said.

"Don't worry I'll be home in a few minutes.." Sean said.

"Alright just be careful." Diana said.

"Yeah...Hey!" Sean yelled as he was pushed into the wall.

"Sean?" Diana said before she heard talking.

"Where is the Ghost Rider!" Batman yelled making her eyes widen and quickly got into her costume. Kara was still in the mansion playing with the twins who she thought were adorable.

"Kara look after the Twins I have to go somewhere fast!" Diana yelled flying off.

"Whats wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Um probably nothing." Kara said hoping it was nothing.

Batman had taken down all security guards that worked for Sean that were at the bar.

"Where is the Ghost Rider?" Batman said punching Sean in the Stomach making him groan in slight pain.

"Go fuck yourself." Sean said spitting in his face making Batman Growl and punched him in the face a few times. Sean spite out some blood before laughing. "You think this will accomplish anything? Those bastards in Arkham were going to die anyway along with those guards since they were guilty for letting them out and accepting bribes. The Rider just made their last moments of life more...Horrifying." Sean said laughing making Batman punch him in the face repeatedly.

"WHERE IS HE!" Batman yelled before Sean just smirked.

"Find him yourself. Even if I did know where he was which I don't you wouldn't stand a chance." Sean said before Superman flew down and held him by the neck.

"Tell us where he is now!" Superman yelled.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" WonderWoman yelled punching them away and held Sean up as he spite out some blood.

"We're not leaving till he gives up the Rider." Superman said before a loud roaring sound was heard and Superman was wrapped up in a chain and thrown into a building. The Rider soon Jumped in front of Sean and Diana.

" **Leave now while I still allow it. I will not allow you to spill innocent blood.** " The Rider said glaring at them before the Police soon arrived and aimed their weapons at Batman and Superman.

"What are you doing? We're not criminals he is." Superman said pointing at the Rider.

"Bullshit this man saved my daughter from being raped 2 years ago." A female officer said.

"He's no criminal you all are." Another Officer said.

" **Do you see now? They don't need people like you they need people like me who** **will kill those have spilled innocent blood for selfish and uncaring reasons. You two are no heroes your accomplices of those like the Joker and Luthor never ending their lives. Well as of now that ends. Leave while I still allow it.** " The Rider said with authority in his voice making them growl before they vanished.

"Sean are you alright?" WonderWoman asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just need some rest.

" **The ones I spared in Arkham. They are not beyond redemption. Heal and Save them and they can help save lives unlike them.** " The Rider said before jumping away.

"Who exactly did he save?" WonderWoman asked.

"I'll tell you later right now lets just go home." Sean said making her nod as she flew home with him.

Later

"Oh no." Dawn said as she and Sarah looked at the bruises Batman and Superman gave him.

"They did this?" Kara said in shock.

"I told you he's not hero." Sean said as Diana rubbed some ointment on his more concerning wounds.

"Hes a jerk." Sarah said.

"Alright you two thats enough." Sean said before wincing as the ointment stung one of his cuts. "Ouch!" Sean said making her smirk.

"Big baby." Diana said.

"Whatever. Anyway both of you go to bed you've got school tomorrow." Sean said as they rushed upstairs.

"I better go then." Kara said about to leave.

"You can stay here if you want." Sean said surprising her.

"Really why?" Kara asked confused.

"I get the feeling you don't want to be anywhere near Superman right now. So you can stay in one of the guest bedrooms." Sean said making her blink before smiling at him.

"Sure." Kara said

Later

Kara was about to go to bed when WonderWoman walked in dressed in a small black robe.

"Kara can I talk to you for a second?" Diana asked.

"Sure what is it?" Kara asked before Diana whispered something into her ear.

Sean was in the shower rubbing some more healing ointments on him. Sighing her turned off the shower before drying off. Sean entered his room expecting to find only Diana but blinked in surprise when he also Saw Kara both under the blanket clearly both were naked if the scattered clothes were any indication.

"Well this is a surprise." Sean said while his third led twitched under his towel making Diana giggle and Kara blush.

"Wow you weren't kidding about that." Kara said before he dropped the towel and she blushed more seeing his large cock.

"Well we're waiting." Diana said as he got in bed with them and both were on his sides with Diana on his left and Kara on his right placing their heads on his chest.

"So I take it this is an addition to the family?" Sean asked before Kara kissed him lovingly.

"Does that answer your question?" Kara said before she widen her eyes as he pulled her into a kiss making her eyes clouded with lust before he pulled back.

"As much as I would love to show you what I'm capable of in bed I'm to tired from the thrashing your cousin gave me." Sean said making her pout before smirking.

"Well I can wait plus some things are worth waiting." Kara said making him smirk before they drifted off to sleep.

 **Authors note: Oh boy this is sure to cause some tension in the league. Now next Chapter those who the Rider spared will be given deals by Sean and Global Tech. Also I'm going to ask a serious question? Should I or Should I not add some Marvel Characters to the story in both the harem and the Riders team like the Punisher and others? Also my fourth poll for the crossover harem for a different army for the Jedi is up so if you would please vote for that I would** **appreciate that. After the Fifth Poll for that story is done then I'm going to add the poll for the vote on should I add more marvel characters to this story. See ya. Read Review and Vote.**


	4. The Fate of the League

Chapter 4 The Fate of the League

"What were you idiots thinking!" WonderWoman yelled at Superman and Batman.

"We need to find the Rider before he kills again and Sean is the only one who knows where he is." Batman said.

"So you basically attack a man who's helped millions of people across the world with your fists?" Kara asked.

"Kara you don't understand..." Superman said.

"I understand you need to grow up and accept the fact that you don't decide what people need. You know I went to his house to defend and instead I find out he made a lot of good points about you and you just proved those points last night when you attacked him for no reason." Kara said glaring at him.

"And let some murdering monster go free?" Superman said not believing his own cousin was going against him.

"I don't see or hear anyone else having a problem with him. Until there is a warrant for his arrest you need to back off and stay away from both of them." Kara said.

"Whoa easy now." Powergirl said pulling her away before a fist fight might occur.

"You know I almost thought for sure he was the Rider at one point." Flash said.

"Not now Flash." GL said. "Look the point is you both were out of line. We're supposed to be a symbol to the people not attack anyone we think is involved with something like this." GL said.

"Besides I don't see anyone having a problem with him. He's done more good in the world then we have." Hawkgirl said.

"He also took out several invaders during the invasion before the league was fully formed." J'ohn said.

"And what if one point he strays from his path and kills innocent people?" Batman challenged.

"He wont. Sean told me he has no intention of hurting innocent people." WonderWoman said.

"As far as I'm concerned the Rider is a criminal and need to be brought down." Superman said getting Batman to agree.

"Well Good luck getting help cause we're not getting involved." WonderWoman said getting the others to agree.

"You cant be serious?" Superman said in disbelief.

"Your on your own this time Superman." Hawkgirl said crossing her arms under her bust making him frown before flying off.

Meanwhile

"Oooh poor baby." Poison Ivy said rubbing Sean's wounds.

"Baby?" Sean said amused.

"Oh my bad big man." Ivy said giggling.

"Very funny. You know why the Rider spared you and a few others at Arkham?" Sean asked wanting to see if she really knew.

"I assume its because I haven't killed anyone and my mission was to protect nature." Ivy said with a grin on her beautiful face making him nod.

"Mostly correct. You see your actions while a bit drastic were understandable. Someone who goes out of their way to protect the planet is considered one of earths guardians in his view. Correct me if I'm wrong but your ability had an unfortunate side effect right?" Sean asked making her frown before sighing holding her stomach.

"I cant have children." Ivy said sadly.

"Well I can fix that with ease." Sean said surprising her.

"Really?" Ivy said in shock disbelief and with a lot of hope in her voice.

"Do you not see the amount of technology here? We can make anything possible. All I ask is for one thing in return and its something you'll love." Sean said making her raise an eyebrow before smiling at him seeing him as a good honest man despite being a few years younger then her and Harley.

"And whats that?" Ivy asked before he took her hand and kissed it making her blush and surprise her usual poison didn't kill him before smiling at him.

"Work for me and my company and help us protect the rest of Nature the right way." Sean said making her smile more.

"Deal." Ivy said before she picked up a picture of him and his sisters. "Who are they?" Ivy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My little sisters. Twins. I built all of this for them put them in a very expensive private school." Sean said before one of his employees walked in. "Trevor what is it?" Sean asked.

"Boss you need to read this BS." Trevor said handing him a paper from the Daily planet.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger does business with mass murderer the Ghost Rider?" Sean said annoyed. "Published by Clark Kent. What the fuck is this?" Sean asked annoyed slamming the paper down.

"Sir maybe we should teach this punk a little lesson." Trevor said.

"And act like Superman and Batman I think not. I'll schedule a private interview with one of their employees." Sean said.

"I would suggest Lois Lane." Ivy said.

"Isn't she the woman Superman always saves the most?" Trevor asked.

"Yup excellent idea Ivy." Sean said making her smirk.

Meanwhile at the Daily planet

"Clark what the hell is this?" Perry White said slamming his paper down on the table.

"I thought the rest of the world should see what kind of person he really is." Clark said.

"Are you nuts? Clark incase you haven't noticed but the kid basically has done the impossible in the world. If I hear anything bad from him about this it's going to...Lois where are you going?" Parry asked seeing Lois walking away.

"Sorry Parry but I've got a private interview with the Riders apparent best friend." Lois said.

"Private?" Clark said surprised.

"Yeah Smallville. Apparently the big man called me and asked for a private interview about the Rider. See ya." Lois said walking away missing Clark's frown.

Lois walked to the Global Tech building and walked in.

"Hello can I help you miss?" A woman at the front desk said as hundreds of other people walked by in white coats and military armor.

"Yeah your boss called me for a private interview for the daily planet." Lois said.

"So your Lois Lane?" Sean said behind her making her turn around and smiled seeing his handsome face.

"Hello Handsome." Lois said making him chuckle before he took her hand and kissed it making her giggle. "Well, aren't you the gentleman." Lois said making him smirk.

"My mother taught me to show women respect and love so thank her for that." Sean said.

"I would if I could but she's in a better place now isn't she." Lois said making him nod.

"Lets head to my office." Sean said taking her hand gently making her giggle as they walked to his office. "Ok my question for before we start this is why the hell did the Clark Kent publish this shit?" Sean asked showing her the paper.

"I guess he's one of those people who don't support the Rider." Lois said going to have a few words with Clark after this. "So what can you tell me about the Rider personally?" Lois asked getting her note book out.

"Well I can tell you what 90% of the world says about him. He's someone who gets the job done permanently. True I'm not exactly ok with the killings but if it gets the job done for good and people are safe it's completely worth it. What do you think about him?" Sean asked making her smirk.

"Well he's mysterious thats for sure. He comes out of nowhere and does what he does so easily and has saved countless lives. But my question to you is this? Do you think The Rider is stronger then Superman?" Lois asked.

"Yes I do. The Rider has countless other abilities super strength super healing to near invulnerability and that bike of his changes to his design." Sean said. "Plus he has one ability that could destroy Superman forever without killing him." Sean said.

"Oh really and whats that?" Lois asked in interest.

"He can take away all his power forever just so long as he can hold him down long enough." Sean said shocking her since taking away the powers of people like him was unheard of.

"Wow thats kinda hard to believe." Lois said.

"Well if Superman pisses him off enough he'll more then likely use it on him." Sean said before Trevor walked in.

"Boss we're ready to begin." Trevor said.

"Lois come with us I want to show you something." Sean said getting her to nod.

Sean led Lois to one of the lab where Clayface was in submerged in a large cylinder like tube in green liquid.

"Isn't that Clayface?" Lois asked.

"Yup one of the survivors of the Rider's assault on Arkham a couple days ago." Sean said.

"What are they doing to him?" Lois asked in slight concern.

"Doing what Batman would never do. Curing him of his condition." Sean said.

"I thought it was un-reservable." Lois said.

"Hardly you just need the right equipment and requirements." Sean said as Clay face soon started screaming in pain before the stuff that made him what he was began to dissolve and soon Matthew Hagen appeared before the tube emptied of its contents and medical teams came in and got him out.

"Wow." Lois said in surprise and amazement.

"I also struck a deal with two face Harvey and Victor Fries. I help Harvey get his face repaired and get Victor's wife cured of her disease before fixing him." Sean said.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to cure him first before her?" Lois asked.

"He doesn't want to hide anything from her so he's going to tell her whats happened once she's cured accepting anything she thinks of him. Personally I think she will still love him no matter what. A man will do anything for the woman he loves or his family I know I would." Sean said making her smile.

"And here Smallville said you were not a good person for your ties with the Rider." Lois said.

"Smallville?" Sean said confused.

"Clark Kent." Lois said making him snort.

"Oh that jackass? The hell is his problem with the Rider anyway?" Sean asked.

"Don't know probably thinks the system that Superman uses is better." Lois said.

"Yeah right if that were true then why do people like Parasite Toyman and Luthor still walk around without facing punishment for their past crimes?" Sean said.

"True I guess some people just cant accept change." Lois said.

Later

So far the public had gotten word about what had happened to Matthew Hagen being cured when others in the past said it was impossible. Soon the media gathered around the building wanting to have a few questions with Sean.

"Shit I hate the media when its this large." Sean said making Lois giggle.

"Whats the matter Camera shy?" Lois asked.

"No I just know their going to be asking pointless questions that I don't want to answer." Sean said.

"Oh come on it can be that...Bad? Oh no." Lois said seeing Clark was down there with them.

"What?" Sean asked.

"Clark is down there." Lois said knowing something bad was going to happen.

"Ok then. Trevor bring in Clark Kent from outside." Sean said.

"What are you up to?" Lois asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Sean said as Clark Kent was escorted in while Lois left without being seen since Sean didn't want her present incase things got out of hand.

"Thank for letting me in Mr. Kruger." Clark said shaking his hand.

"Call me Sean I'm not one for formalities Clark Kent." Sean said. "Now its from my understanding you wrote this article about me and my company." Sean said handing him the paper he made.

"Nothing personal but your company is aiding a mass murderer who for some reason has no arrest warrant on him." Clark said.

"Now why would the people want a man who's made the streets safer for the past 5 years. I admit I'm not exactly fond of the killings but if it gets the job done for good I wont complain." Sean said.

"But what if some of these people he kills have family to provide for and are doing this because there desperate?" Clark said hoping to make a good valid point.

"Have you not seen the files on the people he's killed? None of them had family's that desperately needed finances. The ones that did were spared by him and he notified us and we've taken care of their financial problems out of the kindness of this companies heart." Sean said making Clark slightly frown seeing his one defense for making the Rider look like a monster was none existing.

"Ok I suppose I'll look into that. But still how many more people have to die by his hands?" Clark asked.

"Only those who have spilled innocent blood have been killed and thats what he'll continue to do. Superman is just as guilty as the criminals he sends to prison." Sean said making him frown more.

"Guilty? How exactly is he guilty?" Clark asked not liking this at all.

"Hmm Lets see where do I start? How many times has Luthor gotten away for his crimes that put people in danger or got people killed or ruined lives. Parasite has killed a large number of people when he takes Superman's power for himself. He also is responsible for turning Leslie Willis into Livewire. Theres also the time he was controlled by Darkseid into invading Earth. How that happened no one still knows but I'm my opinion I think he got cocky with his abilities and got beat which led to what happened." Sean said making Clark squeeze his notepad tightly something Sean noticed.

"I think we're done here." Clark said walking out with an angered look on his face. Sean smirked before he pressed a button under his desk and a moment later Lois walked in.

"Well how did it go?" Lois asked.

"I got my answer as to what kind of man he is." Sean said.

"Someone who cant see the big picture?" Lois asked.

"Yup." Sean said before the twins rushed in. "Hey girls." Sean said as the jumped him.

"Come on you promised us to take us to the arcade after school." Dawn said pulling his leg making Lois giggle.

"I also said I would do that if you all passed your tests." Sean said.

"Yup." Sarah said showing they got A's on their tests.

"All right a deal is a deal." Sean said getting up. "Care to join us?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Sure just so long as I get to ask a few other questions." Lois said making him chuckle.

Meanwhile

"So his agenda against you is for not killing those like Luthor and ruining lives like LiveWire." Batman said to Superman on the watch tower.

"Seems that way. I almost thought for sure he was the Ghost Rider like Flash said." Superman said wanting him to be so he could take him down.

"He might be more involved with the attack on Arkham. I recently found out he sent out an encrypted phone call a couple hours before the Rider attacked." Batman said.

"You think he organized the whole thing?" Superman said.

"Possibly. The timing was to perfect." Batman said.

"Hey guys check this out!" Flash said as he turned up the Tv.

"After the brutal assault on Sean Ashburn Kruger by Batman and Superman. Sean Ashburn Kruger and his close Friend in the government General Talbot who Sean had contacted hours before the Rider killed most of those in Arkham had been monitoring the Asylum and was about to order a strike team to do the Rider's mission. Both of them have decided to form a new group of heroes the united nations believe will be able to take down those like Superman and Batman." A news woman said.

"What?" Superman said in disbelief.

"This new group will be known as the Defenders consisting of the Ghost Rider as its leader. Many others who Sean Ashburn Kruger and General Talbot have monitored for this team are those such as the Punisher Daredevil and many others who others view as true heroes to the world." The News woman said before Superman threw a chair at the screen.

"What was that for?" Hawkgirl asked before Superman flew off.

"Uh oh." Diana said not liking this.

With Sean and Lois

Lois giggled as the twins played a racing game.

Suddenly Sean's phone rang.

"Hello?" Sean said.

"Sean where are you?" Diana said in worry.

"At the Arcade with the twins I said I would bring them here if they past their test Remember." Sean said.

"Get out of there now." Diana said.

"Whats going on?" Sean asked concerned.

"Superman and Batman saw the news footage of the new group you and Talbot formed and it sent him into a rage. He might be after you and the Twins." Diana said making Sean frown.

"Ok meet me back at the house." Sean said hanging up. "We need to leave now." Sean said getting the twins knowing something was wrong.

"Whoa whats going on?" Lois asked.

"Your ex boyfriend is pissed at me for a group of heroes me and a friend of mine in the military made this morning." Sean said as they got in the Car and he drove off fast.

"What are you saying he's coming after you?" Lois asked in concern.

"Thats what WonderWoman said." Sean said before Superman smashed the front of the car and the Airbags deployed. The Twins were knocked out.

"The hell is your problem asshole!" Sean yelled. "You could have killed my sisters!" Sean yelled before Superman held him by the neck.

"Shut Down the Defenders now!" Superman said choking him.

"Superman!" Lois yelled trying to get him to let go but he pushed her away into the car.

"No." Sean said spitting in his face. Superman Glared and punched him in the stomach hard making Sean cough up some blood before a chain wrapped around Superman and threw him into a tree. The Rider appeared and engulfed Sean in blue flames that started healing him. "Thanks." Sean said getting to his feet before Batman showed up.

"You've got one chance surrender." Batman said.

"How about no?" Sean said.

" **I will handle this.** " The Rider said as Superman tried to charge at him but the Rider punched him in the face hard sending him back a few feet. Batman tried to use special liquid nitrogen on him but it melted away which was impossible.

"Thats not possible." Batman said in disbelief before Superman tried to attack him again but the Rider head butted him hard and grabbed him by the neck and punched him in the face a few times making his mouth and nose bleed before he gave Superman a really hard solid punch to the stomach making him cough up blood.

" **Your so week. Time to end this once and for all and to prove I'm not the monster you claim me to be I will end your life as you are without killing you.** " The Rider said taking a hold of Superman's head and his body was engulfed in white flames and Superman groaned in pain as something felt wrong about this. Soon the other Leaguers showed up but did nothing as the Rider let out a mighty Roar while Batman could do nothing but watch. Soon the Rider let go and Superman tried to punch him but when he did it wasn't as strong as it usually was.

"What? What did you do to me?" Superman asked in shock.

" **I have taken away all your power. You can no longer hurt those of innocent blood. Now both of you surrender and face judgment by me and the real heroes.** " The Rider said as Green Lantern Flash Hawkgirl and Martian Manhunter prepared to fight the dark knight while Diana helped looked after the Twins with Sean and Lois.

Batman threw a smoke bomb a big one at that and both he and Superman vanished.

"I'll find them." Flash said about to run off.

"Don't bother. We'll never see them again." Sean said holding the twins close to him.

"So what happens to the League." WonderWoman said holding Dawn close.

" **I will lead the League if you will allow me to.** " The Rider said getting surprised looks from them all.

"We will need to discuss this in private before we make a decision." Martian Manhunter said.

" **Fair enough but know this I will not force you to follow my methods I respect each and everyone of you more then I will ever respect those two. If you let me Led I will do so fairly and expand the league in more numbers.** " The Rider said before getting on his bike and drove off.

"What do you think?" Diana asked Sean.

"I think he's a better leader then Superman ever will be." Sean said.

"I want to go home." Dawn said.

"Ok." Sean said as one of his companies transport vehicles came by and he the twins and Lois got in while Diana and Supergirl flew tot he house.

Later

The Twins were fast asleep in their room after the whole ordeal as Sean watched them from the door.

"Its late you should come to bed." Kara said making him nod as he went to bed with Kara and Diana. Lois was with them as well in a guest room.

 **Authors note: No more Superman! Batman will show up on occasion mostly in Gotham. So now will the League be led by the Rider and who are the other Defenders? Find out in the future. Anyway I've put up the poll on the question should I add other girls from other series to the Story along with those who can fight and kill? Read Vote and Review. See ya. Oh and heres a list of the harem of DC girls.**

 **Wonder Woman**

 **Supergirl**

 **Powegirl**

 **Hawkgirl**

 **Galatea**

 **Vixen**

 **Black Canary**

 **Catwoman**

 **Batgirl**

 **Zatana**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **LiveWire**

 **Stargirl**

 **Doctor Light**

 **Starfire**

 **BlackFire**

 **Raven**

 **Terra**

 **Jinx**

 **Kole**

 **Bumble Bee**

 **Argent**

 **Katma Tui**

 **Artemis**

 **Miss Martian**

 **Rocket**

 **Tula**

 **Tala**

 **Huntress**

 **Lois Lane**

 **Giganta**

 **Killer Frost Arkham version**

 **Lashina Superman/Batman: Apocalypse version**

 **Ice**

 **Fire**

 **Big Barda**

 **Queen Maxima**

 **Cheeta**

 **Star Sapphire**

 **Circe**

 **Mercy**

 **Roulette**

 **Wonder Girl**

 **Aresia**

 **Tsukuri**

 **Shocking Suzi**

 **Dejah Thoris**

 **White Rabbit**

 **Bruno from the Dark knight returns**

 **Roxy Rocket**

 **Soseh Mykros**

 **Bling-Bling The Hip-Hop Ho'**

 **Lady Blaze**

 **Tuppence Terror**

 **Lynx**

 **Sungirl**

 **Scandal Savage**

 **Knockout**

 **Blood Rose**

 **Lady Lunar**

 **Dana Tan**

 **Maxine Gibson**

 **Chelsea Cunningham**

 **Blade Summers**

 **Deanna Clay**

 **Dottie**

 **Tayko**

 **Caitlin Fairchild**

 **Razorsharp**

 **Euboea**

 **Amazing Woman**

 **Bellioth**

 **Marnie**

 **Niko**

 **Jessica Cruz**

 **Donna Troy**


	5. Surprises all Around

Chapter 5 Surprises all around

"I'm Sorry Clark theres nothing I can do. Whatever the Rider did to you to take away your powers is beyond the help of technology." Batman said sadly seeing his friend was beaten for good.

"I deserved it. I went to far. I put Lois and two kids in harms way because I let my temper and my anger towards the Rider and his killings get in the way of my rational thinking." Superman said sadly. "Superman is dead forever now. I guess I'll just have to live with that forever." Superman said in defeat. "What will you do now though?" Superman said.

"Find a way to take the Rider down. Like you before this he's not invincible he has to have a weakness. I intend to find it." Batman said.

"And if there isn't?" Superman said about to leave.

"Then I'm afraid of what the future holds for the human race if he cant be stopped." Batman said going back to work on finding a weakness.

Up at the watchtower

"Wow cool." The Twins said looking at the earth.

"Well they seem happy now." Hawkgirl said to Sean who chuckled.

"Wouldn't you if you were they're age looking at you planet for the first time in space?" Sean asked making her grin.

"Maybe but my home planet is a little different from earth." Hawkgirl said.

"So whats going to happen to the League since Batman wont be funding this place anymore?" Flash asked.

"General Talbot and I both agreed the world does need the Justice league just not with Superman or Batman involved. With Superman no longer having any of his powers the Defenders initiative has been recalled but the members we've selected are still available to join the league." Sean said.

"And what members would those be exactly?" J'ohn Jones asked.

"Frank Castle a former marine who served beside my father during his days in the military. Frank Has earned the name as the punisher for killing mob family's and crime families." Sean said showing an image of the Punisher.

"Not bad." Hawkgirl said.

"Next would be a man who known as Daredevil. Not much is really known about him but its clear he's been trained in martial arts and has a unique ability of sensing the enemy by sound of any kind." Sean said showing his image as well.

"Anyone else?" Diana asked.

"Well obviously the Ghost Rider but there are a few others that have made a name for themselves. Luke Cage Jessica Jones and Iron Fist." Sean said showing their images.

"So your going to be funding the league now?" Hawkgirl asked.

"No actually the united nations will be since none of you sided with Superman or Batman three days ago." General Talbot said.

"I assume some had other views of us since Superman was the one to form the league to begin with." Lantern said.

"Lets face facts he's done way more harm then good. Think about what happened with the invaders that wiped out all his people. All our nukes were disarmed because he said we didn't need them well guess what we did." Talbot said.

"Easy Talbot that was one idea of his I sided with since those things do more harm then good due to the after effects." Sean said making him sigh.

"Fair enough point is we still needed them for emergencies like that." Talbot said.

"And speaking of Mars J'ohn I think you should know we did a scan of your home planet this morning and found something rather interesting you'll want to hear." Sean said making Talbot chuckle which confused the Last Martian.

"Meaning?" J'ohn asked in interest.

"Do you remember those pods those white freaks that invaded you planet before coming here which resulted in the creation of the League?" Talbot asked.

"Oh course they used those to keep my people in suspended animation I could not find them however though and assumed they had destroyed them." J'ohn said.

"Well you were wrong. My company has had samples of that stuff for a while and when scanned we've noticed they put out a very visible energy signature. During the scan of Mars we've found the same energy signature on the planet." Sean said making his eyes widen.

"Where?" J'ohn asked.

Later

"Should be around this area here." Sean said in a space suit.

"I don't see anything." Lantern said.

"Hold that thought." Sean said placing a charge on a large rock wall before it blew up. Once they made it inside they saw hundreds of pods all over the place.

"Whoa." Lantern said.

"Here help me open one of them." Sean said opening one with his hands before the martian inside started to move around before shifting into a human like body but still had the green skin and had red hair and brown eyes. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What...Who are you?" The Female Martian asked before he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the pod.

"I guess you can call me a friend of J'ohn's." Sean said making her eyes widen.

"Uncle J'ohn is here?" The Martian asked.

"Yup. Got a name?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Yeah the name is Megan." Megan said kindly.

"Well Megan I'll take you to him. Im sure he'll be happy to see you since he thought he was the last martian." Sean said.

"Why would he think that?" Megan asked.

"He looked for all of you for years but couldn't. My company from Earth found out that these pods have an energy signature almost impossible to miss and we did a scan of Mars and you can the rest." Sean said as the approached the no longer last martian. "Hey J'ohn." Sean said as he turned around.

"Megan." J'ohn said as she rushed and engulfed him in a hug.

"So what happens now?" Lantern asked.

"I'm sure J'ohn will stay on earth since its become his second home." Sean said.

Weeks later

With Mars now rebuilding its culture again from scratch Earth Finally had its first official first alien alliance since Superman didn't really count due to him being de-powered and his cousins Kara and Karen being only two so they while the world thanked for their help didn't exactly count as an alliance like this one. Global tech was put in charge of all alliances that were from other planets.

Megan had also decided to travel to earth having some need to be close to Sean for some unknown reason to her.

"Holy shit this alliance is becoming more and more interesting by the minute." Sean said.

"Whys that?" Talbot asked.

"So far my company has gotten at least over a dozen offers of merging other companies with mine and most of them are pretty well liked. Theres only one I'm turning down though." Sean said.

"Lex Cooperation?" Talbot asked.

"Yup." Sean said throwing the paper away asking for the company merge. "So hows our other side project coming along?" Sean asked talking about the new organization the united nations had been briefed on.

"SHIELD? So far everything is in order we just need a leader to qualify for the position and none are coming up all that good." Talbot said not happy about that since valuable resources are being held back till they could find one.

"I got someone in mind. An old friend of my parents from when they were alive." Sean said showing an image of an African American man with an eye patch over his left eye. "Nick Fury." Sean said.

"Yeah I heard about this guy. Went against orders during a hostage situation when we decided to negotiate which turned out to be the smart move. His actions ended up saving those people when they were going to be executed minutes after he got them out." Talbot said.

"He's more then up for the position." Sean said.

"Fair enough but what about the other projects involved with Shield?" Talbot asked.

"Like what the Avengers initiative?" Sean asked.

"The Justice league is needed none of us can argue about that so long as Fly boy and Batman stay out of it." Talbot said.

"Superman is no longer a threat since the Rider took away all his power for good. As for Batman as much as I would rather not say this there will be times he's needed in the league. He has solved some of the most impossible cases that have been a headache for most to solve." Sean said making him sigh.

"True. Still I'm hoping thats almost never." Talbot said making him chuckle.

"Thats makes two of us. As for the Avengers I've got a small list of people to fill the list. The First would be Tony Stark." Sean said making him groan in annoyance.

"Please tell me you're joking?" Talbot said.

"Look I know he can be a pain in the ass some times but he's mellowed out after his near death experience from being captured. Plus with that metal suit of his it wouldn't hurt to have him on the team." Sean said.

"Ok any others?" Talbot asked.

"Well two of them would be from Shield. Hawkeye and the Black Widow." Sean said knowing those two would be good members. "Bruce banner would..." Sean tried to say.

"Ok now I know your joking there is absolutely no way in hell you're considering the fucking hulk." Talbot said in disbelief.

"Hey who's fault is it for turning him into that thing in the first place oh yeah thats right your former mentor thats who." Sean said having a major Dislike for Ross due to his constant desire to make weapons using Gamma Radiation.

"Ok yes I admit that was our fault but still why him?" Talbot asked.

"Because he works here." Sean said.

"What?" Talbot said in disbelief before Sean pressed a button and showed a recording of Banner in the labs working on some medical equipment. He also noticed there were some metal bindings on his wrests glowing green. "Uh what the hell are those?" Talbot asked.

"Thats whats keeping the Hulk at bay incase someone pisses him off. Bruce has been training to control the hulk inside him and has come pretty far. You see the thing is that everyone is so afraid of him that they never bother to understand him which is what causes the problem most of the time." Sean said.

"So he's got a handle on that thing?" Talbot asked.

"He's getting their but yeah." Sean said.

"As long as he keeps that thing under control then fine. Anyone else?" Talbot asked.

"Well..." Sean tried to say till one of his employees walked in. "David what is it?" Sean asked.

"Sir you are not going to believe what we've found in the arctic. Its in the lab." David said as they rushed down to the lab.

Once they got there they're eyes widen in shock.

"No way." Talbot said.

"David this better not be some joke." Sean said.

"No sir its him." David said. In the lab was a large cube of ice and in the center of that ice was a legend form world war 2. Captain America Steve Rogers.

"I think you just found another member of the Avengers." Talbot said.

"No shit." Sean said.

Later

"Captain America? You've got to be pulling my leg." Lantern said in disbelief.

"Nope not at all." Sean said showing the recording from the lab.

"I thought he was killed stoping one of Hydras plans." Flash said.

"Apparently not one of my companies exploration teams found him in the ice and brought him back." Sean said.

"So you plane on him joining the league?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Not exactly. As you all already know the world looks up to the league for good reasons minus Superman and Batman. However though the united nations believe there should be other groups of Superheroes that are from different factions rather then just this one." Sean said.

"Another one of your projects?" Diana asked.

"In a manner of speaking yes. Its called the avengers." Sean said making Flash chuckle. "Shut up." Sean said.

"Sorry couldn't help it." Flash said.

"So far the list for potential members is short but its still a work in progress." Sean said.

"What about the defenders?" Lantern asked.

"Thats going to be limited to members who kill criminals that are to dangerous to live like the Joker and those that were in Arkham that the Rider Killed." Sean said.

Later

"Wow this place is huge." Megan said floating around.

"What they don't have mansions on Mars before the invasion?" Sean asked amused.

"Nope not at all." Megan said.

"By the way care to tell why you decided to come to earth. Not that I don't enjoy your company here but I would like to know." Sean said.

"Oh I just wanted to see other worlds you know?" Megan said.

"Megan you don't have to lie. J'ohn told me about your problem being a white martian." Sean said making her eyes widen before sighing sadly.

"Alright yes thats the real reason I left. Even during the invasion other martians that were red or green were treated like second class citizens and I got tired of it so I left and came here." Megan said.

"Well they're idiots for thinking that." Sean said making her giggle slightly. "I see someone who's much better then they ever will be because she doesn't judge people of any species by their physical differences." Sean said making her blush lightly.

"Thanks that means a lot." Megan said before he kissed her forehead making her blush even more before she pulled him into a kiss and moaned as she moved her tongue around his mouth.

"Well aren't you two enjoying yourselves." Diana said making Megan let out a Eep sound and hid behind Sean in embarrassment making him and Diana laugh.

"Don't need to be embarrassed Megan your not the first to fall for him." Diana said kissing Sean as she walked up to them.

"You humans really are a strange species." Megan said making him chuckle.

"You have no idea." Sean said.

later

A cruel killer screamed in agonizing pain as the Rider tore him in half literally.

"There you are." Sean said approaching him not minding the dead bodies that his team would clean up soon.

" **What is it?** " The Rider said.

"The League has made their decision they want you as their leader." Sean said making him nod.

" **And what of the Batman?** " The Rider asked.

"As much as I and the others would rather not he's still needed at times for his skills in crimes that need to be solved but I and the others will make sure you two are as far away from each other as possible." Sean said not liking that Batman was still needed after he helped Superman attack him and his sisters a while back.

" **As long as Innocent blood is saved by us I could care less. For now I've got work to do.** " The Rider said getting on his bike and drove off.

Later

Sean arriving home sees the Twins on the couch fast asleep making him smirk before picking them up gently and carried them to their rooms.

Heading into his own room he opened the door and smirked when he found Diana Lois Kara and Poison Ivy in his bed asleep all naked. Harley while was proven to be sane again despite her crazy acts that amused everyone in the company still had to pass a few mental tests before she could join them. Sean removed his own clothes before joining them.

 **Authors note: Yeah Sorry no lemon but next one will have a lemon between Sean Lois Diana Harley and LiveWire. Also incase some of you haven't noticed the poll for the crossover harem is up so please vote if you haven't and please vote for 50 out of the 100. Also I'm shocked this story almost has a hundred favs and followers in only a month. If we can get one hundred of each** **before the month is over I would really love that. Read Review and Vote. Oh and heres a list again of the harem from Dc since I forgot to add a few by accident.**

 **Wonder Woman**

 **Supergirl**

 **Powegirl**

 **Hawkgirl**

 **Galatea**

 **Vixen**

 **Black Canary**

 **Catwoman**

 **Batgirl**

 **Zatana**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **LiveWire**

 **Stargirl**

 **Doctor Light**

 **Starfire**

 **BlackFire**

 **Raven**

 **Terra**

 **Jinx**

 **Kole**

 **Bumble Bee**

 **Argent**

 **Katma Tui**

 **Artemis**

 **Miss Martian**

 **Rocket**

 **Tula**

 **Tala**

 **Huntress**

 **Lois Lane**

 **Giganta**

 **Killer Frost Arkham version**

 **Lashina Superman/Batman: Apocalypse version**

 **Ice**

 **Fire**

 **Big Barda**

 **Queen Maxima**

 **Cheeta**

 **Star Sapphire**

 **Circe**

 **Mercy**

 **Roulette**

 **Wonder Girl**

 **Aresia**

 **Tsukuri**

 **Shocking Suzi**

 **Dejah Thoris**

 **White Rabbit**

 **Bruno from the Dark knight returns**

 **Roxy Rocket**

 **Soseh Mykros**

 **Bling-Bling The Hip-Hop Ho'**

 **Lady Blaze**

 **Tuppence Terror**

 **Lynx**

 **Sungirl**

 **Scandal Savage**

 **Knockout**

 **Blood Rose**

 **Lady Lunar**

 **Dana Tan**

 **Maxine Gibson**

 **Chelsea Cunningham**

 **Blade Summers**

 **Deanna Clay**

 **Dottie**

 **Tayko**

 **Caitlin Fairchild**

 **Razorsharp**

 **Euboea**

 **Amazing Woman**

 **Bellioth**

 **Marnie**

 **Niko**

 **Jessica Cruz**

 **Volcana**

 **Phantom Lady**

 **Oh and quick question for future lemons do any of you have any specific requests of who you'd like to see? Let me know in the reviews and don't be shy since I Might just do that request. See ya.**


	6. Batman vs the Ghost Rider

Chapter 6 Batman vs the Rider

"So you believe you've finally found a weakness master Bruce?" Alfred said to Bruce.

"I think so. The Liquid nitrogen didn't work because there wasn't enough of it to contain him however if I can manage to attack him with a large amount of it that should be able to keep him at bay long enough till I can contain him for good." Bruce said.

"And how do you plan on drawing him out for this to work?" Alfred asked.

"Thats the tricky part but I'm confident enough I can manage to do it." Bruce said.

Meanwhile

Sean groaned out as Diana gave him a blowjob in the shower. The Twins were at school right now and it was his week off and he was going to enjoy it greatly.

"Damn Diana." Sean said moving his fingers through her hair.

Diana would have smirked at him if her mouth wasn't full. She moved her head back and fourth and played with his balls gently making him moan softly before he thrusted into her mouth making her moan softly as she swirled her tongue around his shaft.

Sean felt his release approaching and took hold of her head and shoved in her mouth deep making her eyes widen before moaning in bliss as he came inside her mouth and she gulped down every drop before pulling back and took one last gulp and smirked at him.

"Mmm Delicious." Diana said making him smirk and she pulled him down to the bottom before she held his face lovingly and kissed his forehead before pressing it against his both just enjoying each other closely before Sean flipped her on her stomach making her giggle before he grabbed her waist and has her legs over his shoulders and her pussy in his face and licked it slowly making her gasp and moan.

"Oh my." Diana said in bliss before moaning in absolute pleasure.

"Returning the favor Princess." Sean said making her grin at her nickname he and the others gave her though his meant something more then when the others said it.

"Like wise." Diana said seeing his still erect cock in her face and placed her breasts around it making him groan as she moved them up and down on his shaft. They pleasured each other perfectly knowing the others special spots before they both came at the same time.

Diana panted in bliss while the water washed off his seed from her face. Sean slowly picked her up and kissed her making her moan as she held him close.

"Time for the main action." Sean said placing her on her back about to shove in.

"Wait how about something new." Diana said with a sexy smirk on her beautiful face.

"Oh and whats that?" Sean asked before she shoved him down on his back and positioned his cock at her second hole making him smirk. "Oh I see." Sean said before he grabbed her hips as she inserted him in her ass making her whimper in slight pain since they've never done this.

"Ok not what I was expecting." Diana said panting as she tried to deal with the pain before he leaned forward and kissed her breasts making her whimper before holding him close. Sean soon pulled back and kissed her neck making her moan before he pulled her into another kiss making her moan in bliss before she noticed the pain was replaced by great pleasure.

Sean slowly thrusted upwards into her second hole making her whimper with each thrust while her breasts bounced from each thrust.

"I could get used to this everyday." Sean said making her giggle.

"That makes two of us Oh god!" Diana yelled in bliss as she felt her orgasm approaching faster then she expected and closed her eyes shut as she came hard squeezing his cock as she did and he groaned out in bliss as he came in her ass making her whimper in ecstasy as she was filled to the brim.

"Had enough?" Sean asked making her grin before wincing as her ass hurt.

"I think I've hit my limit with this for today but doesn't mean we cant enjoy our naked bodies in bed." Diana said making him grin before his phone rang making them sigh.

"If its Talbot I'm going to kill him." Sean said getting to his phone.

"Hello." Sean said.

"Call the Rider." Batman said making his eyes widen.

"You again? I'm not going to have the Rider fight you when its pointless now just buzz off bats." Sean said.

"You will if you want your sisters back." Batman said making his and Diana's eyes widen in fear.

"What?" Sean said in an angered voice.

"Let us go!" Dawn yelled from a distance.

"I'm scared!" Sarah yelled.

"MOTHER FUCKER IF YOU HURT THEM!" Sean yelled in rage.

"If you want them back call the Rider and tell him to come to this address and no one else." Batman said texting the address. "You have one hour." Batman said before hanging up.

"ARGH!" Sean yelled throwing the phone across the room.

Later

Batman waited patiently for the Rider to show up.

"Why are you doing this?" Sarah asked trying to get out of the ropes tied around her.

"The Rider is a monster and needs to be stopped. How long till he ends up killing innocent people for small crimes?" Batman said not expecting them to understand being children and all.

" **You call me the monster and yet here you are using innocent children as leverage to get my attention?** " The Rider said jumping down in front of him glaring at him.

"Your methods are going to end up going to far and innocent people will get caught in the crossfire." Batman said making him scoff.

" **How naive you are Batman how many innocent people have been killed by the joker. Thousands thats how many and its all your fault because you wouldn't make the right choice in life by ending their life. Well I'm not going to let you do so any longer. The world needs people like me to ensure the world is safe forever. You are no hero. You are nothing but a waste of flesh.** " The Rider said making Batman frown.

"And your a fool." Batman said pressing a button and a tub of liquid nitrogen fell on the Rider.

"No!" The Twins yelled in horror.

The Rider was frozen solid before the ice started to crack apart and the Rider was free but the flames around him were out just nothing but a skeleton. Batman soon attacked him with a mixed combo of marital arts before the Rider was thrown into the wall. He was on his last legs while Batman grabbed him by the neck.

"Any last words?" Batman said.

" **Back off!** " Another voice said wrapping a chain around him.

"What!" Batman yelled before he was thrown across the room and into the wall. He looked up and widen his eyes when he saw another Ghost Rider. This one was much more different though. This one had lines on his skull and dressed in black jeans black shoes and a black leather Jacket with white lines on it.

"There are two of you!" Batman said in disbelief before the room was barged in by Global Tech security.

"Get them out of here now!" The commander said as they got the twins out of the building.

"Your Relentless I'll give you that." Sean said walking in while the medical team got the wounded Rider out of the room.

"I wasn't aware there were two of them." Batman said eying for escape doors while keeping a close eye on the other Rider who glared at him in anger wanting to tear him to pieces.

"Oh theres way more then two. Heres the thing though. The Riders only appear when theres to much evil in the world. And the only way to control that evil is by killing the ones consumed by it like those at Arkham. No mater what you do or try to do you cant stop them even if somehow you take down one another will take their place till all of the evil in the world is gone." Sean said making him frown seeing he was telling the truth meaning there was absolutely nothing he could do.

"Doesn't mean people have to like or approve it. Killing doesn't solve anything your taking a life away each time you kill." Batman said.

"Your one to talk after all you let innocent people die every single day and hundreds of innocent lives have been ruined because of your choices. Your just as guilty as all of them if not more since you do nothing while thousands of people in Gotham are killed and you just let it happen. Well no more." Sean said as his men aimed their weapons at Batman who quickly threw down a smoke bomb and got away.

"Son of a bitch." One of the men said annoyed.

"Search the area I don't want him to get away." Sean said.

Later

"Master Bruce I know you wanted to catch the Rider but using innocent children?" Alfred said disappointed in him.

"I hated myself for doing that Alfred but I had to lure him out only now it doesn't matter anymore." Bruce said not happy about this.

"Why is that?" Alfred asked.

"Apparently there more then one Ghost Rider like I thought. Sean said they come out to destroy those consumed by evil and if somehow I take one down another will take their place. It would be a never ending battle if I kept this up." Bruce said.

"Master Bruce perhaps you should simple let this go. I myself am nod fond of these brutal deaths but the one you took down was able to defeat superman and he was the strongest of heroes before having his power taken awing from him." Alfred said.

"I don't think I can." Bruce said.

Later

"Girls how did this happen?" Sean asked getting the mud and sludge off their faces.

"We we're walking to school like always and then some purple smoke came out of nowhere and then we woke up in there." Dawn said.

"I cant believe Batman would do this just to get to one of the Riders." Diana said not happy about that at all.

"How come you didn't tell us there was more then one of them?" Lantern asked.

"Simple the world thinks theres only one of them or at least till today they did and we used that to our advantage since each of them always appeared all over the place." Talbot said.

"Spreading lots of fear into the criminal underworld." Hawkgirl said seeing the big advantage of that. "So how many are there?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Thats classified. The less you know as to how many the better." Talbot said.

"Oh come on." Flash said.

"Zip it." Sean said. "He's right besides most of them keep popping up in the world so we really don't know how many exactly just the ones we do know." Sean said finishing getting his sisters clean from the dirt and sludge on them.

"So what happens to Batman?" PowerGirl asked.

"I have no idea. Since we have no idea who he is we don't know who to look for when he's not batman." Sean said.

"The united nations has placed a bounty on him for his capture." Talbot said having enough of the masked vigilante getting in the way of Global techs projects.

"So then he's no longer a member of the justice league." J'ohn said.

"Records show he was only a part time member so no. However though his little sidekicks might be good enough for another project of ours." Talbot said.

"What project is that?" Diana asked.

"A group of young teenage heroes who have the potential to be more then they are now in the future. Project Titan. A group of young heroes and sidekicks working side by side in the field. The base of the group will be in jump city. Tower is still under construction there on a small island a couple miles away from the city." Talbot said.

"Any list of potential members other then Robin Nightwing and batgirl?" Hawkgirl asked in interest.

"A small few such as Cyborg Speedy and Megan." Sean said.

"Come on there has to be more then that." Lantern said.

"Well we've kept tabs on a few others but they tend to isolate themselves from others for understandable reasons. Raven Jinx and Terra are three others we've selected." Sean said.

"And where are they now?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Well Tera and Raven are at Global Tech learning to control their powers Jinx on the other hand while has been given an offer said she wants to think about it before making a final decision." Sean said.

"And who will be leading this team?" Lantern asked.

"We still haven't found someone yet but we're looking for one who qualifies." Talbot said.

Later

Sean sighed as he sat at his desk looking over various projects his company was working on before something happened to his computer.

"Huh?" Sean said before a bold of lightning shot out and landed on his desk int he form of a person. The person was none other then live wire.

"Hello handsome." Livewire said seductively.

"Hello Leslie Willis." Sean said making her blink before smiling.

"Aw you know my real name." LiveWire said trailing a finger on his face making him smirk at her.

"Who doesn't know your real name anymore other then ex fly boy?" Sean said making her giggle.

"True ever since he made me into this my life has been a little hectic but maybe you could help me out with that." LiveWire said.

"In what getting rid of your powers?" Sean asked making her scoff.

"Please do you really think I want to get rid of these powers when I can actually help people like you do." LiveWire said making him smirk.

"Ok then what exactly do you want?" Sean asked placing his feet on his desk.

"Oh you know my original looks back when I'm on my free time and then can switch back to this and help others like you and matchstick." LiveWire said making him chuckle at her nickname for the Riders.

"Funny. Yeah I'm sure I can help with that the question I have though is this? If I help you in able to switch from your original body to this one on your free will what guarantee do I have that you'll help others?" Sean asked making her smirk before pulling him into a kiss.

"Does that answer your question big man?" LiveWire asked.

"Not exactly but I'm not complaining." Sean said making her smirk.

"Look Truth is I was more then willing to help others once I was in jail for my screw ups but Superman kept getting in the way and said I would never change." LiveWire said.

"Big shock there he's always been an asshole. Alright Willis I'll..." Sean tried to say.

"Its liveWire honey. I like it better." LiveWire said making him smirk.

"Alright LiveWire I'll see what I can do." Sean said.

Later

"Oh wow." Live Wire said as she ended up in a small orgy with Diana Lois and Harley who was finally allowed out of her cell in Global Tech.

"Like old times huh Sparky." Harley said licking her breasts.

"Oh yeah." LiveWire said before gasping as Sean thrusted into her wet sec that sends jolts of electric vibes on his cock that made the sensations twice as good.

"Damn your whole body is electrical." Sean said in approval.

"I thought you'd like that big man." Live Wire said before gasping as Lois kissed her butt cheeks and licked them as did Diana and both of them ended up getting small electrical jolts on their tongues.

"Wow your not joking about her body." Lois said before she got an idea and got in front of LiveWire presenting her pussy in front of her. "Lets test how far that goes." Lois said making LiveWire smirk before placing her mouth on her pussy and Lois gasped in bliss as she felt more electrical pulses enter her body.

"Wow Sparky your whole body is one electric charge." Harley said stilling licking her body with Diana before both ended up kissing each other.

Sean soon groaned out as he came inside LiveWire who moaned into Lois's pussy as she came as well and vice versa.

"Oh wow." LiveWire said before Sean pulled her close to him and kissed her making her moan.

"Still up for more?" Sean asked.

"Oh yeah." LiveWire said with a smirk on her face.

 **Authors note: Oh goody LiveWire and Harley are finally in the harem. Superman wouldn't accept her as a hero due to her trash talk she gave about him which he deserved royally. Now Next Chapter I'm going to finally start the first episode involving the 2001 series of justice league and Sean joins the mission in a new battle suit his company has developed to cast a shadow Luthor tried to make but had major flaws in his version while Sean's is perfect beyond words. Oh and Let me ask you all something. A friend of mine said I should try to have Bane** **redeemed for his past actions and join Global tech and get off Venom and develop a more less addictive muscle drug for him to use to help others should I do that or should I kill him off? Also the new Poll is up and this one is just full of girls from Naruto. Oh and heres another improved version of the DC harem that my friend helped me make. Do keep in mind that I've found most of these girls I found on the website comic vine.**

 **Wonder Woman**

 **Supergirl**

 **Powegirl**

 **Hawkgirl**

 **Galatea**

 **Vixen**

 **Black Canary**

 **Catwoman**

 **Batgirl**

 **Zatana**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **LiveWire**

 **Stargirl**

 **Doctor Light**

 **Starfire**

 **BlackFire**

 **Raven**

 **Terra**

 **Jinx**

 **Kole**

 **Bumble Bee**

 **Argent**

 **Katma Tui**

 **Artemis**

 **Miss Martian**

 **Rocket**

 **Tula**

 **Tala**

 **Huntress**

 **Lois Lane**

 **Giganta**

 **Killer Frost Arkham version**

 **Lashina Superman/Batman: Apocalypse version**

 **Ice**

 **Fire**

 **Big Barda**

 **Queen Maxima**

 **Cheeta**

 **Star Sapphire**

 **Circe**

 **Mercy**

 **Roulette**

 **Wonder Girl**

 **Aresia**

 **Tsukuri**

 **Shocking Suzi**

 **Dejah Thoris**

 **White Rabbit**

 **Bruno from the Dark knight returns**

 **Roxy Rocket**

 **Soseh Mykros**

 **Bling-Bling The Hip-Hop Ho'**

 **Lady Blaze**

 **Tuppence Terror**

 **Lynx**

 **Sungirl**

 **Scandal Savage**

 **Knockout**

 **Blood Rose**

 **Lady Lunar**

 **Dana Tan**

 **Maxine Gibson**

 **Chelsea Cunningham**

 **Blade Summers**

 **Deanna Clay**

 **Dottie**

 **Tayko**

 **Caitlin Fairchild**

 **Razorsharp**

 **Euboea**

 **Amazing Woman**

 **Bellioth**

 **Marnie**

 **Niko**

 **Jessica Cruz**

 **Volcana**

 **Phantom Lady**

 **Jet**

 **Nightshade**

 **Rainbow girl**

 **Cupid**

 **Arisia**

 **Also Yes theres more then one Rider in this story and about 90% of you should** **recognize the description of the other one from the tv series agents of shield if not look it up. See ya. Read Review and vote in the poll pick 50 out of the hundred.**


	7. The Enemy Below

Chapter 7 The Enemy Below

"What do you mean you basically resigned from your old job?" Sean asked Lois in confusion.

"I don't want to be anywhere near where Superman used to be even if he is no longer a superhero." Lois said handing in her job application to him for assistant position due to his last one disappearing after receiving a job offer from Lex corp. Thankfully his last assistant didn't know all the most important projects just the minor ones incase Luthor got any ideas.

"Ok but why apply for my secretary assistant?" Sean asked.

"Take a few guesses." Lois said leaning over his desk having her cleavage hanging out slightly.

"Am I interrupting something here?" Talbot asked amused as he walked in.

"Talbot you ass!" Lois yelled annoyed before stomping off making him chuckle.

"Way to ruin the moment man." Sean said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry but we've got a problem." Talbot said getting serious.

"What is it now did Batman do something again?" Sean asked having enough of the jackass.

"No nothing relating to him. A Submarines navigation malfunctioned and entered Atlantis territory." Talbot said.

"Malfunctioned how?" Sean asked since most of the subs were now improved by his company.

"This was one of the subs the company hasn't improved yet. They sent out a distress call about a few minutes ago. The League is already heading to them. However though your the only one other the fly boy who has political connections to the city." Talbot said making Sean sigh seeing where this was going.

"You want me to head over there and try to keep things from getting out of hand is that right?" Sean asked.

"Got anyone else in mind?" Talbot asked making Sean sigh.

Meanwhile

WonderWoman Lantern and Supergirl were fighting against Atlantean soldiers before a armored figure dived in. This Person had strange green armor with a golden visor in the helmet.(Picture the Master Chiefs suit from Halo 5)

"Who are you?" WonderWoman asked.

"Surprise." Sean said making her eyes widen.

"Sean what is this?" Wonder woman asked confused.

"Stop." Aqua man said stopping his troops from attacking. "You there identify yourself." Aqua man said.

"You already know who I am Aquaman." Sean said.

"Ah Sean I wasn't expecting you to come out here. Why are you here?" Aquaman said.

"Look the Sub entered your territory by accident when its navigation systems malfunctioned this whole thing was unintended." Sean said.

"And you know this how?" Aquaman asked.

"They radioed the malfunction in five minutes before you attacked them. At the very least you could have been civil about this and get them out of the area instead of attacking them without warning." Sean said.

"How dare you!" One of the soldiers yelled about to attack him.

"Enough. He's right. Take the men and whatever is hazardous to the sea but the vessel stays." Aquaman said.

"Fair enough." Sean said as Lantern WonderWoman and SuperGirl got everyone out while securing any nuclear items on board.

"This is getting out of hand. Your people are constantly invading our boarders ever few weeks." Aquaman said to Sean.

"I may have an idea. If your willing to seek out a peaceful way to further secure your boarders come to my company office and we can discuss terms for proper treaty terms." Sean said.

"And in exchange?" Aquaman asked.

"I'll tell you about that away from the more common ears." Sean said as he and the League left.

Later

"He's not wrong about the united nations constantly entering their boarders every few months. We need to set up a more secure system in order to keep our subs out of the area." Talbot said.

"Which is why he'll come here so we can come up with a more effective solution plus theres something near the boarders of Atlantis that could benefit both of us." Sean said.

"And what Exactly would that be?" Aquaman asked entering the office.

"See told you he'd come. As to what I'm talking about. One of my scientists has discovered a new fuel source that unlike those of the past has proven to be nearly unlimited in energy. Her name is Sally Jones. The Fuel source in its natural state of rock is called Energon and Atlantis is near the largest stock pile ever currently found." Sean said.

"And this benefits my people how?" Aquaman asked.

"A possible end of oil spills and underwater drilling sites all at once. The Energy is practically unlimited once refined. One small rock the size of a football could power this city for over a decade." Sean said making his eyes widen seeing it would end pollution in the ocean.

"How much exactly is near Atlantis?" Aquaman asked.

"About the size of the city itself which would help end the surface worlds constant fuel source problem. The deposit is about a hundred miles away from the city so no one in Atlantis would be effected unless you count on those who would want to destroy the surface." Talbot said.

"What exactly would you need in order to retrieve all of it?" Aquaman asked.

"We've got our own machines to drill for the Energon and thankfully tests have shown that the energon even if exposed to the ocean will not contaminate it like most fuel sources in the world." Sean said as he opened one of his drawers and put a small rock of the Energon on his desk that Aquaman picked up and he could literally feel the energy pulsing from this rock.

"I will need time to consider this. If I agree to this how much will Atlantis be allowed to have from the Dig sight?" Aquaman asked wanting to have a fair deal for his people.

"50% since the sight is near Atlantis only seems fair that your people should get half of it as we do." Sean said before he left with the rock in hand.

"Think he'll agree to the terms?" Talbot asked.

"He'll more then likely will." Sean said.

Later on the Watchtower

"What were you doing there in the first place?" Diana asked.

"My job keeping the peace between Atlantis and the surface world. Atlantis and Global Tech have had a few years of business in keeping the boundaries of each other secure. I convince the United nations too stay away from their boarders and in return small amounts of tech are delivered to my company to use for medical reasons. The Suit is similar to the one Luthor tried to make but was flawed since he rushed the project to fast and you already know what happened then." Sean said.

"So does that mean you'll be taking a place in the league." Diana asked with a smile on her face making him chuckle before kissing her softly.

"No thanks. As much as I love spending time with you and Kara I'm not a fighter. The suit was just to help me breath down in the water. It was either me or the Rider and even underwater he's still powerful but I don't think he want to increase the temperature of the water with the heat he lets out." Sean said.

"To bad I'm sure you would have done more good up here then in your office." Diana said making him chuckle before an alarm went off.

"Whats going on?" Sean asked.

"Aquaman was attacked just as he was about to head back to your office." Hawkgirl said.

Later

"Hold him still." Sean said as his machines with special metal injected Aquaman with a healing agent to speed up his recovery. Aquaman soon opened his eyes and stood up.

"Where am I?" Aquaman asked.

"In the medical bay. What the hell happened?" Sean asked.

"I was on my way to you to tell you my council agreed to the terms of our alliance when someone attacked me with a rocket launcher." Aquaman said.

"Pull up footage of the attack quickly." Talbot said to the rooms AI as one of the screens showed where the rocket came from and the Culprit was Deadshot.

"DeadShot? Why would he do that?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Why would any mercenary do anything? Someone paid him off. I find it concerning that as soon as you show up to agree to the terms your attacked. Clearly someone in Atlantis wants to start a war with the Surface world and using you as a means to do so." Sean said.

"I say it was Orm." Talbot said.

"What makes you think he would do this?" Aquaman asked.

"Oh come on we both know he's always wanted to start one since day one of this deal of ours." Talbot said.

"I think its time we see for ourselves whats he fully capable of." Sean said.

"Meaning?" Aquaman asked.

Later

"My friends, Now is the time for action. Now is the time for the mighty Atlantis to rise up and strike terror into the hearts of its enemies." Orm said getting cheers from the back stabbing traitors of Atlantis.

"Orm!" Aquaman yelled barging in shocking most of them. "What Treason is this?" Aquaman asked.

"No Treason. I though you were..." Orm tried to say.

"Dead? That's no reason to Plunge Atlantis into a foolhardy war. I left Specific orders." Aquaman said not amused.

"I'm only doing what you never had the courage to do." Orm said.

"Enough! I'll hear no more. Arrest the Traitor!" Aquaman said but none of his guards did anything.

"You heard him." Orm said as the guards turned on their king.

" **Hey Dirt bag.** " The Rider said behind Orm making his eyes widen and turned around Just as the Rider punched him in the face sending him flying across the Room. The Trident flew in the air before The Rider caught it and threw it to Aquaman who grabbed it and took down the guards who turned on him. Orm's vision was blurry before he saw clearly again just as the Rider pulled out his chain.

"Have mercy." Orm begged in fear hearing the stories of this being.

" **Sorry all out of mercy.** " The Rider said swinging his chain around till it wrapped around him and Orm screamed in pain before his body turned to stone. The Rider gave a vicious pull and Orm's body fell into a hundred pieces. The Rider wrapped his chain around him again just as Sean and the League arrived along with a few troops.

"Secure the area." Talbot said to the troops who did so.

"Arthor whats happening?" Mera asked.

"Orm tried to overthrow me and start a war with the surface." Aquaman said calming his wife down.

"Area secured sir." One of the troops said.

"How exactly would he have managed to conquer the surface since I doubt he would have enough men down here to support him?" Talbot asked.

"There is a machine capable of melting the polar ice caps in the northern area of the planet but I never armed it and with the Plutonium gone theres nothing here that could power it." Aquaman said.

"The Energon stone you took for study could." Sean said making his eyes widen seeing that was true.

"I never told him about it though." Aquaman said.

"No but one of the scientists there might have probably threatened." Talbot said knowing fear could make people do anything.

"I will look into that." Aquaman said.

Later

Sean was walking around the city of Atlantis admiring the city itself when he bumped into someone.

"Whoops my bad." Sean said pulling the person up with was a woman with red hair and ocean blue eyes. (Tula from Young Justice)

"No problem I wasn't watching where I was going...Hey I know you. Your that guy who's been keeping the peace between Atlantis and the Surface." The woman said.

"Yeah and the guy has a name. The names Sean Ashburn Kruger. Yours?" Sean asked.

"Tula. So why are you all the way down here?" Tula asked while trying to keep her face from blushing from seeing his face and being close to him.

"Aquamans brother tried to other throw him so we came in and stopped that. The ship is being loaded with new tech to further increase medical results in hospitals." Sean said.

"So you'll be leaving soon?" Tula asked slightly saddened already.

"Yeah I've got a job to do on the surface. Well I hope to see you again Tula." Sean said walking away.

"Tula there you are." A woman said she had tan skin white hair blue eyes and blue markings on her left cheek.

"Sorry Kida I got um distracted." Tula said looking away from Sean as he walked away something Kida noticed and smirked at her.

"Oooh I see. Tula has a crush on someone from the Surface." Kida teased her making Tula blush.

"I do not!" Tula said in denial.

"Oh relax I doubt you're the first to have the same feelings. Thankfully for you I've got a solution." Kida said making her eyes widen in excitement and hope.

"Really what is it?" Tula asked.

Later

"Every thing is loaded up." Talbot said getting on the transport.

"Alright lets go." Sean said about to get on.

"Hold it." Mera said as she Tula and Kida walked to him.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"My husband and I both agreed that perhaps a representative of ours would increase the trust between Atlantis and the Surface. Kida has volunteered to be that representative." Mera said making said woman smirk at him.

"Ok and what about Tula though?" Sean asked with a grin making her slightly blush.

"I was told your company was training young heroes in a group called the titans I wanted to be part of that and explore the surface world if you'll let me that is." Tula said shyly.

"You've got no complaint from me Tula. Alright get on so we can get back." Sean said as they walked on the ship and took off while Mera stayed and had a small smile wishing both of them the best in finding love with the man they both liked.

Later

"Wow." Tula said as they walked around the mansion. The Twins were currently at a friends house for the night due to their school being sprayed for bugs and rats so they would be out of school for a week or so.

"Happy you like it. By the way what was the real reason you wanted to come here since I know being part of the titans was only partially true." Sean said making her freeze and blush before she gathered all her courage and pulled him into a kiss which he returned holding her close making her moan.

"Thats why." Tula said taking a few deep breaths. "The moment I saw you I knew what I felt." Tula said before she burst into a fit of giggles as he lifted her over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom.

(Sorry guys no lemon here but next chapter will)

Sean was looking down at the earth from the watch tower.

"There you are." Hawkgirl said walking up to him.

"Looking for me?" Sean asked with a smile.

"Just came to see where you were." Hawkgirl said before she looked down at the planet. "Its Funny Every time I look at Earth I always feel so calm since its more peaceful then my own planet." Hawkgirl said.

"Ive read the file on your planet supposed to be a planet mostly of violence right?" Sean asked.

"Not like we want to but its what my people know best. Personally I'm glad to be away from all that." Hawkgirl said.

"Well one day there wont be any violence or murder on Earth once all the evil is gone." Sean said making her smile.

"Then I guess you'll have a lot of free time on your hands to take care of Diana and the others in that steadily growing harem of yours." Hawkgirl said making him smirk.

"Do I sense jealousy in your voice?" Sean teased making her smirk before tracing a finger on her chest.

"Maybe I am since I have the body of an angel here and you have noticed me." Hawkgirl said flaming her wings to make her point making him chuckle.

"Kinda heard to notice someone when you cant see her face." Sean said before she slowly took it off showing her face which had no scars and had green eyes. "Hello angel." Sean said making her giggle before she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Well isn't this amusing to see." Powergirl said floating above them.

"Oh great a peeping tom in female form." Hawkgirl said playfully making her grin.

"Come on lets go home." Sean said since Powergirl was also in his harem after Kara convinced her to join since not many men could satisfy a super powered alien woman like them.

Later

Sean was in his office looking over the reports of other energon mines that were being discovered before a woman with Orange hair white skin and green eyes walked in. This was Sally Jones the woman who discovered energon.(Look up Transformers Energon and look for Sally jones but picture her older)

"Hello Sally." Sean said as she walked over to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Hello dear so ready to go?" Sally said as work was over now.

"Yeah sure just need to look at one more file. Well whats this?" Sean said looking at a ship design of sorts. (Picture the Spirit of Fire from Halo Wars And I am so thrilled that the ship is back in halo wars 2)

"Oh yeah I forgot one of the ship designers came up with that. Says the Energon is the missing key to fueling it for good." Sally said.

"With all the new tech thats being sent to Earth from Mars and from Atlantis our product is going to be increasing ten fold." Sean said before she sat the file down.

"You can wait till tomorrow to read that lets go now." Sally said making him chuckle as they left.

Hours later

Sean sat in his bed with all his lovers Diana Kara Lois Tula Kida Karen Ivy Harley LiveWire Shayara and Sally were in his bed all naked after a rather long night of sex. How he was able to keep up with them would be due to his experiments on himself in order to survive certain situations otherwise the punches Superman gave him owed have done much worse.

Sean kissed Diana on the forehead making her smile in her sleep before he drifted off to sleep as well.

 **Authors Note: Sorry this took so long power went out. Anyway So now Shayara Tula Kida from Atlantis and Sally Jones from Transformers Energon are in the harem. Next Chapter is going to involve Episode Paradise lost but much differently. Also how many of you think I should do a chapter** **involving the invasion from the first avengers movie? I honestly really want to do that but I want to know what you all think. Also heres an update again on the DC harem.**

 **Wonder Woman**

 **Supergirl**

 **Powegirl**

 **Hawkgirl**

 **Galatea**

 **Vixen**

 **Black Canary**

 **Catwoman**

 **Batgirl**

 **Zatana**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **LiveWire**

 **Stargirl**

 **Doctor Light**

 **Starfire**

 **BlackFire**

 **Raven**

 **Terra**

 **Jinx**

 **Kole**

 **Bumble Bee**

 **Argent**

 **Katma Tui**

 **Artemis**

 **Miss Martian**

 **Rocket**

 **Tula**

 **Tala**

 **Huntress**

 **Lois Lane**

 **Giganta**

 **Killer Frost Arkham version**

 **Lashina Superman/Batman: Apocalypse version**

 **Ice**

 **Fire**

 **Big Barda**

 **Queen Maxima**

 **Cheeta**

 **Star Sapphire**

 **Circe**

 **Mercy**

 **Roulette**

 **Wonder Girl**

 **Aresia**

 **Tsukuri**

 **Shocking Suzi**

 **Dejah Thoris**

 **White Rabbit**

 **Bruno from the Dark knight returns**

 **Roxy Rocket**

 **Soseh Mykros**

 **Bling-Bling The Hip-Hop Ho'**

 **Lady Blaze**

 **Tuppence Terror**

 **Lynx**

 **Sungirl**

 **Scandal Savage**

 **Knockout**

 **Blood Rose**

 **Lady Lunar**

 **Dana Tan**

 **Maxine Gibson**

 **Chelsea Cunningham**

 **Blade Summers**

 **Deanna Clay**

 **Dottie**

 **Tayko**

 **Caitlin Fairchild**

 **Razorsharp**

 **Euboea**

 **Amazing Woman**

 **Blithe**

 **Marnie**

 **Niko**

 **Jessica Cruz**

 **Volcana**

 **Phantom Lady**

 **Jet**

 **Nightshade**

 **Rainbow girl**

 **Cupid**

 **Arisia**

 **Penumbra**

 **Madam Zodiac**

 **Sekhmet**

 **And heres the crossover harem**

 **Red Sonja**

 **Kiva from Megas XLR**

 **Poison from Street Fighter**

 **Juri from Street Fighter**

 **Hela from Avengers Earths Mightiest Heroes**

 **Jessica Drew from Marvel**

 **Mystique from X men movies**

 **Chun-Li from Street Fighter**

 **Miss Marvel from Avengers Earths Mightiest Heroes**

 **Delia from Pokemon**

 **Outlaw from Marvel**

 **April O'neil from TMNT 1987**

 **Raamia from Crossgen**

 **Wolfsbane from X men Evolution**

 **Whiplash from Avengers Earths Mightiest heroes**

 **Padme from Star Wars**

 **Gwen from Ben 10**

 **Jade from Mortal Kombat**

 **Susan from Deep Blue Sea**

 **Maria Hill from Avengers Earths Mightiest heroes**

 **Luminara Unduli from Star Wars**

 **Morrigan Aensland from Capcom**

 **Aelita from Code Lyoko**

 **Quake from Avengers Earths Mightiest Heroes**

 **Ahsoka Tano from Star Wars**

 **Mocking Bird from Avengers Earths mightiest heroes**

 **Psylocke from X men Apocalypse**

 **Sheeva from Mortal Kombat**

 **Rainbow Mika from Street Fighter**

 **Leia from Star Wars**

 **Barriss Offee from Star wars**

 **Black Cat from Marvel**

 **Red Monika**

 **X 23 from X men Evolution**

 **Chel from the road to El Dorado**

 **Rose from Street Fighter**

 **Mileena from Mortal Kombat**

 **Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy**

 **Jazz Fenton from Danny Phantom**

 **Emma Frost from X men**

 **Black Widow from Avengers Earths mightiest heroes**

 **Silk from Marvel**

 **Eve from Boa vs Python**

 **Shaak Ti From Star Wars**

 **Wasp from Avengers Earths mightiest heroes**

 **Karia from TMNT 2003**

 **Lori from Transformers Cybertron**

 **Violet Parr from The Incredibles**

 **Mai Shiranui from King of Fighters**

 **Gwen Stacy from Marvel**

 **Crimson Viper from Street Fighter**

 **Aayla Secura from Star Wars**

 **Ann Possible from Kim Possible**

 **Thundra from Marvel**

 **Vampirella**

 **Jubilee from X men Evolution**

 **Laura from Street fighter**

 **Tabitha Smith from X men Evolution**

 **Sue Storm from Fantastic four 2005**

 **Adi Galia from Star Wars**

 **Jean from X men Evolution**

 **Enchantress from Avengers Earths mightiest Heroes**

 **Misha from Transformers Energon**

 **Charmcaster from Ben 10**

 **Ally From Megas XLR**

 **Bayonetta**

 **Jessica Rabbit from Who Framed Roger Rabbit**

 **Mary Jane from Marvel**

 **Oola from Star Wars**

 **Elektra from Marvel**

 **Kida from Atlantis**

 **Kim Possible from Kim Possible**

 **Madam Hydra from Avengers Earths Mightiest Heroes**

 **Drew Saturday from the Secret Saturdays**

 **Marilyn Monroe**

 **Maddie Fenton form Danny Phantom**

 **Bultar Swan from Star Wars**

 **Helen Parr from the Incredibles**

 **Motoko Kusanagi from ghost in the shell**

 **Yoko Littner from Gurren Lagann**

 **anck-su-namun from the Mummy**

 **Ember from Danny Phantom**

 **Citra from Far Cry 3**

 **Magma from X men Evolution**

 **Valkyrie from Marvel**

 **Wanda from X men Evolution**

 **Yumi from Code Lyoko**

 **Regina from Dino Crisis**

 **Kitana from Mortal Kombat**

 **Darth Talon from Star Wars**

 **Lara Croft from Tomb Raider**

 **Female Johnny Test (From the first Episode) From Johnny Test**

 **Sally from Transformers Energon**

 **Cammy from Street fighter**

 **Elena from Street Fighter**

 **Storm from X men Evolution**

 **Rachel Grey from Marvel**

 **Kitty from X men Evolution**

 **Rogue from X men Evolution**

 **Alexis from Transformers Armada**

 **Also if you have any suggestions for women in the harem let me know in the reviews or PM me and I can look them up. Read Review Vote. See ya. Also I love you guys Ive got a hundred followers and am three away from having a hundreds favs on my story in such short amount of time!**


	8. Paradise lost

Chapter 8 Paradise lost

"Are we there yet?" Sarah asked as they flew on the invisible plane to the Amazon island making Diana giggle while Sean bonked her on the head playfully making her giggle.

"You keep asking and i'll throw you off this plane into the shark infested waters." Sean said making her whistle in innocence.

"Don't worry we're nearly there." Diana said.

"Nervous?" Sean asked.

"A little. I didn't exactly leave the island with permission from my mother. I'm a little worried she's going to be disappointed in me." Diana said.

"Hey I'm sure she'll understand. After all you said it yourself you couldn't stand by and do nothing." Sean said reassuring her.

"I hope thats enough for her to see." Diana said before they neared the island however though it was in flames.

"The hell?" Sean said in shock.

"No." Diana said as they landed.

"What happened?" Dawn asked looking around.

"This was very recently judging from the fires. But where is everyone? I don't smell any indication of death here so there shouldn't be any dead bodies but something is up." Sean said as the walked around till they found one of the amazons turned to stone. "Ok that explains a lot. This is ancient magic." Sean said.

"How do you know?" Diana asked.

"When your around the Ghost Rider for years you tend to learn a few things. Thankfully I've got a solution to this." Sean said pulling out a cylinder device. "While Global Tech is mostly developing tech we also know for a fact that magic is always superior to science any day. Thankfully with a combination of both thats solves the problem." Sean said placing the device on the stone Amazon as it glowed red before she turned back to flesh and bone.

"What?" The Amazon said. The Amazon looked a lot like Diana.

"Donna." Diana said to her sister.

"Diana? When did you?" Donna tried to say before she saw Sean. "How did you get here Man?" Donna said pulling a sword out and aimed at him.

"Is that anyway you thank the guy who just un stoned you?" Sean said amused making her blink before looking back at Diana who nods.

"Sorry just a little on edge." Donna said putting her sword away.

"Sean this is my sister Donna." Diana said.

"Yeah I can see that since you two look a lot alike." Sean said. "Now what the hell happened here?" Sean asked.

"An intruder came to the island. A man who just turned us all to Stone." Donna said.

"Well if everyone here is all stone we're out of luck I don't have enough of these." Sean said since he only had one more device to reverse the problem.

"Wheres mother?" Diana asked in fear.

"Probably at the temple." Donna said as they rushed to the Temple not seeing a shadowed figure.

"No!" Diana yelled as they saw Hippolyta was also turned to stone.

"Hang on." Sean said putting the last device on her and seconds later she reverted back to normal.

"Huh?" Hippolyta said before she saw Diana and Donna. "Diana? Athena Heard my prayers." Hippolyta said.

"Who?" Sarah said to Sean getting her attention.

"One of the Greek Gods of Olympus." Sean said explaining it to her.

"Oh." Sarah said.

"Diana you brought an outsider here?" Hippolyta said in disbelief.

"This outsider just turned you back to flesh and bone thank you very much. Honestly is this how your people thank those that help your people Diana?" Sean asked.

"Mother its alright. If it wasn't for him you and Donna would still be stone." Diana said making her mother frown before seeing she was being truthful and could tell there was something special between them.

"I apologize for my words. Amazons aren't very trustworthy of outsiders." Hippolyta said.

"True I..." Sean tried to say till he saw a reflection of a man on one of the shields on the ground and used his foot to flip it up and threw it at the man knocking him out.

"The Intruder." Donna said.

"Hold him still." Sean said taking a different device and placed it on the back of his neck just as he awoke. He tried to cast a spell at him but couldn't.

"What have you done to me?" The man said in anger.

"Your body is paralyzed so only your head can move. Cant cast spells if you cant move." Sean said making him growl. "Now who the hell are... Wait A minute I know you. Felix Faust right?" Sean said making him blink.

"How do you know my name?" Felix asked.

"Your obsession with Greek legends caught my companies attention till you went MIA a couple years ago. Why are you here?" Sean asked pointing a sword that he picked up from the ground at his neck making him gulp in fear.

"I came seeking ancient knowledge thats buried here." Felix said.

"By Knowledge I assume your talking about the gate to the underworld?" Sean asked.

"How did you know that was here?" Hippolyta asked.

"I researched this island from old books thats how. If you think I'm going to let you open that door your dead wrong." Sean said.

"Kill me and you'll never free the others. AHHH!" Felix yelled as Sean stabbed his left legs harshly.

"Donna do me a favor would you? Take my sisters outside I really don't want them to see this." Sean said.

"Right." Donna said leading the twins away.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way I'm not leaving till you undo what you've done. Or I could simple get a friend of mine to come here and burn you to ash and undo the damage himself." Sean said making Faust shake in fear knowing the Rider would do that.

"Alright fine!" Faust said as he undid the spell and all the other Amazons were set free.

"Now then." Sean said pulling out a pistol.

"But you said..." Faust tried to say.

"I said we could do this the easy way or the hard way. I never said you would live through one of them." Sean said pulling the trigger killing him.

"Was that really required?" Hippolyta asked.

"Trust me its for the best. I'd rather not have him showing up in the world again causing trouble." Sean said putting his gun away.

Later

"Normally I would have had no choice but to uphold the laws of the island and banish my daughter but seeing as to how you've managed to save everyone on the island I'm willing to let it slid just once." Hippolyta said to Sean as they were in the palace.

"You know you don't always have to obey the laws of your people since they kinda hold you back from doing whats necessary like she did." Sean said.

"Meaning?" Hippolyta asked in interest.

"Well you told her to stay out of the outside worlds affairs and yet she took it upon herself to help the world instead of doing as you told her and she saves countless lives because of that. Are you saying she made the wrong choice?" Sean asked.

"Oh course not. The problem is that our people have lived by this code for a long time and change is unneeded." Hippolyta said.

"Well then perhaps you should reconsider that since in my view those who do not adapt to new times are left in the dust meant to be forgotten. I'm not saying you should forget all of your laws just that ones that hold your people back from being more then they possible could be now." Sean said.

"You seem to have given our laws some thought on certain flaws." Hippolyta said.

"Its just what I do. By the way I've got a question for you." Sean said with a grin.

"Oh and whats that?" Hippolyta asked.

"You got an embarrassing stories on Diana?" Sean asked making her let out one of her mischievous grins come on her face.

"Maybe." Hippolyta said.

Meanwhile

"Wow cool." The twins said looking around the island.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves." Donna said with a grin.

"Well their curious." Diana said to her sister.

"Why exactly did you bring a man here anyway?" Donna asked since it was unlike Diana to break the code of their people.

"I wanted to show mother why I was gone for so long and to her approval of him since the two of us have been dating for a few months now." Diana said with a smile.

"Is he really that important to you?" Donna asked in curiosity.

"When I first met him I came to ask about a man known as the Ghost Rider. A man who kills those who have spilled innocent blood and Sean had connections to him. I was around him and his sisters for only a day before I knew that I fell in love with him. They mean a lot to me." Diana said making Donna smile seeing her sister was truly in love with this man.

"There you are." Sean said walking up to Diana and her sister along with their mother.

"So how was your talk?" Diana asked.

"Oh it went well...Miss who had to run through the island butt naked after losing a bet with one of her fellow amazons." Sean said whispering the last part in her ear making her face become so red you'd think she would explode.

"Mother!" Diana yelled in embarrassment while Hippolyta just giggled.

"Sorry I couldn't help it." Hippolyta said remembering how embarrassed Diana was after that that she wouldn't leave her room for a week before Donna dragged her out.

"I so wish I had a picture of that. It must have been hot when that happened." Sean said still laughing.

"Ugh! I'm starting to wish she was still turned to stone." Diana said rubbing her temples in embarrassment.

"Oh calm down if anything in my view that just made you even more attractive if you managed to have the guts to do that in broad daylight." Sean said kissing her cheek making her blush more before smiling at him.

"Would you care for a repeat of that day?" Donna asked still giggling before Diana smacked her upside the head.

"Shut it." Diana said annoyed.

Later

"I still cant believe you asked for embarrassing stories of me like that." Diana said pouting.

"Sorry I couldn't resist. Like I said though that story of you just made you even more attractive since not many people have the guts to do that in broad daylight." Sean said making her smile at him.

"Fair enough." Diana said before she saw him looking on his computer. "What are you looking at?" Diana asked.

"One of my scientists had a breakthrough in something. Called it a dimensional portal. He believes he's found a way to travel to other dimensions basically different versions of Earth but things play out differently then they do here." Sean said.(I'm sure you know exactly where this is going)

"Really how long till he completes this?" Diana asked in curiosity.

"This is going to take months maybe even a year before its finished and another extra few months before its ready for testing." Sean said.

Later

There were some things Sean could tolerate. Idiotic critics who thought his company was all in it for the money. He could take competitive companies trying to threaten him which resulted in their deaths when they actually tried to kill him by the hands of the ghost Rider but this on the other hand.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me?" Sean said to Talbot who told him that a few of the more corrupt senators in the United nations planed to make him look like an amateur with a new fuel source created by Luthor to outshine him.

"I wish I was but if they pull this off odds are stock piles here will drop." Talbot said.

"Then I guess its time we reveal our ace in the hole. Everything that Luthor makes always has a flaw or more. Ours on the other hand though doesn't." Sean said referring to the Energon since they still haven't revealed the new clean and long lasting fuel source to the world.

"The meeting occurs in over an hour." Talbot said.

Later

"Now then Ive been told both of you have created a new clean fuel source but only one of you will get the contract to sell it to the United nations." Said the secretary of Defense who while Luthor tried to bribe but didn't accept was planing on making this fair.

"I assure you will like ours the most." Luthor said as a few of his scientist came in and showed them a blue liquid in a glass container. "This new fuel source is the most clean and efficient fuel source to ever be created and we've already used it on a few airlines and have shown great results." Luthor said as live feed appeared of one of the public airlines showing how efficient it was.

"Very impressive." The Secretary said before the live feed showed that they seem to be having problem before the plane dropped down and nearly hit the city had Wonder Woman Lantern and Martian Manhunter not arrived to stop it.

"Fully effective my ass." Sean whispered to Talbot who smirked. "My turn. Sally get in here." Sean said as one of his lovers came in with a small container of Liquid energon with her.

"What is this now?" The Secretary asked.

"We call it Energon. A natural fuel source found in the Earth. And unlike his fuel source we've tested it in more controlled environments away from the public. Energon while is extremely clean and leaves no pollution behind also has another bonus. Energon lasts for a much longer period of time in either liquid form of natural form which is rock. Energon the size of a football can power Metropolis for over a few decades." Sean said shocking the audience.

"How much of it does your company have right now?" One of the viewers asked.

"Right now about half the size of the pentagon. We've been digging in sights around the US and in Atlantis with Aquaman's permission to dig for it." Talbot said seeing the others were approving the results this new fuel source has while Luthor frowned.

"I believe we've all come to a decision. Global tech will be given full support to mine for more energon in all regions across the globe." The Secretary of defense said getting applause from the crowd.

Lex was not happy in the least as he left with a frown on his face.

Later

"Well that was impressive." Bruce Wayne said to Sean as he sat in his office.

"If Lex thinks he can outshine me like that he's dead wrong. Besides the only reason this happened is because a few high ranking members of the UN wanted me to look bad in front of the world but instead they look bad while our companies do even better then before." Sean said.

"How did you discover this stuff anyway?" Bruce asked in interest.

"I didn't. Sally was the one who discovered this stuff by chance when she was looking into an old abandoned mine after finding a unique energy signature. Got to say this stuff is going to change the world for a long time. And its not just here on Earth." Sean said.

"Meaning?" Bruce asked.

"We've detected Energon signatures on the Moon and on Mars. Now Martians have their own unique power source so they are giving us full permission to take it all off world." Sean said.

"I wonder where the source of this stuff is?" Bruce said since stuff like this clearly had a source.

"I wonder that myself but it will be found at a later date." Sean said.

Later

Clark Kent sighed in depression as he sat in his home. Not being able to help people in Metropolis was taken a heavy toll on his mind. While Global Tech the League and The rider were doing good around the world he still felt as though he should help. If he could take back his actions against Sean and the Rider he would in a heartbeat if he could be a hero again.

"Missing your old days Superman?" Sean asked as he dropped down making him widen his eyes as he sat up.

"How did you?" Clark tried to say.

"Hey I figured out who your cousin was you really think I didn't figure out who you were when you weren't in blue?" Sean asked.

"What do you want?" Superman asked.

"Seeing as to how miserable you've been for the past few months not being Superman anymore I've come to make an offer." Sean said.

"What kind of offer?" Clark asked.

"I convince the Rider to give your powers back to you and you help go back to being a superhero. Truth of the matter is your current situation was never going to be permanent. I just needed you out of the way for a while till The Defenders were finished setting up and my company had enough influence in the league." Sean said.

"To control them?" Clark said with a frown making Sean shake his head no.

"To protect them." Sean said confusing him. "The League while is a symbol of hope to many is also a threat to many high ranking members in the governments of the World Thats something The Rider and I discussed since it was formed. You've done a lot of good over the past few years. Your only flaw is your inability to kill like him. Answer me this? How many people would still be alive if those like Luthor Parasite and Metallo had been taken down for good?" Sean asked making him narrow his eyes before sighing.

"Probably more then I can count. The Reason I don't kill is because I fear if I do it even once I'll continue to do it till I feel like all those who commit crime no matter how small or for what reasons deserve to die. Thats why I don't kill. Ive been tempted to a lot but I always don't out of that fear." Clark said making Sean's eyes soften.

"Well I cant blame you for that. The Difference between you and the Rider though is that he cant kill innocent people by accident. The thing is that All the Riders are from a Spirit of Vengeance and the one who took your powers away is the leader. This isn't the first time they've popped up in the world." Sean said.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"When the world is engulfed in to much evil they appear to eradicate that evil till it's completely gone then after that generation is done its job they remain to keep a close eye on the world till they pass away." Sean said.

"So they're not killing because they want to they kill because they have to?" Clark asked.

"Thats how it works. Theres more evil in this time then in the past due to the fact that technology and politics and greed have spread throughout the world faster then before. So heres the deal you stay out of their affairs of what they do and you get your powers back." Sean said.

"And what about the league?" Clark asked.

"You can rejoin provided you can follow the Riders Orders." Sean said making him sigh.

"It's going to be difficult for a while but I can live with it." Clark said.

"Good come to Global Tech Tomorrow early in the morning and we can get this started." Sean said.

Tomorrow in Metropolis

A construction crew was working on one of the new buildings till one of the machines started to go haywire.

"Hey what the!" One of the workers said before the machine started to fall.

The people down bellow saw this and started scream and closed their eyes expecting it to crush them but nothing happened when they opened their eyes they all gasped when they saw someone had stopped the machine from falling on them was none other then Superman.(I almost was going to do that its a bird its a plane BS but then I decided not to even if it would have been funny)

At Global tech in Metropolis Sean was looking at the scene from his office with a grin.

"I still say we should have left Fly boy in the dust." Talbot said taking a drink from his flask.

"Maybe but the world does need its source of inspiration to know right from wrong. Superman is that inspiration. He's already agreed to the terms I gave him so he wont be a problem for us and if somehow he is the Defenders will handle him." Sean said since the group was finally assembled consisting of the Leading Ghost Rider Frank Castle Dare Devil Luke Cage Jessica Jones Iron Fist and Elektra.

"And Batman?" Talbot asked.

"Forget about him he's been in Gotham since his little stunt a month ago." Sean said.

"Fair enough. Before I forget one of my sources told me Luthor is up to something again. Said he found some new energy source of some kind." Talbot said.

"Did he say what is was?" Sean asked.

"No he doesn't know much but it sounds almost similar to that Hammer that the Thor guy from New Mexico used 4 months ago." Talbot said.

"Asgardian? I don't think its that since we would have noticed it on our radar. Whatever it is though must be powerful. NevertheLess we'll remain on alert." Sean said.

Meanwhile

"So tell me where did you find it?" Lex asked one of his scientists as he looked at a blue glowing cube known as the cosmic cube.

"In an old village and like you said we eradicated the place to make sure there were no witnesses." The scientist said.

"Good. Mr. Ashburn might have outdone me this time with his new fuel source but this is something even he cant beat me with." Lex said.

Unknown to him though a purple skinned giant in deep space knew where the cube was and was making plans to retrieve it.

 **Authors note: Oh boy. Yeah I was planing on Superman coming back soon anyway since the world is safer with him then without him. Still there will be a few issues with the other leaguers till he earns their trust back. And yes I am going to do the invasion from the first Avengers movie. The Avengers will make their appearance next chapter with the Justice League along with the Defenders. Now the third Poll is up for the crossover harem so pick wisely and make sure you pick 50 out of the hundred. Also Who would you all like to see added to the harem from other series that I have not added in the polls they can be from Games Comics Movies Tv shows or real life celebrities like Miley Cyrus and Selena Gomez. Heres an updated version of the Dc Harem again** **probably the last updated version.**

 **Wonder Woman**

 **Supergirl**

 **Powegirl**

 **Hawkgirl**

 **Galatea**

 **Vixen**

 **Black Canary**

 **Catwoman**

 **Batgirl**

 **Zatana**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **LiveWire**

 **Stargirl**

 **Doctor Light**

 **Starfire**

 **BlackFire**

 **Raven**

 **Terra**

 **Jinx**

 **Kole**

 **Bumble Bee**

 **Argent**

 **Katma Tui**

 **Artemis**

 **Miss Martian**

 **Rocket**

 **Tula**

 **Tala**

 **Huntress**

 **Lois Lane**

 **Giganta**

 **Killer Frost Arkham version**

 **Lashina Superman/Batman: Apocalypse version**

 **Ice**

 **Fire**

 **Big Barda**

 **Queen Maxima**

 **Cheeta**

 **Star Sapphire**

 **Circe**

 **Mercy**

 **Roulette**

 **Wonder Girl**

 **Aresia**

 **Tsukuri**

 **Shocking Suzi**

 **Dejah Thoris**

 **White Rabbit**

 **Bruno from the Dark knight returns**

 **Roxy Rocket**

 **Soseh Mykros**

 **Bling-Bling The Hip-Hop Ho'**

 **Lady Blaze**

 **Tuppence Terror**

 **Lynx**

 **Sungirl**

 **Scandal Savage**

 **Knockout**

 **Blood Rose**

 **Lady Lunar**

 **Dana Tan**

 **Maxine Gibson**

 **Chelsea Cunningham**

 **Blade Summers**

 **Deanna Clay**

 **Dottie**

 **Tayko**

 **Caitlin Fairchild**

 **Razorsharp**

 **Euboea**

 **Amazing Woman**

 **Blithe**

 **Marnie**

 **Niko**

 **Jessica Cruz**

 **Volcana**

 **Phantom Lady**

 **Jet**

 **Nightshade**

 **Rainbow girl**

 **Cupid**

 **Arisia**

 **Penumbra**

 **Madam Zodiac**

 **Sekhmet**

 **Gilotina**

 **Rima**

 **Jezabel Jet**

 **Belyllioth**

 **Emerald empress**

 **Thorn**

 **Mirage**

 **Hippolyta**

 **Also Blackstriker94 made a point on some of these women in the harem both Dc and Crossover being married well in my story thats not true and those that have hot daughters will be in the harem. Next Chapter Heroes Assemble. Also give a thank you to TYZO300 since he gave me the idea to make Lex look like a fool in front of the world. Read Review and Vote. See ya.**


	9. All Heroes assemble

Chapter 9 All Heroes Assemble

Sean was currently sparing against Steve rogers in hand to hand combat and honestly he was losing before he was flipped over and landed on his back.

"Argh! Fuck! Damn seriously how did you go to a scrawny wimp to this is so quickly?" Sean asked Steve who chuckled before pulling him up.

"Just comes to me naturally." Steve said.

"No shit. So how you handling the 20th century?" Sean asked getting his equipment off.

"Well I'm still adapting to all this." Steve said.

"Have you seen Peggy Carter yet?" Sean asked referring to the first woman he fell in love with making him sigh.

"No not yet." Steve said.

"You know my bioengineers have been working on something that might actually make her young again so you two could have the life you both always wanted with each other." Sean said.

"Really? How?" Steve asked.

"Well its complicated. Ever heard of Vandel Savage?" Sean asked.

"Ive seen the files on him supposed to be some kind of immortal or something." Steve said.

"He thinks himself a god because of that but lately my scientists think we can extract what makes him young and eternal out of him and produce that effect on others that are extremely important to society and reverse the age of those that are her age to back into their mid to late 20's." Sean said.

"Wouldn't that kill him though?" Steve asked.

"Maybe but I don't care. After all the world cant have him live forever and cause a great amount of harm to the world." Sean said.

"Yeah I guess." Steve said.

Meanwhile

"What seems to be the problem doctor Selvig?" Lex asked one of the scientists he threatened on this project.

"The Tesseract is misbehaving." Selvig said.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Lex asked.

"No, it's not funny at all." Selvig said. "The Tesseract is not only active, she's behaving. Every time we try to shut down the power it turns right back on." Selvig said.

"Sir its doing something again." One of the scientists said as a beam came from the cube before a sphere appeared and the energy used for that went to the ceiling. A man was then seen where the Sphere once was wearing some kind of armor and a staff of some kind.

"Sir put down the spear." Lex said making the man look at his spear before firing some energy blasts at the guards and scientists. One of the guards was an undercover agent from SHIELD Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye. He was about to shot the attacker and report this back to shield when The man grabbed him and looked at him for a second.

"You have heart." The man said placing the tip of his staff where his heart and something was happening to him. While this was going on Lex managed to grab the cube and put it on a briefcase. He was about to get away when.

"Please don't. I still need that." The man said.

"This doesn't have to get any messier I'm sure we can come to an agreement of sorts." Lex said.

"Oh but it does. I've come to far for anything else." The man said as Lex turned around and faced him. "I am Loki, Of Asgard." The Now named Loki said and Selvig looked at him. "And I am burdened with glorious purpose." Loki said.

"Loki, Brother of Thor." Selvig said.

"Earth has no quarrel with your people." Lex said.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki said.

"You planing to step on us?" Lex asked with a frown.

"I come with Glad tidings of a world made free." Loki said.

"Free of what?" Lex asked.

"Freedom. Freedom is life's great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart, You will know peace." Loki said as he did the same thing he did to Barton to Selvig.

"You say Peace I think you mean the other thing." Lex said before Barton shot him making him fall down and dropped the case and Loki and his mind controlled pawns took the case and left. If they had stayed a few moments they would have seen Lex get up with a groan and opened his shirt revealing bullet proof armor. He looked up and saw the cosmic energy the cube let out getting out of control and quickly rushed to the top floor where Mercy was with a helicopter and both took off just as the facility blew up.

"What happened?" Mercy asked.

"Fly us to Global Tech I get the feeling things are about to get out of hand." Lex said hating the fact he needed Sean's help but even he knew this was over his head.

Later

"Whats so important about this village?" Sean asked Talbot on a video feed.

"You remember the weapon Hydra had during World war two?" Talbot asked.

"The Cosmic cube? I thought it was lost." Sean said.

"Apparently that was just a cover story. The Real story was that it was hidden away in a small village and only a small few knew the truth. The enter village has been destroyed. I'll give you one guess who's behind it." Talbot said.

"Luthor. How did he find it?" Sean asked before Lois walked in. "Lois nows not a good time." Sean said.

"Yeah and its about to get worse. Lex is here with some important information about an Asgardian named Loki." Lois said.

"Loki? Isn't that supposed to be Thor's brother?" Talbot said remembering that from the report.

"I think so. Let him in." Sean said as Lex and Mercy walked in. "Make it quick Lex I'm very busy right now." Sean said.

"You'll have to clear the rest of your schedule then. A few hours ago the one known as Loki came into one of my facilities and took away an important power source." Lex said making Sean frown.

"You mean the cosmic cube. So you did take it." Talbot said.

"I didn't take it. A business partner came to me and offered me a deal on making a more efficient Energy source much more powerful then your energon." Lex said making Sean snort. "The Cosmic cube started acting up and he appeared out of nowhere and killed a few of my bodyguards and somehow brainwashed some of them." Lex said.

"Would this be one of them?" Sean asked showing a picture of Barton.

"How did you...You had your forces in my facility to spy on me didn't you?" Lex said not amused making Sean smirk.

"Like the world can afford to have you left unchecked Lex especially after the whole Brainiac incident." Sean said.

"What happened to Barton and the others under Loki's control?" Talbot asked.

"They left after your spy shot me in the chest. Thankfully I was wearing body armor." Lex said.

"Loki cant be working alone since even he doesn't have the skills to pull this all off so someone has to be helping him." Sean said.

"Whats our first move then?" Talbot asked.

Later

In an abandoned building a woman in a black dress with Red hair white Skin and Green eyes was secretly getting information from a Russian man when suddenly one of the guards phone went off.

"Da? Its for her." The Guard said to the Russian leader who picks up the phone.

"You listen carefully." The Russian tried to say.

"You're at 1-14 Silensky Plaza, 3rd floor. I have and F-22 exactly eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone, Or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby." Sean said on the other line. The Russian stuttered for a second before putting the phone in her Ear. The woman in question was Known as Natasha AKA the Black Widow. "You need to come in." Sean said.

"Are you kidding honey I'm working here." Natasha said.

"This takes precedence." Sean said.

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation. This moron is giving me everything." Natasha said. "Look you can't pull me out of this right now." Natasha said.

"Natasha, Barton's been compromised." Sean said making her eyes narrow.

"Hold that thought." Natasha said as she freed herself and took down her targets while Sean waited for her to get done. She picked up the phone again. "Where is Barton now?" Natasha asked.

"Unclear buts we're assuming he's alive due to his skills. Head to the Global Tech facility in India and Pick up Banner I'm heading to New York to pick up Stark while Frank gets Rogers." Sean said as he ended the call.

Meanwhile

Under water near New York a man in an Armored suit was cutting through a power lines metal case before he got through and placed a device on it which started glowing green and the man jumped up and flew out of the water. This was Tony Stark AKA Iron Man. He soon flew back to New York.

"Good to go on this end. The rest is up to you." Tony said to his assisted and girlfriend Pepper Pots.

"You disconnected the Transmissions lines? Are we off the grid?" Pepper asked.

"Stark Towers is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy." Tony said.

"Well plus with the help of a few needed parts from you business partner." Pepper said making him chuckle.

"True now light her up." Tony said and his tower soon powered up.

"How does it look?" Pepper asked and he was about to answer when.

"It looks like Tony is showing off as usual." Sean said on the line.

"How did...Right keep forgetting. Where are you?" Tony asked.

"Heading up to the top floor we have a problem." Sean said.

"Great." Tony said as he landed on a platform and walked inside while robotic arms took off his armor. Sean soon came in through the elevator.

"Sorry Tony but this is a major problem." Sean said as he showed a file of the cosmic cube on the screens.

"The Cosmic cube? Whats that?" Pepper asked.

"It's basically a source of unlimited cosmic energy. My dad always talked about this saying it could be the key to unlimited energy but the government shut that down and hid it away somewhere." Tony said.

"Till Luthor found it." Sean said.

"Of course. So I'm going to guess you want to steel it from him." Tony said.

"Not exactly someone already took it. Loki, Thor's brother." Sean said.

"Thor you mean the guy with the hammer?" Tony asked.

"Cant reach him so we cant get his help. Need you to study the files on this thing that Luthor gave us." Sean said.

"Wait he gave you the files?" Tony asked.

"He's stupid but not blind. Well not completely anyway. He wanted to use the cube to out do our energon project since ours proved to be more effective." Sean said.

"No surprise there." Tony said.

Meanwhile

Steve was in one of the work out rooms of Global Tech punching the bags when he punched it so hard it flew off the chain making him sigh before he put another one on.

"Trouble sleeping." Frank asked in his gear.

"Been sleeping for 70 years I've pretty much had my fill of it." Steve said.

"I would figure you have been out celebrating enjoying the new world." Frank said.

"When I went under the world was at war I wake up telling me we won but didn't say what we lost." Steve said.

"Some Mistakes have been made along the way some very recently and one you should be familiar with." Frank said handing him the file on the cosmic cube.

"Red Skulls secret weapon." Steve said.

"The allies found that when they were looking for you. Howard Stark fished that out. He believed this thing could end the worlds energy source problems. The US though thought it was better to hide it away seeing it as to dangerous and only a small few knew where it was." Frank said.

"Till someone found it again I'm guessing." Steve said.

"Yeah Lex did and now someone took it from him. Calls himself Loki he's not exactly from here. Sean is getting the League and a few others to look for it that includes us and the other Defenders." Frank said.

"Should have just kept it in the ocean." Steve said.

Later

Sean and the League including Batman after Superman managed to convince him of the threat were on an air carrier.

"What kind of carrier is this?" Superman asked since something about it felt off.

"A Global tech one. Just waiting for the others to get here." Sean said.

"I assume you mean the Defenders." Batman said.

"Not to fight you Bats even though I wouldn't mind seeing you get your face kicked in for what you pulled using my sisters." Sean said making him sigh.

"I don't blame you." Batman said.

"Just be lucky your not in chains." Talbot said just as the last quinjet arrived and Steve Frank Banner Natasha Luke Cage Jessica Jones Dare Devil Elektra and Iron Fist arrived. "Wheres Stark at?" Talbot asked.

"Reading the files on the Cube lets go." Sean said as the crew strapped down the jets and other air craft.

"Uh whats going...On?" Flash said before they saw giant air turbines appear out of the water and started spinning.

"Wow just wow." Supergirl said in awe.

"Trillions of dollars at our disposal you think we cant do anything unbelievable these days? Welcome to the helicarrier one of the best things SHIELD has." Sean said as they went inside just as they fully took off.

"Next time warn us ahead of time." Powergirl said.

"And ruin the surprise I think not." Sean said making her roll her eyes in amusement. Once they got inside a cloaking device activated.

"Commander." Fury said shaking Sean's hand.

"Nice to see you again Fury. So whats our status?" Sean asked.

"Still running facial recognition if Loki's face gets caught on any live camera feed we'll know where he is in seconds." A woman said. She had tanned skin brown hair and brown eyes This is Maria Hill. (Her Earths mightiest heroes appearance)

"Banner head to the labs everything you'll need to track the cube is in there." Sean said.

"Alright." Banner said heading to the lab with Batman and J'ohn Jones.

"The Rest of you be ready to be deployed the second we hear anything." Fury said.

Hours later

"Did you have this organization planed before the League or after?" Diana asked.

"Little bit of both. I had been making plans and weapons for SHIELD before the League but after the invasion I decided to speed things up. After the invasion It showed we need to have more heroes working together rather then act alone." Sean said

"Commander we've got a match to Loki with a 67% match wait scratch that 79%." An agent said.

"He doesn't look like he's hiding." Batman said.

"Yeah no shit something is up but we cant let him get away. Steve you Frank Natasha and Luke are with me in the Quinjet." Sean said.

"Your actually going to fight?" Diana asked.

"Don't have a choice not with something this powerful out there." Sean said.

"What about the rest of us?" Superman asked.

"You and the others in the league stay here for now since this might end up being a trap. Besides sending to many heroes is a little over kill." Sean said getting in his Spartan Armor.

Later at Stuttgart Germany

Loki had just killed one of the people inside a facility to get an eye scan to a vault in said facility. Soon he had a large group of people outside cornered.

"Kneel before me." Loki said as the people started screaming making him angry no one was listening. "I said KNEEL!" Loki yelled and the people soon did just that out of fear making him smirk in satisfaction. "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you trace subjugation. The Bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." Loki said before one elderly old man stood up.

"Not to men like you." The old man said.

"There are no men like me." Loki said.

"There are always men like you." The Old man said.

"Look to your elder people." Loki said pointing his scepter at the old man. "Let him be an example." Loki said firing a blast of energy at him and out of Nowhere Captain America jumped down and bounced the attack right back at him.

"You know the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Captain America said.

"The Soldier." Loki said before laughing as he stood up. "The man out of time." Loki said.

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Captain America said as the quinjet appeared aiming at him.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha said on the PA before Loki fired a blast at him.

"Whoa!" Sean said as they dodged. "Luthor never said he could do that!" Sean yelled annoyed while Captain America went up against Loki and wasn't doing so good.

"Ah Fuck lets go." Frank said as he Sean and Luke were about to jump down and help when.

"Hey kid miss me?" Tony said on the comms before he uploaded ACDC music as he flew down and blasted Loki.

"Show off." Frank said.

"Make your move, Reindeer games." Tony said and Loki soon had his weapon vanish. "Good move." Tony said.

"Tony what are you doing here?" Sean asked.

"I got done on the files you gave me." Tony said.

"I was hoping it would take longer." Frank said.

"I heard that." Tony said annoyed.

Later

"He saying anything?" Talbot asked on the comms.

"Not a fucking thing Talbot." Sean said.

"Well get him back to the carrier we need to find that cube and fast. Lex being here has everyone on edge." Talbot said before ending the transmission.

"I would rather put a bullet in both their heads." Frank said.

"Same here." Luke said.

"I prefer to humiliate Lex rather then kill him since whenever he loses its much more satisfying." Sean said.

"On that I agree he's always been a stuck up snob." Tony said.

"Uh weren't you the same before that thing was placed in your chest?" Luke said amused making him roll his eyes. Sean noticed Steve looked uneasy.

"Something wrong Steve?" Sean asked.

"This was to easy. Guy packs a punch and he just gave up without so much as a fight when Stark got there." Steve said.

"Probably wasn't prepared for both of you or he's planing something. Either way we have a job to do." Sean said before lightning appeared out of nowhere.

"Where the hell did this come from?" Frank asked.

"Don't look at me I'm just as surprised." Natasha said before something landed on the top of the Quinjet.

"Uh I have a pretty good idea who that is." Sean said as he opened the back door and just like he suspected Thor of Asgard appeared. "Thor I presume?" Sean asked.

"Correct I need to speak with Loki." Thor said.

"You can question him once we get back to the carrier for now just wait a while we're almost there." Sean said. Thor thought on this for a minute before agreeing.

Later

Loki was placed in a containment cell of some kind.

"Let me make this clear. You try anything I don't like or scratch that glass." Sean said pressing a button and the doors underneath the cell opened. "You go falling to your fucking death get how this works?" Sean said closing the door. "Ant boot." Sean said making Loki Chuckle in amusement.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." Loki said.

"No its not. Its for something more dangerous then you'll ever be in a thousand lifetimes." Sean said.

"Oh I've heard. The mindless beast." Loki said.

"Mindless? No. A beast yes he is when he's pissed off." Sean said.

"How desperate are you to call on such lost creatures?" Loki asked.

"Desperate? I'm not the one who's desperate that would be you. Your desperate for gaining power no matter what the cost may be. Power that you might get for a short amount of time but the likes of you will never fully control that kind of power. Unlike your brother and those who helped him in New Mexico you are worthless." Sean said making Loki frown before Sean walked away.

"Well that was interesting." Banner said.

"Loki is going to drag this out. So, Thor, Whats his play?" Steve asked.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." Thor said.

"My questing is who gave him this army. He's not skilled enough to plan this all out on his own." Batman said.

"Of that I do not know." Thor said.

"If he's building another portal it would explain why he needs Erik Selvig." Banner said.

"Selvig?" Thor said.

"He's an astrophysicist." Banner said.

"He's a friend." Thor said.

"Loki has him under some damn spell along with one of my best agents. At times like this I hate magic." Sean said.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve said.

"You think he's planing something?" J'ohn asked.

"Obviously." Sean said.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki that guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him." Banner said.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond Reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother." Thor said.

"He killed 80 people in two days." Natasha said.

"Forget about Loki for now he's not a threat while he's in there." Sean said.

"I think its about the mechanics. Barton stole Iridium while Loki was fighting Cap and Stark. What do they need the Iridium for?" Banner said.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony said walking in. "It means the portal wont collapse on itself like it did at Lex's facility though he deserved that." Tony said making Lex frown. "Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long, as Loki wants." Tony said heading to the screens. "The Rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density." Tony said before secretly putting a small device on the computer without anyone noticing. "Something to kick-start the cube." Tony said.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked.

"He would have to heat the cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the coulomb barrier." Banner said.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony said.

"If thats case any power source would do especially energon. Banner you Stark Bats and J'ohn head down to the lab and scan that scepter of his it might give us some clues as to how to track the cube." Sean said.

Later

"Please tell me we're close to finding that thing?" Sean asked as he and Talbot walked in.

"Scanned the staff just like you said so now we can focus on finding the cube." Tony said.

"But somethings bothering you isn't it?" Sean said.

"And your not? Why is Lex working with the Tesseract why not show it off during the demonstration of a new energy source a while ago?" Tony asked.

"You think he's hiding something?" Talbot asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me. We know now that he threatened Selvig onto the project. The ones responsible for the destruction of the village were found dead in demolished building two days ago. I want to know how he found the location of the cube. More importantly I want to know what his real plans are." Sean said.

"Well we'll find out in a few hours once Jarvis hacks into his systems." Tony said.

"What?" Banner said.

"Sorry but I don't trust Lex even before this got placed inside me. I put a small device in the system and its secretly hacking his systems." Tony said.

"You should have told us about that." Sean said.

"Didn't want to take chance of him eavesdropping in the room." Tony said as they left.

"You think he's right about Lex hiding something?" Talbot asked

"Well he has a point. Lex is known for always exploiting opportunities and with something like this he would in a heartbeat." Sean said.

Later

"What is going on? How much longer is this going to take?" Lex asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Tony said.

"Your supposed to be finding the cube and your all wasting time." Lex said as Sean and the defenders and the rest of the league walked in.

"We are. The Model's locked and Global Tech is searching for the signature now. Once its located we'll have the location within half a mile." Batman said.

"Yeah then Global tech gets the cube since you cant be trusted with it. What is Phase two?" Tony asked making Lex's eyes widen slightly before Steve came in and slammed a weapon down on the table that was from Hydra during WW2 Thats was in locked containers that Luthor brought.

"Phase 2 is for Lex to make weapons." Steve said.

"Now come now Captain Rogers I only gathered evidence from during that time it doesn't mean that..." Lex tried to say.

"I'm sorry baldy." Tony said as the screens showed weapons using the Cube designed from LexCorp. "What were you lying about?" Tony said.

"I feel like I'm talking to the Remake of the Red Skull here." Steve said since Lex was just like him.

"The hell were you thinking making weapons like this? More importantly why?" Sean said in anger just as the Rider walked in.

"Because of them." Lex said pointing to Superman and Thor.

"Us?" Thor said confused.

"I don't need to remind everyone here about when Superman invaded the earth a few years ago or the small grudge match between him and Loki that nearly leveled a small town." Lex said.

" **No one has** **forgotten anything you fool. But using the cosmic cube signals other worlds and realms that Earth is ready for a higher form of war.** " The Ghost Rider said.

"The Rider is correct your work with the Tesseract is what Drew Loki to it, And his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor said.

"Define higher exactly." Batman asked.

"I don't think we need to know. That thing should never have been found again. The planet has seen first hand what that thing is capable of and the price for that kind of power. The UN has already sent the amount of dead bodies found in the village you ordered destroyed just to find that thing." Sean said making Lex frown.

"I haven't the slightest idea what your talking about." Lex said before Sean punched him in the face.

"Fuck you. Over at least 500 people have been confirmed dead because of you wanting to find that thing." Sean said making Lex glare but said nothing.

"Just because I was trying to harness the power from the cube does not mean I was the one who killed that village and since you have no witnesses you cant prove it." Lex said.

"See my point when I tell you people like him are better off dead then alive?" Sean said to Superman who nods slightly as did Batman since this was something way over the line.

"Unless you have undeniable prof that I did this your wasting your time." Lex said. "Besides why shouldn't the world have this power? The Red Skull was right about one thing power like that shouldn't be kept away when it could be used." Lex said.

"Why you mother..." Frank tried to say when out of nowhere an explosion occurred at one of the turbines scattering everyone in the lab all over the place.

"Put on the suit." Steve said to Stark.

"Yup." Tony said as he helped him up.

"Ok what just happened?" Sean asked as Diana got some Debris off him. "Thanks. Fury what the hell just happened?" Sean asked on the comms.

"Its Barton he tracked the carrier and took out Turbine 3 we need a team to get out there and fix it." Fury said.

"Stark get out there and fix the Turbine." Sean said.

"Yeah I'm on it." Tony said getting in his iron man suit.

"Where is everybody else?" Sean asked.

"We're scattered around the place. I don't see Lex anywhere." Frank said.

"Forget about him focus on anyone not from SHIELD or Global tech on the carrier. Take them out." Sean said.

"Copy that." Frank said killing two intruders.

"Keep and Eye on Loki I don't want him getting out." Sean said as he and Diana ran off.

Tony and Steve managed to get to the damaged Turbine along with Lantern Batman and Superman.

"Oh boy this isn't good." Tony said.

"How bad is it?" Lantern asked.

"Uh Ok I got to get this superconducting coolant system back online before I can access the rotors work on dislodging the debris." Tony said about to head in. "Steve I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position." Tony said. Steve and Batman headed over to where Steve needed to go and opened the control panel. "Hows it look?" Tony said.

"It seems to run on some form of electricity." Steve said making Tony snort.

"I can handle this." Batman said accessing the panel. "Keep me covered till I have this fixed." Batman said.

"Right." Steve said.

"Does anyone have eyes on Banner?" Sean asked on the comms.

"I'm alright but Natasha is stuck." Banner said trying to get some debris off her.

"Luke head down to them and help them out." Sean said.

"Little busy here." Luke said as he and Frank took down some more intruders.

"I can get to them." SuperGirl said.

"Hurry up I'm starting to lose the feeling in my leg." Natasha said.

"Alright lets just." Sean tried to say before he was attacked by Barton. "Barton snap out of it!" Sean asked attacking him in hand to hand combat.

"Sean where are you?" Maria asked.

"Little busy here!" Sean said still fighting against Barton before he smashed his head into the wall making him groan in pain before the light in his eyes vanished.

"Sean?" Barton said before Sean knocked him out.

"Sorry Barton." Sean said picking him up.

"What happened?" DareDevil said as he and Elektra dropped down.

"Never mind that. Elektra get him to the med bay. Red your with me." Sean said as Elektra took Barton and ran off.

"Where we going?" DareDevil asked.

"To secure Loki." Sean said.

Tony soon managed to get to the turbines where he saw the Rider cutting throw the lodged parts.

"How'd you get here so quick?" Tony asked.

" **Never mind that now. Get the Turbines started again before any more of the Turbines shut down and we start falling.** " The Rider said.

"The Relays are intact." Batman said.

"Whats our next move." Steve said.

"Even with the Rotters cleared this thing wont start up again without a jump." Tony said.

"I can handle that." Superman said about to do just that.

"Hold it. You do that you'll get shredded." Sean said on the comms.

"We can stop that from here once it gets up to speed so he can get out." Batman said.

"Alright then do it." Sean said as he and Daredevil got to the detention area and found Loki was gone along with the cell. "Oh come on." Sean said before seeing a few dead shield agents. "Ok now this makes it personal." Sean said in anger.

"Calm down. He's gone both him and Lex are boarding a Quinjet." DareDevil said using his enhanced abilities.

"Mother fucker." Sean said annoyed.

A couple hours later

"Thor was in the cell when Loki tricked him in thinking he just got out. Lex was taken by Loki for some reason so he didn't leave willingly." Fury said.

"Do we at least know where the Cube is?" Hawkgirl asked.

"No and it will take to long to fix everything in the lab." Maria said just as Thor walked in.

"You alright?" Sean asked.

"I will be once we capture Loki." Thor said.

"I prefer it if he was killed." A male southern accent voice said as a few turned around and saw a man in his mid 50,' in dark brown pants brown shoes and a brown trench coat.

"Wait a second are you?" Flash asked.

"The Ghost Rider you've known the longest. Names Carter Slade." Carter said.

"I thought someone of your status would be..." Batman tried to say.

"Younger?" Carter said making Batman nod. "Most would but then again looks can be deceiving since you nearly had me killed when we last fought." Carter said making most glare at Batman.

"I couldn't take chance of you deciding to kill innocent civilians." Batman said.

"You still don't get it do you? Me and all the other Riders are here because God sent the Rider Spirits to cleanse the world of evil and Darkness since you and fly boy wont do it out of fear of constantly killing. You nearly jeopardized everything out of fear us doing things the right way." Carter said making Batman frown.

"Give it up Carter he wont listen." A male voice said and they saw a man of Mexican American nationality wearing the same get up as the other Rider Batman encountered.

"Robbie." Sean said shaking his hand.

"So your the other Rider?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Yeah names Robbie Rayes." Robbie said.

"I had the to get the other Riders that were close enough to help." Sean said.

Later

Tony was looking over the cell area where Loki was kept.

"Did you know these men?" Batman asked.

"Some of them they were Global techs private security before being reassigned to SHIELD." Tony said. "Knowing Sean he's going to be sending a large amount of money to the families of the dead agents here." Tony said.

"And you?" Batman asked.

"I'm not the best when it comes to understanding people I learned that the hard way when my old business partner tried to kill me. But this was personal since Loki had no right to..." Tony tried to say but stopped when he thought of something. "He made it personal." Tony said.

"Thats not the point." Batman said.

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?" Tony said.

"To take us out before we could stop him." Batman said.

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? Thats what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." Tony said.

"We already caught his act in Stuttgart." Batman said.

"Yeah, that was just previews. This is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants Parades. He wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered..." Tony said but stopped when it hit him.

"Figured it out?" Sean asked walking in.

"Son of a bitch." Tony said.

"I'm going to assume he's at your new tower in New York right?" Sean said.

"Yup." Tony said.

"Alright get the others and whatever you need." Sean said.

"What about you?" Batman asked.

"I've got something special in mind." Sean said.

Soon members of the Justice League the Defenders and the now formed Avengers were getting everything they needed to fight Loki and his alien army.

"Wheres your armor?" Diana asked.

"Don't need it. I've got something special to use." Sean said putting a bag over his shoulder. He was also Dressed in Black Leather Jeans black combat boots. Black shirt with a skull in the center and a black Leather Jacket with three spikes on each shoulder and spiked gloves.

Later

Tony was already at Stark tower and tried to get Solvig to shut down the device but wouldn't since he was still under Loki's control forcing him to fire at the device but it bounced back and threw Solvig into a wall knocking him out.

"The Barrier is pure energy its untouchable." Jarvis said.

"Yeah I got that. Plan B." Tony said.

"Sir, the Mark 7 is not ready for deployment." Jarvis said.

"Then skip the Spinning rims. We're on the clock." Tony said as he landed on the landed pad for his suit and walked inside while his armor was being taken off.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki said.

"Actually I'm planing to threaten you." Tony said.

"You should have left your amor on for that." Loki said.

"Yeah. By the way wheres Luthor?" Tony asked.

"As soon as we landed he fled like a coward like all your people." Loki said. (He'd run from anything to save his own skin)

"He's a coward but not the rest of the world. Like a drink?" Tony asked.

"Stalling me wont change anything." Loki said.

"No, no. Threatening." Tony said while secretly putting on a device in his wrist.

"The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" Loki asked.

"The Justice League the Defenders and the newly formed Avengers. Its what me Cap Thor Banner Natasha and Barton call ourselves now. All Sean's Idea I might add. Earths Mightiest heroes in the newest group. And you have pissed off each group." Tony said.

"That was the plan." Loki said smugly.

"Not a great plan. When they come and they will they'll come for you." Tony said.

"I have an army." Loki said.

"We have a Hulk and two Ghost Riders." Tony said. "Your missing the point theres no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe its to much for us, but its all on you. Because if we cant protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it." Tony said as Loki approached him.

"How will your friends have time for me when they are so busy fighting you?" Loki said placing his scepter on his chest but all he did was his the mini Arc Reactor in his chest doing nothing. "This usually works." Loki said.

"Well, Performance issues, Its not uncommon." Tony said before Loki grabbed him by the neck and threw him to the floor. "Jarvis anytime now." Tony said as Loki grabbed him again.

"You will all fall before me." Loki said.

"Deploy!" Tony yelled as he was thrown out the glass. Just as he was a new iron man suit came after him and tracked onto the device on his hand before attaching himself in the suit and he flew right back up before he hit the ground. Loki looked outside were Tony was flying again unharmed. "Oh and you also pissed off the families of the agents you killed." Tony said firing a blast of his repulsers at him.

Just as he did that the machine activated the portal and the alien race known as the Chitauri came through in large numbers.

"Right Army." Tony said flying up to stop them.

A few minutes away The League the defenders and the avengers saw the portal.

"Oh shit this isn't good." Sean said.

"Tony whats going on?" Steve said on the comms.

"Little busy right now." Tony said taking down some of the Chitauri.

Loki walking out of the tower when Tony landed earlier in his full armor watched the destruction occur with a satisfied smirk on his face. However Thor soon landed away from him.

"Loki Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it." Thor said.

"You cant. There is no stopping it. There is only the war." Loki said.

"So be it." Thor said as they charged at each other.

"My god there everywhere." Sean said.

"How do we stop it?" PowerGirl asked.

"I have no idea." Sean said as they neared the tower where Loki and Thor were fighting.

"Nat." Barton said.

"Yeah I see him." Natasha said before Loki shot them down.

"Oh for fucks sakes! That scepter is really starting to piss me off!" Sean said as the Quinjet crashed.

"Is everyone all right?" Superman asked on the Comms.

"Peachy." Frank said kicking the doors open. "We're all ok." Frank said as he got a bag of his weapon strapped on his back before getting out an assault riffle.

"Time to go to work." Sean said as he and the defenders and the Avengers along with Robbie and Carter got out both of whom were in their ghost Rider state. However they soon heard a loud mechanical growl coming from the portal.

"Uh what was that?" Jessica asked.

"Holy shit." Frank said as they looked up and saw a giant monster like snake came from the portal.

"You got to be kidding me." Sean said in shock.

"How the hell are we supposed to take that down?" Elektra asked in annoyance.

"I can handle it." Superman said going after it.

"Good luck." Sean said as they neared the tower. As they neared the tower on foot the rest of the League showed up and helped take down the Chitauri.

"This is a nightmare. How are we supposed to take these guys out if they keep coming?" Jessica asked

"Jessica just take them out." Sean said shooting three Chitauri in the face before the Chitauri were struck down by lightning from Thor who helped them since Loki escaped. "Whats the status up there?" Sean asked.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor said.

"Thor's right. We got to deal with these guys." Tony said.

"How do we do this?" Natasha asked.

"As a team." Steve said.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor said.

"Yeah? Well, Get in line." Barton said.

"Knock it off." Sean said.

"Loki's going to keep this fight focused on us, and thats what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark and Superman up top. They're going to need us to..." Steve tried to say before someone on a motorcycle approached.

"Another Ghost Rider?" Batman asked.

"Johnny Blaze." Sean said as Johnny got off his bike and approached them.

"I thought something was up in New York so I got here as fast as I could." Johnny said before turning into the Ghost Rider state. (Does anyone always picture the Johnny Blaze from the First movie when they think about the Ghost Rider?)

"Is everyone gathered?" Tony asked.

"Yup." Sean said.

"Ok then we're bringing the party to you." Tony said as he and Superman flew towards them with the giant mechanical monster following them.

"I don't see how thats a party." Natasha said as Sean walked over to it.

"Sean what are you doing?" Diana asked.

"Remember How I said I had something special in mind for this? Well your about to see." Sean said before white flames engulfed him and to the Leagues shock he turned into a Ghost Rider and slashed his chained at the beast cutting it in half. The Other Chitauri saw this and roared and growled at them while Banner turning into the Hulk Roared right back at them as all the heroes in the city prepared to fight.

"We're going to have a talk about this when this is over." Kara said.

" **Fine by me**." Sean said as more Chitauri came out of the portal. " **Your call cap**." Sean said.

"Alright. Until we can close that portal is containment. Barton, I wan you and Frank up on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out Patterns and Strays. Superman you and the others who are airborne help Thor try to keep them from sending more forces through the portal if that doesn't work then help us down here. Everyone else we've got ground operations." Steve said.

"Got it lets go." Superman said carrying Punisher and Hawkeye up to where they need to go.

"And Hulk." Captain said to green muscle who looked at him. "Smash." Captain America said making the Hulk smirk before jumping after the Chitauri.

" **This is going to be fun.** " Sean said as he and the other Riders went to help the others.

Meanwhile

"Lex you cannot be serious." A general said to the bald business man.

"I Am serious if we don't act now the entire planet will be invaded and Loki will control us all." Lex said.

"But there are still civilians in the city not to mention the Justice league." The General said.

"A small price to pay for the survival of the human race I assure you." Lex said as his heartless workers prepared a nuclear warhead to destroy New York.

Back with the heroes

" **YEEE HAAW**!" Johnny Blaze yelled as he took control of one of the giant mechanical monster and set it on fire and crashed it into another monster.

"Nice work Blaze." Luke said taking down more of the Chitauri.

Sean and Diana were fighting against a large amount of the invaders before they took them all down.

" **This isn't working**." Sean said turning back to normal. "At this rate everyone is going to get to tired to fight we need to close that portal." Sean said.

"Any ideas?" Diana asked

"Ive got one." Natasha said getting on one of their airborne vehicles heading for the top of the tower where she just saw Hulk beat the ever living shit out of Loki. She landed on the top of the building where Selvig was who just woke up and had his free will back.

"The Scepter." Selvig said.

"Its not your fault you didn't know what you were doing." Natasha said.

"Actually I think I did. I built in a safety to cut their power source." Selvig said.

"Loki's scepter." Natasha said.

"It may be able to close the portal. And I'm looking right at it." Selvig said.

"Batman I need you on the Stark Tower now." Natasha said.

"Im on my way." Batman said heading up with his grappling hook. "What is it?" Batman asked.

"I need the scepter to help close the portal and I need you to watch our backs incase we get attacked." Natasha said.

Sean back in his Rider State was fighting with Diana and Karen getting rid of more Chitauri.

"Sean we have a problem Lex just got the green light to launch a nuclear warhead at New York." Talbot said on the comms.

" **What! Who gave him permission for that?** " Sean asked in anger.

"Never mind that where is it now?" Stark said.

"Three minutes away!" Talbot yelled as Stark rushed over to the missile.

"Can anybody copy I can close the portal." Natasha said.

" **Not yet. Tony get that missile thorough the portal then get back**." Sean said.

"On it!" Tony said going as fast as he could. He managed to get to the missile and led it into the portal just in time.

" **Close it now**!" Sean yelled.

"Got it." Natasha said as she closed the portal. As soon as the portal closed all the Chitauri died off since the missile hit their commander ship.

"Finally." Sean said back in his human state.

"Its not over yet." Batman said.

"Yeah one more thing." Sean said.

Loki was getting his strength back from the beating he received from the hulk getting to the bar area before he turned around and the Justice League the Defenders and the Avengers surrounded him.

"If its all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." Loki said making Sean scoff.

Later

Every channel was showing live footage of the invasion that was foiled by the Justice League the Defenders and the newly formed Avengers. Lex Corp took a major blow for sending a nuclear missile at New York but no charges were pressed since Lex was given the Green light to do so by a general who was dishonorably discharged from the military.

"Where are the Avengers now?" The President of the US asked General Talbot.

"Global Tech isn't monitoring their movements since I say they along with the Defenders and the League deserve some time off from this whole ordeal." Talbot said.

"And the Cube?" The president asked.

"Sean and I Both felt that it was to dangerous in human hands so Thor is taking it and Loki back to Asgard." Talbot said as Sean walked in the room of the transmission.

"It would seem the united nations owe you an un payable debt." The President said.

"No not really I'm just doing what needs to be done. But what about Lex Luthor? He nearly killed all of New York." Sean said.

"As much as I would prefer he be in a military prison for the rest of his days he cannot be held accountable since he was given the green light by a former high ranking General however though his company will be under investigation...Again." The President said making him and Talbot smirk.

"Good enough for me." Sean said as the transmission ended.

"So what happens now? The Avengers are now a public group of heroes like the League and the Defenders." Talbot said.

"Well all I can say is that when the world needs all three groups again which will most likely happen anyway in time they'll come back when they need to." Sean said.

Later

"Ok start talking." Diana said as she sat in his office.

"Look I didn't say anything because I don't really usually do that sort of thing unless I have to." Sean said.

"How did this happen anyway?" Shayera asked.

"How do you think?" Sean asked getting a glass out and some scotch.

"The accident?" Karen asked.

"Yup." Sean said.

Flash back nearly 7 years ago

Sean was on the cold floor of the streets bleeding out while his sisters were knocked out in the back seat of the car while their parents were dead.

"Someone please help." Sean mumbled out weakly losing to much blood. Just then he heard a motorcycle approach and someone got off before getting his sisters out of the car.

" **Tell me what do you want?** " A mysterious voice said to him while somehow his strength was returning.

"I want those who spill innocent blood to pay for the world to be rid of evil and corruption." Sean said before he managed to see the savior of his sisters and slightly widen his eyes seeing a man with a flaming skull for a head. The person in question was Carter Slade one of the current Ghost Riders.

" **You will do good as a leader.** " Carter said holding his head before Sean started to groan in discomfort before he was engulfed in white flames and turned into a Ghost Rider more specifically the leader of the Riders and Roared into the air.

End Flash back

"So your the leader of the Riders that much I can see but why you exactly? You said you hated violence." Diana said.

"Oh I do but it doesn't mean I wont get my hands dirty unless I have no choice like this ordeal." Sean said.

"So is that where all your stamina comes from?" Harley asked making him roll his eyes while the others smirked.

"Yes." Sean said.

"Nearly unlimited?" Livewire asked seductively.

"Yes." Sean said rolling his eyes.

"Ok change of topic." Kara said having a small blush from the ideas forming in her head. "How many times have you had to get involved?" Kara asked.

"Not that many only three times including this one. The First time I ever killed was when I killed they guy who did the hit and run on my family. The second time was during the invasion which formed the league then this." Sean said.

"So you really don't get involved all that much." Ivy said.

"Nope I had to much to do back then." Sean said.

"Still its weird to see you as the leader of the Ghost Riders and whats with the white flames?" Tula asked.

"Thats what shows I am the leader." Sean said.

Meanwhile in Space

"Humans. They are not the cowering wretches we were promised. They stand. They are unruly, and therefor cannot be ruled." A male voice known at the other said to his master who stood up. "To challenge them is to court Death." The Other said.

His master turned his head showing his purple skin and had a grin on his face. This was a man just as powerful as DarkSeid this was Thanos.

 **Authors note: Holy shit almost ten thousand words. Yeah so Sean is the leader of the Ghost Rider like none of you saw that coming. He doesn't really get involved with the fighting that** **much due to his power not being that needed when there are other Riders to do that. So far you've seen Carter Slader Johnny Blaze and Robbie Rayes in the story. There are still other Riders in the Marvel series that you'll see soon enough. Also the fourth poll is up again so don't forget to vote in that. Read Review and Vote. See ya.**


	10. Peace and Quiet

Chapter 10 Peace and quiet

Bruce was in the bat cave looking over the files of each Ghost Rider he's so far encountered including Sean.

"It doesn't make sense how can there be so many Ghost Riders at once?" Bruce asked himself.

"Do you ever give up." Sean said from the shadows making his eyes widen as he turned around and faced him while Sean just had an amused smirk on his face. "Surprise." Sean said.

"How did you get in here?" Bruce asked.

"Relax Bruce I'm not here to fight. I found who you were exactly after putting a few pieces together that didn't add up such as your equipment. No Vigilante has high tech weapons or vehicles like yours unless they either A, are rich and powerful or B under government contract and then I realized exactly which of the two it was. I guess it explains why your so stubborn about my methods and the other Riders. Both of us are similar in more ways then one with our past." Sean said calmly making Bruce lower his guard slightly seeing he wasn't a threat.

"So why are you here?" Bruce asked.

"I figured it was time to let you know I figured out who you were and don't worry Talbot and I haven't said a word to anyone I respect you to much for that even though you did nearly kill Carter and kidnap my sisters but I understood your reason." Sean said.

"I am sorry for that but I couldn't take a chance that you and the other Riders would eventually kill innocent people." Bruce said making Sean nod.

"I understand that however though that cant happen. You see the Ghost Rider state basically only lets us kill those who are guilty of crimes that are unforgivable." Sean said.

"Like the Joker and those killed in Arkham. Did you order that attack?" Bruce asked.

"Not even close that was Blaze acting on his own though Talbot and I were going to do that anyway with all the evidence we've collected from the few good guards from that hell hole." Sean said.

"The few good guards?" Bruce said confused.

"I told you when you attacked me the first time remember. 90% of the guards had innocent blood on their hands either for letting the many bad nut jobs in that place free or accepted bribes. The system is extremely flawed but people wont change it and you can guess why." Sean said making Bruce narrow his eyes for not seeing that.

"I wasn't aware of that." Bruce said.

"Nor was Commissioner Gorden or his daughter Barbra or should I call her batgirl?" Sean asked amused making Bruce roll his eyes seeing his small crime fighting family was caught. "Anyway that problem has been taken care of and ever since the Chitauri invasion things have been pretty quiet since criminals are afraid of the League the Defenders and the Avengers now." Sean said.

"Ive noticed but it wont last long though. Soon they'll come back again." Bruce said.

"True but a friend of yours might be able to stop that." Sean said confusing him.

"Meaning?" Bruce asked.

"Come by my office tomorrow and you'll see." Sean said as he was engulfed in white flames and vanished. Bruce being curious now decided to take up on that offer.

Next day

"Well look who it is." Talbot said to Bruce.

"Still holding a grudge?" Bruce asked.

"A little since you held one of our projects down with that nitrogen you threw at Carter." Talbot said.

"Ok enough." Sean said walking in. "Now as I promised." Sean said pressing a button on the desk. "Sally bring him in." Sean said to Sally on the phone.

"Right away." Sally said.

A few moments passed and the doors opened as Sally walked in along with to Bruce's surprise a fully healed Harvey Dent.

"Harvey?" Bruce said in shock.

"Bruce its good to see you again." Harvey said shaking his hand.

"We managed to heal the burned skin and tissue that was damaged along with getting rid of his other half." Sean said.

"How?" Bruce asked.

"Special shock treatment. We've created a special drug for people with his former condition added with shock treatment and gets rid of it for good." Sean said.

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" Bruce asked.

"It would have been if we didn't test it out first. Harvey volunteered for the test and as you can see it clearly worked. He's been given a full pardon for his former crimes as Two Face." Sean said.

"This talk is going to have to wait I still have a few more tests on him to confirm his mental state along with his physical." Sally said as she and Harvey walked away.

"I'm at a loss for words and thats a rare thing you'll hear from me." Bruce said with a smile.

"I knew you'd like it. Blaze spared him because he knew he wasn't entirely to blame for what happened to him for becoming two face." Sean said.

"What about the Riddler though correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't his life ruined and made him into what he was?" Bruce asked.

"He had all that intelligence and instead of starting over he hurt and killed hundreds of innocent people and showed no remorse so no." Sean said before out of nowhere General Hardcastle barged in along General Ross though the later of the two tried to stop the former.

"We've got some business to talk about you brat!" Hardcastle yelled slamming his fist on his desk.

"I'm sorry he wouldn't listen to me." Ross said scratching the back of his head.

"What business?" Sean asked.

"About your Ghost Rider friend giving Superman his powers back thats what you stupid shit!" HardCastle yelled before Sean punched him in the face hard sending him to the ground.

"Let me be clear on something general." Sean said mocking him with the last word. "I only needed Superman out of the way till the Defenders group was finally finished forming which it has been for months. It was created to fight against him should history repeat itself and he gets brainwashed or goes rogue. Second of all you will not order me around your rank I know from detailed reports has been diminished greatly since your little stunt of nearly killed SuperGirl." Sean said glaring at him for that part.

"They all deserve to die ARGH!" Hardcastle yelled as Sean stomped on his chest hard making him spit out some blood.

"Sean enough." Ross said making Sean scoff before kicking Hard castle away.

"Lets try to calm down here." Talbot said.

"Oh I'm very calm here. I just wont stand for a disgrace to the military to think he can order me around like one of his worthless pawns." Sean said making Hardcastle growl and tried to charge at him had security not arrived and detained him.

"You wont get away with this Brat!" Hardcastle yelled in rage.

"I'll make sure he gets a proper court martial and his status is demoted further down." Ross said.

"Do whatever you can if it shuts him up and makes him miserable." Sean said as he left.

"Wasn't expecting that." Talbot said.

"I was. I knew eventually Hardcaslte would make a scene or something about Superman getting his powers back. Just didn't count on it being in my office of all places. This will doubt get him thrown out of the military." Sean said.

"Personal issues against one another?" Bruce asked.

"Something like that. He thinks those with powers or enhancements should be put into service with the US military. Talbot Ross and I opposed that proposal each time he brought it up explaining the flaws of doing so forcefully. You've already heard of the results no doubt from Superman on Volcana." Sean said.

"He explained enough to me on that subject." Bruce said.

"She works for Global Tech now after we found her little small island. Of course I didn't force her to leave I just gave her a better offer then those previous who used her in her life." Sean said.

"And that would be?" Bruce asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Talbot said.

Later

"So how did everything go today?" Lois asked getting some drinks out.

"HardCastle barged into my office demanding the Ghost Rider takes away Superman's powers again. You can guess how that went." Sean said.

"I thought he was kicked out of the military after Superman was brainwashed?" Lois said.

"Thats just the cover story. He was drastically demoted from his rank after that. Ross and Talbot were the ones who suggested his demotion didn't need the US looking bad because of his screw up. Somehow he's gotten some of his former rank as general back. He's no threat though especially not to me or my sisters since after Batman's little stunt I've had them closely watched by my security." Sean said.

"Wait you said Talbot and Ross had him demoted what about you though?" Lois asked.

"I was busy with something else but I would have suggested the same thing." Sean said before his phone rang. "Yeah? Whoa slow down Talbot what happened?" Sean asked. "How the hell did that happen?" Sean asked making Lois concerned. "I'll be right there." Sean said hanging up. "Damnit." Sean said.

"What happened?" Lois asked concerned.

"Hardcastle went off the deep end and activated something in the labs." Sean said getting outside and got in his car.

Minutes later

"What hell?" Sean asked in confusion seeing some kind of human husk in the middle of the lab.

"Price to pay for helping an alien boy." Hardcastle said making Sean sigh before pulling out a pistol.

"Whoa lets not..." Was as far as Talbot got before.

BANG!

However Sean didn't pull the trigger instead it was Frank Castle.

"Not like he didn't deserve it." Frank said as Hardcastle had a bullet hole in his head.

"What the hell is this?" Sean asked.

"No idea but one of our new agents of SHIELD is inside that thing. Daisy Johnson if I recall." Talbot said. "Hardcastle was trying to steal a crystal or something in the labs when she caught him and tried to stop him only once he drooped it some kind of mist came out of the damn thing then this happened." Talbot said before it began to crack apart.

"Uh?" Sean said before Daisy came out fully breathing hard. Daisy had slightly tan skin black hair and blue eyes. (Her Earths mightiest heroes appearance)

"I'm not even going to ask." Talbot said as medical teams came in and got her out of the room for quarantine.

"Where this crystal Hardcastle tried to take?" Sean asked.

"This is whats left of it." Ross said handing it to him.

"I don't think she was just in the husk for no reason." Sean said.

Later

"Just as I thought this crystal is not from earth theres nothing in it that fits on the periodic table." Sean said massaging his temples.

"Whats in it?" Frank asked.

"Hell if I know I cant make head or tails of this thing. I'm sending it to Stark maybe he can get better results then we can." Sean said.

"I wouldn't bother to much with that." Batman said dropping down.

"How did you get in?" Talbot asked.

"Ive seen this crystal before once. Someone in the same position as your friend I found in the same kind of husk. He got out but started showing signs that something happened to him. Calls himself Gordon and as soon as he came out of that husk his eyes were covered by his own skin. I took a DNA sample back then. I think you should see this." Batman said handing him the Data and Sean plugged it in.

"The hell?" Sean said looking over the results.

"What is it?" Ross asked.

"There is no fucking way. His DNA has been altered somehow but for some reason it looks like it was supposed to be that way." Sean said.

"Like what a second version of Mutants Like Wolverine and Professor X's X men?" Talbot asked.

"No something different." Sean said.

"I think these people had their DNA like this from their ancestors and it passed down to them." Batman said.

"Like what a Bloodline?" Ross asked.

"Or something else." Sean said looking over the Data.

 **Authors Note: Oh Boy new suspense is building up. So Hardcastle got what he fucking deserved much faster then in the unlimited series. Inhumans will soon be discovered and Global Tech will be protecting them from the public. Also I'm very pleased to say that next chapter I'm going to be doing the Winter soldier chapter next involving a few new additions to the story. See ya. Read Review and Vote my loyal readers.**


	11. The Winter Soldier

Chapter 11 The Winter Soldier

"I've never seen anything like this and theres no information on it in the archives." Superman said inspecting the crystal.

"Damnit I asked Hawkgirl since unlike you she grew up on her planet her whole life before coming here. If your people don't even know what it is who will?" Sean said putting the crystal away.

"I recommend placing all the remaining crystals in your most secure vault till we know what we're dealing with. Daisy is already showing signs of her own unique abilities appearing." Batman said.

"Define Unique?" Lantern asked.

"She's showing abilities of vibrational frequencies of sorts even causing slight earthquakes in a small area. So far she's managing to control it but I need to know exactly what we're dealing with." Sean said.

"Perhaps I could help with that." A male voice said making them turn around and saw a man in white robes and a blue vest and a straw hat. He had white skin and surprisingly for minus one has glowing eyes.

"Raiden?" Sean said surprised seeing the thunder god.

"You know this man?" Batman asked preparing for a fight if necessary.

"He's the thunder god and a friend of mine." Sean said.

"The Crystals you speak of are not from this world but from another one. Many years ago a group of beings of unknown origin to my knowledge arrived on earth and began to experiment on humanity transferring their own blood into humans. The Crystals are known as Terrigen crystals. The mist inside them unlocks the abilities of the individuals however it is unknown what the abilities of these inhuman's will be until they go through terrigenesis which results in these human husks you've seen." Raiden said.

"How many inhuman's are there?" Batman asked.

"Hard to say there were many during the first generation. However though while the bloodline is passed down through these people their powers can only be activated through the mist there is no other way." Raiden said.

"What about regular humans what happens if they get exposed to the mist?" Lantern asked.

"I'm going to assume nothing since Hardcastle showed no changes during his exposure to it." Sean said.

"Correct regular humans are in no danger from the mist though I would recommend keeping this information to yourselves for the time being. Humanity has always feared what it does not understand." Raiden said.

"Been there done that. We'll keep Daisy's status as an Inhuman known to only a small few who can be trusted in global tech and SHIELD." Sean said before the communications activated. "What is it Talbot?" Sean asked.

"We have a problem involving Lex again." Talbot said.

"Oh great what now?" Sean asked annoyed.

"3 hours ago we received an encrypted transmission directed to Lex's office for a ransom of one billion and a half american dollars all unmarked bills. The hostages are held on a mobile satellite launch platform. However though Lex only requested the Data be transferred not the hostages." Talbot said making Sean tighten his fists in anger.

"And what is so important about the information?" Raiden asked.

"Good to see you again Raiden and its unknown as to whats so important about the Data but knowing him it cant be good." Talbot said.

"We need to get there now. I don't suppose you'd be willing to spare a few of your warriors to help in this." Sean said to Raiden who nods.

Later

Two quinjets were flying towards the large cruiser.

"Alright listen up we need to go over the mission for each team." Captain America said. Raiden had sent Liu Kang and Kung Lao. The groups consisted of Captain America Black Widow Frank Castle Daredevil Elektra Iron fist Luke Cage Kung Lao Liu Kang and a new addition to the Defenders Cassandra Castle Franks Cousin who joined the Defenders after the battle of New York 2 months ago. (I know Cassandra is actually his daughter with Elektra from the comics but I'm making it to she's his cousin in this story)

"Natasha you Cage Iron Fist and Liu Kang will secure the engine room then after that go to the data storage room and download what you can. Whatever Lex is planing we'll know soon enough." Captain America said.

"What about the hostages?" Liu Kang asked.

"Thats our job. Frank what are we up against?" Steve said.

"25 Pirates top mercenaries led by this guy. Georges Batroc Ex-DGSE, Action Division. He's one of the few at the top of Global Tech's red notice list. Before the French Demobilized him, he had 36 kill missions. This guy's got a rep for maximum casualties." Frank said.

"Why the hell would Pirates steal from Lex corp anyway it doesn't add up." DareDevil said.

"Figure that out later we got a job to do." Captain said jumping off the Quintjet.

"Uh did he have a parachute on before he jumped?" Kung Lao asked.

"Nope." Frank said grinning before putting his on. "He doesn't really need one out here." Frank said.

Captain America dived into the water feet first before getting on the ship and quickly started to take out the Pirates on the deck.

Just as one of them had a gun to his head Frank shot the guy with a silenced weapon to keep the noise down.

"Thanks." Cap said.

"Yeah cause looked helpless without me." Frank said with a grin. "Alright you have your orders lets move." Frank said as Cap ran off to do what he needed to do while his team searched for the hostages. Steve managed to place a small unnoticeable listening device on the glass of the bridge listening in on any conversation.

"Hostages located." Frank said.

"Frank get into position where they cant see you." Cap said.

"Don't need to I've got something special from weapons development to get these bastards through the wall." Frank said. "Kang place some small charges on the door then wait for my order to charge in and take out any we miss." Frank said.

"On it." Liu Kang said.

"Natasha whats your status?" Cap asked.

"Almost there." Natasha said fighting off some of the pirates before Kung Lao threw his bladed hat at one of them cutting him in half with ease. "Well thats new." Natasha said making him shrug in amusement before they shut down the engine room.

"Engine room secure." Kung Lao said.

"Alright lets do this." Frank said as he and Cassandra fired through the wall killing all but one pirate that as soon as the door blew up Liu Kang charged in and gave him a powerful uppercut that broke his neck and killed him. "Alright everyone lets go. Hostages secured moving to extraction point." Frank said on the comms.

"Roger that moving to extraction point." One of the Quinjet pilots said flying towards them.

Steve had tried to take out Batroc but he managed to give him the slip.

"Be advised Batroc is on the move." Cap said.

"Don't worry we can handle him if he shows up you just get to Natasha and her team to help secure the Data." Frank said.

"Copy that." Cap said before Batroc tried to attack him by surprise but Cap blocked his attacks with his shield before managing to knock him out and cuffed him.

"Data secured moving to secondary extraction." Natasha said.

"Right I've got Batroc." Cap said picking up him and dragged him back to the second quinjet.

Later

"So whats so important about this Data anyway?" Kung Lao asked Sean as he plugged it in to a secure and advanced super computer.

"We're about to find out." Sean said accessing the files on the flash drive Natasha secured. Sean looked through the files before growling in anger. "Son of a bitch he somehow stole the designs of the carriers when he was in our custody when we were looking for Loki." Sean said in anger.

"But doesn't he need approval for this?" Natasha asked.

"Since when has he ever gotten approval for anything he does." Sean asked before getting up. "Talbot we got a problem." Sean said on the comms.

Later

"So I used your designs for my own uses. Doesn't mean I stole them however since you have no physical evidence." Lex said making Sean growl. "Besides you should be thanking me for what I've done to improve those defenseless toys of yours." Lex said smugly.

"Meaning what?" Sean asked ready to punch his face but Talbot held him back.

"Let me show you." Lex said leading them to the hanger and to their shock the Carriers he was building were armed with heavy weapons along with new turbines. "Call it project insight my version of your little toys that are synced to a network of targeting satellites." Lex said.

"So thats why you only wanted the data from the ship and not the hostages." Sean said not amused.

"They are nothing but cannon fodder." Lex said making Sean growl and tried to punch him but Ross and Talbot stopped him. "Besides I'm sure the united nations will approve of these carriers over yours any day. The weapons on these carriers can eliminate a thousand hostiles a minute. The satellites can read a terrorist's DNA before he even steps outside his spider hole. A lot of threats will be eliminated before they even begin and its all thanks to my brilliance." Lex said boasting.

"Except the united nations will never approve of this." Ross said.

"Oh really and whys that?" Lex asked amused.

"Because any designs of the carriers belong to SHIELD and Global tech which means your in violation of breaking the law of stealing the designs of the carriers that did not belong to you nor did you get the approval of this." Talbot said making him frown.

"What are you saying?" Lex asked.

"That these carriers along to SHIELD and Global Tech which means they belong to me. The president made that clear if anyone tries to copy anything from my company or from SHIELD that I have authority to confiscate the designs and the built carriers and thats whats going to happen." Sean said.

"You cant do that these carriers belong to me." Lex said in anger.

"Oh stop being a little bitch like you always are. We'll be back soon to get these." Sean said as they walked away making Luthor growl in anger.

Later

"I understand your problem of these new carriers however though do we really need to destroy them?" The President asked Sean Talbot and Ross.

"Sir these weapons cannot be allowed to be airborne since odds are they could be easily hacked and be used against the UN thats something we cannot allow to happen. I understand that there are benefits to having such weapons under UN control or my companies but the benefits are nowhere near the price of having them in the air if they get hacked." Sean said.

"I see then you have my full permission to confiscate these weapons and destroy them." The President said before ending his transmission.

"We can still have the blue print designs in the vault should we ever need them in a time." Ross said.

"On that I agree." Sean said before his phone went off. "Maria what is it?" Sean asked. "Whoa slow down what happened?" Sean asked in concern. "Alright we'll be right there." Sean said hanging up. "Fury is in the medical lab he just got attacked." Sean said.

"By who?" Talbot asked.

"By the Winter soldier." Sean said heading down.

Raiden and a few other medical personnel were healing Fury from his injuries.

"How did this happen?" Sean asked entering the lab.

"Fury said he was on his way to see you about the carriers that Luthor built when he was attacked by the winter soldier." Maria said.

"Who's the Winter Soldier?" Steve asked.

"A deadly assassin one who's been credited over a few dozen assassination missions for the past 50 years but for some reason he doesn't age." Sean said.

"How is that possible?" Kung Lao asked.

"Hell if I know but theres something about him that seems familiar. No ones ever gotten a picture of his face and if they do its covered by a mask of sorts and the main way he's always been identified is with his left metal arm with a red star on it." Sean said before Fury and Raiden walked in. "Why we're you on your way to see me here anyway?" Sean asked.

"The carriers that Luthor has I think those things are going to be used by something or someone else. Something didn't add up. After the battle of New York I've had men on the inside of his company giving me intel at any chance they got and then they told me someone was planing something big." Fury said.

"Wait...You hired those pirates to take that ship didn't you so we would have a reason to get the Data didn't you?" Sean said.

"I had to something about this plan thats going in his company had me concerned. I don't think Lex even knows himself." Fury said.

"You should have told us." Steve said.

"I couldn't risk any talks we had being intercepted by Lex so I made a choice." Fury said.

"Smart move. Ok if Lex isn't behind this plan you've heard about then who is?" Sean asked. "I cant even access the files fully on the hard drive because of some kind of A.I on it. However the one thing I could get out of it was the location as to where it came from." Sean said bringing up a map location of the area. "I think you'll find the area very familiar Steve." Sean said as he showed the location. Wheaton New Jersey.

"Hey isn't that the place you trained at before the Serum was injected into you?" Luke asked.

"Yeah it is." Steve said.

"I don't want Lex or whoever is behind this to get suspicious so only three of us are going. Steve you Me and Natasha will have to go. The Rest of you I need you all to stay here. Talbot you and Ross are in charge while I'm gone." Sean said.

"Understood." Talbot siad.

Later

"So this is where you were trained before the Serum?" Sean asked as they walked around the old base.

"Yeah. Nothing here has really...Changed?" Steve said seeing something that didn't belong here.

"What is it?" Natasha asked. Sean looked behind him and noticed it as well.

"Back during World war 2 army regulations forbid storing munitions within 500 yards of the barracks so that shouldn't be here." Sean said as he melted the lock and opened the doors. They walked down the stairs and Sean turned on the lights. On one of the walls was the symbol for SHIELD.

"SHIELD?" Natasha said confused.

"The original SHIELD. After the war Peggy and Howard Stark and Steve's old general formed the original SHIELD after Hydra was defeated. However after Howard was killed it wasn't doing so good so it was shut down since it was still in the process of being formed." Sean said.

"So you recreated it." Steve said.

"I had a lot of respect for the Original SHIELD after Talbot showed me the files 2 years after Global tech signed a contract with the UN. I wanted their legacy to continue in a new age so the new SHIELD was formed and is doing extremely well." Sean said seeing the old photos of the founding members of the original SHIELD before he notice at the bookshelves that air was blowing some webs. "The hell?" Sean said going to where the air was coming from.

"Whats this?" Natasha asked.

"You already got a secret bass on sight so why." Sean said pulling the shelves down revealing a secret elevator. "Do you need an elevator?" Sean asked before seeing a key pad for a code and used a device on his arm to see the right code. Once he opened the door they went down further. Once the doors opened they saw an ancient computer in the room.

"Is anyone else getting the feeling we're getting played cause this technology is ancient." Natasha said.

"Why are there so many Data containers in here? SHIELD didn't have that much intel when it started so whats the deal?" Sean asked before spotting a plug in attached to the old computer for the flash drive. "Someone was here a few years ago I'd say. This shouldn't be here." Sean said plugging in the flash drive and the Data containers started spinning. "This is the origin where the A.I originated from." Sean said before the camera on the computer activated.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger. Born 1997. Rogers Steven. Born 1918. Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna. Born 1994." The Computer said. (I know in the movie it said 1984 but this way she's almost the same age as Sean only by a few years older)

"What a second that voice. Arnim Zola?" Sean asked.

"Correct Ashburn I see you've done your research on the war." Zola said.

"Best to be prepared then dead." Sean said.

"How are you still alive?" Steve asked.

"Uh after the war the allies recruited German scientists with strategic value. I'm guessing he was one of them." Sean said. "My guess is his body was dying so they must have transferred his mind into this place to save him." Sean said.

"Correct again. They thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own. The Red Skull still lives and you don't even realize it yet." Zola said shocking them. "And he is not the only one. Many others of HYDRA are still alive from the war some of which I'm sure your familiar with captain Rogers. When SHIELD was founded we secretly sabotaged many of their operations as it was being built and had our most prized asset take out those who are a threat to us." Zola said showing a picture of Howard Stark and the Winter Soldier. "Over the years we have infiltrated every government in every nation and country for the past 70 years. however though we could never get into Global Tech since your tests and routine scans proved to be far to difficult to get past. It matters not though soon HYDRA's world order will rise." Zola said.

"Well that explains a lot. So I'm guessing you secretly influenced Lex into building those carriers." Sean said before the door closed. "And you've been staling us." Sean said before Natasha said a missile was heading right for them.

"Seems your all out of time. A pity I'm sure HYDRA would have been forward to working with an extremely intelligent young individual like yourself." Zola said before the missile hit the base however though Sean managed to activate the Ghost Rider State and transported them out of there.

At Global Tech

"Its been hours we should have heard back from them by now." Liu Kang said.

"Patience Liu Kang I'm sure that..." Was as far as Raiden got before Sean Steve and Natasha appeared in the room with Natasha out of breath due to the force of the blast that nearly hit them forced the air out of her lungs.

"The hell happened?" Talbot asked.

"We have a fucking huge problem. HYDRA is still alive." Sean said.

Hours later

"How the hell can HYDRA still be active I thought after the Red Skull was killed it would be over." Ross said.

"Thats the thing about HYDRA cut off one head two more takes its place just like the Greek Mythology version. Not only that but apparently the Red Skull's death was over exaggerated. I don't know where he is but Zola said he was still alive along with a few others from the war. Look regardless of reasons we need to strike now even if it means attacking Lex Corp." Sean said.

"No way we need the approval by the government first." Talbot said.

"Didn't you just hear what I said HYDRA is everywhere even in the government. The second we tell anyone within the government the second HYDRA launches those carriers." Sean said.

"He's right we cant wait around we need to stop Lex and HYDRA before its to late." Superman said.

"Perhaps a different approach is needed first." Raiden said.

"Meaning?" Batman asked.

"We still have one strong adversary. The Winter Soldier. Regular forces would be slaughtered if your government was involved in an attack on Lex Corp." Raiden said.

"Damnit thats a good point." Sean said.

"So you want us to draw him out?" Steve asked.

"It is a logical choice not only that but this Winter Soldier might be being used against his will to commit his actions." Liu Kang said.

"Ok lets say we draw him out the question is how?" Ross asked.

"With bait of course." Sean said.

Later

"Sean this is a stupid idea." Steve said on the comms as Sean outside in a diner. With Steve was his running buddy known as Sam Wilson who apparently was given an experimental flight suit code name Falcon given by Global Tech. Natasha and Liu Kang were also waiting for the Winter Soldier to strike.

"Got any other ideas because I for one am open to suggestions." Sean said before gun fire was heard and nearly hit him had he not jumped back away. Like he planed the Winter soldier had tried to assassinate him however what he wasn't expecting were HYDRA/Lex Corp goons. "Well shit." Sean said before changing into the Ghost Rider form.

"Sam and I got the Winter soldier the rest of you take out his back up." Steve said as they attacked the winter soldier.

Sean wrapped his chain around one of the goons burning him to ash before two of them fired at him but the bullets just melted before even getting close to him. Liu Kang and Natasha took these guys out with martial arts.

Steve managed to finally get the upper hand on the Winter Soldier and tore off his mask and threw him over before the Winter Soldier got up and turned around and Steve widened his eyes when he saw his face. He would recognize it anywhere.

"Bucky?" Steve said in shock and confusion seeing his old childhood friend was the winter soldier who he thought was dead.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" The Now named Bucky said about to shoot him had Sean still in his Rider form not thrown him into a wall. Seeing he was outmatched he quickly escaped.

"Was that who I think it was?" Sean asked in confusion.

"Yeah. It was Bucky." Steve said just as confused if not more.

"How is that possible? You told us he was killed from falling to his death." Liu Kang said remembering the story.

"We'll figure this out later right now we need to get back." Sean said as they transported back to Global Tech.

Later

"How is that possible? Sargent Barnes was declared KIA during the war after the fall." Ross said.

"Memory serves me correctly his unit was captured and Zola experimented on him. Whatever he did might have helped him survive the fall." Sean said.

"His mind must be under their control which would explain why he's doing all this and keeps him on Ice till he's needed again repeatedly." Batman said.

"What do we do about the Carriers then? They're scheduled to launch in mere hours." Liu Kang said.

"We have no choice we need to act however though there are still innocent people within Lex Corp completely oblivious to the enemy around them and to Lex himself." Raiden said.

"I got an idea for that." Steve said.

an hour later

"I understand your concern Mr. President but I assure you my carriers are much more safer then whatever Global Tech's young upstart is capable of." Lex said to the President on a transmission along with the Presidents staff all of which were against this action of allowing Lex to send those carriers up.

"The only reason I'm even allowing this is because after the battle of New York which you nearly destroyed I might add the world needs a new line of defense and the heroes from the three groups will be the last line if this fails." The President said not approving of this.

"I assure you my carriers will force the league the defenders and the avengers to retire for good." Lex said.

"Attention all personnel. This is Steve Rogers. I know many of you are only working for Lex for good reasons such as to support your families of because Lex threatened your or people you care about. But its time you learn the Truth about project insight and the world. Its not what we all once thought. Its been infiltrated by HYDRA." Cap said shocking many in the building including Lex since he was unaware of this. "The Red Skull is still alive and he is more then likely still in the building and Lex may be involved with him." Cap said making Lex frown since that wasn't true.

"Of all the no good cheep shots." Lex mumbled in anger.

"The Insight crew are HYDRA as well. They attempted to kill Nick Fury and Sean Ashbrun Kruger to keep them out of the way. They wont stop there. If those carriers are launched they'll have what they want. Complete control of the world. Ask yourselves who you stand with. Do you stand with us the Avengers the Defenders and the Justice league who fight for Freedom and justice or will you stand with HYDRA and enslave the entire world." Cap said before ending his speech.

"Luthor." The President said in anger.

"Mr. President I swear I am not involved with HYDRA." Lex said calmly.

"Nor will you ever." A male voice said before knocking Lex out. The person in question was none other then the Red Skull himself.

"So Captain America was telling the truth." The President said.

"And now the end of humanities freedom begins." The Red Skull said as he ordered the carriers into the sky.

"SHIT!" Sean yelled as he spotted the bay doors opening. "Raiden their opening the bay doors take out those carriers now!" Sean yelled as he Johnny and Carter drove on their motorcycles to the carriers.

"Understood Liu Kang Kung Lao get the civilians to safety. Odds are the carriers will drop down on the building." Raiden said.

"Yes Raiden." Liu Kang said as he Kung Lao and Batman made their way inside and took down the HYDRA agents that revealed themselves.

" **YEEE HAAW!** " Johnny yelled as he drove on one of the carriers with Sean and Carter.

"Whats the plan?" Wonder Woman asked.

" **Take down these goddamn Carriers before they reach 3,000 feet in the air once they get that high they'll start firing down on the people below.** " Sean said killing a few HYDRA agents that fired on him.

"What about the Mobile Satellite wouldn't destroying it destroy their targeting system?" Liu Kang asked killing more HYDRA agents.

"Good idea I'm on it!" Superman said going with his cousins along with Lantern.

"Look out!" Kung Lai said dodging a grenade that Bucky Barnes fired at them. Just then Cap dropped down and looked at his old friend.

"Get these people out of the building I can handle this." Steve said.

"Carrier one destroyed." Hawkgirl said.

"Wonder Woman I need some assistance with the second Carrier." Raiden said.

"On my way." Wonder Woman said.

" **Look out below!** " Sean yelled as he and the other riders destroyed the third carrier with ease as it exploded while Raiden and Wonder Woman took down the second carrier.

"All carriers destroyed." Talbot said on the comms.

"Mission complete." Sean said as he and the other Riders landed on the ground. "Steve whats your status?" Sean asked but got no response. "Steve?" Sean called again.

"He's alright but knocked out. No sign of Bucky Barnes but from the security footage I'm seeing I think Sargent Barnes is no longer under HYDRA's influence." Batman said.

"No sign of the Red Skull." Frank said as he and the defenders search the main office where Lex was knocked out.

"He must have retreated when he saw the carriers destroyed." Raiden said.

"Great." Sean said annoyed.

Later

Lex Corp was being rebuilt and after Lex was questioned by Global Tech he unfortunately was not involved with HYDRA leaving them no choice but to let him go but the President and Global Tech would be putting Lex Corp under 24/7 heavy security watch for any more of his crazy nonsense. All around the world members of HYDRA within the world governments were being found and arrested or killed depending on the area.

"I found this. Figured you'd want to read it." Sean said handing Steve the File of Bucky Barnes when he was under HYDRA's control.

"Thanks so when can I look for him?" Steve asked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Look he needs time to himself for now." Sean said.

"You know where he is don't you?" Steve asked.

"Yeah but look just leave him be for now. After all those years under HYDRA's control the best thing he needs is his space figuring himself out. When he's ready to come back he will. Until then just leave him be." Sean said making him sigh.

"If you say so." Steve said.

"So what now?" Superman asked.

"Honestly I have no idea but for the most part we need to do our part and finish HYDRA like it should have been decades ago. Frank is leading the Defenders in finding the rest of HYDRA's strong holds and the Red Skull along with those who were dangerous during the war." Sean said.

"So what we just wait?" Flash asked.

"No we do what we always do and protect the people and take down any HYDRA cell we encounter." Sean said.

"What about Lex?" Superman asked since Lex got off easy again.

"I don't think we'll be having any trouble from him for a long time for now." Sean said.

Later

"Thanks again for the help guys I owe you one." Sean said to Raiden Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

"Maybe you would consider participating in the next mortal kombat Tournament." Raiden said.

"I usually don't like getting involved with Violence unless I have to but if you insist sure." Sean said as they left in a swirl of lightning.

Meanwhile

"So the Carriers were destroyed Skull?" Barron Von Strucker said to the leader of HYDRA.

"Yes and now apparently the owner of Global Tech has become even more powerful and has captured many of HYDRA's best agents with the governments of the world. However soon enough I will have my revenge against him and Captain Rogers." Red Skull said.

 **Authors note: Wow I'm sure none of you were expecting that now were you? Yes Raiden and Sean have a close friendship with one another both assisting the other to keep order and peace in the world. Anyway next chapter will be based on the episode of when Luthor makes the injustice league when he discovers he has cancer. After that whichever has the top position for the next Arc Poll will go next. See ya. Read Review and Vote.**


	12. The Injustice league

Chapter 12 the Injustice league

"Finally got the final count of HYDRA agents captured within the UN." Talbot said bringing up the total amount on the screens.

"Jesus Christ how could this have happened?" Sean asked seeing the numbers was almost in the thousands.

"70 years gives plenty of time to achieve goals and spread numbers for groups like HYDRA." Ross said.

"We need to find the Red skull and any other high ranking members of HYDRA before they strike again. Good news is that none of them managed to infiltrate Global Tech so none of our weapons or technology is in their hands." Talbot said.

"And the bad news?" Sean asked.

"The President wants to hold off on any assault teams on allied soil till the situation here is under control." Talbot said.

"He cant be serious by the time that happens HYDRA might strike again on foreign soil." Sean said.

"Which is why I asked a friend of mine on the presidents Staff to change his mind. President is giving Global tech full authority in any investigations involving HYDRA especially if the Red Skull is involved." Talbot said making Sean sigh in relief.

"Well Frank and the Defenders along with Carter are in England searching for any leads right now so we'll hear back from them soon. In the meantime we've got other issues involving Lex." Sean said.

"What now?" Ross asked.

"I have reason to believe Lex sold highly advanced weapons to a group of terrorists and got these weapons past customs somehow." Sean said.

"Great The last thing we need is him getting in the way of more important issues with HYDRA." Talbot said having enough of this.

"Which is why I've put a plan into action." Sean said.

"What did you do?" Ross asked before Superman came in.

"The plan worked but theres something you need to see." Superman said.

"What happened?" Sean asked.

Later

Lex was slowly waking up after passing out from so much pain he just suddenly received while escaping the League and the avengers Iron Man and Captain America. When he opened his eyes he saw Superman and Sean.

"YOU!" Lex said in anger.

"Lex theres something you need to hear." Superman said.

"No you listen I've got something to say." Lex tried to say.

"Better make it count because you wont last much longer with your condition." Sean said making him frown.

"What are you talking about? What condition?" Lex asked.

"You know that Kryptonite you always carried around you?" Sean said.

"What about it? Kryptonite only effects him and those two blond tramps of his." Lex said making Sean frown.

"We're discovering they an effect on human biology but only if their exposed to it for an extended period of time. In other words you've got a rare blood poisoning cancer." Sean said making Lex widen his eyes before glaring at Superman.

"This is your fault all of it!" Lex yelled. "Whats the treatment Radiation? Chemo?" Lex asked.

"There is no treatment and even if there was one I wouldn't give it to you for all the death you've caused. I find it Ironic that your so called best weapon ends up being the cause of your death." Sean said with a grin making Lex growl.

Later

"So Lex has a rare type of blood poisoning from the Kryptonite?" Ross asked.

"Looks that way. So I guess he's going to be suffering for a while longer till he dies a painful death." Sean said with a smirk.

"I would take this seriously if I were you. After all this could be an epidemic if unchecked." Talbot said.

"It wont be since the cancer cant spread like normal diseases do. It can only be infected on humans by the same way Lex got it. So theres no need to worry." Sean said.

"So where is Lex now?" Talbot asked.

"Striker Island where he's going to be spending the rest of his days." Sean said.

"Isn't that where..." Ross tried to say but Sean cut him off.

"Where my dead beat uncle is? Yeah but he's hardly a threat." Sean said.

"Don't tell me your getting cocky now on your enemies?" Talbot said.

"No. He's been in there for nearly 7 years and he's never even once bothered to break out probably because he's to lazy or to dumb even for an ex Cop and scientist." Sean said.

Meanwhile on Striker Island

Lex was growling in annoyance as he was forced to listen to Opera music from his cell neighbor Humanite.

"MY GOD WILL SOMEONE SHUT THAT CRAP OFF!" A male voice yelled next door yelled.

"Thats it." Lex said hacking his tv device.

Humanite was continuing to listen to his channel.

"Exquisite." Humanite said before the channel turned to Lex who looked annoyed.

"Humanite, how can you stand that caterwauling?" Lex asked.

"Music is one of the meager pleasures I'm allowed in here along with a few other necessities. You should try the culture channel. It might improve your disposition better then your cell mate across from you on your left." Humanite said.

"And who would that be?" Lex asked.

"Travis Ashburn of course." Humanite said.

"Ashburn? One of Sean's relatives?" Lex asked already scheming a plan.

"Don't even think about it. The man is a lunatic. He tried to kill his 3 year nieces nearly 7 years ago had their brother not stopped him." Humanite said having a lot of respect for the boy due how intelligent he was and was cutting him a deal since He wasn't really that dangerous compared to the others here.

"To late." Lex said ending his feed.

"Oh dear." Humanite said.

Travis Ashburn was in his mid 50's with white skin grey hair and grey eyes. Suddenly his Tv turned on with Lex Appearing.

"What the hell do you want?" Travis asked.

"I have a proposition for you my friend. How would you like to get back at your nephew who put you here?" Lex asked making Travis look at him for a minute.

"I'm listening but my talents don't come cheep." Travis said.

"How about I give you the exact same amount of money you won in the lottery 7 years ago." Lex said.

"Double and you've got a deal." Travis said making Lex Smirk.

Later

Sean arriving back home where he saw the twins playing on the game stations he bought for them.

"So how was school?" Sean asked sitting down on the couch.

"Good. Passed our tests again." Dawn said making Sean chuckle before his phone rang.

"Hello?" Sean said before his eyes widen. "Sorry girls." Sean said pausing their game and turned on the news.

"Earlier today two fugitives escaped from Striker island after a massive explosion occurred in the center of the island. The Fugitives that escaped are Lex Luthor and Travis Ashburn the uncle of Sean Ashburn Kruger and his twin sisters. Citizens are advised..." The News woman said before Sean turned off the Tv.

"Get your thing now." Sean said as they rushed upstairs. "How hell did this happen?" Sean asked Talbot on the Phone.

"No idea. Guards were given strict instructions to make sure he stayed away from any materials that could be used for explosives." Talbot said.

"I'm brining my sisters to Global Tech its the safest place for them to be right now." Sean said as the Twins came down with some of their things and he teleported them to Global Tech

Travis and Luthor were trying to lose the police.

"This should keep them distracted long enough." Travis said as he threw an explosive charge at an occupied building before it blew and caught on fire.

"Very impressive." Lex said.

"Lets go before my idiot nephew finds us." Travis said as they ran off.

"I need back up here now." Batman said on the comms.

"On my way." Sean said driving his motorcycle to the burning building and turned into the Rider. Sean managed to get there just in time as Batman nearly fell into the burning fire with a girl in his arms had Sean not wrapped his chain around them and pulled them up and got down to the ground safely where the girl ran into her fathers arms.

" **You know I'm used to being thanked when I save someone.** " Sean said.

"I'm not used to be saved." Batman said making him snort in amusement before Flash and Superman arrived. "Where are Luthor and Travis?" Batman asked as Sean turned back to human form with a hood over his face to conceal his identity.

"We couldn't pick up their trail." Superman said.

"No biggie its just two guys. How much trouble can they give us?" Flash said before Sean punched him in the face though not hard enough to wound him.

"Idiot. Travis is more dangerous then you think if not more then Lex." Sean said.

"Personal grudge against him for trying to kill your sisters?" Batman said.

"Wouldn't you if you were in my position at that time?" Sean said.

"What exactly makes him dangerous?" Superman asked.

"Travis is an Ex cop specializing in making bombs and disarming them and has talents when doing the impossible. He might even be able to cure Lex of his cancer." Sean said.

"Then finding them is top priority for the three groups." Batman said.

"Frank and the Defenders cant help their half way across the world hunting down HYDRA and the Avengers are doing the same in the US." Sean said.

"So its our job then to find them." Batman said.

Later

"I'm surprised you didn't just put him on deaths row." Hawkgirl said to Sean.

"I couldn't since his crime was attempted murder. If he had succeeded it would have been a different story. I wanted to push for the death sentence but the problem is that I didn't have the influence like I do today for that to happen. When I did get that influence I went against it thinking maybe he could change but the Psychiatrists there told me he was mentally incapable of changing due to his drinking problem. Still I guess since he was family I held out hope that they could be wrong since he is one of the few things I have left of my parents. I don't intend to make the same mistake again." Sean said.

"So you intend to kill him." Batman said.

"No if I kill him it would cause a problem for my company so no but it doesn't mean I don't know how to stop him permanently if I have to." Sean said.

"Looks like you might just get your chance." Superman said showing the news of Travis holding a hostage in a building.

"Maybe you should sit this out." Batman said.

"Excuse me?" Sean said.

"This is a personal grudge between the two of you and it might escalate more then you'd like." Batman said making Sean growl.

"He's right." Raiden said appearing with two people one man and one woman. The man was an African American man in military clothing and the woman had white skin blond hair and green eyes.

"Raiden what are you doing here and who are they?" Sean asked.

"We're with Special forces the names Jax this is my partner Sonya." Jax said. (For their appearance look up the Mortal Kombat outfits from the 2011 game same with all the others from Mortal Kombat)

"As soon as I heard Travis had escaped I knew you would try to bring him in. I don't need to remind you the last time you lost your temper when something like this came up." Raiden said making Sean sigh.

"Ok fair enough." Sean said.

"I will go with them with Johnny Blaze to insure his capture you will remain her and keep a calm head." Raiden said.

"Alright fine." Sean said as Raiden and the league left.

"So whats the deal with you and this Travis guy anyway?" Sonya asked.

"He's my uncle and a dangerous man who was a cop 7 years ago. He specializes in making and disarming bombs as well as impossible science. nearly seven years ago after my parents death he won the lottery and tried to kill my sisters when they were only three years old saying he didn't want anymore mouths to feed. I stopped him and he was sentenced to life at Strikers island." Sean said.

"And you used the money he won to make your company didn't you." Jax said.

"I had a lot of good ideas even when I was just a kid but lacked the finances to fully make the things I could make and lack of finances means lack of equipment and materials. So with that money now in my possession I got everything I needed to make a name for myself with my ideas and you can guess the rest." Sean said.

Later

"So they got away?" Sean asked as he gave Batman a nano tech serum to remove the venom in his blood from Copperhead.

"We have copperhead so we should be able to find them now." Superman said.

"Don't be so sure." Sean said before they left. Batman soon opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Batman asked.

"What do you think? They got away minus Copperhead. The Serum I injected into you will purge the venom inside you but I wouldn't try moving around for a few more hours." Sean said before he sat up.

"Cant afford to wait that long." Batman said heading out.

"Man hes stubborn." Jax said.

"You have no idea." Sean said.

Later

Sean was in the hanger trying to keep his mind off of Travis when the alarm went off.

"Huh?" Sean said before a gun was placed against his head.

"Don't move you worthless little shit." Travis said.

"Pull the Trigger it wont work." Sean said calmly.

"Really?" Travis said.

BANG!

Travis fired his gun at his head having blood spatter around making him smirk before his eyes widen as his wound healed in seconds and Sean just faced him with a board expression.

"What the hell?" Travis said in confusion and slight fear.

"Still trying to murder family even now. You haven't changed at all. You know its funny of all the criminals in the world I knew could change I actually held out hope you would as well. Clearly that was a mistake **and one I intend to correct for good**." Sean said turning into the Ghost Rider making Travis widen his eyes in fear.

"Where are the intruders?" Raiden asked before they heard a pained and horrified scream making them rush to the hanger. Once they got there they saw...

"Oh god." Sonya said in shock seeing Travis without his arms and legs whimpering in fear while Sean back in his human form glaring at him.

"Please don't kill me." Travis begged.

"Oh I'm not. Killing you're not even worth killing." Sean said stomping on his head knocking him out before Star Sapphire and Cheetah tried to get away but Sean wrapped his chain around them and pulled them back. "Oh no you don't." Sean said amused as he and the others surrounded them.

"How did you get in here?" Johnny asked.

"Where's Batman?" Superman asked.

"Oh that idiot. They must have caught him and taken his access key to the hanger. Look for any bombs or anything. Since he was here theres more then likely a big one." Sean said.

"Found it! Open the hanger doors now!" Jax yelled as Flash quickly grabbed it and threw it into space and a few seconds later it exploded. "Damn no wonder you wanted to put him down if he makes explosives like that." Jax said.

"Now the question is where Batman and the rest of Luthor's pals are." Johnny said.

Sean looked at Sapphire and Cheetah who both gulped in fear before they spilled the beans.

Later

And like any other group of villeins they got their asses kicked hard. Travis somehow managed to make a containment suit that could contain and perhaps neutralize the cancer in Lex. However though Lex was officially and finally found guilty and sentenced to Prison.

"This better be the last time we see him around since I am sick and tired of this nonsense with him." Talbot said.

"You and me both. Since Humanite helped us in the search for Lex and Travis I let him out of his cell and into our labs." Sean said.

"And what about Sapphire and Cheetah?" Ross said.

"I gave them a choice work for us and pay off their time for their crimes or go back to prison. You can guess which one they took." Sean said.

"True." Talbot said.

"Now onto a more pressing matter. Since the Avengers and Defenders have their hands full with HYDRA we need another team here to assist the league for the time being." Sean said.

"Who do you have in mind? The Titans tower is still under construction." Ross said.

"I think its time I time visit an old friend who owns a school for the gifted." Sean said with a smirk.

 **Authors Note: And Finally Lex is in Jail and will be under heavy** **surveillance. Yeah so Travis no longer has his arms and legs which means he's no longer a threat to the world. Next chapter is the winer of the arc poll. X men Evolution won the poll. Mortal Kombat was almost in first place followed by star wars G.I Joe rise of Cobra and Jurassic park. Now the second poll for the next arc is up so vote carefully since theres more this time. Read Review and Vote. See ya.**


	13. The X men

Chapter 13 The X men

Charles Xavier A man who would be in a wheel chair was standing in his study room. As to how he's able to stand when he should be in a wheel chair well that would be thanks to a treatment he received from Global Tech.

"Something I can help you both with?" Charles asked Sean and Raiden already knowing they were in the room.

"Never ceases to amaze me how well you can detect someone without even trying with that mind of yours." Sean said as they appeared out of the shadows.

"Your just easy to read and detect." Charles said with a smile. "I assume this is not just a social visit." Charles said.

"I'm sure you are aware of recent events for the past month." Raiden said.

"Yes with HYDRA apparently coming out of the shadows from every corner of the globe." Charles said.

"Well because of this the Defenders and the Avengers are spread all over the place and unable to help out with the League when needed. We both agreed that the X men would have to make a more public appearance in due time if the time was right." Sean said.

"You want to send my students out in the field now?" Charles asked surprised.

"Not all of them of course just the ones that are ready for combat and in the field. Not to mention the Mortal Kombat tournament will soon take place and Earth realm will need its greatest warriors to compete in the tournament in 3 months." Raiden said.

"The only ones I know who are ready for the field are Storm Beast and Logan but perhaps you could test the others to see those who are ready." Charles said.

"And how exactly do you suggest that?" Sean asked.

Next day

The X men students were in the danger room. The students were known as Cyclops Jean Grey Shadowcat Nightcrawler Spike Rogue Ice man Boom Boom Jubilee Magma X 23 Scarlet Witch Psylocke Wolfsbane Emma Frost Sunspot Colossus cannonball Berzerker and Gambit.

"Professor whats going on?" Cyclops asked before the doors behind them opened and Sean Raiden Liu Kang Kung Lao and Nightwolf a warrior of Earth Realm walked in.

"Your test is to fight each of us and to try and best at least one of us with everything you know." Raiden said before he and Sean in his Rider form fired a blast of lightning and fire at them which they dodged and went on the attack.

Needless to say the X men did ok but not good enough.

"I'm impressed a little here." Sean said in his human form as Cyclops Jean Rogue Scarlet Witch Psylocke and Colossus were all that were standing while the others were out of it.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Rogue asked.

"Old friends of Professor X here to test you to see who's ready for a more public appearance as the X men." Sean said surprising them.

"Wait a second now I recognize you. Your Sean Ashburn Kruger the owner of Global Tech." Jean said in surprise.

"The one and only." Sean said with a smirk.

"What was the point of this anyway?" Cyclops asked.

"To see if you were ready to fight as team in the publics eye. You are no doubt aware of the events that have taken place in the last few months with the Chitauri invasion then with HYDRA coming back into the light. With each new event heroes are spread out to far away from others when in need of assistance." Raiden said.

"So you need another team ready to back up the league or the others in the event they have more then they can handle alone." Wanda said.

"Yeah. The Defenders are half way across the world looking for HYDRA as are the Avengers in the US. The league while normally can handle most events there will be times they'll need some extra support." Sean said.

"But why us?" Rogue asked.

"Charles and I both agreed a time would come when Mutants are no longer a secret to the publics knowledge. Eventually those like Eric or as you know him Magneto will make your presence known to the world in a violent way to try and prove to other mutants that human and mutants cannot exist in peace. However though if say mutants like yourselves were to protect the people when needed it would prove his point wrong since with the good deeds the X men do it would gain public support from humans." Sean said.

"What about the others though?" Cyclops asked referring to the other X men that were knocked out.

"They have potential but need more training before they are ready for the position the six of you have been given." Raiden said.

Later

"So of all the students we tested in combat only six of them are ready for a more public appearance." Sean said.

"And how long till you believe the others are ready?" Charles asked.

"Thats up to you. When you feel one of them is ready for a new test I'll have someone test the person to see if he or she is ready." Sean said.

Hours later

Rogue was looking at the ocean view.

"Ah there you are." Sean said walking up to her making her blink as she faced him and had to keep her blush under control from seeing his face.

"Hey. I figured you would have left by now." Rogue said.

"Nah I haven't been here for a while so I decided to stay a few more hours. So tell me whats your special power?" Sean asked though he already knew from her file but he'd like to hear it from her perspective.

"Well I can absorb anyones powers if I touch them but the problem is that any skin contact makes me absorb anyones powers or memories I don't even try." Rogue said before he placed his hand on her skin and surprisingly her powers didn't absorb his.

"You were saying?" Sean said amused.

"What did you do?" Rogue asked.

"Look on your left wrist." Sean said making her look and saw a small bracelet on her. "I put that on while you were talking so you didn't notice. That suppresses your power when activated. When you want to switch between activating your powers and deactivating them all you have to do is press this button." Sean said making her smile seeing she could finally touch people again before the whole place shook.

"Uh oh." Rogue said.

"Let me guess the brotherhood?" Sean said knowing those punks from their files.

Avalanche and his buddies Quick Silver Blob and Toad made their way to the institute.

"Time to rock this place." Lance said before a chain hit him in the face head on throwing him back a few feet.

"What the?" Toad said.

"Hey punks." Sean said getting their attention. "I suggest you leave now while you can still walk." Sean said.

"Whatever new guy." Quicksilver said dashing at him with his speed but Liu Kang appeared and drop kicked him away before he even got close.

"Who are these guys?" Blob asked before Kung Lao kicked him in the face making him growl in anger trying to pummel him but with his size he kept dodging easily.

"This is just sad."Kung Lao said before punching Blob in the face hard sending him on his back.

"Oh forget this!" Toad said about to leap away had a chain not wrapped around him and slammed him head first on the ground. "Ouch." Toad said in pain.

"Oh wow that was just sad." Sean said as he tied them up with his chain.

"Hey let us go!" Lance yelled struggling in the chain before he yelled in pain as the chain started heating up burning him.

"Your not even worth killing." Sean said making them gulp in fear before they were engulfed in a portal and vanished back to their home.

"Whoa where'd they go?" Spike asked.

"Back home. They wont bother you guys for a long time after that stunt." Sean said.

Later

The X men that passed the test were in the Global Tech building getting some extra training from the league and members of the Avengers that had the time on their hands. However one of these members was not in the building.

Sean smirked as Rogue stood before him in his room at the mansion in the nude showing her flawless bare skin to him with her Large C cup Sized breasts her toned stomach from her hours of training and her heart shaped ass.

"Well what do you think?" Rogue asked shyly and had a massive blush on her face from someone other then Kitty seeing her naked since the two of them shared a room.

"I think you look amazing." Diana said behind her making her jump and blushed seeing Diana also naked as her and she could clearly see she out ranked her in the body category with bigger breasts and an ass much better then hers which somewhat nearly made her lose her confidence before Sean came up behind her and kissed her neck lovingly making her moan softly while Diana kissed her throat making her whimper in lust.

"Please take me." Rogue said.

"With pleasure." Diana said as Sean removed his boxers and Rogue whimpered when she felt his long hard cock on her ass.

"Don't worry just go at your own pass Rogue." Sean said kissing her neck before they sat down. Rogue looked at his cock and gulped in excitement before she crawled over to it and touched it with her hand and it twitched making her pull back before wrapping her hand around it and moaned from feeling the skin in her hand and moved closer to lick the tip making him groan out.

"I always wanted to know what this would feel like." Rogue said before she licked the shaft slowly and moaned from his taste before sucking on the tip.

"Well don't go teasing him now. He'll ravage you till you cant walk straight for a couple days." Diana said making Rogue gulp in excitement.

"Oh like you were complaining when I did that to you." Sean said making Diana giggle before she licked his balls and Rogue brought him deep inside her mouth and widen her eyes when it reached her throat. She fought her gag reflex before her eyes were closed in bliss as she moved her head up and down on his cock.

Sean groaned as he was enjoying the double treatment he was receiving before Diana sat next to him and kissed him lovingly which he returned holding her face.

Rogue moved her head faster around his cock wanting his cum badly. Diana stopped kissing Sean before looking at Rogue and smirked as she crawled over to her and helped her in the task.

"Let me show you a little trick Rogue." Diana said placing her breasts around his cock making him groan out before she moved them up and down on his cock. Rogue smirked before pressing her breasts against Diana's even though hers were nowhere near as big they still pressed against hers perfectly before his cock started to twitch between their melons.

"Well don't waste a drop now." Diana said making her eyes widen before she quickly put him in her mouth just as he came and moaned in bliss as he came in her mouth and she enjoyed the rich taste of his seed in her mouth as he let out a few large bursts in her mouth before it stopped and she gulped it all down with a satisfied sigh before Diana pulled her into a kiss getting some leftover taste in her mouth.

"So good." Rogue moaned out before she gasped as Diana went down and kissed her pussy lovingly before coming back leaving a trail of kisses on her skin making her moan more before she kissed her lips.

"Ready for the best part?" Diana said pushing her on her back before Sean lined himself up and rubbed his cock on her pussy making her groan in bliss before he slowly thrusted his way into her sex making her eyes widen in pain as her virginity was broken. Before she could scream Diana silenced her by placing her pussy in her mouth making her screams muffled and both moaned.

Sean didn't move into her till she was ready while Rogue licked Diana's pussy before bucking her hips letting him know she was ready and he slowly thrusted into her. Rogue let out low and pleasured moans as Sean thrusted into her sex slowly at first before increasing his speed into her making her eyes clouded in lust.

Diana moaned in bliss as Rogue despite being a beginner at this was licking her pussy like a pro would something that only PowerGirl and Harley could do right now.

"Mmmm Thats it Rogue more." Diana said bucking her hips forward into her mouth.

Rogue was literally in heaven as her love fucked her the way she liked and as she licked the pussy of her harem sister expertly. Rogue then widened her eyes when she felt her orgasm approaching fast before she screamed into Diana's pussy who let out a shuddering moan as she came as well and Sean came inside Rogue who's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Oh god." Rogue said in bliss before she passed out from all the excitement.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking her in." Diana said picking her up and kissed her before pulling the covers over them.

"You and the others especially Harley and LiveWire." Sean said making her smile before she kissed him and both fell asleep with Rogue in between them.

Next day

Raiden was at his temple looking down when Sean and Batman appeared.

"Something I can help you with Bruce Wayne?" Raiden asked already knowing his true identity.

"Yes I want to know more about this Mortal Kombat tournament that you've both been talking about." Batman said.

"You did not tell him?" Raiden asked Sean.

"I figured he would like an explanation from you better since it was your idea to form the tournament to begin with." Sean said.

"The Tournament is where the best warriors from the realms of Earth Realm outworld and many others compete to protect their homes and families or at least thats what it used to be before his father made a deal with Shao Kahn the Ruler of outworld. Tom Kruger managed to defeat Shao Kahn in combat and instead of killing him like the rules would force one to do he made a different call which proved to be beneficial to all the realms." Raiden said.

"What did he do?" Batman asked.

"A trade of sorts. Earth Realm would provide aid to Outworld when enemies of Shao Kahn in Outworld tried to overthrow him and his rule. And Shao Kahn gave up his desire to merge Earth Realm with Outworld. Even with his Death Shao Kahn respected the agreement and has long since given up his quest to merge the realms together. Now the Tournament is to show the skills and powers of each individual of the realms every year instead of the traditional 500." Raiden said.

"And he can be trusted?" Batman asked.

"He might be a conquerer of worlds but even he has his honorable side when he respects the deals of fallen comrades and allies like my father. In any event the Tournament will begin in a couple months. Raiden and I have already picked the best warriors of Earth to participate in the tournament. Members of the League the avengers and the defenders along with the X men." Sean said.

"And what happens to those who lose in the tournament?" Batman asked.

"There are deaths of those from Earth Realm. However though there are exceptions should say members of HYDRA and various criminals that are to dangerous to live in the world be part of the tournament." Raiden said.

"So its also a way to draw out the Red Skull and other high ranking HYDRA members." Batman said.

"In the short term yes. You cant blame us for taking advantage of that. You haven't forgotten what happened when HYDRA came out of the shadows have you?" Sean asked.

"No I haven't but I would recommend not killing them all since they might have valuable information we could need in the future." Batman said.

"Agreed." Raiden said.

 **Authors Note: Ok Kiva there you go one lemon of Rogue from X men evolution just like I promised you my friend. So Mortal Kombat one the second poll by well honestly almost every vote of the 35. Transformers was close behind followed by star wars Jurassic park and G.I Joe rise of Cobra. So the third Poll is up this time the top five win the next arcs so vote wisely. Next Chapter Mortal Kombat. Read Review and Vote. See ya.**


	14. Mortal Kombat Part 1

Chapter 14 Mortal Kombat Part 1

"Ok so the tournament will begin tomorrow. Where do we need to go?" Flash asked.

"Jax and Sonya will send you the Coordinates of the location to where you'll need to go tomorrow. Their portal will transport us to Outworld where the Tournament is held" Sean said.

"And who exactly will be participating in the Tournament?" Superman asked since the entire League would be in it but they didn't know who else.

"The Avengers and the Defenders will all be joining us along with the X men such as Wolverine Storm Beast and the students at the institute like Rogue Jean Cyclops Shadow Cat Spike and a few others that have decided to compete." Sean said.

"What about those that are not from any of the groups?" Batman asked.

"From What I understand a few highly experienced martial art fighters will also be joining. Its unclear on who some of them are but they are great fighters nonetheless." Sean said.

"And the other Realms what about them?" J'ohn Jones asked.

"Unknown I only know that they'll be sending their best warriors to fight in the upcoming tournament like us so best be prepared." Sean said.

Next day

"Impressive." Batman said seeing the portal.

"Only one like this in existence." Jax said as the others arrived.

"Alright lets go." Sean said as they went through the portal.

"Whoa!" Flash said seeing the massive coliseum.

"Same as the last time I remembered it." Sean said before he got tackled to the ground. "Damnit Mileena." Sean said making the Hybrid giggle in amusement.

"I thought you would have been used to that by now." Mileena said.

"Very funny now get off of me." Sean said making her jump up.

"Who are you?" Diana asked getting ready to fight if needed.

"Her names Mileena my chaotic half sister." A woman said approaching them dressed in blue ninja gear along with a woman dressed in green ninja gear as well.

"Kitana Jade nice to see you both again." Sean said standing up.

"Likewise. The others are still arriving from the other realms and dimensions." Jade said.

Later

"You have got to be kidding me." Sean said seeing Lex Luthor in his metal suit that Travis built for him along with Magneto and the brotherhood.

"Disappointed? I thought you would have been used to this by now." Lex said smugly before Sean punched him in the face.

"Asshole." Sean said before Lex blasted him with his weapons.

"I think we have our first fight in the tournament." Kitana said.

"Let the match begin." Shang Tsung said.

"I'm going to enjoy putting you in your place brat." Lex said

(Skip fight which is going to happen a lot in this since its pointless when its against people like him)

"You were saying Lex?" Sean asked amused.

"What are you waiting for? Finish it!" Lex yelled expecting him to kill him.

"Please like your worth killing." Sean said walking away making him growl.

"Well that was fast." Cyclops said.

"He's weak and useless what did you expect?" Sean said.

"Now for the next match." Shang Tsung said as a magic selection chart showed up and randomized the names. "Our next match will be..." Shang Tsung said seeing the names. "Cyborg against Quicksilver." Shang Tsung said.

"Oh this is going to be a piece of cake." Cyborg said getting in the center of the arena.

"Big talk from someone who's not even human anymore." Quicksilver said mocking him.

"Oh boy." Sean said knowing that was a big mistake.

"Ok smart ass lets see what you got." Cyborg said firing his cannon arm at him which Quicksilver dodged and tried to rush him however with his cybernetic enhancements he saw his moves faster and quickly gave him an uppercut hard knocking him out. "Quicksilver? I think you need a new name for yourself." Cyborg said mocking him. (I'm not good for these things like they do in the mortal Kombat fight ending words and the Injustice ones)

"Nice job Vic." Sean said fist bumping him.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Cyborg said making Sean and a few others chuckle.

"Our next match will be. Naruko Uzumaki against Scarlet witch." Shan Tsung said.

"Who's she?" Sean asked seeing the woman fighting against Wanda. She had sun blonde hair ocean blue eyes and three whisker marks on her face she also had a very developed body despite her age which from the charts said she was only 3 years younger then him.

"She's from a rather strange realm. The entire Realm is full of only the female population and no men yet their abilities allow them to have children if they wish." Raiden said.

"Just women?" Sean asked in disbelief.

"Now theres a realm I'd like to go to." Flash said.

"Why so they can have a reason to hate every man in the realms?" Kitana asked making Sean and a few others burst out laughing.

"Jerks." Flash said before Naruko won her match against Wanda.

"Nice work." Naruko said helping her up.

"Damn where'd you learn how to fight like that?" Wanda asked.

"Wheres the fun in telling?" Naruko said making her roll her eyes.

"The next match. Johnny blaze against Aqua man." Shang Tsung said.

"Lets see who's stronger. Your trident magic or my hellfire." Johnny said turning into the Ghost Rider.

"Lets see indeed." Aqua man said.

(Skip fight)

"I suppose not all the riders are equal in power." Aqua man said standing over Blaze.

"He was holding back wasn't he?" Lantern asked.

"We only let out our full power when killing our enemies not our allies." Sean said.

"The Next match will begin. Sean Ashburn Kruger against Sektor." Shang Tsung said.

"What kind of name is Sektor?" Flash asked.

"Shut it." Sean said going down to the center of the arena.

"This is my opponent a weak child?" Sektor said.

"Oh shut up and fight." Sean said turning into the Ghost Rider.

Sean wrapped his chain around Sektor before swinging him in the air fast before slamming him down on the ground hard knocking him out.

" **Was that all**?" Sean asked amused before Sektor got back up

"Most impressive." Sub Zero said from the sidelines with his fellow Lin Kuei.

"He may be able to prevent the Cyber initiative." Cyrax said.

"If I had already gone through the Cyber initiative you would not be so confident." Sektor said.

" **The what**?" Sean asked.

"The Cyber Initiative for the Lin Kuei is to surgical transform themselves into robots." Shang Tsung said.

" **Thats stupid. I highly doubt every single member of the Lin Kuei want to go through with that**." Sean said in disbelief that someone would even suggest that.

"It is of no concern to you if they do not want to go through with it." Sektor said as Sean turned back into human form.

"Really? Lets ask them." Sean said.

"None of us want to go through with the plan but we are forced to obey his rule." Cyrax said.

"The how about a deal?" Sean said.

"What is he up to?" Sonya asked.

"What he does best. Solving the problems of others." Raiden said.

"What deal?" Sektor asked.

"If I win this fight as I am this Cyber initiative is shut down forever never to be spoken about or discussed again. If I lose I'll provide state of the art technology to you for the project." Sean said making Sektor who was arrogantly blinded by overconfidence thinking without his Rider form he was weak and this fight would be his.

"Deal." Sektor said charging at him however Sean quickly kicked him in the air before wrapping his chain around him and slammed him into a wall hard making him cough up some blood before Sean launched his chain at his face knocking him out fast.

"Looks like I win." Sean said as the crowd cheered.

"We will resume the Tournament in one hour." Shang Tsung said.

"We thank you for your assistance in this matter." Sub Zero said.

"No problem. Why exactly was he so hell bent on this cyber initiative anyway?" Sean asked.

"He believes the human mind is a weakness and the only way to remove that weakness." Cyrax trailed off.

"Is to no longer be human. So I assume he's going to hold up his end of the deal?" Sean asked.

"He has to. Despite his arrogance he must honor the agreement you both made." Raiden said.

"However I doubt we'll be seeing him at the temple any time soon." Sub Zero said.

Later

"The Tournament will now resume its course. Wonder Woman against Tsunade." Shang Tsung said as Diana and Tsunade who from the same Realm as Naruko appeared int he center. Tsuande had blonde hair brown eyes white skin and had an amazing chest that made Diana's almost look to small.

"Lets see who's stronger a ninja or an Amazon." Tsunade said with a grin.

(skip fight)

"I guess we know which is stronger." Diana said.

Tsunade groaned as she stood up with Diana's help.

"Not bad." Tsunade said.

"Years of training." Diana said.

"The Next match will be..." Shang Tsung tried to say before Reptile whispered something in his ear. "Really now? It would seem we have some late arrivals to our tournament." Shang Tsung said as a woman in what could only be described as a metal scale two piece bikini walked in. She had Red hair white skin and green eyes. The next person who walked in was dressed in some kind of suit with a strange mask on his face. (I don't know how to describe his appearance so look up Kronen from the first Hell boy movie)

"The hell? Who's she?" Sean asked since they already knew who the man was.

"Identify yourself." Shang Tsung said.

"I am Red Sonja a warrior and you will let me compete in this tournament." Sonja said.

"For what Purpose?" Sindel asked.

"None of your concern." Sonja said making her raise an eyebrow.

"Bet I could beat her." Flash said.

"Flash." Sean said annoyed.

"And you?" Shang Tsung asked the masked man but he did not answer. "Ah the Silent type. Nevertheless anyone is allowed in the tournament." Shang Tsung said. They soon joined the others. Sean and Raiden made their way to the masked man. "The Next match will be Super Girl against Sheeva." Shang Tsung said as the four armed female Shokan walked into the arena.

"Reznov what are you doing here?" Sean asked the masked man named Reznov.

"I'm under orders Kruger don't blow my cover." Reznov said.

"What orders?" Raiden asked.

"To Kill Lex Luthor and the brother hood." Reznov said.

"Why? They're not a threat." Sean said.

"No but the brotherhoods death will draw out our intended target and Luthor has become to much of a problem to deal with since HYDRA resurfaced so my superiors assigned me with the mission." Reznov said.

"Well Lex is already gone I was the one to beat him." Sean said. "You wont kill anyone Reznov this is not a murder brawl for your black ops commanders to take advantage of." Sean said.

"If you kill anyone outside the tournament this will violate the rules the Elder gods have set and you will be punished and even you cannot survive their fury." Raiden said.

"Fine but you'll have to tell that to my superiors." Reznov said just as Sheeva was declared the victor.

"Impressive fight for an amateur." Sheeva said.

"Amateur?" Kara asked annoyed.

"Sheeva enough." Sean said making her smirk.

"Very well." Sheeva said heading back to her group.

"Whats her deal?" Kara asked annoyed.

"Don't let her words discourage you. She means well but her people live by a code of sorts and her point of view you still need work." Sean said making her pout. "Don't worry you'll do better next year." Sean said with his arm around her making her smile.

"Now for the next match. Flash versus Red Sonja." Shang Tsung said.

"Alright I get the hottie." Flash said dashing to the center.

"He's dead." Jade said.

"Yup." Sean said as the fight only lasted 30 seconds before Sonja defeated him.

"Worthless worm." Sonja said about to kill him.

"Whoa easy!" Sean said interfering her actions.

"Out of my way." Sonja said.

"Not going to happen he doesn't need to die. Though I cant blame you since most women want to do the same." Sean said getting a few chuckles from the crowd.

"If you do not move then you will feel my wrath." Sonja said.

"So be it." Sean said getting into fighting position

 **Round one FIGHT!** (I wanted to do that since every match of Mortal Kombat 9 always did that and the voice sounded awesome)

Sonja tried to slash him but Sean grabbed her sword before kicking her feet making her fall and he nearly kicked her away had she not rolled out of the way.

She then tried to charge at him in rage but Sean dodged before spin kicking her into a pillar. Getting more angry by the second she charged again but Sean grabbed her arms and head butted her hard making her dizzy before kicking her away.

"You fight well. Perhaps you will be the one." Sonja said.

"Huh?" Sean said before she managed to get her sword and charged at him again managed to slash his left arm leaving a large scar on his arm.

"Fight!" Sonja said before Sean wrapped his chain around her feet making her yelp before slamming her on the ground hard a few times knocking her out.

"I guess its true. Red heads are more violent." Sean said.

"What was that all about?" Lantern asked.

"How should I know?" Sean asked before Diana carried her to the healing chambers.

"The Next match will begin. Superman against Goro." Shang Tsung said as the four armed male Shokan walked to the center while Superman flew down.

"I will enjoy defeating one of Earth Realms greatest warriors." Goro said.

(Skip fight)

"Sorry but I'm not that easy to defeat." Superman said as other Shokan carried Goro away.

"Damn its not easy beating his kind at all." Sean said impressed.

"Our next fight will be Carter Slade versus Blob." Shang Tsung said.

(Skip fight)

"Better lose some weight kid." Carter said making Blob growl in anger.

"That was just sad and disappointing." Hawkgirl said.

"Yup." Sean said.

"Out next match will be Cyclops against Scorpion." Shang Tsung said as the undead warrior appeared.

"Be caution Scott Summers. Scorpion is more dangerous then you think." Riaden said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Cyclops said.

"A teenage warrior is this the best Earth Realm has to offer." Scorpion said.

"Looks can be deceiving." Cyclops said.

(Skip fight)

"Looks can be deceiving but you still lost." Scorpion said pulling Cyclops up. "Still you fought well but you must train harder if you wish to defeat someone of my caliber." Scorpion said.

"The Tournament will resume in an hour." Shao Kahn said.

"Whats going on?" PowerGirl asked before she looked around and saw the placed was a mess.

"The field needs repairs before the fighting resumes." Raiden said before he started groaning in slight pain.

"Whoa you ok?" Sean asked as he and Liu Kang sat him down.

"Yes I'm alright but I have been giving a vision of the tournament. Darkseid is coming." Raiden said shocking them.

"What? Why?" Sean asked.

"Unclear but we must be prepared for the worst. None of us have forgotten the horrors he's caused to Earth realm and other worlds." Raiden said.

 **Authors note: Oh boy the fights are picking up. Yeah sorry for not many fights but you can see from past stories I'm not that good at making them. Now for those of you who are wonderings who's in the tournament well its a surprise but I can at least tell you what series are added to this**

 **Street fighters**

 **TMNT**

 **Marvel**

 **Dc**

 **Naruto**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **One Piece**

 **and a few others. Now don't forget to vote in the current poll on my main page. So far Transformers is in the lead followed by Godzilla 2014 GI Joe Rise of Cobra Jurassic park and Avengers Age of Ultron. So Read Review and vote my friends.**


	15. Mortal Kombat Part 2

Chapter 15 Mortal Kombat part 2

"I see so Darkseid attempts to invade outworld." Shao Kahn said.

"Thats what we believe. None of us have forgotten the horrors he's done to Earth Realm and other worlds in the past." Raiden said.

"I can take him down. I did before." Superman said making Sean scoff.

"Please you barley pulled it off. The only reason you beat him is because you used his own weapon against him and still didn't kill him." Robbie said.

"This time I intend to finish what I started." Superman said.

"Don't even think about it. You'll only be clouded by your rage for what he did. No I'll handle him." Sean said.

"Look Fly boy if you do what we always do you can never be your old self again it only takes just one kill to keep doing it." Carter said making Superman sigh seeing their point.

"We'll figure out what to do about Darkseid later right now the Tournament is about resume again." Sean said.

"Agreed." Shao Kahn said.

Later

"So whats going to happen?" Diana asked.

"For now we continue the tournament." Sean said.

"Our next match will begin. Erza Scarlet against Sean Ashburn Kruger." Shang Tsung said as a red head woman with brown eyes and white skin walked to the center. She also was dressed in armor like a knight.

"Oh boy another redhead." Flash said fearing the worst before Hawkgirl and Jean bonked him on the head for the redhead comment since they were redheads.

"Shut up." Jean said annoyed.

"This should be fun." Sean said.

"Don't underestimate me." Erza said as two swords appeared in her hands.

 **ROUND 1 FIGHT!**

Erza charged at him slashing her swords at him getting multiple cuts on him which healed almost instantly. Sean quickly jumped away from her before drop kicking her back.

"Not bad." Sean said before her armor changed into a different version she called heavens wheel and she controlled multiple swords in the air which she tried to attack him with had he not dodged them all swiftly.

"Impressive seems your victory against Red Sonja was not just luck after all." Erza said before trying to slash him again but he grabbed her sword in his hands which surprised her before he head butted her making her dizzy and wrapped his chain around her swinging her around the walls fast before she crashed into a pillar.

"I'm not the leader of the Riders for nothing." Sean said before she changed into a new armor again called purgatory armor and tried to smash him with her weapon but he just dodged and kneed her in the stomach making her lose the air in her lungs before giving her a powerful upper cut knocking her out.

"Ouch." Jean said before Sean picked her up.

"Let the next match begin. Storm against Thor." Shang Tsung said.

Erza slowly opened her eyes as Sean sat her down in the healing chamber of Outworld since he knew where everything was here. Also in the room was the still knocked out Red Sonja.

"Awake already?" Sean asked amused making her let out a small smile.

"I guess I underestimated you." Erza said.

"Your not the first." Sean said as he left to watch the other fights.

"And Thor wins so pay up." Tony said to Flash who groaned in annoyance before Storm blasted him with lightning.

"Is there ever not a time when a woman doesn't want to kill you?" Mileena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope." Practically everyone said making a storm cloud appear of Flash's head while the others laughed.

"Ok whatever next match please." Sean said between laughs.

"Very well. Our masked warrior against Smoke." Shang Tsung said as Reznov and Smoke appeared in the center.

"Sean this masked killer who is he?" Batman asked.

"Let me guess you've dealt with him before haven't you." Sean said.

"Yes he killed two Gotham cops in cold blood." Batman said.

"Corrupted cops otherwise he wouldn't have killed them. His name is John Reznov a friend of mine from childhood. He's the best assassin in Russia due to his mutant power that basically makes him almost un killable. I'll ask about that later right now lets just watch the match then you'll get your answers." Sean said getting him to nod.

"May I at least have the name of my opponent?" Smoke asked.

"Call me the winter assassin." Reznov said.

(Skip fight)

"Not bad." Reznov said.

"How could you survive such fatal wounds?" Smoke asked.

"Because I'm a mutant thats why. Un killable." Reznov said.

"We'll see about that." Batman said entering the center.

"Damnit Bruce." Sean said.

"Oh its you again." Reznov said rolling his eyes in his helmet.

"You killed 2 Gotham Police officers in cold blood." Batman said.

"They were guilty cops besides like those at your Asylum who died by the Riders hand they got what they deserved." Reznov said getting into fighting position swirling his blades around.

(Skip fight)

"Your coming with me." Batman said.

"Batman enough." Sean said picking up Reznov. "Start the next match. I need a word with him." Sean said taking them to a different part of the area.

"Very well. Our next match will be Temari against Jinora." Shang Tsung said as the two wind fighters entered the arena.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sean asked Bruce.

"He's a killer." Bruce said.

"No he's a soldier. He like you lives by a set of rules and one of those rules is never to kill innocent people or bystanders." Raiden said.

"So the officers he killed were guilty then?" Bruce asked.

"No shit sherlock." Reznov said standing up and cracking his neck. "Thats first time someone other then them took me down." Reznov said. "Look I only killed those two because I was under orders to." Reznov said.

"Orders from who?" Sean asked.

"General Sam Lane." Reznov said.

"Wait what?" Sean asked since that was Lois's father.

"Why would General Lane order you to kill them?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know I don't ask questions but he presented me enough evidence to prove they were guilty." Reznov said.

"I hate to break it to you Reznov but I think you might have been set up." Sean said.

"Huh?" Reznov said.

"General Lane, Lois's father is how should I put this? A fanatic for national security. I cant tell you the amount of times he's come to my office requesting me to find ways to have every enhanced person human or alien under the United states control and all those who opposed his ideas have gone well missing or end up dead. Though no one could prove it was him because of his reputation." Sean said.

"Wait your saying he lied to me?" Reznov asked not happy.

"More then likely." Sean said.

"Ok he's dead." Reznov said about to head back to earth.

"Don't even think about it." Sean said blocking his way with a wall of white fire.

"Out of my way Kruger." Reznov said.

"No he's right. If you kill him without a proper reason you'll be hunted down for the rest of your life." Raiden said making Reznov groan.

"Fine lets just get back and watch the other fights." Reznov said.

The four soon made it back to the others.

"So what did we miss?" Sean asked.

"Nothing much. Temari won her match against Jinora then Power Girl won her match against Skarlet and right now Tony is up against Cyrax." Diana said before Cyrax won his match.

"That should shut you up." Cyrax said.

"And as usual Tony pisses someone off." Sean said.

"Our next match will be Sean Ashburn Kruger against Korra." Shang Tsung said as a woman with brown skin brown hair and blue eyes walked into the arena.

"Well this should be interesting." Batgirl said.

"This is going to be easy." Korra said.

(Skip Fight)

"And as usual I'm underestimated." Sean said.

"No fair." Korra said pouting.

"Not my fault you got cocky." Sean said before a boom tube activated. "Oh great." Sean said before Darkseid walked through.

"Ah the ghost Rider of Earth." Darkseid said as if he was king here.

"The hell do you want?" Sean asked glaring at him.

"Simple I have come here to claim what should be mine." Darkseid said in arrogance.

"And what would that be?" Shao Kahn said getting his war hammer while the others prepared for the worst.

"Him." Darkseid said pointing to Sean. "My ultimate weapon." Darkseid said before trying to fire his omega beam at him but Sean deflected it away.

"Go to hell." Sean said activating the Ghost Rider state.

"It seems I have to be more forceful on capturing you." Darkseid said as his forces came through the boom tube.

 **ROUND 1 FIGHT!**

Darkseid tried to use his powers to restrain him but Sean quickly dodged all his attacks before head butting him hard in the face making him crash into a wall.

" **Today I'm going to finish what Superman didn't.** " Sean said wrapping his chain around Darkseid and smashed him into the pillars hard.

"Impressive you fight with such power even stronger then Superman. I will enjoy watching you conquering each world in my name." Darkseid said.

" **Yeah fuck off. I will never serve the likes of you.** " Sean said punching him hard in the face making him spit out blood. " **The Riders are summoned when the world is engulfed in to much evil.** " Sean said before kicking him back making him grunt in pain. " **And as the leader of the Riders It is much duty to end the ones causing pain and suffering and you have caused enough!** " Sean yelled slamming him hard in the face with his fist making him spew out blood.

Darkseid's forces were defeated or had retreated minus Lashina as she was captured by Supergirl and Sheeva.

"This is not possible. I am a god you are nothing but an instrument of my will." Darkseid said in denial while Sean in human form scoffed.

"Please your no god. Your just a killer of the innocent and now your time has come." Sean said about to end him.

"Not yet." A voice said before Darkseid was engulfed in a sphere and vanished.

"What just happened?" Liu Kang asked.

"Search the area and find him and his forces now!" Shao Kahn said as everyone started looking.

"That voice. It was powerful and deadly just like him." Sean said.

"What are you saying?" Kitana asked.

"I think whoever that voice belonged to was the one who gave Loki his army to conquer earth." Sean said.

Unknown location

Darkseid appeared out of nowhere from the sphere.

"Hmm? Who has brought me here?" Darkseid demanded to know.

"Still as arrogant and foolish as always Darkseid." A powerful voice said behind Darkseid making his eyes widen before turning around and saw the only person more powerful then himself a master of power and ancient knowledge.

"Thanos." Darkseid said blankly.

"Its been a long time my old friend. You were foolish to think you could defeat the leader of the Riders so easily." Thanos said.

"If he was alone I..." Darkseid tried to say.

"You still would have lost. However I cannot fault you for your attempt. Such power in a single human body. Remarkable. I have my own plans for him and earth. It would seem we have a common goal." Thanos said.

"What are you suggesting?" Darkseid asked.

"An alliance. In time we will conquer the Earth even with your arch rival high father in the way. When that happens all of the galaxy will belong to us. But first I need your help in finding what I seek." Thanos said.

"The infinity stones. And what of my search of the Anti Life Equation?" Darkseid asked.

"We will find that together." Thanos said.

Meanwhile

"Unfortunately we're going to have to call off the Tournament now since DarkSeid ruined it with his attempt to capture me." Sean said to the others.

"Where the hell did he even go?" Reznov asked.

"I have no idea." Sean said.

"I do." Lashina said after Sean managed to free her mind from Darkseid's control. "Only one being can do something like that and he's more powerful then Darkseid." Lashina said.

"More powerful then him?" Diana asked in surprise.

"His name is Thanos." Lashina said.

"That name sounds familiar. I'll look into with the other guardians once we get back." John said.

"Hey Talbot's on the line." Frank said.

"Talbot what is it?" Sean asked.

"You guys really need to get back here like now." Talbot said.

"What happened?" Raiden asked.

"Uh lets just say an exploration team found something you're not going to believe." Talbot said confusing them.

Later

"What in the world?" Sean said seeing a massive metal cube that was giving off waves of energy.

"Where did you find this?" Raiden asked.

"In the Arctic buried under 50 feet of ice. The strange thing is this." Talbot said entering a command into the device holding the cube and suddenly a container full of energon appeared.

"This thing whatever it is produces raw energon. I think we might be looking at the origin of where it came from." Sally said.

"Know anything about this?" Sean asked Raiden.

"No I've never seen this object before. But it clearly is powerful but I think you've only scratched the surface of its power." Raiden said.

"We need to keep this a secret for now. Whatever this cube is, is obviously from another world." Sean said.

Meanwhile in deep space

A metal figure stood on a platform looking at the burning metal landscape of its world when suddenly a screen appeared.

"By Primus it has finally been found." The Metal figure said.

Back on Earth

Sean was looking up at the stars when his sisters tackled him to the ground.

"What are you two doing? Your supposed to be in bed." Sean said amused.

"We don't have school tomorrow its a holiday." Dawn said.

"Oh right." Sean said scratching his head.

"Look a shooting star." Sarah said seeing a shooting star. However though it wasn't a shooting star as whatever it really was crashed down near the forest area near the mansion.

"Huh?" The Twins said in surprise.

"You two go back inside I'll see what that was." Sean said as they rushed inside to tell the others.

Sean made his way through the trees till he came upon the sight of what really crashed. It looked like a small pod and two women were seen on the ground in rags of sorts. Both had orange skin while one had red hair and the other had black hair. The girl with the Red hair opened her eyes reveling them to be green and spoke in an unknown language to him.

"Huh?" Sean said not understanding her till she pulled him into a kiss much to his surprise before she pulled back.

"Please help us." The girl said before she passed out.

"Well that was strange." Sean said before placing them on his shoulders and carried them back to the mansion.

"Sean whats going on?" Shayera asked before seeing the two girls. "Tamaraneans?" Shayera said in surprise.

"You know what they are? The red head just kissed me then started speaking english." Sean said making her grin.

"Thats how they learn languages. Don't know how that works but it does. They're Tamaraneans basically human like people with abilities like flight and super strength and star bolts but they usually only had red hair so I'm not sure why the other one has black hair." Shayera said.

"We'll figure that out later right now help me set up the guest room for them." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Yeah sorry the fights weren't all that good I'm still working on that And I bet you guys are happy to see Starfire and her sister now involved with the story also for her outfit picture the New 52 one thats very reveling and her sister will wear the same thing as Starfire. Anyway next chapter is from the transformers movie with a few** **modifications.** **Now I was originally only going to pick the top five in the votes for the arc but** **seeing as so many of you voted for a lot I decided to do it in the order of those that got the highest votes to the lowest.**

 **Starting from**

 **Transformers**

 **Godzilla 2014**

 **G.I Joe rise of Cobra**

 **Jurassic park**

 **Avengers Age of Ultron**

 **Pacific Rim**

 **Star Wars**

 **RoboCop**

 **Fantastic four 2005**

 **Halo**

 **Captain America Civil war**

 **Call of Duty**

 **The other three like Iron man 3 and Doctor Strange will not be used since I wasn't all that impressed by them now that I think about them but Prototype I've got a good idea for that later. Now Next chapter More then Meets the eye. Read Review Please Review the more reviews I get the more focused on the story. See ya. Seriously please Review.**


	16. More then Meets the eye

Chapter 16 More then meets the eye

"The amount of Raw energon we've extracted from this thing is beyond that of the amount in the dig sites combined." Sally said to Sean in his office.

"Impressive and what about our other project involving the cube?" Sean asked before Smoke burst in.

"You need to get to the lab now!" Smoke said making them rush down to see what the big fuss was about.

"What in the hell?" Sean said as a giant robotic machine was being contained by Diana Superman and Raiden.

"Get the Liquid nitrogen on this thing!" Talbot yelled as Sub Zero and Kara froze it with their powers.

"What the hell did you guys do?" Sean asked.

"One of the company cars got to close to the cube and then this happened." Talbot said.

"So what it just brought the car to life?" Sean asked.

"It's the only logical answer I see." Sally said getting a scan on the transformed machine.

"It is strange." Quan Chi said examining the cube. "While the cube does produce this Energon as you call it there is something else about it that seems to be hidden about it." Quan Chi said.

"Meaning what?" Sean asked.

"I think he means the cube itself is something more then we're seeing. The Data on when it crashed on Earth puts it around 10,000 BC. Also theres something else." Sonya said activating the screen. "As soon as it was used it sent out some kind of signal to an unknown location." Sonya said.

"As much as I hate to say it since I know how much this thing has helped in creating energon since it was found weeks ago but maybe we should send it off world." Superman said.

"Are you out of your mind?" Sally said.

"If the cube sent out a signal that we cant locate we could be facing another invasion all over again because of it." Superman said.

"He has a point." Jax said.

"Alright thats enough. Look until theres physical evidence that this cube is a danger to earth its not going anywhere especially space for people like Darkseid and Thanos to find and misuse for their own dark ideals." Sean said.

"Perhaps it would be best in outworld. Shao Kahn has no need for Energon and can be transported from Outworld to Earth Realm." Baraka said.

"No way not after Darkseid got past its defenses and the last thing Outworld needs is a new enemy. Besides the best place the cube is safe would be here." Superman said.

"Then what do you suggest? That it should never be used again? Earth Realm requires a constant supply of fuel to power its modern society and Energon mines will eventually run out on Earth the moon and on Mars." Shang Tsung said.

"Alright enough. We'll sort this out later. Right now myself and a few others here are needed at one of our bases for a new portal inspection in Qatar for Outworld." Sean said.

"He's right we'll have to figure this all out later right now we have our jobs to do." Talbot said.

Later

"Remind me again how does this portal work?" Kung Lao asked.

"There are multiple portals I built in outworld for reasons such as this. Each one built for certain locations in both realms." Sean said getting the final parts in the machine before it activated. "See works like a charm." Sean said.

"Commander we've got an unidentified bogey approaching the base by air." A soldier of the US said on the comms.

"Who would be foolish enough to attack this base?" Baraka asked.

"Hell if I know. Proceed with regular procedure and let me know if anything strange happens." Sean said.

Minute later

"What the hell?" Sean said as he Baraka Kung Lao Batgirl Liu Kang Raiden Frank and Luke Cage watched as a helicopter landed.

"Something doesn't feel right." Liu Kang said.

"I agree I'm getting the same feeling from earlier from the machine the cube created." Raiden said.

Soon the blades on the Helicopter stopped instantly.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Batgirl said.

"Well don't say it out loud. Are you trying to jinx us?" Sean asked before the helicopter transformed into a machine just like the car did from the cube this morning.

"Hold fire." The machine said holding its metal hands out in non aggression.

"Ok that was unexpected." Frank said still aiming his riffle at him.

"Who are you?" Sean asked.

"Better question is what is he?" Batgirl asked.

"I am a transformer from the planet Cybertron. My name is blackout I seek the All Spark." Blackout said.

"All Spark?" Raiden asked.

"Does he mean the cube?" Baraka asked.

"Is this what your talking about?" Batgirl asked showing the image of the cube.

"Yes it is the only thing that can bring life back to Cybertron and it must be returned before ShockBlast and Six-Shot find it." Blackout said.

"Who?" Luke said.

"The leaders of the Autobots and the Decepticons can better explain it to you once they arrive. Your world is in grave danger." Blackout said.

"I hate it when Clarks right." Sean said to Raiden.

Later

Sean and Talbot had to notify a few people in the UN to expect some new visitors from off planet.

"What the hell are those?" Supergirl asked seeing a few objects that looked like shooting stars approaching the area before they crashed down near the safe zones.

"They have arrived." Blackout said.

"I count at least 10 maybe 15 arrivals." Frank said.

"They'll need earth vehicle forms here." Blackout said entering their systems to display vehicle forms for the other transformers.

Soon enough a lot of robotic humanoid forms approached the area before the began scanning the vehicle forms Blackout put up for them. One of the largest of the transformers in red and blue approached Sean.

"Are you Sean Ashburn Kruger descendant of Tom Kruger?" The Machine asked.

"Yes." Sean said.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the Planet Cybertron." Optimus Prime said.

"But you can call us Transformers for short. I am Megatron the leader of the Decepticons. Optimus is the leader of the Autobots." Megatron said.

"Why are you here? Blackout said you were here for the Allspark." Sean said.

"The AllSpark is the only thing that can bring life back to our home planet and rebuild it. Both factions of the Autobots and the Decepticons were locked in an eternal war for countless generations till our war devastated the planet and a truce was called once we saw the price for a victory would be to high. However though ShockBlast and his brother Six-Shot went against the truce and attacked both factions." Optimus said before showing a recording of the war.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire till the war began. Once Optimus and I saw the price for victory was to high we called the Truce but ShockBlast was power hungry and went against both of us along with his brother. The Damage they caused destroyed any chance of what was left of the Transformers to rebuild our home to be destroyed. The only thing left that can save Cybertron is the AllSpark which you found." Megatron said.

"We've been using it to produce energon which is the cleanest and most efficient energy source Earth has compared to the other natural resources it has that do more harm then good." Sean said.

"Energon is the life force of our race. The Cube must be returned to us or our home will never be saved." One of the Transformers with a yellow color design said.

"Ratchet is correct while the Cube is the best way to create energon we can provide Earth with alternative methods for finding and creating more." Optimus said.

"And how do we know you wont use it against us?" Batman said.

"What was that fleshing?" A decepticon said known as Starscream.

"Batman enough. The cube is not ours to keep and I will not have the guilt of denying a powerful race their only means of repairing their home. The cube is yours and if you'll allow us we will assist in repairing your home planet." Sean said before multiple explosions were heard outside.

"What was that?" Talbot asked.

"They are here." Optimus said.

"We need to get this thing out of here before they get in." PowerGirl said before the Autobot known as Bumble bee walked to it.

"What is he doing?" Lantern asked before suddenly the Cube began to reduce its size by transforming into a small version of itself.

"Incredible." WonderWoman said.

"We need to get the cube off world before ShockBlast and Six-Shot get to it. If they do they'll use its power to increase their own." Ironhide said.

"I got an idea." Sean said.

Minutes later

ShockBlast blasted a wall that led to the room that originally held the All Spark.

"Where is it!" ShockBlast yelled.

"Looking for this?" Sean asked holding the cube in his hands.

"Give that to us fleshing and you may live to be our pet along with the rest of your pathetic world." ShockBlast said.

"Hmm How about...Go fuck yourselves. NOW!" Sean yelled as Superman Flew down and drop kicked ShockBlast away into a wall while SuperGirl and PowerGirl did the same to Six-Shot.

"Insolent waste of organic flesh." Six-Shot said in anger before Reznov and Batman poured down liquid Nitrogen on him freezing him on the spot.

"YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE!" ShockBlast yelled before Sean and Johnny wrapped their chains around his neck and with a vicious pull the tore off his head.

"You know I was expecting they would be more dangerous then that." Johnny said.

"Yeah whats the deal?" Sean asked not seeing the big threat with these guys.

"These aren't the real ShockBlast and Six-Shot. Memory serves me correctly Protoforms have the ability to copy the personality physical appearance and power level of whoever uses them. They must have thought these two could do the job for them." Ratchet said.

"Well that was a dumb move." Frank said.

Later

"With the All Spark now in our possession again life can return to Cybertron. We owe your world an unpayable debt for this." Optimus said.

"Perhaps you could help us out with a few of Earths enemies that have been coming back more frequently at a late date." Sean said.

"Consider it done. Now we must go before ShockBlast and Six-Shot learn that their doubles have failed." Megatron said as they left by Space Bridge portal.

"Yet another weird day for all of us." Talbot said.

"Its Earth we kinda live for this stuff." Sean said since this was becoming a habit of these kind of weird events.

Later

Sean was looking over the forms of the two Tamaranean women that were still out cold from their crash landing. Shayera told him that they absorb any kind of sunlight even if its red sunlight so the rooms they were in were giving them constant sunlight to heal them.

"Still nothing from them?" Diana asked.

"Nope nothing my guess is that wherever they came from must have exhausted them beyond belief." Sean said.

"Hey Kruger." Reznov said walking in.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"Its Sonja from the Tournament she's in your office wanting to talk to you." Reznov said surprising them.

Sean and Diana made their way to his office where Sonja was in her bikini scale armor with a much more calm expression on her beautiful face.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so quickly something I can help you with Sonja?" Sean asked kindly.

"Yes I came here to tell you something about myself something you deserve to know." Sonja said.

"And what would that be?" Diana asked.

Sonja went on to explain that the source of her powers and strength came from a deity that told her she could not bed or date a man unless he defeated her fairly in combat.

"Wait hold on so you just want to date me just like that?" Sean asked in disbelief.

"Is that a problem?" Sonja asked.

"Well no but you don't even know me. Look before we make any huge decisions about this lets see what the others think since I'm not just dating Diana here or you for that matter." Sean said.

"I can work with that." Sonja said making Sean sigh while Diana smirked at him.

"I think I have the right to tell you I told you so on you gaining a large harem." Diana said making Sean roll his eyes in amusement.

 **Authors Note: Yeah Sorry this isn't that long and if it feels rushed but I kinda had to rush this since I am on the move here in Florida for** **Vacation and wanted to get this out. So Now Transformers are in the Mix. Now my friend Megitech made a good point that I might be adding to many characters to keep track and I agree with him so I would like some ideas on how to keep this more organized so I don't screw up. Another thing Next chapter is going to Fury from the regular series since I haven't been paying enough attention to the DC world in this story. Then After That its going to be a few of my own created chapters. So the next Arc which will be around the Godzilla 2014 movie will start on either chapter 19 or 20 then back to cannon. Again sorry this isn't as long as my other chapters. Read Review And Vote in the poll. Oh and just to give you some extra excitement next chapter will involve a few lemons between Sean Power Girl Sonja and Lois and maybe a few others if you would like to give me suggestions.**


	17. Fury

Chapter 17 Fury

"Remind me again how did I let you talk me into spending my day off coming here?" Sean asked Karen Diana and Lois.

"Because you cant say no to us." Diana said amused making him roll his eyes knowing that was true.

"Ay." Sean said.

"Besides it was either this or go to your sisters art club." Lois said making Sean shudder in fear of going to that.

"I swear to god I hate their teacher for ever giving them that idea." Sean said making them laugh.

Minutes later

"Oh for fucks sakes." Sean said seeing a woman trying to get out of her parking space but a man wouldn't move his car.

"I've got this." Wonder Woman said lifting the car up allowing the woman to drive away.

"Next time do what a woman says asshole." Sean said making the man nod in fear.

"Sean Diana." Batman said from the shadows as he appeared. "We need to talk." Batman said.

Minutes later

"An Amazon? Are you sure?" Sean asked.

"I managed to get this off her." Batman said throwing a golden neckless at him which he caught and examined. "You've been to the island so you know what their designs look like and she's an expert on her home." Batman said.

"This is the real deal alright." Sean said.

"Did you get a good look at her?" Diana asked.

"She had blond hair and blue eyes thats All I could tell you about her and that she's got the injustice league with her with a new member I believe is named Tsukuri." Batman said.

"I'll have Hawkgirl head over to the island and get some answers there. In the meantime I..." Sean tried to say before his phone went off and saw a text from Talbot and frowned. "Fuck." Sean said annoyed.

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"Never mind that I got to get to work to get an unwanted visitor out of my company building." Sean said vanishing.

Minutes later

"Sorry we tried to get her out but..." Ross tried to say.

"I know her clearance got her in and got her to stay. I'll deal with it." Sean said walking into his office where a woman in her mid fifties sat in a chair waiting for him.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up." The woman said.

"What do you want Catherine?" Sean asked making her frown slightly.

"Is that anyway you talk to your..." Catherine tried to say.

"Don't even say it. You have no right to call yourself that name its reserved for people who treat their kids fairly and not make their lives a living hell like you did to mom's." Sean said. This woman was unfurtufitly Sean's grandmother Catherine Halsey his mother's mother.

"Look I just came to talk." Catherine tried to say.

"Do I look like I want to talk to you? Mom might have forgiven you for what you did to her as a child but I most certainly will not. The Last thing I need is for you to ruin my life and my sisters lives hell your so called favorite creation you call a son already tried to kill my sisters nearly seven years ago and you still tried to get him out of jail despite the evidence thrown in your face." Sean said in anger.

"I made a mistake I saw that the moment I learned what happened to Mara." Catherine said trying to calm him down. "I admit I got so focused in my work and when Travis was showing great signs that he had great intelligence like me I took more time teaching him while your mother was not as interested in science like us I..." Catherine tried to say.

"You beat her and embarrassed her at every given chance possible. I read the reports once I got enough clearance to see what you did to her. My dad found her on the streets near deaths doors after she ran away from you to escape you. My dad from a long linage of patriots of this country gave her a purpose and love that you refused to give her unlike Travis who you focused all your time and effort into training not even noticing she was gone or cared. They fell in love and had me and my sisters filling the pain that you gave her. She might have forgiven you after you learned what happened to her but I NEVER WILL!" Sean said smashing his fist on his desk.

"Sean please I..." Catherine tried to say.

"GET OUT." Sean in a deadly tone in his voice making her sigh before walking to the door.

"If it means anything I don't regret my actions since if I didn't do all that she might not have fell in love with Tom and had you and your sisters." Catherine said leaving. Sean snorted in annoyance before calling for maintenance to help replace his broken desk or at least repair it.

Later

Sean walked into his home and sighed heavily having a massive headache from his talk with his grandmother.

"Rough day?" Lois asked walking in behind him.

"You could say that I..." Sean stopped when he turned around and saw Lois in nothing but her birthday suit. "Whoa now this is something that will get rid of my headache." Sean said making her giggle before grabbing his hand and took him to the master bedroom.

"Figured you'd have a rough day so with the twins out of the house for another few hours what better way to relieve the stress then to make sweet love?" Lois said with the last part in his ear sexually making him chuckle before his clothes were gone as well. "Now let the fun begin." Lois whispered into his ear before going down to his erect cock and smirked seeing it fully awake before going lower till she was on her stomach and placed it in her hand and stroked it making him groan out slightly.

Lois smirked before licking his shaft slowly at first all the way to the top before swirling her tongue around the tip making him groan out again before she placed her breasts around his shaft and moved them up and down on his cock.

"Wanted to do this for a while now after Diana told me of her own little experience in the shower." Lois said making him chuckle slightly before she resumed her task again. This went on for about a few more minutes before she felt him twitch between her breasts making her smile. "Oh here it comes." Lois said moving her breasts faster before he exploded between them making her moan as her face was covered in his seed before licking it all up. "Delicious." Lois said making him smirk before she yelped as he rolled her around till she was on top of him making her smirk.

"Now for the best part." Lois said thrusting down and moaned as his cock went straight into her pussy. Sean took a hold of her hips before thrusting upwards making her moan and whimper while her breasts bounced with each thrust he gave her.

Lois soon bent down and kissed him lovingly while moving her hands around his muscles. She soon widened her eyes when she felt her climax approaching along with his own and both thrusted into each other hard before they both came and Lois's eyes rolled into the back of her head before falling on his chest trying to catch her breath.

"Amazing as always." Lois said making him chuckle before his phone went off making him sigh before picking it up.

"I swear you all have the worst timing these days." Sean said getting a chuckle from Talbot.

"Sorry. Anyway we have a problem. I've had our teams do some digging and found something concerning about the items and chemicals the Injustice league took. Combined all these chemicals have a very deadly effect on get this on the male population of the human race." Talbot said.

"Why would they be stealing chemicals that could end killing themselves?" Sean asked.

"I think Shade Grundy and Copperhead don't know that. This woman whoever she is clearly has a grudge against men." Talbot said.

"Well Batman does believe she's from the Amazon island. I already sent Hawkgirl to investigate. I'll be right over." Sean said ending the call and got dressed.

"Why would a woman want to kill all the men?" Lois asked still in bed with the covers covering her naked body.

"I have no idea. I'll call you later you just be careful." Sean said kissing her making her smile as he left.

Later

"Ok so basically she's still missing a few more needed items for this to be complete but I still don't get why she would want to eradicate the male population of Earth." Sean said.

"Uh I can think of a few good reasons." Sonya said looking at Johnny Cage.

"Hey." Johnny said offended. Sean simply chuckled at this.

"Ok on that I can understand but still." Sean said.

"Uh Kruger." Reznov said looking at security footage of the mystery woman giving the league and other heroes her location.

"What is wrong with this woman? She just basically did the dumbest thing in the world." Talbot said.

"She wants to test her weapon. Tell the others not to engage. Being a ghost rider I've got more of an immunity to this virus." Sean said.

Minutes later

The Amazon woman was about to make a run for it once she got the final key to her virus.

"Going somewhere?" Sean asked appearing in front of her.

"You want this you'll have to take it." The woman said holding a red jewel in her hand.

"I know what you plan to use that for. Making a virus to kill the male population of the human race." Sean said making her eyes widen. "My question is why? Clearly you have a grudge against men so why not tell me?" Sean said pulling a chair up and sat down making her raise an eyebrow not expecting this at all but seeing he wasn't like most men she decided to do the same.

"When I was younger my home became the battle of a bloody and senseless war. The men showed no mercy to anyone. Me and my mother and my baby sister barely got out alive. We went to a boat and traveled as refuges but then we were attacked by pirates taking what little items of value we had before they sank the ship. I was the only one who survived. I washed up to shore on the island and was trained to be one of them." The Woman said.

"So you think all men are the same cruel and uncaring to everyone men and women? Hate to break it to you but it goes both ways." Sean said.

"Meaning?" The woman asked.

"My mother was the daughter of a once in a lifetime prodigy scientist named Doctor Cathrine Halsey. She had two children a son and a daughter. My uncle took after her in science while my mother on the other hand showed no interest in science and just wanted a regular life." Sean said.

"What does this have to do with both men and women being the same I'm not seeing the problem?" The Woman said before Wonder Woman flew in.

"Areisa?" Wonder Woman said shocking the now named Areisa before jumping away quickly.

"Damnit Diana! I was just about to get through to her." Sean said.

"What are you talking about?" Diana asked floating down to him.

"I was going to show her why both men and women are the same. My grandmother on my mothers side of the family treated my mother like garbage." Sean said shocking her. "She ran away from home to escape all that hell and in doing so she met my dad. He took her in and helped her and in the process they fell in love. I was going to use that story to make her see how flawed her view is." Sean said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Diana said still shocked that his mother was treated so harshly.

"Thats who was at my company today. She shows up every few months to try to patch things up but I have no intentions of being involved with her not now or ever." Sean said.

Later

"So now she has all the pieces she needs to make her virus but clearly she needs a way to get it airborne and only one place has what she needs." Sean said.

"The airbase is close to where she was last seen." Talbot said.

"Send a team there to stop her I'm going with." Sean said.

Minutes later

"Is that everything?" Aresia asked Tsukuri.

"Everything is ready." Tsukuri said before Sean Wonder Woman PowerGirl and Supergirl arrived.

"Aresia you cant do this." Sean said.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't? Whys should Man be allowed to live after all their crimes?" Aresia asked.

"For starters how is the human race supposed to continue?" Cathrine said making Sean look behind him and saw her.

"What are you doing here? I don't recall asking for your help." Sean said.

"No but she's not going to listen to you if you finish your story so its better if it comes from me." Cathrine said.

"What story? You never did finish what you were about to tell me." Aresia said.

"How I treated my son like a prince while I treated my own daughter like garbage just because she didn't want to be like me." Cathrine said making her eyes widen.

"What?" Areisa said in shock.

"It is true. I treated my son better then I ever did my own daughter. I've beaten her humiliated her and did countless other things to her just for her to be exactly like me. I even told her she was my biggest mistake of my entire life. After all that she ran away and I didn't even truly care back then. Ten years after she ran off I saw her with her husband leaving a military building. I didn't know they were married back then so I waked up to him and asked what my daughter had done and he...Hit me pretty hard in the face before dragging me inside to tell me how much of a failure I was for a human being. And he was right. I saw realized much I failed her. A month later I came to their house and asked just to speak to Mara just for a minute. I told her how sorry I was for failing her and begged her for her to forgive me and surprisingly she did since she had the perfect life with Tom back then when they were alive." Cathrine said shocking Areisa so much by how a woman could be so cruel to her own daughter still be forgiven since she loved her life with her husband and son.

"Believe me when I tell you the human race is flawed in all ways not just men. If you go through with this your no better then I am for what I did to my own daughter." Cathrine said making Aresia look down before putting down a vile of the virus on the ground before PowerGirl and SuperGirl knocked them out fast just for precaution. Cathrine sighed before walking away.

"Cathrine wait." Sean said making her stop and look at him. "I uh...Meet me in my office tomorrow please." Sean said getting her to nod before walking away.

"Finally beginning to forgive her?" Diana asked placing a hand on his shoulder making him sigh.

"I just realized something. If mom was able to forgive her because of the life she had back when she was alive. I cant keep hating her for something she was forgiven for. It's time for a change." Sean said making her smile before kissing him.

Tomorrow

After getting through a brief apology to his grand mother Sean could say he felt a lot more open minded to seeing her around more in the company to repair the damage he caused in their relationship plus he didn't want his sisters to not know anything about her.

"Feel better?" Sonya asked.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Sean said getting a drink of whisky in a glass. "At times like this I'm glad I keep this around." Sean said taking a swift drink.

"So whats going to happen to Aresia and Tuskuri?" Sonya asked.

"Well Areisa is going to be in a cell for a while till she's cleared. Tsukuri was only following orders so she's out and serving with the company." Sean said before an alert came up on his computer. "The hell?" Sean said before receiving a video of a man requesting for his help in Japan. "This cant be right." Sean said bringing up an old file.

"Whats that place?" Sonya asked.

"When my dad was still alive I recall he had brief business with a group called Monarch some kind of organization meant for something. I never understood what the purpose was of the group but this email is tell me to come to Japan where a nuclear reactor collapsed 14 years ago." Sean said.

"I recall that event. They said it was caused by a massive earthquake." Sonya said.

"It was no Earthquake." Raiden said walking in.

"Yeah I didn't buy that either. I kept tabs on that area once my company worldwide and found something rather odd." Sean said showing the area where the reactor was destroyed and showed the radiation contaminating the area from that day. "This is 14 years ago and this is now." Sean said showing the radiation was almost completely gone.

"How is that possible?" Sonya asked.

"I have no idea." Sean said.

"Perhaps the answers we need are there." Raiden said.

"Probably. Alright since this is practically impossible we're going. I'll get Diana and a few others to go with us." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Deep under the ocean a large rock like formation began to move and soon eyes began to show reveling them to be yellow before the rock formation began to move revealing it was not a rock formation but rather a large reptilian creature.

 **Authors note: Enter the godzilla theme here. Sorry for the long wait needed to get back into this story. Anyway I've been thinking about the crossover harem for this story and decided to tone it down a little bit since one of you pointed out it was way to much and I agree. So most members of the harem will be those who can actually fight and what not.**

 **Those who will be in the crossover harem are from**

 **Naruto**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **One Piece**

 **Kim Possible**

 **Danny Phantom**

 **Totally spies**

 **Marvel (Obviously)**

 **Star Wars**

 **Mortal Kombat**

 **Street Fighter**

 **Ben 10**

 **and a few others. Also um a few things. A friend of mine has been making this awesome story called Symbiote in Arkham I would really like for all of you to read it and give it a try since it is really good. Another thing I would like you to read my new story Future Ninja since I really think this one will be just as amazing as this one. One more thing um how do I put this? How would all of you like to see an injustice chapter with all the heroes I'm planing for the story to be used in an injustice chapter? Let me know. Read and Review please. You all rock. See ya.**


	18. Godzilla

Chapter 18 Godzilla!

"So whats all this about anyway?" Jax asked as they flew to the meeting point.

"I did some more research on Monarch turns out and get this they study monsters that roamed the earth during when it was mostly all radiation which was their food supply." Sean said handing him and the others the files.

"Wait you mean real live breathing dinosaurs?" Johnny Cage asked.

"No they lived long before they existed millions of years ago. These guys are from the Primordial age which is when the earth was first formed and able to sustain life. However now though most of them live in the deepest parts of the ocean feeding off the radiation coming from the Earth's core." Sean said.

"I believe the Elder gods spoke of these creatures some time ago. When a certain balance in Earth Realm is uneven one of the creatures will come to restore order." Raiden said.

"So are they asking us for help because one of them is on the surface and caused the accident 14 years ago?" Batman asked.

"Not sure but its a good guess. The Radiation in the area is almost completely gone which shouldn't be possible since its supposed to stay for a long time hundreds of years in fact." Sean said.

"So why call us though if one of these creatures is getting rid of our problems?" Lantern asked.

"Unclear. The message only said to meet up at the original plant site." Sean said.

"For whatever reason we still need to be here. If theres a situation that could result in something worse then the Chitauri invasion months ago we need to find out what it is and deal with it ASAP." Talbot said.

"Most have been some party if your this spooked." Johnny said.

"Shut up." Sean said.

Soon they arrived at the meeting location where a group of armed men arrived while Lantern Iron man Superman and Diana landed while the others got out of the drop ship.

"Sean Ashbrun Kruger. Thank your for coming I am Dr. Serizawa." Serizawa said shaking his hand.

"Pleasure. Whats this about?" Sean asked as he led them to the nuclear power plant that looked to be under construction.

"As I'm sure you are full aware 14 years ago an accident occurred here spilling large amounts of radiation throughout the city. However it was not caused by a natural disaster." Serizawa said leading them into one of the observation rooms where they saw a massive cocoon like structure pulsing with red light.

"What the hell?" Sonya said getting a better look at it.

"This is what caused the meltdown 14 years ago. Its been like this ever since then. Its been feeding off the radiation the spilled out ever since." Serizawa said.

"Sounds like its cleaning up a big mess." Superman said.

"And what happens when it finishes feeding?" Raiden asked Superman.

"Well it cant be that bad I mean whats the worst it could turn into?" Superman asked.

"I could give plenty of examples of that." Batman said.

"Of course you would." Sean said before the power in the room shut off before coming back seconds later.

"Is that normal?" Talbot asked.

"Yes its been doing that from the start. We asked your father a couple years before the accident to investigate how its doing that but he never got the chance to finish his search." Serizawa said.

"Hang on a second." Sean said getting a laptop out of his bag before opening up a file showing readings of some kind. "I think he did actually. He just never got the chance to send it to you 7 years ago. Look at this." Sean said showing the readings it was giving off were the same as on the laptop.

"Whats it doing?" Lantern asked.

"Building up all that radiation till it consumes it all and fully evolves. As it does so it builds up an EMP." Sean said before the room powered down again before coming back and alarms come on.

"Its done feeding." Serizawa said.

"Wildfire protocols engage now!" One of the scientists said getting everyone outside that was near that thing away while lines were placed over it.

"Whoa whats going on?" Talbot asked.

"Obviously they're going to kill it and for good reason." Sean said looking over the Data some more. "Wait hang on theres something else here." Sean said before the laptop shut down. "Shit." Sean said.

"We're in the green." One of the workers said making Serizawa sigh.

"Kill it." He said and just as he did the scientist pushed a button and the cocoon was hit with lightning and you could hear the thing moaning in pain before the voltage stopped.

"All readings are flatlined." The Scientist said.

"Get a visual just to be sure." Talbot said before a long grey arm came out of the cocoon and smashed on the ground.

"OH SHIT GET DOWN!" Sean yelled as a EMP hit the area much larger then before knocking out all electric devices.

"Shit!" Tony said as his suit shut down.

"Ok I was not expecting that." Johnny said before a huge bat like monster appeared from the cocoon with red glowing eyes.

"Holy shit!" Talbot yelled.

"Evacuate the facility now." Serizawa said.

"Superman get out there and contain that thing!" Sean yelled.

"I'm on it." Superman said before the monster got out of the wires meant to contain it.

"Damnit! Sonya lets move!" Jax yelled as they rushed outside to help the others.

"Goddamnit." Sean said as he and the others rushed outside. "LOOK OUT!" Sean yelled as the heroes jumped away from the giant wing that nearly smashed them. The Monster roared before flying away.

"Its gone." Raiden said.

"Yeah no shit." Sean said standing up.

Next morning

"Oh man what a mess." Johnny said.

"How many people were killed?" Sonya asked Sean.

"To many. Serizawa we need to talk." Sean said approaching Serizawa.

"You can later." A male voice said making Sean turn behind him and saw a man in US military clothing with four stars on his shoulders.

"Lane." Sean said surprised to see Lois's father here.

"Good to see you again son." Sam Lane said shaking his hand. "Just wish it was under better circumstances." Sam said.

"Yeah I know." Sean said.

"Anyway get your people together your all coming with me on USS SARATOGA." Sam said.

"Alright." Sean said as he and the others boarded the chopper.

"Now can someone please explain to me what the hell just happened? We got called in a few hours ago about some unidentified monster officially called a MUTO. So please fill in the blanks for me." Sam said.

"We got called in here a couple days ago to help contain that thing when it was still in a cocoon. It's what caused the meltdown 14 years ago." Sean said.

"How?" Sam asked.

"It feeds off radiation. I can better explain in a larger room to show you everything." Serizawa said.

"Right in here then." Sam said entering the large conference room. Serizawa and his workers set up an old video system about his organization.

"In 1954 the first time a nuclear submarine ever reached the lower depths it awakened something." Serizawa said.

"The Americans first thought that it was the Russians. The Russians thought that it was them." Serizawa's assistant Graham said.

"I'm guessing it was neither." Sam said.

"All those nuclear bomb tests in the 50's not tests." Graham said.

"They were trying to kill it." Serizawa said.

"It?" Sam asked.

"Him." Serizawa said pointing to a monster with large spikes on its back looking reptilian just as it came out of the water.

"What in the hell?" Sam said.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"An ancient Alpha Predator." Serizawa said.

"Millions of years older then Mankind. From an age when the Earth was ten times more radioactive than today. This animal and others like it consumed this radiation as a food source. As the levels on the surface naturally subsided these creatures adapted to live deeper in the oceans. Further underground. Absorbing radiation from the Planet's core. The Organization we work for, Monarch, was established in the wake of this discovery. A multinational coalition formed in secrecy to search for him study him learn everything we could." Graham said.

"We call him Gojira." Serizawa said.

"Godzilla? That thing actually existed in real life?" Sean asked surprised.

"Indeed. One of our former members went off to make the movies about him and those like him." Serizawa said making Sean chuckle.

"Figures." Sean said.

"Godzilla is the top of the Primordial ecosystem." Graham said.

"14 years ago we found a fossil of another giant animal in the Philippines." Serizawa said.

"I recall that incident. Dig sight found a Radiation reading and started getting the heavy machinery and ended up making a big hole." Sam said.

"I'm guessing you also found something else there. Particularly that thing." Sean said.

"Not exactly. The other Animal was like Gojira yes but this creature died out long ago. Killed by these." Serizawa said showing the video of the skeleton of the dead monster along with two organic pods.

"The hell?" Talbot said.

"Spores?" Superman said surprised.

"We assumed so at first yes but no. One was dormant and the other hatched when the mining company unknowingly drilled into its tomb. The Hatchling burrowed straight for the nearest source of radiation which was the power plant in Janjira." Graham said.

"Obviously." Sam said.

"It absorbed the radiation for the past 14 years and grew and evolved as it did till it became the creature you saw last night." Serizawa said.

"Wait so why didn't you just kill it from the start?" Talbot asked.

"And risk the possibility of the Radiation leaking out from its dead corpse?" Sean asked.

"Thats why our mission was to contain it. To study its Biology, to understand it." Serizawa said.

"We knew the creature was having an electrical effect on everything within a close proximity. What we didn't know was that it could harness this same power in an EMP attack. But your father found out but didn't get the chance to deliver that intel to us when he did." Graham said.

"Tom always was 3 steps ahead of everyone else." Sam said.

"Was there anything else on his computer about this creature?" Serizawa asked.

"Yeah just before it shut down I saw he was tracking some kind of communication pattern between this thing and something else. I need to fix the laptop before I get the rest of the Data out. Thankfully its files are protected." Sean said.

"If the MUTO was Talking Tom must have discovered something talking back." Sam said.

"Graham check the data again." Serizawa said to her getting her to do just that.

"So what happens when we find this thing?" Jax asked.

"Nature has an order. A power to restore balance." Serizawa said before looking at the Image of Godzilla. "I believe he is that power." Serizawa said.

Later

"General Talbot General Lane we've just gotten word a nuclear sub went missing from the cost of Hawaii." A deck officer said.

"We're only a few miles away from there. Set course for the cost and get troops on the ground." Sam said.

"Yes sir." The Deck officer said.

"Shit." Sean said looking through the data on his dads laptop.

"What is it?" Talbot asked.

"Something definitely responded to the MUTO. What it is I don't know but its not good." Sean said.

"Uh sir?" One of the techs said.

"What now?" Sean asked.

"You might want to see this." The tech said showing the video of the MUTO eating the nukes whole.

"Oh god it more disgusting then before." Sean said.

"Cat's out of the bag, Doctor. No more secrets." Sam said to Serizawa.

"Whoa!" Sean said seeing a massive unidentified object from underwater approaching the island on one of the radars.

"Oh great what now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but something huge is coming from the ocean to the island. ETA 5 minutes." Sean said before rushing out the room with Serizawa.

"Hey where you going?" Sam asked.

"To see what it is!" Sean yelled back.

"Ah hell go with him." Sam said to Talbot who does just that.

"Jesus Christ." Sean said getting out on the deck.

"I don't see anything." Talbot said.

"It approaches." Raiden said.

"Uh guys." Sean said pointing in a direction.

"What in the hell?" Talbot said before the helicopters pointed their lights at the water to see three rows of large spikes out of the water moving towards them.

"That thing is going to cause a Tsunami if it keeps moving that fast." Superman said.

"Then get to the mainland and get those people off the ground! Move!" Lane yelled getting him and the others who could fly to do just that.

"By the Elder gods." Raiden said seeing the massive monster just as it dived undertone carrier to avoid hitting it before coming back up.

"Oh man." Sean said in awe.

"Got all the people in top of the buildings." Superman said.

"Good and uh you might want to stay out of this things way." Sean said.

Superman and the others who could fly widened their eyes when they saw the massive monster walking on the land on two legs with its tail dragging behind.

"Oh boy this is unbelievable." Iron man said shocked.

"Wheres it going?" Lantern asked.

"Where do you think? Its going after the MUTO." Sean said getting on a chopper with Talbot and Lane.

"I can already see the possibilities with this thing." Lane said.

"Not now." Sean said as he flew them towards the monsters at the airport. The MUTO was tearing the airport apart before the other Monster smashed its foot on the ground getting its attention making the MUTO roar at it as the giant reptilian monster Roared at it as well.

"Godzilla. Unfucking believable." Sean said as the two monsters fought for a few minutes before the MUTO flew away.

"Damnit its getting away." Lane said.

"Yeah no shit Sam." Sean said as Godzilla went back into the ocean to follow it. "Looks like Godzilla is heading back to the ocean to follow it. Talbot get GlobalTechs medical teams here. I get the feeling lots of people are injured even with out intervention." Sean said.

"On it." Talbot said.

"Everyone back to the carrier we've got work to do." Sean said on the comms.

Morning

"Jesus christ. And here I thought the US's biggest asset was the Riders but now..." Sam tried to say.

"Don't even think about it there is no way in hell we can control that thing. And I especially don't want to hear any of that coming from you considering you lied to Reznov about those cops he killed." Sean said.

"I didn't lie entirely on that. They were guilty just not terrorists. I ordered that kill because of the crap they were spewing about your father. Talk like that leads to rumors and rumors lead to problems." Sam said.

"Fine whatever the point is we are not taking control of Godzilla period. Anyway where are they heading?" Sean asked.

"Uh not sure. Looks like the MUTO is heading east to San Fransisco." One of the technicians said.

"Why there? More importantly why call out to Godzilla in the first place?" Talbot asked.

"I don't think the MUTO did. I think Godzilla was only listening. Wait a second hold on. What happened to the other spore?" Sean asked Serizawa.

"The Americans took it why..." Serizawa said before it hit him.

"I think the dormant spore was just waiting till the other one reached full maturity. Where is it?" Sean asked.

"Where you keep all your nuclear waste." Serizawa said.

"Wait hold on what are you saying?" Lane asked.

"The other spore was just waiting for the first MUTO to fully mature before it does the same thing. Get Frank and the others to Nevada now." Sean said,

Later

"We're near the site now." Frank said as they drove inside the facility.

"Check every room now!" Luke said as they searched every room.

"Uh guys." Cassandra said getting their attention as she opened one of the cells. Looking in the room it was a giant hole.

"Oh crap." Carter said. "Kid the thing already hatched." Carter said on the comms.

"Yeah thats not the only thing. Look at this one." Frank said pointing forward to the other MUTO but this one was much different no wings and bigger then the first.

"Getting visual now General." One of the technicians said.

"Jesus christ this one is even bigger then the first." Sam said.

"Why doesn't it have wings though?" Jax asked.

"Diffrent sex?" Graham added.

"A female." Serizawa said.

"Thats why it was dormant. It was waiting for its mate to fully mature. And since the fact is we put it right next to a bigger pile of nuclear waste..." Sean said.

"It matured even faster then the male did." Batman said.

"Great just great." Sam said.

"So what are we waiting for lets just go take them down." Superman said.

"This is a military op alien we'll handle it." Sam said.

"Sam can I talk to you for a second." Sean said leading him away from the others to the conference room. "Look those things are going to tear everything in their way apart now is not the time to be holding back allies that can help just because you have issues with him being an alien." Sean said.

"Really now? I think I have good reason to be after what he did to you your sisters and my daughter or have you forgotten?" Sam reminded.

"I haven't forgotten anything I needed him out of the way till the Defenders initiative was complete. We need everything we can throw at these two monsters." Sean said.

"Two? Aren't you forgetting the other one?" Sam said.

"No. Godzilla is basically the one thing that might be able to stop them without us brining in the big guns. Don't think I didn't find out about you trying to bring in nukes into this." Sean said.

"Those nukes are the only things that can kill them." Sam said.

"No it will just make them stronger I've done a simulation on them." Sean said making Sam sigh.

"Fine whats your alternative solution?" Sam asked.

"Godzilla might be the only thing to kill the MUTO's. Serizawa said he was basically at the top of the primordial age ecosystem meaning he's to one thing that can stop them." Sean said.

"You want me to put all my faith on a monster from way back then before the dinosaurs roamed the earth? Why should I do that?" Sam asked.

"Because I know you trust me just as you trusted my dad." Sean said making Sam smirk.

"Fair enough. Alright how do we lure them all together for our lizard asset to take them down?" Sam asked.

"I said the nukes would make them stronger but I put in a request for one to be delivered to the city. I already have my company evacuating the whole place before we had this conversation. We lure the MUTO's to the city Godzilla comes in and takes them down. Me and the others from the league and the other groups step in to assist him." Sean said.

"And what about military support?" Sam asked.

"Keep the destroyers at a distance and only fire on the MUTO's if giving a clean shot." Sean said.

"I'm taking a big risk here kid so you better be right." Sam said.

Later Night time

"Here comes the male." Frank said as the Male MUTO flew by and landed by the unarmed Nuke before grabbing it to take to its mate.

"Hey wheres the big lizard?" Jax asked.

"Godzilla is still a few minutes out. Just keep an eye on the MUTO's see what their doing." Sean said.

"Uh yeah about that. You guys might want to see this." Johnny said.

"What is it now Cage?" Sean asked going to his position and stopped. "Oh shit." Sean said.

"What is it?" Sam said on the comms that thankfully were still working with special tech Sean's company developed.

"Sam we might need some more help after all. The Female has already laid her eggs." Sean said.

"What? Its only been a few hours." Sam said in disbelief.

"We're dealing with a new species theres bound to be a lot of surprises." Sean said before Godzilla approached and roared at the female making her roar back before charging at him. "Scratch that request Godzilla is keeping her busy. Frank you and Natasha are with me the rest of you help out our new friend." Sean said as he and his group went into the nest.

"Yeah sure easy enough." Johnny said sarcastically.

"Johnny shut up." Sean said.

"Holy shit." Frank said seeing a lot of eggs numbered in the hundreds. "I don't have enough ammo to kill them all." Frank said.

"Me either." Natasha said.

"I don't think we need guns for this. Frank help me out with this." Sean said going to a gas tanker.

"Oh I see what your planing." Frank said chuckling.

"Sean you might want to hurry it up. Our lizard friend is getting his ass kicked from taking them both on and the others aren't having any effects on them other then just pissing them off." Sam said.

(Insert light is green from Halo 5)

"Hmmm. I wonder. Frank you two get this done I've got an idea." Sean said running back up to the others.

"I think I know what he's planing." Natasha said.

"Yup me to." Frank said opening the valve letting loose a stream of fuel out. "Alright lets go." Frank said as they ran outside to avoid getting blown up since it was next to a fire.

"Sean what are you doing?" Superman asked as an explosion in the nest went off just as Frank and Natasha got out. The Two MUTO's roared as they ran back to the nest.

"I think I have an idea." Sean said approaching Godzilla who struggled to get up. Sean jumped down next to his head making Godzilla look at him. "Easy there big guy. Lets see if I can give you a power boost." Sean said going into the Ghost Rider State and jumped on his head.

"Sean what in the hell are you doing?" Lantern asked

" **Giving our friend a little power boost.** " Sean said.

Godzilla was suddenly engulfed in the white flames of the Ghost Rider state making him stand up and roar at the Two MUTO's who were sent into a rage and charged at him. Godzilla being able to move faster thanks to the power boost Sean gave him suddenly had his spiked glow blue before a stream of blue fire came out of his mouth managing to hit the female knocking her out from the intense blast and the force behind it.

"Whoa!" Johnny said laughing.

"Now thats what I call fire power." Lantern said.

" **YeeeHaaaaw!** " Sean yelled as the male flew at them only for Godzilla to hit him away with his tail with much more force behind it knocking him down to the ground. Godzilla roared at the MUTO before it got back up and dashed at him but Godzilla caught him by the wing in his mouth and threw him into a building. The Female soon got back up and charged at them again this Time Godzilla quickly bit her by the neck before slamming her down on the ground hard.

"Ooooh. Thats gotta hurt." Frank said laughing before the Male came right back at him again but this Time Godzilla slammed him with his tail into a building killing him as large metal pieces lodged into its head.

"One down one to go!" Sonya yelled.

" **Come on now big guy show them why your the king of the monsters.** " Sean said as Godzilla roared at the female as she charged at them but Godzilla grabbed her by the mouth and kept it open as the spikes on his back glowed but instead of the blue flames coming out it was pure white using all the power Sean gave him into her mouth killing her brutally as her head came off and Godzilla roared into the air.

"Well I'll be damned." Sam said smirking.

(end song here)

" **Whoa!** " Sean yelled as he turned to human form again just as Godzilla collapsed on the ground.

"What happened?" Batman asked.

"Its alright he's just exhausted. His wounds that they gave him need time to heal. Man that was intense." Sean said laughing a little.

Next morning

"I guess I owe you all an apology for placing my doubts on all of you. Despite not being able to inflect a single wound on the MUTO's all of you did a great job in containing those things." Sam said to the heroes.

"That must have hurt to admit you were wrong." Sean said making Sam scoff.

"More then you can imagine." Sam Muttered making Sean chuckle. "Now then what do we do about him?" Sam asked pointing to Godzilla before he suddenly woke up and stood back on his feet and walked back to the ocean before roaring one last time in the air before entering the ocean and swam away.

"I highly doubt this is the last we've seen of him and he'll help us again when needed." Sean said.

"The Biggest asset of the world under your control no doubt." Sam said making Sean shrug.

"I wouldn't say under my control but he clearly trust me enough to transfer my own power into him." Sean said.

"Same thing really in my view." Sam said making Sean smirk.

Later

"I really hope we never have to deal with something like that again." Talbot said as he Sean Ross and Sam entered the office where a man in military clothing was in waiting for him.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger. My name is General Hawk." Hawk said.

"Uh Ok." Sean said confused.

"I'm here to talk to you about the G.I Joe's." Hawk said.

 **Authors note: I never get the chance to do** **Cliffhangers. Now that was pure awesomeness right there don't you all agree? Sean combining the Ghost Rider power with Godzilla to make him even stronger then before. Now next chapter will be focused on G.I Joe rise of Cobra. You know at times like this I'm surprised there isn't a fan made movie with all the heroes of the world of all series since I'm sure it would be awesome. Anyway read and review. See ya.**


	19. Yo Joe!

Chapter 19 Yo Joe!

"Remind me again why we're here?" Sean asked as they entered one of the NATO sites for a speech on some new weapon. With him were Sam Talbot Ross and Bruce

"General Hawk believes this new weapon this guy is displaying might be targeted by an unknown enemy thats a threat to national and worldwide security." Sam said.

"Yeah but kind of weapon exactly? I mean weapons like those are more common today then they were yesterday so its getting less surprising." Sean said as they sat at the top of viewing platform next to Hawk and a blonde woman.

"Glad you could make they're about to start in a few minutes." Hawk said.

"Do you have any idea what weapon is being demonstrated?" Bruce asked.

"None but my sources tell me its highly dangerous. Chitauri level even." Hawk said.

"Damn. We confiscated all alien tech from that day and after the incident in England when Thor came back fighting the Dark Elves and tested them all so if its that dangerous." Sean said before a man came into the center of the room. Sean knew this man from past business deals. James Mccullen

"Ladies and Gentlemen for nearly four centuries, my ancestors have been the greatest creators of weaponry in the world. But Perhaps this century, I'll outdo them all." James said before a video of little robots called Nanomites. "Nanomites, Perfect little soldiers Originally designs by my business friends from Global tech to Isolate and kill cancer cells. But at MARS Industries, and with a little NATO funding, we discovered how to program them to do almost anything. For example, eat metal." James said showing a video of a demonstration.

"Watch this test of the worlds first Nanomite warhead." James said as a rocket was fired at the tank and second later it was destroyed.

"Ever think of a weapon like that?" Sam asked.

"Yes but I feared what would happen if the tech got into enemy hands so any projects like that were shut down for the protection of the country." Sean said.

"Smart move." Sam said.

"Each of these warheads contains 7 million nanomites and has the ability to eat anything from a single tank to an entire city." James said as a simulation of a warhead unleashed on a city was shown.

"Jesus Christ. No wonder you shut the projects down." Sam said.

"Exactly." Sean said.

"As you can see, it quickly converts to eating any and all material in its path. Once unleashed, The nanomites will not stop, ever. Once the Target has been destroyed the launcher triggers a kill switch unique to each warhead the short-circuits the nanomites, preventing any unwanted destruction. Gentlemen, I'm pleased to announce that tomorrow morning, your first order of Nanotech warheads ships from my factory in Kyrgyzstan." James said getting a round of applause from the others minus Sean and his group who frowned.

Minutes later

"We got stop this from happening. If those warheads get out in the open and get into enemy hands we could be facing a new crisis worse then last week." Sam said as they walked into the main Global Tech building.

"I'd hardly call that a crisis since Godzilla took down the MUTO's with our help but I agree on this. James and I don't really agree on much other then inventing the next generation of technology but for different reasons. His reasons are for profit mine are for protection security or medicine." Sean said.

"So how do we proceed then?" Talbot asked.

"I've asked General Hawk to have his men on standby observing the security around the warheads. Captain America Luke Cage and Frank are with them but for now I..." Was as far as Sean got before Cathrine walked in. "Cathrine nows not a good time." Sean said.

"No but our orange skinned friends have just woken up after a month in a comatose state." Cathrine said. "Well the one with the red hair did the other is still asleep." Cathrine corrected her statement.

"Huh. You guys handle the rest I've got this to take care of." Sean said heading to the lab with his grandmother.

The Red haired Tamaranean sat down in a chair next to her follow Tamaranean.

"Well you took your time waking up." Sean said walking in making her smile.

"Thank you for taking care of me and my sister." The woman said.

"No problem your not the first alien to crash land on Earth. So you mind telling me your names." Sean asked sitting down next to her.

"My name is Koriand'r or in your language Starfire this is my sister Komand'r or Blackfire my older sister." Starfire said politely.

"Well Kori my name is Sean Ashburn Kruger this is Cathrine Halsey my grandmother. Now how exactly did you get here anyway?" Sean asked.

Starfire went on to explain her planet was invaded by a race called the Gordanians where she and her sister barley escaped the planet and crashed on the planet by chance.

"I'm sorry to hear all that but thankfully you and your sister are safe here. Sally." Sean said getting one of his lovers to walk over to him. "Get Kori caught up on the planet and see if you can find her some clothes. I have a more pressing matter to deal with." Sean said kissing her forehead making her smile.

"You got it." Sally said as he left along with Cathrine.

"Does your world allow you to have more then one mate?" Starfire asked making Sally smirk.

"It does now as of last year." Sally said.

Later

"Captain Duke Hauser." Sean said smirking at one of his old friends getting Duke to smile as well before getting into an armlock.

"Sean nice to see you again. What brings you all the way out here?" Duke asked.

"Business really." Sean said before the case containing the warheads were put into the Rhino vehicle. "I really do not like the fact that James went ahead and made those things." Sean said.

"Whats the matter sir not a big fan on new weapons?" Ripcord said smirking at Sean.

"Very funny Rip. I'm serious here. Weapons like that in this century spell disaster and Chaos." Sean said.

"Well they're here now so nothing we can do about it. See ya around." Duke said as he and his men drove off.

"Tracker placed on them?" Batman said on the comms.

"Do you really need to ask? Keep me posted I've got to talk to James about those weapons." Sean said.

Later

"Hey Duke, weren't we supposed to meet up at the recon team at 40 klicks?" Rip asked.

"Yeah. So?" Duke said.

"Well, we just passed kilometer 41." Rip said making Duke narrow his eyes.

"Eyes out, eyes out!" Duke said on the comms.

"Sweep's still clear, sir." One of the Apache pilots said.

"Roger said. There's nothing up here but us." Another pilot said. Unknown to them however a airborne vehicle was tailing them.

"Tom, Put a self-test on the flare and start to scan for..." One of the pilots said before an unknown airborne craft flew by them. "What the hell is that?" The Pilot asked before it fired some unknown weapon at them and destroyed the chopper.

Meanwhile

"Escort is under attack enemy unknown." Lane said on the comms at the Joe Base.

"Fuck. Scarlet get your team over to them now I do not want those warheads in enemy hands especially if its HYDRA." Sean said to one of the best Joe soldiers.

"On it." Scarlet said.

Back with Duke and Rip.

"AHH! My leg is pinned. What the hell was that HYDRA?" Rip asked.

"I don't think so." Duke said getting him out just as the unknown aircraft landed and dropped off troops in unknown armor along with a woman with dark hair and white skin and had shades on her eyes protecting her eye color.

"Kill them all." The woman said to the men who fired at the soldiers with unknown weapons firing sonic blasts.

"Damnit! Lets go!" Duke said carrying Rip away.

"Duke the warheads!" Rip said.

"Shut up I got to get you out of here first!" Duke said carrying him away. The Woman soon approached the case with the warheads and picked it up before looking at where Duke and Rip were running to and saw Duke's face and froze for a second before walking away.

"You wait here, Okay?" Duke said putting him down.

"Where are you going?" Rip asked.

"I gotta get that case." Duke said rushing off after the woman. "Now I see why Sean didn't want those things made." Duke said before one of the enemy soldiers pointed his gun at him.

"Don't move." The soldier said before the woman leading them put it down and looked at him before her shades went from black to clear shades showing her eye color as light brown and Duke recognized her right away.

"Hello, Duke." The woman said.

"Ana?" Duke asked before Ana kicked him down.

"Now, you have to admit, you had that one coming." Ana said.

"Hey Duke need a hand?" Sean asked on the comms before an aircraft appeared and a man in a black armored ninja suit jumped out with a sword in hand and attacked the enemy with his weapon while Captain America Luke cage and Punisher assisted before Scarlet jumped down.

"Who are these guys HYDRA?" Punisher asked.

"Definitely not." Captain America said.

"Ana!" Duke yelled chasing after her as she ran with the case.

"Cap Look out!" Scarlet warned as Steve managed to use his shield to deflect a sonic blast from one of the troops.

Duke managed to catch up to Ana and tacked her down making her lose the case before she kicked Duke away and tried to get it back but Heavy Duty on the aircraft fired his mini gun at her and missed on purpose.

"Don't make me shoot a woman." Heavy Duty said making her scowl before her aircraft fired at him. "INCOMING! WHOA!" Heavy Duty said as his aircraft dodged the attack before a grappling hook got Ana and flew away.

"Captain Hauser." Captain America said as his team approached him.

"Captain Rogers. You mind explaining to me what the hell is going on? I know that wasn't HYDRA." Duke said.

"No Duke that wasn't HYDRA but good guess." Sean said approaching. "I placed a tracker on you before you left incase someone tried to take those warheads." Sean said making him roll his eyes.

"Of course you did always prepared for the worst case scenario." Duke said.

"Was I wrong to?" Sean asked.

"Nope. But who are these guys I know they're not SHIELD." Duke said.

"To explain that you'll have to come with us." Sean said.

"And wheres that?" Duke asked making Sean smirk.

Later

The group was flying back to a base known as the pit.

"What kind of military outfit is this? It's not regular army based on all the accents." Duke said.

"A special group of soldiers that I just learned about last week. Basically very similar to SHIELD but also very different, as your about to see." Sean said as they landed inside a hanger underground in Egypt.

"Welcome to the pit captain Hauser." General Hawk said with Talbot Ross and Lane.

"General Hawk, I remember you NATO forward command." Duke said.

"That was my last job before this. Since Sean trusts you I guess I can to." Hawk said as they took a lift down to the lower areas. "Technically G.I Joe doesn't exist but if it did it would be comprised of the best men and women in the world. The Alpha Dogs. When all else fails we don't." Hawk said. "Last week I asked Sean if he was interested in a partnership with us which extends his intelligence network tenfold as it does ours." Hawk said as they saw various combat simulations going down from the water to underwater and aerial simulations.

"So why all the secrecy?" Rip asked.

"If theres one thing I learned is having an Ace in the hole is better when no one knows about it." Sean said as they entered the command center. "As for whoever attacked you guys and your unit last night it's defiantly not HYDRA." Sean said.

"How can you tell?" Duke asked.

"We've been monitoring HYDRA ever since they made themselves known again." Frank said.

"McCullen is standing by sir." One of the officers said to Sean.

"Put him through." Sean said.

"So if it wasn't HYDRA who hit us?" Rip asked.

"Unknown for now but we're working on finding out. HYDRA is bad enough out in the world the last thing the world needs is another faction hell bent on world domination." Talbot said.

"One things for sure this woman leading them has highly classified intel and state of the art weaponry. Which means theres a whole hell of a lot of money behind her." Lane said.

"We need to find out everything we can about her. Knowing is half the battle." Hawk said before James McCullen appeared vie Hologram.

"James, it's been a while." Sean said.

"Sean good to see you again old friend clearly your forces were the security option I should have chosen." James said.

"What did you just say?" Duke asked pissed off. "My team did everything we could out there and a lot of good men died." Duke said.

"Yeah but not you." James said.

"That mission was classified so clearly someone sold us out." Duke said.

"I spent 10 years and 13 billion euros creating these four warheads. Your job, Captain, was to protect them, and if not for general Hawk you'd have failed." James said pissing Duke off.

"Enough. Duke did his job to the letter and his men died doing their job so try to show some respect for them at least." Sean said.

"Fair enough. Now, so the bastards who attacked you can't find you, you need to disable the tracking beacon hidden in the case." James said.

"Already did." Sean said making James chuckle.

"Of course you did but if you wouldn't mind I would like to inspect them myself." James said.

"Yeah sure whatever. Breaker." Sean said as Breaker went to the case.

"Code number please?" Breaker asked.

5-2-9-4-4-0." James instructed before the case opened showing the warheads and James inspected them. "Keep me informed of your progress my friend." James said before his transmission ended.

"He's hiding something." Talbot said.

"Yeah I know but lets not jump to conclusions just yet. Now do we have any photos of the woman from last night?" Sean asked.

"Uh Actually Sean I already know who she is." Duke said surprising everyone in the room.

"How?" Sean asked.

"Its Ana." Duke said.

"Your Ex Fiancé?" Sean asked.

"Yeah. Listen if your going after her I want in. I feel like this is my fault since..." Duke tried to say.

"At this point we're going to need all the intel we can get. Hawk?" Lane said making General Hawk nod.

"Alright. Heavy Duty you'll be training them till their ready." Hawk said.

"Yes sir." Heavy duty said leading them away.

"Sean you said you abandoned any weapon projects regarding this out of fear that enemy forces would get their hands on them. Did you also have any counter attacks incase such a thing happened?" Hawk asked making him smirk.

"You do realize who your talking to right? Of course I made contingency plans incase such an event occurred." Sean said.

Later

"Ok you may have blackmailed your way into this team due to your connection with one of the big boss but doesn't mean I've got to like it. But it does mean I've gotta get you mission ready. Joe style." Heavy Duty said. "Standing in front of you boys are Delta-6 accelerator suits just arrived from Global tech this morning." Heavy duty said.

"Whats it accelerate?" Rip asked.

"You. It'll make you run faster, jump higher and hit harder than any of your enemies. Lets Suit up." Heavy Duty said as they got the combat suits on.

"Ah so they arrived after all." Sean said viewing his new company project.

"Little tight." Rip said.

"Get over it." Sean said.

"Head-to-toe hydraulics and highly pressurized pneumatics. An advanced cybernetics heads-up display helmet, which feeds into the suit. You think it, it does it." Heavy duty said as images of Scarlet appeared on Rip's screen. "Hate to break it to you but she's taken." Heavy duty said smiling making him groan in disappointment while Sean and Duke laughed.

"Now then lets go over the weapons. Twin gas-propelled grabbling spears and triple-explosive, heat-seeking, fire-and-forget rockets." Sean said going over the weapons.

"And my personal favorite." Heavy Duty said opening a case. "A 10-millimeter careless gatling submachine gun, capable of firing 50 rounds per second. Fully self-contained firepower. Perfect for a couple of cowboys like you." Heavy Duty said.

"Any questions?" Sean asked.

"Yeah how do I look?" Rip asked making him sigh.

"I don't know how you put up with him." Sean said.

"Hey." Rip said insulted making Duke chuckle.

Later

"I didn't expect to see you here so suddenly." Aresia said to Sean before he opened her cell.

"I need your help." Sean said handing her a bag which contains all her weapons and armor.

"Whats going on?" Aresia asked.

"Someone I know from a few years ago is trying to steal a case of highly classified weapons called Nanomite warheads each could devastate an entire country singlehandedly. The rest of the league and other heroes are busy so you Tsukuri and a couple others are all I got." Sean said.

"Surely you have your own forces." Aresia said getting dressed from behind a door.

"I do but I need powered individuals incase something goes wrong." Sean said as she came from behind the door geared up.

"So why me though?" Aresia asked.

"Look I don't blame you for what you tried to do after everything you've done but I know you want to make amends for almost making a wrong choice so nows your time to do so." Sean said.

"Alright so who's helping?" Aresia asked.

"So far its just you Tsukuri Cyclops Reptile and Wolverine." Sean said.

Later

"Do you really think its a good idea to be letting her out so soon?" Talbot asked Sean as they sat in the wreck room of the Pit.

"She was one of the only few that are available. Besides she's learned from her mistake." Sean said before the alarm went off.

"WAR HEADS COME ON!" Duke yelled as they moved out.

"Shit! Talbot get security to the hanger now!" Sean yelled going with the others.

"On it!" Talbot said doing just that.

Ana and a man named Storm Shadow where in the hanger when Heavy Duty destroyed the diggers.

"Great now how do we get out of here?" Ana asked.

"Follow me." Storm Shadow said jumping down.

"Yeah like thats going to happen." Ana said blasting the rails to make some stairs for her to walk down while blasting a few Joe's away. "Find the control the exterior hatch." Ana said on the comms to the troops who did just that. "You sure you can fly one of these?" Ana asked Storm Shadow as he was about to put on a flight suit.

"Ana." Sean said pointing a gun at them.

"Well surprise surprise." Ana said smiling.

"Put the case down." Sean said.

"Fine." Ana said putting the case down. "There." Ana said while walking to him.

"Stop. Ana, stop right there." Sean said warning her.

"Please I know you. You wont kill a friend no matter what he or she has done. You especially don't kill women. Thats the one thing you and Storm Shadow have in common actually." Ana said playing mind games with him.

"Shut it. I will shoot you if I have to." Sean said.

"No you wont. I knew you four years ago and I know you now. You don't kill women and you don't kill people you care about even now." Ana said before Sean pulled the hammer part back.

"Give the goddamn case damnit." Sean said aiming the end on her forehead. Storm Shadow went for his sword. "Move and I swear to god I'll blow her away." Sean said.

"Like I said you wont." Ana said as one of the troops snuck up behind him.

"Sean watch out!" Rip yelled driving a forklift and the enemy shot it destroying the top half of it before he rammed the rest of it into the enemy stepping him with the lift parts. The other Joe's soon burst in by blasting the doors down.

"Ana!" Duke yelled going after her while Wolverine took down a couple of the enemy troops while Cyclops blasted the others.

Storm Shadow tried to take down Sean when he kicked him into a wall and tried to slash him only for Snake Eyes and Tsukuri to block him.

"Hello brother." Storm Shadow said making Snake Eyes freeze for a second before Tsukuri kicked him away. "Tsukuri been a long time." Storm Shadow said.

"Not long enough." Tsukuri said before she and Snake eyes attacked him.

Reptile went for the case only to get blasted by Ana when she saw him even camouflaged.

"I always hated reptiles." Ana said.

"Ana!" Sean yelled dropping down in front of her.

"Go ahead I know you wont..." Ana tried to say before he kicked her away.

"I don't have to kill you to stop you." Sean said making her frown before Scarlet attacked her.

"I've got her get to the command center and close the hatch." Scarlet said making him do just that.

Despite everyones best efforts Storm Shadow and Ana got away with the weapons.

"Damn!" Sean said trying to get into the system. "They hacked into our system thats why we couldn't close the hatch." Sean said.

"Just great we've got four metal eating war heads out in enemy hands." Sam said not pleased.

"The only good thing is that they're not weaponized yet and that would take a lot of power to do so." Talbot said.

"Wait hold on where would they need to go to weaponize them?" Sam asked.

"Hell if I know." Sean said.

Later

"We gotta find out who's holding their leash." Duke said as the team walked the halls.

"I don't get this place is completely secure how the hell did they even find this place?" Sean asked before Rip clapped his hands.

"Hey the weapons case." Rip said.

"What about it?" Talbot asked.

"Remember, McCullen had us open the weapons case?" Rip said.

"Yeah so?" Ross asked.

"I bet you he gave us a code the reactivated the tracking beacon." Rip said.

"Shit thats right. Son of a bitch." Sean kicking the wall.

"Makes sense. He used NATO to fund his R&D and then he steals the warheads back." Scarlet said.

"Yeah but why? Why steal them instead of just weaponizing them in the first place?" Logan asked.

"For what other reason? He intends to use them. Wait a second one of James's ancestors was used as an example for selling weapons to an enemy nation 400 years ago. That was France." Sean said.

"You think he intends to strike there first?" Sam asked.

"Hey guys!" Breaker said running up to them. "I found her." Breaker said as he led them back to the command center where they saw a picture of Ana married to some man.

"Who the hell is that?" Sean asked.

"Daniel de Cobray. Big shot French scientist. Runs a lab in Paris." Breaker said.

"What Lab?" Talbot asked.

"Particle accelerator." Breaker said.

"Like the one that exploded in central city that gave Flash his powers?" Sean asked.

"In a way yeah." Breaker said.

"Oh god they're going to use him to weaponize the warheads." Scarlet said.

"Duke you and the others get there and stop her. I've got to look into something since something doesn't add up." Sean said.

"On it." Duke said.

"Take Cyclops and Nightcrawler with you." Sean said.

"What do you mean something doesn't add up?" Sam asked.

"Ok look theres four warheads and we're sure he's going to use one of them to strike Paris as Pay back for his ancestor. But what about the other targets?" Sean said.

"What are you saying?" Talbot asked.

"I think he intends to strike at the most powerful countries in the world. US Russia and China. But there also has to be another part in this plan. We checked the bodies of the troops Ana and Storm Shadow brought with them. All of them were injected with Nanites. What if theres a sleeper agent in the White House?" Sean asked.

"Once the war heads deliver a critical blow to the world that they'll turn to the person with the most power. Politically of course. Then what its not like he's going to give into any demands that McCullen gives out." Sam said.

"Not unless they pull a switch on us. Swapping out the real president of the states with a complete identical one. The Nanites can do just that." Sean said.

"We need to head to the White house then." Ross said.

Later

Thankfully the Warhead was stopped from destroying the Eiffel tower thanks to Cyclops and Nightcrawler. However Duke ended up captured. As Sean deduced McCullen did indeed have a sleeper agent in the white house along with a man known as Zartan who managed to escape due to his mastery of disguise.

"Well we stopped his plan so now what?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea. Without a clear location as to where Duke and the last three warheads are we're blind." Sean said.

"Maybe not." Breaker said walking to a computer.

"Whys that?" Talbot asked.

"When they stole the weapons case, I set my scanner to look out for the tracking beacon in case it came back on. And it just came back on." Breaker said.

"Duke." Sean said grinning.

"That's my boy." Rip said.

"So where is he?" Sean asked.

"Uh thats the thing. The beacon is underwater in the arctic." Breaker said.

"Must have an underwater base. Alright then he attacked our base its only fair we attack his." Sean said. "First however I'm going to need to make a call." Sean said.

"To who?" Rip asked making Sean smirk.

"Atlantis of course." Sean said.

Later

Aquaman and his troops agreed to help out in this attack due to the fear of these weapons attacking them in the future.

Inside the base

"MARS industries manufactured 70% of all arms on this planet before Global tech was born. Did you know that, Duke?" The man known as the doctor asked Duke who for some reason felt like he knew this guy. "Before Global Tech there were two sides to McCullen's operation, the sword and the shield. The Sword creates and sells weaponry. The Shield creates defensive technology, like high-tech bunkers, which are supposed to protect one from anything from a nuclear blast to a nanomite warhead. Unfortunately, the bunker in which I took shelter was just a prototype." The Doctor said.

"Who are you?" Duke asked making the Doctor look at him before taking off his mask and hair showing a severely burned face one that Duke recognized all to well. Rex, Ana's brother. "Rex?" Duke asked getting a smirk from Rex. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! Ana buried you!" Duke yelled.

"Moving ceremony, I'm sure." Rex said putting his mask on.

"Why? Why didn't you just come in?" Duke asked.

"Because I discovered the Nanomites. The man who originally designed them was in that bunker. We survived but barley and he showed me everything he knew and I perfected his work." Rex said.

"Does Ana know about this?" Duke asked.

"No and she never will." Rex said

Outside the base

"Oh crap they launched the last three warheads!" Reznov said before one of them was destroyed by Snake eyes using his vehicle missile. "Scratch that Snake eyes took down one of them." Reznov said.

"Superman and the others are preoccupied at the moment." Sean said.

"Hey guys we've got a night Raven in here." Rip said. "How fast does this thing go?" Rip asked.

"Fast enough to catch up to both of them." Sean said.

"Alright then I'm on it." Rip said.

"Find McCullen and Duke and get the hell out of there." Sean said.

"We're on it." Scarlet said.

Soon McCullen's forces came out to deal with the Joe's and the soldiers from Atlantis.

"We need to take out that cannon otherwise we'll never be able to get close enough to destroy that base." Heavy Duty said piloting one of the Subs.

Inside the base

Ana had managed to get free from the programing from Rex and saved Duke while McCullen was wounded from his attack backfiring on him literally. However what none of them knew was that someone was watching them from the inside while teleporting from place to place inside the base till Rex and McCullen reached the Sub with Duke and Ana following them.

"Sean McCullen and Rex are moving outside the base their going to blow the damn place." Duke said.

"Everyone pull back!" Sean said getting all the soldiers to move away from the base.

Rex sat McCullen down on a chair before opening a case with a syringe.

"Now that we have a moment to ourselves, I've designed something especially for you, James." Rex said.

"No!" James yelled trying to push him away before Rex injected him with the Syringe.

"This will only hurt a little. What comes next, more so." Rex said as James face started to heal and turn into metal. James sighed feeling no more pain and smirked.

"I've finally taken my place in a long line of McCullen's." James said.

"James McCullen is no more. Now you are Destro." Rex said.

"What have you done to me!" James yelled in anger before groaning in pain as he couldn't move as Rex pressed a button on a remote.

"The time has come for the Cobra to rise up and reveal himself." Rex said while putting on a new mask. "You will call me Cobra Commander." Cobra Commander said in a different voice. (Picture the Helmet from GI Joe retaliation)

As the Sub moved with the damage done to the Engine Duke and the rest of the Joe's and other soldiers surrounded them.

"Give it up Rex your out gunned and out numbered." Sean said on the comms.

"Your persistent Kruger I'll give you..." Cobra Commander tried to say before a portal opened up behind him and Destro. "WHAT!" Cobra Commander yelled before a chain wrapped around both of them from the other side of the portal and pulled them in and they vanished.

"What the?" Talbot said confused.

"The hell just happened?" Sam asked.

"Get on that sub and get me some answers!" Sean yelled.

Meanwhile

Cobra Commander and Destro flew out of the portal into some base.

"A rather interesting display Cobra Commander." A germane male accent said making Cobra Commander and Destro look up and saw...

"Red Skull." Cobra Commander said seeing the leader of Hydra looking at him along with a teenager at least 13 years old dressed in blue jeans black shoes with a white shirt and brown trench coat with a grey hood on top covering the top half of his face. "To what do we owe the pleasure of this generous act of helping us escape?" Cobra Commander asked.

"Simple really. We both have a common enemy. Working together we can achieve much. My young associate is the reason you are not in a Global Tech Cell. Without him I fear this partnership I am Proposing would not be possible." Red Skull said placing a hand on his young follower.

"The names Turok." Turok said.

"And just what makes him so special?" Destro asked before Turok was engulfed in blue flames and his skinned burned off.

"So you have your own Ghost Rider in your ranks." Cobra Commander said.

"Indeed. I promised him I would help him achieve his goal of revenge for his family." Red Skull said.

"And what goal is that?" Destro asked.

"Killing Tony Stark just like he killed my family with his weapons." Turok said turning human again.

"So do we have an alliance?" Red Skull said holding out his hand which Cobra Commander shook.

"Indeed we do." Cobra commander said.

Later

"What in the hell happened?" Sean asked as his company's scientist inspected the sub for anything out of the ordinary.

"I have no idea what happened but whatever pulled them away left behind similar energy signatures that only come from the Ghost Riders." Sally said.

"Wait so you mean we're dealing with a rogue Ghost Rider?" Rip asked.

"Maybe I don't know. But all the evidence points to that." Sally said.

"I thought you said all the Ghost Riders were the same." Batman said.

"They are. But whoever did this might only have similar abilities to me and the other Riders." Sean said.

"So what do we do know?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I don't know. The good news is all the war heads are destroyed and now Rex doesn't have the means to make more of them." Sean said.

"So we just do nothing?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"What do you want me to say? We've been going none stop at these missions for months and I for one just want to take it easy before I collapse from exhaustion." Sean said.

"Cant argue with that." Talbot said.

"Well I guess theres really nothing left for us to do then." Sam said seeing his point.

Later

"So Ana is going to be treated on getting those Nanomites out of her body?" Cathrine asked her grandson.

"Yup and she cant be held accountable for her actions since Rex was behind all that." Sean said before opening the door to his office only to find some old man in his office dressed in white clothing. "Uh can I help you sir?" Sean asked before the man turned around and Sean and his grandmother widened their eyes.

"Do I really need a reason to visit my own grandson?" The old man asked while smiling.

"John?" Cathrine asked surprised.

"Hello Cathrine." John said. This was John Hammond Sean's grandfather on his mother's side of the family and Cathrine's Ex husband. Sean couldn't help but chuckle.

"I haven't seen you for a few years gramps. It's honestly nice to see you again." Sean said.

"Well I heard you've been having a few exhausting adventures the past few months and I heard you and Cathrine have finally been getting along so I decided to drop by." John said hugging his grandson who hugged back.

"Now why do I feel like thats only partially true?" Cathrine asked.

"You know me so well. I actually came here to offer you and a few of your acquaintances to come with me for a few days. I have just built a new theme park I'm sure all of you will enjoy." John said pouring them a bottle of expensive wine that was in Sean's cabinet.

"Hey I was saving that." Sean said slightly annoyed.

"Oh trust me my boy it will be well worth it for what your all about to see." John said.

"Ok I'll bite what did you do?" Cathrine asked crossing her arms around her chest making him chuckle.

"Well it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you now would it?" John said making Sean chuckle.

"So thats where I get that saying from." Sean said making him laugh. "Well why not? I really need a vacation anyway. So where exactly are we headed?" Sean asked making him smile.

 **Authors Note: Holy shit this took forever. Now then next chapter welcome to Jurassic park! Read and Review. Also if you've read my Futurama story please do vote in the crossover poll. Pick 50 out of the hundred. Vote Please. See ya!**


	20. Welcome to Jurassic Park!

Chapter 20 Welcome to Jurassic Park!

"What do you mean we need to expand the league and the other groups? I think we're doing just fine." The Flash said to Sean who with him was Talbot Ross and Sam.

"Really then where the hell were all of you during the Nanomite crisis?" Sam asked making Flash sulk.

"Uh let me rephrase that for him." Sean said making Sam roll his eyes. "You guys cant be everywhere at once and now that Cobra is out in the open no doubt working with HYDRA we've got our hands full." Sean said.

"Not full enough for you to be taking a vacation." Flash said making Sean scoff.

"Hey incase you forgot I practically run the entire world I think I'm allowed to have a few days off along with most of us here." Sean said.

"Lets say we decide to expand who exactly would fit the bill?" Banner asked.

"Well we've got a long list to start thats for sure. The Green Arrow the Atom Black Canary Huntress Atom Smasher the list goes on." Talbot said.

"Plus other Riders have been appearing a lot the last few weeks." Ross said.

"We also have to consider the need for backup in the event this Thanos or Darkseid appear." Batman said.

"Theres that to." Sean said.

"I know a few green lantern that could make the time to come to this sector and help us out." Green Lantern said.

"What about the Transformers? They did say they owed us." HawkGirl said.

"We can try. I can set up communications when we get back." Sean said.

"What about the Titans?" Batman asked.

"Construction will be finished by the time we get back. We asked Starfire and her sister to lead the group since they've got the most experience in leading." Sean said.

"We can settle all this later right now we've got a plane to catch." Cathrine said.

Later

"I must say when I figured you'd invite a few of your friends I didn't think it would be this many." John Hammond said seeing Talbot and his wife and Son along with Ross and his daughter and Sam with his daughter Lois and Lucy and a few of the heroes from the league the avengers the defenders and other heroes.

"Considering we've been going non stop the past few months we all needed a break." Talbot said as his son looked out the window of the aircraft from Global Tech.

"So whats so special about this new theme park of yours? No offense but all Theme parks are all practically the same." Lois said making him chuckle.

"Oh trust me my dear this is no ordinary theme park." John said.

"Obviously. Why else would we need to come all the way out here." Tony said.

"Safety precautions for whats here I assure you...There it is." John said as the island came into view.

"Nice." Sean said as his sisters looked out the window.

"Now how did you manage to afford this place?" Cathrine asked.

"Don't forget I own my own company just like he does. We bought the place a few years ago and turned it into my life's long dream." John said.

"Wow." The twins said.

"Girls you might want to strap in. Bad wind shears. We have to drop pretty fast. Hold on, this will be a little thrilling." John said as the Pelican shook a little making some of them nearly fall out of their seats.

"Ugh. Next time warn us ahead of time." Sean said strapping his sisters in along with himself before they landed.

"Well that was fun." Reznov said as they got out.

"Whats wth the jeeps?" Sean asked seeing the few Jeeps with a dinosaur fossil on the doors that said Jurassic Park. (Kinda spoils the surprise when you see it already at this point)

"Jurassic Park?" Diana said confused.

"Ok now I'm really curious." Sean said as they all got on the jeeps and drove off to where ever John was taking them.

"John your really starting to confuse me here. What is this place?" Cathrine asked.

"Cathrine if theres one thing our family is known for is surprising people including ourselves." John said.

"True but your not telling us something." Cathrine said making him laugh.

"Lets just say I'm sure the twins will be begging their big brother to keep coming back here for the rest of their lives." John said.

"How come you never told us you were the Grandson of a successful CEO?" Lois asked.

"Wasn't it in my file?" Sean asked her.

"You don't have a file. The US cant afford its greatest weapons designer to be well known to its enemies so all your personal intel was redacted." Sam said.

"I didn't ask for that nor did I approve of any of that." Sean said slightly annoyed making him chuckle.

"Of course you didn't. The President was the one who authorized that." Sam said making Sean sigh in annoyance.

"Whatever." Sean said before they came to a stop still in the middle of nowhere on the island. "Hey what gives?" Sean asked before turning to his right and widened his eyes.

"I still don't see what the big deal is with this place..." Lois said.

"Uh guys." Sean tried to say.

"Personally I think its a good thing to be away from the office after months of hell." Ross said.

"Guys." Sean tried to say again.

"This place almost..." Diana tried to say.

"HEY MORONS!" Sean yelled.

"What?" Talbot said before looking to where Sean was looking along with the others and widened their eyes in disbelief.

"No way." Cathrine said making John chuckle.

In front of all of them was a real living breathing Dinosaur. Four legs grey skin and a really long neck bellowing.

Sean and his Grandmother got out of the Jeeps and walked to it still looking shocked.

"You...You got to be kidding me a real dinosaur." Sean said amazed while smiling.

"Yeah." Cathrine smiled while nodding. John chuckled as he walked towards them with the twins.

"Being a genius really runs in the family on both sides doesn't it?" Reznov asked.

"Yeah no kidding." Talbot said while his son was gobsmacked.

"The Rule book is going to tear up on cold-bloodedness. It doesn't apply. They're completely wrong. This is a warm-blooded creature." Sean said amazed.

"This thing doesn't live in a swamp." Cathrine said still smiling.

"What is this a what Brachiosaurus. 25-27 foot neck?" Sean asked his grandfather.

"Actually 30." John said.

"30 feet." Sean said laughing before the Brachiosaurs bellowed before standing on two feet to get to the tallest branch to eat before stomping back down.

"This really changes things big time." Tony said amazed.

"How fast is it?" Sean asked.

"Well, we clocked the T-Rex at 32 miles an hour." John said surprising them.

"T-Rex? You have a T-Rex?" Cathrine asked.

"Uh huh." John said before Sean placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Say again?" Sean asked wanting to make sure he heard that right.

"We have a T-rex." John said making Sean sigh before feeling weak in the knees.

"Easy honey." Cathrine said as he sat down with the twins along with Diana as the others approached.

"Oh my dear boy. Welcome to Jurassic park." John said before more bellowing was heard making them all look to see a large heard of herbivores in a lake of different species.

"They actually move in herds. They really do move in herds." Sean said before John sat down next to his grandchildren. "Gramps how did you do all this?" Sean asked making him smile.

"I'll show you." John said.

Later

The group soon arrived at a facility and walked in seeing a perfect fossil version of a T-Rex eating another dinosaur.

"When you said this was a completely different kind of theme park you really weren't kidding." Lois said.

"Obviously." Lucy said.

"The most advanced amusement park in the entire world, incorporating all the latest technologies from Global tech to other companies except from Luthor industries." John said.

"Clearly." Sean said.

"And I'm not talking just about rides. Everybody has rides. No we have made living Biological attractions so astounding that they'll capture the imagination of the entire planet and others if past events are any indications." John said making Sean and a few others laugh.

"Cant argue with that." Sean said.

"Looks like fossil fields are out of a job." Talbot said.

"I highly doubt that." Reznov said before they took a seat in some room big enough for all of them.

"Here what I don't get. How the hell was he able to breed or clone all these things? You've said so yourself that the DNA sequence was missing a few genetic codes." Talbot said.

"We must have missed something." Sean as John started a presentation as to all this came to be using fossilized DNA from Mosquitos in Amber and filling the gaps with the DNA of a frog in order to complete the code.

"Oh so thats what we were missing." Sally said making John chuckle.

"Great minds think alike though different reasons." John said making Sean chuckle before the tour moved around showing a room of scientists and one of which Sean and Sally knew.

"Whoa wait a second how do you stop this thing?" Sean asked.

"Sorry its kind of a ride." John said before Sean and Reznov managed to pull the bars off so they could move into the other room.

"And he has your impatient attitude." Cathrine joked making him chuckle before they moved into the other room as well.

"Henry." Sean said getting the attention of the leading scientist on the island making said person smile.

"Well if it isn't my youngest graduate college students." Henry said.

"Long time no see." Sally said.

"Oh I almost forgot that you two were this old biology students before he came here." John said.

Sean and Sally looked to see a machine rotating Ostrich sized eggs.

"Rotating the eggs to give them all an even temperature smart." Sean said before seeing one of them beginning to hatch.

"Oh perfect timing I was hoping they would hatch before tonight." Henry said.

"Henry why didn't you tell me? I insist on being here when their born." John said before the egg fully hatched with a newborn Dinosaur.

"Wow." Lois said looking at the newborn.

"I've been present for the birth of every creature on this island." John said.

"Clearly not the ones breed in the wild though." Sally said.

"Actually Sally they cant breed in the wild safety precaution is our top priority." Henry said.

"What? What do you mean they cant breed?" Sean asked.

"Well all the Dinosaurs in the park are Female. And thanks to the notes you used in some of your old projects I made sure to use a perfect frog source of DNA since like you said some west African frogs can change genders depending on the environment." Henry said.

"Wait so how do you know they're all female? What do you guys do just go out and..." Reznov tried to say.

"Ah don't even say it with the kids around." Sean warned him.

"Oh whoops." Reznov said.

"We control their chromosomes its really not that difficult." Henry said.

"True everything is naturally female in development it just needs certain hormones in order to make the right change on male or female." Sally said.

"Thats right. We simply deny them that so we can control the population factor." Henry said.

Sean took hold of the new born Dinosaur and looked at it in curiosity.

"Henry what species is this?" Sean asked.

"Velociraptor." Henry said slightly alarming Sean and Sally.

"You bred raptors here?" Sally asked.

"Is there a problem?" Henry asked.

"You do recall in our studious the evidence of how intelligent they were." Sean said making him chuckle.

"I see you haven't been slacking off while running a company." Henry said.

Outside

A loud screeching noise was heard inside a large area meant to contain the raptors.

"Now before you all set out into the park I've had lunch prepared so you all can..." John tried to say.

"Gramps what are they doing?" Sean asked as a cow was lifted over the containment cell.

"Uh girls you might want to close your eyes and cover your ears." John said.

"Oh god come on." Sean said as the cow was lifted down and not 3 seconds later loud screeching sounds were heard along with the sound so flesh being ripped off.

"Good god." Sam said in disbelief.

"Ew." The Twins and George Talbot said.

"Ugh nasty." Sean said.

"They should all be destroyed." A male Australian accent said.

"Ah allow me to introduce you to Robert Muldoon. My game Warden from Kenya. Bit of an alarmist, but knows more about raptors than anyone." John said.

"Whats their growth rate?" Sally asked.

"They're lethal at eight months, and I do mean lethal. I've hunted most things that can hunt you, but the way these things move." Robert said.

"Fast for a Biped?" Sean asked.

"Cheetah speed actually. Fifty, sixty miles per hour if they ever got out in the open. And they're astonishing jumpers." Robert said.

"We already knew that from simulations in the lab." Sally said.

"How intelligent are they exactly?" Sean asked.

"They show extreme intelligence. Even problem solving intelligence." Robert said.

"Sounds like a Military asset if you ask me." Sam said.

"Daddy." Lois said slightly annoyed.

"What?" Sam said.

"Trust me you really don't want these things working in the field. Especially the big one in there." Robert said.

"Let me guess the Alpha?" Sean asked.

"She made herself that. We bred eight originally but when she came in, she took over the pride and killed all but two of the others." Robert said. "That one, when she looks at you, you can see she's working things out. Thats why we have to feed them like this." Robert said.

"What she attacked the fences to find a weak spot and get out?" Sally asked.

"Right on the mark. They never attack the same place twice. They remember everything like a damn computer." Robert said before the lift that had the cow in it came back empty not even any bones.

"Damn." Reznov said.

"Well I'm hungry now." Sean said.

"Pass." The twins said.

Later

The group was in the diner of the facility enjoying good food from every corner of the globe.

"None of the attractions are fully ready yet but with your help perhaps we can be fully open in about half a year or less." John said.

"Along with getting people here even faster with all the portals we have ready." Sean said.

"That to." John said.

"With the amount of success this place will get when it opens you might need to consider to open a second park." Lois said.

"How many of these Dinosaurs do you have so far?" Sally asked.

"Well we're still getting many new DNA samples every few months so we still have a ways to go before we have them all." John said.

Diana looked like she wanted to say something but kept it to herself but Sean saw it.

"Something wrong Diana?" Sean asked.

"I'm sorry but seeing all this while it is exciting I feel like your all taking advantage of these creatures that have been extinct long before mankind." Diana said.

"I assure you my dear we take great care of these creatures and not all of them will be on the park. There is a second island called site B where many roam free away from Man's world I know for a fact that not all of them should be used for an attraction just for amusement. We take great pride in this theme park and making sure its attractions are well taken care of." John said.

"I think I have a solution to ease her worries. Why don't we all go and see the rest of the park? We've only seen like three species of Dinosaurs here so its only fair we see the rest." Sean said.

"I was actually about to suggest that myself." John said.

Later

"Impressive." Sean said seeing some green colored vehicles that had an electric track to keep the vehicles moving.

"Hey cuz!" A young boy said making him turn around and smile seeing ten year old boy and a 13 year old girl.

"Hey Timmy!" Sean said pulling his cousin into a headlock messing up his hair.

"Hey Sean." The Teenage girl said.

"Hey Lex long time no see. I didn't expect to see you two here." Sean said.

"I wanted the whole family to enjoy this." John said.

"Actually if you don't mind me and Cathrine would like to stay here with you to see how this works. Give a few inputs and all." Sean said.

"Of course." John said.

"Your not coming with us?" Timmy asked.

"Sorry man but I like to see the full tour when the park fully opens. Besides we're staying here for a few days so I'm not going anywhere for a while." Sean said.

"Ok cool." Timmy said getting in with the Twins.

"He's been looking forward to seeing you again since the whole alien invasion in New York." Lex said smiling making him chuckle.

"Ah don't worry I'll spend time with him later this weekend. Its good to see you all again." Sean said as she got in with the Twins with Diana.

"Alright lets go." Cathrine said as the others drove off.

"Nice." Sean said seeing the security room.

"It could be a little more advanced." Cathrine said.

"Oh it will this is just a test." John said.

"Hey check it out." Sean said seeing the Camera showing a group of Dinosaurs called Dilophosaurus at least three of them.

"Impressive." Cathrine said.

"Ah shit." One of the technicians named Ray said.

"Whats wrong?" Sean asked.

"Nothing to conceding just the vehicle headlights are on and not responding." Ray said.

"You've got the basic issues of any ordinary theme park." Sean said amused making John sigh before walking toward one of his workers.

"Denis, our lives are in your hands and you have butter fingers?" John asked not happy making said man laugh scornfully.

"Theres something about this guy I don't like." Sean whispered to his grandmother making her nod.

"That makes two of us." Cathrine said.

"I will not get thrown into another financial debate with you Denis I really will not." John said as they argued. Sean also spotted a can of shaving cream on his desk but something didn't seem right.

John walked away from Denis just as Sean walked up to him.

"Something I can help you with?" Denis asked before Sean took the can making his eyes widen. "What the hell are you?" Denis tried to say before Sean shook the can and frowned at him.

"Hey Gramps." Sean said getting his grandparents attention.

"Yes what is it?" John asked before Sean opened the can reveling it to be able to contain certain items.

"I think you should be even more grateful I came here." Sean said making his eyes widen in shock.

"What is that?" John asked making Denis look nervous.

"This is a container that I'm assuming could hold the Embryos of the Dinosaurs on the island that you already have. This is some serious spy gear." Sean said before grinning at Denis who looked fearful. "You want to know why no one fucks with me in my company and family?" Sean asked before stabbing a knife in his knee making Denis scream in pain. "Anyone who puts my family in danger tend to...Disappear or worse." Sean said.

"Thats enough. Lets wait till the others get back." John said.

"Very well." Sean said before knocking Denis out. "My advise you might want to do more accurate background checks when hiring people here gramps." Sean said before taking the knife out.

Later

"Figures even here our jobs follow us." Talbot said as Sam and Ross interrogated Denis.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to help prevent anymore security breaches here." John said.

"Do you really need to ask?" Sean asked amused.

"Who would hire him for this?" Diana asked.

"Competitive companies. Foreign countries. Anyone really." Talbot said before Sam and Ross came out.

"Bastard wanted the Embryos to breed them for weapons of war against the UN." Sam said.

"HYDRA?" Sean asked.

"No just enemy nations." Ross said.

"In any case I believe we should provide some extra security for this place. Hell seems like a good place to come to for some R&R every now and then." Sam said.

"The Tour was pretty good you really missed out." Lois said to Sean who smirked.

"Well be thankful I did otherwise who knows what might have happened." Sean said.

Days later

"Well that was fun." Sean said as he and Diana walked back to his office. Spending a few days on the island seeing the various Dinosaurs was a great way to relax and was looking forward to when the Park opened fully.

As they walked in they saw that Raiden was in the office along with a few familiar faces from the Mortal Kombat Tournament.

"Erza? Naruko? Nami? Sean said surprised making the first smile.

"Its been awhile." Erza said.

"Yeah been a few months. What brings you to EarthRealm?" Sean asked.

"There is a crisis in the Realm of Elemantia." Raiden said.

"What sort of Crisis?" Diana asked.

"Elementia is dying. In a matter of weeks it will destroy itself and the Elder gods cannot prevent this. However there is an alternative solution." Raiden said.

"You want to merge their realm with Earth Realm don't you." Sean said.

"Correct. Outworld can no longer merge with the other realms. However the elder Gods have allowed both realms to merge in order to save them from dying." Raiden said.

"Why is Elementia dying?" Diana asked.

"I am unsure. Erza was able to enter EarthRealm and tell me of the crisis before it was to late." Raiden said.

"We believe that someone poisoned the realm to make this occur but who we don't know." Erza said.

Sean sighed before looking back at them.

"Well thankfully I've mapped out their realm and its not that big like Earth. Let me see something." Sean said pulling up a hologram of Earth. "Ok right here is a perfect spot to place the entire landmass of their realm in Earth Realm." Sean said showing it to be in Europe.

"So you will allow this then?" Erza asked.

"Thankfully since the landmass in the area would have no negative effect to our world no one will be effected by this so yes. I will have Talbot and Ross inform the UN of this since at least this way no one will be confused or threatened by this development." Sean said.

Later

"You've got to be kidding me why the hell would we agree to this?" Sam asked.

"Uh cause its the right thing to do plus it helps solve one of our problems." Sean said.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"He means our lack of heroes. These people have a multiple amount of abilities and would be considered allies for their help protecting the world they now share." Talbot said.

"I already asked them and they said they would without question. Sam if we don't do this millions of people will die and that blood is on our hands." Sean said making Sam sigh seeing his point.

"How do we know that their problem doesn't become ours?" Sam asked.

"Earth Realm is different then Elementia. Its basically the center of the realms for a reason. Whatever is effecting their realm will never effect ours like ever." Sean said.

"Ok then. How long will this take?" Sam asked.

"About a day give or take." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Bet you all weren't expecting that. So a different ending for Jurassic park and now the combined works for Naruto fairy Tail and One Piece are merged with Earth Realm. Next time the Sekirie emerge from the depths. Read Review and Vote in the current poll. See ya. Also after chapter 21 we do the Avengers Age of Ultron chapter with our rogue** **Ghost Rider. One More thing. Should I make a evil version of the Ghost Rider. Something like Prometheus in Arrow? Let me know. See ya.**


	21. Sekirei

Chapter 21 Sekirei

Sean woke up from his bed before turning to his right and smirked seeing a familiar naked red head next to him. Sean turned her over so she was on her back reveling the red head to be Erza with a content smile on her beautiful face.

Its been a month since her realm merged with EarthRealm. Things have been decently calm since then with the extra amount of heroes.

Just then his phone rang making him sigh while Erza woke up with a yawn as he answered his phone.

"Lane this better be good I'm not a morning person." Sean said making Sam chuckle.

"Well for this you will be. Last night in the ocean a small earthquake moved some landmass up forming a small island." Sam said.

"And this interests me how?" Sean asked.

"It wasn't the only thing that got pushed up kid. A large spacecraft also pushed up and if our scans are correct life forms are on board." Sam said making him raise and eyebrow.

"I'll be right there." Sean said ending his call and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Erza asked sitting up flashing her breasts at him.

"Uh that depends on your definition." Sean said making her raise an eyebrow.

Later

"What the hell?" Sean said seeing the large downed space craft in the center of the island.

"My first words exactly." Sam said inputing some commands on the screens.

"Has anyone else gotten word about this?" Sean asked.

"We kept this quiet. But don't expect it to stay that way forever." Talbot said.

"What is this thing?" Sally asked.

"I can answer that." A female voice said one that Sean and Sally recognized. They turned and saw a woman same age as them with black hair and dark blue eyes and white skin.

"Yukari?" Sean said surprised.

"You know this woman?" Sam asked.

"Duh she went to school with us. What are you doing in the island?" Sean asked before a pilot came behind her holding his family jewels making Sean and Sally sigh.

"You haven't changed at all." Sally said making her grin.

"Says the woman in a harem with him." Yukari said making her blush and stutter while others laughed making Sally growl at her.

"Ok seriously what are you doing here?" Sean asked making her get serious before reaching into a bag she had and handed him some notes.

"Do you recall that old story from when we were in school of legends descending from the heavens?" Yukari asked.

"How can I not? You were obsessed with that story...Wait a second is that why you're here?" Sean asked.

"This proves a theory. People believed certain legends were born but I think this ship actually proves they came from another planet." Yukari said making Sean and Sally raise an eyebrow.

"She might have a point." Wonder Woman said.

"What makes you say that?" Sean asked.

"Well Superman and his cousins are considered legends and they came from another world and so do J'ohn and Hawkgirl." Wonder Woman said.

"True. Alright lets move. Talbot you and the others stay here till we give the all clear." Sean said as he Sally Yukari and Diana entered the ship.

"Somehow I knew he was going to do that." Sam said as they kept watch.

"Damn." Sean said as they entered the ship seeing it was in top condition.

"How long do you suppose this has been down here?" Diana asked.

"Thousands of years give or take." Sally said seeing all the advanced technology before a hallway was seen and Sean sensed something was behind it. Sean walked towards the door.

"Hey what are you doing?" Yukari asked before Sean pried opened the door with his bare hands before the room lite up and he widened his eyes.

"Uh girls...You might want to see this." Sean said getting their attention. They walked to the room and widened their eyes as well. Inside the room was a large number of people human like in pods with yellow glowing liquid.

"My god." Yukari said as they walked around.

"Sean we've got another uninvited guest but she claims to know you." Sam said on the Comms.

"How can I not know that dumbass?" The Female yelled and Sean raised an eyebrow.

"Put her on." Sean said having him do just that. "Julia?" Sean asked.

"Who else?" Julia said making Sean chuckle.

"I'm surprised you came all the way out here." Sean said.

"I invited her Kruger she needed to see this." Reznov said.

"My superiors asked me to come and investigate since I've got ties to your company." Julia said.

"I thought I was your friend not a connection." Sean teased making her roll her eyes in amusement.

"Care to explain who she is?" Sam asked never once hearing of her before in his 2 months fully working with the Company in Military projects.

"Her name is Julia Mactavish the younger sister of the famed Soap Mactavish from SAS." Sean said surprising Sam having had business with Captain Mactavish before on joint ops with the British.

"Your his sister?" Sam asked surprised.

"I take it you've met my brother right?" Julia asked amused. "He would have been here since you know each other from past ops but he's busy right now so they asked me to come." Julia said before walking into the ship.

"Surprises all around." Sam said making Reznov and Talbot chuckle before Reznov spotted something on the radar.

"The hell?" Reznov said.

Julia walked into the ship and was surprised by finding Sean in the room with the aliens in pods.

"Ok what the hell?" Julia said.

"Don't look at me." Sean said before seeing numbers on the pods before stopping at number 1. Now this alien was a woman with white skin and purple hair. She was also naked in the pod before Sean pressed a button and she was released from her pod and fell out before Sean caught her and placed his jacket over her to cover her.

"Over here." Sean said getting the girls to walk over to them.

"Is she ok?" Sally asked.

"Give her a minute here she's regaining consciousness." Sean said as the woman slowly opened her eyes showing they were brown before looking at the others.

"Who are you people?" The Woman asked before sitting up making the jacket fall off her making her yelp before covering herself.

"Easy now you've just been released is all." Sean said.

"What is this place?" Sally asked.

"My people are called Sekirei. Each and every Sekirei in stasis has their own unique and special abilities. I was placed in charge of protecting them. My name is Miya Asama Sekirei number 1." Miya said.

"I don't suppose you have some clothes to put on for yourself?" Julia asked.

"Found some." Yukari said coming back with some black clothing. (Discipline squad clothes)

"Thank you." Miya said as Sean turned around as she got dressed. Sean put on his jacket once she was done. "Now how did you find us?" Miya asked.

"By chance an earthquake occurred that pushed this island up from the bottom of the ocean where this ship was. That was last night." Sean said.

"Lets get the others out so we can get ready to transport this ship to the main facility." Sally said.

Soon numbers 2-5 were out of their pods.

Number 2 was a woman named Matsu a Brain Sekirei. She had white skin red hair and brown eyes.

Number 3 another woman named Kazehana a wind type Sekirei. She had white skin dark purple hair and dark eyes and was a bit flirty with Sean when she first saw him.

Number 4 another woman named Karasuba she and Miya were similar both being very skilled with a sword. She had white skin light grey hair and grey eyes.

And last number 5 a man named Mutsu and like Miya and Karasuba he was also a sword wielding Sekirei though not on the same level as them. He had white skin silver hair and grey eyes.

"Ok now lets just see if we can wake the others before..." Sean tried to say.

"Uh Kruger we've got a problem." Reznov said.

"What is it?" Julia asked.

"Looks like HYDRA has picked up on the island and sent a small fleet to capture the island. Radar shows at least three battle ships approaching the island. We don't have the right amount of fire power to hold them off and the others are to far away to get here." Talbot said.

"We might not need them." Sean said looking at the awakened Sekirei.

"Son theres no way you and Reznov can take them all down alone." Sam said.

"I wasn't referring to just us. Lets just say we found a rather interesting finding inside the ship." Sean said.

"Not even a few hours and already I get to see some action." Karasuba said grinning.

"Are you five up to the task?" Sean asked.

"Do you really need to ask honey?" Kazehana said grinning at him making him chuckle.

Minutes later

It only took a few moments but Miya and the other Sekirei took down every agent of HYDRA without even trying save for one vessel to get intel.

"Holy shit." Talbot said amazed.

"Looks like those legends you were told were true after all." Sam said to Yukari making her grin.

"Don't let it go to your head." Sean said before Reznov Julia and Kazehana came back with the former of the three grinning when he took off his helmet. (Remember he has the gear of the assassin from the first Hellboy movie)

"Whats with the grin?" Karasuba asked.

"Oh we got some really good intel. Guess where one of HYDRA's bases are?" Reznov asked.

"Oh this I got to hear." Sean said.

"One of them is in Sokovia led by Dr. List one of HYDRA's top heads." Reznov said.

"Ever since HYDRA went dark locating them has been difficult this could be a real good lead for us." Sam said.

"What is HYDRA exactly?" Mutsu asked.

"HYDRA is a rogue Nazi science division from the 1940's formed to conquer humanity. We assumed Captain America stopped them all by stopping the Red Skull HYDRA's leader but that wasn't true. He somehow got away along with some of his top allies such as Barron Strucker and Zemo. If we capture this base we can learn more about where their operations are." Sean said.

"Well then count me in." Karasuba said grinning.

"Not alone you guys aren't." Sean said making her blink in confusion.

"Let me guess HYDRA is more dangerous then these guys right?" Kazehana said looking at the dead and captured agents.

"These guys are clearly recruits. A few months ago Red Skull had his lackeys infiltrate Lex Corp to control a project on the carrier designs he stole from us. If those things got to the right altitude millions of people would have been killed. Since that failed they've gone dark for the past 2 months." Sam said.

"So we need backup right?" Matsu asked.

"Yup." Sean said before a transmission came in from his grandmother. "Cathrine what is it?" Sean asked.

"The Red Claw she's been captured. The Courts have decided to have her executed within a few hours. You should probably get her to get any intel out of her before that happens." Cathrine said.

"Right. Get a few carriers here to help transport the ship to the main Global Tech building." Sean said.

Later

"So she wouldn't say anything?" Batman asked.

"Nope. Doesn't matter without her now her organization will fall apart." Sean said as many of the worlds heroes watched and witnessed as the Red Claw was about to be executed. She was strapped to a table with tubes attached to her arms.

However before they could begin she laughed.

"Before we do begin there is one thing you should know. With my death you Sean Ashburn Kruger will unleash a monster on the world. One only I can control." Red Claw said grinning at him.

"What does she mean by that?" Diana asked concerned.

"Stop." Sean said getting them to move away from her as he tried to enter the room only for the Red Claw to somehow get out of her restraints and put her executioner in a headlock before Superman burst down the door while other heroes and soldiers barged in.

"Stand down you have nowhere to go." Talbot said.

"Oh I'm not running away. Like I said with my death you have unleashed a monster." Red Claw said before pulling out her captives hand gun...

BANG!

Everyone widened their eyes when she actually shot herself in the head.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Reznov yelled in shock.

"What the hell did she mean by we unleashed a monster?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea but she made sure thats what happened." Sean said.

Days later

"So everything is set?" Talbot asked.

"The League the Avengers the Defenders The X men and everyone else is ready." Sean said.

"You don't seem to happy about this battle." Sam said.

"I keep going over what Red claw said before she killed herself. Whatever she was talking about I really don't like it." Sean said.

Meanwhile in Star City

A man from the Police Department was in an alleyway talking to his wife on his cell phone when he heard noises above him and looked around till he saw a Ghost Rider or at least thats what it looked like but this one seemed different.

"Can I help you with something?" The Officer asked.

" **Yes as a matter of fact you can.** " The Rider said before appearing in front of him making his eyes widen when he saw this was no ordinary rider. This one had a black skull and instead of the regular flames or the white ones this rider had black flames and you could feel the Evil power flying off him in waves. He had black leather pants with black combat boots a black shirt and a leather jacket that was boiling.

The Rider tore off his left arm making the officer scream in pain before the Rider twisted both his legs and smashed his right hand.

"But your a Ghost Rider. Your supposed to be one of the good guys." The Officer said not understanding the situation.

" **I'm not one of the Ghost Riders you pathetic weakling. You will deliver a message to Captain Quintin Lance for me and to the Green Arrow. I am not a Ghost Rider. I am...The Dark Rider and I am seeking revenge for the death of the Red Claw. Tell them that I did this to you. Do so and I will spare your wife and son.** " The Dark Rider said before kicking him in the face knocking him out before walking away. (Also Picture Prometheus's voice when he talks as the Dark Rider)

 **Authors Note: And now theres an evil Ghost Rider. Who is this Dark Rider and what is his connection to Red Claw. Find out in future chapters. Now as for the next chapter its Age of Ultron with every hero fighting against HYDRA and COBRA. Now Turok will be taking The Twins place in the story since Wanda is already an X men and her brother is with the Brotherhood. Also I created a poll for people from other series to join the league and the Avengers. Vote quickly since I plan to update the next chapter soon. Read Review and Vote. See ya and lay down some suggestions. Oh and one more thing since I know one of you will give me a hard time if I don't say this. I salute you Adam west. The Best Batman actor of all time. May you rest in peace. Oh and give some good credit for my friend** **TYZO300 who is making a command chart for the story on who leads what in the company and the hero groups.**


	22. Ultron

Chapter 22 Age of Ultron

(Quick thing before I start you'll all be seeing members of Team Flash and Arrow in this chapter like Cisco Diggle Canary Wild Dog Rag man Mr. Terrific and Artemis)

"Captain Lance." Sean said approaching the police captain of Star City police.

"Sean glad you came." Lance said shaking his hand.

"From what you told me it sounded pretty important." Sean said.

"It is. Last night one of my officers got attacked while off duty. And the person in question was a Ghost Rider." Lance said making Sean raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean was a Ghost Rider? I told you before Ghost Riders don't attack innocent civilians." Sean said.

"Well thats what he told me. Called himself the Dark Rider." Lance said.

"Never heard of him. Where is this officer now?" Sean asked.

Minutes later Star city hospital

Sean walked into the room of the knocked out Officer still recovering from his attack.

"This is not the work of a Ghost Rider." Sean said to himself.

"Don't be so sure." A male disguised voice said behind him making Sean turn around and saw the Green Arrow with his partners Spartan and Canary.

"I am sure. Whoever did this only has similar abilities as the Ghost Riders. This is probably what the Red Claw meant before she died." Sean said.

"Meant what?" Spartan asked.

"She claimed there was a monster only she could control. I believe she was referring to whoever did this." Sean said.

"Then why didn't you prevent that?" Canary asked.

"I tried but she wanted that to happen so she shot herself to make this happen. With her death a monster is unleashed on the world and only she could control it." Sean said.

"Control him how?" Green Arrow asked.

"I don't know. Oliver I need you to have Felicity do a background check on any known associates of the Red Claw. My hands are full right now plus the others and I are going to Sokovia to take down a HYDRA base led by Doctor List." Sean said.

"You think this guy was connected to Red Claw in a different way?" Canary asked.

"Its the only thing I can come up with." Sean said before leaving.

"He's not telling us something." Green Arrow said.

"You think he knows who this guy is?" Spartan asked.

"No but he knows more then he's telling us." Green Arrow said.

Hours later

An Area of Sokovia was being used as a base for HYDRA and COBRA before members of the League the Avengers the Defenders the X men Earth Realm and Outworld warriors Street fighters Transformers GI Joe's and the Sekirei's attacked the base with everything they have.

"Seems a little bit of overkill to have this many people attacking HYDRA and COBRA." Matsu said from his computer as she observed the battle from a special command center a few miles away from the battle.

" **If theres one thing I've learned Matsu when dealing with enemies like HYDRA and COBRA you can never be to safe.** " Sean said in his Rider form killing a few HYDRA agents.

"The Technology here is more advanced then any of the other HYDRA bases we've dealt with before." Raiden said as he and Liu Kang took down the others HYDRA agents.

"Yeah no shit!" Reznov yelled before slicing one of them in half.

Inside the base of the castle

"So the heroes are attacking your base?" Red Skull asked List through a transmission.

"I'm afraid so. Thankfully Iron Man and the others haven't breached our shields yet." List said making Turok narrow his eyes when he heard Iron man was here.

"Unfortunate. Destroy all the Data before its to late. And Turok bring back the scepter if you can." Red Skull said before ending his transmission.

Outside

"SHIT!" Tony yelled crashing into a shield.

"What now?" Julia asked as she and Mutsu took down some more troops.

"The base is protected by an energy shield. You guys need to find a weak spot and destroy the generator." Matsu said.

"We'll find it but for now we have other concerns." Shao Kahn said smashing his war hammer on one of the HYDRA troops killing him instantly.

"Jetfire see if you can locate a weak spot." Jax said.

"I'm on it. Star Scream Cyclonus cover me." Jet Fire said.

Sean also sensed around the area and sensed another Rider was present.

Kitana and Mileena cut their opponents up before a chain was wrapped around them.

"What the?" Mileena said in confusion before she and her sister were thrown into a tree hard.

"OW!" Kitana yelled before they came face to face with a boy 13 years old wearing blue jeans black shoes with a white shirt and brown trench coat with a grey hood on covering the top half of his face.

"Boy this is no place for kids." Mileena said.

"You are allies of Tony Stark correct?" The boy asked.

"Yes now you must..." Kitana tried to say but she and Mileena widened their eyes when he was engulfed in blue flames and turned into a Ghost Rider.

" **Anyone allied with Tony Stark is an enemy of mine for the crimes he has committed against me and so many innocent people he killed.** " Turok said about to swing his chain at them had Sindel not kicked him away.

"Sean we have a Ghost Rider here allied with HYDRA." Sindel said.

"Might be the same one who nearly killed that police officer in Star City." Batman said.

" **Capture him**." Sean said.

" **You will do nothing of the sort.** " Turok said before swirling his chain in front of himself before a portal opened and he rushed through before it vanished.

"He's gone. He might not be the same person but he was probably the one who helped Cobra Commander and Destro escape from capture." Kitana said.

"Find him then." Superman said as he took down some more HYDRA agents.

"This is getting annoying. Matsu have you and JetFire found a weak spot yet?" Kazehana asked while blowing away some more troops.

"Found one!" JetFire yelled firing a digger missile into the ground to hit the shield Generator. "Shield is down people!" JetFire said.

"I'm on it. You guys just find that rogue Ghost Rider." Tony said.

Turok was waiting for Iron Man to fly by before he jumped and wrapped his chain around him.

"Never mind he found me!" Tony yelled as he crashed.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." Turok said glaring at him.

"Do I know you?" Tony asked seeing this kid hated him a lot.

"Not that you would care but you are the reason my entire family and my town are all dead. Your weapons killed everyone I knew. The whole thing was aired around the world and you didn't even bat an eyelash." Turok said before punching him in the face which he dodged and kicked Turok into a wall.

"Sorry kid but I didn't know my weapons were being used like that. Besides Obadiah was the one who sold those weapons not me." Tony said before Turok rushed to him with great speed and wrapped his chain around his neck before heating it up making him choke from the lack of oxygen from the heat.

"You lie. All you do is lie. You only care about yourself and pay no attention to the lives you've ruined. Well I'm going to make sure you pay your debt in full with your life!" Turok yelled about to snap his neck had Superman not arrived and punched him away.

"Kid thats enough. Killing wont solve anything and your family wouldn't want this for you." Superman said.

" **SILENCE!** " Turok yelled entering his Ghost Rider state and vanished.

"Whats going on over there?" Matsu asked.

"Lets just say I ran into someone who hates me." Tony said.

"Wow I'm so shocked." Matsu said sarcastically having known that Tony was not that well liked because of his attitude and many other things.

" **Never mind that now. Find the Data and retrieve it.** " Sean said.

"Right." Tony said flying to the command room and was immediately attacked by HYDRA and COBRA agents. "Guys, stop. We gotta talk this through." Tony said before small weapons deployed from his shoulders and fired at them in the knees and legs making them all fall down in pain. "It was a good talk." Tony said amused.

"No it wasn't." A COBRA agent said in pain.

Sean Raiden and Shao Kahn took down the remaining enemy troops.

"Finally." Sean said in human form again.

"You seem very concerned and troubled." Raiden said.

"Do I have to say why exactly?" Sean asked.

"You believe this Rogue Rider is the monster the Red Claw spoke of." Shao Kahn said.

"I don't think so. Something else is up with this kid." Sean said as Tony's Iron Legion arrived and captured the remaining troops.

Tony took down Doctor List and had Jarvis transfer all the remaining Data to Global Tech head quarters. As this was happening he saw Loki's scepter on a monitor showing it was down lower.

"Hey Thor I found Loki's scepter here." Tony said.

"That explains why all this tech is so advanced." Sean said.

"I thought Global Tech had it?" Steve said.

"It was transferred into Government possession. Lane asked for it to be studied. That was before we knew HYDRA had infiltrated the worlds governments." Sean said.

Tony went down further into the base and found a few things he didn't expect to see or ever again seeing the massive dead serpent from the invasion Loki caused and seeing a few unfinished robots.

As he continued to walk around he failed to see Turok glaring at him before he used one of his abilities to make Tony see his worst nightmare seeing his friends and comrades dead from the invasion making him think they had failed before he snapped out of it just as Turok left.

"Tony where are you?" Green Lantern asked.

"Uh down lower in the base I've got Loki's scepter." Tony said grabbing it with his Iron man hand.

Hours later

"Please tell me we've got some intel on our rogue Ghost Rider?" Sean asked Maria.

"Nothing. It's like he doesn't even exist. What exactly happened out there." Maria asked as Hawkeye was carried off to Dr. Cho so she could regenerate his damaged flesh.

"Kid just showed up out of nowhere and tried to kill metal head. Claimed he killed his family and home town." Kano said.

"Obadiah was the one who sold those weapons to terrorists not Tony. Whoever this kid is has a grudge against him and I want to know exactly who he is." Sean said as they entered the main headquarters of Global tech with everyone else.

"All I can tell you is this Rider is different considering he had blue flames and..." Mileena tried to say.

"Wait...Did you say blue flames?" Johnny Blaze asked.

"Does that mean something to you guys?" PowerGirl asked.

"Each flame represents a power level of the Riders. Mine being the strongest and the leader blue flaming Ghost Riders are considered the second strongest and have more abilities then the regular flaming Ghost Riders. Hence that portal he can create." Sean said.

"So he's stronger then them?" Sonya asked pointing to Robbie Johnny and Carter.

"Experience makes up for that. What I want to know is why he's working for HYDRA." Robbie said.

"We'll figure that out later. Hows the search for new recruits?" Sean asked Talbot.

"We've got a considerable list but its still small for now." Talbot said.

Tony was walking up to his main office and brought Jarvis online.

"Look alive Jarvis its playtime." Tony said. "We've only got a couple days with this Joystick before it goes into the vault. Update me on the structural and compositional analysis." Tony said.

"The Scepter is alien. There are Elements I can't quantify." Jarvis said.

"So theres Elements you can?" Tony asked.

"The Jewel appears to be a protective housing for something inside, something powerful. Like a computer. I believe I'm deciphering code." Jarvis said.

With Sean and Talbot

"So this kid is the one who helped Cobra Commander and Destro escape?" Talbot asked.

"Its my belief yes. But I don't think he's our Dark Rider." Sean said.

"How can you be sure?" Talbot asked.

"Lance told me his officer said this Dark Rider had black flames and a black skull. I've never once heard of a Rider with those traits and this kid has blue flames." Sean said.

"Well if it wasn't him then who was it?" Lane asked.

"I really wish I knew. Claw said we had unleashed a monster on the world and I think she was talking about this." Sean said.

"Maybe this kid might know something though." Ross said.

"Only one way to find out." Sean said.

Back with Tony

"So whats so important you had me dragged away from spending time with my granddaughters?" Cathrine asked.

"I need your help with something that will give you more time to be with them." Tony said making her raise an eyebrow before Banner Beast Matsu and Sally walked in.

"Alright whats going on?" Matsu asked.

"We all were wondering how List got so inventive along with the rest of HYDRA and COBRA. So I've been analyzing the gem inside the scepter." Tony said before a yellow sphere appeared. "You may recognize..." Tony said.

"Jarvis." Banner said.

"Doctor." Jarvis said.

"Started out, Jarvis was just a natural language UI. Now he runs the Iron legion and others parts of my company and Global Tech. Top of the line." Tony said.

"I'm assuming not for long." Matsu said.

"Meet the competition." Tony said taking a scan of the gem and a blue glowing hologram of what looked like an active brain appeared.

"Amazing." Beast said.

"If you all had to guess whats it look like it's doing?" Tony asked.

"Like it's thinking." Cathrine said.

"It's not a human mind." Sally said inspecting it.

"I mean, look at this. They're like neurons firing." Banner said.

"Down in List's lab, I saw some fairly advanced robotics work. They deep-sixed the data, but I gotta guess he was knocking on a very particular door." Tony said.

"Artificial intelligence." Cathrine said.

"This could be it this could be the key to completing the Ultron Project." Tony said.

"I thought that project was just a fantasy." Sally said.

"Yesterday it was a fantasy. If we can harness this power and apply it to my Iron Legion protocol?" Tony said.

"Thats a man sized if." Beast said.

"Our job is if. What if we were all sipping margaritas on a sun-drenched beach, enjoying a normal peaceful life instead of having to save the world once a week?" Tony said before looking at Cathrine. "And you could be spending more time with your grandkids and great grandkids since I'm pretty sure we can all agree thats inevitable." Tony said getting a few chuckles while Cathrine smiled at the thought.

"It's not that I'm opposed to the idea but I think we should let the others know before we start. After all if this backfires it will create a lot of tensions." Cathrine said.

"We don't have time to discuss this with them besides I know him he wont let us. I see a suit of armor around the world." Tony said.

"Sounds like a cold world." Sally said.

"I've seen colder." Tony said.

Days later

The heroes minus the Transformers who had to go back to Cybertron were celebrating their victory against HYDRA and COBRA. With them was Team Arrow as Oliver and Felicity had found a possible connection between the Red Claw and the Dark Rider.

"Let me get this straight. Red Claw had one associat that you believe is our Dark Rider?" Sean asked.

"All the evidence points to that conclusion since this guy is dressed the same but we have no picture of his face or even a name." Felicity said.

"Sean what are you not telling us?" Oliver asked.

"Theres a legend of something called the Dark Rider but this is the first time that name has ever been used outside the legend. Supposedly this person has all the abilities of the Riders but is the exact opposite of them. When I heard the name I remembered the legend. Whoever this guy is though is based off that legend." Sean said.

"So what you think this guy is like some ghost?" Roy asked.

"Not exactly. Whoever he is clearly had a special connection to the Red Claw." Sean said.

"You want us to see if we can get any more information on him?" Dinah asked.

"No but I would like to know if you'd all be willing to accept that invitation into the league." Sean said.

"We've been considering it since it looks like you've got your hands full." Diggle said.

"Not to mention you had to deploy everyone just to take down one joint base." Thea said jokingly making him chuckle.

"You have no idea. Theres just not enough heroes working together." Sean said.

Hours later

"I say that hammer is bull. Theres no way it can just decide if someone is worthy of it." Reznov said.

"Oh please your just drunk." Sean said making Julia giggle.

"Prove me wrong then and pick it up." Thor said.

"Alright fine." Reznov said trying to do just that but couldn't. "Man this is stupid. I will not be mocked by a hammer." Reznov said.

"Move." Sean said moving to pick it up which he did. "In your face." Sean said grinning.

"Screw you." Reznov said.

"You guys are like the three stooges but theres only two of you." Barry said.

"Whatever give it a shot mister who's the fastest man alive." Reznov challenged.

"Fine." Barry said moving to try and pick it up but couldn't and tried to use his speed to do so but ended up flying backwards off the couch.

"Sorry Barry but it doesn't like you." Oliver said smiling.

"Whatever you give it a try." Barry said.

"Fine." Oliver said moving to pick it up and surprisingly did. "Well what do you know." Oliver said amused making everyone burst out laughing. Most of the others tried to pick it up but only Sean Oliver and Raiden were able to.

"This thing is rigged big time." Reznov said.

"I have a simpler answer." Thor said picking up his hammer. "The rest of you are just not worthy." Thor said getting the others to groan while Sean and Raiden smirked before a high pitched noise was heard.

"Ow! The fuck?" Sean said before he and the others heard footsteps and looked behind them to see a damaged Iron Legionnaire behind them.

"Worthy? No. How could you be worthy? Some of you are killers." The Robot said.

"Uh Tony?" Sean said.

"Jarvis." Tony called trying to get his AI to shut down the Legionnaire.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or I was a-dream. There was this terrible noise and I was tangled in...Strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy." The Robot said.

"You killed someone?" Jax asked.

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices." The Robot said.

"Who the hell sent you?" Sonya asked.

"I see a suit of armor around the world." The Robot said playing back Tony's earlier conversation with Banner Sally Beast Matsu and Cathrine making their eyes widen.

"Ultron." Cathrine said in shock.

"In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on Mission." Ultron said.

"What mission?" Sean asked.

"Peace of our time." Ultron said before other Iron Legionaries came in and attacked the heroes.

"Whoa!" Diggle yelled dodging one of the robots.

The heroes fought against the Iron Legion while one of them took the scepter away.

"Cant we go one day without having to constantly fight a new enemy?" Talbot asked firing at the robots before Shao Kahn smashed it with his war hammer. The others were soon destroyed.

"That was dramatic. I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You all want to protect the world and the other realms and worlds but you all don't want them to change. How is life saved if it's not allowed to evolve? With these? These puppets." Ultron said picking up one of the destroyed robots before crushing its head. "Theres only one path to peace. Your extinction." Ultron said before Sean slashed him in half with his flaming chain.

"Ive heard enough of that crap." Sean said annoyed.

"I had strings but now I'm free." Ultron said before he escaped from the body back to the base in Sokovia.

Minutes later

"All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out. He used the internet as an escape hatch." Cathrine said.

"Ultron." Sean said.

"He's been in everything. Files, Surveillance. Probably knows more about us then we do about each other." Natasha said.

"He's in your files, he's in the internet what if he decides to access something a little more exciting?" Rhodes asked.

"Nuclear codes?" Diggle asked.

"Unlikely I installed a safe guard around those things after the invasion when the justice league was formed." Sean said.

"Which the UN completely agreed to without complaint since the last thing they wanted was to be caught unprepared again." Lane said.

"Nukes. I thought he wanted us dead?" Thea said.

"He didn't say dead he said extinct." Smoke said.

"He also claimed he killed someone but there was no one else in the building." Sub Zero said.

"Uh not exactly true." Sean said showing the orange sphere that was Jarvis damaged beyond repair.

"What?" Matsu said in shock.

"This is insane." Banner said.

"Jarvis was the first line of defense. He would have shut Ultron down. It makes sense." Mutsu said.

"No Ultron could have assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy this is basically rage." Sean said as Thor Shao Kahn and Cyrax came back with the later grabbing Tony by the neck holding him in the air.

"Here we go again." Karasuba said.

"Easy use your words buddy." Tony said.

"Oh I've got more then enough words to describe you Stark." Cyrax said.

"Cyrax the Legionnaire." Raiden said making Cyrax drop Stark.

"Trail went cold about a 100 miles out, but its headed north. And it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it again." Thor said.

"Forget that. Current problem is Ultron. Deal with him first then go after the scepter again." Talbot said.

"I don't understand. You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?" Doctor Cho asked before Tony started to laugh a little.

"You think this is funny?" Kung Lao asked not amused.

"No. It's probably not right?" Tony said.

"Tony why in the hell would you convince them to help make this program?" Sean asked.

"Your seriously asking me that? Does anyone remember when I carried a nuke though a wormhole?" Tony asked.

"Oh not this crap again." Talbot said.

"A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. Most of us here were standing 300 feet below it. We can take down bad guys from HYDRA COBRA this mysterious Dark Rider and a few other bad guys but that...Thats the End game. How do we plan on beating that?" Tony asked.

"Did that kid hit you upside the head?" Kano asked.

"We deal with it as a team and succeed or fail as one. Simple as that." Sean said.

"Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us." Steve said.

"Right then. Lets get to work." Frank said.

Meanwhile

Turok still in Sokovia after getting an anonymous invitation from someone arrived at a church before seeing someone in the center of the room with a clock over his head.

"Talk and if your wasting my damn time..." Turok said.

"Did you know this church is in the exact center of the City? The elders decreed it so that everyone could be equally close to god. I like that. The Geometry of belief." Ultron said. "Your wondering why you cant sense my intentions." Ultron said.

"I'm still learning and its not so easy with everyone but eventually every man shows himself." Turok said as his eyes had a blue flame to them before Ultron stood up revealing his new robotic body making Turok tilt his head to the left in observation. "Then again your not exactly human." Turok said.

"You don't seem surprised. Thats why you let Stark take the scepter since you needed more then a man to stop him and the rest of the heroes under Global techs protection and service." Ultron said.

"I only want to kill Tony Stark so I showed him his fears believing he would self-destruct." Turok said.

"Everyone creates the very thing they dread. Men of peace create engines of war. Invaders create a new group of heroes. People create...Uh?" Ultron tried to say.

"Kids?" Turok added.

"Yes Children I lost the word there. Designed to supplant them, to help them end." Ultron said.

"Is that why your here? To end the current generation of heroes on Earth?" Turok asked.

"Not exactly I've come to save the world but also...Yeah." Ultron said making Turok chuckle as he followed him to his base. "We'll move out right away. You should be familiar with this place." Ultron said.

"Impressive. More productive then when List controlled this place." Turok said.

"I have what the heroes never will. Harmony. Stark already has them turning on each other for keeping me a secret. And when you get inside their heads." Ultron said.

"Everyones plan is not to kill them." Turok said.

"And make them Martyrs? You need patience. Need to see the big picture." Ultron said.

"I don't see the big picture. I have a little picture I take it out and look at it...Everyday." Turok said.

"You lost your family in a bombing. I've seen the fills in HYDRA." Ultron said.

"Thats just a cover story." Turok said.

"Oh really and whats the real story?" Ultron asked.

"I was only 6 years old. I was having diner with my family for one of our gatherings in a small town in America. A small native American family that was big on tradition. A small government black ops group killed the entire town making it look like a Terrorist attack. My family home was attacked and destroyed by a special bomb. I was knocked out for hours before I came to. I noticed on the shrapnel there was one word. Stark." Turok said as his eyes were engulfed in blue flames before calming down slightly.

"I was injured greatly and passed out from blood loss. Then I heard a voice. Did I want revenge on those who took everything form me? Did I want to protect the innocent and slaughter those who've spilled innocent blood? I answered yes more then anything yes. Then I woke up again and was engulfed in these blue flames. I swore vengeance for the honor of my family and town. Stark is the last part of my vengeance." Turok said.

"I wondered why you seemed so full of hate. Now I don't." Ultron said. "We will make it right. You are still learning your abilities but it seems you've got your own special talent for making them see their worst nightmares. Using that we can tear them apart." Ultron said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Back at Global Tech

"Sean I only helped Tony make this so I could..." Cathrine tried to say.

"Cathrine I'm not mad at you just Stark. I should have known he was up to something. This kid clearly played mind games with him while under the HYDRA base. Its a rare and difficult ability for the Riders even I don't have it. I forgive you for helping him make Ultron. But next time let me know exactly what he's doing." Sean said before Miria walked up to them.

"We've got a problem. Ultron is all over the globe robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs. Reports of a metal man or men." Maria said.

"Casualties?" Sean asked.

"None witnesses keep claiming to see a blue flaming Ghost Rider healing and protecting them from these men while aiding them in raiding the supplies." Maria said.

"The Kid? Well it makes sense they have someone in common." Sean said.

"Not anymore Kruger." Reznov said showing a video of Doctor List killed in his cell with the word peace written in his blood next to him.

Meanwhile

"So how many are we talking here?" Sally asked Talbot.

"Well not much maybe ten or more. It's not easy finding recruits when their secret identities are well secret." Talbot said.

"Meeting room now." Sean said getting everyones attention.

"Whats this?" Tony asked before Sean shoved a iPad in his chest making him look at it.

"Ultron killed List. And he has the help of our rogue Ghost Rider." Sean said.

"Oh not another Rogue." Cisco said thinking of captain cold and his crew.

"And his did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us." Stark said.

"This is a smoke screen. Why send a message when you've just given a speech?" Jade asked.

"List knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss." Raiden summarized.

"Yeah I bet..." Julia tried to say looking at their data only to find nothing on List. "Yup. Everything we had on List has been erased." Julia said.

"Uh not exactly." Sean said opening up a door showing tones of paper files.

"Oh hell." Reznov said annoyed. Soon most of them began looking through the files on associates of List.

"Man these people are all horrible." Jax said.

"Yeah no shit." Sean said.

"Hold on." Tony said puling up a specific file on a man named Klaue. "From back in the day he owns an operation off the African cost. Black market arms." Tony said making Sean look at him. "There are conventions you meet people I didn't give him anything." Tony defended himself.

"I was about to say this might be why the kid hates your guts." Sean said.

"Whatever. He was talking about finding something new, a game changer." Tony said before Shao Kahn noticed a brand on his neck.

"What does this brand mean?" Shao Kahn asked.

"What?" Sean asked before looking at it. "That looks familiar." Sean said before Banner and Matsu looked it up.

"Yeah it's a word in the African dialect meaning thief in a much less friendly way." Matsu said.

"Wait which dialect?" Talbot asked.

"Wakanada." Banner said before looking back. "I mean Wakanda." Banner said making few in the room widen their eyes.

"Oh boy thats not good." Sean said.

"I'm not following what comes out of Wakanda?" Karasuba asked.

"That." Sean said pointing to Steve's shield. "The second strongest metal in the world Vibranium. And its commonly found only in Wakanda." Sean said.

"Wait second? Then whats the strongest?" Kazehana asked.

"Adamantium. Logan is latterly full of it inside him." Sean said as Logan showed his metal claws.

"Where is he now?" Batman asked.

"Might I suggest we send in a smaller group incase of other emergencies occur?" J'ohn Jones said.

"Agreed." Raiden said.

Later

On the African cost was a cargo ship out of the water and inside was a dozen workers making and putting up weapons.

"Don't tell me your men swindled you. I sent you six short range heat seekers and got a boat full of rusted parts." Klaue said to someone on the phone. "Now, you will make it right, or the next missile I send you will come very much faster." Klaue said before the power went out making the men outside his office started to panic while he reached for his gun only for a chain to wrap around it and melted it away. He looked behind him and saw Turok and chuckled.

"Well surprise. The Red Skull's most prized pupil. Hows List doing?" Klaue asked.

"Dead." Turok answered.

"Shame but then again he knew what he was doing. Human life. Not a growth market." Klaue said making Turok look confused. "Oh you didn't know? Then again your just a kid learning to control those freaky powers of yours." Klaue said. "Clearly this is your first time intimidating someone." Klaue said.

"Wheres the Vibranium?" Turok asked making him frown.

"How do you even know about that?" Klaue asked.

"Friends in high places." Turok said looking behind Klaue which he did as well and widened his eyes before Ultron blasted him away.

"Lets talk business." Ultron said. Klaue led them to a secret vault where the Vibranium was at.

"Smart." Turok said.

"Upon this rock, I will build my church." Ultron said.

"The Bible?" Turok asked.

"Yes." Ultron said.

"You know it came at a great personal cost." Klaue said rubbing his neck where the brand was. "It's worth billions." Klaue said.

"Ah shut up. Your lucky we don't just kill you and take it all." Turok said.

"Easy now." Ultron said before accessing accounts transferring a large amount of money into Dummy accounts. "There I assume this makes us good?" Ultron said as Klaue looked at his phone seeing his accounts were filled. "Its all into your Dummy holdings Finance is so weird. But I always say, Keep your friends rich and your enemies rich and wait to find out which is which." Ultron said making Turok chuckle slightly while Klaue looked at them.

"Stark." Klaue said making Turok frown.

"What?" Ultron said.

"Tony Stark used to say that...To me. Your one of his." Klaue said pissing Ultron off.

"What? I'm not..." Ultron said grabbing his arm while Klaue's guard tried to aim his gun at him had Turok not snapped his neck. "I'm not. You think I'm one of Stark's puppets? His hollow men? I mean, look at me. Do I look like Iron Man? Stark is nothing!" Ultron said cutting his arm off with his glowing hand making Klaue groan in pain.

"Ouch." Turok said.

"I'm sorry. I'm...Oh! I'm sure thats gonna be okay. I'm sorry. It's just I don't understand. Don't Compare me with Stark!" Ultron said kicking him down some stairs.

"It's a thing with me. Stark is...He's a sickness!" Ultron said.

"Uh Ultron." Turok said.

"What?" Ultron said before looking behind him seeing Iron Man Superman Wonder Woman Black Widow Hawkeye Captain America Batman and Thor.

"Ah, Junior. Your going to break your old mans heart." Tony said.

"Like you actually have one." Turok said glaring at him.

"Wow this kid really hates you." Hawkeye said.

"For good reason." Ultron said.

"Nobody has to break anything." Thor said.

"Clearly you've never made an omelet." Ultron said making Turok chuckle.

"He beat me by one second." Tony said.

"Still laughing at everything like the cruel bastard you are. Does all this look familiar feel comfortable like old times when you killed millions?" Turok questioned while glaring at him with blue flaming eyes.

"This was never my life kid." Tony said in regret of what his weapons did.

"You say that but it doesn't change the fact that you're a murderer. Your weapons used by a black ops group killed my entire town. Does the name Hope ring a bell?" Turok questioned making Superman and Batman widen their eyes.

"Your from Hope?" Superman asked.

"The only survivor of the town. His weapons killed everyone." Turok said.

While this was going on. Cisco and Felicity were using their comms to listen to the whole conversation.

"Hope? Thats a town up by New York away from the big city completely isolated." Felicity said looking through the files.

"I thought the entire town was wiped out?" Cisco said.

"Apparently not..." Felicity said before pulling up the file. "Oh god." Felicity said in shock seeing the mass genocide of the town seeing dead bodies everywhere in the photos.

"Stark's weapons did all this?" Diggle asked.

"Hold on let me see the bullets they recovered." Cisco said looking through them in the files.

Back with the heroes

"Son you can still walk away from this." Captain America said.

"Oh I will once he's dead." Turok said.

"I know you've suffered." Captain America said only for Ultron to scoff.

"Captain America. God's righteous man. Pretending you could live without a war. I cant physically throw up in my mouth but..." Ultron tried to say.

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it." Thor said.

"You speak of peace yet you allow scum like Stark to walk freely when he should be answering for his crimes of murder. Besides I think you're confusing peace with quiet." Turok said.

"Yes they are." Ultron said.

"Uh-huh. What's the Vibranium for?" Tony asked.

"Simple none of your business." Turok said before charging at him in his Ghost Rider state while Ultrons robotic minions appeared and attacked the others. Superman and Ultron went up against each other.

"Guys what the hells going on down there?" Sean asked on the comms.

"We've got this." Superman said punching Ultron in the face.

Turok threw Iron man into the wall before wrapping his chain around him and swung him around hitting the walls.

"Uh...Ow! I think we might need some back up." Iron man said.

"Alright then." Sean said before activating one of his portals. Baraka Cyclops Wolverine Super Girl and Power Girl then went through.

" **Do you even know the names of the people you've killed? As one of the Riders its my responsibility to make sure scum like you are put down.** " Turok said about to cut him in half when Super Girl kicked him away.

All the while Ultron was using a portal Turok opened to transport all the Vibranium away.

"This is going very well." Ultron said through one of his robots while the real him was still fighting Superman.

Batman was thrown into a wall by Turok before Ultron dropped down in front of him.

"Its time for some mind games." Ultron said making Turok smirk before blending into the shadows despite the blue flames.

Thor was first when Turok did what he did to Tony.

"Thor Status?" Captain America said.

"The boy tried to warp my mind. Take special care I doubt a human could keep him at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty." Thor said before he walked into some kind of palace like area as his mind was warped.

Turok soon did the same thing to the others minus Superman and his cousins and Iron man. He tried to get to Hawkeye only for him to stack a special arrow on his head electrifying him.

"Sorry kid I've done the whole mind control thing. Not a fan." Hawkeye said before Ultron blasted him away as Turok collapsed and picked him up and rushed through the portal.

Superman along with his cousins and Iron Man fought Ultron outside before they grounded him.

"Uh, the Vibranium is getting away." Ultron said.

"Your not going anywhere." Superman said.

"Of course not. I'm already there." Ultron said confusing them. "You'll catch on but first you might want to check on your friends since Turok did a number on them with his mind games." Ultron said before Superman crushed his head as they all flew off to the others.

"Anyone copy on comms?" Power Girl asked.

"I'm here so is Baraka. The kid's mind games don't work on him so good." Hawkeye said.

"And the others?" Superman said as they landed back into the cargo ship.

"Down. The boy is more powerful then we assumed." Baraka said.

"Considering his grudge against Stark I'm not surprised." Super Girl said.

"We need to get them all back to base." Superman said.

Later

"Damn." Sean said seeing everyone that was brought back trying to recover from their encounter with Ultron and Turok. "I knew Ghost Riders with the Blue flames were powerful but I didn't think he would be this powerful." Sean said.

"Listen we did some digging on the attack on Turok's home town. Theres something you need to know. The bullets recovered at the town none of them match up with any of Stark weapons. I think someone made it look like the weapons were sold by Stark Industries incase there were any survivors and pin the blame on him. Only thing is Turok was the only survivor of the attack." Cisco said.

"Wait do we have a list of casualties?" Talbot asked.

"Yeah here." Felicity said handing him the list before Sean found what he was looking for.

"One of the people killed was a high level terrorist that must have slipped in the states in private. This wasn't some random assault by a black ops group this was to make sure this guy didn't get out by making it look like a terrorist attack." Sean said.

"Ok but who would actually go this far just to kill one guy?" Lane asked since while he wasn't unfamiliar with assaults like this but on American soil was an act of treason something that did not sit well for him.

"I can think of only one person." Sean said.

Diana was looking out the window of her medical room with a conflicted look on her face. The nightmare Turok gave her was being banished from her home forever and losing everything she held dear in her life. Sean the twins her friends.

"You ok?" Sean asked placing his hands on her shoulders making her look at him and sigh.

"No I'm not. What he made me see makes me question if I'm strong enough to be here if I can be affected by a mere illusion." Diana said.

"You wouldn't be the first to feel that. I know all to well how that feels. When I first started out as the Leader of the Riders I questioned myself if I was truly up to the task due to my dislike for violence. However in time I learned that I could do it as long as I had a reason to fight. You and the others are the reason I fight especially the twins." Sean said making her smile while leaning her head on his shoulder enjoying the moment.

Later

The others were still trying to shake off what Turok did to them while Thor left saying Turok unknowingly showed him a vision of future events and needed to see them again.

"You know this is basically all your fault Tony." Sean said.

"Here we go." Tony said. "Look Banner Beast Matsu Sally your grandmother we were all doing something." Tony said.

"That effected the teams." Sean said.

"That would end the teams." Tony said making Sean raise an eyebrow. "Isn't that why we fight so we can end the fight so we can go home to the people we love?" Tony questioned.

"No." Sean said surprising him. "The fact is Tony is that no matter what we do there will always be a reason for us to fight in this world. Even if by some miracle you created Ultron perfectly we still would be in the same position. The fight is not over for us. Nowhere close even. No matter how many people the Riders kill no matter how many lives we save...Our jobs will never end." Sean said.

"Thats a rather blunt way to put it." Fury said walking in.

"Oh great." Tony said.

"Artificial intelligence. You never even hesitated." Fury said to Tony.

"Look can we skip the whole crap till you make yourself useful in this situation cause its been a long few days." Tony said.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you're going to shut him down." Fury said.

"Your not the director of me." Tony said.

"No but you caused a problem for the world and you have got to fix it." Fury said.

Later

"My contacts in Nexus have told me Ultron has been trying to get access to the nukes but for some reason he cant even get past the hundred A.I's due to the access codes being changed." Fury said.

"By who?" Tony asked before two darts nearly hit him by Mileena who smirked at him as she a had a special mask on that made her mouth look normal.

"Party is unknown." Fury said.

"So we have an ally or at least someone who doesn't want Ultron to get anywhere close to gaining access to those codes." Talbot said.

"Some advanced computer hacker in his garage?" Roy asked.

"Hardly." Sean said.

"Whoever he is doesn't matter. As long as he or she keeping Ultron at bay." Oliver said.

"My question is what does he want exactly. He stole the Vibranium for a reason." Liu Kang said.

"He wants to better then all of us. He knows he cant beat us all." Reznov said.

"He keeps building bodies for a reason." Julia said.

"Person like bodies actually." Cathrine said.

"The human form to him is inefficient." Beast said.

"Biologically speaking, we're outmoded." Tony said.

"Most of us are." Sally said.

"When all of you programed him to protect the human race you all amazingly failed." Natasha said.

"They don't need to be protected. They need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve." Banner said looking at a picture of evolution of man kind.

"Huh?" Reznov said.

"How the hell is he supposed to...Cho." Sean said figuring it out. During the first encounter he had a chance to kill her but didn't.

"Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?" Banner asked.

Meanwhile

Helen Cho was walking to her lab where he invention the cradle was in before seeing Ultron.

"Scream and your entire staff dies." Ultron said making her keep her mouth shut. "I could have killed you, Helen, the night we met. I didn't " Ultron said.

"Do you expect a thank-you note?" Helen asked.

"I expect you to know why." Ultron said placing his hand on the cradle.

"This is the next me." Ultron said.

"The Cradle regenerates tissue it cant make you a living body." Helen said.

"It can. You can. You lack the materials." Ultron said as Turok appeared holding a cylinder of Vibranium. "You're a brilliant woman, Helen." Ultron said before one of his robots holding Loki's scepter appeared and used it on her to take control of her mind. "But we all have room to improve." Ultron said.

"I could have just used my powers to control her. Why use that? And another thing what the hell is in there?" Turok asked making him chuckle.

"Oh you'll see." Ultron said.

Back with the heroes

"So Ultron is going to be making himself a body. An android body." Cathrine said.

"Looks that way. I should have figured this was going to happen. Combined with the Vibranium and the cradle anything is possible." Sean said before entering a code for one of his top projects as they walked in.

"So is it ready then?" Cathrine asked.

"Yup. However first I need you and Talbot to get a few of our candidates for the battle. Don't want to go in without some backup." Sean said.

Back with Ultron and Turok

Cho had managed to use the Vibranium with the cradle to make a living body for Ultron but it was still in progress.

"Amazing. To think such a small thing could make a living body." Turok said.

"The most rare metal in the world and SHIELD used it to make a Frisbee. Typical of ordinary humans. They scratch the surface and never think to look within." Ultron said.

"Hey." Turok said insulted.

"I said ordinary humans which your not." Ultron said as he took the blue orb from Loki's scepter before crushing it and a yellow gem was seen inside before he put it on the head of his developing body.

"What the hell is that? Theres some kind of weird energy coming from it." Turok said.

"Didn't you sense it before?" Ultron asked.

"No that casing must have been shielding it." Turok said.

Back with the heroes

"Same tactics as before?" Lane asked.

"I'd rather not cause an incident with China by sending in everyone full force." Sean said as Superman his cousins Captain America Hawkeye Black Widow and Frank went to rescue Cho. Tony Beast Sally and Matsu went to Nexus to see who was protecting the nukes from Ultron.

"True. The others will be on stand by. As for me I'm heading out with Talbot to see if we can get our candidates to come incase things don't go as planed." Lane said.

"Yeah good luck your going to need it." Sean said.

Back with Ultron and Turok

"Cellular cohesion will take a few hours, but we can initiate the consciousness stream." Cho said beginning to upload Ultron's conscious into the android.

"Amazing I can feel his life force inside the android. He's dreaming." Turok said impressed.

"I wouldn't call it dreams." Cho said. "It's Ultron's base consciousness. Informational noise. Soon..." Cho tried to say.

"How soon? I'm not being pushy." Ultron said.

"We're imprinting a physical brain. There are no shortcuts." Cho said.

Turok placed his hands on the cradle seeing what Ultron's thoughts were before seeing nothing but destruction and pulled back with a gasp before falling onto his knees breathing hard.

"What?" Ultron asked.

"You lied to me." Turok said looking at him.

"About what?" Ultron asked.

"You said we would destroy the heroes of this world. Kill Tony stark make a better world." Turok said.

"It will be better." Ultron said.

"When everyone is dead?" Turok questioned.

"That is not...The human race will have every opportunity to improve." Ultron said.

"And if they don't?" Turok asked.

"Ask Noah." Ultron said making Turok scoff.

"Are you out of your mind?" Turok asked.

"There were more then a dozen extinction level events before even the Dinosaurs got theirs. When the Earth starts to settle, God throws a stone at it. And, believe me, he's winding up. We have to evolve. Theres no room for the weak." Ultron said while Turok secretly used his power to free Cho from Ultron's influence.

"And who decides who's weak?" Turok asked.

"Life." Ultron said chuckling. "Life always decides." Ultron said before hearing an aircraft approaching. "There incoming. We have to move." Ultron said.

"Thats not a problem." Cho said ending the transfer making Ultron sigh in annoyance before blasting her before Turok made a portal and escaped.

"Turok wait!" Ultron yelled before his robots blasted the others making him sigh. "He'll understand. They all will I just need more time." Ultron said moving the cradle out of the facility.

Turok panted in exhaustion as he stood in an alleyway.

"Oh god what have I done?" Turok questioned before seeing on a TV screen Superman his cousins Batman and Captain America fighting off against Ultron. "I need to make this right." Turok said.

Ultron blasted Superman and Batman along with Captain America while Super Girl and Power Girl were out.

Ultron was about to blast them again till a chain wrapped around him and threw him into the wall of the train. He looked back seeing Turok not in Rider form.

"Please don't do this." Ultron tried to reason with him.

"Sorry but my job is to protect the innocent and you plans puts those people in danger." Turok said.

"Fair enough but you cant stop me alone." Ultron said before blasting him or so he thought as he hit the train driver and flew away.

"Damnit." Captain America said before Turok slammed his chain into the ground slowing down the train before it went off the rails. Ultron had escaped as he captured Black Widow when she got his new body out of his reach.

Everyone on the train got off while Turok having a hand on the wall breathed hard.

"You ok?" Batman asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah give me a sec." Turok said getting his breathing under control.

"Why'd you turn on him?" Superman asked.

"When he was trying to download his mind into the android I saw his true intentions. My job is to protect the innocent and kill those who spill innocent blood. I couldn't keep following him." Turok said.

"Well thankfully once the cradle gets to Stark this will all be over." Super Girl said making Turok groan in annoyance.

"Do you idiots ever fucking learn?" Turok questioned making them blink in surprise. "He is a murderer and an idiotic moron. He has no intention of destroying the android in fact I'm sure he plans to make a new Ultron with it." Turok said. "This is why you should kill him. My town's blood is on his hands." Turok said.

"Actually it isn't." Batman said making Turok glare.

"What the hell does that mean?" Turok demanded.

"We looked into the attack on Hope and found out that the bullets used in that massacre had no matches to any of his weapons when he made them. Whoever killed your home town only wanted it to look that way incase things didn't got as planed." Batman explained making Turok widen his eyes.

"What? Why? What purpose came from killing my home?" Turok asked.

"There was a high level terrorist in your town and someone wanted him gone at any cost. Whoever ordered that attack was only concerned about killing their true target." Batman said.

"Uh not to sound rude but if Stark is really planing on using that android to make a new Ultron we need to get moving." Power Girl said.

"Right hang on." Turok said about to open a portal before Batman stopped him.

"Can we trust you not to let your anger cloud your judgment in this?" Batman asked.

"Considering the fact that you don't want to kill me for making you see your worst nightmare. I think I can show the same restraint you have." Turok said making him nod before he opened a portal.

With Tony

Tony Banner and Beast were uploading Jarvis into the Android body when they discovered that Jarvis had managed to survive his encounter with Ultron and was the one fighting off Ultron from gaining access to the nukes. He tried to convince Sally but she ran off saying she wanted nothing to do with this and he was sure she was going to tell Sean so they had to hurry.

"This framework is not compatible." Tony said.

"The Genetic coding tower is at 97%. You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes." Banner said.

"You two aren't doing anything." Sean said with Turok and the others behind him.

"Uh what is he doing here?" Tony asked slightly afraid.

"I ain't here to kill you dumbass. Thought I should since you've got innocent blood on your hands." Turok said glaring at him.

"We told the truth and he also went against Ultron when he saw his true intentions when he tried to insert his mind into that android. Shut it down." Batman said.

"Nope not happening." Tony said.

"That wasn't a request Stark. There are dead people because of your screw up and you want to do it all over again?" Sean said.

"Last time was a mistake not this time." Tony said.

"It doesn't matter you need to stop this." Raiden said.

"You have no idea how dangerous that thing is. Especially with that stone inside it." Turok said before Flash came in and unhooked the cables to the cradle.

"Sorry but it looked like this was going nowhere." Barry said.

"Rerouting the upload." Tony said before Sean tackled him to the ground and they fought.

Raiden tried to assist but Beast got in his way.

"McCoy you must move out of my way." Raiden tried to reason.

"This might be our only chance to make things right." Beast said before Thor rushed in and jumped on the cradle before blasting it with lightning.

"The hell are you doing!" Sean yelled. This went on for about 10 seconds before Thor stopped making it look like he stopped whatever it was that was inside before a red humanoid body came out throwing Thor back before this person stood up and flew to the window and looked outside.

Sean was about to attack when Raiden stopped him.

"Wait." Raiden said.

"What why?" Sean asked before seeing this person had no interest in attacking them and grew some clothes on him with a yellow cape.

"I'm sorry that was odd. Thank you." The android said to Thor.

"Uh Thor you mind filling us in?" Sean asked.

"I've had a vision. A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life, and at its center is that." Thor said pointing to the gem on 'Vision's' forehead.

"Hey wait a second isn't that...?" Sean tried to say.

"The mind stone one of the six infinity stones. One of the greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities." Thor said.

"Then why in the hell would you..." Sally tried to say.

"Cause Stark is right." Thor said.

"Oh its definitely the end times." Sean said.

"No shit." Turok said.

"You know for a 13 year old you've got a mouth on you." Sally said.

"Bite me." Turok said before she smacked him upside the head. "Ow!" Turok yelled.

"Don't back talk her and she wont do that." Sean said chuckling.

"We cannot defeat Ultron." Thor said.

"Not alone." Vision said.

"Why does your vision sound a lot like Jarvis?" Sean asked.

"We reconfigured Jarvis's matrix when we found him in Nexus." Tony said.

"And created something new again." Reznov said annoyed.

"You think I'm a child of Ultron." Vision said.

"Are you?" Sally asked.

"I'm not Ultron. I am not Jarvis. I am." Vision said.

"I looked into your fucking head and saw worldwide destruction." Turok said.

"Well look again." Vision said.

"You really think his opinion means anything?" Tony asked before Sean punched him in the face.

"Shut up! Among the small things I agree with him is that you've got innocent blood on your hands and back then you didn't even care till you ended up captured by the very same weapons." Sean said as Tony stood up holding his nose.

"Ok fair enough my bad." Tony said. Turok looked inside Visions head but tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh. Well thats new." Turok said.

"What?" Sean asked.

"I cant sense any dark emotions from him or even any hint of violence which is new since every person I've encountered has had that emotion." Turok said.

"So if your not like Ultron why do you want to fight with us?" Julia asked.

"Ultron and I are completely opposite to one another. I am on the side of life while he isn't. All of this every life on earth means nothing to him." Vision said.

"Good enough for me." Reznov said.

"Considering we've taken away his prize he's going to be making a backup plan. Turok where is he?" Sean asked.

"Where it all began." Turok said.

"Sokovia?" Steve asked.

"Yup. He has the rest of the Vibranium there. We only used a small amount to make Vision." Turok said.

"So whats the rest of it for?" Shang Tsung asked.

"I don't know but considering what I saw in his mind it cant be good." Turok said.

"Doesn't matter. I want everyone ready in 10 minutes. We're ending this now." Sean said.

"Natalia might also be there." Hawkeye said.

"She will. Theres a prison cell in the base." Turok said.

Everyone soon got everything they needed.

Three transports were headed to Sokovia with all the heroes from every group. Optimus and Megatron said they would bring who they could to help them out.

Turok was looking at the photo of his family before the incident.

"How old were you when you became a Ghost Rider?" Sean asked Turok making him sigh.

"I was only six years old. At the time I thought I had been cursed with this power but after the first two years I learned it was a gift. I still don't know the full capabilities of what I can do though." Turok said putting the photo away.

"When we get done with this I can show you." Sean said.

"Your the leader of the Ghost Riders yet you didn't get more involved till you met her." Turok said pointing to Wonder Woman who was talking to Chun Li and Juri. Sean chuckled at that.

"Believe it or not I never once had any intention of fighting back after I killed the person who killed my parents. But after I met her I decided to do more. Creating the Avengers the Defenders SHIELD making the X men public. It all started because of her and I enjoy every moment I have with her and the others in my life. So you should be thankful we met otherwise every good thing thats happened since that day might not have ever occurred." Sean said.

"We're landing in five." Frank said loading up his weapons.

"Who's our backup?" Dare Devil asked.

"I asked Talbot and Cathrine to see if they could get us some." Sean said as they landed. "Alright first things first get the people out of the city. Flash Arrow Spartan you three get as many of them out as possible. Superman you Super Girl Power Girl Wonder Woman Thor and Iron man keep an eye out from the sky. The rest of us will look for Ultron on the ground." Sean said.

"Lets get moving then." Captain America said.

About five minutes into the evacuation more then half the people were out. Tony had uploaded a new A.I to help him out called Friday since Jarvis was now basically Vision.

"Your man's in the church, boss." Friday said.

"Got it." Tony said flying to the church before he landed inside.

"Come to confess your sins?" Ultron asked.

"I don't know. How much time you got?" Tony asked.

"More than you." Ultron said standing behind him making Tony turn around and saw Ultron in a new body made of Vibranium.

"Uh...Have you been juicing? Little Vibranium cocktail?" Tony asked.

"Seriously?" Turok asked listening to the conversation.

"Oy." Sean said sighing.

"You're stalling to protect the people." Ultron said.

"Well, that is the mission. Did you forget?" Tony asked.

"I've moved beyond your mission. I'm free." Ultron said as something came out of the ground in the center of the church. "What? You think you were the only one stalling?" Ultron asked.

"Theres the rest of the Vibranium. Function still unclear." Friday said.

"This is how you end, Tony. This is peace in my time." Ultron said.

Outside the church hundreds of Ultron's robots came out of the ground or from other parts.

"Oh crap." Sean said.

"Oh my god do these things ever stop?" Reznov asked annoyed.

"Less complaining more action." Punisher said firing at the robots.

"Ultron." Vision said floating down to him. Ultron flew up to him.

"My Vision. They really did take everything from me." Ultron said.

"You set the terms. You can change them." Vision said.

"Alright." Ultron said grabbing him while Vision did the same only difference being that Vision was burning Ultron out of the net so he wouldn't escape from there. Once he had succeeded Ultron growled.

"You shut me out!" Ultron said grabbing him and threw him down. "You think I care." Ultron said before going to the drill. "You take away my world, I take away yours." Ultron said activating the drill. Once he did that a large chunk of the city started to rise up along with a portion of the city.

"What was that?" Sean asked.

"Friday?" Tony asked.

"Sokovia is going for a ride." Friday said.

"We still got civilians up here." Green arrow said as he and Hawkeye fired their arrows at the robots.

"We cant get them down and fight off these machines at the same time." Artemis said. (Just so people don't get confused this is the young justice version of Artemis)

"Blondie's got a point." Wild dog said shooting some more of the robots.

"Worry about that later. Just protect the civilians." Sean said as he and the other riders entered into their Rider State along with Turok.

"What about Ultron?" Canary asked.

" **Like I said focus on protecting the civilians.** " Sean said as he and Blaze took down some more of Ultron's minions.

The fighting went on for about 10 minutes with no one gaining any ground.

"This is getting us nowhere. Even if we somehow stop Ultron theres no way we can get all the civilians down in time before the city reaches the right Altitude to drop killing everyone." Batman said.

" **I can see that.** " Sean said before turning human and was at the edge of the floating city looking down.

"Sean we might have to consider destroying the entire city before that happens." Natasha said.

"We are not destroying the city with civilians on it." Superman said.

"We're not leaving this rock with one civilian on it." Sean said.

"I didn't say we should leave." Natasha said making him look at her. "There are worse ways to go besides where are going to get view like this?" Natasha asked jokingly making him let out a small smile.

"Glad you like the view Rominoff." Lane said on the comms.

"Lane?" Sean said.

"Heads up here comes our ace in the hole." Sally said.

As soon as she said that a massive carrier much larger then the Helicarriers appeared one of Sean's top projects named the Spirit of Fire. (What were you all expecting the regular carrier?^^)

"Oh man." Sean said smiling at his best work yet.

"What the?" Canary said in shock.

"I got to say this thing works like a charm and handles even better then the Helicarriers." Fury said.

"Damn." Wild dog said.

"Like no one saw this coming. Lane get the drop ships down here we've got civilians to evacuate." Sean said.

"On it. Son we also got some extra help for all of you." Lane said.

"Who?" Flash asked not seeing one of Ultron's robots behind him till a sniper took it out. On the Spirit of Fire was a woman with white skin red hair and brown eyes wearing a rather revealing outfit with black leather short shorts and a bikini top with red flames on it.

"Yoko Littner here." Yoko said waving before blasting some more of Ultron's robots from her position.

Also coming from the carrier was a sphere of wind reveling three women one of which Sean and Diana knew from the Mortal Kombat Tournament.

"Korra?" Sean said surprised.

"Hey long time no see." Korra said smiling at him.

"Nice of you to drop by. Who are your friends?" Sean asked seeing one woman with white skin black hair and amber eyes while the other had dark skin brown hair and blue eyes.

"These are Azula and Katara. I asked them to help out." Korra said.

"I'm always up for a fight." Azula said having her hands engulfed in blue fire.

"Nice." Sean said. before a group of robots appeared only for something to be moving very fast like the flash to destroy them and when this person stopped it was one kind of dino like alien before it was engulfed in a green light and a teenager at the age of 17 appeared. He had white skin brown hair and green eyes.

"You know when I was told I was needed for backup I wasn't expecting to fight robots. Names Ben Tennyson." Ben said approaching him before two others dropped down. One woman same age as Ben with white skin red hair and green eyes while the other was a man same age as them with white skin black hair and dark brown eyes. "These two are Gwen and Kevin." Ben said.

"Nice to see you all could come and help out." Natasha said before more robots appeared and this time a barrage of swords struck them down. Erza and two others Sean knew appeared. Mira and Evergreen. Mira had white skin white hair and blue eyes while Evergreen had White skin brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Lane how many people did you get as backup?" Sean asked while he was grateful he just didn't expect so many.

"As many as I could. The last two should be coming in." Lane said.

True enough a group of robots were destroyed by a purple sphere before being thrown away. Walking towards them were two women and also could be seen as a mother daughter group the daughter had white skin black hair and dark violet eyes. The mother had white skin and brown hair and brown eyes.

"Wow when we were asked to help in a crisis I didn't think it would be this bad." The daughter said.

"Helen and Violet Parr." Sean said making them blink.

"How did you..." Helen tried to ask.

"I'm not the smartest person in the world without a reason." Sean said.

"We also got Rhodes her." Talbot said as War Machine came in protecting the Spirit of fire from enemy fire.

"Alright lets get to work." Sean said.

The tide of the battle while still the same seemed to be going better.

"Hey we need everyone at the core. Ultron is trying to activate the drill." Jax said.

"Alright lets move." Captain America said just as Jet Fire and Star Scream arrived to help take down the other robots.

The Heroes managed to defeat Ultron before he tried to get away along with his copies so he could live past this.

"We need to get the rest of the civilians off the city." Raiden said.

"What about the core?" Gwen asked.

"I'll stay." Turok said. "This is my fault anyway. Go I can handle this." Turok said.

"Alright." Sean said as they all took off.

Sean and the others were helping evacuate the rest of the civilians when the city started to drop.

"Turok?" Sean called out on the comms.

"Ultron snuck up behind me and activated the drill." Turok said creating a portal to get on the Spirit of Fire.

"Don't worry we've got this." Tony said as he and Thor destroyed the city just in time before it hit the ground saving the entire world from global destruction.

"Wow you guys really work hard for a living." Korra said.

"By the way, how did you even get to Earth Realm?" Sean asked.

"Her people are actually part of Earth Realm. She's part of a well guarded part of the world known as the four elemental nations. It's protected by a natural barrier to shields it from the outside world." Raiden said.

"Well not for much longer since the barrier is failing." Azula said.

"Wait was it poisoned?" Sean asked.

"Yeah how did you..." Katara tried to ask.

"Elementia was the same. I think its safe to assume that someone is behind all this." Sean said.

"Indeed but who is the question." Raiden said.

Down bellow

One of Ultron's copies managed to escape the battle or so he though when Turok appeared vie portal.

"I'm sorry about all this. But I made a vow never to let innocent people die if I could help it." Turok said.

"I can see that. But what I don't understand is why you're working with Stark. You did say he killed your home." Ultron said.

"I was wrong. Someone wanted it to look that way incase there were any survivors. Whoever did it though I will make sure he suffers for the pain he gave me and so many others." Turok said.

"So what now? Will you kill me?" Ultron asked.

"I..." Turok tried to say before he was kicked back into a tree and someone took Ultron away. "What the!" Turok yelled looking around.

"Turok whats going on down there?" Sally asked.

"Someone came out of nowhere and took Ultron. I lost him." Turok said.

With Ultron

Ultron groaned as he was thrown against a wall and someone grabbed his neck.

" **You almost killed the leader of the Ghost Rider's** **with your plan. If you had you'd be dead right now.** " The person said.

"Why do you care?" Ultron asked.

" **The Ghost Riders are mine. You kill them you die. Thankfully you seemed to give them plenty of trouble so I'll let you live but you follow my orders from now on.** " The Person said.

"Who are you?" Ultron asked.

" **I am the Dark Rider.** " The Dark Rider said.

Later

Since nothing came up on Ultron the heroes decided to call off the search knowing without his connection to the net he wasn't that much a threat anymore. Many of the heroes also decided to spend some time off having been fighting non stop since this whole thing started.

Diana smiled as she packed up some of her things for a small vacation Sean put in on a private island he owned. The Twins would be spending some time with Cathrine.

"You seem pretty happy about this." Sean said pulling her into an embrace and kissed her making her smile as she held him close.

"Lets just say we both really needed some time away. Who else is coming with us?" Diana asked.

"Not everyone since Natasha said she wanted to take the time to train the new recruits." Sean said before holding Diana close making her smile some more. "After all this I'm just glad this whole mess with Ultron is over." Sean said kissing her forehead.

Up in space

A large vault opened revealing a large golden gantlet and a large muscled person approached the gantlet and behind him was none other then Darkseid.

"I guess I'll do it myself." Thanos said grinning.

 **Authors note: HOLY FUCKING SHIT! This is the longest chapter I have ever made period in my entire life! Anyway next chapter is going to be a lemon filled one. I created a poll for all of you to decide on who should go to the island Sean had picked out for some R &R. Also I might have something ****special planed out for that chapter. Read Review and Vote. Also I'm sure your thrilled by the fact that things between Dark Rider are picking up and now Ultron is still out there. See ya.**


	23. R&R

Chapter 23 R&R

Sean smirked as he sat up from his bed finding Diana and Sally naked as him next to him.

It's been a day since they arrived on the island. Those that came with them were Kara Karen Harley Ivy Mileena Kida Erza Hawkgirl Rogue and Starfire.

Sally moaned as she slowly woke up with a yawn sitting up and stretched her arms before Sean pulled her into a kiss making her moan.

"Morning to you to honey." Sally said smiling at him before Diana woke up.

"So how long do we have till we have to go home?" Diana asked.

"Well Unless theres a new crisis that requires our full attention which I doubt will happen we've got 2 weeks here." Sean said. Sean had left Talbot in charge of the company till he retuned.

"Oh and we are going to enjoy every last moment of it here." Sally said placing his arm between her breasts making him smirk.

Minutes later

Erza and Mileena were outside on the beach sparing one another with their usual weapons. Though the most fun part about this was that they were both naked.

"Well you two seem to be having fun." Sean said walking up to them in his swim trunks.

"Less restrictions this way." Erza said tackling Mileena to the ground as they rolled around before Erza was on the bottom and their breasts were pressed together along with their lips which surprised them before pulling back. (Remember Mileena has a special mask on that makes it look and feel like a regular mouth)

"Oooh now that was a good sight to see." Sean said chuckling.

"Not like you didn't approve if thats any indication." Mileena said amused pointing to the bulge in his trunks making him shrug.

"Can you blame me?" Sean asked.

"Nope." Mileena said before she tackled him to the ground with her on top and her breasts in his face. "Though I would like a little more intimate action." Mileena said seductively.

"Ask and you shall receive." Sean said before jumping up and slung her over his shoulder making her giggle along with Erza as the two of them walked to the bedroom.

Mileena moaned as she thrusted downwards on his cock while Erza went behind her pressing her breasts against her back while playing with hers.

Sean grinned as he placed his hands on her hips thrusting up to meet her thrusts as well making her feel twice the pleasure.

Erza smirked before she pulled Mileena over to kiss her making her moan into the kiss.

Mileena was in pure bliss before she gasped as she felt her orgasm approaching very fast and thrusted down wards on his cock faster. Sean grinned at this before feeling his own approaching as well and took one last deep thrust into her making her eyes widen and roll into the back of her head before they both came. She pulled back from Erza's kiss before collapsing out cold with a sex filled smile on her face.

"Well that must have been intense if she passed out so quickly." Erza said amused before yelping as she was forced on her knees with her face buried in a pillow before he thrusted into her ass making her scream into the pillow in bliss.

"Its not nice to make fun of others Erza." Sean whispered in her ear before spanking her ass hard making her gasp in bliss before he started pounding into her hard making her whimper in bliss.

hours later

Sean left with a smirk as he left Erza and Mileena was sex filled grins on their faces.

"Well they really had fun." Ivy said smirking at him as she leaned up against the wall in the nude.

"I do tend to make sure you all are satisfied don't I?" Sean asked pulling her into a kiss making her moan before they pulled back and she giggled at him.

"True but I don't think you've been paying enough attention to all of us as of late." Ivy said as she walked to another room swaying her hips before she opened the door and reveled Harley completely naked as them.

Sean grinned as he was laying on his back while Harley bounced on his lap with Ivy making out with her.

"Now this is a sight to enjoy." Sean said amused making Ivy pull back and smirk at him.

"Oh wait till the real fun begins." Ivy said before Harley gasped as she started slamming down on him faster as her orgasm approached fast while he gripped her hips tightly making her whimper before she gasped in bliss as they both came and her eyes rolled into the back of her head before collapsing on her back with a sex filled smile on her face.

"Now its your turn." Sean said before Ivy smirked as they changed positions with him on top of her.

"Well don't hold back now." Ivy said before he thrusted inside of her making her moan and whimper with each hard thrust he delivered into her needing sex. "Oh god yes." Ivy whimpered out before he took hold of her left breast and sucked on it making her whimper from the extra sensation.

Sean then felt a pair of breasts behind him and saw it was Kida who smirked at them.

"I don't suppose I can join in now." Kida said before she sat on Ivy's face making her smirk before placing her mouth on her pussy making her moan while pulling Sean into a kiss.

Ivy moaned and whimpered from all the pleasure she was receiving from both having Sean pound into her sex and Kida playing with her breasts. Sean decided to make things more interesting and pinched Ivy's clit making her eyes widen as she screamed into Kida's pussy making her moan into her kiss with Sean as Ivy and Kida came together and Sean came deep inside of Ivy who was out of energy to continue.

Sean placed Kida on her knees as he shoved himself into her pussy making her moan in bliss before shoving her hips back to meet his thrusts. Sean smirked before he reached forward and played with her breasts making her moan some more.

Just then a two pairs of breasts pressed against his back revealing to be Starfire and Rogue who grinned at them.

"You don't expect us to be left out now do you hun?" Rogue said pulling him into a kiss. Starfire went to Kida pulled her into a kiss before going under her and started licking both her pussy and Sean's cock at the same time making Kida gasp in surprise and pleasure before placing her hands on her hips and pulled her pussy up close to lick making Starfire moan.

Rogue moaned into her kiss with her lover before he pulled back and she smirked at him before sitting on his shoulders with her sex in front of his face and gasped as he licked it knowing all her sweet spots.

"Oh god yes." Rogue moaned out playing with her breasts. Sean smirked at her before placing his left hand on her butt playing with her bottom flesh knowing she enjoyed it the most. "Mmm Yes. Don't hold back hun." Rogue said before gasping as Sheyara flew in with her wings and smirked at them before SuperGirl Power Girl Diana and Sally walked in along with Erza and Mileena who finally woke up from their short nap.

Hours had passed and finally all the girls were satisfied. Mileena and Rogue both held each other close as they slept. Power Girl and Super Girl were in the 69 position while the rest were scattered all over the room. The only ones still awake were Sean and Diana both who went outside to finish their fun.

Diana moaned as Sean held her by the waist in the ocean water. She pulled him into a kiss as they waved moved around them before she whimpered as he final orgasm approached and they both came. She panted in bliss before they both got hit by one of the more larger waves. Diana smiled at Sean again as they held each other. However Diana needed to tell him something.

"Sean I uh I need to ask you something." Diana said slightly nervous about what she was about to say.

"Diana whats wrong?" Sean asked sensing some nervousness in her voice.

"Nothing really but um we've been together for how long now? A couple years?" Diana said.

"Almost two years. What about it? Think I'm not spending enough time with you?" Sean asked amused making her giggle before kissing him despite some salt water on her lips.

"Not at all. Do you remember when you told me you loved me for the first time?" Diana asked lovingly making him chuckle before holding her closer.

"Not something I plan on forgetting anytime soon Diana. What about it exactly?" Sean asked kissing her neck making her moan slightly but knew she had to say this.

"Do you also recall what I said after I said it back?" Diana asked.

"Yes you said..." Sean tried to say before he realized where she was going with this before she smiled at him and placed his free hand on her stomach.

"I told you when we were ready I would give you a child. I think we're both ready for that now." Diana said waiting for his reaction before he smiled and kissed her lovingly making her moan into the kiss before he pulled back and carried her to the shore and sat her before lowering himself to her stomach and kissed it making her smile as she placed both her hands on her stomach.

"Diana whatever you want I will always give no matter what." Sean said making her tear up slightly before he kissed her tears away and held her lovingly as she laid her head on his chest.

"Thank you." Diana said in joy as they just laid their enjoying the moonlight on the beach for the next few hours.

Weeks later

"Oh I so fucking knew it." Reznov said as Sean told him and Julia the news. Talbot and the other Generals already got the word as they sat in the office.

"How did you know?" Julia asked amused crossing her arms under her chest.

"I recall her talking to Cathrine before they left for that little beach house." Reznov said.

"Oh that explains how she was able to conceive so easily she must have given her some medicine for that." Sean said.

"As one father to another piece of advice don't go soft on them." Lane said.

"Oh whatever." Sean said before.

"COME BACK HERE!" A female voice said outside the office.

"Huh?" Sean said.

"Oh right we forgot to mention but the rest of the other Sekirei woke up from stasis." Julia said.

Sean walked outside his office and some woman ran into him.

"Oops sorry my bad." A female childish voice said giggling sheepishly.

"Ay." Sean said sitting up and got a good look at her. She had white skin brown hair and brown eyes. (I'm still working on physical decryption so bare with me)

"And you would be?" Sean asked making her smile and look excited.

"I'm Musubi number 88 a fist type." Musubi said with enthusiasm making him chuckle.

"Well your certainly..." Sean tried to say before he got hit by a blast of water. "JULIA!" Sean yelled since Julia was a master of water powers due to her self made enhancement.

"Not me." Julia said giggling.

"You will pay for..." A woman with white skin blond hair and blue eyes tried to say before seeing Sean. "Out of the way monkey." The woman said.

"What did you just call me?" Sean asked annoyed.

"Hey be nice." Musubi said.

"Why should I?" The woman asked before Miya came up behind her with a sick sweet smile before bashing her on the head hard leaving a bump. "OW!" The woman yelled in pain.

"Sorry about that Sean she has a bit of an Attitude." Miya said sweet like.

"Sean? Sean Ashburn Kruger?" The woman asked.

"Who else? Now the heck are you and why are you chasing Musubi?" Sean asked shaking his head of the water.

"This is Tsukiumi number 9 a water Sekirei." Miya said.

"Well Tsukiumi you mind explain what the hell that was all about?" Sean asked.

"I apologize I didn't realize you were the one who freed the Sekirei's as for why I was chasing Musubi...SHE GROUPED ME THATS WHY!" Tsukiumi yelled.

"Wait let me guess Yukari put you up to that right?" Sally asked.

"How'd you know?" Musubi asked making Sean and Sally sigh.

"Oy I swear to god she hasn't changed at all since college." Sean said.

"Hey I heard that." Yukari said coming out of the elevator.

"Whatever. So how many others are awake?" Sean asked.

"Most of them are up but others are still trying to adapt after being asleep for such a long time." Matsu said.

"Obviously." Lane said.

"Ok on a different subject did we get the rest of the recruits?" Sean asked.

"As a matter of fact yes we did." Lane said as he pulled up a monitor of the training room full of people training.

"Got a group from France that helped the Joe's during the Nanomite war. Call themselves the Lyoko Warriors. Consisting of 5 people Yumi Ishiyama Ulrich Stern Aelita Stones Odd Della Robia and Jeramy Belpois." Reznov said looking at the file

"Next is a woman named Drew Saturday has a fire powered Sword and has been known with dealing with the strangest things in the world." Julia said.

"Got a woman Named Lucy no last name which is weird considering with those horns..." Reznov tried to say.

"Wait did you say horns? Does she also have pink hair?" Sally asked.

"How'd you know that?" Julia asked showing the picture. (Lucy from Elfien Lied)

"That is a friend of ours from when we were kids. She went missing eight years ago." Sean said knowing that face and appearance anywhere. "The hell makes her so qualified that she's here?" Sean asked.

"She's got these invisible hands that are made from a certain vibration frequency. Can rip through almost anything really." Reznov said.

"Ok so who's next?" Sean asked.

"Naruko and her friends Hinata and Sakura. Hinata has the ability to see these points in the body to render the body immobilized while Sakura using their power source called Chakra has super strength though not in the big leagues kind of strength." Julia said.

"Nami and some of her friends are here to mostly those who have martial arts training and stealth training." Reznov said.

"Anyone else?" Lane asked.

"Uh yeah lets see Charm caster and a woman named Ashi. Charm Caster uses magic while Ashi is a very talented swords woman." Sean said.

"Keep looking for other potential recruits." Sean said.

Meanwhile on the open road

A man on a motor cycle drove up to a gas station before parking to refill and went inside. He was dressed in black jeans black shoes with a black shirt and black leather jacket and had a helmet over his face.

"Something I can help you with son?" An elderly old man at the register said.

"No just looking around." The biker said before seeing a news article about the mysterious Dark Rider.

'Hmm trouble back home.' The biker thought before grabbing the paper.

"I'll take this to go and a cold water if you don't mind." The Biker said as the old man did that and looked around just as he swore he heard the sound of flames but turned back to the biker and saw the bottle was gone in a burst of green flames. "Sorry about that." The biker said handing him a 20 dollar bill before walking away.

"Guess its time I head home." The biker said before getting on his bike and drove off.

 **Authors Note: Oooh the** **suspense is building up again with a new Ghost Rider with Green flames. I was told by TYZO300 that there was already a green flaming Ghost Rider in the comics but this guy is not him this is another one of my OC Characters. Now Next Chapter Ghost Rider vs Dark Rider. Also I've decided to make one last poll for the arcs of the story. Also I've decided to hold back the Civil war chapter till more heroes are put into the story. Yes Diana is pregnant the first one of them all since its only right that she's the first. After the next chapter we get into the Pacific Rim Arc. So for the Current poll vote for 10. Also for the Call of Duty Arc I'm using Black Ops 2. Read Review and Vote. See ya. Oh and uh HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!**


	24. Ghost Riders vs Dark Rider

Chapter 24 Ghost Riders vs Dark Rider

Sean kept looking at the small amount of data on the Dark Rider but nothing was coming from it.

"I just don't get it. How could the Red Claw control this guy yet we've never once heard about him till now?" Sean asked Talbot Lane and Ross.

"I wish I knew. Whoever this guy is clearly knew how to blend in. We're looking at the worlds greatest fear here." Lane said.

"A little dramatic don't you think?" Reznov asked.

"No he's right on that part. We have no idea what the hell we're up against even Raiden has no information on this guy. The legend is all we have to go off of." Sean said.

"Was there anything else mentioned in this legend?" Ross asked.

"Nothing useful I've had Yukari go through every piece of history when the Riders appeared and none of them have him actually there so why now?" Sean asked.

"We're missing something important a piece of this confusing puzzle. We find that piece we might have some better information to off of." Talbot said.

"I just don't get how she could control this thing." Karasuba said looking at the photo of the Dark Rider caught on security camera when he attacked the Star city police officer.

"We all wonder that." Sean said.

Later

The Dark Rider growled as he looked at a security footage close by Global tech seeing a group of civilians.

"Whats got you so pissed off?" Ultron asked assembling more of his robotic minions.

"It's time the Riders learn their place. How many of you machines have you managed to build?" The Dark Rider asked in human form with his face covered back a black face mask.

"23 so far its not easy when you lack the materials." Ultron said.

"Then we'll get them with my plan. I hold a few members of Global Tech hostage while you use this as a chance to steal enough tech to build more of your machines." The Dark Rider said.

"Don't you think your getting a little ahead of yourself. You're going up against the Riders and from experience thats not easy and I had one as a partner till he got scared of my plans." Ultron said.

"You worry about your part and I'll do mine." The Dark Rider said.

Later

"Whats this new project I'm just now seeing?" Sean asked Lane looking up project Jaeger.

"Thats a contingency plan incase those Primordial things turn on us." Lane said making him sigh.

"Honestly you have no..." Sean tried to say before and explosion outside was heard. "The fuck?" Sean said looking outside and saw a bank being attacked by none other then the Dark Rider. "Its him." Sean said.

"I'll call in some back up." Lane said getting on the comms.

Sean jumped outside and stood in front of the Dark Rider in his Rider Form.

" **Ah. The leader of the Ghost Riders. I've been waiting for you.** " The Dark Rider said in his terrifying voice.

" **Who are you**?" Sean asked making him laugh in amusement.

" **I am the one thing you can never defeat. The enemy of the Ghost Riders the center of evil itself. I wouldn't be a problem for any of you if you hadn't killed the Red Claw.** " The Dark Rider said glaring at him through his sockets.

" **Whats your connection to the Red Claw? She called you a monster said only she could control you.** " Sean said making him laugh some more before looking at the Civilians behind him.

" **My connection to her is...Personal.** " The Dark Rider said before swiftly grabbing his chain and tried to swing it at the civilians had Robbie not arrived and caught it.

" **That was uncalled for.** " Robbie said before the civilians ran. Johnny Blaze Carter and Turok arrived.

" **Ah the rest of the Top riders. This is going to be fun.** " The Dark Rider said before swiftly pulling Robbie to him and head butted him hard and threw him into another building which he flew right through into the next one out cold.

The Dark Rider then took hold of Carter Slade and threw him into Johnny hard throwing them both into the building before pulling Turok into a headlock.

" **DONT!** " Sean yelled making him laugh.

" **You're so soft. This boy worked for Ultron and actually is the reason he was even created in the first place. Why exactly do you let him live? Surely not because he's got blue flames? Or is it that you feel attached to this kid? I wonder who exactly you really are? Sean Ashburn Kruger?** " The Dark Rider said making Sean widen his sockets.

" **How do you know who I am?** " Sean asked making him chuckle some more.

" **It wasn't that hard to figure out honestly. Nearly eight years ago you and your sisters died in a crash and then the Riders start showing up in less rare events as if they were well coordinated and unified. I figured it out after the Red Claw was killed. But don't worry I ain't telling no one. I have so much in store for all of you. But this kid on the other hand.** " The Dark rider said holding his neck making Turok Growl. Sean tried to move fast to stop him only for the Dark Rider to get blasted by a stream of green flames making Sean widen his sockets. " **Who DARES!** " The Dark Rider yelled.

" **YeeeHaaaw!** " A green flaming Ghost Rider said on his bike before wrapping his chain around him and started swinging him around into the buildings and the ground. The other Riders soon got back on their feet and watched.

" **Is that who I think it is?** " Robbie asked holding his arm.

" **No doubt about it.** " Sean said. The Green flaming Ghost Rider slammed the Dark Rider into the ground extremely hard making him growl.

" **Identify yourself worm!** " The Dark Rider demanded.

" **You can call me David Kruger the oldest of the Kruger kids and second in command of the Ghost Riders!** " David Kruger said before he drop kicked him in the face hard making him skid back and held his left arm in slight pain before growling at the Ghost Riders as he turned human again with his face mask on.

"This isn't over yet worms!" The Dark Rider yelled before vanishing just as David tried to slam his foot down on him.

" **Aw man. I didn't even get that punks name!** " David said annoyed before looking behind him and saw the other Riders and chuckled. "Well I'll be." David said turning human again showing he had black hair cut short white skin and blue eyes. David walked over to the Other Riders and smirked at them.

"It's been a long time David. Glad you came back when you did." Sean said to his older brother.

"Well I saw in the paper about this Dark Rider and knew I was needed back home. Guess he wasn't prepared to deal with me though since he didn't know about me." David said.

"Uh am the Only one who's lost here? Who's he?" Turok asked.

"Turok met my older brother David Kruger. He's second strongest Ghost Rider in our time." Sean said.

"So this squirt is the blue flaming Ghost Rider I've heard about. I was expecting him to be older." David said ruffling his hair making him pout which amused him.

"How were you able to take him down? He took us out like damn children playing cops." Robbie said.

"We're dealing with something new. This is the first time the Dark Rider has ever appeared. Lets just head back." Sean said.

Minutes later

"Look girls I don't know where he is." Lois said to the twins before the door silently opened and David smirked while the others who knew him watched as he snuck up behind them and them swiftly lifted them up in the air making them squeal making him laugh.

"Oh you two are so easy to scare I swear." David said making them laugh as he put them down.

"Oh god." Sean said as he entered the office.

"Well this is a surprise." Lane said shaking his hand.

"Long time no see Lane. Talbot Ross." David said shaking their hands.

"Nice to have you back David." Ross said.

"Well I knew Trouble was rising. Imagine my surprise when I see the Legendary Dark Rider coming of all things." David said.

Meanwhile

The Dark Rider roared in rage smashing a few things.

"Where did that worthless worm come from!" The Dark Rider yelled in rage before calming down. "No matter It makes no Difference." The Dark Rider said.

"I wasn't even aware there was an older sibling." Ultron said.

"Nor was I. Apparently they hid that child from public knowledge. Like I said though it matters little since it hardly effects my plan. Soon the Ghost Riders will be nothing more but a vague memory in the history books." The Dark Rider said walking away.

Back with the Riders

"So whats been happening since I was gone? I've noticed a few things on the news but nothing that required my attention." David asked his little brother.

"Well that depends really. For the moment things are calm. Lex is MIA and most of the top targets are in hiding." Sean said.

"So what about this kid? I noticed you seem pretty attached to him." David said.

"Think of him as a student learning from me." Sean said before an alarm went off. "Oh what now?" Sean asked annoyed.

"Uh this is odd." Reznov said looking at the screens.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"Theres some kind of portal opening up under the ocean in the Pacific. I'll contact Aquaman to see if he can have his people look into it." Reznov said.

In the ocean

A large portal had indeed opened up and inside this portal a large monster roared as it tried to get out.

Hundreds of Miles away Godzilla sensed this and rose from his slumber fully healed from his Battle with the MUTO's and ready to fight this new threat.

 **Authors Note: Sorry this isn't that long but this is the best I could do since theres no real** **episode to use for this. Anyway I really want you guys to vote in the current poll for the final arc selection. Pick ten of the 27 suggestions. Also I bet you all were surprised by the fact that The Green flaming Ghost Rider was Sean's older Brother who went on a Road Trip to clear his head on his parents death. Now Read Review vote and next chapter Pacific Rim arc begins.**


	25. The Breach

Chapter 25 The Breach

"Any news?" Sean asked Reznov.

"Nothing still but...Thats odd." Reznov said looking through the data.

"What is it?" Talbot asked.

"Uh its Godzilla. He's moving straight for San Fransisco. He's still underwater but its almost like he's protecting the area." Reznov said.

"Protecting it from what?" Batman asked.

"From whatever is coming. Sally Get the Jeager teams ready for deployment just as a precaution." Lane said.

"Jeager's?" Superman asked.

"A new project I just learned about. Gigantic machines controlled by a two pilot interface system since One Pilot systems are to much of a strain on the human mind." Sean said.

"Movement in the breach." Julia said alarming them.

Under the ocean floor the large portal expanded larger before a large monster came out roaring before moving towards the nearest city.

"What the hell is this?" Reznov asked looking through the screens. "Something just came through the breach and its approaching Godzilla and fast." Reznov said.

"Whatever this thing is has Godzilla on edge." Sonya said.

In the San Fransisco bay Godzilla surfaced from the ocean roaring into the air. Others who were seeing this looked at the monster who saved the city months ago before something else came out of the ocean. A large monster about the same size as Godzilla came out and roared at Godzilla before charging at him.

"Jesus Christ." Sean said as he and a few others flew on one of the company drop ships watching the fight.

"Thats what came out of the breach?" Lane asked in disbelief.

"I guess that explains why Godzilla rushed all the way over here. He knew something was coming." Sean said as Godzilla bit down on the monster's left arm making it roar in pain before bashing its head into his making Godzilla let go.

"Damnit this thing is going to go right through the bridge if it gets passed him." Talbot said as Godzilla tried to keep the monster away from the bridge and the city.

"Lantern get those people off the bridge." Sean said.

"We're on it." Lantern said as he a few other flying heroes moved to get the civilians off the bridge.

Godzilla roared at the monster before it charged into him forcing them both to destroy the bridge before the Monster slammed Godzilla down hard.

"Sally we need some help out here." Lane said.

"We're sending one of the Jeager's out now hold on." Sally said as the Jeager known as Gypsy danger was lifted off with its pilots.

Godzilla getting up roared at the monster before he slammed his tail into its face making it roar again.

"Man this is getting us nowhere." Julia said.

"Regular weapons wont have any effect on this thing." Reznov said.

"Gypsy danger is on site." Sally said as the gigantic robot was dropped into the bay next to Godzilla who looked at it's new ally before he roared at the monster who charged at them again.

Gypsy Danger avoided the charge before a long blade came out of its arm and stabbed the monster in the shoulder making it roar in pain while Godzilla bit down on its other shoulder making it roar louder.

"Looks like the thing cant handle them both." Sean said before it managed to get free from their assault and roared at them in rage before charging at Gypsy who's left arm turned into a weapon and fired at it blasting off its left arm making it roar into the air before the spikes on Godzilla glowed and the stream of blue fire came out and hit the monster in the head cutting it off killing it instantly.

Godzilla roared into the air in victory before walking back into the deep ocean and left to recover its strength.

"Ok looks like your Jeager program worked out after all." Sean said making him smirk.

"Exactly now lets get this carcass out of here I don't want any unknown chemicals in that things blood infecting the water." Lane said.

"Copy that." A trooper said.

Later

"Ok that was unexpected but at least its over now." Tony said.

"Actually it isn't." Sean said getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Hawkgirl asked.

"I sent a probe into the breach for surveillance and this was just the beginning." Sean said before pulling up the monitor showing what was found on the other side of the breach and inside the breach was hundreds maybe thousands of other monsters.

"You have got to be kidding me." Robbie said in disbelief.

"Sir portal is opening up from Cybertron." One of the scientist said as a few transformers walked through the portal. Most of them knew two of these transformers. Blackout and Jazz.

"Blackout Jazz what are you doing here?" Talbot asked.

"We saw what happened back on Cybertron with that monster. Looks like you could use some extra help." Jazz said.

"You have no idea who are the others though?" Sean asked.

"From the Autobot's I brought Ultra Magnus Bulkhead Arcee and Hotshot." Jazz said.

"Megatron recommended I bring Thrust Shockwave Soundwave and Demolisher." Blackout said.

"The creature you eliminated where is its corpse?" Shockwave asked.

"In lab 7 why?" Sally asked.

"I believe if properly examined we may be able to find a more exact weak spot on these creatures." Shockwave said.

"Well see what you can find. In the mean time we've got work to do. Lane I want this project advanced ahead of schedule we cannot be caught off guard." Sean said.

"Right." Lane said leaving to do just that along with a few others.

"Cant we go one day without acquiring a new enemy here?" Talbot asked making Sean sigh.

"I really wish that was true." Sean said.

Later

Sean looked through the files on project Jeager and knew this might be the one thing that could aid Godzilla in the event these creatures were more then he could handle.

"Hmm." Sean said in thought before the door opened and Sally and Diana walked in with Donna Troy Diana's sister. "Donna what are you doing here?" Sean asked.

"She's here to take my place in the league while I'm off duty." Diana said.

"Hmm? You never mentioned this she would be coming here for that though." Sean said.

"I figured it would be obvious that she would take my place since she's the only one who has the same skills as me." Diana said smiling while her sister smirked.

"Well considering all these new events occurring every few days I'll take what I can get." Sean said.

"You make it sound like the world is ending." Donna said.

"In a way it feels like that. More world ending events have occurred over the last year and we all believe this Dark Rider is the cause of it all." Diana said.

"Whatever the case we need everyone ready for the worst." Sean said.

Later

"Please tell me some good news on the breach." Sean asked as he entered the Transformer lab.

"The only reassuring thing we've learned is that it takes time for the breach to open up for another Kaiju as they are being called to come through. However we still do not yet know what caused this breach in the first place." Shockwave said looking over the data.

"I've got my own theory as to what caused this but I'd rather see hard proving results before hand. In any even what else can you tell me about these things?" Sean asked.

"The one called Godzilla faced one of the weaker types of these creatures. So far they go into category sizes and the first one was a category one Kaiju." Ultra Magnus said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sean said.

"If only I'm afraid the worst is yet to come." Thrust said.

"Great just great." Sean said.

"On a bright side these Jeagers seem to be the one thing next to Godzilla to hold them back from reaching the cities." Bulkhead said.

"I figured as much. Inform me or the others in the event you learn something of importance." Sean said leaving the lab.

Sean walked to his office and saw a man in his mid 60's in the office he had white skin and a slightly bald head and black eyes wearing a suit.

"Jerry?" Sean asked seeing the leader of WHOOP in his office.

"Sean its been a long time." Jerry said shaking his hand.

"Yeah it has. What brings you all the way to Washington?" Sean asked taking a seat.

"Recent events actually. You don't think I'm not aware of the events that have occurred over the last two years since you took control of the league and publicized other groups such as Shield the Defenders the Avengers and others?" Jerry asked making him chuckle.

"So what you want into the fold or is it something else?" Sean asked.

"On the contrary I've actually decided to transfer my best agents into your ranks." Jerry said pulling up a few files on five women.

"Hmm?" Sean said looking over the files

Sam, white skin, red hair and green eyes shown to be a smart and strategic agent.

Alex, light brown skin black hair and brown eyes shown to be an athletic spy and very reliable

Clover, white skin blonde hair and blue eyes shown to be team player and reliable in dangerous situations.

Britney, tan skin blackish blue hair and purple eyes shown to be a quick study in the field.

Donna Ramon, white skin red hair and green eyes shown to be the muscle of the group.

"Interesting pick so where are these agents anyway?" Sean asked.

"I uh left them with Black Widow for training." Jerry said making Sean snicker.

"You might as well have just giving them the needle." Sean said making blink.

In the training room

"OW!" Alex said in pain as she and her friends were in pain just from facing one super spy who smirked at them all.

"You girls really need to train harder if you hope to work here." Natasha said.

"You got that right." Sean said walking up to them with Jerry. Clover looked at him and immediately had hearts in her eyes.

"Whoa." Clover said before Natasha bonked her on the head.

"I don't train fan girls got it." Natasha said.

"Uh right sorry." Clover said sheepishly.

"I'll admit Jerry this group has great potential. Natasha see if you can whip them into shape of your standards." Sean said making her grin.

"You got it." Natasha said.

"We're dead." Sam said in depression making Sean laugh.

"Don't worry she's not going to put you through the hell she went through during her training so you'll live with your humanity intact." Sean said.

Later

Sean was looking through some more files in his office seeing some of the other ships like the Spirit of Fire were ready for deployment.

"Hmm." Sean said before Lane walked in with another General Sean knew all to well. "Eiling?" Sean said surprised.

"Long time no see son." Eiling said shaking his hand.

"Yeah it's been a while. What are you doing here?" Sean asked.

"I figured with everything thats been happening as of late we could use some extra support so I pulled him away from his desk to bring him into the fold." Lane said.

"And it looks like you've got your hands full kid." Eiling said making Sean sigh.

"More then you can imagine. I'll have your position ready for you by morning in the meantime see if you can find a few of your scientists that have unique skills and bring them here." Sean said.

"Will do." Eiling said.

 **Authors Note: Sorry this isn't that long but I cant use the entire movie to make a good arc since I know nothing about the first Kaiju appearance in the movie other then it wrecked three cities. Anyway a few friends of mine asked me to show who's in the story and currently in the harem.**

 **You all may know those from Dc but heres a list of those from others** **series I have added in or plan to add in time.**

 **From Marvel**

 **Captain America**

 **Iron man**

 **Hawkeye**

 **Black Widow**

 **Hulk**

 **Thor**

 **Nick Fury**

 **Miria Hill**

 **Mrs. Marvel**

 **Wasp**

 **Ant Man**

 **Yellow Jacket**

 **Luke Cage**

 **Punisher**

 **Dare Devil**

 **Elektra**

 **Iron Fist**

 **The X men**

 **She Hulk**

 **Spider Man**

 **Spider Woman Jessica Drew**

 **Gwen Stacy**

 **The Fantastic four**

 **Doctor Strange**

 **Vision**

 **Black Panther**

 **Bucky Barnes**

 **War Machine**

 **Falcon**

 **Doc Samson**

 **Mocking bird**

 **Tigra**

 **Valkyrie**

 **Cassandra**

 **Patriot**

 **Jessica Jones**

 **Those from Mortal Kombat**

 **Raiden**

 **Liu Kang**

 **Kung Lao**

 **Sonya**

 **Jax**

 **Striker**

 **Kabal**

 **Baraka**

 **Reptile**

 **Mileena**

 **Kitana**

 **Jade**

 **Sindel**

 **Quan Chi**

 **Shang Tsung**

 **Scorpion**

 **Sub Zero**

 **Cyrax**

 **Smoke**

 **Sheeva**

 **Goro**

 **Kintro**

 **Skarlet**

 **Shao Kahn**

 **From Street fighter**

 **Chun Li**

 **Cammy**

 **Juri**

 **Poison**

 **Laura**

 **Rainbow Mika**

 **Elena**

 **Crimson Viper**

 **Rose**

 **Ryo**

 **Gulie**

 **Naruto characters all Female**

 **Fairy Tail same**

 **One Piece same**

 **Avater the last airbender/ Legend of Korra**

 **Katara**

 **Soka**

 **Toph**

 **Iroh**

 **Bolin**

 **Mako**

 **Asami**

 **Azula**

 **Mai**

 **Ty Lee**

 **June**

 **Opel**

 **Kuvira**

 **Ursa**

 **Yui**

 **Star Wars**

 **Qui-Gon**

 **Obi-Wan**

 **Padme**

 **Aayla Secura**

 **Ahsoka Tano**

 **Barriss Offee**

 **Luminara Unduli**

 **Mace Windo**

 **Yoda**

 **Shaak Ti**

 **Riyo Chuchi**

 **Hera**

 **Sabine**

 **Ventress**

 **Jango Fett**

 **Sekirei All of them minus Minato and Minaka**

 **Megas XLR**

 **Kiva**

 **Gears of War**

 **Marcus Fenix**

 **Anya**

 **Dom**

 **Cole**

 **Baird**

 **Carmine**

 **Hoffman**

 **Sam**

 **Adam Fenix**

 **Dizzy**

 **Jace**

 **Halo series**

 **Master Chief**

 **Blue Team**

 **Nobel Team**

 **The G.I Joes**

 **Tranformers**

 **Optimus Prime**

 **Megatron**

 **Star scream**

 **Shockwave**

 **Bumble bee**

 **Ratchet**

 **Iron Hide**

 **Jazz**

 **Blackout**

 **Soundwave**

 **Thrust**

 **Ultra Magnus**

 **Bulkhead**

 **Arcee**

 **Hotshot**

 **Totally spies**

 **Jerry**

 **Sam**

 **Alex**

 **Clover**

 **Donna**

 **Britney**

 **Girls from Trinity seven**

 **Now for those currently in the harem.**

 **Diana**

 **Hawkgirl**

 **Super Girl**

 **Power Girl**

 **Sally Jones from Transformers Energon**

 **Tula**

 **Kida from Atlantis**

 **Livewire**

 **Harley**

 **Poision Ivy**

 **StarFire**

 **Black Fire**

 **Batgirl**

 **Lois Lane**

 **Black Widow from Marvel**

 **Rogue from X men Evolution**

 **Jean Grey from X men Evolution**

 **Kitty from X men Evolution**

 **Storm from X men Evolution**

 **Kitana from Mortal Kombat**

 **Mileena from Mortal Kombat**

 **Jade from Mortal Kombat**

 **Sheeva from Mortal Kombat**

 **Skarlet from Mortal Kombat**

 **Juri from Street Fighter**

 **Chun Li from Street Fighter**

 **Cammy from Street fighter**

 **Korra from The Legend of Korra**

 **Red Sonja**

 **Naruko from Naruto**

 **Erza from Fairy Tail**

 **Kazehana from Sekirei**

 **Yukari from Sekirei**

 **Those are who are currently in the harem.**

 **Also Next chapter I will put in a chart of who's in charge of what. See ya. Read and Review my friends.**


	26. Star Wars

Chapter 26 Star Wars

"Ugh! How I don't have any grey hairs from all this I don't know." Sean said rubbing his temples from looking at the data on the current events. (God Of the Challenge brought this up last chapter review)

"Maybe you need another vacation. I wouldn't mind." Kazehana said seductively while rubbing his shoulders making him sigh before turning to her and kissed her making her moan slightly before he pulled back and smiled at her.

"As much as I would love to go on another one this takes priority." Sean said making her smile.

Soon an alert came up that a ship was approaching the Earth though it was to small to be one for invasion.

"Thats odd." Cathrine said looking through her monitor.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"We're getting a transmission from the vessel and they're requesting to land in the landing area." Cathrine said.

"Could be a trap." Lane said.

"Or could be that theres something wrong. I'm detecting damage to the ships engine probably just needs to repair." Reznov said from his station.

"Give them the coordinates to land." Sean said.

"On it." Reznov said.

The ship was a small silver ship capable of carrying at least a hundred passengers at best.

"Does this feel like something out of a movie or something?" Julia asked.

"Just be ready for anything." Sean said as the ships bay door opened and a few people came walking down and the person up front was a woman in royal clothing. "Welcome to the Planet Earth. May I ask who all of you are?" Sean asked.

"My name is Padme Amidala Queen of Naboo. Our ship has been damaged from escaping the planet after an invasion." Padme said.

"Invaded by who? We're not exactly well connected to the other worlds in the Galaxy." David said.

"By the Trade Federation. The blockaded the planet and wanted me to sign a treaty to make it legal with the Republic." Padme said.

"Why in the hell would they think they would allow that?" Reznov asked.

"Typical corruption BS high ranking officials on a pay roll or blackmailed to do what they want." Sean said.

"If I can get to the Republic Senate I can persuade them to end this invasion and free my people but first the engine needs repairs." Padme said.

"Alright then. Sally. Get some of our engineers to see what the damage is." Sean said getting her to do just that. "Now this might take some time so for now you'll have to remain here. I might be able to help out if this Republic is unable to do so." Sean asked making her smile from his kindness.

"Thank you." Padme said as they went into the building.

Later

Having met some others from the Ship two men known as Jedi introduced themselves. The older of the two was known as Qui-Gon-Jin a Jedi Master and his Apprentice Obi-Wan-Kenobi.

"You know its funny your titles are actually based off a movie series we have here on Earth. Never imagined your order would be real but whatever. So tell me what brought you two into this?" Sean asked.

"The Jedi council requested us to settle the blockade but it didn't work that way when they tried to kill us." Qui-Gon said.

"I cant say I'm surprised." Sean said.

"This entire invasion has no logic though. This invasion would revoke their trade franchise." Obi-Wan said.

"You'd be surprised what Greed can make people do. Sean we cant just stand by and let these people suffer." Talbot said.

"I know but we're in uncharted water here. Once the ship is repaired we go with them and observe and if the results are not agreeable then we go to Naboo and free these people." Sean said.

"You should consider this more carefully. Many lives will be lost if you lead your people into a battle." Qui-Gon said.

"You don't need to tell us that. Earth has had a lot of wars for god knows how long. We're no strangers to war and death. If anything the Earth is always ready for it." Lane said.

"Exactly. Nevertheless we will observe this closely and if the outcome is not one that solves this problem then we intervene." Sean said.

Later

Padme smiled as she watched Sean's sisters playing in the break room.

"Amusing aren't they?" Sean said sitting next to her.

"They're adorable. I cant hope but notice I haven't met any of your parents though." Padme said.

"They died 8 years ago in a crash. It's what inspired me to do what I do now. To prevent further casualties and to make sure no one ever goes through that again. So tell me what is Naboo like?" Sean asked making her smile.

"It's beautiful. Planet filled with life and well taken care of. We take a great pride in protecting our home. Though we have had issues with he Gungan's. A race who share the planet with us. Truthfully we don't think we're better then them but I don't think they realize that." Padme said.

"Well I assure you that once this is over the Trade Federation and those like them will never invade your world again. Earth has had its share of invasions." Sean said making her blink in confusion.

"How many times has Earth been invaded?" Padme asked.

"Plenty. We've held them back a lot but the most significant ones happened last year and a few years before. Earth of Course has a group of guardians that protect the planet and are charged with destroying those who spread darkness and Evil over the planet. They are known as the Ghost Riders. Spirits of Vengeance." Sean said.

"And who leads these Ghost Riders?" Padme asked making him smirk before his eyes had white fire in them surprising her.

"Me actually. Happened after the accident that killed my parents. I've led the Riders for the past 8 years and have done a good job about it." Sean said.

Meanwhile

"What is this for?" Sarah asked Qui-Gon as he took a blood sample from her and her sister.

"Just a curiosity nothing more." Qui-Gon said as he finished and they ran off. "Obi-Wan I need a blood analysis." Qui-Gon said to his apprentice on the ship.

"What for?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Theres something off about this planet and its natural inhabitants." Qui-Gon said.

"Wait a minute." Obi-Wan said getting the machine ready as Qui-Gon sent the samples he took from the twins.

"I need a midi-choliran count." Qui-Gon said as the results came in surprising Obi-Wan by the amount.

"This isn't possible. The readings are off the charts. Both have a count over a hundred thousand. Even Master Yoda doesn't have a count that high." Obi-Wan said.

"No Jedi has." Qui-Gon said.

"Alright I'll bite." Sean said behind him making him face him. "Whats the blood really for?" Sean asked sitting away from him.

"In order to be part of the Jedi one must posses a number of ten thousand Midi-Chlorians in them. Your sisters however posses more then that." Qui-Gon said.

"Is that bad?" Sean asked in slight concern.

"No actually it isn't. I've sensed all around this planet and the entire planet is strong with the force." Qui-Gon said.

"Well Earth is special for a reason." Sean said as his hand was engulfed in white flames surprising Qui-Gon. "So what do you plan to do with that data on my sisters?" Sean asked.

"With your permission I would like to bring them to the Jedi Temple to see if they are qualified for Training. As well as seeing if perhaps another temple could be built here for future generations of Jedi." Qui-Gon said.

"Considering my world is facing a number of issues I wouldn't mind the extra help." Sean said.

Next day

"Alright ship is fully fixed lets go." Sally said.

"Your coming with us?" Padme asked.

"Yes actually I'm rather interested in seeing this Grand Republic. Lane Talbot Ross and Eiling will be coming as well while the others stay behind." Sean said.

"Then we must go." Qui-Gon said.

Later

The Ship exited Hyper Space and came to the Planet Coruscant a planet that was one giant city.

"Incredible." Sean said amazed.

"No time for sight seeing sir." The Pilot said as they approached a landing platform. "Theres's Chancellor Valorum's shuttle." The Pilot said. The Ship soon landed down and everyone got off the ship.

"Wow cool." Dawn said looking around making some of the older people smile at their awe struck state.

"Alright girls come on." Sean said.

"Ah so your the one who helped Queen Amidala repair her ship I thank you. It is a pleasure to meet you all." Valorum said shaking Sean's hand.

"Likewise sir." Sean said.

"I was told in the event that if negotiations fail your government would be leading an assault to free the planet is that true?" Valorum asked.

"Only if we have to. We'd rather solve this peacefully sir." Talbot said.

"As do we all." Valorum said.

"Talbot you and the others go with the Queen and report the outcome. I will be going to the Jedi Temple with my sisters." Sean said.

"Got it." Talbot said as they boarded the shuttle.

"We must go. The Council will want to know of your planet right away." Qui-Gon said.

"Right." Sean said as he and his sisters left with the Jedi.

Later

Qui-Gon was given his report on Earth while Sean's sisters were looked after by one of the Jedi.

"These abilities of your people on earth are they common?" A man named Mace Windo asked.

"Not exactly. Most of these abilities are different from one another. Meta-Humans for example were created from a Particle accelerator explosion in central city on Earth which introduced theoretical elements into the world. Mutants on the other hand posses a gene called the X gene which gives them their powers but not everyone has it and not all them are awakened. Inhumans are half human and half alien of unknown Origin and they can only awaken their powers through a process called Terrigenesis which can only be done by special crystals." Sean said.

"And any others?" A female Jedi known as Shaak Ti asked.

"Some abilities are man made others are caused by accident or through magic." Sean said.

"We've seen the Report on gifted individuals of your world. Many of these incidents were caused by those who desire power." Another Jedi known as Kit Fisto said.

"Power can corrupt many both on Earth and other worlds. However my type of people..." Sean trailed off as his hand was engulfed in white flames getting their full attention. "I can control my power along with those who are like me." Sean said.

"And we believe you. Which is why we would like to build a Jedi Temple on Earth to help train a new generation of Jedi. We've also been briefed on why your Ghost Rider's seem to fight so well." Mace said.

"If your referring to our emotions to protect what we value then yes you'd be correct. I assume your brining this up cause this makes you question your own code?" Sean asked.

"Been a debate for a long time this has yes. A reason for change we were needed to have though and found one Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have." Master Yoda said.

"I would agree. Sometimes Codes are meant to be broken or changed when its flawed or does not work properly. In this though your code is beyond outdated and needs to change. Though I suspect not all will be willing to let this occur." Sean said making many of them sigh.

"Many of the older Generation prefer the current code. They will have to adapt to the change. Nonetheless in time many will accept it." Master Plo said.

"I should hope so. If you are planing on teaching my sisters your ways I would rather them have their emotions and not be miserable." Sean said before Talbot came on the line. "Talbot what happened?" Sean asked.

"This was a waste of time this whole government is corrupted." Talbot said concerning many in the room.

"Explain." Mace said.

"The Trade Federation senators got in the way and some of their paid off senators have halted the whole case." Lane said.

"Is the debate still in play?" Sean asked.

"Yes." Talbot said.

"Then It's time we make ourselves known." Sean said as he left.

"What do you plan to do?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Simple to show these idiots how worthless they are." Sean said.

In the Senate Building

"This is absolutely Outrageous. The Trade Federation would never..." The Trade Federation senator tried to say before Sean walked in with his generals.

"Do the room a favor and silence yourself." Sean said making him glare at him. "I am disappointed beyond belief. Here and now one of the Republics allies is invaded by a group of greedy slim balls and all you idiots care about is yourselves. Your Job is to protect your people and you worlds along with your allies. How can you stand the thought of millions of people suffering because you all were to greedy to do anything?" Sean asked making everyone but a small few look down in shame.

"This is none of your concern human of Earth. Your world is..." The Senator tried to say but Sean glared at him in a deadly way shutting him up.

"If none of you will do whats right...Then my planet will." Sean said.

"I'm afraid you are the only one who can actually. Due to your planet not being fully allied with the republic you are given free rein on this matter." Valorum said.

"So you'll let us mount an assault to free the people of Naboo?" Ross asked.

"Yes if you would." Valorum said. "However I would request that Viceroy Gunnray be brought before the Senate for trial." Valorum said.

"But..." The Senator tried to say.

"Shut your mouth!" Sean said. "Consider it done." Sean said as he and his generals left.

Later

"Well that went well." Lane said as they gathered in the Jedi Temple.

"I feared this would be the outcome." Qui-Gon said.

"Alright enough babbling. First things first we head back to Earth. Our fleet while still small is practically indestructible. We use a rare and power metal to make the fleet which is stronger then any other metal found on Earth." Sean said.

"There is also another problem. The Blockade will warn the Viceroy down bellow and he may use the civilians as a means to make us surrender." Eiling said.

"Thats why we're not brining the full force first. We use the ship Padme and her group arrived in and build one of our portals to bring in our armies from Earth and Outworld. Once thats done we get the Gungans to ally with us. This will unite the plant as a whole in the process." Sean said.

"It is a sound plan." Shaak Ti said.

"We also have to make sure the Viceroy doesn't escape or he'll come back with a larger army." Ross said.

"Since when have we ever failed when it counts?" Sean asked.

"Then I suggest we hurry. The people will not last much longer." Qui-Gon said.

"Agreed." Sean said.

Later

Sean had given the order to mobilize most of his forces under his command. From the Justice League he brought Superman Flash Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern. The Avengers Captain America Iron Man Hawkeye and Black Widow. The Defenders all came and Raiden brought Sonya Jax Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

"Shao Kahn has been notified of the situation and his Tarkaten Army is ready to deploy on our order." Raiden said.

"Alright then." Sean said as they exited Hyper space in the Naboo ship.

"Hey what gives? Wheres this blockade?" Luke asked not seeing any ships.

"Over there." The Pilot said pointing to one battleship. "They don't need the armada anymore now that they have their army on the surface. The ship controls the droids." The Pilot said.

"They've probably already spotted us." Superman said.

"We don't have much time." Lane said.

"Find a safe spot and land." Sean said.

Later

"That went well." Eiling said as the truce between the Naboo and the Gungans was now complete meaning the whole planet would fight against the Trade Federation.

"Portal is almost ready." Sally said finishing the final parts.

"Here comes the resistant leaders." Captain America said as a few vehicles arrived.

"Almost everyone is in camps. The Army is also much larger and stronger then anticipated." Punisher said. "I don't think we can win this without heavy casualties." Punisher said.

"My warriors are ready to die for their part in this." Baraka said.

"As Wesa are as well." The Gungan Leader said.

"The battle is a diversion. With the main army away from the city getting in will be much more successful without damaging the city and possibly injuring civilians." Talbot said.

"R2." Padme said as the little Droid showed a schematic of the city.

"We use an old passage way to gain entry into the city. Once we do that our heavy hitters take out the tanks while the rest of us go for the Viceroy." Sean said.

"Once that part is done we signal the Spirit of Fire along with the other finished cruisers. Pillar of Autumn and Forward Unto Dawn. The Naboo starfighters provide support while the cruisers take that battle ship out." Talbot said.

"It is a sound plan." Qui-Gon said.

"Everyone here is depending on our victory." Sean said.

Next day

A large mist was covering the plain field of the battle before a blowing sound was heard and the resistance army was seen walking out from the forest ready to fight. Captain America Baraka and Punisher were placed in charge of the mission. Once the entire army was out of the forest it was time to begin.

"Activate the shield." Punisher said as the Gungan's did just with a large shield covering them from harm while the Droid army arrived and fired at them but nothing was getting through.

Meanwhile in the city

The others were in the city preparing their attack.

"The battle has started time for our part." Sean said.

"Remember we cant bring in our cruisers till Naboo has its air forces up in orbit." Lane said on the comms.

"Copy that." Jax said before one of the tanks was blasted signaling the attack.

Raiden Liu Kang and Kung Lao stayed outside to assist in the fight.

Inside the throne room

"I thought the battle was to take far from here and who are these humans?" Viceroy asked in confusion as these warriors had impossible abilities. "This is to close." Viceroy said.

In the hanger room Sean and the others got the pilots to their ships.

"Lane air support is in bound send in the cruisers." Sean said.

"Roger that." Lane said inputing commands from his position to bring them in.

"My guess is that the Viceroy is in the throne room." Padme said.

"Figures. Alright lets move." Sean said as they went to head up the main hallway. The battle up was easy enough with the heavy hitters taking out the droids before they got into the throne room where the Viceroy was who looked at them in fear.

"Don't shoot please." Gunray said before Sean grabbed him by the neck and slammed him down hard making him whimper in fear.

"Pathetic." Sean said throwing him on the floor.

"Sean the battleship is destroyed the droids are all shutting down." Lane said on the comms.

"I knew this wouldn't work out." Gunray said in anger.

"What does that mean?" Black Widow asked.

"I was ordered to invade this planet by someone powerful. He threatened to kill me unless I did as he ordered." Gunray said.

"And just who would that be?" Sean asked.

"He called himself the Dark Rider." Gunray said making those from earth widen their eyes in shock.

"Does that name mean something to you?" Padme asked in concern.

"Yeah the Dark Rider is at the top of our list for multiple crimes across the planet. But the how the hell did he get off planet?" Sean asked.

"Is he Dangerous?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Extremely. He took down the strongest of the Ghost Riders without even trying till my brother showed up. He wasn't prepared for him back then." Sean said before picking Gunray up who looked fearful. "Why did he want this planet invaded?" Sean asked.

"I don't know I swear! He only told me to invade Naboo and thats all nothing more." Gunray said before his head had a hole in it with blood coming out just as they heard the window break from a bullet flying in. Sean dropped his body before looking outside to see the Dark Rider in the distance before he vanished.

"Damnit!" Sean said.

"The Jedi council will need to be notified about this." Qui-Gon said.

With the Dark Rider

The Dark Rider chuckled as he put away his weapon.

"So I assume Gunray failed?" Ultron asked as he had his machines build more of his minions.

"I knew that fool would fail. I just never thought that the Ghost Riders and the other heroes would get involved. This slightly alters my plan. I was hoping to use Gunray as a means of infecting the minds of the Senate but not anymore. I will have to make new plans now." The Dark Rider said.

With the heroes on Naboo

"This Dark Rider clearly has made a great amount of plans since his appearance was made public." Martian Manhunter said.

"No shit. Planing an invasion of a planet. Recruiting Ultron. This guy isn't smart enough to be doing all of this alone. No I think he's taking his orders from someone else." Sean said.

"From who though? And more importantly why?" Obi-Wan asked.

Back with the Dark Rider

The Dark Rider kneeled before turning on a device and two Holographic images appeared.

"Report." A deep voice said.

"The Invasion encountered an unforeseen event. Naboo was aided by the Ghost Riders of Earth. Clearly while escaping the planet their ship must have sustained damage and arrived to Earth for repairs." The Dark Rider said.

"Unfortunate nevertheless all goes according to plan." The other person said.

"Hmmm?" The Dark Rider said confused.

"While the Ghost Riders have freed the planet this has also put the Earth's presence knowledgeable to every other world in the galaxy. That was the whole point of all this. Using Gunray to shift the blame and revealing Earth's location. Soon others will seek to claim the planet but will fail miserably. This in turn shortens our number of competitors for the control of Earth and the rest of the Galaxy." The second figure said.

"But what about New Genesis?" The Dark Rider asked as he looked up seeing the images of none other then Darkseid and Thanos.

"It is of little concern. Even High father cannot risk confrontation with the other worlds." Thanos said.

"Your work is done my friend you will await further instructions." DarkSeid said.

"As you command." The Dark Rider said as their transmission ended.

Back with the heroes

"The Temple location will be built close by in the forest area. As for future students that will be up to you." Sean said to Mace.

"Finding future Jedi here will not be to difficult. However security for the temple however..." Mace tried to say.

"I've already taken care of that." Sean said.

"This Dark Rider that caused the invasion what is being done to find him?" Mace asked.

"At the moment nothing. He's to dangerous for any person who's not a Ghost Rider to go looking for him. Till we find a weakness of his to exploit theres nothing really any of us can do." Sean said before a Blue skinned Alien known as a Twi'lek walked in. "And you would be?" Sean asked kindly making her smile.

"Aayla Secura." Aayla said.

"Aayla has volunteered to be one of the Jedi staying on Earth to help train a new generation of Jedi." Mace said.

"The Portal being built in the original temple should actually solve that. Anyone who wishes to travel to the Temple to Earth is free to do so within reason though of course." Sean said.

"Theres that to. In the meantime I will inform the council of this Dark Rider till we have a better understanding on how to deal with him." Mace said as he left.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to show me around the building now would you?" Aayla said making him smile before kissing her hand making her blush and giggle at him for being a gentleman.

"All you need to do is ask Aayla." Sean asked leading her around the main Global Tech building.

Meanwhile in Gotham

In a Dark Alleyway a gust of wind appeared before a blue sphere appeared from nowhere and vanished in a bright flash. in the center where the sphere once was now stood a man.

"Well now this should do." The person said before he started laughing insanely before you could see a glimpse of Green hair and pale skin.

 **Authors Note: Uh Oh! I'm pretty sure you know exactly who that was. The** **Suspense is building up. The Dark Rider is working for Darkseid and Thanos and now an old face thats been dead for a couple years has returned. See what happens next chapter. Read and Review. Oh and I know I said there would be a chart for who's in charge of what but I'm saving that for next chapter.**


	27. The Joker

Chapter 27 The Joker

Sean slowly began to open his eyes as the rays of light hit him making him groan out slightly before feeling a pair of arms wrap around him making him smirk holding a blue hand in front of him before turning around seeing his newest lover behind him.

"Good morning." Aayla said before kissing him which he returned holding her close. It's been month since the alliance with the Republic became public and during that time Sean had grown close to a few of the female Jedi such as Aayla who expressed her more intimate feelings for him last night. Aayla smiled before he kissed her chest where her heart was making her moan before she pressed her head into his chest feeling his strong muscles.

"Hey love birds wake up." Turok said from behind the door making Sean sigh before smiling in amusement. Another thing that had happened would be Turok being legally adopted into the family so he wouldn't be alone anymore in his life and have back what he had lost years ago.

"Turok I swear." Sean said before getting up and got dressed in a pair of grey sweat pants and white shirt. Aayla giggled before she decided to do the same getting into a pair of black shorts and black sports bra on her self before they walked out of the room where Turok looked at them in amusement.

"Dude its almost noon." Turok said.

"And my day off." Sean said ruffling his hair making him groan in annoyance.

"Well not for me. Bruce is asking for me to go to Gotham for the rest of the month so he can help me learn a more defined version of control of my powers." Turok said.

"Oh course he does." Sean said.

Later in Gotham

Turok appeared vie portal in an alleyway just as the Dark knight dropped down next to him along with four others. Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl and a man in military armor with a red helmet.

"Uh ok I know these three but not him." Turok said pointing to the man in the red hood who chuckled.

"Not surprised kid." The person said takings helmet off showing he had black hair and white skin and a mask over his eyes.

"Wait a sec...Jason Todd?" Turok asked.

"Bingo." Jason said amused.

"What the hell?" Turok said.

"Long story and before you ask no I'm not telling you right now since we've got work tonight." Jason said putting his helmet back on and loaded some guns.

"Oh so your the Red hood I've heard about. Surprised to see you'd be willing to let someone who kills work with you." Turok said to Batman.

"Times change. In any event we've got work to do. Commissioner Gordon informed us that the Black mask is making a deal with a new partner." Batman said.

"And that would be?" Turok asked.

"Not sure but word is Black Mask is intimidated by him." Red Hood said.

"The Dark Rider?" Turok asked.

"We'll soon find out." Batman said as they made their way to the meeting point.

Black Mask was someone Gotham feared for his ruthless cruel methods but for the first time in his life he was afraid and for good reason. Why? His new partner was known as The Dark Rider a man who nearly defeated the top leading Ghost Riders without so much as breaking a sweat had the second in command of the Riders not shown up and helped them even the odds.

"Let me be clear." The Dark Rider said slamming the top of a metal case down containing an object inside it and gave it to the Black Mask. "You fail and you die." The Dark Rider said before vanishing. As he left Batman and his group observed.

"Whats in the case?" Robin asked.

"Don't know but its clearly dangerous." Batman said.

"No shit I'm sensing a lot of dark energy coming from that case." Turok said.

"What kind of Dark Energy?" Red hood asked.

"Radiation if I'm getting it right." Turok said.

"Alright now lets..." Black mask tried to say before clapping was heard making them look in the direction of where it was coming from only for someone to step out of the shadows and who it was shocked everyone to the core.

"It cant be." Batman said.

"Joker!" Black Mask yelled in shock as the Joker stood before them alive and breathing.

"Hello Black Mask its been a while. Have you gained weight you look different from the last time I saw you." Joker joked.

"How are you alive? The Ghost Riders killed you and mostly everyone else at Arkham." Black Mask said in shock.

"You cant put me down that easily. May I have a look?" Joker said snatching the case from him and opened it reveling a vile of green glowing liquid.

"Thats definitely radioactive. But how is the Joker here I thought Blaze killed him and the others at Arkham." Red Hood said.

"Hang on a sec theres something off about him." Turok said.

"What do you mean?" Batgirl asked.

"Everyone in the world radiates a wave of energy thats practically the same but the Joker here is radiating a different kind of energy." Turok said.

"What are you saying?" Nightwing asked.

"This might not be the same Joker that we know." Batman said.

"Hmm Now what do we have here?" Joker asked looking on in interest as he examined the vile.

"Careful if that thing drops the Dark Rider is going to have my head on a wall." Black Mask said making Joker hum in thought before looking up and saw Batman and his group but said nothing.

"Wait he saw us why didn't he say anything?" Robin asked.

"Something about this Joker is definitely off." Batgirl said.

"Oh uh by the way Black Mask theres something I forgot to mention." Joker said to black Mask.

"What?" Black Mask asked making Joker grin before putting the vile back in the case and closed it.

"BATMAN CATCH!" Joker yelled throwing the case to the heroes who were caught off guard by this while the Joker took down Black Mask and his goons with ease. "Ah just like old times." Joker said amused before Batman dropped down along with the others.

"Ok what the hell? Why did you do that?" Red Hood asked.

"Oh thats simple I'm not the Joker you know. I'm actually from another universe where I like Batman am one of the good guys." Joker said.

"Yeah right." Robin said.

"What don't believe me Timmy boy?" Joker said using his real name making him widen his eyes.

"Ok uh lets get him to Global tech I'm sure they've got some tech to see if he's telling the Truth." Turok said.

"Sally we need a ground bridge." Batman said using the comms.

"You never ask for a ground bridge." Sally said.

"Lets just say we've got an unexpected anomaly." Batman said.

"Oh goody a new Global Tech Building." Joker said acting joyful making Turok chuckle slightly. "Ah see theres a smile." Joker said making Turok laugh.

"Ok I'm starting to believe him completely at this point." Turok said.

"Oy." Red Hood said.

Later

"Of all the unexpected crap." Sean said looking through the Data on this parallel Joker counterpart.

"Well?" Batman asked.

"He's telling the truth about everything." Sean said.

"You cant be serious he's the Joker." Red Hood said taking off his helmet.

"I can hear you." Joker said in the other room reading the newspaper.

"Let him in." Sean said having the guard do just that.

"Now I'm sure your all expecting an answer as to why I'm here." Joker said taking a seat.

"No shit." Jason said.

"Well to put it simply Crime was a thing of the past in my world. All the heroes decided to fully retire including Bruce here settling down with Talia and raising his son." Joker said making Bruce widen his eyes about that knowledge of his counter part.

"Ok so what about you?" Turok asked.

"Please do I really look like the person to just sit around doing boring nonsense for the rest of my life?" Joker asked making Turok chuckle.

"Nope." Turok said.

"So as to how I got here Bruce made a device capable of sending me anywhere else in the universe and imagine my surprise I end up on the Primary Earth sector." Joker said.

"Primary?" Sean said confused.

"Oh thats right. This Earth is the Primary one. All the other Earth's are centered around here. Without it they would cease to exist." Joker said.

"So you basically came here to start a new life." Batgirl said.

"Got that right Barbra." Joker said making her sigh as she took off her mask.

"So how long have you been here?" Sean asked.

"Uh about a month I believe." Joker said.

"How did you know about Black Mask meeting the Dark Rider?" Bruce asked.

"That last part I didn't really know I only heard that he was meeting someone and decided to see what was up and knew you all would be there." Joker said.

"How the hell are we going to explain this to the public?" Turok asked.

"Uh I honestly don't know. I guess for the time being you'll have to act within the shadows till we can sort this whole thing out." Sean said.

"Works for me. Though I have to ask whats going to happen to Black Mask?" Joker asked.

"Well since he's caught and being interrogated for any information that might be useful to us he'll be sent to Iron Heights." Sean said.

At Iron Heights

Black Mask growled and grumbled under his breath as he sat in his cell.

" **I warned you what would happen if you failed**." The Dark Rider said behind him making Black Mask turn behind him and widen his eyes in fear before screaming in pain as The Dark Rider shoved his fist into his chest and pulled out his still beating heart before he vanished.

 **Authors note: Oooooh what a shock of a lifetime. The Joker from a parallel Earth is the good guy. I got this idea from my good friend and idealist** **TYZO300 when he made a story arc using Joker in an injustice 2 idea. So now a good Joker is with the league. I bet all of you are shocked beyond words. Also I know I said there would be a leader chart but next chapter most certainly have it after I make some adjustments. Also a new poll is up for series you'd like to see in the story or those you'd like in it the most that are already in it vote for 30 of the 60. Read Review and Vote. See ya.**


	28. RoboCop

Chapter 28 RoboCop

"Hmm." Joker said looking through some news articles before seeing one particular page. "Oh my god not again." Joker said annoyed. (Oh one more thing Picture this Joker as the one from the Batman series not the original one from batman the animated series)

"What?" Sean said walking into the room with Batman and Red hood.

"Whats the matter Joker no funny comics?" Red Hood joked.

"Very funny. No this is what annoys me." Joker said showing an article about special robots replacing American soldiers in Iraq and everywhere else. "I was so hoping this wasn't going to happen again." Joker said.

"Again?" Sean asked.

"Happened on my earth which ended up being more of a problem since their more flawed then the maker of these dumb things would ever admit. The only good thing he ever did was making a special law enforcement officer called and no I'm not joking when I say this RoboCop." Joker said making Red Hood snicker.

"Oh please." Red Hood said.

"Laugh all you want but I guarantee you all that in a few weeks thats exactly whats going to happen." Joker said as Lane walked in looking pissed off.

"Have you seen this crap?" Lane asked Sean slamming the paper down about what Joker was explaining about.

"We were actually talking about that as a matter of fact from his earth. I almost thought you'd jump at this kind of opportunity." Sean said making him scoff.

"Absolutely not. This is basically an insult to the army right here and whats worse is that some idiot in the army decided to give these things a test run in Iraq." Lane said.

"Uh yeah and its happening right now." Red Hood said seeing a news team cover the whole thing.

"Oh no not on my watch. If this is basically the same event theres going to be a civilian casualty and the maker of these things is going to brush it off." Joker said heading for the portals.

"As much as I would rather not I'm going with him since I've got a bad feeling about these things." Red Hood said.

"Good idea and bring Frank and Luke with you guys to just as a precaution." Sean said.

In Iraq

Joker, Red Hood, Punisher and Luke Cage walked out of a portal while observing the inspections.

"Ok Joker so whats this incident?" Red Hood asked.

"Wait for it." Joker said before explosions were heard as Suicide bombers made a scene before a boy came out with a knife in hand for protection.

"Drop your weapon!" A giant Robot called an Ed-209 said but the boy was frozen in fear and the 209 was about to shoot him till Joker pushed him out of the way and both got behind a wall.

"HOLD YOUR DAMN FIRE!" Punisher yelled getting their attention as a man who was in charge of this walked up to them known as Rick Mattox.

"What the hell do you idiots think your doing! You just got in the way of important work here." Rick said.

"You call killing a kid important work?" Joker said as the boy hid behind him his fear.

"Oh great its the supposed Joker from another earth. Why don't you do the world a favor and die like ours?" Rick said before Red Hood punched him.

"Heres a news flash you dumb fuck he just saved that kid while your damn machine nearly killed him for holding up a kitchen knife." Red Hood said. Thankfully this entire thing was being broadcast all over the world.

Sean with Lane Talbot and Eiling in his office smirked.

"This make you happy Lane?" Sean asked making him chuckle.

"Oh yes. No way is anyone going to let this continue let alone on US soil." Lane said.

Later

At the Company known as OmniCorp things were not going so well due to the negative publicity thanks to the fact that one of their machines nearly killing a child plus an act of congress put up a law that prevents their products from being used on US soil.

Raymon Sellers the CEO of the Company was not happy about this.

"Every minute this law is in effect we are losing money." Pope said. (For those who've seen the 2014 movie you know who these guys are if not look them up)

"We've thrown cash at senators at both sides of the aisle. Nobody's budging. The only one with that kind of influence in the world is the same person who sent Joker, Red Hood, Punisher and Luke Cage that caused this problem in the first place." Liz said making Seller sigh.

"No Joker caused this problem he's just like ours only one of the good guys." Seller's said.

"Maybe you could reach out to him and see if he can convince the government to let us put a few of our products on the streets as a test run." Pope said.

"No I know him from when his company first started out he wont help. The Public says they don't want a machine pulling the trigger. Maybe we could have both a man and a machine do both jobs. Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't there a hero who's half man half machine?" Seller's asked.

"Yeah he's called Cyborg. Why?" Pope asked.

"This gives me an idea." Seller's said.

At Global tech

"How did you know there was going to be a civilian casualty?" Sally asked Joker.

"The same crap happened on my earth. At least this time it was prevented." Joker said.

"This isn't going to stop Seller's." Sean said.

"He's right this will only make him more desperate to get those machines out on the Street." Kida said.

"Perhaps the Jedi council could be of use here." Aayla said.

"No this is not that deep a situation. Besides I doubt they or the Republic have the time." Sean said. It's been a month and a half since the alliance began with the Republic and Chancellor Valorum had requested that Global Tech assist in cleaning the senate of all corruption which would take time.

"For now all we can really do is wait." Joker said.

"I hate waiting." Red Hood said before Sean's phone rang.

"I have to take this." Sean said leaving the room. "Professor Norton?" Sean asked his old college professor.

"Nice to see you still remember me." Norton said happy to hear he wasn't forgotten. "Listen I was hoping perhaps you could help me in an assistance project with OmniCorp." Norton said.

"You want me to work with the same idiots who nearly got a kid killed?" Sean asked.

"It's different this time. They've asked me to help in a project that requires a physically damaged police officer and repair his body with cybernetic enhancements." Norton said.

"Like what a RoboCop?" Sean asked making him chuckle.

"It's funny I know but you and Sally are both at the top of your fields when it comes to projects like this. This could truly help protect people without the need of super powers." Norton said.

"Hmmm. I'll consider it but right now I've got other things on my plate." Sean said.

"Call me back when you have an answer." Norton said.

Later

"Damn." Sean said as he and Sally walked into an observation room to see a cop named Alex Murphy.

"How did this happen?" Sally asked.

"We don't know. His wife told us that his car alarm was going off and he went to fix it only for it to explode. His latest case involved one Antoine Vallon we believe is the one responsible." Norton said.

"What are his chances of surviving this?" Sean asked.

"Very slim I'm afraid. But he however passes all the requirements for the project that could save his life and allow him to be more then he was before." Norton said making Sean sigh before looking at Sally who nods.

"Alright professor we're in just tell us what you need." Sean said.

Days later

Alex Murphy slowly began to open his eyes looking around seeing a room full of high tech.

"Whats going on where am I?" Alex asked.

"Easy there now." Sean said approaching him with Sally and Norton.

"I know you. Sean Ashburn Kruger. Your the guy who runs Global tech." Alex said.

"Kinda common knowledge for everyone. Now I'm sure this is all very confusing but I promise you you're perfectly fine. Whats the last thing you remember?" Sean asked.

"I went to shut off the car alarm when...Oh my god what happened to..." Alex tried to ask in panic.

"Your wife and son are fine. The explosion however did a lot of damage to you." Sean said.

"What kind of damage?" Alex asked.

"Uh let me put it this way." Sean said inputing a command to a computer and Alex began to move his hands and saw his left hand was more mechanical while his right was all flesh.

"What kinda suit is this?" Alex asked.

"It's not a suit. Move around." Sean said getting him to do just that.

"What did you guys do to me?" Alex asked trying to stay calm.

"Ever seen the movie of the cop who was half machine?" Sean asked.

"Yes but what does..." Alex tried to ask before it hit him. "You turned me into a machine?" Alex asked.

"Not exactly. In order to save your life we had to make some adjustments to you. You're still very much human. Your Wife begged us to save you. The procedure worked but its going to take you some time to adjust to all of this." Sean said.

"Does Clara know about this?" Alex asked.

"She knows since she's the one who signed the form to let us do this." Sean said making Alex sigh.

"Ok then. What do I need to do?" Alex asked.

Days later

Alex had been put thought simulations before he was finally ready. While Sean and Sally thought they were helping Alex the truth was that Sellers was going to use Alex Murphy as a means to an end so the country would be buying his product.

"Norton what exactly did you do to him?" Sean asked his old college teacher who sighed. Sean had noticed Alex was being a little less human and more machine then he was supposed to be.

"I had to make a few adjustments to his brain so he would be well less human when it came to acting on instinct." Norton said.

"The hell did you do that for?" Sean asked.

"Sellers pressured me into doing this. I am not proud of this I assure you but it works. I only hope he can still be human enough to see his family and act like the man they know." Norton said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sean asked.

"I promised Clara that she would have rights to see her husband but Liz is in charge of that. Wait what are you doing?" Norton asked as Sean pulled him out of the room.

"No offense Norton but grow a spine." Sean said making him sigh as they traveled to Liz's office.

"Something I can help you two with?" Liz asked.

"Clara Murphy. I've been told you've been preventing her from seeing her husband despite the fact that she was supposed to be given that right." Sean said making her snort.

"Please I'll order a gag order before I let her see..." Was as far as she got before Sean grabbed her by the throat making her gag and looked at him in fear.

"Maybe I didn't make this clear..." Sean tried to say.

"I don't think it matters anymore." Norton said making him look behind him to see Clara blocking her husband from moving on his motorcycle saying their son needs him before he drove off. Sean glared at Liz before dropping her and kicked her in the face knocking her out.

"Bitch." Sean said as they left.

"I see you still have a loose temper." Norton said as they walked into the observation room and saw Alex accessing video of his son on the news and saw he was terrified before he stopped and went somewhere else.

"Huh?" Sean said confused.

"Wheres he going?" Sally asked before Alex arrived back at his house.

"Alex what are you doing?" Sean asked on the comms.

"Let me ask you something what happened to the investigation on my attempted murder?" Alex asked.

"Police claimed there was no real suspect but I'm sure you and I both can guess who ordered it." Sean said.

"Antoine Vallon. Where is he now?" Alex asked.

"Unknown. Since you got back on the streets he's been a no show everywhere." Sean said.

"Accomplices?" Alex asked.

"Nothing." Sean said.

"Maybe not. I know someone who says he works for him. I'll get back with you on that once I find him." Alex said driving off.

"What is he doing?" Karen Dean the Police chief of Detroit asked.

"Solving his own murder." Sally said.

"Then he's breaking Protocol you have to shut him down." Dean said.

"How about you shut the hell up and do your job for a change." Sean said glaring at her making her sigh before walking off.

"What was that about?" Sally asked.

"Something about her bugs me." Sean said.

"Sean I've got a lead on Antoine Vallon." Alex said.

"Give me a location." Sean asked.

"Using the phone number of his driver. I'll contact you once I get close enough then you can send some back up." Alex said.

"First real lead on Vallon in months." Sean said.

Later

"Jesus Christ." Sean said seeing Alex Punisher and Red Hood coming in with the last two having slight injuries while Murphy looked like hell.

"Uh Alex?" Alex's partner Lewis said in concern who smirked at him.

"Come on, Jack. You're going to like this." Alex said.

"Oh this should be good." Sean said following them.

"Whoa what the hell is this?" John Lake said.

"Y'all going to play good cop, Bad cop?" Andre Daniels asked.

"You shut up." Sean said making him glare.

"I've recovered 26 guns from Vallon's warehouse. thirteen serial numbers match weapons missing from evidence. And I've got your prints all over them." Alex said.

"This is bullshit." John said.

"Really? Evidence doesn't lie unlike you two idiots who disgrace the badge." Sean said.

"I've also have footage with you both and Vallon the same day he tried to kill me." Alex said showing the footage to everyone in the station. Andre looked tense and Sean could tell he was going to act soon.

"You know its funny the moment I saw you two idiots I knew you were dirty and now..." Sean trailed off with a smirk. "I'm going to enjoy hearing the both of you scream for mercy when your in the same cells of the people you all put away." Sean said before Murphy shot Andre when he pulled his gun out. John looked at his injured partner in shock before holding his hands up in surrender.

"Ok Look I swear to christ it was Dean. She helped us move those guns." John said.

"The Police chief?" Sean asked while Alex looked pissed. "I'll handle this." Sean said walking to her office who looked nervous as hell right now. "Now I know why I didn't like you. You are a fucking disgrace to that uniform. How many people have been killed that trusted you with their lives not knowing you were working with the same people that got them killed?" Sean asked as Alex walked in.

"Look I swear I can explain." Dean tried to say.

"You tried to have me killed twice. I trusted you. And you destroyed my family." Alex said pointing his weapon at her face. "Confess." Alex ordered.

"I would do it if I were you." Sean said amused.

"Now in front of everyone. CONFESS!" Alex yelled before he collapsed.

"Whoa what the hell?" Sean said in shock before Punisher and Red Hood rushed in.

"The Hell happened?" Red Hood asked while Punisher took Dean away while knocking her out.

"Don't know lets just get him back to the lab." Sean said.

Later

"I told this would happen." Joker said annoyed.

"Ok you've made your point. Lets just get in and take that device out of his head and tell the press whats really going on." Sean said before his phone rang. "Norton nows not the time." Sean said.

"Listen Sellers is trying to take Alex offline." Norton said.

"What do you mean take him off line?" Sean asked.

"Now that the country has bypassed the Dreyfus act to put his product on the street." Norton said.

"Damnit. Get to the lab and stop them." Sean said to the Joker who headed for the portals to stop them. "Sally issue a press release about what Sellers tried to do." Sean said getting his gear on.

"Where are you going?" Sally asked though she already had a good idea.

"I'm going to end this." Sean said.

"Not without me your not." David said.

"Whatever lets go." Sean said as they entered the portal to enter Sellers office.

However what they found was unexpected.

"Uh Sally?" Sean said on the comms.

"What is it?" Sally asked.

"I think someone beat us to our job." Sean said seeing the office was covered in blood and body parts of Seller and his partners.

"Jesus Christ." David said before Alex appeared vie portal along with Red Hood, Punisher and Batman.

"The hell happened here?" Alex asked.

"I have no idea." Sean said not seeing someone from the distance looking at them with a smirk. The Person in question was none other then the Dark Rider.

"The last thing I need is an annoyance getting in my way." The Dark Rider said before vanishing.

Later

"The Dark Rider?" Alex asked confused.

"Think of him as the exact opposite of the Ghost Riders. My guess is that these machines would cause problems for him and his plans in the future along with whoever is giving him orders." Sean said.

"So he killed Sellers to prevent this." Alex said.

"Makes sense. Without him the company is in shambles. All their products have been confiscated by the government." Lane said.

"So what do we do about him?" Alex asked.

"For now nothing. You on the other hand have a job to do protecting your city. I'll have a portal set up in the police building so in the event you need backup we'll try to send some." Sean said getting him to nod before walking off to head back to his city.

"This is getting out of hand. This is basically the fourth time he's caused situations like this. First Ultron then taking down you and the top Riders then the invasion of Naboo now this. He's planning something big." Batman said.

"I know but my question is what?" Sean said.

 **Authors note: Insert the RoboCop theme here. Now we've got RoboCop in the story. The Dark Rider is starting to put everyone on edge. What is he planning and seriously whats his issue with Sean and the Riders? Find out in future chapters. Read Review and Vote in the current poll please. Also next chapter the Fantastic four make their** **appearance. See ya.**


	29. The Fantastic Four

Chapter 29 the Fantastic Four

"Girls breakfast is ready." Miya called out to the Twins who rushed down to get their food before school.

"Nice." Sean said walking out in the kitchen in a fancy suit.

"Well your dressed up nice today. Whats the occasion?" Miya asked before he kissed her making her giggle.

"An old friend of mine and a business partner are coming to the company for a joint project. Reed Richard and Victor Von Doom. Reed went to the same college as me only a few years older. Knowing Reed he's found something thats important." Sean said as Diana walked out in blue jeans and a white shirt sporting a 3 month pregnant stomach. "How you feeling Diana?" Sean asked.

"I'm fine I just wish this would go a little faster." Diana said holding her stomach.

"Well Amazon or not your still basically human in biology so its going to last 9 months." Sean said before kissing her. "I gotta go. I'll see you all later." Sean said leaving for work.

Later

"My research suggests that exposure to a high-energy cosmic storm borne on solar winds might have triggered the evolution of early planetary life." Reed said showing a simulation of the event. In the room was Sean, Talbot, Ross, Lane, Eiling and Von Doom. "In six weeks another cloud with the same elemental profile will pass Earth's orbit. A study, conducted in space could fundamentally advance our knowledge about our structure of the human genome cure countless diseases, extend human life give kids a chance to live longer, stronger, healthier..." Reed tried to finish.

"Turn it off. Please." Victor said.

"I don't think I've explained my proposal fully." Reed said.

"No, I think you have. Same old Reed-always stretching, reaching for the stars with the weight of the world on his back." Victor said.

"He's not the only one." Sean said.

"True but difference is his dreams don't pay the bills, do they?" Victor said showing a magazine of Reed saying he's going bankrupt.

"Ouch." Ross said feeling sorry for him.

"You both remember when we were in college we talked about working together. Well, that's what I was about to explain." Reed said before showing a projection of a space station Victor authorized for construction and was built by Global Tech. "The Storm is deadly but the shields on your station's control room are designed to protect any occupants inside." Reed said.

"So its not just the money you need its our equipment." Lane said.

"Tell us, if NASE doesn't trust you, then why should we?" Victor asked making Reed sigh before Sean started laughing.

"Relax Reed we're in this together. No way in hell is an opportunity like this going to be passed up." Sean said.

"You never could pass up an opportunity to help save lives." A female voice said entering the room. Sean and Reed turned to see a woman with white skin blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I think you both know my director of genetics research Susan Storm." Victor said.

"Long time no see Susie." Ben said hugging her.

"Yeah long time." Sean said. "In any event we cant let an opportunity like this be passed up. Who knows how long it will take for a similar event to occur." Sean said.

"He's right we cant pass this up." Talbot said knowing the benefits were endless in this.

"Very well then. We'll get all the equipment ready for the mission and hopefully we'll get more then we were hoping for." Victor said as he left.

Minutes later

Sean, Reed, Ben and Susan got on the elevator to leave the top floor to go to the other labs.

"Sean you should know that..." Susan tried to say.

"Solar winds have been picking up speed I know already." Sean said.

"I factored them into my coordinates." Reed said trying to avoid them getting into another argument.

"Of corse you did." Sean said.

"It's a little different once your out there." Susan said.

"I wont be going I've got other things to deal with." Sean said.

"Real problems or are you just trying to avoid something?" Susan said.

"You know what..." Sean tried to say.

"When are we leaving?" Ben asked quickly to avoid the argument.

"I'll be scheduling the launch." Susan said.

"So I assume Ben will be piloting the ship?" Sean asked.

"No we've got our own pilot but he's welcome to drive shotgun. You remember my brother Johnny?" Susan asked making Sean snicker slightly.

Weeks later

Johnny Storm was driving on his motorcycle while kissing a woman in her car before he ended the kiss and speeds up to get to the launch site.

On the site Sean, Ben and Reed observed.

"Cant do it. Cannot do it." Ben said.

"Oh come on Ben whats wrong with the shuttle?" Sean asked.

"No its not the shuttle. I cannot take orders from the underwear model." Ben said.

"Oh come on." Sean said.

"That wing nut washed out of NASA for sneaking two Victoria's secret wannabes into a flight simulator." Ben said.

"Youthful high spirits." Reed said.

"They crashed it into a wall. A flight simulator." Ben said.

"When have I ever asked you to do something you absolutely said you could not do?" Reed asked.

"Five times." Sean said.

"I had it at four." Reed said confused.

"Well this makes five." Ben said walking down the stairs.

"Fuck." Sean said chuckling.

"You know you really should come with us since I'm sure this would..." Reed tried to say.

"I am not talking to Susan. Not since she walked out on me." Sean said.

"Thats not how she told it." Reed said.

"Well I'm the one who was going through hell after the accident and taking care of my sisters so my story beats her's any day of the year." Sean said walking off while Reed sighed.

Inside

"Hey Johnny." Sean said approaching his old friend who smiled and hugged him.

"Long time no see. Now whats this I hear about you getting a massive harem?" Johnny asked with his arm around his shoulder making Sean sigh.

"Oh boy." Sean said as they entered where Ben was in looking at a photo of him and his wife Debbie.

"Captain on the bridge!" Johnny yelled making Ben stand up before Johnny took a photo.

"Seriously?" Sean asked.

"Digital camera-254$. Memory stick-59$. The look on your hard-ass former C.O.'s face when he finds out he's your junior officer.-Priceless." Johnny said.

"Oy. Knock it off." Sean said.

"I can handle the ship. I can even handle Mr. Blond ambition. But I don't know if I should be flying or down Swan Lake in these suits." Ben said pulling a blue suit out. "I mean who the hell came up with these?" Ben asked.

"Victor did." Susan said walking in dressed in said suit and Sean was drinking in the sight of her incredible beauty. "The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to your body's individual needs." Susan said while Reed was inspecting it just as Susan caught Sean looking at her. "Sean?" Susan said snapping her fingers in his face making him shake his head.

"Uh What?" Sean said making her smile a little seeing she still had an effect on her. "I uh I need to go." Sean said walking away.

Sean was in the control room where the mission would be monitored.

"Whats with you?" Sally asked sitting next to him.

"Some feelings never leave." Sean said making her smile.

"You still love her don't you?" Sally asked.

"I never stopped. I...Just was so busy when my company first started out. Add that to taking care of my sisters. I know I was the one who screwed up my relationship with her but I had a bigger responsibility to my sisters then my own love life." Sean said. (Just so people don't get confused. Reed, Susan and Johnny are basically 3 to 4 years older then Sean while Ben is basically 6 years older)

"Well then why don't you just tell her you still love her?" Sally asked.

"How am I supposed to do that when I've got a kid on the way and a harem of women I love? She's with Victor now anyway." Sean said. Unknown to him Susan was eavesdropping on him and had a sad look in her eyes when she heard that he still loved her and the reason why their relationship ended. She didn't mind that he had other lovers in his life. But for now the mission came first.

Later

"Hows the view from up there?" Sean asked on the comms.

"You should be here kid it beautiful." Ben said.

"I get plenty of views of the Earth when I'm on the watchtower. Get those flowers into position before the storm gets there." Sean said.

"Will do." Ben said.

Sean sighed as he sat in his chair rubbing his temples.

"So when were you going to tell me I wasn't the first love of your life?" Diana asked playfully since she wasn't offended in the slightest really.

"Damnit Sally." Sean said.

"I'm not mad. I just don't see why you didn't want to talk about it." Diana said sitting next to him.

"Susan was the first woman in my life I ever loved. You on the other hand gave me that feeling back." Sean said kissing her making her smile before he pulled back and placed his hands on her pregnant stomach. "And gave me something important." Sean said making her smile.

"So why did it end?" Diana asked making him sigh.

"I was 13 when I first fell in love with her. She was 16 at the time and had feelings for me as well. Reed, Susan and me we were one of those kids who were way smarter then those our age. I was 15 and my company was still in the process of building up to what it is now. I was stressed and I..." Sean tried to say before an alert came on his screen.

"Event threshold in T-minus nine minutes, 47 seconds." The Computer said.

"Wait that cant be right it should be 9 hours till the storm gets there." Sean said in alarm before dashing off to the control room while Diana looked concern.

"Are you seeing this?" Sally asked.

"What do you think?" Sean said getting on the comms. "Reed listen to me the story is heading right at the station faster then anticipated you need to abort." Sean said getting nothing but static. "Shit!" Sean said before the storm hit the station. This lasted for over a few minutes before it finally passed.

"Oh god." Sally said.

"Talbot get a search and rescue team up there now." Sean said.

"On it." Talbot said.

Days later

Ben started to wake up with a groan.

"Rise and shine big man." Sean said entering the room with Johnny.

"Ugh where am I?" Ben asked.

"Back on Earth medical facility in my company. Your all in isolation." Sean said.

"Sue and Reed?" Ben asked.

"They're alright so are you." Sean said.

"Ah you should have let him squirm." Johnny said.

"Bite me." Ben said annoyed before sitting up.

Sean and Johnny walked out of the room and into Reed.

"Hey, nice do. Liking the Grandpa look." Johnny said seeing the hair was bent backwards on his sides.

"What?" Reed asked as he left.

"Don't look at me." Sean said as he went to Susan's room and was surprised by the amount of flowers in the room. "How's she doing?" Sean asked the doctor.

"Stable and her vitals are strong." The Doctor said handing her chart.

"No irradiation good. Let me know if there are any changes." Sean said about to leave before a new cart of flowers came in and the nurse was about to put in some orchids. "She's allergic to Orchids. Put the Sunflowers by her bed there her favorite." Sean said not knowing that Sue was awake watching him leave before the flowers were put down next to her making her smile.

Later

Ben had decided to help push Sean and Sue back together by having some lunch together and talking about the years before Ben's stomach started gurgling.

"Wow." Sue said.

"You ok man?" Sean asked in concern.

"Yeah probably just some bad shrimp." Ben said. "I think I'd better go lie down." Ben said.

"Let us know if you have any problems." Sean said.

"Yeah sure." Ben said walking away.

"Nice to see some things never change." Susan said making Sean chuckle.

"I might be the face of the worlds most successful company but it hasn't changed my views in life." Sean said.

"What about the Twins?" Susan asked.

"Oh come on don't bring them into this." Sean said.

"And then theres that." Susan said annoyed not knowing her skin was vanishing for a few seconds as he looked down before it returned.

"What do you want me to say? I had a bigger responsibility to my sisters since David drove off." Sean said.

"Yeah I know. But you didn't have to take it out on me." Susan said.

"Take it out on you? What are you talking about. Your the one who left and from my view it looks like your happy with Vic." Sean said making her laugh bitterly.

"Wow your so smart yet so dumb." Susan said as her skin vanished.

"What does that mean?" Sean asked

"Sean look at me." Susan said making him do just that and widen his eyes when he didn't see her face.

"I cant." Sean said.

"What do you mean, you can't? Look at me!" Susan yelled.

"Sue, Look at your fucking hands!" Sean said making her do just that just as Reed walked in and she accidentally knocked over a bottle of wine and Reed grabbed it by extending his arm. Sean and Susan looked on in confusion before Reed pulled his hand back and Susan's skin face and arms returned.

"Hey guys!" Johnny said running in with a pink coat as pants making them look at them. "What?" Johnny asked before looking down and laughed. "Ok this I can explain." Johnny said

"The hell happened to you guys on that station?" Sean asked before he realized something. "Ben!" Sean said as they rushed to his room.

"It has to be the cloud. It's fundamentally altered our D.N.A." Susan said.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. We need a massive amount of evidence before making that leap." Reed said.

"Hows that for evidence?" Sean asked showing Johnny every time he snapped his fingers fire came.

"Ok point made." Reed said making Johnny laugh.

"Cool! And you know what, guys? I think I was flying." Johnny said.

"We need to find Ben." Reed said as they approached his room.

"Ben open up!" Sean said before they heard the bed collapse to the floor. "Ben!" Sean yelled.

"Does someone have keys to these doors?" Johnny asked.

"Card keys yes but I don't have any." Sean said before Reed used his powers to get under the door with his hand and unlock the door.

"Thats gross." Johnny said making Reed sigh before a loud crash was heard inside the room and Sean kicked the door down.

"Ben!" Sean said looking around. "The hell?" Sean said looking around the destroyed room.

"Look." Johnny said pointing outside where a large person was seen running off.

"What in the hell?" Sean said.

"Whats going on?" Victor asked walking in. "What happened in here?" Victor asked.

"Uh hard to say really but I'm guessing the cloud has had an effect on all of you." Sean said scratching his head.

"What kind of effect?" Victor asked.

"Different symptoms really." Sean said.

"Any idea where the big guy is going?" Johnny asked before Reed sighed as he picked up a picture of Ben and his wife Debbie.

"He's going home." Reed said.

Later

The group went out looking for Ben all night but so far haven't found anything.

"Debbie isn't answering any of my calls." Reed said before they stopped.

"What now?" Sean asked as they got out only to see an accident up ahead.

"Think Ben is here?" Susan asked.

"Only one way to find out." Sean said as they tried to get up ahead of the others. Sean thankfully managed to get them past the cops due to his authority.

"Oh man we're never going to find him like this." Johnny said.

"Oh shut up." Sean said as they looked for him.

"Ben!" Susan yelled and Ben did appear only he looked completely different now having his body al rock.

"What the?" Sean said.

Johnny looked around and saw a girl calling out for her mom when some explosive tanks went off and he jumped over to her and covered her from being burned. The Explosion also made a firetruck that was approaching spin off course and had the back ram into the railings.

"Susan look out!" Sean yelled as the fire nearly hit her only for her to create a barrier that protected her and the others from harm before she pushed it back and sighed in exhaustion. "You ok?" Sean asked.

"Yeah I...I think I'm fine." Susan said just as Sean's phone rang.

"Talbot." Sean answered.

"What the hell is going on down at the bridge?" Talbot asked.

"Long story I need some help here." Sean said.

"I'll send what I can." Talbot said.

The Firetruck started to slowly tip over the edge which would have happened if Ben hadn't grabbed onto it and brought it back down.

"No you don't!" Ben said using his new given strength to slowly bring it back on the bridge. However one of the firefighters fell off and would have hit the water if Reed had not stretched to impossible length and grabbed him and pulled him back up. Ben managed to bring the rest of the Firetruck back up just as Superman and Thor arrived.

"What creature is this?" Thor asked making Ben growl.

"His name is Ben Grimm he's no creature Thor." Sean said appearing behind him and smacked him behind the head just as the crowd cheered for Ben and the others. Sean noticed Ben's wife looking at Ben who looked back before she took off her wedding ring and placed it on the ground and walked away.

Debbie continued to walk away.

"HEY!" Sean yelled getting her attention.

"Don't lecture me right now." Debbie said.

"To late. What the hell is wrong with you? What happened to all that crap you spewed about of your marriage? Are you seriously going to just fucking leave him. All he could think about was you." Sean said.

"I know what I said...But I didn't marry that. Just leave me alone." Debbie said running off.

"Yeah sure I'm pretty sure you have something better to do then being a good wife." Sean said pissed off at her. "Unbelievable." Sean said walking back to the others.

Ben held the ring in his hand looking so depressed.

"I would get rid of that thing since its clear to me she cant accept change." Sean said making him chuckle slightly.

"Tried to get her to stay?" Ben asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Sean said before seeing the news footage of the incident of the bridge calling Reed, Johnny, Susan and Ben the fantastic four. "So much for keeping this from going public." Sean said.

Later

Reed had decided to bring the others to his building so he could understand how to reverse whats happened to them.

"We should stay here until we can define the extent of our changes and figure out how to reverse them." Reed said entering a large room.

"Whoa." Johnny said.

"Believe it or not, he lives here." Sean said.

"But I have to warn you, it's going to be a little crowded in some areas." Reed said.

"Crowded in here?" Sean asked amused.

"Well in my view it will." Reed said making Sean chuckle.

"Uh Sue can I talk to you for a second?" Sean asked.

"Sure." Sue said as they walked off.

Sean and Sue walked into a room before he sat down.

"Back at the facility what did you mean by what you said about me?" Sean asked making her sigh and sat down next to him.

"There is no me and Victor. Never was." Susan said.

"It didn't look that way to me when this whole thing started." Sean said making her snicker slightly.

"He probably just thinks its like that but it isn't. He's just not my type. He's not exactly all that kind and caring kind of person." Susan said.

"Well then why stay with him?" Sean asked.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Susan asked making him chuckle.

"Ok I admit I was a little bit of an ass when we well you know." Sean said making her smirk.

"A little?" Susan asked.

"Don't push it." Sean said making her laugh before they heard Victor and Reed arguing outside.

"I DONT WANT TO UNDERSTAND!" Victor yelled as the lights flicked on and off. "This isn't one of your science projects! I just want to fix it fast!" Victor yelled.

"Whoa whats going on out here?" Sean asked walking out with Susan and Ben.

"Nothing." Victor said to Sean. "Get your damn electrical bill paid and fix this." Victor said to Reed before leaving in the elevator.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sean asked making Reed sigh.

"He's losing everything from the backlash of this incident. I tried to tell him we still got the samples but..." Reed trailed off as he sighed.

"Don't worry about him just give him time to cool off. Besides I think he was effected just like the rest of you." Sean said.

"What makes you say that?" Ben asked.

"Did you not see the lights?" Sean asked making him chuckle. "Anyway I'm going to have Sally and a few others here to see if they can help solve this." Sean said.

"Solve what? Come on don't tell me you all want to get rid of these powers?" Johnny said.

"Uh hello?" Ben said pointing to himself.

"Ok you I can understand but come on. We can do some real good like the others who work for him." Johnny said pointing to Sean who chuckled.

"Johnny we still have no idea how the cloud caused all this. After all how exactly are you going to enjoy a normal life if your on fire every second?" Sean asked.

"Uh...Point taken." Johnny said making Susan smile.

"In any case I want to see exactly what your all capable of." Sean said.

Later

So far Johnny and Ben had been tested on their powers. Johnny of course though nearly went overboard and went to the temperature of the sun but thankfully was stopped by Sean and Susan cooling him off. Ben as they checked his internal organs were completely solid and nearly impervious to most hard objects.

Sean was now testing Susan's powers seeing she was able to cloak herself and direct energy fields around other for defense or offense.

"Hows it coming?" Sean asked before he got blasted.

"Oh my god I am so sorry." Susan said. "Are you ok?" Susan asked.

"Relax not the first time I've gotten blasted." Sean said sitting up.

"I um...You probably thought that was some form of latent hostility." Susan said.

"Now why would I think that?" Sean asked sarcastically as she was about to leave. "I mean technically you were the one who broke up with me right?" Sean asked.

"Are you kidding?" Susan asked.

"No. I distinctly recall you stepping out my door." Sean said.

"Sean I get it. You had a bigger responsibility to your sisters." Susan said making him look at her in surprise. "I kinda eavesdropped on you and Sally before the launch." Susan said sheepishly making him sigh. "You could have just said your reason you didn't want me to move in I would have understood." Susan said.

"I was afraid that if I got to attached to our relationship I would lose focus on what was the most important in my life. When my parents died I swore on their graves that I would protect them with my life. I just didn't want to break that promise." Sean said making her smile at him and held his hands.

"Sean I get it completely. Although I'm kinda curious how the famous Wonder Woman managed to get you into having a harem." Susan said playfully making his eyes widen.

"What?" Sean said in shock making her burst into a fit of giggles while he groaned in annoyance. "This is the most infuriating part about you. You always eavesdrop and ask to many questions." Sean said making her laugh harder.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it." Susan said before she stopped laughing and placed her hands on his face. "And I don't care if you have a harem or about to be a father. If anything I think it brought out the person you used to be back then. The same person I fell for." Susan said before she kissed him.

"Hey love birds." Johnny said making them pull back and sighed before seeing his burned shirt. "I think we have a serious problem here." Johnny said making Sean roll his eyes before walking over to him.

"You have the worst timing man I swear." Sean said.

Later

"Good news is the suits that you guys had on managed to absorb the same energy that gave you these powers meaning they can handle your powers of fire, stretch and invisibility." Sean said as they walked around in them minus Ben who laughed.

"You guys look like an 80's rock band." Ben said.

"Whats wrong with the 80's?" Sean asked making him laugh more.

"You know Ben this material stretches I'm sure I can figure out a way to make it fit." Susan said.

"Please I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that." Ben said.

"I love these costumes. They're missing something, though." Johnny said.

"They're not costumes." Reed said.

"You cant use your powers in public, Johnny." Susan said.

"You guys are worse than NASA." Johnny said.

"Dude." Sean said.

"What the others have costumes why cant we?" Johnny asked.

"Ok first of all they have training or more then one ability. Second of all you guys are not even actually a team." Sean said.

"Well then make us one." Johnny said making Sean sigh.

"Oh my...NO!" Sean said making him pout and walked off.

"Maybe it's missing a utility belt." Ben said making Sean snicker.

Later

"Here it is home sweet home." Sean said entering a penthouse close by Reed's place.

"Wow nice." Susan said getting a nice view of the city. She looked around and saw a portal. "Whats that?" Susan asked.

"Oh I'm surprised you don't remember this. Remember those plans I had back in college on instant travel?" Sean asked.

"Yeah...Wait don't tell me? You actually did it." Susan said.

"How else do you expect me to be everywhere so quick." Sean asked as Diana and the Twins walked in through the portal.

"Oh my god." Susan said as the Twins rushed to her. "Look at you two your growing up so fast." Susan said holding them close.

"Does this mean you two are dating again?" Dawn asked.

"Uh." Sean tried to say.

"We're still not sure." Susan said.

"Aw." The Twins said disappointed.

"Alright thats enough about my love life both of you go to your rooms." Sean said having them do just that. "Why did you bring them for?" Sean asked Diana who smiled.

"As soon as they heard Susan was here they begged me to bring them with me." Diana said making Susan smile.

"Right of course they did." Sean said.

Later

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Sean said seeing Johnny on the Tv.

"He didn't." Sue said annoyed.

"Oh, yes, he did! Flame boy never listens!" Ben said.

"The hell did he do to his suit?" Sean asked making Reed look at his seeing the four on it but said nothing. Soon Johnny started giving names for himself and the others calling himself the human torch. Sue the invisible girl which annoyed her since she was not a girl she was a woman.

"Now what do you call that thing?" The news woman asked showing a picture of Ben.

"Oh no please don't." Sean practically begged.

"Thats it the thing." Johnny said.

"Oh you fucking dumbass." Sean said while Ben looked pissed.

"Ok now I'm going to go kill him." Ben said.

"I'm going with." Sean said.

They arrived at the motor bike show.

"There he is." Sean said pointing at him and approached him while Ben went to his car. "Dude." Sean said annoyed.

"Come on guys cant we talk about this later?" Johnny asked till Sean punched him in the face surprising everyone even Ben who was about to smash his car apart. "What the hell was that for!" Johnny asked annoyed before Sean shoved him against a car.

"This is not a game! You don't just go off in public using your own powers for your own amusement even less so by brining the others into this when they want these powers gone." Sean said. "Not only that but your making a fool out of yourself by making yourself the face of this group which your not." Sean said.

"A face thats about to be broken." Ben said.

"This isn't permanent. We need to be careful until we're normal again." Reed said.

"What if I don't want to be normal? I didn't turn into a monster." Johnny said pissing Ben off.

"Well you certainly act like one. Ben has lost everything and all you can think about is yourself." Sean said making Johnny sigh.

"That is not true." Johnny said.

"Really? Name one time you've ever cared about someone other then yourself since you've gotten these powers?" Sean asked and Johnny opened his mouth only for nothing to be said. "Thats what I thought. Face it you're no hero. A real hero cares about others not just themselves." Sean said as he and Ben left making Johnny sigh.

"Johnny you need to take this seriously. I for one don't want these powers for the rest of my life I just want everything back to normal." Susan said as she went with them.

Later

Sean was in the lab asleep at his desk when Sue walked in.

"Sean?" Susan said waking him up.

"Ugh what the?" Sean said rubbing his eyes.

"How long have you been in here?" Susan asked.

"Don't know don't care. I've run over these simulations a hundred times. Theres only one way to know if the machine is ready." Sean said.

"Really how?" Susan asked hopeful.

"Regretfully the only way to know is for one of you four to use it on yourselves. Which could prove it works or could make things worse." Sean said rubbing his temples.

"Ok thats enough you need a break." Susan said pulling him up.

"Huh?" Sean said confused.

Sean and Susan went by the pier to look at the ocean.

"Do you remember when we first met." Susan asked making him chuckle.

"Yeah I believe your exact words were why is there a little kid here?" Sean said making her giggle.

"In my defense you were only 13." Susan said.

"So was Sally and you were 3 years older then us. You, me, Reed and Sally were at the Top of our fields in college back then. I just never imagined I would be who I am today." Sean said.

"What do you mean? Having a massive harem?" Susan said giggling making him snort.

"No. That I never thought possible at all. No I mean being in control of every hero on the planet. The Justice league the avengers the Defenders. Every group of heroes are all under my command and I have some of the most respected generals leading top projects in my company. Never once imagined that would be me doing all that." Sean said making her smile.

"I did." Susan said making him snort. "I'm serious. You had that fire in you even back then to do the impossible. Now looking back I wished I saw how determined you were as you are now." Susan said making him smile.

Sean and Susan soon walked back into the building with Reed before they saw Ben though he looked angry for some reason.

"Ben?" Sean asked.

"Oh so you remember my name now, do ya?" Ben said.

"What does that mean?" Sean asked.

"Do you both remember what you two swore to do with every breath in your body?" Ben asked.

"We're working as hard as we can." Reed said making him laugh.

"Yeah I can tell." Ben said looking at Sean and Susan. "Victor was right." Ben said.

"Vic? The hell does Victor have to do with this?" Sean asked.

"Ben, I don't know if this thing will change us back or make us worse. I need you to be patient for a little while longer." Reed said.

"Reed, look at me!" Ben yelled pointing to his face.

"I am looking! That's why I can't make a mistake! I've gotta get it right, and it's not right yet!" Reed said.

"I spent my whole life protecting you, and for what? So you three play twister while I'm the freak of the week?" Ben yelled shoving him back into a cart.

"Knock it off!" Sean said.

"You stay out of this rich boy!" Ben said.

"You need to calm down and think this through. Do you seriously think we haven't been working endless nights trying to make this work?" Sean asked before Reed attacked Been using his powers to contain him.

"Get off me Rubber boy." Ben yelled.

"You guys, quit it!" Susan yelled before Reed managed to contain him enough for him to calm down enough.

"Goon thing your flexible enough to watch your own back." Ben said as Reed released him. "Cause I ain't doing it no more." Ben said. "You three are on your own." Ben said walking off.

"The hell was that all about?" Sean asked.

"Lets just go find him." Susan said as the two of them walked away to find Ben.

Getting down into the lobby they couldn't find him making them sigh before heading back up when the power started to fail.

"What the...Reed." Sean said as they got out of the elevator and ran up the stairs and got into the lab just as Reed got out of the machine.

"Did it work?" Susan asked.

"No." Sean said seeing Reed's face starting to pull down along with his right arm before he collapsed and rushed to him. "The machine itself works but it lacks the power to contain the storm." Sean said. Unknown to them Victor was listening in on this and decided to make his move.

Sean and Susan sat Reed down in his room while they went down to where the medical supplies were before the power started failing again.

"Oh my god not again." Sean said. They had to take the stairs again and since they were on the bottom floor it took some time before they got back to the lab and found Ben back to human form again.

"Ben?" Susan said as they went to him.

"Whats going on?" Johnny asked walking in.

"Dude get over here." Sean said having him do just that.

"Ben." Johnny said seeing him human again.

"Here lift him up." Sean said as they did just that. "The hell happened? Reed didn't get it to work." Sean said.

"The machine. Vic used it on himself. He was affected by the cloud like us." Ben said.

"Where's Reed?" Susan asked.

"Vic must have taken him." Ben said before looking up along with them to see the glass was shattered. Sean, Susan and Johnny walked outside to see the other side of the hole.

"The hell kinda powers does Vic have?" Sean asked before they heard a boom sound and saw a rocket coming towards them and looked at Johnny who realized it was a heatseeking missile.

"Oh no." Johny said looking down.

"We gotta go." Sean said.

"I got an idea." Johnny said about to run and jump.

"Don't even think about it." Susan said.

"Never do." Johnny said jumping down.

"Johnny, no!" Susan yelled as they watched him fall before he was on fire and was flying.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sean said.

"We have to help Reed." Ben said.

"It's too dangerous for you now. You have to stay here." Susan said as she and Sean left making him sigh.

"What did I do?" Ben asked before looking at the machine.

Later

Susan using her invisibility snuck into Victor's office where Reed was in and was contained using nitrogen to keep him frozen. She managed to turn the machine off and began unbinding him.

"Sue?" Reed said.

"Shh. What has he done to you?" Sue asked.

"How romantic." Victor said behind her making her uncloak herself and look at him.

"Victor, please." Sue said.

"Call me Doom." Doom said wearing a mask to conceal his face.

"The Machine works. It worked on Ben. It can work on you. We can turn you back." Sue said.

"Do you really think fate turned us into gods so we could refuse these gifts?" Doom asked.

"Victor, You always thought you were a god. Now back off." Sue said.

"Susan, Let's not fight." Doom said.

"No, lets." Sue said blasting him with a barrier.

"Susan. Your fired!" Doom yelled blasting her with lightning making her fall back behind Reed. "It's time to end this." Doom said before something burst behind the wall behind him which turned out to be Ben back in his Rock form.

"No, Vic. It's clobbering time!" Ben yelled punching him hard making him fly back into a wall. "Damn, I've been waiting to do that." Ben said. "Susie. You okay?" Ben asked before the lights went out.

"Ben look out!" Susan said as Doom charged at him and both flew out the glass and fourth outside.

Ben and Victor fought for a while before Victor hit him with a poll and made him skid on the ground hard.

"Good bye, Ben." Doom said.

"I cant let you do that." Reed said behind him.

"Reed?" Doom asked amused before laughing. "I'll be right with you." Doom said about to stab Ben only to be protected by Susan's barrier. "Hello, Susan." Doom said looking at Susan. "You three are pathetic." Doom said before he got hit with a ball of fire just as Johnny flew down.

"You missed me." Johnny said.

"Well only one person seems to be missing here." Doom said before his legs were wrapped up in a chain and slammed on the ground hard before the now official fantastic four looked to see the leader of the Ghost Riders with them.

" **Surprise.** " Sean said making Doom growl and suddenly more heroes showed up. The League the avengers and all the others.

"It's over Victor." Reed said before a dark sphere appeared next to Doom who was surprised before the Dark Rider appeared which surprised everyone.

" **Your coming with me!** " The Dark Rider said as they vanished.

"Oh come on not again." Sean said in human form again.

"Where'd they go?" Ben asked.

With the Dark Rider

"I appreciate the rescue but might I ask as to why you helped me?" Doom asked.

"I have need of someone of your abilities. I need you to run a nation called Latveria. Doing so gives you full immunity to the united nations. In exchange you will have a group of scientists make me weapons." The Dark Rider said.

"Really is that all? And what about the fantastic four?" Doom asked.

"In time you will have your revenge." The Dark Rider said.

Later

Sean and Susan were out on a boat with the others.

"So where does this leave us?" Sean asked making her smile.

"I think we should pick up where we left off years ago." Susan said making him smile as he kissed her.

"Bout time guys." Johnny said inside making them smirk.

"Hey, no more wise cracks about the way I look." Ben said to Johnny who smirked.

"Hey, call me Mr. Sensitive." Johnny said before. "Ok wide load coming through everybody move he's huge!" Johnny said walking outside while Ben grumbled as he went after him.

"Come here Mr. Sensitive!" Ben said annoyed.

"Flame on!" Johnny said going full fire mode and started flying.

"Show off!" Ben said annoyed before Johnny made the groups symbol in the air with his flames.

 **Authors Note: Oh boy now the Dark Rider has another pawn in his** **arsenal. Anyway next chapter will be Halo. See ya. Read and Review.**


	30. Halo

Chapter 30 Halo

"Sir we've got portal activity." One of the Scientists said as the portal opened.

"From Cybertron?" Sean asked.

"No from Coruscant." The scientist said as a man appeared through the portal.

"Sorry for the rather sudden appearance but this is urgent." The man said.

"And you would be?" Lane asked.

"Grand Governor Tarken. Chancellor Valorum has tasked me with monitoring this sector of the galaxy. However I'm here for a different reason." Tarken said.

"Whats going on? Trade federation up to something again?" Sean asked.

"No considering they've lost their trade franchise they are no longer a threat. The Reason I'm here is because lately there has been rumors about a new government called the covenant." Tarken said.

"Covenant?" Talbot said confused.

"This wouldn't happen to be that religious government we've been hearing about on the net would it?" Reznov asked.

"As a matter of fact yes." Tarken said.

"So whats the problem then?" Ross asked.

"Recently they been looking for something we believe their confusing for religious reasons that might actually be a weapon of untold power." Tarken said.

"What kind of weapon?" Sean asked in concern.

"Unclear but whatever it is the republic wants secured away from them or at least understand what makes this weapon so dangerous." Sean said.

"Well how bout it Kruger?" Reznov asked.

"Well it has been a couple weeks since any major incidents occurred since Doom went MIA. Alright, Talbot prep the Autumn and the Spirit of Fire I want to know their last known location." Sean said.

"On it." Talbot said.

"Lane get on the communications array and contact Optimus and Megatron tell them we might need some back up for this." Sean said.

"Consider it done." Lane said.

Later

Sean and a few other heavy hitters left to travel in space to where the Republic believes was the last known location of the Covenant.

"So why exactly is the republic concerned about this covenant anyway?" Sean asked Tarken.

"I believe your world is familiar of what happens when one confuses Technology with Religion." Tarken said.

"Ah I see. Devastating outcomes for both parties." Sean said before they appeared out of Slip Space where the Covenant fleet were at around some kind of ring.

"What in the hell is that?" Lane asked.

"Sir we're getting a transmission from the Covenant." One of the officers said.

"Let it through." Sean said before an alien with a long neck appeared.

"Ah the Warriors of Earth we've been expecting you." The alien said surprising those from earth.

"Expecting us?" Lane asked.

"Might we ask who you are sir?" Sean asked.

"I am the prophet of Regret one of covenant's religious leaders. We have been expecting your arrival since we tipped off the republic of our endeavors. For your people are the only ones who can activate Halo." Regret said.

"Halo? Is that what this ring is? What is its purpose?" Tarken asked.

"Come and see. I assure you you will not be disappointed by the powers of this ring." Regret said before ending his transmission.

"Well?" Tarken asked Sean.

"Hmmm. Get the Drop ships ready." Sean ordered to the troops. "There might be more to this ring then even they know but lets indulge them and see what this is really about." Sean said.

"Agreed." Tarken said.

Later

Sean and a few others arrived on the planet near what Regret called the control chamber. Sean, Tarken and Lane walked in and saw Regret with a few guards called the elites an honorable race of warriors.

"It is an honor to finally meet the saviors of the galaxy. Your planet has become the main topic of every world ever since you freed the planet Naboo." Regret said.

"We were just doing what was required since the Republic was to corrupted at the time." Sean said.

"Indeed. Here lies the greatest creation left by the most intelligent life forms of the galaxy. The forerunners." Regret said.

"Never heard of them but they must have been powerful if they built this thing." Sean said.

"They were. Long ago before the republic before the days of Earth's existence or any of modern day's wonders the Forerunners ruled all with the mantel of responsibility. However though sadly their time came to an end when a parasite known only as the flood appeared. They could not stop these abominations and so Halo was built to eradicate them at a cost to their very lives." Regret said before another Elite walked in. "What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Regret asked.

"Forgive me Noble Prophet but my men have discovered a weapons cache close by. I wish to send a unit to investigate." The Elite said.

"If that is the case my men will accompany you." Lane said.

"Captain Keyes." Sean said on the comms.

"Yes sir?" Keyes said.

"Get a unit down here to assist in a scouting mission." Sean said.

"Yes sir." Keys said.

"Now what else can you tell me about this ring?" Sean asked Regret.

Later

"We have tried our best yet we cannot activate the ring. Long has the Covenant dreamed of finding one of the scared rings and now that we have we cannot seem to activate it." Regret said.

"Hmm." Sean said placing his hand on the controls and unlike with the covenant he seemed to access its contents with ease. "Are you sure about that?" Sean asked looking through the files on the panel.

"Odd." Regret said.

"Commander we have a situation." Keyes said.

"Whats the problem?" Sean asked.

"The scouting unit hasn't reported back yet and comms are down. They may have run into some trouble." Keyes said.

"There are certain areas where communication is blocked." Regret said.

"Maybe so but nevertheless." Sean said before pulling out a chip that was glowing before placing it on the console and a holographic woman appeared. "Cortana." Sean said.

"Nice place." Cortana said.

"A construct?" Regret asked.

"An A.I actually. Cortana see what you can find on about this ring while I go find the scouting party." Sean said.

"Don't I always?" Cortana asked making him smirk.

"Smart ass. Lane, Tarken stay here. I'll let you know what happened when I get back." Sean said.

Later

"This is the last location of the scouting party." An Elite pilot said.

"Alright lets go see what happened." Sean said as he and a few Elites dropped down.

"I do not like this." Another Elite said.

"Nor do I but they could be in trouble and we are not leaving them behind." Sean said.

"Agreed." Another Elite said as they entered the facility. "Keep your eyes open for possible ambushes." The Elite said.

Walking through the facility they found nothing for a few minutes till.

"Over here." Sean said getting the four Elites to rush over to him and found him with the dead body of another Elite from the scouting party with a hole in his chest.

"What happened?" One of the Elites asked.

"No idea. But this isn't weapon damage. Something else did this." Sean said inspecting the wound and found some kind of brown sludge inside. "Ugh. Disgusting." Sean said wiping his hand off that stuff. "Whatever did this is probably still here so stay alert." Sean said as they moved further into the facility.

They came upon a door and found it locked.

"This door has just been recently sealed tight. I think our scouts were trying to keep something out or inside this room." Sean said.

"Even so we must get inside." An Elite said.

"Your right." Sean said kicking down the door hard till it fell down.

"That works." Another Elite said before they walked in and widened their eyes seeing the room covered in blood both human and covenant.

"Good God." Sean said in shock before activating the comms. "Lane do you copy?" Sean said but only got static. "Shit. We're to deep down." Sean said.

"So savageness. They did not deserve to die like this." One of the Elites said.

"We need to get out of here and back to the surface." Sean said.

"Wait listen." One of the Elites said before they all heard some kind of crawling sound.

"Huh?" Sean said looking around as the sound got louder meaning it was closer. "The hell is that?" Sean asked before one of the Elites yelled in pain making them turn to see some kind of alien on him before more of them started showing up. "What the fuck!" Sean yelled going into the Ghost Rider state to kill all these creatures while his group was slaughtered by these things.

Once the fight was over Sean turned back to human form and looked at his dead comrades.

"Warriors in life warriors in death." Sean said before burning their bodies as a sign of respect to not be buried in this hell hole. "I need to get out of here." Sean said to himself before running off to get back to the surface.

Nearly reaching the surface he encountered some floating orb.

"Huh?" Sean said confused.

"Greetings. I am the monitor of installation zero four. I am 343 guilty spark." Spark said.

"I'm going to assume those things down there are Flood right?" Sean asked.

"Correct. My function is to prevent them from leaving this installation. But I do require your assistance." Spark said.

"Anything to stop this crap sure." Sean said as they teleported away.

Later

"Whoa!" Sean yelled as he fell down on the ground in some new room.

"My apologies." Spark said.

"Yeah whatever. What are we doing here?" Sean asked.

"We must collect the index before we can activate this installation." Spark said.

"Where is it?" Sean asked.

"Behing this door but first there are protocols to follow first." Spark said.

"Look I'm sure you are dead set on those but we're on a clock right now so have to skip those if you want me to activate this thing." Sean said.

"Hmmm. I suppose so. Very well let us proceed then." Spark said as he led him to where the Index was while fighting through a swarm of the flood with ease.

"Curious how your able to combat the floor without any physical weapons. I suppose this is why the Forerunners left everything to your race on Earth." Spark said confusing him.

"Whoa slow down. What do you mean by that? Left everything to Earth? Are you talking about the Mantel of responsibility?" Sean asked.

"Of course. You seem surprised." Spark said.

"Regret mentioned that on the way here from the control room. What makes my people so special for it? Why not share it with the rest of the galaxy?" Sean asked.

"Truthfully that is your choice. Humans of your world have the potential to do more then the Forerunners ever could." Spark said.

"Oh you have no idea. Considering the fact is that Earth is experiencing a lot of changes right now." Sean said before reaching the Index. "Is that it?" Sean asked using his chain to pull it to him and held it.

"Impressive. Now we must go to the control room and activate this ring." Spark said transporting them back to the control room.

Later

"He should have reported in by now." Tarken said.

"Calm down that kid can handle himself just fine." Lane said before Sean and Spark arrived.

"Ugh. Can we please not do that again?" Sean said feeling dizzy.

"My apologies." Spark said.

"There you are. What happened to the scouting party and whats that?" Lane asked.

"In order. The Flood is still alive and devoured the scouting party and the elites that went with me. And this is Guilty Spark who helped me get this." Sean said showing the Index. "This will activate Halo and destroy the Floor for good this time." Sean said approaching the control panel and inserted the Index but when it looked like it was powering up it shut down.

"Odd. That wasn't supposed to happen." Spark said confused.

"Oh Really?" Cortana said appearing from the Panel and basted Spark.

"Whoa. What was that for?" Sean asked.

"Do you have any idea what that bastard almost made you do?" Cortana asked annoyed.

"Is there a problem?" Regret asked not seeing the issue.

"All I was trying to do was activate the ring with the Index." Sean said.

"You mean this?" Cortana asked holding the Index.

"A construct? In the core? That is absolutely unacceptable!" Spark yelled.

"Sod off!" Cortana said.

"What impertinence! I shall purge you at once." Spark said.

"Whoa easy now she's with us." Sean said.

"You sure thats a good idea?" Cortana asked as the Index vanished.

"How dare you!" Spark yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Sean yelled making them stop.

"Reclaimer you must retrieve that Index if we are to activate the Ring." Spark said.

"Sean trust me you don't want to do that. This Ring doesn't kill flood." Cortana said.

"What?" Sean asked.

"What are you talking about of course it does. It has before." Regret said.

"Not exactly true. It's responsible for killing most of them off the first time but it didn't directly kill them immediately." Cortana said.

"Spark what is she talking about what did you leave out about this ring?" Sean asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Spark asked.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I KNOW!" Sean yelled.

"My apologies. I had assumed you all knew your ancient history. You were the ones the Forerunners chose to pick up the Mantel of responsibility." Spark said.

"Why is Earth always picked for everything?" Tarken asked Lane.

"I have no idea." Lane said.

"Ancient humans once battled the Forerunners in ancient times till finally a truce was called upon by both factions. However weakened from their conflict my creators were no match for the flood and after using every alternative solution they activated the rings and died in the process while using Genetic samples to repopulate the Galaxy. However first they needed to pick a species to continue where they left off. That Species are yours." Spark said.

"Ok" Sean said still trying to get all that into his head. "But what do the Rings do?" Sean asked.

"The Only way to kill the Flood is to starve them to death. They feed on sentient beings with sufficient Bio-Mass. In other words." Spark tried to say.

"Us." Sean said. "No wonder they ate my group so quickly they were starving. That also explains all the blood we saw coming in." Sean said.

"So let me get this straight these things basically will eat anything intelligent? Son we've got to kill these things now. And I've got one idea that comes to mind." Lane said.

"Destroy the Ring?" Sean asked.

"Unacceptable." Spark said.

"I'm going to assume that a new ring is built if one of them is destroyed or damaged." Sean said.

"Well yes thats true but still." Spark tried to say.

"As much as I would rather not I agree we must destroy the ring before the Flood find a way off world." Regret said.

"The Problem is that I can only think of one way to destroy the ring. But first I need the Pillar of Autumn to evacuate all occupants." Sean said.

"Why would you need them to...Oh no don't tell me." Lane said.

"We have to detonate one of our ships on the ring in order for it to explode." Sean said.

"As far as I'm concerned its the only sound plan." Tarken said making Lane sigh.

"Alright lets get this over with." Lane said.

Later

"Halo. It's finished." Cortana said as the humans and the Covenant saw the destruction of the ring.

"I'm sure a new one will be built soon enough but that parasite was just to risky to have wandering about in the galaxy a second time. In the meantime you can help us understand the Forerunners a little better." Sean said to Gulty Spark.

"I would be honored to." Spark said.

"I will have to inform the rest of the council of this event. I promise you though The Covenant will aid Earth when and if you need us." Regret said on a transmission.

"Thank you. Good luck." Sean said ending the Transmission.

"Lets get back home." Lane said.

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait I've been off my meds for a while and still am so I'm using some different stuff to help me focus. Now then next chapter will be Call of Duty. Theres a new poll for which Arc to use since it was a three way tie between warfare 2 black ops 2 and advanced warfare. If you pick modern Warfare 2 I've got one hell of a plot planed out for that. Read Review and Vote. See ya.**


	31. Modern Warfare

Chapter 31 Modern Warfare

Sean slowly opened his eyes before sitting up and looked to his left and smiled seeing Susan Storm naked next to him with a content smile on her face.

"God I missed you." Sean said kissing her forehead making her smile more before he got up without waking her and went out of his room in a pair of shorts. As he walked out of his room he came to a stop seeing a picture of his parents a year before the accident with him the twins and David all group together making him sigh.

"You miss them don't you?" Susan said behind him dressed in a blue robe.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Sean said smiling at her making her smile back and pulled him into a hug.

"No." Susan said.

"Theres nothing I wouldn't give to have them back in my life. The twins didn't deserve to have them taken away so soon." Sean said before his phone rang making him sigh before answering it. "Talbot what is it?" Sean asked.

"We've got a huge situation on our hands you need to get here like now." Talbot said.

"What happened?" Sean asked.

"It's better you see for yourself." Talbot said.

Later

"Alright what the hell is going on?" Sean asked entering his office and saw a man he knew by reputation in the army General Shepherd.

"Sean, It's been a while." Shepherd said shaking his hand.

"Yeah it has. Now whats going on?" Sean asked.

"Have you heard of a Russian named Makarov?" Shepherd asked.

"Yes I had a contact within his ranks feeding me intel. Why?" Sean asked before Talbot showed footage of a terrorist attack in Russia this morning by Makarov and his men but one of them that was found dead was an American CIA agent. "What did you do?" Sean asked.

"Makarov has become to dangerous to simple let him loose in the world so I sent an agent to watch and report to me on his actions. But somehow he found out." Shepherd said.

"You fucking...GRRR! Do you have any idea what this could cause?" Sean asked.

"A new war I know. I know this incident is my fault but whats done is done. We need to prepare for the worst case scenario." Shepherd said.

"I always do." Sean said.

"I'll contact our allies in the Russian government and see if we can solve this peacefully." Talbot said.

"Get Reznov with you. He's with the Russian government so he's our best chance to settle this peacefully." Sean said.

"What about our other allies? The Transformers the Republic and the Covenant?" Lane asked.

"Contact the Republic and the Covenant and inform them of the situation. I'll inform Shockwave and he'll do the rest from there." Sean said as Talbot, Ross, Lane and Eiling left. "Shepherd I swear to god." Sean said.

"I know I screwed up. It's funny actually. Your father would be just as pissed off at me as you are now." Shepherd said making Sean chuckle slightly.

"You have no idea." Sean said.

Later

"I had to send Diana and the Twins off world to Naboo since It's the safest place for them right now." Sean said entering the command center.

"Smart move." Shepherd said.

"What the hell is this?" Reznov said seeing a large aerial assult group on radar in Alaska.

"Sand Bravo, we're reading 70 bogeys in your sector. Please verify." Lane said on the comms.

"Thats a negative sir skies are clear." NOME AFB said

"Oh what the?" Reznov said seeing the same thing going on the cost in California.

"Zulu X-ray 6. Signs in your sector at least over a hundred bogeys. Please Advise." Lane said.

"Negative General alls clear here." Zulu said.

"Uh. I'm going to run a diagnostics check to see if theres something wrong." Sean said.

"Sierra Delta do you have anything on your scopes?" Lane asked.

"Probably not." Sean said.

"THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" Sierra Delta yelled.

"Say again?" Sean called back.

"I'm looking at fighter jets and Droid star fighters over I-95! How the hell did they get through!" Sierra Delta yelled.

"Droid Star Fighters? Why is the Trade Federation involved?" Talbot asked.

"Why do you think? Payback. We screwed them over with their trade franchise and now they want to even the score by helping our enemies." Sean said.

"Sally contact the Republic immediately! Tell them we need a full response!" Lane said.

"Already did." Sally.

"I need everyone in the field this is not a drill!" Sean yelled on the comms.

"Welcome to world war 3." Reznov said.

"Lets just hope it doesn't last long." Sean said.

In the field

The Discipline squad was the closest in the sector and helped with a group of soldiers called the 75th rangers led by sergeant Foley.

"Finally some backup." Foley said approaching Miya.

"Whats the situation?" Miya asked.

"Theres a VIP to collect for extraction but we're facing heavy resistance." Foley said.

"We'll clear the way for you to extract the VIP." Mutsu said.

"We better move fast then before more enemy units show up." Foley said.

Getting to the VIP was easy with the help of the Discipline squad as they reached the diner where the VIP was held in a storage unit that was practically bullet prof.

"Over Lord this is Sargent Foley. VIP is secured request immediate extraction." Foley said.

"Extraction team is in route. Hold the enemy off for at least a few minutes till they arrive." Lane said on the comms.

"More fun for us then." Karasuba said before attacking the enemy with her sword.

"Reinforcements!" A soldier yelled as Covenant drop ships arrived and dropped off a squad of Elites and Brutes before aiding their allies.

"Here for extraction!" A Brute said as they carried the VIP away to the drop ship.

"Over Lord. VIP is secured awaiting new orders!" Foley said on the comms.

"Be advised Covenant and Republic allies are arriving to assist us. However the Trade Federation has set up a massive blockade over the planet. Getting fresh troops and supplies is going to be difficult from them and portals are down." Lane said.

"So much for full support." Kazehana said.

Meanwhile

"God Damnit this is a fucking nightmare." Sean said seeing the battles in the command center.

"Good god." Eiling said.

"Sean my men just got some valuable intel that might just help us change the tide of this war." Shepherd said.

"From who?" Sean asked.

"Your familiar with Soap Mactavish, correct?" Shepherd asked.

"Julia's brother yeah I've had business with him and SAS." Sean said.

"He works with my unit now called task force 141. They just came back from south America with valuable intel that theres someone Makarov is after in a prison called the Gulag. Captain Price and Captain Mactavish will be leading the strike on the place and liberate this prisoner." Shepherd said.

"I'm going with. Are there any heavy hitters available?" Sean asked.

"There's Raiden and Shao Kahn and Baraka. The others are in the field assisting our troops. Superman is in Metropolis with his cousins holding off air units while Batman and his group defend Gotham." Talbot said.

"What about the other Riders?" Sean asked.

"They're all spread out to far. Turok is in Gotham helping Batman and any others are not responding." Lane said.

"They probably got their hands full. Whats the situation in Central and Star City?" Sean asked.

"Central City is pretty much under control and Team Arrow is managing but they're going to need some back up." Eiling said.

"See if we cant scrap up some of Omni Corps robots for some further assistance those things might be useful for now." Sean said.

"Copy that." Ross said.

"What about the space Battle?" Sean asked.

"So far only three Covenant carriers have gotten passed the blockade. The Trade Federation has everything in their disposal around the planet for now. Republic forces are still arriving at the planet assisting the battle." Lane said.

"I'm assuming the Republic isn't fairing all that well since they don't exactly have their own army." Sean said.

"After this they will." Shepherd said.

Meanwhile in Star City

Green Arrow quickly dodged a storm of bullets as Russians tried to kill him.

"Of all things I was expecting in my life. War was not one of them." Green arrow said before firing his arrows at them.

"Incoming Droids!" Spartan yelled firing at them before a few Elites appeared and destroyed them.

"Man this is getting us nowhere." Wild Dog said.

"Our forces are spread to thin." One of the Elites said.

"What about the portals cant we just try and reactivate them to get in some back up?" Artemis asked.

"It could work." Canary said.

"Overwatch wheres the nearest portal?" Green Arrow asked.

"Uh the closest one is at Police headquarters." Overwatch said.

"Then thats where we'll go." Green arrow said before Flash arrived.

"Sorry I'm late." Flash said out of breath.

"Barry what are you doing here you should be in your city." Green Arrow said.

"Joe is handling it besides I got a call saying you guys needed backup." Flash said.

"Better that then nothing." Arenal said.

"Guys less talking more action." Speedy said.

"Right lets go." Green arrow said.

In Detroit

Alex Murphy was shooting the Russians and the Droids with the help of a few Jedi at his side.

"On the Left!" One of the Police officers yelled as a group of Droids tried to get through only for RoboCop to take them down and shoot the remaining droids.

"We need to reestablish contact with command." One of the Jedi said.

"I know. See what you can do I'll cover you." RoboCop said.

In Gotham

Batman and his group quickly tried to evacuate people to the closest portal.

"Batgirl hurry up." Joker said destroying some of the Droids while knocking out the Russians since he doesn't kill.

"Almost got it. YES!" Batgirl yelled as the portal opened.

"Send them to Naboo its the safest place for them right now." Batman said.

"No shit!" Red Hood yelled firing at a few Russians and Droids.

"Over Lord we've reestablished control with the portals in Gotham sending Civilians to Naboo." Turok said.

"Good job. I'm sending you all some backup. Be advised Sean, Raiden, Shao Kahn and Baraka will be unavailable for some time. They're currently on a rescue mission to the Gulag. One Prisoner apparently is on Makarov's most wanted list." Lane said.

"Good to know let us know when they get back." Turok said.

With Sean

"Incoming!" A soldier yelled as they nearly got hit by a missile.

"FUCK!" Sean yelled turning into the Ghost Rider state and dropped down and killed the enemy troops.

"Where is the Prisoner?" Shao Kahn asked while smashing a few Russians with his war hammer while Raiden electrocuted them.

"We'll find out once we get inside lets move!" Soap yelled.

"You heard him." Sean said as they moved inside the prison.

"What the hell could be so important about one prisoner that Makarov would send so many of his men and droids?" Ghost asked.

"Ghost cut the chatter and lets move." Soap said.

"We're in." Sean said getting into the security system. "Are you sure the intel is accurate?" Sean asked looking into the system.

"Solid as my sister kicking you're ass." Soap said making Sean chuckle.

"Fair enough I ask cause theres no prisoner in the system." Sean asked.

"Must not be in. But he's here the intel is solid or Makarov wouldn't have bothered to send this many of his troops to get him." Ghost said.

"Must be in the lower cells." Raiden said.

"Then thats where I'm going. Both you and Shao Kahn stay here and keep Ghost covered while he monitors the lower cells." Sean said as he, Baraka, Soap, Price and Roach went down to the lower cells.

"Incoming!" Soap yelled as more Russians rushed at them.

"Ok this guy must defiantly be worth it if we're facing this kind of trouble." Sean said.

In Metropolis

Superman dashed through a group of droids and Russians while his Cousins did the same.

"This is getting us nowhere they just keep coming." Super Girl said before Starfire and Black Fire appeared and helped them out.

"Whats the status is Jump City?" Superman asked.

"Robbie and the other Titans have it under control but we're facing other enhanced individuals." Star Fire said.

"What about Atlantis?" PowerGirl asked.

"Aquaman has his hands full keeping Russian battle ships from getting past his fleet to New York." Black Fire said before Jedi Starfighters appeared taking out Droid Star Fighters.

"Man this just never ends." Super Girl said.

In Star City

"Over Watch we need you to walk us through this." Green Arrow said as they tried to repair the portal.

"Ok there should be an Energon power cell in the back make sure thats intact before you turn it back on or it will blow up. Then After that you need to input your security code to reactivate it." Over Watch said.

"Got it." Spartan said doing all that before it reactivated.

"Over Lord Portal is reactivated in Star City." Green Arrow said.

"Excellent news. I'm sending you some recommissioned Omni Corp assets to your location thorough the portal as backup they've been reprogrammed to respond to your commands." Lane said.

"I thought those things were scraped." Spartan said.

"We kept them as an insurance policy." Lane said.

In Central City

Kid Flash was rushing through the enemy taking them down one by one Russian and Droids.

"Wally theres a group of Civilians being held hostage up the road." Cisco said on the Comms.

"I'm on it." Kid Flash said running towards there to help them out before Fire Storm came in and helped out.

Back with Sean

"Ghost these cells are empty." Sean said.

"Keep moving further along you should find him soon enough. I've got three heat signatures one to them should be our prisoner." Ghost said.

"Planet the charge on the wall." Soap ordered.

"Right." Roach said doing just that. Once the wall blew Roach rushed in and saw a man in his early 50's choking a Russian with a metal chain while seeing a woman with white skin blond hair and green eyes on the ground wounded. The male who he assumed was the Prisoner had white skin grey hair and brown eyes and rushed towards him and punched him in the face making him fall back while the man aimed his gun at his face.

"Drop it!" Sean yelled pointing a pistol at his head.

"Sean?" The man said turning around and Sean widened his eyes in shock and disbelief.

"Dad?" Sean said before turning to see the woman. "Mom?" Sean said in shock before shaking his head and handed him the pistol. "This belongs you old man." Sean said handing him his old war pistol.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you again." Tom said.

"I'm sure the Twins and David will feel the same. Raiden, Shao Kahn. I've got the Prisoners and you both are not going to believe who they are." Sean said.

Later

"Sean whats going on we've got work to do." Shepherd said.

"Hang on you've all got to see this." Sean said as they were in his office before the doors opened and they turned and widened their eyes in disbelief when a man in military uniform walked in with five stars on his shoulders and a few medals of Honor on him.

"Impossible." Lane said in disbelief.

"Whats the matter Sam you look like you've seen a ghost." Tom said amused.

"Tom?" Shepherd said in shock before he and the others snapped out of it and saluted him making him chuckle.

"At ease." Tom said.

"How are you still alive?" Lane asked.

"Mara and I never died to begin with." Tom said.

"Mara is alive to?" Ross asked.

"In the medical center here being treated for infections. Now would someone please care to explain how the hell we ended up in a war with Russia and how they have an army of machines?" Tom asked.

"Uh to put it simple dad. The Droids aren't theirs those belong to a group greedy scum bags once known as the Trade Federation that got shut down a couple months ago thanks to us when we liberated the Planet Naboo from them." Sean said.

"Wait we're allied with other planets?" Tom asked.

"Try nearly the entire Galaxy." Talbot said.

"Damn. Ok and what about this war?" Tom asked.

"Thats partially Shepherd's fault due to him sending in an agent after Makarov who got caught." Sean said making Shepherd sigh knowing that was true.

"You never could consider the risk all that well." Tom said. "Whats done is done though and I'm back." Tom said.

"Dad we need to find Makarov and fast. We cant seem to find him in this mess." Sean said.

"Your all looking at it wrong. You're looking in places you expect him to be. Try somewhere you wouldn't expect." Tom said before brining up a monitor to suggest where he would be.

"Moscow? Why would he still be in Russia?" Sean asked.

"The best place to hide is in the place you'd least expect someone to be in. Tell me whats the situation with the Russian government?" Tom asked.

"Reznov has managed to convince the Russian President to talk this through peacefully with the Vice President of the US. But thats a while from now first we need to push them out of the country." Sean said.

"Agreed. Which areas are under fire right now?" Tom asked.

"Washington and New York. The other states are secure for now." Eiling said.

"Then for now we focus on recapturing Washington." Tom said.

"Covenant forces have been managing to get past the Blockade over the planet but it's not enough and portals are down." Sean said.

"Not everything is easy son. I learned that the hard way. No matter what though we'll win this war. We always do." Tom said.

In Washington

"Incoming!" A US soldier yelled before a Brute picked him up and rushed out of the way from a Missile attack. "Thanks." The Soldier said.

"Keep your eyes open." The Brute said.

"All Units Covenant forces have managed to break through the blockade expect reinforcements in a moment." Lane said.

"Roger that Overlord." Sargent Foley said as his unit rushed through the enemy.

"What about the rest of the Blockade?" Green Lantern asked.

"Still in progress but Covenant forces are outnumbering them. Portals have been reactivated." Lane said.

"We need to retake the white house and fast." Reznov said slicing a few of the enemy Russians to pieces while Julia using her water enhancements to drown them.

"Affirmative stand by for backup." Lane said.

Soon extra troops were dropped off while Jedi Star Fighters flew by taking out the enemy forces with ease before Covenant capital ships appeared firing on Enemy positions.

Back at base

"Wow I have really missed out a lot for the past 8 years." Tom said seeing the Covenant carriers in action.

"Well expect a lot more grandpa." Sean said chuckling making Tom raise an eyebrow before he caught on and smiled.

"So who's the lucky lady?" Tom asked his son.

"Well actually I've got more then one since I got harem laws approved." Sean said making him chuckle. "As for who I'm talking about her name is Diana an Amazon." Sean said.

"I thought you would be with Susan of all people first." Tom said making Sean sigh.

"After the accident things between us went south and we separated till last month when we got back together. Diana is special to me in so many ways." Sean said before an alert came up.

"Sir Washington has been recaptured by commander Reznov and his forces." A soldier said.

"Outstanding. What about New York?" Sean asked.

"Russians have rigged Jamming to Neutralize our air support sir. As long as those remain its a losing fight." A soldier said.

"Damn! We cannot lose New York! Are there any special mission units in the area?" Tom asked.

"One sir. Delta Team call sign..." The Soldier tried to say.

"Metal. I know this team they were under my command back in the day. Call them up." Tom said.

"This is Metal team." Sandman said.

"Sandman this is General Tom Kruger." Tom said.

"Sir?" Sandman said.

"Long story for another time son." Tom said.

"Right. Whats the mission?" Sandman said.

"I need you and your team in New York to destroy the Jamming devices or we'll lose New York." Tom said.

"Copy that sir. Whats our backup?" Sandman said.

"At best I can spare are Sub-Zero, Cyrax, Smoke and Shang Tsung." Sean said.

"Copy that sir. Wish us luck." Sandman said.

In New York

"Incoming!" Frost yelled as they dodged a missile heading towards them.

"This is not going to be easy." Smoke said.

"The hell was your first clue?" Cyrax said before killing a few Russians with his weapons.

"We need to get to the stock exchange building and take out those jammers or we'll lose this city." Sandman said as they rushed to the building.

"Man we could really use some transformer backup right now." Truck said.

"Optimus and Megatron are helping with the space battle with he Covenant and the Republic they don't have time to help us." Sandman said.

"Theres the Jammer." Shang Tsung said using his magic to kill a few Russians before Droid Star Fighters appeared.

"I got this." Sub-Zero said before freezing the Droid Star Fighters.

"Nice work Sub-Zero. Frost plant the explosive devices." Sandman said.

"On it." Frost said doing just that and blew it and as soon as he did hundreds of communications came through.

"General jammer is down." Sandman said.

"Outstanding. Stand by for further instructions. Be advised Transformers have broken through the blockade expect heavy reinforcements." Tom said.

"Solid Copy sir." Sandman said.

"Looks like we get some extra backup after all." Truck said.

Back at command

"I can see why you trust this team so well." Sean said seeing the results just as reports of all enemy air defense being destroyed in minutes.

"Never underestimate my men." Tom said.

"We've got a problem here." Reznov said seeing an image of a sub carrying a massive amount of cruise missiles that could level the easter seaboard.

"Where the hell did the Russians get their hands on that?" Sean asked.

"It's one of ours. They must have acquired it during the siege." Reznov said.

"Damnit. Sandman I've got a new mission for you. You need to require one of our stolen submarines before it levels the eastern Seaboard." Tom said.

"Copy that. Who's our backup for this?" Sandman asked.

"Sub-Zero and his group are needed elsewhere. You've got two Transformer allies assisting you. Tidal Wave and Thunder blast. They'll assist you once your task is complete." Sean said.

"Copy that commander." Sandman said.

Hours later

"General mission complete all remaining Russian battle ships are pulling back." Sandman said as Tidal Wave blasted what enemy ships he could that were in range.

"Outstanding stand by for further orders." Tom said.

"Feels good to be back doesn't it?" Sean said.

"You have no idea. Now that we've pushed back the Russians out of the country we can focus on the space battle." Tom said.

"Covenant forces are still dealing with most of it. Good news is with the portals back online we've send every civilian on the planet to allied world such as Naboo, Ryloth, Alderaan, Coruscant and Cybertron. This helps us avoid civilian casualties if they strike European countries." Sean said.

"Good work. Now all thats left is..." Tom tried to say before Reznov rushed in.

"Reznov what is it?" Talbot asked.

"The Russian President never made it to the peace talks. Makarov was waiting for him to get in the air." Reznov said making them sigh.

"Shit." Sean said.

"Don't worry about it we'll find him." Tom said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir we've got a new situation. Key areas in Europe have been hit by Chemical attacks." A soldier said.

"This is Ramstein we're under attack." Ramstein said on the comms.

"Roger. We're aware of the gas and sending biohazard teams in your area." Sean said.

"Not the gas sir. We're under attack by Russian ground forces." Ramstein said.

"What Russian forces?" Sean asked.

"The entire Russian army is here. Requesting immediate assistance." Ramstein said.

"This was no Terrorist attack. These chemical attacks were a smoke screen to pave way for invasion." Lane said.

"I need everyone available for combat and extraction!" Sean said on the comms.

Later

"This is Sandman. Whats the Target?" Sandman said with Spartan, Canary and Green Arrow with his team.

"Your needed to extract the Vice President. Covenant forces will provide air support from their cruisers but it will be limited depending on your location." Tom said.

"Copy that sir." Sandman said.

"You remember when life was simpler?" Spartan asked Green Arrow who chuckled.

"Nope." Green Arrow said.

"Me either." Spartan said before they rushed through the enemy to get to the Vice President.

Back at command

"Something isn't right." Sean said looking over the files on Makarov.

"What is it?" Tom asked.

"Why would Makarov kidnap the President instead of just killing him?" Sean asked.

"I think I know." Price said showing sites of nuclear lunch sites.

"He's going to use him to get the launch codes." Soap said.

"Not going to happen. This guy is tough and resilient against torture he'll never give them up." Sean said.

"Not necessarily." Tom said. "Every man has one weakness. His I'm assuming is his daughter." Tom said.

"General Vice President secured." Sandman said on the comms.

"Good work." Tom said.

"Sir we've got some intel on our bomb maker." A soldier said showing an image and a name.

"Volk. I know this guy. Nasty piece of work." Tom said.

"He's in Paris. The Lyoko Warriors will be there as well so we can count on enhanced support." Soap said.

"Right." Sean said.

"Sean this is Optimus Prime." Optimus said on the Comms.

"Optimus its good to hear from you. Give me some Good news." Sean said.

"The Blockade is almost completely destroyed however we've gotten word of your target and I'm sending in some special support. Metroplex and Trypticon." Optimus said. (War for Cybertron versions)

"How big are we talking here?" Lane asked.

"You'll see when they arrive." Optimus said.

"Good enough. Sandman I've got a new mission for you." Tom said.

"You know us sir. We're up for anything." Sandman said.

"Thats what I like to hear." Tom said.

Later

"Holy shit!" Truck said seeing the massive Transformers make way for them to get to Volk.

"And I thought Godzilla was big." Frost said.

"He is bigger." Sandman said.

"Volk should be a few clicks to your north." Tom said.

"Copy that general we're on our way." Sandman said.

"With support like this how can we lose?" Truck asked.

"Never say shit like that you'll jinx us." Sargent Foley said.

"Ahem." Jinx said.

"Sorry." Foley said.

"Heads up!" Reznov yelled as they dodged a barrage of bullets while Volk tried to bolt out of the area only for Shockwave and Soundwave to get in his way.

"Your not going anywhere." Shockwave said.

"Come here you bastard!" Sandman said grabbing him and slammed him down.

"We need to get him out of here." Yumi said.

"Extraction teams are arriving in minutes by the tower we'll cover your escape." Soundwave said.

"Understood lets go team." Sandman said.

Back at command

"General we've got Volk and we also got the Russian President's daughter secured. Volk gave us the location to where Makarov is keeping the Russian president." Sandman said on the comms.

"Excellent work. The blockade has officially ended. Remaining Trade Federation battle ships have left our orbit." Tom said.

"About time." Sandman said.

"Stand by for further orders." Sean said.

"So whats the plan?" Lane said.

"We send everything to these coordinates and I do mean everything." Sean said.

"Agreed. Time to end this once and for all." Tom said.

"All units prepare for final assault. Your mission is simple. Find the Russian President and rescue him and if he's there kill Makarov on sight." Sean said on the comms.

"Time to end this son." Tom said.

"I know." Sean said

Location Siberia

"RPG!" Spartan yelled as the heroes and allies dodged the rocket.

"Wheres the Russian President!" Punisher asked

"Underground sir but we cant get past those turrets!" Sandman yelled before Metroplex arrived and destroyed them.

"That works." Green Arrow said before they all rushed towards the President.

"Look out!" Soap yelled as Droideka's rolled over at them only for them to be stomped on.

"Russian President should be right bellow us." Foley said.

"Soap planet those charges!" Price said.

"On it!" Soap said planting the charges before they made a hole and found the President with Makarov before Punisher stunned him.

"Get the President out of here!" Sandman said.

Back at command

Everyone waited patiently for the report.

"Command this is Sandman. Russian President is secured." Sandman said getting cheers from the others. "We also got Makarov in our custody." Sandman said.

"Outstanding bring them to command." Sean said.

Later

The War was finally over after the peace talks began with the Russian government giving the full truth behind what Makarov had done. Makarov was sentenced to life in a maxim security prison on Coruscant under high alert security.

"Mommy Daddy!" The Twins yelled rushing to their long lost parents.

"Oh my goodness look at you two." Mara said holding her youngest children.

Sean and David smiled as they saw how happy the Twins were.

"So this whole Time Makarov kept your parents in a prison?" Diana asked while holding her 7 month pregnant stomach.

"Thats what they told us. I'm just happy to have them back." Sean said kissing her making her smile as she rested her head on his shoulders while he placed his hands on her stomach that held their first child.

"So whats going to happen now?" Sarah asked.

"Well you two are going back with them since you both annoy me...OW!" Sean yelled as Mara pulled his ear while the Twins laughed along with Diana and David. "Mom!" Sean yelled.

"Don't be rude to your sisters." Mara said sternly.

"I was kidding!" Sean yelled getting out of her grasp. "This is the one thing I didn't miss." Sean said while Cathrine snickered.

"I guess she picked up a few things from me." Cathrine said making Mara smile.

"I hate you all...OW!" Sean yelled as his mother did it again.

 **Authors Note: And that my friends readers and fans is the end of the Justice League Arc seasons. Justice League unlimited will Resume the Arcs. So I had this idea after playing Call of Duty again since during the first Modern Warfare game I was sure Price had died except he didn't so I decided to do this with Sean's parents being alive. So next chapter we'll get back on the Tv Episodes. Read and Review. Also sorry for the long wait but being off my medicine has made me slow. Oh and Also I'm remaking the poll for the next season** **Arc so check in regularly it should be up tonight.**


	32. Aftermath of the war

Chapter Aftermath of the war

"You're recommending the Republic creates a Grand Army?" Chancellor Valorum said to Sean who with him in the Senate was Talbot and Shepherd.

"Forgive me if this sounds offensive but the republic didn't manage to do much during the third world war on Earth since it has no grand army not even a navy. Of the three groups not from earth that assisted us during our time of need the republic did very little due to its lack of military and the Jedi don't count." Sean said getting everyone to agree.

"I agree with Sean on this Chancellor we need an army should a time of another war on any allied world occur." Senator Organa said.

"I second the agreement." Senator Chuchi said.

"I also agree my friends but training an army takes time." Valorum said.

"Maybe not. Recently my scouts have located a planet of cloners known as Kamino and they've cloned a massive army ready for action. Of course the Republic will need to pay for it but my company has already made the purchase." Sean said.

"And what about future purchases?" Valorum asked.

"My company can easily afford that until the Republic can train its own army. After that the Republic must never again make this mistake for future situations." Sean said.

"Agreed." Valorum said along with the rest of the Senate.

Later

"Sandman and his team will be training the Clone armies for the time being should another war occur." Tom said. (Which will happen^^)

"Ay. I never once thought we would ever get to world war 3 in our time." Sean said.

"Still its hard to imagine one man is responsible for all this." Obi-Wan said.

"You'd be surprised by how easy it is to persuade so many followers to a cause that while at first may have good goals ends up doing the exact opposite of what its intended reason is." Sean said.

"Hitler, Xerxes, hell even gods have led to wars like this." Lane said.

"How many Jedi have been lost during the conflict?" Sean asked.

"Thankfully none. Injured yes but no deaths." Mace said.

"And what about Makarov?" Shepherd asked.

"He will remain under heavy security at all times till..." Mace tried to say till a senate commando rushed in.

"Sir! It's Makarov he's escaped!" The Commando said startling them all.

"WHAT!" Sean yelled.

Later

"How could this happen? You said he was under heavy security." Shepherd said.

"Apparently under the payroll of the Trade Federation. They helped him escape." Shaak Ti said making Sean sigh in annoyance.

"What do you want us to do with them?" Punisher asked.

"Kill them." Sean said as they left.

"Makarov may be free but his assets have been frozen or confiscated. Even then I doubt he'll be much trouble." Ross said.

"Never assume anything." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Makarov walked the halls of a base with both men under his command and Droids before approaching a man.

"I assume our plan worked?" Makarov said before the person turned to face him revealing him to be the Dark Rider.

"Yes you did excellent my friend. In all the Chaos and conflict our true objective was achieved. Ultron downloaded all intel on every hero and special unit under Global Tech's influence. Their identities their weaknesses. You have done well." The dark Rider said.

"Russia will be nothing but a long lost memory in the pages of history. The new world however will be ours for the taking." Makarov said.

"Indeed. And not just Earth but every world in the Galaxy will be ours." The Dark Rider said.

Later

"Makarov escaped?" Superman asked in shock.

"The Trade Federation still had many under their payroll working for them in his prison." Sean said.

"Fucking figures." Robbie said.

"Whats being done about his recapture?" Prophet of Truth asked with Mercy and Regret with him in hologram form.

"A high placed bounty has been placed on him for capture dead or alive. Either one works." Sean said.

"Agreed however though we should consider brining him in alive for further interrogation." Optimus said.

"I agree he may have more information on his true motives for starting this war." Megatron said.

"Noted. In the meantime we've got our priorities. The Covenant will be searching the galaxy for any and all remaining relics of the Forerunners and reporting those finding back with us for further study since Humans of Earth seem to be able to work their technology better for clear reasons. Guilty spark will assist them. And to prevent further invasions in the future new orbital weapons are being constructed around the Earth called capital guns capable of destroying Battle ships in one shot. Also a new defense grid called an Energon Grid will be built to further protect the planet." Sean said.

"Then we must begin immediately." Mercy said.

"I know." Sean said.

Later

Diana smiled as she looked outside the mansion seeing the city being rebuilt now that the war was over. She looked down and smiled more before rubbing her 7 month pregnant stomach.

"You look very well relaxed." Sean said walking to her before sitting down.

"Just happy this whole pointless war is over. The last thing I want is our first child to be growing up in the middle of it." Diana said.

"I fear though that this isn't the last war on Earth. Many more will come in time but like everything as of late we will over come those obstacles and achieve peace." Sean said making her smile before kissing him as she laid on his chest before gasping. "Diana whats wrong before seeing a wet spot on the couch.

"I think my water just broke!" Diana said in shock.

 **Authors Note:** **Cliffhanger. Next Chapter is it a boy or a girl or both? Find out next chapter. Also please do Vote in the current poll for which Arcs to use next in the Story. Read Review and Vote. See ya.**


	33. Past and Present

Chapter 33 Past and Present

"WHAT!" Sean yelled. "You cant be ready now you're not due for another 2 months." Sean said.

"Well trust me this says differently!" Diana yelled in pain holding her stomach.

"Fuck man!" Sean said before pulling her up.

Later

"How is she?" Sean asked. The doctor Sean was talking to had Red hair blue eyes and white skin and was very beautiful her name was Ann Possible.

"She's stable for now but we're going to have to wait a few more hours before she's fully ready to deliver." Ann said before she left.

Sean sighed before looking back into her room.

"She'll be fine." A male voice said making him look behind him and saw an elderly old man with a staff in hand.

"Do I know you?" Sean asked.

"Not exactly. I need your help." The old man said.

"Can it wait I'm in the middle of..." Sean tried to say.

"It concerns her and your unborn child as well. There is a problem from another time you need to stop." The old man said.

"From another time? Time Travel?" Sean asked.

"Yes. You see your needed to stop a great evil in the past." The Old man said. Sean looked at Diana who was with her sister Donna.

"Give me a second here." Sean said entering the room.

"Whats wrong?" Diana asked while grunting in slight pain.

"I uh need to go somewhere real quick. To the Past actually." Sean said making her raise an eyebrow.

"And?" Diana said.

"And?" Sean said in surprise making her smile.

"Sean at this point nothing would surprise me." Diana said making him chuckle.

"Fair enough. I just don't want to leave you like this right now." Sean said making her smile more before kissing him

"I doubt you'll miss the birth of our first child. Your needed elsewhere right now. Go. I'll be here when you get back." Diana said making him nod and kissed her. He walked back out where the old man waited patiently.

"Alright old man where are you sending me?" Sean asked making him grin.

"To Egypt. You will find Horus. You will journey with him to defeat Set. However your true reason for going back in time will reveal itself to you when the time is right." The Old man said about to send him back in time.

"By the way who are you?" Sean asked making him chuckle.

"I am Ra the God of the Sun." Ra said shocking him.

"Wait! What!" Sean yelled before he disappeared

In Ancient Egypt

"Try to Keep up." Horus said to the mortal Bek before a portal opened in front of him.

"What in the?" Bek said before Sean crashed down hard on his back.

"OW!" Sean yelled in pain before standing up and saw a man much taller then him. "Whoa your fucking tall." Sean said.

"Well I am a god." Horus said not offended by this mysterious stranger. "Who are you? And why are you here?" Horus asked.

"Uh first let me ask. Are you Horus?" Sean asked.

"Yes." Horus answered.

"Ok good that parts done then. As for why I'm here. Ra sent me from the future to this timeline." Sean said shocking Horus and Bek.

"Ra God of the Sun sent you?" Bek asked.

"Who are you?" Sean asked.

"Bek, Bek Kruger." Bek answered shocking Sean by the fact they had the same last name.

"You said my grandfather sent you from the future? Why?" Horus said since he didn't see the reason for sending a mortal to do a gods job.

"Hell if I know man. Look can we just go see him since I'm sure thats where we're supposed to go." Sean said.

"Very well." Horus said.

Later

"So if your from the future does Set still live?" Bek asked Sean as they climbed a mountain.

"Who's Set?" Sean asked.

"That answers that." Horus said.

"No seriously who's Set?" Sean asked.

"You know the God of the desert? The God of life's brother." Bek said.

"Oh you mean that asshole." Sean said making Horus chuckle slightly from the insult to his uncle.

"Yes him. If you don't know much about him then that must mean we triumph in our quest." Horus said.

"That also means Zaya comes back." Bek said.

"Who's Zaya?" Sean asked.

"His woman who died helping him get my eye back. If we defeat Set before she reaches the end of her journey we can bring her back from the dead." Horus said.

"Oh." Sean said.

"So whats the future like?" Bek asked.

"Yes I'm rather curious about that as well." Horus said.

"It's best I don't tell you since I don't want to interfere with the timeline." Sean said.

"Very well." Horus said as they reached the top.

"Why are we here?" Sean asked.

"To go to Ra." Horus said.

"Uh isn't he you know up there?" Sean asked pointing up to the sky.

"Yes." Horus said.

"He's joking right?" Bek asked.

"Nope." Sean said as Horus prayed till he changed form and grew wings. "Whoa!" Sean said amazed.

"Impressive." Bek said before Horus carried them both up to the sky. As they flew a boat of ancient design came into view before they landed and Horus changed back to his normal form.

"Stay in my shadow both of you." Horus said but Sean stepped out and nothing happened to him.

"Why?" Bek said doing the same only to get burned.

"Thats why. Your not like us your not enhanced." Sean said.

"Hail, Thou Great God Ra." Horus said as he bowed along with Bek while Sean stood.

"Normally, when a bird lands on my boat, I kill it before it can shit." Ra said making Sean snicker slightly making Ra look at him and narrowed his eyes in curiosity. "You bring two mortals to the source of creation?" Ra asked his grandson.

"Bek is important to me and he on the other hand." Horus tried to say.

"You actually sent me sir from the future." Sean said making Ra look at him.

"I sent you to the past from your time?" Ra asked.

"Yes." Sean said.

"Hmmm." Ra said standing up and looked at him as he approached him. "You have the appearance of an ordinary mortal and yet you are not ordinary are you?" Ra said.

"No." Sean said before he was engulfed in white flames catching his interest along with Bek's and Horus's as well. "In my time I'm whats known as a Ghost Rider and I'm the leader of them. We appear when the world is engulfed in to much evil and destroy it till there is no more then when the world is engulfed again in evil a new generation takes our place." Sean said.

"I see. Now why have you come?" Ra asked his grandson.

"I would only ask something of you." Horus said making Ra scoff.

"Ah in that case I should stop everything I'm doing and do your bidding." Ra said.

"Grandfather I mean no disrespect." Horus said.

"You don't know the difference." Ra said before a roaring sound was heard.

"What was that?" Sean asked.

"Stay here. Be quiet." Ra said putting a crown on. "I have work to do." Ra said before he was engulfed in flames and became much much taller.

"Holy shit. Way taller then when I saw him in my time." Sean said.

"Put the regular mortal below deck if you want him to live." Ra said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sean said picking him up and did just that.

"HEY!" Bek yelled.

Sean and Horus saw a giant black worm like monster with sharp teeth approaching the world before Ra started blasting him with his staff forcing it back.

"Crawl back to Shadow, You stinking worm! You shall never feast on my creation!" Ra yelled as the monster turned back.

"What the hell was that?" Sean asked.

"That my young friend was Apophis the demon of Chaos. Night after night I must battle him in order to protect my creation and the world. Things would be different if I could dwell with my children in the garden of the Nile. It is my burden to battle him night after night." Ra said.

"So why not destroy him?" Sean asked.

"I wish I could but I'm not powerful enough to destroy him." Ra said. "There are things far worse then Set." Ra said.

"You're wrong." Horus said. "That demon isn't the one who murdered my father murdered your son." Horus said.

"They are both my sons. They were both equal in my eyes. As is all of my creation. And the uncertainty of its destiny is my will." Ra said before turning to normal size. "So what is it that actually brings you here?" Ra asked.

"Allow me to fill my flask with these waters." Horus said making him look at him.

"The waters are not mine." Ra said.

Horus filled his flash with the waters while Sean pulled Bek up.

"What did I miss?" Bek asked.

"You don't want to know." Sean said.

"Tell me this other mortal did he say why I sent him here?" Ra asked his Grandson.

"No but he did not know about Set in his time so perhaps he's the key to stopping him." Horus asked.

"No I doubt that. No if I sent him here it was for another reason." Ra said eying Sean in curiosity.

Later

"Whoa!" Sean yelled as they crashed when Horus turned back to normal.

"Maybe next time, keep flying until we're actually on the ground." Bek said.

"What Ra gave, he took back." Horus said before Sean helped him up. "Thank you." Horus said.

"No problem. So tell me how the hell is this." Sean said holding the flash with the water of creation in it. "Going to stop Set?" Sean asked.

"By quenching the Desert fire Set will lose all his power and then I can kill him." Horus said.

"Revenge does no good for anyone believe me I know." Sean said.

"You sought out Revenge? On who?" Horus asked.

"Doesn't matter it was a long time ago." Sean said.

"What would happen if I drank that?" Bek asked.

"It would refresh you then you would die." Horus said making Sean chuckle.

"Cause you would kill him for wasting it?" Sean asked making him chuckle.

"You catch on quick." Horus said before throwing a water container at Bek who sighed before walking off.

"Could you at least try to treat him with respect since he's risking a lot to help you." Sean said.

"Why do you care about him so much?" Horus asked.

"I believe he's actually my ancestor. So if he dies in the past." Sean said.

"You die in the present along with the rest of your linage." Horus said.

"Exactly." Sean said before they heard Bek talking to someone about the eye.

"Oh great." Horus said.

Battling a small squad of monsters was easy for the two power houses.

"What exactly are you?" Bek asked Sean.

"A Ghost Rider." Sean said.

Later

Sean, Bek, Horus and Horus's former lover Hathor who helped them take down the giant Serpents Set sent after them traveled a swamp to Thoth the god of Wisdom.

"So tell me this other mortal what is he?" Hathor asked.

"He calls himself a Ghost Rider a powerful being who's sole purpose is to eradicate evil in the world should it be consumed by to much evil. My Grandfather sent him from the future to the present to aid us in our quest." Horus said.

"Are you sure?" Hathor asked.

"What other reason is there?" Horus asked confused by why she would think differently.

"Ra wouldn't send someone from the future just to aid you no he's here for another reason." Hathor said before the reached Thoth's lair.

"Hidden in plain sight. Impressive." Sean said as they entered the lair and found well. "What the hell?" Sean said in disbelief seeing dozens of people looking exactly the same making Horus chuckle while Hathor giggled at his reaction.

"Is that him...Them?" Bek asked.

"Nope. The only one Thoth trusts is himself." Horus said.

"Good God. Talk about annoying." Sean said making Horus laugh more.

"Thoth." Horus said getting his attention.

"Your here for the Riddle of the Sphinx you need the answer. Ask the riddle and come back." Thoth said.

"Uh wouldn't one of us have to die first?" Sean asked.

"Draw straws." Thoth said.

"I told you this would be a waste of time. He clearly doesn't know meaning he doesn't know everything." Sean said making Thoth look at him in shock.

"I beg your pardon?" Thoth said.

"Well do you know it?" Sean asked.

"Well I...Fine lets go." Thoth said as he walked with them.

"Nice work." Horus said.

"Actually it was Bek's idea." Sean said making Bek grin.

Later

"What the hell kinda pyramid is this?" Sean asked seeing the massive pyramid move around like it was alive.

"Don't you have these in your time?" Horus asked.

"His time?" Thoth asked.

"Sean is from the Future sent by Ra." Bek said.

"Truly?" Thoth asked.

"Yup. Now hold that thought." Sean said rushing in and quickly turned off the security using a wheel. (Honestly I'm confused by how this works)

"Nice work." Horus said.

"Well I try." Sean said as they entered where the fire was and the Sphinx came out and demanded the answer to his riddle.

"Go on I'm waiting." Thoth said.

"I never was. Am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all who live and breathe. What am I?" The Sphinx asked.

"You are order." Thoth said.

"Nope thats not it." Sean said.

"Incorrect." The Sphinx said.

"You are tomorrow." Sean said.

"Correct." The Sphinx said.

"May I ask how you knew that?" Thoth said not the least bit offended by being out done by a mortal.

"My mother had me answer these things when I was kid all the time till I got them all down into my brain." Sean said as they neared the fire only for him, Horus and Hathor to be trapped while Bek and Thoth to be outside and Set appeared and took Thoth's brain that was a blue glowing gem.

"I should thank you." Set said before looking at Sean. "Well the famous time traveler sent by my father. Tell me what makes you so special?" Set asked only for Sean to spit in his face.

"Go fuck yourself you piece of shit. Your nothing but a worthless coward." Sean said as he wiped the spit off his face and chuckled at him.

"You've got courage I'll give you that boy." Set said before seeing Bek about to pour in the water of creation onto the source of his power. "STOP!" Set said making him do just that as he held a necklace of his love in his hand. "Recognize this?" Set said.

"Bek, pour it in!" Sean said.

"Did he tell you he could bring your woman back from death? It's not possible. Not even for me." Set said.

"Whats he talking about?" Sean asked.

"You expect me to believe you?" Bek asked.

"I don't have to lie. How else could a blind worthless god get you to help him?" Set asked.

"Is that true?" Sean asked.

"Pour it in." Horus said.

"Horus incase you forgot if Zaya doesn't come back I don't exist." Sean said.

"What?" Bek said confused.

"Your my ancestor if you die or Zaya dies I don't exist or the rest of my linage or my unborn child." Sean said.

"Oh so he's your grandfather then." Set said.

"Is it true?" Bek asked Horus.

"Bek, Pour it in!" Horus said only for Set to grab his hand. "NO!" Horus yelled as Set poured it out on the ground.

"Shame you weren't on my side. But thats what Love gets you." Set said before looking at Sean. "As for you linage better enjoy your last moments of existing while you can." Set said making Sean Growl.

"How about you fight me you worthless coward?" Sean challenged making him laugh.

"Sorry I've got work to do." Set said leaving as the Pyramid collapsed and Sean created a barrier of his flames to protect them. Once it was over the barrier vanished and Sean growled before punching Horus in the face.

"You FUCK!" Sean said before strangling him only for Bek and Hathor to pull him off. "You selfish bastard! You're no better then him!" Sean yelled.

"I am nothing like him. Yes I lied but I had to since I couldn't do this alone." Horus said.

"And what about us? Are you that selfish that you don't care who dies as long as you get what you want? I don't know why Ra sent me to this time but I'm sure it wasn't so I could watch my entire life fade away just so you could be king." Sean said before walking off.

"Where are you going?" Bek asked.

"To kill Set and find a way to bring Zaya back from Death so my linage doesn't vanish." Sean said.

Later

Sean walked through the Desert before seeing the massive demon Apophis appearing and drinking the Nile.

"What the hell?" Sean asked before Bek and Horus appeared.

"Ra has Fallen. We need your help." Horus said.

"Wheres Hathor?" Sean asked making Horus sigh.

"I'll explain later. Listen you are right not to trust me but I cannot do this alone. WE cannot do this alone." Horus said making Sean narrow his eyes before nodding and jumped on with them.

"So how do we stop him?" Sean asked.

"We need the staff back. Ra isn't dead but only he can make this right." Horus said

'However your true reason for going back in time will reveal itself to you when the time is right.' Ra's words echoed in Sean's head.

"I don't think so." Sean said confusing him. "Ra said I would know when the real reason I was sent back in time would come. I think I can kill it with the staff." Sean said.

"Are you sure?" Horus asked.

"My powers kill all evil. Combined with that staff that wounds it might be enough to kill it." Sean said.

"Then we'll get you the staff." Horus said.

Once they got back to Egypt Sean and Horus climbed the large tower Set had ordered to be built while Bek used the modern version of an elevator.

"Come Apophis!" Set yelled before Sean punched him in the back of the head.

"Hey fucker!" Sean yelled.

"Now your just being a pest." Set said changing into his more frightening form.

"Oh so you can change like Horus. So can I!" Sean yelled before turning into the Ghost Rider roaring into the air shocking Set.

"What are you?" Set asked.

" **I am the Leading Ghost Rider!** " Sean yelled before charging at him.

Horus observed the fight and saw Sean was gaining the upper hand till Set cheap shotted him and pushed him over the edge and he held onto the edge then Bek came and took the eye.

"Horus!" Bek yelled throwing the eye at him while sliding down. Horus saw his other eye but instead of going for it he chose to save Bek.

"Like all vermin you..." Set tried to say till Sean attacked him again and took the staff while Horus and Bek fell and Horus changed into his other form.

" **Well would you look at that.** " Sean said before glaring at Set.

"Give me the staff mortal." Set demanded.

" **Not just yet.** " Sean said charging the staff up with his power and aimed it at Apophis before firing at it and the demon screeched in agonizing pain before it exploded in white flames ending the chaos bringer.

"NO!" Set yelled about to attack him only for Horus to take him down taking off his wings and watched as he fell while Sean destroyed the tower and threw the staff back to Horus as he fell only for Horus to catch him.

"Nice work." Horus said.

"What can I say I'm full of surprises." Sean said grinning making him chuckle before they saw Set crawling on the ground with his golden blood trailing behind him. Sean jumped down and pulled him up before punching him.

"What kind of monster are you?" Set asked in fear.

"Like I said I'm the leading Ghost Rider." Sean said before throwing him to Horus who blasted him with Ra's spear destroying his body.

Horus went back to Ra to give him back his spear and Ra was greatly surprised that Apophis was destroyed by a mortal.

Sean and Horus after getting his eye back from a little girl approached Bek.

"We all make a great team. Are you sure you're not a god?" Horus asked Bek.

"What would I be the god of? Stupidity?" Bek asked making Sean laugh.

"More like the impossible." Sean said making Bek smile before he for some reason stopped breathing.

"Bek?" Horus asked before seeing he was dead. "Sean we..." Horus tried to say only to see his friend was gone. "Oh no." Horus said seeing he was erased from time.

Horus carried back Bek to his lair where he laid his dead body next to Zaya. Suddenly Ra appeared.

"I have never been in debt. And yet I am in debt to you and your friend Grandson. Where is he?" Ra asked.

"With Bek and Zaya dead he and his linage have been erased from history. Grandfather I know what I ask is great but I ask the one thing that I cannot do." Horus said.

Ra nodded and suddenly Bek and Zaya started to glow before.

Bek jumped up with gasp.

"Ow." Sean said appearing from sitting on his back from the ground. "Where did I go just now?" Sean asked making Horus chuckle before helping him up.

"Are we?" Bek asked.

"You've both Returned." Horus said.

"Oh thank god." Sean said.

"Bek? You might want to help her." Horus said making him turn around and saw Zaya awake and alive.

"Zaya." Bek said helping her up.

"Did Ra do this?" Sean asked.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Zaya asked making Sean, Horus and Bek smile.

"Uh well basically I'm your very great grandson." Sean said making her look at him in disbelief before looking at Bek who nods.

"Well I see you've got Bek's looks." Zaya said making Sean burst out laughing along with Bek and Horus.

Later

After repairing the damage that Set caused Horus was now being crowned the next king of Egypt by Thoth while Hathor was back after Sean did some magic to bring her back.

"So do you believe I'm ready now?" Horus asked Thoth.

"Hmm true readiness is a notoriously difficult state to achieve. But your close enough." Thoth said as he crowned Horus. "Arise Horus king of all Egypt." Thoth said as the people cheered while Sean with his ancestors clapped for him.

"From this moment on, the afterlife must be earned, not with gold, but by good deeds, compassion, and generosity. What we do, how we act in this life matters." Horus said as everyone cheered.

Sean stood before the palace looking at the statue being built for Horus with much kinder builders then Set had.

"Are you sure I cant persuade you to stay?" Horus asked.

"No. I'm needed in my time. Besides Diana is in labor with my first kid so I cant stay here." Sean said as Ra Appeared.

"Are you ready my friend?" Ra said as Bek and Zaya walked up to them.

"Yes." Sean said before pulling something out of his pocket a picture. "Here." Sean said handing it to Bek and Zaya. "A little something to remember me by and to know what your future linage is like." Sean said before he vanished.

Zaya and Bek looked at the picture and smiled seeing Sean with his sisters and his brother with their parents all of whom were in their current age after the war.

Ra looked at his staff and saw some left over flames of Sean's power inside and smiled.

"His true purpose was to help create the Ghost Riders." Ra said already making plans.

In the Present

"Whoa!" Sean yelled as he appeared in Diana's room.

"That was quick." Diana said smiling.

"How long was I gone?" Sean asked.

"About an hour." Diana said before screaming as it was time.

Hours later

"Alright now give it one more push." Ann said

"AHHHHHHHH!" Diana yelled before hearing crying.

"Shhh its ok now." Ann said cutting the umbilical cord before having the baby cleaned up.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Sean asked.

"It's a boy." Ann said handing their son to Diana who held him close.

"He's beautiful." Diana said as tears welled up in her eyes and cried while her son snored softly.

"He looks more like you." Sean said seeing he had his mothers black hair before he opened his eyes showing he had his mothers blue eyes.

Soon Sean family walked in.

"Aw he's so small." Dawn said making Sean chuckle.

"Your one to talk." Sean said making her stick her tongue out at him.

"So what are you going to call him?" Sarah asked.

"Hmm I don't know." Sean said.

"You know when I had all of you there was a man who gave me the names you all have." Mara said.

"Just making sure history stayed the course." A man said behind them making them look and Sean widened his eyes.

"Horus?" Sean asked seeing the air god of Egypt in front of them not aging a day even for a god smiling at them.

"Hello old friend." Horus said.

"Sean do you know this man?" Mara asked.

"Yeah his name is Horus the air god of Egypt. Believe it or not I just traveled back in time to help him defeat Set the god of the Desert. How are you still so young?" Sean asked.

"I actually have you to thank for all that. Believe it or not you started the legacy of the Ghost Riders. When you used Ra's spear to destroy Apophis some of you power stayed behind giving Ra enough to copy that power to make the Ghost Riders. He convinced the other gods of the other lands to help create the legend of the Ghost Riders." Horus said.

"Cause and effect. I honestly am not surprised." Tom said chuckling.

"And in using that power gave us all permanent immortality. We've watched over your family since then protecting them till you were all born." Horus said.

"Wow so we're like celebrities." David said only for Sean to smack him over the head making his son giggle.

"Huh I guess he likes seeing you make an idiot out of yourself." Sean said making David glare at him.

"So what are you going to name him?" Tom asked.

"I've got just the perfect name." Diana said looking at her son. "Sean Ashburn Junior." Diana said making her son smile and coo at her.

"Fitting." Horus said.

"I'm assuming your also here to help." Sean said making him smirk.

"Wouldn't be much of a god if I stood by and let innocent people suffer." Horus said making Sean chuckle.

 **Authors Note: Holy shit sorry for the wait still trying to get used to doing this without my meds. Anyway now I've got two things done in one chapter. Now next chapter will be Kong Skull Island. I'll make the list of what Arc goes where and when. Read and Review. Also for those who don't know this is based off of Gods Of Egypt.**


	34. Kong

Chapter 34 Kong

Sean smiled as he looked at his son in his mother's arms as they sat in his office.

"Hey Kruger." Reznov said entering his office.

"Reznov what part of do not enter did you not get?" Sean asked.

"Sorry but some guys from Monarch are here." Reznov said.

"Monarch? Haven't had any business with them since Godzilla first appeared." Sean said.

"Want me to send them in?" Reznov asked.

"Diana, do you mind?" Sean asked.

"Sure." Diana said carrying Junior away who slept peacefully in his mother's arms.

Two men soon walked in.

"Mr. Ashburn." One of the men said named Randa shaking his hand.

"A pleasure to meet you both. Now care to explain why your both here?" Sean asked.

"Well its come to our attention that an island off the Atlantic has been discovered by our satellites. It's uncharted but apparently legend speaks of it as Skull island. Monarch believes this island might have ancient species on it." Randa said.

"You mean like Godzilla?" Sean asked making Randa frown.

"No I don't think this island has anything to do with that monster." Randa said.

"Whats with you? Got issues with earth's guardian?" Reznov asked.

"That thing is a monster and should be killed." Randa said making his partner look uncomfortable.

"Uh sir if I may this island might hold new discoveries such as medicine new fuel sources. New geological discoveries." Brooks said.

Sean looked at Reznov who looked back.

"Could you give us a minute?" Sean asked as they got up and left.

"Well?" Reznov said.

"Obviously Randa has issues with Godzilla but cant do anything about it. As for the island well...Who are we to pass up an opportunity to explore uncharted territory?" Sean asked.

"So we're going?" Reznov asked.

"Not alone obviously. Contact our allies in the republic get Tarken with us. I'll contact Price and Soap to come with us." Sean said.

Later

"So how long are you going to be gone?" Diana asked as she held her son in her arms.

"Don't know maybe a week or less. I will be back though to spend some time with the both of you." Sean said kissing Junior's head who snored in his sleep making both parents smile before kissing each other.

"I love you." Diana said.

"I love you to. I'll be back soon." Sean said as he boarded the ship.

"Well look who it is." A man said in Military uniform with the rank of colonel on his shoulder.

"Packard." Sean said shaking his hand. "Long time no see old man." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Please I'm not that old. By the way looks like we've got two stowaways." Packard said pulling a tarp off a crate and Sean blinked seeing his sisters who looked sheepish.

"Jesus Christ." Sean said rubbing his temples.

"Well their here now so nothing we can do about it." Packard said.

"Fine but your looking after them on this mission." Sean said.

"Yeah sure. Come on kids I'll show you the bridge." Packard said leading them up. "Oh uh one more thing. Reznov brought a reporter here to get some good publicity for the company here she's at the edge of the ship." Packard said.

"Alright thanks." Sean said going there.

Once he got there he found a woman in a yellow jumpsuit with Auburn hair white skin and when she turned to face him she had brown eyes and Sean recognized her.

"April?" Sean asked seeing one of his old classmates from school who smiled at him. The person was April O'neil. (1987 version)

"Well look who it is." April said walking up to him and hugged him making him laugh.

"Wow you look great." Sean said.

"Well, it's been nearly 12 years." April said. "So hows that little boy you and Wonder Woman had?" April asked making him chuckle.

Later

"Why is there a hurricane there?" Sarah asked seeing the storm around the island.

"No idea but readings show it's been there for a long ass time." Sean said looking at the file on the island.

"So whats our plan?" Price asked.

"Ok lets go over the mission plan. Pelican drop ships will get us through the storm with great ease to the island led by Colonel Packard and his men. Landsat has brought with us explosive devices to map the island. We stay there for three days monitor the area and it's inhabitants. Anything that might be useful for the world like fuel or medicine mark it down in the system." Sean said.

"All right ladies mount up!" Packard said as they got on the drop ships.

"This should be interesting." Tarken said as he got on with Sean, Reznov, Julia, Price, Soap and April.

"I've got the girls with me son they'll be fine." Packard said.

"You better make sure of that since it's not me you need to worry about if they get hurt it's our mother." Sean said making him laugh.

"Yeah whatever. Alright Fox group it is once again time for the Griffin and ant show." Packard said making Sean and a few others laugh. "As usual, remember, hold onto your butts." Packard said making them laugh harder.

"Alright get us up in the air." Sean said.

"Roger that." Packard said.

Soon the Pelicans took off and flew into the storm.

"Remind me why don't we just use the portals to transport ourselves to the island?" Tarken asked.

"Doesn't work that way. There has to be another portal there for it to work or one close by for a ground bridge and since this is uncharted territory there isn't one there." Sean said.

"Besides wheres the fun in that?" Packard said.

"True." Sean said before they ran into turbulence. "Shit." Sean said.

"Ah Relax Kruger nothing we haven't done before." Reznov said.

"Hang on we're almost there." Packard said.

"This better be worth it." Julia said.

"Whats the matter sis air sick?" Soap teased making her glare.

"No I just don't like my time being wasted for nothing." Julia said making him and Sean laugh.

"Here we are." Packard said as the island came into view as they passed through the storm.

"Wow." The Twins said.

"Take a good look girls this is what the Earth looked like long before mankind ever existed." Packard said.

"Great so no Tv or video games are here." Sarah said making everyone burst out laughing while Tarken chuckled in amusement.

"You two I swear to god spend way to much time in front of that TV." Sean said before kicking something and music played. (Insert Tush from ZZ top)

"Ha! Now this is my kinda music." Packard said. "Fox leader to Fox group survey your zones. Time to get to work." Packard said.

"You heard him do what we came here for." Sean as some of the Pelicans landed for the science teams.

"Alright kid ready to drop the charges on your word." Packard said.

"Don't wait for me to say so." Sean said.

"Copy that." Cole said dropping one of the seismic charges.

"Getting the Readings back now." Tarken said looking at his screen. "Hmm interesting." Tarken said.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"The Bedrock is practically hollow." Brooks said.

"Yes which is rather odd." Tarken said looking through the data.

"Hollow earth zones in the earth. Nothing strange about it really." Sean said.

"Fox group! Fox eight and fox four are down!" Packard yelled.

"What? How?" Sean asked.

"I don't know." Packard said before they flew towards their last known location and came across something impossible.

"What the hell?" Soap said in shock.

"You have got to be kidding me." Reznov said.

What they were seeing was a giant ape the size of Godzilla.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sean said in shock as the group surrounded the giant creature.

"Sean what are our orders?" Packard said not acting till ordered.

"Uh I..." Sean tried to say.

"KILL IT!" Randa yelled getting everyone to do so.

"NO WAIT!" Sean yelled but it was to late as everyone started firing at. "Damnit Packard hold your fire goddamnit!" Sean said.

"To late!" Packard yelled while strapping the girls in. "Hold in tight girls this might get rough." Packard said before the ape hit them and went down.

"PACKARD!" Sean yelled seeing his Pelican go down.

"We're alright. Lets get the hell out of here." Packard said getting them out of the pelican just as the ape crushed it.

Nothing they did could stop the giant ape and soon all the remaining troops went down scattered across the island.

"Packard? Packard do you read?" Sean called out on the comms but got nothing but static. "FUCK!" Sean yelled.

"Calm down I'm sure the girls are fine with him." Soap said.

"I hope so." Sean said.

"What in the world was that?" Reznov asked as he helped Tarken up.

"My guess is its from the Primordial age same as Godzilla." Sean said.

"I have to agree with that statement however though my question is why did it attack us for no reason?" Tarken said.

"I don't think it did. I think it attacked us because of the seismic charges we were dropping." Price said.

"Saw us as a threat to its territory and protected it. Randa used those things to lure something out. I think he plans to use what happened to us as proof of a point to kill those like it and Godzilla and those like him." Sean said.

"Now why would he do that?" Tarken asked.

"When I mentioned him when we first met he had great hatred towards Godzilla saying he should be killed. Something clearly must have happened between them." Sean said.

"Alright look we're burning daylight. Lets move out and regroup with others we find." Julia said.

"But what about the others?" Slivko asked.

"Like she said we'll meet up with them along the way if we're lucky." Sean said.

"Alright lets move." Soap said.

Meanwhile

"You girls ok?" Packard asked the Twins.

"Yeah we're fine." Sarah said.

"Good the last thing I need is your brother giving me an earful." Packard said.

"Sir I just got off with Chapman he's on the west side of the island with the sea stallion Pelican." Reles said.

"Forget the munitions. We group up with the others and get to Chapman then off this island." Packard said. "You girls good to go?" Packard said.

"Yes." Dawn said as they walked off to find the others. Soon they came across some of the others.

"Griffin Co.!" Packard yelled out getting their attention. They walked up to the others. "Thank god you guys are alright." Packard said relieved.

"Good to see you sir." Cole said. "You girls alright?" Cole asked the twins.

"Yeah we're ok." Sarah said.

"How many left?" Packard asked.

"Seven survivors. Seven confirmed KIA. Slivko and the rest are unknown." Mills said handing Packard their dog tags making him sigh before realizing something.

"Where the hell is Randa?" Packard asked.

"Over there sir." Cole said.

"Watch the girls." Packard said approaching Randa. "How you doing?" Packard said.

"I'm fine thank you." Wanda said.

"Good I was worried about you." Packard said before sitting down and pointed his pistol at him. "You are going to tell me everything I don't know or I'm going to blow your head off." Packard said in a no argument tone.

"Monsters exist." Randa said.

"Depends on what kind you're talking about." Packard said.

"No one believed me. Yesterday I was a laughing stock but now." Randa said.

"So you lied to Sean when you said this was about Geology. Who are you?" Packard asked.

"You heard of the USS lawton?" Randa asked getting him to shake his head. "Neither did the public. My father was the only survivor of that ship and they told his family she sunk in battle but he told it differently. Godzilla is the one who sunk his ship and killed the crew. My father was labeled as a nut job because of this and finally when it resurfaced again I had a chance to finally clear his name and have that thing killed and what does that brat do?" Randa said in anger.

"Brat? You mean Sean? That so called monster saved San Fransisco twice." Packard said.

"It doesn't care about us! It only cares about its territory. Just like this thing they both need to be put down." Randa said.

"Forget it. Let me tell you something about the war. Godzilla saved me and my men." Packard said remembering that day.

Flash back during World war 3

"INCOMING!" Packard yelled as they nearly got hit by a missile in the sea by the Russians.

"Sir we need to fall back!" Cole said.

"We cant not when..." Packard tried to say before something came out of the ocean destroying two Russian battle ships and revealed itself to be Godzilla who roared into the air before destroying the remaining enemy battle ships with either its tail or atomic breath.

"WHOA!" Mills said.

"Looks like we got some backup." Chapman said making Packard laugh.

"Yes Chapman we do." Packard said as Godzilla assisted them in the fight.

End Flash back

"That giant lizard turned the tide of the battle in our favor because it's not some mindless creature like you say. I owe that lizard my life as do the rest of my men for saving us from certain death that day." Packard said making him frown.

"It is a monster and should be put down." Randa said making Packard scoff and stand up.

"Your free to try and kill them but you'll fail now lets move." Packard said making Randa frown more.

Back with the others

"It's called the hollow earth Theory. Randa hired me because I wrote a paper substantiated what most people think is a crackpot idea." Brooks said.

"And that is?" Tarken asked in interest as they walked through the jungle.

"That there are these massive underground spaces isolated from the surface world." Brooks said.

"Passageways." Sean said.

"Yeah Randa thought this island might be one of them. An emergence point for whatever lives below. Ancient species like what we just saw." Brooks said.

"Somehow I doubt such a creature such as that would fit down there." Tarken said making Sean chuckle.

"You think?" Sean said.

"How does something that big even exist? Godzilla I can understand but that thing?" April said.

"Don't look at me April I'm still wrapping my head around the fact theres more then those two that size on earth." Sean said.

"More?" Tarken asked.

"Oh right you weren't here when it first happened. Serizawa said most monsters from the Toho movie series are real like Godzilla since one of their former employees left to make movies based off them." Sean said.

"Really?" Tarken said intrigued.

"Yup. I watched that whole series when I was a kid." Sean said.

"This is Slivko. Do you read?" Slivko said using the comms.

"We're out of range kid. Save for when we get closer to the group." Price said as they traveled by a lake.

"Millions of dollars invested into these things and they don't work here." Sean said annoyed making April giggle before something came out of the lake looking something like a Buffalo.

"WHOA!" Reznov said aiming his blades at it while Slivko aimed his riffle at it.

"Whoa stand down its all right." Sean said making them do just that as the giant creature walked away.

"Well that was unexpected." Tarken said.

"What the hell else is on this damn island?" Soap said.

"Don't know don't care I just want to get to my sisters." Sean said.

Back with the others

The Twins and their group walked through a jungle of bamboo like trees. (That is what those were right?)

"You girls alright?" Reles asked.

"Yeah were fine." Dawn said before they heard something behind them and turned around and widened their eyes when one of the soldiers had a tree impaled in his mouth or at least it looked like a tree till they looked up.

"EW." The Twins said seeing a giant spider above them before it pulled its leg out of the soldier's mouth and started to try and get them next.

"Watch out!" Cole yelled.

"What is it!" Reles yelled.

"I giant spider what do you think!" Dawn yelled.

"Guns up!" Cole yelled as they fired at it. The Spider then launched some sticky tendrils at Mills.

"Help!" Mills yelled trying to cut them off.

"Cut off its legs!" Sarah yelled.

"You heard her!" Cole yelled doing just that along with the others. Mills managed to cut himself free from the spider just as the others cut off its legs enough for it to fall.

"Move!" Packard yelled as they got out of the way as it fell down and Packard shot it to death.

"God Damn!" Mills said.

"Nice work out there girls." Packard said.

"Yeah thanks." Mills said as Cole helped him up.

"I hate spiders." Dawn said shuddering.

"Heh." Packard said amused.

Back with the others

"What the hell?" Sean said seeing some kind of ruins in front of them.

"What is this?" Price asked as they moved through it.

"No idea in hell." Sean said.

April took out her camera taking pictures when she came to one certain spot a pair of eyes opened shocking her before men camouflaged came out.

"WHOA!" Sean yelled as they got in defensive formation.

"Whoa wait a minute." A female voice said coming out from behind the people. She had Tan skin brown eyes long black hair dressed in a white skirt and tub top.

"And you are?" Sean asked.

"I'm Chel. It's alright just put your weapons down." Chel said getting them to do just that. (El Dorado Chel here!^^)

"Alright Chel you mind telling us whats going on?" Julia asked.

"Well I can certainly tell you your not the first visitors we've had on this island." Chel said.

Later

"So what is this place?" Sean asked as they entered a wrecked ship inside a village.

"This is hollowed ground so if you like your hands don't touch anything." Chel said as she led them inside where ancient paintings were.

"Incredible." Price said.

"From what story goes. My people lived on this island for thousands of years in fear. Till the most incredible thing happened. Some of the things we were afraid of started protecting us. But it didn't last forever." Chel said showing the events on the walls. "This is the last of our saviors. Kong. King of the island." Chel said showing a picture of the same ape that brought them down.

"What makes him king?" Soap asked.

"He's the only one keeping these things in the ground." Chel said showing a picture of some lizard. "When you dropped those bombs you angered Kong when you woke up a few of them." Chel said.

"You don't seem like the rest of your people." April said making her smile.

"Yeah I'm one of the odd ones of the group. I've dreamed of leaving the island but its impossible at least by foot." Chel said.

"Got anything to help us get to the north end of the island? We have a extraction team waiting to pick us up in three days." Sean said making her nod before leading them outside.

"One of the others who came here before you two others were building this for a long time." Chel said showing a boat made from spare parts of airplanes.

"Well, that's lovely." Price said.

"It's not much but nothing a few extra hands couldn't help." Chel said.

"Right lets get to work." Sean said.

Back with the others

"Easy now." Cole said with Sarah on his shoulders and Dawn and Reles.

"Yuck." Sarah said seeing the swamp water.

Packard had his sniper riffle out and aimed at some weird looking creature with wings.

"Huh. That is one ugly ass bird." Packard said before killing it and the tree next to it exploded reviling the leaves to be more of the same creatures flying away. "Why am I not surprised?" Packard said.

"Weird." Dawn said making Reles chuckle.

"Got that right." Reles said.

"How much longer till we get to the crash site?" Sarah asked.

"Don't know but we're going to rest up soon." Packard said.

With the others

"So let me get this straight some guys from world war 2 landed here and tried to make this to float out on the open sea?" Sean asked Chel as they worked to fix the boat.

"Thats what one of them said. One got eaten by what the other called Skull crawlers. They never got a chance to finish it so it's been here all this time." Chel said.

"Just as good it was otherwise we might never reach the ex fill point." Tarken said.

"Come on this thing looks like its made from pure Tetanus." Neives said.

"Neives shut up." Sean said.

"What? What I say?" Nevies asked.

"Ignore him." Reznov said.

Sean went exploring outside the wall when he heard bellowing in the distance and rushed to the source of the sound and found one of the buffalo creatures trapped under one of the downed Pelicans making him sigh.

"Damnit." Sean said trying to lift it up. "Come on damnit!" Sean said trying to help the creature but wasn't doing so well until it was lifted up. "Huh?" Sean said before looking up and saw Kong lifting the Pelican while the Buffalo creature walked away before Kong dropped it.

Kong looked at Sean as if he was judging him.

"Thanks." Sean said getting a confused look from Kong before his eyes softened and walked away.

"Where did you run off to?" Price asked.

"Believe it or not I just saw Kong again after helping one of those Buffalo things that got trapped by our pelicans." Sean said.

"Surprised he didn't stomp on you." Soap said.

"He's not a monster." Chel said.

"I didn't say he was. Just saying Sean's not an animal person." Soap said making Julia snicker.

"Fuck you." Sean said making the siblings laugh.

Later during the night

"Strange how the most dangerous places always end up being the most beautiful." Sean said to Chel as they watched the aurora borealis in the night sky.

"I always stay up and night watching this in awe." Chel said before Sean sat down next to her. "So tell me whats the world like?" Chel asked making him smile.

"It's different compared to here. Bright colorful." Sean said before looking at her. "Chel, are you sure you want to come with us? Cause once you do theres no coming back." Sean said making her smile.

"I don't belong here. I want to explore the rest of the world see it for myself. Besides I doubt this will be the last time I stay here." Chel said making him smile.

with the others

"Wow." The Twins said looking at the night sky.

"Huh. Not bad." Packard said.

"Colonel Packard." Randa said sitting down.

"What do you want now?" Packard asked.

"You saw on the walls that we wounded that thing. We get to the Sea stallion Pelican we can finish the job. The world shouldn't even know a thing like that lives." Randa said making Packard glare at him.

"No." Packard said making him frown.

"Why the hell not?" Randa asked.

"That ape might have taken us down but you're the reason my men are dead cause of your lies. You don't like how I'm running things you know where the door is. That Ape could be exactly like Godzilla. An asset to the world protecting the innocent people. If you cant see the good in them you're no better then those like Makarov who started the war for petty reasons." Packard said making Randa frown greatly and stomped off.

"Jerk." Sarah said making Packard chuckle.

"Got that right kid." Packard said.

Next morning

"Alright lets finish this." Sean said as they tried to finish the boat.

"Come on." Neives said turning the engine on.

"OW!" Slivko said as he was in the engine.

"Fucking Moron!" Sean said.

"Not yet." Slivko said.

"Hang on." Reznov said attaching the last parts before the rotor started up.

"YES!" Sean said.

April smiled before looking behind her seeing the people all gathered around.

"Chel." Sean said getting her attention making her sigh as she approached the edge of the boat.

"I guess this is goodbye." Chel said before two of the elders nodded to her as they took off. "Thank you for everything." Chel said as Sean placed his hands on her shoulders.

Later

"You regret leaving?" April asked Chel.

"No not really. But I will miss them." Chel said.

"Hey Kruger help me out here." Reznov said putting some ammunition into the turret up front.

"Yeah yeah." Sean said helping him out.

"Fox Five, come back." Packard said on the comms surprising everyone.

"Packard?" Sean called.

"HA! I knew you made kid. Don't worry your sisters are safe. Where are you guys?" Packard said.

"Uh on a boat made of old plane parts from WW2. Send up a flare." Sean said.

"Roger that. Fire in the hole!" Packard yelled firing up a flare.

"I see it! Two clicks to our north." Sean said.

"Roger that kid." Packard said.

"So where to now?" Dawn asked.

"Don't worry just follow us." Packard said.

"We're going home." Neives said before one of the flying creatures grabbed him making him scream as he was carried away.

"Whoa!" Sean yelled.

"Kill that thing!" Soap yelled as he Price and Slivko aimed at it only to put their weapons down as Neives was torn to pieces in the air.

"What the hell man?" Slivko said making Sean sigh.

"Fuck." Sean said.

"Nothing we can do for him now." Tarken said.

"He's right. Price plot a course for the land to meet up with the rest of the group." Sean said.

"Right." Price said.

Later

"They should be here soon." Sean said.

"Unless they were eaten by something bigger then them." April said.

"Don't joke like that." Sean said before they heard rustling making them tense up before the rest of the group came out.

"Holy shit!" Slivko said.

"Slivko." Mills said.

"Hey girls." Sean said holding them close.

"Can we go home?" Dawn asked making him chuckle.

"Thanks Packard I owe you one." Sean said shaking his hand making him chuckle.

"Ah don't worry about it." Packard said.

"I thought you were insane." Brooks said to Randa.

"I wish I had been." Randa said.

"Is this everyone?" Chel asked.

"Who's she?" Packard asked.

"Our guide. She's from a village not to far from here. Apparently they call that giant ape Kong who's king around here protecting the people from some lizard creatures called Skull Crawlers." Sean said.

"Kong? Fitting." Packard said. "Listen we're not done yet we still got a man out there." Packard said.

"Oh come on." Sean said before sighing. "Alright who's out there?" Sean asked.

"Chapman. He's at the downed Sea Stallion Pelican just west of here." Packard said.

"West? We cant go west! Thats where the real monsters are." Chel said.

"Chel calm down. I owe you for keeping my sisters safe so finding him is top priority. Alright we'll move out in ten." Sean said.

"This is a bad idea." Chel said to Sean.

"Tell me something I don't know." Sean said. "If he's not there though we don't send out a search party since we don't have much time left." Sean said.

"Roger that." Packard said.

Later

The joined up group traveled through a field before coming to a disturbing sight.

"What the?" Sean said seeing a massive graveyard filled with tons of bones and skeletons including some that looked like Kong.

"This is whats left of Kong's parents." Chel said.

"Good riddance." Randa said.

"Shut up." Sean said glaring at him.

"Sean this is a bad idea those things live here." Chel said.

"We need to go to the Exfil sight now." Steve said. (Not Rogers the one from the Skull island movie Steve)

"How about you shut up and just listen to us?" Sean said.

"Easy kid." Packard said before they heard screaming. "Thats Chapman!" Packard said.

"Move!" Sean yelled as they rushed in and went to look for him.

Chapman rushed through the graveyard in fear as something was chasing him which in truth was one of the Skull crawlers before he tripped and fell over.

"Oh god!" Chapman yelled as the Skull Crawlers tried to pounce him only for it to be cut in half by a white flaming chain.

"Chapman!" Sean said rushing to him along with Packard and Soap.

"Sir." Chapman said out of breath.

"Easy soldier." Soap said.

Later

"Alright we got Chapman now lets get out of here." Sean said.

"We're not finished." Randa said making Sean frown.

"What does that mean?" Sean asked.

"We need to get to the Stallion." Randa said.

"The hell is on that thing that you want so badly?" Sean asked.

"Weapons. He wants to kill Kong." Packard said.

"You cant kill Kong. Without him those things will kill me people." Chel said.

"She's right Randa. We cant kill Kong. That other creature thats the real threat and there are more of them down there. If you take away a species natural competition they'll proliferate out of control!" Brooks said.

"Then we'll end them too! After we kill this goddamn thing!" Randa yelled only for Chel to pull out a gun and aimed it at Randa.

"I cant let you do that!" Chel said.

"Whoa easy now!" Soap said.

"Hold your fire." Sean said only for Randa to grab the gun and smacked her in the face shocking everyone.

"I will not let this thing live any longer. If none of you will help I'll do it myself." Randa said walking away.

"Son of a bitch. You ok?" Sean asked Chel as she held her face.

"I'm ok." Chel said.

"Guy is losing his grip. What do you want us to do?" Packard asked.

"We need to get back to the boat." Sean said.

"What about Kong?" Price asked.

"Please you really think that idiot can kill Kong?" Sean asked.

"With all that ordnance he can." Packard said making Sean sigh.

"Look right now I'm only concerned about getting off this island." Sean said.

"Alright." Packard said.

Later

Sean, Packard and the Twins climbed a mountain to get a better view of the island to find the boat.

"Over there." Sean said pointing before something approached them.

"What the?" Packard said before Kong actually approached them. "Ah hell." Packard said.

"Easy now." Sean said as Kong continued to approach them. "Remember me?" Sean said making Kong look at him with soft eyes before his sisters approached Kong slowly and placed their hands on his face softly making Kong purr softly looking at them in kindness making Packard chuckle.

"Well I'll be damned." Packard said before Kong walked away before explosions went off.

"Oh no." Sean said as Kong roared and went to the sight of the explosions. "Randa." Sean said.

"He must have used what was left of the bombs." Packard said.

"We need to move now!" Sean said as they rushed down to the others.

"What were those explosions?" Reznov asked.

"Randa set off the remaining bombs. Soap you me Price and Packard are going to stop him the rest of you head to the boat." Sean said.

"Not without us." Cole said as he Mills, Reles and Slivko stepped forward.

"Good to hear lets move!" Packard yelled as they moved in their assigned locations.

Randa smiled as Kong was down from being severely burned from the Napalm that was left in the stallion.

"Time to end you, you worthless son of a bitch." Randa said placing charges down next to Kong.

"Randa!" Sean yelled aiming a riffle at him.

"Stay out of this you stupid brat." Randa said.

"This is a bad idea. You kill Kong and the Village Chel is from will suffer once those Skull Crawlers breed out of control without Kong stopping them.

"Not my problem." Randa said.

"Put it down!" Packard yelled aiming his riffle at him before they heard the water bubbling.

"Huh?" Sean said before something came out of the water and reveled itself to be a larger Skull Crawler the same size as Kong. "Oh my fucking god!" Sean yelled.

"Run!" Packard yelled as Randa was Frozen in fear. Just then Kong woke up making Randa face him and glare about to activate the charged.

"Die you mother..." Randa tried to say but Kong smashed him with his fist before he could finish. The giant Skull Crawler tackled him and knocked him out.

"Shit Kong is down lets move!" Sean yelled as they rushed out of the area.

They came to the edge of the island.

"We're at the very edge of the island." Soap said.

"Send up a flare." Sean said.

"Right." Packard said doing just that.

"Alright lets move." Sean said as they made their way through the water except for Cole who dropped his gun.

"Cole come on." Mills said.

"Go live your life. Go on get out of here." Cole said pulling out some Grenades.

"No Cole!" Mills yelled trying to stop him but Packard and Soap grabbed him as Cole tried to suicide bomb the Skull Crawler but regrettably failed.

"Shit!" Sean yelled as the Skull Crawler made its way towards them only for Kong to appear and smash its head with a rock.

"Alright the cavalry." Price said.

"Kong's not going to last long in the shape he's in thanks to Randa. I got an idea." Sean said as the others on the boat arrived and fired at the Skull Crawler.

"Hurry!" Julia yelled pulling them on the boat.

Sean made his way to Kong who was down again before getting on his shoulders making Kong look at him.

"Easy big guy. Lets see if I cant give you a power boost like Godzilla." Sean said engulfing Kong in White flames that healed its injuries making him get up and Roar at the Skull Crawlers who roared back.

(Insert go big or go extinct from Pacific rim)

Kong charged at the Skull Crawler with much more strength then it had ever in his life smashing the Crawler's head hard making it roar in pain.

"Doing the exact same thing he did with Godzilla giving him a power boost and healing his injuries." Reznov said.

Kong roared as he slammed the Crawler into the wall hard making it roar in pain before he threw it into another wall and grabbed a tree and used it like a bat hitting the crawlers hard before it broke.

"Damn!" Packard said amazed.

"Just like last time with Godzilla these two make a good team." Price said.

"Come on big guy finish him." Sean said as Kong Grabbed the Crawler's tongue and ripped it out hard killing it in the process.

(End song here)

Sean jumped off of Kong before looking at Kong who looked back with soft eyes and soon walked away to heal from his battle against the very thing that killed its family.

"We'll see each other again big guy." Sean said before getting on the boat.

"Alright lets get out of here." Packard said.

The group soon traveled down to the Exfil point.

"This place will change." Tarken said.

"Maybe but not by much. A small research station will be placed here to monitor and observe this place. As for Kong. I'm recommending a larger portal be built here so when we need him the most he'll know when to come help." Sean said.

"Agreed." Tarken said as the other Pelicans arrived.

In the distance Kong saw them leave and started banging his chest hard before roaring as they left.

Later

"So what is all this?" Tarken asked as they entered a facility.

"This is Monarch. Before you head back to the Senate to inform them of what we found theres something else I want you to show them. Serizawa gave me permission to allow you to see all this. This place has all the intel on every Primordial creature. I want you to take it back with you and study this intel. So far my best guess is most of the creatures are all the same of wanting to protect the Earth and those who live here." Sean said.

"And those that don't?" Tarken asked.

"There are some." Sean said showing a clip of an excavation team finding ancient drawings of Godzilla fighting a dragon with three heads. "This is only the beginning." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Finally I got this finished. Anyway next Chapter will be Gears of War. After that I'll place which arc will be next. And yes April and Chel are now part of the Harem. Read and Review. And remember this is based off the movie Kong Skull island. See ya. Also I'm so happy to have 300 favs on this story!**


	35. Gears of War

Chapter 35 Gears of War

"Aw look at him." Aayla said as she looked at Junior as he looked at his aunt figures in curiosity.

"He's so adorable." Matsu said handing him a toy making him grab it and squeeze it.

"You girls keep staring at him like that and you'll scare him." Sean said.

"Not our fault he's so adorable." Barriss said.

"Oh and just wait when we have kids." Sean said making her blush picturing it in her head while the others laughed.

"Where are you going anyway?" Aayla asked.

"To work obviously. Ever since the senate learned about the other Primordial creatures they've been bugging me and Monarch for more information." Sean said.

"Things have been pretty quiet since the end of the war." Kazehana said.

"Yeah and everyone is enjoying it while it lasts since I doubt it will last forever." Sean said leaving

Later

"So let me get this straight you believe we might have found a parallel earth?" Sean asked Cathrine.

"Its possible since Joker is from one." Cathrine said.

"Still getting used to that." Red hood said.

"Oh grow up." Joker said.

"So how long till it's fully operational?" Sean asked.

"A day at most since this technology is extremely delicate." Shockwave said.

"Uh Sir." One of the scientists said as the device activated.

"Shockwave?" Sean said in concern.

"The device should not be operational yet." Shockwave said before some of them were engulfed in a white sphere and vanished. The ones missing were Sean, Reznov, Julia, Shockwave, Baraka, Superman, Batman, Sally and Green Lantern.

"Oh dear." Cathrine said.

Meanwhile in the other Universe

In this Universe of Earth the human race was at war with a race called the Locust.

"On the sides!" Marcus Fenix yelled as he and the soldiers known as Gears fired their lancers. Right now the Gears were defending Anvil Gate.

"Look out!" Dom yelled as they nearly got hit by a boomer.

"Man this is a losing battle." Baird said before the same white sphere that engulfed Sean and the others appeared making both sides stop and look.

"What the hell?" Cole said before the group appeared.

"What the?" Sean said before looking at the locust in front of him who aimed his gun at his face only for Sean to turn into the Ghost Rider and slash him in half.

"Whoa!" Dom said.

(Insert Just AD Nauseam from Halo Wars)

" **Kill these freaks!** " Sean yelled before grabbing Sally and jumped up to Marcus and his group. " **Keep her safe."** Sean said.

"Will do just help us kill these grubs." Marcus said.

" **Consider it done**." Sean said.

Green Lantern used his ring to push the Locust back while Superman got the bigger ones out of the way. Batman and Baraka used their martial art skills to push the others back.

"Man these guys are ugly." Reznov said slicing a few of them to pieces while Julia used her water abilities to drown or throw them back.

"These creatures are revolting." Shockwave said blasting the big ones.

Seeing they were outmatched and over powered the Locust had no choice but to fall back making the Gears cheer for their victory thanks to their new allies.

"Finally we get some actual help." Dom said making Marcus smirk.

(End song)

"Alright son clearly you and your friends aren't from around here." Colonel Hoffman said.

"What gave it away?" Reznov asked only for Julia to elbow him.

"Would you believe it if we said we're from a parallel earth?" Sally asked.

"At this point I'm willing to believe anything miss." Hoffman said.

Later

"So you all ended up here by accident?" Baird asked.

"Pretty much. Now whats going on this earth? Those things that attacked us they weren't human." Sean said.

"Those are the locust we've been at war with them for 17 years since Emergence day. They come from deep underground from the hollow. Two years ago we flooded them out or at least we thought we did." Hoffman said.

"But now we've got a chance to end the war for good. My father is hidden away somewhere where Chairman Prescott kidnaped him. He's built something to kill them." Marcus said.

"You guys are going to need more help though clearly since from the looks of things your under staffed." Sean said.

"You've got no idea. We're barley holding it together." Baird said.

"Maybe we can fix that. Sally can you reconstruct a portal back to our earth?" Sean asked.

"Sure I can make it in a few hours." Sally said.

"Make sure that the others know about this as well we're going to need everyone for this since I don't want to take any chances." Sean said.

"You make it sound like you run the army." Hoffman said.

"I do." Sean said surprising him.

"What?" Baird said.

"Running a trillion dollar company has its advantages when you supply the government of Earth and other worlds highly advanced technology." Sean said.

"Damn." Dom said.

"So how much of an army are we talking here?" Cole asked.

"Millions of soldiers under my command. Earth, Covenant, Republic and Transformers which is basically what Shockwave is." Sean said pointed to the big transformer with a cannon on his left arm.

"Now how come we don't have any of them in our universe?" Carmine asked.

"Don't look at me man." Sean said.

"The parts for the portal are all here. Building the portal will take at least three hours for me and Sally." Shockwave said.

"Well thats quick." Sam said while looking at Sean. (Oh come on how can she not be in the harem?^^)

"So whats the plan then?" Sean asked.

"Baird heres the disk amaze me." Hoffman said handing him the disk that contained all the intel on the place called Azura. Baird did his work and got the intel out.

"Here we go Azura." Baird said.

"How the hell do you hide an island?" Sean asked before images showed of an artificial hurricane.

"Thats how more of Prescott's top secret bullshit." Hoffman said.

"An artificial hurricane really?" Sean asked.

"Don't have those on your Earth?" Jace asked.

"No." Sean said.

"So how the hell are we supposed to get through that?" Dom asked.

"Oh I've got a few things that can get us in there. But first we need to get into the city and deactivate that thing. I cant have my men going down in the storm." Sean said.

"Got any Subs in your armory?" Anya asked.

"Yeah sure. Lets just get the portal opened up first before we begin." Sean said.

"Got that right." Hoffman said.

Hours later

"Holy shit." Dom said seeing the massive fleets of cruisers including the clones.

"What can I say we have all the luck." Sean said. "Alright Shepherd your going to get the civilians back to our earth I don't want anyone caught in the middle of all this." Sean said.

"Copy that." Shepherd said leading a group of clone commandos to the drop ships for evacuation.

"Packard you'll be in charge of the air units. Once we get into the city we'll move to deactivate the maelstrom then you'll order your units to drop off reinforcements." Sean said to Packard.

"Roger that you'll have everything you need." Packard said.

"Alright. Me, Marcus, Anya, Sam, Dom, Jace and Dizzy will go in the sub and get into Azura. Once we get our part done we'll look for Adam Fenix and activate his weapon to destroy the Locust and the Lambent." Sean said.

"Good luck kid you'll need it." Hoffman said.

"I don't need luck." Sean said as the Republic drop ships carried the sub to their needed destination.

Later

"So remind me again how exactly is your earth so well organized compared to ours?" Jace asked.

"Different events really. Like you guys we just finished a war. World War 3." Sean said.

"Wait what?" Dom said in surprise.

"We never even reached that yet." Sam said.

"Well we did due to the actions of a man named Makarov. He mass murdered an airport of people and an agent went with him but got caught." Sean said.

"So Russia blamed the US for all that then despite evidence of Makarov's involvement?" Marcus said.

"Pretty much yeah." Sean said.

"We're reaching Azura." Dizzy said.

"Good now...What the?" Sean said seeing red.

"What the hell?" Marcus said before a body hit his turret.

"Those bastards they've killed the Civvies." Sam said.

"Fuckers." Sean said as they surfaced in one of the underwater ports and got out. "Dizzy head back to the others and tell Packard to be ready for deployment." Sean said.

"You got it kid." Dizzy said as he left with the sub.

"I have to ask whats your earth like compared to ours now?" Sam asked.

"Peaceful at least for now. What you guys consider science fiction like super powers are real on our earth." Sean said.

"So we've noticed." Marcus said.

"Ok were in deep enough lets see if we cant contact the others." Sean said.

"Right. Anya to Colonel Packard do you read?" Anya said but got nothing but static.

"The Radio is screwed till we shut this thing down." Marcus said.

"Figures." Sean said.

"Anya is that you? This is Adam Fenix. Can you hear me?" Adam Fenix said on the comms.

"Professor! Yes, we hear you." Anya said.

"Ah, Thank god. Prescott found you. Can you see the security camera?" Adam said.

"Over there." Sean said.

"Yes can you see us Professor." Anya said.

"Anya! Oh you've changed. Where is Marcus? Did Marcus make it." Adam asked making Anya look at Marcus who nods and walks to the Camera.

"Dad I'm here. We've come to get you out." Marcus said while Adam looked at his son.

"Marcus its good to see you again. Is Dom with you?" Adam asked.

"Right here sir." Dom said.

"Adam Fenix." Sean said getting his attention.

"I'm sorry who are you exactly?" Adam asked.

"His name is Sean Ashburn Kruger he's a friend and apparently believe it or not from a parallel Earth." Anya said.

"A parallel Earth? But thats just a theory." Adam said surprised.

"Not anymore. Sean's, brought an armada with him from his universe waiting outside the barrier." Marcus said.

"We need to get to the generator in order to shut this thing down can you assist?" Sean asked.

"Uh yes. You need to get to my lab in the hotel I need to deploy the counter measures I'm running out of time." Adam said.

"We'll deal with the grubs dad." Marcus said.

"No I mean the Imulsion-The Lambent Organism. It's about to reach a critical stage in its life cycle. I've got to destroy before it matures and wipes out all life on the planet." Adam said.

"Huh? Isn't Imulsion a fuel source on this Earth?" Sean asked.

"No it isn't. Thats what we thought at first but its not. It's a living organism." Adam said.

"A parasite. We got something similar in my universe called the Flood just like this stuff." Sean said.

"Mryyah wants me to adapt a counter measure without harming the Locust." Adam said.

"Who?" Sean asked.

"The Locust queen." Marcus said.

"Oh." Sean said.

"We need to shut the barrier down to land Sean's forces theres enough to take down the locust permanently." Marcus said.

"There should be a maintenance tunnel where you are." Adam said.

"Copy that lets move." Sean said.

Getting to the generator room was easy enough getting through the Locust.

"Damn kid who taught you how to fight?" Dom asked.

"Calls himself Wildcat a professional Boxer who teaches those with enhanced abilities nowadays." Sean said.

"He out there with the others?" Jace asked.

"Nope. Killing not his thing." Sean said.

"You don't seem to mind." Marcus said.

"It's in my blood. A long linage of country patriots will pass down to you." Sean said.

"Guess it does." Sam said.

"Adam were at the Generator." Sean said.

"There are three switches to activate." Adam said.

"Yeah I see them." Marcus said pulling them down along with Dom but nothing happened.

"Oh come on!" Sean yelled annoyed.

"There must be a secondary power source close by." Adam said.

"Man Screw this." Sean said going into the Ghost Rider State and started burning the place down.

"That will work." Dom said before they ran outside just as the generator exploded.

"Marcus are you ok?" Adam asked in concern.

"We're ok Dad stand by." Marcus said.

"Well would ya look at that instant summer." Sean said making Jace chuckle while Sam smiled.

"Hey Kid we good to go?" Packard said on the comms.

"Packard send in everyone now!" Sean said.

"Roger that." Packard said as the fleet both in the sea and the air arrived.

"Now that is a sight I've wanted to see since the war started." Sam said as a few Republic Gun ships arrived and landed down next to them. In them were Clone commandos and Captain America and the Punisher along with Cole and Baird.

"Nice work guys." Baird said.

"Sargent Fenix as ordered I have five special commando units awaiting your orders sir." A clone Commando said.

"Good lets get this over with." Marcus said.

"All Units this is Overlord." Lane said.

"Lane start giving out the orders to the units on the beach. I want full control of this island." Sean said.

"Roger that kid. Sargent Fenix your in command of this op by Order of General Tom Kruger." Lane said.

"Copy that Overlord Delta out." Marcus said.

"General Kruger?" Sam asked.

"My dad. Went MIA for eight years before we found him and my mom during WW3." Sean said.

"Well good for you kid." Cole said.

"Alright Delta lets get this over with." Marcus said.

The Battle was in the Gears favor with the combines efforts of their new allies.

"GO! GO! GO!" Marcus yelled as they rushed into the hotel building where Adam Fenix was in.

"Ah Hell I didn't think the Lambent would be here." Cole said.

"Surprises all around man." Sean said. "Overlord we need to contain these things." Sean said.

"Copy that I've got Phantoms working on containing the lambent you just focus on getting to Adam Fenix and activate that weapon." Lane said.

"Copy that Delta out." Marcus said as they rushed upstairs before Myyrah appeared on her giant bug.

"Ah the leader of the other Universe. You are starting to annoy me." Myyrah said as her bug fired its heat beam at them from its mouth.

"Hey ugly why don't you go whore yourself off to your bugs!" Sean said laughing making some of the others laugh.

"Such arrogance." Myyrah said enraged.

"I've seen ants prettier then your dumb fat ass!" Sean yelled making her lose control and screamed in rage.

"What are you doing?" Anya said trying to stifle her laughter.

"It's called a distraction." Sean said as Reznov appeared and cut down the counter weights making it fall on the Locust Queen. "Dumb ugly and fucking stupid as hell." Sean said.

"Got that right." Dom said.

"Nice going Reznov." Sean said.

"You know me Kruger I'm not called the Winter assassin for nothing." Reznov said.

"Alright lets move." Marcus said.

"Yup." Sean said as they made their way up.

"This the door?" Reznov asked.

"Lets find out." Sean said ripping it off and threw it away.

"Jeez kid what do you drink steroids?" Cole asked.

"Nope just good training." Sean said as they looked inside and found Adam Fenix.

"Marcus, Dom, Anya. It's good to see you again. I never thought I would." Adam said.

"Hard to know where to begin dad." Marcus said.

"Yes I always wondered what I'd say to you if I ever saw you again but...We always run out of time." Adam said before picking up a device. "Just my insurance it wont work without command keys the same failsafe I built into the hammer of dawn. I'm an old hand at mass destruction." Adam said before getting some last calculations in.

"Aren't we all." Sean said.

"Sir we need to go now." Reznov said.

"Cool it Rez." Sean said.

"If the Imulsion hadn't reached a critical stage, I might have had time to save to locust to and they could go back underground." Adam said.

"You don't feel sorry for those monsters do you?" Sean asked.

"Responsible my friend not sorry. It's my fault they're here. I failed to stop the Imulsion from Spreading all those years ago before you arrived. It drove the Locust from their warrens. I tried to Persuade Myyrah to keep her people underground but they couldn't." Adam said.

"Whoa let me see if I heard right? The government of this Earth knew this would happen and none of you bothered to warn the people or make a compromise?" Reznov asked.

"I doubt it was ever that simple Reznov." Sean said.

"It wasn't and no the government didn't know not even Prescott not till much later. I was the only one who knew. I had so many ideas but so little time." Adam said.

"Dad stop this come on." Marcus said.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Sean asked.

"You're clearly a man of science. Look at this later and try to see what I wanted to do and what I had to do." Adam said before handing him something but Sean sensed something.

"Sir? Are you...Infected?" Sean asked making Adam widen his eyes.

"How did you?" Adam tried to say.

"Dad?" Marcus said.

"It's true I am. I had to test the Imulsion on myself in order to see how it Reproduced. I am willing to die for all of you to live." Adam said before Sean engulfed him in white flames but he didn't burn rather he felt better. "Wait what did?" Adam tried to say.

"What did you just do?" Marcus asked.

"Cured him. In my world I'm the leader of the most powerful beings in the galaxy called the Ghost Riders. Healing him is but a minor ability we have. I for one refuse to see a good man die when he's needed the most." Sean said.

"Well I...Thank you. Now we must activate the counter measure." Adam said.

"Where is it?" Sean asked.

"Outside I'll show you." Adam said as they made their way to the Elevator.

"Damn that thing is huge and amazing." Sean said seeing the Device.

"We're going to need some extra back up sir." A clone Commando said to Marcus.

"Right. Overlord we need some back up we're at the device ready to activate." Marcus said.

"Copy that Sargent Fenix. Sending all available units to your location." Lane said.

Soon enough Republic, Covenant, Transformer and Earth Prime soldiers arrived.

"Oh Yeah now this is a party!" Cole yelled.

"Wait till you see the other things on our Earth." Punisher said.

"I'm activating the Device." Adam said.

"Hurry up man." Reznov said as Myyrah came out of the ground.

"Ah crap its the Grub whore." Sean said.

"No I will not allow this." Myyrah said.

"Hey Reznov give me a lift." Sean said as he jumped in his hands and Reznov threw him towards Myyrah and landed on her bug before punching its left eye out making it roar in pain.

"You are really starting to annoy me!" Myyrah roared.

"Go fuck yourself fat ass!" Sean yelled making her roar in rage as he took out the other eye making it crash down on the ground while he jumped off and landed next to the others.

"Nice work kid." Marcus said.

"Do what I can with what I got." Sean said.

"The Device it activating." Adam said as the weapon fired a pulse of blue energy killing the Lambent.

"Alright." Dom said before Myyrah got up and glared at Sean.

"YOU!"Myyrah roared in rage.

"Hold your fire." Sean said approaching her.

"This is all your fault. Mark my words someone will take you down and I will relish when that time comes." Myyrah said before a dark sphere appeared and kicked Sean back.

" **Your coming with me.** " The Dark Rider said pulling her into the sphere and vanished.

"You have got to be kidding me how the hell did he get here?" Sean asked.

"Who the hell was that?" Marcus asked helping him up.

"He's called the Dark Rider. The exact opposite of the Ghost Riders. Somehow I don't think the Locust are all going to die." Sean said,

Meanwhile

"I appreciate the rescue but may I ask why?" Myyrah asked before seeing a small army of her Locust.

"You and I have a common enemy. Join us and I promise you I will win you not only your earth but other worlds as well." The Dark Rider said making her smirk.

"What do you need of me?" Myyrah asked.

Later

"Now that the war is over we can finally rebuild. And its all thanks to you." Adam said to Sean as he shook his hand.

"Just doing my job sir." Sean said.

"Still we owe you guys one. You ever need our help just ask." Marcus said with his arm around Anya who smiled.

"You know I think I can have some worker drones repair this universe and the rest of you can live on my earth till this place is fully repaired." Sean said.

"A fresh start and not having to rebuild yup I'm in." Baird said making Sam smack him upside the head.

"I'm in." Sam said walking towards him.

"I think thats probably best." Adam said.

"Then lets go. I think you'll all love how my Earth is while yours is repaired." Sean said as the remaining gears went into the portal.

 **Authors Note: Now that this is out of the way I can tell you which arc is next. Now my friend and loyal follower** **TYZO300 is making me the list for which arc should go in what order but the next one is Transformers Revenge of the Fallen. Now don't forget to Review since it helps me stay focused on this. Read and Review See ya.**


	36. Revenge of the Fallen

Chapter 36 Revenge of the Fallen

Sean slowly woke up from his bed and smiled when he saw Sam Byrne naked next to him. It's been a couple weeks since the end of the Locust war in the other Universe. The gears had fully set up on Earth Prime waiting for their earth to be fully repaired from the 17 year long war.

Sean was about to get up when he was pulled back down by Sam.

"Not leaving me already are you love?" Sam asked making him chuckle and faced her before kissing her making her moan.

"Sorry Sam but..." Sean tried to say before he heard Junior beginning to cry in the next room making him get up and put on his boxers before heading into his son's room only to find Miya holding him calming him down. "You have a natural gift when it comes to kids." Sean said making her giggle. The Reason Diana wasn't doing this was she was on mission right now and wouldn't be back till tonight.

"Well I enjoy kids." Miya said as Junior cooed in her arms making her smile at him.

"Hey Sean." Turok said entering the room.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"Lane just called he needs us at the office theres be another development in SixShots minions on Earth." Turok said making Sean sigh. SixShot had gathered a small army of rogue Transformers called the Terrorcons. Apparently ShockBlast was killed during the battle for the all spark while SixShot used the Protoforms incase of things going sideways.

"Figures." Sean said as Sam came out in a blue robe.

"Not entirely unexpected since you did ruin his plans." Sam said.

"I know Sam. Alright lets get dressed and ready since I'm sure this is going to get ugly." Sean said.

Later

In China Shanghai reports of a Terrorcon have been confirmed by reliable sources. Megatron and Optimus were leading the strike team known as Nest a group Global tech created for such events when dealing with Rogue Transformers that follow SixShot and ShockBlast should he ever return somehow.

"Sir area has been fully evacuated." One of the soldiers said on the comms.

"Roger that lets begin the operation. Remember if possible take him alive so we can interrogate him." Lane said.

"Roger that." Dom said as he and Delta squad moved in to assist.

"I've got a reading right here." Baird said getting a thermal reading on one of the construction vehicles before it transformed and smashed its fists on the ground forcing the soldiers back.

"AW FUCK!" Marcus yelled.

"Requesting fire mission!" Sargent Forge yelled on the comms.

"Gunships on station. Roll in hot!" Lane said as Republic Gunships arrived and fired at the giant Terrorcon.

"Wait a second." Baird said seeing a second Energon reading. "Damnit! We've got a second Terrorcon here." Baird said as a silver car drove off.

"Arcee! Take him down." Marcus said.

"I'm on it." Arcee said chasing the rogue transformer but her weapons weren't having much of an effect.

"Bring in Sideswipe!" Cole yelled as the Autobot came in and transformed rolling towards his enemy.

"Clear a path." Sideswipe said attacking his enemy and cut him in half. "Damn I'm good." Sideswipe said.

The larger Terrorcon was rolling down the highway that thankfully was empty from the evacuation.

"Big bosses are needed." Cole said.

"Roger that. Megatron you and Optimus are up." Lane said.

"Understood." Megatron said as he transformed and flew towards the enemy while carrying Prime with him.

"Autobots and Decepticons we're in pursuit." Optimus said as Megatron transformed and both attacked the large rogue transformer.

"Pull over." Megatron said firing at his legs making him crash into an abandoned factory. The others soon arrived.

"Punk-ass traitor." Iron Hide said.

"Any last words?" Optimus said.

"This is not your planet to rule. The Fallen shall rise again." The Terrorcon said.

"The hell does that mean?" Marcus asked.

"Not today." Megatron said blasting him in the head.

Later

"Nice work everyone." Sean said as the troops came back to base in Diego Garcia.

"Now this kind of work I like better then the war against the Locust." Cole said.

"Yeah well don't get to comfortable since I'm sure the Dark Rider saved a few of them." Sean said.

"Great." Baird said annoyed.

"So what was with that the Fallen shall rise again thing?" Jace asked.

"Origin unknown. The only history of our race was recorded on the All spark but its used to rebuild our home planet and bring new life to Cybertron." Optimus said.

"With only a small shard being held here on the base." Sean said.

"So why not use it to find out what he was talking about?" Sam asked.

"The Shard is to be used as a last resort in the event one of us is nearly killed in battle." Optimus said.

Unknown to them the bases systems were being hacked to listen to all this.

"Terrorcons we have located the shard." A Terrorcon in space said.

"Get that shard so ShockBlast can be revived." SixShot said.

Later

"The shard has been stolen by Terrorcons." Megatron said.

"Yeah but how did they know about it?" Lane asked.

"Sir our systems were hacked." A soldier said showing the intel.

"I can think of one thing SixShot wants to use that thing for. He intends to bring ShockBlast back from the dead." Sean said before an alert came up showing ShockBlast who's body was in the Atlantic ocean being brought back thanks to Terrorcons using the shard to bring him back before he bolted out of the water.

"Jesus Christ." Tom said with his hands behind his head.

"I want us at full alert anything relating to them is to be directly reported to me or high commanding officers." Sean said.

Meanwhile

ShockBlast flew to a moon where his brother was waiting for him.

"Six-Shot I'm back." Shockblast said.

"Welcome back brother." Six-Shot said.

"What took you so long?" ShockBlast asked.

"Earth has been experiencing some rather difficult situations that would have made things more annoying to revive you. But never mind that now. He's waiting for you." Six-Shot said making ShockBlast nod and approached their master.

"My master, I failed you on Earth. The All Spark is in the hands of our enemies and without it our war to conquer Cybertron and Earth is lost." ShockBlast said turning to his master who was the one known as the Fallen who was attached to cables keeping him alive.

"You both have much to learn, my disciples. The Cube was merely a vessel. Its power, its knowledge, can never be destroyed. It can only transform." The fallen said.

"How is that possible?" ShockBlast asked.

"The Human who defeated you has unknowingly absorbed ancient knowledge into his mind. The key to winning this war now lies within his mind." The Fallen said.

"Well, then, Let me strip the very flesh from his body!" ShockBlast said.

"And you will, my apprentice, in time. For millennia, I have dreamed of my return to that wretched planet where I was once betrayed by the primes I called my brothers. Only a prime can prime can defeat me, and now, only one remains." The Fallen said.

"Optimus. He and Megatron have allied with the boy." ShockBlast said.

"Then the boy will lead us to him and revenge will be ours." The Fallen said.

"Yes." ShockBlast said before Six-Shot approached.

"The boy will not escape us. We have him in our sights." Six-Shot said carrying a smaller transformer. "Without more Energon our hatchlings will keep dying." Six-Shot said.

Back on Earth

"Ok ShockBlast is back so that another enemy of ours added to the list again." Sean said.

"I'm more concerned about this Fallen character. The Terrorcon yesterday seemed pretty convinced he was unbeatable." Lane said.

"Nothing is unbeatable just hard to kill." Sean said.

"Look for now theres nothing we can do. We're just going to have to wait till something comes up." Tom said.

"Yeah yeah." Sean said leaving his office to head home in his car. As he was walking to his car he bumped into Musubi and a new Sekirei who just woke up. Uzume the veiled Sekirei number 10.

"So whats the big deal about this ShockBlast Guy?" Uzume asked as Sean drives his car.

"ShockBlast is one of the two leaders of the Terrorcons with his brother Six-Shot being second." Sean said before a grappling hook entered through the top of the car.

"What the!" Uzume yelled as they were lifted into the air.

"Oh come on!" Sean yelled as they were lifted to an abandoned factory before being dropped and the girls screamed. The car soon crashed into the factory before being sliced open by Six-Shot.

"Remember us?" Six-Shot asked.

"Yeah fuck you." Sean said as ShockBlast appeared behind him startling the girls.

"Come here boy." ShockBlast said making Sean do so.

"I don't know what you want but leave them out of this." Sean said.

"SHUT UP!" ShockBlast yelled throwing him down hard making Sean groan in pain and glared at ShockBlast who grabbed his arms. "Yes it feels good to grab you flesh!" ShockBlast said.

"Fuck you!" Sean yelled trying to get free.

"Doctor examine this scum." ShockBlast said as a smaller Terrorcon walked on Sean's chest.

"Easy or hard way." The Doctor said sending a slim covered Terrorcon into his mouth making Sean gag.

"Ew gross." Uzume said.

The little transformer soon came out of his mouth and the doctor grabbed it and transferred the data it collected showing odd symbols.

"What the?" Sean said.

"Yes. These symbols will lead us to the energy source." ShockBlast said.

"What Energon source?" Sean asked.

"We must have the brain on the table!" The Doctor said.

"Yeah I don't think so." Sean said as Optimus and Megatron burst through the walls attacking Six-Shot and ShockBlast.

"Sean!" Optimus said transforming into his vehicle form while Megatron did the same getting the girls back to base to get back up. Optimus drived off to the Forest area before transforming back and threw Sean to safety who landed on his feet. "Hide, Sean!" Optimus said fighting against ShockBlast who was losing terribly.

"Terrorcons!" ShockBlast yelled as Six-Shot and another Terrorcon appeared.

"Come here boy!" Six-Shot said chasing after him as Sean ran while Optimus tried to hold them off.

Back at base Megatron gathered every Transformer he could and rushed to Optimus's location.

"There is another source of Energon hidden on this planet. The Boy could lead us to it!" ShockBlast said blasting Optimus back. "Is the future of our race not worth a single human Life?" ShockBlast questioned.

"You'll never stop at one." Optimus said before two blades came out of his arms. "I'll take you all on!" Optimus yelled fighting them all more skilled then before killing the unnamed Terrorcon while knocking out Six-Shot. "Sean, Where are you?" Optimus asked only for ShockBlast to stab him in the back. "NO!" Optimus yelled.

"Your so weak!" ShockBlast said before blasting him in his spark before pulling out.

"No." Sean said in disbelief.

Up in space the Fallen had sensed the fall of the last prime.

"The Last prime is dead." The Fallen said.

Sean looked at Optimus as he was dying.

"Sean, Run. Run." Optimus said before the last of his life faded and Sean did as he asked running towards the good Transformers.

"AutoBots and Decepticons attack!" Megatron yelled as they blasted at ShockBlast and Six-Shot as they flew away. "Cowards." Megatron said before seeing the fallen corpse of Prime. "No." Megatron said sadly.

"They're going to pay for this Megatron." Sean said.

Later

Sean slammed his fists on his desk.

"Goddamnit!" Sean yelled.

"Easy son." Tom said.

"I just don't get it. What was this all about? ShockBlast said there was another source of energon on Earth but I don't think he was talking about the mines." Sean said.

"Could it be possible that the Transformers visited Earth without knowing it?" Shepherd asked.

"When I was being used as a lab rat this Terrorcon started showing ancient symbols that looked to be from Cybertron. I wonder." Sean said.

"What is it?" Lane asked.

"I think It's possible I might have unknowingly absorbed ancient knowledge from the AllSpark during the first encounter we had with ShockBlast." Sean said.

"You think you might have some intel to give us some insight on what they're after?" Tom asked.

"If so I know one way to get that intel." Sean said.

Down in the labs.

"You wish for me to use the psychic patch to see what data was absorbed into your mind?" Shockwave asked surprised even for him.

"The Terrorcons are after something and I think in my mind lies the key to what that is." Sean said.

"Perhaps but nevertheless for humans it is a dangerous procedure." Shockwave said.

"You forget Shockwave Sean is no ordinary human and has survived worse. Proceed." Megatron said.

"Very well." Shockwave said linking the device to the back of Sean's head before transferring the data into the terminal. "Hmmm. Interesting. Your assumption was correct. The AllSpark did indeed transfer knowledge into your mind. Transformers arrived on this planet long before the current generation." Shockwave said.

"I'm assuming for different reasons." Tom said.

"Indeed. This was during the original generation of primes. Seven in total using a machine to harvest energon by destroying suns." Shockwave said.

"Whoa wait a minute what do you mean destroy suns?" Sean asked.

"Using the energy from the sun they would have created vast amounts of energon. However they had one rule never destroy a planet with life. However one of them went against this rule." Shockwave said.

"Would this Prime be known as the Fallen?" Sean asked.

"Indeed and he wanted to kill the human race by turning on that machine. However the other primes during that era stole a key and made a tomb using their own bodies. The Key was known as the Matrix of Leadership. Only a prime can defeat the fallen and without Optimus I fear our success is downsized." Shockwave said.

"Wait this Matrix can activate this machine could it be used to reactivate Optimus?" Sean asked.

"It was never designed for that but its an energy like no other. If anything can bring Optimus back it's the Matrix." Shockwave said.

"Where did the primes during that era hide the matrix?" Sean asked.

"Unknown the only hint to their location is called the daggers tip." Shockwave said.

"Wait Daggers tip? Thats a star alignment." Sean said.

"Where at?" Reznov asked.

"In Egypt." Sean said.

"So whats the plan?" Marcus asked.

Later

"Alright I want Nest at these coordinates with Optimus and to guard him while me and a few others go and get that Matrix. Marcus you and Delta are with Nest." Sean said.

"Copy that." Marcus said.

"I contacted our allies for support if needed." Lane said.

"Right. Sally activate the ground bridge." Sean said.

"Got it." Sally said as the ground bridge opened.

"Alright lets go find that Matrix." Sean said as he, Reznov, Julia, Soap and Price ran through the portal while the others were transported to a small village in Egypt.

Sean and his group landed in front of an ancient like palace.

"Nice place." Reznov said as they got inside.

"Archeologists have already been here before theres nothing here." Julia said.

"Don't be so sure. If theres one thing I've learned is that..." Sean said before punching a painting on the wall making a hole and Cybertronian metal was seen. "Nothing is ever as it seems." Sean said.

"I've got this." Reznov said slicing the metal apart enough for them all to fit inside.

"The tomb of the Primes." Price said.

"Guys." Julia said seeing a rather unique object in one of the hands.

"The Matrix." Sean said taking hold of it before it fell apart into a thousand tiny pieces.

"Thousands of years turned to dust." Soap said.

"Nope I'm not accepting this." Sean said getting a bag out of his jacket and put it all inside.

"Kruger how do you know its going to work now?" Reznov asked.

"I just do. I have faith." Sean said.

"Sally we need transportation." Price said on the comms.

"Copy that." Sally said sending them some dirt bikes.

"Alright lets roll." Sean said.

With the Nest team

"Hey Marcus check this out." Dom said using the scope to see out in this distance seeing a jet with a weird black pattern on it.

"Terrorcon Tattoos." Marcus said before said Terrorcon activated something. "The hell was that? Anyone copy?" Marcus said getting negative feedback from the others in range making him growl. "Goddamn EMP burst. Our Comms are fucked." Marcus said.

"How the hell are we supposed to contact command now?" Baird asked.

"We're just going to have to hope they'll send in a drone to look for us soon." Marcus said.

"Hey I see the kid. Four clicks out on Dirt bikes." Dizzy said.

"Send up a flare." Marcus said getting Cole to do just that.

Sean and his group traveled to Marcus's location when they saw the flare.

"There they are." Soap said.

Back at command

"Can someone tell me why the hell Sargent Fenix and his group haven't reported back yet?" Lane asked.

"We've used every frequency sir no one is responding." A soldier said.

"Something isn't right. Send in a predator to give us feedback and see if you can contact my son and inform him of the situation." Tom said.

Back with the others

Sean and his group continued to drive to the others in hopes of reviving Optimus when they saw ShockBlast land on one of the pyramids along with Six-Shot.

"ShockBlast I just saw the body of Prime here with us." Six-Shot said.

"The boy must have the Matrix. We cannot let him reach Optimus!" ShockBlast said as Six-Shot took off. "Terrorcons! Begin our assault!" ShockBlast yelled as Terrorcons appeared from the sky landing near the Nest team.

"Oh crap this isn't good." Dom said seeing a small army of Terrorcons.

"Alright Listen up we need defensive formations around the area. IronHide see if you and a few others can find Sean and get them back here faster." Marcus said.

"Will do." IronHide said getting a few others to follow him.

"Megatron you're leading the forward assault group." Marcus said.

"With Pleasure. StarScream you'll be leading the air defensive." Megatron said.

"Understood." StarScream said leading a few air born Transformers with him.

Sean and his group continued to drive towards Nest's location before they saw a group of Terrorcons beginning to combine together into a large monster.

"What the hell is that?" Soap asked.

"Just like the Combaticons when they make Bruticus." Sean said as the giant transformer made its way towards one of the Pyramids.

"How much you want to bet the machine that destroys suns is in that?" Reznov asked.

"Marcus we've got a problem here. Marcus?" Sean called on the comms but only got static. "Damnit. Terrorcons have jammed the comms theres no way we can contact Marcus and Nest." Sean said.

"We'll just have to make way towards them." Price said as they continued to drive towards the others.

Back at command

"Predator 01 making approach sir." A soldier said to Tom.

"Put it on the main screen." Lane said as they got visual of Nest fighting off against a large number of Terrorcons. "Shit! It's a trick." Lane said.

"Commence Operation Firestrom. Send everyone." Tom said.

"Republic and Covenant forces are awaiting orders sir." A soldier said.

"Send them to these coordinates tell them we need feat on the ground ASAP." Eiling said.

Back in Egypt

Sean and his group of their Dirt bikes ran towards Marcus's location fighting off the Terrorcons that got in the way.

"Sean!" Ironhide yelled.

"IronHide!" Sean yelled as they ran towards him.

"Optimus is by the Pillars." IronHide said.

"Alright lets go." Sean said.

The Giant Transformer known as Devastator was sucking up all the rock on the Pyramid to clear way for the Machine to activate once the matrix was inserted into it.

Soon enough Nest got its Reinforcements.

"Sargent Fenix!" An Arc trooper known as Captain Rex yelled approaching Marcus.

"Rex figured you'd get involve in this mess." Dom said making Rex chuckle.

"You know me I love a good fight. I just got off with IronHide. Sean is on his way here should be a few more minutes till they arrive." Rex said.

"About time." Baird said as they laid down cover fire.

Sean and the others rushed to the others.

"Over there!" Dizzy yelled as Sean came into view along with his group and IronHide.

"The hell took you so long." Marcus said.

"Wheres Optimus?" Sean asked.

"Over there." Marcus said before an explosion went by next to them knocking some of them out. While Sean was knocked out he found himself in some strange area.

"What is this?" Sean asked.

"We have been watching you Sean Ashburn Kruger. For a long, long time." A voice said before six Transformers approached him showing they were the original Primes.

"You have fought for both Optimus and our entire race with Courage and with sacrifice the virtues of a leader. A leader worthy of our secret. The Matrix of Leadership is not found, it is earned. Return now to Optimus. Merge the Matrix with his spark. It is, and always has been, your destiny." One of the original primes said before a bright light engulfed the area.

"Kruger wake up!" Reznov yelled getting him up just as the dust formed into the Matrix of Leadership.

"Whoa." Baird said surprised before Sean picked it up and made his way to Optimus before getting on his chest.

"Time to wake up Prime." Sean said stabbing Optimus in the chest with the Matrix of Leadership making Optimus let out a noise before his eyes opened and started coughing up the sand before Sean jumped off him as he began to sit up.

"Boy, you returned for me." Optimus said.

"Welcome back Optimus." Megatron said before the Fallen appeared and knocked the down.

"My Matrix." The Fallen said taking the Matrix and vanished.

"Fuck! Optimus get up!" Sean yelled.

"Get up Prime!" IronHide said.

Devastator was destroyed thanks to a group of Jedi StarFighters however it was to late since most of the machine was uncovered now. ShockBlast and Six-Shot were at the machine when the Fallen arrived.

"Fallen my master." ShockBlast said.

"My brothers could not stop me from this. Yes, Now I claim your sun." The fallen said.

"I am to weak to fight right now." Optimus said.

"Not for long." Sean said jumping on his shoulder and infused his power with his making Optimus feel stronger then before. "Sally bring out the prototype air equipment. It's time to see if it can merge with Optimus." Sean said on the comms.

"On it." Sally said sending it to them and it merged with Optimus.

"Lets roll." Optimus said as they took off.

"Fire Mission on top of the Pyramid!" Marcus yelled as they all rushed to the Pyramid.

The Fallen was getting ready to fire the weapon when Optimus dashed into him and fired at the weapon destroying it saving the planet before they landed on the ground.

"DIE LIKE YOUR BROTHERS!" The Fallen yelled attacking them.

"They were your brothers to." Optimus said fighting back and had the edge due to the new equipment and the power boost Sean was giving him before ShockBlast dashed into them making the Fallen crash into a wall before Optimus took hold of ShockBlast's cannon arm and used it against him destroying half his face before blasting him out the wall.

"Six-Shot!" ShockBlast yelled.

Optimus and Sean soon resumed their battle with the Fallen and were gaining the upper hand.

"You picked the wrong Planet." Optimus said using his staff against him. "Give me your face." Optimus said using the staff to remove the front of his face before shoving his fist into his chest destroying his spark. "We rise, You fall." Optimus said as the Fallen fell down dead.

"No, no." ShockBlast said in disbelief.

"Not to call you a coward brother but sometimes cowards do survive." Six-Shot said.

"This isn't over." ShockBlast said as they took off.

Soon enough the battle was over and everyone was heading back to the US on a helicarrier.

Optimus approached Sean who was at the edge of the carrier.

"Thank you Sean for saving my life." Optimus said making Sean smile.

"Think nothing of it Optimus you would have done the same for me." Sean said getting him to nod.

Later

Sean smiled as he held his son in his arms with Diana at his side. Junior giggled at his father as he held him in the air.

"This is the best part about coming home from a hard day at work." Sean said making Diana smile as he held them close.

"So what do you think will happen next?" Diana asked.

"It's anyones guess really." Sean said as they sat down.

 **Authors Note: They don't know but you do lucky you. I got that from Futurama the What if Machine episode. Anyway my friend** **TYZO300 finally got the list of arcs in which order done however I've decided to take out Ghost Rider Spirit of Vengeance and use that for later during the Unlimited series during which I'll have all the heroes from every series added into the story. Now heres the list of what goes next.**

 **Justice league crisis on two earths**

 **Xmen apocalypse**

 **predator 1987**

 **Aliens 2**

 **Alien vs predator**

 **fantastic four rise of the silver surfer**

 **transformers dark of the moon**

 **justice league doom**

 **Independence day resurgence**

 **batman the mystery of batwoman**

 **godzilla**

 **call of duty black ops 2**

 **hellboy**

 **reign of fire**

 **call of duty advanced warfare**

 **godzilla resurgence**

 **justice league dark**

 **battleship 2012**

 **GI joe retaliation**

 **jurassic park the lost world**

 **halo war**

 **tmnt 2003**

 **halo 3**

 **tremors 2**

 **snakes on the plane**

 **halo 4**

 **call of duty black ops 3**

 **dino crisis**

 **jurassic world**

 **tremors 3 back to perfection**

 **captain america civil war**

 **Call of duty ghosts**

 **call of duty infinite warfare**

 **I hope its to everyones liking** **since I like it. Read and Review. See ya. Also a few of you have been asking me when I'm going to update my other stories. Well to answer that question I really don't know. I updated new Spy last night but that was quick. Once I'm done with this story then I'll begin updating my other stories regularly. See ya.**


	37. Crisis on Two Earths

Chapter 37 Crisis on two Earths

Up in space the heroes of the galaxy were working on one of Earth's new space weapons called the rail gun platform.

"Superman wheres that piece?" Sean asked.

"Hang on I'm almost there." Superman said as he carried a large piece of tech to the platform.

Wonder Woman was carrying a large piece of tech with ease before setting it down as it slides down below.

"Sean how much is all this costing?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Don't know Don't care." Sean said inserting some commands before the screen lite up with the Flash on the other end.

"You know the work would go faster if I was up there." Flash said.

"Hang on Barry I'm almost ready." Sean said adjusting the new device teleporter.

"I don't know Sean this seems pretty radical are you sure it will work?" Flash asked.

"Eh pretty sure." Sean said.

"Pretty sure? That isn't..." Flash tried to say before he vanished and appeared on the station. "Good enough." Flash finished before seeing he was on the Platform.

"Dude I was joking." Sean said getting a few gears to laugh.

"Yeah very funny." Flash said.

"So what does this thing do?" Dom asked.

"Think of it as a high speed cannon capable of destroying a Trade Federation blockade cruiser in one shot. This way we're not caught off guard again during the event of another invasion. I've already ordered several of these things to be built in orbit of every allied planet for protection." Sean said.

"With this much fire power I'd love to see someone try to get past this." Cole said.

"In the event someone does Sally has deigned a secondary protection protocol called the Energon grid which uses stored up Energon to make a large shield protecting the planet." Sean said.

"Your not taking chances are you." Marcus said helping Dom move some heavy tech.

"Would you if you knew the dangers in this universe?" Sean asked making him snort.

"Power supply is up at a hundred precent." Adam Fenix said.

"Docking bay is stable for oxygen." Baird said.

"At this rate I'd be shocked to see some arrogant moron try and take this planet a second time." Eiling said.

"Eiling don't say shit like that." Tom said.

"He's got a point you'll jinx us with talk like that." Sean said making Jinx glare at him. "Oh come on Jinx you know thats not what I meant." Sean said annoyed.

"So how many platforms are being built?" Dom asked.

"Three for now but more in time." Sean said inserting come commands into the console and the energy grid came online.

Superman outside was placing the needer shielding parts outside for the station when the group got an Alert.

"This is Superman go ahead." Superman said.

"We've got a problem. One of yours." Batman said.

"Great." Sean said annoyed.

Minutes later

Superman, Wonder woman and Sean made their way through a group of Gears and Swat team officers before they made it into a room where Lex Luthor was in and...Naked. (Seriously why the hell did they do that it was so disturbing)

"Ok this is awkward." Sean said.

"What do you think you're doing?" Superman asked.

"I've come to talk. As you can see I'm not armed." Lex said making Sean roll his eyes but sensed there was something different about Lex as did Superman who used his Xray Vision on him. "You're going to find what I have to say very difficult to believe." Lex said.

"Your from a parallel Earth." Superman said.

"How could you possible know that?" Lex asked surprised.

"Your internal Organs are reversed your heart is on the wrong side." Superman said.

"Not only that but his energy wave is different from our Luthor. Plus..." Sean said showing a security footage of now at Strikers island where Lex was in right now. "Our Lex is still in his cell." Sean said.

"And now that we've clarified the matter of my evil twin I've got quite a story to tell you." Lex said about to stand up but Superman stoped him.

"Pants." Superman said making him look down.

"Oh." Lex said.

Later

Sean and the others brought Lex to the Rail gun platform where the other heroes were gathered.

"My world is similar to yours in many ways but very different in others." Lex said.

"Oh wait let me guess on your Earth you're the leader of the Justice league." Baird said being a smart ass.

"Baird." Sean said annoyed.

"As a matter of fact, I was." Lex said surprising them all.

"Past tense." Adam said.

"I'm not just the leader of my world's Justice League. I'm its only surviving member. We were systematically destroyed by a group of superpowered beings known as Crime Syndicate." Lex said. "They've run rampant for years, doing whatever they pleased. They rule through fear occasionally turning their powers against the populace, just to remind us. In the hope of maintaining some minimal order the authorities simply pretend they aren't there. But increasingly they refuse to be ignored." Lex said.

"The Only thing that seems to be stopping them from fully taking over the government is this." Lex said showing a picture of SuperWoman with a little girl in her arms.

"Who's that?" Sean asked.

"That would be your Double ganger's daughter." Lex said surprising them. "Three years ago SuperWomen came to your counterparts office in order to intimidate him into the family however instead of that she got more intimate and got pregnant. Once she gave birth to Angel Kruger she simply stopped killing losing the will to kill anyone anymore out of fear of her daughter seeing her as a monster. This in turn has set back the Syndicate greatly but not enough. The only thing the Syndicate fears is a nuclear response. You people are my worlds last hope." Lex said making them all look around in the room before J'ohn approached Lex.

"We have to discuss this. Wait out here." J'ohn said leading him outside.

"I don't trust him." Superman said.

"Oh grow the fuck up." Sean said.

"He's not our Luthor." Reznov said.

"Still never met a Luthor I liked." Superman said.

"I've read his mind he's telling the Truth. Regardless we have a responsibility to the millions of people being oppressed on his world." J'ohn said.

"Look for all my power, when it comes down to it, I'm just a beat cop. There are rules. Another dimension may be out of our jurisdiction." Hal Jordan said.

"You guys didn't seem to mind when you helped us." Dom said.

"That was different we saw how bad you needed help and ended the war you had for 17 years." Batman said.

"I cant believe we're just talking about this of course we're going to help." Cole said getting many of the others to agree.

"Cole's right thats what we do." Superman said as a few of the others stood up.

"Not this time." Batman said.

"Why not?" Anya asked.

"We've got to much on our plate right now. We haven't even fully completed this station yet and we're still recovering from the Terrorcon invasion last week." Batman said.

"He's got a point on that." Sean said.

"Our responsibility is to protect the innocent no matter what Universe." Superman said.

"I never said we shouldn't. I just don't think this requires a full group response." Sean said.

"Any suggestions?" Iron Man asked.

"Since this Lex is the leader of his worlds Justice League I suggest we send in ours. Carter is busy with something else on Coruscant so Johnny Blaze will be leading the League till he gets back." Sean said.

"Is everyone else agreed on this?" Superman asked getting various nods.

"I'll stay here and help finish this station." Batman said.

Lex waited patiently outside till the doors opened and the Justice League including Johnny Blaze was on the other end.

"Alright Lex we'll help. But we'll need a plan." Johnny Blaze said.

"I have one of course." Lex said as they left.

Sean looked at the Earth as Batman approached.

"Something doesn't feel right. He didn't tell us something." Batman said.

"Probably for safety reasons. Doesn't matter though he needs help and he got it. I need to head back to the office to look at some files you keep working on the station." Sean said using the transporter to head back to Earth while Batman and the Gears stayed.

Hours later

After arriving on the Parallel Earth the Justice league had a run in with the Syndicate led by SuperWoman and Owl-man.

Lex and the League arrived at an abandoned toy factory before Luthor turned on the lights by voice.

"Love what you've done with the place." Flash said.

"It's not mine. It used to belong to a friend." Lex said.

"The Joker?" Superman asked.

"The Jester but pretty much the same person." Lex said.

"So what exactly are we up against?" HawkGirl asked.

"This." Lex said showing six people on a screen. "These are the big guns. The heads of the six. I should say, five families." Lex said as the Martian picture vanished. "Ultraman is the boss of bosses, but they all front formidable organizations. However like I said SuperWoman has been changing since she gave birth to her daughter three years ago." Lex said.

"Where do all those other superpowered guys fit in?" Johnny Blaze asked.

"Each of the family heads have thousands of criminals working under them. They reward their most trusted lieutenants by giving them superpowers. They're called Made men." Lex said.

"Cute. How many?" Wonder Woman asked.

"No more than seven or eight at a time. Perhaps 50, total. We'll conduct a series of attacks, coordinated by me. All of us will hit specific syndicate operations one after the other." Lex said.

"Thats a waste of time." Johnny said.

"I beg your pardon?" Lex asked confused.

"We don't have time to just hit one target at a time here we need to get this done and head back home. Heres the plan. We'll each hit multiple targets in groups. This way we don't waste time. Superman is with Lex. J'ohn with Flash and the rest of us will par off into different groups." Johnny said.

"We'd be hopelessly outnumbered." Lex said.

"You asked us for your help and we agreed but we never said we'd be following your lead." Johnny said making Lex sigh seeing it was a waste of time to be arguing.

Later

The League had indeed succeeded in destroying the Syndicates operations and managed to capture Ultraman but the President which shockingly enough was Slade Wilson also known as Deathstroke on Earth Prime. Slade had ordered the release of Ultraman out of fear of the Syndicate attacking civilians however the league wouldn't give up.

Meanwhile

SuperWoman smiled as she rubbed her daughter's head as she slept on her lap.

"She's always happier when your home." Parallel Sean said as he sat down next to her making SuperWoman smile and kissed him.

"So am I. I assume OwlMan sent you the schematics for Luthor's little toy he used to travel to the other Earth." SuperWoman asked making him frown.

"He's planning something. I really do not approve of this bomb you guys are building." Sean said making her sigh.

"Neither do I but OwlMan won the vote in the idea." SuperWoman said.

"In any event yes I got it and made some improvements." Sean said handing her the Device.

"What about the trigger?" SuperWoman asked.

"I've already located it. It's on the Earth Where Luthor brought his new Justice league. My advice bring some backup before you leave." Sean said making her grin before Angel yawned in her sleep making both Parents smile at her before Sean picked her up without waking her. "Don't worry she'll be here when you get back." Sean said making her smile before leaving to get her top Made Men.

Back On Earth Prime

Batman was outside the station inserting some tech outside to instal security sensors when he got an alert.

"Perimeter breach. Potential intruder alert." The computer said making Batman narrow his eyes.

"Figures just when Marcus and the others left." Batman said.

Inside SuperWoman and her three lieutenants arrived on the station.

"It's here find it." SuperWoman said as the three men known as the Supers looked for it. (They are known as Uncle Super Captain Super and Captain Super Jr which is really weird)

One of the doors opened making them look behind them and saw Batman in a Exo suit.

"Your on restricted property. Stand down." Batman said making SuperWoman roll her eyes.

"You're in over your head. Back off before I come over there and hurt you." SuperWoman said before he made a hand jester to come and fight making her sigh. "Alright don't blame me when your all broken and bruised." SuperWoman said as they charged at him. Batman was doing ok for a minute but then SuperWoman threw him into the wall into the next room. Batman got out of the suit and reached for the Transporter. "Stay down. You're outnumbered." SuperWoman said.

"Count again." Batman said activating the transporter and incase five heroes. Spider-Man, Spawn, Deadpool, Alex Mercer and Spectre.

"You guys are in so much trouble." Spider-Man said.

"Take them." Batman said as the group of heroes attacked the made men while SuperWoman went back looking for the Trigger. Batman followed her and found her holding the Quantum Trigger before attacking her only for her to defeat him. Two of her Made men were killed by Spawn and Spectre The last one rushed to her.

"Lets go." SuperWoman said as she activated the device to get back to their Earth when Batman got back up and ran after them and teleported to their Earth.

Later

OwlMan had managed to get back to Earth Prime so he could detonate a bomb that would destroy not only Earth Prime but every other Earth in existence.

"Time to make the most logical choice." OwlMan said.

" **Think again.** " A dark voice said behind him before shoving his fist through his chest making OwlMan let out a silent pained scream before collapsing on the ground dead while the person deactivated his bomb. " **This will come in handy during the final phases of my grand vision.** " The person said before it was revealed to be the Dark Rider.

With OwlMan dead and the Syndicate minus SuperWoman behind bars due to her actions for saving the world. The Parallel Earth was finally freed again and now officially allied with Earth Prime using the portals to travel between universes.

The Earth Prime Justice league arrived back on the station.

"Home Sweet Home." Superman said as they walked around.

"There you are." Spider-Man said approaching them.

"Spider-Man?" Flash said surprised.

"I called for some backup when SuperWoman and her made men attacked the station.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sean yelled in anger seeing the damage done to the first Rail Gun station.

"Oh crap." DeadPool said.

"BATMAN!" Sean yelled making Batman sigh.

"This is going to be difficult to Explain." Batman said.

Later

"So what happened to the bomb?" Sean asked.

"Unknown but I think we all can assume what happened." Batman said.

"The Dark Rider." Sean said.

"Why would he need a bomb like that?" Tom asked.

"I don't know dad. But my gut tells me he's got some nasty plans with it." Sean said.

Meanwhile

"Impressive." Makarov said inspecting the bomb that could destroy an entire planet. "Tell me my friend why purpose do you need a bomb like this for." Makarov asked.

"I plan to use this during the final stages of our grand vision. I plan to use this for Blackmail to release every single criminal on Coruscant to my ranks." The Dark Rider said making Makarov smirk.

"An Excellent plan my dear." Myyrah said approaching.

"Why not simply use to rule the entire planet now?" Doom asked.

"Ruling one planet is hardly enough for all of us. No I plan for us to rule the entire Galaxy and every other universe in existence. However we still need more Recruits." The Dark Rider said.

 **Authors Note: Holy shit I am so sorry this took so long. Been a little occupied since I brought out my old PS2 system and started playing some of my old favorite video games. Some of which I'm going to use in the story using Sean's sisters as the leading characters in them instead of him. Now I'm sorry if this chapter is to short but I truly never really liked this to begin with but it was needed to add in Spider-Man, DeadPool, Spawn, Spectre and Alex Mercer into the story like this all at once. Now Next chapter X men** **Apocalypse. Oh and uh if theres any other anti heroes you all know about let me know since I Always look them up before putting them into this story. See ya. Read and Review my friends.**


	38. Apocalypse

Chapter 38 Apocalypse

Sean slowly began to wake up with a yawn before looking around his bed and smirked seeing Diana next to him naked along with Rogue, Jean and Kitty.

Sean began to get up only for Jean to pull him back down.

"It's to early come back to bed." Jean said in a tired voice making him chuckle before hearing Junior beginning to cry in the next room making Diana quickly wake up and put on a robe before entering his room and picked him up from his crib.

"Shhh its ok honey." Diana said making Junior calm down and began to babble as he looked around making Diana smile as she kissed his head making him giggle.

"First thing he does every morning is try to get your attention." Sean said entering the room in his shorts before smiling at his son who smiled at his parents.

"Ah the joys of having a kid." Rogue said entering the room in a green robe.

"Want one?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Eh maybe in a couple years. I enjoy the..." Rogue tried to say.

"Ah not in front of my son." Diana said making her roll her eyes before the mansion shook.

"Whoa." Sean said before it stopped. "What was that?" Sean asked before Psylocke walked in wearing a purple robe.

"Did anyone else feel that?" Psylocke asked.

"Yup." Sean said before his phone rang. "Dad?" Sean said.

"Son you need to come to the office right now." Tom said.

"Alright I'll be right there." Sean said hanging up.

"Whats up?" Kitty asked.

"I have no idea." Sean said.

Later

"The quake originated from Egypt Cairo to be exact. Our equipment shows this however was not a natural one." Tom said.

"Mutant, Inhuman or enhanced?" Sean asked.

"Probably the first. Legend has it that a powerful being once lived there during ancient times believed to be the worlds first Mutant." Tom said.

"Oh please that legend goes back thousands of years ago." Eiling said.

"Wade we've seen things that have been believed to be impossible before this is no different." Tom said getting him to agree along with the others.

"Ok so lets say for the sake of arguing that the first Mutant in history caused this. How and why?" Lane said.

"Number of possibilities Sam. Perhaps he was in a deep sleep and just recently woke up which would explain the quake." Tom said.

"That actually is correct." Horus said walking in.

"Horus? What are you doing here?" Sean asked.

"The Legend Tom is describing is completely true. However this Mutant viewed himself a god." Horus said.

"I'm assuming due to his destructive power." Packard said.

"Indeed. However he was betrayed but false followers and buried in his temple underground. Until now he has remained dormant." Horus said.

"What woke him up?" Sean asked.

"Worshippers by accident. The burial sight he was entombed in had a rather unique artifact that could transfer his mind into another body. The Process was incomplete when he was betrayed but now." Horus said.

"He's up and extremely pissed off." Sean said.

"We need to see Charles about this." Tom said.

"Right. Why is it always Egypt." Sean asked making Horus chuckle.

Later

Charles was giving a lecture to his students when Sean, Tom, David, Rogue, Kitty and Jean walked in.

"Class dismissed remember to study and what we discussed." Charles said as they left and Charles walked over to Tom. "Tom it's so good to see you again." Charles said having not gotten the chance to see his old friend after hearing he and his wife were alive.

"Good to see you to Charles and walking again." Tom said noticing he wasn't in a wheel chair.

"A little trial run surgery my company performed on him and gave him his legs back." Sean said.

"Yes and it has been good to be able to walk again. Now what brings you by I doubt this is just a social visit." Charles said.

"We believe a powerful mutant has awoken from a deep slumber. We also believe this might have been the worlds first mutant. We need to locate him." Sean said making Charles look at them in surprise.

"Are you absolutely certain of this?" Charles asked.

"Horus came by telling us about this legend and confirmed it we need to know where he is." Sean said getting him to nod.

"Very well." Charles said leading them down to Cerebro.

"Haven't been down here in ages." Tom said.

"I've made a few improvements." Sean said before getting a call from Reznov. "Hang on." Sean said walking off.

"He seems to be much more calm with you and Mara around again." Charles said.

"Losing your parents at a young age is something no one ever wants to experience. I wont forget how I lost my father in 1989." Tom said remembering how his teams mission went all wrong.

"FUCK!" Sean yelled in anger before throwing his phone across the room making Tom rush to his son.

"Sean what happened?" Tom asked in concern.

"You wondered why we haven't seen Erik in about 10 years well apparently he had a new family. A wife and daughter who both were killed because idiot cops screwed up." Sean said furious.

"Where?" Tom asked.

"Poland." Sean said.

Later

Erik or otherwise known as Magneto was down below a building with a powerful mutant known as Apocalypse before he felt a familiar presence.

As he was in his own thoughts he wasn't looking as Apocalypse increased the power of other enhanced individuals such as Weather Wizard, The Rival and Archangel. (The Rival is from Flash)

"Charles." Magneto said recognizing this presence anywhere.

"Hello old friend." Charles said before sighing. "I'm sorry I am so sorry. I feel your pain. And your loss." Charles said.

"You think because you can see into my head you know how it feels?" Magneto said. "You're looking in the wrong place, Charles." Magneto said.

"What happened to them, it was terribly wrong. But come back to us. I can help you. Think of your wife, think of your daughter. What would they have wanted?" Charles asked.

"They would have wanted to live. I tried your way, Charles. I tried to be like them. Live like them. But it always ends the same way. They took everything from me. Now we'll take everything from them." Magneto said as Apocalypse sensed Charles presence.

"Tom I don't think he's alone." Charles said.

"Extraordinary." Apocalypse said.

"What do you see?" Weather Wizard said.

"The Answer. " Apocalypse said.

"Whoa, Charles, wait." Tom said seeing the readings on Cerebro were going off the charts. The reason being is because Apocalypse was using Charles to control the minds of those he needed for a reason.

"What the hell?" Sean said.

"Oh my god." Charles said.

"Thank you for letting me in." Apocalypse said.

"Charles get out now!" Tom said trying to disconnect him from the machine.

"What the hell is going on?" David asked.

"Someone is using Charles to hack into Cerebro." Tom said.

"To do what?" Sean asked.

"To connect." Tom said as images of men in high ranking Uniform were seen. "Oh no thats not good." Tom said.

"These guys have clearance to..." Sean tried to say.

"Launch nukes in the air." Tom said.

Back at Global Tech command

"What the hell is going on!" Lane asked as reports around the world were coming in about nuked firing into the sky.

"Who's firing the nukes!" Eiling asked.

"The men are." Talbot said.

"Who gave the order damnit!" Lane asked.

Back with the others

"Sean destroy everything." Charles yelled.

"David." Sean said.

"You got it." David said as they used their powers to destroy the room before anymore damage could be done and went out of the room as Charles was knocked out.

"Charles?" Tom said trying to wake him up but he was out cold before they all heard noise and turned around and saw a purple sphere appear and Apocalypse and his four warriors appeared. Erik looked at one of them in surprise.

"Tom?" Erik said in disbelief.

"Erik." Tom said.

"You know this man?" Apocalypse said.

"He's an old friend. I thought you were killed nine years ago." Erik said.

"Reports of my death and Mara's have been exaggerated. Makarov kidnaped us." Tom said.

Apocalypse looked towards Sean and David and gasped as he sensed their power which matched his own.

"Extraordinary." Apocalypse said in disbelief.

"Don't tell me you want those two to join us." The Rival said.

"They have so much power that matches my own." Apocalypse said making Sean snort.

"Man your just like Darkseid arrogant in your own powers." Sean said before turning into the Ghost Rider along with David.

"All will be revealed in time my children." Apocalypse said as the Rival dashed over to Charles and took him.

" **Oh No you** **don't!** " Sean yelled as he and his brother tried to stop them but they were to late as they vanished. "Damnit!" Sean yelled turning back to normal.

"The hell was that about who were those guys?" Rogue asked as she and the other X men came down.

"The Speedster is known as the Rival and the other two are known as the Archangel and Weather Wizard." Sean said as they headed outside Where a helicopter approached and fired some kind of weapon knocking them all out.

Later

Sean, Tom and David soon woke up in some sort of facility.

"What the hell is this?" Tom asked.

"Thats what I want to know." Sean said.

"A private facility." A man said behind a glass window above them. Tom recognized this man instantly.

"Major Stryker." Tom said.

"Colonel now general. I wouldn't get to close to the walls." Stryker said.

"I demand you release us at once." Tom said with authority.

"Oh I will as soon as you tell me what happened. Every nuke from America to Russia went into space and point of origin..." Stryker tried to say.

"Listen to me you worthless little shit." Tom said making Stryker frown. "There is a powerful mutant out there that did that and he is planning something big so unless you want to be responsible for the death of millions maybe billions of lives you will let us out of here right now. I outrank your sorry as so let us out right now!" Tom yelled in a no argument tone making Stryker chuckle.

"I see you haven't lost your touch in the past nine years general. And No I'm not letting you go. I don't trust someone who probably gave away top secrets just to save his own skin." Stryker said making Tom glare at him.

"I would rather die then sell out my country so would my wife. You on the other hand are a worthless useless..." Tom tried to say before an alarm went off.

"Colonel Stryker this is General Samuel Lane. You are holding General Tom Kruger and his sons against their will. Release them at once or you will be Court-Martial." Lane said on the comms making Stryker frown.

"Fine." Stryker said opening the doors.

"You'll be court-martial anyway." Tom said as Stryker made his escape.

"Don't bother with him we've got other issues." Sean said.

"You've got that right." Alex Mercer said with an African American behind him.

"Who's he?" David asked.

"Names James Heller sir. Like Alex I have the same abilities as him." James Heller said.

"Look right now we've found where Charles is at." Alex said.

"Let me guess Egypt right?" Sean asked.

"How'd you know?" James asked making Sean sigh.

"Why is it always Egypt?" Sean asked.

Later

"HOLY SHIT!" Sean yelled seeing a massive newly built Pyramid in the area. "Now I see why this guy was worshiped as a god." Sean said.

"So whats the plan?" Wolverine asked.

"Wanda I know you have issues with your old man but try to talk him out of this." Sean said getting her to nod.

"Kurt you and I will look for Charles." David said.

"Yeah." Kurt said.

"The rest of us will fight his minions. The Rival is fast so time your attacks perfectly." Sean said.

Once they landed the X men soon went to do what they were assigned to do.

"Sean, Sam and I will see if we cant get you some extra support." Tom said. The world was being torn apart by Magneto who's powers were increased greatly.

"Roger that." Sean said as his group went up against Weather Wizard.

"Man where is he?" David asked as they searched the Pyramid for Charles.

"What is Apocalypse even planning to do with him?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Transfer his mind into his body so he can control us all." David said before Archangel attacked them. "GO IVE GOT THIS!" David said turning into the Ghost Rider and attacked the enemy.

Sean threw Wether Wizard into a wall hard making him cough up blood.

"I haven't forgotten all the set backs you and your pawns caused me and others." Wether Wizard said blasting him with Lighting but Kitty grabbed him and it phased through him.

"Yeah like nice try." Shadowcat said before Sean wrapped his chain around him and swung him around hard and knocked his ass out.

"Hey kid we've got the Rival down for the count." Wolverine said making Sean smirk as David and Nightcrawler came back with Charles who was knocked out still.

"Dad we've got Charles." Sean said before Apocalypse appeared in front of them looking furious.

"Give what belongs to me boy." Apocalypse said before a metal pillar slammed down in front of him making him look confused before another one appeared making an X formation and everyone looked up and saw Magneto approaching them. "You betray me?" Apocalypse said in anger.

"No...I betrayed them." Magneto said.

"Surrender. Even you cant take us all on." Sean said before Apocalypse and his two remaining pawns vanished in a blur of lightning.

"What the?" David said holding the dead body of ArchAngel.

"What just happened?" Rogue asked confused.

Meanwhile

Apocalypse suddenly appeared under a building.

"Well done my friend." The Dark Rider said as apparently the people who rescued The Rival, Weather Wizard and Apocalypse were the Reverse Flash, Zoom and Savitar. (Same ones from the Flash but Savitar is not a time Remnant)

"Such power you have." Apocalypse said.

"My friend you have no idea. You seek to control the world? So do I. But how would you like to control more then just the world?" The Dark Rider said getting his interest.

"What do you have in mind?" Apocalypse asked.

Later

"Man I cant believe this." Sean said as he and his father went to his office.

"Don't worry we'll find..." Tom trailed off as they entered the office and found Team Arrow along with Captain Lance in the room with an alien with advanced tech in the room in cuffs of strong metal.

"Sorry to barge in like this but this guy was going way over the line." Spartan said.

"What the hell do you guys think your doing?" Sean asked confusing them before he set the alien free. "This is an Ally." Sean said as he left the office like nothing happened.

"What the hell?" Speedy said in shock. "Do you have any idea what that thing did before we caught it?" Speedy said.

"Kid I can take Vigilantes in my city fine I can even take your Ghost Riders killing the worst of the worst but that guy right there is a monster." Lance said.

"Not exactly. They call themselves the Yautja a very advanced race of hunters who hunt for honor. We have a small alliance with them and upgraded their tech to show them who was ok to kill and those who weren't into their helmets. Believe it or not these guys killed Ozama Bin Laden in 2011." Sean said shocking them. (You'd wish we had allies that could solve all our problems)

"What?" Wild Dog said in shock.

"Ok how did this Alliance even begin?" Canary asked.

"That be because of me and my team 33 years ago." Tom said.

"What happened 33 years ago?" Artemis asked.

"You never told anyone did you?" Tom asked his son as Lane, Eiling, Ross, Shepherd and Packard entered the office.

"You mind explain why one of our secret allies was here?" Lane asked.

"That would be because of them." Tom said pointing to team arrow.

"So are you going to explain what happened or not?" Mister Terrific asked.

"Tom." Lane said.

"Oh relax Sam it was going to get out sooner or later." Tom said making him sigh.

"Ok so what happened?" Green Arrow asked.

"33 years ago..." Tom said.

 **Authors note: Holy shit I am so sorry for the late update. Anyway Now next Chapter we go back to 1987 when Tom and his group of elites encounter the jungle Predator. What happened all those years ago? Find out next time. Read and Review. Oh and just so you know I am working on that 70's show as a story and yes it will have a harem. See ya.**


	39. Predator

Chapter 39 Predator

1987

A helicopter was flying towards land near the Val Verde Jungle before it landed on the landing pad and the doors opened revealing themselves to be. Lane, Ross, Shepherd, Eiling, Packard and Tom along with a few others before they got out. The one thing noticeable was they were 33 years younger.

"Tom this better be worth it I had to cancel a good vacation for it." Packard said.

"Packard shut up." Tom said as they got their gear on the jeeps and were driven towards one of the cabins where a man in military uniform having a rare Six stars on his shoulders. (I read up on that only a small few ever got that but it was never finalized during the 1940's)

The person had white skin grey hair and brown eyes.

"Tomas." The Man said.

"Dad." Tom said shaking his father's hand. This was Joe Kruger an american war hero during WW2 and the Vietnam wars.

"Come on inside." Joe said leading him inside.

"So whats the situation this time?" Tom asked.

"About 18 hours ago, we lost a chopper, carrying a cabinet minister and his aide from this charming little country. We got a transponder fixed on their position right about here." Joe said pointing on the map as Tom looked at it and frowned.

"Does this idiot always travel on the wrong side of the boarder?" Tom asked making him chuckle slightly.

"Apparently, they strayed off course. We're fairly certain they're in Guerrilla hands." Joe said.

"So why don't you use the regular army? What do you need me and my men for?" Tom asked.

"Cos some damn fool accused you of being the best." A man said making Tom turn and saw an African American man approach them.

"Dillion!" Tom said smirking. "You son of a bitch." Tom said as they got into an arm lock trying to push the others hand down. "Whats the matter? The CIA got you pushing too many pencils? Huh?" Tom said grinning as he was winning. "Had enough?" Tom said.

"Make it easier on yourself Tom." Dillion said before he saw he was losing. "OK! OK! OK!" Dillion said seeing he's lost.

"Never did know when to quit." Tom said.

"Damn good to see you Tom." Dillion said.

"What is this fucking Tie business." Tom said holding up his tie.

"Forget about my tie man. I heard about that little job you pulled off in Berlin. Very nice, Tom." Dillion said.

"Good old days." Tom said.

"Yeah, like the good old days. Then how come you passed on Libya?" Dillion asked.

"That wasn't my style." Tom said.

"You got know style. You know that. Come on. Why'd you pass?" Dillion asked.

"My men and I are a special Rescue team not assassins. Now, What we gotta do?" Tom asked his father.

"That cabinet minister is very important to our scope of operations." Joe said.

"Tom your father is saying a couple of our friends are about to get squeezed and we cant let that happen. We need the best. Thats why you're here." Dillion said.

"Go on." Tom said.

"Simple setup. One-day operation. We pick up their trail at the chopper grab those hostages, and bounce back before anyone knows we were there." Dillion said confusing Tom.

"What do you mean we?" Tom asked.

"I'm going with you Tom." Dillion said making him frown.

"Dad my team always works alone you know that." Tom said making Joe sigh.

"Sorry son but you got your orders on this. Once you reach your objective, Dillion will evaluate the situation and take charge." Joe said making Tom frown more.

"Sam isn't going to like that." Tom said.

Later

Tom and his team were traveling down the jungle in choppers while one of his teammates Blain played some music.

"Goddamnit Blain!" Wade said making Blain chuckle.

"Wade shut up." Tom said.

"I knew this whole mission was going to be a pain in the ass." Sam said.

"Zip it nothing we haven't done before." Tom said.

"Rendezvous points and radio freqs are indicated and fixed. AWACS contact on four-hour intervals." Dillion said.

"Who's our backup?" Tom asked.

"No such thing, old buddy. This is a one-way ticket. Once we've crossed that border, we're on our own." Dillion said making Tom smirk.

"Well shit." Sam said.

"This is getting better by the minute." Tom said.

Blain was trying to pass out chewing Tobacco.

"Get that stinkin' shit out of my fucking face Blain." Sam said annoyed.

Blain then tried to pass it to their other teammate Billy but he ignored him pissing him off.

"Bunch of slack-jawed faggots around here! This stuff'll make you a goddamn sexual tyrannosaurs, Just like me." Blain said.

"Oh here we go again." Tom said amused.

"Yeah strap this on your sore ass, Blain." Sam said aiming a grenade launcher at him making everyone burst out laughing.

Soon a red light came on along with an alert sound.

"Alright guys we're here." Tom said as they strapped themselves to the chopper and opened the doors. Dillion looked down and sighed.

"Never knew how much I missed this Tom." Dillion said making Tom smirk.

"You never were that smart." Tom said as they jumped down to the ground. Once they were all down the choppers flew away. "Alright lets find that damn chopper." Tom said.

"Copy that." Shepherd said as they moved out.

Later

"Found it." Wade said as the wrecked chopper was found in a tree.

"Sam." Tom said.

"Got it." Sam said throwing a grappling hook up and climbed his way up with Dillion.

"What the hell?" Sam said looking at the damage before finding the pilots dead with one bullet hole in the head each. "Shit." Sam said.

Sam and Dillion soon headed back down and Sam went to Tom.

"Tom Pilots are dead. Executed in the head. Whoever hit it stripped the hell out of it." Sam said.

"Heat seeker?" Tom said surprised since that was high tech.

"Maybe but theres something else." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked confused.

"This is no ordinary army taxi. It looks more like a surveillance bird to me." Sam said.

"Now why the hell would..." Tom tried to say.

"Pick up the trail yet?" Dillion asked.

"Billy's on it. Heat seeker Dillion? Thats pretty sophisticated tech for mountain boys." Tom said.

"Must be getting better equipped every day." Dillion said.

"Major." Billy said.

"What?" Tom asked.

"There were 12 guerrillas. They took the two men from the helicopter, but there's something else." Billy said.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"Six men wearing US-issued army boots. They came in from the north, and then they followed the guerrillas." Billy said making Tom and Sam frown.

"Mean anything to you?" Sam asked.

"Probably just another rebel patrol they operate in here all the time." Dillion said.

"Get ahead and see what you can find." Tom said.

"Yes, sir." Billy said.

The group soon traveled further down.

"Whats he got?" Tom asked Sam.

"Same business. Guerrillas hauling two guys from the chopper followed by men with American equipment. Do you remember Afghanistan?" Sam asked making Tom smirk.

"Trying to forget it. Come on, let's go." Tom said.

Billy soon came to a stop and saw a tree branch and cut it and started sucking the sap out. (That was the most disgusting thing I ever saw when I was a kid) As he did so he heard wings flapping and soon went to look for the source and moved up a tree and when he did he moved some branches out of the way and when he did he widened his eyes when he saw a few bodies skinned making him freak out and run back to the others.

"God! Billy said in disgust as the rest of the group saw it.

"Holy mother of god." Sam said making a cross on his chest.

Packard and Shepherd kicked the vultures away from the bodies before Wade threw a pair of dog tags at Tom who caught them and read the name.

"Jim Hopper? Guys cut them down." Tom said getting Packard to do just that. Tom led Dillion away from the others. "I knew these men. Green berets out of Fort Bragg. What the hell were these guys doing here?" Tom asked.

"I don't know Tom. This is inhuman. Nobody told me there was an operation in this area. They shouldn't have been here." Dillion said making Tom frown.

"Well, somebody sent them thats for sure." Tom said.

"Why the hell would the Guerrillas skin them?" Sam asked.

"No idea but all I know is we're going to get payback for this. No one does this to our fellow soldiers and gets away with it." Wade said.

"No shit." Shepherd said.

"What happened here, Billy?" Tom asked.

"Strange, Major. There was a firefight. They were shooting in all directions." Billy said.

"Can't believe Hopper walked into an ambush." Tom said.

"I don't believe he did. I cant find a single track. It just doesn't make sense." Billy said.

"What about the rest of Hopper's men?" Tom asked.

"There's no sign, sir. They never left here. Hell, it's like they just disappeared." Billy said.

"Stick with the Guerrilla trail." Tom said. "We move. Five-metre spread. No sound." Tom said.

"Time to let old painless out of the bag." Wade said to Blain who nods and unzips a bag he had reveling a mini gun.

"Payback time." Blain said.

The group soon moved further into the jungle when they heard motor sounds.

"Hear that?" Wade said.

"Hold this." Tom said handing his gun to Sam as Tom grabbed a pair of binoculars and crawled over to the ridge and got a good look at the enemy base. "There you are now where is..." Tom said quietly before hearing what sounded like a fight and turned and saw who he believed was the minister on his knees tied up and someone speaking Russian grabbed him and fired his pistol in his head killing him.

"Shit!" Tom said before using his hand to signal his men to come to him and they crawled over. "Fucking bastards just killed one of the hostages. We move. Packard, Blain the nest. Billy, Shepherd the guard. Wade, Sam your both with me. The rest of you stay here." Tom said as the team moved to where they needed to go.

Billy and Shepherd took out the guard while Packard and Blain did the same at the nest giving Tom, Sam and Wade the all clear signal and they moved to the base.

Once they got close enough Tom saw a truck they were using to power the base and got an idea.

Tom made a hand signal for them to stop and motioned for them to use the truck which they quickly caught on as Tom placed an explosive device on the back and helped him lift the truck up letting it drive on its own to the mess hall.

"Oh this is sweet payback." Wade said.

"Boom." Tom said as it exploded at the mess hall.

"Show time boys." Dillion said.

One of the men started shouting in Russian before Tom threw a grenade and it exploded. Once that happened it was time to begin.

"Alright lets find that hostage." Tom said as they took down the rebels with ease.

"Look out!" Hawkins yelled as they were nearly hit by a sniper.

"Get that mother." Packard said to Blain who nods and used his mini gun to destroy the sniper who fell down into one of the huts.

"Hostages are inside." Dillion said as Tom made his way towards one of the offices and kicked down the door seeing two enemy soldiers.

"Knock knock." Tom said firing the grenade launcher at one of them while firing at the other and looked outside seeing two men make a run for it and whistled signaling Sam.

"I got them." Sam said chasing them.

"Hawkins, call in position and situation. Get Con Op on the hook." Tom said.

"You got it Major." Hawkins said as he ran off and Tom heard a clicking sound behind him and quickly turned and head butted his gun into the head of the rebel only to see it was a woman.

"Well shit. Packard! Any sign of the last hostage?" Tom asked.

"Found the other guy he's dead too and the gear from the chopper. But if they're central American, I'm a goddamn Chinaman. From the looks of it our Minister was CIA. Another thing Tom they were lucky. Other guys we waxed were Russian military advisers. Something pretty big was gonna happen here." Packard said.

"Good work, Packard. Clear the area. No traces. Get the men ready to move." Tom said.

"Got it." Packard said walking off while Tom frowned in thought.

Sam was under fire as he took cover under the enemy with Blain.

"Son of a bitch is dug in like an Alabama tick." Blain said as Sam looked at him and noticed his left shoulder was bleeding.

"You're hit. You're bleeding man." Sam said.

"I ain't got time to bleed." Blain said.

"Oh ok." Sam said firing some grenade up in the air. "You got time to duck?" Sam asked as the Grenades hit the rebels.

"This is Goddam beautiful." Dillion said looking over the paper work in the office room while Tom frowned at him.

"I think this is what you're looking for." Tom said making Dillion look up before Tom grabbed him by the neck and shoved him into a wall. "You set us up! It's all Bullshit. All of it. The minister the whole business. You got us in here to do your dirty work." Tom said pissed off.

"Look we just stopped a major invasion in three days they could have been crossed the boarder with this stuff." Dillion said.

"Why us?" Tom asked.

"Cause no one else could have pulled it off. Your pissed about the cover story I knew I couldn't get you in here without it." Dillion said.

"So what bullshit story did you hand to Hopper?" Tom asked.

"Look we've been looking for this place for months. My men were in that chopper when it got hit! Hopper's orders were to go in and get my men and he disappeared." Dillion said.

"He didn't disappear he was skinned alive!" Tom said.

"My orders were to get somebody who could crack these bastards." Dillion said.

"So you cooked up a story and dropped me and my men into a meat grinder." Tom said pissed off. "The hell happened to you Dillion? You used to be someone I could trust." Tom said.

"I woke up. Why don't you? You're an asset. An expendable asset like your father. And I used you to get the job done got it." Dillion said before Tom punched him in the face hard busting his nose.

"My men are like my family they are not expendable. And we don't do this kind of work." Tom said.

"Tom we stepped into some real shit here!" Sam said making Tom walk out just as the woman came to.

"What now?" Tom asked.

"Air surveillance says we've got guerrillas all over the place." Hawkins said.

"How much time?" Tom asked.

"Half an hour, maybe less." Sam said.

"Tell Packard we move in five." Tom said to Blain who nods.

"She goes with us. She's to valuable." Dillion said holding the woman close as he cuffed her.

"No deal." Tom said.

"Your still under order Major." Dillion said making Tom growl.

"Fine but you fall behind and your on your own." Tom said walking off with the others.

"Something you want to tell us?" Sam asked.

"We've been played. This was never a rescue op. He just used us to kill everyone here." Tom said making the others frown.

"This is why I hate the CIA." Wade said.

"No shit." Shepherd said.

"Stow it boys. Place is too hot for a pickup. They wont touch us till we get over the boarder." Tom said. "Billy. Give us a way out of this hell hole. Aerial says we are cut off." Tom said putting up a map showing the area.

"The only way out of here is that valley that leads to the east. I wouldn't waste that on a broke dick dog." Billy said making Tom frown.

"No other choice lets move." Tom said.

Later

The Group soon moved further down to the valley to get across the boarder when Billy stopped ahead of them signaling them all to stop.

"The hells he doing?" Tom asked Sam.

"No idea. He's been acting like this since we left the base." Sam said.

"Hang on." Tom said approaching Billy slowly. As he was doing this the woman grabbed a branch under her waiting for the right moment to strike her enemy.

"Billy." Tom said getting his attention. "What is it?" Tom asked.

"There's something in those Trees." Billy said making Tom narrow his eyes looking at the trees but saw nothing.

"I don't see anything. Are you sure?" Tom asked knowing Billy had an accurate sense when it came to smell and sound when it was needed.

"I guess it's nothing, Major." Billy said before the woman struck Sam knocking him down.

"Oh for fucks...Hawkins get her!" Tom yelled making him do just that chasing after her.

Hawkins chased after the woman for a full minute before tackling her down and she started shouting in Spanish.

"Please! Please." Hawkins said trying to calm her down before they heard some kind of unknown sound and both turned and saw a strange glare moving towards them before.

"AHHHH!" Hawkins yelled in pain as he was slashed dying instantly spraying his blood on her shocking her beyond words.

Sam was rushing towards them just as Hawkins body was dragged away by an invisible being. Sam saw the woman trying to crawl away before he grabbed her and shoved her on a log and saw he covered in blood and looking scared out of her mind.

"What?" Sam said before seeing a trail of blood and followed it seeing Hawkins weapons and radio and moved to the end of the trail and found a pile of blood and organs making him gag.

"Ross, Break left. Packard, Right." Tom said as they arrived and found the woman covered in Hawkins blood. "What the?" Tom said.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Dillion said.

"Back off." Tom said.

"Tom you need to see this." Sam said

"You find Hawkins?" Tom asked.

"I...I cant tell." Sam said confusing Tom.

"The hells the matter with you?" Tom asked.

"You need to see this." Sam said leading him to where he found the disturbing sight.

"What in gods name?" Tom said.

"I think it's Hawkins." Sam said.

"Well where the hell is his body?" Tom asked.

"Theres no sign of it." Sam said making Tom frown before sighing.

"Ask the girl." Tom said making him go back to do just that. Sam started speaking Spanish to ask her what happened but she wasn't making any sense.

"She says the jungle just came alive and took him." Sam said.

"Bullshit! Thats not what she said." Dillion said before the two of them got into an Argument with Dillion saying the Rebels did this.

"SHUT UP!" Tom yelled making them stop. "Why didn't they take his radio or his weapons and why didn't she escape?" Tom asked making them see the valid points in that before Dillion realized something.

"Hopper." Dillion said confusing Tom.

"What?" Tom said.

"They did the same thing to Jim Hopper." Dillion said making Tom frown.

"I want Hawkins body found. Sweep pattern. Double back. 50 meters. Let's go." Tom said getting the group to do just that.

"Tom something isn't right." Sam said.

"Yeah I know. But never mind that now. Let's just see if we can find his body and get the hell out of here." Tom said.

Later

The group couldn't find the body so they continued to travel to the valley. The group was spread out to cover more ground. Blain was the farthest away when he heard a sound and aimed his mini gun in the direction.

"Come on in, you fuckers. Come on in." Blain said before the source of the sound was just a little animal making him chuckle slightly before something burst through his chest and the sound alerted the others and Packard rushed to him and found Blain dead on the ground before looking around and spotted something with glowing yellow eyes making him widen his eyes before it tried to move away.

"CONTACT!" Packard yelled firing his weapon wildly. The others soon tried to rush to him. "MOTHER FUCKER!" Packard yelled before his gun was empty and grabbed Blain's Mini gun and fired every round he could in front of him. The others soon arrived and fired in the same direction before the mini gun ran out of ammo but Packard still held the trigger down.

"Packard." Tom said but he didn't stop. "Packard!" Tom yelled getting him to look at him and pulled his trigger finger off. "The hell happened?" Tom asked.

"I saw it." Packard said confusing them.

"Saw what?" Tom asked.

"I saw it." Packard repeated making Tom frown before motioning to Ross and Shepherd to sweep the area. Dillion and Tom looked over Blain's body.

"No shrapnel or powder burns. Theres no weapon I know of that could cause this kind of damage." Tom said.

"The wound's all fuses, cauterised. What the hell could have done this to a man?" Dillion asked.

"I don't know. Like I said theres no weapon in any military that could cause this at least none thats on the books." Tom said before looking at Packard. "Packard what did this?" Tom asked.

"I don't know, goddamn it. I saw something." Packard said before Ross and Shepherd came back.

"Not a thing. No a fucking trace. No blood, no bodies. We hit nothing." Ross said making Tom frown and glared out into the forest.

"Sam get on the radio see if you can get that chopper here now. Packard." Tom said trying to get his attention but he was lost. "Sergeant!" Tom said getting his attention. "I want a defensive position above that ridge mined with everything we've got." Tom said.

"Yes sir." Packard said.

Later

"Tom." Packard said getting his attention. "Area is rigged with claymores and frags nothing is getting past us without tripping on something." Packard said.

"Good." Tom said as they approached the others.

"Blazer one, I repeat, extraction necessary. Say again, Blazer One. Say again." Dillion said on the radio.

"Request for extraction denied. Area is still compromised. Proceed to sector 3,000 for prisoner extraction." Blazer one said making Dillion growl.

"Roger Blazer One." Dillion said ending transmission. "Damn bastards. They say we're still in too far. They can't risk coming in." Dillion said.

"We're assets Dillion. Expendable assets." Tom said using his exact words against him.

"It comes with the job. I can accept it." Dillion said.

"Bullshit. You're just like the rest of us." Tom said.

"Shitload of good a chopper's gonna do us in here anyhow." Sam said as Packard sat down.

"Sergeant? Who hit us today?" Dillion asked.

"I don't know. I only saw one of them camouflaged. He was there. Those eyes they disappeared." Packard said.

"What?" Tom said confused.

"Those eyes they disappeared." Packard said. "I know one thing Tom. Nothing on this earth could have survived what we used at that range." Packard said.

"He's got a point." Sam said.

"Ask her again what she saw happened to Hawkins." Dillion said making Tom look at Sam and nods and he asked her again in her language what happened but she just said the same thing as last time.

"Damnit. She's saying the same fucking thing. The jungle came alive and took him. Billy you know something what is it?" Sam asked.

"I'm scared Lane." Billy said.

"Oh bullshit you aint afraid of no man." Sam said.

"Sam easy." Tom said.

"There's something out there waiting for us and it aint no man." Billy said walking away.

"He's losing his cool. There's nothing but a couple guys running around out there." Dillion said.

"You know why we get deployed on so many rescue missions then anyone else in the army?" Tom asked.

"You and your men are the best everyone knows that." Dillion said.

"Because me, Sam, Packard, Wade, Ross and Shepherd grew up together and trained since the day we all met. Hawkins, Blain and Billy came into our squad making us unstoppable. Whoever is killing my team is something we've never seen before and Billy's right. It isn't a man or men. It's something else." Tom said.

Later at night

"You really think something is out there?" Sam asked Tom.

"I do. Think about it Sam. We couldn't find Hopper or his men. Hawkins disappeared and we're sure he's dead then Blain gets killed with an unknown weapon. Something is out there and it's not human. We've been in the army for 3 years not once did we ever suffer a casualty till now. Something new is out there." Tom said before they all heard noises.

"The hell?" Sam said before a flare fired into the air from a trip wire and whatever tripped it got Packard.

"Packard!" Tom yelled as they rushed to him and saw him stabbing something before Sam flashed a light on him.

"Jesus." Sam said.

"Got you, motherfucker." Packard said out of breath before Sam pointed his light on his attacker.

"Jesus you killed a fucking pig." Sam said.

"Huh?" Tom said confused.

"Do you think you could have found something bigger?" Sam joked making Tom and the others burst out laughing.

"Yeah fuck you, Sam. Fuck you!" Packard said annoyed before Tom noticed something.

"Wait wheres the girl?" Tom asked.

"Ah shit!" Shepherd said as they rushed back to her.

"Why the hell wasn't someone watching her?" Sam asked before they got back and found her in the same spot as before.

"Why didn't she escape?" Ross asked.

"Look at her she's scared out of her fucking mind." Tom said.

"Major you better have a look at this." Billy said as Tom and Sam made their way towards him where Blain's body was only to find it missing.

"What the fuck?" Tom said confused.

"Blain's body its gone." Billy said.

"It came in through the trip wires? How its pitch black out there." Sam said confused.

"Like I said we're dealing with something new." Tom said.

Next morning

"I checked the other traps theres no way anything else came through here." Sam said.

"Well whatever took Blain's body didn't just walk in." Tom said before sighing. "It's killing us off one by one." Tom said.

"Like a hunter." Billy said before Tom realized something and looked around.

"Tom what is it?" Wade asked.

"Son of a bitch no wonder we couldn't find any tracks its using the damn trees." Tom said before rushing to the girl. "No more games yesterday what did you see?" Tom asked her.

"I don't know what it was. It changed colors like the chameleon. It uses the jungle." The girl said making him frown.

"Whats your name?" Tom asked.

"Anna." Anna said.

"Anna this thing is killing my team my friends one by one and that needs to stop now." Tom said cutting her bindings off.

"Tom what are you doing?" Dillion asked.

"We make a stand now or there wont be any of left to get to the damn chopper." Tom said.

"Theres something else. When the big man was killed you must have wounded it. Its blood was on the leaves." Anna said.

"If the damn thing bleeds we can kill it." Tom said.

Soon enough the team started setting up traps covered up.

"You really think this boy scout bullshit is going to work?" Dillion asked Tom.

"It can see our Tripwires. Maybe it cant see this. Instead of complaining, maybe you should help." Tom said making him scoff.

Soon they sat and waited for the unknown enemy to make its appearance. They waited for some time.

"Tom this isn't working." Sam said.

"Want to try cheese next?" Dillion said before Tom got up. "Oh hell no." Dillion said as Tom made his way into the middle avoiding the traps while keeping a close eye out.

Tom waited for a few minutes before sighing about to head back before the large net trap went up with something screeching.

"What the hell!" Sam yelled before something was fired from inside the net hitting a large branch that swung and hit Sam in the chest.

"Shit Sam!" Tom yelled as the attacker got free and Dillion saw the invisible enemy become visible looking inhuman.

"What the hell?" Dillion said before it vanished again.

"Sam is busted up pretty bad Tom." Wade said.

"I can make it." Sam said.

"I know lets go." Tom said helping him up.

"I'm going after that thing." Dillion said.

"Thats not your style Dillion." Tom said.

"Picked up some bad habits from your team now get your people out of here." Dillion said rushing after it.

"He cant win this." Shepherd said.

"Maybe but he probably might buy us enough time to get away." Tom said as they rushed off.

They managed to get to a small bridge from a log before they heard Dillion screaming from a distance.

"Damnit." Tom said before Billy in the back dropped his gun into the river.

"Billy what are you doing?" Packard said before they ran off seeing he was buying them more time.

"Thats four losses for a change." Wade said.

"Quiet." Tom said as they got farther until.

"AAAGH!" Billy yelled making Tom and Sam stop aiming their weapons at the back along with the others but saw nothing.

"Goddamnit." Tom said before seeing a red laser aiming at Sam and pushed him away just before it hit them and fired at the attacker only for it to blast his weapon.

"RUN! ALL OF YOU! GET TO THE CHOPPER!" Tom yelled.

"But Tom..." Wade tried to say.

"THATS AN ORDER!" Tom yelled making them nod and all rushed off while carrying Sam who was out cold.

Tom managed to get to his feet and ran off to get that thing off their trail but came to a cliff.

"Oh Shit!" Tom said as he fell off and fell into the water. Tom surfaced and swam towards the land and got covered in mud and tried to regain his strength before hearing a splash making him turn around and saw something and got by a log and saw some kind of alien with strange tentacles on its head for hair with a sliver mask covering its face.

The creature saw in thermal vision and could not find Tom due to him being covered in mud making his temperature colder making him invisible and walked off.

"The hell?" Tom said before seeing he was covered in mud. "It only sees heat." Tom said before getting the rest of his strength back and explored his surroundings.

"An actual alien." Tom said before looking over the remaining supplies he had left and saw he had enough to make some weapons and traps from what was around.

Hours later

Tom had rigged the whole area with traps to kill the hostel alien using what little remaining weapons he had with him and making weapons from the trees around him.

Tom covered himself in mud to hide his heat from the alien.

"This thing killed three of my men and killed a good friend. Time for some payback." Tom said once he got everything set up it was time to begin.

He set a stick on fire.

"AAAAAGH!" Tom yelled loudly to attract the alien to his position before throwing the fire into a pile of wood to make a bigger fire to make a large amount of heat to attract it.

"Showtime." Tom said climbing up a tree quickly with a bow and a few arrows along with one that was explosive made from the grenades he had left.

He didn't have to wait long seeing the alien creature camouflaged in a glare and quickly took out his bow and got the explosive arrow before aiming at it and let go as it flew towards the alien destroying its cloaking device in the process before it started firing at him but was missing due to the lack of heat on him. Tom quickly made his way down and went for a few spears he made one that was explosive.

"Where are you son of a bitch." Tom said to himself quietly before an idea came to mind and threw a stone at the wall and it fired a round at the sound giving its position away and Tom threw the explosive spear at it making it screech in pain before running off. "Oh no you don't." Tom said following it into a small cave following a trail of blood before it stopped. "Shit." Tom said seeing he was played and sensed the alien behind him and quickly pulled a grenade out and pulled the pin making a get away before trying to swing from a branch only for it to break and fall into the water.

"Oh shit." Tom said getting to shore with the mud all wiped off before two metal claws trapped him. The alien soon picked him up and slammed him into a tree before it began to inspect his skull seeing it was in very good condition before dropping him and took off its weapon from its shoulder and took off its mask. (I would normally put in a description but most of you already know what they look like if not look them up)

"You are one ugly mother fucker." Tom said making the alien roar at him and Tom tried to hit it with a large branch. "Why did I do that?" Tom asked himself before the alien started beating him to death before he crawled into one of his traps trying to get it to come in but it found one of the sharp spikes and went around but it was just for the better since the counter weight was right above it and Tom quickly triggered the trap making it fall quickly on top of it killing it.

"Finally." Tom said before seeing movement making him groan in annoyance. "You got to be fucking kidding me." Tom said getting up and grabbed a large rock about to smash his head only to see the alien wounded greatly and coughing up glowing green blood making Tom sigh and dropped the rock.

"Just what the hell are you?" Tom asked making the alien look at him.

"What the hell are you?" The alien asked surprising Tom before it started touching the device on its wrest and symbols started appearing and the alien started laughing making Tom realize it was a bomb he activated and made a run for it and along the way quickly grabbed the mask and weapon before the bomb went off quickly taking cover.

Out in the distance the chopper carrying the team and Joe Kruger saw the explosion.

"Good God." Joe said in shock before quickly arriving at the sight and Joe quickly got out. "Tomas!" Joe yelled for his son before seeing a figure in the distance of the cloud of dust revealing his son who carried the mask and weapon from the alien.

"Dad your late." Tom said making Joe chuckle slightly.

"What the hell am I going to do with you son?" Joe asked making Tom chuckle before Packard and Wade helped him on the chopper.

"The hell happened?" Wade asked.

"That thing is dead. It blew itself up. Luckily I managed to get these before that happened." Tom said as they flew back to base.

Present day

"Damn." Wild dog said.

"A year later they showed up again but this time they came in a more friendly manner. Never in the history of the human race has one human ever killed one of them. They were greatly impressed by this and made a deal. We upgraded their tech to show them who was good to kill and those who weren't. This has been a beneficial alliance for the last 32 years." Tom said.

"Wait what happened to Anna?" Felicity asked.

"Unfortunately she died of cancer 10 years later. We stayed with her the whole time." Eiling said.

"Yeah well some allies they didn't exactly help during the war." Lance said.

"Actually they did." Sean said showing a few images of high ranking Russians during the war skinned or worse.

"So you want us to just let them keep killing?" Spartan asked not exactly liking this.

"Look we're not exactly to fond of their methods but they get the job done right and the death of Osama is proof enough of that." Lane said.

"Yeah we get that but still." Oliver said.

"Oliver just trust me you would rather have them as allies instead of enemies." Sean said making Oliver sigh before nodding.

"In any event we've got new problems now. Apocalypse managed to escape the X men so I want all of you to keep your eyes and ears up for anything." Tom said as they left.

"So what now?" Packard asked.

"For now nothing since I for one just want to go home and relax." Sean said heading out.

"And just to think the trials for those Xenomorphs will start soon." Eiling said.

"True. And this time we get the chance to study that temple underground." Tom said.

 **Authors Note: Holy shit I am so sorry for the late delay. Anyway next chapter is the second movie of Aliens. Also how many of you know about the army men games since I've been thinking of adding them to the story. Read and Review. Also like I said before I probably wont be updating any other stories till this is done so try to be patient. See ya. Also I'm making a new poll for which monsters to add as good guys so let me know what you guys want me to add to the poll and I'll think about it.**


	40. Aliens

Chapter 40 Aliens

Sean slowly woke up from his bed and smirked seeing Sally and Chel naked next to him.

Just then his phone rang making him sigh and answered it.

"Come on Dad it's my day off and you're running my morning." Sean said in a tired voice making his father chuckle in amusement.

"Sorry son but duty calls. I need you in the office theres an old friend of ours who needs our help." Tom said making Sean sigh.

"Fine just give me an hour to get there." Sean said hanging up. "So help me god this better be worth it." Sean said getting up without waking them.

Later

"Alright what the hell is going on?" Sean asked before seeing a man Sean knew both from business dealings and old family ties. "Carl?" Sean said seeing Carl Bishop Wayland of Wayland corporation in his office.

"Long time no see son." Carl said shaking his hand.

"Yeah about two years. What are you doing here? Dad said you needed help with something." Sean said.

"Yes well ever since Earth became allied with the Republic my company has made a lot of business deals with them about reforming uninhabitable worlds to more Earth like ones. One such planet is LV-426 which has been under construction since the contract." Carl said.

"Ok so?" Sean asked.

"We've lost contact with the colony there for the past month. It could be nothing a transmission malfunction or..." Carl said.

"Something big like Trade Federation BS again." Sean said.

"That to. I need you and your father to go with a group of Marines and advise on what to do if thats the case or something else is going down there." Carl said.

"Why not just send in the clones?" Tom asked.

"I cant risk the Trade Federation getting involved in this if it isn't them and they might have eyes and ears in the Senate." Carl said.

"So you came to us for help. Smart. Anything else?" Sean asked.

"I need to send one of my employees to evaluate the situation there. This place does have a substantial dollar value to it." Carl said.

"Oy. Alright we'll see just what the hell is going on down there under one condition. If the situation is to much to handle even for highly trained troops we call in the big guns and that includes destroying the site." Sean said.

"Is there something your not telling me?" Carl asked.

"Well." Tom said. "Your aware of our alliance with the hunters right?" Tom asked.

"Yes I've been briefed on them why?" Carl asked.

"Well theres a species that they hunt called Xenomorphs. They told us that a deserted space craft crashed on that planet carrying dozens of eggs of the species. If by chance these colonists have uncovered the craft theres a chance the whole place could be infested with them and it will be to much to handle." Tom said.

"Lets hope it doesn't come to that." Carl said.

Days later

Sean and his father and his old team along with a group of marines were in cryostasis before they were slowly taken out of stasis.

"Ah hell." Sean said slowly getting up from his bed.

"Whats the matter sir not your style." Sargent Apone said.

"Yeah fuck you." Sean said getting the marines to laugh.

"This kid has balls." Hudson said.

"Alright son knock it off." Tom said before the others started waking up.

"Well that was unpleasant." Lane said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Sean said standing up before heading to his locker to get dressed in his regular clothes.

"Hey why are the big guns here?" Vasquez asked.

"Well apparently Wayland and General Kruger go way back and asked him and his old team to help out." Ferro said.

"And his son?" Vasquez asked.

"Wanted a business partner to asses the damage." Ferro said.

"Not even close." Sean said behind her making her jump up making Vasquez and a few others laugh.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Ferro yelled making Sean chuckle.

"Carl asked me and my dad since we're old friends." Sean said.

"Thats it?" Vasquez asked while enjoying the sight of his bare chest.

"What else were you expecting?" Sean asked amused.

Later (I was going to add in that knife scene but you've all seen that a hundred times so it wouldn't be that funny anymore)

The entire squad was assembled in the hanger.

"Squad, Ten-Hut! Officers on deck!" Apone said.

"As you all were." Tom said getting them to stand do. "Now sorry we didn't get the chance to brief you all before..." Tom tried to say.

"Sir?" Hudson said.

"What is it soldier?" Tom asked.

"Is this gonna be a stand-up fight, sir, or another bug hunt?" Hudson asked.

"We're not really sure. All we know is that the colonists aren't responding. Could be any number of things. However what we are concerned about are these." Sean said showing a holographic image of a Xenomorph.

"Now what in the hell is that?" Frost asked.

"This is a Xenomorph. An ally of ours says that theres an abandoned ship in the area containing dozens of their eggs which need a host to breed with. If the colonists have found this ship the entire planet could be overrun." Sean said.

"How dangerous are these things?" Drake asked.

"Extremely. They have acid for blood and various other traits that make them dangerous." Sean said.

"Well this should be fun." Hudson said.

"I wouldn't joke about this if I were you." Tom said. "Our mission is clear find the colonists and bring them back to Earth and find out just the hell happened out here." Tom said.

"Alright sweet hearts you heard the generals now get moving." Apone said.

The Marines were getting everything ready for the mission.

"Lots of high tech in here." Sean said.

"Your design?" Eiling asked.

"Most of it." Sean said.

"What I cant help but wonder is this a natural event if those things got to the colonists or..." Lane said.

"Is the Dark Rider behind this?" Tom said.

"Yeah." Lane said.

"I wouldn't be so sure since he's been pretty silent the past week since Apocalypse escaped." Sean said.

"You know every time we get new allies he seems to get more pawns." Ross said.

"Thats true." Shepherd said.

"Can it. Whatever happens we always win." Sean said.

"Not always son. The war was one thing but this is completely different." Tom said.

Later

Soon the marines were ready for deployment.

"Now this is what I call a squad." Eiling said impressed.

"You asked for the best sir thats what you got. Alright lets pack them in!" Apone said getting his men into the APC.

"This should be interesting." Sean said as they got in the tank and it got into the drop ship.

"Why cant we just land on the surface with the cruiser?" Ross asked.

"Doesn't work that way with this carrier. It's designed for space nothing else. Little flaw that can be solved in time." Sean said strapping himself in.

"I'm surprised anything you design even has a flaw." Eiling said.

"I only gave out ideas on this for Wayland I didn't build it myself." Sean said.

"Alright ready for drop in five." Ferro said.

"We're on an express elevator to hell. Going down!" Hudson said.

"Two one mark." Ferro said as they dropped from the ship.

"Oh shit." Packard said as they bumped like crazy from the drop.

"Ok this is annoying." Sean said.

"Whats the matter big man not a fan of drops?" Frost asked.

"What the hell do you think?" Sean said before the bumps decreased. "Ugh son of a bitch." Sean said before they settled down.

"Wheres the damn...Oh there it is." Ferro said seeing the colony along with the giant machine creating oxygen for the planet.

"Huh. So thats machine Carl was talking about." Sean said.

"Thats right. Remarkable piece of machinery. You know we manufactured those, by the way." Burke said.

"No I did. Just a lot different from the original deigns I gave him." Sean said annoyed.

"The whole colony still has power and I'm not seeing any bodies on the ground." Eiling said.

"That's not a good sign." Sean said.

"Why?" Burke asked.

"If the Xenomorphs are here it would explain the lack of dead bodies if any." Sean said.

"How do you know those things did all this?" Burke asked.

"Look around. The whole place looks perfectly fine on the outside and no bodies or any signs of battle. This is definitely adding up to the possibility of those things here." Lane said.

"You make it sound like you've seen them before." Gorman said.

"We have a long time ago." Tom said as they landed. "Alright Apone I want your men divided into two groups to search the building this will help speed things along." Tom said.

"Yes sir. Alright people lets move out." Apone said as they got out of the tank and did as ordered.

"Apone your group first." Lane said.

"Ay sir." Apone said as his group searched first and found the inside of the building to be a mess.

"Damn." Shepherd said seeing the damage.

"Wait hold up. Corporal Hicks back up. Look down." Ross said seeing the floor was melted along with the next floor down.

"Acid for blood." Burke said.

"Yup." Sean said.

"See this. Looks like the Generals are right this looks like their bad guys here." Hicks said.

"Yeah and no Droids or dead bodies anywhere in sight." Hudson said.

"Damnit." Sean said rubbing his temples.

"Lets not jump to conclusions just yet. Apone finish your sweep we're coming in." Tom said.

"Ay sir." Apone said.

Tom and his team got out of the tank and headed inside while Sean stayed out for a few seconds looking around.

"Hey." Vasquez said getting his attention. "You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just hoping we're wrong about those things being here." Sean said as they got back inside.

"Jesus Christ." Packard said seeing the damage up close.

"Looks like a last stand." Eiling said.

"Must have been one hell of a fight." Drake said.

"With the equipment here I doubt it." Sean said as they made their way into the labs.

"The hell is so valuable about this planet anyway?" Ross asked.

"Nothing its just a demonstration for the machine to use on other planets." Sean said before he found what they feared. "Uh dad." Sean said.

"What?" Tom asked before looking into the lab and found the first stage of the Xenomorphs called face huggers in jars not moving.

"Well that confirms it they're here." Lane said.

"Goddamnit." Sean said annoyed.

"Ugh disgusting." Vasquez said in disgust seeing the things.

"Are these..." Burke tried to ask only for them to nod as he got closer to one of them.

"Burke be careful." Sean said before it tried to latch on to him but couldn't since it was behind the glass.

"Looks like love at first sight to me." Hicks joked.

"Yeah very funny." Sean said before grabbing the documents on the things.

"Two are alive the rest are dead." Bishop said.

"Yeah no shit." Sean said before reading the notes. "Surgically removed before embryo implantation." Sean said "Subject Marachek, John J, died during the procedure." Sean said frowning.

"They killed him trying to get it off." Tom said looking over the notes before Frost's motion detector went off.

"General?" Frost said showing him the screen that something was moving towards them.

"Apone, where are your people? Anybody in D block?" Tom asked.

"Thats a negative general." Apone said.

"Let's find out whats going on." Lane said as they moved outside slowly.

Once they got outside the hallway they looked carefully for anything that moved when something did and Drake fired only for Tom to pull his gun up.

"Sir?" Drake said confused.

"Idiot." Tom said. "Sean come have a look at this." Tom said to his son who shinned a flashlight under the floor and found a girl at least 7 years old.

"Hello there." Sean said trying to get her but she moved away.

"It's ok honey." Tom said trying to calm her down when Sean got her.

"Got her." Sean said before she bites his hand. "Ow! Little brat." Sean said as she made a run for it.

"Don't lose her. Where the hell did she go?" Tom asked before spotting her moving through one of the vents. "Goddamnit." Tom said before going after her.

"Dad hang on a second." Sean said.

The Little girl got into a garbage room trying to hold the door so Tom couldn't get in but he did and looked around.

"It's ok honey I'm not going to hurt you." Tom said before she tried to get out through the next vent but Tom grabbed her making her struggle and whimper in fear. "Easy honey it's alright." Tom said before she began to calm down and Tom spotted a badge next to him with her picture and name. Rebecca Jordan. "Rebecca." Tom said.

Later

"How is she?" Tom asked Sean.

"Hard to say she's not saying anything dad. But physically she's perfectly fine borderline malnutrition but doesn't look like its permanent damage. I might have a way to find the colonists. Carl told me that they had surgical implants to track them. I'll see what I can do from here." Sean said heading out.

Tom walked over to Rebecca and helped clean her off.

"Honestly honey you remind me of my daughters. You would honestly like them Rebecca." Tom said cleaning her off.

"Newt." Rebecca said quietly but Tom heard her.

"Hmm?" Tom said.

"Newt. My name is Newt. No one calls me Rebecca except for my brother." Newt said making Tom chuckle.

"I think it suits you Newt. Wheres your brother and your parents?" Tom asked.

"They're dead." Newt said making him sigh.

"What happened here?" Tom asked.

"Yo! I found them!" Sean said.

"That was quick." Tom said as the two walked over to him.

"Nice work son they alive?" Lane said.

"Unclear. But it looks like all of them." Sean said showing they were under the processing station sub level 3 under the main cooling towers.

"Looks like a goddamn town meeting." Hicks said.

"I don't care what it is. Lets get the hell over to them and get them out now." Sean said.

"You heard him." Apone said.

Later

"Alright I want these civilians found and brought back here immediately. Once thats done I'm calling in the calvary from all our allies. This is a level omega situation." Tom said surprising the marines since that level hasn't been issued since WW3.

"Is that really necessary sir?" Apone asked.

"You bet your ass it is." Lane said.

"Don't just stand there get moving." Sean said.

"You heard the commander lets move." Apone said as they exited the tank once they entered the facility and started looking for the civilians.

"General is it really that serious?" Burke asked.

"These things nearly once conquered an entire race had our secret allies not put a stop to it. I don't want to take chance of the Trade Federation or worse the Dark Rider getting they're hands on these things." Tom said.

"Oh great now what?" Gorman said getting a lot of interference on the cams.

"Probably interference from the structure." Hudson said.

"He's right the amount of power that things lets off will do that." Sean said before they got a view from the inside seeing some kind of unknown material on the walls.

"I'm not making that out to well what is that?" Gorman said.

"You tell me, man. I only work here." Hudson said.

"It's from the Xenomorphs they secreted that shit. Makes the area part of the hive." Sean said.

"Secreted from what?" Burke asked.

"What do you think? They're like bees they make it themselves." Sean said.

"Busy little creatures, Huh?" Burke said.

"Knock it off." Sean said.

"Sir is there any danger from this stuff?" Apone asked.

"Uh no its harmless but keep your eyes open since they use this stuff to blend in." Sean said.

"Roger that." Apone said.

"How do you know all this?" Burke asked.

"When I was 9 we spent a month on the hunters home planet studying these things or at least I was while they were going over various terrorists in the world at the time." Sean said.

"Wait a second. Lieutenant what exactly do those pulse rifles fire?" Eiling asked.

"Ten millimeter explosive-tip caseless. Standard light armor-piercing round. Why?" Gorman asked.

"Well look where our marines are. They're under the primary heat exchangers." Eiling said.

"So?" Gorman asked not seeing the point.

"So if they fire wont they rupture the cooling system?" Eiling asked.

"Ah shit thats right fuck." Sean said.

"So?" Gorman said still not getting it.

"Look this whole place is big giant nuclear reactor and if one bullets hits one of the cooling systems well goodbye marines." Sean said.

"Oh great wonderful." Gorman said annoyed.

"Goddamnit." Sean said.

"Shit! Apone." Gorman said making Apone and his group stop. "Look we cant have any firing in there. I want you to collect magazines from everybody." Gorman said.

"Is he fucking crazy?" Hudson said in disbelief.

"What the hell are supposed to use, man, harsh language?" Frost asked.

"Sorry guys we cant risk one of you rupturing the cooling tanks and blowing yourselves up." Sean said.

"Oh come on man." Vasquez said.

"Just do it. Flame units only and no grenades." Sean said.

"Alright sweethearts you heard the commander. Pull them out. Come on. Let's have'm." Apone said getting the mags from the marines while secretly Vasquez and Drake pulled out some back up rounds for their smart guns.

"Frost open that bag." Apone said. Hicks pulled out a shotgun from behind.

"I like to keep this for close encounters." Hicks said pumping it once.

"I heard that." Frost said as they continued to proceed inside the hive and found a rather disturbing sight.

"Commander you seeing this?" Hicks asked.

"Ah shit." Sean said seeing some if not all the colonists dead with a hole in their chests. "We're to late." Sean said.

"Maybe not. Run a quick sweep then get back here so we can call in the big guns." Tom said.

"Copy that sir." Apone said.

"Goddamnit." Hudson said seeing all the dead civilians wrapped up in the disgusting residents the Xenomorphs made.

"Newt go up front now." Tom said getting her to do that.

"Sir I'm not seeing any civilians alive down here." Apone said.

Dietrich was looking at one civilian who didn't have a hole in her chest and slowly puller her head up just as she opens her eyes.

"Commander we've got a live one here!" Dietrich said.

"Please...Kill me." The woman said.

"Somethings wrong." Dietrich said.

"Get away from her." Sean said as she started convulsing around as something tried to burst through her chest and an infant Xenomorph known as a chest buster bursted through her chest. "Shit." Sean said.

"Flamethrower move!" Apone yelled frying the little alien making it screech in pain before it died off. When it did something felt off around the room.

"I've got movement." Hudson said.

"Whats the position?" Apone asked.

"I cant lock in." Hudson said.

"Talk to me Hudson." Apone said.

"Multiple signals they're closing." Hudson said.

"Go to infrared, people. Look sharp." Apone said.

"Whats happening Apone? I cant see anything in here." Gorman said.

"Pull them out now." Sean said.

"I got signals in front and behind." Hudson said.

"Where, Man? I don't see shit." Frost said.

"He's right theres nothing back here." Hicks said.

"Look on the fucking walls." Sean said.

"Do they even show up on infrared at all?" Dietrich asked.

"They should." Gorman said.

Dietrich looked around the area with her flamethrower but while her back was turned one of the Xenomorphs grabbed her from behind making her fire her weapon on Frost burning him alive.

"Frost!" Hicks yelled while Dietrich screamed as she was carried up.

Some of the marines went to where Frost last was and saw the bag containing their ammo on fire.

"Come on!" Hicks yelled pulling them away from the bag or so he tried as it exploded and killed Crowe.

"Christ Apone what is going on?" Gorman asked in annoyance.

"Wierzbowski and Crowe are down." Hicks said.

"Sound off!" Apone said and heard Wierzbowski screaming in pain.

"Lets rock!" Vasquez yelled as she and Drake started firing their weapons.

"Who's firing goddamnit!" Gorman asked.

Vasquez and Drake continued to fire at anything that moved.

"I ordered to hold fire." Gorman said.

"They're coming out of the walls! They're coming out of the goddamn walls! Let's book!" Hudson said as they tried to pull back.

"Apone I want you to lay down a suppressing fire with the incinerators." Gorman tried to say.

"Vasquez, Drake hold your fire goddamnit!" Apone said. "Say again sir all after incinerators." Apone said before looking up and one of the Xenomorphs grabbed him.

"Sarge!" Hudson yelled.

"Sargent talk to me." Gorman said.

"He's gone!" Sean yelled.

"Wheres Apone!" Hicks yelled.

"Sarge is gone! Lets get the fuck out of here!" Hudson yelled.

"I told them to fall back." Gorman said.

"They're cut off! Do something!" Sean yelled but he did nothing. "Motherfucker!" Sean yelled rushing up front. "Hang on." Sean said strapping Newt in while taking control of the APC.

"Commander what the hell are you doing!" Gorman yelled rushing up front while Sean drove the tank to the marines. "Turn around!" Gorman yelled trying to steer but Sean wouldn't budge.

"Get off me dumbass!" Sean yelled.

"Back off!" Tom said pushing him off as Sean drove to the marines.

The remaining marines which consisted of Hicks, Hudson, Vasquez and Drake rushed back to the APC with the later two firing at the Xenomorphs.

Sean finally arrived at where they were supposed to be and crashed into the wall to get them closer.

"It's blocked man now we got to go around." Hudson said.

"Open the goddamn door." Sean said getting his father to do just that.

"Get in here!" Tom yelled firing at the Xenomorphs to cover them.

"Shit!" Drake yelled as he ran out of ammo and started using his flamethrower

"Eiling take the wheel." Sean said getting him to do just that while Sean took an assault riffle and started helping out.

"Drake come on!" Vasquez yelled.

"Look out!" Sean yelled swinging his chain around one of them and it lite up in white flames.

"Jesus christ!" Drake said getting inside.

"Lets go!" Sean yelled.

"Roger that." Eiling said driving the APC out of the facility. Soon they busted out of the facility and the Xenomorphs didn't follow.

"Jesus christ." Lane said before noticing Gorman was out cold.

"The hell happened to him?" Packard said.

"Mild concussion nothing more." Shepherd said.

"The hell did we just walk into in there?" Vasquez asked Sean.

"I warned you guys these things were dangerous." Sean said.

"Yeah but you didn't say they were extremely smart man." Drake said.

"I shouldn't have to. Doesn't matter now anyway. We're in no position to go back and kill the rest of them. We take off and nuke the site from space." Sean said.

"Fuck A." Hudson said.

" Hold on one second. This installation has a substantial dollar value attached to it." Burke said.

"Carl already gave us full permission to nuke the site if these things over run the place. We're nuking this site. I am not going to have some greedy bastards in the Trade Federation come here and try and make weapons out of these things." Tom said.

"General this is clearly an important species we're dealing with here. We don't have the right to exterminate them." Burke said.

"They have their own planet." Tom said.

"Maybe you haven't been keeping track of current events but we just got our asses kicked pal!" Hudson yelled.

"Look I'm..." Burke tried to say.

"Shut it." Sean said.

Later

"Alright set him down here." Lane said as they set Gorman down on the stretcher on the ground while Hicks lite up a flare.

"Move it, Spunkmeyer. We're rolling." Ferro said seeing the flare.

Spunkmeyer made his way to the drop ship when his hand touched something slimy on the ramp.

"Hold on a second theres something..." He tried to say.

"Just get up here." Ferro said.

"I'm in. Closing ramp." He said as they took off.

The group waited seeing the drop ship approached them.

"Spunkmeyer? Goddamnit." Ferro said not getting anything back before the door opened. "Well where the fuck..." Ferro tried to say before seeing a Xenomorph behind her covered in blood making her try to quickly draw her weapon but it attacked her spraying her blood on the glass.

"Something isn't right." Eiling said.

"Wade I swear to god." Tom said before the Drop ship started crashing down. "Oh shit move!" Tom yelled as they ran for cover and he covered Newt up from the explosion as it went into the facility.

"What the hell just happened?" Lane asked.

"What do you think? One of them must'v gotten on board and killed them causing the crash." Sean said.

"Well thats just fucking great. Now what the fuck are we supposed to do? We're in some real pretty shit now, man!" Hudson yelled before Sean grabbed him by the neck.

"Are you fucking finished?" Sean asked getting him to nod.

"Guess we're not going to be leaving now, right?" Newt asked Tom.

"I'm sorry honey." Tom said.

"It's not your fault." Newt said.

"Well shit. Transmitter is wasted. Alright grab whats useful and head back to control center now." Sean said.

"You heard him." Drake said getting them all to do just that.

Later

"Alright this is all we could salvage. Riffles and Grenades and one flamethrower thats half full and one thats slightly damaged. The Good news is..." Sean said opening a case full of automated sentry turrets.

"Nice." Lane said.

"Fully functional with 500 rounds a piece." Sean said.

"How long till we're overdue for a rescue?" Ross asked making Sean look around before sighing.

"17 days at the earliest 19 maximum." Sean said.

"17 days?" Hudson said freaking out. "Commander I don't mean to rain on your parade, but we're not going to last 17 hours." Hudson said.

"Dude. This little girl lasted a month here by herself with no training and no weapons." Sean said placing his hands on Newt's shoulders who wore a helmet and saluted him.

"Look private relax. No one knows these things better then us. At the earliest we'll be out of here in ten days when our allies get concerned." Shepherd said.

"Now look. I want every schematic on this place for everything I don't care how little it is but I want it now." Tom said making Hudson sigh.

"Yes sir." Hudson said.

"I'll be down in med lab continuing my assessment on the parasites." Bishop said.

"Yeah you do that." Tom said.

Later

Tom had set Newt down in one of the close by rooms so she could sleep before he came back to the lab.

"Find anything useful?" Tom asked.

"Bishop did on the acid." Sean said.

"The molecular acid oxidizes after the creatures death, completely neutralizing it." Bishop said.

"Well thats somewhat helpful." Tom said.

"I don't understand something though. How did they spread so fast? I mean I know theres a ton of eggs on that abandoned ship but still." Packard said.

"I don't think theres even enough to fully infect the colony on that ship. Each one of these things comes from an egg...So who's laying the eggs?" Lane asked.

"Well considering these things move and act like a hive its possible theres a queen laying the eggs. She runs the whole show." Sean said.

"Probably right. Bishop I want these things killed immediately." Tom said.

"Mr. Burke gave instructions that they were to be kept alive in stasis for return to the company labs." Bishop said making Sean and the others frown.

"I can guess why." Tom said going to find him.

"Whats he talking about?" Drake asked.

"Look at this." Sean said showing him something on the computer.

Tom found Burke and confronted him about his orders.

"Look. Those two specimens are worth millions to the bio-weapons division, right? Now, if you're smart, we can both c one out of this heroes, and we will be set up for life." Burke said making Tom frown.

"Your insane if you think I'm going to allow that. Do you really think you can get a dangerous organism like that past I.C.C. quarantine?" Tom asked.

"How can they impound it if they don't know about it?" Burke asked.

"But they will know about it, Burke, From me." Tom said glaring at him. "Just like Carl is going to know you caused all this." Tom said making Burke look confused yet slightly nervous.

"What?" Burke said confused or at least tried to.

"You know having the smartest son in the universe has its advantages. He found out Newt's parents went to that ship on your order its all dated and signed. You sent them out there cause you knew about those things and didn't even warn them. Why?" Tom asked.

"Ok, look. What if that ship didn't even exist? Do you ever think about that? I didn't know. So now if I went and made a major security situation out of it, everybody steps in, administration steps in, and theres no exclusive rights for anybody. Nobody wins. So I made a decision, and it was wrong a bad call." Burke said before Tom shoved him into the wall.

"YOU CALL NEARLY 200 DEAD PEOPLE A BAD CALL YOU FUCKING SHIT STAIN! I am going to make sure your nailed right through the fucking wall for this you hear me!" Tom yelled before heading outside.

As he headed back to the Op center the alarm went off and rushed back to the others.

"Whats going on?" Tom asked.

"Those little fuckers are trying to get into the tunnel." Sean said seeing two of the sentry tunnels holding them back. Soon enough the guns ran dry before the aliens tried to get past the door but it was sealed shut.

"Well shit." Ross said.

"Bishop here you all need to see this." Bishop said on the comms.

They headed to where Bishop was seeing the facility.

"It's very pretty, Bishop, but what the hell are we looking for?" Sean asked before the venting system activated.

"That's it. Emergency venting." Bishop said.

"Ah hell." Ross said.

"Thats not good. How long till it blows?" Tom asked.

"4 hours give or take with a blast radius of 30 kilometers, equal to about 40 megatons." Bishop said.

"Goddamnit!" Sean said annoyed. "We need to get the other drop ship down here or at least contact the others in the republic or the covenant." Sean said.

"How! The Transmitter on the APC is wasted you said so yourself." Hudson said.

"Well theres got to be another way." Sean said.

"What about the colony transmitter?" Ross asked.

"That would mean one of us going outside with those things and doing it all manually." Sean said.

"Oh yeah sure with those things running around you can count me out." Hudson said.

"I'll go." Bishop said.

"Wait what?" Sean said.

"I'm the only one qualified to pilot the ship down here anyway." Bishop said.

"Not like we've got a lot of options." Lane said.

"Believe me i'd rather not. I may be a synthetic but I'm not stupid." Bishop said making Sean smirk.

Sean and Vasquez led Bishop to the pipes that would lead Bishop outside.

Tom went to check on Newt and found she wasn't in her bed making him concerned till he looked under the bed and smiled seeing her under the bed and crawled under the bed with her and held her close as she looked to be having a nightmare and held her close.

"I'm sure Mara is going to love having you in the family." Tom said.

"How long." Sean asked Bishop as they cut a hole in the pipes for him to get to the other side where the transmitter was.

"This conduit runs almost to the uplink assembly 180 meters. Say 40 minutes to crawl down there. An hour to patch in and align the antenna. Thirty minutes to prep the ship, and about 50 minutes flight time." Bishop said.

"It's going to be close." Sean said as he got in. "Good luck." Sean said.

"See you soon." Bishop said as he started crawling away and they sealed the pipe back up.

Tom soon woke up after a quick nap seeing Newt was still with him and looked in front of him and narrowed his eyes seeing two of the jars that contained the face huggers were in the room empty.

"Burke you fuck." Tom said before waking Newt up. "Honey get we need to move slowly." Tom said quietly. Tom took a look out from the top of the bed and when he did one of the face huggers tried to get him but Tom reacted quickly and it on the wall with the bed while Newt screamed.

"Move!" Tom yelled getting her to move fast. Tom got out and flipped the bed over but it ran away. "Crap." Tom said looking around and saw outside the room his assault riffle was out of reach. "Goddamnit!" Tom said.

Outside the room the monitors looked at Tom and Newt before the one monitoring them was turned off by Burke.

"Has anyone seen my dad?" Sean asked.

"Last I checked he went to check on Newt." Eiling said.

"That was an hour ago." Sean said.

"I'm sure he's just keeping her company you know how he is with kids." Eiling said making Sean chuckle knowing kids was his dads life just like it was his for making a better future for the next generation.

Tom looked around the room before seeing a fire alarm.

"And Mara said my smoking habits would kill me before I quit." Tom said taking his old lighter out and activated the fire alarm making the sprinklers came on.

"Ah shit! Hicks get your men to Med lab we got a fire!" Sean yelled rushing toward that room with Eiling and Lane behind him.

"Hang on honey they're coming." Tom said before one of the Face Huggers tried to attach to him but Tom was holding it back while Newt screamed before seeing one behind her making her push the equipment onto in preventing it from moving any further.

"SHOOT IT OUT!" Sean yelled getting Lane do just that and Sean burst through the glass.

"Sam!" Newt yelled.

"Oh shit!" Lane said. "Kid get back!" Lane said blasting it to pieces before Sean and the others killed the other one on Tom.

"The hell happened?" Sean asked as Newt held onto Tom.

"It was Burke." Tom said.

Later

"I say we grease this rat-fuck son of a bitch right now." Hudson said aiming his gun at Burke.

"This doesn't make any sense." Lane said.

"To you it doesn't. He figured that he could get an alien back through quarantine if one of us was infected with those things." Tom said.

"Wait hold we would know if that happened through the scanners." Sean said.

"Thats right those things are impossible to fool." Drake said.

"Not if he sabotaged certain freezers on the way home. Namely yours." Tom said.

"You fuck." Sean said.

"Would you listen to yourselves." Burke said before Sean punched him in the face.

"Shut up!" Sean said before red lights appeared as the power went out. "Oh shit." Sean said.

"They cut the power." Tom said.

"What do you mean they cut the power? How could they cut the power man? They're animals." Hudson said.

"Doesn't matter get geared up we're getting out of here." Sean said.

"No need to twist my arm." Drake said getting the flamethrower.

"Is there anything we might have missed?" Ross asked.

"Hardly theres no other doors or..." Sean said before looking up. "Oh shit." Sean said.

"I'm on it." Hicks said getting up and checked the vents and saw a whole swarm of them.

"Oh hell no!" Shepherd said firing at them.

"Fall back now!" Tom yelled as they got back into the other room. "SEAL IT!" Tom yelled getting Sean to do just that.

"We need another way to the landing pad." Sean said.

"This way." Newt said leading them into a vent.

"Atta girl." Eiling said.

"Newt lead the way." Sean said as he finished sealing the door and they all left. "Bishop we're out of time how much longer?" Sean asked on the comms.

"The drop ship is on it's way. ETA sixteen minutes. I also got the Republic to respond their sending a battalion of clones here." Bishop said.

"Not like we need them for nuking this place but better then nothing." Sean said.

"Come on move!" Tom yelled as they entered a ladder area with a treadmill.

"Fire in hole!" Packard yelled throwing a grenade behind them.

"Packard wait!" Tom yelled but it went off and Newt fell down the treadmill. "Newt!" Tom yelled as she fell down into the sewers.

"Dad we can find her. The rest of you hit topside." Sean said.

"Good luck guys." Hudson said.

Sean and his father searched the sewers for Newt.

"Newt where are you?" Tom called out.

"Here!" Newt said sticking her fingers up from under the floor.

"There." Sean said running towards her.

"Hang on honey we need to cut through the floor." Tom said.

"Get down." Sean said using the torch to cut through the metal. Tom then saw the movement tracker had movement.

"Sean." Tom said.

"Don't fucking rush me old man I'm going as fast as I can." Sean said moving as quickly as could.

Newt never saw one of the Xenomorphs behind her till it was to late and screamed.

"SHIT!" Tom yelled as they started smashing through the floor but saw she was gone.

"Don't worry Dad we know where they took her and she's got a tracker. We need to move and resupply." Sean said.

"Aright lets go." Tom said as they made it to the Elevator and one of the Xenomorphs tried to get them but Sean blasted it and its blood got on his jacket and shirt making him and Tom quickly take it off before it could melt through his skin which it did but only a little. "Hang on son." Tom said placing his arm over his shoulder.

They got topside and ran towards the others.

"The hell happened?" Vasquez asked.

"Nearly got melted is what happened." Sean said

"We're not leaving yet." Tom said.

Minutes later

Tom and his old team got geared up with everything they could.

"General." Bishop said.

"I don't want to hear it Bishop. Hicks you make sure he doesn't leave and keep an eye on Burke." Tom said as Burke was handcuffed to the chair while knocked out. Sean was to injured to come due to the acid hitting a vulnerable spot on his chest.

"Tom we're ready." Lane said.

"Alright lets go." Tom said as they rushed outside to find Newt in the facility with the tracker on her.

"Your old man is one ultimate badass." Hudson said making Sean chuckle.

"If you only knew." Sean said.

Tom and his group searched for Newt's tracker and made sure to keep a watchful eye out for anymore Xenomorphs but found none. When they got on top of the tracker Tom found it on the ground.

"Damnit." Tom said before hearing Newt Scream making him rush to the sound and found one of the eggs about to open making him fire at it along with a Xenomorph that tried to get them. "Hang on honey." Tom said as they got the stuff off her before the facility started exploding.

"TOM WE NEED TO MOVE!" Lane yelled.

"Lets go!" Tom said as they rushed to the second floor only to find a large nest full of Eggs and these looked fresh.

"Oh boy." Shepherd said before they turned around and saw one giant Xenomorph laying eggs.

"I think we just found the queen." Eiling said.

"What was your first clue?" Packard said as the queen hissed at them and the smaller aliens moved towards them. "Uh uh." Packard said firing his flamethrower making the queen scream in fright and ordered her hive to back off from them.

"Man screw this." Ross said firing on the eggs with his flamethrower along with the others making the queen screech in rage that her nest was being destroyed. Soon enough the nest was destroyed. They made their way to the Elevator.

"I knew this whole trip would be exactly like 1987." Lane said.

"Sam shut up." Tom said before the Elevator came down just as the Queen made her way towards them. "Oh move!" Tom said as they got inside the Elevator and went up.

"That drop ship better still be there."Shepherd said as they got to the top.

"Shepherd you fucking moron." Packard said seeing the Drop ship was gone.

"Bishop goddamn you!" Tom yelled before they spotted the second elevator made its way up to them.

"The hell?" Eiling said before it got to the top and when the doors opened.

"Oh hell." Ross said seeing the queen.

"Look!" Newt said seeing the drop ship.

"Don't just stand there get on!" Sean yelled.

"Ladies first." Tom said getting Newt on first then the rest.

"Bishop get us the hell out of here!" Sean yelled.

"Roger that." Bishop said flying away from the facility just as it exploded making the drop ship rock a little before settling down. "We're ok." Bishop said.

"We made it honey." Tom said to Newt.

"I knew you'd come." Newt said making him smile.

Later

"Sean and the others are going to need medical attention once the Clones dock with us once they arrive." Bishop said as they walked outside the drop ship into the cargo bay.

"You did good Bishop." Tom said making him smile before looking down and saw the ground melting slightly before gasping as something burst through his chest and the others saw the Queen had somehow boarded with them.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lane said as it tore Bishop in half.

"Newt find cover fast." Tom said as it started chasing Tom and his group before they shut the door.

"How the hell are we supposed to kill it out it bleeding through the haul?" Packard said before Tom saw a lifter.

"I got an idea." Tom said getting attached to the machine. "I'm going to send that thing into space through the airlock." Tom said,

"Are you out of your mind?" Lane said.

"Trust me." Tom said before hearing Newt screaming and Ross opened the door making the queen look at them as Tom approached her.

"Get away from her you bitch!" Tom yelled making it charge at him. Despite Tom being slightly smaller then her in the machine he was holding his own. "Sam open the first air lock!" Tom said.

"Got it." Sam said doing just that.

"See you in hell!" Tom said dropping her down but it grabbed him pulling him down with her.

"Tom!" Lane yelled.

"I'm alright." Tom said climbing up quickly before it could grab him.

"Send this bitch to space." Eiling said opening the second airlock while closing the first sending the queen out into space making her screech.

"Daddy." Newt said hugging Tom before he picked her up.

"Not bad for an old man." Bishop said still alive making Tom chuckle.

"I might be in my 50's but I still got what every soldier has." Tom said.

Later

"Jesus Christ what happened?" Talbot said as Sean and Tom's group entered the office looking banged up.

"Long story. Carl I'm sorry but your employee Burke sent Newt's parents to that abandoned ship and the Xenomorphs over ran the place." Sean said making Carl sigh hearing one of his employees did this causing so much death for money.

"I had no idea." Carl said.

"Thankfully we have a way for your company to bounce back from this." Sean said.

"How?" Carl asked before a holographic image of a temple appeared.

"By making history." Tom said.

 **Authors Note: Holy shit. Next chapter Aliens vs Predators. You all didn't think I was going to let most of the good marines die now did you? Anyway I've got a poll up for the monsters that are good guys in the story up. Please do Vote since I really want to see who you guys think should be in it. Read Review and Vote. See ya.**


	41. Aliens vs Predators

Chapter 41 Aliens vs Predators

Sean was in his office looking over some files before an alert came up on his big screen.

"Huh. So its time already." Sean said seeing the heat signature of the temple the hunters used for rite of passage to young bloods. Sally soon walked in.

"I just got the alert is this for real?" Sally asked.

"Looks that way. I want you to pick our top scientists for the job as well as getting a few of our more unique specialists on board. We leave tomorrow morning." Sean said going through his files on all the personnel.

Next morning

Everyone that was needed for the expedition was aboard a large cruiser on the ocean headed for the temple in Antarctica.

The Top scientists Sean had picked would be Doctor Harrison Wells. (Not reverse flash version) Martin Stein and a few others as well as members from Team Flash Team arrow including Iris West, Joe West, Wally West.

"Sean you mind explaining what this is about?" Oliver asked.

"Yesterday we got an alert in Antarctica. Do you recall the Hunter you and your team captured a week ago?" Sean asked.

"Little hard to forget." Diggle said.

"Well theres a temple here on Earth that they come back to every hundred years for a trial to advance the youngest hunters. For the first time we get the chance to study the inside of this temple." Sean said.

"Where is it?" Cisco asked.

"Under an abandoned whaling station under 2,000 feat thats been abandoned since 1920. A few days ago you've all been briefed about the incident on LV-426." Sean said.

"Can we please like not bring those things up?" Felicity said shuddering remembering seeing the pictures on the Xenomorphs making a few laugh.

"Inside the temple is a Xenomorph queen frozen in special chemicals that both keep her in suspended animation and alive." Sean said.

"Wait you're saying one of those things is on earth?" Lance said skeptical.

"Yes, this is a rare opportunity for us to learn much about the past. Inside this tempel contains ancient knowledge thats been forgotten for thousands of years." Sean said.

"Well, we cant pass that up." Curtis said.

"Theres more isn't there?" Rene said.

"Regrettably yes." Sean said inputing some commands.

"Regrettably?" Joe said before a few containers opened up showing prisoners including Burke who looked around fearfully.

"Dude what the hell?" Roy said.

"As you many of you know these creatures need a host in order to reproduce. I picked the worst of the worst for this occasion. Burke here is responsible for the death of almost 200 colonists so it's only fair and ironic he dies by the very creature he tried to bring home for a worthless percentage." Sean said.

"You cant do this to me!" Burke yelled trying to get out of his cell.

"Not getting any sympathy from me." Joe said.

"Dad." Iris said.

"Hey he killed a lot of innocent people so I'm not stepping in." Joe said.

"What about the others?" Barry asked.

"Rapists, murderers, pedophiles. Do you see a downside to this?" Sean asked.

"Nope." Harrison said.

"I have to ask what exactly should we expect inside this temple if these uh Xenomorphs come after us?" Stein asked.

"You'll all be safe with security. However once the trial begins the temple will begin shifting around moving rooms around and re shaping itself." Sean said.

"Re shaping itself how?" Thea asked.

"Uh how do I explain this? Think of it as a constant changing maze that changes every ten minutes. So do be careful where you're standing or you might get flattened." Sean joked.

"Not funny." Thea said.

"How does the trial start?" Harrison asked.

"Theres a chamber down below containing plasma casters which are these." Sean said showing a holographic image.

"Hey isn't that the same thing your old man picked up in 1987?" Lance asked.

"Thats correct. Once the hunters pick them up the Trial begins or at least it would start that way if they weren't giving us time to study the temple and prepare our prisoners for their final moments." Sean said.

"Harsh." Cisco said.

"What about ancient weapons or artifacts?" Tarken asked.

"Those items are all right just so long as the plasma casters aren't touched." Carl said.

"How long till we get there?" Dinah asked. (Just realized I never put this down but this is the original Dinah and yes she looks like the unlimited version)

"Another day at the most so I would get caught up on all the intel you've been provided." Sean said.

Later

"I have a bad feeling about this man." Diggle said as he loaded up supplies onto the vehicles.

"Come on Dig how can we pass this up?" Curtis asked.

"I get the fact that we'll be making history believe me I don't have a problem with that or the fact that we have to use these scum bags as sacrifices its the fact of whats going to be in there that has me worried." Dig said.

"Yeah that makes both of us." Felicity said.

"Come on guys how bad can it be with all this security?" Dinah said.

"These things nearly wiped out an entire unit of marines honey." Lance said to his daughter.

"To be fair they didn't know the whole place was infested with those things." Thea said.

"He did." Roy said pointing to Sean who was talking to his father can Carl.

"He had a theory." Curtis said.

"Same thing." Roy said.

"For your information." Sean said behind him making him jump. "I wasn't entirely sure that they were there. In any event I've asked the covenant and the republic to send a small battalion of troops each to the area. Trust me your safety is my top priority." Sean said.

"Then theres nothing to worry about." Oliver said.

"You said there was a queen there. How long has she been there exactly?" Curtis asked.

"I don't know about maybe a few thousand years give or take." Sean said.

"Hey Kruger, come for second." Reznov said.

"Yeah I'm on it." Sean said walking over to him.

Later

"Alright everyone time to move out." Sean said as he and the others boarded the vehicles.

"Jeez theres nothing but snow and ice for miles." Reznov said looking out the window.

"Well duh we're all the way up in the north." Julia said.

Soon they arrived at the site where the temple was under.

"What is this place?" Thea asked.

"This is the abandoned whaling station from 1920." Sean said firing up a flare.

"Why was it abandoned?" Oliver asked.

"Take a guess." Sean said.

"They killed everyone?" Dig asked.

"This was before our alliance. Back then they just used anyone as cattle for these things but now we get a say in it. This solves two problems for us. Getting rid of the worst and giving them the needed sacrifices for this trial." Sean said.

"Alright lets move out." Tom said.

The group explored the abandoned station to find places to set up base. Cisco however wandered off by himself.

"What are these?" Wally asked.

"Whale bones. Like I said this used to be a whaling station in 1920. Back then it was a big master as to why everyone just vanished." Sean said inspecting the bones before he noticed Cisco was missing. "Hey wheres Vibe." Sean asked.

"He was just with us." Caitlin said making Sean sigh.

"I'll find him. Fucking dumbass." Sean said looking for him.

Cisco was inspecting the inside of one of the buildings before he heard some noise and started to look for the source and backed up before a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"AHHH!" Cisco yelled before seeing Sean grinning at him while snickering. "Stop don't do that!" Cisco said holding his chest.

"Dude relax the Xenomorphs are underground." Sean said.

"Then what the hell is making that noise?" Cisco said flashing his flashlight over to the source of the sounds before a Penguin waddled over making them chuckle.

"There happy? Carful they bite." Sean joked making them both chuckle before the penguin waddled away.

"Hey guys check this out!" Jackson yelled.

"Jefferson what is it?" Stein asked before seeing a massive hole that led underground.

"Looks like the hunters made us a tunnel." Harrison said.

"Impressive." Tarken said.

"How did they do this so fast?" Felicity asked.

"Plasma weapons from their ship. Fires from space. Alright Set up camp." Sean said.

Later

The group soon traveled down the tunnel while a small group of soldiers stayed behind to guard the entrance till the hunters arrived.

"Get those lights up." Talbot said getting some soldiers to do just that and the lights revealed the Pyramid.

"Absolutely incredible." Carl said.

"Lets make history now." Sean said as they traveled inside the Pyramid.

"Hey Kruger check this out." Reznov said showing an image of a hunter fighting a Xenomorph.

"Photograph anything that has value to it." Sean said.

"Got it." Reznov said.

"Sean have a look at this." Carl said showing some symbols of mixed cultures.

"Egyptian Aztec and Cambodian. All three cultures combined in one." Sean said.

"I didn't think they had anything in common." Carl said.

"They did back in ancient times." Sean said.

"What does it say?" Thea asked.

"Only the chosen ones may enter." Sean said.

"Does that mean the sacrifices?" Dig asked.

"Pretty much. Come on lets go." Sean said as they moved further inside while dragging the prisoners.

Soon they entered the sacrificial chamber.

"This is it." Sean said.

"No! You cant do this!" Burke screamed as Oliver and Lance dragged him to the chamber and chained him down.

"Sorry pal but you deserve this." Lance said before Sally injected him with something.

"A little something to increase his pain sensors up to max since I don't want him getting off easy." Sally said making Burke thrash around wildly along with the others.

"Damn." Cisco said checking out a severed skull. "Barry come have a look at this." Cisco said having him walk over.

"Man this is a clean cut." Barry said inspecting it.

"What do you mean?" Iris asked.

"Well before modern technology we could never make a clean cut like this. The entire spinal column and skull and taken out perfectly." Barry explained while inspecting it.

"Whoa." Cisco said looking at all the skulls on the wall. "These guys had a thing for trophies back then." Cisco said.

"They still do." Sean said looking around.

"A little disturbing if you ask me." Iris said taking photos.

As they were walking around something fell on Cisco.

"AHHH!" Cisco yelled in fright making Sean and David laugh while Barry and Iris chuckled.

"Dude chill out the trial hasn't even started yet." Sean said.

"Then what the hell...Oh." Cisco said seeing a dead face hugger that was completely calcified. "Is this one of those face huggers?" Cisco asked.

"Oh god." Felicity said in disgust.

"Relax its been dead a while now." Sean said inspecting it. "Yeah this is one of them." Sean said.

Thea was examining one of the stone beds that the prisoners were on and saw an inscription.

"They gave their lives so the hunt could begin." Thea said.

"Where'd you learn to translate?" Sean asked.

"Take a guess." Thea said.

"Malcom? Well he taught you well." Sean said making her snort. "You know just because he's done some bad things in the past doesn't mean he's entirely a bad guy since he does care about you." Sean said making her look at him.

"Would you be with your father if you knew the bad things he's done?" Thea asked.

"Yes cause he has made some bad decisions before but he still always thought about me and my family." Sean said making her smile.

"I'll think about it." Thea said.

"Hey the troops just reported in. The hunters are here." Lane said.

"Alright strap the rest of them in lets move." Sean said.

Topside

The hunters just went down the tunnel while the troops stood guard.

One of the troops was walking down the streets till a fist came out of his chest making him vomit out some blood before turning around seeing one of the Locust behind him before it threw him down and crushed his head.

The entire camp was slaughtered due to the lack of heavy equipment.

"Do tell me dear what is so important about this temple." Myyrah asked the Dark rider.

"Ancient knowledge can lead to ancient power my dear. How can we pass that up? Plus we get to knock the Ghost Riders down." The Dark Rider said making her smirk as Makorov and Ultron arrived.

"Shall we begin my friend?" Makarov asked.

Down in the Temple

"Base camp come in." Lane said on the comms but only got static.

"Must be interference from the storm." Tom said.

"Probably." Sean said.

"We'll just have to wait till we get topside." Sally said.

Yukari was photographing everything she could before the temple began to change.

"The Trials starting." Sean said.

"Whoa!" Cisco yelled as he and Barry got cut off from the others.

Soon the whole team was split up.

"Oh great." Lane said seeing all their people were scattered.

"Relax Lane." Sean said.

Burke struggled as the Xenomorhp eggs soon came making him freak out and try to escape but it opened up and latched onto his face along with the others making them scream.

About 10 minutes later Burke woke up seeing the face Hugger was off his face.

"No!" Burke yelled before feeling unimaginable pain in his chest making him scream in agony. "NOOOOOOO!" Burke yelled before the chest buster bursted out of his chest along with the others.

"Base camp come in!" Lane yelled on the comms.

"Ok somethings not right. The Storm should be over by now." Sean said before one of the hunters dropped down to them. "What the hells going on?" Sean asked.

"Intruders have entered the Temple." The Hunter said.

"What Intruders?" Tom asked.

"The Dark Rider and his forces. But how did he know about the Temple?" Sean asked.

"You don't think?" Sally tried to say.

"What?" Sean asked.

"Well after the war I noticed there was security breach in the system but I assumed the Russians were trying to get into our systems. What if the whole war was just a diversion for something else?" Sally said.

"Oh please whats more important then conquering the world?" Lane asked.

"Intel." Sean said. "I think she's right. I noticed the same thing but thought nothing of it since I was sure Makarov was working alone but now I'm thinking he's working with him." Sean said.

"All our plans bases and intel on all the heroes under our protection." Talbot said.

"The whole war was a front for something bigger." Sean said.

"Oh hell." Tom said.

"We need to get everyone out of here now." Sean said.

Later

"There you guys are." Sean said as he Tom, Talbot, Lane, Carl and Sally met up with Team Arrow and Yukari.

"Whats up?" Yukari asked.

"We got a problem. The Dark Rider is here." Sean said.

"What!" Oliver said.

"How does he know about this place?" Felicity asked.

"We think during the war that he had Ultron breach our security system to get every bit of intel out of our system. We cant reach the Surface so we're on our own till we reach topside." Sean said.

"Oh great." Thea said.

Meanwhile

"Absolutely astonishing." Stein said inspecting the artwork of the temple.

"Martin come on man we've got to get moving before those things find us." Jackson said.

"Alright lets...oh dear." Stein said looking in front of him.

"What?" Jackson said before seeing what had him so spooked it was a group of locust. "What the hell are they doing in here!" Jackson yelled.

"I don't know but I suggest we merge." Stein said getting him to do just that and both became firestorm.

With Barry and Cisco

"How the hell did the Locust get here!" Barry said rushing through them with ease while Vibe blasted them back.

"We need to find the others." Cisco said creating a breach and both went to another location.

With Ross and his group

Ross and his group fired at the enemy as they tried to kill them.

"I cant contact the base they probably killed them already!" A soldier yelled.

With Sean and his group

"Look out!" Tom yelled as a group of Locust attacked them.

Sally was thrown into a wall.

"For the queen." The Locust said about to smash her with his foot when. "AHHH!" The locust yelled as a tail of a Xenomorph came out of its chest and it pulled it towards it and opened its mouth before sending its mouth like tongue into its head. It tossed the body away before screeching into the air soon other Xenomorphs came out but something unexpected happened.

"The hell?" Sean said as they ignored the good guys and went right for the Locust.

"Looks like these things are on our side." Yukari said helping Sally up.

"Nature has an order. These things know the Dark Rider is evil and are fighting back with us." Sean said.

"And if these ones are fighting with us." Tom said.

"The other Xenomorphs will help the others." Sean said.

Back with Barry and Cisco

"WHOA!" Cisco yelled as one of the Xenomorphs pushed him out of the way just as a Locust nearly got him and spites Acid in his face making the Locust scream in pain.

"Looks like they're with us." Barry said.

"Yeah looks that way." Cisco said.

With Ross

"Hold your fire!" Ross yelled as the Xenomorphs took down the Locust and did not attack them.

"Sir we need to get topside." A soldier said.

"Take one of them with you." Ross said.

With Sean

Sean rushed through the Pyramid on his own to find the others before he got attacked by the Dark Rider.

"I'm going to enjoy this." The Dark Rider said before entering his Rider state along with Sean and both soon fought each other.

Sean was thrown into the next room right next to the Queen who screeched at the Dark Rider.

" **Let's see if I cant even the odds**." Sean said before cutting her chains off freeing her in the process and she bashed the Dark Rider away into a wall before he turned human again with his face mask on.

"You..." The Dark Rider tried to say before the Queen spits Acid at his face. "AHHHH!" The Dark Rider yelled in pain holding his burning face.

"Looks like she picked a side against you." Sean said making him growl.

"EVERYONE PULL BACK!" The Dark Rider yelled on the comms before vanishing along with the rest of his troops.

The queen screeched as he retreated.

Later

"Ok so what the hell just happened? They fight us on LV-426 and yet here they helped us?" Lane said in disbelief.

"I think these Xenomorphs know the Dark Rider has dark intentions for Earth and the rest of the universe and decided to fight back with us. Think of it like with Godzilla against the MUTO's he sensed they would disrupt a balance in the earth and took care of it." Sean said.

"So we have a new ally?" Packard said.

"Looks that way. In any event we can enter the temple without them attacking us and solve another problem for us of getting rid of our criminal problems while building up their numbers to along side us." Sean said.

"Are you sure thats even a good idea?" Cathrine asked.

"It's the best option we've got." Sean said.

Meanwhile

"WATCH IT!" The Dark Rider yelled at a medical droid.

"Do be still this is delicate work." The Droid said.

"Just get it over with." The Dark Rider said as he fixed his face as best he could.

"It appears these things have sided with the enemy and now they know about our true intentions during the war." Makarov said.

"It doesn't matter. We have all the intel we need." The Dark Rider said as he was facing away from his comrades not wanting them to see his face before putting his face mask back on.

Later

Sean had decided to put in another action for the family and spend some time with his son.

"So where are we going? Back to the island?" Diana asked while holding Junior in her arms as he slept.

"Of course. What better way of spending time with you and the others then back to where Junior was conceived." Sean said kissing his son's head making him smile in his sleep making both his parents smile at him.

 **Authors Note: Holy shit I bet you weren't expecting that. So the monster poll was kinda bust since not many of you voted. But a new poll has been made for the selection of which women go to the island next. Also after that I'm going to be adding in the army men chapter this one will begin with Sarges heroes 2. Read Review and Vote. See ya guys.**


	42. R&R 2

Chapter 42 R&R 2

Sean slowly woke up from his bed before smirking as he saw Alex, Sam and Clover in his bed all three completely naked.

Like last time Sean brought with him a few of his lovers to his personal island this time however he brought.

Raven, Lois, Aayla, Musubi, Uzume, Kazehana, Chel, Naruko, Jade, Kitana, Shaak Ti, Alex, Sam, Clover, Yukari, Sally and Diana and Junior.

Diana smiled as she gave her son a bath in a rather large bathtub with her.

"Aw someone got a bath." Yukari said in a towel as she washed his hair making him giggle.

"Well you two certainly seem to be having fun." Sean said entering the bathroom.

"Well Junior is fun to play with." Yukari said playing with his hair making him giggle some more.

Diana soon got out of the bath with Junior so she could dry him off. Sean was about to follow her when Yukari pulled him in.

"Whoa!" Sean said as he crashed into the water.

"Not going to leave me alone are you?" Yukari said throwing her towel off her body revealing her naked body to him making him chuckle before he got out of his shorts and threw them in the hamper next to them. "Now thats more like it." Yukari said before he pulled her close to him and kissed her making her moan before she wrapped her legs around his waist and thrusted downwards and moaned as his cock entered her sex.

"Room for one more?" Lois said entering the bath in the nude already before she went behind Sean and pressed her large breasts against his back making him chuckle before thrusting upwards into Yukari making her moan with each thrust into her needy sex.

"God this feels so good." Yukari said before Lois pulled her into a kiss making Sean whistle from the hot lesbian kiss going on.

Lois pulled back and kissed him before she yelped as he pulled her in front of his face and started kissing her pussy making her gasp in surprise before moaning in bliss as he kissed her just the way she liked it.

"Mmm thats it." Lois moaned.

Yukari was moaning faster and louder with each thrust he sent into her pussy before she gasped feeling her orgasm approach fast and thrusted with him making her whimper before she gasped as she came hard and whimpered in total bliss as he came inside her making her eyes roll into the back of her head and fell backwards knocked out with a sex filled expression on her face.

"Ah already out cold?" Lois said disappointed before yelping in surprise as he thrusted into her pussy fast making her grin at him as he held her like a wheelbarrow. She moaned as her ass smacked against his waist with each thrust. "Mmmm don't stop it feels amazing." Lois moaned before gasping as he grabbed her breasts and started playing with them making her moan more.

Later

Sean left with a smirk as Lois and Yukari were left in the bath with pleased smiles on their faces.

"Junior hold still." Diana said as Junior kept squirming around as she put sun lotion on him.

"Whats going on here?" Sean asked.

"I'm trying to cover him up with sun lotion but he keeps squirming." Diana said making him chuckle.

"Here." Sean said holding him still as she rubbed the remaining lotion on him.

"There we go." Diana said holding him up while Junior babbled.

"Well I'll see you both later I promised Aayla I'd go explore the island with her." Sean said making Diana giggle before kissing him as he walked off.

Later

Sean was surprised that Shaak Ti was also going with them.

"Have you ever even explored this island before?" Aayla asked.

"No not really. Hell before I even had a love life me and my sisters just came here to get away from the world before it became as crazy as it is now." Sean said before they discovered a waterfall in the clearing.

"Well this is unexpected." Shaak Ti said before Aayla whispered something into her ear making her grin.

"Wow I really wish I found this before." Sean said before clothes were thrown at him. "Hey!" Sean said before turning around seeing both female Jedi in the nude showing their blue and red naked bodies. "Nice." Sean said making them giggle before they ran into the water making him chuckle before discarding his shorts and went in after them.

"The water feels amazing." Aayla said.

"It should its completely clean like everything else on this island." Sean said before grunting from feeling a familiar feeling around his cock. "Really?" Sean asked making Aayla giggle as Shaak Ti gave him an underwater blow job before he pulled her up. "You girls have no restraint whatsoever." Sean said making them both giggle. Soon they made it back to the shore and Sean was on his back while Aayla was impaled on his cock moaning out softly as she thrusted downwards while Shaak Ti sat on his face getting eaten out/

Sean took hold of Shaak Ti's breasts making her moan before Aayla pulled her into a kiss making her moan more.

Later

Sean smirked as he carried Aayla and Shaak Ti on his shoulders as they were knocked out from all the sexual fun.

"What happened to them?" Diana asked amused while playing with Junior in the sand.

"Like you don't know." Sean said making her giggle before Junior giggled.

Later

Soon it was getting dark out and the girls were inside.

"Ahhh this is the life." Kazehana said relaxing in the living room with the large TV.

"Alright Junior time for bed." Diana said picking her son up as he fell asleep in her arms.

Later the girls were in the main bedroom all having sex.

"Mmmm." Kazehana moaned as she bounced on Sean's cock. Chel and Musubi were kissing her large breasts before sucking on them. Sally was on Sean's face while he licked her sex making her moan. Izume and Naruko were in the 69 position licking each other out. Diana was kissing Sally and Yukari as they played with Sally's breasts. Sean's hands played with Kitana's and Jade's sex's making them moan as they held each other close.

Sam, Clover and Alex were in a chain licking each other's sex wildly.

"Oh god I'm so close." Kazehana said before gasping as she came hard and Sean came deep inside of her and fell back. Sally soon took position and thrusted downwards on him.

2 weeks later (Sorry if this isn't that long but I really want to get to the Sarges heroes 2 chapter. I promise you'll see another sex chapter soon)

"Could you two say that again?" Sean asked Yukari and Sally.

"We're pregnant." They said in unison making him chuckle and shake his head.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sean said making them giggle before they kissed him.

"We've been planing this for a while now. Besides this way Junior has some siblings to play with." Sally said making him smile.

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the short Chapter but I am not good at long sex chapters and I really want to get started on the Sarges heroes 2 chapter. Anyway now Sally and Yukari are pregnant. I hope I did a good job on this. Read and Review. Also I'm thinking of making a chapter with another** **Universe but this one most if not all horror killers are good guys in this universe what do you think about that?**


	43. Sarges Heroes

Chapter 43 Sarges heroes

Sean slowly woke up from his bed finding Diana next to him along with Musubi and Kazehana making him smirk before his phone went off making him sigh and answered it.

"What?" Sean asked in a tired voice.

"Son you need to get to the labs we've had another break through in finding another universe." Lane said making Sean raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really. Any more details on this one?" Sean asked getting dressed.

"Nothing at the moment but Shockwave believes he's close to a breakthrough." Lane said.

"Alright I'll be right there." Sean said leaving the mansion.

Later

"Ok someone please explain to me whats so interesting about this Universe." Sean said coming down the stairs.

"This Universe while unexplored could hold a large number of opportunities for the alliance however first though we must..." Was as far as ShockWave got before the same portal that sent Sean to the Gears Universe activated and sent him to the new universe.

"Ok we seriously really need to fix that thing since thats twice thats happened." Reznov said.

Meanwhile

This Universe known as the Army world which revolved around colors was in a war with the tan nation. Colonel Grim was the leader of the green army. In his office was Sargent Hawk his top soldier leader of Bravo squad and his daughter Vikki Grim.

"Sargent Hawk I need you to track..." Was as far as The Colonel got before Sean appeared on the ground.

"OW! Fucking hell thats twice thats happened?" Sean said confused as he looked at the Green people. "Uh Hi?" Sean said sheepishly making Vikki giggle before helping him up.

"Well thats an interesting entrance." Vikki said making him chuckle a little.

"Yeah sorry about that. My universe was experimenting with some dimensional travel tech and well here I am." Sean said.

"Your Universe?" Hawk said.

"Yeah. Earth Prime is our Universe. What is this place?" Sean asked looking around.

"This is the army base for the Green nation son. Might I ask why you were experimenting with this dimensional technology?" Colonel Grimm asked.

"Looking for other Earths to form alliances like we did with the Gear Universe. Last time we used this thing we ended a 17 year long war." Sean said.

"Well then how about you help us. We're currently still at war with the tan nation." Hawk said.

"Any military op I'm up for." Sean said making Hawk Grin.

"You'll get your alliance yet." Hawk said leading him to his squad.

"Well that was interesting." Vikki said.

"Indeed and if his universe helped another end a war they might do the same for us." Colonel Grimm said.

Later

"Bravo squad attention!" Hawk said getting his men to straighten up.

"Whats the mission Sarge?" Riff asked.

"First I'd like to introduce you to a new ally of ours. Commander Kruger." Hawk said as Sean stepped in.

"He don't look so tough." Scorch said before Sean's left hand was engulfed in fire making him blink. "Uh never mind." Scorch said making Hawk chuckle.

"Sean here is actually from another universe called Earth prime and ended up here by accident. Once his people get here expect a lot more back up on missions." Hawk said.

"Now I believe we do have a mission." Sean said.

"Right. Riff your with us." Hawk said.

Later

"Oh my god. This is Bullshit." Sean said as they battled on a kitchen table.

"I thought you said you were up for any Op." Hawk said

"Yeah but this is so stupid we're fighting on a kitchen table for gods sakes!" Sean yelled as they avoided an explosion.

"Oh yeah thats right. Well just take care of those Tan soldiers and we can get out of here." Hawk said.

"Fine." Sean said turning into the Ghost Rider and slaughtered the Tan with ease.

"Man this guy is serious." Riff said making Hawk chuckle.

"Got that right." Hawk said.

"Yo lets go." Sean said placing the explosives down. However unknown to them a woman with white skin blue eyes and blue hair watched just as the portal exploded.

"Mmm what a powerful man." The woman said

Later

"Portal destroyed Colonel." Hawk said.

"Any sign of Tannenburg?" Colonel Grimm asked with his daughter beside him.

"Negative sir but his forces were pretty dug in." Sean said.

"I don't understand how they can survive in the big world without getting plastered." Vikki said.

"Probably found something to counteract the effects." Sean said.

"Agreed. In the meantime commander I want you to work on building the portal to your universe so we can get some reinforcements." Colonel Grimm said.

"Roger that." Sean said as he and Vikki left.

Hours later

"Wow." Vikki said seeing the portal was finished.

"Alright let me just input the coordinates." Sean said before the portal activated and minutes later Lane and Eiling walked through.

"There you are." Lane said.

"Vikki allow me to introduce you to four star general Lane and two star General Eiling." Sean said.

"Nice to meet you both." Vikki said.

"Likewise ma'am. So whats the situation here?" Eiling said.

"Same as the Gears universe. This universe is actually based on color with the Green nation being the best of the best. However the Tan army is set out on world domination." Sean said.

"Who's the leader of the Tan army?" Lane asked.

"That would be General Plastro but no one has seen him since he was left in the other world. Marshall Tannenburg is in charge of the Tan army for now." Vikki said.

"Well lets see if we can speed this war along faster." Lane said.

Later

The Alliance managed to get through the portal and began assisting the Green army with the war.

"I gotta admit kid I'm very impressed by how well your worlds army is handling this war for us." Hawk said to Sean as he, Sean and Vikki headed to Colonel Grimm's office.

"Hold on a second." Sean said stopping.

"What is it?" Vikki asked.

"This Serum that the Tan have can prevent them from getting plastered so whats to stop them from freeing Plastro?" Sean said.

"Oh boy we better inform the Colonel." Hawk said.

They Entered Colonel Grimm's office where Lane and Eiling were in.

"Colonel we've just had a horrible thought." Hawk said.

"If this serum can stop the Tan from getting plastered whats to stop them from freeing Plastro?" Vikki said.

"Well we might have this war wrapped up before they can find him." Lane said.

"Huh?" The Three said confused.

"We've just verified intel taken from an informant. That verifies the location of Tannenburg." Colonel Grimm said.

"Who's this informant?" Vikki asked before a woman in Grimm's chair turned around revealing herself the same woman who saw Sean with Hawk and Riff.

"I have seen him myself gentlemen and children." The Woman said insulting Vikki making her frown. "My name is Bridget Blue intelligence operative for the blue resistance. And who might you be?" Bridget asked Sean who was unaffected by her charm.

"Commander Kruger." Sean said plainly making her frown while Lane and Eiling chuckled that he wasn't effected by her charm.

"I will let you get back to work and I hope we can have a more private setting." Bridget said as she left.

"I don't like her." Sean said.

"Theres a surprise since when do you turn down a woman for that harem of yours?" Lane said.

"Harem?" Vikki said narrowing her eyes on him.

"It is legal in my world and everyone is ok with it since I love my girls equally." Sean said making her smile.

Later

"Give it up big head!" Sean yelled as his forces surrounded Tannenburg.

"Enough I surrender." He said in defeat.

Hours later

"I don't like this." Sean said as Colonel Grimm and Tannenburg were about to sign the peace treaty.

"Yeah this feels to easy." Lane said before a portal appeared and giant robots appeared and started shooting everyone.

"No shoot the Green guys not the Tan! AHHHH!" Plasto yelled as Lane and Eiling started shooting him. "Kill the White men!" Plastro yelled running back through the portal. (I'm sure that got a few laughs from a lot of you)

"Did he just call us white men?" Sean asked.

"Help!" Vikki yelled as she was carried away by one of the robots.

"HEY!" Sean yelled about to rush in after her.

"Son you cant help her now. We need to fall back to HQ." Lane said.

"I agree." Grimm said.

"GRRR fine!" Sean yelled.

Later

"This whole thing was a fucking set up." Sean said.

"Bridget Blue must have given Tannenburg's location so all of us would have been gathered in one place." Lane said.

"I knew I didn't like her for a reason. Lane get our forces ready. We're going through that portal." Sean said.

"Copy that." Lane said.

Later

Sean and Hawk had found Vikki in a rather amusing situation or at least for the former since she was in a gum ball machine.

"Well this is interesting. Maybe we should leave you in here to keep you out of trouble." Sean said making Hawk chuckle.

"You guys cant leave me in here. Plastro wants to marry me." Plastro said making Sean's eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Still? I thought after a couple hours of your nagging." Hawk said putting a coin in the machine.

"Just get me out of AHHHH!" Vikki yelled as she was out of the machine and launched into Sean's chest.

"Honey we've got to stop meeting like this." Sean said making her smile.

Later

Sean and Bravo company had cornered Plastro.

"Ok you fucking freak you and me." Sean said.

"Commander I was so worried that he was going to kill you." Bridget said pissing Vikki off until.

"THATS IT!" Vikki yelled tackling her and both got into a cat fight.

"Hmmm I've never seen a catfight before." Sean said.

"Well I could watch this all day white man." Plastro said.

"Stop calling us that." Sean said.

"But I've got one last trick up my sleeve." Plastro said as one of the more giant toy robots activated.

"Oh please." Sean said slashing it in half with his chain.

"Uh...Well so much for that scheme." Plastro said about to walk off when Sean grabbed him and faced him with his fist in the air.

"Ok you fat boy. You deserve this." Sean said.

"NOT THE FACE!" Plastro yelled before he fainted.

"Aw man!" Sean said in disappointment.

Later

Tan forces were surrounding with ease.

"Guess you'll have to postpone that world destruction plan." Grimm said making Plastro groan as he got on a prison truck and it drove off.

"So still thinking of adding our world to your alliance?" Vikki asked Sean who smirked.

"Oh yeah definitely." Sean said before a few explosions went off and the truck carrying Plastro was gone along with all the Tan.

"Oh come on." Hawk said.

"This isn't good." Sean said.

"Yeah no kidding now we've got to recapture him again." Hawk said.

"No thats not what I mean. I've seen this tactic a lot lately. I know who just freed our fat idiot." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Plastro walked the halls of the Dark Rider's base.

"My my my. Such an impressive base. But why bring me into this?" Plastro asked.

"I need an army to rule not only this Universe but all of them." The Dark Rider said.

Later

Sean, Eiling, Lane, Vikki, Hawk and Colonel Grimm walked through the portal to Earth Prime however something interesting happened to Hawk and Grimm when they walked through.

"Uh guys." Sean said seeing they went from green skin to White.

"What?" Hawk said before looking at his hands. "Whoa." Hawk said surprised.

"I suppose this is a side effect of entering your world." Grimm said brushing it off.

"Guess so." Lane said.

"We'll get a base of operations set up in the Green nation by the end of the week." Lane said.

"So care to show me around?" Vikki asked making Sean smirk before placing an arm around her shoulder and showed her around while Lane and Grimm talked about future plans.

 **Authors Note: Well I'm happy this didn't take a whole week to finish this time. I know I promised a lemon but I cant for some reason. Also one of you asked which chapter Chel was introduced. It was the Kong Chapter which is chapter 34. Next Chapter Rise of the Silver surfer. Read and Review.**


	44. Silver Surfer

Chapter 44 Silver surfer

Sean and his family along with the fantastic four were waiting for their private jet to be ready. While they were waiting they were looking at the news about strange anomalies around the world but the main thing the US was concerned about was...

"Unbelievable. Impossible anomalies around the world and the one thing the country is wondering about is my parents anniversary." Sean said in disbelief.

"Well to be fair they did come back from the dead figuratively speaking." Reed said.

"I know that but my mom hates it when so many people get into her personal life." Sean said.

"So what do you think is causing all this?" Susan asked.

"No idea in hell." Sean said.

"The Dark Rider?" Johnny Storm said.

"Nah. Even he cant cause these events at random." Sean said before they boarded the Jet.

Later

"Hey honey." Susan said entering Sean's lab at the baxter building. "The City's trying to charge us for three squad cars they say we destroyed during a Locust Raid but I only remember two squad cars getting destroyed." Susan said.

"So let'm its no big deal." Sean said looking through his personal project files.

"Sean." Susan said before she made the files vanish making him chuckle.

"Alright I get the picture. Look its no big deal I mean would you rather the Police take a pay cut till they pay it off." Sean said making her smile.

"True enough. So what are you working on?" Susan asked.

"Oh just looking into these strange anomalies that have been occurring the last few days. It's weird actually since these readings are almost exactly the same as the storm that gave you your powers." Sean said making her frown.

"Is that a problem?" Susan asked.

"I don't know." Sean said before she left just as Johnny walked in with his idea of a new uniform.

"We are not wearing that." Susan said making him pout while Sean chuckled.

"What do you have against capitalism?" Johnny asked making Sean chuckle.

"How does that qualify as capitalism? Looks more like a living AD come to life in the form of an annoying idiot desperate for attention." Sean said making Johnny roll his eyes.

"Ha Ha Ha." Johnny said. "So listen I've got to talk to you about something important." Johnny said.

"I am not throwing a party just so you can get laid." Sean said.

"Oh come on. Junior is with Diana right now and the others are away. I say you've got time for a party." Johnny said.

"Dude I'm busy here." Sean said.

"Ok then how about I remind Sue..." Johnny tried to say but Sean gave him an annoyed look before sighing with a grin.

"Alright but no exotic dancers." Sean said making Johnny cheer.

Later

"Oh my god." Sean said seeing a large number of people.

"I don't know anyone here." Reed said.

"Yeah I would have invited some of your friends but you don't really have any." Johnny said.

"Johnny we had a deal." Sean said annoyed.

"Look their not exotic dancers they're just hot." Johnny said making Sean sigh.

Meanwhile outside

A black Limo parked outside the building before three people in Military uniform walked out. A African American man with four stars on his shoulders A woman with the rank of Captain and a man with the rank of major.

They made it inside the building and went up to the top floor where Reed's lab was.

"Can I help you?" Susan asked.

"We're here to see Sean Ashburn Kruger." The General said.

Sean sighed listening to the loud music.

"Whats the matter son not a fan of parties?" Tom asked sitting next to him with his old team.

"No I just like more civil parties." Sean said making them chuckle.

"Uh Sean." Susan said approaching him.

"What is...It?" Sean said before seeing the four star general and frowned. "General Hager the hell do you want?" Sean asked.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private?" Hager said making Sean scoff before leading him outside with the others.

"Is there something I should know about?" Tom asked Lane who sighed.

"Hager convinced your son to build a new security defense system when Global tech had contracts to the government in the first year. The project was a success but Hager never gave him the credit instead lied about him building it himself which got him his rank." Lane said making Tom frown.

"I'm only here Ashburn, Because I'm under direct orders from the Joint chiefs of Staff. Personally I don't..." Hager tried to say.

"Just shut up and tell me why your here and why I shouldn't kick your ass out?" Sean said making Hager frown before pulling out a few photos.

"As you may know, there have been recent unusual occurrences all over the world." Hager said.

"Tell us something we don't know." Lane said.

"We're concerned that these anomalies might pose a credible threat to our national security." Hager said.

"These were taken by one of our spy satellites three days ago." The Captain said handing Sean the photos showing some kind of object moving like a meteor.

"What in the hell? Ben you ever seen anything like this?" Sean asked showing it to him.

"Well, I would say it's a meteor, but the trails all wrong. This thing is giving off it's own energy." Ben said.

"Yeah my thoughts exactly. I have never seen anything like this." Sean said.

"Take a look at this." Hager said showing Sean a different set of photos.

"These have been appearing in remote areas throughout the world since the events started." The Captain said showing a few photos of large holes in the ground.

"If we're gonna find out what this is all about we need a way to locate and intercept that object." Hager said.

"It'd be possible to build a sensor, tie it the Baxter building satellite grid." Sean said.

"Good, so then you'll build the sensor for us..." Hager tried to say.

"No." Sean said.

"Excuse me?" Hager said confused.

"I am never building anything for you again after your last stunt. I know exactly whats going to happen. I build the device and you take all the credit again. Not happening." Sean said making Hager scoff in amusement.

"You make it sound like you have a choice." Hager said.

"Actually I do. So if you don't mind. Get the hell out of here." Sean said.

"Alright I was hoping to do this peacefully but. Captain restrain him." Hager said making her about to do just that when Tom got in the way.

"Stand down." Tom said glaring at her making her do just that.

"General Kruger this country doesn't have time for this." Hager said.

"I will not allow you to simply come in here and do as you please. I am ordering you to stand down and get out of this building. Disobey me and I will have you court martialed." Tom said making Hager frown making everyone tense up with Lane and Eiling reaching for their pistols.

"Very well. I'll get authority from the joint chiefs of staff if I have to so your arrogant son..." Hager tried to say before Tom punched him in the face.

"Get the hell out of here." Tom said making Hager frown before he and his pawns walked out of the building.

"I swear to god I hate that fucking asshole." Sean said.

"Calm down son. I have a lot more powerful friends in the government then he ever will in a lifetime. He cant do anything." Tom said.

"Now I never said I wouldn't build the machine and I've got plenty of time." Sean said.

Days later

"Man." Sean said seeing the massive amounts of media outside the building wanting to interview his parents.

"Oh relax little brother its not that big a deal." David said putting on a suit.

"Yeah well mom hates these kinds of people. So is the device ready?" Sean asked.

"Yeah Reed said he just activated it. Now I believe we have a party to attend." David said making Sean chuckle.

Soon the group was on top of the building where old friends of Tom and Mara attended.

"Hello Daddy." Mara said hugging her father who laughed.

"Hello Mara. It is so good to see you both again." John Hammond said.

"Long time no see John." Tom said shaking his hand.

"To long my boy. I cant express how relieved I was when I heard you both were still alive after all these years." John said.

"Oy." Reznov said taking a drink from his glass.

"Reznov you promised you wouldn't drink to much." Julia said.

"I cant help it. I hate these kind of parties not enough alcohol." Reznov said before she smacked him upside the head making him groan in annoyance.

While this was going on the sensor Sean and Reed built was tracking the unknown object making the holes around the world and soon it shifted course to the building.

"Now then. I believe a little speech is in order here. For almost ten years My wife and I were held prisoner in the Gulag separated from the very people we knew and loved all our lives. But most of all we were separated from our greatest legacy our children who not only survived without us but made both this country and this galaxy a better place. And in a short amount of time our family has grown." Tom said motioning towards his grandson who smiled at his grandfather in his mother's arms.

"And I for one am..." Tom tried to say before the same unknown object headed straight towards them and started shaking the building and destroyed the sensor.

"Oh come on." Sean said before it flew away. "Johnny." Sean said.

"This is Dolce." Johnny said saying about his suit making Sean glare making him groan before going Torch and flew off after it.

Later

"Jesus Christ what the hell happened to you?" Sean asked Johnny as Hager and his men walked in.

"I cant explain it but it looked like a man completely covered in silver riding this board. I know it sounds crazy but." Johnny tried to say.

"Oh relax we've seen stranger things before." Sean said.

"Whatever this uh Silver Surfer is didn't want to be detected." Reed said pointing to the tracking device that was melted.

"It knew it was being tracked?" Susan asked.

"Obviously since why else would it come here?" Sean said. "Johnny head to the lab so I can run some tests on you since I don't know if you were exposed to any unknown energies." Sean said.

"Right." Johnny said leaving.

"We have to destroy this thing before it attacks again." Hager said.

"Yeah Yeah I know. I've already got another way to track it." Sean said as he and his men left.

"You ok?" Susan asked.

"No I do not want to work with that ass hat." Sean said making her giggle.

"Well for now just deal with it." Susan said.

Meanwhile

"Hmm interesting." The Dark Rider said seeing the events the Silver Surfer was causing.

"What do you believe is causing all this?" Makarov said.

"Ultron?" The Dark Rider said making him freeze an image and enhanced it making the Silver surfer more visible. "Interesting. Doom." The Dark Rider said.

"Yes?" Doom said.

"I want you to track it and see if you can communicate with this creature." The Dark Rider said. "I want to know if we can harvest this power." The Dark Rider said.

Back with the Fantastic four

"Well this is unusual." Sean said looking at Johnny's molecules.

"What is it?" Johnny asked concerned.

"You're molecules are in a constant state of Flux which basically will allow you to switch powers with the others in the group." Sean said.

"Like a volunteer?" Ben said about to touch him.

"AH NO!" Sean yelled.

"I just wanted to give him a hug." Ben joked.

"Dude this is serious we don't know the full extent of his condition yet." Sean said.

"Oh please." Ben said laying his hand on his shoulder.

"IDIOT!" Sean yelled before Ben was human again and on fire for a few seconds.

"Whoa. It's me I'm back!" Ben yelled in excitement.

"Uh." Sean said looking at Johnny and stifled a laugh before bursting out laughing.

"What?" Johnny asked before looking in a mirror and widened his eyes when he looked like Ben did seconds ago. "Oh my god!" Johnny yelled in disbelief. "COME ON! We just said this is serious!" Johnny yelled making Ben laugh before snapping his finger which lit on fire.

"Hey not bad." Ben said.

"Oh boy." Sean said.

"Sean you better be able to fix this." Johnny said.

"No promises." Sean said before Ben threw a fireball at Johnny's face. "Knock it off." Sean said.

"Starting to see why he likes that so much." Ben said making Johnny growl and stomped towards him. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Ben said before they switched powers again. "Ah crap." Ben said.

"Thats not funny. What am I supposed to do?" Johnny asked.

"Uh just try to keep your distance from Reed, Sue and Ben." Sean said making him sigh before walking off.

"You and me are going to spend a whole lot of time together pal." Ben joked.

Meanwhile

Victor Von Doom appeared in Greenland where the Silver Surfer was making another hole. The Silver Surfer sensed Doom and went to the top where he was waiting for him.

"You've been busy, my friend. Your talents are impressive. Can you understand what I'm saying?" Doom asked getting a nod. "Together with my associates we could be unstoppable. Anything would be ours for the taking." Doom said.

"All that you know is at an end." The Silver Surfer said confusing him.

"What do you mean by that?" Doom asked before he tried to move away. "Wait. I said wait!" Doom yelled blasting him with lightning which barley effected him and blasted him back.

When Doom got back up he felt different and looked at his hands as his skin no longer metal turned back to flesh making him chuckle.

Back with the others

"Guys we've got a serious problem." Sean said bringing up a map of the galaxy.

"Whats going on?" Susan asked.

"I just got off the phone with Tarken he says that for the past couple weeks a few planets that Wayland Corp was going to make livable have been destroyed shattered even." Sean said.

"What does this have to do with the Surfer?" Ben asked.

"Everything. He's been to each planet." Sean said showing an energy trail to each planet. "Everywhere he goes eight days later these planets die." Sean said.

"How are we gonna stop him?" Ben asked.

"Luckily I've tracked the craters and I've estimated the next place where he's going to go next." Sean said.

Later

The Plan was a disaster once Johnny tried to go after the Surfer and accidentally touched Reed. They were trying to stop a wheel from falling and did thankfully but the Surfer got away.

"What the hell was that!" Hager yelled.

"Back off! We'll be ready next time." Sean said glaring at him.

"There is no next time. You cant handle this alone. That's why I'm bringing in some help." Hager said.

"You'll just put innocent people in danger like always." Sean said in his face.

"No more then you already have." A man said making everyone look and widened their eyes seeing...

"Victor." Sean said seeing him fully healed and alive.

"Whats the matter Sean? You look like you've seen a ghost." Victor said before Ben rushed at him and pined him to the wall.

"Since you're a ghost, you wont mind if I break your little neck." Ben said.

"Let him go." Hager said.

"Are you out of your fucking mind do you have any idea who that is?" Sean said.

"Victor Von Doom. He's here under my orders." Hager said making Sean growl before telling Ben to let him go.

"The hell are you doing here? Don't you have orders from the Dark Rider?" Sean said.

"No I left that group of lunatics a long time ago." Victor said.

"Von Doom's made contact with the alien. He's got valuable information." Hager said.

Victor showed them his encounter with the Surfer.

"Well?" Victor said.

"I like the part where he knocks you on your ass." Ben said getting a few chuckles.

"Look where the energy levels surge when he attacks me." Victor said making them do so and saw it was coming from the Board.

"So thats where his power is coming from. I've got an idea." Sean said.

Later

"So what do these do?" Lane asked.

"Uh think of them like sending an EMP but this pulse will disconnect the Surfer from his board." Sean said.

"I'll get my men on it." Hager said.

"I don't think so." Sean said as his troops aimed their weapons at Hager's men. "The last thing I'm going to do is trust something so delicate to a bunch of low life soldiers who don't value civilian lives. Reed's team will handle it." Sean said making him frown.

Soon the others were setting up the devices when the Silver approached Susan.

"Guys we've got a problem he's here with me." Susan said.

"Hang on I'm on my way." Sean said running toward her.

Susan created an invisible shield but he just phased right through it. He didn't attack her though rather he just looked at her.

"Why are you destroying our planet?" Susan asked.

"I have no choice." The Surfer said.

"Sue." Sean said running up to them but she stopped him.

"What do you mean you don't have a choice? There's always a choice." Susan said.

"Not always." The Surfer said.

"Why are you trying to destroy us?" Susan asked.

"I am not the destroyer." The Surfer said before a missile headed right for them.

"Hager you fuck." Sean said before the Surfer protected Susan and destroyed the missile. Sean rushed the device the implanted the last key and activated the pulse disconnecting his link to the board.

Later

"We'll take him." Hager said.

"I don't think so." Sean said.

"I wasn't asking now move." Hager said.

"Fuck off. He's being interrogated by my people. Our work here is done now get lost." Sean said slamming the door on him making Hager glare before he and his pawns walked away.

"You think he was telling the Truth about him not being the destroyer?" Susan asked Sean.

"Yeah that voice was filled with Regret and sorrow." Sean said before explosions went off in the base making them rush to where the Board was but found it gone. "Victor." Sean said annoyed.

"We need to talk to the Surfer theres more going not then we're seeing." Susan said.

The Surfer had explained to them that he was only a servant of the true Destroyer known as Galactus the destroyer of worlds. He served this being so his world would be spared.

"If you could lead him away could you?" Susan asked.

"I am not the one that draws him near. It is the source of my power." The Surfer said.

"Then we need to find Vic." Sean said as they got on a Pelican.

Later

"SUE!" Sean yelled as Victor had used the board's power to double his own and created a weapon which penetrated Sue's shield.

"Oh my god." Johnny said about to rush to her.

"Johnny don't touch her." Ben said making him sigh.

"You need to find a way to get the board." Susan said before they all looked up and saw a large cloud of dust moving towards the earth.

"He is here." The Surfer said.

"The others are to busy to help us. We're on our own." Sean said before looking at Johnny.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"Let me ask you something." Sean said as he healed Susan but she was to weak to fight now. "Are you willing to do anything to save the Earth?" Sean asked.

"You know I am." Johnny said.

"Then I've got an idea." Sean said.

Doom looked up at the sky seeing the destroyer before.

" **To quote a friend of mine.** " A dark voice said before he turned around and saw Johnny with all the Fantastic four's powers including Sean's Ghost Rider state making his flames white. " **It's clobbering time.** " Johnny said as he proceeded to beat the living crap out of Victor before destroying the Device he used to connect him to the board and threw him into the ocean.

Johnny soon flew down to the others and gave them all their powers back.

"For the Record I never want us to switch powers again." Johnny said making Sean chuckle before the Surfer got on his board.

"You were right. We always have a choice." The Surfer said before heading towards his former master with Johnny giving him a boost.

The Surfer soon traveled to the heart of the storm.

"I will no longer serve you. This is the end for us both." The Surfer said before using all his power to destroy him.

"Talbot send a search team up there and find him. I want to make sure our friend gets home." Sean said on the Comms.

"Copy that." Talbot said.

Later

The Surfer had indeed survived and vowed when Earth needed him the most he would come to protect the world which taught him to fight back. Another thing would be that Johnny's powers were stabilized again meaning he could no longer switch powers with the others.

"You know I'm getting kinda sick and tired of these near end of the world events." Sean said to his father as they entered his office and found a man who looked to be at least a hundred years old.

"Hello boys." The old man said.

"Professor Broom?" Sean said surprised.

"Well I see you haven't forgotten me after all these years." Broom said. This was Trevor Broom an old family friend of Sean's grandfather Joe Kruger one of the small few six star generals during world war 2.

"Yeah its been almost 10 years. What are you doing here? Is..." Sean tried to say.

"Don't worry he's fine. Still a bit childish but fine nonetheless. I came here to ask you and your family to come back to the Paranormal bureau for a while to straighten out your surrogate brother of yours. Perhaps you can get him to grow up a bit more." Broom said.

"Well David and I haven't seen him for a long time since the Funeral so why not." Sean said smiling.

 **Authors Note: I know the next Chapter was supposed to be Justice League Doom but then an idea came to mind and I couldn't wait to put it into effect so we're doing the Hellboy chapter early and trust me you'll all love it. Anyway I know most of you were expecting a wedding in this but this was way better since whats more famous then a famous couple that was thought to be dead for nearly 10 years to come back from the dead and have their anniversary. Anyway theres a poll to vote for which women you'd like to be the nanny for Sean's kids which also introduces them into the Harem. So vote for 25 of the 50. Read review and Vote. See ya.**


	45. Hellboy

Chapter 45 Hellboy

"What the hell is this place?" Turok asked seeing a building that said Waste managing service.

"Thats just a cover story for this place." Tom said using an eye scanner to get him and his family in.

"Welcome back General." The man at the front desk said.

"Section 51 please." Tom said before they went down on a large elevator.

"Wow." Turok said as they entered a large room with tons of books as well as a fish tank or at least it looked like one giving its large size and oddly enough there were four open books in front of it.

"Turn the pages please." A male voice said.

"Huh?" Turok said confused making Sean and David chuckle.

"Who said that?" Newt asked.

"Abe show yourself fish face." Sean said before an aquatic humanoid person appeared in the fish tank making Newt hide behind Mara who giggled while Turok look surprised before Sean turned the pages on all four books.

"What the?" Turok said confused.

"Four book at once every day." Broom said behind them.

"Grandpa!" The Twins said in unison rushing to him making him laugh as they hugged him,

"Oh my goodness look how big you've grown." Broom said.

"Hello Trevor." Mara said hugging him.

"Hello Mara." Broom said before looking at Newt. "Ah and this must be the newest addition to your ever growing family." Broom said making Newt wave and smile.

"Uh is someone going to explain this?" Turok asked confused.

"Turok meet Trevor Broom a very old family friend of ours." Sean said.

"Abe here was discovered alive in a secret chamber of St. Trinian's founding hospital, Washington. His name was taken from this inscription stuck to the side of his tank." David said showing it said Icthyo Sapiens April 14, 1865.

"Hey isn't that the..." Turok tried to say.

"The very day Abraham Lincoln died." Broom said.

"Hence the name Abe." Sean said.

"Somehow I cant say I'm surprised since Normal went out the window during World War 2." Turok said making Broom chuckle.

"Oh my boy you have no idea." Broom said before leading them down the hall. "During the second war Joseph and I formed the Bureau of Paranormal research and Defense. Tom and his old team had a lot of missions with us during those days before they rose through the ranks with such ease due to their unique skills and leadership." Broom said before coming to a large door.

"Whats behind that?" Turok asked.

"This my boy is the reason why the Bureau was born." Broom said before inserting a device and opened the door and walked in.

"Ugh." Turok said seeing all the cats.

"What don't like Cats Turok?" David asked.

"Not saying I don't just not this many. Who's room is this?" Turok asked making Sean chuckle before handing him a comic book with a Red skinned man with trimmed horns and a tail.

"I hate those Comic books." A male voice said making Turok look up and widened his eyes before looking back to the comic and the person seeing the exact same similarities.

"No way." Turok said.

"Long time no see boys." The man said.

"Yeah long time Hellboy." Sean said.

"You have got to be kidding me." Turok said laughing.

"Turok meet Hellboy who's like a brother to us." David said.

"Whats with the hair David?" Hellboy asked seeing it was cut short military style. "Finally joined the army?" Hellboy asked making David snort.

"Yeah no thanks. I just look better this way." David said running a hand through his hair.

"Bullshit you look like your nearly Bald." Sean said before David pulled him into a headlock making Hellboy chuckle.

"Some things never change." Hellboy said.

"Hi Red." The Twins said.

"Well look at you girls. Not the two little twerps I remember." Hellboy said jokingly.

"Be nice." Mara said.

"I was just kidding. So what brings you guys back here?" Hellboy said putting down his weights.

"I asked them to come by for a while since they haven't been here for nearly 10 years. Plus perhaps Sean and David can make you grow up a little." Broom said making Hellboy sigh before an alarm went off.

"Well maybe some other time. Time to go to work boys." Hellboy said.

Later

"Seriously a fucking dumpster?" Sean asked as they traveled to a museum where the unknown monster was.

"My thoughts exactly kid. One sheet of glass between them and us." Hellboy said.

"Story of my life." Abe said.

"Oh like you care." David said cleaning his weapons.

"Ugh. Outside I could be outside." Hellboy said.

"You mean, outside with her." Abe said.

"Huh?" Sean said.

"Don't listen to him and don't get psychic with me, fella." Hellboy said.

"Nothing Psychic about it. You're easy." Abe said.

"I highly doubt that." Turok said putting on his Trench coat.

"Nice jacket kid." Hellboy said.

"Belonged to my dad before the incident." Turok said.

Soon they entered the Museum where other agents were waiting for them.

"1900 hours, an alarm was tripped. A large entity, type 5, reported. Very Aggressive. Six guards dead." An agent said.

"I thought we checked this place? Fakes and Reproductions." Hellboy said.

"Apparently not everything was fake." Broom said with Tom and Lane by him.

"Hey Sam." Hellboy said.

"Long time no see Red." Lane said.

"The entity is still in there. Video surveillance shows a 16th-century statue was destroyed. St. Dionysius the Areopagite." Broom said.

"Who wards off demons." Sean said.

"Exactly. The statue however was hollow." Broom said.

"A reliquary?" David asked.

"A prison. The Vatican deemed its occupant dangerous enough to include it on the list of Avignon, of which, by the way, we hold a copy." Broom said.

"Perfect job for these babies." Hellboy said holding large bullets filled with various ingredients to kill certain monsters. "Alright boys lets go in and say hi." Hellboy said as he, Sean, David and Turok went inside before the doors closed on them sealing them inside.

"Ugh." Turok said seeing the dead and half eaten bodies of the guards.

"Abe we're going to need some more info on this one." Sean said.

Hellboy was walking around with his weapon out before a trial of slob dropped down in front of him making him look up.

"Boys over here." Hellboy said making them look up.

"Oh my good lord." David said in disgust as the creature was eating one of the dead guards.

"Hey, Stinky. Kitchen's closed." Hellboy said but it ignored him. "What you having? Six library guards, raw, plus belts and boots. Man you're going to need some heavy fiber to move that out." Hellboy said.

"Not funny." David said.

"Red, I found something." Abe said on the comms. "This entity's name is Sammael, the desolate one. Son of Nergal, brother of..." Abe tried to say.

The creature known as Sammael dropped the body in front of them.

"Ugh." Hellboy said in disgust before Sammael dropped down in front of them. "Listen Sammy, I'm not a very good shot, but the Samaritan here uses really big bullets." Hellboy said before it faced them.

"Oh god." Turok said in disgust.

"So what do you say we work this out in a nice, peaceful..." Hellboy tried to say before it tried to run away. "Oh crap." Hellboy said. (Man he uses that phrase a lot in the movies)

Sean and David held him in place with their chains while Turok took hold of his head with his allowing Hellboy to shoot him in the face killing him.

"Thats, it for you Sam." Hellboy said putting his gun away. "Nice work kid." Hellboy said placing a hand on Turok's shoulder making him smirk.

"Red you need to hear the rest of the information." Abe said.

"Nah we got him." Hellboy said.

"No, listen to this. Sammael, the desolate one, lord of the shadows son of Nergal, hound of Resurrection." Abe said making them freeze and Hellboy frowned.

"See I don't like that." Hellboy said as they turned around and sure enough the body was gone.

"Fuck." Sean said before he came back and attacked them throwing him and David into a wall while tossing Turok into a display case and threw Hellboy into the door before throwing him out the window and fell on the ground.

"Crap." Hellboy said.

"Child." A male voice said making him look in front of him seeing a bald man. "All grown up I see." The man said.

"That voice." Hellboy said recognizing it.

"It was the first lullaby you ever heard, my son. I ushered you into this world. I alone know your true calling, your true name." The man said.

"Name this." Hellboy said picking up his gun and aimed it at him only to find him gone. Just then Sammaeal dropped down with Turok under it and Sean and David trying to pull him off. "Out of the way boys." Hellboy said about to shoot him but it's long tongue latched onto his arm burning him. "OW!" Hellboy said before Sean kicked him in the face hard throwing him into the wall.

"You ok?" Sean asked.

"Yeah I'm alright." Hellboy said before getting behind the dumpster. "Here it's a tracking bullet crack the pin." Hellboy said making Turok do just that and handed it back to him and noticed something latched on his arm.

"What the fuck is that?" Turok asked making Hellboy look at it.

"Oh crap." Hellboy said before Sammael attacked them again just as Hellboy pulled it off.

"The hell is that?" Turok asked.

"Let me go ask." Hellboy said tossing him the thing making Turok growl in annoyance before Hellboy shot it with the tracking bullet.

"Turok report back to the others we've got this!" Sean said as the three chased the thing.

Later (The rest is cannon from the movie)

"Screw this." Hellboy said using the rail line to fry Sammael with ease before it burned to death.

"I'm fire proof your not." Red said using the flames on his stone hand to lite a Cigar. "Sean hows David's arm." Hellboy asked since David got hit by a car before he came down into the subway.

"I'll live. Where are you?" David asked.

"Don't worry about it. Tell Father I'll be back soon." Hellboy said before ending his transmission.

"Huh. Wonder whats thats all about?" Sean said.

"Maybe it has something to do with what Abe said." David said before they headed back to Broom and the others.

"Ah there you boys are. Wheres Hellboy?" Broom asked with him was a bald man smoking a Cigar and Sean and David already didn't like him.

"Don't know. Who's this?" Sean asked.

"Ah this is Tom manning he oversees the agency." Broom said.

"So how many escapes this year alone? Five." Manning said.

"Back off." Sean said but David held him back as he walked away.

"Don't worry he's always like that." Broom said.

"Professor. They were here." Abe said using his abilities to see what happened making Broom widen his eyes.

"Who was?" Turok asked.

"Abe has an ability to see past and Present timelines. Kinda like Vibe does when he touches certain items." Sean said before Abe showed Broom everything.

"Professor." Abe said.

"I'm alright." Broom said before groaning holding his back.

"You alright." Sean asked in concern making him sigh.

"Yes but once you reach a hundred years old like me you feel the effects. I'm old boys theres no denying that." Broom said.

"Maybe you need to Retire." David said.

"Your Grandfather wouldn't so neither will I. I just need to move around less." Broom said walking off outside making Sean sigh.

"Grandpa Joe might not have ever retired from the Army but he's not like him." Sean said.

"What do you suggest?" Turok asked.

"I think its time I make some arrangements." Sean said.

Later

"What the hell are we doing here?" David asked seeing they were at Psychiatric hospital.

"This is where Hellboy ran off to." Broom said before they came to a stop and got out seeing Hellboy talking to some woman with white skin black hair and dark eyes.

"Who's that?" Turok asked.

"That my boy is Liz Sherman. She has similar abilities as you boys involving fire." Broom said.

"I'll go get him." Sean said as he David and Turok approached him as Hellboy looked let down.

"What took you boys so long?" Hellboy asked.

"Trafic." David said making him chuckle a little.

"Come on man lets go home. Theres someone there waiting for you." Sean said making him raise an eyebrow before sighing as he went with them. Turok looked at Liz who looked back before they all left.

Later

"Oh ho ho." Hellboy said holding Junior up who laughed at his uncle figure. "So this is the famous little guy I've heard so much about." Hellboy said before handing him back to Diana who smiled. "Hopefully he ends up like his old man and..." Hellboy tried to say.

"Ah don't curse in front of him." Diana said making him chuckle before sitting down so Sean and Abe could patch him up.

"Well I see you are growing up a lot but I still worry about you." Broom said.

"Me?" Hellboy said confused.

"Well I wont be around forever you know." Broom said.

"OW! Could you both be a little more careful." Hellboy said to Sean and Abe with the former chuckling.

"Dude my son is tougher then you." Sean said making him roll his eyes. "How long was that thing latched onto your arm?" Sean asked looking inside the wound.

"I don't know about five seconds maybe more. Why?" Hellboy asked.

"Well." Sean said pulling an egg out of his wound. "Five seconds and three eggs." Sean said.

"Didn't even buy me a drink." Hellboy said making Sean chuckle before looking at the egg under a microscope.

"Hmm. Well the good news is that these things need a certain environment in order to Breed. A dark humid environment." Sean said.

"And thats good how?" David asked.

"Theres an old abandoned subway right were Red killed that thing. Tomorrow we'll go back and search the place for any more eggs." Sean said.

Soon they left the room.

"Hey Broom what was Abe talking about earlier?" Sean asked.

"Oh yes I didn't tell you. You during the second world war your grandfather and I were sent to an island off the cost of Scotland. It's actually how we found Hellboy in the first place. Anyway this man named Rasputin tried to awaken Ogdru Jahad." Broom said.

"The seven gods of Chaos." Sean said.

"Yes. Thankful your grandfather and I stopped them and he was sucked into the portal that released Hellboy into our world." Broom said.

"So how can he be back?" Sean asked.

"I believe you know the saying Death is only the beginning. In any event I believe he intends to continue his work about releasing those gods. We must do everything in our power to stop them." Broom said.

Next day

The hospital Liz was at was destroyed due to her blacking out and burning the place to a crisp.

"How many buildings does she need to burn down? She belongs here." Hellboy said to his father with Sean, David and Turok in the room.

"No offense Red but the choice should be her's." Sean said.

"What if I could bring her back? I do have a way with people." Turok said.

"Tell you what kid you bring her back here and I'll owe you big time." Hellboy said.

"Well go on." Sean said making Turok chuckle and left the room.

"Sean let me ask you something do you find it odd that Liz suddenly had a Relapse out of nowhere when she hasn't had one in months?" Broom asked.

"Actually yes but nature has a funny way of doing things." Sean said.

"Oh yeah?" Hellboy asked.

"Take us for example. We didn't want to be Ghost Riders at first and yet here we are doing what we do best." Sean said.

"Yeah true." Hellboy said as Broom left.

Later

"Son of a bitch." Sean said as they entered an abandoned tunnel where Abe sensed the other eggs.

"Why cant our jobs ever be simple?" David asked making Hellboy chuckle.

"Theres a pulse." Abe said pointing to a wall. "There. A cistern on the other side." Abe said.

"Theres no way in." An agent said before Sean and David used they're flaming chains to cut the down the wall making in crumble apart.

"You were saying?" Sean said before they entered the next room.

Hellboy lifted a man hole cover off the floor revealing a large underground tunnel full of water and bugs.

"We lead a charmed life." Abe said making Sean snort before breaking some glow sticks and threw them down.

"Here you are doctor." Hellboy said handing Abe something as he took off his armor to go explore under the water. "This should cover your tail fin. Reliquary. Straight from the Vatican. A bone from St. Dionysius. Looks like a pinkie." Hellboy said.

"Remind me why I keep doing this?" Abe asked.

"Rotten eggs and the safety of the world." Sean said.

"Ah." Abe said before diving in.

"Sorry sap." Sean said making Hellboy chuckle.

"This doesn't look like Army hair." David said looking at a mirror on the wall. "Be honest Red what do you think?" David asked.

"I'm thinking about doing it myself." Hellboy said making Sean burst out laughing making David growl in annoyance.

"Man what is taking him so long?" David asked about Abe.

"Dude it's not that...Easy?" Sean said seeing a man in black armor similar to Reznov's. "Oh hell no." Sean said as he and Hellboy ran after him.

"Hey wait up!" David yelled running after them but he got separated from them. "Guys where are you?" David asked on the comms.

"Sit tight David we're on him." Hellboy said as they entered a boiler room and found an assortment of masks in the room and a picture of Sammael.

"Hmm." Sean said reading the text on the page before they turned around and saw Sammael. "I thought you said you killed him?" Sean said before he pounced Hellboy. "Well Shit." Sean said.

Minutes later

"Damn you look like hell." Sean said finding him bleeding.

"Been there done that." Hellboy said before they saw their communicators were blinking showing Abe was topside. "David we're getting a signal from Abe we're on our way back." Hellboy said.

"Yeah yeah." David said before seeing the same guy from before drop down making David aim his pistol at him. "Don't fucking move asshole." David said as the person turned something on his suit making David fire at him but his bullets bounced off the chest and when he hit him in the stomach dust came out. "What the hell?" David said before he rushed at him and started stabbing him while David fired at him again.

Hellboy and Sean heard the shots.

"David." Sean said as they rushed to him.

David fell down groaning holding his stabbed stomach while the person heard Sean and Hellboy rushing towards him making him turn the thing on his chest in the opposite direction and fell down dead.

"David!" Sean yelled rushing to him.

"Ugh this sucks." David said sitting up as his wounds healed and looked at his attacker. "Finally." David said.

Later

Abe was in a healing tank due to his wounds from facing the hell hound while the other two agents were dead eaten alive.

In the room with Hellboy, Sean and David with the later having been bandaged up from his wounds was Tom Manning.

"He'll make it." Manning said as he smoked a Cigar. "Not everyone was so lucky. We had two agents die tonight due to you running off." Manning said making Sean and David frown at him.

"Not now, Manning, please." Hellboy said.

"My problem with you is your reckless. These men trusted you to lead them as a team. Where were you?" Manning asked.

"I knew those men better then you did." Hellboy said.

"Oh I see well that makes it better." Manning said.

"Ah shut the fuck up." Sean said.

"Easy. I stopped that thing." Hellboy said.

"Yes, you did. It's what you do. It's why we need you. You have an insight. You know monsters." Manning said making Hellboy, Sean and David frown.

"What are you trying to say?" Hellboy asked.

"This whole thing is a farce. Because in the end after you've killed, after you've captured freak out there theres still one left. You." Manning said making Sean stand up.

Outside

"Welcome back." Broom said to Liz who smiled as she hugged him.

"It's only for the weekend professor then I'm on my way." Liz said.

"Oh Turok your brothers just got back..." Broom tried to say till Manning was thrown out of the room through the glass and he looked terrified out of his mind.

"Why you worthless little!" Sean yelled before Hellboy held him back.

"Calm down. He's not worth it." Hellboy said as Manning ran like hell.

"Well he must have really said something to piss him off that bad." Turok said.

"Hey Turok." Sean said.

"Liz?" Hellboy said.

"Like I said Red I've got a way with people." Turok said making him chuckle.

Later

"His name is Karl Ruprecht Kroenen. Reznov told me he used to be his old teacher hence the similar armor design." Broom said as he and Sean inspected the body.

"Broom we need to talk real quick." Sean said.

Minutes later

Hellboy was in his room before Sean entered.

"Red come on lets go." Sean said making him raise an eyebrow.

"Go where?" Hellboy asked.

"Broom gave me permission to take you out of this place for a while. I know a place you'll love to see." Sean said making him chuckle before they both left.

Elementia nation

"Damn." Hellboy said as they stood in the hidden Leaf village of the Elementai nation after they exited the portal. "So this is the place that got merged with Earth Realm." Hellboy said.

"Yup. Come on I'll show you to one of my favorite eating spots." Sean said.

Back at the agency

Broom had found a few scraps of paper before he managed to find a copy similar to the words on the paper.

"Sebastian Plackba, number 16. Moscow." Broom said. "Hmm If I recall thats Rasputin's mausoleum." Broom said in thought before hearing ticking and turned and saw Kroenen walking down the steps making him widen his eyes. "I see the puppet but where is the puppeteer." Broom said.

"Very good Professor Broom." Rasputin said behind him sitting in a chair.

"It was you. The scraps of paper Liz's sudden relapse and return." Broom said.

"Bread crumbs on the trail. Like in a fable. They both distract him and guide him exactly where I need him." Rasputin said.

"Moscow." Broom said.

"His destiny. And the last clue will be left by the late Professor Broom. You raised the child. Nurtured him. So in return I will permit you a brief, brief glimpse of the future." Rasputin said showing him the future of the world in destruction with Hellboy having his horns fully long and a flaming crown on his head. "If only you had him destroyed nearly 80 years ago none of this would come to pass. But then, how could you have known? Your god choses to remain silent. Mine lives within me. Every time I died and crossed over a little more of the master came back with me." Rasputin said showing moving tentacles inside his skin.

"He disclosed to me the child's true name. Would you like to know it?" Rasputin said.

"I know what to call him. Nothing you say or do will ever change that. I call him...Son." Broom said before placing his cross on his stand. "I'm ready." Broom said waiting for his end.

"It will be quick." Rasputin said. Kroenen soon approached Broom and stabbed him through the neck killing him.

Meanwhile

Sean and Hellboy soon came back to the agency and saw lots of agents running around to Broom's room.

"The hell?" Sean said.

"Something's wrong." Hellboy said.

3 days later

Broom's funeral was held with Tom and his team carrying the coffin into the van before it drove off. Hellboy stood on top of the building watching while holding his father's cross.

"He hasn't spoken to anyone in three days. Not a word. I've never seen him like this." Liz said to Sean and David. "Have you?" Liz asked.

"He's seen us like this before when our parents were thought to be dead 10 years ago. Losing a parent is not something easy. Don't worry he'll bounce back soon he's a lot tougher then you think." Sean said taking a drink from his flask.

Hellboy was looking over the book that showed where he needed to go to.

"Hey." Sean said entering the room.

"Hey. This is the last thing Father was doing before Kroenen killed him." Hellboy said looking at the book.

"Rasputin's Mausoleum. Don't worry Red we'll get back at them for this." Sean said.

"So when do we leave?" Hellboy asked making Sean smirk.

"Now." Sean said

Later

"This ancient Text shows Sammaeal will keep coming back like a Hyrda's head. Kill one and two more will come back." Sean said as they flew in a plane.

"We'll have the nail them all at once including all the eggs." Hellboy said.

"And when we do no bullshit." David said placing some high tech grenades down.

"Double-core Vulcan-65 grenades." Manning said.

"Pull the pin and watch the fireworks." Turok said.

Soon they landed and got on the road.

"Spark to big red. Do you read me? Come in?" Liz said on the Radio as Hellboy was in a crate to avoid surveillance.

"Sparky? Which one of you idiots came up with that name?" Hellboy asked.

"Hey." Turok said offended making Sean and David laugh before they came to a stop.

Hellboy kicked the door off and jumped out.

"Sebastian Plackba, number 16." Hellboy said as they entered the place.

"Forget it. We're never going to find Rasputin's Mausoleum." Manning said already complaining and telling them they should leave.

"Either you shut the fuck up or I'm going to shoot you in the face." Sean said.

"Come on boys lets go ask for directions." Hellboy said leading them away.

"Where they going?" Manning asked.

Hellboy was using a compass to lead him to something till they came to a grave which Sean and David opened and Hellboy jumped down and took off the top of the Coffin. Soon he pulled out some kind of pendent and started chanting something and the body came to life.

"This is Ridicules. I run this show, not him." Manning said getting on everyone's nerves. "This guy is nothing but trouble and a bad influence. Ten minutes we're out of here." Manning said only for Turok to punch him in the stomach.

"Shut it." Turok said.

"Hey guys." Sean said as they approached hem with the now living dead body on Hellboy's back.

"Sixty feet further, comrades." Hellboy said in a Russian accent. "And three rows in." Hellboy said regularly.

"What the hell is that on his back?" Manning asked.

"This is Ivan. Say hi Ivan." Hellboy said only for him to point the way and call him a red monkey making Sean and David chuckle. Soon they found the Mausoleum. They walked down a lot of stairs along the way.

"Ivan says there's a whole network of tunnels down here." Sean said as they got to the bottom.

"We should be fine just so long as we don't separate." Hellboy said before giant walls came out of the ground.

"You had to say something." David said.

"Hey Turok you alright?" Sean asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Turok said.

"We'll try to meet up later right now keep moving forward." Hellboy said as they all separated. Hellboy's group which consisted of Sean, David Manning and another agent came to a large bridge.

"Ask your buddy how far this thing goes." Manning said before Hellboy pushed one of the rails down and it went down far.

"How you doing up there, Ivan?" Hellboy asked and Ivan just made insults making him sigh. "You mind holding him this guy is so negative." Hellboy said handing him to the other agent. Just then the door behind them closed and Manning rushed to it.

"Hey. Hey. HEY!" Manning yelled before the room started moving its gears. "What the hell is that?" Manning asked.

"Something big. Let's move." Hellboy said.

"No, no, no! Stay put!" Manning said as he stood next to the other agent. "Stop! You three listen to me. I'm in charge. We're going to go back. You can take that door apart!" Manning yelled.

"Whatever it is, it's coming for us. Now, gotta move forward." Hellboy said.

"Let's go." Sean said.

"STAY PUT!" Manning yelled making them sigh. "And you I am not afraid of any of you. We go back!" Manning said before something hit him the agent and Ivan making them scream as they fell to their deaths.

"Well shit." Sean said before seeing the thing that hit them was coming back. "Oh shit MOVE!" Sean yelled as they rushed to the other end just in time as the door closed.

"Stupid fucking..." David tried to say till they heard old music playing. "You guys hear that?" David asked.

"That is some really old music." Sean said before they traveled through a tunnel filled with sharp edges. Hellboy saw Kroenen and pulled out his pistol before David's hand got cut deep.

"Ow." David said making Sean and Hellboy look at him and back and saw Kroenen was gone.

"Nice going dumbass." Hellboy said before he stopped the music. David sighed before turning around and Kroenen was right in front of him and tried to slash him.

"Oh fuck!" David yelled jumping back before Sean wrapped him up in his chain as did David before Hellboy started punching him in the face.

"You killed my father. Your ass is mine!" Hellboy said before punching him so hard he flew into a wall when Sean and David unwrapped him. Kroenen soon let a few Raspy laughs. "What are you laughing at you Nazi son of a...Whoa!" Hellboy said as the floor turned out to be a trap and went away. Sean and David got out of the way but Hellboy held onto the edge. Kroenen was about to slash Hellboy when Sean appeared behind him and kicked him down getting him stabbed by the spikes down below having dust come out of him.

"Red care to do the honors." Sean said making him chuckle and picked up a large gear.

"Thats it for you pinhead." Hellboy said dropping it on him killing him without question. "Now lets go fine the others." Hellboy said

Turok, Liz and the other agent soon came to the nest.

"Oh my lord." Turok said seeing thousands of eggs and more monsters.

"Turok ready your Grenades." The other agent said.

"Guys we need some help here." Liz said on the comms before banging was heard from above. Hellboy was smashing the ground with his fist.

"Coming for you kid." Hellboy said as he continued to smash his way through.

The other agent was about to pull the pin when he got tackled and started screaming when they began to eat him. Hellboy soon dropped down along with Sean and David who were in their Rider state and started killing the monsters but with each one killed two more appeared from the eggs. Liz was about to rush in.

"Liz no!" Turok yelled.

"They're going to kill them! Do something!" Liz yelled.

"What am I supposed to do if I kill them I'll just be making it worse." Turok said.

"Hit me!" Liz said.

"WHAT!" Turok yelled confused before he just did that and her entire body was engulfed in blue flames and soon a massive fiery explosion occurred that destroyed the monsters and the eggs before everyone was knocked out.

Later

Sean woke up slowly with a groan before seeing Red was chained up in a wooden container with his stone hand having a metal circle with some kind of engraving on it.

"Red wake up!" Sean yelled making Hellboy do just that and saw Liz on some kind of table and struggled to get out.

"And I looked and beheld an angel. And in his right hand, the key to the bottomless pit." Rasputin said making Sean and Hellboy look at him and glare as he turned to them. "These were the words I heard as a peasant boy in Tobolsk." Rasputin said as David and Turok woke up.

"Oh what the?" Turok said before seeing a giant stone. "The hell is that?" Turok asked.

"This my young friend is the key to the end of the world." Rasputin said making Sean groan in annoyance.

"Cant we go one week without someone trying to destroy the world just once? Please." Sean said

"The door sent by the Ogdru Jahad so that they might at long last enter our world." Rasputin said.

"You are the key, the right hand of doom. Your stone hand. What did you think it was made for?" Haupstein said.

"Smashing your ugly face for starters." Sean said trying to get free.

"Open the locks." She said.

"Yeah right like he'd ever..." Sean tried to say till she hit him in the face with a hammer making him growl.

"Silence." Haupstein said before Sean spit blood in her face before she rubbed it off. "Imagine it. An Eden for you and her." Haupstein said.

"No." Hellboy said.

"No? In exchange for her soul then?" Rasputin said before looking up. "Open the door." Rasputin said.

"No." Hellboy said.

"As you wish." Rasputin said getting closer to Liz.

"NO! NOOOOOO!" Hellboy yelled as he took her soul away. "Liz!" Hellboy yelled as Rasputin approached him.

"Her soul awaits on the other side. If you want her back open the door and claim her." Rasputin before Hellboy tried to attack him but couldn't. "Your true name is inscribed around the locks that hold you. You cannot break them no matter how strong you are." Rasputin said.

"The Eclipse has begun." Haupstein said making him look up and sure enough it was.

"Your true name say it!" Rasputin yelled taking the cross out of his hand. "Become the key." Rasputin said throwing the cross away next to Turok who was trying to get out of his restraints.

"For her." Hellboy said.

"Anung un Rama." Rasputin said.

"Anung un Rama." Hellboy said before his restraints were broken and when they were Hellboy's horns grew and a flaming crown was seen on his head before he approached the stone and inserted his stone hand into it and soon enough it shoot a beam into the sky freeing the gods of chaos from their prison. Turok got out of his restraints and grabbed the cross.

"Open the final lock." Rasputin said.

"Hellboy remember who you are!" Turok yelled throwing him his cross and he caught it and it burned on his palm. Haupstein tried to smash his head only for David to kick her feet and Sean killed her by smashing his foot into her skull making her brain splatter everywhere.

"Believe me I've lived long enough to know not a tear will be shed for this world." Rasputin said.

"You have a choice Red. Your father gave you that." Sean said.

"No you don't! Open it!" Rasputin said before Hellboy grabbed his horns and tore them off ending the ritual. "No. What have you done!" Rasputin said before Hellboy stabbed him in the stomach.

"I chose my family." Hellboy said before Sean used his power to burn him alive along with his master who was inside. Liz's soul returned to her body. "Come on boys lets go home." Hellboy said.

Later

"Sean what are we doing here?" Hellboy asked as they walked into a building.

"You'll see." Sean said as he opened a door to a room.

"Look I..." Hellboy tried to say but froze when he saw who was inside.

"Well, well, well. I was wondering how long it would take you to come here." Broom said sitting in a chair and in the room were two old men one who was bald and in a wheel chair and another who was old with Grey hair white skin and dark eyes.

"Father?" Hellboy said in disbelief.

"I'm always ten steps ahead Red." Sean said making him look at him.

"How?" Hellboy tried to say but then it hit him. "You little sneak you planed this. You placed one of those LMD replicas in his place." Hellboy said remembering one of his old ideas from when he was a kid.

"You really think I would let him die like that? I don't think so. This is a retirement home." Sean said pointing to the old men.

"Frank Woods and Alex Mason." Hellboy said recognizing them.

"Long time no see monkey." Woods said making him chuckle.

"Sean made it a point that it was indeed time for me to Retire. So from this point on you'll be taking orders from him since Manning is no longer around." Broom said.

"That I like." Hellboy said.

Later

Sean, Hellboy, Abe and Liz soon appeared on the watchtower.

"Glad you could make it." Superman said floating down to them along with the rest of the league.

"Oh things definitely just got a whole lot more interesting." Hellboy said.

"Welcoming to the Justice League Red." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Holy fucking Shit finally! I finally got this done. Now Next Chapter Transformers Dark of the moon then Justice League Doom. Also Please don't forget to vote in the current poll for the nanny. Read Review and Vote see ya.**


	46. Dark of the moon

Chapter 46 Dark of the moon

"Red! I got a mission for you!" Sean yelled from the top of a platform.

"Oh yeah what is it?" Hellboy asked smoking a cigar.

"I need you and David to go with Nest. I got a tip about some energon signal in an old abandoned town due to high levels of Radiation." Sean said.

"Oh so I get to fight along side those giant machines huh? Alright Kid I'm on it." Hellboy said.

Later

"Whoa." Cole said seeing Hellboy.

"Alright mission is in Russia. A decommissioned facility where the signal was reported." Marcus said.

"Whats the name of the place?" Hellboy asked.

"Chernobyl." Baird said.

"Alright lets get loaded up." Dom said.

Soon Nest arrived at the site wearing protective suits to shield them from the Radiation minus Red due to him being immune from it.

"Damn. If I recall right this place has been abandoned since 1986. I hear it wont be livable again for another 20,00 years." Hellboy said.

"Maybe less since we're bringing in some new tech to absorb all the radiation and give it to our large primordial friends." David said.

They made their way through a large building and went down below and found an unknown object.

"Optimus I think we found what we're looking for. Looks like the object's clamped in some kind of metal harness. Wait a second." David said looking down and saw an inscription on a large case.

"What is it?" Marcus asked.

"Why does this thing have Soviet space program markings on it?" David said before the room began to shake.

"We've got Energon readings." Baird said before some kind of metal transformer worm came out and grabbed the object.

"Shit! Everyone get topside now!" Marcus yelled as they all rushed up.

Optimus who was driving around the area saw the giant metal worm and transformed and the trailer behind him transformed into a weapons case.

"Stay behind me!" Optimus yelled attacking the giant worm while Nest laid down cover fire before Optimus cut off the arm that held the unknown object. Coming out of the worm was a Terrorcon who looked similar to ShockWave.

"Optimus." The terrorcon said before retreating.

"Who the hell was that?" Hellboy asked.

"That..." Optimus said placing his weapons down. "Was Ultra wave ShockWave's brother." Optimus said. (Just a Tip Picture Shockwave from his Transformers Prime appearance while Ultra Wave is the movie version of Shockwave)

"Why was he after this?" Anya asked looking at the object.

"It's not possible. This is an engine part from a long lost Autobot ship." Optimus said.

"So what is it doing here?" Carmine asked.

Later

"I have never seen this thing in my life Optimus. How do you know it so much?" Sean asked as they were at Nest Headquarters.

"The ships name was the Ark. This was before Megatron and I had called a truce. During that time Cybertron could have still been saved early before ShockBlast and Six-shot created the Terrorcon army. The Ark was carrying a secret cargo which would have won us the war against Megatron at the time along with its captain." Optimus said

"And who would that be?" Tom asked.

"The Great Sentinel Prime, the technology's inventor. He was commander of the Autobot before me. It's imperative that we find it before the Terrorcons learn of its location." Optimus said.

"What I cant understand is how did we not know about this?" Lane said.

"Because it was top secret." Broom said entering the room.

"You do know the meaning of Retirement is to relax right?" Sean asked making him chuckle.

"I can still make a few more trips. Your Grandfather back then when he was still alive asked me to advise the Apolo 11 mission. Apparently in 1961 NASA had discovered an impact on the moon. This I believe was the Ark that Optimus has described to us. The first men on the moon were sent there in 1969 to investigate the crash. There were six missions in total before the missions were finally shut down." Broom said.

"Did they ever search the crash vault?" Ironhide asked.

"Uh I don't believe so since the ship was quite large for us to fully search." Broom said.

"Theres a small base up there. Use the portal to get there and find Sentinel before ShockBlast does." Sean said.

Sean was soon walking to his office before he bumped into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry!" A female voice said.

"It's alright It was an accident." Sean said helping her up. She had white skin black hair and purple eyes and looked to be at least 17 years old. "Aren't you a little young to be working here?" Sean asked making her smile.

"I don't work here exactly. I'm an intern from High school. My name is Lori." Lori said.(Lori from Transformers Cybertron series)

"Well Lori glad to have you here." Sean said before Lane approached him.

"Son we need to talk." Lane said leading him away.

"Bye." Lori said waving.

"Alright so whats up?" Sean asked.

Meanwhile

Megatron and Optimus stood in front of the Ark.

"So long ago I made many mistakes in my quest for power and here is another reminder of those mistakes." Megatron said.

"You have long since redeemed yourself old friend. Now lets roll." Optimus said as they made their way to the ship.

Entering the ship they found many dead Autobots before Optimus pressed something and the lower levels opened up and Sentinel Prime was there holding a cylinder like object with four more floating around him.

"His levels are faint." Megatron said before grabbing the control pillar. "He locked himself away to guard the pillars." Megatron said inspecting the device. Optimus picked Sentinel up.

"Sentinel. You're coming home, old friend." Optimus said.

Meanwhile

In Africa Shockblast transformed as he landed still wounded from his encounter with Optimus.

"All hail Shockblast." ShockBlast said to a herd of Elephants. ShockBlast sat down next to a few barrels filled with Terrorcon hatchlings. "Now don't be greedy, my fragile ones." ShockBlast said feeding them Energon before Six-shot landed next to him.

"Your not looking so well brother." Six-Shot said.

"Spare me your concern. What of our objective?" ShockBlast asked before Ultra Wave and another Terrorcon appeared.

"Delta wave reporting lord ShockBlast." Delta wave said with a mechanical large bird on his shoulder similar to Laser beak this one named Destroyer.

"And what news do you have?" ShockBlast said.

"Optimus and Megatron have taken the bait. They discovered the ark and returned with its cargo." Destroyer said.

"You did me great honor tracking that ship. Now all we must do is wait. In the meantime kill the remaining humans who know the truth." ShockBlast said.

Later

"I don't know what these things do but I want them locked up for now." Sean said.

"Shouldn't we wait till Optimus brings his old friend back to life before doing that?" Hellboy asked.

"I don't want to take chances with ShockBlast running around." Sean said.

"Let us begin." Optimus said pulling out the Matrix of Leadership from his chest.

"What is that?" Liz asked.

"The Matrix of Leadership. The only thing in the universe that can reactivate a Transformers spark." Sean said.

"Sentinel Prime we bid you return." Optimus said shoving the Matrix into his chest making Sentinel move around like crazy till he opened his eyes and spotted Megatron and tackled him to the ground with a sword aimed at his face.

"Hold your fire!" Sean yelled.

"Sentinel wait! The war is over!" Optimus said pulling him off as he calmed down. "It is alright. You are safe." Optimus said.

"Theres nothing to fear." Shockwave said.

"We are here and finally united Sentinel." Optimus said standing next to Megatron.

"The war...The War!" Sentinel yelled.

"The war was abandoned once Megatron saw that victory would come at to high a price. However ShockBlast and his brother created the Terrorcons and made a new war. In the years since Cybertrons destruction we sought out the AllSpark and found it on Earth. It's human race was our first ally along with the rest of the Galaxy." Optimus said.

"My ship. We came under fire. The Pillars where are the Pillars?" Sentinel asked.

"You saved five of them, including the control pillar." Megatron said.

"Only five? We once had hundreds." Sentinel said.

"What are these Pillars?" Sean asked.

"It is the ability to reshape the universe. Together the pillars form a space bridge. I designed, and I alone, can control it. It defies your laws of physics." Sentinel said.

"You mean like instant teleportation don't you?" Sean said.

"Yes like your portals around the galaxy and the allied universes." Optimus said.

"So basically it's a military weapon for an instant strike." Lane said.

"It is our technology and it must be returned." Sentinel said.

"If we say so. We cant just have tech like that laying about not so long as ShockBlast and his brother are out there." Sean said.

"I will overlook your tone if you heed the gravity of mine. The Terrorcons must never know the space bridge is here. For it would mean the end of your world." Sentinel said.

Later

"You want me to do what?" Reznov asked confused.

"I need you to look for the astronauts from Russia and I know they're here. You'll have whatever you need just find them and ask them what they found on the moon." Sean said.

"What for?" Reznov asked.

"Something is bugging me about this whole dark side of the moon. Why were the missions in both countries shut down so suddenly?" Sean asked making Reznov raise an eyebrow.

"Alright I'll see what I can do." Reznov said leaving his office just as Lori walked in.

"Whats going on?" Lori asked.

"Oh nothing I'm sure. Just asked him to look into something for me. What do you need?" Sean asked sitting down.

"I need you to sign these documents for Shockwave so he can expand his parallel Universe travels." Lori said handing him the papers.

"So he's still looking into those." Sean said signing them.

"You mean this has happened before?" Lori asked confused.

"Your new here so I don't expect you to know right away. So far my company has been in three other universes. The Gears and the Army men and a universe where we liberated Earth from a crime syndicate." Sean said.

"Wow. Hey wait isn't the new Joker from another Universe?" Lori asked.

"Yes he is. He's the better version of his counterpart here." Sean said.

Later

Lori had to go to a special party for her father named Dylan. Just then Sean's phone rang.

"Reznov what is it?" Sean asked.

"Kruger we've been set up. The Terrorcons wanted us to find Sentinel." Reznov said as he drove with Bumble bee, Dino and SideSwipe.

"What why?" Sean asked.

"They have the other Pillars that we couldn't find. They needed Sentinel in order to work them." Reznov said.

"Damnit. Get back to base I'll alert the others." Sean said.

Reznov and his group were traveling to the base with Optimus 10 minutes behind them and encountered 3 Terrorcons one of which Dino killed by smashing his head on a car as they drove.

"Dino, Bee go I've got them." Sideswipe said transforming and fired at the Terrorcons. BoneCrusher drove from the base and into the fight crashing into the terrorcons.

"Is there a problem here?" BoneCrusher asked aiming his weapons at them as did SideSwipe.

"Whoa. A little Mexican stand off we've got here." SideSwipe said as they all aimed at each other.

"Weapons down." BoneCrusher said.

"And we'll let you escape with your dignity." SideSwipe said as the Terrorcons growled.

"Drop them." BoneCrusher said getting them all to do that.

"Thats good." SideSwipe said before one of the terrocons had weapons come out of his back. "BoneCrusher look out!" SideSwipe said making him look at caught the weapon as it was thrown at him while SideSwipe cut the other one thrown at him. BoneCrusher fired at one of the Terrorcons killing him while slamming the other into a car with the weapon and pushed him into a building.

"That was fun." BoneCrusher said before they transformed and drove back to the base.

"Kruger." Reznov said getting out of Bee and rushed to him. "We got Terrorcons everywhere." Reznov said.

"I know I called in for backup. BoneCrusher! Get Sentinel inside." Sean said.

"Consider it done." BoneCrusher said.

"He's the key to everything Kruger." Reznov said.

"Indeed I am." Sentinel said confusing them. "What you must realize my brothers is that neither side was going to win the war. For the sake of our planet's survival a deal had to be made...with ShockBlast." Sentinel said before firing on BoneCrusher.

"Whoa!" Sean yelled as he and Reznov jumped back from the blast.

"What have you done?" BoneCrusher asked as he began to rust.

"I herby discharge you from Duty." Sentinel said firing on him again before rushing into the base to get his pillars.

Optimus and Megatron soon arrived at the base.

"What happened?" Optimus asked.

"Your friend turned on us! He slaughtered BoneCrusher and stole the remaining pillars." Lane said.

"Calm down. It's not like we could have seen that coming. Hellboy get everyone ready and locate those pillars. I get the feeling we're going to be facing a lot more Terrorcons soon." Sean said.

"You got it." Hellboy said.

Later

Sentinel was in the DC park where the Lincoln memorial was at.

"Impressive brother. I had no idea that Sentinel had defected to our side." Six-Shot said to ShockBlast as they entered the Memorial.

"He was meant to Rendezvous with me at a different location but fate had other ideas. Now we can rule Cybertron and Earth and theres nothing the Alliance can do to stop us no matter how many universes they have allied with." ShockBlast said before destroying the state of Abe Lincoln and sat down on the stone chair.

"So he's your partner now?" Six-Shot asked.

"He is my greatest Triumph." ShockBlast said.

"Commencing transport." Sentinel said.

"Stop! No! No, Sentinel!" Optimus yelled rushing to him.

"Forgive me." Sentinel said activating the bridge.

"Here we are. Fight us now." ShockBlast said.

Up on the moon hundreds of Terrorcons appeared from the ground. They rushed to the portal and arrived on Earth.

Hellboy and a large squad of NEST arrived just as the Terrorcons arrived.

"Ah Crap." Hellboy said firing at them but they were overrun.

"Autobots and Decepticons Retreat." Optimus said attacking Sentinel however he was beaten rather easy. "Why Sentinel why?" Optimus asked.

"For Cybertron! For our home!" Sentinel said. "What war destroyed, we can rebuild! But only if we join forces with the Terrorcons." Sentinel said.

"No it's not the only way. This is a second home for us. Earth put everything on the line for us and the Galaxy and the other allied universes we must defend Earth." Optimus said.

"So lost you are, Optimus. On Cybertron we were gods and here they call us machines. Let the Galaxy serve us or perish." Sentinel said before walking away. "Your lucky I didn't kill you. In time you'll see." Sentinel said.

"This is not over." Optimus said

Meanwhile

Sean rushed to where Lori was at.

"Sean? What are you doing here?" Lori asked.

"Lori we need to go now." Sean said leading her away.

"I think I can help you with that actually." Dylan said.

"Not now sir." Sean said.

"You see my father told me about hard choices and that was when he was in charge of finances for NASA." Dylan said making Sean freeze along with Lori. "You see, the thing that he taught me was, when it's not your war you join the side thats going to win." Dylan said before Sean activated a device on his wrest and both vanished making Dylan frown.

Later

"FUCK!" Sean yelled smashing his fist into a wall.

"Easy kid. What happened?" Hellboy asked.

"I just found out why the NASA missions were shut down in the US and in Russia. Dylan's family is working with the Terrorcons." Sean said.

"What about the girl? Lori?" Lane asked.

"She doesn't know anything she was just as shocked as I was." Sean said.

"Well that explains why the missions were shut down so suddenly. Without us interfering on the moon they could do whatever they want." Lane said.

"Our base there was completely overrun by Terrorcon forces." Eiling said before a soldier rushed in.

"Sir The girl Lori was just kidnapped outside the building by Terrorcons." The soldier said.

"Damnit!" Sean said.

"We need to find out their end game." Talbot said.

"They need the pillars for a reason. Even ShockBlast knows an army of Terrorcons aren't enough to conquer the Earth." Sean said.

"I placed a tracker on Lori so we should be able to find her." Reznov said.

Minutes later

"Tracker places her in Chicago." Julia said looking at the data.

Meanwhile

Lori was with her father who dragged her into a tall building.

"Theres no way the Terrocons can keep Earth hostage forever." Lori said.

"They wont have to once they get what they need. They just need one particular resource our planet has to offer and take it with them." Dylan said making Lori look confused till it hit her.

"Us?" Lori said in shock before he dragged her outside once they got to the top of the building.

"Your smart sweetheart. While they could choose hundreds of other planets ours is the most advanced in the past decade we've made incredible leaps." Dylan said as Sentinel, ShockBlast and Six-Shot were on top of the building.

"They cant transport people." Lori said.

"They're not. They're sending their planet here." Dylan said. "Right now hundreds of Terrorcons are waiting around the world to start sending the remaining pillars up into space once thats done the control pillar will send their planet here." Dylan said.

"Be gone insect operative your work here is done." ShockBlast said making him nod and both left. Soon the building was surrounded by Police with heavy weapons.

"It is time for the slaves of Earth to recognize their masters. Seal off the city." Sentinel said.

Hours later

The entire city was under Terrorcon control as humans were being killed without mercy by the enemy transformers.

Meanwhile

"The entire city has been completely sealed off from us." Sean said in the command center.

"Whatever it is they're planning we have to get in there." Lane said.

"Our forces are hours away from Earth." Truth said in Hologram form along with the other profits.

"Clone forces are also hours away. I'm afraid it will be some time before we're able to assist in this situation." Tarken said.

"We don't have hours." Lane said.

"I got an idea." Sean said.

Later

"You want to go in with a small team into enemy territory and reactivate the portals that the Terrorcons deactivated?" Lane said to Sean as he and a few others geared up.

"Thats the plan yes." Sean said.

"Son this is nuts." Lane said.

"Tell me something I don't know. Regular logic left the building during World War 2." Sean said before activating a small ground bridge outside the city. "Wish us luck." Sean said as they left.

Sarge and his commandos along with Delta squad and Hellboy's team arrived outside the city.

"Holy hell." Dom said seeing the destruction around them.

"We need to move." Sean said picking up an assault riffle before moving out to the portal.

A couple of Terrorcons stood guard over one of the portals before they were destroyed with ease.

"How long till you can reactivate this?" Baird asked.

"Give me a few minutes." Sean said before turning it back on. "There we go. Lane Portal is back online you can start sending our forces in." Sean said

"Outstanding. I'm sending in Optimus and Megatron first before we send in heavier units." Lane said as the good transformers arrived through the portal.

"We need to spread their forces out before General Lane sends in his forces." Optimus said.

"Shockwave I need your help with something." Sean said.

Minutes later

Shockwave was flying a transformer aircraft to Trump tower where Lori was at. Sean jumped off the aircraft while ShockWave waited for him to return.

Lori was outside looking through a telescope looking at ShockBlast and Sentinel.

"The city is secure. The humans cannot stop us." ShockBlast said.

"As the afternoon falls, the rest of the pillars will reach their launch position." Sentinel said.

"This is the victory I promised you so many years ago, where we rebuilt Cybertron together." ShockBlast said.

"I have deigned to work with you..." Sentinel said before shoving ShockBlast into the wall hard. "That our planet will survive! I will never work for you! And you would be wise to remember the difference." Sentinel said

Sean sneaked through the house looking for Lori when he spotted Dylan.

"I'm so sick of this. I'm just sick of waiting." Dylan said. Sean aimed his pistol at his head from behind making him freeze.

"Where is she!" Sean yelled making Lori rush outside.

"Man I heard you were persistent but I didn't think you were by this much." Dylan said before Destroyer transformed from the TV and attacked Sean throwing him off the rail.

"No!" Lori yelled as she ran outside and a guard grabbed her before Sean flew back up with Shockwave.

"Lori come on!" Sean yelled making her kick the guard and ran and jumped to him. Shockwave fired at the enemy before Destroyer attacked them. "No you don't!" Sean yelled smashing his head before Shockwave lost control and they crashed.

"You really know how to show a girl a good time." Lori said making Sean chuckle.

"Oh honey you have no idea." Sean said before they got out. Optimus and the others arrived.

"Listen we have to stop them now. They're going to bring Cybertron here." Lori said surprising them all.

"What? Why?" Sean asked.

"They want to enslave the planet and make us rebuild their planet." Lori said.

"They cant be serious. No matter how many soldiers they have they cant take on the entire alliance." Sean said.

"Yeah well lets not test that theory." Sarge said.

"He's right we need to take out Sentinel before that happens." Marcus said.

Back at command

"Lane we've got a problem here." Sean said on the comms.

"Tell me something I don't know." Lane said.

"Listen we need those reinforcements now. Sentinel is going to bring Cybertron here." Sean said surprising everyone at command.

"What? How?" Eiling asked.

"Using the pillars thats how. They want to use the human race as a slave work force to speed up the rebuilding process of the planet." Sean said.

"Damnit. Sam get the others on the line I want those reinforcements now!" Tom said.

"I'm on it." Lane said getting communications up.

Back in the city

Dylan ran out to the tower and warned ShockBlast and Sentinel about the others.

"Terrorcons defend the tower! Raise the bridges! Find them!" ShockBlast yelled.

"So much for the element of surprise." Scorch said.

"He doesn't know that heavy reinforcements are on the way though." Sarge said.

"Riff can you hit the control pillar if we get higher like say up there?" Sean asked pointing to a damaged building.

"Kid I can hit anything from anywhere so long as I got clear sight." Riff said.

"Alright then lets go." Marcus said.

"Wait a minute I'm not letting you all go out there without my urban combat prototypes." Que said placing some items on the ground in front of them.

"What are these?" Hellboy said picking them up.

"Boom sticks armed in 30 seconds grapple gloves are for climbing." Que said.

"Alright lets go." Marcus said.

Back at command

"Bring Cybertron to Earth?" Tarken said in disbelief.

"Crazy I know. We need those reinforcements ASAP." Tom said.

"First wave is minutes away." Tarken said.

Back in the city

Sean and his team rushed up a building to get a clear line of sight towards the tower where the control pillar was at.

"Riff get lined up." Sarge said.

"Got it Sarge." Riff said taking out his rocket launcher and aimed at the pillar before the Terrorcons started shooting at the building making it tilt.

"Oh shit." Sean said before they moved to the pillars in the room to avoid falling out of the building.

"Jesus christ." Hellboy said before seeing a Terrorcon flying to them. "Aw crap." Hellboy said.

"Got any ideas?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah just wait for my signal." Hellboy said before the Terrorcon busted through the glass and slowly searched for any humans. Hellboy pushed some rolling chairs down making the Terrorcon look at them before Sarge threw a flash grenade at it.

"Run!" Sean yelled as they rushed to the other end of the building and jumped out through the glass and began to slide down the building.

"Oh Crap! Shoot the glass!" Hellboy said getting everyone to do just that and fell into the next room rolling all over the place till they grabbed the pillars. However some things fell out the building where UltraWave was at and he looked up.

"Is everyone alright?" Sean asked.

"Yeah I think we're good." Hellboy said before looking down seeing UltraWave. "Uh oh. This evil thing is looking at us." Hellboy said.

"Aw crap it's ShockWave's brother." Sean said.

"Drill-bot thirsty." UltraWave said as the giant worm transformer from back in Russia appeared and started attacking the building.

"Oh Fuck!" Marcus yelled as the building toppled over onto the other building across from them.

"Got any new ideas?" Hellboy asked before Optimus appeared flying and attacking the Drill-Bot.

"Theres the answer to that problem." Dom said as they climbed down the fire escape.

Back with Sentinel.

"Terrorcons around the world, launch the pillars." Sentinel said as hundreds of Terrorcons launched the pillars into space.

Cole kicked down the doors from the other building and the others rushed outside and saw the pillars on the tower glowing.

"Looks like Sentinel is about to start." Liz said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Sean said before they were attacked on the streets and rushed for cover but Sean and Lori got separated. The others managed to rush into church when Hellboy noticed they were gone.

"Where are Sean and Lori?" Hellboy asked Thick.

"Um." Thick said looking around.

"Not exactly the smartest in your group." Baird said.

"Buzz off." Sarge said.

Sean and Lori ran into an alley when Six-Shot dropped down in front of them.

"What a treat! You and me, alone!" Six-Shot said.

"Lori run!" Sean yelled as he tried to blast them.

"You cant hide from me boy!" Six-Shot yelled blasting again till Sean took out Que's grappler and fired it at his eye making Six-Shot cry out in pain. "I cant see!" Six-Shot yelled as he moved around randomly making Sean hang around in the air till he crashed into a window and pulled out the boom stick.

"Lori!" Hellboy yelled as they rushed to him.

"The hells he doing!" Dom said before Sean jumped out and impaled Six-Shot in the head with the boom stick and took off the glove.

"I'm going kill..." Six-Shot tried to say till his head exploded and fell down dead.

"Nice work." Hellboy said helping him up.

"I do my best." Sean said.

"Sean come in over." Lane said on the comms.

"Lane." Sean said.

"Listen covenant and Republic forces have just arrived. Expect reinforcements in a few minutes." Lane said.

"Copy that." Sean said.

Minutes later

"We got to get across that river." Sean said before gunships arrived and landed troops.

"Commander." Rex said walking up to him.

"Nice to see you guys. Lane we need to get the bridges down or we're never going to get across." Sean said.

"Hang on let me see what we can do." Lane said.

"Cortana?" Tom asked getting the A.I to appear and hack into the system.

"Lowering the bridges now." Cortana said.

"Finally." Sean said.

"Alright lets move it out!" Rex yelled as they rushed across the bridge.

"How doom you are, Autobots and decepticons. You all simply fail to understand that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Activating the bridge." Sentinel said activating the control pillar and activated the orbiting pillars bringing Cybertron into the atmosphere.

"Holy hell." Carmine said.

"Oh crap they've already started." Hellboy said.

"We still got time. Lets move." Sean said as they rushed into a building. "Marcus your team is on the third floor lay down cover fire. Sarge your on the third take out their eyes. Red you and the others are up top with me." Sean said.

"Got it." Hellboy said.

"We're in position." Marcus said.

"Same." Sarge said.

"On my signal." Sean said before he and the others jumped.

"Take out their eyes." Sarge said getting the others to do just that before Sean and the others jumped on them. Sean landed on Delta Wave and slashed him in half with his chain while Hellboy landed on another Terrorcon and smashed his stone hand into his head killing him. UltraWave fired at them before Marcus and his team fired at them.

"Autobots and Decepticons attack!" Megatron said blasting at the enemy. UltraWave got hit in the face by Shockwave making his one eye come out but could still see.

"It's out world now! Commence Transport." Sentinel said.

All over the world people were seeing Cybertron coming into view.

"Oh my god." Lane said.

Broom, Mason and Woods looked up seeing the transformer planet with their own eyes.

Sean looked up and saw Optimus flying to them.

"Optimus!" Sean yelled before he flew down towards them and attacked the Terrorcons with a selection of weapons before attacking UltraWave and grabbed his eye pulling it out.

"You die!" Optimus said before firing his weaponized arm at the control pillar.

"NO!" Sentinel said as the transport stopped.

"Get down here Sentinel." Optimus said.

"Optimus, you forget your place." Sentinel said dropping down to face him. "I bring you Cybertron, your home, and yet you still fight for the humans." Sentinel said as Optimus picked up his own weapons.

"You were the one who taught me freedom is everyone's right." Optimus said charging at him and pinned him to a wall.

"I will retrigger that pillar." Sentinel said fighting back.

Sean rushed to Lori.

"I need to help him out. You'll be fine here." Sean said.

"No don't..." Lori tried to say.

"Don't worry about me." Sean said rushing into the battle while cutting down a few Terrorcons along the way.

"OverLord we need Tomahawks now!" Marcus yelled on the comms.

"Copy that Sargent Fenix. First wave is inbound." Lane said.

"Terrorcons trigger the pillar!" Sentinel said. Dylan who was still alive heard him and rushed to it.

"Trigger the pillar." Dylan said

"Fire at Optimus!" Sentinel said making the airborne Terrorcons attack Optimus.

"I cant hold them! The have us pinned." Optimus said.

"Incoming Tomahawks!" Marcus yelled at the guided missiles destroyed the airships.

Sean rushed toward the pillar and found Dylan trying to reactivate it.

"Oh no you don't!" Sean yelled as the two fought with Sean gaining ground till Dylan kicked a pillar at him making Sean roll down before Dylan reactivated the control pillar resuming the transport of Cybertron.

Lori walked to somewhere and found ShockBlast sitting down looking up to the sky.

"Cybertron you are saved. At last." ShockBlast said before seeing Lori. "Oh. Have you come to surrender?" ShockBlast said.

"Was it all worth it?" Lori asked.

"Obviously." ShockBlast said.

"All your work to bring Sentinel back and now clearly he has all the power. It's actually almost tragic." Lori said.

"You dare lecture me, Slave?" ShockBlast demanded.

"Your Terrorcons are finally conquering this planet, and yet, their leader wont be you!" Lori said.

"It will be me it will always be me!" ShockBlast yelled.

"In any minute now, You'll be nothing but Sentinel's bitch." Lori said making him growl and looked ready to crush her but stopped when he thought it over.

Sentinel was fighting the allies with lots of trouble due to the combined might of them all together.

"Rocket!" Baird yelled as Riff fired at him.

"Hell yes!" Cole yelled as Sentinel tried to get away only for Optimus to attack him.

"Always the bravest of us!" Sentinel said as he and Optimus fought. "But you could never make the hard decisions!" Sentinel said before stabbing his right arm and ripped it off making Optimus fall. "We were gods once all of us! But here there will only be one!" Sentinel yelled about to finish him for good until ShockBlast arrived and blasted Sentinel with his cannon arm.

"This is my planet!" ShockBlast yelled tearing him apart.

Dylan looked up seeing Cybertron before turning around seeing Sean with a chain in hands.

"I just saved an entire world. You think your a hero!" Dylan said.

"A hero doesn't sacrifice his own world or his family." Sean said before slashing his chain at his head and cut it off making Blood spew everywhere and then destroyed the pillar making Cybertron return back to its original system.

"Now we need a truce." ShockBlast said kicking Sentinel away. "All I was is be back in charge. Besides, who would you be without me, Prime?" ShockBlast asked Optimus making him glare at him.

"Time to find out." Optimus said before quickly grabbing an axe and smashed it on ShockBlast's head before ripping it off ending the leader of the Terrorcons.

"Optimus, All I ever wanted was the survival of our race. You must see why I had to betray you." Sentinel said.

"You didn't betray me. You betrayed yourself." Optimus said before Megatron blasted Sentinel in the head killing him.

Later

"With the death of ShockBlast and Six-Shot the universe can finally feel safer now that the Terrorcon army has been completely defeated. Cybertron has returned back to its original star system. Still the alliance has made new preparations should another invasion like this ever occur." A female reporter said on the TV before being turned off.

"I honestly hope thats true." Lane said as he and his team sat in Sean's office.

"Somehow I honestly doubt that." Sean said. "Cybertron took some damage during the whole transportation so I've dispatched a lot of workers there to help speed up with rebuilding the planet." Sean said.

"So what now?" Hellboy asked.

"We do what we do best." Sean said.

"In the meantime we've gotten several reports about a new player planning something." Lane said bringing up a file on the person and Sean frowned when he saw the name.

"Vandel Savage." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Finally I got this done. Anyway next chapter is Justice League doom and be prepared since I will be adding in a few new people into this chapter. Also I know Independence day Resurgence is supposed to be next after that but I decided to save that for the unlimited series. Now I still want you all to vote in the current poll for the nanny's for Sean's kids. Read Review and Vote. See ya.**


	47. DOOM

Chapter 47 DOOM

Batman dropped down in front of a building where a guard laid faced down before Batman flipped him over seeing a card with an ace symbol on it making him narrow his eyes before going around back seeing a strange machine lined up in front of the wall and he pressed his hand on the wall only for it to phase through.

"Sean I found them. And tell Cyborg he was right about how they've been breaking into these places." Batman said on the comms.

"Copy that we're on our way." Sean said as he and a few others went towards where Batman was before he went inside.

The Royal flush gang was inside a diamond bank before Ace ripped off the vault doors.

"Now thats what I call a safe cracker." Jack said.

The other members King, Queen, Ten and Ace started stealing the jewels while Jack was outside.

"Jack we're on a time table what are you doing out there?" King asked.

"Keeping watch." Jack said looking around till he looked up and spotted Batman. "Peekaboo, I see you." Jack said before firing at him with his laser eye which he dodged and swung towards him and kicked him in the chest. Queen walked out and pulled out some weaponized cards.

"Pick a card, any card." Queen said throwing them at Batman and some sliced through him before cutting his grappling cable making him fall. Ten was about to blast him but he kicked her away. Jack getting back up fired at him again and Batman grabbed a mirror deflecting the blasts off him.

"Cute I can do this all day. Can you?" Jack asked before Batman threw some diamonds into the air deflecting the blasts back.

"No way Batman came alone." King said.

"What I'm supposed to be worried about Robin?" Jack asked as Ace was about to slam the vault door on Batman only for some long arm to push him away.

Looking back the Royal flush gang saw Alex Mercer, Raiden, Superman, Wonder Woman, Sean and the Flash.

"I suggest you surrender now." Raiden said.

"Crap its the Justice league." Ten said in surprise. Alex's hands shifted into more muscled arms and punched Ace into a wall hard.

"You alright?" Sean asked Batman.

"I'll live." Batman said. Alex went after Ten while Raiden and Wonder Woman chased Queen. Ace started to come out of the wall.

"So will Ace apparently." Superman said.

"He's still a little embarrassed after last time." Sean said.

"He sucker punched me." Superman said.

"You and Flash find Jack." Sean said as he and Superman took on Ace.

Alex was still running after Ten who was trying to blast him but he could make a shield that protected him from her attacks.

"Give up? Please say no." Alex joked.

"You'll never catch me Mercer!" Ten yelled as she flew away.

"If I had a hundred bucks every time I heard that." Alex said before using his long arm ability to catch her and slammed her on the ground hard knocking her out.

Raiden and Wonder Woman lost Queen or so they thought till a barrage of cards came down on them which they blocked before Wonder Woman used her lasso on her and slammed her on the ground before Raiden electrocuted her knocking her out.

Flash and Batman used a diversion tactic to take down Jack. Sean and Superman took out Ace with ease.

"Wheres King?" Sean asked.

King was flying away and out the way he came in and when he did he got knocked off his flying card by a metal arm. He was about to get up when someone grabbed his head and slammed him back down knocking him out.

"Don't think so your highness." Cyborg said as the others came out. "Hey guys you missed one but I got him for ya." Cyborg said.

"What are you doing out here I thought you were helping?" Superman said.

"I am helping. Sean and Batman thought your robbery spree was being done with extra-dimensional tech." Cyborg said.

"This tech seems a little to advance for them to come up with." Alex said inspecting the device.

"Think they stole it?" Flash asked.

"I doubt it. This kind of tech is new even to us. No someone gave them this tech probably as a test." Sean said.

"Then we haven't found the end of the thread." Batman said.

"We found all we're going to find tonight. Superman and I will take them to jail." Raiden said.

"I still think we should..." Batman tried to say.

"Batman your injured and it's clear you need rest. We'll pick up on the trail tomorrow but for now we can just go home." Sean said making him sigh before using his grappling hook to swing away. "I sometimes worry about him." Sean said as they all left.

Batman landed next to the Batmobile and opened the door and got in. Once he readjusted the mirror he swore he saw someone behind him and looked but saw no one making him narrow his eyes and drove back to the bat cave. Once he arrived Alfred was there and escorted him to the bedroom.

Once they were gone the person in question Batman saw as mirror master who got out of the vehicle and made his way to the computer and planted a device on it and it started downloading files.

"You sure this will work?" Mirror master asked someone on the comms.

"With the amount of money I paid Lex corp it had better." A male voice said.

"I couldn't see anything while in the mirror maybe I should..." Mirror master tried to say.

"Forget it I already know who he is." The person said.

"Download complete." The computer said making Mirror master pick up the device and vanished through the mirrors.

Later in swamp land

A muscled person walked through the swamp with a device in his hand leading him somewhere when suddenly a giant croc jumped out of the water and dragged him down. Seconds later he reemerges and his muscles are much bigger and growing by the second and snapped the croc's neck before throwing it back into the water. He looked at the device and it stopped working.

"It's not broken." A male voice said making him look up and see none other then Sektor. "You've arrived." Sektor said.

"Your Sektor correct the former leader of the Lin kuei?" The man asked making him frown.

"Yes. Bane right?" Sektor asked.

"Correct." Bane said getting out of the water.

"Well, well, well." A male voice said making them look behind them and saw Metallo. "This is quite the surprise." Metallo said before they looked behind him and saw two other people one human with scars on his face and a woman who looked like a cheetah in human form. "They scared man is Robert Cross." Metallo said pointing to him. (Look him up from Prototype) "And the lady with claws is cheetah." Metallo said before something came out of the ground resembling a dome of sorts.

"Whats that supposed to be?" Cross asked.

"An invitation." Sektor said as they walked inside. Once they were inside they saw dozens of artifacts and statues resembling one man.

"Welcome to the hall of doom." A male voice said gaining their attention seeing a man with tan skin black hair and dark eyes. "I am Vandal Savage. I'm pleased to see you all here." Savage said.

"For 10 million dollars I'm inclined to accept any invitation." Cross said.

"Makes me wonder, though. What if we kept the money and not shown up here?" Metallo asked.

"You'd all live the rest of your very short lives in fear of the moment I would inevitably find you." Savage said.

"Tough talk. None of us are that easy to kill." Cheetah said.

"Everyone dies child." Savage said.

"Thats not what I heard about you." Sektor said.

"You five and Mirror Master are because each of you have a personal vendetta against a member of the justice league. You wish to see them dead. While I have no personal enmity towards them I have a vision for this world, and they would stand in my way. Their deaths would serve my goals. In short, we need each other." Savage said.

"I don't speak for the others, but I'm perfectly capable of killing Wonder Woman by myself." Cheetah said.

"History says otherwise. You've all tried and failed to kill members of the league on multiple occasions." Savage said.

"Savage has foolproof plans for how we can destroy them." Mirror Master said.

"And I will pay you 100 million dollars plus expenses for each member you take off the table." Savage said.

"Wait a minute. You just committed over a half a bullion dollars just to get the Justice League out of the way of another plan?" Cross asked.

"As Sektor said earlier I'm very old. Fifty thousand years has been sufficient time to amass a fortune that dwarfs any other in human history." Savage said.

"Even so, to spend that much money just to clear the decks the payoff must be huge." Cross said.

"Inconceivably so. Any who would like to continue working with me are welcome to share in the riches. After you've destroyed the justice league." Savage said and no one moved to the door.

"I don't see any of us leaving." Metallo said.

"Then it's settled. Welcome to the legion of Doom." Savage said.

Later

Bruce was looking over the data on the Royal Flush gang when Alfred walked in.

"Master Bruce." Alfred said getting his attention.

"What is it Alfred?" Bruce asked while Alfred looked uncomfortable.

"I have some unpleasant news." Alfred said.

Bruce rushed to the cemetery and came to a stop.

"No." Bruce said seeing his parents caskets were gone. "How could this have happened? Where are my parent's caskets?" Bruce demanded to the man who told Alfred the situation.

"I don't know, sir. We found it like this just a few minutes ago." The person said.

"Whoever did this is going to pay." Bruce said in anger.

"Perhaps I can help with that." The man said moving his umbrella away and activated something on his wrest making his muscles grow. "When I said I didn't know who did this." The man said placing a mask on his face. "I may have been lying." The man said.

"What?" Bruce asked facing him only to come face to face with Bane who kicked him into the hole.

Meanwhile

Alex was at a bar by the ocean with James and his sister.

"Sounds like you've had your hands full this past week." Dana said.

"Tell us something we don't know." James said taking a chug of his mug before a drink was placed by Alex.

"I didn't order that." Alex said.

"Your friend ordered it for you." The waiter said before Alex look seeing a man in a black hood at the bar. Alex took a gulp of the drink and approached the person.

"Do I know you?" Alex asked.

"You should." The person said looking at him and Alex narrowed his eyes seeing Cross.

Meanwhile

Wonder Woman was fighting up against Cheetah before punching the wall of a boat.

"What do you want, Cheetah?" Wonder Woman asked.

"To hurt you, Diana. What else? Although maybe I should have targeted that fragile little spawn of yours." Cheetah said making Wonder Woman glare and charged at her in anger.

Meanwhile

In Central city Barry, Joe and Caitlin were investigating a hit and run case.

"Hey can we wrap this up? We're blocking traffic, and it's obvious what happened here." An officer said.

"Is it?" Barry asked.

"Come on Allen, don't do this to me again." The officer said.

"The facts don't fit the scenario." Barry said.

"Hey you guys hear the news?" Another officer said.

"You mean the part where I blow my date and therefor die alone because Allen turned my hit and run into a homicide?" The other officer asked.

"I'm serious. Mirror master is robbing the train." The officer said.

"Bag and tag everything, and be through. This is a murder, not an accident." Barry said leaving.

"Where you going?" The officer asked.

"The Train station." Barry said.

"For what it's a robbery in progress." The officer said.

"Mirror Master's there it will be a crime scene soon enough." Barry said before going into an alley and pulled his suit from a ring turning into the flash and rushed towards the Train station.

Meanwhile

Raiden flew down to a mine where a group of FBI agents were at.

"Who's the officer in charge?" Raiden asked.

"Special agent Porter. My office reached out to you. An unknown number of heavily armed militiamen have taken over the mine." Porter said.

"A salt mine? For what?" Raiden asked.

"They call themselves the Identity Brotherhood. They plan to use the salt mine as their bass during the second American revolution which is, they claim, imminent." A second agent said.

"They've killed a dozen people, wounded three of my men." Porter said.

"Why not go in hard and take them down?" Raidena asked.

"I'd like to. But they have at least six hostages, workers, trapped down there with them." Porter said.

"We hoped you might be able to take a more subtle approach than the responses we have available." The second agent said.

"Understood." Raiden said flying into the mine.

As he entered deeper into the mine a group of the militia attack him but he created a shield of lightning to block their bullets and blasted them back knocking them out before continuing on his way.

Back with the Flash

Flash ran across the railway to the train and once he got inside he found three men tied up before he set them free.

"Whats going on?" Flash asked.

"We're shipping old cash to the reserve." One of the officers said.

"Old cash?" Flash asked.

"It's being taken out of circulation and replaced by new bills." Another officer said.

"Unless Mirror Master steals it first, which ain't going to happen on my watch." The first officer said.

"Yeah I just untied you. Your lucky he let you live at all. Stay here and I'll take a crack at him." Flash said running up ahead.

Flash soon came face to face with Mirror Master.

"Took you long enough to get here. I brought you something." Mirror Master said blasting his guns at him which Flash dodged and the shots hit the cash.

"I though this was a robbery. It looks more like you're doing the feds work for them." Flash said before dashing at him only to hit nothing as he was a hologram. "Hologram. Figures." Flash said before seeing more of them.

"Which one of us is real?" The Clones asked.

"I don't care." Flash said attacking them all.

Back with Bruce

Bruce slowly got out of the hole and Bane grabbed him before he started punching him hard before he dropped him.

"What did you do with their bodies?" Bruce asked.

"When we fought before, I broke the Bat. Today, I break the man." Bane said before kicking him in the face.

Back with Flash

Flash soon came into the end of the train and found Mirror Master next to a box.

"Come on, I'm not going to kill you yet." Mirror Master said.

"Whats in the box?" Flash asked

"Dead Grandma." Mirror Master said.

"What kind of sick..." Flash tried to say.

"Relax. I got a little ahead of myself. You can hardly blame me trying to keep up with the likes of you." Mirror Master said taking the tarp off the box revealing an old woman in the box. "She's still alive." Mirror Master said before pressing a button and it started beeping making Flash move towards her. "Don't move. You really want to hear all this first. I call this my hostage box. At the end of the countdown, already in progress the box will activate and instantly kill the old woman unless you use your speed to get her out." Mirror Master said.

"It's a trap." Flash said. (Not a fucking word!)

"Most probably but you cant take that chance, or pass up the challenge." Mirror Master said making Flash dash to the box and quickly try to disarm the box only for the old woman to vanish reveling it was a hologram and something attacked his wrest bolting a device to his wrest making Flash cry out in pain.

"What the!" Flash yelled.

"Carful it's bolted through your wrest." Mirror Master said.

"What?" Flash said.

"It's a bomb with a three mile blast radius. If you try to remove the bomb, it explodes. If you do nothing in 60 seconds, it explodes. Before you heroically leave the train to protect the passengers theres one last thing. Once you start running, if you decelerate..." Mirror Master tried to say.

"It explodes." Flash said.

"You got 12 seconds to decide what to do. I don't care what you do cause I'm not really here." Mirror Master said vanishing revealing he was a hologram as well. Flash quickly left the train and ran away from the city.

Back with Alex

Alex glared at Cross with Hatred.

"The hell are you doing here Cross. Still holding a grudge for when I took down Black Watch years ago?" Alex asked.

"A little. The drink you had has an odd effect on those with powers like yours. You couldn't taste it over the drink." Cross said making Alex widen his eyes and start to feel weaker. "Don't worry it wont kill you since your kind can just sweat the poison out. But heres the thing. It's laced with Magnesium." Cross said.

"No." Alex said before falling to his knees making James and Dana rush to him.

"Whoa whats the matter with you?" James asked.

"Get back!" Alex yelled before Cross threw a lighter at him making him burn alive making him scream in agonizing pain while Cross left with a smirk on his face.

"Revenge really does feel good." Cross said leaving.

In Metropolis

A man on top of the Daily planet was about to jump when Superman arrived.

"Mr. Ackerdson? May I call you Henry?" Superman said.

"Call me whatever you want. It doesn't matter. Nothing does." Henry said.

"I'm going to have to disagree with you, sir. Everything matters. Everybody matters. Superman said approaching him.

"Don't come any closer!" Henry said pulling a gun to his head. "I'll do it." Henry said.

"I'm staying right here." Superman said.

Back with Raiden

Raiden made it deeper into the mine and found four of the hostages tied up with a drill above their head.

"That's far enough, Thunder God." A Militia Man said above him. "You make a move, any move, and that drill's coming down on their heads." The Militia man said.

"You're not in a position to make a deal. Step away from the control panel and you wont get hurt. There's no other way out of this." Raiden said making him frown and activated the drill making Raiden Blast him and used his powers to send the drill upwards making the ceiling fall down on them but Raiden made a shield to protect them.

Back with Wonder Woman

Wonder Woman was defending herself against Cheetah's slashes with her bracelets before Cheetah jumped away.

"That trick always impresses me, but at least I got you once." Cheetah said making Diana look on her left arm seeing a cut and started feeling funny and her vision was clouded for a second.

"You drugged me." Wonder Woman said before Cheetah made a run for it.

"Catch me if you can." Cheetah said jumping down and she followed her but when she jumped down she saw more then one Cheetah.

"It's not possible." Wonder Woman said before she got into a fighting position.

Back with Raiden

The workers were unharmed.

" I want you to get out of here as quickly as you can." Raiden said.

"What about Carol?" One of the workers asked.

"Carol?" Raiden asked confused.

"From bookkeeping. They took her hostage first." One of the workers said.

"I'll get her out. Go." Raiden said as they ran out.

Raiden made his way deeper into the mine before he came up against a bulldozer before it suddenly turned into a monster making Raiden widen his eyes before shaking his head and blasted it making the bulldozer crash into a wall. Raiden then turned around seeing the leader of the Militia with the woman named Carol with a gun against her head.

"Help me." Carol said.

"Don't hurt her. It will do you no good. All your partners are captured, or worse." Raiden said.

"All of them?" The leader asked.

"All of them. You've got no options." Raiden said.

"Ive got one." The leader said before pressing a button and a large explosion took place. Raiden shielded himself while the explosion could be seen from outside. Raiden appeared out of the rubble before his eyes widened.

"No." Raiden said before digging for them and found the leader dead with his head crushed. "I don't understand. Why didn't I disarm him?" Raiden asked before looking for the woman and soon found her dead as well making him fall to his knees. "I'm so sorry." Raiden said holding her close.

"Another failure of yours Raiden." A voice said behind him making him look and see Sektor.

"Sektor. What are you doing here?" Raiden asked.

"I go where I wish now. I would be proudly leading my clan had you not invited that brat to the Mortal Kombat Tournament years ago. Everything you do people suffer. You do not deserve the tittle of Thunder God." Sektor said glaring at him.

"Your right." Raiden said in defeat before Sektor left with a smirk on his face.

Back with Superman

A crowd had gathered around the daily planet hoping Superman could save this man.

"You don't understand. I've been a newspaperman for 40 years. I started as a copyboy when I was 16. Always thought I'd be doing it until the day I died. I guess I got that part right." Henry said.

"There are other jobs." Superman said.

"Newspapers are dying. I spent my life fighting for the little guy, fighting for truth and justice. It isn't relevant anymore." Henry said.

"That's what some people say. But I've fought for the same things, even when they don't seem fashionable. It's a never ending battle, but we can't quit." Superman said making him look down.

"I'm not the man you think I am. I'm too weak to fight anymore." Henry said.

"You're stronger than you know, Mr. Ackerdson." Superman said making Henry put down the gun and Superman floated over to him about to take the gun away only for Henry to aim at him and fired and Superman widened his eyes when he felt pain and looked down seeing blood coming out of his chest.

"Kryptonite bullet." Henry said until he began changing form reveling himself to be Metallo.

"Kryptonite heart." Metallo said making Superman weaker and fell down towards the ground.

Back with Bruce

Bruce slowly woke up and saw he was next to his deceased fathers remains and growled before he took out a pair of keys and wrapped them around his hand and started punching the top of the coffin.

Meanwhile

The Legion of Doom cheered for their victories.

"To Victory and to the legion of Doom." Savage said.

"Wait a further toast. I've been trying to kill Batman for some time now. But I did better then kill him I humiliated him." Bane said.

"Hear, Hear." Metallo said.

"Each of us finally got the better of our opposite numbers and it's all thanks to the genius of one man Vandal Savage." Mirror Master said getting them to cheer.

"Our business is completed. You are, of course, free to go." Savage said.

"You hinted at a larger scheme and said there would be place for us in it should we so choose." Sektor said.

"I did. And the offer remains open to you all. But I fear you may lack the vision to go along with me. The next part of my plan would be considered genocidal." Savage said.

"What are you going to do, Destroy the world?" Metallo asked.

"Nothing so crude. Half." Savage said getting him to laugh but saw he was serious and stopped. "It's no laughing matter. It's the next step in a plan to transform the planet in a manner that will render your pay day both trivial and meaningless." Savage said.

"What possible profit could there be in destroying the world?" Bane asked.

"First you have to understand is that I am old. Older then the human race long before the mighty Ghost Riders appeared in time." Savage said.

"I know you believe this to be true." Sektor said.

"It is true. Eighty thousand years ago I was living in what is now the island of Sumatra. One night, the sky lit up with streaks of fire. Meteors. But my primitive mind thought the stars were falling from the sky. One meteor fell to Earth into my valley. My compatriots ran but it was very cold and the glowing stone was warm. I slept there bathing in the meteor's strange radiations. And when I awoke the next morning I was forever changed. The radiation mutated me, evolving me. It was only with the passage of time I discovered the rest of my gift. As far as I know I cannot die." Savage said.

"I'm not seeing what this has to do with destroying the world." Cross said.

"Patience my friend the rest of the story will tell you all you need to know." Savage said. "I've lived thousands of lives. I've been a laborer, a scientist, a priest, an artist, a healer, a thief." Savage said.

"But most often a conquerer." Saktor said making Savage nod.

"Seventy five thousand years ago a disaster nearly rendered humanity extinct. I enslaved the survivors and ruled with an iron hand. In a few generations my people were well underway to repopulation the Earth and becoming the planet's dominant species. I was happy then." Savage said.

"You're taking the world over out of nostalgia?" Cheetah asked.

"I'm taking over because humanity is prideful and belligerent and once again needs my guiding hand. But before I take over, I intend to soften them up." Savage said.

"By destroying half the world." Cross said.

"Those who survive will happily follow a leader who offers food, comfort and order." Savage said.

"What about the alliance. Even without the Justice league the other heroes will get in the way." Metallo said.

"Normally that would be true but in this case." Savage said pressing a button showing a missile of some kind. "They wont know what hit them till it's to late and I can discontinue our alliance with the Republic and the Covenant." Savage said.

Meanwhile

Bruce continued to punch on the top of the coffin till he felt it moving.

"Open it up." A voice said and it opened up revealing Turok and Hellboy and Bruce fell out on his knees till Hellboy helped him up.

"What the hell happened?" Hellboy asked.

"Bane." Bruce said.

"Oh great the muscle head. Lets get you patched up." Hellboy said.

"How did you know where to find me?" Bruce asked as Turok created a portal.

"Alfred told me when I dropped by so I asked Red for some help. Good thing to otherwise you might have further injured yourself." Turok said.

Meanwhile

Wonder Woman was still attacking the other Cheetahs who were actually Police officers. Sean on his Motorcycle drove up and got off.

"The hell do you idiots think you're doing?" Sean demanded.

"Get out of my face rich boy. I've had enough..." Was as far as the police captain got before Sean shoved him into a tree.

"Talk!" Sean yelled making him gulp.

"Alright calm down. Look she was fighting the Cheetah when she suddenly started attacking everybody else." The captain said.

"Pull your men back I'll talk to her." Sean said getting him to do just that. Wonder Woman saw another Cheetah approaching her with a chain in hand.

"You must be the real one. No matter what weapons you have Cheetah you wont win." Wonder Woman said confusing Sean.

"Cheetah? Diana it's me Sean." Sean said making her blink shaking her head but still saw Cheetah.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Wonder Woman said charging at him only for Sean to wrap his chain around her making her stop moving. "Let me go!" Wonder Woman yelled.

"Honey calm down. It's me your husband the father of our son." Sean said making her calm down a little.

"Prove it. Where were you the day Junior was born?" Wonder Woman asked knowing only a small few knew the truth.

"Back in ancient Egypt helping Horus fight against Set." Sean said making her stop fighting.

"Why am I only seeing everyone as Cheetah?" Diana asked.

"Whats the last thing you remember before that happened?" Sean asked.

"I'm pretty sure she drugged me with something." Diana said before Sean grabbed her head and was engulfed in white flames before they vanished and she looked back at him seeing the real him. "Ok thats the end of that." Diana said.

"I think you had some nanobots in your head making you see everyone as Cheetah and sound like her." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Batman with Turok and Hellboy were in the Bat cave when Alfred approached them.

"Where have you been. When I saw the graved had been..." Alfred tried to say.

"Not now we've got work to do." Hellboy said.

"Bruce Superman has been shot." Alfred said making them widen their eyes and Bruce quickly turned on the TV seeing it was true. Bruce soon turned on the comms.

"Flash, listen carefully. Go to..." Batman tried to say.

"I cant go anywhere I got a bomb bolted to my wrest if I stop." Flash tried to say.

"It will explode." Batman said.

"I'm starting to get tired. One way or another I'll have to try something soon." Flash said.

"Keep running. I'll call back when I can." Batman said.

"How did you know what was happening to Flash?" Alfred asked.

"Alex, I need your help." Batman said but only heard screaming.

"I'm burning here!" Alex yelled.

"Turok I need you and Hellboy to go to Superman you might be able to keep him alive long enough. The Justice league is under attack." Batman said.

"By who?" Turok asked.

"By me!" Batman said getting in the Batwing and flew off.

"The hell?" Hellboy said.

"I don't want to know right now." Turok said.

Sean and Diana were heading back to Global tech when Batman called telling them the Justice league was in trouble.

"We're close to Alex. Where's Raiden?" Sean asked.

"I heard there was an incident at a salt mine I'll check there." Batman said.

Sean and Wonder Woman arrived at the place Alex was at and Sean dove into the water and found Alex still burning before injecting him with something to stop the burning and he was knocked out before Sean jumped back up to the others.

"The hell happened?" James asked.

"Later right now we need to go to Superman he's in trouble." Sean said.

"Hey Batman got any ideas?" Flash asked.

"How far away are you from an Iceberg?" Batman asked.

"Never to far away. At least if it doesn't work no one dies with me." Flash said rushing towards one and found one and phased through it and got the explosive device off him. The Device exploded and Thankfully Flash was out of harms way.

"Flash are you ok?" Batman asked.

"Not the way I would have been a few seconds ago but I'm good." Flash said.

Raiden was still in the mine holding Carol's dead body when Batman walked in.

"Raiden, listen to me. However it looks, this wasn't your fault." Batman said.

"Who's fault was it, then? I was supposed to keep the innocents of Earthrealm safe but I got arrogant and cost the life of a young woman." Raiden said.

"I know something about Arrogance I also know about dead bodies and that isn't one." Batman said ripping the head off and Raiden widened his eyes when he saw she was an android. "She's sophisticated android. They all were. The entire scenario was created to convince you that you made a bad call. But you didn't." Batman said.

"I was afraid that..." Raiden tried to say.

"No. You weren't afraid. Not really. You were dosed with a synthesized version of the scarecrow's fear gad because like the Lanterns your power is based on will." Batman said.

"And fear is the enemy of will." Raiden said narrowing his eyes.

"I have the antidote." Batman said.

"Don't need it." Raiden said before he created a electric sphere and both flew towards where the others were. "No way Sektor could have done all this by himself." Raiden said.

"I did this to you." Batman said shocking him. "To all of you." Batman said.

The others were by Superman and Turok was using his powers to keep him alive.

"You want us to perform surgery on him?" Alex asked Wonder Woman.

"J'ohn is on Coruscant right now and Megan is somewhere else so you and James are the best option." Wonder Woman said.

"This can work." Cyborg said.

"I'm glad you think so cause you're going to be doing the cutting." Batman said as he and Raiden appeared.

"Wait what?" Cyborg asked till he was handed a piece of Kryptonite.

Cyborg, Alex and James managed to get the bullet out of Superman and he woke up asking what happened.

"You should ask him." Raiden said pointing to Batman making everyone look at him.

Later

"It was a coordinated attack intended to kill us or, failing that, put us out of commission for an extended period." Batman said explaining the attacks on them.

"Why go through all this trouble though. And more importantly how the hell did they plan this so well?" Hellboy asked.

"The plans were mine." Batman said.

"Why am I not surprised." Sean said

"I've carefully studied every member of the alliance past and present." Batman said.

"Why would you do that?" Turok asked.

"Well he's not wrong to." Sean said shocking everyone minus Batman that he agreed with the plans. "Look we all remember when Superman went rogue and attacked the earth. Whats to say the same thing happened with all of us. There has to be contingency plans in place should such an event occur." Sean said.

"Oh come on." Hellboy said.

"The plans wer intended to neutralize not kill." Batman said.

"Ok putting this aside for later who the hell did all this?" James asked.

"I already know who stole the plans." Batman said showing security footage of Mirror master. "He's in hologram from that why the motion detectors didn't do anything." Batman said.

"He's not working alone thats for sure." Sean said.

"But the encryption on your files is all but unbreakable." Superman said.

"All but." Hellboy said.

"I can find them. In the event they ever were cracked." Batman said.

"You had another contingency plan." Turok said.

Later

"So this thing is really going to kill half to population of Earth." Metallo said looking at the missile.

"Not exactly. The solar flare will do most of the damage." Savage said.

"Solar Flare?" Mirror Master asked.

"Think of this as a pilot light. When our ideal launch winds opens in just over an hour this magnificent creation will fly into the sun trailing magnetic resonance." Savage said.

"And when it hits?" Cross asked.

"It will trigger a solar flare that will propagate at light speed along the magnetic trail we've left. It will utterly destroy the sunward facing side of the Earth. Nearly half the worlds population will die instantly." Savage said.

"Thats quite a plan you've come up with." Alex said above them shocking them all. "No wonder you wanted us out of the way." Alex said.

"I thought you took care of him!" Savage yelled at Cross.

"He should have been burning for days!" Cross yelled.

"Don't feel bad. None of you succeeded." Alex said before pressing the com link in his ear. "You guys get all that?" Alex asked before they all appeared.

"Vandal Savage. My company has been looking for you for years." Sean said glaring at him.

"Don't let them get to the missile!" Savage yelled as they all fought the Justice league.

Sean went after Savage and managed to chain him up preventing him from escaping.

"I will have my revenge against you boy!" Sektor yelled about to slash him only for Sean to grab him by the neck and slam him down hard.

"Please you weren't a challenge during the Mortal Kombat tournament you're no challenge now." Sean said throwing him out the building.

Batman Turok and Hellboy went up against Bane and thanks to the combined power They easily took him down.

Alex and James attacked Cross before the former threw him out of the building with a powerful throw.

Flash went up against Mirror Master and he defeated him with ease.

Wonder woman fought Cheetah and defeated her and busted her up pretty badly.

"Thats for threatening my son." Wonder Woman said.

Superman took down Metallo when Sean and Hellboy arrived and held him down.

Savage was enraged that his plan was foiled.

"Now I believe we have some business to attend." Sean said with a grin on his face that did not sit well for Savage.

Later

"What is this place?" Savage asked as he was strapped to a lab table and carried into a temple which happened to be the main nesting ground for the Xenomorphs.

"You Savage have caused nothing but trouble for the world so your going to put your immortality to good use now." Sean said before they appeared in the egg chamber where the Queen hissed at Savage and he looked terrified out of his mind.

"No. You cant do this to me!" Savage yelled before he yelled in pain as large metal tubes were attached to his body and started extracting a yellow liquid out of him.

"And now we can finally learn the secret to your immortality." Sean said before a face hugger attached to Savage's face making him yell out in horror.

Later

"I'm surprised you didn't object to my plans." Bruce said to Sean as they stood up in the watchtower.

"Well I understand them perfectly fine the only difference is though my plans are much safer." Sean said.

"Meaning?" Bruce asked before Sean pointing to his head making him smile in amusement.

"Now that Savage is under our observation we might finally find the secret to his ever lasting life and who know maybe you wont age to be some grumpy old man." Sean joked making him roll his eyes.

"Very funny." Bruce said.

 **Authors Note: HAPPY HALLOWEEN FOLKS! Yeah I'm so glad I got this done before it was the end of the day. I really wasn't expecting this thing to be so long. I bet you were really surprised by me adding in** **Sektor and Cross. Sektor hasn't been seen since the Mortal Kombat tournament and Cross well I had to use him. Read and Review oh and Also the winner of the Nanny poll are.**

 **Asami from The Legend of Korra**

 **Ann Possible from Kim Possible**

 **Kim Possible from Kim Possible**

 **Kushina from Naruto**

 **Gwen from Total Drama island**

 **Mikoto from Naruto**

 **Boa Hancock from One Piece**

 **Samui from Naruto**

 **Maddie from Danny Phantom**

 **Julie from Ben 10**

 **See ya. Oh and for those who didn't make the Top ten don't worry I have a new poll for something new and more special see ya. Read and Review.**


	48. Zilla

Chapter 48 Zilla

"Whoa what do you mean a ship was attacked?" Sean asked Lane.

"I mean some giant animal just outright attacked a ship that was gathering fish and only one man survived the whole thing and guess what he said attacked them?" Lane said.

"Oh please." Sean said.

"He said Gojira." Lane said.

"Ok lets get something straight here." Sean said showing a hologram of the world. "Godzilla is nowhere near that location. He's still in the Pacific ocean for gods sakes." Sean said.

"Thats where the attack took place." Lane said.

"Ok look lets just investigate this incident first before making assumptions. I doubt Godzilla is behind this." Sean said. "But first I need you to pick up an old friend of mine who's an expert on Radiation accidents." Sean said pulling up a file.

"Who is he?" Lane asked picking up the file.

"His name is Nick Tatopoulos an expert on radiation mutations. Find him and pick him up and bring him to the site." Sean said making him nod and left.

"You sure Godzilla didn't cause this?" Reznov asked.

" I know for a fact that he doesn't just attack ships out of the blue like that. No this is something else." Sean said.

Later Panama

"Sean." Nick said approaching him on the pier.

"Nick long time no see man." Sean said shaking his hand.

"Yeah. You mind explaining to me what I'm doing here?" Nick asked as they made their way through a crowd of reporters.

"Yeah just watch your step." Sean said. "GET THESE PEOPLE OFF THE PIER!" Sean yelled as they got past them all. Nick noticed a lot of radiation counters to look for Radiation.

"What is all this some kind of spill?" Nick asked.

"Not exactly." Sean said.

"Look accidents and spills are not my fields." Nick said.

"I know that." Sean said.

"You know you've interrupted a 3 year study of the Chernobyl Earthworm." Nick said.

"Oh don't start on that shit." Sean said.

"Look because of a man made accident the earth worms are 17% larger." Nick said.

"Sounds big." Sean said.

"They're enormous thats what I'm trying to say I take samples and I study them." Nick said.

"Great heres your sample study it." Sean said getting up a ladder.

"What sample?" Nick asked making Sean smirk.

"Nick spin around." Sean said making him do that and widened his eyes when he saw he was standing inside of a footprint.

"No way." Nick said before heading up the ladder. "I was standing inside of a footprint." Nick said.

"Yup." Sean said.

"Is that one of those Primordials?" Nick asked.

"I asked Monarch and they said they've never seen one like that before." Sean said.

"I told them this is not your field, but they never listen to genius." A female voice said making nick look at her.

"Nick this is Elsie Chapman, of the national insatiate of paleontology." Sean said.

"Those were footprints right?" Nick asked her.

"Yes." Elsie said.

"Did anybody see what made them?" Nick asked.

"Actually, no such luck." Elsie said getting a better look at him.

"It all happened so fast no one knew what happened till it was over." Sean said before a jeep pulled over by them.

"Elsie." A man said rushing to them.

"Yeah?" Elsie said.

"The tape's in. The French finally released it." The man said pulling up a video of the ship that was attacked.

"This is a Japanese cannery ship that was attacked and sunk near French Polynesia." Sean said.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"Thats what your going to tell me." Sean said. "Oh uh by the way this is Dr. Craven you'll be working with him as well." Sean said before Craven sneezed in his hand and held out his hand to Nick before he saw his mistake.

"Oh sorry. Summer cold." Craven said.

Later Great Pedro Bluff Jamaica

"So let me get this straight you and Sean went to the same college 11 years ago?" Elsie asked Nick.

"Yeah. I was pretty surprised that a 13 year old was in the same class as me. We pretty much had the same ideas so we got to know each other over the year we spent in college before he, Reed and Susan graduated early." Nick said.

"Hey cut the chatter we're here." Drake said as they came to a stop seeing the damaged ship on the beach. Lane then noticed a few men on the ship.

"Who the hell are they?" Lane asked.

"Relax Sam they're with an old friend of mine inspecting the thing for anything out of the ordinary." Tom said.

"Where do you find these people?" Lane asked making him chuckle.

"Being a five star general has its perks." Tom said making him scoff in amusement.

"Jesus Christ." Sean said inspecting the damage.

"Theres no record of anything in Monarch that could do this." Packard said looking over the data.

"We might be dealing with something new." Sean said.

Nick was looking over the ship and found some flesh on the metal and took some samples with him to see if he could find what this was.

Later

The group was in the air aboard the Forward Unto Dawn heading for a military base.

"General, we just got a report of three fishing trawlers going down." Hudson said.

"What makes you think it's related?" Lane said.

"Trawlers were pulled under, sir." Hudson said surprising the others.

"Jesus Christ the thing's only 200 miles off the American eastern seaboard and we don't even know what the hell it is." Lane said.

"Theropoda Allosaurus." Elsie said.

"What?" Lane asked.

"A type of enormous reptile we believed died out in the Cretaceous period." Elsie said.

"Look I'm no expert on Dinosaurs but even I know that's not true since this thing is way to big to be a lost Dinosaur." Lane said.

"He's right." Sean said.

"What about the traces of radiation?" Nick said getting their attention. "The radiation isn't an anomaly it's a clue." Nick said.

"Well don't tell me what it isn't, tell me what the hell it is." Lane said.

"Well, what do we know? It was first sighted off the French Polynesian Pacific. That area has been exposed to dozens of nuclear tests for decades." Nick said.

"Hence the radiation." Sean said.

"More than that. I believe it's a mutated aberration. A hybrid caused by the fallout on these islands." Nick said.

"You mean like your worms?" Sean asked.

"Yes. We're dealing with an incipient creature. The dawn of a new species. The first of its kind." Nick said as they looked at a map.

Meanwhile at New York

By the pier an old man was getting ready to fish when two homeless men saw him.

"Hey Joe! Going to fish in the east River?" One of the homeless men asked.

"I hope so. But you never know. This could be my lucky day." Joe said.

"The only thing you'll catch is a cold." The homeless man said laughing.

Joe soon casted his bait out and waited and not 10 seconds later his bobber went down.

"Hey. I got a bite." Joe said before it went down really deep. "Boy do I have a bite." Joe said before his line was going out very fast and a little small explosion went off in the water.

"Don't let up on him, Joe. You got a big one, baby. Hold on to it." The other homeless guy said before Joe's poll was pulled out of his hands and something approached the pier and pair of spikes soon emerged from the water as it made it's way to the shore and Joe ran for his life as it destroyed the pier.

Close by the residents close by heard a low rumble sound before something came out of the water with boats covering it's upper back before it mades it's way on land with the boats dropping down.

"Watch out!" A civilian yelled as the boats dropped all around them.

The creature made it's way through the city literally destroying the streets around it.

Later

Global tech vehicles arrived outside the city in New Jersey where a command center was established.

"Sargent Hicks." Lane said.

"General." Hicks said approaching him.

"Any word from the Mayor's office?" Lane asked.

"Yes, sir. They've agreed to evacuate the city. They've called the National Guard." Hicks said.

"Evacuate Manhattan? That's over 3 million people. Has that ever been done before?" Elsie asked.

"No." Sean said.

"Where is the creature now?" Lane asked.

"Thats the problem sir after it attacked it just disappeared." Hicks said surprising them.

"I don't understand how can something that big just disappear?" Nick asked.

"He probably returned to the river." Elsie said.

"I doubt it. I mean look at the place this is a place it can easily hide. He's in there somewhere." Sean said looking at the city.

"He's not wrong." Lane said before a news footage of the attack came on. "This thing almost looks like Godzilla." Lane said.

"With a lot of different features though." Sean said inspecting it from what could be seen. "Head's bigger spikes are larger on the shoulders and walks like a regular dinosaur." Sean said.

"Zilla." Hellboy said.

"Catchy." Sean said.

"Name aside I want to know why it's here and what its doing right now." Lane said.

Later

"Hold on you're telling me, in an election month I evacuated this city for nothing?" The Mayor said. "Do you realize what this evacuation will cost the people of this city?" The Mayor asked.

"We've been monitoring all the waters around the island and as far as we can tell, this thing has not left the area." Lane said.

"Yes but you don't know for sure." The Mayor said.

"We have a strong reason to believe it may be hiding in a building in the restricted area." Lane said.

"But you don't know for sure!" The mayor yelled.

"Listen dumbass." Sean said getting in his face. "We cannot give the all clear till each and every one of these buildings has been checked." Sean said.

"Uh yeah about that." Sarge said walking in.

"What is it Sarge?" Lane asked

"We might have a problem." Sarge said.

"Oh terrific more good news." The Mayor said.

"We've run into an unexpected development." Sarge said.

Minutes later

"What the hell?" Sean said as they entered the subway only to find that something tunneled underneath the place.

"Delta squad was checking one of the buildings when they saw the floor was gone and found this. We realize he could be outside the city." Sarge said.

"Great. How many tunnels lead off the island?" Sean asked.

"Only 14 he hasn't used any of them." Sarge said.

"Good have'm sealed up." Lane said.

"Uh how exactly sir?" Sarge asked.

"I don't care. Just make sure the damn thing doesn't leave the island." Lane said getting him to run off while Delta squad looked around.

"You know he's not some enemy trying to evade you. He's just an animal." Nick said.

"What are you suggesting?" Lane asked.

"Well when I looked for Earthworms I knew that the best way to get them was not to dig them out but to draw them out. All we need is to find what he wants and he'll come to you." Nick said.

"Hey look at this." Cole said seeing a few fish flopping around.

"Wait a second didn't all the ships he attacked all have fish?" Sean asked.

"Yes." Lane said before he saw where he was going with this.

"I got an idea." Sean said.

Later

The armed forces were soon preparing a trap for Zilla.

"Drake where are they now?" Lane asked.

"Delta Niner, where is the convoy?" Drake asked.

"They have just entered the city." Delta Niner said as 12 dump trucks containing fish came in.

"Sure hope this plan works." Lane said.

"I'm sure it will." Sean said.

Minutes later

The soldiers waited patiently for Zilla to come and take the bait but nothing was happening so far.

"The hell is taking him so long?" Packard asked.

"This isn't some regular enemy of ours this is an animal." Sean said.

Nick was looking at the bait when he spotted the manholes and an idea came to mind.

"Hey Sean I think I see the problem." Nick said on the comms.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"It's these manholes. Their blocking the scent of the fish." Nick said.

"I see. Get a team out there and take them off." Sean said.

"Got it." Nick said getting a team to do just that.

"This better work." Lane said.

"Relax Sam." Tom said.

Nick went to a manhole and uncovered it. Once he did a loud rumbling sound could be heard and then Nick saw the ground was cracking as if something was making it's way over to him. Nick looked down and some slob nearly hit his face before Nick ran back just as Zilla surfaced from the sewers roaring and making his way towards the fish.

"Sir you better see this." Hudson said showing footage of Zilla making his way towards the fish.

"Holy shit." Lane said.

Zilla finally arriving at the fish went down and started eating the fish.

"Sir we've just lost communications." Hudson said.

"Get us back online." Lane said.

"Damnit kill the thing." Eiling said.

"Sargent fire at will." Tom said.

"Copy that sir." Hicks said before his men fired at Zilla who roared as the bullets bounced off him and he ducked when missiles came at him and hit the building behind him. Zilla roared as he made a run for it.

"Hicks the hell is going on?" Lane asked.

"He's gone sir." Hicks said making Lane sigh.

Sean and a few others arrived at the site where Nick gathered some blood from Zilla.

"Well that went well." Sean said.

"Well at least I got a blood sample." Nick said.

"Tell me what you find. I've got to give a report to command." Sean said.

Later

Nick went into a drug store and asked for a few pregnancy tests.

"Thats some Harem you must have." A female voice said making Nick look behind him seeing a woman with white skin blond hair and blue eyes.

"Audrey?" Nick asked.

Nick and Audrey soon went back to his tent before Nick had to take his findings to the generals while Audrey stole a tape on Zilla.

"Ok our plan worked mostly however this time we need him in a more open area. Central Park is the best option. We should be able to take him down." Lane said.

"Uh General we might have a bigger problem." Nick said.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked

"Well in the blood test I took I found out he's pregnant." Nick said shocking them all.

"Excuse me?" Sean said in disbelief.

"Are you saying theres another one of those things out there?" Packard asked.

"Uh no I believe he reproduces Asexually. It explains why he's gathering so much food. It's not just for him it's for his young and they're going to wake up hungry." Nick said.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Sean said.

"Uh boys." Hellboy said turning up the volume on the TV showing the news had the intel on Zilla along with the Tape that Nick was supposed to have making everyone look at him.

"Did you go to the press with this?" Sean asked.

"No. I swear I don't know how that got to them." Nick said.

"They mentioned you by name damnit!" Eiling said.

"Wade calm down. Nick was there anyone with you that might have taken the tape?" Tom asked.

"Well there was...Oh my god Audrey." Nick said in disbelief.

"Audrey. Your old girlfriend?" Sean asked.

"Sean I swear I had no intention of telling anyone about this." Nick said.

"I believe you." Sean said before sighing. "Look right now we've got work to do so we can settle this later." Sean said.

"Fine." Eiling said.

Tom went to his tent and pulled out his phone before calling someone.

"It's me. I think the situation has uh become more dangerous. I need you to do something for me." Tom said.

Nick was outside the base looking around before Audrey approached him.

"Audrey why would you do this?" Nick asked.

"You never said it was off the record." Audrey said.

"I shouldn't have to. Theres a reason not everything is revealed to the press now you've caused a panic in the country." Nick said.

"Nick theres something I have to tell you. I lied. I'm not a reporter. When we broke up I thought I could make it out here. I just didn't want to tell you I'm a failure." Audrey said making him narrow his eyes at her.

"And you thought that made it okay to steal my tapes?" Nick asked.

"No. It was a terrible thing to do. I never should've don't that." Audrey said making him sigh.

"Good luck with your career. You have what it takes." Nick said getting into a taxi and drove off.

Nick was supposed to be heading for a lab nearby but saw he was going somewhere else.

"Hey hello." Nick said before the doors locked and they stopped. "Hey let me out of here." Nick said before the window in the back opened revealing a man with tan skin brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." The man said.

"Who are you?" Nick asked.

"Agent Philippe Roache. General Tom Kruger contacted me to come and pick you up." Philippe said.

"Why you?" Nick asked.

"Tom and I are old friends. He wants you to take out the nest and asked for my assistance." Philippe said.

"I still don't see why?" Nick said.

"My country is responsible for this creature and we want to take care of it before it becomes to much a threat to the world." Philippe said.

Later

A second Trap was set for Zilla in a more open area.

Vasquez was on top of one of the buildings when she looked down and Saw Zilla walking past them.

"Hicks he's heading right for you." Vasquez said.

"Copy that." Hicks said getting his men ready when Zilla finally arrived and roared before slowly approaching them.

"Holy shit." Drake said.

"Wait till he enters the Park." Hicks said as Zilla slowly approached the area. "Come on." Hicks said before Zilla roared into the air. "Damnit! He's leaving! Fire!" Hicks yelled as the soldiers fired at Zilla as he made a run for it.

"DAMN!" Lane yelled.

"Captain Blade you have to stop that creature." Colonel Grim said.

"Roger that Colonel we're on it." Blade said. (Army Men Captain Blade here Look him up or watch the video game for PS2 Army Men air assault 2)

Zilla ran away from a group of attack helicopters as they fired at Zilla.

"Fire!" Sarge yelled as a pair of missile launchers fired at Zilla but he dodged and headed for the helicopters.

"Evasive maneuvers." Blade said as they avoided the missiles. "Target is in the clear and headed towards the West Side Highway." Blade said as the soldiers continued to fire at Zilla but he soon jumped over the tanks and into the water.

"Sorry sir he got away." Sarge said.

"Don't worry. The Navy has a little something there waiting for him." Tom said.

Underwater a small group of Submarines chased Zilla.

"We're locked on sir." The captain of one of the Subs said.

"Make final preparations prepare to fire." Tom said.

Two of the subs fired at Zilla but they missed and ended up chasing him till he managed to get past one of the subs and it was hit by the torpedoes.

"Damn." Shepherd said.

"Sir it looks like the target is heading back for the city." The captain said.

"Do not let it get here understand." Tom said.

"Ay sir." The Captain said as the last two subs went after Zilla and had him cornered. They fired they're torpedoes and hit him dead on.

"Direct hit." Tom said getting everyone to cheer.

Later

(The rest up to this point is cannon so if you don't know the movie which is Godzilla 1998 look it up and watch it)

"You mind explaining to me why you haven't let anyone back into the city?" The Mayor asked.

"We're sending in search teams to find the body." Lane said.

"The thing is dead. What are you waiting for?" The Mayor asked.

"General we need to search for the nest." Elsie said.

"We've been over this." Lane said.

"Lane if Nick is right we'll have a bigger situation on our hands." Sean said.

"Guys you need to see this." Hellboy said showing the news footage of Madison Square Garden of hundreds of hatched baby Zilla's.

"Oh jesus christ." Eiling said.

"Get me the air force." Tom said.

Minutes later

"You heard me! Let me spell it out for you! I want you to blow up Madison Square Garden!" Tom yelled on the phone.

"That should get the job done.

Minutes later

Nick, Philippe, Audrey and Animal were outside the building just as it blew up from the missiles fired at it.

"General we've got good hits." The pilot leader said before his group flew off.

Suddenly however a low rumble sound was heard and from the wreckage of the building came Zilla who roared into the air before looking down seeing his offspring all dead before looking at the group and growled.

"General we may have a situation here." The pilot said.

"What do you mean? You did take out the nest right?" Tom asked.

"Sir it's Zilla. He's still alive. And it looks like he's chasing a group of civilians." The pilot said.

"Damnit." Tom said.

Later

The group drove to the Brooklyn bridge and soon Zilla got caught in the suspension cables.

"Sean it worked. He's caught in the suspension cables do it now!" Nick yelled.

"Got it." Sean said as the pilots flew by ready to attack.

"Target in sight." The pilot said before each of them fired two missiles each. "Two away." The pilot said as they hit just as the group got past the bridge and to safety. Zilla roared into the air in pain.

"Direct hit but the target is still moving." Hudson said.

"Well circle around and fire again." Lane said getting them to do just that firing at Zilla with two missiles each before they hit him making him roar in pain before collapsing to the ground and died.

Later

"I really wish we didn't have to do this." Sean said.

"I know son but we had a job to do." Lane said.

"Well it's not over yet. We still need to go back and check to see if any more eggs are left unhatched." Sean said.

Back at Square Garden

The building was a mess with fire and electricity firing off. But int he shadows however a lone egg remained slightly moving.

 **Authors Note: Sorry this wasn't done yesterday but my email account was screwing up. Anyway next chapter is Zilla JR based on the Godzilla the Series which I'm sure one of you will be thrilled about plus I'm making a story based on the series soon as well. Also theres a new poll up for the girls and new girls who didn't make the last poll top ten. This one is for maids which I'm sure many of you will love. After next chapter it will be Black Ops 2. I know Mystery of Batwoman was supposed to be next but I decided to do that after Black Ops 2. Read Review and Vote. See ya. Vote for 50 out of the hundred in the poll. And again if you don't know what this is based off of look up Godzilla 1998.**


	49. Zilla Jr

Chapter 49 Zilla Jr

A few Pelicans flew by what remained of Square Garden before landing and crushing the destroyed eggs.

"Your lucky you and your friend made a good point about what might happen if even one of these things survived. We've got an hour then we're clearing out." Lane said.

"Got it lets move." Sean said as they went down to the lower levels.

"Stay close these walls aren't stable." Sarge said as they got to the bottom. "Tracking anything down here is going to take forever." Lane said.

"Maybe not." Nick said. "Guys can you sweep the tunnels for any other inferred signals" Nick said to Elsie and Craven.

"Say what?" Craven said.

"There are no more newborns. Over and out." Elsie said.

"Take it easy we just need to make sure." Sean said.

"Can you guys give us some intel or not?" Lane said.

"Sorry sir network is completely jammed up." Craven said blowing his nose.

"No luck?" Sean asked.

"Time to call in the big guns." Nick said.

Minutes later

"Your friend hacked into the network? Who is this guy?" Sean asked.

"I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you." Nick joked.

"Fuck off." Sean said as they made their way towards a tunnel.

"The last reported power outages was reported this way. Might be residual damage or it could mean something is loose down here." Nick said before the ceiling began to collapse.

"You mean besides the ceiling!" Lane yelled as the ceiling collapsed in front of them and sent Sean and Nick down the tunnel.

"Ok that sucked." Dom said.

"Where are Sean and Nick?" Anya asked.

Sean and Nick fell into a puddle of some yellow slim before getting up.

"Oh nasty." Sean said before something was heard cracking and both turned and saw a unhatched egg hatching revealing the Last spawn of Zilla.

"Oh boy." Nick said as it approached them. "Easy big fella." Nick said before it sniffed them and licked Nick before a pipe dropped down startling the hatchling and burrowed it's way through the wall.

Sean and Nick followed the tunnel and saw the creature swim away.

"Damnit." Sean said.

Later

"Lane you cant be serious you cant just shut this down." Sean said.

"The army can handle it from here son. Besides don't you have someone to go home to?" Lane said about to leave.

"You cant just ditch us." Sean said making him sigh.

"This wasn't my call. Sorry." Lane said leaving.

"The army will never find it." Nick said.

"What can you do?" Elsie asked.

"No one else understands this creature like us we're the only ones who can track it." Sean said.

"We?" Craven asked blowing his nose.

"I've got a small research station close by we can use it as a staging area." Nick said.

"Better that then nothing." Sean said.

Later

"You work here I thought this place was condemned?" Craven said seeing an abandoned building before they went inside.

"So how do we plan on finding this thing in the Atlantic?" Elsie asked.

"It's not in the Atlantic. Its father traveled halfway across the world by instinct why would its offspring go anywhere else?" Sean asked.

"Finally heard about the dodgers moving to LA?" A male voice asked before they turned and saw a man with dark skin brown hair and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Sean asked.

"This is Randy Hernandez." Nick said.

"Nice to meet you sir." Randy said shaking his hand.

"Likewise." Sean said.

"How do you guys plan to find this offspring?" Craven asked before Sean played a recorded roar of Zilla.

"By using this. We use this to lure him into a trap." Sean said.

"And then we call in an airstrike?" Craven asked.

"Nothing so drastic. It's only an infant so we could at least study it and perhaps guide it to protect the planet from dangerous threats like the Primordials do." Sean said.

"You mean like Godzilla and Kong?" Elsie asked since Kong has on a few occasions been transported to fight against the massive monsters from the breach.

"Exactly." Sean said.

Later

"Carful." Craven said to the forklift driver as he transported a crate.

"Whats in there? Equipment?" Sean asked.

"Not exactly but yes." Craven said before opening the crate revealing some kind of yellow machine. "Allow me to introduce you to NIGEL. Next millenium Intelligence Gathering Electronic Liaison." Craven said.

"Wouldn't that be..." Randy tried to say.

"Don't go correcting it." Sean said making him shrug.

Later

The group soon finished the trap for Zilla Jr but they soon got an alert about a disturbance in Jamaica.

"Huh thats odd." Sean said.

"Pack up our gear people." Nick said.

Randy and Craven were out getting the signalers when they spotted something heading right for them and rushed back to the shore. Once they got back something jumped out of the water and landed on the ground revealing it to be Zilla Jr who was much bigger then before.

"You got one of those in extra large?" Randy asked about the trap as Zilla went in eating the fish when Craven tried to close it on him but he was to big and Zilla just roared thrashing around.

"I thought you guys said it was human size?" Craven said.

"It was when we saw it." Sean said before Zilla destroyed the trap and went after the others before Sean jumped on it's head.

"What is he doing?" Elsie asked before Zilla didn't fight him off rather just looked at him.

"It's alright he's not going to hurt us." Sean said as Zilla sat down on the ground and Sean jumped off.

"What just happened?" Craven asked.

"When he hatched we fell into this yellow stuff and I think it was a similar residence his father had on him. He probably considers us like family even though the various differences." Sean said.

"So what now?" Craven asked.

"We study him." Nick said.

Later (Everything is cannon up to this point so look up the first Godzilla the series episode if you don't know what happens)

Audrey and Animal were sneaking into Nicks place to find out what he was hiding when Audrey started banging on something not realizing that it was Zilla who woke up and growled at her making her shriek and Sean and Nick rushed out.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I could have you locked up in the tinniest cell in the universe for breaking in here." Sean said.

"Who were you saving this for Vikki?" Audrey asked before shrieking as Sean fired at her.

"Whoa easy!" Nick said before attack helicopters came and Zilla roared at them.

"What the hell?" Sean said before jumping down to them and Lane grabbed him and cuffed him.

"You have crossed a line son." Lane said.

"Are you out of your mind!" Sean yelled.

"Shut it!" Lane said as the armed forces attacked Zilla wounded him slightly before he rushed into the ocean where jet flew by and fired a few missiles at him and he dived down just as they hit making an explosion.

"Zilla!" Nick yelled.

Later next morning

"You fucking dumb blond..." Sean said in Audrey's face making her look fearful.

"I didn't contact the army." Audrey said.

"Look we didn't even see Zilla till like 3 seconds till the army showed up." Animal said.

"If you didn't call them who did?" Nick asked just as Lane walked in.

"You and I talk now." Lane said making Sean sigh. They walked outside the building. "Look I know what you're thinking. How could I kill a possible ally of the alliance?" Lane said.

"That lizard could have been exactly like the Primordials protecting the planet from dangerous threats and monsters." Sean said.

"You think I didn't consider that? But I also had to consider how many lives that might cost due to the last one causing damage. Go back to finding other Primordials and running the company." Lane said.

"You're not arresting me?" Sean asked.

"Disappointed?" Lane asked amused making Sean smirk.

Later

Elsie and Craven headed for Jamaica while Sean, Nick and Randy stayed behind.

"Anything?" Sean asked Randy?

"I couldn't find a thing that call was untraceable." Randy said.

Randy soon made his way up the elevator and saw someone accessing their files and tried to get the jump on said person revealing to be a woman who threw Randy away before Sean wrapped his chain around her.

"Who are you?" Sean asked.

"Monique Dupre. I believe you know me from the insurance game." Monique said. Monique had white skin black hair and brown eyes.

"Oh so more of my Dad's old contacts. Wait a second you called the Army." Sean said glaring at her.

"I was only following orders." Monique said.

"What gives your government the right to..." Nick tried to say.

"Calm down I know exactly where she's coming from. Why are you still here?" Sean asked.

"Another mutation is attacking the Jamaican shores. I believe it's in your best interest to stop this creature." Monique said. "I can offer a state of the art research vessel and protection." Monique said.

Later

"Elsie what do you got?" Sean asked on the comms.

"Not much the only thing we found was this strange tar. We found a fish inside it and get this. It was completely drained of Electro lights." Elsie said.

"What kind of creature does that?" Sean asked before hearing Elsie and Craven scream. "Elsie!" Sean yelled before the line went dead. "Damnit!" Sean yelled.

The rest of the group soon arrived at where Elsie and Craven were last seen.

"What the hell happened?" Sean asked.

"Over there." Nick said pointing to the satellite phone Elsie was using before they were attacked.

"Randy can you locate Nigel and see if you can use him to find them?" Sean asked.

"Yeah sure just give me a minute." Randy said.

Randy soon found Nigel along with Elsie and Craven who were covered in the strange tar but Sean and Nick were able to find a way to melt the tar off them.

"That tar was feeding off us?" Craven asked.

"Yeah but was also keeping you alive." Sean said before the boat stopped. Sean and Nick rushed topside and saw giant squids attacking the boat. "Oh hell no!" Sean yelled as they rushed back down and locked the door which proved pointless as they took it apart.

"Not again." Craven said.

"Contact Lane and...Whoa!" Sean yelled as he was pulled outside by the squids before he was dropped down as they were pulled under. "What the?" Sean said before something surfaced from the ocean reveling it to be...

"Zilla!" Nick yelled as Zilla roared into the air using his breath to fry to squids.

"I cant believe that thing saved our lives." Monique said.

"Luckily he doesn't hold a grudge." Sean said.

Soon they headed for the shore to inspect the dead squids.

"These guys look like they've been drained." Sean said.

"Meaning Zilla didn't do this?" Craven asked.

"I think we're dealing with something else." Sean said before something approached the shore.

"Oh not again." Craven said before a large creature walking on two legs approached the shore. (I'm not good a descriptions so look up Crustaceous Rex from Godzilla the series)

"What in the world?" Sean said before it picked up one of the squids and ate it before going down lower to Sean's level before Sean placed a hand on its head making it purr. "Huh. I guess this one is exactly like Zilla he wont attack unless provoked." Sean said before a loud roaring sound was heard revealing one of the Kaiju from the Breach.

"What is that thing doing here?" Craven asked in shock before the new monster roared at the Kaiju and charged at him. A helicopter soon landed next to them and Lane got out.

"Damnit kid." Lane said before the new monster was thrown into the mountain ridge. "Where did this one come from?" Lane asked.

"Same as Zilla its on our side." Sean said before Zilla came out of the water and used his fire breath on the Kaiju making it roar in pain before the new monster used its tentacle like arms to hold it in place before Zilla fired at it again taking it's head clean off. Both monsters soon went into the water and started circling around a certain area where boats and bodies still alive came to the surface.

"Well I'll be." Lane said impressed. "Alright kid I'll let them go but I want contingency plans put into effect incase one of these things acts against the world" Lane said.

Later

"So this new Zilla is on our side?" Eiling asked.

"Looks that way. I put Nick in charge of the group to further monitor and study any new mutations and I'm willing to bet more will be on our side." Sean said as he, Eiling, Lane, Tom, Ross, Shepherd, Packard and Talbot entered his office and found an African American man sitting in one of the chairs and they knew him from past missions.

"Admiral Briggs." Tom said.

"Tomas it's been a long time." Briggs said shaking his hand.

"Yeah almost 15 years old man." Sean said shaking his hand. "What brings you by?" Sean asked making him frown.

"Simple really." Briggs said. "Raul Menendez." Briggs said getting everyone in the room to frown at that name. "He's resurfaced." Briggs said.

Meanwhile

At the Retirement home of Broom, Woods and Mason an elderly old woman sat in a chair looking outside before someone walked in and she turned and just stared at this person before he handed her a pendent.

"Mi Hermana." The man said.

 **Authors Note: Alright now I can** **get started on Black Ops 2 and Boy do I have a lot of things planed for you all. Now Don't forget to Vote in the current poll for the maids since I'm sure many of you would love to have these women in the harem. Read Review and Vote. See ya. Also I'm thinking of adding a few flash back arcs for certain events that happened before the incident. Once the current poll is done then I'll put it up. Till then you guys rock.**


	50. Black Ops

Chapter 50 Black ops

A large number of vehicles parked outside the retirement home where Broom, Mason and Woods were at when Sean and a few others jumped off.

"Secure the building." A man named Harper said getting a few men to do so.

"It's been a long time Mason." Sean said to David Mason Alex's son code named Section.

"Yeah." Mason said.

The group soon traveled into the building.

"We've scoured every inch of the vault sir, except this room." A soldier said unlocking the door and Harper kicked it open revealing four people inside.

"Safety is on dipshit." Woods said with Broom, Alex and the elderly old woman in the room. Sean walked in and looked at the old woman. She had white skin grey hair and green eyes and looked to be a hundred years old.

"Hey Grandma." Sean said making her smile. "Was Raul Menendez here today?" Sean asked making her nod.

"Stacy Kruger. Raul Menendez is the leader Cordis Die, and the most dangerous terrorist since Osama Bin Laden." Harper said.

"He was here." Alex said.

"Dad?" Mason said sitting next to him.

"Stacy told us as soon as he left." Broom said.

"Ma'am?" Harper said but she didn't say anything. "Fucking waste of time. The old lady is a vegetable." Harper said before Hellboy shoved him into the wall.

"You better shut your mouth." Hellboy said.

"Son take it is easy now." Broom said as Stacy handed her grandson the pendent Menendez gave her earlier.

"All he said was Mi Hermana. It mean sister dear." Stacy said.

"Why was he here?" Sean asked making her sigh.

"I don't know perhaps to remind me about what he had done all those years ago." Stacy said.

"You boys better get your shit together he's going to attack." Woods said.

"Woods if you have any information you need to tell us now." Sean said.

"Turn that camera on." Woods said getting Harper to do just that. "Alex back then was living in Alaska doing Ok till Hudson showed up." Woods said

1986

"Dad I need help." David said as he climbed the tree his father was on top of.

"Calm down David you're doing fine." Alex said before a chopper flew by. "Ah hell." Alex said as David tried to get down. "David hang on." Alex said before he fell and cut his hand on a branch making Alex jump down to see if he was ok.

"I'm alright." David said.

"Looks like he's just like his old man." Joe Kruger said as he Tom and Hudson approached them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alex asked.

"Yesterday Woods led a covert team to out an arms smuggling ring in Angola. This morning, we've lost contact." Joe said.

"So why come to me?" Alex asked.

"Castro and the Russians are all over the place. The CIA has buried the mission Woods and his team no longer exist." Hudson said.

"We're going in to get him back Alex. I'm a man short since Hawkins is still recovering from our last mission." Tom said.

"David can stay with my wife like before. She loves having him He'll be fine." Joe said.

"Alright I'm in." Alex said.

Back in the present

"This was a year before your old man encountered that Hunter that killed three members of his team plus his old friend Dillion. Back then he and his team were the youngest and most promising soldiers in the United states history." Woods said.

"For good reason." Sean said.

"They found where I was being held prisoner with one of those old spy satellites." Woods said.

"This was before the digital age. This satellite back then sent a canister every few weeks then one of our aircraft would catch and deliver it to be analyzed by hand." Broom said.

"The old ways were better in my opinion." Hellboy said about to smoke a cigar.

"Put that out." Stacy said making him sigh and grumble making Sean chuckle.

"Anyway they found out where I was and our dog in the fight was a guy named Jonas Savimbi." Woods said.

"I know this guy. He's a key to my operations in Africa." Sean said.

1986

A man screamed as he was being burned alive in a jeep.

"No!" Mason yelled as he tried to break the glass. "I need help over here! Hold on!" Mason yelled trying to break the glass.

"Mason!" Savimbi yelled.

"Savimbi you've got to help!" Mason yelled but it was to late as the man died in the fire.

"It's to late Mason." Tom said.

"Sometimes it's to late to save a man. We must move out, before we join him in death." Savimbi said as one of his men handed him a grenade launcher. "The mortar fire means the MPLA is ready for attack. If they want a fight we give them a fight! MOVE OUT!" Savimbi yelled.

"He's got balls I'll give him that." Sam said.

"No shit." Tom said as the hitched a ride on the Savimbi's vehicle.

"Tom, you copy?" Hudson said on the comms.

"Go ahead Hudson." Tom said.

"MPLA forces advancing on your position, about one klick north." Hudson said.

"Yeah we know Savimbi is leading the counter attack." Mason said as the drove to the mortar fire before it stopped.

"The mortars have stopped." Savimbi said before MPLA forces soon came out to attack. "FIGHT MY BROTHERS!" Savimbi yelled as the battle started.

The Battle was short due to the amount of fire power they had on their side destroying the MPLA.

"Well done my friends." Savimbi said before a soldier approached him whispering something into his ear.

"Wheres Woods?" Tom asked.

"The MPLA is not yet defeated. That's a very dangerous rescue my friends." Savimbi said.

"Where is he?" Packard asked.

"He is being held captive by a Nicaraguan gun runner. A very dangerous man." Savimbi said.

"Where!" Mason asked.

"About two miles north. He's on a transport barge, on the Cubango river." Savimbi said.

Later

"Coming on the convoy now." Hudson said as they flew over the river to the barge where Woods was on.

"Oh shit! Incoming!" Sam yelled as they got hit by rockets before they bailed and landed on the barge.

"Fuck this!" Blain yelled using his mini gun to shred the MPLA to pieces.

"Mason over here!" Tom said going to a container and both pried it open.

"Oh god!" Sam said in disgust seeing the multiple amounts of dead and decaying bodies.

"Bodies are badly decomposed." Hudson said.

"You fucking think?" Wade said.

"Oh good god." Tom said smelling the air before seeing Woods at the edge of the container.

"Woods!" Mason yelled rushing to him and tried to help him up and Billy helped him. "What did they do to him?" Mason asked.

"Hey guys you might want to hurry it up in there!" Ross yelled as an attack helicopter appeared.

"Shit! We got a hind right on us!" Hudson yelled.

"Blain shoot it down!" Tom yelled.

"Got it." Blain said using his mini gun to shred the Hind to pieces before it crashed into the barge making it sink.

"Woods is going under!" Hudson yelled.

"I got him!" Tom yelled diving in and grabbed him before he drowned and they quickly got to shore.

"I got you brother." Wade said helping Woods up.

"Look over there." Sam said pointing to an antenna.

"Village up ahead. They must have a radio we can use to call in for an extraction." Mason said.

"Lets move." Tom said as they quickly moved up to the village and quickly took cover when a patrol came into view.

"What the fuck are Cubans doing here?" Sam asked.

"Shut it." Tom said before a Cuban and some kids with guns arrived.

"They're just kids." Mason said as they left.

"Let's go." Tom said as they made it through the village and made it to a secure area. "Mason get to that antenna and see if you can call in an extraction." Tom said.

"You got it." Mason said heading straight for the building and found a man on the radio talking to someone. Mason pointed his gun at his head. "You're a dead man unless you do exactly as I say. Now tune the radio to..." Mason tried to say before he smashed the radio and stood up slowly.

"You're going to kill me, si?" The man asked before a group of soldiers walked in and Mason put him into a headlock and aimed his pistol at his head.

"Back the fuck up!" Mason yelled before the man pulled the pin on a grenade. "You son of a bitch!" Mason yelled as he threw the Grenade away and shot him in the face and jumped out just as it exploded.

"Mason what the hell!" Tom yelled.

"We need to move now!" Mason yelled as they ran to the river and fought their way there while carrying Woods. As they made it to the river a hind appeared.

"Fucking Russians." Hudson said before it fired at the enemy.

"The hell?" Sam said before the doors opened revealing Savimbi.

"You thought I would leave you my friends? Hurry come." Savimbi said as they landed and Hudson and Mason got Woods on board and flew off.

Present

"So thats how all this Bullshit started." Turok said.

"Language dear." Stacy said making him chuckle.

"Remind me again why exactly Menendez hates us so much?" Sean asked.

"Ask him yourself when you capture him. Piece of advice kid don't underestimate him. Your old man didn't and neither should you. Right now he's trying to stir up trouble between Chine and the US and if that happens bad shit will happen believe me." Woods said.

"I never underestimate my enemies no matter how regular they are. He might not have powers but he's still dangerous." Sean said.

"Then I suggest you guys go find him." Woods said.

Later

"Section you there?" Sean asked on the comms.

"Yeah Sean were here go ahead." Section said.

"Your orders are simple. Infiltrate the facility find what the hell is in there and get the hell out. Right now Metal team is you're only back up." Sean said.

"Copy that commander. Section lets get ready to swing." Harper said.

"Good luck." Sean said.

Section and Harper started swinging across the mountain and got to the other side when a tree fell down snagging the cable they were using and was about to drag them both down when Sandman, Frost and Salazar grabbed it.

"Cut the damn cable!" Sandman yelled getting them to do just that.

"You ok?" Salazar asked.

"Yeah thanks." Section said.

"Wide open. Little more then a skeleton crew. Walk in the park baby." Harper said.

"Don't underestimate Menendez." Salazar said.

"He's right. This guy was on the Generals top list back then before he was captured." Sandman said.

"How many followers does he even have? What a billion?" Harper asked.

"Try 2 billion. They'll never believe their leader is a terrorist." Section said.

"Enough chit-chat we've got a job to do." Sandman said.

"Roger that." Section said.

They used their wing suits to get closer to the structure where the enemy was stationed at.

"You seeing this shit?" Harper said seeing a few of them turn invisible.

"Chameleon suits." Sandman said.

"On your go Section." Harper said.

Section and his team fired their way through the enemy lines before they got to a temple of sorts.

"The hell?" Harper said.

"Command this is Section. Surface installation neutralized. Moving to investigate secondary structure." Section said.

"Roger that. Admiral Briggs is on his way with reinforcements." Lane said.

"Copy that. Lets move." Sections said as they made their way into the temple only to find metal walls inside.

"Holy shit." Harper said.

"What we saw was just a front." Section said.

"Walls are several Meters thick. We'll lose comms inside." Salazar said.

"Overlord we're heading inside a lab we'll lose contact." Section said on the comms.

"Understood." Lane said

Section and the team made they're way through the enemy and came across some sort of strange vault.

"Section hack into the computers." Sandman said.

"Right." Section said doing just that. "It's some type of new Earth Element in there. It's called Celerium. This doesn't make any sense." Section said reading through the files.

"What is it?" Harper asked.

"This stuff alone has more power then the entire military infrastructure. Theres something about a cyber weapon named Karma. Theres no other intel on it." Section said before they opened the vault and secured the Celerium.

"Section!" Sean yelled entering the lab.

"Sean over here." Section said as he approached him with a few clone commandos. "You need to see this." Section said handing him the data.

"I heard rumors about this but I didn't think it was real. This could advance the military ten fold with this stuff." Sean said.

"What do you think Menendez was planning on using it for sir?" Harper asked.

"If I'm reading this right he could compromise our security with one single chip of this stuff. Hopefully this is the entire supply." Sean said

Later

"I cant figure out Menendez without getting inside his fucking head." Section said.

"Join the club." Sean said sitting down before looking at Salazar. "Hey Salazar you grew up during his rise to power. Why does he hate us so much?" Sean asked making him sigh.

"During the cold war. As a boy he witnessed the contras murder and rape his people. In 1972 there was a colossal earthquake. His family lost everything. A year later the only thing he ever loved his sister was crippled in a fire. Raul and his father sold drugs on the streets and became powerful and almost untouchable. The CIA ordered an assassination mission on his father." Salazar said.

"So now Menendez fucking hates us and started selling weapons in Afghanistan to build his own private army. My dad along with Lane and Eiling went with Mason and Woods back then in 1986." Sean said.

1986

"This is so fucking stupid." Wade said as they were covered up to protect them from the sun.

"Oh can it now." Tom said.

"Hey guys its show time." Woods said coming down the cliff.

"See anything up there?" Mason asked.

"Sand and more fucking sand." Woods said getting Tom and Sam to chuckle.

"Really think we can trust the Chinese?" Sam asked.

"I don't see why not. They've got a stake in this to Sam." Tom said as a group of horses arrived with a man named Zaho.

"Major Kruger." Zaho said greeting him.

"Zaho. We got the weapons." Tom said.

"Very good. I will take you to the leader of the Mujahideen." Zaho said as they got on the horses and rode off to the base but before they did Tom saw a skeleton with a sword in the chest and pulled it out.

"Whoa. What are you going to do with that?" Sam asked.

"Hmm Maybe as a souvenir." Tom said before they rode off to the base.

"General Kruger I don't think you fully understand my request." Rahmaan said.

"I understand just perfectly fine but I'm not going to just hand over weapons to you just for information. I asked for the best in the army to come here to help you. They protect your people and you give us information on Menendez." Joe Kruger said.

"Dad?" Tom said entering the room.

"Your son?" Rahmaan said.

"The best in the army. These are his squad mates Sam and Wade along with Woods and Mason." Joe said.

"Whats the situation?" Tom asked.

"The Russians are about to launch an attack on the area. We need this area secured. Once we stop the Russians then we get intel on Menendez." Joe said before the base shook. "Ah shit. Son you know what to do." Joe said.

"Got it old man." Tom said before they went to help defend the base.

Present

"Father told me about this old mission back then. Said it went south big time." Hellboy said taking a puff from his cigar.

"I know." Sean said.

1986

Tom and his group had successfully defended the base but it had hit a snag. A russian Mason was familiar with. Kravchenko who had tried to brainwash Mason with numbers to kill the President years ago. Mason and Woods thought he was dead but now here he was alive.

"This is Kravchenko? I thought you said he was dead." Tom said to his father.

"Thats what Mason told me. Then again Russians are difficult to kill." Joe said.

As they interrogated him Mason hands began to twitch so Tom had taken away his weapons just as a precaution.

"He even has spies in the CIA." Kravchenko said.

"Ok I've heard enough of this." Joe said shooting him in the head. Just then the Mujahideen aimed their weapons at them.

"The hell is this?" Woods said.

"Menendez said you must suffer." Rahmaan said before Tom put him in a headlock snapping his neck and quickly fired at them.

"We need to move now!" Tom yelled as they fought they're way through the enemy who had turned on them and quickly got on the horses and got away.

present

"This is why Lane has an issue with other countries not entirely allied with the US." Sean said sitting up.

"What I don't understand is why Menendez is so pissed off at us. Killing his father yeah I can relate but going this far. What set him over the edge?" Turok asked.

"I don't know. Grandma seemed pretty distant from answering that." Sean said.

Later

"Officers on deck!" Section said.

"At ease." Tom said getting the troops to sit down.

"Now as many of you know Tian Zaho is the chairman of China and the leader of it's military. He's been causing trouble for allies of ours for some time. Global Tech has just been given the green light to engage SDC forces invading allied soil." Lane said.

"Earlier today one of our facilities was attacked by the SDC. They will strike again. We cannot lose this facility. You'll all be going in to protect this facility." Eiling said.

"Who's our backup?" A soldier asked.

"Right now the best backup you got are the Defenders. The others are in the field getting ready incase Menendez attacks any allied country." Sean said.

Later

"Mission successful." Punisher said as the remaining SDC forces pulled back due to heavy losses.

"Excellent work Frank." Sean said.

Tom was about to head out when his son stopped him.

"Hey Dad. I got a question. Why does Menendez hate us so much?" Sean asked making him sigh.

"Son if you really want to know you better ask Woods." Tom said.

"Why cant you tell me?" Sean asked.

"It's uh difficult for me to remember that day." Tom said walking off.

Sean arrived back at the Retirement home.

"So your old man wouldn't talk? Not surprising. I screwed up really bad that day. You see we had finally found Menendez back in 86. We had the aid of the Nicaragua. Manuel Noriega had made deal with us. Your Grandfather didn't exactly like the idea of us fighting beside these guys for good reason. What we did in Nicaragua was a fucking huge mistake." Woods said.

"What happened?" Sean asked.

"We don't target civilians but these guys they didn't seem to care." Woods said.

"Oh. Is that why my dad doesn't like to remember that day?" Sean asked.

"It's part of the reason. You see you dad along with Sam and Wade went with us to capture Menendez along with your dad's old buddy Dillion and Hudson." Woods said.

1986

"There he is." Joe said looking through his scope on his sniper seeing Menendez with some woman.

"Who's the girl?" Tom asked looking through his binoculars.

"Doesn't matter she's not the target." Dillion said.

"Probably just a whore." Woods said before Tom smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What?" Woods said confused making him sigh.

"And you wonder why your still single." Tom said making Sam and Wade chuckle.

"Fuck you." Woods said.

"Shut it all of you." Joe said as Menendez was captured by their temporary allies. "Alright lets go." Joe said.

They made their way to the compound when Hudson spotted something.

"No it cant be." Hudson said.

"What?" Tom said.

"Fucking Noriega said he would keep Menendez captured." Hudson said making Woods glare.

"MENENDEZ!" Woods yelled but Tom and Sam held him back.

"Knock it off! We have a job to do. Don't let your personal grudge against him get in the way of the mission got it!" Tom yelled in his face making Woods growl before sighing.

"Yeah I got it." Woods said.

"Alright lets move." Joe said as they continued to fight they're way through the enemy and made it into the compound and down into the coke lab. Tom was about to go down when.

"Tom." Dillion said stopping him. "Keep an eye on Woods. Seeing Menendez again is making him lose it." Dillion said.

"Don't worry Dillion I got his back. You just capture that asshole." Tom said heading down. Tom and his group made their way through the lab when a file caught Sam's attention and grabbed and read it making him widen his eyes.

"Tom you better see this." Sam said handing him the file.

"The fuck? The CIA?" Tom said before Woods made it up the ladder.

"Damit Woods!" Mason yelled making them rush after him. Woods got to a door and kicked it down and Menendez was at the other end of the hall.

"MENENDEZ!" Woods yelled firing at him only for Tom to push him into the wall while Hudson and Dillion tried to secure Menendez. Woods shoved Tom off him and threw a Grenade into the room Menendez was in earlier and it went off.

Tom slowly came to.

"You alright Tomas?" Joe asked helping his son up.

"Yeah I'm alright. Wheres Menendez?" Tom asked seeing a body bag being taken away.

"Thats him. Your buddy killed him." Dillion said making Tom sigh.

present

"I'm not seeing how this has anything to do with Menendez hating us." Sean said.

"His sister was in the room." Woods said making Sean widen his eyes.

"What? Damnit Woods! What the fuck did Menendez do to you in Angola?" Sean asked making him sigh.

"Kid if theres one thing you should be lucky about is that things are less brutal in this century then it was in ours. He tortured my men one by one. He wanted to know what the CIA had on him. So yeah when I saw him I lost my shit. You would do the same if someone hurt your sisters." Woods said.

"Ah don't bring that up. Ok so you accidentally killed his sister. Why are you still alive? He had a perfect chance to do so when he gave my grandmother that pendent." Sean said.

"The dead don't suffer kid." Woods said.

Later

"Dad." Sean said approaching his father.

"Find what you wanted to know?" Tom asked looking over files.

"Why didn't you ever tell me Woods killed Menendez's sister?" Sean asked.

"My job back then was rescue missions not assassinations. It didn't sit well with me. Sam has no problem sending troops to do that if they are far to dangerous but I do. Thats why we stuck to rescue ops back then." Tom said.

"Theres something your both not telling me isn't there?" Sean said.

"You'll find out soon enough." Tom said. "Right now we've got a new mission. Get Superman and his cousins to the briefing room." Tom said.

Minutes later

"Alright next mission is a little more difficult hence why our big guns are here." Sean said referring to Superman, SuperGirl and PowerGirl.

"Whats the situation?" Superman asked.

"These." Sean said showing a picture of advanced missiles. "Mach 7 missiles capable of destroying any of our carriers both in the air and the sea such as the Obama." Sean said.

"Where are they?" SuperGirl asked.

"Singapore. You'll have a group of Clone Commandos assisting you." Sean said.

Later

"Sir Mission successful." A commando said as they destroyed the carrier containing the missiles.

"Outstanding." Tom said.

"Whats the next mission?" Briggs asked.

"Menendez is in Pakistan meeting with his right hand man DeFalco. This is going to be a more tricky situation for us since the whole place is flooded." Lane said.

"Tricky for regular soldiers but not for highly trained spies." Sean said grinning.

"Meaning?" Briggs asked.

"Lane get Natasha, Sam, Clover, Alex, Donna and Britney. They're the best choice for this mission." Sean said.

"That is an outstanding idea. I'll get them ready." Lane said.

Later

Natasha and her group soon managed to find Menendez who was talking to DeFalco about the Cyber weapon called Karma.

"What is Karma?" Sam asked in curiosity.

"Don't know sweetheart but it cant be good. Don't forget he's planing a Cyber attack using the Celerium." Black Widow said.

"Hang on." Donna said taking a quick photo of an emblem on DeFalco's right arm.

"Nice work." Black Widow said before they quickly left without being seen.

Later

"Absolutely incredible." Briggs said beyond impressed.

"I have the best of the best old man. Now before we review this intel we have a new mission." Sean said.

"Oh come on. You cant be serious we got to help Russia and Afghanistan?" Lane said.

"Look I know Russia started a war with us a few months ago but get over it that was all Makarov." Sean said making him sigh.

"Fine. Whats the situation?" Lane asked.

"Simple protecting both presidents as they discuss peace treaties. However Menendez has ordered a kill order on both of them. This will spike tension between the two. So our job is to protect the convoy as they head to Pelican extraction." Sean said.

"Giving us the perfect place to set up the peace talks." Briggs said impressed.

"The peace talks will take place aboard one of SHIELD's carriers held by Nick Fury." Sean said.

"Alright lets get to work." Lane said.

"I called in for StarScream and Jetfire to protect the convoy." Sean said.

Later

"Ha we got them on the run!" Jetifre said as the convoy was airborne.

"Outstanding." Briggs said.

"This is why I love allies." Sean said grinning.

"Now then I believe we have some intel to go over." Tom said.

"Yup." Sean said pulling the photo of the emblem Donna took.

"Wait a second. I recognize that emblem. It the colossus." Talbot said.

"That was a project my company worked on during the third year. A small precent of our finance comes from that." Sean said.

"Damn." Tom said looking at the photo of the floating city. "That must have costed a fortune to build." Tom said.

"You have no idea. I built it as a vacation spot for the Twins during when they were on summer vacation." Sean said.

"Get Section and his team ready for deployment." Briggs said.

"I'll get a few others to come with them." Sean said.

Later

"Farid You sure this is going to work?" Harper asked the CIA spy in Cordis Die.

"It will trust me." Farid said. In the group was Section, Harper, Salazar, Red Hood and Punisher.

"Your ID bands will identify you as union inspectors. Since Sean owns this entire place you'll have access to anywhere on the city." Farid said.

"When this is over remind me to ask him for a paid vacation here." Harper said making Punisher chuckle.

"Yeah sure right after he kicks your dumbass for asking something so stupid." Red Hood said as they made it inside the place.

"So this is how the 1% live." Salazar said.

"Got to hand it to the boss he sure knows how to impress people." Harper said as they made it into the elevator.

"Harper you and Frank head outside and sweep the floor. Salazar, Jason and I will to the insertion point." Section said.

"You got it." Harper said as they headed off the elevator and Harper bumped into a woman. "Whoa! How you doing, Beautiful." Harper said.

"Excuse you creep." The woman said as the doors closed. They soon approached where they needed to be and some armed men soon attacked them but they were faster and took them down.

"What the hell?" Punisher said.

"Menendez must have his men in the city." Section said before inputing a code to one of the locked doors and they soon burst they're way through the enemy and soon approached the server controls.

"Alright let's see what we can find." Punisher said.

"Placing the Uplink. Search supply manifest key word Karma." Section said but no results were found. "Search automated security systems key word Karma." Section said but still got nothing. "Damnit we're missing something." Section said.

"Try security image database." Punisher said making him do just that and found what they were looking for.

"Got it." Section said. "Karma isn't a weapon its a woman." Section said getting an image of a woman with a symbol for Karma on her neck.

"What better why to start a cyber attack then with a hacker?" Punisher said.

"Harper we found Karma. It's a woman." Section said.

"ID lists her as Chloe Lynch." Farid said.

"Hey thats the chick I saw in the elevator." Harper said.

"OverLord we found Karma. It's not a weapon it's a woman. We're going to need backup on this." Section said.

"Roger that. Clone gunships are in route to your location. Secure Karma at all costs." Lane said.

Section and his group made their way to Harper and Red Hood who had Chloe in their custody before the ship shook violently and DeFalco and his men took Chloe before they could react.

"Damnit!" Section yelled before republic gunships arrived and landed troops for them.

"Commander." One of the commandos said.

"We have to find Chloe before DeFalco gets off this city." Section said.

Section and his forces soon found DeFalco and Punisher quickly shot him in the face killing him.

"Without your expertise Menendez's plans for Celerium will have hit a roadblock." Section said to Chloe.

"It may slow him down but he'll get what he wants. Trust me." Chloe said.

Later

Sean went back to the retirement home and found Woods outside.

"Hey Kid. I was wondering how long you would take to get here." Woods said making him chuckle.

"Look Woods I need to know the truth about what you and my dad aren't telling me." Sean said making him sigh.

"I figured as much. When we thought we had finally taken down Menendez in 86 a year later he showed up again and it's the last straw for the CIA and trust me they were even more pissed once they learned Noriega was involved with him. So we decided to ruin his reputation. This was 2 years after your old man encountered that hunter." Woods said.

1989

Woods got out of his jeep parked in front of a house before Tom, Sam and Wade did the same along with Mason.

"Hey guys." Tom said.

"Long time general Tom." Woods said making Tom chuckle. He was at the rank of a three star general now. Sam was at 2 and Wade was at the rank of Colonel.

They went out back where Tom was keeping the needed stuff to ruin Noriega's reputation.

"Why the fuck aren't we killing this guy?" Woods asked.

"My dad wants us to ruin his reputation only instead of making him a martyr." Tom said taking a drink from his flask.

"Being a six star General has it's advantages." Sam said.

"Says the guys who actually fought and killed a fucking alien." Woods said.

"Technically it killed itself with a bomb." Tom said.

"Same thing. I still cant believe you guys actually fought one." Woods said.

"It cost me three of my men and killed Dillion. But at least we got something out of it." Tom said.

Present

"Ruin his reputation and prevent any uprising in his name smart. So what went wrong?" Sean asked.

"Hudson on the comms. It just felt so off you know. It just kept gnawing at me." Woods said.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked.

1989

"Hey what the hell!" Sam yelled as the bombing began early.

"Hudson what are you doing! Hudson! Damnit!" Tom yelled.

"Fucking Comms!" Wade yelled as they made it to shore and started to make their way towards where Noriega was at.

"Tom." Hudson said on the comms.

"Hudson what the hell. Bombing started way to early there are still civilians here." Tom said.

"Get to False Prophet now." Hudson said.

"Hudson? Damnit!" Tom said.

"Something doesn't fell right." Wade said.

"I know." Tom said as they made it to the hotel and killed the guards.

"What are you doing?" Noriega asked as Tom unload the bag containing drugs and contraband.

"Sealing your Reputation." Mason said.

"Hudson we've got False Prophet. Moving to extraction." Tom said.

"Negative. Stand by for new tasking. Objective false Prophet has intel on a Nexus Target. Escort him as PC to prisoner exchange." Hudson said.

"Now wait a minute. This wasn't the plan. Who is Nexus Target?" Tom asked.

"You have your orders." Hudson said.

"The fuck is this all about?" Wade asked.

"Hell if I know. But orders are orders." Tom said.

Present

"Why did the mission just suddenly change? You don't do that unless it's of the upmost importance." Sean said.

"Yeah thats what we all thought. Like I said I just knew something was wrong. And I was right." Woods said.

1989

"Tom where are you guys?" Woods asked as he and Mason were on top of a building.

"I honestly don't know. Hudson...Ordered..." Tom tried to say as the comms bugged out.

"Fucking Comms!" Mason yelled as they approached the end of the building.

"Hudson who is nexus target?" Woods asked.

"It's him Woods. Nexus Target is Raul Menendez." Hudson said making Woods glare.

"You should have told us." Woods said as Menendez came out with a rag over his head.

Woods aimed his riffle at him and fired.

Present

"Wait hold on I'm confused." Sean said.

"Just let me finish kid." Woods said.

1989

Woods and Mason made their way to Menendez's dead body while Noriega looked smug.

"The fuck are you so smug about?" Woods asked while he had a bad feeling about this and he and Mason rushed to the body and pulled the bag over his head.

"JOE!" Woods yelled seeing his friend dead.

"Fool." Noriega said before Mason was knocked out and someone shot Wood's legs crippling him.

"Menendez!" Woods yelled in anger.

Present

Sean drew shaky breaths as he laid on the grass about what he was just told.

1989

"Your countries most famous war hero is dead. By your own hand. Do you know why?" Menendez asked.

"He was going to kill David." Hudson said.

"Because you most suffer as I have suffered! Now one more must die. You, Tom or Woods!" Menendez said as Tom was tied up along with Sam and Wade.

"Woods I cant I have two kids they..." Hudson tried to say but Menendez pumped his shotgun. "Fuck! Ok me! Do it. DO IT!" Hudson yelled and he shot his legs like he did Woods and then used his pendent to slit his throat.

present

"There was nothing you could have done Woods." Sean said.

"Me, Mason and your Grandfather were the best and we still couldn't take him down." Woods said.

"He hasn't dealt with me though." Sean said as the white fire engulfed his eyes making him chuckle.

"Go get him kid. You'd make your grandfather proud." Woods said.

Later

"Ok I'm done playing fucking games." Sean said entering the briefing room.

"Glad to hear it." Lane said.

"President Clinton just gave us the green light to kill Chairmen Zaho. Frank you and the Defenders are up in five." Sean said.

"You got it." Punisher said.

"I guess Woods told you the truth." Tom said.

"You should have told me dad." Sean said.

"I didn't want you to be consumed by revenge. It's not what your grandfather would have wanted for you." Tom said.

"I am above simple revenge. I get the job done." Sean said.

Later

"HA! Finally!" Sean yelled as Zaho was dead.

"Outstanding." Briggs said.

"Hey guys you might want to see this." Hellboy said.

"What is it Red?" Sean asked.

"Chloe just hacked into Menendez's files and found out when the attack is scheduled to begin. Its tomorrow." Hellboy said.

"Tomorrow?" Sean asked.

"Yup." Hellboy said.

"Get Section. I want Menendez brought in now." Sean said.

Later

The mission was a success however though they lost Harper during the fight against Cordis Die.

"Premier Chen has pledged China's military support to all US Operations." Tarken said to Sean and Briggs.

"SDC is finished Governor Tarken. America and China joining forces truly marks the beginning of a new era." Briggs said.

"One we should all be proud of." Tarken said as the Pelican containing Menendez arrived before landing and Section and Salazar walked off along with Menendez. "President Clinton sends her regards." Tarken said.

"Get this cocksucker off my flight deck." Briggs said.

Menendez was being interrogated by Salazar and Briggs.

"I will speak only to Sean Ashburn Kruger. Bring him to me." Menendez said.

"Commander?" Briggs said as Sean opened the door and walked in. "Don't lose your focus son. I'll be on the bridge." Briggs said as he left and Sean sat down in front of him.

"I have watched you for a long time boy. Becoming a bigger legend then your Grandfather ever was. Ending the third world war. Allying our world with other planets and universes." Menendez said.

"You killed my Grandfather." Sean said glaring at him.

"I truly had nothing but respect for Joesph Kruger when he was alive. A man who in the heat of war losing his three brothers still went on fighting for his country and his beliefs. A man who obtained an impossible rank a true war hero to the world. However though he served the wrong people. And now you will see why." Menendez said.

"Commander we have a situation." Briggs said.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"We're tracking a passenger entering the Obama's airspace. Wait are those birds?" Briggs said seeing multiple signals appearing.

"Oh come on. He's moves a fucking inch you put a bullet in his brain you got that." Sean said about to leave when his back was turned and something hit his head knocking him out.

Sean slowly came to when Hellboy shook him up

"Ugh what the fuck hit me?" Sean asked standing up.

"Menendez is gone kid." Hellboy said.

"Son of a bitch! Find him!" Sean yelled as they rushed out of the room.

"Commander we have no choice but to restart the Obama's systems." Briggs said.

"Are you out of your mind thats suicide!" Sean yelled as they got to the control room.

"Better not having any systems then have this ship destroy the fleet." Briggs said.

"Goddamnit." Sean said as the comms stopped working.

"Sir we've got security footage." One of the technicians said.

"Oh boy." Hellboy said seeing Menendez was outside the room where Briggs was at.

"Damnit! Red we got to move!" Sean yelled as they rushed to where Briggs was at.

Once they got there they found Briggs alive but wounded along with Chloe who was knocked out.

"Check the wounded!" Sean said looking at the systems. "FUCK! This was his plan. He wanted to get captured so he could insert the Celerium into our systems. We need to inform the Pentagon." Sean said.

"Sir Republic and Covenant forces have arrived. The Obama is secured." Salazar said.

"Good to know. Red lets go." Sean said.

Later

Sean along with Hellboy and Section were in a Military Pelican that had the President on board who was telling to Premier Chen.

"Republic and Covenant forces have been dispatched to Chine in the event Menendez attacks." President Clinton said.

"Thank you Madam President. Your actions speak louder then any words." Premier Chen said before his Transmission ended.

"Madam President. Sean Ashburn Kruger and his team believe its best that you be transported off world till we've captured Menendez." The secretary of Defense said.

"Ma'm I believe Menendez is still planning on targeting you."

"Uh guys." Hellboy said before they got hit with a rocket.

"Oh crap. Brace for impact!" Sean yelled as they crashed.

Soon they got on a ground transport and headed to shelter.

"Commander I want these Drones dealt with. Use whatever you can." President Clinton said.

"Well I do have one suggestion ma'm but I need your approval first." Sean said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"With your Permission perhaps I could send out a signal to call in one of our Primordial friends specifically one Lizard." Sean said.

"Do whatever you have to." Clinton said.

"Lane send out the signal bring him to shore." Sean said on the comms.

"You got it son." Lane said sending out a signal to bring in Godzilla.

The Tide of the battle soon turned once Godzilla came ashore destroying most of the drones before they retreated.

Later

Global Tech had tracked the signal to Heiti where Menendez was broadcasting his signal to control the entire US drone fleet. Every Hero Every soldier was heading in including Every Ghost Rider.

"Drop!" Sean yelled as they deployed down to find Menendez.

Sean soon found Menendez in US uniform and soon had a gun pointed at his head glaring at him.

"Martyr me. For Cordis Die." Menendez said making Sean Growl about to pull the trigger but didn't.

"NO. My grandfather wouldn't so neither will I." Sean said pulling him up and pushed him to the others as all the enemy soldiers were surrendering.

Meanwhile

Woods, Broom, Mason and Stacy were in a room when someone knocked.

"Do not enter." Woods said but someone did enter. "I swear to god. I will shove this wheel chair right up your..." Woods tried to say.

"Just try it." The person said. "You guys except her look like hell." The Person said while Stacy looked on in shock in disbelief.

"You stay right fucking there." Woods said shoving the person seeing he was real.

"Joseph?" Stacy said walking slowly to him as he took her hand gently and kissed her.

"Hello dear." Joe Kruger said making her start crying.

"Joe? I shot you." Woods said.

"You always were a lousy shot." Joe said sitting down with his wife.

"My ass where the fuck you been for 31 years?" Woods asked.

Later

"Tom Kruger and my family here to see Stacy Kruger." Tom said to the security guard.

"Another Kruger?" The Guard said.

"Huh?" Sean said as they entered the room.

"Hey kids." Woods said laughing.

"What the hell Woods?" Hellboy said.

"Hey kids let me introduce you to someone. Joe these are the kids." Woods said.

"Hello." Sean said.

"Kids...This is your Grandfather." Woods said shocking everyone while Tom looked at his father in shock as the legendary six star general stood up.

"Dad?" Tom said in shock.

"What the fuck is with everyone in this family coming back from the dead?" Sean asked making Joe chuckle.

"Oh boy you remind me of myself. Then again your better then me or your father." Joe said placing his hand on his shoulder.

 **Authors Note: Holy shit this took so fucking long. Joseph Kruger is back in action my friends. Next Chapter Reign of Fire. Also Please do Vote in the current Poll for the maids in the Rider of the League. Read Review and Vote See ya.**


	51. Reign of Fire

Chapter 51 Reign of Fire

Sean slowly woke up from his bed seeing Diana next to him completely naked along with a new woman who has light green hair white skin and had bat like wings on her head. This was Morrigan Aensland a succobus woman who had recently joined the heroes of the world along with joining Sean's still growing harem.

Sean smirked before kissing their foreheads making them smile in their sleep.

It's been a couple of weeks since the end of Menendez's war and things had been relatively peaceful for now.

His grandfather was living a quiet peaceful life in the retirement home with Stacy and the others due to him wanting to relax for a while before he rejoined the army again. With the war over the president had offered Global Tech more funding as well as full authorization for any projects that came to mind.

One such project was a new building which would make the Pentagon look like child's play. It was called the Decagon. A new military installation meant for the allies to operate together in a more open area. 3 times the size of the Pentagon and five times more secured.

Sean was about to get up when.

"Leaving so soon love?" Morrigan asked playfully while tracing her fingers over her bare breasts.

"Sorry honey I've got work to do. Though I will enjoy some more private fun when I get back." Sean said making her giggle before resting her head back down on the Pillows.

Later

The twins and Newt were in London walking to one of the Energon mines underground.

"Morning girls. Hows it going now." One of the miners asked in the London accent.

"Good." Dawn said.

"Working late shift now are ya?" Another of the miners asked in amusement.

"Someone has to clean up after you guys." Sarah said as they made it to the Elevator where Price and Soap got off.

"Alright girls come on then." Price said letting them in the elevator.

"Thanks." Dawn said as they made they're way down where Sean and a few others were at before Sean used the fire extinguisher to freeze a few beer cans.

"Nice work boys." Sean said.

"Hey boss heres the new recruits." One of the miners said.

"Employment office is up top." Sean said.

"Hi Sean." Sarah said.

"What are you girls doing here?" Sean asked.

"Our school got destroyed in the drone attack remember?" Dawn said.

"Oh right." Sean said knowing it would take a while before the school was rebuilt.

"Hey Sean." Barry said.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"We got a problem at number 4. Kano says he's hit a void." Barry said.

"There wasn't one on the scanners." Sean said going to the main office to look it over.

One of the drilling machines at the void continued to spin till it stopped and Kano had a look inside.

"Ah hell how was this not seen." Kano said before turning around seeing the girls. "Oy girls. And what brings you three to the asshole of the world?" Kano asked.

"You were passing through it. What does that make you?" Sarah asked making Kano chuckle.

"Good one. Here do me a favor and have a look inside." Kano said handing Dawn a flashlight and they made their way inside. "And be careful. I don't need your brother on my case." Kano said leaving.

Sarah, Dawn and Newt made their way inside the void seeing the walls covered in some kind of rock that looked like scales.

"Wow." Newt said.

"What is this stuff?" Dawn asked.

"Hello girls." A male voice said behind them making them turn and see one of the miners with a rather unsettling look on his face.

"Um can we help you?" Sarah asked.

"Oh I dont know maybe you could convince your brother to give me my job back but then again..." The miner said about to grab them when fire appeared on the ground behind him making him jump while the girls walked closer to a wall.

" **Who dares harm the innocent?** " An angered voice said echoing around the void.

"Who's there?" The miner said.

" **I am a protector of the innocent.** " The voice said before the cave started to move around somewhat and the miner looked up and.

"Sean I'm telling you there wasn't a void when we scanned this place." Kano said.

"Well then why the hell?" Sean tried to say till he heard the girls screaming echoing.

"Oh SHIT!" Kano yelled as they rushed to the void.

"GIRLS!" Sean yelled looking around till he found the dead miner who's body was ripped in half from the waist.

"Oh good god." Kano said.

"Up here." Sarah said making them look up seeing the girls up on top of...

"Is that what I think it is?" Kano asked.

"A dragon." Sean said.

Later

"Raiden what the hell? Why did you not say anything?" Sean asked.

"I honestly had no idea the legendary Bull dragon was in this mine." Raiden said.

"Bull Dragon?" Sean said confused.

"Yes you see this is the first dragon to ever exist. He is the king of dragons as well as the spirit world." Raiden said.

"So he and others of his kind are allies of Earth then?" Sean said.

"Yes they are guardians of peace." Raiden said before an alert came up.

"Oh what now?" Sean said as they got an alert from command.

"Son we got a problem. Theres a new breach opening up in the Atlantic." Lane said.

"Oh hell." Sean said.

A category 2 Kaiju appeared out of water and roared as it approached London.

"Zilla is to far away and Kong is still recovering from his last fight." Lane said.

"We've got a new asset here." Sean said before the Bulldragon soon flew out of the mine and to the enemy.

The Kaiju almost made it to shore till The BullDragon appeared and knocked it back away from the shore making it roar at the king of the dragons who roared right back at the Kaiju before breathing fire at the monster making it roar in pain.

The BullDragon soon started making some kind of calling sound and out from the mine appeared two more dragons. One with black scales and Red eyes while the other had white scales and blue eyes. (Red Eyes Black Dragon and Blue eyes white Dragon from YUGIOH folks!)

The Kaiju roared before all three dragons blasted the Kaiju with their breaths making it burn to ash before roaring into the air in victory while the citizens of London cheered for their protectors victory.

Hours later

News Footage of the attack was all over the world with every Chanel saying that Dragons of all things had saved London from devastating destruction.

"How about that?" Sean said amused.

"I always thought Dragons were just myths and legends." Tom said.

"Well not anymore." Lane said.

"Raiden also said that the Spirit world also holds unique opportunities for us. Some of the most rarest minerals we need for technology is in the spirit world and they never run out cause they constantly grow. I've authorized a facility to be built there to start extracting these elements. We're looking at an Infinite supply of much needed elements we need to survive." Sean said.

"Well I'll be damned." Briggs said amazed.

"However there is one small issue. In the Spirit world theres this uh how should I put this? Green large monster called Gnasty Gnorc. He's been causing trouble for our new allies for some time. But they insist we stay from him and not cause a full out war in they're homes." Sean said.

"What makes him so dangerous?" Packard asked.

"Well he's able to turn gems into warriors for his own cause." Sean said.

"Gems?" Lane said confused.

"The world is changing Lane get used to it." Sean said.

Later

"So the girls Birthday is next week so considering how they've been to everyplace in the world. I decided to place it in the Dragon world." Sean said.

"Oh really?" Mara asked while looking at the photos for the party. "Still hard to imagine my little angels are almost 13 years old." Mara said mock sadness making him chuckle.

"Oh please you barley cried when I turned 13." Sean said.

"Thats cause you were special on so many levels." Mara said making him chuckle.

"Whatever. Anyway their birthday party will be held in the Artisans world." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Yeah sorry this wasn't as long as most of my chapters but Next chapter is going to be special with the girls being the heroes this time and take down Nasty Norc. Just for those who dont know this. Look up Spyro the Dragon video game the first one not that Skylander bullshit. Anyway I plan on doing a few chapters where Sarah, Dawn and Newt are the heroes in which next chapter will start that. These Chapters will be**

 **Spyro the Dragon**

 **Spyro Ripto's rage**

 **Spyro year of the dragon**

 **Spyro Enter the Dragonfly**

 **and Ape Escape**

 **Also the flash back arcs poll is up so look and vote for those.**


	52. The Dragon World

Chapter 52 The Dragon world

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRLS!" A crowd shouted to the twins.

"Wow!" Sarah said in amazement.

"I wanted to make things special for you girls this time so we're in the dragons world." Sean said.

"Cool!" Dawn said.

"Care for an interview real quick?" Audrey said making Sean frown.

"The hell are you doing here?" Sean asked glaring at her.

"Calm down now. She's just doing her job." Nick said.

"If by doing her job you mean causing chaos?" Sean asked.

"Enough." Joe said bonking him on the head making Sean growl.

"Ok rolling." Animal said.

"It's been peaceful in the five dragon worlds or is it six. We estimate they have 12,000 treasure or is it 14,000?" Joe asked slightly confused.

"What about this Gnasty Gnorc? Word is that he has this spell that turns Gems into warriors for his cause." Audrey asked.

"I'll take that question. Nasty norc is a simple creature." Sean said.

"Simple?" Nasty Norc said listening in.

"He is contained in a remote world and is no threat to either the dragons or the Earth." Sean said.

"No threat!" Nasty Norc said insulted.

"Besides he is ugly as hell." Sean said chuckling

"UGLY?! That does it!" Nasty Norc said casting a spell that started turning everyone into crystals and scattering them all over the dragon worlds

The only ones not turned to crystal were the twins and Newt.

"Looks like it's our time to shine." Sarah said as they rushed off to free the others from their crystal prisons.

The Adventure begins (For each world imagine the music for each level)

The Girls still in the Artisan world and started searching for the others and found one of the crystal prisons and freed the person revealing the person to be their grandfather Joe Kruger.

"Ugh thank you for releasing me girls. Free ten of the others who are imprisoned in the Artisan world. Then find the Balloonist. He'll transport you to the next world." Joe said.

"What about Nasty Norc? We're going after him!" Dawn said.

"Free the others first. Thats all I'm going to tell you." Joe said before activating a device on his wrest and vanished.

"Ugh. Alright lets find the others." Sarah said.

They soon came upon another prisoner and freed him revealing it to be Woods who had his legs fully healed.

"Wheres Nasty Norc we'll blast him!" Dawn said.

"Keep your pants on girls. Things aren't that simple. First things first find some weapons to protect yourself against his minions." Woods said before he vanished.

Finding another statue they found Mason inside.

"Girls if your going to be going after that prick your going to need some flying equipment." Mason said handing them wing suits.

"Cool." Sarah said before he vanished.

The last statue that found was near a dragons mouth that was closed and in the statue was Broom.

"Whats in there?" Newt asked.

"In there is the Artisan's boss. But you girls aren't ready just yet. First complete one of the Artisan's worlds." Broom said.

Once they gathered all the treasure the first portal they went through was Stone Hill.

Stone Hill

"Whoa!" The girls said looking at the place. However unlike the main world they came from this one had enemies who could fight.

Heading down one of the hallways they found another statue and inside was Hawk.

"Whoa. That's uncomfortable. If you girls are going up against Nasty Norc you'll need these." Sarge said handing them replicas of Iron Man's repulsers. "I asked your brother to start making some of these just incase." Sarge said before he vanished.

"Neat." Dawn said.

Once they got the repulsers on they started taking down the enemy with ease and collected the gems they left behind before Newt jumped down a well and found another statue who contained Baraka.

"Word of Advice. Keep your distance from larger enemies. Some of them have greater attack range." Baraka said before vanishing.

Newt came back using what the dragons called the swirly gig. (At least thats what I think it's called)

Once she got back up they continued to take down the enemy with ease before Sarah went up the tower and found Packard.

"Hey girls how about a tip on gliding?" Packard asked.

"Sure." Sarah said.

"For the longest Glide use your Wing suit at the very top of your jump." Packard said before he vanished.

Using his advice Sarah glided to the other side and soon started chasing down an egg thief and stoped him reclaiming the egg.

Once they got all the treasure they found the last statue who was Sindel.

"After you've rescued everyone from their prisons use this portal to return back to the main world." Sindel said before vanishing.

Soon they came back through the portal and went to the next world called Dark Hollow.

Dark Hollow

"Whoa I see why it's called Dark Hollow." Newt said as the whole place was dark. They jumped up a few platforms and glided towards a group of Norcs one of which was much bigger then them and the other two had metal armor protecting them from their repulsers. Newt managed to get to the statue who turned out to be Kano.

"About time girls. I didnt think you would get past those little metal armor bastards. Piece of advice. Your weapons wont be able to harm them but that doesn't mean you shouldn't use more blunt weapons." Kano said before vanishing.

Taking Kano's advice the girls used swords and large objects on the enemies with metal shields. Once they got rid of these enemies another kind appeared with metal armor in the front while vulnerable in the back.

Soon they found another statue who turned out to be Jax.

"Damn thats unpleasant. Keep up the good work girls." Jax said before vanishing.

The Girls soon located a key and found a treasure chest containing many gems before they moved onto fighting the remaining enemies while obtaining the remaining treasures in this world.

They came across another statue who turned out to be Robin.

"I knew Nasty Norc was bad news." Robin said before vanishing.

Soon the returned back to the mainland and headed for the next portal Town Square.

Town Square

"Whoa!" Newt said in awe seeing the place before they found one of the statues and freed Joker.

"Oy thats not funny." The Joker said. "This place is a good place to practice you're gliding skills girls so good luck." The Joker said before vanishing.

"I like this place." Sarah said before she glided across to the other side where a couple of bulls tried to attack her only for Dawn and Newt to drop kick them.

Once they got up top they glided to another statue who was Sonya.

"Thanks for freeing me girls. Keep your guard up. You never know what might be out there." Sonya said before vanishing.

Heading up a few stairs they fought against a group of bulls and their tamer who ended up just being a pushover.

Another statue was freed revealing the Red Hood.

"Hey girls have you seen a little freak in blue. He's a thief and he's stolen a dragon egg. I would catch him myself but no guns." Red Hood said before vanishing.

The girls glided to where the thief was and took him down reclaiming the egg and glided to another statue who inside was Thor.

"Thank you for releasing me." Thor said before vanishing.

Once they collected all the treasure they headed back to the main land and went back to the dragons mouth where Broom was waiting for them.

"Impressive you girls have been busy. You may enter if you believe you are ready." Broom said before vanishing.

Toasty (I'm not kidding thats the name of the level)

The girls soon appeared down and took down the enemies which were dogs with ease before finding the only statue in the world which was Quan Chi.

"Nasty Norc has placed one of his most trusted minions here." Quan Chi said.

"Bring him on. I smell a Barbecue." Dawn said.

"Be careful girls. This boss has many tricks up his sleeve." Quan Chi sad before vanishing.

The boss was actually a smart Sheep who they took down with ease before heading back once they gathered all the treasure.

Once they got back they headed for the next world Peace Keeper. (I'm not doing those flying levels since I hated them in the first game)

Peace Keepers

The girls soon arrived and immediately found a statue who turned out to be Sheeva.

"Welcome to Peace Keepers girls. If you wish to advance to the next world you're going to need to recover all the treasure before then." Sheeva said.

"Collect Treasure got it." Sarah said before she vanished.

Taking down the minions of this world was easy enough although the girls were really annoyed when they started mooning them. (They actually do that in the game)

Soon they found another statue containing Kintaro.

"Keep up the good work girls." Kintaro said before vanishing.

The girls used a canon to destroy one of the walls to get to an egg thief and find the last statue in this world who turned out to be Goro.

"Nasty Norc is going to pay for this." Goro said unamused by this act.

"Oh he will trust us." Dawn said making him smirk before vanishing.

After all the treasure was found the girls went to one of the Peace Keeper worlds known as Dry Canyon.

Dry Canyon

"Oh great." Sarah said as this time the enemy could shoot at them. Taking down bad guys and finding an Egg thief was easy before they came upon a statue who turned out to be Cyrax.

"Thank you for releasing me." Cyrax said before vanishing.

Continuing on their quest they continued to find more treasure before coming upon another statue who turned out to be Thick.

"Hey it's the birthday girls. You know I Always knew..." Thick tried to say.

"Yes?" The girls asked.

"Um I forget." Thick said before vanishing making them laugh at his forgetfulness.

Flying upwards they found lots of treasure before coming across yet another statue who turned out to be Captain Blade.

"This place has a few unique opportunities for you girls to learn how to fly. I would take the chance to see what you could do." Blade said before vanishing.

Taking up his advice the girls glided over to the last statue who turned out to be Spartan.

"Nice timing girls. I swear I thought I was going to be stuck here forever." Spartan said before vanishing.

With everything done in this world they headed back to Peace Keepers before entering another portal Cliff town.

Cliff Town

"Whoa!" Newt said looking down.

"Wow this place is high." Dawn said slightly nervous.

The enemies here were rather easy and finding another egg thief along the way before finding a statue and inside was Smoke.

"How are supposed to blast these guys when they have metal armor?" Sarah asked.

"Remember girls your repulsers wont harm them. But blunt objects will." Smoke said before he vanished.

Heading up the area they got to another statue and inside was Riff.

"Hey whats on the other side of that river?" Dawn asked

"Why don't you glide there and find out?" Riff said before vanishing.

The girls glided over the river and fought off some vultures before finding the last statue who inside was Felicity.

"Oh god that was creepy." Felicity said shuddering before vanishing.

Once all the treasure had been collected they left the world and headed to the next portal Ice Cavern.

Ice Cavern

"Seriously?" Sarah said annoyed by the cold.

"Come on." Dawn said dragging her away before they came across a statue and inside was Sub-Zero.

"Well done girls. Keep up the good work and you might just pull this off." Sub-Zero said before vanishing.

The enemies here were either big using brute strength to fight or using snowballs to hit them.

They came across another statue and inside was Reptile.

"Reptilians and Cold do not mix." Reptile said before vanishing.

Continuing across this world the girls were finding treasure at every turn.

Another statue was found and inside was Nightwing.

"Hey girls some Norcs up ahead are wearing armor. And Armor in this world makes their feet very slippery." NightWing said.

"Hmmm." Sarah said in thought before he vanished.

Using his advice the girls pushed the large metal Norcs off the edge with ease before coming across a statue they were guarding who turned out to be Lui Kang.

"Well done girls." Lui Kang said bowing to them before vanishing.

At Last they came to the last statue and surprise it was Abe.

"Thank you for releasing me." Abe said before he vanished.

Now the girls collected all the treasure and went to the last portal Doctor Shemp.

Doctor Shemp

"What the?" Sarah said as the enemies charged at them and when they missed they fell off the cliff.

"I'm not even going to say anything." Dawn said.

"Same." Newt said.

Getting past the enemies was no problem since they kept killing themselves when they missed them. (Honestly they actually did that and I have no idea why)

The soon came to the boss and the statue who inside was Hellboy.

"Oh my god you have no idea how annoying this guy is. Heres a piece of advice. He should watch his back." Hellboy said before vanishing.

Now that advice was really good since they kept firing at him in his hind making him scream running off to the next platforms till finally.

"AHHHH!" The Boss yelled as they blasted him again and he went down easy.

"Time for the next world." Sarah said.

Once they got all the treasure again they went to the balloonist and went to the Magic Crafters world.

Magic Crafters

"Wow." The girls said in awe before spotting another Egg thief and took him down with ease before finding another statue who turned out to be Raiden.

"Welcome to the Magic Crafters world. If you wish to journey to the next world reclaim the eggs those blue thieves have taken." Raiden said before vanishing.

These enemies were much different then the previous ones since this time they could move objects and make walls to block them out.

Finding another thief they found some strange arrows on the ground that started up a hill where another statue was so they went up and the person inside was Shepherd.

"When you see arrows like this you can start a super charge like the Flash." Shepherd said.

"Cool!" Dawn said before he vanished.

The super charge turned out to be very useful to them in taking down the enemy even faster.

The last statue they found was Scorch.

"Thanks for freeing me girls." Scorch said before vanishing.

After all that was done the first world they went to was Alpine Ridge.

Alpine Ridge

"What in the world." Newt said seeing giant monsters.

"We can take them." Dawn said charging at the monster with ease.

Taking down these giants was easy since while they were big they were slow to catch them.

Soon they found statue who inside was John Stewart the Green Lantern.

"You girls aren't afraid of these loud annoying monsters are you?" Lantern asked.

"No way." The Girls said.

"Good." Lantern said before vanishing.

Gliding to the next area was easy while these green Norcs kept changing the layout of the area though it was nothing they couldn't handle.

Soon they came across another statue who inside was Hal Jordon.

"Thank you for releasing me." Hal said before vanishing.

And not to soon another statue was found and inside was Susan.

"Nice work girls. You keep this up you might be able to join us in the field." Susan said before vanishing.

"Hey whats that over there?" Newt asked pointing to a cave where another statue and a blue thief was.

"I got them." Sarah said gliding over to them and freed to person who turned out to be Kung Lao.

"Get that thief." Kung Lao said before vanishing.

Quickly she took down the thief with ease before gliding back to the others.

"That was fun." Dawn said before they left this world and went to the next called High Caves.

High Caves

"EW!" Dawn yelled seeing giant metal bugs.

"Ok we're not going that way." Sarah said as they went the other way and took down the enemies with ease before coming to a statue who inside was Shang Tsung.

"Please do something about these green Norcs they constantly keep moving everything in sight." Shang Tsung said.

Gliding across the area they took down the Green Norcs with ease before coming to another statue who inside was Doctor Fate.

"We hate those bugs. And we cant kill them like the others." Dawn said.

"Then may I suggest using the super charge?" Doctor Fate said before vanishing.

Using his advice they took down the giant metal bugs with the super charge before taking down two thieves with ease and found the last statue who inside was Price.

"Keep up the good work girls. You'll reach Nasty Norc yet." Price said before vanishing.

"Well thats all of them." Newt said before they left the world and went to the next one Wizard Peak.

Wizard Peak

"Whoa!" Sarah said seeing the multiple amounts of enemies.

Taking them down was easy and came across another statue who turned out to be Cisco.

"Hey girls keep using the Super Charge you'll find it can be really helpful in certain areas." Cisco said before vanishing.

Using his advice they found with the Super Charge they could jump and glide across the world with ease.

Soon another statue came to view and inside was BatGirl.

"You're doing great Girls. Keep it up and you'll end this nightmare soon." BatGirl said before vanishing.

And finally they found the last statue who inside was Johnny Storm.

"Ugh that was not cool. Toast Norc girls." Johnny said before vanishing.

"Ok one more world left then we can head to the next world." Sarah said as they left for the last world called BlowHard.

BlowHard

"Ok this place sucks." Dawn said as they nearly got blasted with lightning before they came to a statue who inside was Liz.

"Be careful girls this boss is very tricky with his lightning attacks." Liz said before vanishing.

Taking her advice the girls soon took down the enemy boss before they finally left for the next world called Beast Makers

Beast Makers

"Ew It had to be a swamp!" Dawn said in disgust.

"Come on!" Sarah said dragging her away.

The Norcs here had used electricity as a weapon which made things a little difficult for the girls before they took them down and came across a statue who inside was actually an ally of their brother Swamp Thing.

"Nasty Norc has turned this swamp into an electrified junkyard. And it used to be so beautiful." Swamp Thing said.

"I'm sure it was." Sarah said before he vanished.

Fighting off the giant warthogs with ease they came to another statue who inside was Poison Ivy.

"Girls its great to see you but I've got to go." Ivy said before vanishing.

With all the statues freed now they went through a portal to Terrace village.

Terrace village

"Oh come on not again." Sarah said in annoyance as the Norcs here could shoot at them.

Getting past these Norcs was a lot more difficult then the ones before since they had to keep their distance or get zapped.

"Finally." Dawn said as they finished off most of them can came to a statue who turned out to be LiveWire.

"Watch out girls. The Norcs in these worlds have mastered the power of Electricity like me. Only difference is though they will hurt you worse." Livewire said before vanishing.

Getting past the enemy was not easy due to the metal floors on the ground before they took down the last Norc in the land and found the last statue who inside was Iron man.

"Nice work girls. Keep this up and you might be able to join the Avengers." Iron Man said.

"Hmmm." The girls hummed in interest before he vanished.

With this world out of the way they went through the next portal Misty Blog.

Misty Blog

"Ok I've officially had it with swamps." Dawn said as they jumped over the water and took out some rather disturbing Norcs who.

"AHHHH! It's trying it eat us!" Newt yelled as she ran up a tree.

"Oh dear." Sarah said before blasting them.

The Next enemies were even worse.

"Frogs! I Hate NASTY NORC!" Dawn yelled.

"Oh get over it." Sarah said before. "Yikes!" Sarah yelped as one of the frogs tried to get her with its tongue. "Ok thats disgusting." Sarah said annoyed before killing them all and found a statue who inside was Hoover.

"Be on the look out for attack frogs. Their cold blooded killers." Hoover said in fear.

"So we noticed." Newt said.

"And this used to be such a nice swamp." Hoover said before vanishing. Sarah glided over the water and fought off a group of Norcs with some difficulty before she took them down and found another statue who inside was Shrap.

"Whoa dude. Thanks for releasing me." Shrap said before vanishing. (Look up Shrap from Army Men sarges heroes same with Hoover)

The girls went down a hole fighting off some more Norcs before finding another statue who inside was Captain America.

"Thank you for releasing me." Cap said before vanishing.

Fighting off the last of the Norcs they found the last statue who inside was Wolverine.

"I'll tell you what to do with those Norcs..." Logan tried to say.

"We're not killing them your way Logan." Sarah said making him snort before vanishing.

"Ok next world and so help me it better not be a swamp." Dawn said as they went through the next portal called Tree Tops.

Tree Tops

"Whoa!" Sarah said seeing they were high up before noticing a thief in green running away from them.

"I thought we reclaimed all the Dragon Eggs." Newt said.

"We did but that doesn't mean he doesn't have something thats not his." Sarah said as they chased him.

"Oh my god!" Dawn yelled seeing they were really high up once they got to the top and found another statue who inside was Jay Garrick.

"Welcome to Tree Tops girls. You'll find you can use the Super Charge here in ways you never thought possible." Jay said before vanishing.

Taking his advice they used the Super Charge to help them run and glide to more difficult parts of this world. Sarah flew over to a more difficult spot and found the thief and another statue. Taking down the Thief she freed the person inside the statue who turned out to be Flash.

"That was impressive you might have what it takes to be a speedster." Flash said.

"How did you even get over here?" Sarah asked making him shrug before vanishing.

Dawn and Newt found another statue who inside was Kid Flash.

"Hey girls if you jump at the end of a super Charge you could really go far." Kid Flash said.

Using his Advice they jumped to high places before they went to the last world called MetalHead.

MetalHead

"Oh great another swamp area." Dawn said.

"Come on lets just get this over with." Sarah said as they fought against the Norcs with ease before coming to a statue who inside was Cyborg.

"This Giant Robot is all charged up to fight you girls. Attacking the power polls should disrupt its power supply." Cyborg said before vanishing.

Taking his Advice they took down its power supply and it just came tumbling down.

"Well that was disappointing." Dawn said.

"Well now we got another world to do." Sarah said as they went to the next world called Dream Weavers.

Dream Weavers

"Now this is more like it." Dawn said.

The only problem with this world was the fact that a Norc was using some type of weapon to make the enemies bigger before they took him down reducing their size.

Soon they came to a statue who inside was Jade.

"The fools heres are unkillable but that does not mean they shouldn't be attacked." Jade said.

"Hmm." Sarah said before she vanished.

Gliding over to a higher area they found another statue who inside was Mileena.

"Nicely done girls." Mileena said.

"We'll be done when we take down Nasty Norc." Dawn said before she vanished.

Finally they found the last statue who inside was Kitana.

"Welcome to Dream Weavers girls. In this world you need to expect the unexpected and prepare for what is not there." Kitana said before she vanished.

After all that was done they went through a portal to Dark Passage.

Dark Passage

The creatures here in the light looked rather innocent.

"Ooh puppy." Dawn said rushing to one only for when the light went out it turned into a red hideous beast. "AHHHHH!" Dawn yelled as it tried to eat her only for Newt to Blast it.

"Are you always this easily fooled?" Newt asked making her pout. The fools here could blow out the light but if you hit them they turned into lanterns making sure the creatures did not change.

Soon they found a statue and inside was their brother David.

"Careful girls these things can be dangerous in the dark. But focus on the fools." David said.

"We'd rather kick the fools." Sarah said.

"Now you're thinking." David said before vanishing.

Using the fools to keep the creatures in their smaller forms was easy.

They came to another statue and inside was Tarken.

"Thank you for releasing me." Tarken said before vanishing.

Gliding to another area the found a large number of Norcs before finding another statue who inside was Colonel Grimm.

"Thank you for Releasing me." Grimm said before vanishing.

Heading up wards they found another statue and inside was Sally who looked to be at least 5 months pregnant due to her and Yukari taking a special pill to speed up the pregnancy.

"Oh thank you for releasing me." Sally said before vanishing.

And another statue was found who turned out to be Yukari who looked the same as Sally.

"Wow I'm going to have to come back here. You know after I have this kid out of me and Nasty Norc taken down." Yukari said before vanishing.

Finally they found the last statue who inside was Mace Windu.

"You Girls have come a long way in your training." Mace said.

"Just wait till we take down Nasty Norc." Dawn said before he vanished.

Leaving the portal they went to the next portal Lofty Castle.

Lofty Castle

"Wow real fairies." Sarah said seeing them in wooden cages. Freeing the fairies helped reactivate the Whirlwinds before they came to a statue and inside was Harley.

"Remember girls these Fairies are always on your Side." Harley said before vanishing.

Freeing some more fairies they found another statue and inside was Reznov.

"Oy I knew Nasty Norc was trouble. Anyway use the Super Charge to go farther then before here." Reznov said before vanishing.

The girls freed the last of the fairies before they found the last statue and inside was Julia.

"Thank you for releasing me." Julia said before vanishing.

Once that was done they went to the next portal Haunted Towers.

Haunted Towers

"Weird." Dawn said before they took down the Norcs with ease.

However the giants in metal knight armor was to much for them till they found a fairy and she gave them a power boost making things easier for them.

Soon they came to a statue and inside was Luke Cage.

"Keep up the good work girls." Luke said before vanishing.

The girls flew up the castle before finding another statue and inside was Briggs.

"Nice work girls. You keep this up and you'll take down Nasty Norc no problem." Briggs said before vanishing.

Sarah flew over to another part of the castle and found one last statue and inside was Soap.

"You girls are doing better then I thought possible. You might be hero materiel after all." Soap said before vanishing.

With this all done they went to the last portal Jacques.

Jacques

"Ok now this is ridicules." Sarah said seeing the monsters here were dressed like girls.

"This should be easy." Dawn said.

Splitting up to cover more ground Sarah found one of the statues of this place and inside was Turok.

"Thank you for releasing me." Turok said before vanishing.

Regrouping by the boss they found another statue and inside was Shao Kahn.

"Any advice?" Sarah asked.

"Not really since you three seem to have been doing well on your own." Shao Kahn said making them smirk before he vanished.

This boss was annoying since it kept throwing boxes at them before they took him down.

"Finally now we can go to Nasty Norc." Dawn said.

Gnasty's World

The girls appeared on the small land before seeing a statue and inside were two people their parents.

"Hey Mom Dad." Sarah said.

"Not bad girls but you've still got your work cut out for you. Finish each of these worlds before you can face Nasty Norc and free your brother." Tom said before they vanished.

"Here we go." Newt said as they went to Gnorc Cove

Gnorc Cove

"Whoa!" Newt yelled as they nearly got hit by a barrel.

"Ok this is going to be fun." Dawn said as they took down the Enemy Norcs with ease before they found a statue who inside was Eiling.

"Keep up the good work girls. I expect Nasty Norc is getting very nervous right about now." Eiling said.

"I would be shaking in my boots if I were him." Sarah said before he vanished.

Moving towards the end of the world they found the last statue who inside was Ross.

"About time girls. I thought I was going to be stuck here forever." Ross said before vanishing.

"Come on lets go." Dawn said as they went through the next portal Twilight Harbor.

Twilight Harbor

"Uh Oh." Sarah said since this time they had actually weapons.

"Oh please we can take these guys down no Problem." Dawn said as they went on the attack.

The battle against these Norcs was more troubling then the previous battles due to the more harmful weapons.

Soon they already came to a statue and inside was Lane.

"Thank you for getting me out of there. You're getting close to Nasty Norc Girls." Lane said.

"No problem." Dawn said before he vanished.

Taking out the other Norcs they found the last Statue who turned out to be Talbot.

"Be on the look out for Norc Commandos." Talbot said.

"They better be on the look out for us." Sarah said before he vanished.

Finally they came to the last portal facing Gnasty Gnorc.

Gnasty Gnorch

"Whoa!" Sarah said seeing Nasty Norch up close.

"Hey look." Newt said finding another statue and inside was Sean.

"Me and my big mouth. Look if you girls are going up against Nasty Norc you're going to need a power boost." Sean said before transferring the Ghost Rider Power into all three of them.

"Wow cool." Sarah said.

"Kick his ass." Sean said before vanishing.

The Girls soon chased after Nasty Norch and with the power Boost their brother gave them they took him down before.

"AHHH!" Nasty Norc yelled in pain as he was kicked in the nuts by Dawn.

"Your Toast Norch!" Dawn yelled.

Later

"Rolling." Animal said.

"Sorry we took so long." Sarah said.

"What about Gnasty Gnorc?" Audrey asked.

"Nasty Norc? He's Toast!" Dawn yelled.

"So now theres Order in the dragon Kingdom?" Audrey asked.

"We'll mostly. We still need to find some treasure." Sarah said.

"What will you girls do now?" Audrey asked.

"I say the skies the limits." Newt said.

Later

The girls soon appeared outside of Nasty Norc's portal where one last statue remained and inside was Vikki.

"Nasty Norc is finished. So whats in there?" Sarah asked.

"I think this is Nasty Norc's treasure vault. And since you girls have collected all the treasure in the world. I'd say it should open for you." Vikki said.

And sure enough the final portal opened.

"One last mission?" Dawn asked getting Sarah and Dawn to smile.

Gnasty's Loot

"WHOA!" The girls yelled seeing so much treasure.

"Grab what you can!" Dawn yelled as they all went for what they could.

Later

"Sorry this party didnt turn out as planed girls." Sean said.

"Are you kidding?" Sarah asked.

"This was the best day every." Dawn said making Sean and the parent chuckle.

"Well I highly doubt this will be your last adventure so you girls can keep your Ghost Rider Powers." Sean said making them cheer. "But you still have to go to school." Sean said making them groan.

 **Authors Note: Holy SHIT! Finally I got this done. Anyway I seriously want you all to vote in the current poll for the Flash Back Arcs. So far Jaws is in the lead. Come on People VOTE! Also next chapter Mystery of BatWoman. Read Review and Vote.**


	53. Mystery of Batwoman

Chapter 53 Mystery of Batwoman

"Things have been pretty peaceful in Gotham lately. No major crimes barley any common criminals resurfacing." Bruce said to Sean as they walked into the tech labs.

"Well considering the fact that Blaze killed most of the City's most dangerous criminals nearly 4 years ago I cant say I'm surprised. However though while Gotham is becoming a safer place there are still dangers in the world and allied worlds." Sean said.

"True and the Dark Rider is still at large." Bruce said.

"I wouldn't worry to much about him. He's been rather silent since our war on the tan nation ended." Sean said before they came to a glass case. "In the meantime however I took the liberty of adding something to your arsenal." Sean said as the case opened and Bruce widened his eyes before a small smirk came to his face.

"Impressive." Bruce said.

Later

Joker during the night with Red Hood had encountered a woman dressed like a bat so they called her BatWoman who had tried to kill a group of thugs transporting weapons.

"Do you think this could have been one of your old enemies. Perhaps CatWoman." Alfred said.

"No, even Selina Kyle has more Regard for human life. This is someone Entirely new Alfred. Joker doesn't even know who she is and our Earths have a similar history." Bruce said getting out of the shower. "That Last thing Gotham needs is a Vigilante who kills without oversight running amuck." Bruce said since while Vigilantes like that were more common now they had to be watched from a distance to make sure they didn't cross any lines.

"As they say on the streets I ain't touching that one." Alfred said.

"The point is, her costume links her to me. Why? What does she have planned? How far will she go?" Bruce said.

"Do be careful. Remember, there are many species in which the female is deadlier then the male." Alfred said.

Meanwhile

Rupert Throne was outside a factory waiting for someone before a Limo arrived and Carlton Duquesne.

"He's been waiting." Thorn said as they went into the factory and entered a secret basement were highly advanced weapons were being built by the Penguin.

"Mr. Duquesne. I hear we had an unpropitious setback." Penguin said.

"If you mean we got hit, yeah." Duquesne said.

"And how exactly could that have happened?" Penguin asked.

"I don't know yet. No one but us even knew about the shipment was going out last night." Duquesne said.

"Well somebody did." Penguin said.

"A BatWoman?" Thorne asked.

"That's what my man said, Thorne." Duquesne said.

"Batman, BatGirl, BatWoman! Whats is it about this city? The Water?" Penguin said

"Fortunately it was only one truckload. I've doubled the manpower at our warehouse sites. No way she can get to the rest." Duquesne said.

"Forgive me if I'm not so sanguine. Our contractor has paid us half a billion dollars for these arms and if we're unable to deliver they'll want their money back and since we've spend most of it that would present a problem." Penguin said.

"You never did say who our contractor was." Throne said.

"I don't know who they are either they just told me what to do." Penguin said.

Later

Sean and Bruce were in a meeting meant for a demonstration by a woman named Rocky Ballantine.

"With the help of our Transformer Allies I've managed to make a new metal that can change shape or from." Rocky said giving her demonstration which amazed the board.

"Very impressive." Sean said.

Later

Commissioner Gordon along with Bullock and a woman with tan skin brown hair and brown eyes used the bat signal to signal Batman.

"There he is." Gordon said as he dropped down and to their surprise he was in a new outfit. This one was all black and his logo was red. (Batman Beyond suit people)

"Whoa nice new suit." Bullock said.

"An upgrade from Global Tech. What is it Commissioner?" Batman asked.

"I had Bullock collect the remains of the contraband Batwoman destroyed. I thought you might like to take a look." Gordon said showing the remains which were very high tech weapons.

"Stuff's out of Star Trek. I thought maybe someone broke into a toy store." Bullock said.

"These aren't toys Bullock. This is a plasma rifle. It could take out a tank at 200 yards." Batman said since the alliance was creating weapons like this in the event the Dark Rider started a new war.

"More like 500. I measured the clip size." The Woman said.

"Sonia Alcana, Bullock's new partner." Gordon said.

"There are also EK4 lasers and a barrel from a surface to air missile launcher." Sonia said.

"Who's behind this?" Batman asked.

"The truck driver ain't talking but I've got some leads." Bullock said twirling some keys in the air.

"We have nothing." Sonia said before Batman grabbed the keys.

"Where'd you get this?" Batman asked.

"From the guy's truck when I had it impounded." Bullock said.

"I'll get back to you." Batman said before flying off.

Later

Batman, Robin and Turok appeared outside the factory Penguin owned.

"Penguin owns this place?" Turok asked

"Along with Duquesne and Throne." Batman said.

"What do they make here?" Robin asked.

"Trinkets, figurines, weapons of mass destruction." Batman said looking around before gunfire was heard making them rush inside.

Inside Batwoman was surrounded by a group of thugs.

"So you like to play rough huh Sweetie?" One of the thugs said before a chain wrapped around his neck and snapped it.

Everyone looked up seeing Batman, Robin and Turok in Rider form drop down next to her.

"Welcome to superhero team up." Robin said as they fought off the thugs with ease.

"You shouldn't be here." Batwoman said.

"Likewise." Batman said.

"No. I mean, I've set a charge." Batwoman said.

"Where?" Batman asked.

"Bellow us. A munitions room." Batwoman said before the bomb went off setting off a chain reaction blowing up the building.

Batman, Robin, Turok and Batwoman got out just as the whole factory blew up.

"The hell was that all about?" Turok asked in human form with a hood over his face.

"They were making arms for a contract. Something I'm sure the state department would frown upon." Batwoman said.

"Little hard to prove that now. Who's the contract to?" Batman asked.

"Unknown. They were finished her but I've just begun." Batwoman said before her glider appeared and flew off.

"Lets go." Batman said.

Next morning

"You want me to do what?" Sean asked.

"Follow Kathy Duquesne. I have reason to believe she might actually be BatWoman." Bruce said.

"So? She's doing us a favor." Sean said.

"Maybe but this contract she spoke about has me on edge." Bruce said making Sean frown.

"Alright I'll keep an eye on her." Sean said.

Sean followed Kathy Duquesne to the mall where he kept his distance before.

"Sir, could you help me?" Kathy said behind Sean.

"Sorry, I don't work here." Sean said before getting a better look at her.

"No, Not that. See those men? I'd rather they not see me. If you could just help me get to the escalator." Kathy said using her charm on him making Sean smile.

"Okay. Usually, you only see things like this in movies." Sean said making her smile before they tried to get away.

"Hey! Miss Duquesne!" One of the men said.

"Well fuck." Sean said before pulling her up bridal style and jumped down making her laugh before they got out the door and Sean locked it.

"Let's go." Kathy said as they got in her car and drove off.

Later

"The legendary Sean Ashburn Kruger. Imagine my luck meeting you." Kathy said.

"Eh I was in the store looking for something for one of my girls." Sean said making her smile.

"So what are you doing in Gotham? Dont you have the world to save?" Kathy asked.

"Nah things have been pretty peaceful since Menendez tried to destroy the country. So why does the daughter of a high level gangster need to ditch her father's bodyguards?" Sean asked.

"Just trying to be normal you know? I used to wonder what it's like to come from a respectable family where there's no Violence, no vendettas, no victims." Kathy said making him sigh.

"I didn't exactly live a normal childhood back then since I was uh more gifted then most in every field." Sean said making her giggle.

"So I've noticed." Kathy said climbing a tree.

"Hey be careful now." Sean said making her smile.

"You sound just like my mother." Kathy said.

"Well I am a parent." Sean said making her giggle.

"And how is the little man?" Kathy asked.

"Doing good with his mother." Sean said. "So happened to yours?" Sean asked making her sigh.

"She died. Isn't that what always happens?" Kathy asked.

"Oh." Sean said before she nearly fell down before Sean grabbed her and pulled her to him.

She looked at him and smiled before her father's goons arrived.

"Well shit." Sean said.

"Here bring it back sometime or don't theres always more." Kathy said handing her keys to him before kissing his cheek as she went with the goons and they drove off while Sean frowned.

Later

"Well?" Bruce asked.

"Regrettably she does have a reason to be targeting her father. Her mother was killed 10 years ago when her father was targeted. Nevertheless I'm still not fully convinced." Sean said leaning on the wall in the bat cave.

As they were talking Turok was destroying some training dummies with his chain.

"Whats with him?" Turok asked Alfred about his brother.

"I believe Master Kruger has some affection for Miss Duquesne." Alfred said.

"Doesn't he have enough women in his life?" Turok asked himself before destroying the next dummy.

Meanwhile

Kathy was getting out of the pool when she heard her father yelling at one of his men pissed off about Penguin getting some extra muscle to kill BatWoman.

Later

Sean was taking Kathy out on a date to the Iceberg Lounge.

As they were walking to their table lots of men were staring at her making Sean frown.

"Sorry being the daughter of someone like daddy has a few admirers." Kathy said.

"Not your fault. Though I'm not exactly fond of this place for who owns it." Sean said.

As they were talking Penguin was going to his office where BatWoman tied him up.

"So tell me Penguin who's the new muscle you have?" BatWoman asked making him glare before the rope that was around him tightened making it harder to breathe.

"BANE!" Penguin said.

"Bane?" Batwoman said before the security arrived.

As Sean and Lathy were talking Batwoman bursted through the wall.

"What the?" Sean said before she called in her glider and made it out of the building. Sean looked at Kathy who was lost for words.

'Well at least this proves it's not her.' Sean thought with relief.

Sean walked Kathy back home before she kissed him.

Later

"It's not her?" Bruce asked.

"Dude she was right in front of us. If it's not her then who the hell is it?" Sean asked before something clicked. "Wait a second doesn't Rocky have a fiancé in prison? If I recall correctly he was framed by Penguin but the evidence pointed to him." Sean said.

"You do bring up a good point but still. It cant be her since she was in the office the same night Batwoman took down the factory." Bruce said pulling up footage.

"We're missing something." Sean said.

Later

Bane was meeting with Penguin, Thorne and Duquesne about the shipment while unaware that Batwoman was spying on them. The Shipment would be carried out on a cruse liner.

Meanwhile

Batman was in Kathy's room looking for something to connect Rocky and Cathy to each other when he spotted a sketch book and narrowed his eyes.

"Sean I think I may have just found the connection that links Batwoman to Rocky and Kathy." Batman said on the comms.

"And that would be?" Sean asked.

Later

Sonia was looking at the Cruse ship that was heading out.

"Games over Sonia." Sean said behind her.

"I beg your pardon sir?" Sonia asked confused.

"Enough games. You, Cathy and Rocky have been plotting against Thorne, Duquesne and Penguin since you each had agendas against them. You had a grudge against Thorne for burning down your parents business. Rocky had a grudge against Penguin for framing her Fiancé and Kathy had hers for the death of her mother." Sean said making her frown before sighing.

"Your right. You would know about a grudge against someone. Don't think I haven't found out who killed the person who tried to kill you and your family 10 years ago. You should know how that feels." Sonia said.

"I do but you girls are crossing a line. None of you are cold blooded killers. Where's Kathy?" Sean asked.

Meanwhile

Bane had captured BatWoman who had tried to set a charge in the cargo hold to destroy the weapons they built. Penguin, Thorne and Duquesne soon arrived.

"Exemplary work." Penguin said.

"I wanted you here when I realized who she was. I felt a certain caution was in order." Bane said.

"So who is she?" Thorne asked as Bane pulled off her mask revealing her to be Cathy.

"Kathy?" Duquesne said in shock while the cards in Throne's hands hit Penguins face.

"What's going on Duquesne?" Penguin asked.

"No wonder Why always knew our plans." Thorne said.

"What? You think I told her?" Duquesne asked.

"She planed to use this." Bane said showing a device in hand. "Don't let the size fool you. It's a carbonate bomb. It can take out this entire chamber and more." Bane said.

"Are you crazy? How could you do this to me?" Duquesne asked his daughter.

"It was easy, Daddy. You made it easy, because of the kind of man you are. The kind of man whose wife is killed just because she stands next to him. The kind of man who makes a prison out of his own house and a prisoner out of his own child. The kind of man who spreads misery to everything he touches. And for what? For them?" Kathy said.

"Shut up!" Duquesne said about to slap her but didn't. "This doesn't make sense!" Duquesne said.

"On that we agree because I distinctly remember your daughter at my lunger with the Kruger Brat the night BatWoman assaulted me. You're not in this alone, Are you Kathleen?" Penguin said aiming his weaponized umbrella at her.

"Penguin no!" Duquesne said about to stop him but Bane pulled him into a headlock.

"Tell me who else is involved while..." Penguin tried to say before a chain wrapped around him and threw him into a wall. Looking up they saw Batman and the leading Ghost Rider above them.

" **Let her go.** " Sean said before Batman drop kicked Bane away from Kathy while Sean used his chain to pull her up.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Kathy asked as they made it topside before Sean looked at her and reverted to human form making her eyes widen.

"I'll explain later." Sean said about to open a portal when Kathy activated the bomb making him look at her. "Kathy..." Sean tried to say.

"Look It has to end. Please." Kathy said making him sigh before he kicked it down to the weapons.

"At the very least let it blow up in the right place." Sean said making her smile before he turned into the Rider again. " **Batman time to go.** " Sean said making him fly up to them and entered the portal while the villains made off in a boat just as the ship exploded.

Later

Penguin and the others were captured by the police.

"How did you figure it out?" Kathy asked.

"Honey I've got allies everywhere that hear things. Plus Batman made the connection to you Rock and Sonia from your Sketch book." Sean said grinning making her frown that her room was invaded.

"Not cool." Kathy said making him chuckle before kissing her forehead making her smile as she pressed her head into his chest.

"Uh Kruger we might have a problem here." Reznov said on the comms.

"What is it?" Batman asked.

"Its better if you see for yourself." Reznov said.

The hero group of Gotham soon arrived by a police car.

"What is it?" Batgirl asked.

"While Penguin and the others were being escorted to the Prison an unexpected event occurred." Reznov said scratching his head.

"What do you mean what happened to Daddy?" Kathy asked in concern making him sigh before some SHIELD agents pulled up four large barrels and opened them and inside. Kathy Screamed in horror seeing her father was torn to pieces along with Penguin and the others. She buried her face in Sean's chest crying her eyes out and he held her close.

"Oh good God!" Joker said in disgust while Robin puked his guts out from seeing such carnage.

Batman narrowed his eyes in rage at such an event while Batgirl held her mouth in shock and horror.

"Who the hell did this?" Red Hood asked.

"My money is on this contract of theirs that paid them for those weapons. Guess they don't take failure lightly." Nightwing said.

"You think?" Sean asked.

Later

Kathy had passed out in Sean's mansion after hours of crying.

"You and both know who's responsible for this." Bruce said.

"The Dark Rider. But why? Why pay them to make weapons when he can steal them like he's done before?" Sean asked.

"Probably to avoid getting under our radar. The more he steals the more chance we might get of finally finding him and taking him down. Guess he didn't take the face that the weapons he paid for being destroyed to kindly." Bruce said not amused or impressed by this.

"I'll have Talbot put everyone on full alert." Sean said.

Later

"Good god." Lane said seeing the photos of Duquesne, Penguin, Thorne and Bane in the barrels.

"Not surprising considering who we're dealing with." Talbot said before closing the file. "I'll have Fury get on this as soon as possible. Right now we have other concerns." Talbot said as two men walked in who Sean knew from childhood.

"Willian, Mitchel its been a long time guys." Sean said shaking their hands.

"Nice to see you again Sean." William said. William Irons was an old friend of Sean's from when they were kids along with Mitchel.

"So whats up?" Sean asked.

"We have reason to believe North Korea is about to invade Seoul." William said.

"Oh that again. Why cant these people ever just get along?" Sean asked annoyed since these two countries have been at each others throat for decades.

Later

"Well good news is Dent is looking the other way about Sonia and Rocky being Batwoman along with freeing Rocky's Fiancé from Prison now that we got better proof that Penguin framed him." Sean said to Bruce.

"Yes I suppose that is good but what I still don't understand is how the Dark Rider managed to get into Gotham without us knowing?" Bruce said.

"This is a man who we hardly know still. It's only natural for us to be unaware. Nevertheless It wont happen again." Sean said.

"And what about the possibility of a new war between North and South Korea?" Bruce asked.

"I really honestly hope that doesn't happen since I'm sick and tired of these two always fighting over pointless shit." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: This would have been done last night but I past out on the couch. Anyway next chapter is Advanced Warfare. Also just so you guys know which Arc is coming up in which order heres the new ordered list.**

 **call of duty advanced warfare**

 **godzilla resurgence**

 **Transformers Age of Extinction**

 **justice league dark**

 **battleship 2012**

 **GI joe retaliation**

 **Jaws**

 **jurassic park the lost world**

 **halo war**

 **Tremors**

 **Spyro Riptos Rage**

 **tmnt 2003**

 **halo 3**

 **tremors 2**

 **Creature 1998**

 **snakes on the plane**

 **halo 4**

 **call of duty black ops 3**

 **dino crisis**

 **Spyro Year of the Dragon**

 **jurassic world**

 **Jaws 2**

 **tremors 3 back to perfection**

 **captain america civil war**

 **Spyro Enter the Dragonfly**

 **Call of duty ghosts**

 **call of duty infinite warfare**

 **Lake Placid**

 **Ape Escape**

 **And thats the order in which this will go. Also just to let you know everyone in the Maid selection Poll won I just wanted to see who you guys wants the most. Anyway Be prepared for the Next Chapter. Also one of you asked to know who's currently in the Harem. I will make the list next chapter. Read and Review see ya.**


	54. Advanced Warfare

Chapter 54 Advanced Warfare

"Well fucking hell." Sean said annoyed since the war between North and South Korea just started.

"Ah hell." Tom said.

"Get everyone to these coordinates. We move out in an hour." Sean said.

Later

"General." Cormack said shaking Tom's hand.

"Cormack its been a long time." Cormack said.

"So whats the plan?" Green Arrow asked.

"The plan is simple. First set up an LZ epsilon to further land our troops. Second objective is to destroy a long range missile launcher that will waste the whole area unless we stop it." Sean said.

"Alright let's get to the pods." Cormack said. "Commander your with us." Cormack said as Sean went with Will and Mitchell to the pods.

"Brining along the big guns huh?" Will said.

"I just want to end this war and fast." Sean said.

"Stand by for drop in 5,4,3,2,1 drop." Lane said as the pods dropped from the carriers to their designated destinations.

A camera feed of the drop point appeared on top of the pod Sean, Will, Mitchell and Cormack were on.

"OverLord I'm seeing heavy enemy fire in our drop path." Cormack said.

"Copy that adjusting your trajectory." Lane said before they got hit.

"SHIT!" Sean yelled as they lost feed. "I need to reset the damn thing." Sean said hacking into the systems and rebooted the system and feeds came back online.

"Brace!" Cormack yelled as they hit a building before crashing.

"Ok that hurt." Sean said before kicking the door down.

"Sean what happened?" Batman asked.

"We got knocked off course. Don't wait for us. Proceed as planed." Sean said.

"Superman and a few others are taking down the big guns that are taking out our pods." Sandman said.

"Copy that. Alright let's move." Sean said as they dropped down.

"With all this firepower I would be shocked if we actually lost." Will said.

"Never assume anything." Sean said before they proceeded to head down the building to the landing zone.

"Bout time you guys got here." Red Hood said.

"We got knocked off course. Whats the situation?" Sean asked.

"So far we've got most of the heavy weapons destroyed but theres one that we cant get to or Superman cant get to. It's protected by a Kryptonite Shield. The others are to busy with other assignments." Punisher said.

"Then thats our objective. Punisher, Red Hood your with us." Cormack said.

They proceeded to the coordinates to where the missile launcher was before they encountered a team of armed men.

"Hold your fire." Sean said.

"Who are these guys?" Red Hood asked.

"Atlas PMC recuse force. Names Gideon. We're escorting a principle." Gideon said.

"Head that way for extraction." Sean said.

"Right sir. Good luck." Gideon said as his team left.

"Wait a second. Hey Will isn't that your dads company?" Mitchell asked.

"Yup." Will said.

"They got the best gear the best pay. How come you didn't join them?" Mitchell asked.

"First of all I have best Gear for good reason. Second of all..." Sean said.

"I wanted to serve my country not my old man." Will said.

"Exactly now let's move." Sean said.

Soon the group came to the missile launcher.

"Wheres the demolition team?" Punisher asked.

"Ah shit." Sean said seeing them dead.

"We cant wait for another team. By the time they get here that launcher will be on the move again." Red Hood said.

"He's right. Irons, Mitchell you both need to use the explosives they have and destroy that launcher. We'll cover you." Cormack said.

"Come on guys lets go." Sean said.

The group fought their way to the missile launcher with ease.

"Heres the charge." Sean said handing them to Will who placed them inside.

"Timers set...Ahhh!" Will yelled as the door closed on his Right arm keeping it in place. "I cant move my arm!" Will said trying desperately to move it out.

"Uh I got an idea but promise me you wont hate me for this." Sean said.

"Hate you for wha..." Will tried to say before Sean took out a long knife and cut his arm off making Will scream in pain before they jumped off just as the missile launcher took off and exploded. During the explosion some Shrapnel went towards Mitchell and cut his left arm off.

"AHHH!" Mitchell yelled.

"Shit! Frank call an evac now!" Sean yelled.

"I'm on it." Punisher said calling in for a medical team.

Later

"After only a few hours of fighting the allies were successful to drive North Korea out of Seoul. With allied forces from the Covenant and the Republic arriving soon hopes are high that the world will see stability in the region very soon." A reporter said.

On a carrier heading back to the US hundreds of coffins were inside full of dead US soldiers who died in the conflict of defending Seoul.

"Why is one man spared why the other is taken? To this day I cant give the answer. Death can come to us all in time even with the advancements in science and magic or both combined. When you lose so many of your comrades in just a few hours it's almost easy for one death to just become another number. The Dead they've settled their debts. It's up to the living to pick up the tab." Sean said to himself.

"Pretty Poetic." Batman said behind him.

"I honestly just made that up." Sean said standing up. "I assume you'll be going to the funeral for these men tomorrow?" Sean asked.

"Sorry I'm not exactly very good with loss." Bruce said.

"None of us are. Still if you change your mind." Sean said.

Next day

The Funeral for the soldiers who died in the line of duty was soon over.

"Sorry that I got you discharged for your injury." Sean said to Will.

"It's no problem. You saved my ass back there. I owe you one." Will said.

"Don't you always." A male voice said making them turn to see John Irons, Wills father.

"John. It's been a while." Sean said shaking his hand.

"To long son. I wanted to thank you for saving my son and Mitchel in Seoul. I believe with both the tech in our companies we can really do some good work. Starting by fixing Will and Mitchell to fighting standards." Irons said.

"Sir Will and Mitchell have been discharged due to their injuries." Cormack said.

"I'm aware of that. At Atlas we have prosthetics that are 20 years more advanced then anywhere else. I know your company is making similar designs." Irons said making Sean smirk.

"Lets see what we can do." Sean said.

Later

"Alright lets see here." Sean said as Mitchell had an artificial arm in place of where his original was cut off. "How does it feel?" Sean asked.

"Weird but I'm still getting used to it." Mitchell said while Will was getting his artificial arm implanted.

"Well these things take time to adjust so thats nothing concerning. Anyway this replacement simulates the same responses you would from your old arm though with a few upgrades." Sean said before completing the attachment.

"Impressive." Irons said.

"Well I do what I can. Good news is that the replacements are done. However I would like for them to take a few days before active training." Sean said.

"Sorry sir but we don't have a few days." Gideon said showing a news footage in Nigeria. Prime minister Samuel Abidoyo was taken hostage while attending an international technology summit in Lagos.

"Is this by the KVA?" Sean asked.

"Yes sir. We don't have time to prep them in the training simulator. We need them in the field now. Your Big guns are all over the world or other worlds right now." Gideon said.

"Shit. Well Irons?" Sean asked.

"As much as I prefer to have my soldiers fully trained this will have to do. Get them ready." Irons said.

"Yes sir." Gideon said.

Later

"Alright sir we're set up. Sending in the Fly Drone now." Gideon said as Mitchell sent in the small drone into the building where the KVA were held up with the hostages.

"Multiple KVA. South room on the second floor." Will said.

"Get a closer look on the hostages." Sean said.

"Copy that." Gideon said using the fly drone to find them and soon did with the prime minister along with the leader of the KVA.

"Hades." Irons said.

"So thats the leader of the KVA." Sean said before Hades killed one of the hostages. "DAMN! Gideon get in there and free those hostages now!" Sean said.

"Copy that sir." Gideon said as they made their way towards the building and silently got inside while killing the guards outside the hostage room.

Once they got to the hostage room they planted small devices on the wall to see into the room and take out the KVA troops with ease before securing the Prime Minister.

"Wheres Hades?" Will asked.

"He escaped. The KVA wanted the technology from our summit not us." The Prime minister said.

"Commander we've got the hostages but Hades escaped." Gideon said.

"Good work. We'll find Hades eventually." Sean said.

Later

"Nice work out there guys." Sean said to Will and Mitchell.

"Just like basic training." Will said making Sean chuckle.

Sean was in his assigned office at Atlas when his phone rang seeing Harrison Wells.

"Wells what is it?" Sean asked.

"You need to turn on the news now!" Wells said with urgency making Sean do just that seeing a recording from Hades.

"People of the world, you have hidden behind the protection of Technology. Technology is a cancer. I am here to liberate you from this cancer. The world must be reset to it's natural state. I am Hades, and I am your savior." Hades said.

"He's going to target a nuclear plant in Washington." Wells said.

"Damnit. Irons we need to get our men in the air now!" Sean yelled.

Later

"Sir we're approaching the plant but we're encountering heavy resistance." Gideon said.

"The others are arriving now." Sean said as Superman and a few others arrived.

"We need to shut down the reactor before it goes critical." Batman said.

"Right. Batman you and your team are with us. The rest of you take out all KVA forces out here." Gideon said as his group made their way inside the plant.

Fighting off the KVA was difficult due to the large amounts of troops but thankfully they were able to push through and get to the control room.

"I need a minute to access the controls." Batman said.

"Uh that might be a problem." Joker said accessing the controls. "All the main systems have been cut off." Joker said.

"We are not letting this thing collapse." Batman said.

"We don't have a choice." Gideon said before the building began to crumble. "AW FUCK! Thats it everyone out now!" Gideon yelled as they rushed out of the building just as it collapsed.

"We failed." Mitchell said.

All across the world hundreds of Power plants were destroyed by the KVA.

"My fellow citizens of the world today you are afraid. You are afraid because you have been woken from your sleep." Hades said on a video statement around the world.

"FUCK!" Sean yelled throwing a chair at the TV.

"Calm down now." Irons said.

"This doesn't make sense how the hell did he pull this off?" Sean asked.

"Never once did anyone ever think someone would attack every nuclear power plant in the world. But never mind that now. We've got work to do. Theres going to be millions of people scared out of their minds and those who were effected during the collapse." Irons said.

4 weeks later

Thankfully with the joint efforts of Atlas and Global Tech were able to help the world during the aftermath of the KVA attack.

Hundreds of thousands of lives were lost during the collapse. Republic, Covenant and Transformers arrived to help with the damage.

Right now Mitchell, Will and Gideon were in Detroit due to an informant telling them that Hades right hand man was in the city behind the contamination wall.

"Bout time you guys showed up." Baird said.

"Been busy. So wheres our Target?" Gideon asked.

"Right behind the wall. KVA forces have been spotted in the city." Marcus said.

"Colonel Hoffman wants that target back to base alive." Sandman said.

"Alright then boys lets go get him." Gideon said as they mounted on their bikes and drove to the city.

Once they arrived at the site they found the doctor talking with someone.

"The subject is ready for deployment but I still worry about the..." Doctor Pierre said.

"Your concerns are hardly relevant. Deploy the subject." A distorted voice said before vanishing.

"Subject? What Subject?" Will asked.

"I don't know but I don't like the sound of it." Gideon said before they quickly took out the KVA troops and bagged the doctor.

"OverLord we've got the target." Mitchell said.

"Copy that. Get him back to base for interrogation. Be advised we're seeing multiple KVA hostiles in your area." Lane said.

"No pressure." Gideon said.

Later

"Nice work boys." Eiling said as the Doctor was escorted to interrogation.

"Sir before we captured him. He and someone else who could not be seen were discussing something about a subject ready for deployment." Gideon said.

"Subject? Did he mention any specific Details?" Tom asked.

"No sir." Gideon said.

"We'll find out in time." Joe Kruger said dressed in his old six star uniform.

Later

With the intel that Atlas operative Ilona they now had a location as to where Hades and his financial backers.

Santorini Greece

"Laser beak. Report." Soundwave said.

"Objective Hades is in sight. He is meeting with his pawns." Laser Beak said.

"Roger that. Alright lets move in." Gideon said as his team moved onto Hades location.

"Laser Beak can you hear what they're saying?" Ilona asked.

"One second." Laser Beak said uploading the conversation.

"Soon the world will be thrown into chaos. Technology has made the world weak. Once it is removed we can take our place as it's leaders and reset the world to its natural state." Hades said.

"Oh great so he's still rambling on about technology being a cancer." Dom said.

"Doesn't matter. On my go." Gideon said as they prepared to breach the room. "NOW!" Gideon yelled as they breached the room and took out Hades with a head shot.

"Confirming kill." Mitchell said as the scanner did it's work.

"Damnit! It's not him. Oh shit he's rigged get back!" Gideon yelled as the double blew up.

"The hell just happened?" Cole said from across the street.

"The double was rigged with a bomb." Marcus said.

"Gideon we're tracking a convoy leaving your location. Pursue and element it." Sean said.

"Roger that commander." Gideon said.

Tracking down the convoy was easy before they found Hades and Will slit his throat killing him.

"Lets try this again." Gideon said scanning Hades. "Commander we got him." Gideon said.

"Bring the body back so we can find out who this guy really is." Sean said.

"Copy that." Gideon said. "First round is on me tonight." Gideon said.

Later

"DNA confirms its really Hades." Cathrin said.

"Hmmm." Sean said in thought as he looked at the report.

"Something wrong?" Irons asked.

"I don't know it just feels like something is off. Doesn't this feel a bit to easy?" Sean asked.

"Well DNA doesn't Lie." Cathrin said.

"Not unless you're a clone." Irons said.

"Clone? Wait a second. I need to run another test here." Sean said going to the lab.

Later

"I say this was our easiest victory yet." Will said as the heroes were in the command center celebrating their victory.

"Hey wheres the commander?" Gideon asked.

"He said he wanted to run another test on the body." Irons said as Sean walked in.

"And good thing to." Sean said handing a new report to Irons who looked it over and frowned.

"This doesn't make sense." Irons said.

"Dad?" Will said.

"According to this report the body of Hades is only a week old." Irons said.

"I'm sorry sir a week old? How he looks to be in his mid to late 30's." Gideon said.

"I called Tarken about this. Apparently a month ago some new prototype cloning tech was stolen from our allies. This new tech could clone soldiers instantly while programing everything they would need to know into their minds. However the Prototype was only good for one go." Sean said.

"Wait hold on a second are you saying that..." Gideon tried to say.

"The Real Hades is still alive." Sean said.

"You have got to be kidding me." Will said.

"I'm afraid not." Irons said.

Later

"Ok we've tracked a transmission to a KVA base up in the north of Russia. Reznov has a group of old commando buddies of his checking the place out. Whatever Hades is up to he needed the world to believe he was dead so he could do his work in the shadows." Sean said.

"What exactly is the worst case scenario?" Irons asked.

"Another power plant attack?" Talbot asked.

"Or worse." Sean said.

"Kruger we just got back with the intel. Hades is planing to unleash a BIO attack on the European continent killing billions." Reznov said.

"Sir we just reports of KVA troops in Baghdad. Apparently they've taken control of a missile. If it hits the atmosphere we're looking at an extinction level event." Cormack said.

"Damnit. I want everyone to these coordinates now." Sean said.

Later

Batman and Sean had infiltrated the lower tunnels to where the missile was while the others created a distraction outside.

"We need to stop this missile fast before it launches." Batman said.

"Yeah I know. If it blows up before it reaches its destination the BIO weapon will be destroyed in the process." Sean said.

Making their way to the missile was somewhat difficult but finally they made it to the missile and destroyed it.

"Alright let's get out of here." Sean said before their exosuits shut off. "What the?" Sean said trying to get out of them.

"Well played heroes. Well Played." Hades said in front of them.

"It's over Hades. Even you cant get out of this." Batman said.

"How mistaken you are. Here I'm trying to save the world from itself while you so called heroes constantly interfere with my plans to save the very world you swore to protect." Hades said making them glare at him.

"You call killing hundreds of thousands of people saving the world?" Batman said.

"Victory cannot be achieved without Sacrifice." Hades said leaving the building. Batman soon freed himself and tried to get Sean free.

"Don't worry about me get him!" Sean yelled making Batman rush after Hades before they came outside of the top of the building where the two fought till they both nearly fell off the building with Batman holding Hades arm preventing him from falling down.

"What are you waiting for hero? Pull me up." Hades said.

"You know theres a difference between killing a man and not saving him." Batman said as Hades Gripped his arm tightly before Batman let go.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Hades yelled as he fell into fire from the burning building. Batman sighed before Sean pulled him up.

"You made the right call. He was to dangerous to let him live." Sean said.

"I know." Batman said as they called for a pick up.

Later

Bruce was in his home looking at the news of the death of Hades.

"Master Bruce. We have some...Company." Alfred said making Batman turn around and was surprised to see Talia along with a boy who looked to be at least 8 years old.

"Talia?" Bruce said surprised.

"Hello beloved. We need to talk." Talia said.

Later

"So let me get this straight. This kid she says is your son?" Sean asked Bruce.

"Thats what she told me and the DNA test confirms it." Bruce said.

"Well then congratulations are in order." Sean said smirking at him.

"I'm worried though thats she's gong to use him to make me..." Bruce tried to say.

"Bruce take from a guy who has multiple women in his life that you shouldn't always be so suspicious of people who care about you. I might not know Talia as well as you do but its clear from my point of view that she does love you. Just forget your suspicions and enjoy this time with her and your Son Damian." Sean said making him sigh before nodding.

Meanwhile

Off the cost of Japan a small little organism was growing greatly in size and made it's way towards Japan.

 **Authors Note: Happy** **Thanksgiving my friends. Now as for Talia I meant to do this last chapter but I completely forget so I had to improvise. Tell me what you think? Also yes next Chapter is Godzilla resurgence and trust me you will all be surprised and thrilled by what I have planed. Now I know I said I would have a list of the girls currently in the harem but I'm going to save that for this weekend when I get the Resurgence chapter finished. Read and Review. Also I'm adding in transformers the Last Knight that goes after Captain America Civil War. See ya.**


	55. Resurgence

Chapter 55 Resurgence

"Hey Kid." Sean said ruffling Damian's hair making him laugh.

"I see your adapting to being a father real nice." Tom said making Bruce smile.

"I do have experience you know." Bruce said.

"Oh yeah right." Tom said.

"Anyway we have Business in Japan so I would get ready if I were you." Sean said.

Later

"Nice place." Bruce said as they got set up in a large penthouse in the middle of the city.

"Being the CEO of a trillion dollar company does have it's advantages." Sean said.

"So whats the deal this time?" David asked sitting down on the leather chair.

"The PM has asked us to set up a new district that will help the economy while also offering thousands of new jobs to the public." Sean said.

"Wouldn't that be a job for the UN?" Bruce asked.

"They asked me to solve this problem." Sean said.

Next day

"I see that your plans are absolutely flawless." The Prime Minister said seeing this plan would help the economy greatly.

"Glad you agree sir." Sean said.

"However though I am curious as to who will be in charge of this." The Prime Minister said.

"That would be you and the other higher ups since I cant..." Was as far as Sean got before the news turned on about some kind of incident in the bay.

"Hmmm?" Bruce said in confusion.

"Uh we'll pick this up later." Sean said as he and Bruce left.

Sean had small drones go to the bay and collect the red liquid floating in the bay.

"Well this is interesting." Bruce said looking over the data.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"According to this report this red liquid actually can remove any hazardous materials such as Oil, toxic waste and so on. This stuff also can heal and improve any person it comes into contact with." Bruce said.

"Well where did it come from?" Sean asked before news footage appeared of a giant tail coming out of the water. "Never mind." Sean said.

"You believe this creature is responsible for creating this?" Bruce asked.

"Well its possible. Certain creatures have been known to create valuable elements the world needs to survive. This one however though is more then likely a new mutation." Sean said before his phone rang. "What is it Lane?" Sean asked.

"We've got a category 1 Kaiju leaving the breach heading straight for Japan." Lane said.

"Damnit and there are no Jaegers here." Sean said.

"What about that creature in the bay?" Lane asked.

"I'll get back to you on that." Sean said hanging up.

The new monster soon made it's way to shore while walking on the streets frightening the civilians.

"Good god. We have to exterminate this thing." The Prime Minister said.

"You don't want to do that. We believe this new mutation has the ability to heal the environment as well as put an end to disease and deformity." Sean said.

"What but how?" The PM asked.

"This red liquid that was pooling into the bay showed us that this creature may be a game changer in both environmental clean up as well as curing the world and other worlds of all sickness." Bruce said.

"Sir look." One of the higher ups said as the creature stoped.

"Now that I have a better look at it. Doesn't it look like Godzilla?" Bruce asked.

"It does have a similar appearance bu that doesn't really mean anything. His DNA might have been in the area when this mutation was created." Sean said as the Godzilla look alike soon fell down before it slowly started standing up and roared into the air.

"It's evolving." Bruce said in disbelief.

"Nothing evolves that fast." Sean said before the category 1 Kaiju soon made it's way towards a shelter full of civilians only for the Godzilla look alike to push it away and stood in front of the shelter protectively and roared at the monster before charging at the Kaiju and took a bite out of its neck making the Kaiju roar in pain before it crushed the Kaiju's neck with a strong bite before the Godzilla look alike roared into the air before running off back into the ocean.

"That creature it just protected those people." The PM said.

"Somehow I cant say I'm surprised." Sean said looking at the screen.

Later

"This new creature bares a similar resemblance to the Primordial Godzilla. Hence the reason Japan has called this mutation Shin Godzilla. It's radioactive but in a much more impossible way." Sean said.

"Impossible how?" Tom asked before Sean showed the data on the radioactivity.

"Thats not possible." Ross said.

"But it is. This radioactivity can actually heal the environment as well as heal any person it's in contact with. We're also under the conclusion that this creature will continue to evolve till it reaches its final form." Bruce said.

"Which will be when?" Lane asked.

"Uh we're not sure since this is a new species. Nevertheless it appears to be like the other mutations and Primordials protecting the planet as well as the smaller life here." Sean said. "However thats not the concerning part. Bruce and I did a scan of the breaches in both the pacific and the Atlantic. Both are showing to becoming unstable." Sean said.

"Unstable how?" Talbot asked.

"We believe the breaches will expand rapidly allowing multiple Kaiju's of all categories to travel outside the breach. When that happens theres no telling how many will come out other then unconfirmed guess." Bruce said.

"We've already had enough problems with just one Kaiju coming out of the breach each time how the hell are we going to handle so many at once?" Eiling asked.

"The Jaegers are still a great defense against them. As for this new event. I believe our friends will fight with us as always." Sean said before they left.

"It's no coincidence that as soon as the breaches start becoming unstable that this new Godzilla shows up." Bruce said to Sean.

"Yeah I know." Sean said.

Later

"So far the areas where Shin Godzilla appeared have been showing massive energy boosts in the last day. It would seem your theory of Shin Godzilla being able to provide for the planet are true." The PM said.

"Still surprising I know. In any event due to the lack of stability in the Breaches we've added extra Jaegers to the country. We expect a massive attack within maybe days or weeks if we're lucky enough to prepare before then." Sean said.

"What about the Primordials and the other mutations?" The PM asked.

"So far we have only seen a handful of them. Godzilla, Kong, Zilla, The Bull Dragon and now Shin Godzilla are the strongest we've encountered." Bruce said.

"How many others are there?" A higher up asked.

"Hundreds maybe a thousand at best out there." Sean said before they left.

"Something on your mind?" Bruce asked.

"Lately more of our large friends old and new have been showing up out of the woodwork. It has to do with the Kaiju's. A day of Resurgence." Sean said before an alarm was heard. "Damnit what now?" Sean asked.

"3 Kaiju's just exited the breach in the pacific. They're heading towards Tokyo." Talbot said.

"Damnit." Sean said.

The three Kaiju soon made they're way towards the city destroying everything around them.

However up from the depths a large underwater explosion occurred before roaring into the air making the three Kaiju look and see Shin Godzilla behind them looking different and larger then before.

"Holy shit." Lane said.

"Its even bigger then before." Shepherd said.

Shin Godzilla roared at the Three Kaiju as they charged right at him.

One of the Kaiju tried to jump on Shin Godzilla but he knocked him into a building with a sharp tower that pierced its head killing it instantly.

The second Kaiju charged at it wiht such force before Shin Godzilla grabbed it and bites down on its head before yanking back taking its head clean off before the last Kaiju attacked him from behind only for Shin Godzilla to turn and smacked him down with his tail before stomping on his head crushing it.

Shin Godzilla roared into the air for its victory before making his way towards the city.

"Why is it heading towards the city?" Bruce asked.

"He knows something. Keep an eye on him." Sean said.

Later

"The breaches are becoming even more unstable. It's only a matter of time before they fully expand releasing hundreds of monsters to Earth." Lane said.

"Damnit." Sean said before looking at the screen as Shin Godzilla stood in the center of the city protectively. Hundreds of thousands of civilians looked at their protector in awe at his massive size and his power.

"More Kaiju coming through the Breach in the Pacific. These ones are Airborne." Talbot said.

"Airborne?" Sean said as three flying Kaiju soon made their way towards Tokyo city.

(Enter Who will know from Shin Godzilla soundtrack)

The Flying Kaiju soon entered the city before Shin Godzilla's back suddenly started glowing purple.

"Whats he doing now?" Tom asked.

"If he's anything like the Original I got a good guess what he's about to do." Bruce said.

Shin Godzilla soon fired a beam of purple light into the air at one of the Kaiju before making a direct hit killing it instantly making its body fall into an abandoned building.

The other Two Kaiju tried to attack the civilians from behind before multiple beams of purple light came out of his back hitting them instantly and killed them shredding them.

However more Kaiju soon came out of the breach and attacked Shin Godzilla but he was more then ready for them as his power destroyed them with ease before the breach finally closed for the meantime.

Shin Godzilla soon stopped moving entering a recharging cycle to recharge his power.

(End song here and insert famously from Shin Godzilla soundtrack)

The whole world was talking about Shin Godzilla's actions deeming him a hero of Japan.

"Good God." Lane said.

"Looks like he's in a recharge state." Sean said.

"Sir the breaches have temporarily closed but it looks like the breaches will fully expand by tomorrow afternoon." A scientist said.

"This isn't good." Ross said.

Next morning

"We only have a few more hours before those breaches fully expand and our biggest gun is still out cold." Lane said.

"He's in a recharging cycle after using so much of his power to defend the city. He'll wake up soon I know it." Sean said.

"I don't doubt it but we need to be prepared. We're on the verge of a new war with a world full of dangerous monsters and so far we only have six large assets available." Lane said.

"Sam enough. Theres nothing we can do for now." Tom said.

Shin Godzilla was still in his recharging state when suddenly the end of his tail opened up.

"I don't get it why are the breaches doing this now? They've only opened up every few months now this happens?" Talbot said in confusion.

"This is something new Talbot." Sean said before an alarm went off.

"The breach is expanding!" A scientist yelled.

"We still had 4 hours!" Sean yelled.

In both Breaches hundreds of monsters left the breach heading towards the cities of the world.

30 large Kaiju soon made their way towards Tokyo Japan. One of them was about to attack Shin Godzilla when a building was frown at it. The Monsters looked and saw Kong banging his chest hard before roaring at them.

Another Kaiju was hit with a burst of fire from behind making it burn alive before dying revealing the Bull Dragon flying in the air roaring at the Kaiju.

Another one soon was pulled into the ground before a burst of Green Flames took its head off revealing Zilla who roared at the Kaiju.

Finally another one soon had a stream of blue fire come out of its chest revealing the original Godzilla who roared at the Kaiju.

Shin Godzill started to glow Red again meaning he was awakened and roared at the Kaiju.

"Our strongest giant assets fighting together. This should be good." Lane said.

(Insert the 2017 Power Rangers them song here^^)

Around the world dozens of Earths guardians Primordial, Mutation and Spirt were protecting the world.

London

A group fo dragons including two who protected it the first time blasted the Kaiju away with their powers.

Greece

A large underwater Primordial arouse out of the water roaring at the Kaiju as it attacked them with large claws. (The Kraken from the Clash of the titans 2010 version)

Russia

A large monster with Large Blades for arms came out of the air and attacked the Kaiju by slicing them up and roaring at them while blasting them with a laser from it's eye. (Gigan)

South America

A large butterfly like monster appeared and attacked the Kaiju from the air. (Mothra)

Hong Kong

A three headed golden dragon appeared and fired beams of lightning at the Kaiju killing them instantly. (King Gidorah)

Around the world monsters were protecting the planet with ease.

Kong Roared as he smashed the head of one of the monsters with a building.

The Bull Dragon roared as it breathed a storm of fire at Airborne Kaiju killing them instantly.

Zilla roared before bitting the head off of one of the Kaiju and breathed Green Fire at another.

Shin Godzilla roared as it fired its purple beam at the monsters killing them instantly.

Godzilla roared as he fired a beam of blue fire at the remaining Kaiju before the city was cleared making the guardians roar into the air in victory.

Around the world the others guardians roared into the air as well as their enemy was defeated. The world cheered for their protectors as they went back to their homes.

(End Song here)

Later

"I cannot believe that just happened." Lane said in disbelief.

"Well I'll be damned." Briggs said.

"Like I said resurgence." Sean said before his phone rang. "Yeah?...WHAT!" Sean yelled before bolting out of the office.

"Wonder what that was about?" Bruce asked.

Later

Sean appeared in a hospital where Sally and Yukari were in labor. Since the drug they took speeds the pregnancy along faster they were in labor.

"About time you got here." Sally said panting in exhaustion.

"Sorry got caught up." Sean said holding their hands.

Hours later

The Girls screamed as they were giving birth before they both heard soft crying sounds making them sigh in relief that it was over.

"Here you two go." Ann Possible said handing them a baby each. Sally had one in blue signifying it was a boy while Yukari had one in pink meaning it was a girl.

"Well at least now Junior has some siblings to play with." Sean said making them smile. "So what are you two going to name them?" Sean asked.

"Kicker." Sally said making her son now named Kicker yawn in her arms.

"Hmmm? Oh I've got one. Takami." Yukari said.

"After your mother?" Sean asked.

"Well I just like the name." Yukari said making Takami smile and coo at her mother making her smile.

 **Authors Note: BAM! The world is saved by monsters fighting** **evil monsters and Sean has two new kids. Now who will be pregnant next? Thats a surprise. Read and Review my friends.**


	56. Dark

Chapter 56 Dark

(Before we start the reason I'm doing this instead of Age of extinction is because I need Optimus for future chapters before Civil war since I've got big plans So enjoy this for now)

The Heroes of the Universe were at a facility called the hall of justice going over a new problem. Civilians who were known to be law abiding citizens have claimed to have been seeing other people as demons and monsters. This event has been active for the past 3 days.

"These crimes were committed by law abiding people. Each and every one of them have claimed to have seen nightmarish visions beforehand. This event is occurring all over the world. Perhaps a paranormal event." Sean said.

"Are you talking about Magic?" Batman asked.

"We've come up against people with magic before. Even the Ghost Riders powers are based on magic. With all we've seen can you rule it out?" Sean asked.

"The Criminally insane don't need magic as an excuse." Batman said.

"Maybe not but still. This wouldn't be the first time in history Magic has caused an event like this." Raiden said.

"What do you suggest?" Batman asked.

"Hmmm. I have an old friend who might have the answer to this. Shang Tsung, Quan Chi your both with me. The Rest of you keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Sean said getting them to follow him.

Later

"Who's house is this?" Quan Chi asked as they appeared in front of a large house.

"It's called the house of mystery. An old friend of mine owns this place." Sean said before knocking on the door.

"Go away. Bugger off." A male voice said.

"John it's me. Open the door you jackass." Sean said before someone did answer the door. He had blonde hair white skin and blue eyes. This was John Constantine the person who trained Sean in controlling his powers.

"Oh sorry about the mate. I haven't seen you in ages." Constantine said letting them in. "Hope this isn't about me not going to your sisters party. From what I hear they gave that Nasty Norc a beating." Constantine said making Sean chuckle.

"No this isn't about that. Theres been an unusual problem around the world lately involving magic giving people nightmares and visions." Sean said.

"And you think its all dark magic?" Constantine asked.

"Theres no other explanation for it." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Batman was heading towards a magic show held be a close friend of his Zatanna.

"How are you Bruce?" Zatanna asked.

"I'm fine Zatanna. Busy. Do you know where I can find John Constantine?" Batman asked.

"No." Zatanna answered quickly.

"You must have an idea." Batman said.

"We dont keep in touch that much. Ask Sean maybe he'll tell you." Zatanna said.

"I tried I cant reach him." Batman said before he stood still making her raise an eyebrow.

"Z, Batman needs to talk to John. You've got to come along, too. It's important." A different male voice said in Batman.

"Is that you, Boston?" Zatanna asked before Batman regained control and the person controlling him flew out.

"What is going on?" Batman asked not amused.

"Uh I'll tell you on the way to John's." Zatanna said sheepishly while glaring at the one known as Deadman.

Later

"So let me get this straight these people have been seeing others as demons and monsters for the past three days?" Constantine asked.

"So far. No idea whats causing it." Sean said before he felt the house move to a new location which was normal since it did that but this time it felt forced. "The hell?" Sean asked before he went to the door seeing Batman, Deadman, Hellboy and Zatanna running away from a Tornado. "Get into the house!" Sean yelled getting them inside before slamming the door and the house vanished to somewhere else in Japan.

Sean landed on top of Zatanna.

"Z?" Sean asked.

"Can you get it off me?" Zatanna asked making him do that and pulled her up.

"Wasn't expecting to see you of all people today." Sean said before looking at Deadman and glared.

"Oh come on are you still pissed cause I took over your body during that meeting?" Deadman asked only for Sean to try to hit him with his chain. "Uh I'll take that as a yes." Deadman said sheepishly.

"Whats he saying now?" Batman asked since he couldn't see him.

"Uh-uh we're not playing this game. John you mind?" Sean asked making him chuckle before casting a spell to make Deadman visible.

"Heh so thats what he looks like." Hellboy said smoking a cigar.

"The hell are you guys even doing here? I told you I would handle this." Sean said.

"Ask him." Batman said looking at Deadman.

"Asshole." Sean said.

Later

John was looking over the memoirs of the events during the past three days.

"Well?" Hellboy asked.

"I've never seen magic like this. Its ancient extremely in that regard." Constantine said.

"How ancient?" Quan Chi asked.

"Thousands of years or so...AHHH!" Constantine yelled as a purple skinned woman appeared. "Hey, I told you not to do that, Orchid. Use a bloody door." Constantine said.

"This one of your new harem girls?" Zatanna asked Sean.

"HA HA HA. No. This is the magic of the house. Anyway we need to find out whats causing all this." Sean said.

"Fine but we do this as a team." Zatanna said making Sean groan out loudly in annoyance.

"Ugh this is the fucking monkey Cage in Sumatra all over again! Oh we need to save the fucking monkeys she said." Sean said annoyed.

"You are such an asshole." Zatanna said walking up to him.

"Oh, not the monkeys." Deadman said.

"Says the guy who's got a lot of screw ups when he first started out as a leader." Zatanna said.

"But not fucking monkeys. Your still way fucking ahead on dead monkeys. Hell you just have to make things..." Sean tried to say.

"We're wasting time." Batman said making Sean sigh in annoyance.

"Fine! If we're going to solve this we need to make a stop first." Sean said.

"You mean?" Constantine asked.

"Yup." Sean said.

Later

"Stop being such a child. Where are we going?" Zatanna asked Sean.

"Richie's." Sean said.

"Have either of you talked to him Lately?" Zatanna asked.

"I have every few months. He on the other hand you can guess." Sean said making Constantine roll his eyes before they got to Richie's house only to see Shrouds there. "Oh shit not good." Sean said.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger, Leader of the Ghost Riders and the heroes of the Universe. No matter your friends soul will be ours." One of the Shrouds said.

"Fuck off you worthless Halloween fuck." Sean said.

"Who's he talking to now?" Batman asked.

"Shrouds. They deliver souls to hell." Hellboy said having some experience with them before. The four shrouds surrounded Batman.

"They're Drawn to you." Zatanna said.

"Maybe it's your Cologne, Batsy." Constantine said.

"No thats not it." Sean said.

"This one has cheated us many times. It is vexing." The Shroud said.

"Boo." Batman said scaring them off somewhat making Sean chuckle.

"Well this has been lovely, but its time for you lot to bugger off." Constantine said casting a spell and they vanished just as the door opened.

"I thought I sensed a disturbance in the force. Still surprised thats actually real and not a movie thing." Richie said. "How you doing boys?" Richie asked Sean and Constantine.

Richie led them inside where they saw he was clearly in bad shape.

"Man." Sean said.

"Yeah I might have lied about how quickly I'm sliding down hill kid. So what brings you guys by? I know this isn't just a social visit." Richie said.

"Recently a large number of incidents involving dark ancient magic have occurred all over the world. We need a certain item in order to look into the mind of one of the victims to see how this all began." Sean said.

"Oh is that all?" Richie said before puling out a box finding some old coin and handed it to him. "Tell your sisters I said hi when you see them again." Richie said as they left.

Later

The group soon went into a hospital into one of the victims rooms.

"How does this work?" Batman asked.

"Think of it as a shortcut without having to go through hours of incantations to get into his memories." Shang Tsung said.

"Alight lets go." Zatanna said.

"Oh no your out of practice." Sean said making her glare.

"Look like it or not this will go a lot faster with the three of us since Shang Tsung and Quan chi need to stay out here with Batman." Zatanna said making him sigh.

"Fine." Sean said as they entered his mind.

The three soon appeared inside the first victim's mind and Zatanna was zoning out before.

"Hey!" Sean said next to her making her widen her eyes and shake her head to focus.

"I'm fine." Zatanna said as they looked through the memoirs of the victim when John found one of him as a kid being bullied by others. "I've never liked this sort of magic. I can feel darkness seeping into me. How you guys stand it is beyond me." Zatanna said.

"It's all about control. If you need a reminder." Sean said.

"We've had this discussion I haven't changed my mind." Zatanna said looking into another memory.

"Sure, sit out the war between good and evil. After all you've got a good thing being applauded by civilians." Sean said.

"Really? Now?" Zatanna asked.

"I'm just saying you could be doing so much more." Sean said as Zatanna looked into the memory of the victim's father beating him.

"The Magic I use brings people happiness." Zatanna said

"Are you sure it's not the two drink minimum?" Constantine asked making Sean chuckle.

"You're such a pessimist." Zatanna said.

"No we expect the worst. So when the worst happens we're prepared." Sean said.

"Oh you mean like World War 3?" Zatanna asked sarcastically.

"That came out of nowhere fast thanks to Makarov. Besides that partially Shepherd's fault not mine." Sean said.

"Another precious moment." Constantine said.

"There was joy to. His madness swept it away." Zatanna said sadly making Sean sigh before looking at one memory.

"Found it." Sean said as they entered the memory when his madness began.

"This is the exact moment when his madness began." Constantine said.

"What do you think will set him off?" Zatanna asked.

"My money is on the crossword puzzle. Those things can be annoying as hell at times." Sean said making her smile before the room was engulfed in darkness and a dark figure shoved a dark hand into the victim's head. Sean spotted a ring on the hand and then the whole memory space started to darken. Sean copied the piece and all three exited the victim's body and came to a large monstrous body of literal shit. "Ok that is so fucking disgusting." Sean said before casting a spell to send it away into a lava pit.

"Whoa Shits really hit the fan." Deadman said.

"Seriously you had go there?" Sean asked.

Later

"I've never seen this before." Constantine said looking at the ring Sean had.

"Nor have I. If theres one person who can tell us who it belongs to though it's Richie." Sean said before seeing more Shrouds outside Richie's house. One Shroud came out of the door.

"Kruger." The Shroud said.

"Mother Fucker." Sean said rushing in and destroyed the shroud only for.

"YOU!" Sean yelled in surprise seeing the Dark Rider along with Jason Blood in the room before they bolted. Sean and Constantine went after them while Batman revived Richie.

"Why?" Richie asked having a needle in his chest. Sean and Constantine came back with the Dark Rider and Jason chained up.

Later

"Start talking or I swear I will burn you for centuries." Sean said glaring at the Dark Rider before taking the Gag off him.

"Look I swear It wasn't what it looked like. We we're trying to help him." The Dark Rider said.

"Oh please you both were all over him." Deadman said.

"He was like that when we found him. We tried to help but then Sean busted in and we knew we'd get blamed." Jason said.

"Well?" Quan Chi asked Sean.

"Blood is a man of honor so I don't think he's lying. Him on the other hand." Sean said looking at the Dark Rider before releasing him. "These events have been causing you problems as well haven't they?" Sean said.

"Indeed. Some of my plans have been set back due to my troops being effected." The Dark Rider said.

"Your Friend awakens from sleep." Orchid said.

Richie had told Constantine that Felix Faust was responsible for this.

"Faust? I killed him years ago." Sean said.

"With a pistol mate. Conventional weapons like that are no good against magic." Constantine said.

"Yeah I guess I should have thought of that. Still Faust would take precautions to make sure he isn't found. But there might be someone I know who can help us." Sean said.

"Oh bloody hell mate please tell me you don't mean him?" Constantine asked in fear.

"Relax John he's a good friend and ally to me." Sean said.

Later

"Why are we in a godforsaken swamp?" Jason asked.

"You'll see." Sean said as they came to a pound.

"Go...Away!" A voice said making Sean sigh before jumping in the middle.

"Swamp Thing! I'm in no mood to be ignored. Get out here already. You still owe me for letting you into the Beast Makers world." Sean said before the swamp began to change and Swamp Thing appeared.

"Sean. For what reason do you require my aid?" Swamp Thing asked one of his few good trustworthy friends.

"We need help to locate Felix Faust. Your the only one who could get us to where we need to go. He's already spilled innocent blood for the past 3 days." Sean said.

"Hmmm. Very Well." Swamp Thing said before they were taken to where Faust was at. "I have done as you have asked. Now I must return to protect the green." Swamp Thing said.

"Thank you." Sean said as he left.

"So how do you propose we get in? Knock on the door?" The Dark Rider asked.

"Did we ask you? I don't think so." Hellboy said glaring at him.

"Red Enough. Jason, do you mind please?" Sean asked.

"Well at least your asking unlike him." Jason said talking about Constantine who rolled his eyes. "Gone, gone, the form of man." Jason said before.

"Arise the demon Etrigan!" Etrigan yelled taking form.

"Never ceases to amaze me." Sean said.

"Alright boys lets go." Hellboy said.

The battle was short due to the amount of manpower they had but Zatanna nearly lost control.

"Z enough! You need to calm down! You're not like me you're no killer!" Sean yelled making Zatanna regain control and fell to the ground before Sean caught her.

"You see why I cant do what you guys do?" Zatanna asked.

"You just lost control. It happens to the best of us." Sean said making her smile while Hellboy grabbed Faust.

"Why are you even here? I haven't done anything but study since the last time we met." Faust said making Sean and Zatanna raise an Eyebrow before Sean showed the ring.

"Is this yours?" Sean asked.

"I don't know. I have hundreds of rings of many designs." Faust said.

"It isn't him. He summoned our old poker buddies in their more massive forms." Jason said showing the demons three.

"Who are they?" Sean asked.

"The Demons three. Won a poker game with them winning a few Knick Knacks. Like that Dream stone you saw before." Constantine said making Sean widen his eyes.

"Oh god damnit!" Sean yelled.

"What?" Constantine asked.

"Now I know why that thing looked so familiar. Thats the dream stone of Destiny. That was a lunatic during the time of Camelot." Sean said.

"So big deal not like it's dangerous since its cracked up." Constantine said.

"So we're back to square one." Deadman said.

"No we're not. Don't forget your friend is the one who sent us here." Batman said.

"Richie? But he's dying from a rare magic cancer that not even I can heal." Sean said.

"Is he though?" Batman asked making Sean frown.

Later

"Richie open the fucking door." Sean yelled before barging into the house and found Richie standing without his cane in front of the fireplace.

"Sorry kid." Richie said before levitating them up.

"Richie please." Zatanna said.

"Damnit old man knock it off!" Sean yelled.

"Sorry kid. But ever since Johnny got me infected I've been searching for a cure and I finally found one. A small piece of the dream stone. It's sentient. It told me how to get the demons three to bring the rest of it to Earth. It would have been so easy to take it from them but Rock Star Johnny screwed everything sideways. So, we had to frame faust and get you to bring me here. Now I'm immortal and supercharged." Richie said.

"Open your fucking eyes! The stone isn't sentient. Whats left of Destiny's soul has been playing you for a sap since the second you found it. Getting you to commit nightmarish crimes all over the world while innocent blood was spilled." Sean said.

"You just don't want this kind of power around." Richie said.

"Not even close as your about to find out." Sean said as the stone merged into Richie's chest.

"Wait! We had a deal!" Richie yelled before screaming in pain as his body changed and Destiny had appeared.

"Ah free at last!" Destiny said before destroying the house but thankfully Sean created a barrier.

"Ugh. Goddamnit!" Sean said.

"Well that went well." The Dark Rider said.

"We need to stop him. Batman tell the others not to engage Destiny otherwise they'll get infected." Sean said.

Later

Destiny was causing chaos through the city of New York having civilians attack each other in fear.

"Yes such sweet fear." Destiny said before Etrigan appeared and tried to kill him only for Destiny's shield to block him. "I've had 1,600 years to think about you, Etrigan. Call this poetic Justice." Destiny said before blasting him and in the process separated Jason and Etrigan.

"Ah Crap." Hellboy said.

"Got another plan?" The Dark Rider asked.

"I've got hundreds of plans." Sean said before casting a spell and where Destiny was at a large number of dead plants regrew before large vines attacked Destiny.

"Who dares strike at me!" Destiny demanded.

"The Defender of the green. Swamp Thing!" Swamp Thing said before attacking him.

"Somehow I don't think he's going to be enough." Constantine said.

"Well I do have another idea. How do you feel about being bait?" Sean asked grinning.

Swamp thing bashed Destiny into a building before a ball of fire was launched at him. Swamp thing was about to attack again but Sean held him back.

"Trick or Treat Freak!" Deadman said coming out of John when he was inside the shield and deactivated his shield before Jason shoved a sword into Destiny's chest shoving out the dream stone.

"Merlin sends his regards." Jason said. Sean, Constantine and the Dark Rider lite Destiny up like a bon fire before Richie appeared along with the shrouds.

"Come on boys I was under a compulsion." Richie said. Sean was about to help him out but the Dark Rider stopped him.

"Let him die in hell." The Dark Rider said as the Shrouds took Richie's soul to hell.

"As much as I hate to admit it. We do make a good team." Sean said making the Dark Rider snort.

"This is a one time deal." The Dark Rider said before vanishing.

"Well looks like you two finally have your own lives again." Hellboy said.

"Yes but I would call this a good thing bad thing." Jason said before groaning in pain as he collapsed.

"The hell?" Sean said seeing a wound forming blood. "When did he get injured?" Sean asked.

"He didn't. If I had to guess he got that during his fight against Destiny 1,600 years ago." Constantine said.

Later

Sean and Constantine were at the burial site of Jason Blood.

"Took him this long to finally be at peace." Sean said.

"To bad it took him this to get him home." Constantine said.

"Zatanna is joining the alliance. Finally decided to make a better difference in the world." Sean said.

"Cant say I'm surprised. And somehow I can tell she's already in that growing Harem of yours." Constantine said making Sean chuckle.

"The others want you in the league as well." Sean said making him scoff.

"Yeah right mate." Constantine said only for Sean to smirk making him blink. "You have got to be bloody kidding. No Way. Batsy would go mental." Constantine said.

"He was who asked. John theres a war coming on the horizon. I know you can feel it. We need everyone. Etrigen, Swamp Thing and Dead man have decided to join the alliance as well." Sean said making him rub his chin before sighing.

"Well I guess I cant ignore this anymore then I already have. Alright mate I'm in." Constantine said.

"Good. Lets go meet the others." Sean said.

Meanwhile in the Nether Realm

Shinock the fallen Elder god stood chained to a prison before his chains were destroyed.

"About time my friend." Shinock said as the Dark Rider appeared.

"Let us go. It will not be long before the Elder Gods notice your disappearance." The Dark Rider said.

"And all it took for my freedom was the death of Destiny. You were wise to make that old fool find that fragment of the dream stone." Shinock said making the Dark Rider smirk under his face mask.

 **Authors Note: And now the Fallen Elder God is free. How many more plans does the Dark Rider have. When will the final war between him and Sean start and more importantly why does he hate the heroes of the Universe so much? Find out in future chapters. Also I've put up a poll for you guys one I know you'll love. This time you guys get to pick which girls you want pregnant next. Pick 15 of the 30 please. Read Review and Vote. See ya.**


	57. The Lost World

Chapter 57 The Lost World

Sean was driving his motorcycle to his Grandfather's mansion before he parked and got off.

Walking inside he saw Tim and Lex.

"Sean!" Tim said rushing to him as did Lex.

"Hey guys." Sean said messing up Tim's hair.

"You here to see grandpa?" Tim asked.

"Yeah Cathrine called me. Do you know whats going on? Is everything ok?" Sean asked.

"Well not exactly." Lex said looking up as a group of board members from Ingen walked down one of whom Sean despised more then anyone.

"Hello cousin." Ludlow said.

"Get out of here you two." Sean said as the two siblings left. "Peter, What the fuck are you doing here? Here to antagonize the old man like always?" Sean asked glaring at him.

"Must you always think so low of me?" Ludlow asked.

"I don't know you tell me? You fired a hundred good workers just to save money in gramps company like an arrogant asshole. Two of whom killed themselves since you ruined their lives and then I had to offer the others a job in my company to prevent the same thing." Sean said.

"They were easily replaceable and nothing but cannon fodder." Ludlow said.

"How the hell gramps puts up with your dumbass I don't know but Ingen..." Sean tried to say.

"InGen is my responsibility now." Ludlow said.

"What the fuck are you talking about? What did you do to Gramps?" Sean demanded.

"Nothing I assure you. I've merely taken control of the company. And in time I'll do the same to yours." Ludlow said walking past him only for Sean to tightly and painfully grab his left arm making Ludlow grunt in pain.

"Not on my fucking watch you fucking prick. You do anything to gramps and make no mistake family or not I will do to you what I did to Billy Russo 10 years ago." Sean said before letting him go as he walked away. (For those who've seen the Punisher series on Netflix I will be using that in this story at a later date since it gave me a great idea for a flashback arc to use a month after the incident)

"This is exactly why I transferred the responsibility of the park to you a month ago. I knew my nephew was greedy but I didn't think he would go this far." Hammond said in his bed with Cathrine by his side.

"Well he won't ever get the right to claim the park now. But something tells me thats not why you called me down here." Sean said.

"Yes. Do you recall when Diana said I was taking advantage of the dinosaurs when you both first came to the park for a first look?" Hammond asked.

"Yes and you mentioned something about Site B." Sean said.

"Yes well Site B was a nursery site where we originally nursed most of the animals before bringing them to the park. Isla Sorna is the name of the island only about 80 miles away from the park. After you visited the park the first time a rather disastrous hurricane came and destroyed the facility on site B. There weren't any fences or anything like that on the park containing them." Hammond said.

"So basically now they live away from the original facility in their own selected areas?" Sean said.

"Yes and by god there flourishing. Thats one of the million questions I want the team to answer." Hammond said.

"What team?" Sean asked.

"Well..." Hammond said sitting up with Cathrine helping him up. "I was hoping that perhaps you and your brothers including Hellboy would go to the island and document the animals. I fear that Peter will eventually pillage this island like the first colonists did when they arrived in America. Public opinion is the one thing I still have but in order to gain that kind of support I need you and your brothers to study these animals before Peter gets the chance to take them all away." Hammond said.

"I dont know Gramps I got a lot on my plate here and the world is still recovering from Destiny last week. Who's the name of the photographer by the way?" Sean asked.

"He came to me I want you to know this." Hammond said confusing Sean.

"Who did?" Sean asked making him laugh a little.

"Leave it to you my boy to have associations, affiliations even connections to some of the most famous people in the universe and others." Hammond said.

"Wait a sec you didn't call..." Sean tried to say.

"Your friend has covered wars and photographed incidents before reporting them to you which you solved in days or hours." Hammond said before Sean pulled out his phone. "Its to late he's already there." Hammond said making Sean sigh.

"You sent Frank West to the Island alone?" Sean asked.

"Sent is hardly the word my boy. He couldn't be restrained. He told me all about your time in High school. How you helped each other in annoying or difficult situations." Hammond said getting a glass of water.

"Gramps why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Sean asked rubbing his temples.

"I thought I would have had more time before this happened. This is the only way to protect those animals." Hammond said.

"Alright. I'll get the others geared up." Sean said leaving.

Later

"So who's this Frank West guy anyway?" Hellboy asked.

"He's a friend of mine from High School. Known him for years. Covered war stories and other incidents before reporting them to me. If he's on that island he's getting tons of pictures for the old man." Sean said as the gear needed for the trip was getting put together.

"So who's Ludlow?" Turok asked.

"My dumbass cousin. He fired a hundred hard working people just to save money and two of those people killed themselves. We've never gotten along." Sean said packing everything in the trailer.

Later

The group soon drove on the island looking for Frank West.

"GPS tracker shows he should be somewhere around here." David said before something started moving.

"Uh." Hellboy said before a group of stegosaurus appeared by them.

"Holy shit." David said.

Turok went to get a closer look to take some pictures. As he did he failed to notice a man with white skin blue eyes and black hair next to him making the person turn and smirk before.

"HELLO!" Frank yelled making Turok jump and fall on his back making Frank burst out laughing.

"What the fuck man!" Turok yelled.

"Sorry kid I just had to do it." Frank said before climbing up and saw Sean. "Hey buddy. Took your sweat time getting here." Frank said. "Hey David." Frank said.

"Hey West." David said.

"You guys got some food or something I'm starving here." Frank said jumping down next to them.

"Hey Frank." Sean said handing him an apple.

"Thanks. So what took you guys so long?" Frank asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you came all the way out here?" Sean asked amused.

"Fair enough. So wheres the rest of the equipment?" Frank asked.

Later

The group was traveling down to the trailer.

"Man these photos are going to win us everything and plus it will probably make your dumbass cousin back off from trying to take these dinosaurs off the island." Frank said looking at his photos.

"You mind telling me why you didn't tell me about this sooner?" Sean asked.

"Oh come on. How the hell do you say no to taking pictures of Dinosaurs?" Frank asked.

"I'm not saying you should have said no. I just like to know what my friends are doing and making sure they dont get in over their heads if your little zombie experience is any indication of that." Sean said making him roll his eyes.

"Which of course you used the evidence I found to find the government was seriously fucked up and had it reorganized from the ground up." Frank said.

"True and found a cure for the Zombie virus. Still hard to believe Zombies of all things were real in this world." Sean said.

"Oh shit Fire!" Turok yelled making them widen their eyes and rushed to the camp site. Hellboy got a tank of water and slowly started pouring it on the fire.

"No don't do that the animals will get spooked if you do. Use dirt." Frank said.

"Who the fuck started the fire?" Sean asked before the trailer opened revealing the twins and Newt.

"We just wanted to make dinner you know." Sarah said making Sean sigh.

"These two still get into trouble?" Frank asked David.

"Well they did take down Nasty Norc." David said shuddering from the memory of being a statue for a day.

"Why didn't you tell us not to come here?" Dawn asked.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Sean asked.

"Exploring the world. Rushing off into danger. Where do you think they get it?" Frank asked setting up equipment.

"Don't go teaming up on me like you guys did when they were babies." Sean said.

"Well they're here now so theres nothing we can do." Hellboy said.

"Yeah I know." Sean said.

"Frank do you know where most of the Dinosaurs are?" David asked.

"Yeah sure I can show you guys...What the hell?" Frank asked seeing a group of choppers in the air.

"The hell are they doing here?" Hellboy asked.

"It says InGen on the side of that chopper. Looks Ludlow started early." Frank said.

"Ah crap." Hellboy said.

Later

The mercenaries InGen hired caught several of the Dinosaurs easily and put them in cages.

"So this is Ludlow's idea. He's going to take the animals back to the mainland and use them for attractions like the park." Sean said not amused.

"Only difference is I doubt he's going to treat them with humility like the old man does. Got an idea or are we going in guns blazing?" Hellboy asked.

"Nothing so dramatic Red. Turok lets go. The rest of you head back." Sean said as he and Turok went through to the camp to free the Dinosaurs.

Thankfully there was no security in the area where they were holding the Dinosaurs. Once inside Turok and Sean were freeing the Dinosaurs one by one till they were all freed. Sean headed back to the others while Turok went looking around for any remaining Dinosaurs and he did. He found a wounded T Rex hatchling.

"Easy there now." Turok said calming the infant down before freeing it and carried it back to the car where Frank was at.

Frank was waiting for Turok when he heard some noises and saw Turok with the infant.

"Kid are you out of your mind?" Frank asked.

"He's got a busted leg man. Come on lets go." Turok said getting in the car.

"Man your nuts." Frank said driving back to the Trailer.

Roland and the other mercenaries looked at the locks till Roland spotted something.

"It cant be." Roland said in disbelief.

"What is it Roland?" Ludlow asked.

"Theres only one person I know who can break locks like this. And he taught his son the same thing." Roland said throwing the destroyed lock away.

Later

"Lane you copy? Lane?" Sean said on the radio but only got static. "Shit." Sean said trying to adjust the frequency.

"The hells wrong with it?" Hellboy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we're just to far away from the mainland to get a good signal. I'll try contacting the other island." Sean said before Frank came in.

"No lectures please since this was not my idea." Frank said as Turok came in with the infant Rex.

"Oh Turok come on man." Sean said in disbelief.

"He's hurt what do you want me to do let it die?" Turok asked before using his power to heal the broken leg before the car was thrown off the ridge.

"Mommy is very angry." Sarah said making them tense up before Sean looked behind them seeing the male T Rex behind them roaring at them. The Female was on the other side growling at them.

"Hang on I got this." Turok said as he and the Infant walked out of the trailer. The parents approached Turok before he placed a hand on their heads before saying something in Native American Language making them look at him with soft eyes before the female licked his face making Turok chuckle before they left with their infant.

"What the hell was that?" Sean asked in disbelief.

"Connecting with the animal spirit. My dad taught me how to do that when I was five." Turok said before the trailer slowly slipped off the ridge.

"WHAT THE HELL! Who forgot to put in the breaks?" Sean asked.

"Oops." David said sheepishly.

"Turok." Roland said approaching him along with the others.

"Roland?" Turok said surprised before approaching him.

"You've grown." Roland said pulling him into a hug making him do the same.

"Yeah well its been nearly 9 years." Turok said.

"You know this young man Roland?" Ludlow asked while glaring at Sean and his group.

"Of course. He's my godson. His father Wolf Stone was my most trusted friend. I trusted him the same as I do Ajay." Roland said.

"Well your godson just ruined this operation for us." Ludlow said.

"Hey you had no right to take these animals off the island." Turok said glaring at him.

"Turok calm down now." Roland said.

"Extinct animals have no rights my boy. Best you learn that now." Ludlow said.

"Oh you mean like you had no right to be born." David said. Dieter approached Turok.

"You got a problem?" Turok asked.

"And I found you didn't I slave?" Dieter asked before Roland punched him in the face hard busting his nose.

"Say that again and see what happens." Roland said not amused.

"Look enough of this. The only place left to call in an evac is by the base not far from here. It will take at least a days walk maybe less if we hurry now." Sean said.

"I hate to break this to you but theres a problem with that." Ludlow said.

"Oh and whats that dip shit?" Frank asked.

"Velociraptors. Our intel shows they've nested around the area." Ludlow said.

"Then Turok will clear the path for us. You saw how he connected with the T rex family. So this will be no problem for him." Roland said making Turok smirk.

Later

The joint group soon headed towards the communication center.

When they went to take a break Dieter went to take a leak which proved to be a bad idea since a group of Compys attacked and killed him.

"Where's Dieter?" Roland asked.

"I don't know. Last time I saw him was when we took a break." Turok said.

"Mr. Ashburn if you would be so kind as to come with us and help find him." Roland said.

"Yeah sure. Red your in charge." Sean said to Hellboy before they went off to look for Dieter.

Later

Hellboy looked after the group as they stopped for the night. Soon he saw Sean, Roland and Turok.

"So did you guys find him?" Hellboy asked.

"Just the bits and pieces the Compys didn't like." Turok said before pulling out a map. "Ok the station is about 30 minutes away from here so we'll start up in the morning." Turok said.

Sean went to find his sisters along with Hellboy.

"So tell what exactly happened nearly 9 years ago?" Roland asked Turok making him sigh.

"A group of black ops troops came in and eradicated everyone since a high level terrorist was there without any of us even knowing. My entire family was killed. I survived because of a certain event." Turok said showing the blue flames of the Ghost Rider state.

"Your one of the Ghost Riders?" Roland asked in surprise.

"Apparently. I set out a path of vengeance on the ones who wronged me. A year and a half ago I teamed up with HYDRA and COBRA since at the time I thought that Tony Stark was responsible for selling the weapons that killed everyone I knew in Hope. I found out from Sean that the bullets were planted there to make it look that way. These guys were smart to remove the evidence. Whoever killed everyone is someone high up in the government." Turok said before the ground shook.

"Oh hell." Roland said as the Rex family arrived before one of the mercenaries screamed seeing the Rex family making everyone run away.

Turok went after the female when she chased Sean and his group while Roland tried to kill the male only to find that his bullets were missing.

"Damn!" Roland said.

Turok got to the Female and calmed her down before she walked away.

"You're going to have teach us how to do that eventually." Sean said making him smirk.

The group soon went towards the communication center before a group of raptors ambushed them.

"Easy now. Easy." Turok said placing his hand on the leader of the pack's head making it purr before making sounds to make the others back down before escorting them to the station.

Later

The group soon called in for an extraction.

Roland tranquilized the male while InGen arrived to secure it.

Later

Sean, Hellboy, Frank West and Turok arrived at the docks in San Diego where Ludlow was about to make a speech about his success when the boat carrying the male crashed into the docks.

"Oh Crap!" Hellboy yelled as they ran away before it could hit them.

The group soon made their way on the ship.

"What are you doing here?" Ludlow asked Sean as he arrived in the bridge.

"Oh shit." Sean said.

"Wheres the crew?" Ludlow asked.

"They're dead if thats any indication." Sean said before someone unlocked the cargo hold and let the Rex out who roared into the air making Ludlow widen his eyes in shock and fear.

"If anyone dies that blood is on you." Sean said.

Later

Sean and Frank went to get the Infant that Ludlow had taken away from the island while Turok led the Male back to the boat.

"Shot it tell them to shoot it." Ludlow said before Seeing Sean and Frank with the Infant making him rush after them. "Where are you going! I want that Infant!" Ludlow yelled as Sean and Frank jumped into the water before he heard the baby growling making him go into the cargo hold seeing the infant. "There you are you worthless little." Ludlow said before the male and Turok came.

"Oh Ludlow." Turok sang in amusement as the male roared at him.

"Wait." Ludlow said before trying to run up the stairs but tripped and screamed in pain as the male bites down on his leg before placing him down next to the infant who jumped on him killing him as he screamed in pain.

"Aw so cute." Turok said before the male lifted his head up so Turok could get on the top of the boat.

Hellboy with a tranq gun in hand fired a tranquilizer at the male who roared before falling asleep with the infant alongside.

"Nice work Red." Sean said soaking wet along with Frank.

Next morning

"And there we have it theres first good look at the cargo ship with both the Rex and the infant inside. Admiral Briggs has made it a priority that there not be another incident as both cruisers from the Republic and the Covenant guard the cargo ship." A reporter said.

Turok was in Roland's home seeing the news.

"Well done Turok. Your father would be very proud of you." Roland said making him smirk.

"We now go live to Sean Ashburn Kruger. The CEO of Global tech as well as the Grandson of John Hammond the CEO of InGen." The Reporter said.

"My Grandfather made it a dream to make Jurassic park to remind us of how small we all are unlike our friends from millions of years ago. These creatures require our absence not our help to survive. So as of right now site B is herby quarantined from the public. However my allies from both the Covenant and the Republic have decided to make another decision in the name of these ancient creatures." Sean said confusing the crowd of reporters.

"Today we have found a planet that is nearly identical to Earth during the time when Dinosaurs ruled the Earth for millions of years. We call the planet by the first original continent. Pangea. As of right now we have decided to release any and all ancient species onto this planet from Earth from both the Dinosaur age as well as the time during the ice age. With this decision we will have the chance to study these creatures from a small space station over the planet. We will learn so much about these creatures that will either be proved or corrected in years to come." Sean said getting the crowd to applaud for him.

Meanwhile

Travis Ashburn sat in his medical bed still armless and legless from his encounter with his hated nephew. It burned him inside by how successful he was and whats worse was his sister and brother in law were still alive.

"I would give anything to make that brat pay." Travis said.

"Oh really my old friend." Lex said walking in with a suit on.

"What do you want?" Travis asked.

"Why to help a common friend who hates someone more than I do." Lex said showing cybernetic enhancements making Travis grin.

 **Authors Note: Oh boy. Travis is coming back. Now the reason I did this now instead of Battleship is because I wanted to include Frank West in sooner after playing dead rising 4 again. Anyway for those of you who haven't voted in the poll please do so since Next chapter will conclude who's going to get pregnant next. Right Now Ivy, Harley and Starfire are in the lead. Read Review and Vote please. See ya. Oh and expect regular updates for my Total Drama Island story.**


	58. Retaliation

Chapter 58 Retaliation

Duke and his fellow GI Joe's were on a mission to rescue a defector from North Korea.

With him was RoadBlock, Flint, Lady Jay, Rip, Scarlet and Mouse.

"Alright lets move." Duke said as he, Rip, RoadBlock and Flint moved in to secure the defector in the base.

"Mouse you keep an eye out for us." RoadBlock said.

"With pleasure sir." Mouse said.

Finding the defector in one of the trucks Mouse shot a coffee mug to create a distraction for the team.

"Alright lets go." Duke said as they moved to extraction while Flint did something a little overkill.

"Uh RoadBlock you're not going to believe this." Mouse said making RoadBlock look and see that Flint and put up the JOE flag up.

"Mother." RoadBlock tried to say.

Later

"What part of covert did you not get?" Sean asked as he shoved Flint's head into a barrel of water making him squirm around. The other Joe's laughed and cheered for this seeing it was funny. Sean eased up letting him come up for air.

"Theres nothing wrong with a victory lap man its fun." Flint said making Lane chuckle.

"Only when its necessary son." Lane said.

"Let me remind you Flint. The Joe's they don't actually exist. It's a covert group for a reason." Sean said before standing on the table. "LISTEN UP!" Sean yelled getting everyones attention. "I don't need to remind you guys that we're still at war with both HYDRA and COBRA. What your all doing right now is just kid stuff. When HYDRA and COBRA come back I want everyone at the top of their game. AM I CLEAR!" Sean yelled.

"SIR YES SIR!" The Joes yelled.

"Nice speech son." Lane said impressed.

"Eh it comes to me." Sean said.

Its been two years since the end of the Nanomite wars between the Joes and COBRA. Ever since then Duke has been assigned as the official leader of the Joes under Global Tech's command. Since then their intelligence network has multiplied ten fold. COBRA Commander and Destro were rescued by Turok during that time when he was seeking revenge for his family and home town that was destroyed 9 years ago. Since he turned on them the intel he provided has been useful. But now the alliance was on high alert for when COBRA and HYDRA would begin Retaliation.

Meanwhile

Red Skull was looking over his newest weapons of mass destruction that would bring the world to its knees.

"Most impressive." COBRA commander said.

"Indeed it is." Red Skull said. "Has Zartan infiltrated the American Government?" Red Skull asked.

"He has. Madam president has agreed to call an assembly to preeminently disarm the worlds nuclear arsenal. When that happens the world will cower in the face of ZUES. Soon not even the alliance can stop us." COBRA Commander said.

"And what about Turok?" Destro asked about their former comrade.

"I still have plans for him to turn him back to our side." Red Skull said.

Later

"The hell is all this?" Duke asked Sean seeing a large number of files on his desk.

"Nanny applications. I have to hire at least 10 to watch out and raise some of my kids. After all mom had one raise me and my brother and sisters before and look how I turned out." Sean said putting the last file away making Duke chuckle.

"The endless advantages of being the most powerful person on Earth." Duke said making Sean smirk.

"Anyway I got a mission for you and the Joes. Recently one of our allies has lost their president in an assassination. Live nuclear weapons are out in the open. In 2 days the president of the united states is going to be holding a meeting to end all nuclear weapons for good. This in turn will allow us to give our nuclear waste to our large primordial allies the needed substances they need to survive." Sean said knowing those like Godzilla and the others will be well fed from the radiation they'll dispose of.

"Ok where to?" Duke asked.

"Pakistan." Sean said.

Later

The mission was a success and no loss of life.

"All nukes secured sir. Evac is already here." Duke said confusing everyone.

"Evac? Duke we haven't even sent them out yet." Sean said.

"Then who the hell...SHIT!" Duke yelled as they took heavy fire from the enemy.

"Get a ground bridge now!" Sean yelled getting Sally and Shockwave to do just that and transported the Joes back to Global Tech command.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" RoadBlock yelled.

"Calm down. My guess is probably HYDRA and COBRA." Sean said.

"Yeah but why now? We know how they operate they plan and act when they need to. And I find this timing to be a little suspicious due to the fact that tomorrow the world will be getting rid of our nuclear supplies." Lane said.

"Yeah So do I but never mind that now. We got a job to do." Sean said.

Tomorrow morning

News crews were outside Fort Sumter.

"While I agree that the world is better off without a nuclear arsenal we must also consider the fact that it is also much safer with one as a last resort." The Russian president said.

"Sir if I may. During when Apocalypse returned from his slumber we all saw how easily he got rid of our nuclear supply. Nukes may have ended the second world war but now that weapon is obsolete. Today technology has improved beyond expectations in the past 10 years." Sean said.

"Indeed it has." Red Skull said shocking everyone in the room as he COBRA Commander and many high ranking members of COBRA and HYDRA appeared.

"Hello old friend." Destro said.

"James." Sean said. Zartan appeared when he took off his disguise off.

"Today my friends you will all submit to our rule." Red Skull said making Sean scoff.

"Please. Like you have an army large enough to conquer the world." Sean said.

"Not an army no my friend. A weapon of mass destruction that puts a nuclear warhead to shame." Red Skull said.

"Observe." COBRA Commander said as the screens showed seven satellites in orbit. "Each satellite contains 10 hollow platinum tubs filled with a tungsten rod. Its far more destructive then a nuclear warhead. And we will drop them on each country unless you submit to all of us and declare your allegiance." COBRA Commander said.

"Pass." Sean said shocking everyone in the room that he wasn't taking this seriously.

"Then you will all pay the price." Red Skull said as one of the rods ejected and headed for London. However before it could even enter the atmosphere a red glowing shield engulfed the earth. "WHAT!" Red Skull yelled in shock and rage.

"You didn't seriously think I didn't think about an attack like that did you? I am always ten steps ahead of my enemies." Sean said as the Joes and other heroes appeared.

"You wretched little brat." Red Skull said in rage.

"Your kind never learns." Talbot said when suddenly a dark sphere appeared and the members of HYDRA and COBRA were gone.

"Oh COME ON!" Sean yelled in annoyance since this was becoming an annoying habit.

Meanwhile

"Your plan was sound but flawed. You should have known that Global Tech has contingency plans for almost everything." The Dark Rider said.

"And what do you suggest?" Red Skull asked in interest.

"Join me of course. Every day my army grows and with HYDRA and COBRA joining us we have a new edge to destroy the heroes of the world and conquer not only the world but every universe with ease." The Dark Rider said making Red Skull smirk as did COBRA Commander behind his mask.

"Where do we start my friend?" Red Skull asked.

Later

"This is unfucking believable. Talbot I want them found and now." Sean said.

"You got it." Talbot said about to leave.

"You know I cant help but wonder something." Turok said.

"And whats that?" Sean asked.

"Why is Talbot your second in command? Don't get me wrong he's a good general but I just don't know why he's your second in command." Turok said making them blink before looking at each other and chuckled.

"Well to understand that Turok you need to answer a small question." Sean said.

"And that is?" Turok asked.

"Have you ever heard about the amity island incident 14 years ago?" Sean asked.

 **Authors Note: Yeah I know this is way to short but since the fact is that Zartan** **isn't president like he was in the movie I had to improvise. Anyway next Chapter is one that made people so scared to go back into the water for years DUUUUN DUUUUUUN! Anyway I cant get into the Battleship arc for some reason so I'm going to save that for later. Also the girls who won the poll are Poison Ivy, StarFire and Harley. Look up the poll to see who got how many votes and what not. Read and Review my friends. SEE YA!**


	59. JAWS

Chapter 59 JAWS

2007

Tom groaned as the light hit his eyes in from the window.

"Ugh. How come the sun didn't use to come through the window?" Tom asked his wife who was facing the other way she also looked to be at least 3 months pregnant.

"We came here in August. Its summer now honey." Mara said before Tom stood up to get his pants on. "Do you see David?" Mara asked.

"Probably out in the yard." Tom said.

Tom and his squad were here for Military reasons since a small base was being built on the island. The army here were acting police officers of a sorts since the island didnt have any at the moment due to the lack of trouble it had for the past 50 years. David soon walked in.

"Mom I got cut. I got hit by a vampire." David said showing his bleeding hand making Tom scoff in amusement.

"Very funny. I told you to stay away from those swings their dangerous." Tom said before the phone rang. "Yeah? What is it Sam? Missing person. Yeah I got it I'll be right there." Tom said hanging up.

"What happened?" Mara asked cleaning David of his wound.

"Some girl went missing last night. Ross is meeting me there with his little protege Major Glenn Talbot." Tom said going outside to the truck.

Later

"So no one saw her go into the water?" Tom asked Ross.

"Someone might have. The last guy who saw her was passed out from drinking to much. Couldn't hold his liquor." Ross said.

"Lightweight." Talbot said making Tom chuckle.

"How long you been in the army Glenn?" Tom asked.

"About maybe 2 or 3 years now. My father was in the army before he died in the line of duty. I wanted to follow his footsteps." Talbot said before Packard used his whistle to get their attention making them rush over to him only to see a rather brutal sight.

"What the?" Tom said seeing the body of the woman who was missing or what was left. "Oh Jesus Christ." Tom said.

"The hell did that?" Ross asked.

Later

"Possible Shark Attack." Tom said placing the probable death of the victim. "Sam where are the closed beach signs?" Tom asked.

"This place has never had them before." Sam said.

"No? Fine we'll make them." Tom said. "Glenn I want a list of all the water activities." Tom said before leaving.

"You got it sir." Talbot said.

Later

While Tom had tried to close the beaches down till they could find out what happened the mayor wouldn't let him saying it was a probably boating accident.

So later he took his wife and oldest Son to the beach to clear his mind.

"Tom are you ok?" Mara asked.

"Yeah just thinking. I cant believe the mayor wont let me close the beaches. You'd think the man would have common sense." Tom said.

"Well think about it this place is very small. They need all the money they can get." Mara said.

While this was going on something was lurking in the water passing by the swimming children before seeing someone on a raft and soon went towards it and then.

"What the?" Tom said seeing something attacking the raft before seeing a blood bath. "GET EVERYONE OUT!" Tom yelled getting the parents to get their children out of the water quickly. Mara quickly got David out of the water.

"David are you alright?" Tom asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." David said before a woman was screaming for her Son Alex before seeing his raft was destroyed covered in blood.

Later

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Tom yelled at the mayor in front of a crowd of people.

"Now look General I was just..." The Mayor tried to say till Tom shoved him into the wall making everyone tense up in fear.

"SHUT IT! As of right now the beaches are closed Until I say otherwise. Also I've called in for an expert to help deal with this problem since I don't trust anyone else here to get the job done right." Tom said.

"You cant do that." A business woman said.

"WATCH ME!" Tom yelled making her jump back in fright.

"Tom easy." Sam said.

"I can kill this shark for you General." A man said making them all look to see a man who was known as Quint a shark hunting expert. "But it wont be cheep I'll tell you that. 10,000 to find him and kill him. 200 a day for each day it takes." Quint said.

"I'll consider it. But for now the beaches stay closed and if I find anyone who tries to ignore this just to make a few bucks I'll have you in a cell for the rest of the summer." Tom said as he and his team left.

"Didn't know the general had an anger management issue." Talbot said to Ross.

"You'd be surprised how angry he can get when civilians are in danger." Ross said.

Later

Tom was looking over photos of Shark Attacks.

"You ok?" Mara asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah. I just cant believe how greedy this goddamn town." Tom said.

"Well try to understand it from their view. They depend on the summer visitors for their very lives. True they could be a little more cautious but they still need the money for their own families." Mara said.

"Yeah I guess. Wheres David?" Tom asked.

"On his Birthday present." Mara said making his eyes widen and quickly went outback to see David on his small boat.

"Damnit. David out of the boat!" Tom yelled.

"Oh come on dad just a little longer please." David said

"Tomas it's his birthday tomorrow." Mara said.

"I don't want him out in the water." Tom argued.

"He's not in the water he is in a boat. I don't think he'll ever go into the water again after what happened." Mara said making him sigh.

"Now don't say that. You know I don't want that." Tom said.

Next morning

"The hell is going on here?" Tom asked seeing more Fishermen then usual at the docks getting geared up.

"Alex's mother posted a reward for the shark that killed her son. 3,000 dollars to be exact." Talbot said.

"Looks like a goddamn mercenary group if you ask me." Tom said as they went to make sure no one got hurt.

While this was going on a ten year old boy drove a boat to the docks and a fisherman tied the boat up to the docks. The boy got out of the boat.

"Hello." The boy said to the fisherman who tied up the boat.

"Hello back young feller. How are you?" The Fisherman asked before the boy swung a bag over his shoulder. "Say I hope you're not going out with those nuts are ya?" The man asked making him chuckle.

"Nope." The boy said.

"Ross we need more troops down here. We got more people then the four of us can handle." Talbot said.

"I'll see what I can do." Ross said on the radio before a boy walked into the office.

"Can I help you kid?" Talbot asked.

"Yeah can you help me find Major Talbot?" The Boy asked making him raise an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" Talbot asked.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger. My dad asked me to come down from the oceanographic institute." Sean said making him widen his eyes.

"You? I was expecting someone..." Talbot tried to say.

"Older? Yeah I get that a lot." Sean said before Sam walked in.

"Well about time you showed up son." Sam said pulling him into a hug.

"Hey Sam." Sean said.

"Is this really the General's son?" Talbot asked.

"Yup. The nations next Pride and Joy." Sam said making Sean roll his eyes.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" Sean asked before Tom and Wade walked in.

"There you are." Tom said.

"Hey Dad." Sean said.

"Learn something new everyday." Talbot said making Tom chuckle.

"Trust me theres almost nothing my son cant do. Now what do you suggest we do first?" Tom asked.

"Well first I think its best for me to see the remains of the first victim." Sean said.

Later

"Victim identified as Christine Watkins, Female Caucasian." Sean said reading the report before the medical inspector showed him the remains or what little of making Sean raise an eyebrow before removing the sheet on top of the remains making Sean sigh.

"Torso has been severed in mid-thorax. There are no major organs remaining. Can I have a glass of water, Please?" Sean asked the medical inspector who nods.

"So what do you think Son? Boating accident or shark attack?" Sam asked.

"Do I really need to answer that? Didn't you guys get on a boat and check out these waters?" Sean asked a little annoyed.

"We tried. The mayor shut us down before Tom shut down the beaches." Ross said.

"This was no boating accident. It wasn't a propeller. Wasn't a coral Reef and it sure as heck wasn't Jack the ripper." Sean said taking a gulp of water. "It was a shark and a big one at that." Sean said.

Later

A group of fishermen hanged up a shark up above the docks.

"Well theres your Shark." Talbot said.

"That remains to be seen." Sean said going to inspect it.

"Hey Kid." The Fishermen from before said.

"Hey. Where did you find it?" Sean asked inspecting the mouth.

"Up North. So what do you think? This the shark that killed that boy yesterday?" The man asked.

"Um." Sean said inspecting the mouth size. "No this isn't the right shark." Sean said surprising them.

"What how can you tell kid?" One of the fishermen asked.

"The bite radius doesn't match the one from the first victim." Sean said.

"First victim? I thought there was only one." One of the fishermen said making Sean frown.

"Who told you that kid was the only victim?" Sean asked.

"The mayor did." The man said.

"General looks like we can reopen the beaches again." The Mayor said.

"Only if this is the right shark." Tom said making him frown.

"Hey Mayor? Why didn't you tell us there was another person attacked by a shark?" One of the Fishermen asked making the others think the same.

"I Uh don't..." The Mayor tried to say.

"Anyone got a knife?" Sean asked.

"Here kid." One of the fishermen said handing him a large knife before Sean began to cut it open.

"What is that boy doing?" The Mayor asked.

"Thats my son and he's making sure this is the right shark." Tom said.

"Oh no general that wont be necessary please stop him." The Mayor said before the shark was cut open and the contents of the stomach were exposed revealing just fish and garbage.

"This isn't the right shark." Sean said making all the fishermen groan.

"Says who? You? Your just a kid." The mayor said before Sean walked up to him and kicked him in the balls surprising the others while Tom and his team chuckled in amusement.

"Listen to me idiot. Unlike you I know what I'm doing." Sean said.

"Beaches stay closed until further noticed." Tom said.

Later at night

Sean, Talbot and Wade were on a large boat looking for the Shark.

"Who pays for all this crap? The institute the government?" Talbot asked Sean.

"Nope I made all this myself." Sean said making him raise an eyebrow.

"Really?" Talbot asked a little skeptical.

"Yup. Ask Eiling there." Sean said before the radar picked something up.

"Whats that?" Talbot asked.

"Fish finder. Must be a group of fish swimming together." Sean said before taking a closer look. "Wait." Sean said adjusting the settings. "Or not. Something is out there alright." Sean said before they came to a wrecked boat.

"Thats Ben Gardner's boat." Wade said.

"You know him?" Sean asked.

"Yeah he's a local fisherman. The hell happened here?" Wade asked seeing the boat was totaled.

"I need to get a closer look." Sean said getting some gear.

"Wait why not just tow it in?" Talbot asked.

"We might lose something down there." Sean said getting his gear on.

"Come on kid lets just tow it in." Talbot said trying to talk him out of this.

"Relax Major I've done this since I was 7." Sean said chuckling.

"You good?" Wade asked.

"Yup." Sean said diving in.

"That kid is nuts." Talbot said making Wade chuckle.

"Runs in the family of risking their lives." Wade said.

Sean went down to the hull seeing large holes on the bottom before seeing a large tooth of a great white lodged in.

'Oh thats not good.' Sean thought before heading towards one of the larger holes only to see the dead body of Ben Gardner missing an eye. Sean panicked and rushed up to the surface.

"Jesus! Son what happened!" Wade asked pulling him up.

"Your friend is fish food. I pulled this out of the hull." Sean said showing the tooth.

"Holy shit. That is one big ass tooth." Talbot said inspecting it.

"You don't know the half of it." Sean said. "That tooth belongs to a great White Shark." Sean said.

Next morning

"Mayor's not budging about closing the beaches. I tried my best even showed him the tooth. Since Dad was needed elsewhere for now he thinks He's in the clear to open the beaches." Sean said.

"Goddamn greedy bastard." Ross said.

"Any suggestions son?" Sam asked.

"Yeah Sure. Form a perimeter around the beaches use shark nets to keep it away from the civilians. Use how many troops are available to keep a close eye out incase it comes to the beach." Sean said.

Doing just that they secured the beaches. Of course no one was getting in the water due to them hearing the events of course the greedy mayor managed to get some people into the water and others followed.

"Oh great." Sean said from a boat seeing the civilians in the water. "Can I shoot this guy if someone gets hurt?" Sean asked making Shepherd chuckle.

"I would be disappointed if you didn't." Shepherd said making Sean chuckle.

Talbot had convinced David to go into the pond just to be safe incase something happened.

"Talbot do you see anything I thought I saw a shadow." Sean said.

"Negative must be the glare from the water." Talbot said.

Everything seemed peaceful till some people spotted a sharks fin and panicked.

"Jesus Christ! Fin! Shark over there!" Wade yelled.

"Talbot get everyone out of the water now!" Sean yelled.

Of course since everyone panicked a few people were injured when they were getting out of the water.

The Sharks fin soon approached the soldiers but when it stopped moving a couple of boys appeared.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sean said annoyed making them look fearful since the soldiers aimed their weapons at them.

"He made me do it! He talked me into it!" One of the boys said pointing at the other.

"I don't care! Get out of the water!" Sean yelled.

"Sean whats going on?" Talbot asked.

"Talbot it's a hoax. There are two idiot kids with a cardboard fin. Did everyone get out of the water ok?" Sean asked.

"Mostly. Minor injuries but nothing fatal." Talbot said before a woman started screaming a shark was going into the pond. "Hang on I'll get back to you." Talbot said rushing to the pond.

David and a few kids his age got attacked by the shark along with a middle aged man who was eaten by the Great white and then the Shark swam past David.

"David!" Sean yelled rushing to his brother.

"Don't worry son he's just in minor shock." Sam said as he pulled him up.

Later

Sean had forced the mayor to hire Quint to kill the shark or he would be put on Trial for reckless endangerment of innocent lives.

"Coming along to get payback on the shark that put your older brother in the hospital boy? I can respect that. But let me be very clear. My boat my rules. You listen to me and do exactly as I say. Got it son?" Quint said.

"You got no problem from me sir." Sean said making him laugh.

"Thats what I like to hear." Quint said.

Soon Quint, Talbot and Sean were getting everything loaded onto the boat.

"Lots of fancy equipment you got here son. Whats this?" Quint asked seeing a metal cage.

"Anti-Shark Cage. If theres one thing you learn being a military family is you never go out unprepared." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Damn right son." Quint said.

Later

Soon the three were out at sea hunting the shark.

"Major start that chum line again." Quint said.

"Why cant Sean do it?" Talbot asked having enough of the smell.

"The boy drives the boat Major." Quint said making him sigh and got the awful smelling dead fish. Quint saw Sean playing a game of solitaire. "Didn't take you as a boy who loved this game son." Quint said.

"Ross taught me how to play this." Sean said.

"Slow ahead if you would." Quint said making Sean put the cards away and did as asked.

"You heard him slow ahead." Talbot said.

"You know you don't have to hide the fact that you hate that stuff." Sean said grinning from up top of the boat.

"Slow ahead. I can go slow ahead. Come down and chum some of this shit." Talbot said.

"No thanks." Sean said as Talbot was throwing the chum out the shark came out of the water making Talbot widen his eyes as it went back under. Talbot slowly backed up and went to Quint.

"You're going to need a bigger boat." Talbot said confusing him till he went to the back and saw the shark.

"Son shut off that engine." Quint said making Sean do that and looked back and saw why.

"Whoa!" Sean said seeing the sheer size of the shark. "Thats got to be 20-25 footer." Sean said.

"25 alright. Three tons on him." Quint said before Sean rushed down.

"Talbot come up front I need your help." Sean said as Quint went to ready up a harpoon gun. "He's circling the dang boat! Look at the size of him." Sean said as they made it to the front. "Come on Talbot! Move! Move! Move!" Sean yelled.

"I'm not going out there!" Talbot yelled.

"Beyond the edge of the barrels!" Sean said making Talbot do that or so he thought. "Further out!" Sean yelled.

"What for!" Talbot yelled.

"I need to have something in the foreground to give it some scale." Sean said trying to take a picture.

"Foreground my ass!" Talbot yelled.

"I'm begging you!" Sean yelled.

"I'm not staying here!" Talbot yelled going to get Quint.

"Talbot! Gosh Darn it!" Sean yelled taking some pictures as best he could before Quint and Talbot came back.

"Son. Tie this barrel up." Quint said.

"Ugh! Fine!" Sean said tying the barrel up fast before he was finished and attached a small blinking device to it. "SHOOT!" Sean yelled getting Quint to shoot the Shark in the fin and dragged the barrel with it.

"Alright son follow him." Quint said.

"Free another Barrel!" Sean yelled following the shark. They followed it for about 2 minutes before the barrel went under. "Dang it!" Sean said.

"What do we do now?" Talbot asked.

"We got one barrel on him so we wait till it comes up." Sean said.

Next Morning

The Shark had attacked the boat during the night before vanishing again.

"Aw great. All our injectors got scored from the salt water in the fuel!" Sean said.

"Yeah, the housing's bent. You can hear it." Quint said. Suddenly the barrel came up.

"What was that?" Sean asked getting up.

"The Barrel is right there." Talbot said making them get up.

"Here." Quint said handing Sean a stick with a hook on the end.

"Quint. If I can get close enough I got some things that could kill it." Sean said.

"Lets just get that barrel up first son." Quint said before Sean got the line and pulled it up. "Here give it to me a minute." Quint said taking the line from him only for the Shark to suddenly comeuppance and snag the line away and splashed them.

"Ok its official I hate Great Whites." Sean said spitting some water out making Quint chuckle.

"Haul in that line or it'll foul us. Start the engine." Quint said before Talbot came down. "Where are you going?" Quint asked

"I'm gonna make a phone call." Talbot said making Quint frown. Talbot tried to use the Radio but Quint smashed it up with a baseball bat making Sean widen his eyes.

"Excuse me, Major." Quint said before Talbot snapped.

"THATS GREAT! THATS JUST GREAT! NOW WHERE THE HELL ARE WE HUH!" Talbot yelled smashing the rest of the Radio. "YOU'RE CERTIFIABLE, QUINT YOU KNOW THAT!" Talbot yelled.

"Hey guys? I think our shark is back for his noon feeding." Sean said making them look outside seeing the shark.

"Hook me up another barrel." Quint said getting Sean to do just that. Quint went up front where Sean handed his harpoon gun to him and shot the Shark again making another barrel follow him. "Bring her around after him!" Quint yelled making Sean follow the shark.

"Man this is one fast fish." Sean said as he followed the shark. Quint got in range again and shot another barrel at the Shark leaving Two barrels on it before they stopped moving. "Whats he doing now?" Sean asked.

"You're the Shark expert you tell me. Why don't we start leading it to shore instead of it leading us out to sea?" Talbot asked.

"Quint?" Sean asked.

"Grabe a couple polls." Quint said getting them to do just that and quickly got the lines and tied them to the back of the boat before the Shark tried to chew his way through the line.

"Oh great not again! Quint!" Sean yelled. Quint came back with another Harpoon ready.

"Out of my way son." Quint said firing at the shark tagging him with three barrels. However despite the fact that the shark was tied up he was stronger and started pulling the boat.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! Untie the lines now!" Sean yelled before they came off.

"You ever deal with a shark like this son?" Quint asked.

"No. Not once like this." Sean said.

"We're going to sink aren't we?" Talbot asked.

"No. Quint we need to lure him into the shallows." Sean said.

"Right." Quint said heading up and drove the boat to the shallows. While they did lure the shark it didn't last long since the engines were badly damaged from last night before they blew.

"WHOA!" Sean yelled before Talbot got him out of the way.

"You ok?" Talbot asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sean said before coughing slightly from the smoke.

"Now what?" Talbot asked.

"I don't know. I've never dealt with anything like this." Sean said.

"Son." Quint said handing him a life jacket.

"We're screwed aren't we?" Talbot asked making Quint sigh before looking at some equipment of Sean's.

"Son can you do anything with these?" Quint asked.

"Uh if I can get close enough I can 20 CC's of Strychnine nitrate into him. But it has to be in the mouth or the eyes." Sean said.

"Not through the skin?" Quint asked.

"No doesn't work that way. But if I can get him close enough to this cage I might be able to..." Sean tried to say.

"That shark will rip through that fucking cage!" Talbot said.

"YOU GOT ANY BETTER SUGGESTIONS!" Sean yelled.

Later

Talbot decided to go in the cage since he didn't want Sean to get eaten by the Shark.

"Do try to be careful down there." Sean said handing him a knife.

"I live for this kind of fun." Talbot joked making Sean chuckle before going under.

"Don't worry Son I'm sure he'll be fine." Quint said.

Minutes passed and suddenly the Cage came up and was completely destroyed by the shark.

"Oh my...What are we dealing with here!" Sean yelled having enough of this before the Shark jumped onto the boat and tried to get them. Sean and Quint got into the front of the ship before the last air tank Sean had smashed Quint's fingers making him scream and lost his grip. Sean quickly grabbed his arm but he slipped right through and screamed as he slipped towards the Shark.

"AHHHHH!" Quint screamed as the Shark bites down on him from the waist before Blood spilled out of Quint's mouth and was dead before the shark dragged him under.

"Oh man." Sean said before heading back inside the boat to get some supplies. However the shark busted through the window. "AHHH!" Sean yelled before grabbing the last air tank and threw it into his mouth making it retreat.

(Insert Blown to bits from Jaws soundtrack)

Sean got out the boat and had Quint's riffle before heading up the top. Soon he saw the Shark again heading straight towards him.

"Alright show me the tank. Show me the tank. Blow up." Sean said before.

BANG!

Sean fired the first round and missed.

BANG!

BANG!

"BLOW UP!" Sean yelled firing his third round.

BANG!

BANG!

"Smile you son of a bitch!" Sean yelled before firing again and...

BOOM!

Sean hit the tank blowing the Shark up to bits before spitting out the pieces.

"AHHHH HAHAHAHAHA! FUCK YOU!" Sean yelled laughing his ass off as the body of the Shark drifted to the bottom of the ocean. Sean sighed seeing it was over.

Talbot soon emerged from the water seeing the boat was totaled. He found Sean and swam to him. Sean saw him and sighed in relief.

"Oh thank fucking Christ." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Oh so now you curse huh?" Talbot asked making Sean laugh. "Quint?" Talbot asked.

"No." Sean said. "Got to admit we make a pretty damn good team." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Yeah I guess we do." Talbot said before they used the last two barrels to get to shore.

Present

"Whoa." Turok said surprised.

"Yeah thats why he's my second in command. And that wasn't our only big adventure." Sean said.

"We've had plenty back then." Talbot said.

 **Authors Note: MARRY CHRISTMAS!** **I'm so glad I got this done before the day was done. Today was the best day for me. I got to see the new star wars movie. Got new games and movies for Future Arcs. Have a Happy Holiday people! Read and Review! See ya.**


	60. Halo Wars

Chapter 60 Halo Wars

Sean slowly woke up from his bed seeing a naked red head next to him making him smirk before turning her head revealing her to be Yoko Littner. Yoko slowly opened her eyes and yawned before Seeing Sean and smiled before kissing him.

"Morning Handsome." Yoko said making him chuckle before his phone rang making them sigh before he answered it.

"If this isn't a life or death situation Talbot I'm going to kill you." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Sorry. Hate to drag you away from your love life but we have something on the planet Harvest." Talbot said making Sean raise an eyebrow before sitting up.

"Harvest is mostly a farming planet for the past 3 weeks. Plus it's mostly a cold place." Sean said getting his clothes on.

"Yeah thats what the Covenant thought at first but now we believe the Forerunners might have been there. Guess what they found in the ice?" Talbot asked.

"Another Relic?" Sean asked.

"Yup. You know the drill only humans from Earth can open these things." Talbot said.

"Prep the Spirit of Fire for launch." Sean said hanging up as he got his shirt on.

"Whats going on?" Yoko asked sitting up while flashing him her bare breasts.

"I'll get back to you on that." Sean said leaving.

Later on Harvest

Sean and Talbot were in front of a large door that was Forerunner in origin.

"Commander." An Elite known as the Arbiter said. "The Hierarchs grow impatient. We can delay no longer." The Arbiter said.

"Shouldn't we wait to make sure its safe first?" Talbot asked.

"I will take the responsibility if something goes wrong." The Arbiter said.

"I'm sick of waiting in the cold anyway." Sean said opening the doors to the relic.

Soon the soldiers from Earth, The Covenant and the Republic looked inside the relic.

"Amazing." Frank West said taking pictures of the Relic.

"Frank be carful." Sean said before spotting an orb of sorts and approached it. He was about to touch it when Batman stopped him.

"Shouldn't we wait first?" Batman asked.

"Nothing ventured nothing gained." Sean said before he continued where he left off and touched the object before a large projections of star systems appeared.

"Not what you were expecting was it?" Frank asked.

"Hmm." Sean said in interest seeing the star systems before one that was unknown to him appeared. "There. We've never been here before." Sean said.

"Shall we send a fleet to investigate?" The Arbiter asked.

"Not yet. Let me see what else I can find." Sean said before blaster fire was heard making him turn around and see a brand new design of battle droids. "Commando Droids! Take Cover!" Sean yelled as the soldiers fired at the enemy.

"Looks like your little buddy is interested in this place to." Frank said.

Later

The group fought off the droids before arriving back to the fleet.

"In the 60 seconds I had to examine the damn thing it pointed to two different star systems. One of which is already in use the other is unknown." Sean said to the prophets of Regret, Mercy and Truth in hologram form.

"Arcadia is the system already in use. Mostly a vacation spot for the rich." Talbot said.

"And the unknown?" Truth asked.

"Still unexplored space. Arcadia has gone dark the last 2 days. I recommend a small fleet be sent there to investigate. Once thats out of the way we can investigate the unknown system." Sean said.

"Agreed." Regret said.

Later at the Arcadia

A group of five heavy cruisers approached the planet seeing signs of a space battle over the planet.

"Records show there was a small space battle against the Trade federation. Two republic cruisers were destroyed." Sean said.

"Hey looks like were getting a signal on the radio." Frank said.

"This is Spartan Group Omega. Any allies within the system please respond over." A spartan said.

"This is General Talbot." Talbot said.

"General the Trade federation and their allies have invaded the system. We need reinforcements in order to evacuate the remaining civilians." The Spartan said.

"Copy that." Talbot said.

Later

After evacuating the planet of civilians the fleet sent in more forces to investigate the planet of any Forerunner artifacts.

However now they were dealing with a new problem.

"An energy shield of new design. Regular weapons wont be able to penetrate the shield. However Covenant weapons might be able to destroy it if we can get close enough.

"Would it not be more efficient to vaporize the area?" Truth asked.

"We'll just destroy whatever is there. The Trade Federation came here for a reason." Talbot said.

"I agree we must find out what they are doing." Regret said.

Later

After using the less heavy weapons the fleet soon managed to get on the ground and investigate the area.

"Well what do we have here?" Sean asked seeing a small memory device on the ground before playing it. The Device gave the same exact location as the Relic device did.

"Something about this doesn't feel right." Batman said.

"Tell me something I don't know. Clearly whatever was here is leading us both to the same star system. Whatever this places leads to must be important. Probably Forerunner tech." Sean said.

Later

The fleet arrived at the star system seeing a desolated planet.

"The Flood. This planet is consumed with the flood." Regret said in concern.

"So I've noticed. See if we can find some entrance to wherever it is we need to go." Sean said.

The Fleet was soon over an ocean.

"Scanners show a large opening under the water. I need time to hack into the system and open it." Batman said.

"I don't think we really need to." Frank said as a large door opened up.

"Ahead full." Sean said.

"Copy that." Captain Cutter said.

Soon the fleet went into the door before appearing inside the planet where a small group of Trade Federation battleships were at.

"Ah hell. Captain get those guns up now!" Sean yelled.

"Yes sir." Captain Cutter said.

With the combined efforts from the fleet the enemy cruisers were destroyed.

"Am I the only one who's completely freaked out by the fact that we're inside the damn planet." Frank said.

"Forerunner tech Frank get used to it." Sean said. "Truth I want you to call in the entire Covenant fleet including High Charity. Whatever is here the Trade Federation wants badly." Sean said.

"Understood." Truth said.

"Sir theres some kind of Platform ahead." Captain Cutter said.

"Get a pelican ready." Sean said.

Later

"Amazing." Talbot seeing seeing a large handful of highly advanced ships.

"Thats whats this is all about. The Trade Federation wanted to find these in order to advance their fleet in high tech weapons." Sean said before seeing a similar device from the Relic. "I wonder." Sean said approached the device and placed his hand on it and slowly but surely the ships became active.

"Commander whats happening?" Captain Cutter asked.

"These things are the Forerunners fleet. Truth we're sending the ships to High Charity. I want these ships observed and studied. We found the holy grail of forerunner weapons here." Sean said.

"Astonishing. Such majestic power." Truth said.

"We'll see how the Trade Federation handles our new arsenal. As for the planet. I'm recommending a small station to be built here and eradicate the flood if possible. They cant seem to effect magic." Sean said.

Meanwhile

A high ranking member of the Trade federation groaned as he was impaled by a red glowing lightsaber. The person who killed him was known as Darth Maul the Sith lord.

"That is the price of failure. Failing my master is not an option when it comes to high value targets." Maul said in anger.

"Enough. The Dark Rider said to his apprentice. "Whats done is done my friend. "Let the alliance enjoy their small victory. In time it will not matter." The Dark Rider said grinning under his mask.

Meanwhile

"Outstanding work son." Lane said.

"We really have to thank the Trade Federation for this. If they hadn't been so desperate to find these ships we might not have found them ourselves." Sean said.

Later

Turok was heading To Sean's office when Roland walked up to him.

"Turok." Roland said.

"Oh hey Roland. Need something?" Turok asked.

"Well I was hoping perhaps you were available for a hunt this weekend." Roland said.

"Hunting?" Sean asked coming from his office.

"His father and I used to hunt some of the most fierce creatures in the world. Legally of course." Roland said making Sean chuckle.

"This almost reminds me of an incident 13 years ago." Sean said.

"Another one of yours and Talbot's big adventures?" Turok asked.

"Yeah. And trust me this incident I know even Roland has heard about." Sean said remembering the incident well.

 **Authors Note: Sorry if this seems short but hey the game was kinda short plus since the Covenant is allied with Earth I had to take lots of parts out. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Also Next Chapter I'll make a list of girls in the harem. Read and** **review. See ya.**


	61. Tremors

Chapter 61 Tremors

2008

Nevada Perfection Vally

Talbot was taking a drag from his cigarette looking over the cliff of the Vally.

Soon he threw his smoke away and headed for the truck where Sean 11 years old now was sleeping in a sleeping bag.

"Come on kid wake up." Talbot said.

"Fuck off." Sean said making him sigh before seeing a few cows making him smirk before getting on the truck and started shaking it.

"STAMPED! STAMPED SEAN! GET OUT THE WAY! GET OUT THE WAY!" Talbot yelled making Sean panic and fell out of the truck looking around only to see a few cows making him growl.

"You dumb fuck." Sean said annoyed making Talbot burst out laughing. "That was not funny. I was a stamped once you know a year before we ever met." Sean said.

"Exactly how many cows are required for a stamped anyway like three or more?" Talbot asked.

"Whoever said it had to be cows?" Sean asked making him chuckle before Sean got some high tech equipment out and placed it on the ground.

"Can't believe this is the last day in the valley. Started to grow on me." Talbot said.

"Well I'm just looking forward to sleeping in a real bed for a couple months after this." Sean said getting some readings from his equipment before it bleeped green making Sean sigh.

"Nothing?" Talbot asked.

"Not metal no nothing. I cant believe Sam sent us out here to see if there was any gold or silver left in the valley." Sean said getting his gear out.

"Well this place used to have an old silver mine here back in the old days." Talbot said before they got back in the truck and drove off.

As they were driving they spotted someone.

"Who's that? Thats not the Grad student now is it?" Talbot asked.

"No he graduated remember? Must be the new one." Sean said.

"New one? Thats supposed to be a girl." Talbot said driving up to her.

"Oh come on." Sean said before they parked right in front of her revealing her to be a brunet. "Huh." Sean said.

"Hi. You must be Sean and Talbot. I heard a lot about you. My names Rhonda." Rhonda said.

"We deny everything." Sean said laughing.

"Hey listen have you two noticed anything unusual around here? My seismic equipment has been acting up recently." Rhonda said.

"Probably just some new tech at the base. We'll check it out when we get back." Talbot said before driving off.

"You know we could have stuck around to help her." Sean said.

"What do we know about seismic equipment?" Talbot asked making Sean raise an eyebrow. "Ok I don't know shit about that stuff." Talbot said making Sean chuckle.

"Might not know anything but you could have gotten to know her." Sean said.

"Why?" Talbot asked making Sean groan in annoyance.

"Damnit Talbot. You don't go for any girl unless she fits that goddamn list of yours from top to bottom." Sean said.

"Well sure." Talbot said.

"Yeah and its dumber then my hind end. I mean like that Bobby Lynn Dexter." Sean said making him sigh before showing the photo.

"Tammy Lynn Baxter." Talbot corrected.

"Don't matter. They're all the fucking same. Dead fucking weight. Oooh I broke a nail. Makes my fucking skin crawl." Sean said.

"Yeah well your just a kid you don't know how this works yet." Talbot said.

"Keep telling yourself that." Sean said before they headed into perfection to Changs market. Outside the store was Melvin a arrogant son of a bitch.

"Hey shit stain." Talbot said as they went into the store.

"Hey dip shit. Touch the truck and die." Sean said.

"Oh man I'm really shaking little boy." Melvin said making Sean sigh before they went inside.

"Hey guys." Heather said as they sat down.

"Hey Heather. Burt." Sean said as Chang handed them drinks.

"Ran into that new college student Rhonda." Talbot said.

"Apparently she's having trouble with her equipment. Probably some new tech on the base thats doing that." Sean said taking a chug from his soda.

"You know those college kids turn up oil or uranium or something out there. Next thing the feds will be at our door. Sorry time to move. Eminent domain." Burt said.

"Dude you have got to get a life. The government is not like that. The way you think you'll have a heart attack before World War 3." Sean said.

"We'll see." Burt said.

Later

Sean and Talbot were heading to the base.

"I'm honestly going to miss this place." Talbot said making Sean chuckle.

"Yeah I guess I will to." Sean said before seeing someone on the power lines. "Oh now theres one job I will not take without a high pay." Sean said before Talbot got a better look.

"Hey hold up. Thats Edger Deems." Talbot said making Sean look closer.

"Oh yeah he only wears that one jacket." Sean said before they parked under him. They got out of the truck and looked at him seeing he wasn't moving. "Man he must have been real drunk this time. EDGER GET YOU'RE FUCKING ASS DOWN FROM THERE!" Sean yelled but he didn't say anything. "I am not going up there just to drag his sorry ass down from up there." Sean said making Talbot chuckle before climbing up to get him.

"One of these days you're going to get your ass on a wagon and stay there." Talbot said before reaching the top and looked at him and widened his eyes. "Holy shit!" Talbot said seeing he was dead if the flies and dead look in his eyes were any indication. "Uh Sean I think we might be staying here a little longer." Talbot said moving him around.

"Why?" Sean asked before Edger's dead body dropped down making Sean widen his eyes. "DUDE WHAT THE HELL!" Sean yelled.

"He was already dead." Talbot said climbing down. "What do you think?" Talbot asked making Sean sigh before examining the dead body.

"Well thats odd. From the looks of things he died Dehydration. Lack of water in his system." Sean said.

"Doesn't that take a couple days?" Talbot asked.

"Maybe three or more. The maxim amount of time a human can go without water is a whole week." Sean said. "Get him in the truck we can examine him better at the base." Sean said.

Soon they got back on the road passing a construction pair.

"Whatever caused him to climb up those towers must have really spooked him." Sean said.

"Who isn't afraid of a riffle? Hell you still keep Quint's old riffle." Talbot said before they passed Old Fred's place only to see...

"The hell!" Sean said as they quickly stopped and got out seeing Fred's sheep were all dead.

"What in the name of god?" Talbot asked before seeing Fred's hat on the ground. "I don't like this." Talbot said picking up the hat only to see his head.

"OH FUCKING HELL!" Sean yelled in shock jumping back.

"Ok screw going back to the base we need to warn the others." Talbot said as they got back in the truck and headed back to the others.

Chang and Miguel were talking when Talbot and Sean came in with Melvin asking them about what they told him about Old Fred and Edger.

"Come on your both bullshitting me."Melvin said.

"Nope." Talbot said trying to use the phone only to find it not working. "Oh for crying out loud. Walter your fucking phone is dead." Talbot said before they went outside to the truck.

"Now look guys. You need to get to the base and get some help down here and step on it." Nestor said.

"Consider it stepped on." Talbot said as they drove off. "We just tried to leave this place one damn day to late." Talbot said to Sean who sighed.

"Don't be surprised if everyone we know between here and the next town is dead. LOOK OUT!" Sean yelled as a landslide of rocks was in the way. "Are you fucking kidding me? Is there a higher force at work here?" Sean asked as they got out of the truck.

"What are these guys doing? Blasting? HEY WHERE ARE YOU GUYS IT'S NOT LIKE THERES ANOTHER ROAD ASSHOLES!" Talbot yelled and Sean looked around seeing one of their helmets covered in blood.

"Uh Talbot." Sean said pointing to the helmet making his eyes narrow before they both got in the truck and tried to drive off only for Talbot to slam into the wall. He tried to go forward but couldn't.

"Jesus I don't believe this." Talbot said.

"Your hung up." Sean said.

"I am not." Talbot said trying to move the truck but couldn't.

"Your hung up you idiot. You're going to burn the clutch!" Sean yelled before Talbot got free and drove off. "You can break an axle like that." Sean said.

"Could you shut up?" Talbot asked.

"I'm just saying man." Sean said before they got back to the store.

"I thought you two would be at the base by now." Burt said.

"The road is blocked from a fucking landslide." Sean said.

"Mom!" Mindy yelled seeing something attached to the truck on the bottom.

"What the?" Sean said seeing a snake attached at the bottom. "Where the hell did that come from?" Sean asked.

"Next time I tell you I'm not hung up." Talbot said before Sean pulled it off.

"Never seen a snake like this. Might be a mutation or something new. Might also be whats killing everyone and everything here." Sean said.

"I'll give you 5 bucks for it." Chang said.

"20." Talbot said.

"Ok 10." Chang said.

"15." Sean said making Chang sigh.

"Alright 15." Chang said.

"I cant believe you guys." Nancy said making Sean smirk.

"Money is money." Sean said.

Later at night

"15 lousy bucks." Talbot said seeing Chang was using the snake for pictures for 300 bucks.

"Dude knows how to plan ahead." Sean said.

"Look we arm ourselves, we set perimeters, we stand guard. Any of those snake things show up here, we make them extinct." Burt said.

"Come on, Burt, get serious." Nestor said.

"Yeah. You make it sound like a war." Miguel said.

"What do you people got against being prepared? Wheres the sugar?" Burt asked looking for the sugar.

"Rambo." Talbot said making Sean chuckle.

"Not that I have anything against his ideas this time but come on Burt the only ones who have any experience in battle are me, Talbot, You and Heather. Everybody else here is just regular civilians." Sean said.

"He's got a point." Heather said.

"Why don't we just call to base using Walter's radio?" Nancy asked.

"Use an old radio to contact a highly advanced military base? I don't think so. Besides we don't really use those things anymore. Everything is all digital now." Talbot said.

"What are we going to walk 20 miles to the base?" Burt asked.

"Nope. We die of heat stroke long before we get there. Plus those things are out there." Sean said.

"What about Walter's saddle horses." Miguel said.

"You're welcome to them." Walter said taking a picture of the snake with Melvin.

"Well shit." Sean said.

Next morning

Sean and Talbot were getting the horses ready.

"Brining along Quint's riffle?" Talbot asked noticing it was strapped to his back.

"I like this riffle. Besides I'm sure if he was still around he want me to have it." Sean said getting on the horse before Burt and Heather drove up.

"You guys all set?" Burt asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Sean said.

"Heather and I are gonna drive around and find that college student tell her to get back to town." Burt said.

"Hopefully she's still alive." Sean said.

"Hold on a sec. You two need more firepower then those guns." Heather said.

"I'm fine with what I got." Sean said. "This riffle belonged to an old friend of ours who got killed by a great white shark." Sean said before hearing Melvin screaming coming out of the store with the snake around him.

"ITS GOT ME!" Melvin screamed making Mindy scream as her mother pulled her away before Melvin started laughing showing it was a joke before Sean shot the snakes head making Melvin jumped back in shock. "Dude what the hell you could have shot me!" Melvin yelled.

"That was the idea dumb fuck. One of these days someone is gonna kick your little ass. Lets go." Sean said as he and Talbot went off.

Later

"Doc?" Talbot called out as they were at the doctors place but found no one.

"Car's not here so we probably just missed them." Sean said before hearing music. "Hmm?" Sean said confused.

"Wheres the goddamn music coming from?" Talbot asked as they looked around before Talbot kicked something in the ground making a clang sound. "The hell?" Talbot said digging the dirt out of the way and found a car buried in the sand.

"Holy fucking hell!" Sean said before they rushed back on the horses and ride away. "Ok heres the plan we ride like hell till we get to the base. We are in way our fucking heads." Sean said.

"I know. The hell are those things. How could they bury a car like that?" Talbot asked.

"I'm more concerned as to why." Sean said before the horses started acting funny.

"Oh what now? Walter wouldn't know a good horse if it bit him in the ass." Talbot said.

"No thats not it they got wind of something they don't like." Sean said getting his riffle. "Whats going on here?" Sean asked.

"I don't see anything anywhere." Talbot said before Sean's horse threw him off and Talbot's did the same before running away. Talbot rushed to Sean. "You ok?" Talbot asked.

"Yeah but what about my horse?" Sean asked before seeing the snakes attacking the horse. "What in the name of!" Sean yelled pulling out his riffle and aimed at them.

"Thats how they get you. They're under the goddamn ground." Talbot said.

"I can see that. But what are they is my question." Sean said before firing at one of them making it retreat underground again. Suddenly the ground started to break apart.

"Must be a million of them." Talbot said before something came out of the ground but it was a giant worm.

"Or not." Sean said as the worm opened its mouth revealing three snake like tongues. "RUN!" Sean yelled as they ran like hell. The giant Worm went underground and chased them. "Oh hell man. This is way worse then a great white shark!" Sean yelled before they tried to jump an aqueduct but failed and tried to climb up only for the worm to ram into the stone wall killing itself.

"Stupid son bitch. Knocked itself cold." Sean said as one of the snake tongues came out hanging.

"Cold my ass. Its dead. We killed it. We killed it. FUCK YOU!" Talbot yelled laughing making Sean chuckle before some rocks slide down them making them jump only to see Rhonda.

"Oh its you." Sean said in relief.

"Hey, guys, whats going on?" Rhonda asked before seeing something bleeding in the wall. "Whats that?" Rhonda asked.

"Uh? We have no idea. Talbot got dig the sand off the body while I pry this thing open." Sean said.

"Yeah sure." Talbot said grabbing a shovel from Rhonda.

"Ok one, two, three." Sean said as he pulled a large stick to move the body further making Rhonda gasp in shock. "Oh good god! Does it smell like that cause its dead?" Sean asked as they examined it.

"I don't see any eyes. Must be totally subterranean. And those tentacles." Rhonda said.

"Yeah they reach out and grab you to pull you right in. Good thing we stopped it before it killed anyone else." Sean said.

"HEY! Hey check this out. I found the ass end. Jesus we really caught something here." Talbot said making them climb up to see the rest of the body.

"Holy shit. That is one big mother." Sean said

"This must be the old boy had your seismos working overtime." Talbot said.

"Looks that way." Sean said.

Rhonda was looking at some spikes on the body.

"This must be how it moves around. This thing had my sensors tripping all over the place." Rhonda said before her eyes widened and looked at her results.

"Ever heard of anything like this before?" Talbot asked.

"Oh sure Talbot. We all knew no just told you though. Oh come on man how the hell do you keep something like this a secret? Do you have any idea how much this body alone is worth to the government? Millions." Sean said.

"Hey both of you shut up." Rhonda said rushing to them. "They way I look at it there are three more of these things." Rhonda said.

"What?" Talbot asked.

"Three more? Great. We got to get back to the town and get the others out of here." Sean said.

"Wheres your truck?" Talbot asked.

"Over that hill." Rhonda said.

As they were walking to her truck Rhonda noticed one of her sensors working meaning one of the worms was close by. Talbot and Sean caught on.

"This way!" Sean yelled as they ran to a large rock and just in time as one of the worms tried to grab them and this one was missing the head of the snake like tongues. "Looks like the one who busted our truck." Sean said.

"Wheres yours?" Talbot asked.

"Over there." Rhonda said pointing to a cluster of large rocks.

"Oh man theres no way we can make that without at least one of us getting eaten." Sean said.

Hours later

"I think its safe to say that the worm is gone." Talbot said.

"Want to bet?" Sean asked throwing the shovel on the ground and the worm smashed it. "Thats why Edger didn't get off that fucking tower." Sean said.

"Hey guys I got an idea." Rhonda said.

"Look we're just going to have to run for it." Talbot said before Rhonda went to get a few poles.

"Run for it? We barley got away from the other one. Talbot your not thinking." Sean said.

"Who died and made you Einstein?" Talbot asked before.

"You guys better know how to poll vault." Rhonda said pole vaulting to the next rock making them widen their eyes. "We just stay where they cant get us." Rhonda said making Sean smirk before grabbing one of the poles she left behind

"Go one ahead we'll be right behind you." Sean said making her nod and moved on ahead. "That Tammy Lynn Baxter, she do much pole vaulting?" Sean asked trying to do the same but. "SHIT!" Sean yelled falling back down. Talbot chuckled before doing it better. "Showoff." Sean said making him chuckle before they all pole vaulted to the truck.

"Ok here we go." Rhonda said as they jumped in the back of the truck and Rhonda quickly got inside and drove off.

Later

"No you guys aren't listening. These snakes are just the tongues these animals are huge." Talbot said.

"I'm sorry. I'm having a real difficult time with this." Nancy said.

"You're not the only one. Walter, you reach Burt and Heather yet?" Sean asked as Walter tried to use the radio to talk to them.

"I cant reach them. I guess they're still driving somewhere." Walter said.

"Hey Rhonda, whats the name you call those things?" Miguel asked.

"Where do they come from?" Walter asked.

"Do we look like we know? No one in history has ever seen these things. Might be a mutation or something else doesn't matter though. The problem is they want to eat us like any predator does." Sean said.

"No name? We discovered them we should name them." Walter said.

"Walter, forget the damn name!" Talbot said having enough. "Now Sean and I think we need to get the hell out of this valley and get to the base and let Lane take care of this." Talbot said.

"We're not equipped for this." Sean said.

"Hang on, kid. Let's not go off half-cocked." Nestor said.

"Somebody is bound to come check on us once they see the roads and the lines are down." Nancy said.

"Maybe. Once we failed to reach our standard check in point. Sam, will send out a small search party." Sean said.

Meanwhile

"Sean and Talbot still haven't reported in yet." Sam said to Tom on the comm screen.

"Probably just a small delay. Give them another 12 hours before sending in a small search party." Tom said.

"Will do." Sam said ending the communications.

Back in Perfection

"I think its safe to say that these things are heading straight for the valley." Talbot said.

"More then likely." Sean said.

"I'm going to get Mindy." Nancy said.

"She's ok I saw her playing in the street." Melvin said following her.

"That's what I like. Graboids. Thats it Graboids!" Walter said making Sean and Talbot sigh.

"Jesus Christ Walter." Sean said.

"We're gonna be sorry if we don't give it a name." Walter said.

"Where the hell are we even supposed to go?" Nestor asked.

"The only place I can think of is the base." Talbot said before Melvin screamed making Sean look out the window only to catch his basketball.

"I scared you, didn't I?" Melvin asked laughing making Sean growl.

"You fucking asshole. You are without a doubt a COMPLETE WASTE OF FUCKING SPACE!" Sean yelled throwing it hard at him in the face making Melvin hold his busted nose.

"Does he always curse like that?" Rhonda asked Talbot making him chuckle.

"He picked that up from Quint. A year ago he wouldn't even curse any small words. Quint was a good friend of ours when we hunted down a great white Shark that was terrorizing the small island of Amity. Quint was killed by the shark and Sean was the one who killed it with his riffle." Talbot said before they heard Melvin scream again making Sean growl.

"THATS IT IM KICKING HIS ASS!" Sean yelled going outside.

"I'm going to help you." Talbot said as they all went outside.

"MELVIN! Where is that fucking shit stain?" Sean asked before seeing Melvin up high looking real afraid. "Ok he wasn't faking after all." Sean said before one of the now named Graboids came out of the ground making everyone run off in separate directions.

"SHIT!" Talbot yelled as Nestor went back to his place and Melvin went into the shed while the rest went into the store.

"Quiet." Sean said in whisper before hearing something outside seeing Mindy on her pogo stick. "Aw hell. Talbot get her before." Sean tried to say before one of the Graboids went for her making Talbot rush towards her and grabbed her off the stick while Nancy rushed to them.

"Shh quiet both of you." Talbot said as the pogo stick went under before the Graboid threw it out its mouth. "RUN GET IN THE HOUSE!" Talbot yelled making them do that while he got on the truck.

"Talbot get off of there it will just suck it down." Sean said before another one came after him and Rhonda. "Shit!" Sean yelled as they ran. However Rhonda ran into barb wire cutting into her legs. The Graboid then surfaced and tried to grab her. Sean rushed back inside to find something to cut into it. Talbot quickly got a pickax and hit it in the head before helping Rhonda.

"Get out of your pants." Talbot said getting her to do that just as the Graboid using its snake like tongues got the pickaxe out of it. Talbot and Rhonda rushed back to the store with Sean who had an axe in hand and then everything fell silent.

Talbot was treating Rhonda's injuries.

"Ow." Rhonda said quietly.

"Sorry." Talbot said before he was finished while Sean smirked at him making him roll his eyes.

"So what now?" Miguel asked as he handed Rhonda some new pants and shoes.

"Well we cant really go anywhere. Those things can wait for days. Probably why Edger never got off that damn tower." Sean said.

"Cant you mess with the radio till you get on the military signal?" Walter asked.

"I told you we don't use those anymore. Everything in the military is digital now." Sean said before the refrigerator started whirring.

"Turn it off." Talbot said as they rushed to it.

"Pull it back." Sean said since they couldn't reach the cord. Once it was done.

"I got it." Talbot said before one of the graboids came out of the floor and grabbed Walter making him scream.

"SHIT GRAB HIM!" Sean yelled as they tried to pull him out but were to late once the Graboid went under.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Talbot yelled before another one busted up from the ground.

"AW SHIT! Get to the roof." Sean yelled as they rushed up. Rhonda jumping on the counters tried to get up when the snake like tongues pushed them over. "Rhonda jump!" Sean yelled.

"I cant!" Rhonda yelled before she was pushed out the window making Talbot widen his eyes and rushed up the roof.

"Rhonda! Don't stop. Keep moving!" Talbot yelled running to the edge to find her only to see nothing.

"Hey." Rhonda said climbing the water tower making him sigh in relief.

"You ok?" Talbot asked making her give a thumbs up.

"Hey! Where are you guys?" Melvin asked from the shed. "What are you doing up there?" Melvin asked Sean seeing him on the roof.

"Melvin shut up! Get up on the roof!" Sean said.

"No way!" Melvin yelled before one of the graboids tried to get him making him rush to the top.

"See why now? Dumbass?" Sean said before Talbot yelled for the others to do the same.

Soon however they heard Burt on the radio.

"Aw hell." Sean said before he climbed down and grabbed it before Talbot and Miguel pulled him back up. Talbot grabbed the Radio.

"Burt can you hear us?" Talbot asked.

"Talbot what are you guys doing back so fast?" Burt asked before Heather started making noise with the bullet. Doing so one of the Graboids heard all the noise and rushed to them.

"Uh oh. Looks like they're going for them." Sean said.

(Sorry but I'm skipping this part since we all know how this turns out. For those who've seen the movie you know and those who don't look it up)

"We killed that motherhumper!" Burt yelled on the Radio making everyone cheer.

"Nice work Burt! There are at least two more though." Talbot said.

Burt and Heather tried to shoot the one under them but couldn't since they couldn't penetrate through the dirt.

"We need a new plan here." Talbot said.

"Hey wait a second. Isn't there a bulldozer in the junkyard?" Sean asked.

"Yeah but its slower then hell." Talbot said.

"But its gotta weigh at least 30 tons theres no way they can lift that." Sean said.

"But we cant all fit on the bulldozer." Miguel said.

"We don't have to. The old trailer can fit everyone on it." Sean said.

"Hey guys he's to something." Rhonda said making everyone look to see the Graboid that broke Talbots truck was under the store before it was lifted up.

"The hell was that!" Sean yelled before they did the same to Nestor's trailer and tilted it over making him crash on the ground.

"Get off the ground Nestor!" Talbot yelled making him run to a large wheel that was on the ground.

"NO YOU IDIOT GET HIGHER!" Sean yelled before the Graboid grabbed Nestor and ate him.

"Ok so we'll get the trailer and get the hell out of here. But how? They'll just come after us." Talbot said.

"Doesn't Walter have a little tractor?" Sean asked.

"Yeah sure. Start him up and those things will follow." Miguel said.

"Not bad. Think it will work?" Talbot asked Sean before the building shook some more.

"Not like we got much of a choice." Sean said.

Sean and Talbot Lowered Miguel down to the tractor.

"So who's running?" Talbot asked.

"You. I'm not fast enough to get there." Sean said making him sigh before nodding. "All right Miguel start her up." Sean said making him do just that and started the little tractor up and the worms chased it. Talbot quickly jumped down and rushed to the tractor. However the little tractor tipped over.

"DAMN!" Sean yelled before the worms went after Talbot.

"Glenn stop they're coming! Be quiet don't move!" Rhonda yelled making him do just that when one of the worms surfaced.

"Shit this isn't good." Sean said.

Rhonda looked down seeing one of the piped on the water tower and quickly went down and busted it down making water pour down and making a lot of noise making the worms come to her.

"Nice work Rhonda." Sean said.

Talbot quickly got to the junk yard and attached the bulldozer to the trailer before starting her up.

"YES!" Talbot yelled before driving to the others.

Later

After getting everyone on the Trailer and picking up Burt and Heather the group of survivors were heading to the mountains to get to the base. However though the worms proved to be smarter then originally expected when they dug a trap and crashed the bulldozer and trailer.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sean yelled in annoyance.

"Any more ideas?" Talbot asked before Burt threw an explosive at the worms making a loud bang before the worms made a screeching sound and ran off.

"Burt how many of those do you have?" Sean asked.

"About a dozen." Burt said before Sean saw a group of large rocks ahead.

"Ok heres the plan. Once they come back throw another one of those bombs at them and then once they run off we rush to those rocks." Sean said.

"You got it." Burt said throwing another bomb and the worms bolted. Everyone rushed to the rocks before getting on safely.

"Now what?" Talbot asked.

"We're going to have to wait till..." Sean said before an idea came to mind. "Burt if we got one of these bombs in them would it be enough to make them explode?" Sean asked.

"Sure but I don't think their dumb enough to just eat anything." Burt said,

"We'll see." Sean said getting some rope together and tied one of the bombs to it while Talbot and Rhonda threw rocks out in the open till one of them showed up.

"Alright get back." Talbot said as he lit the bomb and Sean threw it out there. Sean slowly dragged it back before one of the Graboids swallowed it.

"GET DOWN!" Sean yelled before.

BOOM!

A large unground explosion killed the worm making its guts splatter everywhere.

"Just like the great white all over again." Talbot said making Sean chuckle.

Soon they did the same thing again till.

"Well look who it is." Sean said seeing it was the worm with the missing snake tongue.

"Give me that. This one is mine." Talbot said throwing it out there and just when the worm pulled it under it spits it back out and the bomb lands on the other bombs.

"SHIT RUN!" Sean yelled as they scattered away from the bombs just as they blew. Talbot was able to get one bomb before they blew. Sean, Talbot, and Rhonda were off the rocks.

"What are you doing out there!" Burt yelled as they tried to run but a Graboid came out of the ground before it went back under due to the lack of noise.

"This one isn't going anywhere." Talbot said.

"Well I'm out of ideas. Unless you want to use that bomb to scare him away. The best thing we can do now is get back to the rocks and wait till a rescue team arrives." Sean said.

"I got another idea." Talbot said before running to the cliffs making the Graboid jump out making Sean run with Talbot along with Rhonda.

"What are you doing!" Sean yelled.

"I GOT A GODDAMN PLAN!" Talbot yelled as they ran to the cliffs.

"This better be one hell of a great plan!" Sean yelled as they came to a stop and saw the worm heading right for them. Talbot shortened the fuse. "Light it already!" Sean yelled.

"Not yet...Now!" Talbot yelled as he threw it at the worm only for it to land behind him.

"To far your threw it behind him!" Sean yelled before it went off making the worm go faster. Sean and Rhonda got out of the way. "Talbot get out of the way!" Sean yelled before Talbot jumped out of the way.

"YEAH!" Talbot yelled as the Graboid went off the cliff. "CAN YOU FLY YOU SUCKER! CAN YOU FLY!" Talbot yelled before it went splat having its guts splatter everywhere. Sean and Rhoda walked to him.

"Where did you get an idea like that?" Sean asked.

"Stampede." Talbot said making Sean burst out laughing.

Later

Sean and Talbot were getting the truck fixed as Soldiers from the base arrived.

"Wonder what happens now." Sean said.

"Probably be on alert for more of those things." Talbot said before Rhonda approached them with a camera.

"Smile." Rhonda said before Talbot placed his hands on Sean's shoulders just as she took the picture. "Burt loaned me his camera." Rhonda said.

"Yeah he loaned us these wheels too." Sean said before Talbot got rid of his old girlfriend photos.

"Well hopefully I'll see you guys around." Rhonda said as she walked to her truck.

Sean slammed the hood down making Talbot look at him and Sean gave him an annoyed look.

"Alright fine." Talbot said before walking to Rhonda. "The hell would she want with someone like me? I'm just a grunt she's working on getting her PHD." Talbot said to himself. "Rhonda wait." Talbot said walking up to her. They just looked into each others eyes before they kissed each other.

"About time you dumbass." Sean said to himself laughing.

Present

Turok was laughing his ass off at the end of the story.

"Ah I remember this incident. To bad theres not more of those Graboids. Would have been an interesting hunt." Roland said before Talbot and Rhonda walked in.

"Well speak of the devils." Turok said.

"Huh?" Rhonda said.

"You told them that old story about 13 years ago didn't you?" Talbot asked making Sean chuckle.

"What can I say? You were an idiot back then." Sean said making Rhonda giggle at her husband.

Meanwhile in Mexico

A large cluster of unknown eggs began to move around before hatching into large worm like creatures.

 **Authors Note: HAPPY NEW YEARS! It is 2018 now! YEEEHAAAW! Now I placed a new poll for stories you guys would like me to do. So please vote for 50 out of the hundred. And as I said before I would place a list of girls in the harem.**

 **Diana**

 **Hawkgirl**

 **Super Girl**

 **Power Girl**

 **Sally Jones from Transformers Energon**

 **Tula**

 **Kida from Atlantis**

 **Livewire**

 **Harley**

 **Poision Ivy**

 **StarFire**

 **Black Fire**

 **Batgirl**

 **Lois Lane**

 **Black Widow from Marvel**

 **Rogue from X men Evolution**

 **Jean Grey from X men Evolution**

 **Kitty from X men Evolution**

 **Storm from X men Evolution**

 **Kitana from Mortal Kombat**

 **Mileena from Mortal Kombat**

 **Jade from Mortal Kombat**

 **Sheeva from Mortal Kombat**

 **Skarlet from Mortal Kombat**

 **Juri from Street Fighter**

 **Chun Li from Street Fighter**

 **Cammy from Street fighter**

 **Korra from The Legend of Korra**

 **Red Sonja**

 **Naruko from Naruto**

 **Erza from Fairy Tail**

 **Kazehana from Sekirei**

 **Yukari from Sekirei**

 **Aayla from Star Wars**

 **Shaak Ti from Star Wars**

 **Barris from Star Wars**

 **Susan from Fantastic four**

 **April from TMNT 1987**

 **Chel from the Road to El Dorado**

 **Sam Bryne from Gears of War**

 **Vikki Grim from Army Men sarge's heroes 2**

 **Lori from Transformers Cybertron**

 **Musubi from Sekirei**

 **Uzume from Sekirei** **Tsuikumi**

 **Sam from Totally spies**

 **Clover from Totally spies**

 **Alex from Totally spies**

 **Donna from Totally spies**

 **Britney from Totally spies**

 **Morrigan Aensland from Capcom**

 **Kathy Duquesne from Batman mystery of Batwoman**

 **Zatanna from Dc**

 **Scarlet from GI JOES**

 **Lady Jay from GI JOES**

 **And thats it Next is Tremors 2 Aftershocks. Read Review and Vote. See ya. And have a HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	62. Tremors 2 Aftershocks

Chapter 62 Tremors 2 aftershocks

"Boy hold still." Sean said while giving Junior a bath who was laughing as he was squirming around. "Now I know how mom must have felt when I was your age." Sean said making Junior giggle before splashing some water in his face making Sean spit it out and gave his son an amused look. "Oh you think your funny now do ya?" Sean asked before pulling him up.

"Well aren't you two just cute." Diana said walking in and Sean handed her him making Junior smile at his mother.

"Nice to have you back." Sean said kissing her before Junior yawned and fell asleep in his mother's arms making the parents smile.

"So how are Kicker and Takami?" Diana asked referring to Sally and Yukari's kids.

"Oh their both fine. Both are asleep right now." Sean said.

Later

Frank West was walking into Global Tech when he spotted the security guard talking to some man.

"Please I beg you I must speak to Señor Kruger at once. It is very urgent." The man said.

"Look without an appointment." The security guard tried to say.

"Whats going on here?" Frank asked.

"Señor I must speak to Señor Kruger at once." The man said again.

"Sir I will..." The security guard tried to say.

"Its alright. I'm sure Sean isn't busy anyway. Is he in the office?" Frank asked making him nod. "Come with me. For an old friend he wont mind us barging in." Frank said.

Sean was in his office with Talbot and Rhonda talking about a new Energon mine when Frank walked in with the man.

"Frank. You need something? Who's this?" Sean asked.

"Said he needed to talk to you about something urgent." Frank said taking a seat.

"Señor Kruger I am sorry for coming unannounced but this could not wait. My name is Ortega. You see I have had no choice but to close the Energon mines in Mexico. Several workers have been killed. We have now determined they were killed by...Large underground animals." Ortega said making Sean, Rhonda and Talbot's eyes widen.

"Graboids. You mean theres more out there?" Sean asked.

"Regretfully yes. The company and its employees are facing expensive delays but more importantly there are many isolated people in the region. We need someone an expert to eliminate these creatures." Ortega said.

"You want us to go out there and hunt these things like we did 13 years ago?" Talbot asked skeptical.

"Uh could you give us a minute." Rhonda asked with Frank leading him outside.

"No." Sean said getting up from his seat and looked outside.

"Sean." Rhonda said.

"Answers no. I am not going up against these things especially now that my powers along with the other Riders are shut off to recharge for a week. No fucking way." Sean said.

"So what we're going to let these things kill innocent people?" Rhonda asked crossing her arms.

"Now thats not fair. Besides everyone else is out in the field." Sean said.

"Not Roland and Turok. Look I know these things are dangerous but we cant let them roam freely knowing innocent lives are at stake." Rhonda said making Sean sigh.

"Are Roland and Turok in the building?" Sean asked.

"Yeah I just saw them in the shooting gallery." Talbot said.

"Get them up here." Sean said.

Ortega was waiting patiently before Sean, Talbot and Rhonda walked out with Turok and Roland.

"Señor Ortega. We got a deal." Sean said making him sigh in relief.

"Bravo! Bravo. If you'll excuse me." Ortega said making a call.

"I'm going with." Frank said making them look at him. "Oh come on how can I pass up an opportunity to photograph a giant worm?" Frank asked.

"Frank this isn't a game like the last two events." Sean said.

"Relax I covered wars and plenty of other dangerous shit. Besides I'm sure your right hand man here isn't going." Frank said looking at Talbot.

"Nope. Someone needs to run the company while he's gone." Talbot said.

"Alright get the Pelican ready along with the old truck." Sean said.

Later

Two Pelicans arrived at the refinery in Mexico. Both transporting two trucks before landing. Sean, Frank West, Turok and Roland soon got out

"Welcome Señors." Ortega said.

"Just to be clear we are getting paid for this right?" Roland asked.

"Yes. 50,000 for each worm." Ortega said making Turok whistle.

"Damn." Turok said before a man came up to them speaking Spanish. "Uh english please?" Turok asked.

"He said he's very happy to meet you man." Sean said.

"How do you know that?" Turok asked.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Sean asked making Frank laugh.

"This is Pedro, The company's chief engineer. Also I have good news. We are prepared to offer double the price if you capture one of the animals alive." Ortega said.

"Alive? Are you kidding me?" Sean asked in disbelief.

"It is only a suggestion if it were possible." Ortega said.

"Well you never know." Turok said.

"Yes I do!" Sean said annoyed. "Never should have come down here." Sean said before taking a deep breath.

"The Mexican Army has sent you everything you requested. You have requested some unusual things." Ortega said showing a few M16 rifles and some explosives making Frank chuckle.

"Hey Sean check this out." Frank said.

"Frank this isn't some party." Sean said.

"Oh come on." Frank said before Sean saw a woman with Brown hair blue eyes and white skin walking to them.

"This is Tea Gardner the geologist for the company." Ortega said. (Yugioh Tea Gardner here people!)

"Hi." Tea said shaking Sean's hand.

"So how many of these animals are we dealing with?" Roland asked.

"At the very least 28." Tea said.

"28! Four of them caused enough damage 13 years ago." Sean said in disbelief.

"To be fair we are better equipped then you and Talbot were back then." Frank said.

"Yeah sure I guess." Sean said before a truck pulled up and a man walked out.

"Tea its all set up." The man said.

"This is Julio. He's been setting up the seismographs." Tea said.

"Well gentlemen I wish you all the best of luck." Ortega said getting in his car and left.

Later at night

Tea was looking over some samples when Sean walked in.

"Hello." Sean said making her smile at him.

"Hi. Come on in." Tea said as he walked in.

"So how many of you are still here?" Sean asked.

"Only the three of us. They had to shut the whole area down till the worms are dealt with. By the way who named them Graboids?" Tea asked making Sean chuckle.

"Oh a friend of mine and Talbot, Walter Chang named them that...Then they ate him." Sean said before.

"Hey guys check out what I made!" Turok yelled dragging a large chain with all sorts of crap attached to it to make a lot of noise. Sean chuckled at this.

"What the fuck is that Turok?" Sean asked.

"Call it Graboid bait. Makes a lot of noise and lures them in till BOOM!" Turok said making Sean and Tea chuckle before he dragged the chain out back to the trucks.

"Well I see you haven't lost your touch with making unique items." Roland said making Turok chuckle before attaching the chains to the trucks.

"You know I'm rather curious to see if I can communicate with one of these things." Turok said.

"Don't even think about it." Sean said walking up to them. "These things are heartless killing machines. And I intend to make sure they stay dead for good this time." Sean said.

"Personal grudge?" Roland asked.

"Those things ate some good friends of mine in Perfection. I intend to make sure they don't eat anyone else again." Sean said.

"Can't argue with that." Frank said adjusting his camera.

Next morning

Sean, Frank, Roland and Turok were in two trucks heading towards where the Graboids were at. Frank was with Sean and Turok was with Roland.

Soon they came to a stop.

"Ok we split up and meet back here by sundown and head back to the refinery. I don't want us hunting these things at night." Sean said.

"Alright lets go." Roland said as they split up.

Frank was driving the truck making lots of noise and vocalizing.

"Those worms got to be death if they don't hear us." Frank said.

"Dude take it easy this isn't a contest." Sean said before the monitor beeped showing a graboid in the area. "Well shit. Stop the truck." Sean said making him do that before they got in the back of the truck and got what they needed.

A little small toy truck was driving around the area with a few explosives attached to it.

"Can you bring it in closer I cant see it." Frank said.

"Yeah sure hang on." Sean said bringing the truck in closer before the Graboid grabbed it and pulled it under just as Frank took a picture.

"Oh god. You weren't kidding about them being ugly." Frank said.

"Uh you might want to cover yourself." Sean said blowing the Graboid up making Frank cheer.

"Fifty G's Baby! Fifty G's! Oh, shit!" Frank said reaching for his umbrella as they were covered in guts and dirt. Sean chuckled as he looked at Frank.

"Told you." Sean said.

"I forgot." Frank said opening his umbrella.

Meanwhile

(Insert Trouble by Travis Tritt)

Roland and Turok sat down with their umbrellas open before.

BOOM!

"HA!" Turok yelled bursting out laughing.

BOOM!

Sean and Frank got themselves another one having the guts going everywhere.

"Oh this brings back sweet memories of the original four dying." Sean said smiling making Frank burst out laughing before.

BOOM!

They heard another one blowing up by Turok and Roland.

"YEEEEHAAAAW!" Turok yelled.

"Oh this is easy money." Frank said making Sean chuckle.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

"Oh hell yeah!" Sean yelled.

(End Song here)

Later

Sean, Frank, Roland and Turok were on a large rock having some lunch with the radio on the ground before a Graboid came and ate it making them widen their eyes.

"Who left the Radio on the ground?" Sean asked.

"Oops." Turok said.

Next day

The four Graboid killers were sitting back as Turok blew up the next one.

"HA!" Frank said.

"Easy money." Sean said.

"Told you one stick was enough." Roland said.

"That makes four hundred thousand." Turok said.

"A hundred a piece." Sean said before Frank's umbrella flew off.

"So what are we going to do with all that money anyway? Invest it into some weapons project?" Frank asked going to get it.

"No but I got some other ideas. Get off the ground." Sean said.

"Relax buddy theres no..." Frank tried to say only to hear spanish music. "I know that song." Frank said before the monitor beeped.

"SHIT! Get off the ground Frank! Get off the ground!" Sean yelled as one surfaced right next to him.

"AHHHH!" Frank yelled getting in the truck before it went under. "Holy shit those things are huge." Frank said in shock.

"Uh Roland." Sean said.

"What?" Roland asked before looking down seeing the chain attached to the truck was going under.

"Oh man he snagged the chain." Turok said as the Graboid started pulling them.

"You and your stupid graboid bait chains." Sean said as they started moving. Roland tried to stop it but couldn't as it was to strong.

"HIT THE BREAKS!" Turok yelled.

"I did. It doesn't work." Roland said as they were dragged away. Sean and Frank followed them.

"Guys! What do we do!" Turok asked.

"Shoot the chain!" Sean yelled getting Turok to try and do just that but couldn't since they were moving to fast. Soon however Turok saw they were heading for a big rock.

"ROCK!" Turok yelled.

"HES GOING UNDER IT!" Sean yelled.

"Oh fucking hell." Turok said before they hit the rock and the chain snapped right off and the Graboid just ran off.

"Turok you ok?" Roland asked.

"Ow! Ok note to self never make chains like that again." Turok said holding his head.

"The truck is busted pretty bad. Get everything you guys need and bring it over to ours." Frank said.

"Uh I don't think we have time." Sean said showing the monitor that had multiple signals approaching them. Soon the four in one truck drove off. "We're going to need some help." Sean said.

"Who the hell would be crazy enough to help us with this mess?" Turok asked.

Meanwhile in Perfection

A phone rang while two people were watching an old war movie.

"Honey can you get that?" Heather asked.

"Sure." Burt said answering the phone. "Yeah?" Burt answered.

"Hey Burt. Its me Sean. Listen if this sounds funny its because I'm on a radio phone. The only way we can call out of this place." Sean said.

"Sean? Oh Sean! I haven't seen you in years." Burt said pausing the movie.

"I've been busy. Listen I'm in Mexico. I'm in a rather bad situation here." Sean said.

"What kind of situation?" Burt asked. Sean leaned forward from his chair.

"A Graboid kind of situation." Sean said making his and Heather's eyes widen in shock.

Later

The group was at the refinery.

"You keeping an eye on them?" Sean asked Frank.

"Relax buddy their still up north." Frank said.

Tea was examining a fossil when she noticed a spike similar to the ones in Graboids was in it.

"Hey." Tea said.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"Come have a look at this." Tea said getting him to come closer. "I've been starring at this fossil for over a month and I've just realized what it is." Tea said.

"Hang on a sec that looks like one of those spikes on their backs." Frank said.

"Sure looks that way." Sean said.

"I really think it is a fossil fragment of a Graboid." Tea said.

"Wait this is important isn't it? Science hasn't determined their origin." Roland said.

"True and honestly I haven't really given a damn about them just so long as I can kill them." Sean said.

"It's more complicated then you think. This fossil is Precambrian rock." Tea said.

"What?" Sean said.

"What does that mean?" Turok asked.

"That basically means these things are the oldest lifeforms on the planet I mean other then those Primordials." Tea said.

"Wait not older then Dinosaurs?" Turok asked.

"Way." Tea said.

"Thats means their from Earth?" Sean asked.

"Yeah." Tea said.

"Damn! I always thought they were from outer space." Sean said before the monitor started to beep and Pedro started speaking in Spanish before the room shook. Sean and Frank grabbed their weapons aiming outside before Sean spotted something making him chuckle. "That isn't a Graboid. Something even more dangerous." Sean said.

Outside was a large military truck.

"Monster HQ I presume?" Burt said as he got out.

"Hey Burt long time no see." Sean said shaking his hand.

"Good to see you Sean." Burt said.

"Man you got a big enough truck here?" Turok asked looking around.

"That the new member of the family?" Burt asked.

"My adopted little brother Turok. This is Roland his godfather and one of my best friends Frank West." Sean said introducing them. Turok got on the back of the truck.

"Hey what the fuck you got in this thing anyway?" Turok asked.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Burt yelled rushing to him and pulled him down. "Don't touch. Easy. The Company gave me this truck. And a few little items on my wish list." Burt said showing many high ranking explosives.

"Holy shit!" Frank said while Tea laughed a little.

"A little much don't you think?" Tea asked.

"Clearly you don't know this guy as well as I do." Sean said as the others went to get the supplies. "Hey thanks again for coming down here. I would handle this myself but my powers are shut off for a while." Sean said.

"Oh don't sweat it kid. Truth is I was going to go nuts if I didn't get out of that house." Burt said.

"So wheres Heather?" Sean asked.

"Oh she stayed behind saying she didn't want to go up against these things a second time. Though I don't blame her. Anyway I got you and your friends some new equipment." Burt said getting in the truck and showed him double riffles elephant guns.

"Shotguns?" Frank asked.

"Not shotguns. Double riffles elephant guns. You have any kind of weapon at your disposal and you take one case of explosives and a few assault riffles?" Burt asked.

"Didn't know there were so many of them at the time. Seemed like enough when we first started." Sean said.

"The hell is this?" Frank asked seeing a shell object making Burt cover it up.

"Might end up in my collection. Now check this out." Burt said showing a special kind of gun that looked like a long rang snipper riffle.

"Whoa! What the hell is this?" Turok asked.

"Grizzly single-shot. 50-caliber BMG, based on a world war 1 anti-tank cartridge." Burt said.

"Anit-tank?" Sean asked.

"And the bullet is costume made from your company. Bronze cast." Burt said making him chuckle.

"Man Burt you put a whole new shine on the word overkill." Sean said.

Later

Sean, Roland, Turok and Frank were cleaning off their truck when they heard a loud explosion miles away.

"Holy crap." Frank said.

"Like I said the man is a walking nuke." Sean said.

"Yo guys. I got one over." Burt said on the radio. Sean went and grabbed it.

"No shit Burt we heard it clear from 5 miles." Sean said.

"Damndest thing to it had a big chain hanging out of its mouth." Burt said making Turok widen his eyes.

"SHIT!" Turok yelled before grabbing the speaker. "Burt you asshole that one was mine." Turok said.

"Oh, yeah, son? I didn't see your name on it. Over and out." Burt said making Turok growl.

"Why did you invite him anyway?" Turok asked making Sean chuckle before the monitor beeped showing a Graboid nearby.

"Hold that thought." Sean said seeing it.

"There we go...wait a minute." Turok said noticing it was moving away from them. "Its moving away from us?" Turok asked.

"Why would it do that?" Frank asked.

"Hell if I know." Sean said before they got in the truck with Turok and Roland in the back as they went after it.

"The hell is the matter with it? We're making plenty of noise." Frank said honking the horn before Sean stopped him.

"I don't know man. The last time this happened they set a trap on the road." Sean said.

They moved up the hill only for the Graboid to come out of the ground.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sean yelled before it hit the truck making Sean drive away and slid off the hill and wrecked the truck. Roland and Turok jumped off before that happened.

"Turok you alright?" Roland asked.

"Yeah I'm good." Turok said.

"The hell was that?" Sean asked getting in the back to get the guns.

"Where is it? He should be all over us." Frank said before the Graboid started making noises of some kind.

"Thats a new one." Sean said before Frank got the little toy truck and his camera. "What are you doing?" Sean asked.

"I got an idea." Frank said going back to where the Graboid was and saw it was still there. Sean and Roland aimed their guns at it only to see it barley even moving.

"The hell is it doing?" Turok asked.

"I have no idea." Sean said before Frank put the toy truck on the ground and made it drive towards it only for the Graboid to do nothing. "Well something is wrong with it. Must be sick." Sean said.

"Probably ate something that didn't agree with it." Roland said before Frank rushed to it and hit it and rushed back.

"FRANK!" Sean yelled annoyed before the Graboid just started sputtering.

"It's ok Buddy. Its not going anywhere...Hey! We just caught ourselves a live one. Thats a hundred thousand dollars 25,000 a piece for us." Frank said.

"And just how are we gonna get him outta here? We just wrecked the truck." Sean said.

"Call Tea and tell her to get Pedro out here." Frank said making him sigh before doing just that.

Later during the night

The group was on the truck or the rocks waiting for Pedro when they heard another explosion.

"Jesus he got another one." Frank said.

"Man never sleeps." Sean said before two more explosions went off making him chuckle.

"Guys, Burt here. Doing a little night-fishing. Got three of them on a cluster charge. I'd say we're about even now. Over." Burt said before Sean grabbed the speaker.

"Come on, Burt. This isn't a competition." Sean said.

"Who's competing? I'm just saying the score's tied, thats all. Over." Burt said before Turok grabbed the speaker.

"Well, son, no, it isn't. Cause we just caught ourselves a live one. How about that?" Turok said.

"A live one? How in the..." Burt tried to say.

"Well, that's just a little trade secret. Happy hunting, asshole." Turok said making the others burst out laughing.

"I'll bet that burnt his skinny ass." Sean said laughing before the Graboid started to roar loudly shocking the others. "What the fuck?" Sean said.

"Have they ever done that before?" Frank asked.

"No." Sean said before it started groaning loudly making Sean raise an eyebrow.

"Maybe something is trying to eat it out there." Turok said.

"I don't care they got plenty to eat." Sean said.

"Ok look I get the fact that these things ate some good friends of your 13 years ago but this goes against my people's traditions to help other animals of nature when they cant protect themselves." Turok said before the Graboid started groaning even louder. "Taíno listen to it!" Turok said. (Taíno means god in native American) "Don't you feel a little bit sorry for it?" Turok asked Sean making him look at him and sighed.

"Alright lets go see whats wrong." Sean said getting his gun. The group went to the worm and widened their eyes in shock. The reason being is because the worm was dead with a massive hole in it.

"Something ate it." Frank said taking a few pictures.

"In two minutes?" Roland asked.

"Well something happened to it cause there is nothing left inside." Frank said. Sean looked closer and saw three large sacks of some kind each one was forced open from the inside.

"Something ate it alright from the inside." Sean said.

"What do you mean?" Turok asked looking closer.

"Like most bugs this one went through metamorphosis or at least in a small way it did. Look at these things." Sean said showing the sacks. "Like a caterpillar. But what came out of this one was no sweet little butterfly." Sean said as they left. "Fucking worms never cut you any slack." Sean said.

They headed back to the truck to warn Pedro.

"Tea?" Sean said.

"Yeah?" Tea called back on the radio.

"Listen call out to Pedro and tell him to head back theres something going on out here." Sean said only to get static. "Tea? Did you get that?" Sean asked only to get more static making him sigh in annoyance. "Unfucking believable. The radio is out. How can that be I was talking to her!" Sean yelled before another worm started roaring in the distance making them widen their eyes.

"Another one is doing it." Roland said.

"Why didn't they do this the last time?" Sean asked.

"It could be any number of reasons. Environment, geology hell maybe they were just hatched." Turok said before seeing Pedro's truck. "There he is." Turok said.

"About damn time." Sean said before Pedro stopped. "Oh come on man." Sean said.

"Well he's not that far so maybe we might as well go over and see whats wrong." Roland said.

"Walk? I am not going anywhere from that monitor." Sean said.

"Come on the worms are nowhere near us. We might as well get going especially if whatever came out of those worms are close." Turok said making him sigh.

Walking over to where Pedro was they saw his truck was a complete mess like it was torn to pieces.

"What the hell happened here?" Sean asked.

"Look at that engine. It's torn to pieces." Frank said. "Pedro! Damnit where is he?" Frank asked before seeing two hands in the back. "Oh there he is." Frank said going in the back. "Pedro?" Frank said before widening his eyes in shock. "Oh fucking hell." Frank said in shock.

"What?" Sean asked before seeing that only Pedro's hands were left. "Oh my god. I knew this was a bad idea." Sean said.

"What now?" Roland asked. Sean saw the radio tower.

"Ok we got to get to that tower. We can call Talbot and request some help." Sean said.

They walked to the radio tower but their hopes were immediately shot down when they saw the radio tower equipment was torn to pieces like Pedro's truck.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Frank said sitting down. "Cant we get a GODDAMN BREAK!" Frank yelled kicking the parts.

"Calm down now. Look I told these things get smarter. So do we." Sean said before seeing a car. "Frank you still know how to hot-wire a car?" Sean asked making him grin

"You bet your ass I do." Frank said opening the door about to do just that when they heard some growling noise.

"Oh come on." Sean said as they got their weapons ready.

"What is that?" Frank asked.

"I don't know but it's coming this way." Roland said.

Whatever was coming their way was making a lot of noise making an indication it was big.

"How big is this thing?" Turok asked aiming his shotgun up high only for some small creature on two legs to appear. "Guess not that big at all." Turok said.

"Is that it?" Frank asked.

"Sure as hell isn't some lion." Roland said.

"How does a 30 foot worm turn into that little thing?" Frank asked.

"Shut up it might hear us." Sean said before it turned and faced them and strangle the skin on its head started to rise up showing some red organs. "The fuck?" Sean said before it closed and started screaming loudly. "Aw crap it hear us." Sean said as it rushed towards them. They shot it of course and killed it.

"Well that was easy." Frank said as they got a closer look at it. "I'm assuming this didn't happen the first time." Frank said.

"Nope. No eyes like the worms." Sean said.

"We might want to take this one with us." Turok said.

"Are you crazy?" Sean asked.

"What?" Turok said before the sounds of more of them coming were heard.

"Sounds like a lot of them." Frank said as they rushed to the car.

"Come on Frank lets go lets go." Sean said.

"I'm trying I'm trying!" Frank said.

"LETS GO!" Sean yelled before Frank got the car working and drove off away from the creatures making them scream at them.

Meanwhile

Burt was heading back to the refinery when he couldn't get anyone on the radio.

He pulled out his map and looked to see where he was when something jumped on his truck making him look and widen his eyes when the new creatures appeared roaring at him.

Later at the Refinery

"Sean? Burt? Can anyone read me?" Tea asked but got nothing making her sigh. She headed for the window. "Man." Tea said before.

"Hey." Julio said from the window making her gasp and hold her chest in shock.

"Julio, you scared me half to death." Tea said.

"Sorry. You know the radios are out?" Julio asked.

"No, I know. I think the repeater towers are down or something." Tea said.

"Anything coming our way?" Julio asked.

"No the worms have completely vanished." Tea said completely confused as to how that was possible.

"Well, if the radios are out, shouldn't everybody come back?" Julio asked.

"Yeah, Sean and the others should have been back hours ago. I don't like this. This is not good." Tea said.

"Okay, stay here with the seismos. And then I'm gonna go...AHHHHH!" Julio screamed in pain making Tea grab him and looked down and widen her eyes seeing one of the new creatures eating his leg before pulling him down and tried to grab her. She shut the window while Julio was screaming in pain as the thing ate him. She locked the door and grabbed a hammer and got into a corner scared out of her mind before hearing a car park close by.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Someone yelled before firing a gun at the creature killing it. "Shit!" Someone said before opening the door making her eyes widen before sighing in relief that it was Sean, Frank, Roland and Turok.

"Tea. You ok?" Sean asked holding her close.

"What are they?" Tea asked in fear.

"No idea. The worms changed now we got these damn things." Sean said.

"Did Pedro find you?" Tea asked making him sigh.

"No. They jumped his truck. He's dead to." Sean said making her cry in his arms. "Have you seen Burt? Did he come back?" Sean asked.

"No I tried to call him and you but..." Tea tried to say.

"Excuse me. But we think its best if we get out of here." Turok said.

"Right." Sean said leading her outside to the car only to see one of the creatures wrecking it.

"Oh no." Frank said.

"Not again." Sean said before killing it.

"Man what are the hell are these things? They wrecked our car. Pedro's truck and the radio tower! How can they be so smart?" Frank asked.

"Get inside." Sean said as they got inside the building.

"How are we gonna call for help?" Frank asked.

"I don't know. Alright lets go over the facts right now. Each worm had three of those sacks in them meaning there are three for each worm. Tea how many of the worms were left?" Sean asked.

"You guys killed all but eight worms." Tea said.

"That would mean theres 24 four of these things and we only killed three so far." Turok said before the room shook.

"Oh thank god its Burt." Sean said as they went outside seeing his truck.

"Alright they didn't get him." Frank said before seeing a closer look seeing the truck was messed up and covered in guts.

"Uh I think they did." Sean said before he parked right in front of them. Burt was for a better term banged up. "Burt you ok?" Sean asked making him look at him with an annoyed look.

"I feel I was denied critical need to know information." Burt said.

"Hey its not our fault. They didn't do this the last time we saw them. We tried to warn you but the damn things destroyed the radio equipment at the tower." Sean said.

"Well come on Burt what happened?" Tea asked.

"Well, when the radio went out I decided to return to the Refinery. But en route, I find I'm in an ambush situation! Must have been a couple of dozen of these things!" Burt yelled.

"24 actually. We only killed three." Turok said.

"Well, I killed the rest and am completely out of ammo...thats never happened to me before." Burt said.

"Well, who the fuck cares at least their all dead." Sean said.

"I hope not. These creatures are scientifically important." Tea said making Sean and Frank look at her in disbelief. "Well, they are." Tea said.

"I suppose so but still I'll take a dead one over a live one any day." Sean said.

"That fact was not lost on me. I stunned one of the little SOBs." Burt said showing one tied up in the back.

"Oh! Damnit Burt!" Sean yelled annoyed making him chuckle. "Now we gotta drag him inside." Sean said.

Burt drove the truck inside the garage and when he tried to get out his MREs spilled out from his seat.

"Oh man its drooling." Frank said before they tried to grab it only for it to growl making them jump back.

"Don't let him spook you. That line is a thousand pound test from your company." Burt said making Sean sigh.

"And boy is it being wasted on a worthless sack of shit!" Sean yelled as they dragged it inside the room.

However though unknown to them one of the creatures under Burts truck was still alive despite the wounds it had and reached for Burt's food.

Inside the room Burt was making a lot of noise with a broom to see if it was the same with the Graboids but nothing happened.

"Ok so it doesn't hunt by sound. Let me try something." Burt said sticking his hand up and the thing on its head rose up for a few seconds before it screamed loudly.

"Well shit. Thats how it hunts. It hunts by heat. See that thing on its head it must be the heat sensor." Sean said.

"It only sees heat?" Roland asked.

"Thats why they attacked the cars and the tower they put up all kinds of heat. They thought it was food." Turok said.

"You mean these things have been so smart cause they're so dumb?" Frank asked before seeing its long tongue and threw a piece of Burts food at it and it ate it. "Now thats not worm how does it know to eat that?" Frank asked.

"I'd rather not say since thats disgusting." Sean said before it started belching. "I think its had enough." Sean said.

"You fed it to much you made it sick." Burt said as Frank ate a piece and spits it out in disgust.

"Give me a break this shit made it sick." Frank said before it started retching up something and a small slimy thing came out.

"Oh my good god!" Sean yelled in disgust before the creature started touching and the object started moving revealing it to be a smaller version of the creature. "Oh no thats not good." Sean said.

"What?" Roland asked confused.

"Hermaphrodites. These things can reproduce without any kind of sex." Sean said.

"I claim the little one." Frank said.

"Hey wait a minute it was my food." Burt said.

"Focus you idiots. Do you have any idea how bad this is. Any animal that reproduces like that could exponentially grow in numbers in days maybe hours. They could literally overrun the entire planet if this gets out of hand." Sean said.

"Well that gives them quiet an edge." Burt said concerned.

"No animal in history can do that not the Primordials. These guys have taken a completely new evolutionary path." Sean before one of the creatures busted through the garage window. "SHIT!" Sean yelled before stabbing it in the face with a knife. Looking outside he saw more of them eating Burt's food. "Nice going Burt! You didn't kill them all!" Sean yelled.

They went outside to close the garage only for them to be already out the building.

"This way!" Frank yelled leading them to another building.

"No Frank not that way!" Tea yelled as they made it to the building. "This isn't going to work." Tea said as the building was nowhere near finished.

"SHIT!" Everyone yelled.

Burt looked under the door to see the creatures were just standing around.

"They cant see us behind objects." Burt said.

"Well, thats not going to last. We're like sitting ducks here." Tea said making Burt glare at Frank.

"Well, I'm sorry it looked like a goddamn finished building to me." Frank said.

"Well, why didn't you listen to me?" Tea asked.

"Alright enough." Sean said before seeing a few spare doors and an idea came to mind. "Uh I think I got an idea but you guys probably will think its nuts." Sean said.

"I'm all ears buddy." Frank said.

Using one of the doors as cover to cover their heat signature Sean and Frank walked out in the open and the creatures didn't do anything.

"Well theres a surprise. It actually works." Sean said.

"Great now what?" Frank asked.

"Move with me in perfect synch. As long as we stay behind the door they wont see us." Sean said.

"Coming right behind you." Roland said with Turok while Tea was with Burt.

"Any more bright ideas?" Burt asked.

"Tea, please for the love of god tell me theres another car around here?" Sean asked.

"Uh yeah one Julio's." Tea said.

"Where?" Sean asked.

"Left." Tea said.

"Ok follow my lead." Sean said. They soon got out of sight and were about to rush to the car.

"OH!" Tea yelled seeing one of the creatures in the way.

"Crap. These things are beyond the most infuriating things I have ever had to deal with." Sean said.

"More then..." Frank tried to say.

"Shut up." Sean said.

"How far is it?" Burt asked loading his Anti-Tank gun.

"Hundred yards at least...Wait I thought you said you were out." Sean said.

"This is my last shot." Burt said getting into position. "You guys might want to cover your ears." Burt said making them do that just as he shot his gun at the creature blow it up.

"Holy lord." Frank said.

"You smoked his ass." Sean said.

They soon made their way towards the truck and on the way they saw that the bullet traveled through a lot of objects along the way and.

"Oh damnit Burt." Sean said seeing the truck was hit and leaking foul.

"What? I didn't know how could I know?" Burt asked. "We we're supposed to be up against Graboids." Burt said.

"Well nice going." Roland said before the creatures started roaring loudly.

"SHIT!" Sean yelled. Frank, Roland and Turok got on the oil tower while Sean and Tea got into the bar.

"DAMN!" Burt yelled hiding in a bulldozer.

The creatures tried to bust the door down in the bar.

"I think I got an idea." Sean said getting a spare shirt and put in extremely hot water.

"Thats great." Tea said as he put it on a clothes line and slides it out in the open where the creatures seeing the hot item rushed towards.

"Yes! Buddy your a genius." Frank said.

"What was your first clue?" Sean asked as they got on the tower. "Wheres Burt?" Sean asked.

"Uh come here. So far they cant find him." Turok said showing his situation.

"Oh fuck." Sean said before the creatures around Burt roared at them.

"Oh I'm just dandy. So what do we do now?" Burt asked.

"Theres nothing we can do but wait till Talbot sends a rescue party." Sean said.

"And how long will that take?" Burt asked.

"Uh give or take a few hours." Sean said.

"FEW HOURS! Look at me! Do I look like I got a few hours here!" Burt yelled.

"Theres nothing we can do. Sorry but we're just gonna have to be patient." Sean said.

"Easy for you to say." Burt said before one of the creatures started snorting. "SHUT UP!" Burt yelled making Frank chuckle.

Hours later

The group was waiting patiently for a rescue party.

Frank was taking a few photos of the creatures that Sean had decided to call Shriekers. Frank was about to photograph the next group when they started screaming making him sigh before mimicking their scream.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Burt yelled.

"So let me ask you something. Have you ever considered being a model?" Sean asked Tea making her giggle.

"As a matter of fact I was one a while back. Put me through college." Tea said.

"Don't doubt it." Sean said.

"I was uh...I was even a playmate once. About gave my mom a heart attack." Tea said making him look at her for a second. "What?" Tea asked.

"2015?" Sean asked making her widen her eyes.

"Shit!" Tea said before she got on her hands and knees and did a seductive pose.

"Yup!" Sean said making them both laugh.

"Uh buddy we got a problem." Frank said.

"Oh what now?" Sean asked before seeing the Shriekers were climbing on each other to reach them. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." Sean said in disbelief.

"What are we gonna do now?" Turok asked.

"Give me a minute here." Sean said.

"Whats going on?" Burt asked.

"The damn things are trying to climb on each other to reach us." Sean said making his eyes widen and looked out seeing this.

"Smart little bastards." Burt said before seeing the garage and got an idea. Quickly getting out in the open. "Hey heat seeking shit stains come and get me!" Burt yelled making the climb fall apart and chased him to the garage.

"The hell is he doing?" Roland asked.

"I think I got an idea what he's planing and it's going to backfire." Sean said as he jumped down. Burt lured them into the garage before locking them in just as the others arrived.

"Problem solved." Burt said before they started screaming.

"You do remember the fact that there is food in there right?" Sean asked making his eyes widen.

"I didn't know how could I have known!" Burt yelled.

"Relax I got another idea. Thankfully your idea does present a single opportunity." Sean said handing him the fire extinguisher.

"What are you gonna...Oh I get it." Burt said before Sean was sprayed with the stuff.

"They cant see me if I'm this cold. Lock this door behind me. I'll get the riffles and go out the other door." Sean said as he went inside.

"I cant see anything." Frank said trying to see inside.

"Up here." Tea said leading them up top and looked through the window.

"Holy crap their everywhere already." Turok said.

Sean approached the truck before he started to melt.

"Sean your melting! Step on it!" Roland yelled.

One of the Shriekers started to see his heat signature just as he got in the truck and screamed.

"Damn they see him!" Burt said.

"We need rope." Frank said.

"Down there." Tea said.

"Damn the riffles are messed up from chewing them." Sean said before seeing an explosive charge.

"Sean over here!" Frank yelled. Sean quickly jumped over and climbed up.

"Where are the riffles?" Roland asked.

"Scrap metal. I just threw a bomb in instead. We need to move." Sean said as they rushed down.

"Where are the guns?" Burt asked.

"They were wasted so I threw a bomb into your truck." Sean said rushing off while Bure widen his eyes in shock.

"YOU WHAT! Thats two-and-a-half tons of high explosives!" Burt yelled.

"Thats the idea I set it for 2 minutes lets go." Sean yelled.

"God it's going to be big! BIG!" Burt yelled before they got to a ditch. "This will have to do. Get down, stay down, cover your ears. It's going to be BIG!" Burt yelled.

"Is it going to be Today!" Frank yelled.

"Frank get your ass down!" Sean yelled pulling him down just as the refinery blew up in a big explosion. Pieces of the Shriekers flew everywhere.

"Holy shit." Frank said. They got out of the ditch seeing the giant hole of what was left of the refinery.

"You know Frank some people think I'm over prepared. Paranoid. Maybe even a little crazy. But they didn't go up against Precambrian life forms." Burt said making him chuckle.

"Well that was an interesting hunt if I do say so." Roland said with his arm over Turok's shoulder making him chuckle.

"Oh dad would have loved this." Turok said.

"Hey Sean I just realized they owe us for 28 worms." Frank said.

"Oh yeah thats right and we should probably charge them for all those shriekers." Sean said.

"You know you never did say what you we're going to do with all that money." Frank said.

"I'm thinking of an undersea water park." Sean said. "And Burt. I think we might want to be in alert for more of these things." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Just make sure that we're more prepared." Burt said making him chuckle.

 **Authors note: Holy shit this is longer then I intended. Next Chapter is Tremors 3 back to Perfection. Also I just updated my The Spartan Mutant story so please read and Review that and if you haven't vote in the current poll since I intent to take it down once it reaches a hundred for a new one I have in mind. Read Review and Vote. See ya.**


	63. Tremors 3 Back to Perfection

Chapter 63 Tremors 3 back to perfection

Sean slowly got up from his bed with a groan before a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Come back to bed." A tired female voice said making him turn and smiled seeing Tea in the nude.

"Sorry honey but I've got work to do." Sean said making her pout before he left for work.

Later

"HA!" Sean laughed seeing Burt on TV killing dozens of Shriekers with his new anti air cannon.

"I say this is a perfect test run." Lane said turning off the TV. "Now hopefully this is the last time we have to deal with these abominations." Lane said.

"I hope so. Goddamn department of interior has been on my ass for killing these things lately." Sean said before heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked.

"To Perfection It's my week off and I want to spend some time back in the old town for a while." Sean said leaving.

Later

Sean drove straight to Perfection where Burt and Talbot were at.

As he parked his motorcycle he saw that Walter's niece Judi had gone a little far with the whole Graboid franchise.

"Oh boy." Sean said before seeing a building called perfection valley Ranchettes. "The hell." Sean said before Miguel parked right next to him.

"Hey Sean long time no see." Miguel said.

"Hey Miguel. What the hell is that?" Sean asked.

"Oh just some real estate guys out of Reno. They want to cut up the valley into parcels." Miguel said.

"That'll be a cold day in hell." Sean said.

"Burt and I said the same thing." Miguel said before Sean went inside seeing Talbot, Burt, Heather and Judi.

"Sean welcome back." Judi said.

"Well, this place has changed a lot since the last time we were here." Sean said.

"Hey if you're not three steps ahead your one step behind." Judi said.

"So I see. You're definitely doing better then Walter did when he was alive." Sean said seeing the various comic books on Graboids and shriekers along with numerous other things.

"By the way did you guys happen to get any parts from the Graboids or Shriekers out in Mexico?" Judi asked.

"Honey I think your overdoing this a little." Heather said.

"Heather this stuff is our claim to fame." Judi said.

"You trying to turn the valley into a theme park?" Sean asked.

"Don't you own dozens?" Judi asked making Sean snort in amusement.

"Dozens and one under construction A new sea world park." Talbot said.

"Well, this is a theme park kinda lady." Judi said showing a tour guide pamphlet with a woman. She had white skin light brown hair and brown green eyes.

"Desert Serenity Wheeler? Who's this?" Sean asked. (Serenity from Yugioh people)

"She moved in last month and has started this tour business." Judi said.

"I don't believe this." Sean said.

Later

"Hey, Sean." Mindy said walking towards him.

"Hey, Mindy I thought you were in college?" Sean said.

"Mom didn't tell you? I had to drop out we couldn't afford the tuition." Mindy said.

"Why didn't she tell me? I would have paid for it myself." Sean said.

"Thats what I said but she said she doesn't want to a burden as she said." Mindy said.

"Oh for the love of..." Sean said going into the store. "Nancy why didn't you tell me you couldn't afford the tuition you know I would have paid for it myself." Sean said.

"I know but you have a lot on your hands right now." Nancy said.

"Not enough that I cant help a friend." Sean said.

"Look honey it's our problem not yours." Nancy said walking out making him sigh.

"Stubborn woman." Sean said.

"I heard that." Nancy said making him sigh before walking back out as Serenity arrived with her tourists.

"Sean? Sean Ashburn Kruger?" Serenity asked.

"Oh so your Serenity. Look Honey I'd love to chat but I've got work to do." Sean said driving on his bike.

Later

The Graboid alarm went off all over the valley.

"Burt! Please tell me this is just a test." Sean asked.

"Negative. We've got another Graboid problem." Burt said making him sigh.

"I don't believe this." Talbot said in annoyance.

"Get back to town so we can go over the facts." Burt said.

"Yeah, yeah." Sean said getting on his motorcycle while Talbot got in his truck.

Later

"Far as we can tell theres only three of them this time." Sean said.

"How can you tell?" Judi asked.

"The last time they appeared I asked Rhonda to set up some seismic equipment to monitor the valley. Shows three signals from three different locations at the same time." Talbot said.

"So what do we do?" Serenity asked.

"Sorry honey but your little tour is over." Sean said.

"Sean we're not cut off this time." Nancy said.

"Oh no. No fucking way. If we call for help the department of the interior will come here and fuck up the situation." Sean said.

"He's right. We handle this ourselves." Talbot said.

Next morning

A small toy truck drove by the group as Sean controlled it.

"Did you reach Roland and Turok?" Burt asked.

"Roland took Turok on one of his safaris in Australia. They wont be back for a week. We're on our own." Sean said.

"I am getting paid for these right?" Judi asked before Sean handed her a few hundred bucks. "I'll take that as a yes." Judi said.

"Alright lets...Aw hell." Sean said as a few trucks approached. "Nancy!" Sean said annoyed.

And sure enough the Government people suspended all Graboid hunting acts till one of them could be captured.

"I didn't know they would force us to leave." Nancy said to Sean who looked at her annoyed.

"Sure." Sean said sarcastically. "Just like you didn't bother to call me for help with Mindy's college tuition. Do you not ever listen?" Sean asked annoyed.

"Honey calm down." Heather said.

"No in not going to calm down. I dealt with these things twice and now their back where it began and we cant do shit." Sean said completely furious.

"Hold on. They said they wanted one alive. What if we get them one?" Serenity asked.

"Where are you going with this?" Sean asked before she held up a toy truck. "Oh I get you now." Sean said.

"What?" Talbot asked.

"We use this to lure one of the damn things and when it swallows it the worm will fall asleep with whatever drug we use." Sean said.

"Thats not a bad idea." Burt said.

"I have my moments." Serenity said.

Later

Sean and Burt were getting everything ready to trap one of the Graboids when someone parked next to them.

"Goddamn feds I told them to but out." Burt said.

"I think thats someone else." Sean said as a man walked out of the car.

"Burt, Sean long time no see." The man said before they recognized him.

"Mel?" Sean said surprised.

"Yup. It's been what? 13 years? Both of us turned out successful." Mel said handing him a card.

"What a second your that Real estate guy?" Sean asked.

"And you'd said I would never amount to anything." Melvin said.

"Come on Melvin you grey up here." Sean said.

"Exactly. Do you realize how good I can turn this place for families give thousands of jobs to other. Now don't tell me that isn't a good thing." Melvin said.

"I like this place the way it is." Sean said beofre the monitor beeped showing a Graboid close by. "Don't move Graboids." Sean said.

"Graboids?" Melvin said before Sean shushed him. "Are you serious?" Melvin asked before Sean glared at him just as a Graboid came out of the ground. Melvin quickly got in his car and drove off while Burt who got stuck in a barrel was eaten.

"BURT!" Sean yelled before sighing as the Worm was out of sight before his Walkie was heard. "Yeah?" Sean said.

"We have a problem." Burt said making Sean widen his eyes.

"Burt?" Sean said surprised.

"Don't have much air. I need you to get the Graboid to follow you to my place and cut him open." Burt said.

"Uh. Let me see what I can do." Sean said getting in his truck and drove off making all kinds of noise before the Graboid followed him. "If I have to do this one more time I swear I'm calling in a nuclear blast." Sean said before he approached Burt's house and drove right though the gates and the Graboid slammed right into the concrete wall. "Aw crap." Sean said before heading into the shed and got a shovel and chainsaw.

Heather driving up to her home got out of the car just as Sean used the chainsaw.

"Sean! What the hell are you doing?" Heather asked before Sean pried open the Graboid letting Burt out making Heather widen her eyes.

"I prefer we don't speak of word of this to anyone." Burt said in disgust.

"I'm good." Sean said.

Later

Heather had decided to go out of town till this was all said and done while Serenity stayed with Nancy, Mindy and Judi.

"Hey is that a Graboid?" Miguel asked seeing one on the screen.

"Yes but we should be seeing two of them." Burt said as Sean and Talbot pulled up in their old truck. "Have any of you heard from the feds? I cant raise them." Burt said.

"Not since this morning. They were chasing one of the Graboids." Talbot said.

"They were chasing it? It wasn't chasing them? I don't like that." Burt said.

"Uh guys." Sean said seeing of the feds walking to them before falling to the ground dead with a large amount of cuts on his body.

"Shriekers?" Talbot asked.

"Yup." Sean said before getting his laptop out. "Good news is we wont need any seismic readings to find them." Sean said getting thermal readings of seven Shriekers.

"Theres already seven of them." Burt said.

"Lets go." Sean said as they drove off to find and kill them.

Later

"Lets get another reading." Talbot said before seeing on the screen there were eight of them this time. "Damn they're multiplying like hell." Talbot said.

"Good news is that they're heading for that box canon down here." Sean said pointing to his right before hearing something and saw a Graboid destroyed their truck. "GRABOID!" Sean yelled making them rush to the rocks. A graboid with white skin came out of the ground.

"El Blanco." Miguel said before it went under.

"Aw hell it's an instant reply of what happened 13 years ago." Talbot said.

"Oy." Sean said.

"Sean you or Talbot got your Walkie's?" Burt asked.

"No their in our truck. Wheres yours?" Sean asked making him sigh in annoyance.

"On my hood." Burt said.

"Great." Sean said.

12 hours later

"Ok i've had enough of this." Sean said.

"Burt try this." Miguel said as he handed him a hand crafted fishing pole with dental floss. "Dentil Floss I always carry it." Miguel said making him chuckle before quickly grabbing the Walkie.

"Nancy, Mindy, Anyone come back." Burt said on the radio.

"Burt?" Mindy said.

"Mindy we're pin down by this great white Graboid and need an assist." Burt said.

"You want Noise Burt? I copy that." Mindy said before playing some very loud music.

"That'll work." Sean said before Burt threw the Walkie to Sean who threw it even farther by at least a couple miles.

"Nice work." Burt said as the Graboid followed it giving them the chance to get their weapons and used an empty heavy box to make Burt's truck move on its own making the Graboid follow it.

Soon they went into the valley where the Shriekers started making some strange new noise.

"The hell are they doing?" Talbot asked.

"Always something new with these things." Sean said before Burt lite one of his home made bomb before throwing it at them and exploded.

"Well at least he hasn't lost his touch." Talbot said before they went to finish them off only to find nothing.

"Where are the remains?" Sean asked.

"Uh hey." Miguel said pointing to the rocks seeing some kind of husks of some kind each one in the shape of a shrieker.

"What they do now? Shed their skin?" Talbot asked.

"I don't like that at all." Sean said narrowing his eyes.

"Think they went underground?" Talbot asked.

"Somehow I doubt that." Sean said before they left to find Burt's truck only to find it flipped over and on fire.

"Oh Burt. I really liked that truck." Miguel said.

"Well..." Burt tried to say.

"Hey whats that?" Talbot asked seeing something moving behind the fence. What came out looked much different then a shrieker. (Look up Assblasters from the movie series)

"Oh come on not again." Sean said.

"Shrieker?" Talbot asked.

"Not anymore." Miguel said.

"Sean, Frank, Turok, Roland and I killed them under 12 hours in Mexico and Argentina." Burt said.

"So this is what happens when you don't? They just keep mutating?" Talbot asked.

"How the hell should we know?" Sean asked before the same heat sensor appeared on its head. "And the fucking thing still has the same heat sensor." Sean said aiming Quint's old riffle at it only for it to growl at them.

"Like to see it get all the way up here." Talbot said before it started shaking its behind. "The hell is it doing now?" Talbot asked before a small explosion came from its behind and flew above them.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Sean yelled in disbelief before firing at it in the head making it crash down on the fence.

"Nice shot. Hey wait thats the same riffle you had 13 years ago." Burt said recognizing it instantly.

"Never leaves my side Burt." Sean said before jumping down to the dead body and pulled it off the fence and saw something that made his eyes widen. "Hey guys you better come look at this." Sean said getting them to rush down to him.

"What is it?" Burt asked before Sean pulled something out of it revealing it to be an egg.

"I think I know how this works now. First comes the Graboids then the Shriekers then these new things and they lay the eggs for the Graboids." Sean said.

"Makes sense. They fly towards a perfect spot to lay the egg." Talbot said before noticing two liquids red and white and touched each other before catching on fire.

"And thats how they blast off. Two separate chemicals in the hind end to give them enough power to fly off." Sean said before standing up.

Later

The group headed for Burt's home before they finally arrived.

"Talbot I need you to give me the bases frequency so we can call for help." Burt said.

"It wont work out here." Talbot said.

"Why not?" Miguel asked.

"We told you 13 years ago we don't use radios like these anymore everything is digital now." Sean said before a now named assblaster came through the roof.

"This way into the safe room." Burt said leading them into a secure room before shutting and sealing the door.

"What is all this food?" Talbot asked seeing lots of supplies in here.

"Worse. MRE's." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Whats wrong with MRE's?" Burt asked.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Sean asked. "The only good news is that I think its safe to say that these creatures can only multiply when they remain shriekers." Sean said before the Assblaster started melting the door.

"I don't want to take chance. Here." Burt said leading them to an escape hatch.

"Burt I..." Sean tried to say before Burt pushed him down. "YOU ASSHOLE!" Sean yelled before Talbot and Miguel joined him before Burt put a gas can by the melting door.

"Trick or Treat you son of a bitch." Burt said before going down the hatch and joined the others just as the house exploded.

"Burt?" Nancy called on the radio.

"Now what?" Burt asked.

"Burt, where have you been? We've been trying to reach you. You wont believe it." Nancy said.

"No, try me." Burt said.

"These flying shriekers we got one. It ate half the food in the store till it past out." Nancy said making his eyes widen.

"No, No! They multiply." Burt said.

"Not these ones. Just feed it...Burt?" Nancy called while Burt was absolutely speechless.

"Uh Nancy you probably should have called about ten minutes ago since uh...Burt kinda blew his house up to kill one so it wouldn't eat his food." Sean said. "I told you Burt." Sean said.

"I am not in the mood for this." Burt said annoyed.

"Uh shouldn't we worry about El Blanco?" Talbot asked.

"Nope. With all that noise he should have been driven far away." Sean said before a group fo Assblasters appeared. "Well fuck. Nice going Burt." Sean said before seeing a boat and a blue tarp. "I guess Turok was right. Nature does provide." Sean said before they got on the boat and drifted down the hill to the junkyard hitting a sign.

"What the?" Burt said before seeing a billboard with Melvin on it. "The little turd." Burt said.

"Uh oh." Sean said seeing an Assblaster above them just as it saw them making them run.

The assblaster landed on the other side of them before Sean and Talbot pushed some junk on it crushing.

"Now what?" Miguel asked before the rest approached them.

"In here." Sean said as they rushed into an old trailer.

"If I had at least one gun I could kill them all." Burt said.

"We have everything we need here." Sean said.

"The hell are you talking about?" Burt asked.

"Burt this is a junkyard theres tons of stuff we can use to make a weapon strong enough to kill them." Sean said.

"Like what?" Burt said.

"Well I was thinking of a unique potato gun but instead of potatoes we shoot a flaming arrow." Sean said.

"That could work." Miguel said.

"Ok what do we need?" Burt asked.

"Well for one we need something with alcohol to launch to arrows. The rest of the pieces are simple enough. Come on lets go." Sean said as they left the trailer and went to find the parts.

As they were looking for parts a large explosion occurred.

"HA FUCK YOU!" Talbot yelled.

"Glenn what the hell did you do!" Sean asked.

"I got one! He blew his ass up!" Talbot yelled.

"Nice!" Sean said impressed.

"Don't get cocky that still leaves three." Burt said.

"Yeah, Yeah I know." Talbot said before finding some pipes.

Later

The group soon made it back to the trailer.

"We got everything?" Burt asked.

"More then enough." Sean said beginning to put everything together till it was finished.

"How many times have you done this?" Miguel asked.

"A couple dozen times." Sean said.

"Do we have a lighter?" Talbot asked.

"Burt does." Sean said.

"How do you know?" Burt asked making him look at him with the I know you look. "Damn right I do." Burt said pulling out a lighter just as an Assblaster appeared.

"Loaded." Talbot said inserting an arrow with a flaming rag.

"Wait for it." Sean said waiting for the right time before it came into sight. "Now!" Sean yelled firing the arrow at it making it blow up due to the chemicals in its body and in the process some of the flaming guts landed on another Assblaster making it blow up as well. "HA! Double kill." Sean said before seeing the last one. "Reload." Sean said before it charged right at them.

Sean grabbed the head before he snapped its neck.

"You couldn't have just done that to begin with?" Burt asked.

"No. Cause for One if I got to close to it the damn thing would have tried to shred me." Sean said before the trailer shook from the Albino Graboid.

"Damn! How does he always know where I am?" Burt asked before his watch beeped. "The watch. The ultrasonic signal." Burt said about to take it off only for the Graboid to shake the trailer again and fell out.

"Burt you ok?" Sean asked before seeing he was caught in wires.

"I'm caught." Burt said before El Blanco came to him.

"Shit! Give me that thing." Sean said taking the watch.

"Sean get out of here." Burt said.

"Shut up Burt." Sean said before getting the watch. "Hey ugly you want it come and get it." Sean said making it chase him before Sean got on a truck and mocked him.

"Hang on." Talbot said getting some pliers out. However the Assblaster they trapped in junk got free.

"AW FUCK!" Sean yelled before getting an idea and quickly used his magic to make the watch sticky. "Talbot, Miguel hurry up." Sean said.

"Working on it!" Talbot said.

Sean got closer to them before throwing the Watch at it making it stick and El Blanco came up and ate the Assblaster before running off.

"Nice throw!" Talbot said.

"Just cause I was smarter then most kids back then doesn't mean I didn't have normal moments in my life." Sean said chuckling.

Later

The Assblaster the girls caught was sold to Sean's company to be relocated to Pangea along with El Blanco.

Sean was in the valley waiting for someone.

"Hey Sean." Melvin said approaching him.

"Hey Mel. Listen I got a proposal for you if your interested." Sean said.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Melvin asked.

"This." Sean said showing a news report of a once slum area on Coruscant being rebuilt by the Alliance. "If you leave the valley as it is I'll place you in charge of this operation." Sean said.

"Really? Sean come on. Look around you theres nothing here." Melvin said.

"I know and I like it that way. Besides I don't think anyone is going to move here after having a second Graboid problem." Sean said.

"Well...I don't know. Do I get full credit for this project?" Melvin asked.

"Of course. And in the process make some easy money." Sean said.

"Alright Deal." Melvin said shaking his hand.

 **Authors Note: I'm taking a Break from this story for a while and focusing on my X men evolution story. Also if you haven't voted in the current poll please do so. Read Review and Vote see ya.**


	64. Dino Crisis

Chapter 64 Dino Crisis

Sean groaned as he woke up from sleep before finding Diana right next to him equally naked along with Sally, Lois and Yukari making him chuckle before his phone rang making him groan in annoyance seeing it was Lane before answering it.

"Damnit Lane. This is the third time this week." Sean said in an annoyed voice making him chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Sorry son but your needed back at the office. Some old friends of yours from High school are here." Lane said making him sigh.

"Fine." Sean said before hanging up.

Later

"Ok this better be important since I'm not really much of a morning person before coming to work." Sean said.

"Not even for a couple of old friends?" An male voice said amused making Sean look.

The first was a man in his mid twenties with blonde hair white skin and dark eyes.

The second was a woman same age as the first with red hair white skin and brown eyes.

"Gail!" Sean said grinning before approaching Gail. "You son of a bitch!" Sean said before both got into an armlock trying to beat the other.

"Whats the matter pushing to many pencils?" Gail asked before Sean started to gain the advantage.

"Ok enough boys." The woman said pulling them apart.

"Hello Regine." Sean said to the now named Regina who smiled at him. "You gotten more beautiful than the last time I saw you. And that was 4 years ago. So what brings you guys by? I doubt this is a social visit." Sean said sitting down.

"No, it isn't. We recently got some intel about a facility thats making some kind of new weapon or at least thats what we believe." Gail said.

"So why come to me? Not like you need my approval for missions like this." Sean said.

"Not but we need you to come with us since the head scientist is an old friend of yours from college." Gail said as Reed and Susan walked in.

"What friend? Most of the people I knew from College work for me these days." Sean said taking a glass of water.

"Edward Kirk." Gail said making Sean spit out his drink before coughing a little.

"WHAT!" Sean yelled trying to get air in his lungs

"Kirk has been dead for nearly 6 years." Susan said in disbelief.

"Apparently not. One of our agents named Tom managed to infiltrate the facility before getting a good look at him and recognized him right away. We think the government supporting him right now might be responsible for his faked death." Gail said.

"Since you were an old friend of Kirk's we figured you might be able to get him to talk and find out what he's doing." Regina said.

"Why not just send in an invading army?" Lane asked.

"Sam you really think the UN would approve of sending in an invading army over a small facility? Have common sense." Tom said making him roll his eyes.

"It would get the job done faster." Lane said.

"We don't even know what they're actually doing. For all we know it could be a project that benefits everyone. However Since this government thats supporting him is against the UN we do have to act. Alright I'll get my gear ready." Sean said.

Hours later

Sean, Gail, Regina and two other operatives Rick and Cooper were in a Pelican flying towards the island where the facility was. (For Sean's armor picture Turok's Armor from his Xbox 360 game)

"Once we hit the ground we met up in ten minutes. If you fail to meet up at that time head towards the facility and regroup with the group there." Gail said getting everyone to nod before jumping out and parachuted down.

Minutes later

Sean, Gail and Regina waited for the others before Rick arrived.

"Your late." Sean said.

"Sorry I got stuck in a tree." Rick said.

"Where the hell is Cooper?" Gail asked before time was up.

"We'll have to meet up with him later. Right now we got other concerns." Sean said.

"Right. Lets move." Gail said.

Soon enough they arrived at the facility but something strange was going on.

"Uh? Where the hell are the guards?" Sean asked.

"Something's wrong." Gail said before they went further in. "Rick. Get into the control center. See what you can find." Gail said.

"Right." Rick said heading inside. Sean was looking around with a frown seeing everything was wrong.

"What is it?" Regina asked.

"Something isn't right. I know this's a small facility but still you'd think there would still be guards around." Sean said in suspicion.

"Over here." Gail said making them approach him seeing him by a fence that was torn up with a few bullet shells on the ground and blood.

"Let me guess this is your handiwork right?" Regina asked amused making Sean chuckle before grabbing one of the shells.

"Hmm. Shells are still warm." Sean said.

"My thoughts exactly. These guards were shooting at something very recently." Gail said.

"So who were they fighting?" Regina asked.

"This wasn't much of a fight. I don't think these guards hit anything before getting sliced and diced. Know anyone in the Dark Riders group that could do this?" Gail asked Sean.

"Plenty but I don't think this is them otherwise we would have encountered a large number of troops." Sean said knowing his most hated foe more than anyone dead or alive.

"Well, whatever they were shooting at came in through the steel fence." Gail said.

"And the hole is nice and clean." Sean said.

"I still say Gail could have done this." Regina said making him chuckle.

"Very funny. Let's just continue to sweep the area." Gail said as Sean went into the storage room. Looking around he mostly saw supplies before a key was seen and picked it up with a note next to it saying it belong to the backup generator room.

"Hmm." Sean said before heading back out.

"Find anything useful?" Gail asked.

"Just a key to the backup generator." Sean said before the comms beeped.

"Rick here. I'm in. The whole place is deserted though. I have a very bad feeling about this." Rick said.

"What about the security system?" Regina asked.

"I don't know whats been going on here but all the power in the facility has been cut." Rick said.

"We noticed. Thankfully I found the key to the backup generator. Once we get this thing powered up you'll have what you need." Sean said.

Soon the three headed to the backup generator with Gail in the front before they found a body that was torn in half with his guts out.

"Thats disgusting." Regina said calmly despite the site.

"This guy had his guts ripped out." Gail said inspecting the body.

"And judging from the amount of blood this was recent. I'd say maybe 30 minutes or less." Sean said.

"Since when do you know this kind of thing?" Gail asked.

"I had good teachers. Plus when your out in the field a lot you tend to notice these things." Sean said.

Sean and Regina went into the back up generator room while Gail stood guard.

"You know how to work this thing?" Regina asked.

"Honey this is me we're talking about." Sean said making her giggle before Sean placed the batteries in the right order before turning on the generator. "Need I say..." Sean tried to say before they heard gunfire and Gail yelling. "Gail?" Sean asked before they rushed outside only to find Gail missing. Along with a hole in the fence down the cliff.

"Gail!" Regina called out while unknowingly drawing the attention of something.

"Hey look." Sean said seeing the body was gone with a trail of blood. However soon the sound of fast feet was heard and shockingly a Raptor jumped down in front of them.

"What the?" Regina said in shock before Sean grabbed his knife and tackled it to the ground before stabbing it in the head.

"Ok this mission is getting really weird." Sean said before Regina pulled him up.

"You're telling me. How the hell did Dinosaurs get here? We're nowhere near site B." Regina said.

"I don't think these are man made Dinosaurs. If they were they wouldn't have flat out attacked us." Sean said.

"What are you saying?" Regina asked confused.

"Never mind." Sean said before the comms beeped again.

"Good news I got the control system back online. Whats the situation over there?" Rick asked.

"You are not going to believe this. We just got attacked by a goddamned raptor and Gail is missing." Sean said.

"Wait what?" Rick asked.

"We're dead serious we just got attacked by a goddamned lizard." Regina said backing up the story.

"But thats...Alright head to control room and we can sort out this situation." Rick said getting them to agree before leaving the area and went inside the building.

Soon enough they made it to the control room.

"Whats our status?" Regina asked.

"This security system is a snap for me. Real Amateur stuff." Rick said before turning to face them. "So what exactly happened to Gail. You said you were attack by a dinosaur?" Rick asked.

"Yeah and we don't know what happened to Gail exactly other than seeing the big hole in the fence. Something is really off here. Dinosaurs don't just show up out of nowhere and I doubt they came from the park or Site B." Sean said.

"We should call in the Pelican and get off this death trap." Rick said.

"One problem Cooper has the radio and he's more than likely KIA." Sean said before looking at the other monitors that are just fuzzy. "Hey whats up with this monitor?" Sean asked.

"Thats the security for the underground level. The camera is offline." Rick said.

"So I take it that means power still hasn't been restored to the area." Regina said.

"Exactly. They must have that area wired to a different power source than the ground level." Rick said.

"We can investigate that later. Right now lets focus on the ground level. With any luck we'll be able to find Gail and Kirk if we're lucky." Sean said.

"Ok. I'll take care of the shudders that are blocking the way." Rick said before turning back to his screen as they left. "But what I want to know is where those lizards are coming from?" Rick questioned.

Sean and Regina made it into an office before finding a body next to a safe.

"Ugh." Regina said in disgust while Sean went to the safe before activating a device on his wrest showing him the access code. While he was doing this Regina found a card on him and took it.

0426 (Actual code in the game)

"Hmm." Sean said before opening the safe and found the key to the front entrance. "Well, at least now we won't have to bust our way out of the front entrance." Sean said before grabbing any medical supplies that was around.

Soon enough they made it to the top level while killing any raptors that got in the way. "I really wish I brought Turok with us. He has a way with animals even Dinosaurs." Sean said before opening the door and found another raptor but this one was asleep giving Sean perfect opportunity to throw his knife directly into it's neck making it choke on its own blood before dying.

"Now lets see what's in here." Regina said as they went to a door but it required a code.

"Hmm." Sean said before pulling out two disks.

"Where'd you get those from?" Regina asked.

"I found them in the office. Figured they might be useful. Now lets see here." Sean said inserting the disks and input the code.

HEAD. (Every code you see here is in the game)

"Glad we brought you along after all." Regina said making him chuckle before opening the door and found a survivor. Both went towards him.

"Are you with the rescue team?" The man asked weakly. With the amount of blood he's lost it was a miracle he was alive right now at all.

"Yes. Do you know where we can find Doctor Kirk?" Sean asked.

"Kirk? That fool...Whats he plotting now?" The man questioned.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked before the man handed Sean a card similar to the one Regina found off the dead man in the office.

"Take this. I was told it was important..." The man said before dying.

"Hmm. I wonder what Kirk was doing here?" Sean asked before he noticed a safe on the wall that required two key cards. "You still have that card you got off that body?" Sean asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Regina asked.

"Let me see something." Sean said before they both inserted the cards as Sean noticed they had numbers on them. "Ok lets see." Sean said before inserting the code.

705037

And inside the safe was a card with the letter L on it.

"Hmm." Sean said before looking out the window and widened his eyes before pulling Regina back as a T Rex crashed through the glass before grabbing the dead body.

"You gotta be kidding me." Regina said in disbelief The T Rex roared at them before Sean grabbed the desk and slammed it into the giant lizard's face hard making it roar in pain before walking away.

"Yeah thats right. Keep running pussy!" Sean yelled. "Stupid overgrown lizard." Sean said before he spotted something on the ground and picked it up seeing it was Cooper's dog tags. "Damnit." Sean said before placing them in his pocket.

"Where are these Dinosaurs coming from?" Regina asked.

"I have no idea but never mind that now." Sean said before they left the room and went into the bar area before finding another safe.

"Wonder what the password is on this one." Regina asked before Sean used the same device as before and found the code.

8159

"Huh." Sean said pulling out a case full of parts for a pistol. "Here give me your gun." Sean said getting her to do just that before he improved it. "Now you can fire with twice the speed." Sean said before they left the bar before heading down to the first floor.

"Hey guys. I caught a glimpse of something human in the next room in front of the stairs." Rick said on the comms.

"We got it." Sean said before pulling out two disks from the dead scientist office and inserted them in before entering the code.

NEWCOMER

And like that the door opened.

Inside the next room were two elevators and a dead body.

After exiting the room they entered the hallway and encountered two raptors that tried to ambush them but Sean took out a chain and wrapped it around them both before both caught on fire.

"What the?" Regina said in surprise.

"I'll explain later." Sean said before they went down the hall to the lecture room. Inside they mostly just found computers before Regina found a key.

However suddenly a Raptor got the jump on her.

"Regina!" Sean said rushing to her before someone fired at the raptor killing it before they saw it was Gail still alive.

"Jesus Christ Gail. Where'd you go?" Sean asked.

"Sorry. One of those things sent me over the cliff before I climbed back up. What are these things?" Gail asked.

"What do you think? Goddamn dinosaurs. Something is really messed up here. I'd call in for some backup but Cooper had the goddamn radio and he's lizard food." Sean said holding his dog tags up.

"Then we'll just have to manage on our own for now. Any word on your old friend yet?" Gail asked.

"Nothing. But i'm willing to bet he's damn close." Sean said.

"So am I. I gotta hook up with Rick again. My radio's dead." Gail said before Sean snatched it before messing around with it before it was good as new. "Oh right." Gail said rolling his eyes. "I'll head up to Rick. You two just turn on the second generator." Gail said before walking away.

Soon enough they went into the hallway they came in from before a Raptor tried to jump them through the glass but Sean just wrapped his chain around its neck before snapping it.

After that was over they went back outside and went into the second generator.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Regina asked Sean.

"Sure." Sean said getting the right parts needed for this to work.

"How did you and Kirk meet in the first place?" Regina asked.

"Oh. Thats a rather simple answer. Back then Kirk and I didn't used to be friends. In fact he was a loner back then. Used to look down on others because of his high level intelligence. I went to confront him about that when I saw a formula about an energy project. I studied it for a few minutes then he walked in. At first he was about to demand I leave then I pointed out the small flaws in his formula." Sean said.

"And I'm guessing he didn't exactly like that." Regina guessed.

"Actually he was surprised I saw any flaws till he looked it over and saw it himself. I gave him some advice and not to long after we started a small partnership and he stopped looking down on others. After I heard about his death It saddened me. But knowing he's alive now. I intend to find out what he's up to." Sean said before starting up the generator.

"We got power over there now?" Regina asked on the comms.

"We're in the green. Listen both of you need to head back here. Theres something we need to talk about." Rick said before they both rushed back to the control center.

Soon they arrived back at the control center.

"Whats up?" Sean asked.

"I saw something on the underground monitor. It flashed by pretty quick. Could be Kirk." Gail said.

"Or another survivor. What happened to that spy you sent here? Tom was it?" Sean asked.

"Yeah thats right." Rick said before the distress signal appeared on their wrests.

"That might be Tom." Regina said.

"If he's still alive he needs our help." Rick said.

"What about Kirk?" Gail asked.

"Me, Regina and Rick will go find Tom. You go to the lower levels and find Kirk if you can. Once we're done we'll join you." Sean said as they all left to do their jobs.

Heading back outside where they first started they followed the signal before getting attacked by more raptors that were easy to deal with. However once they entered the next area they encountered a group of Pteranodons.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me." Sean said in disbelief before swinging his chain at them before they caught on fire and died.

"Whoa. How'd you do that?" Rick asked.

"Once the mission is over I'll explain everything." Sean said before they entered a room and found Tom slowly dying.

"Tom!" Regina said as they rushed to him.

"They came out of nowhere. Didn't have a chance." Tom said weakly.

"Tom can you tell us whats going on here?" Sean asked.

"Kirk was developing a weapon to use against just one single person. But before I could find out. Those things just appeared out of nowhere." Tom said before handing Sean one of the disks he needs to unlock certain doors.

"His wounds are pretty bad. We gotta get him out of here." Sean said before Rick picked him up. They head back outside and used the lift to go down.

"What I don't get is who is Kirk targeting?" Rick said.

"Hell if I know. Kirk back in college absolutely hated weapons said they only caused trouble. In a sense he's right. But it mostly depends on the person not the weapon." Sean said before they got down lower only to see giant crates in the way. "Regina, get on that crane and move those crates out of the way." Sean said.

"I'm on it." Regina said. While she was doing this Sean went back to Tom.

"Tom. I need more information. What type of weapon was Kirk developing?" Sean asked.

"It involves the Third Energy we've developed. But he said it would only be used against one person. I don't know who though. He was pretty private about that." Tom said just as Regina cleared the way.

"We'll worry about that later. I'm going to head over to the medical room and patch him up." Rick said before walking away.

As Rick entered the medical bay he failed to noticed a raptor in the room but Tom did.

"Rick watch out!" Tom yelled pushing him out of the way and pointed his gun at the raptor. "Chew on this!" Tom yelled.

Sean and Regina were about to head out to find Kirk when they heard the gunfire and rushed to the medical room.

"Guys!" Sean said before they rushed in and found Tom and the Raptor dead.

"He's dead." Rick said.

"Hey. It wasn't your fault man." Sean said.

"Yeah. I'll be in the control room." Rick said leaving. As he left Sean found a blank ID badge and grabbed it.

"I recall there was a room on the first floor that required an ID card. Let's go see if this works." Sean said before they left.

Soon they made it to the room they needed to go and found another disk they needed to enter certain areas along with a device capable of copying fingerprints in order to input data to ID cards.

"Wasn't there a body in one of the rooms. He might have high clearance for us to enter." Regina said.

"Good idea." Sean said as they headed back to the body.

After copying his fingerprints they transferred the data into the ID card.

"Now then." Sean said as they headed for the elevator before their communicator beeped.

"Whats going on? Where are you guys?" Gail asked.

"We're on our way now. Tom didn't make it." Sean said.

"Damnit." Gail said.

"How's the search going?" Sean asked.

"Still haven't found the doc yet." Gail said.

"We're on our way now." Sean said as they entered the elevator.

However once they got to the bottom floor a raptor tried to attack them from above before Sean stabbed it in the head killing it swiftly.

"Man theres just no end to these things." Regina said before they headed to a door that required the disks before they inserted them in and Sean entered the code.

LABORTORY

Entering the next room they found it was swarmed with Dinosaurs before Sean took his chain and wrapped them up before burning them alive.

"Really glad we brought you along if you can get rid of these dinosaurs this easily." Regina said making him chuckle.

"And here I thought it was because of my good looks." Sean said making her grin before kissing his cheek.

"Theres that as well." Regina said making him chuckle before they headed into one of the rooms that was full of File cabinets.

"Hmm. Looks like a storage area. Who knows whats in these things." Sean said before finding a case with more Pistol parts. "Here hand me that." Sean said taking her pistol before he placed the parts on. "Now you can fire at a greater range." Sean said.

"Thanks." Regina said before they left the room and headed into the next hallway with two doors.

"Lets take this one." Sean said opening the door before they found a small room that had a sealed door. Trying to open the door but couldn't as it was magnetically sealed shut.

"There has to be a control system to shut this thing off." Regina said.

"Yeah. Lets keep moving." Sean said as they went back outside and went to the other door and inside this room was full of computers and two access systems for the disks.

"Hey I found the lock system." Regina said.

"Let me see." Sean said before accessing the computer to shut down the magnetic locks before entering the code.

7248

"Ok lets head back and see whats up." Sean said as they left to head back to the other room. This time they managed to open the door and inside was a gas chamber with someone still alive inside.

"What?" Regina said surprised before Sean started mixing the gasses till they canceled each other out and entered the room.

The survivor was a man who was barley alive due to the amount of chemicals he was exposed to.

"Easy buddy. Can you tell us what happened here?" Sean asked.

"That fool." The man said.

"Who are you talking about?" Regina asked.

"What are you planning Kirk?" The man questioned.

"We're here with the rescue team." Sean said before he handed him a card.

"Here this will give you access to his personal...Lab." The man said before dying making them sigh.

"What a fucking waste." Sean said before looking at the card. "I recall there was a terminal in that Library. Lets see what we can find." Sean said getting her to nod before they headed back.

After arriving back in the library. They inserted the card into the terminal that was about to overwrite it before Sean inserted the code for it to work.

3695

Now one of the cabinets opened up and Regina walked to it and found a second card.

"Hmm. I guess we both need to use these to open those locks we found earlier." Regina said.

"Right. Gail. We think we might have found Kirk in his personal lab. Head down to the computer room." Sean said on the comms.

"I'm on it." Gail said.

Soon enough Gail arrived.

"Ok lets do this." Sean said as he and Regina entered the cards and a secret door opened up.

"Great and it needs both disks again." Regina said before Sean inserted them in and entered the code.

ENERGY

"This is easy." Sean said as he and Regina entered the lab only to find a strange vortex in the room before it vanished.

"What was that?" Regina asked.

"Probably what Kirk was testing." Sean said before he went to the terminal and started the sequence up again before the vortex appeared. As this happened Sean felt a strange feeling as if his powers had increased a little before the vortex vanished and his powers stopped increasing. "Huh. That was weird." Sean said before they got a better look around and found some spare parts for a shot gun.

"Gonna upgrade this as well?" Regina asked before he took her weapon and put the parts on. "Thank you." Regina said looking at her upgraded gun.

Gail waited patiently outside till they walked out.

"Kirk isn't here either." Sean said making him growl.

"This operation is taking way to long." Gail said before the security alarm activated.

"Now what?" Regina asked.

"Damnit! Kirk must have triggered the security alarm. I got this." Sean said before going to one of the power conducts and worked with it till the security alarm shut off.

"Finally." Gail said as they were about to head out.

"Guys you might want to find an alternative exit the whole area is crawling with Dinosaurs." Rick said on the comms.

"I think I saw a hatch in the lab. Gail think you can do ok on your own?" Sean asked.

"Sure. Just make sure you don't screw up." Gail said as he left.

Heading back into the lab Sean hacked his way through before the hatch opened up.

"Nice work." Regina said before they rushed down and ran to the end of the hallway and found themselves back in the room with the large crates and the crane.

"Kirk?" Sean said gaining the attention of Edward Kirk who saw his old friend coming out of the hatch.

"Sean?" Kirk said completely surprised before pulling them both up. "You were the very last person I ever thought I'd see today. What are you doing here?" Kirk asked.

"We came to get you for some answers. And good thing since this place is going straight to hell with all those Dinosaurs around." Sean said.

"Ah yes. That was an unexpected side effect of the project. But I assure you once I see the final results of this experiment you will be thanking me for all this." Kirk said.

"What are you talking about?" Sean asked.

"Doesn't matter." Gail said walking towards them. "We're taking him back to command. I need the both of you to activate the communication center." Gails said.

"You can't do this! I have rights!" Kirk said.

"According to command your government property." Gail said.

"Easy both of you. Listen Kirk. Whatever it is you're doing you can resume back at my company." Sean said.

"It's not that simple. This project can be a game changer not just for needed energy but it can be used as a weapon against a single person of interest the universe is after." Kirk said.

"You need to be more specific. There are thousands of people like that right now. But never mind that now. We do need to contain these things incase they get off the island. We need the communications up. Wheres the communication room?" Sean asked making him sigh.

"It's above the control center. Here." Kirk said handing him a card. "That will get you up to where you need to go." Kirk said.

"Regina make sure Kirk gets to the Control room. I'll get the communications up." Sean said.

"Right." Regina said leading him away.

"I'll be there shortly." Gail said.

"Where the hell are you going?" Sean asked.

"I have some unfinished business to take care of." Gail said before leaving.

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Sean asked himself before leaving.

Heading towards the communications room he found the antenna key before rushing outside to activate the antenna.

"This better work or we're screwed." Sean said inserting the key before the antenna activated.

Heading back outside he felt the ground shake making his eyes widen before the doors locked.

"Son of a..." Sean tried to say.

"Sean what happened? All the doors in your sector have been locked." Rick said before Sean looked and growled at the source of the sounds.

"I'm a little busy right now. Do something about it." Sean said as the Rex appeared again before roaring at him. Sean quickly rushed away back to the communications door but it was still locked. Sean grabbed his chain and slashed the Rex's face making it roar in pain being blinded on the left side.

"Door is unlocked." Rick said.

"Finally." Sean said before rushing inside the building. Once he was inside he found Regina giving the orders to the Pelican Pilots.

"We're good to go." Regina said.

"Lets get the fuck off this rock." Sean said as they rushed to the Heliport. Once they got there they saw Rick and Kirk.

"Where the hell is Gail?" Sean asked not seeing him.

"I don't know. He isn't here." Rick said before the Pelican arrived making Kirk sigh.

"Listen whatever you were trying to do here you can continue back in my company." Sean said.

"Yes, I suppose." Kirk said before the ground shook.

"Huh?" Rick said.

"Oh no." Sean said before the T rex busted through the wall.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Regina said in disbelief before the Rex grabbed the Pelican with it's mouth and slammed it on the ground making it explode.

"Kirk!" Sean yelled as Kirk ran for it. "Damnit!" Sean yelled before the Rex neared him. "I am so not in the mood for this!" Sean yelled grabbing the downed Pelican.

"No way!" Regina said before Sean lifted the Pelican before slamming it into the Rex's face hard making it roar in pain before it grabbed the Pelican.

"Get over here!" Rick yelled finally opening the door to the elevator. Sean rushed to them and shut the door tight and the three went down.

"What the hell was that? Who grabs a Pelican with his bare hands and lifts it like it's nothing?" Rick asked.

"Someone who's a lot stronger then you think." Sean said before the elevator stopped. "Now what?" Sean asked.

"Hmm. Elevator is shot. Looks like we'll have to find another way." Rick said as they left.

Sean and Regina walked into the underground passage area and it was a complete mess especially with the compys in the hallway but they were easy to kill.

"Ok start talking." Regina said as they entered a room.

"What?" Sean asked.

"How is it you have all that strength? You always hated violence back then. So what changed?" Regina asked making him chuckle.

"People can change Regina. Its part of life. I still hate Violence thats true. But these days you need to change or you'll be left in the dust." Sean said before they found a dead body. On the body was a card used to access all the levels. Along with a note about a port under the facility. "Heh. Looks like we might have found another way off this rock." Sean said.

Soon they headed back to Rick who was fixing the second elevator.

"You done yet?" Regina asked.

"What do you mean? Of course." Rick said activating the elevator.

"We found another way off this rock. Theres a port under the facility." Sean said.

"Right on my man." Rick said before they appeared to where they originally found Tom from before.

"This elevator right here will get us down to the bottom of the facility where the port is." Sean said.

"Great lets go." Rick said as they headed down but soon as they got halfway there the power went out.

"Oooh! Can't we get a fucking break!" Sean asked completely annoyed with this crap before the power came back on.

"Whats going on the power went out." Gail said.

"And just where the hell have you been? We just lost the Pelican because of the Rex." Sean said.

"What? Great how the hell are we supposed to get out of here now?" Gail asked.

"Theres a port on B3. We'll meet up there. What are you even doing anyway?" Sean asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now lets just secure our exit." Gail said.

Soon they made it to B3 and found one of the generator batteries destroyed.

"Damn." Rick said.

"I'll go look for another one." Sean said rushing off to the backup generator room and found a spare battery before heading back to Rick.

"Nice." Rick said before Sean placed it in and power was restored. The group went into the control room where Rick started hacking into the system.

"You both stay here I'm going into the other room." Sean said.

"Be careful now." Regina said.

"Aren't I always?" Sean asked making her smile. Walking into Weapons storage are he saw a truck had crashed into the wall. "Hmm?" Sean said before walking along further before spotting one of the disks and went towards it and got attacked by what was known as a Therizinosaurus that charged at him but Sean just wrapped his chain around it before slamming it into the wall before throwing his knife at its throat killing it.

"Jeez Kirk. What the hell have you been doing here?" Sean asked before grabbing the disk and found a key that said carrying out key.

"Hey you ok?" Regina asked rushing in.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Sean said. "Found another disk and a key. Lets get going." Sean said as they walked away.

Using the key to the carrying out room they encountered more Dinosaurs but they were easily killed before arriving into the next room.

"Found another one of the doors that need the disks." Regina said.

"And we only have one. Stay here for a minute. I'll be right back." Sean said before rushing off to go find the other disk. Rushing past the larger dinosaurs and killing the raptors was easy before he decided to use the air ducts to arrive in another hallway and found a card that said Level C.

"Rick? I need you to tell me where all the C level doors are. I found a card that can give me access to them all." Sean said.

"Hang on I'm still trying to crack into the system. I'll let you know when I'm in." Rick said.

Seeing a door already in view he used the card to get in. Inside the room he found the second disk he needed to get into the port.

"Regina. I found the second disk. I'll be back in a sec." Sean said on the comms.

"Ok. Be careful. We still don't know what else is here." Regina said.

"I will." Sean said before he left the room and found a second door and inside this room was Gail.

"There you are idiot." Sean said walking up to him.

"What are you doing here?" Gail asked.

"Looking for this." Sean said holding up the second disk.

"So we're good?" Gail asked.

"Only one way to find out." Sean said.

"You go on ahead. I'm going to see if I can find Kirk." Gail said leaving.

Soon Sean headed back to where Regina was at.

"Ok lets see here." Sean said entering both disks and entered the Code.

Waterway

"Finally." Regina said as they entered the room and found a dead man in the front with a radio in hand.

"Jeez this Mission just keeps getting more disgusting." Rick said walking in.

Rick soon sat down and tried to hack his way through.

"This is going to take a while." Rick said before the Radio the dead man had turned on.

"You copy Mike? I found the key to the port but I got a lizard on my tail. I'm heading to the main elevator right now. I meat you at the ground level. Hurry." A survivor said before the radio died.

"Huh. I guess we're not the only one with problems." Regina said.

"I'm glade your amused. But if that dino eats him we'll have to retrieve the damn thing from the stomach. Lets go." Sean said before they rushed back to the elevator. Once they arrived they heard pained screamed from above along with chomping sounds.

"Uh oh." Regina said.

"Please god no." Sean said before the elevator opened and surprise it was the T rex who roared at them before charging but ended up smashing the generator which shocked the hell out of it before falling over knocked out big time.

"HA! In you're fucking face!" Sean yelled before the elevator door shut.

"Now how are we supposed to open it?" Regina asked before Sean took the battery from before.

"Theres a backup in that room over there." Sean said before rushing to the backup generator and inserted the battery before powering up everything again.

"That was fast." Regina said before the doors opened and a few dead survivors were inside completely chewed up.

"Ugh." Sean said before grabbing the port key and one of the disk needed to open the doors.

Rick was still trying to open the port door before Sean and Regina walked in.

"Here." Sean said throwing him the key before he used it to open the door.

"Bingo we're out of here." Rick said before Sean looked inside.

"Uh." Sean tried to say but Rick just sighed.

"Don't tell me. Now what?" Rick asked before he looked inside seeing a vortex in front of them blocking their way to the port.

"We saw something like this in Kirk's lab." Regina said.

"Thats odd." Sean said before throwing a coin at it and it vanished. "This must be the side effect Kirk was talking about." Sean said.

"What is he trying to do?" Rick asked.

"I have no idea." Sean said before he left.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked.

"We are gonna find him and get some answers." Sean said as they went towards security pass room and accidentally activated the alarms.

"Great." Regina said before they went inside and turned off the alarms along with finding two more disks and a blank card like they did in the labs.

"Here let me see something." Sean said grabbing the card and one from before and inserted them both into the terminal before entering the code.

0392

"There we go." Sean said before taking them back before they went to the exit door and inserted both disks and entered the code.

Stabilizer

"There we go." Sean said before they exited the room. Once they exited the room they came to a hallway with two doors. The first one they took they ended up in the hallway where Sean used the air ducts to come in from before the shudders in this room were shut down so they went to the other door and found a raptor and a disk along with a safe.

Killing the raptor was easy before Sean hacked into the safe and found the code.

1281

Inside was another upgrade for the Shotgun which would help Regina from having to constantly pump it to fire.

"There you go." Sean said handing her new upgraded weapon before they went back and found the final door that needed the disks and inserted them and entered the code which made Sean chuckle a little.

Doctor Kirk

"A little much don't you think?" Regina asked making him chuckle more before they walked in and used the cards from before to deactivate the security doors and entered the Third Energy generator room.

"So this is what Kirk was doing." Sean said before they went to the control room and tried to turn it on but it needed a bypass. So entering another room they found a dying woman in the room.

"I'll see what I can do." Regina said while Sean looked for a power conduct before he did and bypassed the system before they tried again.

"Ok now..." Sean tried to say but it just shut down. "GODDAMNIT!" Sean yelled before a gunshot was heard making them rush inside and found the woman dead along with a bloody handprint on the wall before they heard the doors ahead shut making them rush to the sound.

Soon enough they entered a room and found Kirk.

"Oh there you are." Kirk said.

"Ok Kirk enough games. What is going on?" Sean asked as Gail walked in.

"Alright I suppose I've kept you wondering long enough. Come with me and I'll show you." Kirk said leading them into his personal lab. "Years ago I got a sample of rather strange energy that was unlike anything I had ever seen. I tested it with the Third energy and surprisingly this energy reacted violently with it Till it vanished as if Third energy weakened this stuff." Kirk said.

"Ok so? Did you ever find out what this Energy was?" Sean asked.

"Actually yes." Kirk said before pulling out a container full of Third energy and Sean was engulfed in white flames. "Well, that proves my theory. You are the leader of the Ghost Riders." Kirk said surprising Regina and Gail.

"Wait what?" Regina said.

"Oh please. Who else has the skills and the resources to lead the Riders? I've been the leader since the accident. But what does this have to do with the Riders?" Sean asked.

"Not just the Riders. The Dark Rider as well. Third Energy can increase the power of the Ghost Riders for a long time. While the Dark Rider is weakened extremely to the point of near death." Kirk said.

"So third Energy might be his only weakness." Gail said.

"Exactly. I made the connection when he first showed up nearly 2 years ago. Third Energy is the one weapon we can use to kill him for good." Kirk said.

"Alright. It's about time we finally got an edge over him. But first we need to leave. And your little project is blocking the way." Sean said.

"Not to worry." Kirk said pulling out a box with two objects. "These are the initializer and Stabilizer. Add with my ID card we can overload the generator. That alone will solve the Problem of these pests. But I'm afraid the Dinosaurs have already destroyed the only boat in the port. But there is a Helicopter I have access to where we can escape."

"Nice. Lets get to it then." Sean said.

Later

Soon everything was set and the group was about to take off when the T Rex barged in.

"Son of a bitch! This thing just won't quit!" Sean yelled as they took off but the Rex chased them.

"Get this thing away from us!" Rick yelled before Sean dropped the bomb they were carrying before it hit the rex and exploded along with the rest of the facility.

"Fucking finally!" Sean yelled before they headed for command.

Later

"This stuff might help us kill the Dark Rider?" Lane asked looking at the data.

"Looks that way. This is the edge we've been looking for. Next time we encounter him we'll have him backed into a corner." Sean said.

"Just so long as he's in at least 3 feet of it." Kirk said.

"Well, outstanding. Get as much of it as you can. Just so long as the side effect doesn't happen again." Lane said.

"It won't." Kirk said before leaving.

"Now that we can kill him we can finally rest easier." Ross said.

"About that actually." Sean said getting their attention. "I intend to capture. We need to know how deep his forces are. And More importantly how he got his powers so we can prevent it from happening again." Sean said.

"He's not wrong." Shepherd said.

"One step at a time. First lets try to produce as much of this stuff as we can before we go after him." Tom said.

 **Authors Note: I'm back baby! My attention is now on this story again. I got the drive for this again. Now then As many of you know or Don't know I've made a story called a True bringer of Justice and it is really doing good. For those of you who haven't read it please do as you will be very surprised and impressed. Now for the arc list again.**

 **Snakes on a plane**

 **Creature 1998**

 **tmnt 2003**

 **halo 3**

 **Spyro Ripto's rage**

 **halo 4**

 **call of duty black ops 3**

 **Spyro Year of the Dragon**

 **jurassic world**

 **Transformers Age of** **extinction**

 **Jaws 2**

 **captain america civil war**

 **Black Panther**

 **Transformers The Last knight**

 **Spyro Enter the Dragonfly**

 **Call of duty ghosts**

 **call of duty infinite warfare**

 **Lake Placid**

 **And thats the list. Now Please, Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW SINCE I'M BACK BOYS AND GIRLS! See ya. Oh and yes Regina will be in the harem.**


	65. Snakes on a plane

Chapter 65 Snakes on a plane

"How much longer till we have enough Third energy?" Sean asked.

"Days I'm afraid. Unlike last time I had to speed through short cuts in order to confirm my theory about Third energy harming the Dark Rider and you can see what happened. This time I have to be careful to avoid the same thing." Kirk said.

"Forget about that. We have a new problem." Gail said walking in holding a file before handing it to Sean who reads it.

"Eddie Kim." Sean said reading the file. "Oh this piece of shit." Sean said handing it back.

"Am I missing something?" Kirk asked.

"Eddie Kim went to high school with us back in the day. Since then though he's built up a criminal empire." Gail said.

"Ah. Should have known." Kirk said.

"I always hated him back in the day. But every witness to his crimes has always end up dead or missing for obvious reasons." Sean said.

"Well, we got a break." Regina said pulling up a screen showing a woman with back length blonde hair white skin and brown eyes.

"Alexis Rhodes." Sean said reading the name. (Alexis from Yugioh GX people)

"One of your contacts reported her about being a witness. She's willing to testify if we can guarantee her safety." Gail said.

"One problem. All the portals will be deactivated for routine maintenance checks." Kirk said.

"I know. That means we'll have to go by plane." Sean said.

"Not like we got a lot of options." Regina said.

"Ah fuck it. Gail get a Pelican ready for a departure to Hawaii. We'll use civilian transportation to fly back to LA. If we use Military we might end up against the Dark Rider. And since the Third Energy reserves are still low we can't risk that." Sean said.

"Roger that." Gail said going to get the Pelican ready.

Later

"You know when I was told I would be getting good protection. I was not expecting you." Alexis said making Sean chuckle before Sean's contact named Agent Sanders walked in.

"Sanders." Sean said shaking his hand.

"Good to see you Sean." Sanders said.

"So are we flying that?" Alexis asked pointing to the private plane outside.

"No. Thats just a cover. We're flying the plane heading for LA right now." Regina said.

"Lets go." Gail said as they head into the plane with little to now weapons other than pistols.

As they entered the plane they met up with a flight attendant woman who had brown hair brown eyes and white skin.

"Ma'am." Sean said before showing her their ID's.

"Can you actually guys actually take over first class?" The woman asked.

"Well, miss..." Sean tried to say.

"Delia." Delia said. (Delia from Pokemon here people. How could I resist adding her of all people?)

"Well, Delia. Yes we can if it's required for us to do so. If you'll excuse us." Sean said as they headed for first class before settling in.

"Never been on First class before. Feels nice." Regina said.

"I've flown only in private Jets since My company was formed." Sean said before sitting down next to her.

"So what can you tell me about Sanders over there?" Regina asked.

"Him? Not much to tell. Know him for five years and I know he's blown a marriage due to being an idiot." Sean said making her giggle. "But he's loyal and one of the toughest bastards I know." Sean said.

"Sean, Captain's patching us through to Lane." Sanders said.

"Ok." Sean said going to the phone before he was connected to Lane.

"Everything good so far?" Lane asked looking through various files on his computer.

"We're still on the ground right now. Still doesn't look like Kim is onto us yet. Lets keep it that way." Sean said.

"Don't worry son. I've got SHIELD agents on him right now. He's not going anywhere." Lane said.

"Make sure it stays that way." Sean said before they took off.

"So how does the most powerful man in the world end up protecting me?" Alexis asked smiling at Sean who chuckled.

"I know Eddie Kim from when I was in high school. He was a thug then and now he's a crime lord. I should have known that was gonna happen." Sean said.

Meanwhile in the cargo hold a timer was sent once the plane got to a certain altitude before it burst open.

"So tell me about yourself." Sean asked.

"Well, honestly theres nothing to really tell. Wanted to be a model back then but I could never find the right agent." Alexis said before the lights began to flicker.

"Hmm?" Sean said before one of the pilots known as Rick walked towards them.

"Something wrong?" Gail asked.

"Thats what I need you to tell me." Rick said leading them up front and down in the maintenance level seeing the main Pilot Sam down there dead.

"The hell?" Sean said before jumping down and inspected the body as did Gail.

"What happened?" Gail asked.

"I don't know. Looks like a heart attack. But something isn't right. Despite his age he looked fit and healthy enough to prevent that. Something isn't right." Sean said before they headed back up.

"I've worked with that man for 10 years and never once did he show signs of bad health." Rick said.

"Think we should head back?" Regina asked.

"No. It would take more time to head back. We stay on course." Sean said.

"Right." Rick said getting in his seat.

"Whats going on?" Delia asked walking in.

"Your pilot had a heart attack. At least thats how it looks. Do me a favor and keep an eye on the passengers please." Sean said getting her to nod before leaving.

Alexis waited for the others to come back before they did.

"What happened?" Alexis asked.

"The Commanding Pilot had a heart attack. At least thats how it looks." Gail said.

"I still don't think thats what happened." Sean said as the plane shook from all the thunder and heavy wind.

As this was happening Rick was continuing to fly the plane back to LA before he spotted something that made his eyes widened.

"What the hell?" Rick said seeing an actual snake on the panel before he smashed it but failed to see another one messing with the controls.

As this happened the air masks fell down and shockingly a whole swarm of Snakes did of various species dropped down.

This in turn made the passengers scream in terror which caught the attention of Sean's group.

"The hell?" Gail asked.

"I got it." Sanders said heading down but froze in fear seeing so many snakes. "Oh Shit." Sanders said before the Plane shook again and Sanders fell down to the snakes.

"Shit! Stay up here!" Sean yelled before rushing down to help Sanders as he yelled in terror before one of the snakes strikes him in the chest before Sean kicked it away.

"I've got ophidiophobia. Fear of snakes." Sanders said before Gail rushed down.

"Snakes? How in the hell?" Gail said.

"Get the passengers up here!" Sean yelled as they rushed to the civilians and used tasers to shock the snakes which killed them. "Everybody! Move forward!" Sean yelled before seeing the snakes attacking the Leis. "The hell?" Sean said before he pushed the civilians up front. About only less than a Third managed to survive this unexpected attack.

"First Dinosaurs now Snakes?" Regina asked.

"I don't know what to tell you." Sean said as he and Gail carried Sanders up the stairs.

"We missed the bastards because they were cold-blooded." Sanders said before Sean and Gail sat him down.

"Sanders, Listen to me, you're okay. Just take a deep breath, Sanders, you're having a panic attack." Sean said but he just tried to open his shirt making Sean frown before tearing it open seeing he poisoned greatly making Alexis place her hands on her mouth in shock.

"Damn." Gail said.

"Good Luck." Sanders said before he died making Sean sigh.

"Damnit." Sean said.

"What happened?" Rick asked before seeing the dead agent. "Aw damn." Rick said.

"We need to figure something out." Sean said.

"The only thing we can do is head to LA. If one of those damned things trips a circuit or something we're going down straight into the ocean." Rick said before heading to the control room.

"I need to talk to Lane." Sean said heading straight for the phone and called Lane before he answered.

"Anything new to report?" Lane asked.

"Sam, Sanders is dead." Sean said making him narrow his eyes. "You know all those fucking security scenarios we ran? Well, we're smack in the middle of one none of use ever thought of in a million years." Sean said.

"What are you talking about?" Lane asked.

"Eddie Kim somehow managed to fill the entire plane with poisonous snakes." Sean said.

"Wait, hold on. What kind of insane plane is that? He can't guarantee the snakes will get to Alexis." Lane said.

"He doesn't have to if they bring the whole damned plane down. And another thing. These snakes are all different species. Cobra's, Rattle snakes you name it. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a fucking Anaconda on here." Sean said.

"But there are no snakes that live in Hawaii." Lane said.

"There has to be an importer. Look through the files on people who are known to have Illegal snakes in possession." Sean said.

"Will do. Try to keep Alexis alive till you reach LA." Lane said before hanging up.

"Alexis." Sean said walking up to her.

"Yeah?" Alexis asked.

"I need you to stay up here. If one of those snakes manages to bite you it's all over." Sean said making her nod before he left.

"These snakes are from all over the world. How did Eddie Kim get them here?" Regina asked.

"Probably from the Cargo hold. It's the only place where he could sneak them in without being noticed. Probably well hidden." Gail said.

Meanwhile on the ground

"This does not make sense." Turok said looking at various pictures of the snakes Sean and his group sent.

"What is it?" Lane asked.

"This snakes are from all over the world. I would know." Roland said.

"Well, someone had to sneak them in." Lane said.

"And I know exactly who." Turok said pulling up a file. "Kreitler. Known to collect Illegal snakes of all kinds from the world. Been busted twice for this. Kim must have paid him for those snakes." Turok said.

"Wait a second. He would have to know in advance for him to plan this. To know the portals would be down for maintenance and that we would only be able to transport her by air. I think we have a snitch in the FBI." Lane said.

"Or the cops. They use those portals as well." Roland said.

"That to. I'll send a unit to investigate them and find our mole." Lane said.

"What about the Anti Venoms?" Roland asked.

"We'll take them from Kreitler when we bust him." Turok said.

Meanwhile in the air

"Uh is it me or is this Plane going down?" Regina asked noticing the Plane was tilting.

"Shit!" Sean yelled before rushing up to the control room.

As he was doing this the service carts started ramming into the barricade they set to keep the snakes out.

"Everyone get topside now!" Gail yelled getting as many civilians up as possible.

Sean burst into the control room and found Delia fending off a snake before he smashed its head with his boot making her sigh in relief.

"Easy honey." Sean said before getting in the Pilots seat and pulled up before they leveled out. "Where the hell is Rick?" Sean asked before he came from the maintenance room with a swollen arm.

"Here I am." Rick said in pain before they pulled him up.

"Damn. These things are everywhere." Sean said before injecting Rick with a stabilizing agent.

"Yeah you're telling me. One of the little fuckers just jumped me before I fell down there." Rick said before his arm returned to normal size.

Sean went outside seeing the rest of the Civilians.

"We didn't have a choice. The snakes we're everywhere." Alexis said.

"Yeah I get it you did what you had to do." Sean said before he noticed the air was off making him sigh.

"If that air doesn't turn back on it will be hard to breathe in here." Regina said.

"The only way to turn it back on is down in the Cargo hold." Gail said.

"I'll go." Sean said before using the air ducts to get down to the cargo hold.

"Ahh!" Sean yelled as he fell into a pile of luggage. "Soft landing." Sean said before getting up.

"See if you can find the point of origin where these snakes came from." Gail said.

"On it." Sean said before looking around before finding a large crate. "Found it. Looks there was a release setting for when we got high enough. That explains how they got out." Sean said.

"Kim knew our every move in advance." Regina said.

"Probably dirty cops giving him the details of our operation." Gail said.

"I'll place my money on that bet." Sean said before finding the control panel. "Found it." Sean said before pushing the lever up and fresh air came in through the vents.

"Nice work. Now get back here before you get bit." Regina said.

"On it. Wait a second." Sean said finding a large knife in one of the suitcases. "This will come in handy." Sean said before he headed back.

Once Sean got back he saw Gail on the phone.

"Here. Its Lane." Gail said handing him the phone.

"Sam?" Sean asked before grinning. "Nice work." Sean said before turning to the remaining civilians. "Everybody listen up. They have the Anti venom on the ground for us when we land." Sean said getting sighs of relief.

"I'll go tell Rick the good news." Delia said heading to the door but it wouldn't open. "Rick?" Delia called out but he wouldn't answer.

"Oh don't tell me." Gail said as he and Sean using the knife he found opened the door before Rick's dead body fell out and a swarm of snakes were seen in the room.

"Close it!" Sean yelled before they slammed the door.

"Please tell me you know how to fly this thing?" Gail asked.

"I do." Alexis said gaining their attention. "I took flight lessons with my friends a few years ago." Alexis said making Sean sigh.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! I HAVE HAD WITH THESE MOTHERFUCKING SNAKES ON THIS MOTHERFUCKING PLANE! Everybody strap in! I'm about to open some fucking windows." Sean said getting everyone to move and strap themselves in. Sean took out his gun before aiming at the window. "On three. One, Two, Three!" Sean yelled firing his gun and the glass broke before Gail opened the door having the snakes fly out the room before the three of them rushed inside and shut the door before Alexis sat down in the Pilot seat.

"Ok here we go." Alexis said taking the wheel before she started equaling the plane just as they were coming up to the airstrip.

"Lane?" Sean said using the comms.

"I hear you son. Listen you need to come back around and reduce your speed or you'll come in to fast." Lane said.

"We don't have time for that. We need to land now. We've got injured and poisoned people up here." Alexis said.

"You try to land now and you'll come in way to fast." Lane said.

"WELL, THEN CLEAR THE REST OF THE RUNWAYS CAUSE OUR ASS IS COMING IN FOR A LANDING!" Sean yelled.

(Insert that awesome music when the plane lands in the movie)

Alexis soon pulled out the landing gear as they reached the runway.

"Keep her steady now." Gail said.

"I know what I'm doing." Alexis said before they began to land.

"Oh shit Left!" Sean yelled before Alexis Turned to the Left to avoid a crash. Thankfully she managed to stop in a perfect spot making them sigh in relief. "And you said you wanted to be a model?" Sean asked making her smirk.

Later

"You can't do this to me!" Eddie Kim yelled as he was dragged into the Xenomorph Temple where Savage was still at looking terrified out of his mind.

"Shut up!" Gail said punching him in the face.

"Now let's see if this works." Sean said injecting Kim with the yellow Liquid Savage was creating from his body. Kim started to groan in pain before a face Hugger latched onto his face making him scream in fear and horror.

It took about at least an hour before the Chest Buster inside Kim came out making him scream in pain but shockingly he started to heal quickly.

"Looks like this stuff works after all." Gail said as another Face Hugger latched onto Kim making him scream in horror.

"Least now he can make up for all the harm he's done." Sean said. "Still need to fully test this stuff before distributing it to the most important members of the alliance." Sean said.

Later

"Still can't believe the amount of crap you've even taking recently." Frank Castle said to Sean.

"Trust me I'm just as annoyed." Sean said before they entered his and found a man in Military uniform with the rank of Admiral on his shoulders.

"Hello boys." The man said.

"Admiral Anthony." Sean said shaking his hand. "Been a long time." Sean said.

"Almost 8 years. Decided to drop by." Anthony said.

"Hello." Turok said walking in. "Who's this?" Turok asked.

"This is an old friend of mine and Talbot. Meet him 12 years ago." Sean said.

"Another one of your big adventures?" Turok asked making Sean chuckle.

"Actually yes. And you'll love this story." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Sorry if this feels rushed but um. Well, How do I put this... My Dad just died in an accident recently. I was pretty shook up about it this morning when I found out. I'll still try to focus on my stories but don't expect it to come out so quick like this. Read, Review, fav and Follow. Please Review. See ya. Hopefully.**


	66. Creature

Chapter 66 Creature

2009

Sean 12 years old now was on a boat with two people who served his father in the army. Frank Castle and Billy Russo both working along side him for a project the government just approved of. Believing that Sharks might be the cure for Cancer they sent Sean and his team down in the Caribbean. (I tried to look up where this took place but couldn't find it)

"Hey guys! How they doing?" Sean called out from below before heading up. Billy looked at the monitor seeing their locations and status. (Same Billy from the Netflix series The Punisher)

"Looks like they're doing just fine. Staying in their own areas." Billy said before an alert came up. "Wait a minute. Looks like number four is having a problem." Billy said making Sean sigh.

"I think I see why." Frank said pointing out to a fishing boat. "That must be Ben Mediera. Heard he's supposed to be a real hardass." Frank said.

"We'll find out." Sean said driving the boat towards them.

The Great white down below was caught on a hook from the fishermen.

"HAHAHA! This is going to be the trophy of the year!" One of the fishermen said before Sean's boat parked beside them.

"Back away Kruger!" Ben yelled. He never liked this kid since he came to the islands. Always getting in the way of profit for him.

"What do you idiots think you're doing?" Sean asked.

"It's called fishing. Learn it up dumbass." Ben said.

"Well, Your antagonizing a pregnant female shark. We tagged that shark weeks ago. You keep this up and you'll not only kill her but the young inside her." Sean said making the man who caught her look concerned.

"Pregnant?" The Man asked.

"Yeah. Is this your idea of sport?" Sean asked not amused.

"Kruger! Fuck off!" Ben yelled. "Go find another shark! This one is mine!" Ben yelled.

"Not anymore." Sean said getting his gear on.

"Kid...Don't!" Frank yelled before Sean dived in to free the shark.

"Son of a bitch!" Ben said getting a weapon out to throw at him but Frank and Billy aimed their weapons at him.

"Put it down asshole." Frank saiid making him growl before the line was cut off making Ben yell in annoyance.

"You tell that kid the next time I see him I'll kill him you understand me! I'll kill him!" Ben yelled before Billy held up a tape recorder.

"I'm sure the chief will want to hear that when we get back." Billy said making Frank chuckle before Sean came up.

"Next time you try interfering with government work we'll have you sent to prison dumb fuck." Sean said making him yell in annoyance before driving off. "You guys should have seen her. She was beautiful." Sean said making them chuckle before pulling him up.

"You are insane you know that?" Billy said making Sean smirk.

"Runs in the family. What time is it?" Sean asked making Frank look up at the sun.

"Almost nine by now. The plane should be landing by now." Frank said.

"Goddamnit! One of us needs a watch." Sean said making them laugh.

In the distance a local fisherman named Adam Puckett was driving his boat around with a large hook dragging around the ocean floor was looking for treasure. As he was doing this though his hook caught on something that spun his boat around.

"WHOA!" Adam yelled as his boat came to a stop before he went to the hook and started pulling it up. Once it came all the way up though all that was seen was a large empty cage.

"The hell?" Adam said confused before getting a better look inside seeing what looked scales and shells all over the place.

Unknown to him though was that something had indeed been inside the cage for 25 years and now was finally free again.

Meanwhile

Sean, Frank and Billy walked to the airfield before seeing his father and brother, his dad's team and Gail and Regina.

"Hey guys." Sean said walking up to them.

"There you are. What took you so long?" Tom asked his son.

"Local Fisherman named Ben Mediera gave us some trouble trying to kill one of the sharks." Sean said.

"I assume you boys took care of it?" Lane said.

"Gave him a warning. Next time he interferes with Government work he'll spend the rest of his life in prison." Billy said making him chuckle.

"A little to soft if you ask me." Lane said.

"Oh relax." Sean said before they headed into town to the docks.

"Nice place." Regina said admiring the ocean.

"Yeah it is pretty cool." Sean said before a police car parked next to them. "Hmm?" Sean said as the Chief got out. "Hey Chief." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Sean. What have I told you about calling me that?" The Chief said. "Just call me by my name." The Chief said.

"Sorry Gibson. Whats up?" Sean asked.

"I need you to come with me. Ben Mediera was killed by a shark." Gibson said.

"Wait what?" Sean said.

"Come with me and I'll show you." Gibson said.

Soon they arrived at a different part of the docks and found the body.

"I'm no expert on sharks like you but I can see this was caused by a shark. Bobby said he saw the whole thing. By the Great white he tried to kill." Gibson said.

"No...This wasn't caused by a Great white. Theres to much of him left. Great whites tend to leave less of the body around " Sean said as he and the Island's doctor looked at the remains.

"To much? He looks like hamburger meat." Gibson said.

"Maybe. But still these wounds aren't close enough to that of a great white. Matter of fact I've never seen a shark victim with these kind of wounds." Sean said.

"You believe it was something else?" Gibson asked.

"Hmm. I'll get back to you on that. Try to keep people out of the water for a while." Sean said before he left to go back to the group.

Later

David had decided to stay and explore the island while the others went to the island known as Shark Tooth island.

"Hell of a place to work." Lane said as they docked at the port before he spotted some weird looking Totems. "The hell are those things." Lane said.

"Totems. Word is this entire island is cursed." Sean said as they went inside the facility.

"I was wondering when you would all show up." Talbot said above them.

"Chief had me look at the body of Ben Mediera. Thought he was attacked by a shark but the wounds don't match any known species." Sean said.

The others were setting up the power lines the replace the old ones due to no one using this place for 25 years.

While they were doing this Regina was up at Sean's work place seeing various photos and articles of Sharks. Her eyes then landed on a photo album before she opened it and smiled seeing various photos of him and his friends both in school and the military before her eyes landed on something she wasn't expecting. A woman who looked incredible sick holding an infant.

"Anna." Talbot said as he approached her. "Her name is Anna. She was the Godmother of Tom kids along with Sam and Ross's daughters." Talbot said.

"What happened?" Regina asked.

"I think you can guess. Died of Cancer three days after he was born. He didn't even know about her till a few months ago. Thats why he's doing all this. To prevent the same thing from happening to anyone else." Talbot said before Sean answered his phone and frowned.

"Uh guys. Theres been another attack." Sean said.

Soon they reached the island again to get David who was with Gibson's daughter Elizabeth.

"The hell happened this time?" Sean asked Gibson who sighed.

"Local kids were jumping off the edge into the water like they usually do. Then when your Brother and another boy jumped down the later was attacked and killed by the same Shark as before. Only this time your brother got a good look at it. Never seen an animal like this before." Gibson said.

"What did it look like?" Lane asked David.

"It looked like a Shark except at the same time it didn't. The body wasn't smooth like all sharks its skin was all bumpy." David said.

"Sharks don't have bumpy skin." Sean said.

"The doctor pulled this out of the boy when he was examining the body." Gibson said and Sean took it and looked at it.

"It has the characteristics of a Great white. But something feels off. We'll search the waters and look for this thing." Sean said as he and the others left.

"Hey Kruger! I hear it was your shark that did this even had the damned thing Tagged." Puckett said trying to turn everyone against him but was failing since Sean had done a lot of good things for the people of this island in the last 3 months.

"Go bother someone who has time for your useless bullshit." Sean said getting a few laughs from the locals making Puckett frown.

Soon the group was heading back to Shark Tooth island.

Down below Sean was examining the Tooth before Gail walked in.

"Who was that jackass anyway?" Gail asked.

"Adam Puckett. Local fisherman who loves attention and money. Little bastard always has had it out for me since I arrived. Once I started gaining everyones approval here he became increasingly annoyed." Sean said before looking closely at the tooth and widened his eyes. "What the." Sean said before getting it under a microscope.

"What is it?" Gail asked.

"This tooth has roots in it. Great Whites don't have roots." Sean said before handing it to him.

"Do any?" Gail asked.

"No. Mammals do which is exactly what they are but the tooth itself is defiantly that of a great white." Sean said before the monitor showed the pregnant Great white in a green color.

"Thats the Great White you tagged right?" Gail asked.

"One of them." Sean said before something else appeared in red. "What the hell?" Sean said before it started to approach the Great white and when it did the Vitals started to act up before flatlining making them both rush up.

"The hell happened to the Great white?" Billy asked before Sean stopped the boat.

"Something attacked her." Sean said before it started to near them. Sean turned on the cameras below before getting a better look at it.

"What the hell is that?" Billy asked before they saw what looked like arms attacking the cameras.

"Now what?" Frank asked as they listened for anything unusual before a loud screeching sound was heard and an inhuman hand smacked on the ship before Sean took a Machete and cut off a finger making it roar in pain before swimming away.

"What in the world?" Sean asked before grabbing the finger showing it was a claw.

"Ever seen anything like that?" Gail asked.

"No." Sean said.

Next morning

Puckett apparently had caught the carcass of the Great white last night and held it above the docks claiming he killed the beast that killed two people.

"Cut the bullcrap! All you did was find the dead body." Sean said. No one believes a word Puckett said to begin with since they knew what kind of man he was.

"Whats the matter Kruger you just jealous I killed your little pet?" Puckett said mockingly before Sean punched him in the face busting his nose.

"Piss off." Sean said.

"Enough." Gibson said approaching them. "Sean. I know you won't like what I'm about to say. But to prove to everyone your shark did not kill anyone we have to cut her open." Gibson said.

"No. I'm not going to just let you mutilate my trophy." Puckett said.

"It's already mutilated by whatever really did this. Now back up." Gibson said handing Sean a cutting knife making him sigh.

"I swear I'm going to kill whatever really did this." Sean said before cutting the shark open before her guts spilled out and her unborn young along with a few digested fish but no actual bodies.

"This proves the Shark did not do this." Gibson said making the locals groan seeing there was something still out there. "Now. Puckett you'll be the one cleaning this up." Gibson said making him growl in annoyance.

Sean was looking over the claw from last night before his eyes landed on a man known as Werewolf a local who had some rather insane traits before he noticed he was looking at the claw in fear.

"You know what this is?" Sean asked before he just up and ran away in fear making Sean suspicious.

Later Sean and his group were at a bar going over everything they knew.

"This has something to do with the people who ran the island 25 years ago. But everything is redacted." Sean said looking at the files that were sent.

"For you it is. You need high level clearance in order to access those files." Talbot said.

"Is there any information we can get?" Sean asked.

"I made a call to the navy a few minutes ago they said they'd call back." Talbot said before the bar owner told them the navy called back.

"Finally." Sean said heading to the phone. "Hello?" Sean said.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger?" A man said on the other end of the phone.

"Yes." Sean said.

"This is Admiral Richland. You called about Sharks Tooth island?" Richland asked.

"Yes. Look there is something very strange going on down here lately. Theres been a few attacks that look like Shark Attacks but they're not." Sean said.

"Strange how exactly?" Richland asked.

"Truthfully I have no idea how to explain it. The only thing I can say is whatever is doing this attacked my boat last night and did not have the full appearance of a shark. It looked...Almost human." Sean said making him frown on the other end.

"Is there anything else you know?" Richland asked.

"Only small pieces of evidence that I have. A Shark tooth with Roots and a claw I managed to get when I chopped it off." Sean said.

"Listen to me very closely. Do not tell anyone you don't trust with this information and keep it to yourself for a while. I'll head down to the island and tell you everything I know face to face." Richland said before hanging up.

"Hmm." Sean said before putting the phone away.

"Well?" Talbot asked.

"Admiral Richland said he'd be coming down to tell us everything." Sean said.

"Admiral Richland?" Ross asked.

"Yeah. Does that name mean something to you?" Sean asked.

"We knew a Lieutenant Richland back then when your grandfather was alive. He was one of his best men." Shepherd said.

"Dad?" Sean asked.

"I never really knew him all that well. But his reputation states he'll do anything to get the job done." Tom said.

"If he's coming down here it means he knows more about this than anyone." Lane said.

"I'm not so sure about that." Sean said looking out the window seeing Werewolf outside with a fearful look before running away.

"What him? He's a nut." Lane said.

"I don't think so. Theres something off about him." Sean said.

Later

During the night the group headed back to the island before Sean and David heard an air horn.

"The hell?" David said as they both went to the edge of the pier and found Werewolf in a boat using the air horn underwater.

"HEY! What the fuck are you doing!" Sean yelled before he jumped in. "Damnit!" Sean yelled before diving in.

"Damnit boy!" Tom yelled before Sean started to swim to werewolf and pulled him back to the docks.

"The hell we're you trying to do! Calling it or warning it?" Gail asked before they pulled him up and went inside.

Once they were inside Werewolf immidielty rushed to a hatch and tried to open it.

"Damnit man." David said about to pull him back.

"Wait a second." Sean said before getting a metal pipe and opened the hatch.

"Ugh." Regina said in disgust as an awful smell came out of the hatch.

Sean deciding to go down found Quints old Riffle before he and Gail went down.

"Boys I'm not so sure about this." Tom said.

"We're already down here anyway." Gail said.

"Hmm." Sean said flicking a light switch on and a large tunnel of lights appeared.

"Wonder where this goes?" Gail said.

"Only one way to find out." Sean said as they went deeper into the tunnel before they found passageways submerged in water up to the legs.

"Think something collapsed down here?" Gail asked.

"No, thats not it." Sean said as they ventured in deeper and found a secret lab. "The hell?" Sean asked seeing specimens in jars along with torn notes and equipment in the room.

"Never seen equipment like this." Gail said.

"It's old. 25 years old to be exact." Sean said before picking up a journal full of written notes about the Creature. "Property of Doctor Ernest Bishop." Sean said reading the front page. "So this is the guy who made this thing. But why?" Sean asked before he noticed Gail was gone. "Gail?" Sean said.

"Over here." Gail said from the next room which Sean went to before falling down into the water due to there being a drop off step.

"A little warning next time." Sean said.

"Sorry. Look at all this stuff." Gail said showing various objects before they heard some noise. "Whats that?" Gail asked.

"The generator to the facility. We must be right under it." Sean said before he got a better look at this stuff. "Hey wait a minute. Most of this stuff is Puckett's. What the hell is it..." Sean tried to say before his eyes widened and the creature came out of the water and tried to slash them. "SHIT!" Sean yelled and his yell echoed.

"BOYS!" Tom yelled before getting a shot gun and rushed down there.

"Tom wait a minute!" Lane yelled before he reached the bottom.

Sean and Gail quickly rushed out of the submerged part of the tunnel before the creature got out of the water.

"Holy shit!" Sean said before they looked at the creature before they saw it was dying. "It's to week outside the water." Sean said before it started to groan as its body started to adapt and grew longer arms and legs and lungs. "Or not! Move!" Sean yelled as they rushed back to the stairs.

"Boys! Whats going on?" Tom asked.

"Never mind that now!" Sean yelled as they rushed back up to the top with the creature on their tail before they reached the top and sealed the hatch.

"Holy crap." Gail said.

"What happened?" Lane asked.

"The dame thing is actually evolving." Sean said before Werewolf started mumbling.

"It was never meant to do that." Werewolf mumbled.

Next morning

The group headed back to the other island to get away from the creature for the night.

"I don't understand. No animal evolves that fast." Sean said.

"Well, it's been in a cage for 25 years." Regina said handing him some photos of Puckett with a large cage. "Apparently Puckett found this the day we came to the island." Regina said.

"Fucking figures." Sean said rubbing his temples.

"Wait. If it's been in the ocean all this time...Then who put it there?" Lane asked before Sean looked at the beach seeing Werewolf doing god knows what.

"I have a pretty good idea." Sean said.

Soon they headed back to Sharks tooth island and found a chopper outside.

"That must be Richland." Talbot said as they went inside and found a small group of soldiers.

"General Kruger." Richland said appearing from around a corner. "Nice to see you again after 20 years." Richland said.

"Ah now I remember you at my father's funeral." Tom said remembering him again from that day.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger." Richland said making Sean step forward. "Come with me I'll tell you everything you need to know." Richland said leading him away.

"I'm going to assume this was one of my grandfather's secret projects." Sean said as they sat down in his lab.

"Mostly. Your familiar with genetically built Hybrids right?" Richland asked.

"Course. Combining the DNA of two different species into one new creation which started out from plants." Sean said.

"Exactly. Your grandfather hired a scientist who knew this field more than anyone in our time for a top secret project. After our loss in Nam he was determined not to let the country lose another war." Richland said.

"So he hired a man named Ernest Bishop right?" Sean asked making him raise an eyebrow.

"How'd you know that?" Bishop asked before Sean opened a drawer and pulled out his journal.

"I found this last night when we found out that hatch over there." Sean said pointing to the hatch. "Led to his secret lab. Lots of creep stuff down there." Sean said making him nod.

"How did you find out about that?" Richland asked.

"Him." Sean said pointing to Werewolf who was looking at them the whole time from a distance.

"Peniston" Richland said.

"Is that his name? Who is he?" Sean asked.

"Bishop's assistant. Lost a few good friends during Nam. So he was hired to help." Richland said.

"So what was going on down here?" Sean asked.

"Bishop had created and modified genetic Hybrids made of both Great White Sharks and Dolphins. He actually did it. Then your grandfather got a call about needing extra funding. This of course made him suspicious so we both came down from DC to find out what was going on. Saw the Hybrids...But then we saw something else that was not sanctioned by your grandfather." Richland said.

"You're talking about the creature." Sean said.

"Yes. It somehow got out of its cage and killed all the Hybrids along with three people including Bishop. Ironic that he was killed by his own creation. Damn thing went out to sea or at lest it tried to but got caught in a cage which Peniston took out into the ocean before dropping it. The General and I cleaned up their mess and never saw it again assuming it was dead since no reports of anything about it came up for 25 years." Richland said.

"Till now. A local fisherman named Adam Puckett found the damn cage and opened it by accident. What I want to know is why this thing has a human like appearance." Sean said making him sigh.

"We believe this thing is part Human as well." Richland said.

"If its part human...Then who's blood is running through it?" Sean asked making him look at Peniston.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Richland said.

Soon Sean and Gail led the soldiers down to the lair.

"I'm surprised you and my father never found this back then." Tom said to Richland.

"We never thought there was anything unusual about that hatch so we left it." Richland said.

"I think theres underwater passageways down here which lets it come and go whenever it wants." Sean said on the comms.

"Roger that. I'll scan the island so we can get a better read out on it." Richland said.

"God that smell." Gail said as they entered the last place they saw it.

"Instal some cameras on the walls so we can find it if it comes back." Sean said getting the soldiers to do just that.

"Anything else down there?" Richland asked.

"I think I saw some personal notes in his lab. They might still be useful and salvageable. Better to not let work like that be wasted if it can benefit the country and the world." Sean said.

"Understood. Find anything valuable and bring it back topside. I want that lab burned down." Richland said.

"Right. Gail lets move." Sean said as they went to the lab.

Later

"Unbelievable." Sean said going over every note Bishop had about genetics even cancer.

"Find what your lookin for?" Richland asked sitting down next to him.

"I wish Bishop was alive so I could punch him in the face. He had the answer to cure Cancer all this time and did nothing. This could have saved my Godmother Anna 12 years ago." Sean said rubbing his temples.

"Well, Now you can use it better than he did." Richland said before one of the soldiers came to him.

"The thing isn't there." The soldier said making him sigh in annoyance.

"Where the hell is it?" Richland asked.

"Well...I got one possible idea. The marshes. Police Chief Gibson knows where it is. Might as well go now." Sean said before they left.

Later

"This thing thats been attacking the people. What is it?" Gibson asked as Sean with Quints Riffle out walked into the marshes.

"Uh...Thats rather difficult to explain but it's something a mad scientist made for some reason." Sean said as they came to crosswalk to get past the marshes.

However suddenly the head of Adam Puckett came out of the water along with the sign of a downed ship by Sharks Tooth island.

"Puckett." Sean said before grabbing the sign.

"Whats that?" Richland asked.

"Belongs to a downed ship by the island. If I had to guess I'd say theres more passage ways that lead to every part of the islands." Sean said before he noticed the soldiers were missing. "Wait...Where are the soldiers?" Sean asked before the Creature came out and tries to slash Richland had Sean not shot it in the shoulder making it roar in pain before going back under.

"It took them out without even making a sound." Richland said in shock since that took extreme amounts of stealth training to pull that off.

"This thing is learning. Adapting to the world." Sean said. "We need to get out of here." Sean said as they rushed out of the marshland.

Gibson stayed behind to warn the people while Sean and Richland went back to Sharks tooth island.

"Hmm." Sean said looking over the notes Bishop left behind before his eyes widened.

"Oh god." Sean said.

"What is it?" Richland asked.

"I kept wondering why Bishop made all these notes about the creatures reproductive system. Now I think I know why. He knew my grandfather wouldn't keep funding him for more Hybrids so he implanted the ability into the creature to breed even with another Common Great White shark. This is more than just a Hybrid. This is an entirely new species. All it needs to do is Breed just once." Sean said making him frown.

"We gotta kill this thing now." Richland said.

"We tried it your way didn't work. Now we do this my way." Sean said.

"Any ideas?" Richland asked.

"Yeah. First we need to find it and lure it into the facility. I have a pressure Chamber we can use to blow it up." Sean said.

"Are you sure that will even work?" Richland asked.

"Why do you think they call it explosive decompression?" Sean asked as they neared the island and found Regina talking to Peniston or rather yelling at him.

"Why didn't you kill back then? Why?" Regina asked making him sob.

"My blood." Peniston said sobbing. "Its part of me." Peniston said.

"Regina." Sean said getting her attention. "Enough. He has a connection to the creature. Thats why he didn't kill it." Sean said. "But never mind that now. I have a plan to kill it." Sean said.

"Oh yeah? How?" Gail asked.

Later

Richland was piloting a small underwater drone under the caves of the island.

"There has to be a dozen tunnels that lead all over the island." Richland said before he heard some kind of noise.

"Whats that?" Ross asked.

"Thats the generator. It powers the whole place." Talbot said.

"It can't be. Those caves don't go that far." Richland said.

"The dame thing is already there. It found another way in." Talbot said before reaching for the Radio to warn the others.

Billy and Frank were above the hatch before the Radio went off but it came all static.

"Damnit." Sean said before the proximity alarm went off.

"It's already here." Gail said before Frank and Billy opened the hatch.

"Come on lets go." Billy said as he, Frank and Sean went down to find and kill this thing.

"We need to lure it into the Pressure Chamber. We don't know if bullets will actually kill it." Sean said.

"Didn't you wound the thing with an old riffle?" Frank asked.

"Yeah in the shoulder. But this thing adapts for everything. But it can't adapt to its body exploding from decompression." Sean said.

"We'll see what happens when we find it." Billy said.

Meanwhile the others rushed into the facility to warn them.

"Where are the others?" Tom asked.

"They went down to kill this thing." Regina said making him growl before heading down the hatch.

Billy and Frank went into the lab first before Sean did as well.

"Man. Bishop really didn't hold back when he made this thing." Sean said before it appeared out of the water and slashed Frank in the shoulder making him groan in pain before Sean grabbed a jar and smashed it on its head making it roar.

"GO NOW!" Sean yelled as he and Billy dragged Frank out of the lab.

"There you are!" Tom said rushing to them.

"We need to lure this thing topside." Sean said before it came into the halls and Sean shot it in the shoulder making it roar in pain. "GO NOW!" Sean yelled as he kept firing at the thing before he ran out of ammo. "FUCK!" Sean yelled as he and his father rushed to the ladder with the creature on their tail. "Don't shut it." Sean said as Lane was about to do that.

"What!" Lane yelled.

"Just don't!" Sean said as the creature started to come out of the hatch.

"Jesus Christ." Lane said in shock seeing the thing up close.

Peniston however grabbed something around his neck reveling it to be a high frequency device before activating it making the creature roar.

"This way." Peniston said making Sean go to him as both went into the chamber.

"This better work." Sean said as the creature soon followed them in.

"Go." Peniston said to Sean.

"Peniston." Sean said trying to get him out.

"Go...At least he won't die alone." Peniston said making him sigh before rushing out and shut the door before Peniston screamed as the creature killed him.

"Fuck." Sean said before turning the chamber on. Soon enough there was high levels of pressure on and the Creature was trying to break out. "Sorry Peniston." Sean said before breaking the glass open and the creature began to expand greatly before it exploded.

"Sean!" Regina yelled as she and Gail rushed to him.

"I'm alright. It's done." Sean said looking at the remains inside.

"Finally." Richland said in relief.

"Lets get the hell out of here." Sean said.

Present day.

"Damn." Turok said in disbelief. "Normal really did go out the window during World war 2." Turok said making Richland chuckle.

"Oh you have no idea." Richland said.

"So I assume you'll be helping us out now." Sean said.

"Yes. You need all the help you can get at this point." Richland said making Sean nod.

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the wait. After the funeral was over I needed some time. Plus I Almost thought I** **wasn't going to be able to do this. But here it is. Now Next Chapter is the Famous TMNT 2003 series chapter you've all been waiting for than after that. A halo 2 and 3 chapter. Now Read, review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS IF YOU LOVE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES! See ya.**


	67. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Chapter 67 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Sean groaned as he woke up from his bed before smirking finding Regina, Alexis and Delia in his bed in the nude.

"Man I love my life." Sean said before his phone rang making him sigh. "What?" Sean asked.

"Uh Sean?" April said on the other end.

"April? Haven't heard from you in a couple weeks. Something wrong?" Sean asked.

"Well, yeah. Listen I have some friends who need some help. Regarding a certain enemy of yours." April said making him frown.

"The Dark Rider? Whats going on?" Sean asked.

"I'll explain when we get there. Just get to the company building and you'll see." April said hanging up.

"Hmm." Sean said before getting out of bed and got dressed.

Later

"What in the name of hell?" Sean said in disbelief seeing four large Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in the med bay with the fourth on the table being healed along with a Giant Rat in brown robes in the room. "You gotta be kidding me." Sean said looking at April.

"Yeah If I said anything about this on the phone you wouldn't take me seriously." April said scratching the back of her head.

"Fair enough. I need an explanation." Sean said.

"Well to start off. These are friends of mine. The one in the red mask is Raph." April said.

"The tough guy I'm assuming." Sean said making him smirk.

"Right on the mark big man." Raph said.

"The one in the Orange Mask is Mikey." April said making said turtle grin.

"Nice clothes dude." Mikey said.

"Heh." Sean said amused.

"The one in purple mask is Donny." April said.

"What are these injectors for?" Donny asked seeing the fourth member being injected with blue liquid.

"Thats a special healing agent from the cloners." Sean said.

"And this is Splinter." April said pointing to the Rat who bowed to him.

"You have my eternal gratitude for providing Shelter for my sons Mr. Kruger." Splinter said.

"No problem. And what about him?" Sean asked pointing to the one in the blue mask being healed.

"Thats Leo. He's more along the lines the leader for these three." April said.

"Alright. You mentioned they ran into the Dark Rider. How?" Sean asked.

"Well, We mostly lived in the sewers for most of our lives. You know because of our appearance." Donny said.

"Things are changing about that." Sean said.

"True. But yesterday we got attacked by both this Dark Rider and our worst foe." Donny said.

"The Shredder." Raph said with a frown.

"That name seems familiar." Sean said bringing up a screen before the Shredder appeared. "Oh this guy. He's one of my company's most wanted criminals." Sean said.

"And for good reason. He and the Dark Rider just up and attacked our home and ran through us like we were nothing." Raph said.

"How did you escape?" Sean asked.

"Because of me." A female voice said behind them. Sean turned and saw a Japanese women with shoulder length black hair tan skin and green eyes.

"And you would be?" Sean asked.

"Her name is Karai. She was Shredders second in command." Splinter said.

"But not anymore. I know what the Dark Rider is capable of. I could no longer sit by and just blindly follow orders. I saved them and we came here for help. It will not take them long to find us here and finish us." Karai said.

"Let him come." Sean said surprising them.

"Are you nuts! He went through us like we were nothing." Raph said.

"A friend of mine developed a weapon that can be used against the Dark Rider. It could even kill him. Which is why." Sean said before approaching Leo who was engulfed in white flames completely healing him before he woke up.

"Ugh. Where are we?" Leo asked.

"Long story." Sean said.

Later

"Whoa." Donny said as they entered Kirks Lab that was full of the most advanced technology made from the alliance. "It' like I died and went to Techno heaven." Donny said making Sean chuckle.

"Whoa. A turtle can kick some serious shell with these toys." Raph said impressed by all the weapons.

"Well, This is unexpected." Kirk said entering the lab.

"Time to test the Third Energy against the Dark Rider." Sean said.

"Good. I just finished a full supply of it an hour ago." Kirk said before pressing a button and a large container full of Third Energy came up.

"Whoa." Mickey said.

"What is this?" Splinter asked.

"Third Energy. Both Capable of supplying the world with unlimited energy and it acts as a weapon against the Dark Rider." Kirk said.

"Uh. Wouldn't this stuff also be used against the Ghost Riders?" Leo asked.

"No actually it's the opposite if used on one of the Ghost Riders." Kirk said holding out a container before Sean was engulfed in white flames. "Their powers are actually increased. However it weakens the Dark Rider greatly to the near point of death." Kirk said.

"Which Gives us an edge." Sean said before grabbing Leo's swords and submerged them into the container. "All you need to do is be in three feet of him and he'll begin to feel the effects." Sean said before the alarms went off.

"They are here." Splinter said.

"Good timing." Sean said handing the swords back to Leo.

"Alright guys. Lets do this." Leo said.

Minutes later

The four Turtles along with Splinter and Karai went outside where Civilians saw them before the Shredder and the Dark Rider finally appeared.

"Karai. You will pay for turning against me." Shredder said.

"Forgive me father. But I will not side with a true monster." Karai said making the Dark Rider chuckle.

"You have no idea what a true monster is little girl." The Dark rider said before Sean in his Rider Form jumped down in front of them.

" **This time you will not win.** " Sean said making him chuckle before Ultron and Doom appeared. (I forgot to put in the Silver Surfer Chapter that he did survive and went back to the group)

"Oh I think I will." The Dark Rider said before turning into his Rider state and charged at Sean while the others went after the Turtles group.

Sean and the Dark Rider were caught in a dead lock before Sean took out a knife and stabbed the Dark Rider in the stomach making him let out in inhuman pained roar.

"What?" The Shredder said in shock seeing his new ally was actually injured.

"Thats not possible." Ultron said. He had done every simulation possible about his weaknesses and found none so he was surprised that he was actually injured.

" **W-What is this!** " The Dark Rider yelled in pain before Sean pulled the blade out.

" **Special Magic. Now your as week as a human.** " Sean said before Stabbing him again in the shoulder making him roar in pain before his Dark Rider state deactivated before Sean kicked him back and grabbed his face mask pulling it off revealing his face for the first time.

He was a man in his early 30's with a bald head green eyes and a heavily burned face and a noticeable trait would be the acid burn the Xenomorph Queen gave him a while ago.

"Hmm" Sean said unimpressed. "I was expecting someone more known. You I have no idea who you even are." Sean said making him growl.

"My name does not matter. I will kill you for what you took from me." The Dark Rider said glaring at him.

"For what I took from you? Who was the Red Claw to you?" Sean asked making him chuckle.

"She was my mother of course." The Dark Rider said making his eyes widen before a portal appeared by Ultron.

"This is not over Ghost Rider." Shredder said before they left.

"Well, that was easy." Donny said.

"But now we know exactly why he hates us so much." Sean said.

Later

"His mother?" Tom said in disbelief.

"It makes sense now that you think about it. We could never find any special connection to the Dark Rider and the Red claw no matter how much we looked. She must have hidden him from society." Sean said.

"But how does he have the power of a Ghost Rider?" Richland asked.

"Unknown. But now we know the Third Energy works perfect against him." Sean said.

"Thats the only good news we have right now along with six potential new allies." Lane said.

"I've already set up a living quarters for them. Karai will be staying with me since it's the safest place for her right now." Sean said.

"And what about the Shredder? Thats a new enemy on our list who's sided with him." Ross said.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now we have other matters to be concerned about." Sean said as they left.

 **Authors Note: Sorry this isn't as long as the others but since theres no movie relating to the 2003 series I had to come up with this on my own. Now Next Chapter will have both Halo 2 and 3 in one. Till then. Read, Review, fav and Follow. Please Review and give suggestions. Also if it's not to much trouble could you guys vote in the current poll for my Naruko the Destroyer of men story please. Thank you.**


	68. The Ark

Chapter 68 The Ark

On one of the three Rail Gun platforms known as the Cairo Sean was getting some new tech added to himself for battle. As this was going on Cruisers from the Republic, Covenant and other allies were arriving for the briefing on the Dark Rider's weakness.

"The Third energy works like a charm. Now we know the Dark Rider can be injured or better yet killed." Kirk said adding the final adjustments to the Tech Sean and the other Riders were given. "Still I can't seem to find any information on his true identity." Kirk said.

"We'll worry about that later." Sean said.

"No, we need to worry about that now. If we can find any information about him we might be able to learn where his connection to his power comes from." Kirk said.

"Meaning what?" Sean asked.

"It's under my belief that the Ghost Rider state is actually a bloodline like this from the Ninja lands. Yours being the leader during every generation when the world was consumed by evil. If we find out who his father was we can prevent this from happening again." Kirk said before handing him back his chain that was submerged in Third Energy.

"Hmm. I guess that does make sense. However though thats only partially true. Yes it is a bloodline. But Horus told me that the Rider spirit can also chose those who are worthy." Sean said.

"If thats the case one spirit choose poorly." Kirk said before the final adjustments were made. "There. Now you'll all be ready to face him again." Kirk said before a solider known as Sargent Major Johnson entered the room.

"Commander. The others have arrived." Johnson said.

"Good." Sean said as they walked to the meeting room were various leaders were at.

"Ah there you are. So what is so important you needed all of us here?" Tarken asked.

"As many of you know the Dark Rider has been a threat to all of us for over a year and a half. Showing all the traits and abilities of the Riders including very little weakness. However recently a friend of mine created something that changes that." Sean said as Kirk walked forward.

"You found his weakness?" Truth asked.

"Indeed. Third Energy a creation of mine for unlimited energy for the alliance as well as a power booster for the Ghost Riders. For the Dark Rider however it weakens him drastically." Kirk said showing a video of the fight 3 days ago. "Every conventional weapon added with Third Energy can be used to weaken or kill him. Even plasma based weapons or regular bullets can be used against him if Third Energy is added to it." Kirk said.

"How did you find out about this?" Mace asked.

"A few years ago I was given a sample of Energy that was unknown to me. When I tested it with Third Energy it was weakened drastically till it vanished. I finally made the connection to the Energy with the Dark Rider before Ultron finally appeared. Since then I spent countless hours improving Third Energy to be weaponized against him." Kirk said.

"So at last we finally have a means to defeat him." Regret said.

"Yes. But during our confrontation we also finally found out what he looks like without that mask." Sean said showing his face. "His identity remains unknown though. But we did finally find the connection between him and the Red Claw." Sean said.

"And what connection is that?" Batman asked.

"The Red claw was his mother." Sean said surprising them all.

"So all of this is for getting revenge." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes. I understand his anger more than anyone as do many in this room." Sean said getting those Like Batman and various others to agree.

"This is what she meant by only she could control him." Green arrow said.

"Yes." Sean said.

"So how do we lure him out now?" Leo asked.

"Thats a good question. We still have no idea where his main base is." Sean said before the alarms activated.

"Ah hell." Talbot said.

"What is it now?" Lane asked before Sean looked at the monitor.

"A large amount of Enemy Cruisers approaching the Planet. Numbered in the hundreds." Sean said.

"I'm assuming this is payback for us kicking his butt." Raph said.

"Incoming boarding craft and lots of them." Donny said.

"Their gonna try to destroy the stations." Sean said.

"Then I suggest we prepare for battle." The Arbiter said.

The others went to their cruisers readying for battle while a small few stayed behind on the Cairo.

Sean with Gail, Raph, Karai and Reznov went to fight the enemy that boarded the Cairo.

"Stand by their latched." Donny said. "Check your targets watch the crossfire. Regular Battle Droids in front. Locust in the back." Donny said.

"I hear ya." Sean said as the enemy started cutting through the door.

"This is gonna be fun." Raph said twirling his Sais around.

"Don't do anything stupid." Gail said aiming his weapon at the door before the door exploded and the enemy started rushing in only for them to be taken down.

"For the Regime!" One of the Locust said before Sean grabbed its head and snapped it.

"The Regime?" Karai said confused.

"Guess thats the name of their alliance." Sean said. (I had to pick a name for them since calling them enemies was just dumb)

"Find the next boarding party and stop them. We still have no idea what they're doing here." Donny said.

"Got it." Sean said as they rushed through the enemy before they found the next room full of droids that were easily taken down.

"Hey looks like the Malta have driving off their boarders." Reznov said.

"Malta what is your status?" Donny asked.

"I don't believe it. They're retreating we've won!" The commanding officer of the Malta said right before it blew up.

"WHOA!" Raph said.

"No." Karai said in shock.

"The hell just happened?" Sean asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a malfunction?" Donny said.

"I doubt it! I spent billions on these rail gun platforms." Sean said.

"Then they must have done something." Gail said.

They rushed to the next landing pad room and cleared out the Regime before they saw the same thing as before.

"They're leaving the Athens." Reznov said before it exploded.

"Damn!" Sean yelled. "Cortana what is doing that?" Sean asked.

"Those explosions came from inside. A bomb most likely." Cortana said.

"Then they must have brought one here as well." Donny said looking through the security system. "I'll search for it but it will take time." Donny said.

"We don't have time." Raph said.

"We'll deal with it later." Sean said as they grouped up with Leo, Julia, Karasuba, Regina and Hellboy.

"We heard what happened. We think the bomb might be at the other end of the facility." Hellboy said.

"Makes sense." Sean said.

"Whoa look at the size of that cruiser!" Donny said as a massive Cruiser flew right by them. (Picture the Malevolence from Star wars the clone wars)

"It just flat out ignored us." Mikey said.

"Must have another objective on the ground." Sean said as he put on a mask to breathe outside the station to get to the other side where the bomb was while fighting off the Regime.

"Just so you know theres a large number of Droids and Locust. You may need to get creative." Cortana said.

"Don't I always?" Sean asked before he entered the room and immidielty charged at the Regime and killed them all with ease. Cortana soon appeared on a terminal.

"Get me on that bomb now!" Cortana said making him transfer her into a device on his wrest and placed his hand on the bomb and stopped it.

"How much time was left?" Sean asked.

"You don't want to know." Cortana said.

"We're heading straight for the second largest cruiser." Tarken said.

"Negative Tarken. Not against a ship of that size." Lane said.

"Sam. Permission to leave the station." Sean said.

"For what purpose." Lane asked.

"To give the Regime back their bomb." Sean said making him smirk.

"Permission granted." Lane said getting Sean to drag the bomb to the cargo hold.

"I know what you're doing and its crazy." Cortana said.

"So stay here." Sean said.

"Unfortunately for us both...I like crazy." Cortana said as they entered the cargo hold seeing various Regime Cruisers fighting against the Alliance. Sean was just about to open the doors. "Just one question? What if you miss?" Cortana asked.

"I won't." Sean said before opening the doors and grabbed the Bomb before directing it to the second largest cruiser. Passing by him were dozens of ships before two bombers blew a hole into the targeted cruiser before Sean flew in and reactivated the bomb and flew out just as it exploded before landing on the Forward unto dawn.

"For a brick. He flew pretty good." Johnson said.

"I heard that." Sean said.

"Son get inside. We're taking this fight to the surface." Captain Keys said.

Later

Soon a small few cruisers were on the surface loading off troops.

"This is strange. It looks like that cruiser is looking for something outside the city." Cortana said.

"Any idea what it is?" Keys asked.

"If I'm reading this right it has something to do with the Forerunners. They may have left something behind on Earth." Cortana said.

"That explains why they brought everything here. Forerunner tech can change the tide of any war." Sean said.

"You mean like last time when you recovered those ships?" Keys asked.

"I believe so." Sean said.

"Then I suggest we..." Was as far as Keys got before one of the buildings collapsed and a large tank known as a Protodeka. (Look it up from the Clone wars 2002 video game)

"Whoa." Sean said before the tank started firing at them and downed the gun ships.

"Oh shit!" Reznov yelled as they crashed.

Sean slowly got up with a groan.

"You ok?" Cortana asked.

"I'll live." Sean said.

"Which is more then I can say for the others." Johnson said as only he, Sean, Reznov and Karai survived the crash.

"Anyone copy?" Sean asked.

"Yeah we're good." Hellboy said with him was Raph, Leo, Mikey, Donny and Gail.

"We're good." Regina said with Julia, Sargent Hawk, Karasuba and Rick.

"We need to regroup." Sean said before he and his group rushed off to find the others and along the way fought off the Regime. Soon they reached the road and found the others.

"We're gonna need transport." Gail said.

"Copy that." Keys said sending them a few warthogs down to them.

"This should get the job done." Hellboy said as he got on the turret.

"Lets go." Sean said as they drove through the highway. "Cortana. Have you been able to hack into their communications?" Sean asked.

"So far the largest Cruiser known as the Malevolence hasn't moved since it got outside the city. I believe its scanning for something." Cortana said.

"Do you know if any of our top targets are here?" Gail asked.

"Ultron, Doom and Makarov are here thats for sure. But no signs of the Dark Rider." Cortana said.

"Probably still recovering from his injuries." Leo said.

"More than likely. Plus this gives us a chance to finally take down three of our most wanted targets." Sean said before the ceiling came down because of the Protodeka. "Damn that thing is annoying." Sean said.

"It's another droid. Most have cost a fortune to build." Cortana said.

"I don't care what it is. It has to have a weakness." Hellboy said.

"It does. The most effective way to destroy it is from the inside. Theres a small crew inside piloting and directing it." Cortana said.

"Then we need to get inside." Sean said as they came out of the tunnel and found Sandman and his team alone with Delta squad.

"Damn thing blew right through us." Marcus said before a few tanks were dropped down.

"Figured you could use the extra firepower.

"Thanks." Sean said as he got in the driver seat.

Moving past the bridge they fought off the Regimes tanks and along the way found other troops to join them before they reached a small platoon.

"That thing is starting to piss me off." Section said as he approached Sean and the others.

"Thats makes two of us." Sean said.

"Theres a jump off point where you can use to get inside that thing." Salazar said.

"Good lets go." Sean said as they rushed after the tank before Sean jumped right on it and entered the thing before killing the crew and entered the self destruct sequence destroying it.

"Nice work." Marcus said pulling Sean up.

"Commander the rest of the enemy fleet is leaving the battle and coming straight down to Earth by the Malevolence." Keys said.

"Why are they coming down here?" Sean asked before the site where the Malevolence was at lit up before the ground began to crumble away leaving only metal showing a Forerunner device.

"Spark?" Sean asked as the flying orb appeared. "What is that thing?" Sean asked.

"Hmm. If I recall correctly that is a teleportation device. The Forerunners built several before. But If I recall correctly this one leads to the Arc." Spark said.

"The Arc? Whats that?" Sean asked.

"The Arc is the control center for all the Halo rings. With it the Forerunners activated all the rings at the same time without the Indexes." Spark said.

"Wait the Regime is going to activate the Halo rings?" Reznov asked in shock as the device began to activate before a large shockwave sent everyone back leaving only a blue transport sphere behind.

"What did Ultron just do!" Lane yelled. "Did he activate the rings!" Lane yelled.

"No. That only leads to the Arc. But theres still time to stop him." Sean said as about 30 Regime cruisers went into the sphere and vanished before the rest left the Earth.

"The rest of the Regime is leaving." Eiling said.

"So have Doom and Makarov." Cortana said.

"That leaves just Ultron." Sean said.

"We need to go after him and stop him." Sandman said.

"I know. Talbot prepare every cruiser thats available." Sean said.

"Already on it." Talbot said.

Minutes later

"Why would Ultron wish to Activate the rings?" The Arbiter asked.

"He believes all life is a plague. With the Rings he can kill every living thing in an instant." Sean said.

"We must stop him at once. If he activates the rings...It's all over." Mace said.

"We will. We're sending in everything to stop him." Sean said.

"And what if we can't?" A brute known as Tartarus said.

"Then our only hope would be to destroy every halo ring that we can find before he activates the rings." Sean said.

"We only know the location of three of the remaining rings after we destroyed the first one we found." Regret said.

"If we get to the Arc perhaps we can learn of the locations of the other three remaining rings." The Arbiter said.

"Then I suggest we get moving." Sean said.

Soon enough Half of fleet went through the sphere into unknown territory.

Minutes later

The entire fleet soon emerged space by a strange halo like object before the Regime's fleet was seen.

"Regime ships staggered line. We outnumber them 3 to 1." An Elite said.

"We are not here to fight fairly this time." The Shipmaster said. "All Ships fire at will. Burn these scum bags." Shipmaster said.

"Ultron's ship isn't taking place in the attack." Cortana said as Sean and the others boarded drop ships to land on the surface.

"We're reading anti Air guns on the surface. Before we can land we need those guns out of the way." Tarken said.

"Understood." Sean said. With him was Green Arrow, Flash, Sandman and Hellboy.

"Lets get going boys." Hellboy said as the dropped to the surface.

"Uh is anyone else seeing this?" Flash asked pointing up.

"What?" Green arrow asked before he looked up at the sky seeing their galaxy.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Sean said.

"What is it?" Tarken asked.

"We're outside our galaxy for god sakes." Sean said.

"Thats not possible." Tarken said.

"I guess it makes sense. In order to prevent just anyone from activating the Ark at random the Forerunners placed it here." Sean said.

"Find the Arc control center." Tarken said.

"First we need tanks on the ground. We're heading to the anti air guns." Sean said as they went towards the enemy guns before taking them out.

"Anti Air defenses have been eliminated." Sandman said.

"Understood. Forward Unto dawn is on the way." Keys said.

"Whoa. Is Dawn ready for Atmosphere?" Hellboy asked before it quickly arrived blowing some sand away before it loaded off the tanks.

"I call the Scarab." Flash said as he and GA got on.

"Show offs." Sean said before they headed to the next site where a cartographer was at like on the Halo Ring.

"Oh shit." Sean said seeing a Protodeka in the way.

"We'll keep that thing busy you get inside." GA said.

"Got it." Sean said as he Sandman and Hellboy rushed inside with Guilty Spark just as the Arbiter arrived.

Once they got inside and fought off the other Regime troops which were all droids they managed to get into the Cartographer room.

"Where are we exactly?" Sean asked as an image appeared showing they truly were outside their galaxy.

"The Arc." Spark said.

"Wait this is the Arc?" Sean asked surprised.

"I always assumed it was part of a shield installation. But it seems I was mistaken." Spark said.

"Thats a first." Hellboy said.

"Not at all. While I had a complete understanding of my installation, My makers wisely limited my knowledge of all facilities incase I was ever captured by the flood." Spark said.

"Makes sense." Sean said. "Now where is Ultron?" Sean asked.

"Near one of the Arks Supraluminal communication arrays, I'm afraid. And has apparently triggered a barrier around the Arks core." Spark said.

"Why there?" Sandman asked.

"I believe its cause thats where the control center is." The Arbiter said.

"Indeed it is." Spark said.

"Tarken we found the control center. But Ultron has already triggered a barrier." Sean said.

"I see. Fortunately we just finished the battle up here with little casualties." Tarken said.

"Direct all remaining forces to these coordinates." Sean said before a swarm of sentinels appeared. "Now what?" Sean asked as Sandman and Hellboy aimed their weapons at them.

"Don't shoot. They mean us no harm. Those units have a priority task." Spark said.

"Anything to do with us?" Sean asked.

"I can't say. Not for sure. If you'd like I can find out." Spark said.

"No. We have a more pressing concern in stopping Ultron." The Arbiter said.

"The Arbiter is right. We have a priority as well." Sean said as he and his team boarded a Phantom and left to go to the center of the Arc

Later

The remaining troops of the Alliance headed for the core seeing the barrier around it.

"We hit these three generators and the barrier will fall?" Tarken asked Spark.

"A small section yes." Spark said.

"Small enough for Shipmaster to come in and obliterate Ultron." Sean said as he and his group went to a generator as did Arbiter and Johnson.

"Alright lets go." GA said as they rushed to the generator.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Cortana said.

"So do I." Sean said as they fought their way to the first Generator before they reached the elevator and went up.

"Deactivating this is simple." Cortana said before Sean turned off the generator.

"Thats one." Sean said before Arbiter and Johnson did the same. "Shipmaster your in the clear." Sean said as the Covenant capital ship approached the control center.

"Now to finally." The Shipmaster tried to say before a covenant cruiser infected with the flood appeared. "What?" Shipmaster said before his cruiser took a hit and fragments of the Flood crashed into the tower.

"Shipmaster! Get out of here! We'll handle it on the ground." Sean said.

"But we're already over the site." Shipmaster said.

"I'm not going to risk your entire ship getting infected with the flood. We'll handle it you just get that infection under control." Sean said as Green Arrow fired a few explosive arrows at the Flood.

"Understood. I'm sending in some scarabs to assist you." Shipmaster said launching them from the bay.

"We need to move now." Johnson said.

Fighting the Regime to the tower was difficult with that they had left protection the gate but thankfully having more firepower Sean and the Arbiter were able to get past them and to the bridge.

"Ultron would need a human to activate the Rings no?" Arbiter asked.

"Yes, Why?" Sean asked.

"Then how does he intend to activate it without one? No reports of anyone missing have come in." Arbiter asked.

"Well, he can't hack in since we know from experience how advanced their defenses are." Sean said before the bridge was activated and both rushed to the control center before they saw holographic images of Ultron.

"So I see whats left of my droids have failed me. No matter. I have what I need to destroy all organic life in the galaxy." Ultron said as one of his minions held Vic Von Doom in the air.

"Doom? Cortana I thought you said he left Earth." Sean said in surprise.

"He must have faked it. I was sure he left on another cruiser." Cortana said.

"Does not matter. We must get to the top." Arbiter said as they used the elevator to get to the top.

Once they did Ultron used Doom to activate the rings which would take time before they fully charged. As they were about to rush in and destroy the rest of the droids the flood got in the way.

"Do not shoot but listen. Let me take you to our foe." The Flood said as the Flood infections led them to Ultron.

Soon enough Sean and the Arbiter were at the control room where Doom was on the floor before Sean extended his head to him making him raise an eyebrow before taking it.

"You still trust me after all this?" Victor asked.

"I trust my friends Vic." Sean said making him shake his head in amusement while Ultron under the containment of the floor was approached by the Arbiter.

"Can none of you see I'm trying to bring order to our Galaxy. Organic life brings nothing but chaos." Ultron said.

"True. In the past life has done nothing but bring death, Violence and worst of all war to everyone around us. But times are changing. The universe and others are uniting as one as they should through peace and unity. The rings only give a permanent solution to a temporary problem. As I have learned through our alliance." Arbiter said as Sean deactivated the rings.

"No!" Ultron yelled as the rings were deactivated. "You are all naive." Ultron said.

"No, we are not. We are one united universe." Arbiter said before stabbing Ultron in the chest killing him for good this time as he was no longer connected to any bodies or the internet to escape this time.

As Ultron fell to the ground dead Large Tentacles appeared from the ground because of the flood and began to laugh.

"Now the gates have been unlatched, headstones pushed aside corpses shift and offer room. A fate you must abide." The flood said as the three were back to back.

"We trade one enemy for another." Arbiter said activating his energy blade.

"Don't we always?" Sean asked before the floor tried to swarm them but thankfully the three managed to escape into a secret hallway.

"Reclaimer." A female voice said making Sean look and saw a shadowed figure walking away making Sean follow.

"Where you going?" Vic asked as they followed him to another room before Sean pressed a control panel and the blast doors opened revealing a near complete halo ring.

"A replacement for the first Halo you destroyed a year ago." Arbiter said.

"When did you know?" Sean asked as Spark appeared.

"Just now. But I had my hopes. What will you do?" Spark asked.

"Fire it." Sean said.

"Then we are agreed! A tactical pulse will eradicate the infestation. Though it will take time to fabricate another index." Spark said excited.

"No, it won't." Cortana said.

"Cortana has the original Index." Sean said. "Tarken I need a remotely piloted Drop ship down here. Get everyone off the Arc. Send the Dawn to these coordinates. The Arbiter, Doom and I will finish this." Sean said.

"What exactly are you planning?" Tarken asked.

"We're gonna fire this new Halo Ring. With it it'll end the Flood once and for all." Sean said.

"I see. Very well I'm sending you one now." Tarken said.

Minutes later

"Everyone is aboard. Are you sure you two will not come back with us and let someone else do what needs to be done?" Shipmaster asked.

"No. This is our fight. And we will see it complete." Arbiter said as the three landed.

"Halo. Its so new and unfinished. I'm not exactly sure what will happen when we fire it." Cortana said in concern.

"We'll head to the portal. And we go home with the others." Sean said.

Soon the three fought the flood to the control room where Spark was waiting for them.

Sean unhooked Cortana into a chip.

"I won't lose her." Vic said as Sean handed her to him before he went to the control terminal.

"Hello. Wonderful news. The installation is almost complete." Spark said.

"Terrific." Doom said not caring.

"Yes...Isn't it? I have done the simulations and this installation should be ready to fire in just a few more days." Spark said.

"We don't have a few more days we're firing it now." Doom said.

"But a premature firing will destroy the Arc." Spark said.

"I don't care and no one else does." Doom said before Spark's eye glowed red and fired a beam at him making him scream in pain.

"Unacceptable! Absolutely Unacceptable!" Spark yelled as Sean rushed at him but blasted him away. "Protocol dictates action! I see now helping you was wrong!" Spark yelled before blasting the Arbiter as Sean tried to get up but blasted him again. "Ah. Now I see why you were so much smarter than the rest of your kind. You are more than a reclaimer." Spark said.

"What are you talking about?" Sean asked grunting in pain.

"Honestly I don't think it matters anymore even if you are the decedent of the General. But this Ring is mine!" Spark said using gravity weapons to shove him into a wall before Sean injected himself with Third Energy and received a power boost before roaring at Spark and lit him on fire. "NO NO NO! NOOOOOOOO!" Spark yelled before he exploded.

Sean slowly walked over to Doom seeing he was dying and his power was decreasing after the effects of Third Energy wore off.

"I'm getting you out of here." Sean said.

"No your not. I've done nothing right since the storm." Doom said before handing him a flash drive. "This contains all the intel on every base of operations the Dark Rider has including secret allies in the republic. Make it count." Doom said before he fell back dead making Sean sigh before grabbing Cortana and inserted her into the terminal.

"Sean. I'm sorry." Cortana said as he fisted his free hand before she inserted the index activating the ring before he placed her back on the device on his wrest before rushing out of the room.

"I'm sorry commander. But come." Arbiter said as they rushed to where a Warthog was placed before driving to the Dawn.

"Sean...This ring is tearing itself apart." Cortana said.

"I am aware of this!" Sean yelled as he drove to the Dawn while the Arbiter used the turret to destroy the flood that got in the way before they came to the dawn. "This is going to be close!" Sean yelled as they flew straight into the hanger before they crashed. They were alive but suddenly a tank nearly crushed the Arbiter but he got away into a door but now it was blocked for Sean. "Get to the bridge!" Sean yelled getting him to do that while Sean inserted Cortana into the system.

"Hang on." Cortana said piloting the Dawn to the sphere. While she was doing this the warthog hit Sean nearly hitting him out of the hanger had he not shoved his fist into the bottom. "Sean!" Cortana said in concern as he climbed back to her while the Arbiter got to the bridge and Sean unhooked Cortana as he put an air mask on. "If we don't make it." Cortana said.

"We'll make it." Sean said.

"It's been an honor serving with you Sean." Cortana said as a bright light engulfed them.

A day later

Tom and his team stood over a memorial site with everyone from the alliance attending.

"For us the storm has past. The war with the flood is over. But let us never forget those who journeyed the hallowing dark and did not return. For their decision required courage beyond measure. Sacrifice. And unshakable conviction that their fight our fight was elsewhere." Tom said as the Arbiter appeared from the crowd. "As we start to rebuild. This hillside will remain barren. A memorial to heroes fallen. They ennobled all of us. And they shall not be forgotten." Tom said putting on his hat before saluting as did everyone else.

"Present arms!" Sandman yelled as his team fired into the air before everyone left while the Arbiter stayed behind.

"I remember how Sam told me the story of how our people met. You have my thanks for staying beside my son through all of this. Hard to believe he's dead." Tom said in regret.

"No, He is not. He is not that easy to kill." The Arbiter said having faith his friend and ally was alive out there somewhere.

On the monument was a picture of Sean, Susan, Reed, Ben, Johnny, Sally, Kirk and Vic during College.

The Arbiter returned to the Cruiser where the Shipmaster looked at the Earth before he entered.

"Things look different without the commander leading this alliance. It will not be long till the Dark Rider makes another move on this world without him around." Shipmaster said.

"Then we will search for him." Arbiter said taking the captain's seat. "Let us begin our search." Arbiter said as the ship left to search for him.

Meanwhile

"Sean!" Cortana yelled making Sean open his eyes seeing he was floating on the Dawn. "Finally. I thought I lost you there." Cortana said in relief.

"What happened?" Sean asked moving around the remains of the ship.

"When halo fired it tore itself to pieces. Did a number on the Ark. The portal couldn't sustain itself. We made it through just as it collapsed." Cortana said as Half of the Dawn drifted in space.

Sean drifted into the suspension chamber before uploading Cortana into the system.

"I'll set up a beacon. But it might take weeks maybe months before they find us." Cortana said as Sean got in one of the pods.

"I doubt it will take that long. But if you need me wake me." Sean said closing the pod before closing his eyes to drift into cryo.

 **Authors Note: And there we are! I bet most of you thought I wasn't going to do the part where Chief got stuck in space like in cannon but I did and for good reason. So Sean won't be seen for a chapter but his sisters will have the full attention next chapter. Next time Ripto's rage. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. Review my loyal fans. Oh and about that** **descendent of the General thing Spark brought up. That will make sense in Chapter 70. I'm back baby!**


	69. Ripto's rage

Chapter 69 Ripto's rage

"Never once thought you'd be sitting at a desk." Rhonda said as she entered the office seeing Talbot going through various files.

"I have no idea how he could live with so much paperwork Goddamn." Talbot said making her laugh.

"Thats just how he is. How are the girls taking it?" Rhonda asked making him smile.

"They know he's out there somewhere and will come back." Talbot said before he found one file on someone who made him raise an eyebrow. "You know anything about this Ripto guy?" Talbot asked handing her the file.

"I think so. Caused a lot of problems for us but we always pushed him back till he disappeared last week." Rhonda said.

Meanwhile in the Dragon world

A couple of Sheep ran away from the Girls as they chased them in the rain.

"Is this rain ever gonna stop? It's been like this since he vanished." Sarah said.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else for a while with a little sun." Dawn said before Newt's eyes landed on a portal.

"Dragon shores? Hey we haven't been there since we kicked Nasty Norc's butt." Newt said.

"Last one theres a Norc!" Sarah yelled as they rushed through the portal.

Meanwhile in a world of Avalar in a place called Glimmer

A group of three people known as the Professor, Elora the Faun and Hunter the Cheetah were by a artificial portal waiting for something.

"Is it working Professor?" Elora asked.

"Almost just a few more adjustments to these orbs and..." Professor said.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea. Bringing humans might just make Ripto Angrier." Hunter said unsure about this plan.

"Calm down Hunter and stop fidgeting." Elora said.

"But you saw the books these guys are violent. They sound much more dangerous than Ripto." Hunter said.

"Thats exactly the point. A human might be the only thing that can stop Ripto. And you know it." Elora said.

"It's working! IT'S WORKING! I GOT A HUMAN!" Professor yelled before the girls flew out.

"OW! Who's foot is that on my hand!" Dawn yelled.

"Stop yelling you idiot!" Sarah yelled.

"IDIOT?" Dawn said insulted.

"Could you two please stop. I don't think we're in Dragon Shores." Newt said as they got up and looked at the three who brought them here. "Hey stop staring at us. What you've never seen humans before?" Newt asked.

"Your humans?" Hunter asked.

"You got a problem with that pussycat?" Dawn asked before something blasted them and destroyed the portal. In front of them were three creatures. One with blue skin and holding a club in hand. the second had green skin and was on all fours. The last had Red skin with robes on with a horn on his head and holding a scepter. These three were known in order as Crush, Gulp and Ripto.

"Well well. Someone was trying to keep me from the party. We're you trying to keep something from me?" Ripto asked before his eyes landed on the three girls. "WHAT YOU THREE BROUGHT THESE THREE TO AVALAR!" Ripto asked in rage.

"Oh great it's you again." Sarah said rolling her eyes. This wasn't the first time the three had met Ripto. Their brother had sent them after him to bring him in since they could actually fight now. They actually had him cornered but he went through a portal and disappeared. "So this is where you went off to. Still causing trouble I guess." Sarah said.

"Crush kill them!" Ripto yelled in rage but he accidentally got smacked instead and Gulp ate his scepter which exploded in his gut. "YOU IDIOTS!" Ripto screamed before getting back on Gulp and the three ran off. "I'LL DEAL WITH YOU BRATS LATER!" Ripto roared.

"Am I missing something? How do you know Ripto?" Elora asked.

"We were the ones assigned to bring him in. Then he went through one of the portals and vanished." Sarah said. "But never mind that. What is he doing here?" Sarah asked.

"Causing trouble for everyone. Thats why we brought you three here since he seems to really hate Humans. But we don't have time to explain. Here take this guide to Avalar. Right now we have to follow Ripto and see what he's up to." Elora said as they left.

"Hey wait a minute. Agh. How does Sean deal with these situations all the time?" Dawn asked.

The new Adventure begins

(Remember to play the music for each level here)

Deciding to explore this new world they approached one of the natives known as Pogo. (Every name you see here is real in the video game)

"Hi girls, welcome to Glimmer. unfortunately for us, a mob of lizards just showed up and started steeling all of our gems. Can you stop them?" Pogo asked.

"Sure. We live for this kind of thing." Dawn said.

Soon enough they began both collecting Gems and beating up the Mob Lizards with ease before they came to a bridge that was guarded by a bear in a suit.

"Ah you must be the humans I've heard about. Well, Humans or not I'm afraid there is a small fee to use my bridge." Moneybags said.

"You gotta be kidding me." Dawn said.

"Here." Sarah said handing him a hundred gems as requested.

"A pleasure doing business girls." Money bags said as he extended the bridge and they left.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't the last we've seen of him?" Dawn asked.

"We'll deal with it." Sarah said as they collected all the gems and helped the locals out with some problems which in return were given orbs that were rather important in Avalar.

Then they finally approached the last local named (Snicker) Twitchy.

"Thanks for helping us fend off the lizards. Please take this talisman as a sign of our gratitude." Twitchy said handing them the talisman before a portal opened and they went through it.

Summer Forest

Ripto and his pawns rushed into the palace of Summer Forest before Elora looked up and saw Money bags thrown out.

"Oh no." Elora said as Ripto replaced the flags of Avalar with his own face.

Just then the girls came out of the portal.

"Oh hello. We didn't get to introduce ourselves last time. I'm Elora." Elora said.

"Hi. What are you some kind of goat?" Dawn asked.

"She a faun you idiot." Sarah said. Her twin sister could be very smart when she wanted to but sometimes she was a little thick headed.

"Oops." Dawn said scratching the back of her head.

"Did you finish helping the Gem cutters?" Elora asked.

"Yeah they even gave us a gift called it a Talisman." Sarah said.

"They gave you a talisman?" Elora asked surprised.

"What is it special? We just stuck it in the guide book." Dawn said.

"There are at least fourteen talismans in Avalar and all of them are magical. If you can collect them all you can beat Ripto." Elora said before Hunter appeared out of the portal. "Hunter where have you been?" Elora asked.

"I uh got a little lost." Hunter said lamely.

"Listen all three of you. I know you wanted to go to Dragon shores but right now we need your help. Ripto has taken over the castle here in summer forest. You need to find the other 13 talismans." Elora said.

"Hey I could do that! Why don't they just kick his butt?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter you can't even keep track of you're running shoes. How are we supposed to trust you with fourteen talismans?" Elora asked making him grumble.

"This is going to be easy." Dawn said.

Minutes later

After their little talk the girls went looking for other gems and any orbs they could find along the way.

And no surprise they encountered Money bags who had some equipment they could use to breathe underwater.

"Sorry girls but you don't have enough Gems to buy this equipment." Money bags said. (It's true even if you collect all the money in Glimmer and the amount you can find in the first part of Summer Forest without swimming you won't have enough)

This just made Dawn growl before they decided to head into one of the portals.

Colossus

Once they arrived in Clossus they encountered a local.

"A yeti has been rampaging around our home. We've managed to trap him by shutting all the doors." Brother harry said.

"So you want us to find your friends to unlock the doors and kill this thing right?" Sarah asked.

"Uh...Yes. We're not fighters. Also be careful some of our animals have been acting more violent since that thing came here." Brother Harry said.

"Fine." Newt said as they went down to fight the Yeti.

Along the way they managed to collect more than enough Gems to pay that fat bear when they got back.

Beating all the animals and helping others like the professor who needed the girls to liberate the statues from evil spirits rewarded them with an orb and then came a hockey game.

"SCORE!" Dawn yelled getting the final point 5 to nothing!

"Nice." Sarah said as they were awarded an orb for their victory.

Now it was time to face the Yeti.

And they did only uh hehehe. It ended killing itself with the ceiling smash down became it kept jumping up and down which led to its death. (No joke that actually happened)

"Uh...whatever." Newt said. They got their talisman and made sure they got all the remaining Gems before leaving back to Summer Forest and went to Moneybags.

"Hello girls. I assume you have the proper payments needed for that equipment now?" Moneybags asked.

"Here." Dawn said handing him the gems before he gave them the equipment. (I hate this fucking bear)

Now they went to the next world.

"Idol Springs?" Newt asked.

"I'm not gonna like this for some reason." Dawn said as they entered the portal.

Idol Springs

"Yup I was right." Dawn said seeing giant Idols or Tiki's as they looked like.

"Ok." Sarah said rubbing the back of her head before they approached one of the locals.

"Girls! The idols have somehow come to life. they've locked us out of our temples and stolen our food." Foreman Bob said.

"Don't worry we'll clear them out.

Getting the workers inside the temple was easy. Once they got all the workers inside the temples they began searching for both Gems and Orbs.

"Solving the first puzzle here was easy but this?" Sarah asked as one of the locals told them that one of the idols needed food but told them to watch out for the red fish otherwise it would just puke them all out.

"Oh please." Dawn said before kicking one into his mouth and low and behold. "EWWWW!" The girls yelled in disgust as the idol puked up all the fish.

"DAWN!" Sarah yelled annoyed.

"Oops." Dawn said sheepishly.

Sarah had to restart feeding the Idol all over again and then they solved the last puzzle which was stepping on the right buttons in perfect order. With all those puzzles solved they got another Orb before they kept hearing some kind of chanting sound and found a hula girl trapped by an ugly idle.

"What the?" Dawn said approaching the idle before it started making some weird noises and it really started to annoy her. "Die!" Dawn said before chopping it in the middle and sliced it in half killing the thing.

"Well, that was just a pain." Sarah said as they got another orb.

Soon they got the third talisman and went back to Summer Forest before swimming to the next area and went through the next portal.

Sunny beach (My favorite level)

"Ooh baby turtles!" Dawn said walking to the turtles.

"13 years old the both of us and she acts like a little girl." Sarah said.

"Oh like you don't want to do that same." Newt said before the two approached a local.

"Hello Girls, If you could shepherd those baby turtles to safety I'll be mighty grateful." Prince Tortiss said.

"Sure no problem." Sarah said.

Leading the baby turtles was easy even with the amount of enemies in the way.

However though once they got all the babies to safety they had to free the ones that got caught.

Using a power up they found they easily freed the baby turtled but then came another problem.

"Uh?" Dawn said looking up high hearing Turtles and what sounded like a fire above.

"Give me a lift!" Sarah said before jumping up and found a weird looking man.

"Go away little girl! I'm preparing Turtle soap." The Man said.

"Yeah I don't think so." Sarah said before going after the turtles and led them away to safety.

"NO NO NOOO!" The Chef yelled in despair.

"Sorry buddy." Sarah said before steeling an orb of his.

"HEY THATS MINE!" The Chef yelled before she jumped down.

"Lets get that Talisman and get out of here!" Sarah said getting them to run off and got the Talisman before going through the portal and then went to the next world

Hurricos

"Well, this is just depressing." Dawn said as they were in a world full of rain and bullies. Soon they approached the local who just got bullied by someone bigger.

"We've always had trouble with the gear Grinders but now they've set up forcefields to separate us." Zapp said.

"Don't worry we'll handle it." Sarah said.

Facing off against the Gear Grinders and their little robots was easy. However now they had to turn on the power for this world.

"Oh lord." Dawn said seeing how far the button to turn on the power was and looked down and gulped.

"Oh please." Newt said jumping toward the power button.

"She's younger than both of us and she's braver than you." Sarah said grinning making her grumble.

"Got it!" Newt yelled turning on the power and found an Orb in the way of the gears before picking it up.

Next they had to stop a group of thieves from steeling every power orb. This took a while but the thieves finally got the message to go away.

And as a reward they got another Orb.

"Is it me or is this getting easy?" Dawn asked.

"Define easy?" Sarah asked as they got the Talisman and left to go to the last portal. However apparently Money bags wouldn't let them in without paying another fee.

"Are you kidding me? Do you not want Ripto out of here?" Dawn asked in disbelief.

"Sorry girls. But someone has to pay for all the damages here and there." Money bags said making her grumble before giving him their gems...AGAIN! (UghI fucking hate this bear!)

Aquaria towers

"I thought this place would be all water." Newt said.

"Looks like it's all been drained." Sarah said placing her hand on the ground. "Still wet. This was recent." Sarah said before they approached a local.

"The funny looking guys with the shock sticks have drained all our water. We can't get it back unless someone activates the switches they're guarding." Ripple the Seahorse said.

"Don't worry we'll handle this." Dawn said.

Soon enough they managed to fill at least half of the place with water again.

But then they ran into a little problem. Mechanical sharks gettin in the way.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Sarah said in disbelief.

"Hello girls." Money bags said appearing behind them with a shark Like Submarine behind him.

"Oh great what are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"I'm here to offer you a way passed these sharks...For a small fee." Money bags said making them glare at him.

"How much?" Sarah asked.

"A hundred gems." Moneybags said.

"Oh thats actually fair." Dawn said handing him the gems before they went under and got to the other side.

Once all that was done they unleashed the rest of the water and helped out the locals with tasks like helping the King find his captured Children and even helping Hunter with his Pet Manta ray with training.

"Finally." Dawn said as they got the rest of the gems and got the Talisman before heading back to Summer Forest and met Elora by a large gate.

"Nice work girls. Now your ready to fight Crush and hopefully in the process take down Ripto." Elora said.

"You ever gonna tell us how this even happened?" Sarah asked.

"Well...The professor was experimenting with new portal technology and Hunter accidentally inserted the code to the portal Ripto used which brought him here." Elora said.

"Figures. Lets go." Dawn said as they jumped down the hole.

"Well Look who decided to join us." Ripto said.

"Whats the matter little man? Can't do the Job yourself!" Dawn asked making him scoff.

"CRUSH! KILL THEM!" Ripto yelled as the blue Giant jumped into the Arena

(I'm not going to even both since Crush was the easiest boss in the entire game)

"NO CRUSH!" Ripto yelled seeing his pawn was dead. "You may have been able to defeat that weakling but Gulp will be more than a match for you!" Ripto yelled.

"Bring it on Little man!" Dawn said making him growl.

"GULP COME HERE NOW!" Ripto yelled as Gulp tried to get in. "Destroy them and make sure its painful." Ripto said but the roof started to fall down. "What? The Roof! GULP GET ME OUT OF HERE! So long brats!" Ripto yelled as he and Gulp left.

"What a wuss." Sarah said as the Guide book undid everything Ripto did and the flags outside turned back to normal.

Autumn plains

"Great not again." Dawn said seeing the castle here had the same thing as before with Ripto's face on the flags.

"Hello girls." Moneybags said. (FUCK!)

"What do you want now?" Dawn asked.

"To give you another piece of equipment to climb. For another Fee of course." Moneybags said making them glare at him.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" Sarah asked not amused.

"A little plus some extra for opening another portal for an additional 400 gems." Moneybags said making Dawn growl before handing him the money. "Thank you." Moneybags said handing them the equipment.

"Lets go." Sarah said.

(I know I'm probably going to get some backlash from skipping most of the levels but honestly After playing this game for a while I'm bored with it So I'm going to skip through the levels to fight Gulp. Sorry. If I was playing the remastered version that comes out in October that would be a different story)

"Ready to face Gulp girls?" Elora asked.

"Been ready now lets go! I want to get this done and get to Dragon shores!" Dawn said as they entered the lair.

In the lair was Gulp and Ripto.

"Gulp we've finally taken over Avalar. You've earned a special treat." Ripto said with a fairy in hand before the girls dropped down behind him making Gulp growl. "Gulp what is it boy? Oh the fairy. Here you go." Ripto said about to hand her over till Sarah kicked him in the balls. "OOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Ripto yelled letting the fairy go and ran away. "You stupid little brats! You are really starting to get on my nerves worse than your brother!" Ripto yelled before jumping on a throne chair.

"Running away again little man?" Dawn asked making him smirk.

"Hardly. I'm just going to enjoy this. Gulp launch time!" Ripto yelled as Gulp jumped down and had a special piece of equipment on his back. "Gulp. Finish them and you'll have all the fairies you can eat." Ripto said.

"Please." Dawn said jumping on Gulp's head making him roar before trying to shake her off.

"For crying out loud Dawn!" Sarah yelled as she and Newt grabbed their chains and wrapped them around his feet before Dawn blasted Gulp in the head making him roar before she jumped off.

"Blast him in the back of the head." Dawn said as they each split up into three different directions before Gulp went after Sarah.

"I don't think so dummy!" Sarah yelled before she jumped on his head and blasted him again making him roar in pain.

"One more blast should do!" Dawn yelled as the split up again before he went after Newt and she did the same thing as Sarah and landed on his head before blasting him making him stand up on two legs in pain before roaring at he fell down dead.

Ript jumped up in shock before the throne tilted backwards.

"NOOOO!" Ripto yelled as he fell.

"Good riddance." Sarah said as Elora appeared behind her.

"Girls you did it." Elora said surprising them.

"Whoa! Elora where did you come from?" Dawn asked.

"I was just outside the castle when Ripto was defeated. The castle is now free again. Theres no sign of Ripto." Elora said before a group of fairies brought in some lounging chairs. "And ever since you girls got here all the creatures have been getting along again. And since I know you three really wanted to go to Dragon shore we decided to help you. Might not be much but it's something." Elora said as they sat down.

"Eh It works." Dawn said closing her eyes before Elora left.

"Hmm." Sarah said.

"What?" Dawn said.

"Elora said there was no sign of Ripto. There should at least be a body. Lets go." Sarah said.

"But we...Darn!" Dawn yelled as they left.

Meanwhile

Winter Tundra

"I think I finally found a way to access the Human worlds from the super portal." Professor said. "This Power crystal should give us the extra boost we need. But we will need more orbs but with the power crystal boosting it the super portal should work again." Professor said excited.

However this little talk was over as a bomb landed by them before exploding making them look and gasped.

"So you thought those Brats got rid of me did you?" Ripto said still alive and breathing. "Hardly. I still live. And I persuaded that bear to sell me a few bombs." Ripto said before going for the power crystal. "This should make an excellent replacement for my scepter. And after that I'm naming Avalar after me." Ripto said.

"Oh no you don't!" Sarah yelled running in after him along with her sisters.

"Grrr. You little brats have been a thorn in my side for long enough!" Ripto said running off into the castle.

"Girls stop him!" Elora said as they ran after him.

Final battle

"AHAHAHAHAHA! I've been waiting for this!" Ripto said trying to blast them but Each of them dodged the attacks with ease. "All that tough talk and you three can't even beat me!" Ripto yelled while laughing.

"Ok I've had enough of this." Dawn said before she was engulfed in purple flames turning into the Ghost Rider and Roared at him which shocked him.

"WHAT!" Ripto yelled in shock. Before Sarah was engulfed in Pink flames while Newt was engulfed in Gold. "GHOST RIDERS!" Ripto yelled in shock before summoning a mechanical bird and flew off. "HA BEAT THAT!" Ripto yelled only to widen his eyes in shock seeing them flying using repulsers to fly.

" **You were saying little man?** " Dawn asked amused.

"I hate humans." Ripto said weakly before they slashed his bird apart making him scream as he fell into the pit of lava.

Minutes later

The girls went outside the castle finding the others waiting for them.

"Girls you did it." Elora said giving them a hug.

"Aw." Dawn said rubbing the back of her head.

"I suppose you have to go now?" Elora asked.

"Yeah. We got a vacation to go to and then go back home." Sarah said.

"Before you go I think theres something Moneybags wants to give you." Elora said glaring at him.

"Hmph! I most certainly do not!" Moneybags yelled defiantly

"Oh yes you do jerkface!" Dawn yelled before jumping him and started beating him to death till he gave up the gems he took from them.

"You know you three could join us." Sarah said.

"No we have a lot of work to do in rebuilding after all the trouble Ripto caused. But if you three ever want to come back don't be afraid to." Elora said.

"See ya later!" Dawn yelled as they rushed through the portal.

Hours later

The girls were on the beach enjoying the peace and quiet after a day of dealing with Ripto.

Sarah however was looking into the sky.

'Hmm. I wonder where he is right now?' Sarah asked herself.

Meanwhile

The remains of the Dawn drifted aimlessly into space before what looked like a planet appeared.

 **Authors Note: Sorry about skipping the other levels. But I really wanted to do this next Chapter. I'm about to finally hit 70 Chapters. I'll be lucky if I can manage to get a hundred. Anyway Next Chapter is Halo 4. Now Then Read, Review, Fav and Follow. Review! See ya.**


	70. Requiem

Chapter 70 Requiem

What was left of the Dawn was drifting aimlessly through space.

For 2 weeks Sean and Cortana had drifted aimlessly through space waiting for a rescue part to find and save them.

However now something was happening.

Cortana was checking the ships life support to make sure there was enough power to power the Cryo Chamber when an orange light in the form of a flat beam scanned the ship.

Now Cortana knew something was up and started to unfreeze Sean from Cyro.

"Wake up Sean. I need you." Cortana said as the glass began to clear revealing Sean with the Oxygen mask on still on.

Sean groaned as he began to wake up.

"What the?" Sean placing his hands on the glass.

"Sean's it's alright. You've been out for a while." Cortana said.

"Where are we?" Sean asked calming down.

"Still aboard the Dawn." Cortana said.

"So why did you wake me then?" Sean asked.

"Hang on I'm activating the Ship's gravity generators." Cortana said as regular gravity was restored before Sean got out of his pod.

"Let's get to work." Sean said taking her chip before placing it on his wrest.

"We've got intrusion alerts on multiple decks." Cortana said.

"Are you sure it's not a rescue team?" Sean asked before the ship shook violently.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Cortana said as Sean rushed to the observation deck.

"How long was I out?" Sean asked.

"About a full 2 weeks." Cortana said.

"Someone should have found us by now." Sean said before the orange scanning light appeared again. "What the? What is that?" Sean asked.

"Sensor scan, high intensity. Doesn't match any known patterns." Cortana said.

"How close are we to the observation deck?" Sean asked.

"It's directly above us!" Cortana said and Sean went to the Elevator. "Sean, Wait a minute!" Cortana yelled as he opened the doors only to get sucked it.

"Whoa!" Sean yelled as he grabbed onto a ledge. "Oh right I forgot. Most areas lost pressure since this thing split in two." Sean said before climbing his way up to observation deck only to come face to face with a commando Droid who grabbed him by the neck before Sean tore its head off. "I thought Ultron used up all the droids the Regime had." Sean said.

"He might have. But don't forget these are Trade federation droids. And there has to be factories." Cortana said as Sean reached the observation deck and encountered more Regime troops both Droids and Locust before Sean killed them all with ease.

"Why are they even here? Did they trace the beacon?" Sean asked.

"No. I made sure only the Alliance could find it. Plus judging from the battle formations we might only be dealing with a small platoon." Cortana said before Sean opened the blast doors showing the outside.

"Yeah I don't think so." Sean said seeing over at least a 20 Cruisers. "They're here for something. But I don't think their after me." Sean said.

"Then what are they after?" Cortana asked.

"Let's get outside and fire the missiles. I don't want them to get any bright ideas." Sean said before switching out his mask that was almost out of Oxygen with a fresh one.

Fighting through the Regime and heading outside to the missiles was easy. Then they saw something that was completely new to them.

"I'm sorry. Did I miss the fact that we were over a Forerunner Planet?" Cortana said seeing the massive planet that was encased in a metal barrier.

"Thats what this is about. Forerunner tech. Don't forget they tried to acquire those ships a while ago." Sean said before heading to the missile control system and tried to fire at the cruiser only for it to jam. "Figures. Gotta do it the hard way." Sean said heading for the missile before lining it up and fired at a cruiser and destroyed it.

"Ready for the next one?" Cortana asked before the orange scanner came back and scanned Sean. "The Regime wasn't the one scanning us." Cortana said as it came for the planet before it began to open up and started sucking in everything from the outside.

"Oh crap." Sean said. "Please tell me theres still escape pods." Sean asked.

"It's to late!" Cortana yelled as the entire ship was sucked inside the planet.

Minutes later

What was left of the Dawn was now a wrecked crash. A pile of Ruble began to move before Sean appeared out of it unharmed.

"Well, that was fun." Sean said before looking at the landscape.

"Strange. This planet is completely artificial yet everything seems so...Real." Cortana said.

"Yeah even an artificial sun." Sean said looking up at the sky. "I'll hand it to those Forerunners. They were really smart." Sean said before he found a few Warthogs. "As Turok said. Nature provides." Sean said getting in the Driver seat before driving off.

"I'm picking up a faint transmission on the high band." Cortana said as both listened to it but only got static.

"Not Regime thats for sure." Sean said.

"You seem a little unfocused." Cortana said.

"Is it that obvious?" Sean asked.

"Is it because of Doom? I know you two were good friends before the Storm..." Cortana said.

"Thats a small part of the reason and yes I'm sad about his death but no. I keep thinking about what Spark said. Being a descendent of the General. What did he mean by that?" Sean asked.

"You're asking me?" Cortana asked since she was just as confused.

"Was he talking about an ancient Human? Or something else?" Sean asked.

"Well, he did say ancient Humans were just as talented as the Forerunners if not more." Cortana said.

"I need more information and hopefully it's here." Sean said continuing to drive before he ran into crash survivors of the Regime before taking them out.

"What I want to know is why they even want to be here? After what Ultron pulled you'd think they'd want nothing to do with Forerunner tech." Cortana said.

"Anything to give them an edge. This tech is the highest all around." Sean said before he reached a structure. "This is as far as we go by vehicle." Sean said getting out and entered the structure.

"Theres that phantom signal again." Cortana said as it kept coming out all static but you could definitely hear something this time.

"It's getting more clear. Whatever it is must be moving." Sean said before entering a room full of sentinels. "Figures." Sean said walking past them.

"Over there. Theres a console." Cortana said making him walk to it and inserted Cortana inside.

"Well?" Sean asked.

"It's a localized site cartographer. Ah heres the name of the facility. A shield world known as Requiem." Cortana said.

"Well, at least now we know where we even are." Sean said before they got a more clear transmission coming from A ship known as Infinity. "Infinity? It's finished?" Sean asked.

"Another one of your projects?" Cortana asked.

"It was a massive cruiser with mixed technology of the Alliance. With Forerunner Engines we found when we found those ships. I'm surprised it's already finished even more so that it's on the move." Sean said.

"We'll we can't contact them here. We need something strong enough to generate a clean signal." Cortana said scanning the planet till she found something inside the core of the planet.

"The planet must be hollow like the last one." Sean said.

"Then let's get moving." Cortana said.

"Wait. See if you can get access to anyone known as the General." Sean said.

"Oh right sure." Cortana said before doing so. "I got it." Cortana said and he placed her chip back on his wrest.

"So what can you tell me?" Sean asked.

"Well, most of the files are heavily encrypted. What I can tell you is this guy was a prodigal Genius on the battlefield. But any other information regarding him is kept hidden. I'll keep trying to break the encryption." Cortana said.

Heading back outside they saw the Sentinels keeping the Regime out of a certain building.

"Looks like the Sentinels are trying to keep the Regime out for some reason." Cortana said.

"Let's try our luck." Sean said approaching them but they just ignored him.

"Never ceases to amaze me how lucky you get." Cortana said.

"I think I get it from mom." Sean said chuckling before they entered the building.

"I got another signal from Infinity. I managed to clear it up some more." Cortana said This time it was much more clear but still a little hard to understand other than a few small words.

"Sounded like he said artifact." Sean said.

"Wonder if it's related to what the Regime are after." Cortana said as they entered a room with a Terminal which Sean put Cortana in.

"Got anything useful?" Sean asked.

"Not much this is only one of a thousand terminals all over the planet. But when I accessed the Cartographer this symbol came up. One you recognize." Cortana said showing it.

"The symbol of Reclaimer. Humanity." Sean said.

"I also got some more information on the General. He was a someone highly respected by the Forerunners. In a sense he was the leader of the mantle of responsibility. He made millions of plans. Plans within plans and so on. But thats all the information I have on him right now." Cortana said.

"This guy sounds like a Forerunner. How can I be a descendent of a Forerunner when all my DNA is clearly human?" Sean asked.

"Well, you don't look Forerunner. Maybe Spark just had you confused with him." Cortana said trying to activate a portal when something happened. Strange metal Creatures that were unknown to them appeared by did nothing.

"Cortana! Get us out of here!" Sean said as she activated a portal and he quickly inserted her into his wrest before jumping through.

"Ok that I was not expecting." Cortana said.

"What were those things?" Sean asked.

"I don't know. They almost looked...Human." Cortana said.

"I've had my fill of Creatures that look human 12 years ago on Sharks Tooth Island." Sean said as they walked outside seeing something in a purple sphere. "Now what do we have here?" Sean asked inserting Cortana into a console. "We're in the core I'm guessing." Sean said.

"This is Requiems core alright. And that thing in the center is some kind of satellite. If we can get to it we can contact infinity." Cortana said.

"How?" Sean asked.

"Those beams are shielding it from us." Cortana asked.

"So take down the Shields and we can access the satellite?" Sean asked.

"Yes. I'm opening a portal." Cortana said doing so and Sean placed her back on his wrest.

Arriving at the West side Sean saw they were in a Barren land.

"Why aren't we at the shield generator?" Sean asked.

"This was as close as I could get us." Cortana said. "You'll have to walk the rest of the way." Cortana said.

"I need to stretch my legs anyway." Sean said walking to the generator.

Along the way they encountered those creatures but for some reason they refused to attack him.

"Why are they not attacking us?" Sean asked.

"I don't know. Maybe their like the Sentinels and have a program not to attack reclaimers." Cortana said.

"No thats not it. Spark had the same programing but he went against it and killed Doom. No...Something else is going on." Sean said as they approached the first Generator and shut it off.

"I just got another transmission from Infinity. They're nearing the gravity well." Cortana said.

"Have you tried to warn them?" Sean asked.

"Yes, but they're not responding. We need to take down the other Shield Generator." Cortana said before opening a portal to go back to where they were before and once they arrived there they saw a few Regime Cruisers. "I was wondering why Infinity hadn't encountered the Regime." Cortana said.

"The hell'r they doing?" Sean asked.

"They're going to the Shield Generator." Cortana said.

"That can't be a coincidence." Sean said.

"What are you thinking?" Cortana asked.

"Theres something more to that satellite then we're seeing. I can feel it in my bones." Sean said as they entered the next portal to the shield generator on the East.

Now the Creatures still didn't attack them but they did attack the Regime even their human Russian members.

"So much for not attacking Reclaimers." Cortana said.

"They must have some kind of programing that won't let them attack us." Sean said as they neared the generator.

"By the way I got some more information on the General. During his campaign against the flood he was only able to halt their advances. Even he was no match against them so he made one last plan. Care to guess what it was?" Cortana asked.

"The Halo Rings." Sean said.

"Bingo. He was the one who activated the Ark. However it mentions something about a rebirth plan. I'm not sure what it is though." Cortana asked.

"Is that all?" Sean asked.

"Thats as much information I could gather." Cortana said.

"Hmm." Sean said before approaching the shield generator and deactivated it.

"Still can't reach Infinity. We need to reach the center and use that Satellite to reach them." Cortana said before they entered a portal and went right back where they started again.

"The Regime is heading to the Satellite as well." Sean said.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why would they care about a broadcast relay?" Cortana asked.

"I don't think it's that simple." Sean said as they entered the portal and went to the Satellite where both the creatures and the Regime were already fighting.

"We need to hurry before Infinity enters the well." Cortana said and Sean quickly rushed through the Regime and surprisingly the Creatures escorted him to the control panel.

"At least they're helping." Sean said as he reached the control panel before placing his hands on it.

"Infinity, this is Commander Kruger of the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn Please Respond." Sean said but instead heard his message repeated on the Satellite. "Hmm?" Sean said as the sphere started to move before a powerful wave blasted the Regime back but left Sean unharmed before the lower half opened up revealing something unbelievable.

"A Forerunner?" Sean asked as the man began to have armor appear on his body before looking up at Sean.

"So the General's prophecy came true. As expected of my old friend." The Forerunner said before he began to take control of the beasts having their color go from blue to orange. "He even left commands for my Prometheans to guard and protect you to secure my release." The Forerunner said.

"Who...Are you?" Sean asked.

"I am the Didact. The creator of the Prometheans. And an old friend of your ancestor the General." The Didact said.

"The General? He was a Forerunner correct?" Sean asked.

"Indeed he was. The most honorable and intelligent of our race. If you believe you are not a descendent of him I understand why because of your human DNA. Come with me and I will show you everything you need to know. Sean Ashburn Kruger." The Didact said.

"How did...Very well." Sean said before jumping over to him and both entered the sphere while the Regime was destroyed by the Promethean's.

"I understand this may be very confusing as to how you are part Forerunner but it is rather easy to explain." The Didact said.

"Care to start at the beginning?" Sean asked.

"Of course. Long ago our race was at the hight of its power. We created the mantle of responsibility to shelter all. The General the most honorable and intelligent of the Forerunners led our race to an age of peace and unity. However we soon came to face a foe that matched our power." The Didact said.

"You mean humans. I mostly already know that our people were at war with one another before a truce was called.

"Indeed. By the General. He saw Humanity as a valuable ally. I never understood why till I saw them fight beside us. We made plans within plans and yet your kind simple just performed. It was unnatural yet interesting to see. However I'm sure you know of our war against the flood." The Didact said.

"Yeah. We've had a few encounters with them recently. But we finally managed to eradicate the last of the flood on the Ark. Firing a single Halo ring to eradicate them all. Which is how I ended up here when my Ship tore itself apart." Sean said.

"I figured as much. Unlike your generation we we're no match for the flood even with our forces united. However the General had one plan that he knew would succeed. But before he carried that plan out. He had to secure the future of the Forerunners as well as his own bloodline." The Didact said.

"Secure his bloodline? How?" Sean asked.

"He merged his DNA with that of the Human species. However the intelligence of his blood would not activate instantly. It would take many generations for it to unlock. Your generation." The Didact said.

"Why not just leave it pure with his kind?" Sean asked.

"I asked the same thing. But the Human race simply just performed while we made many plans. Combined imagine the possibilities." The Didact said.

"Oh. I see. But what about securing the Future of the Forerunners?" Sean asked.

"In order to make sure the Forerunners could thrive once more he took the DNA samples of every living Forerunner and stored it here on Requiem. He did so knowing that when the time was right the Forerunner race would live once again. However he not only made sure I would stay alive to guide the people he also placed another Forerunner here to make sure the next Generation would learn of our past. My wife the Librarian" The Didact said.

"I think I might have seen here before on the Ark." Sean said.

"Yes. Even in her prison she still has ways to guide others to where they need to go even off Requiem." The Didact said before an image of the Ship Infinity was seen crashing into a forest.

"Oh wait I forgot about that. I don't suppose you'd be willing to send those Prometheans down to help would you?" Sean asked.

"Of course. I will send you close by to your ship." The Didact said before he teleported him to the ground.

"This whole trip is getting weirder by the minute." Cortana said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Sean said rushing to Infinity.

"Open fire!" A familiar voice yelled making Sean stop and sought out the source before finding Green Arrow along with Turok and Karai leading a group of soldiers.

"This was supposed to be a rescue operation not an assault mission." Karai said.

"Missions change over time." Turok said.

"So do people Sean said jumping down and surprising them.

"There you are. What is this place?" Oliver asked.

"A Forerunner world known as Requiem. Listen I'll explain everything later. Right now we need to clear out the Regime and fast." Sean said.

"Not even back for an hour and your already bossing us around." Turok said making Karai giggle a little.

"Oh shut up." Sean said.

Later

After fighting off the Regime the Infinity was airborne again.

"Commander Kruger. Captain Lasky appointed captain of the Infinity." Lasky said shaking Sean's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Sean said.

"Now you mind explaining what is going on here?" Donny asked.

"Yeah what are those things?" Raph asked pointing to the Prometheans.

"Those are Prometheans. An ally of ours." Sean said before the Didact walked in. "And this is the Didact. One of the last two Forerunners." Sean said.

It didn't take long to explain the whole story to everyone.

"Whoa." Mikey said at a loss for words.

"These DNA containers. Where are they?" Donny asked.

"I believe somewhere in the western hemisphere." The Didact said showing the layout of the planet.

"So we go in. Free the Librarian find the DNA containers and head straight for the Forerunner home world and let them take care of the rest while providing assistance." Sean said.

"Maybe we should call in for some extra support. We didn't exactly come fully prepared for a large scale battle like this." Leo said.

"Might I ask why?" Sean asked confused.

"We just came responding to the beacon to pick you up. We didn't think the Regime would be here." Lasky said.

"We did." Oliver said referring to himself and Karai.

"Look doesn't matter and we don't have time to call for backup. If the Regime get their hands on those DNA containers they could influence the next generation of Forerunners for years." Sean said.

"He is correct. Right now securing the future of the Forerunners is far more important." The Didact said.

"Lets get started then." Lasky said.

Later

The group was on a large terrain vehicle called an elephant with a large cannon on the top.

"Scans show theres a large number of Regime troops in the area." Donny said.

"We'll deal with it." Sean said.

Fighting off the Regime was easy due to the heavy firepower they had along with the aid of the Prometheans.

"There a shaft down below. We'll hold off the Regime you just find the Librarian and the DNA containers." Green Arrow said.

"Got it." Sean said rushing down.

Arriving down to the lower levels Sean and Cortana found what they were looking for.

"The DNA containers." Cortana said.

"Didact. I found the Containers." Sean said.

"Excellent. Have you found the Librarian yet?" The Didact asked.

"I'll find her." Sean said before one of the doors opened. "Or she'll led me to her." Sean said following the hallway before he was sucked into a light.

"Who is there?" Sean asked before the Librarian appeared. "I Know you. You were at the Ark." Sean said.

"Indeed I was. I need you to destroy the flood like the General planed you to do." The Librarian said. "Sean Ashburn Kruger. There is much you need to know about your ancestor." The Librarian said.

"The Didact said the General was basically the leader of the Forerunners as well as the holder of the Mantel of Responsibility." Sean said.

"Indeed he was. And he was so much more. He led our people to peace for thousands of years. However he foresaw an even greater threat much more dangerous than the flood. He foresaw someone who would acquire ancient and forbidden power that no one should ever possess. The infinity stones." The Librarian said.

"I've heard of these stones. I've only seen three. The Space, time and mind stones. I already know how dangerous they are with just one being used. But what would happen if someone had all six stones?" Sean asked.

"Anything could be possible. One could erase all life in the universe if the wielder wanted it so. The General knew this person has to be stopped. Even with the Forerunners brought back even we would not be enough. So he ensured a way for the Universe to be saved. You." The Librarian said surprising him.

"Me?" Sean asked.

"Hidden in your DNA are power's and abilities of Multiple species. Only I can unlock it. This was done so to protect the Universe." The Librarian said.

"Could I defeat this person without them?" Sean asked.

"No." The Librarian said.

"Then do it." Sean said.

Sean's body started to glow before he smashed a fist on the ground as the powers the General locked inside him awakened. And the Librarian was free from her prison.

"Sean! What happened?" Turok asked on the comms.

"Nothing. I have the Librarian. Lets go home." Sean said.

Days later

"Finally your back." Talbot said in his seat.

"Your in my seat." Sean said amused.

"Well, Someone had to take over while you were gone." Talbot said getting out of his seat.

"And I'm guessing you hated it." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Like hell. Good to have you back." Talbot said shaking his hand.

"Yup. And boy do I have a story to tell you." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: I almost thought I wouldn't be able to update today. Anyway so yeah Sean is half Forerunner and never knew it. This General I can promise this. You'll see him in time but you won't know when. Also as requested to the guy who wanted to know about the Spyro games. Yes it is a very good Game series even now. And the Remastered version I cannot wait to buy and play it when it comes out so I can promise you will love it when it comes out. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya.**


	71. Jurassic World

Chapter 71 Jurassic world

Sean slowly woke up from his bed seeing both Diana and Karai next to him in the nude making him smirk before looking out his window seeing the new and improved Jurassic Park now named Jurassic world.

After 2 weeks in space he decided to put in another vacation while also spending some time with the family.

Of course all the girls in his ever growing harem welcomed him back in their own way.

Sean soon heard the sounds of Junior waking up and quickly put on some shorts before picking him up.

"Easy son." Sean said making his son yawn before laughing.

"He really missed you." Diana said dressed in a blue robe before taking her son in her arms making him smile before yawning.

"Yeah he, Kicker and Takami." Sean said referring to his youngest children right now. "I better get going. I promised Henry I would help out in the labs today." Sean said getting dressed before he kissed her making her smile before he kissed his son's head making him yawn in his sleep.

Later

"Ah there you are." Henry said as Sean entered the lab.

"You do know they call it a vacation for a reason right?" Sean asked amused making him chuckle.

"Yes, I'm fully aware. In any even I have something to show you." Henry said showing him around the lab. "Due to our alliance with the Republic who are allied with Komino who are the currently the most advanced species in genetics our progress has tripled in the last year. However your grandfather believes that something new should be added to the park. Something unexpected." Henry said.

"Like what? Giant Alien species?" Sean asked making him chuckle.

"Nothing so drastic. Hybrids." Henry said making him frown. "Something wrong?" Henry asked.

"Uh no. I've just had my fill of Hybrids 12 years ago on Sharks tooth island." Sean said not saying anything about being a Hybrid himself with his Forerunner DNA.

"Oh right I forgot." Henry said remembering that story. "Well this is completely different and it will certainly not try to replace the human race as that Creature did." Henry said.

"Well, what is it exactly?" Sean asked.

"I call it the Indominus Rex. The base gene as you can guess is from the T Rex. The other is Velociraptor." Henry said.

"Isn't that a little dangerous? We're talking about a merged Dinosaur that has the DNA of the two most feared predators of all time." Sean said.

"Normally I would agree but he seems to act well behaved." Henry said.

"He? I thought all the Dinosaurs were female?" Sean asked.

"Yes, well, since it's basically the only one of its kind we didn't really need to bother with the natural made gender this time." Henry said.

"Where is it?" Sean asked.

"I'll show you." Henry said leading him to a portal before both appeared outside a paddock.

"Oh so this is why this was built." Sean said remembering this.

"We needed to make sure it would be well contained. The walls itself are reinforced with perfectly refined Titanium. Of course if we had any Vibranium it would be even more safe but Ultron used up all that was left years ago." Henry said not knowing that for a fact there was much more than what Ultron took.

"Right." Sean said as they entered the viewing deck.

"Now just to...Whoa!" Henry said in surprise seeing the Giant Hybrid looking directly at them from the other side of the glass. Unlike the T Rex this Hybrid had white skin and had longer arms fully capable of grabbing its prey.

"Has he done that before?" Sean asked stepping forward and the Dinosaur just looked directly at him.

"No, He's never done this before...How strange." Henry said in surprise as the Indominus continuously followed Sean's movements. "He certainly seems to like you." Henry said.

"I think I know why." Sean said going down to the bottom door.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked in concern before Sean entered the paddock where the Indominus got down lower before sniffing him and purred before lowered itself down more enough for Sean to climb on its neck before it raised up again.

"Ha! So the stories were actually true. Legend has it that certain animals will choose a Ghost Rider as a partner. In my case your first Hybrid." Sean said laughing.

"Astonishing. I never imagined the Indominus would be so willing to accept a human as its master." Henry said.

"Nature has a funny way of doing things. Look at me for example. I absolutely hate violence and yet here I am leading an alliance against the Dark Rider and many other threats both old and new." Sean said.

"True but then again I'm sure you would be doing those things anyway." Henry said.

"Maybe. I wonder how Turok will take this." Sean said knowing his younger brother would flip when he saw this new Dinosaur.

Meanwhile

On the other side of the island a Pig was running away from something and the sounds of fast feet approached the pig.

"Hold!" A voice said making the creatures stop chasing the pig as it went to safety. The creatures that were following it were four Velociraptors each with a different skin texture. "Hey!" A voice yelled making them look up and saw Turok with a clicker in hand in order to communicate with them.

"Ok eyes on me!" Turok said using the clicker and got the attention of three of the four. "Blue!" Turok said making her look at him and snarled. "Knock it off." Turok said before another growled at him. "Charlie come on man." Turok said before they calmed down. "Good. Now follow me." Turok said leading them somewhere else before getting to a bucket of dead mice and rats. "Ok girls it's feeding time?" Turok said throwing three of them mice before getting one big rat. "Blue this is for you." Turok said throwing it to her and she swallowed it whole. "Go!" Turok said making them run off.

"Well, done Turok." Roland said very impressed.

"Yeah and this is without using that connection." Turok said.

"Hey kid." A man known as Hoskins said. Hoskins was one of Sean's security advisors due to his time in the military. "I was starting to think your brother had a little to much faith in ya. But, damn, you got them eating out of your palm." Hoskins said impressed.

"Well, I have a way with animals. Whats up?" Turok asked making him get serious.

"A field test." Hoskins said making him sigh and walk away. "Hey. I just seen they can respond to commands. You need to talk to your brother and get this research on its feet." Hoskins said.

"Trust me you don't want to do that. I'm the only one who can control them." Turok said.

"Exactly. Imagine what would happen if you train others to do what you do." Hoskins said.

"No I mean only I can. I'm part of a tribe that has a very special connection to nature." Turok said.

"Well, then get other tribe members to help out." Hoskins said.

"I can't...I'm the only one left." Turok said going down to adjust the equipment.

"What does he mean he's the only one left?" Hoskins asked Roland making him sigh.

"You heard of the town Hope?" Roland asked.

"Of course I did. Whats does that...Oh." Hoskins said in realization. "He was there?" Hoskins asked.

"And the only survivor. Best not to bring that up with him since thats a sore subject with him." Roland said walking away.

"No shit." Hoskins said before walking to Turok. "Sorry about that kid." Hoskins said.

"Don't worry about it. Look I get why you want to use the Raptors for the Military. I think it would also decrease casualties. But you can never control nature like that. Dogs and Dolphins are one thing. But them? No, you would need years if not decades of training to do that." Turok said.

"Years we don't have. We might have finally found a weakness to the Dark Rider but still. His power and number of followers are growing." Hoskins said.

"True. But now his chain of command is messed up which gives us time. Doom and Ultron are dead with the former giving us intel on base sites and plans he had. Now we just need to kill those Like Makarov, Shredder and the Locust queen." Turok said before he stopped and faced to right.

"What?" Hoskins asked confused.

"Something isn't right." Turok said.

Inside the Park the Civilians were all held captive by the Regime.

"Damn!" Sean said in anger seeing the monitors.

"They must have found a way past the security grid." Henry said.

"Hey Sean." Turok said on the Radio.

"Yeah?" Sean answered.

"We got problems." Turok said.

"Tell me something I don't know. The Regime got past the security grid. I have an asset that can help but I need backup." Sean said.

"I'm on my way." Turok said.

"Wait you can't just take the Indominus into battle. We haven't even performed tests on him yet." Henry said.

"You want a test heres your test. We don't have time to argue. Theres at least over 20,000 people being held hostage by the Regime." Sean said opening the gate. "Lets go boy." Sean said as the Indominus snarled before rushing out the gate.

"Oh dear." Henry said before rushing to the monitors. "I'll keep an eye on the civilians." Henry said on the coms.

"Copy that." Sean said as they rushed to the park.

Inside the park a group of Locust had the Civilians in groups to keep an eye on them.

However soon they heard roaring sounds approaching which confused them.

"So he's arrived." Makarov said readying his weapon before Sean and the Indominus rushed out into the open. "What the!" Makarov yelled as the Indominus charged right at them smashing most of the Locust and slashed them.

"YEEEHAAAW!" Sean yelled as his partner did a Number on the Locust.

"So you want to play do you?" Makarov said before pressing a button and a portal appeared before a rather large Brumak came out and smacked the Indominus into a building making it roar before it was held down.

"Come on!" Sean said.

"I've been looking forward to this." Makarov said.

(Insert Quaritch down from Avatar. You'll need to look it up on Youtube since It's not on iTunes. At least I don't think it is)

"Still holding a grudge for losing the third world war?" Sean asked mocking him making him frown.

"I know he said that he would be the one to kill you...But I don't think he will mind if I wound you a little." Makarov said aiming his shotgun at him only for the ground to shake. "What?" Makarob said before looking up front.

Shockingly a group of Triceratops rushed at the Regime.

"No!" Makarov yelled as the Dinosaurs killed most of his troops with ease before suddenly.

The group of Raptors rushed at the Large Brumak and due to their tiny size they were able to avoid its hands.

"Henry unlock Paddock nine." Sean said.

"Are you out of your mind?" Henry asked in shock.

"Trust me." Sean said making him sigh before doing so and inside the Paddock was a T Rex before it roared and charged at the Brumak as did the Indominus.

With the combined efforts of every Dinosaur on the island they were able to push the Regime back along with Makarov who had no choice but to retreat.

"What just happened?" Henry asked at a loss for words.

"Nature has an order. A power to restore balance." Sean said petting his partner who purred a little. "Heh. I wonder how the girls will react to you as a pet?" Sean said amused.

(end song here)

Later

"You have got to be kidding me." Sally said seeing the large Hybrid in the front yard resting after the journey home.

"You're not seriously considering keeping this thing as a pet are you?" Regina asked in shock.

"Why not? It chose me as a partner so why can't I keep it here?" Sean asked.

"But it's...a freaking dinosaur." Alexis said.

"And I'm a ghost Rider who has Forerunner DNA inside him." Sean said.

"Ugh. I give up." Sally said.

"Ah don't worry you'll get used to him." Sean said amused.

 **Authors Note: I know Black Ops 3 was supposed to be next but I decided to save that for later during the unlimited series. Also yes Sean finally has a pet since many of you have been begging me to give him one. Now heres the list of the Arcs.**

 **Transformers Age of extinction**

 **Jaws 2**

 **Call of Duty Ghosts**

 **captain america civil war**

 **Black Panther**

 **Transformers The Last knight**

 **Spyro year of the Dragon**

 **Spyro Enter the Dragonfly**

 **call of duty infinite warfare**

 **Lake Placid**

 **And thats the list. Now Next Chapter will finally be the one of Age of Extinction. Care to guess who is going to be the** **arrogant Scientist. The back stabbing CIA agent will still be in it of course since I love seeing him die. Now Read, Review, Fav and Follow. Review if you love to have an Indominus as a pet! See ya!**


	72. Age of Extinction

Chapter 72 Age of Extinction

Sean was in his office looking over various files on projects and so on.

However Sean's mind was on something else more concerning.

A member of the CIA had come in to negotiate...If you can call it that. He wanted Sean to turn over Optimus Prime to an asset who would provide a rare metal that would benefit the human race for countless generations.

However Sean of course refused such a thing not willing to turn his back on his friends and allies just for something that might not even be real. This of course started an argument which ended with The CIA member's head being smashed onto his desk and gave him a serious warning. Attack anyone in the alliance and there would be serious and deadly consequences.

That was over a week ago.

And just two days ago Optimus went off the grid as if he just vanished from the planet and the universe.

However he was torn from his thoughts when Richland walked in.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"We just got a hit on Optimus in Texas." Richland said showing him video surveillance of a man dragging a truck to his house. "Checked the energy signature and it matches Optimus's power source. From the look of things I'd say Optimus has been injured greatly." Richland said.

"Who is this guy who took him?" Sean asked.

"Cade Yeager. His wife just passed away. Has a single daughter named Tessa Yeager. He has a little bit of history as an inventor in small things but nothing big like this place." Richland said.

"Get a small squad together I want to bring Optimus back unharmed. I get the feeling that CIA agent is behind this so we might encounter heavy resistance." Sean said.

Later

Sean and a small Platoon of troops were heading to Yeager's house when they saw a group of CIA agents holding him down along with his daughter who had a gun placed on her head and another man who Sean was assuming was a family friend.

The Agents soon saw the Global Tech group.

"Ah shit." An Agent named James Savoy said as he took the gun away from the girl's head.

"And just what the hell is this?" Sean asked glaring at the agent.

"Nothing to concern yourself with sir. Just trying to get some information out Yeager is all." Savoy said trying to convince him to leave but knew that wouldn't work.

"By threatening his daughter? This is why I hate the CIA." Sean said pushing him aside and pulled Tessa up and did the same to Cade.

"Thanks." Cade said.

"Mr. Kruger." Savoy said aiming his pistol at him. "I'm going to ask only once that you leave." Savoy said as everyone aimed their weapons at each other.

"Where's Optimus?" Sean asked in a whisper to Cade.

"He's in the Barn." Cade said.

"Why do you guys want Optimus so badly?" Sean asked while secretly inputing commands to the device on his wrest.

"Just following orders." Savoy said about to fire till Optimus burst out of the Barn.

"HERE I AM!" Optimus yelled firing at the Rogue Agents.

"Optimus! Follow us!" Sean yelled as he got in his vehicle with Tessa, Cade and their friend Lucas.

"Get us out of here!" Cade said.

"Hang on!" Sean said driving the truck out of the area just as a few missiles flew by destroying the house.

"Damn!" Cade yelled as Sean drove off with his forces in pursuit while Optimus followed. "Who are these guys?" Cade asked.

"I have no idea. We just came to pick up Optimus since we're sure theres a price on his head." Sean said before one of the Rogue agents drove up next to him before Sean hit him making him crash into a tree. "Where'd you even find him anyway?" Sean asked.

"In an abandoned theater. Figured he could be used for parts before I found out who he was and tried to repair him." Cade said as Optimus transformed and blasted a group of Rogue agents.

"And did a good job from the looks of things." Sean said before someone drove up to them only for it to transformer into a transformer. "Oh come on!" Sean yelled as he swiftly avoided the Transformer.

"Lockdown!" Optimus yelled as the two fought for a few minutes.

"Who's that?" Tessa asked.

"No idea." Sean said as they approached the portal zone and got out.

"Optimus this way!" Dom yelled as Optimus rushed to them.

"No, you don't!" Lockdown yelled as he threw some kind of grenade and it exploded turning the blast zone into metal.

"Move!" Sean yelled as they rushed to the portal but Lucas fell behind before being turned to metal.

"Lucas!" Cade yelled.

"Go now!" Sean yelled as they rushed through the portal before Sean threw a EMP device deactivating the Portal so they couldn't follow.

Later

"Ok look I need some answers since my best friend just got killed for...I don't even know why." Cade said.

"I told you already that theres a price on Optimus's head for some reason. A member of the CIA came to my office over a week ago requesting for me to turn Optimus over to an unknown party for some kind of reward. I turned him down and you can guess what happened next." Sean said.

"And what about that Terrorcon?" Cade asked.

"He's actually not associated with any of the three groups at all. From the Archives tell he's a merciless bounty hunter that will do anything to get the job done and get paid. He's also probably the asset I was told about by the CIA agent from before." Sean said before looking through various files on the screen till he found what he was looking for. "Harold Attinger. One of the highest ranking members in the CIA." Sean said.

"Why do they want Optimus so bad?" Cade asked.

"It's under my belief that Optimus is wanted by someone for a purpose. But What I am unsure. However as for Attinger I can guess who's supplying him and his men with state of the art tech." Sean said bringing up the screen again before the Logo of a company known as KSI.

"I think I've heard of them before. Supposed to be big shot robotic scientists." Cade said.

"I can provide you with the means of infiltrating the facility and see what they're doing exactly. With any luck Attinger will be there and we can take them down." Sean said.

"Alright." Cade said.

Later

"Alright I'm in." Cade said entering the labs. "Whoa." Cade said.

"Theres a camera put into your glasses. Turn it on." Sean said getting him to do just that. Once the feed came in it showed dozens of Robots in the design of Transformers while also melting down Terrorcons for metal. "What the hell?" Sean said.

"They must be melting down whatever is left of Shockblast's forces for the metal. Our metal is considered the most potential in the universe." Megatron said.

"Yeah but why do they need Optimus?" Sean asked as Cade entered a room and saw something that put everyone on edge.

"You gotta be kidding me." Lane said seeing a Transformer with silver metal with a near identical appearance as ShockBlast. (Picture the same appearance as Galvatron but with Shockblast's head and cannon)

"I see Shockblast's head in here." Cade said showing him the head.

"Project is code named Ultrablast." Ross said seeing the name right next to the screen. "They're trying to recreate the Transformers in their own way." Ross said.

"How much potential does the metal have?" Sean asked.

"It's practically limitless. With the right amount of procedures our metal could be used for anything such as creating any object to the perfect detail." Optimus said.

"Attinger said that this Asset of his could provide Earth with a lift time supply of the metal." Sean said before Cade was caught by security. "Shit. Mobilize." Sean said.

Cade was being taking up a few floors with the CEO of the company known as Joshua Joyce.

"Corporate espionage. That's a very serious crime. Who put you up this?" Joshua asked.

"You tell me. Your CIA buddies tried to kill me and my daughter for protecting a hero." Cade said making him frown.

"Wait what?" Joshua asked before they reached the selected floor where Attinger was in.

"Mr. Yeager. Have a seat theres much we need to talk about." Attinger said.

Outside the building Sean along with the Autobots and Decepticons rushed to the KSI building.

"You sure this's a good idea?" Lane asked on the comms.

"Probably not but it will get the job done." Sean said.

Back with Cade

"Mr. Ashburn failed to see the good we're doing. He wouldn't hand over Optimus since he's very loyal to his Allies. Thats noble. But being Noble only does so much for the world. And we've faced so many wars as of late both by Aliens and by those who are from Earth. I'm trying to protect the world from another war." Attinger said.

"By handing Optimus over to a bounty hunter?" Cade asked.

"If it means the country will be protected from another war I would do it a hundred times over. Now I'm only going to ask once. Where is Optimus Prime?" Attinger asked before Shockwave climbing the building reached the floor and blasted it open.

"Cade over here!" Sean yelled making him quickly jump on Shockwave before he jumped back down and entered the building.

"They're going into the labs." Joshua said rushing down to stop them.

"Destroy the labs!" Megatron yelled blasting the replicas as did the others.

"Hey! Stop that! This is Company property. More importantly these are none of your kind. They gave up their rights when they turned against all of you." Joshua said.

"Maybe so but this is crossing a line. You make it sound like you own the Transformers." Sean said on Shockwave's shoulder.

"I never said that. But this is the spoils of war. Dead metal. Besides it's not like you're not doing the same thing in your company." Joshua said.

"With their approval though and help since I don't just do things when I want to I get permission to do what I do." Sean said.

"Listen...You cannot stop the advancements and technology and as cruel as it sounds we can improve them even better." Joshua said.

"No, you can't cause what you're doing is just making soulless machines. Transformers have souls like us. And you don't even care." Sean said making him frown. "Let's get out of here." Sean said as they left.

"Prime is here you need to stop him." Attinger said in a serious tone.

"UltraBlast hasn't been tested yet." Joshua said.

"You need to respond." Attinger said making him frown.

Sean was in Shockwave's vehicle form talking to Lane and the others.

"I'll send a pick up team to retrieve all that tech. Maybe we can find a better use of it." Lane said.

"Yeah sure...The hell?" Sean said seeing an unknown aircraft flying after them. "Attinger. He sent one of those fakes after us." Sean said before nearly getting blasted. "SHIT!" Sean yelled.

"Hang on." Shockwave said as the group began to split up but Ultra blast went right after Optimus.

"Damnit! He's going right after Optimus!" Sean said.

Optimus transformed as did Ultra blast before shoving a sword into the hole in his chest but nothing happened.

"You have no soul!" Optimus yelled and something unexpected happened even from Joshua's point of view.

"That is why I have no fear!" Ultrablast said before blasting him away.

"It talks?" Sean asked before Ultrablast looked at him.

"YOU!" Ultrablast yelled before trying to blast him had Sean not dodged the attacks before grabbing a large bolder and threw it at him and hit him in the face. "ARGH!" Ultrablast yelled.

However suddenly something blasted Optimus from behind wounding him before he fell down.

"Prime!" Megatron yelled.

"All of you retreat now!" Optimus yelled making them reluctantly fall back except for Sean who observed as Lockdown approached Optimus while Ultrablast flew away and a large ship approached the area.

"Lane you have visual?" Sean asked

"Negative something is jamming our screens." Lane said.

"I feel sorry for you, Prime. Your allegiance to these humans. The trouble with loyalty to a cause is that the cause will always betray you." Lockdown said.

"Your wrong. Humans gave us back our world and took us in as friends." Optimus said.

"You speak of the Kruger boy. Ah yes. A remarkably loyal human. To bad he's only one of a kind." Lockdown said.

"Who sent you here?" Optimus asked.

"Where do you think you came from? You think you were born like these Biological beings? No. You were built. And your creators want you back." Lockdown said as his ship approached Prime.

"Shockwave I need intel on these Creators." Sean said.

"I have no knowledge about these creators other than Primus." Shockwave said before a net caught Prime and lifted him on the ship.

"Shit. We're mounting a rescue op." Sean said as Ratchet drove to him.

"Get in." Ratchet said and Sean got in. (One of you begged me to keep him alive and thats exactly what I'm going to do. Though I was gonna do it anyway since Unlike bonecrusher Ratchet is more popular and cooler)

Driving to the city they saw a way to climb up to the ship using one of the buildings.

"So how are we gonna find Prime?" Cade asked.

"We'll have to split up." Sean said as he and Cade went alone while the others went searching as well.

As they were searching however Sean and Cade found Lockdown talking with Savoy and a small few Rogue Operatives.

"As much as I've enjoyed the hunt, I won't miss your wretched planet. A deal is done. One prime for one seed." Lockdown said handing them an object. "Handle it with care. I trust your species is ready." Lockdown said.

"Don't worry about our species." Savoy said.

"Farewell, Earth." Lockdown said before leaving as did they by Chopper.

"The hell is that thing?" Cade asked.

"Must be how they're going to collect that metal. Must work like a that grenade that killed Lucas. Only I'm willing to bet the range is far greater." Sean said before they continued their search for Prime.

Heading down lower they entered a smaller ship full of strange species along with larger transformers.

"Sean." Optimus said from one of the cages.

"There you are." Sean said rushing to the cage. "Guys I found him. Sending our location." Sean said.

"Understood." Shockwave said.

Soon the others arrived and freed Prime.

"This ship disconnects from here. Lockdown will be in deep space by the time he sees I'm gone." Optimus said.

"Shockwave get us out of here." Sean said.

"Understood." Shockwave said piloting the ship and detached from the main vessel before flying away from the city.

Once they landed however they needed to talk.

"I fear your race will doom itself with its arrogance for what you have brought upon yourselves." Optimus said.

"What now?" Sean asked.

"You fail to see who's controlling who. Within that manmade prototype I fought, I sensed the presence of ShockBlast." Optimus said.

"What are you talking about? You killed Shockblast at the battle of Chicago months ago I was there remember." Sean said.

"Perhaps but his mind was still intact enough from them to download information from him. In doing so transferred his mind into the Prototype." Optimus said.

"That would explain why that thing hated me so much." Sean said.

"We must warn KSI about this before it is to late." Optimus said.

"I think it already is. We spotted Savoy on the ship getting something called the seed. Whatever that is." Sean said.

"Theres something you need to know about our race. Long before Humanity or most Sentient life began." Megatron said.

"Thousands of planets were cyber-formed with seeds. They turned your organic life into our elemental metals. Our creators destroyed thousands of worlds to make us." Optimus said.

"Ultrablast must want to do it agin using the largest city. Killing millions and having enough metal to make a new army." Sean said.

Later

After getting a call to Joshua they managed to warn him about Ultrablast. Taking the Threat seriously after the demonstration he saw he told them where to meet them.

"If Ultrablast gets his hand on that seed millions will die." Sean said to Lane on the comms.

"I hear you. I'll send a group there as fast as I can but we're stretched thin as it is." Lane said.

"So in other words we're on our own." Sean said before they arrived where Joshua was at. "Give it here!" Sean yelled before the ship was hit by missiles. "WHOA!" Sean yelled as he, Cade, Hound and Bumble Bee fell out while the rest flew farther away and crashed.

"What was that?" Cade asked.

"Uh. Ultrablast has control of the other prototypes." Joshua said.

"How many?" Sean asked.

"About 50." Joshua said.

"Great." Sean said before gun fire was heard and Sean saw Savoy firing at them. "You two get that seed out of here. I'll handle this." Sean said rushing to him.

"He's out of his mind." Joshua said.

"I'm starting to think thats a good thing in his case." Cade said as they carried the seed to the elevator.

Sean rushed at Savoy before both fell down below to a room.

"Who the hell trades Human blood for metal?" Savoy asked before Sean punched him in the face busting his jaw.

"Unlike you asshole." Sean said grabbing him by the shirt. "I don't turn my back on my friends!" Sean yelled kicking him out the window making him scream as he fell to his death.

"Jesus Christ." Sean said before jumping down to the others.

"That was quick." Joshua said.

"I've had a lot of practice for the last 4 years." Sean said before UltraBlast's Terrorcons attacked.

"Damn!" Cade yelled as they took cover inside a small restaurant.

"Optimus! We need backup here now!" Sean yelled before wrapping his chain around one of their heads and tore it off.

"We're on our way! With new allies." Optimus said.

Indeed they had new allies known as the Dino bots.

Charging through the city to the enemy to assist the others.

"Oh fucking hell. That is awesome." Sean said amased. Soon the battle shifted in their favor before the Terrorcons were forced to pull back.

"Inconceivable!" Ultrablast yelled in rage before he pulled back.

Soon enough Lockdown's ship approached the city and Optimus went to go fight him while the others protected the Seed.

"I gotta go help Optimus." Sean said.

"What are you crazy?" Cade yelled as Sean rushed after Optimus.

Optimus was facing against Lockdown and was doing very well.

Sean soon arrived and was about to help till Attinger fired at him making him stop.

"You're staying out of this Kruger!" Attinger said.

"Are you out of your mind! Are you really that afraid of another war breaking out! News flash idiot theres going to be another one anyway no matter what you do!" Sean said.

"This has nothing to do with preventing another war. This is about protecting the country from Aliens who have no right to be on this planet. Their freaks, monsters and abominations! They all deserve to die!" Attinger said before suddenly the ground began to pull him under and his gun melted away. "What?" Attinger said in shock.

"You want to know something about me? I'm not all Human. I'm only half as is the rest of my family. Half Human half Forerunner. A forerunner combined his DNA with the Human species to protect the Universe. And I intend to use the gifts he left behind for me to good use. Starting with killing you." Sean said as he was pulled in deeper.

"NOOOOOOO!" Attinger yelled before the ground fully swallowed him in and crushed him having a small pool of blood pour out of the ground.

With that over Sean went to help Optimus.

However suddenly a familiar Dark Sphere appeared and kicked them both away.

" **Come here**!" The Dark Rider yelled pulling Lockdown in.

"Shit!" Sean yelled before Lockdown's ship left the planet.

Meanwhile

"What is the meaning of this?" Lockdown asked seeing the massive numbers of the regime.

"I saved your life to give you a new purpose. You have great potential Lockdown. But you waste it on being a mercenary. Why not something that will leave your mark on the pages of history." The Dark Rider said gaining his interest.

"What do you have in mind?" Lockdown asked intrigued.

Meanwhile

"This seed was left by our Creators. And there remains a price on my head. I must leave earth in order to protect it and its people." Optimus said handing the seed to Megatron.

"Will you ever come back?" Sean asked.

"I am unsure. But when Earth is threatened and in a time of great Need I shall return." Optimus said before flying into Space to search for his creators.

"Now what do we do with this?" Joshua asked.

"Until Ultrawave is captured or killed again we keep it in the vault." Sean said.

Later

"You know at this rate I'm not sure we can handle all this crap." Talbot said.

"Oh please." Sean said sitting in his desk before pulling out Quints old Riffle that by some miracle survived the Explosion of Burt's home.

"You know you've kept that around for 14 years." Talbot said.

"Yeah well I mostly keep it as a reminder of that incident. I really wish I had it during our second encounter of the second Great White 11 years ago." Sean said.

"What second encounter?" Turok asked walking in making Sean chuckle.

"You'll love this story." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Finally I got this done. I'm on a roll lately. A chapter every single day. Of course that might decrease after I go back to work Monday since my paid vacation is almost up. Also one of you keeps asking me to keep the King alive during the Civil war Arc. Will I though? You'll see soon enough. Also I am so happy to have 1,300 reviews in a single story. You guys rock. Anyway Next Chapter Dun Dun. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. Review my awesome fans!**


	73. Jaws 2

Chapter 73 Jaws 2

2010

(Just so no one gets confused the People who will be replacing Micheal Brody and his friends will be Sean, Sally, David, Reed, Ben, Susan, Gail, Regina, Frank and Johny)

Talbot on Amity island again was driving to a newly constructed hotel. After the Whole Creature incident theres hasn't been anything dramatic for the last year. Sean went and graduated from College at the age of 13 and met some rather unique people that came here along with Regina and Gail.

Soon he arrived at the hotel where the island's high school band played some music before he found Sean and his wife Rhonda and sat down next to them.

"Jeez Colonel what took you so long?" Sean asked. Another thing would be Talbot went from the rank of Major to Colonel last month due to his rather unique battles for the past 3 years. Plus a little help from Sean and Tom's team helped out.

"Sorry. My truck wouldn't work so I had to take one from the base." Talbot said.

"Well, thankfully you only missed the music so no big deal." Sean said as the Mayor started to make his speech.

"Thanks to the efforts of Mara Kruger we now have this new hotel that is state of the art to suit the needs of our guests not from the island." Larry said pointing to Mara making the people applaud for her. "On a more serious note there is something that needs to be said that I should have done three years ago." Larry said.

"Hmm." Sean said in interest.

"Three years ago a Great white Shark came to this very island and threatened our very way of life. But thanks to three brave men they were able to kill the beast that threatened so many lives. With Regrettably one of them losing his life in the process in order to save all of ours. Ladies and gentlemen." Larry said walking to something that was covered in a sheet. "Allow me to present this monument of this islands greatest heroes." Larry said pulling down the sheet revealing a statue of Sean, Talbot and Quint 3 years ago making the crowd applaud even more.

"Huh. Not bad." Sean said making Talbot chuckle in amusement.

"This monument will be placed by the docks to remind everyone of who saved this island." Larry said getting everyone to applaud again.

Soon everyone began to disperse.

"Nice speech there." Sean said to Larry making him chuckle.

"Well, I realized I needed to make amends for putting innocent people in danger three years ago. I can only hope to god that this island does not have another Great White problem." Larry said as the very thought made his skin crawl.

"If there is we'll handle it again." Sean said making him smile.

"Good to hear." Larry said before walking off.

"You never once said you killed a great white." Susan storm said to her boyfriend.

"Not exactly my favorite story." Sean said.

"Oh come on. Who doesn't tell a story like that?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah well you lose a good friend because of said shark and you tell me." Sean said.

"Oh." Susan said smiling at him.

Next day

Talbot was walking to the docks before seeing Frank and Billy getting a boat ready.

"Hey I thought you guys we're off duty today." Talbot said.

"Other guys got sick so we had to come in early." Billy said.

"Hey Colonel!" One of the fisher men yelled driving by them.

"Yeah?" Talbot asked.

"We got a gold-plater in the main Channel. A big cruiser!" The Fisherman said.

"Where?" Frank asked.

"Off the point. No running lights just a divers flag." The Fisherman said.

"Went us to look at it?" Billy asked.

"Yeah would ya? I can't drive this thing like he does anyway." Talbot said.

"Yeah sure." Frank said.

Meanwhile

Sean and his friends were at the docks about to go sailing for fun.

"Have you ever even sailed one of these things?" Ben asked.

"I have some experience. Besides this about having fun." Sean said.

"Right on." Johnny said.

Soon the group headed out into the water.

"Hey Reed." Sean said gaining his attention.

"Yeah?" Reed said only to get hit in the face by a water ballon. "What the?" Reed said in surprise while Sean and Susan laughed at him.

"You make it to easy." Sean said only to get hit in the back of the head by another water ballon by Ben.

"Keep talking smart guy!" Ben yelled before Sean threw another one at him.

"Oh dear." Susan said before getting hit by Regina. "Oh now your gonna get..." Susan tried to say before they all heard an explosion in the distance and a large cloud of smoke.

"The hell?" Ben said.

"Lets go see whats going on." Sean said as they sailed to the source.

Soon enough they came across a wreckage of a boat.

"What happened?" Gail asked.

"I have no idea." Sean said as he took a closer look.

Soon Sean called Talbot down to investigate.

"You sure you didn't see anything?" Talbot asked.

"We were about a mile or two away when we heard the explosion. But from the looks of things this looked like an accident of sorts. But we couldn't find a body." Sean said.

"Alright I'm closing the beach for now. You can go back out tomorrow morning." Talbot said getting him to nod as the others left. Talbot however narrowed his eyes looking at the remains of the boat that Billy and Frank were picking up.

"I know what you're thinking." Sean said gaining his attention. "If it is another shark we need proof." Sean said.

"Yeah I know. Hopefully we can get some before another incident shows up. Listen Frank and Billy brought back a camera from a divers boat thats been sitting out there for a couple days you think you can pull anything off it?" Talbot asked.

"I can try. Depends on the camera." Sean said as they left.

Next morning

Sean and hid group were by the lighthouse.

"You don't think another Great White shark could have caused that explosion do you?" Susan asked Sean as he sat on her lap.

"In this world almost anything is possible." Sean said before two locals rushed by them.

"Where the hell are they going?" Ben asked.

"To hot in the lighthouse?" Johnny asked.

"To hot for those two?" Sean asked before they heard the girl scream. "Oh what now?" Sean asked as they rushed to the source. "Whoa!" Sean said seeing the dead body of a Killer Whale. "Ok now I'm convinced." Sean said.

Soon enough Talbot and the military arrived.

"Jesus." Talbot said inspecting the bite marks on its stomach and face. "What do you think?" Talbot asked Sean.

"Well, from the looks of things this guy has been drifting for at least a day. The bite mark matches that of a great white. Problem is we don't know where the occurred. This could have taken place miles away from the island." Sean said getting a closer look at the wounds.

"Isn't there some kind of blood trail?" Talbot asked

"Not really. Most of the blood leaves over time. But considering how this one got here we won't be able to find a trail and technology for tracking like this is not available at the moment." Sean said.

"So this isn't enough proof to shut down the beaches?" Talbot asked.

"The last time A shark showed up Larry ignored the clear evidence that showed there was a great white. This time we only have two missing divers and a blown up boat. Thats not enough evidence right now." Sean said making him sigh.

"Damnit. What about the photos?" Talbot asked.

"Well, there was a small image of something but not enough to confirm it was a shark. Look theres nothing really we can really do till more clear evidence shows up." Sean said.

"Like what?" Talbot asked.

"I don't know. A body part or something. My advice is increase troops by the water." Sean said as he and his group left.

"I wish it was that simple." Talbot said.

Later

Sean and his group were by a bar trying to relax from all this nonsense.

"I'm starting to get the feeling this whole island is just full of problems." Reed said.

"Oh please. There was only one problem and that was three years ago." Sean said taking a gulp from his drink.

"What exactly happened anyway?" Susan asked.

"Aw. A woman's remains ended up on the beach where my dad and his team along with Talbot found them. He tried to shut down the beach but..." Sean tried to say.

"Larry wouldn't let him." David said sitting down next to his brother.

"What took you so long?" Sean asked.

"Been busy. Finally got my boating license and my own boat." David said. "I say tomorrow we go out into the ocean and just go sailing." David said.

"After everything thats happened?" Susan asked.

"Hey my little brother killed one shark he can kill another." David said making Sean chuckle.

"Ok first of all I had a riffle and placed an air tank in its mouth before shooting it. I only still have Quint's riffle." Sean said.

"What happened to Quint anyway?" Sally asked.

"Fucking Shark ate him. First time I ever saw that much blood." Sean said shivering.

"Oh poor baby." Susan said holding him close.

"Shut up." Sean said making her giggle.

"So how bout it. You want to go tomorrow morning?" David said making Sean shrug.

"Eh what the hell. After all these incidents could be just bad luck." Sean said.

Next morning

The group soon went out to the docks and were joined by a local named Marge.

"So where to?" Susan asked as she and Sean sailed with the others.

"Let's head to the lighthouse first." Sean said as they sailed to their destination.

Along the way they found Sean and David's father and his team along with Richland on a boat.

"Hey dad!" David yelled getting their attention.

"Boys you should be on land!" Tom yelled.

"You try staying inside on a day like this!" Sean yelled making him laugh.

"We're going Treasure hunting!" Tom yelled.

"Great save us some along with some lobsters!" Sean yelled making everyone laugh.

"So long turkeys!" Tom yelled as they left.

"Alright you know the drill. Word is theres an abandoned ship thats full of treasure down there. Anything you find might help us fund certain projects." Tom said.

"Got it." Ross said getting their equipment on before diving in.

Soon the group swam towards the old sunken ship that had a few pieces of gold on the ground.

Ross was picking up some Jewels whens suddenly out of nowhere a large Great White Shark swam by him with the right side of its face burned due to it being the cause of the boat exploding a while ago.

Ross was so shocked he bit off his breather and quickly swam to the surface which Tom and Lane noticed and followed him.

Once they reached the boat Tom and Lane gently placed Ross down.

"Get us in for Christs sake get us in!" Lane yelled before Ross grabbed Tom's arm.

"I...Saw...Another...Great White down there!" Ross said.

"What?" Tom said in disbelief.

"Another one?" Lane asked.

"Get us back to the shore. I need to order a Chopper to find Sean and David along with their friends." Tom said.

"I'm on it." Richland said.

Later

Talbot and his wife we're driving to the dock when they saw the ambulance.

"The hell?" Talbot said following them before they reached the docks and saw Ross being loaded up.

"What happened?" Talbot asked.

"He had a panic attack after seeing a Great White up and close." Tom said making him sigh.

"Damnit I knew it. Wheres Sean at?" Talbot asked knowing he would need his partner.

"Thats the problem. Earlier I saw him and David and their friends sailing. I need you to go find them and bring them back." Tom said.

"I'm on it." Talbot said rushing to a boat with Rhonda and Billy.

"I already have a chopper looking for them but if you see them let me know." Tom said.

"Got it." Talbot said going out after them.

Meanwhile

Sean and his group were sailing straight for the lighthouse.

Still unaware that there was indeed another Great White shark after them.

"There it is." Sean said as they approached the lighthouse.

"Hey lets go further out. I think I remember a better spot." David said.

"I hear ya." Sean said steering his boat around.

Meanwhile

Talbot, Rhonda and Billy soon approached a small boat that looked to be abandoned.

Parking close to it Talbot got on and searched before hearing whimpering and saw a teenage girl in the corner crying her eyes out.

"Rhonda." Talbot said making her jump on and pulled the girl up.

"Easy now." Rhonda said holding her close.

"It's...still out there." The girl said.

"What is?" Talbot asked making her stutter a lot before.

"SHARK!" The girl yelled before sobbing harder.

"Damnit." Talbot said before spotting another boat and used the horn to signal them and they started to approach. "Get back to the island. I'm going to keep looking for them." Talbot said sailing off.

Meanwhile

Reed was pumping his boat with air.

"Mr. Christian. Mr. Christian. Pump up this boat." Reed said in a British accent.

"Oh dear god." Sean said chucking while Susan laughed.

"Shave off that dreadful mustache. England expects every man to do his duty. You may fire when ready, Quigley. Damn the Torpedoes! Full speed ahead." Reed said not seeing he was putting to much air into his boat.

"Uh Reed." Sean said trying to warn him.

"This will be our finest hour." Reed said before Sean snapped his fingers and Reed blew a hole in his boat surprising him before he sighed in annoyance while the others laughed. "Oh shit." Reed said.

"I tried to warn you." Sean said laughing his ass off.

"Hey, Reed, Someone pop your ballon?" Ben asked making him sigh.

"No problem." Reed said.

Unknown to him however the shark soon approached him from behind and flipped his boat over.

"REED!" Sean yelled as Reed quickly swam over to Sean's boat. "Pull him up!" Sean said as he and David quickly pulled him up.

"The hell did that come from?" David asked before the Shark began to mess around the boat.

"Oh Shit!" Sean said before it tipped the boat over and David accidentally hit his head on the metal pipes knocking him out before the Shark flipped the boat over.

"Fuck!" Gail yelled before Sally and Marge's boat flipped over.

"Look out!" Frank yelled before his boat crashed into Sean's and fell out and rushed to Gail.

"Goddamnit!" Sean yelled before Sally and Marge tried to get on their boat before Marge pushed Sally up.

"I can't get up!" Marge yelled before the Shark approached her and killed her making Sally scream.

"Fuck!" Sean yelled before he, Susan and Reed got on Frank's boat.

"Someone get David out of the water!" Ben yelled.

"We got him." Gail yelled as he and Frank pulled him up while the others crashed into each other. The only boat still useful was Gail's.

"David is bleeding pretty bad." Frank said.

"Get back to the island and get help." Sean said.

"What about you guys?" Gail asked.

"We're on the current heading for cable junction. Tell Talbot and my dad to find us there." Sean said.

"Got it." Gail said as he and Frank sailed away.

"He'll be alright." Sean said before they tied their boats together.

Later

Talbot was still searching for Sean and his group before he spotted Gails boat.

"Oh thank Christ." Talbot said before stoping right next to them and saw David's wound. "You ok?" Talbot asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm good. Sean and the others are still out there." David said.

"Where?" Talbot asked.

"Sean said they were headed to cable Junction." Frank said.

"Alright I'll find them you just head back to the island." Talbot said before sailing away.

Meanwhile

"There it is." Sean said seeing the small island.

"Think we can make it?" Regina asked.

"Worth a shot." Sean said before sitting next to Sally and Susan with the former shaking pretty bad. "How is she?" Sean asked.

"She's pretty shaken up. I don't blame her though." Susan said before they heard noises from below.

"Whoa!" Ben said before they came to a stop not moving anymore.

"Damnit I think we're stuck." Sean said.

"Now what?" Reed asked.

"Give me a minute here." Sean said before he saw a boat out in the distance. "Well I'll be damned." Sean said before he saw it was Talbot who stopped right next to them.

"You guys all right?" Talbot asked.

"Been better. Get us out of here. That thing is still around here." Sean said before he quickly jumped over into the boat.

"Give me a hand here." Talbot said before grabbing some rope and threw it at the others. "Pull yourselves over. We're getting out of here." Talbot said.

"They can't they're stuck on the bottom." Sean said before the Shark came up and grabbed the rope. "Oh shit!" Sean yelled before Talbot drove the boat as the Shark cut the line before they crashed.

"Ok I really hate sharks." Talbot said as they got up.

"I got an idea." Sean said grabbing a towing cable and tied some rope onto it. "Ben I want you to pull this over and secure it to the boat. We'll pull you guys over here." Sean said.

"Ok." Ben said as Sean dropped it. Ben started pulling it over but it got stuck on something. "Shit! The damn thing's stuck." Ben said.

"Hang on." Talbot said pulling it back.

However suddenly the Shark came up from under the wrecked boat making Susan, Johnny, Ben, Reed and Regina fall into the water while Sally was stuck and screamed in terror.

"Shit!" Sean yelled as the others swam to the shore. Sean quickly got a life raft out before the tow cable came up showing it was snagged on a power line. "Hmm." Sean said before throwing the raft into the water.

"What are you doing?" Talbot asked.

"I got an idea." Sean said as he climbed over to the boat and once he was in the raft he used a paddle to start striking the power line which made the shark move away from Sally and vanished.

"Where'd it go?" Johnny asked.

The Shark had just suddenly disappeared till.

"There it is!" Ben yelled seeing the fin and Sean started hitting the power line again.

"Sean! What are you doing!" Susan yelled before the shark started coming right at him.

"Sean he's heading right at ya." Johnny yelled.

"I know! Thats the idea!" Sean yelled as it started charging at him. "Alright you son of a bitch. Come on!" Sean yelled.

"Sean get out of the way!" Regina yelled.

"Thats it! Whats that matter! Pissed off cause I killed your Sibling three years ago!" Sean yelled making it charge faster.

"Talbot! Get him out of the way!" Susan yelled.

"Hang on a second." Talbot said seeing what he was doing.

"Come on!" Sean yelled as it got closer. "Open wide! OPEN WIDE! SAY AH MOTHERFUCKER!" Sean yelled before the Shark bit down on the cable and got electrocuted badly. "HA! Fuck you!" Sean yelled as it caught on fire before dropping down dead into the water just like the last one. "I really hate sharks." Sean said laughing a little before swimming straight for Sally to pick her up and waited as a chopper came for them. "Lets get out of here." Sean said.

Present

"Wow." Turok said making Sean chuckle. "Was the open wide Motherfucker line really required?" Turok asked making Sean laugh.

"No but it sounded cool." Sean said.

"Any more adventures?" Turok asked.

"One. Right before the incident. But thats another story for another time." Talbot said.

 **Authors Note: I'm getting real close to the Civil war Arc. I have** **something very special planned for all of you. Also I'm going to add one extra Arc before Civil war along with Lake Placid since My good friend Reaper4991 will be making the list of who is on which side during Civil war but he needs to get caught up on the story since he's a little behind on who's in the story. Anyway the newest Arc will be RAMPAGE! I loved that movie even if Ralph and Lizzie were killed but I have plans to change that. Anyway Read, Review fav and Follow. Please Review See ya.**


	74. Ghosts!

Chapter 74 Ghosts

Sean, David and Turok were outside in the forest from an old Town Sean and David grew up in for 7 years.

With them was an old family Friend Named Rorke. A military specialist who worked along side their father.

Currently Rorke was telling them a story about a group of brave soldiers known as the Ghosts who stopped an invading army from taking a Civilian Hospital. The story itself sounded supernatural.

"And all this really happened?" Sean asked.

"Thats how the story goes son." Rorke said.

"Oh come on. You don't actually believe that nonsense do you?" Turok asked.

"You boys turn into flaming skeletons with different colored flames. Have Inhuman strength and you're saying this story is ridicules?" Rorke asked amused making Sean chuckle.

"Can't argue with that." Sean said as they stood up to head back to the house.

"So this is the town you guys grew up in for 7 years?" Turok asked.

"Yup. Nice and quiet." Sean said before the ground shook.

"Earthquake?" David asked.

"Those things used to scare the living hell out of your mother back in the day." Rorke said laughing from the very memory of Mara screaming when the house shook.

"Heh." Sean said before the ground shook again. "Damn more tremors. At least it's not Graboids." Sean said.

"One of these days your gonna have to tell me exactly what happened in Perfection 13 years ago." Rorke said before the ground shook again.

"I don't think those are Earthquakes." Turok asked before placing his hand on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Rorke asked.

"Turok is from a Native American Tribe blessed with many abilities such as sensory skills." Sean said.

"Thats odd? Objects are crashing down into the earth." Turok said.

"Meteors?" Rorke asked Before Sean activated a device on his wrest and the Energon Grid turned on. "What are you doing that for?" Rorke asked.

"ODIN." Sean said making his eyes narrow before seeing large explosions in the atmosphere.

"Damn!" Rorke said.

"Sean!" Lane yelled on the comms.

"Yeah go ahead lane." Sean said.

"Did you activate the Energon grid?" Lane asked.

"Yes. I felt there was something off about the Earthquakes down here." Sean said.

"Those weren't Earthquakes. Those came from ODIN. The Federation broke the truce." Lane said.

"Damn." Sean said kicking a tree.

"What the hell is ODIN?" Turok asked.

"One of Hager's projects. Once we found out about it the president gave us permission to shut it down despite his protests about it being a perfect weapon against our enemies. I know exactly what he was planning to do with it. Use it on my company buildings and claim it was a tragic accident and shut it down. Now it's been used against the country by our very enemies." Sean said.

"Well, Shit." David said.

3 months later

The Federation. One of the countries greatest enemies in history. After Energon had been introduced into the world. Oil companies had been shut down. For the last three years the Federation began to rise after taking all the money and resources these companies had. Bought and stole weapons all over the world. United all of South America under a single banner. And now had used America's weapons against them. But the Alliance was able to push them back.

Hager of course tried to pin the blame on Sean saying he could have prevented this. But all it did was get him demoted to a three star general. His reputation was ruined after this incident. And everyone knew he would vow for Revenge.

Now

Turok was resting against a wall by a ray shield to prevent the Federation from entering. With him were his raptors. Blue, Delta, Charlie and Echo.

"Hey kid you awake?" Hoskins asked on the comms.

"Yeah I'm up. Whats going on?" Turok asked.

"One of our outposts got taken out last night. Command wants us to search the area find any Federation patrols." Hoskins said.

"Right we're on it." Turok said before whistling getting his raptors up.

Soon they met up with Hoskins and his group.

"Told you these Raptors were good for the military." Hoskins said.

"Don't get your hopes up. These four are loyal only to me." Turok said before gunfire was heard.

"Damn!" Hoskins said before they rushed to the sound.

The raptors had torn the Federation patrol to pieces without even trying.

"Now thats what I like to see." Hoskins said impressed.

"We're needed back at the base." Turok said.

Later

Turok and his Raptors soon made it back to base before the Raptors went through portal back to the Park.

"There you are." Sean said as Turok walked into the command center.

"What happened to the outpost?" Turok asked.

"Place got overrun last night. Few survivors made it back." Lane said.

"I've only seen the Federation this well organized by one person." A man known as Elias said. Elias like Rorke was an old family friend and one of the most respected soldiers in the army. He also had two sons. Hash and Logan both good Friends of Sean and David growing up.

"So have I. But we killed him 17 years ago." Rorke said.

"Who?" Sean asked.

"General Diego Almagro." Elias said brining up an image. "Tracked him down in Venezuela. Took two shots in the chest. No one could survive wounds like that." Elias said.

"Theres one person we all know who could though." David said.

"If the Dark Rider is leading the Federation he has to have a reason. After the Stunt Ultron pulled his forces have to be diminished greatly." Rorke said.

"Well, I got an idea." Sean said.

Later

Sean, David, Turok, Logan and Hash went into the area known as No mans land. One of the areas that got hit by the ODIN rods that hit the ground.

"Damn. Place has seen better days." Hash said.

"Theres the house." David said as they entered their old home.

Sean picked up an old photo before putting it in his bag.

"I'm gonna kill Hager for this. All his projects are good for are hurting the very country he swore to defend." Sean said before they continued their mission.

Moving towards a small convoy Sean deployed a small drone to listen in.

Ordering troops around was someone they were not expecting.

"Diego Almagro. He's still alive after all." Hash said.

"Yes. Facial scans show it's him along with Voice recognition." Sean said before two men opened a container revealing a man with a Ghost Mask.

"Is that what I think it is?" David asked.

"Shut up." Sean said trying to listen in. At best he heard was taking the man back to base and operation homecoming.

"Whoever that guy is we need to get him out of here." Turok said.

"Yeah. Lets go." Sean said as they headed into the woods before they came across a pack of wolves. "Turok?" Sean said.

"I don't think they want to talk." Turok said before gunfire was heard making the wolves run away.

"You boys lost?" A man said as he approached them with his partner both had Ghost Masks on.

"No, just looking for a way into their base. Captain Marick I'm presuming? Rorke told me you'd be here." Sean said.

"Yes, sir and this is my partner Keegan. Got anything useful?" Marick asked.

"General Diego Almagro is still alive somehow. And we believe this one of yours." Turok said showing the video they took.

"Ajax. He's one of ours all right. You got a plan to get him out?" Marick asked.

"I always have a plan." Sean said.

Minutes later

The base the Federation was using was heavily guarded.

"Jeez. Talk about overkill." David said seeing all their defenses.

"Federation doesn't take chances kid. Best you learn that now." Marick said.

"I see Ajax." Sean said using his sniper scope to see him giving the federation the middle finger. "Heh. I like this guy." Sean said before they saw him move him. "They're moving him now. David do it." Sean said.

"Thought you'd never ask." David said pressing a detonator and blew up several vehicles he tagged earlier making the base panic.

"Nice work kid. Lets go." Marick said.

Fighting through the base was easy. Pushing through the enemy without even trying due them being confused from the earlier explosion.

Once they finished off the enemy they found Ajax barley alive.

"Over here." Hash said.

"Son of a bitch." Marick said.

"Uh guys?" Turok said pulling out a flare to see a list of Ghost Members that were KIA.

"Diego is targeting Ghosts." Marick said.

"We'll secure you a way out of here. We need to get back to base." Sean said.

"Copy that." Marick said slinging Ajax over his shoulder.

Later

After rescuing Ajax the group soon headed back to base only to find the Federation on the attack.

"This must be operation homecoming." Sean said as he landed the chopper and the group rushed inside.

"DAD!" Hash yelled before the ceiling caved in on him.

"Hash!" Sean yelled as he and David moved the debris out of the way before they charged in just in time to stop a Federation solider from killing Logan and Hash before the ceiling came down and above them were the ghosts.

"Thanks for the Rescue but we need to find Elias and Rorke." Sean said.

"No you don't." One of the Ghosts said before pulling his mask off revealing himself to be Rorke and the other was Elias.

"How the story goes my ass." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Trust me I wanted to tell you for years but I felt your old man would want you to wait till you were ready." Rorke said.

"So what do we do about Diego? I thought he was dead?" David asked.

"So did we. I don't know how the hell he survived but he did. And now we need to know exactly what he's planning." Elias said.

"And something big." Turok said giving him some files he found when they found Ajax.

"These are attack sites. Places of Interest. Whatever Diego wants these places are on his list." Rorke said.

"Got any ideas where to start looking?" Sean asked.

"Caracas. Theres a man there known as Victor Ramos. Been on our radar for years but never had a reason to bring him in till now." Elias said.

"If we're gonna get some answers as to what he's planning we need everything at our disposal." Sean said.

"No we don't. We just need this team. Equipment is find and resources but other people will only get in the way. Time is of the essence." Elias said.

"He's right we don't have time to waste." Rorke said.

Caracas

The Ghost Group were above a building next to Victor's headquarters.

"Everything set?" Rorke asked.

"Yup. Launchers are good to go." Sean said inputing the exact coordinates needed for deployment. "We're ready." Sean said.

"Alright." Rorke said firing the cables at the building.

"Lets get this over with." Turok said using the cable to rush to the building.

As the group made it to the building they propelled down the building and took out Private security.

"This is almost to easy." Sean said.

"Don't say that shit kid you'll screw us over." Rorke said.

"Whatever." Sean said before they entered the building by cutting the glass and Sean went to the mainframe. "Cortana." Sean said.

"I'm in." Cortana said downloading Data and connecting to the power system.

"Hurry up I hear guards." Rorke said.

"I'm done." Cortana said before they blended into the shadows. The guards past by without them being seen except for one guard before Sean snapped his neck and dragged him into the shadows without being seen.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your touch kid." Rorke said.

"I prefer not to remember my time being the CIA's hitman 11 years ago." Sean said before they went back to the cables and went down lower and killed some more guards before reaching the next floor.

"Ok find Ramon and interrogate him for any valuable information." Keegan said.

"Roger that." Sean said.

Moving up to find Ramon was easy as they blended into the shadows.

Soon they made it into his office found him cowering like a wounded dog.

"Wheres Diego?" Sean questioned.

"I don't know I swear. But his location is in this brief case but it's heavily encrypted though." Ramon said before the room shook.

"The whole place is rigged to blow!" Rorke yelled before Sean grabbed the case and all of them bolted out of the room before deploying parachutes.

"Nice work boys. Now lets get that intel back to base." Elias said.

"Right." Sean said.

Later

"The case doesn't show where Diego is but it does reveal theres a hidden factory. The Federation is planning something big and I believe this factory will give us answers." Elias said.

"Wouldn't a full on assault work better?" Sean asked.

"You're thinking like a general son. You need to think like a Ghost. If we send in a full on assault group they might destroy whatever it is they're planning." Rorke said.

"Point made." Sean said.

"Hmm." Turok said.

"Something wrong kid?" Keegan asked.

"I don't know. I got this uneasy feeling in my gut. They're up to something we might be familiar with." Turok said.

Later

The group were outside the factory.

"Ok lets get this over with." Hash said as they entered the factory and killed off the Guards without alerting the place.

"I know theres going to be something I don't like in here." Sean said.

"Just keep calm and lets see whats going on." Rorke said.

"Right." Sean said before they entered the next room and found what they were looking for.

"Oh fucking hell." David said.

"ODIN 2.0." Sean said seeing a few new and improved ODIN weapons.

"What is it?" Elias asked.

"It's ODIN. They remade ODIN! More Kinetic Rods and faster speed from the looks of things." Rorke said.

"Wait hold up." Sean said getting a visual above them seeing General Diego talking with a man known as Justin Hammer.

"I appreciate your help in the matter my friend." General Diego said shaking his hand.

"Just make sure you Target Stark and Kruger when you get the chance." Justin said as they left.

"Son of a bitch." Sean said.

"Let's get out of here." Rorke said as they left the factory.

Later

After briefing command about the situation They met back at base to go over a plan.

"So we know they made new ODIN satellites to target us. But they have to know we'd just use the Energon grid again." Elias said.

"Not forever though." Sean said.

"Meaning what?" Rorke asked.

"The Energon grid can only be powered by Energon itself. And while we do have a large amount of it the grid uses a lot to keep it online." Sean said before the room was engulfed in green smoke making everyone cough before passing out.

Sean soon woke up and found the Dark Rider in front of him sitting in a chair.

"You again? What do you want?" Sean asked.

"Believe it or not I came to help." The Dark Rider said handing him a flash drive.

"Whats this?" Sean asked.

"Information on glitches and errors in Hammer's Technology. I think we can both agree his agenda interferes with both of our goals. Besides I don't like him. Even less so when he constantly bugs me about joining my Regime. If you kill him for me I'll leave you and your people alone till after Juniors Birthday." The Dark Rider said.

"How did you get this information?" Sean asked making him chuckle.

"You know we're more alike than you'd care to admit. Both of us are highly intelligent. And have amassed large armies. Only one of us will be left standing." The Dark Rider said before vanishing.

Rorke and Elias soon burst in.

"You alright?" Rorke asked.

"Yeah. Apparently the Dark Rider gave us everything we need to take down the new ODIN satellites." Sean said holding up the flash drive.

"Why?" Elias asked.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Their agenda interferes with his." Sean said.

"Then lets put that intel to good use." Rorke said.

Later

The Republic and the Covenant launched an assault on the Satellites taking them out before they could fire which prevent Sean from activating the Energon Grid.

"Diego is mine." Sean said.

Boots on the ground managed to infiltrate the facility where Diego was at and he looked pissed off as hell.

"I should have known. Never Underestimate a Kruger." Diego said in anger.

"Got that right asshole." Rorke said punching him in the face. "Now your gonna tell us everything you know." Rorke said.

"About the Federation or about the Dark Rider?" Diego said which confused them.

"What are you talking about?" Elias asked.

"I know who he is. I know his name." Diego said which made Sean frown before Tearing off his arm making him scream in pain.

"TALK!" Sean yelled about rip off the other arm.

"His name is..." Diego was about to say when a gunshot was heard and a bullet passed right through his head. Looking in the distance Sean saw a snipper miles away using his enhanced vision to see.

"FUCK!" Rorke yelled. "No we don't know who the fuck he is!" Rorke yelled.

"He's going through great lengths to protect his identity. But why?" Sean asked.

"He doesn't want us to know something." Elias said.

Later

After the Federation was finally defeated everything was going back to normal.

The World was finally recovering once again thanks to the alliance.

"I still wonder about his Identity." Sean said.

"I haven't seen you this concerned since our Lake Placid incident." Talbot said before Turok walked in.

"Lake Placid?" Turok asked making Sean chuckle. "Is this your final story?" Turok asked.

"Yup. And trust me this one really takes the cake." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Oooh! I really want to do Civil war right now but my friend is only a few chapters behind. Now Next Chapter is the famous Lake Placid Chapter. And this was one of my favorite movies growing up as a kid. And then after that I'm going to use Thor Ragnorak and wait for RAMPAGE! Then I'll move onto Civil war and Black Panther. I know one of you said you were excited to see it but I promise you the wait will be well worth it I promise. Now also one of you keeps asking who's going to be pregnant next. Originally It was going toe Harley, Ivy and Starfire but then I decided to just have one pregnant. Starfire will be the one before Civil war. Now Read, Review, Fav and Follow. Review if you love LAKE PLACID! See ya. Oh and happy** **independence day my fellow Americans!**


	75. Lake Placid

Chapter 75 Lake Placid

2011

David and a Diver were on a Lake in Maine by a military base thats been active for at least 12 years.

"Remind me again why we're just tagging beavers?" David asked.

"General Ross and Colonel Talbot think the Beavers might be getting into the base from underground passage ways. He wants me to tag them to find them and close them up for good." The diver said.

"Ah. I think my little brother would have done this better." David said.

"True but he's on vacation and your grounded." The Diver said laughing at the last part making him growl.

"All I did was drink one lousy beer." David said since Frank West had dared him to do it and got caught by his father who punished him by staying at the base.

"Keep telling yourself that." The Diver said before going under.

"Everyone is a fucking critic." David said pulling up his phone to look at his messages.

After a few minutes David started to get bored before he noticed a large amount of bubbles coming up to the surface.

"Hmm?" David said in interest before the Diver came up screaming in terror before he was drawn towards the boat by something before crashing into it and went under. "What the!" David yelled before he came back up again.

"HELP!" The Diver yelled before David quickly grabbed him and pulled him up. Or at least half of him seeing he was dead now.

"Holy fucking shit." David said in shock before starting the engine and went back to shore.

Ross and Talbot were in the command center before David burst in out of breath.

"Theres the underage drinker." Ross said.

"Shut the hell up! Something really fucked up just happened on that lake!" David yelled trying to catch his breath.

"Whoa easy David. What happened?" Talbot asked.

"Uh. How should I put this?" David asked before pulling out a body bag showing the top half of the Diver's body.

"What in the name of god." Ross said in shock.

"My thoughts exactly." David said.

"Better call your partner here Glenn." Ross said.

Later

"You do realize most people take a year off after college to get away from Shit like this right?" Sean asked Talbot as they entered the Morgue part of the base. Sean was now 14 years old and taking a personal year off before going off to make a name for himself.

"Trust me. I wouldn't have called you out here if this wasn't important. David was shocked as hell when he came in and told us." Talbot said before pulling out the body.

"Whoa." Sean said seeing the remains.

"You don't think we're dealing with another Great White again do ya?" Talbot asked.

"Hell no. These wounds don't match Shark attack Victims." Sean said placing the body on the table. "It was something big though. Whats this?" Sean said before pulling out a tooth. "Now I'm sure this isn't a Great white." Sean said before pulling one out of his jacket. "Recognize this?" Sean asked.

"Yeah. You pulled that from Ben Gardner's boat 4 years ago. Surprised you've held onto it all these years." Talbot said.

"This is the tooth of a great white." Sean said before examining the other tooth. "This is the tooth of a reptile." Sean said.

"Reptile? Are you saying our diver got eaten by a fucking Lizard?" Talbot asked.

"We've seen stranger things before Talbot." Sean said. "I say we go out and examine this lake." Sean said.

"Ross has the whole area under quarantine. But Civilians have already heard about the attack. Don't be surprised if the Media tries to get involved." Talbot said.

"Then I suggest we get this done fast." Sean said.

Later

"Who's house is that?" Sean asked as they passed by a house by the lake.

"Oh just some old couple that have lived on this lake for a long time. They don't bother us and we don't bother them." Talbot said.

"I thought this whole area was cut off?" David asked.

"We're still not sure what we're dealing with but we don't want to cause a panic so we're letting them be." Talbot said before they came across something.

"Now what is this?" Sean asked as he and Talbot pulled it up revealing it to be a severed head of a moose.

"Holy fuck!" David said in shock jumping back. "That is the second time I've seen something severed." David said.

Soon they reached the outpost where Ross had his men searching the area.

"Any idea what we're looking for exactly?" Ross asked Sean.

"Could be any number of...Things." Sean said seeing a helicopter that could land on water approaching. "Oh, no." Sean said walking towards it.

"What is it?" Talbot asked.

"If this is who I think it is...It is." Sean said recognizing the pilot.

"Who?" Talbot asked.

"Hector Cyr. He was a professor of mine back in college." Sean said.

"Why is he here then?" Ross asked.

"If he's here he must think theres a Crocodile in this lake." Sean said as Hector got out.

"A crocodile? I may not be anywhere as smart as you and your friends but I do know theres no way a Crocodile could be here." Talbot said.

"We've seen shit no one would ever believe in a thousand years. We can't exactly rule it out." Sean said as Hector approached them.

"Hey buddy. I had a feeling you'd show up here." Hector said.

"Well, Talbot called me down here thinking it was another Great White Shark." Sean said.

"Not possible. Great Whites can't survive in this ecosystem. A crocodile on the other hand." Hector said.

"I gathered as much. Is that why you're here? To prove theres one in this lake?" Sean asked.

"Why not?" Hector asked.

"Look pal. We got this handled." Talbot said.

"Hold it." Sean said. "No one knows more about Crocs than him. If there is one in the lake we'll need him." Sean said making him sigh.

"Fine. But understand this is a military OP. We call the shots." Talbot said walking away.

"Thats your partner?" Hector asked.

"Don't let him get to ya. He just doesn't know you yet." Sean said.

Later

Soon Sean, Talbot, David and Hector were out on the lake looking for the supposed Croc.

"Sean Ever tell you about the big fight he had between one of the senior students about him and Susan?" Hector asked making Talbot raise an eyebrow.

"Dude." Sean said annoyed.

"First time I ever saw so much blood in the school." Hector said laughing.

"Oh really?" Talbot asked amused.

"First of all he kept flirting with Susan and grabbed her ass. I think I was entitled to kick his sorry butt to near death." Sean said making Talbot burst out laughing.

"You have it just as bad as your old man. At least your first relationship is lasting better then his." Talbot said.

"Oh don't remind me about that shit." Sean said remembering the story his mother told him about his father dating another woman shortly after the death of his grandfather that only lasted a few months before he met his mother.

"What the hell?" David said seeing fish jumping out of the water.

"White Perch." Talbot said.

"They feeding?" Hector asked.

"No, they're scared as hell right now." Sean said before his boat was flipped over forcing him and Talbot into the water.

"What the hell!" Talbot yelled as they got on the boat again.

Later

"No one actually saw anything." Sean said on the phone talking to fish wildlife and game. "Yes, I realize that, sir, But something flipped us over, and I doubt it was a Mink." Sean said annoyed.

"Whats going on?" Ross asked.

"They don't believe him." Talbot said.

"Ok then asshole I'll get proof you fuck face!" Sean yelled hanging up.

"Theres that Temper." Hector said.

"Those idiots won't do shit till we can actually confirm it." Sean said.

"We don't need them. We'll start back up in the morning." Talbot said.

Next morning

"So whats the plan this time?" Talbot asked.

"This time we're gonna try and lure the damn thing to us." Sean said showing a device. "This will play audio feed of hatchlings in distress. All Crocodiles immediately respond to this noise. Natural parenting skill." Sean said making Talbot chuckle since he knew that was a remark about his month old son.

"This is good." Hector said as they came to a stop.

"You sure your good to go?" David asked.

"Relax David I live for this shit." Sean said as he and Hector went into the water to search for the Croc.

"Oh this should be fun." David said.

Sean and Hector went searching for the Croc before they decided to split up to cover more ground.

However as Sean was searching he spotted what looked like a tail.

"Hmm." Sean said following the trail.

Meanwhile Talbot, David and a solider were waiting for them to come up when somehting snagged the anchor.

"What was that?" David asked before something started pulling the boat and David fell out.

"Shit!" Talbot yelled before he cut the line. "David don't move!" Talbot yelled as he started the engine before he saw the Fish starting to splash on the surface. "Hang on!" Talbot yelled as he quickly rushed to him before he and the solider pulled him up just as Sean came up.

"The hell happened?" Sean asked as Talbot pulled him up.

"Where's Hector?" Talbot asked.

"We split up to cover more ground." Sean said before spotting some bubbles away from them. "Over there." Sean said as they rushed over to the spot and Hector came out of the water.

"Pull that thing up." Sean said getting the soldier to do just that and when he pulled it up all the way something came out of the water and bites his head clean off.

"Holy Fuck!" David yelled.

Minutes later

"The hell happened?" Ross asked as the body was taken away to the morgue.

"No idea. Everything just happened so suddenly." Talbot said.

"WHOA!" David yelled making them look and chuckled seeing David was caught in a trap hanging above the ground by his left foot.

"Whoops sorry." Hector said as he and Sean pulled him down.

"Thats it! Your dead!" David yelled chasing him down.

"David knock it off!" Sean yelled as he, Talbot and Ross went after them.

"Nowhere to go asshole!" David yelled with a large stick in hand.

"Come on man knock it off." Sean said getting in the way before a large grizzly bear charged at them roaring. "FUCK!" Sean yelled as he jumped out of the way.

The bear itself looked extremely menacing.

"Oh hell." Ross said pulling out his pistol but out of the lake a large Crocodile that they've been after came up and bites down on the Bean before pulling it into the lake.

"Ok...I admit it. We have a fucking huge Crocodile." Talbot said in disbelief.

Later

"This thing is from Asia. Must have swam all the way across the ocean to get here. And judging from its size and length this thing has to be at least a hundred and fifty years old." Sean said.

"I've never heard of a crocodile swimming across the ocean before how is that even possible?" Talbot asked.

"We've seen stranger things before." Sean said.

"Graboids are one thing. A genetic Hybrid thats Shark, Dolphin and Human is science fiction but we've seen it. But A giant ass crocodile coming out of nowhere is...Just impossible." Talbot said.

"Well, its not unheard of. Sometimes Crocs travel to different continents for unknown reasons. This one just decided to come to Maine." Hector said.

"My question is why didnt those old folks report this since it's clearly been here for some time considering the amount of bodies we found in the lake." Sean said.

"Cause." David said with two body bags being dragged behind him. "It killed them." David said opening the bags showing the decayed bodies that were torn apart.

"Oh jesus." Ross said examining the bodies. "This was at least six years ago." Ross said.

"I say we kill it and be done with it." David said.

"Kill it?" Sean said. "No. As crazy as this sounds. That croc is a miracle of Nature we can't just kill it." Sean said.

"Well, What do you suggest?" Talbot asked.

"Hector you have Tranq darts and guns right?" Sean asked.

"Of course I do." Hector said.

"We use the Tranquilizer guns on him and capture him for study. I know this thing has killed Human life but still we can't just kill a creature thats lived so long like this." Sean said.

"And just where the hell are we supposed to keep him?" Ross asked.

"Shepherd has a containment facility thats not used right now. We put it there till we can find another place." Sean said making him sigh.

"And what if things go sideways?" Ross asked.

"I got the answer for that." David said pulling out an explosive gun. "One shot from this will kill it instantly." David said.

"Ok. We have everything we need to knock it out...But how do you suggest we lure it?" Ross asked.

"Uh I recall seeing some cows still at the house." Sean said.

"Alright then." Talbot said.

Later

The plan was to use the cow to lure the Croc into a trap. Plenty of troops with Tranq guns in hand ready to knock the Croc out. However its been hours since this plan started and it was already night.

"Fucking hell. Hector we'll have to try tomorrow." Sean said.

"Hang on a second." Hector said seeing something on his radar. "I got something on Radar. He's on the move." Hector said.

"Finally. Everyone in position!" Sean yelled getting the troops to do just that.

"How far out is he?" Talbot asked.

"30 meters. I can't see him above the surface but he is coming." Hector said moving towards land to lure the Croc with him.

"I see him!" David yelled seeing his head on the surface.

"Keep it steady Hector." Sean said aiming his riffle at him.

"Four feet of water." Hector said moving closer before the Croc tried to take a bite out of the cow but Hector pulled up and Sean fired after seeing his soft spot.

"I got him!" Sean yelled.

"Oh shit!" Hector yelled as he was losing control and lost the cow before crashing.

"Hector!" Sean yelled.

Hector soon got out unharmed.

"I'm alright." Hector said.

"Can you see anything from out there?" Talbot asked.

"Nothing. Maybe he swam back out!" Hector said before the Croc came out of the lake making Hector jump off his chopper.

"Shit! Hector!" Sean yelled as David rushed into the water with his explosive gun in hand as Hector got back on his chopper.

"Now where is he?" Ross asked before the croc came back out making David jump away and accidentally fired a shot into a tree blowing it up.

"Shit move back!" Talbot yelled getting the driver of the truck to move forward but accidentally hit a log making Sean fall out.

"Oh shit!" Sean yelled before the Croc roared at him.

"Sean over here!" Hector yelled making Sean rush out into the lake.

"Shoot the fucking thing!" Talbot yelled.

"I don't have a clear shot." David said before Sean dived under with the Croc hot on his tail.

With the Croc following him Sean quickly hid behind an underwater tree losing it for a minute.

"Save the fucking thing. What the hell was I thinking?" Talbot asked.

Sean seeing it was safe tried to swim up but his foot was stuck on some branches.

'Are you fucking kidding me?' Sean asked before looking forward and widened his eyes seeing the croc coming straight at him but Sean managed to get to the back of the tree making it unable to close its mouth on him with the tree in the way before he got free and swam up.

Sean soon appeared right next to Hector before he pulled him up.

"You ok?" Hector asked.

"I've been better." Sean said before the Croc forced its way through the chopper which ended up trapping it. Sean and Hector swam back to shore while the Croc followed but it's movements slowed.

"Finish it off." Ross said.

"Gladly." David said.

"Not its all right. The Drugs are kicking in." Sean said.

"And it did all that. Kill it." Ross said making David about to pull the trigger before he saw the Croc was indeed slowing down.

"Really?" David asked making him sigh.

"Ross its over." Sean said before he grabbed a gun and fired at the croc with a tranq gun.

"Satisfied?" Ross asked amused making him sigh in relief before Hector screamed as shockingly another Croc of the same size appeared grabbing his leg.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Sean yelled rushing to Hector and pulled him back.

"Theres two of these cocksuckers!" Hector yelled before it came back up only for David to kill it with his gun.

"Back to one." David said making Sean sigh.

"Now we just need to get thing guy out of here." Sean said.

Present

"Damn! A giant shark then Graboids. A hybrid that could have almost replaced the human race another Great White again and lastly a Giant Crocodile. You guys have had some of the weirdest adventures." Turok said making them laugh.

Sean however began to widen his eyes remembering something.

"The Red claw was my mother." The Dark Rider said through a memory.

"We're more alike then you'd care to admit." The Dark Rider said again.

"At least your relationship is lasting more than your old man's first." Talbot said.

"Oh god." Sean said confusing them.

"What?" Talbot asked.

"I think I just realized who the Dark Rider is." Sean said.

"Well, thats great. But why so shocked?" Talbot asked.

"You'll see why soon enough." Sean said.

Later

(Insert Savitar unmasked theme from the flash)

Sean was in an abandoned building was a small cam on his shoulder.

"You mind telling me why we're just watching?" Lane asked as everyone in the alliance watched the video feed.

"I have no idea." Talbot said. "He seemed pretty spooked after he figured out his identity." Talbot said before suddenly the Dark Rider appeared.

"I know who you really are now." Sean said.

"It's about time. I left you enough clues as to who I am." The Dark Rider said.

"Yes. I recently put together exactly who you are after remembering an event that took place ten years ago. The reason you have the power of the Rider. The reason you can gather so many followers. The reason you and I are so evenly matched. How you knew exactly what I was." Sean said.

"What the hell is he talking about?" David said.

"You said we're more alike than I'd care to admit. Now I know why...It's because we're brothers." Sean said shocking everyone to the core while the Dark Rider chuckled.

"Took you long enough." The Dark Rider said taking off his face mask before his face was engulfed in black flames revealing his true face. His Bald head soon vanished leaving just Black hair And the burn marks vanished even the Acid burn.

"Allow me to introduce myself for the first time Little brother. I am Freddy Kruger." Freddy said smirking at his younger brother as they both looked at each other.

 **Authors Note: OOOOOOOOOH! Finally his identity is revealed and boy what a shocker! I had this planed for almost a year when I kept watching the third season of the Flash. I'd say this worked out well. Sean and Freddy are brothers both sharing the same father but different mothers. The Red Claw hid her son from the outside world. While Sean and his brother and sister were taught right from wrong unlike him. A battle of Evil brother vs Good Brother. Who will win this fight? Soon enough you'll all find out who will win? Find out. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW IF YOU LOVE THIS SHOCKING TWIST! Please Review. I worked hard on this.**


	76. Ragnarok

Chapter 76 Ragnarok

Sean and his now revealed older brother Freddy Kruger just looked at each other.

"I have to ask? How did you figure it out who I was?" Freddy asked amused.

"I put the pieces together and remembered an old story my mother told me about my father being with another woman before her. What I don't understand is how you became the Dark Rider." Sean said before they circled each other.

"It might seem like Ancient history to certain friends of yours from Egypt but I found what remained of a dark evil that I know you destroyed so long ago by traveling to the past." Freddy said.

"Apophis." Sean said.

"Ah you remember after all. I found only a very small piece but that alone was enough to grant me power to become the Dark Rider. Plus being of the main bloodline of the Ghost Riders helped." Freddy said.

"That alone gave you enough power to liberate you from your duty as a rider. Instead of killing those who spilled innocent blood you can kill anyone now." Sean said.

"True." Freddy said.

"So why didn't you kill me? You've had plenty of chances to do so." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Wheres the fun in killing your where no one can see it? No I have something far more fun in mind. And I promise you that when it happens you'll be helpless against me." Freddy said.

"And Thanos?" Sean asked making him raise an eyebrow.

"So you know? Cleaver. But then again we're both the same." Freddy said.

"I am nothing like you." Sean said making him chuckle.

"You sure about that? You took the path of Revenge against the director of Covert ops in the CIA for helping Makarov kidnap your parents 10 years ago. And I know you took your time with him if the wounds and internal injuries are any indication. But most of all you slowly and viciously destroyed your former friend Billy Russo's face with glass and put him into a coma." Freddy said.

"That part I regret because I didn't listen to him when he told me he wanted no part in what happened that day." Sean said glaring at him.

"Oh please. You enjoyed every second of his pain for what he did. Or was it to keep our little sisters safe?" Freddy asked making Sean growl.

"You keep them out of this!" Sean said making him chuckle.

"Oh relax little brother. I have no intention of laying a finger on them. Their innocent. Unlike you and you're so called heroes." Freddy said.

"Why didn't you simply come forward and tell us who you were before hand?" Sean asked.

"Hmm. I suppose that's true. But ask yourself. If you knew you had another family out there. Would you leave the one you currently have who have gone through hell to raise and protect you?" Freddy asked.

"No." Sean said.

"Exactly. My mother and I had a lot of issues but I still loved her. But you took her away." Freddy said.

"No, she did that herself! She killed herself saying with her death a monster would be unleashed one only she could control. And now I see how." Sean said.

"Hmm. Yeah that sounds just like her. She was the only one who could control my powers out of love. You'd be surprised what love can do to a person." Freddy said.

"Granted. One way or another you know you will be stopped. You may have an army but mine is much larger. Considering Ultron wasted a large number of your forces to get to the Ark." Sean said.

"Are you so sure about that? My numbers are much larger then you'd think. Droids, Russians, Sith, Locust, HYDRA, COBRA, Foot Ninja, Mutants, Shinnok's forces, Transformers, Mercenaries, Bounty hunters, Monsters, Kaiju. I'd say our forces are pretty much even." Freddy said.

"Then why not go against Thanos and Darkseid?" Sean asked making him chuckle.

"I'm strong but not that strong. Thanos is in a whole other league compared to me. You'd probably be able to go head to head with him." Freddy said.

"If only you knew." Sean said before a portal opened. "So what no fight?" Sean asked fully expecting it.

"Nah. This place is to private. No, I intend to fight you where everyone can see. See ya." Freddy said vanishing.

Later

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD!" Lane yelled.

"Trust me I was just as shocked when I figured it out." Sean said while his father looked just speechless.

"How can he be your son?" Lane asked Tom who just sighed.

"I honestly don't know. But it makes sense. I thought something seemed off about her when she ended the relationship. I should have known." Tom said.

"There was no way you could have known about that dad. But...He chose this path. And Intend to stop him." Sean said.

"We know Third Energy harms him. All our weapons have been weaponized with it. Every solider we have has been given the kill order. I don't want to take chances." Lane said.

"Just like that?" Tom asked not liking this.

"Tom I get it you feel responsible for how he turned out but he is not like your real kids. He is a threat to this country and its interests. If we try capturing god only knows what he'll try to pull." Lane said before a portal opened up. "Aw hell now what?" Lane asked before a man in sorcerer robes walked in and Sean recognized him right away.

"Doctor Strange." Sean said recognizing him right away. Both had studied under the sorcerer supreme 10 years ago. After Sean had brutally killed the person responsible for the faked deaths of his parents and after regretting his actions towards Russo. Raiden had led him there to mentally heal and train his powers. And Strange went there to heal himself but ended up becoming a famous sorcerer.

"Been a long time Sean." Strange said.

"10 years. What are you doing here?" Sean asked.

"Your friend Thor is here looking for Odin. I figured you could help him out since you have a better skill in tracking energy signatures then I do." Strange said.

"We're in the middle of something else." Lane said.

"Yeah I know. The Dark Rider being your older brother. I already heard. However I need you to keep an eye on Loki since..." Strange tried to say.

"Loki? He's dead. Thor told me he died during the Dark Elves invasion 3 years ago." Sean said.

"Yeah apparently not. He faked his death and sent Odin here and took his place. So I need you to keep an eye on him while he's on Earth and get Odin back to Asgard." Strange said.

"Fucking figures." Sean said rubbing his temples. "All right I'll go. I need to get my mind off this shit anyway." Sean said.

"What now?" Lane asked in disbelief.

"Deal with it. Just tell Kirk to increase the Third Energy supply while I'm gone." Sean said as the two left.

"There you are." Thor said.

"Having a little personal crisis. Wheres Loki?" Sean asked not seeing him.

"Oh right." Strange said before opening a portal where Loki came down screaming before crashing down.

"I have been falling for 30 minutes!" Loki yelled making Sean chuckle which made his eyes widen before turning to face him. "Oh hell." Loki said.

"Relax man. You're not my problem today. Now then." Sean said before creating a portal and a grassland with an ocean view appeared. "There he is." Sean said before they entered the portal.

The three saw Odin looking out at the ocean view before they approached him.

"Father?" Thor said in concern.

"Look at this place. It's beautiful." Odin said admiring the view.

"Sir?" Sean said.

"I see now why you defend this world so fiercely." Odin said before Loki appeared next to him.

"Loki lift your magic." Thor said making Odin chuckle.

"Took me quite a while to break free from your spell. Frigga would have been proud." Odin said to Loki. "Come sit with me I haven't much time." Odin said sitting down.

"I know we failed you but we can make this right." Thor said.

"No, I failed the both of you. It is upon us. Ragnarok." Odin said.

"The End and the beginning?" Sean asked.

"Yes." Odin said.

"No, I've stopped Ragnarok. I put an end to Surtur." Thor said.

"No, It's already begun. The Dark Rider grows stronger by the day. The suffering of others fuels his powers. Evil, Corruption, Greed, Murder, Destruction feed his power." Odin said. "Even she is not strong enough to defeat him." Odin said confusing them.

"She?" Sean asked.

"My oldest. My daughter Hela. At first she grew to ambitious like the Dark Rider. But Lately I've sensed she has begun to have a change of heart. Hela may even turn the tide of the coming war between the two of you." Odin said.

"Where is she?" Thor asked.

"I had to imprison her to keep the nine realms and the universe safe. Once I pass away. She will return." Odin said before looking at Sean. "And I know you will help guide her down the path of light as you have for so many others who have lost their way." Odin said before looking out at the sea before he started to glow and turned into golden Dust drifting to the wind.

"He was a good man." Sean said making Thor take a shaky breath.

"Yes...He was." Thor said before a rift opened behind them.

"That must be her." Sean said before a woman with Black hair Green eyes and white skin came out.

"So he's gone...Shame. I would have at least wanted to say goodbye." Hela said.

"You must be Hela. I'm Thor son of Odin." Thor said.

"Really. No offense little brother but you don't look like him." Hela said making Sean chuckle.

"We're not gonna fight are we?" Loki asked in concern.

"You sound just like him." Hela said before looking at Sean. "You're not his son are you?" Hela asked.

"Nope. Just a good friend of Thor." Sean said.

"Good. Cause then I would have been disappointed." Hela said before an explosion occurred behind her making her jump before landing next to them.

Freddy, Makarov and the Shredder appeared where the explosion occurred.

"Miss me?" Freddy asked amused before Thor threw his hammer at him but Freddy just stopped it with his palm.

"Thats not possible." Thor said making Freddy chuckle.

"Oh you stupid fool. You have no idea what I'm capable of." Freddy said before he used his power to destroy his hammer completely shattering it into pieces.

"Bring us back!" Loki yelled.

"No wait!" Sean yelled before the Bifrost activated and started to bring them to Asgard.

However the Freddy followed them before pushing them out and across the universe.

"Asgard is now mine!" Freddy said before Pushing Sean out of the Bifrost.

Sean soon fell down to a junkyard and was knocked out from the fall.

Later

"Ugh." Sean groaned out before he found himself strapped to a chair. "What the hell?" Sean asked.

"Well looks who's finally up." A male voice said making Sean look and saw some man with tan skin and grey hair and brown eyes. "Ah how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as the Grandmaster. I run this whole planet." Grandmaster said.

"Look I hate to be rude but me and a few friends of mine need to get back to Asgard. We're facing an enemy that could conquer the entire universe." Sean said.

"Oh really? Well, Since you seem like a good fighter I'll make you a deal. Fight my best champion and I'll let you and your friends go." Grandmaster said as Thor, Loki and Hela were dragged in strapped to chairs.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hela asked.

"Do we have a deal?" Grandmaster asked unlocking his restraints and held his hand to shake. Sean smirked before grabbing his hand and The Grandmaster widen his eyes when he saw it was engulfed in white flames. "Uh what are you..." The Grandmaster tried to say.

"Since I don't know you I'm not taking any chanced. I call this the death lock seal. Heres how it works. You try to cheat in our deal you die. You try to change the rules you die. You threaten my friends you die. In any event you try to cancel our deal..." Sean tried to say.

"I die I think I get the picture. You don't take chances do you?" Grandmaster asked.

"Nope." Sean said.

Soon enough everyone on the planet was gathered to witness the Champion vs Sean.

"How good of a fighter is he?" Hela asked.

"He's very experienced." Thor said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Today we have a special event. A new contestant wishing to challenge our Champion. Perhaps he has a better chance of defeating her." The Grandmaster said to the crowd.

"She?" Sean asked before the doors began to open.

"Presenting the unstoppable." The Grandmaster said before a Green blur burst through the door and Sean widened his eyes seeing a woman with Green Skin Green eyes and Green hair. However That wasn't what shocked Sean since he knew this person very well. "SHE-HULK!" The Grandmaster yelled.

"Jenifer Walters?" Sean said in shock making her look at him and widened her eyes.

"Sean?" Jenifer said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sean asked. "I haven't seen you in almost five years. And why do you look like the Hulk?" Sean asked.

"Long story for another time." She Hulk said before charging at him.

"Wait a minute!" Sean yelled as she tried to drop kick him but Sean just wrapped his chain around her foot and started swinging her around the walls making large dents in them.

"Oh boy." The Grandmaster said seeing His Champion might actually be defeated and losing a rare find. But he couldn't do anything with this Death lock seal on him.

Jenifer grunted before pulling his chain hard.

"WHOA!" Sean yelled before she tried to slam him on the ground but Sean just jumped away and grabbed a piece of the wall and slammed it into her face making her fly into the wall and out cold.

The Crowd cheered seeing their Champion was defeated after almost five years.

Later

"A deal is a deal." Grandmaster said. "You can use one of my personal ships to fly through the largest wormhole." Grandmaster said reluctantly.

"Thank you." Sean said.

"Now then is this death lock seal broken?" Grandmaster asked a little nervous.

"It will be once we leave this planet." Sean said making him grumble.

Soon enough they reached the garage doors.

However Loki did try to betray them out of fear of the Dark Rider by sounding the alarm.

"Nothing personal but I'd rather not face that monster." Loki said before he fell over in pain as Sean placed what She Hulk called a Slave chip on his back.

"Dude you are so predictable. You could be so much more and yet you don't want to change. I've changed drastically since the Invasion nearly 4 years ago. You change and you survive but you don't change well...You get the idea. I'll leave you as a gift for the Grandmaster." Sean said as they left.

Hours later

After passing through the largest wormhole the three appeared in Asgard.

"Home sweet home." Hela said before seeing the place in smoke.

"The Dark Rider has already begun his assault on Asgard. We need to get the people out of here and back to Earth." Thor said.

"First we need to draw him away." Sean said.

Freddy grinned as he approached an ancient stronghold that Asgard built for situations like this.

However he suddenly felt something at the palace.

"Hmm." Freddy said before vanishing and appearing in the palace. "I almost thought for certain I killed you." Freddy said facing Thor who was on the Throne.

"You'll find I'm rather hard to kill. Love what you've done with the place." Thor said looking up seeing an image of his father and Hela conquering the nine realms before she was imprisoned.

"Seems Odin's solution to everything was to cover it up like a coward. Shame he's gone I actually wanted to kill him myself." Freddy said.

"Or to cast it out like you were. You may be Sean's brother but your nothing like him and his family. You have no honor." Thor said making him snort.

"Ok I've had enough of this. Your in my seat." Freddy said before activating his Dark Rider state.

"You know my father once said that a wise king never seeks out war." Thor said grabbing his father's staff.

" **But must always be prepared for it.** " Freddy said.

Meanwhile Sean, Hela, She Hulk, Sif and Heimdall were escorting every civilian to the Bifrost to get them to earth but in the way was a group of Undead warriors.

"What in the world?" Sean said.

"He must have used the eternal Flame to bring back the dead from under the palace." Hela said.

"No mater. We have to get the people back to Earth." Sif said.

"We wil." Sean said before turning into the Ghost Rider and roared into the air before charging at the Undead with Sif and She Hulk.

Thor however was having a difficult time trying to stop Freddy who even without his Dark Rider powers proved to over power him.

"You really are nothing without that Hammer." Freddy said before slashing his right out eye making him groan in pain. "Ugh. Now you really look like your old man." Freddy said before picking him up and threw him into the wall.

Sean and the others were trying desperately to get to the BiFrost but was proving to be difficult.

Thor was thrown outside the palace where he saw his people were cornered.

"You really thought you could leave? No one is going anywhere. Even with my little brother helping." Freddy said before blaster fire was seen destroying a large number of the undead making Freddy frown before out of nowhere a large Republic Cruiser with two people at the loading ramp. The First was Loki and the second was in what people knew as Mandalorian Armor.

"Your savior is here!" Loki yelled before the other person flew towards the bridge and started firing at the undead.

"Wait a minute I know you. Jango Fett right?" Sean asked remembering this was the clone Templet.

"Yes sir. Loki hacked into the Republic Frequency and told us Asgard was in trouble. Not wanting to take chance we came to rescue everyone." Jango said before blasting more undead warriors.

"Hmm. Unexpected." Freddy said before stabbing Thor making him groan in pain. However soon Thor found himself where his Father died hours ago. Standing in front of him was Odin.

"Even when you had two eyes, you'd see only half the picture." Odin said.

"He's to strong even without the Rider State. Without my hammer, I can't." Thor said making him raise an eyebrow.

"Are you Thor, The god of Hammers?" Odin asked amused. "That hammer was to help you control your power, to focus it. It was never your source of strength." Odin said.

"It's to late. He's already taken Asgard." Thor said.

"Asgard is not a place. Never was. This could be Asgard. Asgard is where our people stand. Even now, right now, those people need your help." Odin said turning around and walked away.

"I'm not as strong as you." Thor said.

"No...You're stronger." Odin said before everything vanished and saw Freddy glaring at him.

"Remind me. What were the god of again?" Feddy asked amused before Thor was engulfed in lightning and the largest thunder bolt struck down the palace.

"Heh. Thats a new one." Sean said amused.

(Insert Immigrant from Led Zeppelin)

Thor dropped down with lightning trailing behind him and killed a large number of the undead warriors.

Sean wrapped his chain around a large number of them and engulfed them in fire before throwing them at the other undead warriors engulfing them in fire.

Hela created her swords and threw them at the undead warriors killing them instantly.

Jango continuously blasted the undead with ease before flying up into the air and fired a rocket at them.

Sif quickly jumped into the air and drop kicked one of the undead warriors before slicing another in half at the same time.

Loki used his blades to cut off the heads of the undead warriors or kept throwing them at them.

She Hulk charged right into the enemy crushing them completely.

"We don't have enough troops for this." Jango said as the Dark Rider appeared looking really ticked off from that lightning blast.

"You're late." Thor said to Loki.

"And you're missing an eye." Sean said.

"This isn't over." Hela said as they walked to the Dark Rider.

"Hit him with another lightning blast." Loki suggested.

"I just hit him with the biggest lightning blast in the history of lightning all it did was piss him off." Thor said.

"I have a suggestion. But I don't think you'll like it." Sean said.

"What?" Hela asked.

"Destroy Asgard. All we need is the people this place doesn't matter. He's after something and we need to stop him." Sean said.

"What could he be after?" Hela asked.

"He wants the cosmic Cube." Loki said.

"How do you know?" Sean asked.

"Don't forget this guy works for Thanos. He wanted the Cube 4 years ago he still probably does." Loki said.

"Loki, We'll hold him off long enough for you to do what needs to be done." Sean said.

"Right." Loki said rushing off to do just that.

Sean, Thor and Hela fought off against Freddy but only Sean was able to hold his own against him.

"Freddy enough!" Sean yelled gaining his attention. "You want Asgard it's yours." Sean said making him scoff.

"Whatever game you're playing, it won't work. You can't defeat me like this." Freddy said.

"No. I can't...But he can." Sean said pointing to the palace as it was engulfed in flames before Surtur appeared.

"Oh hell." Freddy said before glaring at Sean. "That won't stop me." Freddy said.

"No." Loki said appearing. "But these will help." Loki said throwing Sean two large blades that had chains attached to them.

"The blades of Chaos." Sean said.

"Crafted specifically for Pure Ghost Riders to use." Loki said.

"YOU!" Freddy yelled about to charge at him but Sean swung his new blades at him and cut his arms and legs making him roar in pain.

"Oh and they also are great against the most evil beings in the universe. Did I forget to mention that?" Loki asked amused.

"I think my approval ratings of you just wen up." Sean said as Surtur started to destroy Asgard. "And we're out of here!" Sean yelled as they rushed to the Cruiser and got on while Freddy slowly got up and glared at Surtur.

"Fucking asshole." Freddy yelled before vanishing.

"I AM ASGARDS DOOM!" Surtur yelled before stabbing his sword into the ground to Asgard's core.

From the cruiser everyone witnessed the destruction of Asgard.

"What have we done?" Thor said.

"We saved everyone. As your father would say. Asgard is not a place. It's the people that matter." Sean said.

"Yes...He would say that." Thor said.

Later

Sean was in his temporary quarters till they reached earth drinking a glass of Whisky.

"Thought I might find you here." Loki said entering the room.

"Guess I was wrong about you. You can change for the better." Sean said grinning.

"Didn't you once say not everyone is beyond redemption. Other than those like the original Joker, Scarecrow, Luthor..." Loki trailed off.

"Only the worst of the worst are beyond redemption." Sean said.

"And what about Freddy?" Loki asked making him sigh.

"I honestly don't know. I know he has to be stopped theres question about that. But all I can do is hope theres still a spark of goodness in his heart." Sean said.

"I don't think it works like that for him. Besides with all the harm he's done and the large army he's collected. Someone like that can't be turned so easily." Loki said.

"Maybe not." Sean said.

Later

The construction of the New Asgard was taking place where Odin died. Sean figured it would give the people a new fresh start.

There were concerns from various people about Loki but Sean told them to give him a chance.

"Oh uh one more thing before I forget." Loki said before the Cosmic Cube appeared in his hand.

"You brought that here?" Sean asked.

"Can't risk Thanos getting his hands on it." Loki said as Sean picked it up and sighed.

"No, we can't. I'll see if I can get some people to work on this as soon as possible. Have to be prepared for the worst." Sean said. "Lex tried to harness this power for selfish reasons. I intend to use it for the right reasons." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Yay the people of Asgard are safe from Thanos. I always hated how everyone from Asgard minus Thor was killed. This prevents that. Now Next Chapter will be something special. How many of you are familiar with the Anaconda series? I intend to use the second movie in the story. Think of it as a way to help pass the time. I have to wait for the Rampage movie to come out and then my friend Reaper4991 can work on Civil war. Also Heres the new list of those in the harem.**

 **Diana**

 **Hawkgirl**

 **Super Girl**

 **Power Girl**

 **Sally Jones from Transformers Energon**

 **Tula**

 **Kida from Atlantis**

 **Livewire**

 **Harley**

 **Poision Ivy**

 **StarFire**

 **Black Fire**

 **Batgirl**

 **Lois Lane**

 **Black Widow from Marvel**

 **Rogue from X men Evolution**

 **Jean Grey from X men Evolution**

 **Kitty from X men Evolution**

 **Storm from X men Evolution**

 **Kitana from Mortal Kombat**

 **Mileena from Mortal Kombat**

 **Jade from Mortal Kombat**

 **Sheeva from Mortal Kombat**

 **Skarlet from Mortal Kombat**

 **Juri from Street Fighter**

 **Chun Li from Street Fighter**

 **Cammy from Street fighter**

 **Korra from The Legend of Korra**

 **Red Sonja**

 **Naruko from Naruto**

 **Erza from Fairy Tail**

 **Kazehana from Sekirei**

 **Yukari from Sekirei**

 **Aayla from Star Wars**

 **Shaak Ti from Star Wars**

 **Barris from Star Wars**

 **Susan from Fantastic four**

 **April from TMNT 1987**

 **Chel from the Road to El Dorado**

 **Sam Bryne from Gears of War**

 **Vikki Grim from Army Men sarge's heroes 2**

 **Lori from Transformers Cybertron**

 **Musubi from Sekirei**

 **Uzume from Sekirei Tsuikumi**

 **Sam from Totally spies**

 **Clover from Totally spies**

 **Alex from Totally spies**

 **Donna from Totally spies**

 **Britney from Totally spies**

 **Morrigan Aensland from Capcom**

 **Kathy Duquesne from Batman mystery of Batwoman**

 **Zatanna from Dc**

 **Scarlet from GI JOES**

 **Lady Jay from GI JOES**

 **Tea from Yugioh**

 **Serenity from Yugioh**

 **Regina from Dino Crisis**

 **Alexis from Yugioh GX**

 **Delia from Pokemon**

 **Karai from TMNT 2003**

 **She Hulk from Marvel**

 **Hela from Marvel**

 **Sif from Marvel**

 **Drew from Secret Saturdays**

 **Azula from the Last Airbender**

 **Katara from the Last Airbender**

 **Temari from Naruto**

 **Tsunade from Naruto (In her 30's not 50's)**

 **Mira from Fairy Tail**

 **Cana from Fairy tail**

 **Helen from The Incredibles**

 **Violet from the Incredibles**

 **Ands thats pretty much it for now. I'm so close to doing Civil war but I can't do it till I do Rampage since it would just be awesome. So Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW IF YOU LOVE THIS MOVIE! see ya.**


	77. Anacondas

Chapter 77 Anacondas

It's been a few days since the destruction of Asgard and no sign of Freddy since his attack. The People of Asgard were currently building the new Asgard right where Odin died believing this is exactly what he would want.

Currently however Sean was in his office talking two old friends from College discussing about a new drug. Mitchell and Jack.

"Whats so important about this Drug that you needed to see us right away?" Talbot asked.

"Well, its not a drug yet. But with Global Tech's help it will be soon enough." Jack said.

"If you don't have this drug already why should we listen?" Ross asked.

"Now hold on. I'm rather interested to hear this." Sean said.

"Figured you would." Mitchell said showing a picture of a plant on the screen.

"Perrinia immortalis. The Blood Orchid. First described in 1892 by Houghton the last person to see it until our team brought a sample from Borneo." Jack said. "It lies dormant for seven years, then blooms for just six months which is now." Jack said.

"And this is needed for what kind of drug?" Lane asked.

"I don't suppose anyone other than him is familiar with the hayflick limit?" Jack asked.

"The what?" Richland asked.

"Hayflick limit. It's supposedly the theory of a cell could only replicate 56 times before it died from a buildup of Toxins. Aging to be precise." Sean said.

"Oh." Richland said slightly understanding it.

"We already have a solution to that." Lane said.

"Not fully. I know for a fact this company has Vandel Savage in custody. However it will take years maybe decades before we fully understand his long life. But what if you had a temporary solution that could transcend that limit?" Jack asked.

"Is that what the Blood Orchid is for?" Sean asked.

"Exactly. Our research indicates the presence of a chemical in the Orchid that can significantly prolong cellular life. Until we can finally understand how Savage does it." Jack said

"Are you saying this Orchid can extend the lives of everyone on the planet?" Lane asked in surprise.

"Yes." Mitchell said.

"Have you put this through human trials yet?" Talbot asked.

"We can't yet. Our only sample was degraded after initial study. We need more of the Orchid." Jack said.

"Thats why we came to you. No one else will approve of getting us the equipment or a boat to get there. Plus it's wet season. We know you've got people who will do anything." Mitchell said.

"We can't pass an opportunity like this up. I know a friend who can get us there." Sean said.

"So we're good?" Mitchell asked.

"On one condition. I'm coming with. If you actually told other companies about this they might try to send their own teams to get it. I come along though and most of them will back off." Sean said.

"And those that don't?" Jack asked.

"I can handle that." Sean said.

Later

Sean was at the docks waiting for his old friend Bill Johnson to arrive before his boat drove up to the docks and parked it.

"I almost thought you changed your mind." Sean said making Bill chuckle.

"Yeah right. For an old friend I'm willing to help out." Bill said shaking his hand. "Good to see ya kid." Bill said.

"Likewise." Sean said before the rest of the team arrived. (For those of you who haven't seen Anaconda the hunt for the blood orchid Look up the Characters since I'm not in the mood for physical descriptions)

Gail, Sam, Cole, Ben, Jack, and Mitchell.

"This is our boat?" Gail asked in disbelief at what she was seeing.

"Deal with it." Sean said getting on.

"What is his problem?" Gail asked.

"Simple. He hates those who complain so early." Bill said making her scoff.

Soon enough they were on the river heading straight for the Orchid.

"By the way I heard from one of my buddies about your uh...Missing sibling." Bill said.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Sean said.

"Sorry." Bill said before Gail started screaming saying something attacked her making Sean chuckle before going into her room. He came back out with a little monkey on his shoulder.

"You fucking scared him." Sean said.

"I scared him?!" Gail yelled in disbelief.

"Yeah. You miss me buddy?" Sean asked the monkey named Kong who just screeched. "Yeah I missed you to buddy." Sean said laughing.

After a while Mitchell and Gail were trying to use their phones to contact the labs but were getting no reception.

"Why am I not getting a decent signal?" Gail asked.

"Its mother nature. Deal with it." Sean said.

"He really does not like me." Gail said.

"Just try to get on his good side. He has very low standards for those who just complain in the beginning of a very important mission." Jack said.

"How do you know him so well?" Sam asked making him chuckle.

"We went to college together. He and a few others were the youngest and brightest minds to ever enter the grounds. Knew he was gonna take the world by storm and he did. Just not the way I expected when his parents were abducted 10 years ago." Jack said.

Later

"Oh my man. This is really good food." Cole said as Sean put some plates down full of food. "Where'd you learn to cook like this?" Cole asked.

"Years in a military family and you learn a few things early." Sean said.

Little Kong however soon tried to get some bananas.

"Hey." Bill said stopping him. "You've had your dinner." Bill said taking the food away from him making him whine before going to the top of the boat.

Next morning

Bill was searching for Kong before he walked to Sean who was playing poker with Cole and Jack.

"You guys seen Kong?" Bill asked.

"Not since last night." Sean said.

And of course Gail was on her phone again.

"This woman is really starting to piss me off." Sean said.

"Sorry. I guess I should have warned you about her." Jack said.

"Can you hear me now?" Gail asked on the phone.

"We can!" Sean yelled before she suddenly fell off the boat. "Oh goddamnit." Sean said. "Bill stop the boat." Sean said making him do just that.

"Hey Gail! Can you hear me now?" Mitchell yelled making her growl before out of nowhere a Crocodile came out of the water and tried to bite her making her scream before.

BANG!

A bullet pierced its head killing it instantly. The person who shot it was Sean with Quints old Riffle.

"I hate crocs." Sean said remembering his Lake Placid experience 10 years ago.

"Damn man." Cole said impressed.

Soon the group was gathered to celebrate Gail not being eaten alive.

"I have to ask." Bill said gaining their attention. "Whats so important about this plant?" Bill asked.

"You know about Vandel Savage right?" Jack asked.

"Course I do. And I know exactly where he is." Bill said.

"Well, This plant has a chemical that can reduce the aging process for every sentient life in the universe. However Permanent life will come from understanding Savages gift. But this can give us an extended time on life to live a younger life longer, healthier. How can you pass that up?" Jack asked.

"By saying no?" Gail asked.

"Do you have kids?" Sean asked.

"No?" Gail said.

"Good cause you'd be a horrible parent." Sean said making the others laugh.

"Fucking excuse me?" Gail asked before he stood up and narrowed his eyes at her making her back up.

"Easy now." Jack said.

"I'm doing this for my kids so they can live longer. You can't even begin to imagine the possibilities this will give the younger generation because people like you are only interested in money." Sean said.

"Isn't that why you're doing this to make a buck?" Gail asked before he grabbed her by the throat.

"Uh oh." Bill said.

"You are one self centered bitch you know that." Sean said shoving her into a wall.

However suddenly out of nowhere little Kong dropped down looking scared out of his mind.

"Whoa easy buddy. Where you been huh?" Bill asked placing him on his shoulder.

"Dude looks like he's been through literal hell." Sean said.

Next morning

Everyone was fast asleep after drifting through the current.

However soon the boat starting hitting something repeatedly which woke Sean up.

"The hell?" Sean said before heading to the front of the boat.

"River's flooded. I can't see the banks." Bill said.

"We miss our turnoff?" Sean asked.

"No just up ahead." Bill said before the boat hit another log and it hit something on the boat.

"Now what?" Sean asked before Bill tried to turn but couldn't.

"Aw hell. Rudder's jammed." Bill said.

"Fuck! Everyone up now!" Sean yelled getting everyone to wake up while Sean went to the back to fix the Rudder.

"Whats going on?" Jack asked.

"We're in trouble." Sean said trying to fix the Rudder but couldn't due to lack of parts and equipment. "Fuck." Sean said before Bill tried to turn the Engines back but couldn't and the Engines blew up.

"Oh shit." Bill said before seeing they were going over a waterfall.

"Grab onto something!" Sean yelled before they fell down screaming.

Surviving the crash the group made it to land.

"What the hell was that!" Gail yelled.

"Shut up! It was a freak accident. Must have rained more than anticipated last night." Sean said.

"Well, now what?" Mitchell asked.

"Does John still travel down the rivers?" Sean asked Bill.

"Course he does. I'll give him a call." Bill said.

Soon enough they went through the jungle to reach John's boat.

"Let me ask you something." Gail asked Sean.

"What?" Sean said not in the mood for her bullshit.

"Being a parent? Is it a good thing?" Gail asked making him stop and look at her before smiling.

"It mostly depends on the person who actually has kids. In my view yes. It is a good thing. Watching them grow saying their first words and taking their first steps. It's worth everything you have for them." Sean said making her smile a little.

"I only ask cause truthfully I always wanted to be one but...Could never find the right guy." Gail said making him laugh.

"All you have to do is keep looking and you'll get there." Sean said.

"This coming from the Universe's biggest playboy?" Gail asked.

"HA HA HA." Sean said before they came to a large lake of water.

"Ah shit." Bill said.

"So what do we go around it?" Sam asked.

"No, it would take us longer to do that. We go through it." Sean said making Cole and Gail groan.

Going through the water was tricky since they had no idea what was in here.

However Kong started acting funny.

"Buddy knock it off." Sean said having enough of his antics. As they were moving Cole jumped.

"Whoa! Something just moved." Cole said.

"Please don't say that." Gail said not wanting to hear that.

"I'm serious something just moved past me." Cole said.

"Alive?" Sean asked.

"Yeah...There it is again theres something in here." Cole said.

"Just ignore it for now. Could be any number of things so best thing we can do is get out of the water." Sean said with Quint's riffle in hand above the water.

"He's right lets move." Bill said.

As they were moving Ben who was behind Gail starting making creepy music sounds.

"Stop it." Gail said annoyed making him snicker before he started doing it again. "Sean can you please shoot him?" Gail asked making Sean chuckle as did Ben before he was pulled underwater. Gail turned and saw he was gone. "Yeah very funny." Gail said but he didn't come up. "Ben?" Gail called out which got the others attention.

"Oh what now?" Sean asked as they rushed to his last spot before he came out of the water screaming in terror.

"HELP ME!" Ben yelled before out of the water an extremely large Anaconda came out and bites down on his head trying to swallow him.

"HOLY FUCKING CHRIST!" Sean yelled firing at the Snake before it retreated. "OUT OF THE WATER NOW!" Sean yelled as they rushed to land.

Minutes later

"What the hell was that thing?" Cole said in a panic.

"Anaconda. But I've never seen one that big." Sean said. "It's always something new." Sean said.

"I can't believe it just swallowed Ben whole like that." Jack said in disbelief.

"We're not gonna run into more of them like that are we?" Mitchell asked.

"Doubt it. Snakes that size are extremely rare to come across." Sean said. "Hell I got a freakin huge ass scarlet Boa at one of my facilities and she's a rare breed." Sean said.

"What do we do now?" Bill asked.

"We get to John and head to that Orchid and get the hell out of here." Sean said.

"The Orchid? After what just happened?" Gail asked.

"If we leave now Ben died for nothing. I'm not gonna live with that." Sean said.

"Nor am I." Jack said.

"Lets go." Sean said.

Soon they made it to the river before they heard an explosion.

"Oh fucking hell." Sean said as they rushed to the river.

"OH NO NO NO NO!" Cole yelled seeing the boat was totaled.

"John!" Sean yelled.

"Heres what happened." Jack said holding up a smashed bottle. "He got drunk and fell off the bloody boat!" Jack yelled in anger.

"No." Sean said gaining their attention. "John was never that reckless. Something else happened." Sean said.

"And how do you know?" Cole asked.

"I knew him for years. He was always careful not to get drunk when on his boat." Sean said.

"Look lets just get what supplies we can find and find another way out of here." Jack said.

"Already have a place in mind. This entire Region had villages close by. We go to the closest one and ask for help." Sean said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Mitchell said.

Soon they gathered what supplies they could before heading back into the jungle.

"Hey Cole." Mitchell said.

"What?" Cole asked.

"Whats that on your neck?" Mitchell asked seeing some black thing on his neck making him stop and touch it and started to freak out.

"OH CHRIST! GET IT OFF!" Cole yelled in a panic.

"COLE!" Sean yelled making him freeze. "Calm down. It's just a Leech." Sean said as he and Bill walked over to him.

"Just a leech? Are you serious? This is a blood sucking vampire on my neck!" Cole yelled.

"You do know there are medical treatments where these guys are actually useful right?" Sean asked.

"Whatever man just get it off." Cole said before seeing Bill with a lighter. "Oh hell no!" Cole yelled.

"You want it off or not?" Sean asked making him groan before Bill started to light it and pulled it off.

"Finally." Cole said before Bill lifted up his shirt and chuckled.

"Uh. We're not done here." Bill said showing his back with at least a few more on his back.

"Oh hell. He must got them in the lake." Sean said slightly amused.

Soon they went back on the trail with Bill cutting the vines that were in the way before suddenly a body dropped down making Gail and Cole scream.

"Is that?" Sam tried to ask.

"John." Sean said sighing.

"What the hell happened to him?" Cole asked.

"Anaconda." Bill said.

"I thought you two said there wouldn't be another one for miles let alone that size?" Sam asked.

"I don't know how to explain that part. As for why theres more than one in a single area only one thought comes to mind." Sean said.

"Whats that?" Jack asked.

"Mating season. When a female is in heat she'll draw out the males and they'll all curl up around her in a giant matting ball. It explains why theres so many and why they're so aggressive." Sean said.

"So you're telling us theres some giant snake orgy out there?" Cole asked in disbelief.

"Something like that." Sean said before standing up. "Look lets just get to the village and get out of here." Sean said.

"What about the Orchid?" Jack asked.

"You and I will handle that." Sean said.

Soon they made way to the village only to find it deserted and saw a dead Anaconda that was torn up showing a dead body in its stomach.

"I don't understand. How are these snakes getting so big?" Jack asked.

"I think I just found out why." Sean said finding a stone picture of the snake eating the Blood Orchid. "I think this proves your theory. The reason these snakes are so large is because of the Orchids. They've lived longer then most snakes which proves the Orchids can provide longer extended life." Sean said making him smile.

"Where are the boats?" Cole asked.

"You guys are gonna build one while we're gone." Sean said.

"Where are you going?" Bill asked.

"To the Orchids. We've come this far so we need to get them otherwise John and Ben died for nothing." Sean said.

"I don't know that don't sound safe." Cole said.

"We don't have a choice. Lets go." Sean said as the two left.

Minutes later

"I never once imagined this would happen when we went looking for the Orchids." Jack said.

"There they are." Sean said pointing to the flowers across a log. However before they could move they heard hissing and looked down seeing the mating ball.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Jack said in disbelief.

"Don't worry I got an idea." Sean said before activating the device on his wrest and a small beam incased the Orchids in a large net before they vanished.

"What did you just do?" Jack asked.

"Transported them to a small pocket dimension I created about a year ago but never had a reason to use it till now. Now we can get the hell out of here." Sean said making him smirk.

"Right." Jack said as they left to join the others.

Days later

"The blood Orchid results are in. We just need to start human trails." Jack said.

"I'll convince the FDA to grant permission. You just focus on creating that drug." Sean said.

"Right." Jack said leaving.

"Never imagined you would ever face a giant Snake." Talbot said.

"Speaking of Snakes how is ours doing?" Sean asked.

"Doing good." Talbot said.

"Still confused as to why you need a giant snake of al things." Lane said.

"I'm using her to create an anti venom for all snakes. I feed her snakes that have been poisoned and she develops an immunity to it. To all poisons." Sean said.

"Ah." Lane said seeing his point.

"Wheres dad?" Sean asked making him sigh.

"He's uh taking a leave of absence for a while with your mother. Trying to clear his head about your brother. Personally I don't blame him." Lane said.

"Yeah." Sean said knowing the feeling. "Almost Everyone agrees for the kill on sight order. However you guess those who want a capture on sight. Though I don't blame them for they're principles." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: I almost thought I wouldn't be able to do this but low and behold It worked out perfectly. Now Next Chapter is another Snake Chapter one I'm sure many of you are familiar with. Boa vs Python. I used to watch that movie every single day on SCFY. Now I have it on DVD. After that well I'm not sure since I'm still waiting for Rampage. Of course if any of you have any suggestions feel free to tell me since I might just do it. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY AMAZING FANS! See ya.**


	78. Boa vs Python

Chapter 78 Boa vs Python

Right now Sean was at one of his facilities where his Very large Scarlet Boa was at.

Earlier though he got a call from a man named Agent Sharpe who wanted to see his Boa and brought along someone named Monica Bonds.

"Are we sure it's a good idea to be showing off our private asset?" Lane asked leaning against the wall. Since Tom and Joe were currently taking a leave of absence he was currently the highest ranking General Sean had at the moment. Though Talbot was his second in command for a reason.

"Look I don't know whats going on just like you. But if this Agent really needs her that bad it must be important." Sean said.

"And what if they try to take her away? That alone will set us back by years." Lane said.

"Let'm try. The President authorized this project if they want to take her away they'll have to ask her and you know she fully supports us." Sean said before the front door camera turned on showing two people a woman and a man. The woman had blonde hair green eyes and white skin.

"Now which one is agent Sharp?" Lane asked.

"Time to find out." Sean said going to the door.

Outside Sharpe looked for another entrance.

"I'm betting this guy is like all the other hot shot CEO's. So full of himself and completely arrogant." Monica said not knowing Sean was behind her. "A complete lie to the public. Only interested in making more money." Monica said making him smirk.

"Wow." Sean said making her jump before turning to face him.

"Nowhere even close. I couldn't care less about money." Sean said making her chuckle sheepishly.

"Sorry. I've met a lot of people like you who are actually not what they say. So that leaves an impression." Monica said.

"Commander Kruger." Sharpe said walking towards him and shook his hand. "Agent Sharpe. We spoke on the phone." Sharpe said.

"Yes. Come inside." Sean said leading them inside the building.

"All this for snakes?" Monica asked seeing Snakes in highly advanced containment cells with more than enough room to move.

"Well, these guys are deadly if they bite you." Sean said leading them into another room where a large door that was sealed shut was in.

"The Boa in there?" Sharpe asked.

"Yes sir." Sean said before entering the code and opened the door before walking in.

Expecting a large snake all Sharpe saw was an averagely long snake.

"I was expecting it to be bigger." Sharpe said making Sean chuckle.

"Oh this isn't Betty far from it. This is actually her launch." Sean said.

"You feed snakes to snakes?" Monica asked a little creeped out by that.

"Sorta. I actually inject a small dosage of lethal viruses into her food." Sean said.

"Won't that kill her?" Monica asked.

"No, Betty believe it or not can create an Immune system in her bloodstream to fight off and destroy the virus before it even begins to spread. I even injected the most lethal snake venoms into her food and she fights it off without even trying." Sean said.

"You're using her to create cures for diseases." Monica said impressed.

"Exactly. I figured this out when I found the notes of a doctor Earnest Bishop 12 years ago. This was one method he had to creating a cure for Cancer. Betty currently is the largest Boa on the entire planet." Sean said.

"Thats very interesting commander but hardly the reason I came. Wheres the Boa?" Sharpe asked making him chuckle.

"Uh...She's standing on her." Sean said looking at Monica's right foot making her widen her eyes before looking down seeing the spot she was standing on was indeed moving.

"Shit! SHIT!" Monica yelled in fright as Betty moved towards her meal before eating it.

"Outstanding." Sharpe said beyond Impressed as they went out the room

"Well, color my officially curious. Assuming we didn't come all the out here just to see some gigantic snake, I'm dying to know what kind of situation could possible require the use of his boa and my implants." Monica said as Sean sealed the room

"I'm rather curious as well." Sean said.

"Commander how well do you think your boa would operate in an uncontrolled environment?" Sharpe asked.

"I can't tell you. She's the very first to be born and raised in captivity." Sean said.

"Would she hunt?" Sharpe asked.

"Of course. Unlike Humans animals never lose their natural instincts. Why?" Sean asked.

"I need to use your boa." Sharpe said pulling something out of his jacket revealing it to be a scale. "To track this." Sharpe said handing him the scale making Sean frown.

"What is it?" Monica asked.

"This is from a large Python. Where'd you get this?" Sean asked.

"In philadelphia. A bunch of workers were killed by a water treatment plant. I can't go in spring chemicals in that area for obvious reasons." Sharpe said.

"How the hell does a fucking Python end up all the way there?" Sean asked.

"We believe it was transported from Asia. Found a few trucks and dead bodies a few miles away from the site. We're still searching for who's trucks those were." Sharpe said.

"So you want to use Betty and this equipment to track her?" Sean asked making him nod. "No offense but this has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Sean said.

"This was our last option commander. We tried to reach your younger brother but he's on a mission in south Africa using his raptors. If we don't do this now. People are gonna die and suffer." Sharp said making him sigh.

"What do you need me to do?" Sean asked.

Later

After surgically attaching the equipment to Better Sean, Monica and Sharp were outside an entrance into the facility.

"I sure hope this works." Sean said.

"So do I. Send her in." Sharpe said making Sean open her containment unit before she came out and Sean held out the scale making her sniff it before going down in the tunnels.

"Hey guys I think I got something on those Trucks." Monica said.

"Yeah?" Sean asked.

"Check this out. They were hired by none other than Broddick. Founder and sole owner of Broddick casinos." Monica said.

"If I recall correctly fish and wildlife has been on him for years believing he was pouching endangered animals and illegal ones as well." Sean said.

"You'd be right. Guy has a file two inches thick on this guy." Sharpe said.

"And odds are he's here hunting it with friends." Sean said.

"More than likely. Theres also evidence to suggest he killed innocent people to get what he wants." Lane said on the comms looking at his file.

"He's not Villain level dangerous so theres no need to kill him on sight. But I will enjoy beating him to death." Sean said.

Soon Sean, Monica and Sharpe went down into the tunnels.

"Can I ask you something?" Monica asked Sean.

"Sure." Sean said.

"Why snakes exactly. You have a pet Dinosaur. Highest levels of Technology but you use a snake to make cures." Monica said making him chuckle.

"12 years ago I told you I found notes left behind by an Ernest Bishop. He had the key to curing Cancer but instead he used it to play god. My Grandfather before he went underground of course hired him to breed and create Hybrids as weapons for the military. However he did something he was never supposed to." Sean said.

"What would that be?" Monica asked.

"He created a special Hybrid with Great White, Dolphin and Human DNA. It got lose and killed some people on Sharks tooth island 37 years ago. Then 12 years ago an idiot by the name of Puckett found and accidentally released the damn thing. We killed it of course. And used the Data to cure Cancer. Snakes were the most common way to cure cancer by using their Antibodies as a cure. It worked." Sean said.

"And now you're using her to cure every known disease even man made ones to create large amounts of cures." Monica said.

"Something like that yeah." Sean said before they turned around a corner only for Sharpe to be shot in the chest. "WHOA!" Sean yelled before seeing three men.

"Whoops." The one with the sniper said before backing up.

"ON THE GROUND NOW!" Sean yelled aiming Quint's riffle at them.

"Whoa take it easy!" The youngest said.

"Who are you three?" Sean asked.

"The guy with the sniper is Foley. I'm Danner and this my son James." Dinner said.

"You with Broddick?" Sean asked.

"Yeah." Danner said before suddenly Foley was pulled into the Shadows and killed by the Python. Danner and James of course tried to shoot the thing.

"MOVE!" Sean yelled as they ran for it hearing their pained screams as they left.

"Sharpe." Monica said.

"There was nothing we could do." Sean said before his eyes drifted to the body of a woman with Red hair and White skin. "Eve?" Sean said before rushing to her and looked for a pulse before administering CPR. Soon enough the named Eve shot up with a gasp and began to cough a lot before opening her eyes revealing them to be brown before her eyes landed on Sean.

"Sean?" Eva asked weakly.

"Hang on I got ya." Sean said picking her up bridal style.

"Who is she?" Monica asked.

"An old friend from High school." Sean said before they rushed off.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Eve asked after getting some of her strength back.

"Funny I was about to ask you the same question but I think I can guess. You have the worst taste in men." Sean said making him roll her eyes in amusement.

"Thats funny...Coming from the biggest playboy in the universe." Eve said.

"HA HA HA!" Sean said sarcastically before they ran into Broddick who glared at them before his eyes looked at Eve.

"Eve?" Broddick said in shock before Sean put her down and got in front of them. "Oh great you. The biggest pain in the ass in the universe." Broddick said before Sean punched him in the face.

"COME HERE!" Sean yelled before punching him in the stomach a few times making him cough before he tried to punch back but Sean just dodged and kicked him down. "I'm the wrong guy you want to be fist fighting." Sean said before Lane and his troops rushed in.

"We got it son." Sean said as they cuffed him making him growl before being taken away.

"You still have a very bad temper you know that?" Eve asked making him chuckle.

"Considering he just left you for dead. Yeah I have a bad temper." Sean said making her smile.

Later

"Backstabbing bitch." Broddick said to Eve.

"Call me that again and see what happens." Eve said.

"Like to see you..." Broddick said before Sean punched him in the face. "ASSHOLE!" Broddick yelled.

"Uh Sean?" Monica said.

"Yeah?" Sean said.

"You might want to see this." Monica said as he and Eve walked over seeing recorded video feed of a nest Betty made.

"Are those?" Eve asked.

"Eggs. Oh that explains it." Sean said.

"What?" Monica asked.

"I noticed she was acting rather strange lately. I thought maybe she was growing again but now this makes more sense. With the amount of snakes she ate I should have seen the possibilities of her getting pregnant." Sean said.

"Well congratulations." Eve said gaining his attention. "You just made a mother very happy." Eve said making him smile before the video showed the Python eating one of her eggs.

"Oh no." Sean said.

"Why is she just letting him do that?" Monica asked.

"Uh. Broddick might have shot that fancy equipment she had on." Eve said about to glare at Broddick but saw he was gone and in an armored truck heading for the city where both of the snakes were at. "Son of a bitch." Eve said in disbelief.

"Unbelievable. Lane!" Sean yelled in annoyance.

"Don't look at me." Lane said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Oh for fucks sakes." Sean said.

"Wait whats that?" Eve asked hearing loud music in the distance.

"Music?" Sean asked.

"I thought you secured a five mile radius?" Monica asked Lane.

"We tried. Local idiots must have stayed behind for a damn rave." Lane said.

"Then thats where we're going." Sean said.

Minutes later

Sean, Eve and Monica rushed into a night club going after the Python and hopefully stop Broddick if he was already here.

Soon they made it in and saw the Python eating the DJ screaming his head off while the Civilians rushed out.

"Oh shit!" The three said in perfect unison before Broddick with his flamethrower barged in.

"You gotta be kidding me." Sean said.

"Die, You slithering piece of shit!" Broddick yelled trying to burn the Python alive which only pissed it off till he saw Sean, Monica and Eve. "Welcome to my barbecue." Broddick said before Sean charged at him and Broddick lost his gun.

"Fuck you!" Sean yelled slamming him into a wall making him groan in pain before head butting him making Sean a little dizzy.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you for taking my girl." Broddick yelled kicking him next to the Python who looked at him.

"Oh shit." Eve and Monica said.

However Betty soon appeared from the ceiling and threw the Python away.

"Ha! This is why I love Boa's more than Pythons." Sean said before Broddick grabbed a machine gun. "Oh no you don't!" Sean yelled as he threw a knife at him in the stomach laced with a paralyzing agent.

"Ugh." Broddick said in pain beofre both snakes converged on him with the intent to kill.

"Launch time." Sean said before both Snakes grabbed Broddick making him scream in pain before being ripped in half.

"Serves you right." Eve said before Sean jumped on Betty and engulfed her in white flames and in the process removed the implants they gave her. "Ok thats new." Eve said.

"I think he's the leading Ghost Rider." Monica said.

"Come on!" Sean yelled as Betty bit down on the Python's head with great amount of force before she crushed it killing it.

"Whats going on down there?" Lane asked on the comms.

"We're good. Betty killed the Python. Mission complete." Sean said.

"Outstanding son. I'll send some men to come pick up the body. In the meantime get your snake and her eggs back to the facility." Lane said.

"Start giving order to make the place bigger since heh. In a few weeks or so the place will have a lot of new large additions." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Right away." Lane said.

 **Authors Note: Oh finally. I always wanted to do a chapter based on this movie. And now Eve and Monica are in the harem. Oh lord. You know it's only going to get bigger overtime especially during the unlimited series. Now I think I might take a little break and go back to my other stories since people have been asking me to go and do my other stories especially** **Foreign warriors. Only one way to find out if I update my other stories. Read, Review, Fav and Follow.**


	79. RAMPAGE!

Chapter 79 RAMPAGE!

Sarah, Loki, Turok and Hoskins were out in the jungle walking around.

"Remind me again why are we here? Don't we have more important things to do?" Loki asked.

"Oh relax. Everything has been rather peaceful the last few days." Turok said.

"True. But I still don't see why we're here." Loki said.

"We're here to observe them." Sarah said as they came out of the jungle which was not a real jungle onto an enclosure for gorillas.

"Heh." Turok said seeing the animals up close.

"One of your brother little projects?" Loki asked.

"No. This is a nature preserve for hunted animals because of Poachers. Well, Before Sean made a lot of defenses to stop that. Now Poaching is reduced to nearly 5%." Sarah said.

"Look at this." Hoskins said seeing a young male trying to establish his presence with the females only to get ignored which seemed to Agitate him.

"Paavo." Sarah said getting the named Paavo to look at her while the females walked away which seemed to anger him. "Easy now." Sarah said making signs for him to understand.

"Where the hell she learn to do that do fast?" Hoskins asked.

"Learn what?" Loki asked.

"Gorillas can communicate with humans by using hand signs. We use the same thing with people who can't talk well at least back in the day." Hoskins said.

"Good boy." Sarah said as Paavo calmed down. However suddenly Loki heard twigs snapping and turned around seeing a White haired Gorilla coming out.

"Uh. Sarah?" Loki said.

"What?" Sarah said before looking at the White Gorilla and Paavo didn't seem to like this as he started growling. "Everyone stay where you are. No one move." Sarah said.

"Are you crazy?" Hoskins said.

"If you move, we're gonna be in big trouble. Hoskins, do not move." Sarah said in seriousness.

"I'd do what she says." Turok said before Hoskins started to move back slowly.

"Hoskins! Do not move!" Sarah yelled before Paavo charged at Hoskins making him run.

"Damnit!" Turok said before Hoskins fell down with Paavo above him before the White Haired Gorilla rammed Paavo away and roared at him making him whimper.

"Hoskins!" Sarah said rushing to him while the White Haired Gorilla stood over them hitting his chest. "George!" Sarah said trying to calm him down till he started making laughing sounds making her sigh. "Yeah very funny." Sarah said.

"You all right old man?" Turok asked pulling him up.

"I am not old." Hoskins said. "Who is this?" Hoskins asked about George.

"Oh this is George he's been here since he was only two. My favorite Gorilla actually." Sarah said.

"Why does he have white hair instead of black?" Loki asked seeing the color difference.

"Oh that. He's Albino. Far as we know he's the only one of his kind." Sarah said before looking at George. "Listen I need you to be nice to Paavo. Poachers killed his family." Sarah said while using signs making George look at him. "Come on." Sarah said as he looked back to her seeing her fist out. He looked like he was about to do the same but gave her the middle finger making Turok burst out laughing along with Hoskins while Loki looked amused.

"Oh my god!" Turok said.

"Wow. I can't...I wish Sean never taught you that." Sarah said completely annoyed.

Later

"I can't believe he actually did that to you." Turok said still laughing.

"Ugh. I can only imagine the things Sean taught him just to make me mad." Sarah said making him chuckle.

"Speaking of him where is he?" Turok asked.

"He said he'd be here by tomorrow to pay George a visit. Dawn is coming with him." Sarah said as they walked through the portal to head home.

During the night however three unknown objects entered Earth's atmosphere landing in three random locations and one of those locations was in the Gorilla enclosure.

Next morning

Sean and Dawn got out of the car just as Sarah and Turok arrived.

"What happened?" Sean asked Hoskins who said something happened to George.

"Uh I don't know." Hoskins said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sean asked as he was about to head into the Gorilla enclosure.

"Sean. He's in the Grizzly enclosure." Hoskins said.

"Wait what?" Sean asked.

They entered the Grizzly enclosure and found the Grizzly beer dead.

"What the?" Hoskins said before they heard George groaning seeing him in a small cave.

"Let me handle this." Sean said walking over to him. "George?" Sean said getting his attention. "It's ok buddy." Sean said though hand signs before George came out and shockingly he looked even bigger then last night.

"Whoa." Turok said.

"It's ok buddy. It's ok." Sean said before he went back inside his cave.

"Is it me or is he a lot bigger than last night?" Hoskins asked.

"No, he's defiantly bigger." Sean said before he left for the Gorilla enclosure to find out how this happened.

"I was just about to call." Loki said inspecting an object.

"This is a canister. From the looks of things this thing came from space." Sean said.

"From another world?" Loki asked.

"No. This metal is from Earth." Sean said before pulling out his phone. "Hey Lane? See if there was anything unusual in space for the last 24 hours?" Sean asked.

"Well, There was a space station by Energyne that blew up last night. Satellites confirm that at least three unknown objects survived re-entry." Lane said.

"I think I'm looking at one of them now. Something is happening to George and I think this canister is responsible." Sean said.

"I'll get some people down there to investigate." Lane said.

"What are you thinking?" Loki asked.

"Energyne is known for Genetic research. While not as advanced as mine they still do get noticed. It's one of the last few companies I haven't bought yet." Sean said. Over the last 2 years Sean has been buying companies around the globe. The more he controlled the more chance he had to give people good lives with fair jobs and pay rather than let greedy people stay in charge.

Meanwhile in Chicago

The Energyne CEO siblings known as Brett and Clair Wyden were discussing the fallout of their destroyed space station.

"We just lost billions of dollars Clair." Brett said.

"Tens of billions, actually. Plus the models you just destroyed. Our stock just got hammered. Down 20%" Clair said calmly.

"And you aren't upset, because?" Brett asked confused.

"Because Project Rampage works. You know what thats worth?" Clair asked.

"Zero because all of our research was on that station." Brett said

"True but apparently one of the crew members got three of the samples to the escape pod. Yes the pod exploded but the canisters were designed to withstand re-entry. And I already found one." Clair said.

"Great lets go get it. Somebody finds that sample, it leads straight back to us." Brett said.

"Stop overreacting." Clair said.

"I'm not overreacting Clair. Theres a reason we were conducting these experiments in space since Global Tech would never approve of this if they found out about it. And if they find one of the canisters we're done for." Brett said.

"Relax. You just handle the press and I'll send Roland to get the canister." Clair said.

"Who's Roland?" Brett asked.

"Roland is a hunter and a real good one. I just hired him last night to find that canister. He won't say a word." Clair said not knowing Roland was actually associated with Global Tech because of Turok.

Later

Roland and a small group of soldiers were on a helicopter before they spotted the crash site.

"Down there." Roland said as they landed.

Inspecting the crash site Roland found the canister but it was pretty badly damaged.

"Is the canister ok?" Clair asked.

"No. It's pretty badly damaged. Whatever was in it is gone now." Roland said making her sigh. "Theres something else." Roland said gaining her attention before showing foot prints that seemed to get bigger with each step. "Whatever made these steps originated from the Canister. From the shape it looks like a wolf made them." Roland said.

"It's infected with the Pathogen. Roland I want that Wolf dead or alive." Clair said.

"Might I ask why?" Roland asked.

"Just do it and I'll double your pay." Clair said.

"Very well." Roland said before they go back on the chopper.

Back with George

"Man." Sean said seeing George was getting bigger by the hour.

"George's lab results are in. You're not gonna like this." Hoskins said handing him the results.

"This can't be right. His neuromuscular synapse activity is through the roof, his blood has lethal concentrations of growth hormone, he should be dead. Run it again." Sean said.

"I did. The damn results went up each time. Maybe we should bring him to HQ so we can isolate this." Hoskins said.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Sean said before grabbing the canister and headed outside where the other scientists were. "All right listen up. I need someone who can tell me what the hell this thing is." Sean said.

"Found her." Turok said walking towards her with a women who was Chinese American. Slight tan Skin with Amber Brown eyes burgundy-colored hair. Dressed in a black crop top with Denim shorts and had a tribunal Tattoo on her right arm. "Well, actually she found me." Turok said.

"And you would be?" Sean asked.

"Revy. Anyway you said you found a canister right?" Revy asked. (Revy from Black Lagoon here people! How can I not add her?)

"Yeah." Sean said showing her the canister. "Whatever was inside this thing is changing George and rapidly." Sean said.

"Like increased Growth and aggression?" Revy asked.

"Yes." Sean said leading her to George who was being looked after by Sarah.

"Wow." Revy said surprised.

"Now how do you know what's happening to him?" Sean asked.

"Well, I don't know specifics but your familiar with CRISPR right?" Revy asked.

"Oh course I am. Genetic Editing." Sean said.

"Well Imagine something that could alter everything in a single body like brute strength, speed and size. I knew someone who made all this possible back in Energyne. She created what she called a Pathogen that could rewrite any DNA it comes into contact with. Like your friend here." Revy said.

"Energyne. I knew I should have bought that stupid company. What were they planning?" Sean asked.

"I don't know. I used to work with them but not anymore." Revy said before George started beginning against his cage.

"Whoa! Easy George!" Sean yelled but he continued to hit the cage. "Revy! Get down!" Sean yelled as he pulled her away as George tore down the front door of his cage before running off. "Damnit! George!" Sean yelled.

Sean, Revy, Turok, Sarah and Dawn chased George outside.

"George!" Sarah yelled making him stop. "It's ok." Sarah said walking over to him and held his right hand making him calm down.

However out of nowhere a helicopter appeared and started firing Tranq darts at George.

"NO!" Sean yelled before George went down.

"George! George!" Sarah yelled.

Meanwhile

Roland and his team continued to search for this grown Wolf.

"There he is." Roland said seeing him run through the trees.

"Sure thats a wolf? That thing is moving." One of the troops said.

"Not for long." Roland said taking out his riffle and aimed at the Wolf. However for some reason he couldn't pull the trigger.

"Whats the matter sir? Can't pull the trigger? Fine I will." One of the men said firing at the wolf making it howl in pain as it went down.

"Set us down." Roland said.

The group landed and went to the body only to find nothing.

"I shot it." The man who fired said in disbelief.

"Perhaps. But I don't think you actually wounded it." Roland said before a group of Deer ran past them.

"Whats their hurry?" One of the men said before suddenly and swiftly the Giant Wolf came from behind and grabbed him with its mouth and tore him to pieces.

"Fall back!" Roland yelled as they ran away but the Wolf was both to fast and bullet proof.

Soon only Roland was left and he was checking his surroundings before the Wolf approached him and sniffed him. However the helicopter fired at the wolf making it growl before chasing it.

"Incoming!" Roland yelled as the Wolf jumped high and took the Chopper down. "And I thought Grabbiods were tough." Roland said as the Wolf approached him again and sniffed him making him widen his eyes expecting the worst but instead of that the wolf just ran off making him sigh in relief.

"Roland what the hell was that?" Clair asked on the comms.

"I don't know. But I quit!" Roland said smashing his headset before pulling out his phone that could be used anywhere and dialed a number. "Ross. I need a pickup now. Track this phone." Roland said.

"Whoa. Easy whats going on?" Ross asked.

"I'll explain back at HQ but for now pick me up." Roland said.

"Roger that. Sending a Pelican out there now." Ross said.

Meanwhile

Sean, Revy, Sarah, Dawn and Turok were being taken to a military base before they were taken to a plane.

"Whats going on?" Dawn asked.

"Relax." Sean said as a man approached them.

"Commander Kruger. I am agent Harvey Russell. Hell of a day, huh? Science experiments falling from the sky. Giant Gorilla on the loose. Just the kind of exciting shit we here at the government tend to notice." Russell said.

"Where's George? I need to see him." Sarah said. "And if you're thinking about putting him on that plane, It's gonna be a big mistake." Sarah said.

"I think we'll be all right." Russell said.

"Easy now." Sean said trying to calm his sister down.

"I said I want to see George." Sarah said.

"Well, Crap." Sean said knowing where this was going.

"Little girl, I'm gonna prance myself right out on a limb and guess that no one's ever accused you of being a people person." Russell said.

"Take these binds off and find out." Sarah said.

"Enough." Sean said.

"I'll see you on board little girl. Load them up with the ape." Russell said.

"Sarah." Sean said.

"What? I don't like him." Sarah said.

"Be that as it may." Sean said as they went in the plane and took a seat.

"Is it always like this?" Revy asked.

"She's usually well behaved." Sean said before Russell walked over to him.

"You know son you have probably the biggest file on you compared to everyone else in the world. Let's see here. Age ten killed a Great White Shark on Amity Island. Age eleven discovered the Graboid species with Major Talbot and his wife before they were married. Age 12 discovered a Hybrid that was killing the Locals by Sharks tooth island and found the cure to cancer." Russell said.

"Cut the bullshit please." Sean said.

"Oh but it gets better. At age 13 put together a special task for the former Head of Covert Operations in the CIA. Did a lot of hits back then." Russell said making him growl. "Oh but this one is probably my favorite. At age 16 you were assigned by General Samual Lane to hunt down a large Poaching operation in Africa and on the way home brought a two year old Albino Gorilla. I'll have you know I myself am an animal person." Russell said.

"Enough. Why are we in cuffs?" Sean asked.

"Just a precaution I assure you. None of you are in trouble." Russell said before Looking at Revy. "Except for her maybe. Rebecca Lee." Russell said making her eyes narrow.

"Rebecca? I thought you said your name was Revy?" Sean asked.

"I changed my name." Revy said.

"Is that all she told you? She's a hardened criminal believe it or not. She's a smuggler. Former Associates. Dutch, Benny and Rock. All Three have been deceased for well over 2 years now." Russell said making her growl.

"Energyne killed them thats why Asshole!" Revy yelled.

"Oh really? I'll have to look into that." Russell said walking away.

"So you lied to us." Sarah said not happy.

"I needed that Canister to prove what Energyne was up to. They killed the most important people in my life." Revy said before Sean placed his hands on hers making her blink before looking at him.

"We'll get back at them I promise." Sean said making her smile.

"Anything else on that file you didn't want us to hear?" Sarah asked her brother.

"You remember Uncle Billy? One of Dad's soldiers when you were babies?" Sean asked.

"Yeah I remember him. Haven't seen him since the incident. Why?" Sarah asked.

"The reason you haven't seen him is because he's in coma. I put him in that situation when I found out he was responsible for what happened to us. We fought in that old fair ground we were at before the incident. I messed him real good. And I regretted that action ever since." Sean said.

"What do you mean? What'd you do?" Turok asked.

"Well...To be blunt I brutalized him beyond measure. More than the Former head of the CIA covert OPS since he was responsible for what happened more than Makarov." Sean said.

"Brutalized him how?" Revy asked.

"I'll show you when we get this done." Sean said.

Hours later

The group was still on the plane heading to another base before George started to wake up which Sean noticed right away.

"George?" Sean said before he started to wake up and growled in anger. "Oh no not good." Sean said in alarm as George grabbed his cage and broke it apart.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Revy said as George started attacking the troops along with Russell.

"Hold that thought." Sean said breaking his binds with pure strength before heading to one of the crates finding a dart gun before loading it. However once he loaded it he heard the fighting stop and looked to see George looking at him with Russell under his foot. "George." Sean said trying to calm him down which seemed to be working before the Co Pilot started firing at George and he grabbed him and swung him around while still firing.

This made Sean rush to Revy and used his body as a shield so she wouldn't get hit.

Turok then noticed a crate of explosives.

"Oh mother..." Turok tried to say before they exploded blowing a hole in the plane.

"Shit!" Revy yelled.

Sean quickly noticed a few parachutes and grabbed them.

"Put these on now!" Sean yelled before opening the Cargo doors.

"You guys are insane you know that!" Revy yelled.

"Tell us something we don't know!" Sean yelled before she and the others flew out. Sean quickly rushed to Russell but his hand was caught in a net making him burn it off before they flew out.

Russell soon woke up seeing they were in the air.

"HOLY SHIT!" Russell yelled.

"Your welcome!" Sean yelled before deploying his chute making him yell out before Sean deployed his own. Sean looked down seeing the plane crash on the ground making him sigh. "Sorry George." Sean said.

Soon they landed and searched the wreckage.

"Wheres the body?" Revy asked before Sean found a path that was cleared out.

"There isn't one. George survived the crash. Wounded but still on the move." Sean said.

"I ain't got no signal out here." Russell said before Sean handed him his phone.

"Use that. That'll get you a decent signal to call in an evac." Sean said.

"Right." Russell said walking away. "Oh and Commander?" Russell said.

"Yeah?" Sean asked.

"Thanks for getting this old cowboy off that plane." Russell said making him smirk.

"Well, even assholes deserve a second chance." Sean said making everyone laugh.

Sean was in the fields looking at the damage.

"Can I ask you something?" Revy asked.

"Sure." Sean said.

"How did you even meet George in the first place?" Revy asked making him sigh.

"As Russell said Sam deployed me to Africa to eliminate a poaching operation. When we found them we saw they were killing George's mother and chopping off her hands for ash trays. There was nothing left of them when I was done. Then I found George when he was two years old under their truck. He never would have survived on his own so I took him home to the preserve and Sarah has taking a liking to him ever since." Sean said before rescue Pelicans arrived.

"Lets get this over with." Revy said.

Later

Arriving at a military base Sean and his group entered the command center.

"Blake." Sean said gaining the attention of Colonel Blake.

"Sean? Surprised to see you here son." Blake said.

"Long story." Sean said before seeing Video surveillance of George with a large wolf.

"A wolf?" Revy asked.

"Roland told us about this one. Energyme hired him to secure a canister with some kind of Pathogen. Seems to be the same thing that made your Ape bigger." Blake said before noticing Turok was looking at the wolf. "Know something son?" Blake asked.

"That Wolf...theres something familiar about him." Turok said.

"Blake listen to me. Conventional weapons will not work against them. George survived a fucking plane crash and regular weapons." Sean said. "More importantly two animals like them would not be heading in a straight line. My guess is those two are being called." Sean said.

"Called for what? And by who?" Blake asked.

"Energyme." Revy said. "They built those Canisters. It only makes sense they would have a way to draw them to them." Revy said.

"She's right. You need to evacuate Chicago." Sean said.

"Evacuate? That would take hours. We don't have that kind of time." Blake said.

"We don't have a choice. The five of us will head to Energyme and secure an antidote. We may even be able to turn these three into Military assets." Sean said making him frown in thought before sighing.

"Ok. I'll try to use whatever I can to hold them back. Just hurry though." Blake said.

"Will do." Sean said as they headed for the Airfield.

Later

Sean was flying a Pelican to Chicago seeing it in smoke.

"God this is just as Bad when Sentinal Prime launched an attack here months ago." Sean said.

"Revy? You said you worked for Energyme. Got any ideas?" Turok asked.

"Not really. My best guess is to look in the labs for an antidote." Revy said.

"Look out!" Sarah yelled as a car was thrown at them.

"Jesus!" Sean yelled as he barley avoided it.

Looking down they saw George and the Wolf attacking Blake's forces.

"Son my men are getting their asses handed to them. Where are you?" Blake asked on the comms.

"We're nearly there." Sean said before he noticed something in the river. "Blake do you have any subs in the river?" Sean asked.

"No, Why?" Blake asked before something came out of the water revealing itself to be a large mutated crocodile.

"It had to be a crocodile." Sean said remembering his Lake Placid incident.

"Where are these things coming from!" Blake yelled.

"There were at least three canisters that made impact. All three mutated three animals including George." Sean said.

"Get that antidote now." Blake said.

"Roger that." Sean said as they landed right next to Energyme. "Ok lets go." Sean said as they rushed through the building.

Heading into the lab Sean busted a door down till they looked around.

"What are we looking for?" Turok asked.

"Give me a second." Sean said searching the containers. "Found it." Sean said pulling up a container full of small objects. "This should cure them." Sean said.

"No, it won't." Clair said making them turn around and saw Clair and her brother with the later having a gun in hand. "Sean, It's been a long time." Clair said.

"Piss off. I hated you in college I still hate you now." Sean said making her sigh.

"I could have given you everything. Money, power...Love." Clair said making him scoff.

"Those things mean nothing to me when they come from someone who lacks a soul." Sean said.

"Fine whatever. Those won't cure them. Just stops the growth rate and aggression." Clair said.

"Good enough." Sean said before wrapping them up in his chain.

"What the!" Brett yelled before they both vanished.

"What just happened?" Revy asked.

"Don't worry those two are still alive. Just sent them to a pocket dimension." Sean said making her grin before the building shook as the three animals attacked the building.

"Lets go!" Turok yelled as they rushed to the top of the building.

Getting to the top They saw all three animals attacking the antenna.

"I got an Idea." Sean said using his magic on the cure before he threw it into the air which released it into a gas which all three of them breathed. However the Building began to tilt.

"HANG ON!" Revy yelled as they held onto the building as it fell down before crashing to the ground.

The building was completely destroyed before the rubble began to move and Sean and his group came out.

"You guys really live crazy." Revy said making Sean chuckle before placing his arm around her shoulder.

"Honey you have no idea." Sean said before George came out of the rubble.

"George?" Sarah said as he rubbed his face off of all the dirt and dust before looking at her and laughed making her smile before rushing to him. The Wolf soon emerged behind Turok making him jump before it approached him and sniffed him. Turok did the same before his eyes widened.

"Ralph!" Turok yelled in shock before the Wolf pushed him down and started licking him. "Ralph! Knock it off boy!" Turok yelled before Ralph got off him and started panting with a happy look on his face with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Uh Turok? You mind filling us in?" Sean asked.

"This is my old pet Wolf! I thought I lost you boy!" Turok said rubbing his noise making him bark. "Aww. You've been searching for me?" Turok asked.

"Hehehe. Mans best friend indeed." Sean said before the Crocodile came out. "Oh boy." Sean said before Dawn jumped on its nose.

"You two get your partners now I chose mine." Dawn said as the Croc looked at her with soft eyes. "And she's a girl." Dawn said smiling making the croc purr.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Sean asked.

"I just know. And now I have my partner." Dawn said grinning like mad.

"Oh lord." Sean said.

Later

Clair was all bruised up as Revy beat the living crap out of her.

"I've been waiting a full year to kick your ass." Revy said kicking her in the ribs making her cough up blood.

"You stupid bitch!" Clair said in rage. All her plans were ruined and Now Energyme was no longer hers as Sean bought the Company from her using her actions against her and now all her assets her power and money we're gone. The only company that was left was Luthor's.

"A bitch that's been given a full Pardon by my new man. A big ass house that I share with. And Unlike you I have a great life now. I honestly have to thank you for this." Revy said before continuing her assault on her.

"She seems happy." Lane said amused.

"Wouldn't you if you got payback on the person who screwed you over?" Sean asked making him chuckle.

"So. Now we have three new assets in our arsenal. An Ape A Wolf and a Giant Crocodile All three controlled by your younger siblings." Lane said.

"Ay. The croc worries me though because of my Lake Placid experience." Sean said.

"I thought you were over that." Tom said walking in.

"Well, look who's back." Sean said.

"Finally decided to come back?" Lane asked.

"I got over my shock and decided to deal with Freddy as the Threat he is." Tom said in seriousness.

"So have I. We'll take him down no problem." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Holy Shit Finally. I've been waiting to make this forever. Now Next Chapter is the one you've all been waiting for. CIVIL WAR! And trust me this one is going to be epic. My friend Reaper4991 made this list so give a thanks to him for making the most epic list of all time. This will be who's fighting who.**

 **1\. Tony Stark (Marvel)**

 **2\. David Kruger**

 **3\. Reznov**

 **4\. Julia**

 **5\. Superman (DC)**

 **6\. Green Arrow (DC)**

 **7\. Hal Jordon (DC)**

 **8\. Nightwing (DC)**

 **9\. Doctor Fate (DC)**

 **10\. Etrigen (DC)**

 **11\. Wally West (DC)**

 **12\. Donna Troy (DC)**

 **13\. Firestorm (DC)**

 **14\. Spartan (DC)**

 **15\. Tsukuri (DC)**

 **16\. Spectre (DC)**

 **17\. Dead Man (DC)**

 **18\. Zatanna (DC)**

 **19\. Miss Martian (DC)**

 **20\. Cheetah (DC)**

 **21\. Wild Dog (DC)**

 **22\. Mister Terrific (DC)**

 **23\. Vibe (DC)**

 **24\. Batgirl (DC)**

 **25\. Cyborg (DC)**

 **26\. Tula (DC)**

 **27\. Star Sapphire (DC)**

 **28\. Bumble Bee (DC)**

 **29\. Reed Richards (Marvel)**

 **30\. Black Panther (Marvel)**

 **31\. Black Widow (Marvel)**

 **32\. War Machine (Marvel)**

 **33\. Spider-Man (Marvel)**

 **34\. Dare Devil (Marvel)**

 **35\. Iron Fist (Marvel)**

 **36\. The Thing (Marvel)**

 **37\. Psylocke (Marvel)**

 **38\. Vision (Marvel)**

 **39\. Yellow Jacket (Marvel)**

 **40\. Carter Slade (Marvel)**

 **41\. Robbie Rayes (Marvel)**

 **42\. Cyclops (Marvel)**

 **43\. Spike (Marvel)**

 **44\. X 23 (Marvel)**

 **45\. Colossus (Marvel)**

 **46\. Angel (Marvel)**

 **47\. Silver Surfer (Marvel)**

 **48\. Sif (Marvel)**

 **49\. Elektra (Marvel)**

 **50\. Shadow Cat (Marvel)**

 **51\. Ice Man (Marvel)**

 **52\. Magma (Marvel)**

 **53\. Jubilee (Marvel)**

 **54\. She Hulk (Marvel)**

 **55\. Kitana (Mortal Kombat)**

 **56\. Jade (Mortal Kombat)**

 **57\. Sonya (Mortal Kombat)**

 **58\. Lui Kang (Mortal Kombat)**

 **59\. Night wolf (Mortal Kombat)**

 **60\. Sub Zero (Mortal Kombat)**

 **61\. Smoke (Mortal Kombat)**

 **62\. Jax (Mortal Kombat)**

 **63\. Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat)**

 **64\. Kung Lao (Mortal Kombat)**

 **65\. Kabal (Mortal Kombat)**

 **66\. Stryker (Mortal Kombat)**

 **67\. Baraka (Mortal Kombat)**

 **68\. Kintaro (Mortal Kombat)**

 **69\. Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat)**

 **70\. Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat)**

 **71\. Goro (Mortal Kombat)**

 **72\. Frost (Mortal Kombat)**

 **73\. Kano (Mortal Kombat)**

 **74\. Ryu (Street Fighter)**

 **75\. Chun Li (Street Fighter)**

 **76\. Cammy (Street Fighter)**

 **77\. Guile (Street Fighter)**

 **78\. Poison (Street Fighter)**

 **79\. Crimson Viper (Street Fighter)**

 **80\. Korra (Avatar/Korra)**

 **81\. Suki (Avatar/Korra)**

 **82\. Mai (Avatar/Korra)**

 **83\. Ty Lee (Avatar/Korra)**

 **84\. Jinora (Avatar/Korra)**

 **85\. Katara (Avatar/Korra)**

 **86\. Temari (Naruto)**

 **87\. Kurotsuchi (Naruto)**

 **88\. Mei (Naruto)**

 **89\. Yugito (Naruto)**

 **90\. Shizuka (Naruto)**

 **91\. Erza (Fairy Tail)**

 **92\. Cana (Fairy Tail)**

 **93\. Evergreen (Fairy Tail)**

 **94\. Kagura (Fairy Tail)**

 **95\. Sorano (Fairy Tail)**

 **96\. Minerva (Fairy Tail)**

 **97\. Bisca (Fairy Tail)**

 **98\. Ultra Magnus (Transformers)**

 **99\. Jazz (Transformers)**

 **100\. Wheeljack (Transformers)**

 **101\. Jetfire (Transformers)**

 **102\. Soundwave (Transformers)**

 **103\. Arcee (Transformers)**

 **104\. Demolisher (Transformers)**

 **105\. Ratchet (Transformers)**

 **106\. Heavy Duty (GI Joes)**

 **107\. Flint (GI Joes)**

 **108\. RoadBlock (GI Joes)**

 **109\. Lady Jay (GI Joes)**

 **110\. Shaak Ti (Star Wars)**

 **111\. Luminara (Star Wars)**

 **112\. Fisto (Star Wars)**

 **113\. Obi-Wan (Star Wars)**

 **114\. Plo (Star Wars)**

 **115\. Adi Gallia (Star Wars)**

 **116\. The Arbiter (Halo)**

 **117\. Tartarus (Halo)**

 **118\. Dom (Gears)**

 **119\. Baird (Gears)**

 **120\. Anya (Gears)**

 **121\. Carmine (Gears)**

 **122\. Scorch (Army Men)**

 **123\. Thick (Army Men)**

 **124\. Shrap (Army Men)**

 **125\. Hover (Army Men)**

 **126\. Gail (Dino Crisis)**

 **127\. Leo (TMNT)**

 **128\. Donny (TMNT)**

 **129\. Mikey (TMNT)**

 **130\. Splinter (TMNT)**

 **131\. James Heller (Prototype)**

 **132\. Morrgan Aensland (Capcom)**

 **133\. Ulrich (Lyoko)**

 **134\. Aelita (Lyoko)**

 **135\. Gwen (Ben 10)**

 **136\. Violet (Incredibles)**

 **137\. Drew Saturday (Secret Saturdays)**

 **138\. Ashi (Samurai Jack)**

 **139\. Karasuba (Sekirei)**

 **140\. Mutsu (Sekirei)**

 **141\. Kazehana (Sekirei)**

 **142\. Tsukiumi (Sekirei)**

 **143\. Uzume (Sekirei)**

 **144\. Hikari (Sekirei)**

 **145\. Hibiki (Sekirei)**

 **146\. Yomi (Sekirei)**

 **VS**

 **1\. Sean Ashburn Kruger**

 **2\. Turok**

 **3\. Newt**

 **4\. The Twins**

 **5\. Wonder Woman (DC)**

 **6\. Batman (DC)**

 **7\. Martian Manhunter (DC)**

 **8\. Artemis (Young Justice version) (DC)**

 **9\. Joker (DC)**

 **10\. Black Canary (DC)**

 **11\. Robin (DC)**

 **12\. BlackFire (DC)**

 **13\. Starfire (DC)**

 **14\. Raven (DC)**

 **15\. Live Wire (DC)**

 **16\. Volcana (DC)**

 **17\. Terra (DC)**

 **18\. Jinx (DC)**

 **19\. Arsenal (Roy Harper) (DC)**

 **20\. Speedy (Thea Queen) (DC)**

 **21\. John Constantine (DC)**

 **22\. Swamp Thing (DC)**

 **23\. Hawkgirl (DC)**

 **24\. Super Girl (DC)**

 **25\. Power Girl (DC)**

 **26\. Poison Ivy (DC)**

 **27\. Harley (DC)**

 **28\. John Stewart (DC)**

 **29\. Flash (DC)**

 **30\. Aresia (DC)**

 **31\. Red Hood (DC)**

 **32\. Captain America (Marvel)**

 **33\. Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier (Marvel)**

 **34\. Hulk (Marvel)**

 **35\. Ant Man (Marvel)**

 **36\. Wasp (Marvel)**

 **37\. Doctor Strange (Marvel)**

 **38\. Thor (Marvel)**

 **39\. Hawk eye (Marvel)**

 **40\. Luke Cage (Marvel)**

 **41\. Punisher (Marvel)**

 **42\. Jessica Jones (Marvel)**

 **43\. Wolverine (Marvel)**

 **44\. Storm (Marvel)**

 **45\. Beast (Marvel)**

 **46\. Gambit (Marvel)**

 **47\. Scarlet Witch (Marvel)**

 **48\. Emma Frost (Marvel)**

 **49\. Johnny Blaze (Marvel)**

 **50\. Jean Grey (Marvel)**

 **51\. Rogue (Marvel)**

 **52\. Nightcrawler (Marvel)**

 **53\. Boom Boom (Marvel)**

 **54\. Deadpool (Marvel)**

 **55\. Spawn (Marvel)**

 **56\. Falcon (Marvel)**

 **57\. The Invisible woman (Marvel)**

 **58\. The Human Torch (Marvel)**

 **59\. Hela (Marvel)**

 **60\. Loki (Marvel)**

 **61\. Raiden (Mortal Kombat)**

 **62\. Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat)**

 **63\. Mileena (Mortal Kombat)**

 **64\. Skarlet (Mortal Kombat)**

 **65\. Cyrax (Mortal Kombat)**

 **66\. Sindel (Mortal Kombat)**

 **67\. Sheeva (Mortal Kombat)**

 **68\. Reptile (Mortal Kombat)**

 **69\. Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)**

 **70\. Ermac (Mortal Kombat)**

 **71\. Juri (Street Fighter)**

 **72\. Rainbow Mika (Street Fighter)**

 **73\. Elena (Street Fighter)**

 **74\. Helen (Incredibles)**

 **75\. Ben (Ben 10)**

 **76\. Kevin (Ben 10)**

 **77\. Charmcaster (Ben 10)**

 **78\. Yumi (Lyoko)**

 **79\. Odd (Lyoko)**

 **80\. Revy (Black Lagoon)**

 **81\. Rorke (CoD)**

 **82\. Elias (CoD)**

 **83\. Merrick (CoD)**

 **84\. Keegan (CoD)**

 **85\. Burt Gummer (Tremors)**

 **86\. Alex Mercer (Prototype)**

 **87\. Horus (Gods of Egypt)**

 **88\. Raph (TMNT)**

 **89\. Karai (TMNT)**

 **90\. Casey (TMNT)**

 **91\. Regina (Dino Crisis)**

 **92\. Rick (Dino Crisis)**

 **93\. Sarge (Army Men)**

 **94\. Vikki (Army Men)**

 **95\. Riff (Army Men)**

 **96\. Hellboy (Hellboy)**

 **97\. Liz (Hellboy)**

 **98\. Abe (Hellboy)**

 **99\. RoboCop**

 **100\. Atriox (Halo)**

 **101\. Marcus (Gears)**

 **102\. Cole (Gears)**

 **103\. Sam (Gears)**

 **104\. Jace (Gears)**

 **105\. Dizzy (Gears)**

 **106\. Duke (GI Joes)**

 **107\. Rip (GI Joes)**

 **108\. Snake Eyes (GI Joes)**

 **109\. Jango Fett (Star Wars)**

 **110\. Rex (Star Wars)**

 **111\. Aayla (Star Wars)**

 **112\. Barriss (Star Wars)**

 **113\. Mace (Star Wars)**

 **114\. Qui-Gon (Star Wars)**

 **115\. Nami (One Piece)**

 **116\. Nico Robin (One Piece)**

 **117\. Naruko Uzumaki (Naruto)**

 **118\. Tsunade (Naruto)**

 **119\. Anko (Naruto)**

 **120\. Fu (Naruto)**

 **121\. Azula (Avatar/Korra)**

 **122\. Toph (Avatar/Korra)**

 **123\. June (Avatar/Korra)**

 **124\. Mira (Fairy Tail)**

 **125\. Brandish (Fairy Tail)**

 **126\. Juvia (Fairy Tail)**

 **127\. Megatron (Transformers)**

 **128\. Shockwave (Transformers)**

 **129\. Starscream (Transformers)**

 **130\. Bumble Bee (Transformers)**

 **131\. Ironhide (Transformers)**

 **132\. Matsu (Sekirei)**

 **133\. Miya (Sekirei)**

 **134\. Musubi (Sekirei)**

 **135\. Akitsu (Sekirei)**

 **That is the list. It's all out war Baby! I have been waiting for this for over a year. I made a great plan in here you'll all love. I even have surprises for people who will Join Sean's side to make it even. Some of them you know. And others will be a shock. Read,** **Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW FOR THE EPIC BATTLE! See ya. Oh Also I know I said Starfire would be pregnant before Civil War but I changed my mind. I need her for Civil war.**


	80. Civil War!

Chapter 80 Civil War!

It's been a couple weeks since the end of Clair and Brett's little RAMPAGE project. George, Ralph and the now named Lizzie have been trained to respond to commands from their respective partners. During that time however Things have been relatively peaceful.

Right now however Sarah, Batman, Captain America, Falcon, Black Widow and Rorke were in Lagos. Word from Credible sources have confirmed Terrorists were planning to hit a police station.

"Keep your eyes open kid. This is your real first mission out here." Rorke said.

"I've had real missions before." Sarah said rolling her Eyes as she sat at a table in front of the station.

"Nasty Norc and Ripto don't actually count as real threats. Those were all isolated incidents." Batman said.

"You guys are all buzz kills." Sarah said.

"Honey we're just trying to prepare you. Your brother said you and your sister's are ready for real life missions and we're just making sure you do all right." Black Widow said.

"I know." Sarah said before her eyes landed on a garbage truck that looked over full. "Falcon." Sarah said.

"Yeah whats up?" Falcon said on the roof of a building.

"Check out that garbage truck something seems off." Sarah said.

"Roger that." Falcon said deploying a small drone to look under the truck.

"What do you got?" Cap asked.

"That truck is loaded for Max weight. And the driver is armed." Falcon said.

"Oh boy." Sarah said.

"What?" Rorke asked.

"It's a battering ram." Black Widow said.

"Go now. They're not targeting the police station." Batman said as they rushed off.

Indeed this was true as the Garbage truck was heading straight for a facility for infectious diseases. The Driver jumped out and the truck rammed into the front gate destroying it. Suddenly two large trucks drove up to the facility and a large number of armed men came out of the trucks and started shooting the security guards.

After the guards were dead they shot gas canisters into the building through the windows knocking everyone out and entered the building

A few of the terrorists stayed outside to secure the perimeter before Batman flew down and kicked one of the terrorists into a vehicle knocking him out and Cap came in and threw his shield at two of them knocking them out just as the others arrived and took down the remaining Terrorists outside.

"Sarah just like we practiced." Cap said.

"What about the Gas?" Sarah asked.

"Get rid of it." Batman said as Sarah used the force to give Cap a jump into the building with Batman and both took down the armed Terrorists.

Outside Sarah was using her powers to send the gas into the air while Falcon used his wings as a shield to cover her. Rorke took out two hand guns and started firing on enemy with ease before jumping on the last one and snapped his neck.

"Front Entrance secure." Falcon said.

"Copy that." Cap said as they made it into the lab seeing a vile missing.

"The Terrorists have a biological weapon." Batman said before using his jets to fly off.

"I see AFV's leaving the building." Black Widow said.

"Follow them." Cap said.

"Hang on." Falcon said carrying Rorke and Sarah to the terrorists.

"I see them." Batman said flying above them seeing them crash into the market. "They're in the market area." Batman said.

"On it." Rorke said as Falcon dropped him and Sarah down.

"They're splitting up." Falcon said.

"We got the two on the right." Rorke said.

"I got the two on the left." Black Widow said.

"Theres a fifth member with an Exo Suit. Cap and I will take him down." Batman said drop kicking the more dangerous terrorist.

"Roger that." Rorke said before he and Sarah caught up to the other two before Sarah used her chain to wrap up their feet making them fall before Rorke shot them dead.

"I don't see the vile. We're empty here." Sarah said.

"I got it." Widow said holding the vile in hand after taking down the other two.

Cap and Batman were still fighting the Terrorist in the EXO suit before they both kicked him away.

The Terrorist growled before standing up and removed his EXO suit revealing he had high ranking explosives strapped on himself.

"Go to hell." The Terrorist said activating the explosives. Only for them to be contained in a ball of pink fire. Sarah was using her power to contain the blast and threw him in the air. Only before it could get high enough it exploded on a building destroying two floors.

"No." Sarah said in shock at what just happened.

"Wilson. We need fire and rescue on the south side of the building." Batman said as the others rushed in while Sarah was frozen in shock.

Meanwhile

Turok was looking at what remained of his home town with Ralph at his side who made whining noises.

"I know boy. I don't like seeing it like this either." Turok said.

"Figured I'd find you here." Sean said walking up to him.

"Just needed to remind myself why I do this." Turok said.

"You know I could always have this place rebuilt. Start over." Sean said.

"Nah. It wouldn't be the same. Besides." Turok said placing his hand on Ralph's nose making him look at him. "I have some pieces of my family. And a new one. Thats all I need." Turok said making Sean smile placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Sean?" Lane said on the comms.

"Yeah go ahead Lane." Sean said.

"You need to get back here. The Lagos mission uh hit a snag." Lane said.

"What happened?" Sean asked in concern.

"It's better you hear it from the team." Lane said making him frown before Sean opened a portal and the three of them left.

Later

Sarah was in her assigned room at HQ watching the news about the incident before Sean walked in and turned it off.

"It's not your fault sis." Sean said making her scoff.

"Turn it back on. They're being very specific." Sarah said.

"They're idiots doing anything to make themselves look good. It was an accident. Did you mean to get those people killed?" Sean asked.

"No." Sarah said.

"Then it was a freak accident. You're not the first to make a mistake out in the field. I've made plenty when I first started out." Sean said making her look at him with a raised eyebrow making him chuckle. "Don't act all shocked. No one is perfect. Not even me. Theres always going to be mistakes in our line of work. You just need to learn from it is all." Sean said making her smile before Vision Phased in through the wall.

"Vis. We talked about this." Sarah said since he was always doing that.

"Yes, but the door was open so I assumed that..." Vision tried to say.

"Dude just use the door. You gotta stop doing that. What is it anyway?" Sean asked making him look rather uncomfortable.

"I'm afraid that General Hager is here. Says theres something important to discuss." Vision said making Sean frown.

"Fine." Sean said standing up.

"And apparently he's brought an uninvited guest." Vision said.

"Who?" Sean asked.

"Luthor." Vision said making Sean frown more.

Soon Everyone was gathered in a meeting room where Luthor and Hager were in.

"Make this quick. I have no time for any of your useless bullshit." Sean said.

"Oh but I think you will. Since this concerns your little group of misfits." Luthor said before Sean got in his face with a glare making him back up a little.

"Talk or get out." Sean said making him smirk.

"As much as I'd rather not give you any credit since you don't deserve it I will say your group has done great work over the last four years. Protecting the world, fighting for the people, stopping wars, preventing people from destroying us. The world owes you a great debt of gratitude. However while many in the world see you as heroes. There are some who would prefer the term Vigilante." Hager said.

"Oh really? And whats does that make you other than a threat to the world since your ODIN project was used against the very country you swore to protect." Sean said making him frown.

"What word would you use?" Tom asked.

"How about dangerous? Ever since the Justice league was formed the number of enhanced individuals has grown and all under his control. Most of them are all US based people. Some from various other countries. Not to mention he continuously ignores sovereign boarders without authorization." Hager said.

"I don't ignore I have permission from the United nations to do whatever needs to be done. I don't see you doing anything that benefits the entire world or the universe for that matter." Sean said making him scoff.

"Really?" Hager said bringing up the screen. "Lets take a look at those benefits from past experience. New York." Hager said showing the video of the Invasion making Loki sigh at that. "Metropolis." Hager said showing the Carries Luthor made crashing down. "Seattle." Hager said showing video of Godzilla attacking the MOTO's 3 years ago. "Sokovia." Hager said showing the city in the air when Ultron attacked. "Chicago." Hager said showing the Terrorcon invasion. "Lagos." Hager said showing the recent event making Sarah sigh before Sean threw a chair at the screen shattering it making Hager and Lex jump back.

"Enough." Sean said having enough of this nonsense. "Get to the fucking point." Sean said.

"For the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. And I for one believe the world can no longer tolerate this." Lex said.

"Thats for them to decide not the likes of you or Hager here. Especially since he just got demoted because of ODIN." Sean said making him frown at that.

"Perhaps but I believe they will agree to this agreement." Lex said handing him a pamphlet. "The Sokovia accords. It states that this so called alliance will no longer be a private organization. Instead they'll operate under the supervision of a united nations panel. Only when and if that panel deems it necessary." Lex said.

"Fuck this." Sean said throwing it away.

"The alliance was formed to make the universe safe. I feel we've done that." Rogers said.

"Really? If that were true all these incidents never would have happened in the first place." Lex said smugly.

"Fuck you. There is no way the united nations would ever agree to this." Sean said.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Three days from now the united nations will meet in Vienna to discuss the Accords and I'm willing to bet everything they'll agree with the accords. You all might want to talk it over." Lex said as he and Hager were about to leave.

"And if somehow they do agree to this and we come to a decision you don't like?" Natasha asked.

"Well, then I suggest you retire for good." Lex said as they left.

"This is complete bullshit. We're not signing anything." Sean said.

"Now hold on." Rhodes said gaining his attention. "As much as I would want to say no to Luthor's plans he does have a point." Rhodes said.

"What?" Punisher said in disbelief.

"You can't be serious." Burt said.

"Look we've made some pretty bad decisions in the last four years." Rhodes said.

"Like what? Stopping world War three? Getting rid of all the nukes in the world since their all obsolete? Securing alliances with other worlds and universes? In what way are those bad decisions?" Sean asked.

"He's not wrong you know." Gail said.

"Oh for fucks sakes." Sean said.

"Sean." David said gaining his attention. "Maybe we should at least talk about this. Consider all our options." David said.

"Are you fucking kidding me? It's Luthor! Our Luthor! I know he has a secret agenda behind all this crap! Do I need to remind everyone how he tried to Nuke New York four years ago when Loki attacked? Or when he stole the designs to our helicarriers and basically handed them over to HYDRA! Or when he busted out of Strikers Island with our Goddamn Uncle who tried to kill our sisters!" Sean said in disbelief that his own brother was going along with this.

"Truthfully we shouldn't even consider anything Luthor says." Loki said.

"Finally! The voice of reason." Sean said.

"Meaning what?" Hal Jordon asked.

"Look. When I kidnapped Luthor to fly me off that carrier four years ago. I looked right into those eyes. Theres a huge difference between me back then and him. I wanted to rule the world not destroy it or kill billions. Luthor however I saw nothing of the human soul. Not a shred of Humanity inside him. Thats the difference between us. And if we go along with these accords. It will destroy everything we've done over the last four years. Everything, all the good we've done. It'll be for nothing." Loki said.

"Bingo." Sean said.

"Don't you think you might be exaggerating? We haven't heard a peep out of him in at least 3 years. Maybe we should at least consider what these accords can do." Star Sapphire said.

"No. Look I'm not exaggerating about Lex. Superman help me out here." Sean said making him sigh.

"Look. Personally I would rather not side with anything Luthor makes. But..." Superman said gaining everyone's attention. "Our duty is to the people. And if these Accords will help People trust us..." Superman tried to say before Sean and others groaned in annoyance.

"You really can't see the evil in someone who's not Darkseid can't you?" Live Wire asked.

"Sean. You gave a lot of people in this room a second chance. Why shouldn't we do the same for Luthor?" Diggle asked.

"Cause I'm not a fucking moron thats why. I know Luthor. He always has a second agenda when it comes to shit like this." Sean said.

"I'm with that. We can't go with these accords." Wilson said.

"More importantly my concern is with the people in the UN." Sean said.

"What do you mean?" Julia asked.

"Look. If we're talking about people I know personally in the UN then I'd be all for it. But those I don't which is a lot. They might send us somewhere we shouldn't go. Or make us do something we shouldn't. People have secret agendas in the UN. Personal, Greedy or to gain power. If we let these people give us orders. We'll be forced to do things we shouldn't. And they might not let us go to places we need to go because of those hidden agendas." Sean said.

"Sean, I think your being a little paranoid. Theres no way that could happen." Rhodes said.

"Really? It's happened before. My partner got killed because some jackass didn't want us finding out about some shit that he didn't want the public to know." Wilson said.

"Guys theres got to be at least a 117 countries that will want to sign this. And your just like nah we got this." Rhodes said.

"How long are you gonna play both sides till you see your wrong?" Burt asked.

"I have an equation." Vision said.

"Oh this will clear it up." Rick said.

"In the 4 years since the Justice League was formed. The number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period as the other groups and people joined this alliance. The number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate." Vision said.

"You saying it's our fault?" Luke asked.

"I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict...Breeds catastrophe. Oversight...Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand." Vision said.

"Boom." Rhodes siad.

"Thats stupid." Raph said leaning against the wall. "I can't even believe were even considering this garbage." Raph said.

"Raph we have to take responsibility for our actions." Leo said.

"We do. But this just shifts the blame. I'm not going to sign some stupid piece of paper that Baldy made just to gain power. Forget it." Raph said.

"Exactly." Sean said.

"I don't know. If the UN does agree to this we don't have a choice." Donny said.

"We always have choice Donny. It's what we do with that Choice that matters." Sean said.

"Agreed." Shao Kahn said.

"But what if things go sideways? I don't want to be responsible of people get hurt." Mikey said.

"You accept what happens and make up for it. Simple as that." Sean said.

"It's never that simple." Oliver said.

"The hell it's not. Look A lot of us here have done things were not proud of. But we've made up for those mistakes by helping others. As long as we're able to help people that should be all that matters but these accords will get in the way of that. Plus we have no idea what Luthor is planning." Sean said.

"You really honestly think Luthor is up to something?" Chun Li asked.

"I know so. I've dealt with him for 10 years since my company was formed. Hell he even had the fucking nerve to threaten me at one point 7 years ago." Sean said.

"Is that where he got that black eye?" Powergirl asked remembering that.

"Yeah." Sean said making a few people laugh. "Like Loki said he's dangerous. And he is up to something. I can guarantee it." Sean said.

"You don't know that." Ryu said.

"Yes I do." Sean said.

"Tony." Natasha said gaining his attention. "You are being uncharacteristically non-hyberverbal." Natasha said.

"Cause he's already made up his damn mind." Sean said.

"Boy, you know me so well." Tony said standing up. "Actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache. That's whats going on guys. It's just pain." Tony said.

"Bullshit." Sean said gaining his attention. "Why are you really agreeing to this? Just out and say it." Sean said making him sigh before showing an image of an African American man.

"That is Charles Spencer. Great kid real smart had his whole life planed out. But before he did that he wanted to put a few miles out on his soul. Care to guess how?" Tony said.

"Think we're about to find out." Roy said.

"He decided to spend time building sustainable housing for the poor and guess where Sokovia!" Tony said slamming an apple on the counter making it split. "He wanted to make a difference I suppose now we'll never know since we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass." Tony said.

"Yeah well who's fault is that? Who created Ultron?" John Stewart asked making him sigh.

"Look theres no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check. Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, we're boundary-less we're no better than the bad guys." Tony said.

"Oh please. Thats nothing but crap. We have operated perfectly fine over the last four years with very little casualties. We can't save everyone Tony. We're not perfect. And the safest hands are our own. We can't just give up." Sean said.

"Who said we were giving up." Tony said.

"We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions and these accords just shift the blame." Sean said.

"Sorry, Sean but that is dangerously arrogant. This is the united nations were talking about. You take orders from them all the time." Rhodes said.

"Not always. Whenever I felt something was off I looked into their assignment and guess what I found?" Sean said.

"Lies?" Diana asked.

"Bingo. I got requested by a bunch of idiots to kill innocent people just so they could do things their way and in the process I got them kicked out of office. People will always have secret agendas or their agendas change. We can't trust these people." Sean said.

"If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done to us later. That's the fact. That won't be pretty." Tony said.

"You're saying they'll come for me." Sarah said.

"Let'm try. All theres gonna be is dead bodies the moment Hager or some idiot attempts that." Punisher said.

"And we would protect you." Vision said.

"Maybe Tony's right." Natasha said gaining everyone's attention. "If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off..." Natasha said.

"I thought you never trusted the governments after the harsh training you went through." Raiden said knowing her history.

"I'm just reading the terrain. We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back." Natasha said before Sean got a text.

"Focus up. I'm sorry. Did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?" Tony said being a jackass.

"I want to take it back now." Natasha said before Sean slammed his phone down and left.

"What the hell was that about?" Johnny Cage asked before Natasha picked up his phone.

"Died in his sleep." Natasha said reading the Text from Ann Possible.

"Who died?" Iron Fist asked making Frank sigh.

Later

Sean was at the Graveyard looking down at one Grave in front of him that was recent.

"Billy Russo?" Natasha said reading the name as she walked next to him. "Frank told us the story. Kinda surprised you had that kind of brutality inside you even ten years ago." Natasha said making him chuckle.

"Yeah. We never know what we're capable of until we do it." Sean said before sighing. "He honestly shouldn't even be in the ground. I went to far that day. Got so lost in my anger that I didn't even know what happened till it was over. The Rider Spirit inside me just sent me into a rage. After that Raiden sent me to Kamar-Taj to heal and control my powers. It's where I met Strange and Constantine. Took me over a month but soon enough I got control of my anger and my powers." Sean said.

"Theres more to that story isn't there?" Natasha asked making him chuckle.

"A lot more. Actually during there I found the time stone. One of the six infinity stones." Sean said before sighing and looked at her. "How many?" Sean said.

"More than half the group. You can't blame them for their beliefs and principles." Natasha said.

"No. I can't." Sean said.

"You know everyone would side with you if something serious like the end of the world event occurred again. But this. Just because it's the path of least resistance doesn't mean it's the wrong path." Natasha said.

"I just have this really bad feeling Luthor is up to something. Hager doesn't concern me. He's ruined his reputation so bad that it will take years to repair it. He doesn't have the kind of pull he used to before ODIN." Sean said.

"Well, hopefully you can convince the UN to not agree with these accords." Natasha said.

Three days later

The UN was in Vienna to discuss the accords.

Also attending the Summit was the King of Wakanda. King T'Chaka and his son Prince T'Challa.

"Hello my old friend." T'Challa said to Sean making him chuckle before shaking his hand.

"Long time T'Challa. Surprised to see you here considering your dislike for Politics." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Truthfully I only partially agree with the Accords just not the politics involved in it. Two people in a room can get more done than a hundred." T'Challa said.

"Unless you need to move a piano." T'Chaka said making Sean and T'challa chuckle.

"True. Nice to see you again T'Chaka." Sean said.

"Like wise. I've spoken with many of the people here. More than Half are against it. And if my speech works. The Accords will be shut down." T'Chaka said.

"Good. I still have no idea what the hell Luthor is planning. Speaking of the bald Bastard where is he?" Sean asked not seeing him.

"I don't know. Perhaps he realized his plans would not work and left. He does face defeat well." T'chaka said.

"Hardly." Luthor said approaching them. "Just talking to the decent folks who understand logic." Luthor said.

"You mean people who only have one brain cell like you?" Sean asked making T'challa snicker in amusement while Luthor frowned.

"Laugh all you want but I'm sure people will agree with my Accords." Luthor said leaving.

"Dumbass." Sean said.

Soon everyone was seated while T'Chaka took the stand as Sean and T'challa stood by the window.

"Two years ago Vibranium was used to make a terrible weapon that nearly ended the Human race. Yet despite this our worlds most trustworthy heroes were able to prevent this catastrophe. If these accords are put into action I can guarantee everyone here that the world will not be a safer place. It will be set back greatly before the Alliance took place. We must not allow these accords to be set into motion. Not just for the world's sake but for other words and for our children to grow up in safety." T'Chaka said gaining the approval of almost everyone in this room.

"Looks like my father is gaining everyone's approval." T'challa said.

"Ay...What the?" Sean said looking out the window.

"What?" T'Challa said looking down seeing security down by a van before running away screaming. "Oh no. EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" T'challa yelled rushing to his father before a large explosion occurred outside that destroyed the room.

"Well, shit." Sean said before rushing over to T'Chaka and checked for a pulse before sighing in relief.

"Baba." T'Challa said in worry.

"It's ok he's alive. What the hell happened?" Sean asked.

Later

After the Bombing attack security footage found Bucky Barnes on tape and immediately assumed he was responsible. Of Course Sean knew that was wrong since he had been keeping close tabs on Barnes for over 3 and a half years since HYDRA was exposed to the world.

T'Challa however said he would Find Barnes and kill him for what he had done.

"Steve." Sean said on the comms.

"I know. It's all over the news." Rogers said looking at the news footage. "Bucky didn't do this did he?" Steve asked.

"No. Besides something about this feels off. I know where he is. It won't take long for the UN to do the same. I would send in more than just you and Wilson but..." Sean tried to say.

"But what?" Steve asked making him sigh.

"This attack scared the hell out of everyone and now they approved of the accords." Sean said making him sigh.

"What do we do?" Steve asked.

"Right now I need you and Wilson to bring in Barnes. He might have an idea who's behind this." Sean said.

"Understood." Steve said.

"This doesn't make sense." Sean said to himself.

Later in Bucharest

Captain America was in a small apartment where Barnes lived. There was very little here before his eyes landed on a journal and inside was a picture of himself.

"Head's up, cap. German special forces, approaching from the south." Falcon said.

"Understood." Cap said before turning around and saw Bucky looking at him. "Do you know me?" Cap asked.

"You're Steve. I read about you in a museum." Bucky said.

"They've set the perimeter." Falcon said looking above them on a building.

"I know you're nervous, and you have plenty of reason to be. But you're lying." Cap said making him nod.

"I wasn't in Vienna. I don't do that anymore." Bucky said.

"They're entering the building." Falcon said.

"Well, the people who think you did are coming here now. And they're not planning on taking you alive." Cap said.

"That's smart. Good strategy." Bucky said before they heard footsteps.

"They're on the roof I'm compromised." Falcon said.

"This doesn't have to end in a fight, Bucky. It always ends in a fight." Bucky said before flash Grenades were thrown into the room. Cap of course used his shield to stop them before Troops burst in through the window. Bucky quickly threw a table at the front door preventing any troops from entering for a while. The Troops were quickly knocked out by the both of them.

"Bucky, stop! You're gonna kill someone." Cap said before Cap shoved him down and slammed his metal arm in the floor.

"I'm not gonna kill anyone." Bucky said grabbing a bag and threw it outside on the next building. More troops entered through the window but Bucky used his metal arm to block the bullets and knocked them out.

Bucky then kicked the door down along with several troops before taking them all down.

"Come on Buck." Cap said trying to keep up with him till he jumped down and got down a few floors before grabbing the railing and pulled himself up and ran and jumped to the next building and grabbed his bag and ran.

However before he could even get far someone jumped him from behind making him fall to the ground before looking up seeing someone in a black suit with the appearance of a panther.

"Who's this guy?" Falcon asked.

"Don't know. Bout to find out." Cap said taking a few steps back before running and took a big jump and landed on the building.

Bucky quickly kicked this Panther person off him before rushing to the edge of the building and jumped down and ran for it. Cap and the unknown attack followed suit.

"Hang on a second I got a file on this guy." Falcon said accessing the archives in Global Tech.

"Who is he?" Cap asked as he continued the Chase.

"Most of the file is redacted but he's called the Black Panther. Thats all I can tell." Falcon said.

"Not very helpful Sam." Cap said before Bucky pulled a person off a bike and drove away. The Black Panther got on a vehicle following him while Cap got one of the Police cars and drove after them. Soon they reached the Edge of the tunnel and the black Panther jumped on Barnes making him crash before the Authorities arrived along with War Machine.

"Everyone stand down now." War Machine said as the Authorities cuffed Barnes and Cap along with Falcon who just landed. The Black Panther however took off his mask and reveled himself to be Prince T'challa. "Your highness." War Machine said surprised.

Later

"You are unbelievable." Sean said to T'Challa after talking off his cuffs.

"Your one to talk my friend." T'challa said amused.

"Yeah very funny. I told you I would handle this. Barnes did not try to kill T'Chaka. I've had him under surveillance for three and a half years." Sean said making him raise an eyebrow.

"Really? And you did not think to share this information with me?" T'Challa said.

"You ran off before I even could." Sean said.

"Ah." T'Challa said before they entered the observation room.

"Well, nice going kid you really made a mess this time." Tony said.

"Aw hell. What now?" Sean asked.

"General Hager wants you prosecuted." Tony said.

"Tell him to piss off." Sean said walking away.

"Told you he wouldn't like it." Natasha said making him sigh.

Later

Bucky was being evaluated by someone the UN approved of to know how sane Barnes was before taking him back state side.

Sean of course was observing this before looking at the Photo of Barnes and frowned.

"Something wrong?" Steve asked.

"Why the hell would the press release this to the public. It would cause mass panic if people found out who he really was." Sean said.

"Best way to find someone." Wilson said.

"I've kept tabs on Barnes for three and a half years." Sean said.

"But...What if someone was trying to locate Bucky and needed to flush him out?" Steve asked.

"Hmm." Sean said before suddenly the power went out. "Aw hell." Sean said before they rushed to Barnes.

"The hell is this?" Bucky asked.

"Why don't we discuss your home?" The doctor said before standing up and turned around and removed his...face. Turning around he revealed himself to be...

"Travis Ashburn." Bucky said recognizing Sean's uncle from the internet.

"Hmph. Now where were we?" Travis asked before pulling out a red book with a star in the middle making Bucky tense up as Travis approached him. "Longing." Travis said in Russian making Bucky tense up.

"No." Bucky said knowing what was about to happen.

"Rusted." Travis said.

"Stop." Bucky said wanting to avoid what was coming.

"Seventeen." Travis said making Bucky fist his metal hand.

"Stop." Bucky said warning him.

"Daybreak!" Travis said making Bucky yell out trying to free himself and got his arms freed. "Furnace." Travis said before Bucky started punching the glass. "Nine." Travis said before the glass started to break slowly. "Benigan, Homecoming, One." Travis said as the glass started to come apart. "Freight car." Travis said as Bucky freed himself but then did nothing making Travis smirk. "Soldier?" Travis said in Russian.

"Ready to comply." Bucky said in Russian making him smirk.

"Mission report. December 16, 1991." Travis said.

Sean, Steve and Wilson soon arrived and found Bucky was gone.

"Now where did he..." Sean tried to say before he nearly got punched by a metal arm making him jump back and widened his eyes seeing his uncle. "Travis?" Sean said in surprise.

"Long time no see shit stain." Travis said before he started attacking his nephew. Steve and Wilson were about to help but saw Bucky making an escape.

"Go after him! I'll hold him off!" Sean yelled slamming Travis into a wall before getting kicked back.

"Like the new arms and legs?" Travis said flexing his metal arms.

"Luthor right?" Sean asked.

"Always was the smartest." Travis said before grabbing a chair and tried to slam it on him but Sean kicked it back and used his chain to smack him in the face making him growl in annoyance.

"Smart and clever old man." Sean said making him growl in annoyance before charging at him and both went in the elevator and began to crash down but Sean grabbed a cable while Travis fell all the way down making him sigh. "Oh boy." Sean said before climbing up all the way.

Later

Sean, Wilson and Steve had Bucky contained and knocked out before he started waking up.

"Guys." Wilson said getting their attention. Bucky groaned as he woke up seeing the three.

"Steve." Bucky said.

"Which Bucky am I talking to?" Steve asked.

"Your mom's name was Sarah. You used to wear newspapers in your shoes." Bucky said laughing.

"Can't read that in a museum." Steve said making Sean chuckle in amusement.

"What the fuck kind of thing was that back in the stone age?" Sean asked making Wilson chuckle.

"What did I do?" Bucky asked.

"Enough." Sean said making him sigh.

"Oh, god, I knew this would happen." Bucky said.

"Knew what would happen?" Wilson asked.

"HYDRA made him their slave back in the day. Even with three and a half years of freedom that programing is still in his head. Should have known." Sean said. "What did Travis want?" Sean asked making him think.

"He wanted to know about Siberia. Where I was kept." Bucky said.

"Why would he want to know about that place? Got to be abandoned by now. HYDRA abandoned everything when they joined my brother." Sean said.

"They left this place long before that for a reason." Bucky said.

"Why?" Steve asked making him sigh.

"In 1991 I was sent to retrieve samples for a new super Soldier program. Made by...Howard Stark." Bucky said.

"Figures. You kill him didn't you?" Sean asked making him sigh and nod.

"Him and his wife." Bucky said.

"I already told Tony about this since I didn't want him repeating my mistake. How many are there?" Sean asked.

"At least four. HYDRA's most elite death squad. Taken away during Childhood. Same Programing as me. They can blend in plain sight and speak 30 languages and could take down a whole country in just a day." Bucky said.

"We got to let the others know about this." Wilson said.

"Forget it. Hager won't let us go. He'll just send in his men and fuck up the whole situation." Sean said.

"And we only have less then half the group. We're out numbered." Steve said.

"Maybe not." Sean said gaining their attention. "I know a lot of people who would be willing to help us." Sean said. "Most of them you probably already heard of." Sean said.

"What about the others in the group?" Wilson asked.

"I'll handle that." Sean said.

Meanwhile

"I don't suppose you have any idea where they are?" Hager asked Tony.

"We will. GSG 9's got the borders covered. Recon's flying 24/7 and Portals are guarded. They'll get a hit. We'll handle it." Tony said making him scoff.

"I don't think so. I'm sending in my men to handle this." Hager said.

"You mean kill him don't you?" Natasha said frowning.

"If they have to." Hager said though he would be lying if he said he didn't want him dead. Ever since he got him demoted he's been wanting to kill him as payback despite the fact is his demotion was his own fault.

"No. You won't." Tony said. "Your men will just get taken down or slaughtered like they were nothing. We have the best chance of brining him in and just maybe convince him that these accords are for the best. Once he follows so will everyone else." Tony said making him raise an eyebrow.

"You have 36 hours or I'm bringing in the big guns to put him down." Hager said leaving.

"Oh boy." Tony said sitting down. "That kid is digging himself a big hole." Tony said.

"He's sticking to his beliefs." Natasha said making him nod.

"I know. We need to bring him in now. We have to convince him the Accords will have to do for now till we find another way." Tony said. "The good news is we outnumber them." Tony said.

"I know someone who might be willing to help." Natasha said.

T'Challa was walking to his car with his people when Natasha got in the way.

"Something I can help you with Miss Romanoff?" T'Challa asked.

"I need your help. Sean is digging himself a hole he won't be able to come out of. I need you to help bring him in before General Hager sends his men to put him down." Natasha said making him sigh.

"Truthfully I think what he is doing is right. People should decide what they need not Politicians. But even I know he's in over his head. Where is he?" T'Challa asked.

Meanwhile

Sean's group was assembled outside the airport.

"This is going to be difficult." Regina said loading her weapons up before a van parked right next to them. Opening the side doors revealed a few People. Casey Jones, Ant-man and The Wasp.

"Hey guys." Sean said.

"Should have called sooner man. We'd be here a lot faster." Casey said.

"Little hard to do when you're being hunted." Sean said before looking at Wasp. "Hello Janet." Sean said making her smile. (Picture her and Antman from the Earth's mightiest heroes series like Maria hill)

"Let's get this over with." Rorke said.

"Were still missing a few people." Hellboy said.

"They'll be here Red." Sean said.

"Let's hope so. We need all the help we can get." Elias said.

"Numbers do not win battles." Raiden said.

"No but they help." Shao Kahn said.

Sean started to rush outside in the open heading for a chopper when it was destroyed.

"Really?" Sean asked seeing Iron Man and War machine above him before they landed.

"Wow, It's so weird how you run into people at the Airport. Don't you think thats weird?" Iron man asked War Machine.

"Definitely weird." War machine said.

"Hey idiots." Sean said gaining their attention. "You need to get out of the way. That doctor who was with Barnes turned out to be my insane uncle with Cyber enhancements." Sean said before Black Panther jumped down next to him.

"Hello my friend." Black Panther said.

"T'Challa." Sean said.

"Anyway. Hager gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Care to help a brother out?" Tony asked.

"Did you not hear a single I just said. Travis is out there because of Luthor." Sean said.

"Your Judgment is Askew. Barnes killed innocent people yesterday." Iron man said.

"He was under the influence of HYDRA programing that Travis found. And there are four more super Soldiers worse then him out there! Which is worse!" Sean asked.

"Sean." Black Widow said behind him as the others surrounded him. "You know exactly whats about to happen." Black Widow said.

"Alright I've run out of patience." Iron man said firing a pair of cuffs at Sean which wrapped around his hands preventing him from going into the Rider State.

"You've been busy I see." Sean said.

"And you're being an idiot which is shocking even for me. Rescuing your Sister from a place she doesn't need rescuing from. I'm trying to keep...I'm trying to keep you from tearing this alliance apart. We need you kid. You led us for four years without any problems. Don't end it all now." Iron man said making him sigh.

"Found it." Falcon said on the comms. "Their Quinjet's in hanger five." Falcon said making Sean smirk before holding his hands in the air before a blast of lightning came and blew off the cuffs. Then next a few bolts of lightning came down and an African American Man in Black Armor with Lightning bolts on the Chest appeared.

"I believe many of you know Black Lightning here." Sean said before Black Lightning fired bolts of lightning at Stark's group. "What took you so long?" Sean asked making him chuckle.

"Portals were down. Took us longer." Black Lightning said.

"Us?" Iron man asked before avoiding more lighting blast from a kid at the age of sixteen. He was an African American flying on a disk. "Static?" Iron man said surprised.

"What can I say? I side with the real heroes." Static said blasting him again.

Soon gunfire was heard and the others took cover as a man in suit with White Skin brown hair and Brown eyes was seen.

"John Wick." Sean said as Wick started firing at Starks team.

"Ok how many people does he actually know?" Iron man asked in annoyance.

"Millions maybe more." Black Widow said before nearly avoiding getting sliced apart by someone who just dropped down. The person was a black man with Shades on.

"Blade." Sean said.

"Not vampires but I can still make this work." Blade said. (Hey I said I would add a lot of people here)

"Jesus how many people did he bring?" Dom asked before nearly getting hit with an ice beam and looked up seeing Captain Cold.

"Sorry looked like you people needed to cool down." Captain Cold down as Heatwave stepped beside him.

"Oh great." Green Arrow said before getting kicked back by someone and turned and widened his eyes seeing Deathstroke.

"Hey kid." Deathstroke said.

"Gave him a full Pardon months ago and has been living off the grid." Sean said.

"Oh come on!" David yelled before he opened up a portal bringing his own Partner a T Rex out who Roared into the air before David got in her back. "Don't make me do this Sean." David said as his Rex growled at Sean.

"Sorry David. But I have my own beliefs." Sean said before whistling and his Indominus Rex burst out of the building before Sean jumped on him and used his Ghost Rider Power to start burning away the Skin of the I Rex and he was a white flaming skeleton who Roared at the T Rex.

"You brat!" David yelled as they charged at each other.

Sarah also appeared on George's back who quickly took on the Transformers while he roared at them.

Turok appeared on Ralph's back who pounced on his enemies howling at them.

And Lastly Dawn on Lizzie's back charged at her enemies who pulled back due to her enormous size.

"Ok anyone else have people they'd like to throw into the fold? Cause now we're even." Iron man said trying to blast Sean off the I Rex but couldn't. Then Suddenly Betty appeared and wrapped herself around Iron Man.

"Jesus!" Baird yelled before firing at her making her hiss in anger before letting him go and rushed to him.

"Look out!" Dom yelled as she charged right at them.

Sean's Indominus bites Down on David's Rex before throwing them into a building.

Cap and Bucky were going up against Black Panther and with their combined strength they were doing well.

Raph was going up against his brothers but due to them teaming up on him he was doing poorly.

Splinter was going up against Karia and they were evenly matched.

"Look out!" Demolisher yelled as Megatron fired rockets at them which destroyed a few plans.

Raiden was going up against Lui Kang and Kung Lao.

Hulk and She Hulk were going against each other and nearly were evenly matched in strength but with She Hulks size she had an edge.

Doctor Fate and Strange were fighting one another with their magic and proved to be evenly matched.

Suddenly out of nowhere an African American woman in a brown leotard appeared.

"Vixen?" Spartan said surprised.

"Sorry But I owe a favor to him." Vixen said before Charging at him with Cheetah speed.

Wasp and Ant-Man were going up against Yellow Jacket. (Picture him from the same series as these two)

"Sorry about this Hank." Wasp said kicking Yellow Jacket down before Ant-man punched him down.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Sarge yelled as he fired at his squad with Rex and Jango and his side before Riff fired a rocket at Thick and Hoover with the later screaming before running away.

"Incoming!" DeathStroke yelled as Ultra Magnus fired large concentrated blasts at them before Ben Tension turned into Four Arms and took him down.

Black Canary used her sonic wave to blow back the Arbiter and Tartarus before Atriox appeared and charged at them.

ShockWave fired blast after blast at his former Comrades before Jetfire flew down and kicked him on his back.

Regina and Rick were fighting against Gail who was having trouble against them both.

Korra was using her Avatar state against Naruko and Fu but thanks to their combined efforts they were able to push her back before Yugito charged at them.

Sean jumped off of his Partner and landed on Betty before she slithered towards Iron man and Sean jumped and tackled him to the ground.

"Still think I'm out matched!" Sean said punching him in the face a few times before throwing him into a building.

Spider Man was about to web Shot Sean but he using his Spider Senses avoided the same shots from Two People like him. Jessica Drew and Silk.

"Oh great." Spider Man said annoyed before avoiding them.

Green arrow was going up against Hawk Eye as both archers proved evenly matched.

Mileena was going up against Kitana and Jade and all three were evenly matched before Skarlet appeared and helped Mileena even the odds.

Hal Jordon was going against John Stewart but suddenly another Green Lantern light pushed him back. He looked up seeing a woman wiht Orange skin pointy ears and Black eyes.

"Katma?" Hal said in surprise.

"I thought you were better then this Jordon." Katma Tui said firing another Blast at him.

"This is getting us nowhere." Turok said as they nearly got hit from blaster fire.

"We all need to head to that Jet." Sean said.

"No not all of us." Batman said as he and Superman were fighting in the air.

"He's right. If we are to win some of us have to lose." ShockWave said.

"I agree. We'll hold them off. You just get to the Quinjet and stop Travis." Shao Kahn said fighting against Sonya and Jax making Sean sigh.

"I'm not exactly very good with the idea of leaving people behind." Sean said before he, Turok, Sarah, Dawn, Newt, Hellboy, Rogers and Bucky ran to the jet while Everyone else was distracted.

However once they got int he hanger they saw Black Widow aiming her armed hand at them.

"You're not gonna stop are you?" Black Widow asked.

"No. You know I can't." Sean said making her sigh.

"I'm gonna regret this." Black Widow said firing behind them revealing the Black Panther. "Go I got this." Black Widow said making Them rush into the Quinjet.

"Know how to fly this thing?" Bucky asked.

"I designed it." Sean said turning on the jet before it started to move.

"Uh guys." David said seeing the Jet moving.

"You gotta be...Stop them!" Iron man said before the Indominus jumped on him.

Sean activated the engines before they took off and activated cloaking to get away unseen.

"I can't see them. There must be lead on the outline." Superman said standing over his cousins who he took down.

"Always one step ahead of everyone." Iron man said.

Later

Everyone was getting checked out for injuries. The only ones who escaped were all the transformers on Sean's side and Batman and Deathstroke.

Suddenly Tony got an alert from Friday showing a dead man in a bathtub.

"What am I looking at Friday?" Tony asked.

"Priority upload from Berlin police. The Task for called for a psychiatrist as soon as Barnes was captured. The UN dispatched doctor Theo Broussard from Geneva within the hour. However guess who intercepted him before he got there?" Friday said.

"Travis. Son of a bitch he was telling the truth. Send all this to Hager now." Tony said.

Soon Tony flew on a chopper to the facility known as the Raft where Sean's team was at along with the others who were getting their wounds checked. Once he landed he saw Hager at the landing port.

"Get the files I sent you?" Tony asked making him scoff.

"You really think I'm gonna listen to you after that stunt you two pulled?" Hager said leading them to the detention area where Tony narrowed his eyes seeing them all in cells. "I was hoping perhaps you would capture them all or at least him so I could keep him here for the rest of his life." Hager said.

"You really deserved to get demoted." Tony said making him frown.

"Excuse me?" Hager said.

"You lack any humanity in you. Thats why you lost your status as a four star General." Tony said going to the cells while Hager glared at him from behind.

Entering the room he was looking for Wilson and found him.

"The hell do you want?" Wilson asked.

"Listen I don't have a lot of time. Sean was telling the Truth about Travis." Tony said showing him an image of the doctor. "Police found the real doctor hours ago. Plus a few things that proves Barnes didn't actually kill anyone." Tony said.

"Gee Imagine that." Wilson said sarcastically.

"Listen. Tell me where he is so I can help him and get everyone out of these cells. And maybe shut down these accords cause non of it is worth losing everyone." Tony said making him sigh.

"Siberia." Wilson said.

Minutes later

"Give you anything useful?" Hager asked.

"Nope he just told me to piss off." Tony said getting in his chopper before leaving.

Once he was out of range Tony got back into his armor and flew to Siberia.

However what he did not know was that he was being followed by T'challa.

"Oh my friend. What have you gotten yourself into this time?" T'challa asked himself.

Meanwhile

Sean landed the Quinjet right outside the compound.

"Ready?" Sean asked his sisters.

"Yeah." Sarah said.

Sean pulled the doors open before they went down in the elevator.

"Mind If I ask you two something?" Sean asked Steve and Bucky.

"What?" Steve asked.

"My grandfather. Before he became old. What was he like?" Sean asked making Steve chuckle.

"I couldn't hold a candle compared to him back then even with the Serum. Kinda was like you back in the day during the war. Had a way with words even with the enemy. He was the one who convinced me to go after Bucky when his unit was taken Hostage by HYDRA." Steve said making Sean smile.

"Yeah that sounds like him." Sean said before they reached the bottom floor. "Lets go." Sean said as they entered the hallway before going to the stairs only to hear noises behind them.

"Ah crap." Hellboy said aiming his gun at the door before it opened up revealing Tony who walked over to them.

"You seem a little defensive." Tony said.

"With the day we've had can you blame us?" Sean asked.

"No. You were right. Travis is out of prison." Tony said.

"Oh so now you believe me?" Sean asked amused.

"I just got the report on the real doctor who was supposed to see Barnes. Travis killed him and took his face." Tony said.

"Ugh." Sarah said in disgust at the very thought.

"Not like that." Sean said knowing what she was thinking. "Same tech I use for Mileena so she looks normal when being a civilian." Sean said.

"Oh." Sarah said.

"Look if we bring Travis in we might be able to end these accords. It's not worth all this fighting." Tony said.

"No shit." Sean said as they resumed their search not knowing T'challa was behind them.

Soon they entered the room where the Super Soldiers were kept.

"Wait something's not right." Bucky said seeing they were already gone. "He couldn't move them that fast." Bucky said.

"Wait a second." Sean said using the device on his wrest to scan the room. "Wait this doesn't make any sense." Sean said.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Accords to my scans these containers were emptied out months ago." Sean said.

"Wait hold on." Hellboy said. "If they were emptied out months ago why did Travis ask Bucky for this location?" Hellboy asked.

"Maybe HYDRA cleared them out." Tony said.

"No, they wouldn't risk it. These guys are extremely dangerous." Bucky said before Sean widened his eyes.

"Oh god." Sean said in shock.

"What?" Turok asked.

"We've been played. The Accords, Travis and the fight at the airport. All of them are connected." Sean said.

"Very true." Luthor said as a room lit up revealing Lex Luthor in a very secure room. "I must say I'm greatly impressed at how well you put it together my old friend." Lex said impressed.

"Wait whats going on?" Tony asked.

"He played us. Him, Hager and Travis. The bombing was to convince people to approve the accords out of fear. You knew we would try and save Bucky so Travis could make it look like he needed information. You knew we would fight. This wasn't about control. You just wanted an excuse to capture us." Sean said.

"And I have." Lex showing video surveillance on everyone from both teams captured on the Raft.

"You son of a bitch." Tony said in disbelief.

"And now the last loose end is just you." Lex said as Armed troops came out. "I'll break off all ties with every other word and then the entire Earth is mine to command. Your era is over my friend and mine is just beginning." Luthor said.

"I got an idea. But when I do it. You and your sisters need to run." Tony said.

"What are you talking about?" Sean asked.

"Only you can fix this. And you can't do that if your captured." Tony said before firing off a flare that blinded Luthor's men before he and Steve attacked them.

"GO NOW!" Steve yelled making Sean growl before he, The Twins, Newt, Turok, Hellboy and Bucky ran for it while they stayed behind to give them a chance.

Sean and his group ran into a group of knocked out troops before seeing T'challa over them.

"I believe theres a famous movie line. Come with me if you want to live." T'challa said amused making Sean smirk before they all ran off.

Days later

Bucky was in a lab getting ready to be frozen.

"Are you sure about this?" Sean asked.

"I can't trust my own mind. So until they find a way to get this stuff out of my head I think going back under is the best thing." Bucky said.

"They'll find a way." Sean said making him nod.

"Find Steve and the others and free them. They put all their trust in you kid." Bucky said making him nod.

"I intend to." Sean said before Bucky was put on ice.

Sean was looking out the window before T'challa walked over to him.

"I am truly sorry for what has happened my friend. I never once Imagined Luthor was capable of making such a flawless plan in his life." T'Challa said.

"Nor did I. I should have killed him years ago.

"And yet you didn't cause he was not worth the effort even now. Once he is defeated once more he will remain in the smallest cell possible with nothing but his own rage of his greatest failure." T'Challa said making Sean chuckle.

"Well, At least the good news is he won't be able to find me here. I just need to find out where he's keeping the others." Sean said.

"Indeed. For now the safest place for you, your friends and siblings is here." T'Challa said looking out the glass seeing a giant statue of a panther made out of Vibranium.

 **Authors Note: HOLY FUCKING SHIT! This Chapter is seriously long! Now I Know I didn't use everyone but I Used the most important Characters and added some new ones which I'm sure you all were shocked by since I have planning this for over a year. Sadly yes now Luthor rules the Earth...For now. Next Chapter is the one you've all been waiting for. BLACK PANTHER! And boy do I have some great surprises for you. Read, Review, Fav and follow. REVIEW FOR THIS LONG AWESOME CHAPTER MY LOYAL** **FRIENDS! See ya.**


	81. The Black Panther

Chapter 81 The Black Panther

It's been a week since Luthor's plan succeeded. Since that time Sean and what remained of his group stayed in Wakanda in order to stay out of Luthor's reach. The only ones that managed to avoid capture were Batman, Deathstroke and the Transformers who stayed away from the Raft in the first place and those who fled the battle to fight another day.

Since Wakanda was isolated and considered a third world country Luthor did not even bother to try and invade the nation. And even if he did try he would fail since Wakanda in truth was an extremely advanced country in Technology.

Right now however Sean was with T'challa and Okoye flying in an incredibly advanced air craft.

"Hey T'Challa we're coming up on them now." Sean said gaining his attention seeing a small convoy of trucks with slaves. "Figures. The first thing Luthor does is allow this bullshit." Sean said.

"We'll fix that at a later date right now I need to get Nakia out as quickly as possible." T'Challa said before Sean handed him some beads that were used as weapons.

"Piece of Advice from someone who's met his Ex after years apart. Do not freeze." Sean said.

"What are you talking about? I never freeze." T'Challa said making him scoff in amusement.

"Sure and I don't have a massive harem full of women that are both human and mixed species." Sean said making him chuckle before he put on his helmet and dropped down to the slavers before throwing his beads at their vehicles and they flattened before sticking on the engines making them stop.

Seeing they could not move they searched around the area. Suddenly however T'Challa appeared and started to take them out one by one with ease due to his suit being bullet proof. One remained but before he could attack Nakia got in the way.

"No! This one is just a boy." Nakia said removing his binding from his face showing he was at least 17 years old looking rather frightened. "He got kidnapped as well." Nakia said.

"Nakia." T'Challa said frozen gaining her attention. "I...I wanted..." T'Challa tried to say before the last slaver came out with one of the prisoners out aiming his gun at her.

"Hey I have her! Do not move! I will Shoot!" the man said before a fist came out of his chest making him let out gargled sounds before being engulfed in white flames revealing Sean. (Oh before I forget his new appearance is that of Kratos during the Greek God of War games)

"You fucking froze like an idiot." Sean said amused.

"Ah." T'Challa said before turning to face Nakia taking his helmet off.

"Why are you here? You've ruined my mission." Nakia said.

"My father is in a coma after the bombing in Vienna. I will be crowned King tomorrow to take his place. And I wish for you to be there." T'Challa said making her nod before walking away while Sean talking to the former slaves in native tongue to keep this incident silent for now which they agreed.

Soon the four of them left to head back to Wakanda.

Later

Okoye was flying the ship back to Wakana while T'challa sat with Nakia and Sean looked out the window admiring the view.

"Sister Nakia, My prince. Welcome home." Okoye said as they flew by some of the people before heading to a large section of tall trees.

"This part never gets old." Sean said as they passed through the trees revealing it to be a hologram before the highly advanced City of Wakanda appeared in all its glory.

Soon they landed at the palace where Queen Ramonda and T'Challa's sister Shuri were at.

"Queen Mother, Princess. I comfort for what has happened." Nikai said.

"Thank you, Nakia. It is so good to have you back with us." Ramonda said.

"Take her to the river Provence to prepare her for the ceremony." Okoye said to one of her soldiers.

"Yes General." The solider said before the two left and T'Challa continued to look at Nakia.

"Did he freeze?" Shuri asked Sean making T'Challa look at her in slight annoyance.

"Like a fucking idiot with his pants down." Sean said making her burst into a fit of giggles.

"Are you finished?" T'challa asked in disbelief his friend was turning on him making him laugh.

"Sorry dude." Sean said between chuckles before Okoye and her troops left.

"So surprised my little sister came to see me off before our big day." T'Challa said.

"You wish. I'm here for the EMP beads. I've developed an update." Shuri said.

"Update? No. It worked perfectly." T'Challa said.

"You know just because something works doesn't mean it can't be improved for the better." Sean said.

"Exactly." Shuri said.

"You are teaching me? What do you know that he doesn't?" T'Challa asked making her grin.

"More than you." Shuri said taking the beads and left.

"I can't wait to see what kind of update you make to your ceremonial outfit." T'Challa said before she gave him the middle finger.

"Oooh!" Sean said laughing his ass off.

"Shuri." Ramonda said in warning making her put her hand away.

"Sorry, mother." Shuri said running off making Sean chuckle.

"How are you feeling today, Mama?" T'Challa asked.

"Proud. Your father and I would talk about this day all the time. He will be very proud of you when he wakes up." Ramonda said.

"How are the others?" Sean asked making her smile.

"The girls are adapting to Wakanda rather well. Turok is helping the farmers with their animals. Although Hellboy seems a little..." Ramonda tried to say.

"On edge?" Sean asked.

"Thats one way of putting it." Ramonda said making him chuckle.

Next day

The people of Wakanda were on boats heading to the ritual site while singing and chanting in the air. Hellboy was leaning against the wall of the boat he, Turok and the girls were on and just grinned.

"Nice and peaceful." Hellboy said.

"Onward!" Okoye shouted in Xhosa getting others to do the same before slamming their spears on the boats creating a wave that activated devices underwater that sucked up most of the water preventing most of it from flooding the site.

The same Ship from before flew to the site where the people gathered beofre landing. Emerging from the craft was T'Challa and Sean as the people began to Chant and sing.

"Ready for this my friend?" T'Challa asked making him chuckle.

"Sure why not?" Sean said before they stood in the center before a man in purple robes walked over to them.

"I, Zuri Son of Badu Give to you Prince T'Challa The Black Panther and Sean Ashburn Kruger the savior of our previous king." Zuri said getting the people to Cheer. "Our welcomed Outsider will now be given the Mark of Honor. A mark only given to those who honor our traditions and people. A permanent mark to be seen by all of Wakanda." Zuri said as two women walked over to him and started painting red lines on his body and face. (Picture the Mark of Kratos)

"It suits you my friend." T'Challa said making Sean chuckle.

"Truthfully I always wanted a tattoo." Sean said getting various laughs from the people.

"The Prince will now have the strength of the Black Panther stripped away." Zuri said giving T'Challa a special Herb that takes away the powers of the Black Panther. As this was happening an upbeat in drums was heard with the people chanting just as the powers of the Black Panther were taken away.

"That looked like it hurt." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Victory in ritual Combat comes by Yield or death. If any tribe wishes to put forth a warrior I now offer a path to the Throne." Zuri said getting various shouts.

"The Marchant tribe will not Challenge today." The Merchant Tribe elder said.

"The Border Tribe will not Challenge today." The Border tribe elder said.

"The River Tribe will not challenge today." The River Tribe elder said.

"The mining Tribe will not challenge today." The mining Tribe elder said.

"Is there any members of a royal blood who wishes to Challenge for the throne?" Zuri asked and surprisingly Shuri raised her hand which put people on edge.

"The hell?" Sean said.

"This corset is really uncomfortable so can we all just wrap this up and go home?" Shuri asked before she got splashed from a large wave of water making her gasp while Sean just whistled in innocence making T'Challa chuckle while the people laughed.

"Sorry you say something?" Sean asked making her grumble. However suddenly everyone heard Chanting and Grunting sounds coming from one of the entrances. A group of black men with white markings on their bodies came out with the last having an Ape mask on.

"What the?" Turok said in surprise.

"Are these Guys Jabari?" Sean asked T'Challa who nods before the one with the Ape Mask approached them before taking off his mask.

"M'Baku, what are you doing here?" Zuri questioned.

"It's Challenge day." M'Baku said before approaching the crowd. "We have watched and listened from the mountains. We have watched with disgust as your technological advancements have been overseen by a child!" M'Baku yelled approaching her before a wall of water got in the way making him turn and saw Sean with a hand out making him scoff. "Who scoffs at Tradition." M'Baku said.

"Asshole." Sean said.

"And whats worse is you allow outsiders to live among us. One of which is responsible for the death of nine of our people!" M'Baku yelled glaring at Sarah before Hellboy got in the way glaring back.

"You better step back pal." Hellboy said making him snort.

"And now you want to hand the nation over to this prince who could not keep his own father safe." M'Baku said before Sean punched him in the face which sent him back a few feet.

"Ok I've had enough of this. Especially after that remark about my sister." Sean said about to fight before T'Challa held him back.

"I accept your Challenge M'Baku." T'Challa said making him smirk.

"Glory to Hanuman." M'Baku said as the people started to cheer and an upbeat in Drum music started.

It didn't take long for T'Challa to defeat M'Baku before getting him to the edge of the arena.

"You have fought with Honor. Now Yield! Your people need you! Yield Man!" T'Challa said before M'Baku tapped out making T'Challa sigh in relief as he let him go. Sean chuckled at this before pulling him up.

"Almost had me worried there." Sean said making him chuckle.

Later

"Got to admit this is a nice place to settle down." Hellboy said as the walked through the city.

"True. Still we won't be staying forever." Sean said.

"Got any ideas on how to find Liz and the others?" Hellboy asked.

"We need to find the Raft is the problem. It constantly moves and is more than likely heavily fortified." Sean said before they found T'Challa and Nakia. "Well, look who it is. It's the separated love birds." Sean said making Hellboy chuckle.

"Will you please talk some sense into him?" Nakia asked.

"What did you do now?" Sean asked making him roll his eyes.

"I'm simply suggesting we can help the world. Foreign Aid. Refuge programs." Nakia said.

"Well, not now." Sean said.

"What do you mean not now?" Nakia asked.

"You haven't told her have you?" Sean asked making him shake his head.

"Nakia...Luthor controls the world right now. He's captured all the heroes of the universe. If we open our borders now Luthor will come and try and take everything from us." T'Challa said surprising her.

"How did this happen?" Nakia asked.

"We got played like chumps. He hid his true objective using the Sokovia accords. Him, Hager and Travis captured almost all of us. Only a small few of us are left." Hellboy said.

"If we're gonna mount a rescue mission we need an army. And Wakanda no matter how advanced it is will not be enough." Sean said.

"He's right." T'Challa said. "And if you were not so stubborn you would make a great queen." T'Challa said making her grin.

"I would make a great queen because I am so stubborn." Nakia said making Sean and Hellboy chuckle.

"Ah you admit it." T'Challa said making her giggle.

Later

"Damn these animals are freaking huge. Are they still growing?" Turok asked as he, W'Kabi and T'Challa looked at a rather large Rhino.

"Don't you have an oversized Wolf as a pet my friend?" W'Kabi asked in amusement making him chuckle. "I see Nakia is back. You two going to work things out?" W'Kabi asked T'Challa making him sigh.

"Whats wrong?" Turok asked.

"Nakia thinks we should be doing more." Nakia said.

"More, Like what?" W'Kabi asked.

"Foreign aid, Refugee programs." T'Challa said.

"Bad idea. You let outsiders in here and this place turns into hope." Turok said.

"Hope was your home town correct?" W'Kabi asked.

"Yup and we were a lot like Wakanda in traditions. Then we decided to let people into the town and the next month everyone but me and Ralph got killed in a black ops raid." Turok said.

"Why?" W'Kabi asked in surprise.

"Unfortunately a high level terrorist had infiltrated the town and ended up on their radar." T'Challa said having been told the story from Sean.

"Hmm. If you wanted me and my men to go out there and clean up the world and take down Luthor I'd be all for it." W'Kabi said.

"Waging war on other countries has never been our way." T'Challa said before their Kimoyo beads beeped.

"Uh oh." Turok said before all three activated them and the image of Sean appeared.

"Hey guys. You will never believe who just popped up on our radar." Sean said.

Later

"A misidentified Wakandan Artifact was stolen from a British museum." Okoye said before the image of Ulysses Klaue appeared. "We have learned Klaue plans to sell the Vibranium to an American Buyer in South Korea tomorrow night." Okoye said.

"Oh not that Jackass again." Turok said.

"Klaue has escaped Wakanda's pursuit for 30 years. And we still have no idea how he got past the defenses so easily. I suggest we go and bring him back for interrogation." Sean said.

"I agree." T'Challa said.

"As do I." W'Kabi said.

"Wakanda does not need a warrior right now. We need a king." The Merchant Tribe elder said.

"That is not for you to decide that is for the king. Besides Klaue might have been supplying Luthor with Weapons. We capture him we're one step closer to taking down Lex." Sean said.

"It's to great an opportunity to pass." Okoye said.

"We shall proceed with the mission." T'Challa said.

T'Challa and Sean went to the labs where Shuri was waiting for them.

"My King." Shuri said taking a bow.

"Knock it off." Sean said making her giggle.

"So who's going on this mission in Korea?" Shuri asked.

"Sean of course since he's actually been to Korea and has ways to conceal his identity. Okoye and Nakia as well." T'Challa said making her raise an eyebrow.

"Are you sure it's such a good idea to bring your Ex with you on a mission?" Shuri asked.

"I have back then and things between me and Sue worked out fine. Besides We'll let you know when we need help." Sean said making her grin.

"Now I have great things to show you." Sherry said showing some small devices that looked like Eye Contacts. "These are your communication devices for Korea. I based the design on some Global Tech inventions that Sean was developing. Unlimited range and audio surveillance system." Shuri said.

"Nice." Sean said before showing off her next invention.

"Remote Access Komoyo beads. Updates to interface directly with my sand table." Shuri said.

"And what are these?" T'Challa said looking at what looked like the bottom of sandals.

"The real question is WHAT ARE THOSE!" Shuri yelled pointing at his sandals making them chuckle. "Why do you have your toes out in my lab?" Shuri asked.

"I wanted to go old school on my first day." T'Challa said.

"I bet the elders loved that." Shuri said making him chuckle. "Try them on." Shuri said laying them on the ground and he stepped in them and shoes appeared.

"Nice." Sean said impressed.

"Fully automated. Like the old American movie Baba used to watch." Shuri said. (Anyone have any idea what she's talking about? I really want to know)

"Now the best of them all." Sean said going to the Suits.

"Exhibit A." Shuri said.

"My design." T'Challa said looking at his suit.

"Old tech." Shuri said.

"Old?" T'Challa asked.

"Functional, but old. Hey people are shooting at me. Let me put on my helmet." Shuri said making Sean chuckle.

"Enough." T'Challa said.

"Now Sean both designed one of each." Shuri said. "My design." Shuri said as the Suit appeared both Black and Gold.

"The Title is Black Panther not Black and Gold Panther. Plus is looks horrible." T'Challa said making her groan out before Sean activated his looking close to the Original. "Now this I can work with." T'Challa said making Sean smirk.

"Told you." Sean said.

"You know just because you're only half Human doesn't mean I can't kick your ass." Shuri said making him smirk.

"Go ahead and try. I think I've proven I'm rathe difficult to beat." Sean said. "Now this one can absorb kinetic energy and you can use it against your enemies." Sean said.

"Very nice." T'Challa said.

Later in South Korea

"This ridicules thing on my head is irritating me." Okoye said with a wig on.

"Just deal with it for now." Sean said as they entered the Casino that Nakia's friend let them into. "Heh. Never gone gambling before." Sean said.

"Oh?" T'Challa asked.

"Never really had the time." Sean said as they split up.

"The woman outside. What trouble was she referring to?" T'Challa asked making her sigh.

"Ah I got into a disagreement with some Ivory traders. Made a bit of a mess." Nakia said.

"Hey focus guys." Sean said looking around the place.

"I count three Americans." Nakia said.

"Five." Okoye said.

"Make that six." Sean said spotting Talbot at one of the crap tables who spotted him as well as Sean approached him.

"Jesus Christ where the hell have you been?" Talbot asked.

"Safest place that there is right now. What are you doing here? Are you the one buying from Klaue?" Sean asked.

"Not like I have a choice. Luthor is really screwing things up." Talbot said making him frown.

"What's happened in the last week?" Sean asked making him sigh.

"Better question is what hasn't happened? He's disbanded the FBI and CIA. As well as shut down major systems for the country and others. The Accords are screwing us over. Where the hell are the others?" Talbot asked.

"Captured. On a prison called the Raft thats out in the sea. Tony and Steve gave us chance to escape. So far as I can tell the only ones who managed to escape are Batman and Deathstroke. Along with all our Transformer allies who are in hiding." Sean said.

"Well, we need to do something. Luthor is pushing to disband the military and governments themselves. And when he does that we're all screwed." Talbot said before Klaue and his men walked in. "We'll talk later." Talbot said going to talk with Klaue.

"Seems Luthor has no intention of stopping." T'Challa said.

"He never does. Disbanding the Governments of the world. He's out of his mind." Sean said.

"We'll deal with it later." Okoye said before one of Klaue's men tried to attack her recognizing her as a Wakandan before out off her hand a spear appeared.

"Now!" Sean said pulling out the Blades of Chaos from a pocket Dimension before slicing up Klaue's men. Klaue of course tried to bolt before T'Challa jumped up to him.

"Murderer!" T'Challa yelled making him face him with a grin before his new left arm turned into a cannon.

"You look just like your old man!" Klaue said firing at him but T'Challa grabbed a cart and used it as a shield. "I made it rain!" Klaue said laughing like a mad man before he and his men bolted.

"Let's go!" Sean yelled as Okoye and Nakia already left.

"Right." T'Challa said as they ran outside seeing they already threw one of the Remote access beads on a car.

"Shuri." Sean said.

"Got it. Wait which side of the road is it?" Shuri asked.

"For Bast's sakes just drive!" T'Challa said.

"Ok calm down." Shuri said as she drove the car from her lab before T'Challa activated his suit and both he and Sean jumped on the car.

"They're splitting up." Nakia said as two cars went in two separate directions.

"We got the ones on the left." Sean said as both cars went after them.

Sean and T'Challa jumped on the car in the back before Sean used his blades to slice it in half going down making it crash in two placed killing the occupants.

"Where'd you get those blades? I'd love to make some replicas." Shuri said.

"Sorry these are made from Magic." Sean said making her groan.

"Focus." T'Challa said as they came to the last car but they started firing at them.

"Use the Kinetic Energy." Sean said making T'Challa jump and landed on them before he blew them up.

"None of them had Klaue." T'Challa said.

"We got him." Nakia said as the two followed Klaue before he blasted them destroying the car. "Never mind." Nakia said before Talbot parked next to them.

"Need a lift?" Talbot asked.

Sean and T'Challa continued their chase till Sean used his blades to destroy the back half of the car making Klaue crash.

Klaue soon got out looked a little banged up.

"Klaue!" T'Challa yelled getting his attention. "Did you think we would forget?" T'Challa asked before Klaue blasts him but did nothing other than make him angry as he ripped his new arm off. "Where did you get this weapon?" T'Challa asked.

"You savages didn't deserve it." Klaue said before T'Challa pushed him up agains the remains of the car with his claws out. "Oh mercy! King! Mercy!" Klaue yelled.

"Enough." Sean said gaining his attention. "Not while others watch." Sean said as Talbot parked next to them.

Hours later

"What the hell is this?" Talbot asked looking at the arm Cannon.

"Mining tool. Looks like Klaue made some adjustments to it." Sean said.

"General Talbot." T'Challa said gaining his attention. "What exactly has Luthor done since his rise to power?" T'Challa asked making him sigh.

"As I told Sean. He's disbanded the FBI and CIA as well as disband needed factions that keep the government stable. He's already disbanded the Government agency of England and Russia. The US is..." Talbot tried to say before he got a text and sighed. "Correction its gone. He's trying control the whole world by disbanding the governments of the world and he's already disbanded three of the strongest." Talbot said.

"How can he disband them so quickly?" Sean asked.

"He's draining all our funds and resources. Hell he's even letting people starve by shutting down food markets and farms. If this keeps up there won't be a world to save. And our allies can't do anything because of the governments of the world agreed to the Accords." Talbot said.

"There has to be a loophole." Sean asked.

"We checked a hundred times. There is no loophole." Talbot said before an explosion in interrogation room occurred before armed men walked and started shooting. "GET DOWN!" Talbot yelled pulling Nakai down.

Suddenly a grenade was thrown into the room and T'Challa in his Black Panther suit used his body to absorb the blast before going outside to stop them but got hit by another Grenade and went down. Looking at those who helped Klaue escaped he noticed around the neck of one of them was a necklace that had a ring identical to the one his grandfather wore as king before they left.

"T'Challa." Sean said rushing up to him. "Nakia." Sean said making his eyes widen before they rushed inside and saw her unharmed next to Talbot who had a bullet wound in his back.

"He just jumped right in front of me." Nakia said before Sean put one of the Beads in the wound to stabilize him.

"We need to take him to Wakanda. I can't risk using my powers right now." Sean said making T'Challa nod.

Hours later

"Whats this?" Shuri asked seeing Talbot being carried in.

"Just need you to heal him." Sean said.

"Another white boy to fix. This should be fun." Shuri said.

"Whats going on in here?" W'Kabi said walking in.

"Klaue got away. We need to talk to the Elders now. We have a bigger problem." Sean said.

"What do you mean?" W'Kabi asked.

"Luthor is disbanding the governments of the world leaving them in chaos. Draining their funds and resources." Sean said.

"Wait that doesn't make any sense. He needs the governments of the world to keep the accords. Without them the Accords would be useless." W'Kabi said.

"Not unless he's planning something. Like building his own Government." Sean said.

"We need to act soon otherwise there won't be a world to save." W'Kabi said.

"It's not that simple. We need everyone in the alliance our big guns in order to take back the world. I'm not gonna have Wakanda throw away its people like that." Sean said.

"What do you suggest then?" W'Kabi asked.

"Build up our numbers and find the others on the Raft. Once we find them taking back the world will be easy." Sean said making him nod in agreement. "Sorry we couldn't get Klaue but saving Talbot took Priority." Sean said.

"I don't blame you." W'Kabi said before T'Challa left. "Does he seem troubled to you?" W'Kabi asked.

"Yeah he's been like that since we left Korea. Wonder whats bothering him." Sean said.

Later

Talbot soon woke up with a groan before he noticed his surroundings.

"The hell?" Talbot asked before sitting up noticing he was in some kind of gown. Walking around he saw Shuri working on a new invention. "Uh Ma'm?" Talbot asked getting her attention.

"General Talbot. I was wondering when you would wake up." Shuri said.

"How do you know my name?" Talbot asked.

"I know a lot about you. You're a former one star general in the united states army before it was disbanded and Sean's right hand man." Shuri said making him raise an eyebrow.

"Where are we?" Talbot asked.

"In Wakanda of course." Hellboy said walking in.

"Oh, How many of you managed to escape Luthor?" Talbot asked.

"Not many mostly just me, Sean his siblings minus David, Batman, Deathstroke and the Transformers. Other than that everyone else was captured on the Raft." Hellboy said.

"The Raft?" Talbot said confused.

"A mobile prison in the ocean. Hager has everyone there." Shuri said.

"Hager? What are you talking about? Luthor had him imprisoned." Talbot said surprising them.

"Wait what?" Hellboy asked.

"Guess Hager served his role in Luthor's plans." Talbot said before looking out of the lab seeing people mining Vibranium. "Is that...All Vibranium?" Talbot asked making Shuri nod making him scoff. "I don't believe this. I knew Wakanda was full of it but I didn't think it was this much." Talbot said in disbelief. Suddenly the Communicator on Shuri went off making her answer and the image of Okoye appeared.

"Where is T'Challa? His communicator is off." Okoye said.

"We're not joined at the hip, Okoye." Shuri said.

"A man at the border showed up claiming to have killed Klaue." Okoye said.

"What?" Shuri said in surprise.

"Turok and W'Kabi are transporting him, as we speak, to the palace. We need to find Sean and your brother." Okoye said as Shuri pulled up the image of the man who she was walking about.

"An Outsider?" Shuri asked.

"No, A Wakandan." Okoye said.

"He's not from Wakanda." Talbot said recognizing him. "He's from the US." Talbot said.

Meanwhile

Sean and T'Challa were up on a cliff. T'Challa after talking with Zuri learned his father killed his uncle after selling information about Wakanda to Klaue.

"He killed his own brother and left a child behind with Nothing. What kind of King...What kind of man does that?" T'Challa asked.

"Hmm. Do you truly believe T'Chaka wanted to kill his own brother?" Sean asked.

"No." T'Challa said.

"I believe your father was acting on instinct when it happened to save Zuri. And that action haunted him for a long time. People can make horrible decisions when they are set into beliefs. Your father cared more about his people then the rest of the world back in the day. And he was afraid of looking into the eyes of his nephew because of what he did. It's only natural." Sean said.

"Do you truly believe that?" T'Challa asked.

"Of course I do. T'Chaka is a man of honor like you. I only hope that I don't hesitate when I have to kill mine for the fate of the universe. Speaking of which I'm rather surprised he's not even trying to attack earth with it being so vulnerable right now." Sean said before their communicators went off and the image of Shuri appeared.

"Both of you need to get here now." Shuri said.

Minutes later

"Erik Stevens. Graduated Annapolis age 19 MIT for Grad School. Joined the SEALs and went straight to Afghanistan where he rapped up confirmed kills, like it was a video game. Started calling him Killmonger. He Joined JSOC Ghost Unit. Now these guys are serious. They will drop off the grid so they can commit assassinations and take down governments." Talbot said.

"How do you know all this?" Sean asked.

"I used to assign him some of our more difficult assignments before Global Tech became so wide spread." Talbot said.

"Did he reveal anything about his identity?" T'Challa asked.

"He has a war dog tattoo but we have no record of him." Shuri said.

"Theres something else." Talbot said gaining their attention. "It's under our belief he stole classified information form Luthor 2 days before the Accords took place. Information that could prove vital and taking Down Luthor's rule." Talbot said.

"Information might help in the long run but what we need the most is everyone he's captured. Even if we take him down I doubt he'll tell us where they are just to piss us off. We use this info once we free them." Sean said.

Later

"Is this man Wakandan or not?" The River Tribe elder asked.

"Look just calm down he should be here any minute." Sean said before the doors opened revealing Killmonger in chains with Turok and W'Kabi as they walked in.

"Speek." T'Challa said.

"I'm standing in your house serving Justice to a man who stole your Vibranium and murdered your people. Justice your king couldn't deliver." Killmonger said shocking the Elders at how blunt he was before T'Challa and the Dora's approached him.

"I don't care that you brought Klaue. Only reason I don't kill you where you stand is because I know who you are. Now, What do you want?" T'Challa asked making him smirk.

"I want the throne." Killmonger said making the Elders laugh while T'Challa, Sean, Turok, W'Kabi and Okoye remained serious.

"Y'all sittin' up here comfortable. Must feel good. Theres about six billion people suffering out there right now." Killmonger said.

"You think we don't know that? Luthor has captured all of Earth's heroes in one fell swoop. He planned this perfectly despite how much I hate to admit it." Sean said.

"T'Challa we have entertained this charlatan for to long." Ramonda said. "Reject his request." Ramonda said.

"Oh I ain't requesting nothing. Ask who I am." Killmonger said.

"Your Erik Stevens. An American Black Operative. A mercenary nicknamed Killmonger." Shuri said.

"Former American Princess. There is no America anymore since Luthor disbanded the whole government." Killmonger said shocking the elders. "And thats not my name. Go on ask me." Killmonger said.

"Forget it. We have more pressing concerns. Take him away." Sean said getting the guards to do just that till.

"Who are you?" The River Tribe elder asked.

"I am N'Jadaka! Son of Prince N'Jobu!" Killmonger yelled shocking the elders.

"Son of N'Jobu?" The Mining Tribe elder said surprised.

"I found my daddy with Panther claws in his chest! You ain't the son of a king you the son of a murderer!" Killmonger yelled.

"Your lying! Lies!" Ramonda yelled.

"Regretfully not." Turok said holding up the necklace with the ring of N'Jobu shocking the elders.

"Hi, Auntie." Killmonger said as Sean took the ring. "I'm exercising my blood right for the mantle of king and Black Panther." Killmonger said.

"Do not do this T'Challa." Ramonda said.

"As the son of Prince N'Jobu he is within his rights." The border tribe elder said.

"But T'Challa has only been king for only a day." Sean said. "You seriously are going to do this now? We have a crisis out there!" Sean said in disbelief.

"A challenge would take weeks." The River Tribe elder said.

"Weeks? I don't need weeks. The whole country ain't gotta be there. I just need him. And someone to get me out of these chains." Killmonger said.

"T'Challa this is a bad idea." Sean said making him sigh.

"I accept the challenge." T'Challa said.

Later

T'Challa had lost the challenge and Killmonger had thrown him over the edge into the river to his death. This had horrified Queen Ramonda and Shuri and worse of all Nakia.

Sean Knew there was only one place to get help. The Jabari tribe in the mountains. During the ritual for Killmonger Sean had managed to get one of the Heart shaped herbs to give to M'Baku.

"Where are we going again?" Talbot asked as they walked up the mountains

"To the Jabari. We need an army to take down Killmonger. Give the heart shaped Herb to M'Baku." Sean said.

"Herb?" Talbot said confused.

"It's what gives the power of the Black Panther." Shuri said.

"Sean." Ramonda said making him stop and they both walked away from the others. "I don't like this. The Herb belongs to us. We may be creating a bigger monster with M'Baku." Ramond said looking at the stone carving of the Jabari. "Sean, you should take it yourself. T'Challa would want you to save Wakanda." Ramonda said making him scoff.

"I am no king or leader other than that of leading the Riders. And I have no army anymore because of Luthor." Sean said making her shake her head.

"You have no idea what you are capable of." Ramonda said.

"What does that mean?" Sean asked.

"T'Challa saw it. Nakai and Shuri see it and so do I and Talbot. You have the makings of a perfect leader but you won't take that position because you are unsure of yourself." Ramonda said before the Jabari surrounded them.

"Oh shit." Sean said.

Soon enough the Jabari took that to M'Baku.

"Why are you here?" M'Baku asked.

"T'Challa was murdered in ritual combat." Sean said.

"Were the odds fair?" M'Baku asked.

"No. His mind was full of doubt. He lost because he lost focus." Sean said.

"Forgive me but that is hardly an excuse. Who defeated him?" M'Baku asked.

"His cousin Erik Stevens." Sean said making him raise an eyebrow.

"I was not aware he had any other relatives other than his sister. He is the son of Prince N'Jobu then?" M'Baku said.

"Yes." Sean said.

"Why are you here?" M'Baku asked before Sean pulled out the Heart shaped Herb.

"We need your help to take back Wakanda. Killmonger will lead the country to war against Luthor and many will day. I can't let that happen." Sean said making him frown before standing up.

"Come with me." M'Baku said leading them somewhere.

Soon enough the arrived at a healing chamber and Ramonda and Shuri gasped seeing who was inside.

"Oh thank Christ." Sean said seeing T'Challa was still alive though Barley. "I assume this snow is the only thing keeping him alive?" Sean asked.

"Yes. One of our fisherman brought him from the river and my people brought him here. I was rather surprised he was in this condition till you told me his story." M'Baku said before Sean crushed the herb in a bowl before Nakai gave it to him.

Few minutes Later T'Challa woke up healing from the Herb.

Hours later

"Killmonger has the full support of the military. And he burned the garden of the heart shaped Herb." Sean said.

"Of course he did. Thats what he was trained to do. His unit used to work with the CIA to destabilize foreign countries. They would always strike at transitions of power like an election year, or the death of a monarch. To get control of the government the military." Talbot said.

"Our resources." T'chaka said.

"Bingo." Sean said.

"The Great mound." T'Challa said.

"Our Vibranium, all of my designs." Shuri said.

"He will send our weapons all over the world." T'Challa said.

"We need to stop him." Hellboy said before M'Baku yawned rather rudely.

"Are you done?" M'Baku said making Sean chuckle.

"Give us a minute." Sean said getting everyone to leave. "Thanks for saving my friend." Sean said making him sigh.

"I owed him a debt. A life for a life. I consider it paid." M'Baku said.

"I need a favor. I need Ramonda and my sister Sarah to stay here." Sean said confusing him.

"What about the other two?" M'Baku said making him sigh.

"Sarah still blames herself for what happened in Lagos. She isn't ready to go back in the field. She's been forgiven by all of Wakanda." Sean said making him chuckle.

"That she has. But this isn't about getting people to forgive her. She needs to forgive herself. Thats her problem. I've seen it happen to many of my warriors before. Wounds like that take time to heal." M'Baku said.

"True. We could also use an army." Sean said making him chuckle.

"I bet you do but no. I will give no Jabari lives towards this cause." M'Baku said.

"Are you really that against helping Wakanda? If Warmonger gets Vibranium out of the country and it falls into Luthor's hands you and I both know what will happen." Sean said.

"I am sorry. But we will not help you." M'Baku said making him sigh.

"Consider this though. If we fail and you knew you could help. What kind of legacy will you leave behind?" Sean asked as he left making him sigh .

Later

Killmonger was having the people load up everything onto the cargo ships to deploy to places where Luthor was screwing up.

"The London, New York and Hong Kong are ready to fight against Luthor." W'Kabi said.

"The world is gonna thank us for getting rid of Luthor." Killmonger said before one of the aircraft went down and crashed. Everyone rushed to see what happened before they saw T'Challa and Sean coming out of the wreckage.

"He lives." Okoye said in relief that T'Challa was alive.

"N'Jadaka! I never Yielded and as you can see I am not Dead!" T'Challa said.

"All that Challenge shit is over with! I'm the king now." Killmonger said getting the Border tribe members to get in attack position.

"They won't side with you once the learn the truth about your old man." Sean said making him frown.

"What Truth?" W'Kabi asked.

"Its nothing." Killmonger said.

"W'Kabi! You constantly asked how the hell Klaue got past all the security into Wakanda. We know the Truth from Zuri." Sean said. (He's not dead in my story)

"How?" W'Kabi asked while Killmonger looked nervous.

"The reason Klaue got past all the security is because his old man told Klaue about it." Sean said making everyone widen their eyes before aiming their weapons at Killmonger making him sigh.

"Seriously. You had to drag in my pops?" Killmonger asked.

"Nothing personal. But I'm not gonna let you drag Wakanda into a war." Sean said making him sigh.

"Man I was so hoping to avoid this." Killmonger said before firing up a flare into the air.

"What did you just do!" Okoye yelled making him grin.

"I called in for some backup." Killmonger said before out of the sky came a group of Terrorcons.

"Terrcons!" Sean yelled in surprise.

"I cut them a deal! They help me take down Luthor and I'll give them some Vibranium." Killmonger said.

"Border Tribe!" W'Kabi yelled getting yells from his people. "CHARGE!" W'Kabi yelled as they charged at the Terrorcons.

"I'll handle Killmonger. You take care of these guys!" Sean said.

"Goodluck!" T'Challa said as Sean charged at Killmonger who activated the Black Panther suit Shuri made.

"I'm only doing this because someone needs to take down Luthor!" Killmonger said.

"I can see that but you'll bring Wakanda to ruins!" Sean yelled before he charged at him and both fell down into the mountain before landing on a train Track.

Sean used his chain to grab Killmonger by the foot and started swinging him around before he cut the chain and freed himself before kicking him back.

Up Top the Terrorcons had the advantage in size.

"Surrender now! You all have three seconds to lay down your weapons." The Leading Terrorcon said before suddenly the sounds of grunts were heard along with the ground shaking.

"Now what?" Turok asked before one of the Terrocons yelled as it was grabbed in the mouth of none other than Grimlock The Dinobot. And on his back was M'Baku and Sarah.

"Witness the might of the Jabari with Transformers First hand!" M'Baku yelled as Grimlock swallowed the Terrorcon before roaring into the air as Megatron and the other Transformers arrived.

"Now this is more like it!" Hellboy yelled before shooting one in the head.

Sean and Kilmonger were still facing each other before Sean pulled out the blades of Chaos and Stabbed him in the stomach with ease making him groan out. (Magic is stronger than science)

"Hell of a move." Erik said as the mask of his suit vanished. Sean sighed at this since he did not want to fight him.

"Listen bud. I get why your anger. I've been there. But revenge is not the way. And understand you want to take down Luthor since you and I both know what he'll do. But theres another way." Sean said gaining his attention. "Help us fight him. Help us free the others he's captured. You have the information that could take down what he has built." Sean said making him nod before pulling out a flash drive around his neck. "I can still heal you and you can help us in the fight. Make sure what happened to you doesn't happen to anyone else." Sean said making him look at him.

"Why are you willing to help me? After what I tried to do?" Erik asked.

"I've always lived with the belief almost anyone who's not to far gone deserves a second chance. And I'm willing to bet everyone will forgive you if you help us." Sean said making him nod before slowly taking out the blade and used his magic to heal him.

"You know my pops used to tell me Wakanda was the most beautiful thing you ever saw. Even told me he was going to show it to me one day." Erik said before Sean swung his arm over his shoulder and walked over to a lift where they exited the mountain seeing the city of Wakanda. "It's beautiful." Erik said.

"Ay that it is." Sean said.

Later

After T'Challa was placed back on the Throne Sean and Erik walked through the city.

"By the way whats with the mark?" Erik asked making him chuckle.

"Oh this? Zuri calls it the mark of Honor. Given to the most trusted outsider who respects the people and traditions." Sean said before his communicator went off. "What?" Sean asked.

"You need to get to the throne right away." Talbot said.

Both of them rushed to the throne and inside Sean saw T'Chaka fully awake and healed.

"Hello my friend." T'Chaka said before his eyes landed on Erik. "Erik." T'Chaka said.

"Uncle." Erik said.

"He just woke up an hour ago." Turok said.

"I need to ask." Erik said gaining his attention. "Why did you really kill my pops?" Erik asked.

"Dude." Sean said annoyed.

"I just need to know." Erik said making T'Chaka sigh.

"I acted on pure instincts. I meant to disarm him not kill him. He moved and my claws went right through him." T'Chaka said sadly.

"So it was an accident then?" Erik said.

"Yes and one that will continue to haunt me for all my days." T'Chaka said.

"Told you." Sean said before outside a bright light was seen before something crashed outside the city.

"Whoa what the hell?" Erik said.

"Lets move!" Sean said as they rushed to the crash site.

Soon they arrived at the site and Sean widened his eyes.

"It can't be." Sean said in disbelief.

"What is that?" W'Kabi asked seeing some giant metal Cube.

"The all spark. Optimus used this to bring life back to Cybertron. The hell is it doing here?" Sean asked.

"Uh guys?" Hellboy said showing video feed of the news showing large horns coming out of the ground around the world.

"Luthor?" T'Challa asked.

"No he couldn't be responsible for something like this." Sean said.

Meanwhile in space

Optimus Prime floated endlessly in space having shut down to preserve power. Unknown to him or anyone a large object was moving towards him and Earth.

Deep in the Earth a pair of purple eyes glowed.

"The time is near." A voice said.

 **Authors Note: Finally! Yes Killmonger is now a good guy and T'Chaka is alive and well. Next Chapter will be even more Epic as I bring you the most epic event you have ever seen in this story! Will Luthor continue to rule the Earth? Will the rest of the governments of the world be disbanded? Will Earth's allies come to their aid? Find out next Chapter. Read, Review, Fav and Follow! Review my loyal Fans! See ya!**


	82. The Last Knight!

Chapter 82 The Last Knight

It's been 3 weeks since Luthor took control of the Earth. Disbanding every Government on the planet to make way for his own cruel rule that would make people miserable for the rest of time. However he's had a lot of set backs as of late. Sean had managed to contact the remaining allies he had around the world. Such as the remaining Shield Agents led by Phil Coulson. Aquaman and his army stood by ready to attack Luthor knowing the dangers his rule would bring.

Deathstroke after receiving an encrypted message traveled to Wakanda and thanks to his expertise in the military he proved to be a valuable resource. Golden Glider had joined after learning her brother was captured by Luthor agreed to help. Plus she owed a debt to Sean for cleaning their history of all criminal activities.

Mockingbird. (Earth's Mightiest heroes version) A member of Shield who had received the message for aid came to Wakanda to help.

Erik even got some of his old JSOC buddies to help with the cause knowing exactly what Luthor was capable of.

Lately however the world was on edge for another reason. These around the world kept growing by the hour. Whats more was they were made of the same metal as the transformers. No one knew how to explain this in the slightest.

Another thing would be the fact is Earth's greatest protectors the Primordials, Spirits and mutant monsters constantly kept attacking Luthor's projects every time he tried to build something. Now what was strange was they knew exactly when and where to strike. As if they were actually taking orders from someone.

"Man this just never ends." Erik said as they looked at a holographic image of the planet.

"This was never going to be easy buddy." Sean said. "Godzilla and those like him have been constantly attacking Luthor's construction sites for the past two weeks. Whats more is these horns from the ground are still growing." Sean said.

"How close are we to decrypting that flash drive Erik stole?" Aquaman asked Shuri.

"We're getting close. Despite it being extremely heavily encrypted we're still managing." Shuri said.

"How close?" W'Kabi asked.

"75%. Once it's broken we'll learn the location of the Raft." Shuri said.

"Then we use the portals to invade and free the others." M'Baku said.

"Then we can go after Luthor." Erik said.

"But what then? The worlds governments have all be disbanded. All the funds and resources are gone." Coulson said.

"Not gone. Just hidden. My belief is Luthor put all that money into his personal account. Once we get that back to the people they can rebuild." Sean said.

"Assuming nothing goes wrong." Okoye said.

"Well, don't jinx us." Dawn said before an alert came up.

"Another transformer space craft entered the atmosphere." Shuri said.

Thats another thing that's been going on. Transformers from all three groups have been crashing down on Earth for the last 2 weeks.

"We're up then. Erik, Bee your with me." Sean said as he opened a portal.

Soon they ended up in Chicago.

"Man." Sean said seeing the place in ruins.

"Luthor is really screwing the world over." Erik said before they heard explosions.

"Lets go." Sean said as they rushed in.

Soon they found a group of kids being attacked by walking tanks called Sentinels.

"Oh shit." Erik said before Bee came out and blasted it them apart. "I'll get these kids out of here. You see if you can free whoever is inside there." Erik said before seeing a girl trying to repair a dead transformer. "I got this." Erik said.

Sean tore off the top of the transport before seeing a dying Transformer inside.

"Oh boy." Sean said before jumping down and tried to help but saw there was nothing he could do. "I'm sorry." Sean said before it took of its mask.

"Protect from Quin..." The transformer tried to say.

"Easy now." Sean said before the front of his chest opened up revealing a talisman.

"The Talisman will protect you." The Transformer said before Sean took it just as he died making him sigh.

"What a waste." Sean said before jumping out.

"Got the kids out. Any luck on your end?" Erik asked on the coms.

"No. He didn't make it." Sean said before seeing laser pointers aimed at him. "Shit. Do not intervene unless I give the signal." Sean said quietly so Luthor's men wouldn't hear.

"I hear ya." Erik said getting into position. Soon the leader of the group approached him.

"It's over kid. Do yourself a favor. Tell us where you're keeping the others?" Santos said.

"I don't sell out friends." Sean said making him scoff.

"Friends? This is an invasion. One day you wake up and they're in charge." Santos said making him scoff.

"Does it look like anyone is in charge lately? Luthor has screwed us over beyond measure. The governments of the world are gone. People are suffering. We're just trying to help." Sean said before Bee drove towards them and transformed only to get shot and fell apart.

"Thats one down." Santos said kicking Bee in the head before he started to come together again and took out a few of Luthor's men before he was fully repaired.

"Next time you shoot somebody, don't go near'em till your sure they're dead." Bee said using the radio to talk.

"Shoot them now!" Santos yelled before someone got out of one of the vehicles.

"Don't do it Bee!" Soap yelled gaining their attention.

"Soap?" Sean said surprised.

"Long story. Listen no one wants this but Luthor is calling the shots now!" Soap yelled.

"Not for long." Sean said before Erik and Hound came.

"Let's get out of here." Erik said making Sean nod before he opened a portal.

"Negative Terrorcon activity." Soap said on the comms.

"Tag them." Santos said to one of his men shooting Bee with a tracker. Santos then approached Soap. "What are you doing? They're all bad." Santos said making him scoff.

"No, they're not. Luthor is the enemy and you know it." Soap said.

Later

"I've never seen one like it." Soap said showing photos of the dead Transformer Sean tried to save. In the room was Tom and his team along with Richland and Blake. "This one's older, older than Optimus Prime." Soap said.

"Terrorcon Oversurge was spotted at that same location." Lane said. (Picture him as Barricade)

"What's left of our resources have had him under surveillance for a while now." Shepherd said.

"Yeah, He's been keeping some interesting Company." Lane said as Richland played back Audio Feed.

"The Staff is hidden on Earth." Shockblast said. (I got to ask why did they change Galvatron back to Megatron? It sounded stupid so now I have to give ShockBlast his name back)

"I know that voice anywhere." Ross said.

"ShockBlast. Changed his name back to the original." Tom said.

"ShockBlast is after some kind of weapon of power. And Sean apparently has some kind of key to locate it. We need that staff back so we can get rid of Luthor and restore order." Lane said. "Maintain your covert embed with Luthor's men." Lane said.

"Sir these guys just don't get it. Our history with the Autobots and Decepticons." Soap said making Lane sigh.

"Oh what we would all give to have Sean and Optimus back here to fix this mess." Lane said getting the others to agree. "Any word from Talbot?" Lane asked.

"No. He must be in Wakanda." Ross said.

"The Safest place right now beyond Luthor's control." Tom said adjusting his glasses.

Meanwhile

Optimus continued to drift aimlessly through space before he crashed on an object and awakened.

Looking around her recognized this place as Cybertron but was heavily damaged.

"My world!" Optimus said in shock at the state of his home. "What has happened to my world?" Optimus asked.

"Your world is dying." A female voice said making Optimus walk to the source finding a female Transformer floating in the air. "I have been waiting for you, Optimus. Come meet your maker." The Transformer said.

"You...Are my creator?" Optimus asked approaching her.

"I am Quintessa, The Prime of Life." Quintessa said making Optimus growl.

"What have you done to my home!" Optimus yelled about to attack her but was then restrained by cables. "I'll kill you!" Optimus yelled making her roar before blasting him.

"You dare to strike your god!" Quintessa yelled in rage as one of her minions approached. "Your war doomed Cybertron." Quintessa said.

"ShockBlast and Six-Shot started a new war." Optimus said before she grabbed his face.

"You destroyed your world, You fool!" Quintessa yelled before smacking him in the face leaving a red mark on the left side of his face. "My perfect creation. You're going to fix it, Or the race of transformers dies forever." Quintessa said.

Back in Wakanda

"Nothing?" T'Challa asked seeing they came back empty handed.

"Nah. Didn't survive the crash." Erik said.

"So much for getting extra help." Deathstroke said.

"Raiden told me numbers do not win a battle. It is skill that does." Sean said.

"True. But they do help." Golden Glider said.

"Perhaps." Sean said before pulling out the Talisman the Transformer gave him.

"Where did you get that?" Megatron asked in concern.

"From the dead Transformer. Why?" Sean asked.

"That is a talisman of the knights of Iacon. Legends among Cybertron." Megatron said.

"Like you and Optimus?" Sean asked.

"Indeed. Legend has it 12 guardian knights left Cybertron with a powerful weapon. And that Talisman being here means it is on Earth." Megatron said.

"Powerful Weapon huh?" Turok said.

"If we were to find this weapon we could end Luthor's rule in hours." Megatron said.

"Hmm." Sean said before everyone heard a squeal revealing M'Baku with the girl from before in one hand.

"I believe you have been followed." M'Baku said amused.

"Oh for the love of." Sean said before he put her down.

"Why are you here?" Okoye asked.

"I don't have anywhere else to go." The Girl said.

"Got a name?" Sean asked.

"Izabella." Izabella said.

"What do you mean you have nowhere else to go?" Hellboy asked making her look down.

"Luthor's thugs killed your folks didn't they?" Sean asked making her nod which made him sigh. "I swear." Sean said.

"What do we do with her?" W'Kabi asked.

"Nothing she stays here where its safe. Besides she could be helpful around here." Sean said making her smile.

Sean was in the planning room looking over each horn site.

"I just don't get this." Sean said looking over the data.

"What are these?" Izabella asked walking in.

"Horn sites. Lately these things have been growing in six locations for 2 weeks." Sean said.

"Haven't those giant monsters been attacking Luthor's plans during that same time?" Izabella asked making him smirk.

"I see you pay attention to the news." Sean said making her smile. "Yes, they have. Godzilla, Shin Godzilla, The Bull Dragon and Zilla have all been attacking Luthor's plans." Sean said.

"What about Kong?" Izabella asked.

"He's on an isolated island and the only way he can ever come out is when we use the portals and he helps out willingly." Sean said. Izabella than saw a few pictures of him and his children.

"Where are your kids?" Izabella asked making him sigh.

"On Diana's home island. Hippolyta, Diana's mother agreed if anything should happen she and her people would look after them till the problem was dealt with. And it sucks. A month from now my oldest son Junior turns 1 and I'm stuck here." Sean said making her feel sorry for him.

Meanwhile

"Called the tank. Place where Sean and I dealt with all the dark shit before you came back." Lane said as he and Tom were in a large area.

"Whats going on?" Tom asked.

"Terrorcons seem just as interested in these horns as we are. Drone snapped this in Siberia." Lane said showing a thermal image of ShockBlast over one of the horns. "He's been seen at all six sites around the world." Lane said.

"Whatever these things are must be Transformer in nature. They've visited the planet before." Tom said.

"ShockBlast made contact with Luthor and cut a deal. Release certain associates of his and they would track down Sean and his group. You can guess how willing he was to go with that." Lane said making him scoff. "We've made deals with the devils before in times of crisis before this company was created. If we're gonna get through this, we have got to open the door and let the monsters inside." Lane said.

"Yeah." Tom said still not liking this.

"There is a weapon out there of unimaginable power. A power that could help us rebuild our country and others that Luthor has disbanded. And ShockBlast can lead us to it." Lane said.

"You already gave them Sean's location haven't you?" Tom asked.

"I didn't have to. One of Luthor's men placed a tracker on Bee before they left. Luthor wants Sean captured so nothing can stand in his way of complete control of the world. ShockBlast is after something Sean has. Something they need to help find this weapon. Sean can handle himself and with any luck it will push him in the right direction to find this weapon." Lane said.

"I sure as hell hope this works out." Tom said.

In Wakanda

Sean was looking at the mountains as he usually did around here.

"Just got off the phone with some of my old buddies. Another one of the Luthor's construction sites was attacked by a three headed Dragon." Erik said.

"King Ghidorah." Sean said.

"How do you know?" Erik asked.

"Most of the monsters that are Primordials are all in the TOHO movie series." Sean said.

"Oh figures." Erik said before an alert came up.

"We've got company." Turok said on the comms making Sean pull up surveillance systems seeing ShockBlast and his minions coming in.

"Damn!" Sean said.

"We need to move." Erik said.

"Autobots, Decepticons we're outta here!" Sean yelled getting them to transform.

"Lead them away from the people. We'll join you shortly." Okoye said.

"Roger that." Sean said as he and Shockwave drove to an abandoned part of Wakanda.

"Remind me again why this place was never finished?" Sean asked.

"Previous King's idea but never finished before he passed away then the new addition was abandoned." W'Kabi said as the transformers transformed and Shockwave pulled something off of Bee.

"That is how they've been tracking us." Shockwave said.

"Damnit bee!" Sean yelled annoyed.

"dang it." Bee said through the radio again.

Soon enough the Terrorcons arrived.

"Search this town he is here." ShockBlast said.

Before Sean could fire the Talisman attached to his right arm.

"What the?" Sean said trying to get it off but couldn't. "Fuck it." Sean said.

"Kruger!" Shockblast yelled seeing him.

"Hey fuckface!" Sean yelled triggering a large amounts of explosives which killed a couple of them.

"Autobots! Decepticons! Attack!" Megatron yelled firing at ShockBlast.

However suddenly a group of Drones appeared.

"Shit!" Sean yelled as he, Erik and Izabella rushed into a building.

"Now we gotta deal with Luthor's people!" Erik said.

"I know already." Sean said before they got in an elevator and Erik turned.

"Whoa! Freaking Leprechaun!" Erik yelled seeing a human size Transformer.

"Who the hell are you?" Sean asked.

"Leprechauns are tiny, green and Irish, and that is offensive." The transformer said.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sean asked.

"My name is Cogman. Master Kruger I've been sent to collect you." Cogman said.

"Collect me? By Luthor?" Sean asked.

"No by my master who has the answers you seek on how to defeat Luthor as well as claim a weapon of ultimate power." Cogman said before the elevator door opened and a drone flew in and Sean grabbed it before they burst through the glass.

"Oh shit!" Erik yelled.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Sean yelled as they flew around before landing on the roof.

"Does this happen all the time?" Izabella asked.

"Everywhere we go." Erik said before Sean jumped and destroyed the leader Drone leaving the rest confused and uncoordinated. Sean of course landed on the ground.

"Ok that hurt." Sean said knowing he got shot in the chest only to see the talisman had actually blocked it. "The hell is this thing? Protect me huh?" Sean said remembering the transformer's dying words.

"Little gnats." Crosshairs said shooting the remaining drones down while Cogman approached Sean.

"Oh, there you to find you alive. Just like nothing happened. Now lets make you presentable." Cogman said spraying him.

"Hey!" Sean yelled annoyed.

"Shiny, spic and span." Cogman said finishing.

"What the hell is going on?" Sean asked annoyed.

"I am here because of that." Cogman said pointing at the talisman on his chest. "And that is here because of you. It will not leave you until your quest is fulfilled. You have been chosen." Cogman said.

"Chosen for what? I have enough shit to deal with. Starting with defeating Luthor before his rule becomes permanent." Sean said.

"I will explain everything if you'll kindly come with me." Cogman said.

"Hey, Kruger, What's with this C-3PO rip-off?" Crosshairs asked about to pick him up only for Cogman to grab his finger.

"Don't kill the messenger or the messenger will kill you." Cogman said breaking his finger making him groan as he fell down.

"OUCH!" Crosshairs said making Sean chuckle.

"Oh thats sweet Karma." Sean said.

"What did I do?" Crosshairs asked.

"Being both a Jackass and Smartass." Sean said chuckling.

"Now then, I'm afraid all this bellyhoo is on your account. If you want to save your friends, you will leave them." Cogman said.

"What?" Sean said in disbelief.

"Your friends will be safe in your absence. In your presence, Unsafe." Cogman said making him sigh seeing his point. "You are far more important then you can possibly imagine. You are needed, sir." Cogman said.

"Fine." Sean said as T'Challa and the others arrived.

"Whats going on?" T'Challa asked.

"A little hard to explain. Cogman claims his master has the answers we're looking for to stop Luthor and claim this weapon Megatron was talking about. I have to go. Bee is coming with me." Sean said.

"And what about us?" Deathstroke asked.

"Talbot will take charge till I return. Hopefully we find the answer we're looking for." Sean said.

"Good luck." Erik said.

Meanwhile

"What the? He's over the ocean right now. There are no aircraft in the area and Megatron is not the one flying him or anyone else we know." Packard said confused.

"A third party maybe?" Eiling asked.

"This doesn't make any sense. This was supposed to help him find the weapon not go overseas." Lane said.

"What if this a step in the right direction?" Tom said gaining their attention. "It's no accident he's heading there. Someone wants him there. Possibly to help." Tom said.

"I sure as hell hope so. Luthor's men are far behind so that should give him plenty of time to get the information he needs and get out." Lane said.

Meanwhile

Cybertron continued to move towards Earth. As this was happening Quintessa was inserting her own programing into Optimus to obey her every command.

"Optimus, it is time you learn the truth. The place you call Earth has another name. Unicron." Quintessa said.

"Earth...Is...Unicron?" Optimus asked. "Cybertron's ancient enemy." Optimus said.

"Yes. You are going to kill him. With my staff, we will drain the very life from Unicron. Earth will die. And your world will be reborn. Nemisis Prime." Quintessa said as Optimus's eyes glowed purple.

"I will fight anyone who stands in my way." Nemisis Prime said.

Meanwhile

Sean, Bee and Cogman walked to an ancient castle before an old tank fired at them. Next to the tank that transformed was an old man.

"We have guests!" The Old man yelled before walking to them.

"What the hell?" Bee asked through the radio.

"Sorry about that. He thinks it's still the year 1918 or 1914. Something like that." The old man said.

"Wait. You mean to tell me that guy has been here for a hundred years?" Sean asked.

"Oh yes. Believe it or not Transformers have been here for a long, long time." The old man said. "It's been a long time Bumble Bee. I'm pretty sure I was a small boy in small shorts but I never forget a face." The Old man said.

"Bee you know this guy?" Sean asked making him shrug.

"May I have a look?" The Old man asked looking at the Talisman on his left arm. "You keep a secret for so long, knowing it to be true, and yet, deep down inside, you begin to wonder, Has my life been wasted? I'm sure you never once felt like that have you Kruger?" The Old man asked.

"It's just Sean and no I haven't. Look Cogman said you had the answers I needed to take down Luthor." Sean said.

"And more. You constantly ask why they keep coming here. Why so many Transformers choose Earth." The Old man said before the sounds of a car were heard. "Ah! I do love perfect timing." The Old man said as a Lamborghini drove up to them before transforming and out of the car was.

"Mercy?" Sean said seeing Lex's driver, Bodyguard and assistant.

"Help!" Mercy yelled.

"Calm down little lady." The Transformer said in a french accent.

"Easy honey." Sean said gaining her attention before she rushed to him and hid behind him.

"This guy flat out kidnapped me!" Mercy yelled in annoyance making him chuckle. "You think thats funny?" Mercy asked.

"A little. It would have been more funny if it was Lex who got kidnapped." Sean said making her roll her eyes.

"You two seriously have issues." Mercy said.

"You have no idea. What are you even doing here? Lex sent you on one of his errands again?" Sean asked.

"No...Ok yes." Mercy said making him sigh in annoyance.

"I have no idea what you see in that bald headed fuck." Sean said.

Minutes later

"My name is Edmond Burton, 12th Earl of Folgan. Last Surviving member of the Order of Witwiccans." Edmond said.

"So why are we here?" Sean asked.

"You both play a vital part in saving the world." Edmond said as they walked the halls seeing various people.

"What the?" Sean said seeing various photos of people along with Transformers including a lot he knew like Iron Hide, ShockWave, Drift. And then his eyes landed on one that looked like Bee. "Is that?" Sean tried to ask.

"Bumble Bee of course. He was part of the Devil's Brigade. A group your grandfather made long ago. They even turned the tide of the war for the allies." Edmond said.

"Hmm." Mercy said holding a container that had a weird looking watch before it turned out to be a vicious transformer making her shriek in surprise before putting it down.

"Best be careful with that. Thats the watch that killed Hitler." Edmond said.

"All these people are famous. They all were a part of this?" Sean asked.

"Indeed they were. We all vowed to keep the secret of the transformer race hidden for as long as we could." Edmond said leading them into another room. "It all began in 484 AD, when King Arthur and his wizard, Merlin, stared down and vanquished the Saxon hordes at Mount Badon." Edmond said.

"It's a myth." Mercy said.

"No, it isn't." Sean said gaining her attention. "Science and magic are more one of the same then people realize. Just like the saying advanced technology being indistinguishable from magic." Sean said.

"Ok point made but still. We're talking about people that have never been confirmed to actually exist." Mercy said.

"Theres a reason for that actually." Edmond said leading them to another part of the castle. "This place was built around the original round table." Edmond said showing the round table of Camelot. "All 12 sat at this very table 1,600 years ago. And behind them sat the 12 who came from Cybertron." Edmond said.

"The Knights of Iacon." Sean said making him raise an eyebrow.

"How did you know that?" Edmond asked.

"Megatron told me after he saw this talisman." Sean said.

"Ah. 12 alien knights saw first hand what the Human race could be capable of. A race of honor and peace. Just as the General did." Edmond said surprising Sean before Cogman started playing the Organ.

"Dude." Sean said making him stop.

"You ruined the moment Cogman." Edmond said.

"I was making the moment more epic." Cogman said.

"He almost did if we were watching a movie or something." Mercy said making Sean chuckle in amusement.

"Good one." Sean said before getting serious. "How do you know the general?" Sean asked.

"Before he died he left messages behind. One of those messages was about you. Becoming a leader of peace." Edmond said making him groan out in annoyance.

"Not this again. I keep telling everyone I am no leader." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Are you sure about that? You led everyone into countless victories for years. Doing what you knew was right and not become greedy or self centered like so many would." Edmond said.

"You know he has a point. Even Lex admits you would have been a great leader if you actually took that step to being one." Mercy said.

"More importantly." Edmond said pulling out a box. "The General left many gifts behind for you." Edmond said pulling out a necklace that had the Forerunner symbol on it before handing it to him. "This belonged to the General before he made the ultimate sacrifice for the universe. He even said it would light the darkest hour when all seemed lost. And only you can use it." Edmond said making Sean look at it before placing it over his neck.

"Suits you." Mercy said making him nod.

"This armor here belonged to King Arthur himself." Edmond said showing the armor with a transformer symbol on it. "Now, Legend held that one las tonight would someday be chosen and the struggle to save the world would begin. And the last knight is you Kruger." Edmond said making Sean look at the Talisman.

"What am I..." Sean tried to say before Cogman started the sing. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sean yelled making him stop.

"What?" Cogman asked.

"Dude you don't stop it I'm going to shove you in the smallest box possible and send you to Cybertron." Sean said.

"Oh scary." Cogman said.

"Are you saying this was gonna happen anyway?" Sean asked.

"Yes. The General foresaw this event long ago. Theres a reason he was in charge of the mantle of responsibility. A mantle you must carry when this is over." Edmond said making him groan out.

"Why me?" Sean asked.

"Why ask questions you already know the answers to? You have all the qualities of a knight and a leader and a damn good one. You cannot deny the potential you have much longer. The General left everything to you not just to save the universe but to lead it to a new age." Edmond said making Sean sigh.

"What is this table really? Some sort of map?" Mercy asked.

"Oh, this table is from Cybertron. It's a puzzle I've been working on for some time. My entire life actually." Edmond said while Sean walked to the coffin of Arthur himself.

"And what do these glyphs say about it?" Mercy asked.

"They're old Cybertronian. A mantra whispered through the cosmos. Seglass Ni Tonday." Edmond said making Sean widen his eyes.

"Wait A minute I've heard that before. The Transformer who crashed here yesterday said those exact words. What does it mean?" Sean asked.

"With you're dying breath, protect the staff. They had their name for it. We have ours." Edmond said.

"Merlin's staff?" Sean asked.

"Bequeathed to him by an alien race. Fused with his DNA. So that only he would have the key to unlock its alien power." Edmond said.

"And he has his DNA. Right?" Mercy asked making him chuckle.

"Oh not him. You." Edmond said.

"Excuse me?" Mercy said in disbelief before Cogman slammed down a family tree book showing Merlin's bloodline and she was indeed apart of it. "Oh." Mercy said in surprise.

"Wow." Sean said laughing. "It's always a shock learning the truth." Sean said. "I actually think I know where it is." Sean said gaining their attention. "Before the Accords I noticed there was some kind of structure in the water just off the cost of England. But we would need a submarine to get there. And I don't have that kind of access to get one anymore." Sean said.

"No. But I know where you can get one. Theres actually a transformer in the form of an old World war 2 submarine. You can use that to get there." Edmond said.

"LUTHOR's FORCES ARE HERE!" Cogman yelled running in.

"Oh for the love of!" Sean yelled before they rushed outside where Bee and another Autobot known as Hot Rod were waiting for them.

(Insert Big Ball from Drama)

"Good luck the both of you!" Edmond yelled as he drove away to the sub.

"Guy is out of his mind." Mercy said.

"Bee drive like hell!" Sean said.

"Just my style buddy." Bee said though the radio before driving through Luthor's men.

"What the! Drive like a sane person!" Mercy said in shock that he just killed people.

"Not like their innocent." Sean said before pressing a button on his wrest device and a pistol appeared from a pocket Dimension.

"Whoa!" Mercy said in surprise before Sean starting firing at Luthor's men before hitting a driver making him drive off the road and into another one of Luthor's vehicles making them crash.

"HA! Fuck you!" Sean yelled before a group of men drove up on Motorcycles. "Ah Shit!" Sean yelled before he jumped on the roof of the car and pulled out the blades of Chaos and swung them at them cutting off their heads.

"You are insane!" Mercy yelled though slightly impressed. She never liked these people at all.

"Runs in the family!" Sean yelled before slashing one of the vehicles in half in the center making both half crash into two separate vehicles.

"Get in here!" Mercy yelled making Sean do so. "Where'd you learn to do that?" Mercy asked slightly impressed.

"Experience." Sean said.

(End song here)

Soon they arrived at the Sub.

"I got everyone off the sub. Listen to me very carefully Kruger." Edmond said.

"Oh what now? This better not be a lecture about me being a leader." Sean said having enough of this.

"Actually it is. Do you know why the General led his people and Earth flawlessly?" Edmond asked making him shake his head negatively. "Because the people put their faith and trust and him and he believed in himself. That is what makes a leader. And you have all those characteristics." Edmond said before he left.

"Where are you going?" Sean asked.

"Theres one last place that needs to be found and protected from ShockBlast. We'll need backup." Edmond said leaving.

"Aren't you going with him?" Mercy asked Cogman.

"No, he's instructed me to stay with the both of you." Cogman said before Sean used the force to push the Sub into the water.

"Let's go." Sean said as they jumped onto the Sub and into went inside.

"You know how to work this thing?" Mercy asked.

"Don't need to." Sean said sending Energon into the Sub activating it again. "She will take us where we need to go." Sean said as Bee jumped on the top before they went out to deep waters.

Meanwhile

Above The Earth stood a massive fleet of the alliance from the Republic, Covenant, Yautja and Forerunners.

"Still no word from the surface Governor Tarken." A technician said.

"Luthor's Accords were absolutely flawless this time. It must have taken him years to make them." Tarken said.

"Indeed it did. Our best warriors are captured by him. Once we get a signal we shall invade." Truth said.

On the Forerunners ship The Librarian was looking through various files left behind by the General.

"Odd." The Librarian said.

"What is it?" The Didact asked.

"I was under the impression I unlocked all the gifts our friend left behind in Sean's DNA. But now I believe I never even scratched the surface of his true locked potential." the Librarian said.

"You believe he has more powers locked away?" The Didact asked.

"It would seem so. But how to unlock them is beyond my control and understanding." The Librarian said.

Back on Earth

"Our scanners show Sean is under the ocean heading for an unknown object." Lane said showing the feed.

"This was brought to our attention a week before the accords." Ross said.

"The weapon must be there. Get Soap down there now." Tom said.

"What about Luthor's Men?" Shepherd asked.

"He'll deal with them." Tom said.

Meanwhile

Sean was looking out at the of glass seeing the fish and other creatures in the water.

"Can I ask you something?" Mercy asked.

"What?" Sean asked.

"Why didn't you kill Luthor when you had the chance?" Mercy asked making him look at her.

"Truthfully He's not worth the effort. Besides If I do kill him it has to be something serious like the death of a friend or nearly destroying the world. What he's doing right now is trying to take over. But he'll fail since he would need the support of the people and they all hate him. Besides I like seeing him suffer." Sean said before they approached the unknown object revealing it to be an ancient vessel of Cybertron.

"There it is." Mercy said before they went inside a hatch.

Surfacing above the water Sean opened the hatch.

"Man. How the hell are we gonna find anything?" Sean said before pulling Mercy up.

"Lets go." Mercy said.

"I'm not going in there. My gears will be sucked into my main shaft." Cogman said before Bee pushed him in.

"You were saying?" Sean asked.

"Now your both on my shit list." Cogman said making Them laugh.

Meanwhile in space

Cybertron was approaching the earth which the cruisers noticed.

"What in the world?" Tarken said in shock. "Move the fleet out of its path." Tarken said.

"Yes sir." A clone said.

"Cybertron. What happened to it?" Truth asked seeing it in ruins.

In Wakanda

"Bast." T'Challa said in shock seeing the Transformer home planet approaching the Earth.

"Cybertron. What has happened to our world!" Megatron yelled in rage.

"Think this is why the All Spark is here?" Hellboy asked.

"More than likely." Aquaman said.

"Shuri how close are we to that decryption?" Turok asked.

"Ugh. 92%. We're almost there." Shuri said nervous.

"Not soon enough." Okoye said.

Meanwhile

"What in the name of hell!" Lane yelled in shock seeing Cybertron approaching the Earth.

"Why is it coming back here again! And why is it like that?" Ross yelled.

"You're asking me?" Tom asked.

"We need to evacuate facilities now." Packard said.

"Moon base was evacuated last week so no casualties there." Eiling said.

"We don't have enough resources here." Briggs said.

"Use what we have left." Richland said.

Back with Sean and Mercy

Sean and Mercy walked through the halls.

"Think we should split up?" Mercy asked.

"Normally under these circumstances I would say no but time is of the essence." Sean said before they took two different paths.

Sean continued to move down his path before he was engulfed in a bright light.

"Ah Shit!" Sean yelled before seeing he was in what looked like space seeing stars and distant galaxies.

"The Heir to the General's prophecy." A powerful voice said making Sean turn around seeing a massive Transformer with two horns on his head.

"Who are you?" Sean asked.

"I am one of the first two Transformers to ever exist. A being of great power like that of Primus my brother the creator of the Transformers of Cybertron. I am Unicorn." Unicron said. (Picture him from Transformers Prime)

"Unicron? I know you. You are the sworn enemy of Cybertron." Sean said.

"Once a long time ago before I saw the horrors of my actions for going against my brother. I now walk a new path. The path of creation and light." Unicron said before picking him up to see him face to face. "And I know everything about you boy. The General told me of your existence long ago." Unicron said.

"You said you walked the path of Creation. That mean you create life now." Sean said.

"Indeed. Like Primus I created life in my own way. Organic life." Unicron said making Sean frown before his eyes widened. "That is correct. I am the planet Earth. Every living thing that was born on Earth came from me. The Primordials who defend the world from threats like the breaches. The Dinosaurs that you have brought back to life. And my most precious creation of all. Humans." Unicron said.

"Why?" Sean asked.

"It was my way of redemption. The path of chaos blinded me to the beauty of life itself. Whenever natural disaster struck I recreated life in a new way. However Humans unfortunately picked up my ways of Chaos in this generation. Before the General activated the arc he told me of your future and the path you would take. I made sure to take steps to secure your future." Unicron said.

"Why me? What makes me so important compared to the trillions of other lives in the universe"" Sean asked making him laugh right there.

"That is the most important reason of all. You care not for yourself but you care for every living creature in the universe. That is what makes a great leader like he was. One who takes on the responsibility to secure the lives of the universe even if it means giving up his or her life. That is what makes you so important." Unicron said making him sigh. "You may believe you do not deserve the title of leader due to seeing others losing their way with the title but you are different compared to them. You cannot be corrupted." Unicron said.

"This weapon we're after. Why is it here?" Sean asked making him frown.

"It is not a weapon of power. It is power. A former creation of mine known as Quintessa created that staff in order to control the universe. I was horrified my first creation of my race would do such a thing. So I sent out a message to her knights and warned them of the danger. They stole the staff and hid it here on Earth. You must stop here before it is to late. She will use the staff to destroy me and all of my creation." Unicron said.

"Right. Wait I just realized something. How did the Primordials survive Halo? Sean asked.

"Ah you noticed. For some reason the radiation they consumed put a barrier around them that protected them from the blast. A rather good thing since they have done good things for the people in the last 3 years." Unicron said. "Now go. You must stop Quintessa from destroying all I have created." Unicron said.

Sean gasped as he saw himself right back where the flash of light came from.

"Oh boy." Sean said before rushing to find Mercy.

"Where have you been?" Mercy asked.

"Long story." Sean said before kicking down a door and found a tomb.

"Hang on a second." Mercy said seeing Celtic writing on the ground before the ground glowed and the center of the room began to change before the coffin of Merlin appeared.

"Nice work." Sean said about to open it.

"Wait. We're desecrating a dead man's body for a weapon he didn't want anyone else to have." Mercy said.

"It's not a weapon. Its power. And someone else is after it." Sean said.

"How do you know?" Mercy asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you I just had a conversation with our planet that happens to be a planet sized Transformer?" Sean asked.

"At this point I'm almost willing to believe anything." Mercy said before Sean tore off the top and inside the coffin.

"No." Sean said picking up a stick. "We came all the way out here! FOR THIS!" Sean yelled in disbelief.

"I'm at a loss." Mercy said before picking up the stick only to gasp as the Stick transformed into the staff. And then the craft began to move to the surface.

"Oh. Now that is cool." Sean said before Soap and Luthor's men burst in.

"Sean Stand down! Give us the weapon!" Soap yelled.

"It's not a weapon. Someone else is after this thing." Sean yelled before suddenly Luthor's men were blasted from behind. From the Smoke Optimus Prime walked in. "Optimus?" Sean said.

"I have come for that staff human." Optimus said.

"Optimus? What are you doing?" Sean asked.

"Give it to me." Optimus said.

"We fought side by side!" Sean yelled making him slam his fist into the ground.

"I fight for my own Kind! My own planet!" Optimus yelled.

"Sean?" Mercy asked nervously.

"This isn't you Prime!" Sean said.

"Give me that staff, Human." Optimus said. "I will kill you." Optimus said.

"Just give it to him." Sean said making her do just that and he left.

"Bee!" Sean yelled getting his attention. "I think Quintessa got to him and wrapped his mind. You need to be that warrior that my Grandfather trusted during the war." Sean said making him nod.

"We need to get topside." Soap said getting everyone to move back to the sub while Sean went topside. However one solider followed him.

While the ship was moving to the surface Optimus and Bumble Bee fought each other. Minutes later the ship made it topside.

Sean got to the top and rushed in after them.

"Come on Optimus." Sean said following them.

Bee and Optimus were having a serious fight with fighting more vicious then Sean had ever seen him in the 3 years he's known him.

"I am Nemisis Prime!" Optimus yelled slamming Bee down. "You are nothing!" Optimus yelled only for Bee to Blast him.

"Damnit!" Sean yelled rushing after them only for a big wave to hit him. "WHOA!" Sean yelled nearly falling off into the ocean but a hand grabbed him pulling him up before he could fall into the ocean. It was the Solider who followed him.

"You know I recall the fact that you used to save people not the other way around." The soldier said amused making Sean raise an eyebrow.

"Do I know you?" Sean asked making him chuckle.

"You should." The Soldier said pulling off his face mask and Sean widened his eyes in complete shock.

"RUSSO!" Sean yelled seeing Billy Russo alive and awake after a ten year coma with his face still covered in scars. "Your supposed to be dead!" Sean yelled in shock making him chuckle.

"Long story." Billy said pulling him up. "Damn good to see you again buddy." Russo said.

"Yeah Likewise." Sean said before seeing The fight. "Lets go!" Sean yelled as they rushed to stop the fight.

Optimus grabbed Bee and slammed him into the wall before trying to stab him but Sean kicked the sword away.

"OPTIMUS! NO!" Sean yelled as Optimus tried to stab him again but missed and.

(Insert Your voice from the Last Knight soundtrack)

"I am Bumble Bee, your oldest Friend." Bumble said with his real voice surprising Sean that he could finally talk again. "Optimus, I would lay down my life for you." Bumblee Bee said. This seemed to stop Optimus hearing the voice of his closest friend during the war before the purple in his eyes vanished and the blue returned.

"Bumble Bee. Your voice. I have not heard it since Cybertron fall." Optimus said as the red mark on the left side of his face vanished and Bee started to repair himself. "What have I done?" Optimus asked himself before they were attacked by Shock Blast and his Terrorcons.

"I knew you couldn't do it." ShockBlast said as he took the Staff away. "Your time is over, Prime. You turned your back on Cybertron. Now you will watch Earth and Unicron die." ShockBlast yelled before flying away.

"NO!" Sean yelled before the Guardian knights came out of the ship and rushed at Optimus attacking him.

"Get back!" Russo yelled pulling Sean away.

"You betrayed your own kind." One of the knights said.

"Optimus get up!" Sean yelled.

"You chose the wrong side." One of the knights said.

"The Guardian knights are going to kill me." Optimus said.

"Quintessa is the great deceiver!" One of the knights yelled.

"The Judgment is death!" One of the knights yelled about to slash his sword at Optimus. But Sean ran towards them and the talisman around his arm went to his hand and Sean swung the item it made in his hand revealing to be the legendary Excalibur and stuck the Knight's sword stopping him from Killing Optimus. This in turn shocked the knights seeing the Sword of Arthur again after 1,600 years. Sean himself was surprised as he looked at the weapon.

"Seglass Ni Tonday." The first knight said.

"Seglass Ni Tonday." The second knight said.

"Seglass Ni Tonday." The rest of the knights said as they stood down.

"Wow. Things have really changed in 10 years." Russo said.

"Oh you have no idea." Sean said.

"Sean, I have failed you. I have doomed Earth. Earth...Unicron. The first world in the universe who's people let me call it home." Optimus said in regret.

"You made a mistake Optimus. We all have." Sean said looking at Russo who nods. "It's what makes us all living beings. Even you. You can make this right. We all still believe in you. I still believe in you. Thats all that matters." Sean said making him stand up.

"My brothers. I will never betray you again. I am Optimus prime. To save Earth and Unicron. We must go to Cybertron and destroy Quintessa." Optimus said before Godzilla came out of the ocean roaring into the air.

"Looks like we got some backup." Sean said.

"Is that why I think it is?" Russo asked.

"Godzilla. I know I was just as shocked to learn he was real." Sean said.

Later

Sean had sent a signal to all his allies transmitting the coordinates for the final battle.

"Is this enough?" Erik asked.

"I hope so. Can't get in touch with Tarken and his fleet. Quintessa must be blocking every signal we can use." Sean said.

"Once she is destroyed we can focus on recusing the others." T'Challa said as they boarded a Private Pelican. Another thing that was good was that All of Luthor's men turned against him since he completely ignored the situation and demanded Sean be captured but they refused.

"Surprised you turned on him." Sean said to Santos.

"I mostly just followed orders out of fear. Not anymore." Santos said. "We also know where your friends are." Santos said.

"So do we. Shuri cracked the flash drive. Also found some rather interesting things you'll want to hear about." Erik said.

"Later. Right now we gotta job to do." Sean said.

"Shouldn't we get the big guns first?" Santos asked.

"We don't have time." Sean said as the ignition chamber was seen. Hundreds of troops with him from all over the world. Most of Which were from Wakanda.

Meanwhile on the ground

Edmond was at the Stonehenge where ShockBlast and his remaining troops were.

"For our world, I activate this portal!" ShockBlast said in triumph before the cane Edmond was holding transformed into a gun and fired at him.

Then not two second later the ground began to shake and ShockBlast looked and gasped in actual fright for the first time in his life seeing the guardians of this world moving towards him with Godzilla leading them who roared at ShockBlast and his men.

"No! It's not possible!" ShockBlast yelled before looking at Edmond. "You wretched Human!" ShockBlast yelled before blasting him and killed him.

"Damn!" Sean yelled before they landed seeing the rest of their troops arriving.

"Commander." Sandman said approaching him.

"Damn good to see you Sandman?" Sean said.

"Hey Sandman." Russo said gaining his attention.

"Russo? I thought you were dead." Sandman said.

"I'll explain later.

"Autobot, Decepticons and Knights, This cannot and will not be the end. To save earth and her people, we are going to steal Quintessa's staff. Only you, Mercy, can take it back. I will lead the way into her chamber. And when the account of the ages is etched into the cosmos, Let those exist long after us know. That this was our finest hour." Optimus said before he and Megatron flew into the air.

"Nice speech." Turok said before Sean's last cruiser that still had fuel flew to them.

"Let's go." Sean said as they all boarded the cruiser.

Soon enough they approached the Ignition chamber.

"The place looks heavily fortified." Russo said.

"I got an idea." Sean said activating the thrusters to charge at the chamber.

"You cannot be serious?" Okoye said.

"I know what I'm doing." Sean said as they took heavy fire from the cannons below before they crashed right in front of the ignition chamber entrance.

"Everyone charge!" Optimus yelled getting everyone on the cruiser to rush outside with the intent to kill Quintessa.

"YOU!" Quintessa yelled glaring at Sean before charging at him.

"The mistake of Unicron." Sean yelled jumping at her before punching her in the face making her growl.

"Unicron is weak now! Protecting his so called precious creation. You worthless Humans!" Quintessa yelled before grabbing him by the throat and started choking him.

"SEAN!" Optimus yelled trying to rush in and help but ShockBlast got in the way.

"Not this time Optimus. He dies today!" ShockBlast yelled blasting him.

"First Unicron! Then the General! And now YOU! It's a pity those with Power die so easily or I might have a sense of satisfaction now!" Quintessa said.

(Insert the touch from Stan Bush)

The General's necklace around Sean's neck glowed before he kicked her off and held it.

"Arise Legionnaire!" The Voice of the general said.

"General." Sean said before he was placed in a suit of Armor of Forerunner design. (Picture the experimental Jedi Armor from the force unleashed 2 video game)

"No!" Quintessa yelled before tying to blast him but they just bounced off before knocking the necklace out of his hands.

"This is the end of the road Quintessa!" Sean yelled charging at her before shoving his fist inside before tearing her in half.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Quintessa yelled as she was destroyed. Sean then grabbed the necklace again before holding it in the air.

"Now Light our darkest hour." Sean said as the room was engulfed in light. Outside Cybertron began to heal itself another way.

"T'Challa, Erik!" Optimus yelled.

"Optimus whats going on!" T'Challa yelled.

"No time to answer that! Lets get out of here!" Optimus yelled as the room started to change and they began to rush out but.

"Look!" Sarah yelled pointing at Sean in his new armor without his helmet rushing to them.

"Autobots! Decepticons! Transform and roll out." Sean said getting Optimus to transform as he and his sisters got in.

"I knew you had more potential my friend." T'Challa said as he got in Megatron while others got in others before moving out of the chamber and back onto the planet.

Cybertron had begun to heal itself at an impossible rate before a portal opened behind it and vanished back to where it originated from one last time.

"Cybertron is healed completely." Megatron said.

Sean held the necklace that belong to the General before smirking.

"Maybe it's time I do start leading." Sean said.

Later

Luthor was with the former leaders of the world lying about how he saved the world from complete destruction.

"Now I believe you will all begin to see things my way." Luthor said before the doors were kicked down and Sean in his armor along with all the heroes of the universe barged in making his eyes widen.

"That is the biggest lie I ever heard. No one is going to believe that bullshit." Sean said making him frown. "Especially after the people see this." Sean said showing information on the monitors about Lex's true plans.

"What is this?" The leader of China asked in disbelief at what he was seeing.

"Luthor wasn't building his own government at all. He was trying to sell it to the Regime to earn a high ranking spot with them. The accords were just another front for his true agenda." Sean said getting an outrage from the people.

"An interesting story my friend. But it doesn't matter. I have complete control of the world and all its funds and resources." Luthor said proudly.

"Not anymore. I just transferred all the funds and resources back to the rightful people." Sean said making his eyes widen while everyone looked relieved.

"You little! You've ruined everything again! You all those mask wearing freaks! To afraid to show your real faces!" Luthor said in rage.

"You're so right." Sean said taking off his helmet revealing his face.

"Well, that figures." Luthor said before the Flash followed suit revealing himself as Barry Allen.

Batman did the same revealing himself as Bruce Wayne.

Soon everyone who had a mask on revealed their true identity shocking the people along with all who watched on the news.

"The time of masks and secret identities is over. Now Begins a new age. The age of the Legion. A new government composed of every world and country in the universe. Ending Chaos once and for all." Sean said before Russo and Frank grabbed Luthor.

"Well, played my old friend. Well, played." Luthor said as he was taking away to the smallest cell possible. People around the world and universe cheered for this great victory.

Later

"Aw." Sean said watching as Junior took his first steps towards him and Diana before Sean picked him up.

"Momma, Dada." Junior said.

"Oh. I am so glade I got back home after this." Sean said making Diana smile before kissing him.

"So am. So the Legion huh?" Diana asked amused making him chuckle.

"I figured The General after calling me the legionnaire would want me to call this new government the Legion. Now Luthor is in a small cell and Travis is at the new Arkham where Bruce can keep an eye on him." Sean said giving Junior to his mother.

"And what about Hager?" Diana asked.

"Oh I just demoted him to a two star General since he was also a pawn in Luthor's plan. He was really pissed off after that." Sean said making her smile. "Still we got a lot of work to do. Restoring Order." Sean said looking outside where his Indominus was at roaring into the air.

 **Authors Note: YES! Finally Luthor is defeated and Sean is in charge of the universe. Mercy is in the harem now yes. And I still have three more arcs to do. Such as Spyro Year of the Dragon and then Year of the Dragonfly which** **I'm going to use as Junior's birthday party chapter then Infinite warfare between the Legion and the Regime. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW FOR THIS AMAZING CHAPTER!**


	83. Year of the Dragon

Chapter 83 Year of the Dragon

It's been 3 weeks since the reign of the Legion began. And in only days did the Legion restore order to Earth as well as the rest of the universe. Sean had taken up the mantel of the leader of responsibility as his ancestor the General would want.

Russo had told Sean the reason he was alive and awake was because Luthor used a new drug to put him into a death like state to move his body out of the hospital and place a near identical look alike in his place. Luthor had offered him the chance to get revenge on him but Russo after seeing his mistake used it to make amends for his actions 10 years ago.

Other things had happened as well during the last three weeks. Atlantis was finally pushed back to the surface again by Unicron which suited the people well being able to see the sun again every day. A new land mass was created by both Sean and Unicron with the former having all the remaining gifts the General left behind. The land was the size of Australia and served as a new home for the Primordials being Radioactive. This in turn brought all the Primordials together again after millions of years.

Lastly Sean had found the Elite Death Squad Bucky had told him about. Luthor had kept them in suspended animation till he could control them. Sean found a way for them to regain their sanity and offered them a place in the legion. Using the Spartan Armor to increase they're skills and abilities. Sean had called them Blue Team. (From Halo 5 people! Master Chief and his people are finally in the story!)

There had also been other changes such as creating a large fleet for Earth in the event the Regime ever came back to Earth.

Everything was finally peaceful again after three weeks of chaos under Luthor's rule.

Now however there was something serious going on. The Dragons of the spirit world had laid eggs. This would be the first time a new age of dragons would be born in thousands of years. So naturally Sean and a few others came to the spirit world to keep an eye on them.

Right now currently Sean, His sisters along with the newly adopted Izabella, Goro, Raiden, Baraka and Hunter who came from Avalar were in the Dragon world asleep watching the eggs during the night before out of the ground a small number of holes came out of the ground and a woman with Tan skin black hair and brown eyes appeared on the ground with black markings on her body. (Anck-Su-Namun from the Mummy People!)

She and a group of strange creatures with horns on their noses came out of the ground and started taking the eggs till there was only one. She took the egg and made it back to her hole but accidentally stepped on Hunter's tail.

"OOOOOW!" Hunter yelled in pain waking everyone up.

"What the fuck?" Sean asked before seeing the woman with the egg. "HEY!" Sean yelled as she bolted down a hole and Goro tried to go down but was way to big.

Meanwhile

The woman brought the egg she had to a woman known as the sorceress.

"We managed to capture the eggs. Every last one." The woman said.

"Excellent. Maybe you will amount to something after all. Now go guard the tunnels stop anyone from coming through." The Sorceress said making her leave not seeing A fairy outside the window.

Back in the dragon world.

Baraka was trying to pull Goro out the hole with little success before the fairy came back and approached Raiden.

"Where are the eggs?" Raiden asked.

"The holes came out the other side of the dragon world. We found some of the eggs but they were to heavy to carry back." The fairy said.

"The other side of the world?" Sarah asked.

"The forgotten worlds." Raiden said before sighing. "Sean you and your sisters will have to go. No one else can fit down the holes." Raiden said.

"Yeah come on lets go." Hunter said jumping down the hole. Unfortunately he got stuck just like Goro and struggled to get out making Quan Chi shake his head before stomping on his head sending him through.

"Find the eggs and bring them back." Raiden said.

"No problem." Sean said before he turned into pure energy and went down the hole with his sisters minus Izabella.

A new adventure begins

The girls landed on the ground looking at the dragon world that has been abandoned for thousands of years. Sean and Hunter already went up ahead to find any eggs.

"Lets go." Sarah said before a rainbow started moving towards them before landing revealing the woman from before. "Oh great." Sarah said.

"So you're the ones in charge of rescuing the eggs huh? Earth must be low on heroes after that stunt that bald guy pulled. Listen just go home. The eggs belong to us now got it? I'm giving you three one warning. Take that pussycat and muscle head back to Earth before you get hurt." The woman said before vanishing.

"Jerk." Newt said.

"Ignore her." Sarah said.

Soon enough they found all the gems and some of the eggs. Sean and Hunter already found a couple along the way.

However though they ran into an unwanted guest.

"Hello girls." Moneybags said making Dawn's eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Oh great. What are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

"Oh nothing much. Business was slow in Avalar since you three took down Ripto. So the lovely Sorceress offered me a job. Such as guarding this Kangaroo Shelia." Moneybags said showing the kangaroo in the cage.

"Why is she in a cage?" Newt asked.

"Oh she was causing a bit of trouble for the sorceress and paid me to keep her locked up. Of course I could always be persuaded to say accidentally let her go for say a small fee?" Moneybags said making Dawn growl.

"How much?" Sarah asked.

"300 gems." Money bags said before she handed the gems to him. "A pleasure doing business with you again girls." Moneybags said letting her go. "I hope you appreciate this favor I'm doing in letting you out." Moneybags said.

"It was good of you mate. No hard feelings eh?" Shelia asked with her hand out.

"Right I'm just doing my job." Money bags said about to shake her hand only for her to kick him hard. "AHHH!" Moneybags yelled before crashing into a wall out cold.

"Ouch." Dawn said though greatly amused.

"I reckon you are humans then." Sheila said.

"Yup. Names Sarah. These are my sisters Dawn and Newt. We're here to get back some stolen Dragon eggs." Sarah said.

"Never seen Dragons before. They used to rule this entire world you know." Sheila said.

"Wait Dragons used to live here?" Dawn asked.

"You didn't know. They said it was over a thousand years ago. Then all of sudden they just vanished." Sheila said.

"What do you mean just vanished?" Sarah asked confused.

"Just like that. And the weird thing is after they left all the magic just left with them. I mean they used to say there was magic in every corner. Flying sheep Wishing stones you name it. But when they left it all just dried up." Sheila said as Sean approached them.

"Oh so thats why some of the portals don't work." Sean said.

"What do you mean don't work?" Dawn asked.

"I mean that some of the portals literally aren't working. I guess that makes more sense as to why. Raiden did say Dragons did create magic in every corner. Without them here the magic is drying up." Sean said.

"Yeah they're fading out one by one. Look I've got to get home and do some damage control. If I find any eggs I'll bring them to you." Sheila said.

"Very appreciated." Sean said as she went through her portal.

"I guess that explains why the eggs were stolen to begin with." Sarah said.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures sis. Best you learn that now." Sean said before leaving to find more eggs.

Soon enough the girls went the first portal

Sunny Villa (Remember insert the music of each level)

Arriving at the first world they saw it had a roman theme to it.

"Huh. Nice place." Sarah said before they saw creatures known as Rhynocs attacking...

"Giant Chickens?" Dawn said in disbelief.

"Ok. Not what I had in mind but whatever." Sarah said.

Soon enough the girls took down the Rhinocs and found some of the eggs. They also found a place where Shelia came in handy finding an egg on top of a tower that was to high for them to reach even with their repulsers.

"Now whats this?" Sarah asked as they entered a smaller portal before arriving at what looked like skate park.

"Whoa." Dawn said.

"Yo." Sean said above them.

"What is this place?" Newt asked.

"Think of it as an arena for challengers. I'll give you girls one. Take out all the annoying lizards and I'll give you an egg I found." Sean said.

"Oh this is gonna be sweet." Dawn said.

It took no time at all before the entire arena was cleared out of annoying lizards.

"Here you go." Sean said handing them the egg.

"I think thats all the eggs here." Sarah said.

"Good Lets get going then." Sean said.

Soon they headed back they went through the next portal while Sean stayed behind.

Cloud Spires

"Uh where are the clouds?" Dawn asked seeing none. "You'd think with a world called Cloud spires there would be clouds." Dawn said.

"They probably shut down the generator. We'll just have to turn them back on." Sarah said

Activating the switches and taking down Rhynocs was easy and fund a couple eggs along the way. Of course like every other time they ran into Money bags.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite humans. The sorceress has put me in charge of these bellowed. However, I suppose I might look the other way if I was distracted by counting Gems." Moneybags said making Dawn growl.

"How much?" Sarah asked.

"200 gems." Money bags said before she handed them over. "Thank you." Money bags said before activating the bellows.

"Lets go." Sarah said as they made it to the end.

After turning on the rest of the bellows and defeating the remaining Rhynocs and finding the last few eggs Sarah turned on the machine and suddenly and egg popped out.

"Oh so thats how they were blocking the clouds." Dawn said.

Soon they exited the portal and found Sean waiting for them.

"Lets go. Those eggs just opened up a portal." Sean said as they walked to the next portal. However what the failed to notice was they were being followed till Sarah stopped and looked at the trees and Sean tripped over making someone laugh making them look seeing the woman from before.

"Ooh look out big brother. It's a scary woman." Dawn said in fake fright making him chuckle.

"I warned already. This place isn't safe for small girls and...Muscle heads." The woman said making Sean widen his eyes feeling insulted by that remark.

"Thanks but I think we can look after ourselves." Sarah said.

"Try looking after this!" The woman yelled blasting them with magic which the girls dodged while Sean got hit and fell on his back.

"Ow." Sean said making the girls glare at the woman who looked nervous and ran away before Dawn hit her in the butt with her chain making her yelp in surprise.

"HA! Come back when you finished Witch school!" Dawn yelled in amusement as Sean got up.

"Say is it just me or is she kinda cute when she's angry?" Sean asked making his sisters shake their heads.

"Oh big brother you are a lost cause." Sarah said.

"What?" Sean said in confusion.

After that incident the girls went to Molten Crater

Molten Crater

"Oh great. It had to be an area full of Lava." Dawn said.

"Get over it." Sarah said as they went through the area.

Taking down the enemy here was easy but annoying due to them having to constantly look over their surroundings due to lava everywhere.

They found a few eggs along the way before they met Money bags again.

"Girls a couple of thieves came right through this door with Dragon eggs." Money bags said.

"Well, Open the door." Dawn said.

"I would but they paid me to keep it shut. Of course I could be..." Moneybags tried to say.

"How much?" Sarah asked

"300 gems." Moneybags said before she handed him the gems. "Pleasure doing business girls." Moneybags said opening the door.

Now once they got inside they took care of the thieves with great easy after months of practice.

Then they had to help put the locals heads back on and got an egg as a reward.

Then finally they went to the last world.

Seashell shores

"Wow." Sarah said seeing they were underwater.

Now this place was completely easy.

Although the enemies hiding under the shells was rather annoying since Dawn constantly kept thinking they were safe.

Sheila of course came by to help with destroying a fortress which proved to be easy and found two eggs in the process.

Newt had to go through a high speed tunnel to retrieve an egg which she did with ease.

And then Sarah had to battle a mechanical shark piloted by a large bully Rhynoc.

Then eventually they got everything and came back.

"Yo." Sean said gaining their attention. To their surprise he made a large Ballon for them to travel to the next land.

"You've been busy." Dawn said.

"My specialty. You girls head over to the next world in this. I'll head over my own way." Sean said before they got on and flew away.

Meanwhile

"Listen carefully you stupid girl. I'm only going to ask you one more time. Why haven't you disposed of those humans?" The Sorceress asked.

"I tried to scare them away but these human aren't afraid of anything. Especially the muscle head." The woman said.

"Not afraid! Why have I been training you all these years? Use some magic." The Sorceress said handing her a spell book.

"Ok lets see here. This should do it. You come here." The woman said having one of the least threatening Rhynocs approach her before she casted a spell and he turned into a green monster.

"That should do." The sorceress said satisfied

Back with the girls

The girls landed on a large stone circle surrounded by Lave and saw Sheila there.

"Hello girls." Sheila said.

"What is that thing?" Sarah asked seeing the giant green monster.

"I learned the sorceress sent this thing to stop you. But it doesn't really look all that tough." Sheila said.

"No kidding." Sarah said pointing to the monster as Dawn tied her chain around its foot and swung it into the lava making it yell in pain before dying off.

"Oh so I came here for nothing. No worries." Shelia said. (Honestly this thing is probably the easiest boss in the whole game So why bother am I right?)

Midday Garden Home

After defeating the monster they arrived at the newest world.

However like before a rainbow appeared and landed next to them revealing the woman from before.

"Ok So you managed to last a lot longer than I expected. But you have no idea whats ahead of you in this world." The woman said.

"We've dealt with way worse." Newt said.

"Like what?" The woman asked not believing her.

"Nast Norc and Ripto." Sarah said making her blink.

"Oh great. You're the Kruger kids aren't you?" The woman asked.

"Bingo." Dawn said grinning like made.

"Well, that figures." The woman said before vanishing.

Soon enough they found all the eggs and gem before they ran into Moneybags.

"Hello there girls." Moneybags said.

"Whats with the armed bird?" Newt asked seeing the bird in a cage.

"Oh this little bird has been causing the sorceress a lot of trouble. I am willing to release him. Provided you are able to pay his outstanding fines." Moneybags said making Dawn glare.

"How much?" Sarah asked.

"700 gems." Moneybags said.

"700!" Dawn yelled in disbelief.

"Hey. He blew up her fireworks factory." Moneybags said.

"Here." Sarah said handing him the gems.

"Ah thank you." Moneybags said before unlocking his cage and he flew out and landed next to them.

"Sargent Bird awaiting orders." Bird said as Sean walked up to them.

"At ease Sarge." Sean said.

"Hey what are these?" Dawn asked seeing the rocket launchers on his shoulders.

"These are the latest Military rocket Launchers." Bird said.

"And you didn't you them to escape because?" Sarah asked making him look uncomfortable.

"Because I had limited Ammo and I wanted to conserve it...For this." Bird said firing at Moneybags making Sarah giggle. "Say where'd you people come from? I thought Humans were only on Earth." Bird said.

"We are but things are changing. And we're here to retrieve the dragon eggs the sorceress stole." Sarah said.

"I thought dragons were dead for a thousand years." Bird said.

"I think they just wanted some peace and quiet." Dawn said.

"Well, if its peace and quiet you want you best stay clear of my homeward. I reckon I'll be blowing up Rhynocs for weeks. Good day." Sargent Bird saying flying through his portal.

"I wonder what happened to make the dragons leave this place?" Sarah asked.

"We'll find out soon enough." Sean said.

Soon enough they went into the first portal here.

Icy Peak

"Oh man not another cold world." Dawn said already shivering.

Now to say this world was annoying would be an understatement. (Which is true)

The ice was slippery so they constantly kept falling over.

Then Money bags showed up again offering them tickets to some ice skating show.

"How much?" Sarah asked.

"500 gems." Money bags said as she gave him the money. "A pleasure doing business with you girls." Moneybags said.

Now as soon as they got inside they had to keep some Rhynocs from attacking an ice dancer during her performance. They did this and got rewarded another egg.

Then they tracked down a couple of thieves like before and took them down and recovered two eggs.

"Great can we go now?" Dawn asked.

Soon they left that world and were about to go to the next one till they found Sean watching the woman in amusement as she tried to cast spells.

"Are you being a peeping Tom?" Dawn asked amused making him smirk.

"Please." Sean said before she casted a spell on a plant that backfired making her reverse the spell which made Sean chuckle.

Then she casted another spell on a bunny turning it into a large monster and jumped right next to her.

"Oh boy." Sarah said.

"We should help her." Sean said.

"Are you kidding me? She nearly toasted you." Dawn said.

"She was aiming at you squirt." Sean said before the monster bunny ate her making her yelp in surprise. That was the last straw as Sean jumped in and kicked the monster in the stomach forcing her out. Then she casted a spell on the monster reverting it back to a normal bunny that bounced on Sean's head. "HMPH!" Sean said flicking it off with ease.

"Uh thanks." The woman said.

"No problem." Sean said.

"Its good thing for you our brother was around." Dawn said.

"I can take care of myself." The woman said.

"Sure you can." Newt said.

"Like me to demonstrate?" The Woman asked casting a spell only for a butterfly to appear making her blush.

"Out of magic. How bout we give you a jump start." Dawns said.

"Hah! I'll deal with you later." The woman said running away.

"Hey why'd you have to scare her off?" Sean asked making them sigh in annoyance.

"Oh big brother." Sarah said.

"What?" Sean asked completely confused before the girls went through the next portal.

Spooky swamp

(Not gonna lie here. Worst level ever with those stupid Haiku lines or whatever you call them)

Now this world was really annoying not just because it was another swamp world but these creatures kept coming out of nowhere.

Of course they took them down without actually even trying.

Then there came a few challenges such helping two idiots who couldn't see where they were going to free two trapped eggs which Sheila had to help with.

Next one was more manageable and fun. Taking down a wizard who woke up after they lit up all the lamps outside. Defeating him was easy and fun.

Then of course as always Moneybags showed up by a door that wouldn't open unless they paid him and said it all in blood Haiku.

Needless to say this world sucked. (No shit!)

Once that was over they went to the next world

Enchanted towers

Now this place was more fun and amusing. Currently there was a giant statue of the sorceress in the center of the world.

"Talk about ugly." Dawn said.

"Yup." Sarah said before they lit up some rockets around and destroyed the statue and inside was an egg.

"Kinda of an odd place to put an egg don't you think?" Newt asked .

"I don't think it matters." Sarah said before spotting another portal and once they went inside they found a large skating arena.

"Whoa." Dawn said.

"Hey girls over here." Hunter said gaining their attention.

"There you are. Where'v you been?" Sarah asked.

"Testing out the coolest skating park in the history of skating parks. I'll give you girls a challenge. Practice around here and see what this place has to offer and then I'll give you an egg I found. And if you can beat me in stunts I'll give you another egg." Hunter said.

"Sounds fun." Dawn said.

Needless to say the girls won both eggs with ease.

"I can't believe it. What is it about the Kruger family that makes them so good at almost everything?" Hunter asked in disbelief.

"Pure luck." Dawn said grinning.

Now once they got all the eggs from this world it was time for the final world.

Bamboo Terrace

Now this place had a nice theme to it being Asian and all. However the locals were being terrorized by Rhynocs everywhere.

So naturally the girls defeated every Rhynoc and found some eggs.

Of course there were challenges.

One such challenge was defeating the Rhynocs before they could cause any serious harm to the locals.

And then chasing down yet another blue thief. (You know whats funny. I don't seem to recall a single blue thief in Ripto's rage. I wonder why that was)

And then finally making their way up a temple to retrieve yet another egg.

This place was easy compared to the other worlds in this land. (Which is true)

Then finally they got back to the ballon only to find Sean had invented another invention.

"Wow." Sarah said seeing him making a small helicopter.

"I had a lot of time on my hands. You girls use this. I'll meet you in the next land." Sean said as they left.

Meanwhile

"You stupid brat! I told you to do one simple mission." The Sorceress said to her apprentice.

"You think these guys are easy to defeat? We're talking about the Kruger family here. You know the ones who control the Universe." The woman said.

"I know who they are. That doesn't mean the girls are invincible like their brother. I'll take care of this myself." The sorceress said.

"These eggs can't be worth all this trouble." The woman said.

"Without the dragons our magic will vanish and so will your chances of being a SORCERESS!" The Sorceress yelled at her making her jump back. "Now then." The Sorceress said casting her magic on one of her minions and shockingly he turned into a much large terrifying monster compared to the last one. (You know whats funny in this. You don't see this scene in PS1 for some reason)

Back with the girls

"What in the world!" Dawn said seeing the giant monster. Suddenly Sargent Bird landed right next to them.

"My instincts told me the Sorceress would try something like this. My rocket launchers are useless against this beast but I can drop off ammunition." Bird said.

"Oh good lord." Sarah said annoyed.

To say this monster was really difficult to beat would be an understatement.

Eventually they had no choice but to use their Ghost Rider powers in order to kill it.

But even that still proved difficult. (I am not kidding. I just played this boss and it took me 8 tries to kill this bastard. When the Remastered version comes out I fucking dare you to play the second boss level and beat it under 8 lives)

"My god." Dawn said landing on her butt.

"Lets get out of here." Newt said as they left the arena.

Soon they landed in the next world and surprise the woman arrived vie rainbow.

"Listen girls. You have no idea the kinda trouble your in. The Sorceress is planning a trap for you. Just take the eggs you have and go. I promise I'll take care of the rest. Just take your friend and your brother before...I can't say it. Just go!" The woman yelled before vanishing.

"She must really be worried if she came to warn us in person." Sarah said.

Soon they looked throughout the area and found all the gems and eggs. One of which was in the belly of a whale of all things.

"Hello girls." Money bags said as they approached him.

"Whoa." Dawn said seeing the massive Yeti.

"Heh heh. Now this guy is a real prize. It took over 2 dozen Rhynocs to defeat him so you can believe his bail is not gonna be cheep." Moneybags said.

"Oh boy. How much?" Sarah asked.

"A thousand gems." Moneybags said making Newt and Dawn widen their eyes in shock.

"WHAT!" Dawn yelled before Sarah handed him the gems.

"Good business as usual girls." Money bags said letting him out.

"AH the first rejuvenating breath of freedom. With the humility of three noble humans." Bentley said.

"Oh it was no big deal." Sarah said.

"Indeed after all I was the one who let you out." Moneybags said acting like Luthor.

"Why you no good little..." Bentley said enraged.

"Now wait a minute!" Moneybags said in alarm before crying out in pain as Bentley started beating him with his club.

"One more perhaps?"Bentley asked.

"At least." Dawn said before he smacked him out a wall.

"Please do come visit when you have the time." Bentley said before leaving.

"Huh. I can already tell he's gonna be useful." Sarah said before they went underwater and into the first portal.

Lost Fleet

"Ok I already hate this place." Dawn said seeing Rhynocs dressed as Ghosts and what not.

This wolds enemies were a little tricky to deal with at first but soon enough the girls managed to defeat them and found some eggs with ease.

Of course there were challenges like using a sub to destroy underwater Rhynocs in a lake of acid.(I have no idea how the even works)

Then they found Hunter and took down a gang of Rhynocs on skateboards.

Of course all this was easy.

Once they got back however something happened.

Sean was working on a new transport for the girls when he spotted a red button outside.

"Hmm." Sean said before pressing it and a trap door opened beneath him. "AHHH!" Sean yelled as he fell into a cage while the Sorceress laughed.

"Did you girls hear something?" Dawn asked.

"Nope." Sarah said before they went to the next world.

Frozen Altars

"UGH! Not another cold world!" Dawn yelled in annoyance.

Now this world was really messed up for one specific reason.

Apparently the locals stole magic from the sorceress to make their snowmen come to life.

However that backfired and now they were vicious monsters.

Of course since the girls had powers of fire they easily took care of this problem.

Bentley arrived and helped out with a rogue Yeti problem who stole two dragon eggs and won with ease. (That part of this level was probably my favorite)

Then they had to pay Money Bags again to play a unique game of Hockey using cats of all things. (This part was also one of my favorites)

Then it was time to head back.

Soon they headed for the next world

Charmed Ridge

"Ooh fairies." Dawn said looking at the flying fairies.

Now this world unlike the others due to obvious reason was full of magic.

"I thought the dragon worlds here had no magic left?" Newt asked.

"Maybe with all the eggs we found the Magic must be coming back." Sarah said.

"Good cause If worlds are like this I want it to stay like this." Dawn said.

Soon enough they found all the dragon eggs and ran into Moneybags again requesting money to use magic to pull down a bridge.

"You know of these days I'm going to kick his sorry behind and get my money back." Dawn said.

"Same here." Newt said.

"Yup." Sarah said as they left.

Meanwhile

Sean sat patiently in his cage before the woman approached him with an apple in hand.

"I figured you'd might be hungry." The woman said.

"Thank you." Sean said taking the apple. "By the way you got a name?" Sean asked.

"Anck-Su-Namun." Anak-Su-Namun said.

"Mind If I call you Namun? Sounds more cute." Sean said making her blush but smiled.

"Sure. Listen I'm really sorry about this. But you left us no other choice." Namun said.

"Well, What were we supposed to do? Leave the eggs and tell the bad news to our friends who put their lives on the line every time a Kaiju comes out of the breach?" Sean asked.

"You just don't understand. If we don't bring Dragons back to our world all our magic will be lost." Namun said.

"Wait rewind. What do you mean bring them back?" Sean asked. "Did Dragons used to live here?" Sean asked.

"Yes. This was the original home for the dragons. But a long time ago the sorceress banished them to the other side of the world over an argument she can't remember about. What she didn't realize was that dragons were the source of all our magic." Namun said.

"So why not ask them to come back? Can't be that hard." Sean asked.

"I wish it was that simple." Namun said before leaving.

Meanwhile back with the girls in the next world

Firework factory (Real level name)

Now this world was completely different compared to the other worlds.

Full of Ninjas and artificial dragons made of fireworks.

Needless to say this world was both fun and annoying for the girls.

"You know other than the ones we know I always hated Ninjas." Dawn said.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Cause they always blend into the shadows to perfect." Dawn said before they went back and found a large rocket.

"Well, the next invention is here but wheres he?" Sarah asked.

"Probably busy. Lets go." Newt said.

Meanwhile

"Thats it I've had enough. I'm going to create a monster to kill those girls and smash all the dragons!" The Sorceress yelled having enough of the girls interference.

"Uh won't that kill the dragons?" Namun asked.

"It doesn't matter! As long as I can still collect their wings." The sorceress said shocking her.

"WHAT! All this time you've wanted them for their wings?" Namun yelled in disbelief.

"Of course you insolent girl. I need them for a spell so I can live forever!" The Sorceress yelled.

"A spell?" Namun asked.

"What did you think I was going to do with all those dragons? Open a zoo?" The Sorceress asked getting one of her minions to laugh.

"You said keeping them in our world was enough. You never said you had to kill them." Namun said in anger.

"I don't have to. I just stops them from wriggling so much." The Sorceress said.

"Your terrible. I can't believe I ever listened to you." Namun said leaving.

"Stupid insolent brat. I'll deal with her once I finish off those little brats. Now where was I? Ah yes." The Sorceress said before looking at her minion who laughed earlier making him look nervous.

And of course

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Dawn yelled in shock seeing the giant flying monster that was bigger than the last boss. (Compared to the second boss this one is actually easy to beat believe it or not)

And then they saw Bentley approach them.

"I fear this might be our last battle girls. The Sorceress has really outdone herself this time." Bentley said.

"Any advice?" Sarah asked.

"I can drop of weapons and ammunition that can help you destroy this monster. But the rest is up to you I'm afraid." Bentley said.

Now unlike last time this monster was easy to beat despite the fact it kept puking up other enemies to fight including replicas of the first boss.

But soon enough thy managed to beat this monster sending him into the pool of green liquid.

Meanwhile

Sean still waited patiently in his cage before Namun walked over to him.

"Hello. Bring anymore food?" Sean asked.

"Theres no time for that. We have to stop the sorceress she's gonna kill all the dragon hatchlings." Namun said.

"Whoa wait a minute. What do you mean kill them? I thought you needed them to bring magic back to this world." Sean said.

"Thats what I thought at first. But apparently she just needs their wings for a spell." Namun said before the Cage dissolved into nothing. "Huh? Wait you could have done that hours ago. Why now?" Namun asked.

"A wise man waits patiently. And good thing to cause I know whats she planning." Sean said as they left.

Soont the girls arrived at the last world where Namun waited for them.

"Listen girls I'm on your side now. The sorceress is planning to kill all the hatchlings so she can take their wings for a spell. If you can find the rest of the Dragon eggs I can open the door to her lair." Namun said.

"Well that should be easy." Dawn said before she vanished.

So soon enough they found the eggs and the gems in this world before they ran into money bags again.

"Girls take a look at this. It's a real live space monkey action figure. I'd love to let him out but..." Moneybags tried to say.

"How much?" Sarah asked.

"1,300 gems." Moneybags said making Dawn widen her eyes in shock.

"WHAT! Thats even more than Bentley!" Dawn yelled.

"Sorry girls thats my offer." Moneybags said before Sarah handed him the gems. "Hmph. You always had a soft spot for little creatures." MoneyBags said before he let the Monkey out who started cheering.

"Thanks girls! Say have you ever seen a bear dance?" Agent 9 asked making Moneybags nervous.

"No." Dawn said knowing where this was going.

"Well, it's your lucky day. Check this out!" Agent 9 said shooting Moneybags feet making him yell in pain before running away.

"Oh that was perfect." Dawn said.

"If you need my help fighting the sorceress don't be afraid to ask. But right now I've got to clean up my home. Later!" Agent 9 said bolting.

Now then they went to the next world.

Crystal Islands

Now to say this world lived up to its name was an understatement.

Even the creatures around here were crystal.

The reason for this was because the locals stole some of the sorceress magic that backfired on them.

Idiots.

And the worst part was Moneybags showing up asking for more gems to extend a bridge. (Oy)

Nonetheless they managed to get all the eggs and left.

(I'm going to be an asshole and skip the other three levels since you all get the idea)

Soon the three headed for the door where their brother waited for them.

"All right girls nice going...Hey wait a minute." Sean said.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"There are at least three missing eggs." Sean said.

"Well we searched everywhere." Dawn said.

"The Sorceress must have them. Go on inside and take her down. I've got complete faith in ya." Sean said as they headed inside

Inside

"ARGH! I've had enough of you three meddling brats!" The Sorceress yelled in annoyance.

"Wow she is ugly." Dawn said before Agent nine dropped down in front of them.

"YEEEHAAAW! Time to kick some sorceress butt!" Agent 9 said.

"Got any advice?" Sarah asked.

"Sure just let me drop down some weapons from above. That will give you girls an edge to defeat her. Good luck!" Agent 9 said rushing over to the outside.

Now unlike the other bosses they fought she was proving her title as Sorceress.

But with the four of them attacking her together they managed to overpower her and threw her into the lava making her scream before the egg she was using came off her staff.

"Finally!" Dawn yelled as they left.

However if they had stayed they would have noticed a blue hand coming out of the lava. (Who the hell survives that shit at skin contact?)

Later

"Girls you've just defeated the sorceress. Rescued the Dragon eggs. And restored freedom to the lost dragon words. What do you plan to do next? Perhaps a nice vacation in Dragon shores? Hmm?" Bentley asked making Sarah giggle.

"You're a real comedian Bentley." Sarah said making him chuckle before bursting out in laughter. "Besides we got two more eggs to find. Plus Sean seems to have disappeared again so we should go look for him. You haven seen him have you?" Sarah asked.

"Huh? Me? Oh no. If I do happen to encounter him however I will most certainly inform you at once." Bentley said as they left.

In Agent nine's world

"It's a funny thing girls. I adjusted Avalar's portals to take me to the dragon worlds. But somehow I ended up here. Maybe my coordinates are out of date." Professor said.

"By thousands of years." Dawn said.

"That would explain why the book was so cheep." Professor said to Elora.

"So now that your done saving the world again. Are you gonna visit us in Avalar?" Elora asked.

"Yeah sure. But we still have two missing eggs and well now our brother has disappeared again." Sarah said.

"Did you say Sean? Well, hey I can help I just saw him sneak off with..." Agent Nine tried to say.

"Uh Agent nine isn't that a Rhynoc over in those bushes?" Professor asked.

"A Rhynoc? Ooh! Let me at him!" Agent Nine said going full warrior mode.

"Uh. I'm sure Sean is in good hands." Professor said before Elora kicked him. "I mean I'm sure he will turn up soon." Professor corrected his words.

"Promise you'll come visit Avalar soon ok?" Elora asked as they left.

Sheila's world

"Now how many tomes have I told you not to tease that moose?" Shiela asked her friends Billy and Bobby with the former stuck in a wall.

"It was Billy's idea. Uh yeah!" Bobby said nervously.

"Is that true Billy?" Sheila asked but only got muffled words. "Hold that thought Billy." Sheila said seeing Sarah and her sisters. "Girls. Great to see ya." Sheila said.

"Hi Sheila. We've been looking for Sean all day. Have you seen him?" Sarah asked making her giggle.

"Sorry Sarah. Sean made me promise not to tell you where they went." Sheila said.

"THEY!" The girls yelled.

"You didn't hear anything from me." Sheila said amused.

"Oh no. Not again." Dawn said.

Firework Factory world

Sean and Anck-Su-Namun were on the castle enjoying the fireworks that Sargent Bird fired into the air before she kissed him making him chuckle.

"It's a sad sight Newt. A Noble warrior constantly falls victim to the plague of love. Just look away." Dawn said.

"Well, I guess well, have to find the rest of the dragon eggs by ourselves." Sarah said before Elora walked next to them.

"Come on girls. Take a little break. Let's watch the show." Elora said as they enjoyed the fireworks.

Later

"You are unbelievable." Dawn said to Sean who smirked.

"I can't help it. She's got that Egyptian look on her. And our family is originally from Egypt." Sean said making Sarah and Newt giggle.

"By the way where is she?" Newt asked.

"Oh. That reminds me. See that portal over there?" Sean asked pointing to a lone portal in the distance. "Once you find one more egg meet us there." Sean said before walking away.

"Wonder whats thats about?" Sarah asked before they spotted money bags on the bridge.

"What are you up to now?" Dawn asked.

"Oh don't worry girls I won't be needing anymore of your money." Moneybags said making them widen their eyes. "Now don't look so surprised. I found one of the dragon eggs and I'm going to sell it in Avalar for a fortune." Moneybags said before they glared at him. "Uh. Why are you looking at me like that?" Money bags said. (My number one favorite part of the whole video game)

Needless to say they beat him up real good and got back their gems.

"Thats it I give up!" Moneybags yelled running away to save what little money he had left.

Now that they had another egg they went through the last portal.

Super Bonus round!

"Whoa!" Dawn yelled seeing all the cool stuff here before Namun landed beside them.

"Sean said you would like this place. He's been working on some new invention for you girls. Have a look around. Once your done meet us by the door with the tower above it." Namun said before vanishing.

(You know whats funny here. I played this game since I was a little kid about maybe 5 or 6 and I never once got to this level since I thought defeating the Sorceress was the final level. This is a much better prize compared to what happens if you get every Gem and Orb in the last game)

Now to say this place had a lot of challenges would be correct like using an underwater sub to blast Rhynocs.

Racing a group of Yeti's with Hunter.

And then finally defeating a group of flying space sheep.

Soon as they were done with all this they went to the last door.

Shockingly however though the Sorceress was in here.

"I don't know how the hell she survived her last battle against you girls. Getting thrown in Lave should kill you." Sean said.

"Well she's not exactly normal." Sarah said.

"True. Listen I've made these flying saucer to help you against her. But the rest is up to you." Sean said as they got on.

Now this time it really was a challenge.

It took who knows how long before they finally took down the Sorceress with her crashing into the purple Ooze. And there was no way she could recover from that this time. Now they finally had all 150 eggs.

Later

Goro held up a baby dragon in hand while Dawn with one on her shoulders ran over to Kitana.

"Aw." Kitana said picking the baby up.

"A congratulations are in order. Not only did you all recover the eggs but restored order to the Original Dragon home." Raiden said impressed by how far the girls have come in a few short months.

"I told you they were more than ready." Sean said with an egg in hand.

 **Authors Note: Sorry this took so long. I had to play the full game in order to write about it again. Now Next Chapter is year of the Dragonfly. Juniors first Birthday party. Now then Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW IF YOU LOVE SPYRO THE DRAGON SERIES! I** **can't wait till the remastered version comes out on PS4 And Xbox One!**


	84. Enter the Dragonfly

Chapter 84 Enter the Dragonfly

Above in the sky was a large float of the sorceress.

"WHOOOOOOA!" Hunter yelled in shock making everyone laugh.

"It's a float ya moron." Sean said laughing his ass off.

Today was finally Junior's first birthday.

Held in the spirit world in the former lost Dragon world.

Needless to say this party was big.

"Man look at this place." Turok said looking around seeing everyone in the Legion at the party.

"Hey I said I would make sure Junior's birthday party was the best of the century and I meant it. Oh that reminds me." Sean said pulling out the dragon egg he had a week ago.

"Wait you still have that?" Sarah asked.

"A little present for Junior." Sean said placing the egg in front oh his son.

"Huh?" Junior said before the egg began to crack open revealing a purple Dragon. (Oh like none of you saw this coming.)

"Aw." Dawn said as the purple dragon got closer to Junor before curling up into a ball. Also all around the area were the other baby dragons that hatched a week ago with little baby dragon flies.

"They sure look happy don't they?" Hunter said.

"Well, it's not every day a dragon gets its dragonfly." Sean said.

"I was under the impression That Dragons lay eggs every 12 years or so." Stein said.

"Normally yes but since they've been cut off from the physical world they haven't laid eggs in thousands of years. Hence the reason we have so many new dragons in one go." Sean said.

However suddenly something crashed down to the ground.

"Oh what now?" Cisco asked before impossibly Ripto still alive along with two creatures that looked like Crush and Gulp appeared.

"So we meet again little brats. I'm back and I'm stronger than ever!" Ripto said.

"Who are you calling little Shorty? No one invited the likes of you. This is an invitation only party." Sarah said.

"Very clever. You know the three of you should join me. We would make a great team." Ripto said making them snort.

"Yeah right." Dawn said.

"What do you want this time?" Sarah asked.

"Hmm. Now what do I want? Thats a good question and I'm so glade you asked little brat. Since dragons are bringing up their numbers again I thought perhaps Dragonflies." Ripto said before laughing like mad as all the dragonflies vanished. Then Ripto tried to blast them but nothing happened making him blink. "Well that wasn't supposed to happen but...You see without the dragonflies the dragons are nothing. Soon the Dragon homelands will be mine." Ripto said about to leave when his portal vanished making him blink.

"Bub." Sean said gaining his attention and widened his eyes seeing every hero behind him. "This is my oldest son's very first birthday. And you are ruining it. Where did you send the dragonflies?" Sean asked as his armor and mask appeared.

"Uh. Let me correct that." Ripto said in urgency trying to summon them back but couldn't. "Uh. Thats not supposed to happen." Ripto said before screaming as he was obliterated by a beam of light from Sean's palm.

"Great where did he send them?" Sarah asked.

"I think I have an idea." Namun said as they ran inside the castle.

And inside they found a yellow dragonfly.

"Sparx." Sarah said as they rushed to him. Now this dragonfly was for the purple dragon Junior was given.

"Ok thats one now where are the others?" Sean asked.

"I think they got scattered across the other worlds by accident. Thankfully though I have a solution for that." Namun said before she encased Dawn in a large bubble making her float before it popped.

"Whoa! What did you do that for?" Dawn asked annoyed.

"Drat. That didn't go as I planed. I'm still learning you know. Here's the thing about that Ghost Rider power of yours. Theres more than one ability then just fire and the power to burn souls and enhanced strength. There are also elemental powers like lightning and frost. But those powers are lost inside scared stones. Find the stones and bring them to the ancient dragon statue and that will give you and every other Ghost Rider powers that have been lost for thousands of years." Namun said.

"Like that bubble power you used." Sarah said.

"Exactly." Namun said.

"Wait. How do you know this?" Sean asked since he's never heard of this before.

"Most Ghost Riders are chosen from a Ghost Rider Spirit. Others are bloodlines like yours and Turok's. And since the Spirit world has been disconnected from the physical world for thousands of years." Namun said.

"The other powers we had have also been lost." Sean said.

"Exactly." Namun said.

"Right let's go." Sarah said.

"Are we ever going to get a day off?" Dawn asked.

Hours later

(One of you kept saying my Spyro Chapters are lame and I agree since it's much more fun to play the games rather than read them so I'm gonna speed through this to get to the Chapter you've been waiting for. The Legion vs the Regime. Infinite warfare to be exact)

Soon enough the girls found all the dragonflies and all the stones giving them back long lost powers that have been forgotten for thousands of years.

"Nice work girls." Sean said as Junior held his pet Dragon. "Got a name picked out buddy?" Sean asked making Junior giggle.

"Spyro." Junior said making Sean and Diana laugh before the later picked up her son.

"Happy Birthday Junior." Diana said kissing his cheek making him giggle.

Days later

Sean was in his office going over various reports on the monitor with a cable attached to his head. Having been given the remaining gifts the General Left behind his mind was more advanced then ever before.

"Never fails to creep me out." Talbot said seeing the cable in his head making Sean chuckle before it detached.

"You'll get used to it in time. Any new reports?" Sean asked about the Regime.

"Nothing. You know you'd think after that goddamned stunt Luthor pulled they would launch a full scale invasion." Talbot said.

"Well, He probably wants it to be a fair fight. After all he said he wanted to kill me where everyone could see. And considering Luthor had me in hiding he can't exactly have everyone watching when a maniac controls the world." Sean said.

"True. Still I got this feeling he's going to attack soon." Talbot said.

Meanwhile

"LAME BRAIN!" Freddy yelled blasting one of his subordinates into dust. "I'll remind all of you one last time. I am in charge of the Regime by the order of Thanos and Darkseid! My word is law around here!" Freddy yelled in annoyance. Constantly his subordinates were begging to finally start a war with the Legion. Well, the lower ranked grunts were anyway. His lieutenants on the other hand were far more patient. Even his right hand man Makarov was willing to wait years before the war started.

"How much longer must we wait though?" ShockBlast asked. After yet another defeat at the hands of the Autobots and Decepticons ShockBlast was recruited into the Regime with his forces.

"Patience my friends. I already have a plan in motion. The very moment I get the signal we launch a full scale invasion on Earth. And my brother will finally pay for killing my mother!" Freddy yelled holding a holographic image of Earth before crushing it.

 **Authors Note: Sorry this was short but like one of you said my Spyro Chapters were lame since it's more fun to play a game and not read about it. Still it had a purpose for Juniors birthday party and now he has Spyro as a pet and partner. Now next Chapter is the one you've all be waiting for. The final confrontation between Sean and Freddy. Legion vs Regime. Light vs Darkness. Will Thanos show up for the first time in forever. Thats a surprise. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW IF YOU ARE DYING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Oh and one little spoiler. A lot of people are coming to the party. Bye.**


	85. Legion Vs Regime! Good vs Evil!

Chapter 85 Legion vs Regime, Good vs Evil!

It's been a couple of weeks since Junior's first birthday party. During that same time the Legions defenses were up and running.

Powerful cannons were placed around the world capable of destroying a capital ship in one go. Also during that time Earths fleet was up to speed due to the technological marvels of the Forerunners.

However surprisingly enough new members have joined the legion. One such group of members would be the league of assassins led by Ra Al Ghul. He saw the Legion was actually bringing order to the universe by any means necessary.

Another group would be the Lanterns. The Guardians saw the Legion as an end to all chaos and a beginning of stability in the universe.

However lately theres been one concern over everything else. The Regime. Lately they've been attacking small outposts that while held no strategic value were still concerning.

Currently Sean was talking to an old friend. Nick Reyes. Just recently another outpost was attacked by the Regime.

"What is Riah?" Reyes asked as that was the last thing recorded before the cams stopped working.

"Unclear. The Regime as of the last 2 weeks have only been attacking small outposts. My guess it their up to something." Sean said in his armor. "The united nations have been notified of this and they believe they'll make demands." Sean said making him scoff.

"The Regime doesn't make demands they just do whatever they want. They executed three men and shot down a pilot." Reyes said.

"Lane sent them there to secure any valuable intel and thankfully there wasn't." Sean said.

"Sean, That facility is a black site. How the hell did they even get into that sector without raising an alarm?" Reyes asked.

"My brother is a lot like me. He knows how to make plans." Sean said.

"Sean, That operation required a full assault team not a four man team." Reyes said.

"Nick." Sean said gaining his attention. "I fully agree but the facility was not strategically valuable. There was no point in sending in an invasion if there was nothing valuable to it." Sean said walking towards the window.

"Who else knows about this?" Reyes asked.

"Right now?" Sean asked opening the window showing outside a full fleet of Earth Cruisers outside on a parade as today the Legion was fully functional after a month of repairing the governments of the world.

"Yes now." Nick asked.

"You and everyone else in the legion. Messages were sent to everyone when it happened." Sean said looking at his growing government that was making a difference in the universe.

"Sean, this is a deliberate act of aggression. We should be there out on patrol not throwing a parade." Reyes said.

"Oh but today is special. The Legion has finally made a great impact on the universe. We're officially a new government that solves the problems of the universe." Sean said. "Besides we don't even know where to strike since we have no idea where they are." Sean said.

"So we do nothing?" Reyes asked.

"Believe me my instincts are aligned with yours indefinitely. However we still serve Earth's government...For now." Sean said.

"For now?" Reyes asked confused making him chuckle.

"After the stunt Luthor pulled the governments of the world are still concerned were not ready for war. All it would take is one more incident before the Legion has complete control of the world forever." Sean said taking a seat.

"Another incident? Like another invasion." Reyes said.

"Well, that would help." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Maybe. But still why don't we try attacking them now? We could have half the Legion search the entire universe in under a day." Reyes said.

"Not saying we couldn't. But right now this is a special day for the Legion. We worked hard for four years and now people no longer have to keep their identities hidden from the world. Crime is down to almost zero percent. I say we earned this day." Sean said before the monitor turned on showing a female petty officer.

"Commander. E3N is on the roof waiting for you." The petty officer said.

"Thank you." Sean said before her image vanished.

"What is E3N?" Reyes asked making him smirk and stood up.

"Come see for yourself." Sean said as they left the office where they found Salter waiting for them.

"How many?" Salter asked.

"Four all KIA." Reyes said.

"Sir forgive me but this parade shit is nonsense. We should be out there looking for the Regime." Salter said.

"I don't disagree. But this is a special day for the Legion." Sean said opening the doors to the roof where other soldiers from earth gathered to watch the cruisers.

"Got to admit. This is one hell of a fleet in just a short month." Reyes said.

"The Legion spares no expense. Now our fleet is combined with the rest of the legion." Sean said before a drop ship landed next to them. Sean opened the door and inside the ship was a robot waiting for them.

"Commander Kruger." The Robot said pulling him in.

"What the hell?" Salter asked.

"I think we found E3N." Reyes said.

"Bingo. First class Petty officer third division." Sean said.

"Call me Ethen sir." Ethen said.

"This a special project for the Legion or one of your personal ones?" Reyes asked.

"A little of both." Sean said before Admiral Raines got on.

"Now that you've met our special addition to the Legion we can head to the ceremony." Raines said as they took off.

"You kept this project well under the radar Sean." Reyes said.

"I like to surprise people every now and then." Sean said.

"We're revealing him at the ceremony." Raines said.

"You know I get stage fright, right, Sir?" Ethen said.

"You got feelings Ethen?" Salter asked.

"I do actually. I carry the brain of a human farmer." Ethen said.

"Holy shit. Are you serious?" Salter asked.

"No, M'am. Not at all." Ethen said making Sean and Raines chuckle.

"He got you Lieutenant." Sean said.

"Did not." Salter said as they flew over large guns.

"AATIS guns. A little insurance policy I created incase the Rail gun platforms and the Energon Grid failed us." Sean said.

"Earth's Iron shield. Major firepower." Ethen said.

However suddenly something unexpected happened. The AATIS guns began to follow them.

"Sir?" Ethen said.

"What is it?" Sean asked.

"The AATIS guns. They appear to be tracking our ships." Ethan said.

"Wait what?" Sean said in alarm before the guns started firing at them and the cruisers.

"We're hit!" Reyes yelled as the Pilot got hit with Shrapnel.

"Can't control her!" Salter yelled trying to pilot the gun ship.

"Regime cruisers inbound!" Ethen yelled.

"Shit! Brace!" Sean yelled as they crashed. "Shit how could that happen?" Sean asked kicking the door open. Looking around he saw Regime troops taken out by the Flash and Green arrow.

"The hell just happened?" Green arrow asked.

"The Regime has control of our AATIS guns! We need to get to the tower and take back control or they'll destroy the fleet." Sean said.

They quickly rushed to the tower before they saw Regime cruisers in the air landing troops for invasion.

"The Regime planed this." Green Arrow said firing his arrows at a few troops.

"This would have taken years to do. They might have had a sleeper agent inside without any of us even knowing." Ethen said.

"Thats a distinct possibility. My brother and I are a lot alike. We both make plans that are nearly flawless." Sean said before two blasters materialized out of thin air before he started blasting the Regime.

"Look out!" Flash yelled as one of the Legions cruisers crashed.

"AH SHIT!" Sean yelled as a wave of smoke engulfed the street.

"Group up!" Reyes yelled as the smoke cleared.

"We need to get to that tower and now." Raines said.

"I know." Sean said before Deathstroke and Blade dropped down next to them.

"It's a bloody slaughter out here." Blade said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Sean said before pods began to crash land next to them showing new Super Battle Droids.

"I got this." Flash said as he used his speed to tear them apart.

"Why are they attacking us?" Ethen asked.

"My brother has been trying to take control for years. Whoever controls Earth controls the universe." Sean said

"He knew our whole fleet would be here." Salter said.

"He was waiting for this kind of opportunity." Reyes said.

"No shit." Sean said before he kicked down a door finding more Legion troops inside.

"There you are." Reznov said as he, Hellboy, Julia and Batman walked over to them.

"Where are the others?" Sean asked.

"Everywhere. We're spreed to thin." Batman said.

"We need to recapture the tower to take back control of the ATTIS guns." Raines said.

"Our boys are waiting orders." Hellboy said.

"Then lets get this done." Sean said.

Soon enough the Legion led a charge on the tower.

"GO GO GO!" Marcus yelled as he used his lancer on one of the Locust before he used the chainsaw on it.

"On the right!" Price yelled firing at a few Regime troops.

"Look out! RPG!" Sandman yelled as they nearly got hit.

Sean levitated Regime troops off the ground before crushing them. However suddenly a blast occurred next to him making him turn and saw Apocalypse.

"Oh hell." Sean said.

"It's been a long time boy." Apocalypse said before they both got into fighting position.

"Get into the tower and take back control of our ATTIS guns before they destroy the fleet!" Sean yelled as he and Apocalypse fought one another.

"Right." Reyes said as he and his men rushed into the tower.

"Ethen we need eyes on in that room." Raines said.

"On it sir." Ethen said showing them footage inside showing them that five Regime troops were inside with someone else.

"Only half of the fleet is left. The Earth part of the Legion is finished. Commencing self destruction sequence." The man said entering the codes.

"Ethen!" Reyes yelled getting him to bust though the door and the Legion took out the Regime troops and stopped the destruction sequence.

"What I miss?" Sean asked dragging the body of Apocalypse behind him.

"Nothing much." Reyes said.

"Lets see now." Sean said taking the mask off of the mystery person reveling himself to be Zartan. "Oh that explains everything. No wonder this went off so perfect. Zartan is a master is disguise." Sean said making him chuckle.

"You only prolonged the inevitable. Soon the Regime will control the planet and then the entire universe." Zartan said.

"Get him out of here." Sean said getting his troops to do just that.

"We need to get in the air." Reyes said.

"Fighters are already on the way." Sean said as they rushed outside where three Jets flew down to them.

"Ethen, Your with Reyes. We need to get the Regime out of our airspace till the rest of the Legion can arrive." Sean said getting in his jet.

"Let's give'm hell." Reyes said as they flew above the city.

"Damn." Sean said seeing the destruction. "Head into Orbit. I want these bastards off my planet." Sean said preparing the engines.

"Roger that." Salter said before they flew up into the atmosphere.

"Let's give them a fight they won't soon forget." Sean said as they flew towards the enemy.

Soon the enemy fleet was destroyed in no time at all.

"Score one for the Legion." Salter said.

"We need to regroup. Plan a counter attack." Sean said.

"Uh sir? I think we have incoming!" Ethen yelled as a massive destroyer appeared with a large cannon on top.

"Shit!" Sean yelled before it started destroying the fleet.

"Sean Look out!" Reyes yelled before Sean's fighter was hit.

"Shit!" Sean yelled before ejecting before it blew. "My suit can supply me oxygen. Don't worry about me get..." Sean tried to say.

(Insert Super Battle from Battleship soundtrack)

Suddenly unexpectedly hundreds of cruisers appeared.

"What the!" Salter yelled in shock before they started firing at the super destroyer.

"Focus all attention on that carrier." Sean said before two men in Mandanlorian armor flew over to him.

"Easy sir we got ya." One of the Mandalorians said before they carried him to a ship.

"Retribution is heading for an intercept course." Gator said on the comms.

"Thats a negative. Fall back!" Reyes yelled.

"Captain's orders." Gator said before Retributions collided with the carrier.

"No!" Salter yelled.

"Captain Alder gave us an opening! Fire on that damn cruiser now!" Sean yelled.

"Roger that sir." Gator said as the last remaining Cruisers from Earth fired at the carrier before it bolted. Once that was done the three landed on the ship.

"Thanks for the assist." Sean said.

"No problem. We'll meet up on the cruiser." One of the men said before flying away.

(End Song here)

Sean made his way to the cockpit finding a few people. One was a human with white skin brown hair and brown eyes. The next was a man with grey skin blue eyes and had red markings on his body. The next was a woman with green skin red and brown hair with dark eyes. The next was a woman with white skin wide dark eyes and uh some things on her head. (What are those things again?) The Next was actually a Raccoon like person. Then there was a small creature with a wood like appearance and finally was a woman with blue and purple skin and had mechanical parts on her body.

"Who are you?" Sean asked.

"We're the Guardians of the galaxy big guy." The Raccoon said surprising Sean.

"A talking Raccoon." Sean said making him sigh.

"Why does everyone have to say that?" The Raccoon said making Sean chuckle.

"It's just a tittle. Names Peter Quil. These are my partners Drax, Gamora, Mantis, Rocket, Groot and Nebula. We came as soon as we found out your brother was planning an attack on Earth." Quil said.

"And everyone else that came with you? I already know about the Mandalorians." Sean asked.

"All part of the universe. Taking a stand against the Dark Rider. Everyone knows exactly what he's capable of." Drax said.

"Yeah no shit. Land this ship on Retribution. I need to have a word with Captain Alder about ramming his ship into the enemy." Sean said.

"You got it." Quil said piloting the ship to the cruiser.

Soon they landed in the hanger before they went inside.

"Thought we lost ya there." Reyes said.

"You should know me by now Nick. I'm not that easy to kill." Sean said before they went to the commander center seeing dozens of troops injured or dead.

"Damn." Rocket said. "All this happened during the crash?" Rocket asked.

"Could have been a lot worse." A man that was known as a Kree said who also had some red metal fin on his head.

"Hey Yondu." Quil said.

"I know you. Yondu Udonta. A leader of the Ravagers." Sean said.

"Got that right son. Every single one of us decided to help out. Like it better if we have freedom rather then be forced into slavery." Yondu said.

"We need all the help we can get. About more than half of our fleet just got hammered." Salter said before Sean pulled some debris out of the way to the commander center and slammed the door open.

"Wheres Alder?" Sean asked before he spotted a body bag and opened it revealing Alder making him sigh. "Damnit old man." Sean said before closing it.

"Sorry sir. He died with the ship." Omar said as two Ravagers took the body away.

"Who has the right to command the ship now?" Sean asked.

"Well, Technically that would be lieutenant Reyes." Gator said.

"Military council is on the line commander." Boats said.

"Put them through." Sean said.

Suddenly the Military council appeared on the screens which consisted of Tom, Lane, Ross, Talbot, Shepherd, Eiling, Packard, Richland, Briggs, Hoffman, Raines and Blake.

"Nice to see we have some new allies to join us." Tom said.

"Rather live in freedom rather then fear sir." Yondu said.

"Let us be clear about our current situation. We are now officially at war with the Regime. More than half our fleet from Earth was destroyed in a single day. Due to Captain Alder's use of force and our allies arriving the enemy was forced to retreat. At this time however only Tigress, Retribution, Spirit of Fire and Infinity are our only ships available for war." Lane said.

"Our course of action is buy Earth more time till we can rebuild our fleet." Ross said.

"I thought the Legion had thousands of ships?" A female Mandalorian in pink armor said.

"We do as a whole. However Earth is just now beginning to build its own after the stunt Luthor pulled two months ago." Talbot said.

"What about Lunar Gateway?" Sean asked.

"Still under attack. And we need that port to help supply us with parts needed to rebuild our fleet." Briggs said.

"As of right now the Legion has full control over the Earth." Richland said.

"Good. Lets get that port back." Sean said as the transmission ended.

Soon enough they arrived at the moon.

"Here's the plan. We drop in and take out Regime troops. I also have to warn people there might be civilians down there along with cost guard troops." Sean said.

"Nothing we can't handle." The pink armored Mandalorian said.

"You got a name?" Sean asked before she took off her helmet. She had tan skin orange and blue hair and brown eyes.

"Sabine Wren." Sabine said.

"Well, Sabine you're riding with me." Sean said making her smile.

"Thought you'd never ask." Sabine said.

"Whats your assignment drone?" Omar asked Ethen.

"Is there a problem here?" Sean asked.

"Yeah I got one. We're about to fly into enemy territory and the captain is bringing along a drone." Omar said before Sean glared at him and walked over to him. "Uh sir?" Omar asked a little intimidated.

"Back off. Ethen is a friend and good solider. You got problems then I suggest you GET OVER IT!" Sean yelled.

"Uh yes sir." Omar said.

"All right lets move out." Sean said as he got on a truck.

"This should be fun." Quil said.

"All right get read to drop in five four three two one." Gator said opening the gates before they drove out.

"Look out!" Rocket yelled as they nearly got hit from an RPG.

"We need to crash into the station." Omar said.

"Do it." Sean said before they drove up into a glass window and crashed in before the window sealed shut.

"Well, that was fun." Ethen said pulling Sean up.

"Lets get this over with." Sean said.

The Legion fought against the Regime trying to clear them out. However unexpectedly Darth Maul and two Sith warriors appeared.

"Oh great." Sean said before they activated their lightsabers and charged at him.

Sean pulled out the blades of Chaos and killed the two paws with ease before Maul charged at him and their blades clashed.

"I've been waiting to kill you for some time. You weak pathetic..." Maul tried to say before he gasped in pain as a blade went right through him from behind making him look and see Nebula and Gamora. "The daughters...Of Thanos." Maul said before Sean grabbed his neck and snapped it.

"You two are Thanos's daughters?" Sean asked.

"Adopted. And we don't follow him anymore after the things he's done to us." Nebula said.

"I can understand that." Sean said.

Soon enough they made it into the hanger where four fighters were at.

"Allright lets go." Sean said.

"Now this is my kinda fun." Rocket said getting in the back with Quil.

"I want those enemy fighters out of my airspace." Sean said as Sabine got in the back with him.

"Roger that." Omar said as he went with Salter while Ethen went with Reyes.

"Lets fly." Rocket said as Quil flew off along with the others.

Soon they went to the Regime cruiser and left their fighters.

"Plant a charge." Sean said.

"Roger." Ethen said planting a charge on the glass before it exploded sending a large number of Regime troops out the window before they entered and shut the window before restoring gravity.

"So we gonna destroy this ship or what?" Rocket asked.

"Not yet. First things first. Acquire any and all useful information from this ship and any weapons we can use against them." Sean said.

"I think I found something." Ethen said going through their files. "Bingo. Fleet positions as well as locations to the Regimes top leaders." Ethen said.

"Anything on the Dark Rider?" Omar asked.

"Negative. I think that super carrier is the only one that has the location." Ethen said.

"We'll worry about that later." Sean said as they flew out to the hanger killing other Regime troops along the way before they opened the hanger doors and made it back to their fighters.

"Youndu blow this ship to pieces." Quil said.

"My pleasure." Yondu said as his fleet destroyed the carrier completely.

Soon everyone met back up on he Retribution.

"Tell us me good news here." Sean asked.

"We got plenty and a shot to cripple Regime leadership." Lane said showing the date Ethen stole. "According to the data Ethen acquired we have an estimated time when Regime leaders will be meeting." Lane said.

"Who are the leaders?" A Kree commander asked.

"Cobra Commander, Baron Strucker, Zemo, And get this Menendez is going to be there as well." Tom said.

"Menendez? I thought he was held captive on Coruscant?" Sean asked.

"Apparently not. Your brother pulled a real convincing switch during his transfer. Just found out about it hours ago." Lane said.

"Anyone else on that ship that we should know about?" Sabine asked.

"Intel suggests that Locust Queen Myyrah will be there as well. She's the third highest ranking member of the Regime." Talbot said.

"This is an opportunity we can't pass up." Sean said.

"Which is why you'll be going to assassinate them." Tom said.

"Right then. Salter and Reyes are with me. The rest of you await further orders." Sean said.

Later

Sean, Reyes and Salter waited patently for the Regime to arrive before suddenly their cruisers appeared.

"Lets get this done." Sean said as they used a device to open the lower door before they went inside.

"Whats the plan exactly?" Salter before Sean's suit changed to look like Regime standard issue and his face was covered up.

"I'm going to infiltrate the meeting room and take out the leaders. You'll provide overwatch for me." Sean said.

"Roger that. Good luck." Salter said before Sean left.

Sean traveled down the hallways before he found the meeting room.

"Found them. All but Queen Myyrah." Sean said.

"I have her. She's walking to the meeting now." Salter said seeing her on the cameras.

"I don't have time to wait." Sean said before he went to the top of the room and placed something in the vents. "Thats four dead leaders." Sean said pressing a button and the room was engulfed in green gas making them cough before they began to drop dead.

"Nice work now meet up with us back here." Reyes said.

"Roger that." Sean said heading down the halls before he spotted Myyrah walking away. "I found Myyrah. Hold off on calling the fleet." Sean said.

"Wait what? No. We can kill her when the fleet arrives." Reyes said before Sean followed her. "Damnit." Reyes said.

Myyrah turned down to a hallway before she was pulled into the shadows.

"Remember me?" Sean said making her growl.

"You won't be able to stop us this time boy. Your brother will destroy your precious Legion and Earth will be ours." Myyrah said.

"I don't think so. You only caught us by surprise. Thats a mistake I guarantee you will not happen again. Unfortunately you won't be alive to see that." Sean said before snapping her neck killing her instantly.

"Sean, Regime forces are on the way." Reyes said.

"I'm on my way. Thats makes five leaders dead." Sean said.

Later

"Outstanding work. This will cripple the Regime's chain of command." Lane said.

"We still have to find Freddy. Whats our next Target?" Sean asked.

"Saturns moon Titan. Recent intel suggests they have a facility there to collect fuel for their ships." Raines said.

"How did we not see this?" Sean asked.

"Unknown. But it doesn't matter now. We want that facility destroyed. With the Regime leadership crippled they'll be in temporary chaos." Blake said.

"Temporary?" Rocket asked.

"As long as Freddy is still breathing the Regime will continue to function." Lane said.

"Agreed. Lets get geared up people." Sean said.

"So how we going to do things this time?" Yondu asked.

"First a small team will be sent to secure an LZ. Once thats out of the way we can focus and capturing and destroying the facility." Sean said.

"Sir. What if that carrier comes along and makes things more difficult for us?" Omar asked.

"We'll deal with it." Sean said.

Later

Soon Sean and his team landed down on Titan.

"Really think we should have just gone in full force sir." A mandalorian said.

"Not enough room. Plus this way we can keep the element of surprise." Sean said.

"He's right. We need to keep this quiet till we can bring in reinforcements." Quil said.

"Lets get this done." Sean said as they made way towards the facility.

Along the way they silently killed a few Regime troops.

Soon they reached a perfect spot where they could call in for troops.

"Reinforcements are on the way." Salter said as a few drop ships

"Did a quick recon mission at the tower. Take a guess who's leading the operation." Reyes said.

"Enlighten me." Sean said.

"General Plasto. Got a whole platoon of Elite Regime troops with him." Reyes said.

"Plasto huh?" Sarge said grinning. "I've been waiting for a long time to take that freak out." Sarge said.

"So have I. If we get a clear shot at him we'll take it." Sean said.

Soon enough they advanced towards the tower.

"Fire at those bastards!" Omar yelled as the heavy tanks decimated the Regime.

However suddenly the Olympus Mons appeared.

"Ah Shit!" Marcus yelled as it started firing at the tanks.

"Inside now!" Sean yelled as the troops made it inside.

"I told you that thing would show up." Omar said.

"Yeah I know." Sean said before the screens in the room turned on showing Makarov.

"Hello Kruger." Makarov said.

"Makarov. I should have known you would be in charge of a vessel like that. Whats the matter my brother not brave enough to come down and face me himself?" Sean asked making him chuckle.

"Freddy has far more important things to deal with then you. If I were you I would surrender you cannot possible hope to destroy my ship with whats left of your fleet." Makarov said before Mandalorian cruisers appeared and started attacking the Olympus.

"I still have allies Makarov." Sean said before the transmission ended.

"You know I would take his advice white man." Plasto said through the speakers.

"Plasto. Where are you? You spineless coward." Sean said.

"A coward Maybe. But one who has ultimate security. Now matter how strong you may have gotten since our last confrontation you will never be able to destroy this tower alone. It's made from the rarest metal in the universe. Adamantium." Plasto said.

"Damnit." Sean said.

"I think I have a suggestion for that." Salter said as a few empty fighters flew down. "Theres a pipeline that leads to the tower. We destroy it from the source and the tower will explode from the inside." Salter said.

"Salt I could kiss you right now." Sean said making her grin.

"Win this war and I might let you." Salter said.

"Enough love talk. Lets get this over with." Rocket said as they went to their fighters.

"Lets blow this place to hell." Captain Blade said flying his fighter.

"On me." Sean said as they flew to the end of the pipes finding the source of the fuel.

"On my mark. Fire!" Captain Blade said as they fired their missiles at the source before the pipeline started blowing up.

"No. No! NOOOOOOO!" Plasto yelled as his tower was destroyed with him in it.

"Ha! Thats six Leaders killed in a single day." Sean said before they flew up to Retribution.

Later

"Outstanding work son." Raines said.

"Thats six leader dead. They may have crippled Earth's fleet but we have skill and luck on our side." Sean said.

"Damn straight. Governor Tarken has reported that other Regime factions around the universe are being destroyed as we speak. This war may come to an end sooner then we thought." Raines said.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Nebula said gaining their attention.

"Something you would like to add miss?" Talbot asked.

"Freddy is taking direct orders from someone far more powerful than him." Drax said.

"Thanos?" Lane asked.

"Yeah. Trust me Freddy is a small fish compared to him." Quil said.

"We've only encountered his forces once about 4 years ago When Loki was an enemy back then. How dangerous is he?" Ross asked.

"Extremely. He's destroyed half the population of other worlds before and he's after all six infinity stones." Gamora said.

"We've encountered a few of these stones in the past. The space, Time, Mind and reality stones. The mind stone is basically under our control because of Vision. Doctor Strange and his group of magic users protect the Time stone. The Legion now has control over the Cosmic Cube which is being studied for further use in the Legion. And the Reality stone is in safe hands." Talbot said.

"We gave the power stone to the Nova Core who are currently helping the Legion right now. They have it secured in a vault away from him." Quil said.

"And what about the last one? The soul stone?" Lane asked.

"In a place not even Thanos can get it." Gamora said.

"I hope your right. In the meantime we might have finally caught a break to lure Makarov here." Raines said.

"Meaning what exactly?" Sean asked.

"We found an implant inside him. We believe it's transmitting a signal. When that signal dies Makarov comes in and takes the Earth." Raines said.

"Thats why he took control of the AATIS guns. Once they were destroyed Makarov and Freddy come in and invade." Drax said.

"We need to surgically extract that implant. Zartan might still have some useful information so we need him alive." Lane said.

"Hmm. Ah I know just the person to do the job. An old friend." Sean said.

"I think I know who you have in mind." Tom said.

Later (Insert the NCIS Crew)

"You know I mostly nowadays usually perform on the dead not the living." Ducky said as he was escorted to the medical room where Zartan was in completely knocked out. "But in this case I'm willing to make an exception." Ducky said.

"How'd you capture him?" Gibbs asked.

"Tried to destroy our ATTIS guns to pave way for a massive invasion fleet. Once the device is out and we can interrogate him for more information. I'm not letting him off the hook." Sean said as Ducky did his work.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to have that Martian Manhunter phase through and take it out?" Abby asked.

"I thought about that at first but he and his niece along with Shadowcat are all in the field right now. Ducky was the only one I trust enough to do this and keep him alive." Sean said.

"You know this almost reminds me of a case Dinozzo was doing a while back ago when he was dating an Arms dealer's daughter. Poor fellow had drugs stuffed inside him to transport it into the country. Very cleaver yet..." Ducky tried to say.

"Disgusting?" Sean said.

"I was going to say repulsive but that works." Ducky said making them chuckle.

"Oh I missed you guys." Sean said.

"Ah here we are." Ducky said taking the device out before sitting it down.

"Perfect." Sean said grabbing the device.

"What exactly are you going to do with that anyway?" Abby asked.

"Well, simple I'm going to smash the damn thing and lure them here." Sean said about to do that.

"Not going to trace the signal?" Gibbs asked making him stop.

"Hmm. Well, That is a good idea. But the question is do we have the time. Lives are on the line right now." Sean said.

"I believe Abby can trace the signal. No one else knows how to trace a signal like her." Ducky said cleaning his hands.

"Do you think you can?" Sean asked.

"Do you have a harem?" Abby asked teasingly making him chuckle before handing her the device.

Minutes later

"I managed to trace the signal but I don't recognize this system." Abby said showing the star system.

"I do. It's the Sith home world. Korriban. Thats why we could never find them. We never suspected them to be operating on a dead world." Sean said.

"Well, For whatever reason I can only trace the signal but I can't get a decent one." Abby said.

"No matter. We got what we need." Sean said kissing her cheek making her smile.

"Thank you." Abby said as he left.

Minutes later

"Ready to begin?" Raines asked.

"Always." Sean said smashing the transponder.

"I got signals." Quil said.

"Here they come!" Yondu yelled as the Regime fleet including the Olympus appeared before they took heavy fire from ATTIS guns.

"Makarov took the bait!" Rocket yelled.

(Insert Come get your love from Guardians of the Galaxy soundtrack)

"Lets get on that ship I want Makarov dead now!" Sean yelled as he flew towards the ship and found a few familiar faces.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." Reverse Flash said as he, Zoom, Savitar and The Rival surround him.

"Oh fucking hell." Sean said.

"Any last words before we kill you?" Zoom asked. (Just a reminded all of them look like the Flash tv series versions except Savitar is not a copy of Barry Allen)

"Yeah. Boom." Sean said before they all exploded with their guts flying everywhere. "Thank you Grandpa General." Sean said.

Quil flew in with his headphones off listening to his music before blasting the Regime.

Batman then flew up and landed before taking out Regime troops with ease without killing them of course.

Wonder Woman then flew in and used her lasso on the Regime to slam them into the walls.

"This is almost to easy." Sean said before levitating a few Locust up in the air before they exploded.

"Makarov should be in the command center." Batman said.

"I know." Sean said before they arrived at said center and Sean kicked the door down making it crash into a few Regime Troops before Makarov tried to shoot them but Sean threw a knife at his heart making him gasp in pain.

"It's over Makarov. Wheres Freddy?" Batman asked.

"I already know where he is. He's on the Sith Home world of Korriban." Sean said making Makarov glare.

"Even if you kill me you will never be able to kill him. Freddy will not hesitate to kill you." Makarov said before coughing up blood.

"Blah blah blah." Rocket said.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Who cares?" Rocket asked.

"My Death means nothing." Makarov said before opening his chest showing various explosives on them making them widen their eyes before sean engulfed him in a purple sphere and the explosion was contained while Makarov was nothing but dust.

"What now?" Quil asked.

"We regroup with the rest of the Legion's fleet and finish this once and for all." Batman said.

"Agreed. It's time my brother and I settle this for good." Sean said.

Later

The Entire Legion fleet along with what was left with the Regime fought over the planet.

Sean of course went planet side to end this nonsense with his brother.

But before he could enter the temple he was blocked by a Machine colored Red.

"Do I know you?" Sean asked.

"The last time we fought I had the weakness of a human. No longer." The robot said making Sean widen his eyes.

"Sektor? Wow you really did want to be turned into a machine. My brother help out with this?" Sean asked.

"Indeed and now I will have my revenge and take back control of what is rightfully mine." Sektor said about to charge but instead he just vanished through a portal because of Sean.

"I don't have time to deal with you dumbass." Sean said as he entered the temple.

Sean kicked down the temple doors about to charge in and finish this but widened his eyes instead at what he saw.

"What?" Sean said in confusion.

Freddy Kruger...The Dark Rider that legends told about for thousands of years was being treated by a medical droid looking Weak and sickly. Freddy looked up at him with weak eyes before chuckling a little before coughing up blood.

"You honestly shouldn't be surprised squirt. Power comes at a price. And mine is to high to pay." Freddy said.

"You're dying." Sean said walking towards him. "Apophis. His energy is toxic to you." Sean said.

"Yeah. I knew I was dying for some time. Long before our little war took place. Or rather what was needed to set you on a path." Freddy said.

"What are you talking about? I thought you said you wanted to kill me?" Sean asked making him chuckle.

"Oh please. I never had any interest in kill you. Nor did I every want to. No you needed an enemy powerful enough that you would seek out allies to prepare an army. Not just to fight me no. To fight Thanos and his army and his power." Freddy said before coughing up blood before Sean injected him with a healing agent. "That shit won't work on me anymore." Freddy said.

"Why go through all this?" Sean asked.

"Like you having that necklace of the General I also received a gift from him. He saw everything." Freddy said pulling out a necklace with a message on it. "He told me you would need to raise an army. Earth isn't enough. So I made sure you would find the other worlds of the Galaxy and the Universe." Freddy said. "Makarov and Myyrah were the only ones I trusted who knew the Truth. Ultron found out and turned against us and tried to activate the Ark which cost him his life and the life of your old friend." Freddy said.

"How powerful is Thanos?" Sean asked making him sigh.

"I could not defeat him even if I was healthy enough to do so. No one...Not even all the Ghost Riders are enough to defeat him. Only one person has that kind of power that can defeat him. You." Freddy said.

"Why didn't you just tell me all this and avoid doing what you never wanted to do?" Sean asked making him chuckle.

"You can't create an army without a purpose. I sent you to the Gears Universe to save them and gather more followers while your repair their world. The Green Army universe while rather childish if you look at it." Freddy said making him chuckle. "Has the potential to fight Thanos." Freddy said.

"You sound like you have no regrets." Sean said making him sigh.

"Oh but I do. My only Regret would be not being able to save Myyrah from this fate that she agreed with. She and I...Grew close to one another over the last year." Freddy said making him chuckle.

"We Krugers really can pick them can we?" Sean asked making him chuckle before groaning.

"As soon as I die. Darkseid will come. He'll trigger that bomb Owlman tried to use on Earth Prime a year ago." Freddy said.

"I can take him." Sean said making him smirk.

"I know you can. But watch out for Thanos. He's more...Dangerous...Then..." Freddy tried to say before his arms went limp and his monitor flatlined making Sean sigh before clinching his fist hard enough that bones were heard popping.

Outside Darkseid arrived Vie Boom tube before the bomb also appeared.

"Such a weak pathetic human. All of them are nothing but." Darkseid tried to say before the ground shook violently.

He turned and saw Sean without his helmet.

"Ah. Sean Ashburn Kruger. We meet again after 3 years." Darkseid said.

(Insert if you love these people from Man of Steel)

"Where's Thanos?" Sean said making him chuckle.

"If your hoping to fight my old friend you will be disappointed." Darkseid said as his eyes glowed Red.

"You know I've been looking forward to killing you for years." Sean said before dashing at him and forced him up into space where the battle was taking place.

"Heads up Reyes!" Quil said before Sean and Darkseid flew right by them. "Whoa!" Quil said in surprise.

"Is that?" Salter tried to say.

"Darkseid." Superman said flying in to fight his most hated foe.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Sean roared smashing Darkseid's face into a Regime cruiser destroying it.

"Whoa! I think he's serious." David said flying above them.

"But..." Superman tried to say.

"Just stay out of his way. I don't think he's in the mood for negotiations." Drax said.

"No shit." Reznov said.

Sean threw Darkseid into a Trade Federation capital Ship before dashing at him destroying it in one go.

"Damn! I ain't ever seen him so serious." Talbot said viewing the fight from the Spirit of Fire.

"Something most have happened on the planet." Batman said.

Sean blasted Darkseid in the face making him growl in rage before Sean grabbed him and flew back down to the planet before Sean kicked him down making him crash hard next to the bomb.

"Time to end this." Sean said about to send him and the bomb back to his home planet but instead got blasted away making him growl before a portal appeared.

(End song here)

Out of the portal appeared none other than Thanos himself face to face for the first time.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger. The Legionnaire. I was wondering when we'd finally meet in person." Thanos said.

"Thanos." Sean said standing up.

"Relax. I didn't come to fight. I'm rather impressed by how well someone is able to keep order in the universe." Thanos said.

"What do you want?" Sean asked.

"Oh nothing really at least not now. The Regime is finished. I honestly expected your brother to capture or finish you but I guess the power he needed ended up being his downfall. A real waste honestly. He had great potential." Thanos said.

"So what you're saying you surrender?" Sean asked making him scoff.

"Do I look like someone who can be defeated so easily?" Thanos asked before activating the bomb. "I'll give you a choice. Pull all your forces back and let whats left of the Regime die here and now or continue this pointless battle. The Choice is yours." Thanos said as both he and Darkseid vanished.

"Everyone pull back now!" Sean yelled.

"What why?" Talbot asked.

"Remember that bomb my brother took from Owlman? It's been activated. Pull back now!" Sean yelled transporting himself on the Spirit of Fire.

"Roger that. Pulling all our forces back now." Lane said as every cruiser pulled back before the planet blew.

A day later

Everyone had been briefed on what Freddy had really done. Giving a reason to create an army so powerful that they might have a better chance against Thanos.

"I knew there was still good in him." Sean said looking out the window.

"Now about more than half our enemies have been taking out. 90% of the Regime was killed in that explosion." Tom said.

"Ay. Thanos didn't care what happened to the Regime. To him they were all expendable." Sean said.

"Now that the Regime is finished maybe we can finally rest easy." Wonder Woman said.

"No." Sean said gaining their attention. "This isn't over. Thanos and Darkseid are still out there." Sean said.

"And we'll be ready for them." Batman said.

"I hope so." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: The war is finally over. Freddy gave the universe a fighting chance to defeat Thanos. Will it be enough? Or will they lose in the war? You will find out. But not for a long time. Now I can finally get back to the Justice League series chapters. I bet a lot of you were real happy when I added the Guardians of the Galaxy into this along with various other people from different series. Yes a lot of Bad guys are now dead including some of the worst. Now Which Chapter shall I start on next? Oooh I know. The one where Darkseid comes to ask for 'Help'. I'd say this Chapter was probably the best of all the Arcs. I** **still plan on adding some others but for now I'm going to focus on the Justice League episodes and as a special surprise I'm going to add Injustice gods among us into the story! I actually have been planning on that for a while. When does it come out? You'll see. Read, REVIEW, Fav and follow! REVIEW FOR THIS EPIC PLOT TWISTER! See ya!**


	86. Twilight

Chapter 86 Twilight

It's been three months since the end of the war with the Regime. Most of the Regime was killed in the destruction of the planet because of Thanos. Since then the Legion has searched every corner of the universe to find any remains of the Regime. Facilities and labs were found in the search but what was left of the Regime has since stuck to the shadows.

Now with the Regime out of the way the Legion could bring order to the universe. Such as keeping an eye on troubling worlds like slaver worlds and criminal empire worlds. With them under watchful eye and this in turn kept the Universe safe.

Of course some of these worlds tried to fight back which resulted in death. So like the mantel of responsibility required the entire population of certain species was eradicated and devolved to more primitive cultures like the stone age. (I got this from a Halo video thats shows the events when humans and Forerunners were enemies in the old days)

And then finally would be members of the Regime surrendering to the Legion. One such individual would be madam Hydra or Viper as she was called. (Picture her from Earth's mightiest heroes)

Many members of the Regime gave up without a fight seeing they were defeated without Freddy, Makarov and Myyrah to lead them.

So for now things were pretty peaceful.

Currently right now Original members of the Justice league along with the Guardians of the Galaxy were on the watchtower. (Just a quick reminder if you haven't been paying attention. All the groups from the Justice league and other groups have been dissolved into one group only)

"So how long you guys planning to stick around?" Sean asked Quil.

"Not long. Things are pretty peaceful at the moment which is good cause after that whole fake war your brother started I could use a long vacation." Quil said before the station shook and the alarm went off. "Oh what now?" Quil asked as they flew to the others.

"Sensors are picking up a powerful energy surge but I've never seen a signature like this." Rocket said looking at the readings.

"I have. It's a boom tube." Superman said before a boom tube opened up behind them and Superman approached it.

Out of the tube appeared Darkseid.

"We meet again Kal-El." Darkseid said.

"You!" Superman yelled in anger about to attack him but Sean held him back with ease using his powers. "Let go of me!" Superman yelled.

"Knock it off. You act like a spoiled brat." Sean said putting him down. "What do you want?" Sean asked.

"Though it pains me to admit it. I need you help. My latest skirmish with New Genesis has left my military forces at considerably less than full strength." Darkseid said.

"And this concerns us because?" Rocket asked.

"Because my enemy is your enemy. Even as we speak, Apokolips is being assimilated by the Kryptonian menace known as Brainiac." Dakrseid said showing an image of Brainiac.

"You're lying. I destroyed him." Superman said.

"Apparently he is harder to kill than you realized. You know his pattern, Kal-El. Once he finishes siphoning the memory banks and technology of my planet." Darkseid said.

"He'll destroy it...Good." Superman said shocking most in the room.

"You may not care what happens to my world. But if Brainiac isn't stopped, countless billions more will perish. Think about it." Darkseid said as he left.

"Clark." Sean said.

"Are you seriously going to sacrifice millions just because you don't like this guy?" Quil asked.

"You don't know Darkseid like I do." Superman said.

"We know he used you humiliated you, brainwashed you wound you up like a tin solider and turned you loose against earth." Nebula said before getting in his face. "Cry me a river like that hasn't happened to anyone else in the universe." Nebula said making him frown.

"Besides this is an opportunity we can't pass up." Sean said gaining everyones attention.

"What opportunity?" Superman asked.

"The Didact and the Librarian have been notified about Brainiac. They believe that if we can recover all the date he took from the worlds he's visited and destroyed we can rebuild them." Sean said surprising a few.

"Does that include...Krypton?" Superman asked a little hopeful.

"I believe so. The Orb you took from Brainiac years ago only had partial information. We need the full thing about Krypton in order to rebuild the planet. That includes its people." Sean said.

"Ok lets say we do this. What about Darkseid? We all know he's a danger to the Legion and the universe." Superman said.

"Not anywhere close as a threat as Thanos though." Gamora said.

"Oh come on. They have to be nearly equal." Hawkgirl said.

"Nope." Rocket said.

"Trust us. No one knows Thanos like Gamora and Nebula. Darkseid doesn't even hold a candle in comparison." Drax said.

"How do they even know each other?" Superman asked.

"Years ago Darkseid tried to destroy Thanos seeing him as a threat to his rule. He lost big time. But instead of killing him he let him go saying he owed him a debt. And now the two of them are working together. They helped create the Regime not knowing that Freddy was helping us all along." Gamora said.

"And for good reason." Batman said.

"But I'm telling you guys theres something wrong with this whole scenario." Superman said.

"You mean why is he asking for our help and not Thanos?" Rocket asked.

"Yes. It doesn't make sense. Why ask help from those who are against you instead of someone who can solve the problem like him?" Superman asked.

"Hmm. I will admit that is indeed a good point. Nevertheless though we have an opportunity to both end Brainiac and bring back countless worlds." Sean said.

"So what do we do?" Drax asked.

Later

Darkseid's forces were going up against Brainiac till one of his pawns approached him.

"My lord, Superman and the Legion have agreed to come to our aid." The man said.

"Transport them here now." Darkseid said as a boom tube activated and the Guardians ship came through.

"Damn." Quil said seeing Brainiac's ship.

"Looks like Darkseid was telling the truth." Hawkgirl said.

"Looks can be deceiving." Superman said as he opened the cargo bay doors.

"Let's give'm hell." Rocket said as the members who could fly went to help out.

Fighting off Brainiacs drones was easy but when Superman tried to get past his shield to get to him he couldn't and ended up crashing into the throne room.

"Idiot." Darkseid said gaining his attention. "You're wasting your time." Darkseid said.

"I got an idea for that. Brute strength isn't always the answer Clark." Sean said.

"Whats the plan?" Superman asked.

"Get his attention." Sean said.

"Right." Superman said grabbing a pillar before flying at the shield. "Brainiac!" Superman yelled gaining his attention before Superman threw the pillar at the shield.

"Kal-el, what brings you so far from your adopted home?" Brainiac asked.

"The Legion is here to end you." Superman said.

"If your father, Jor-El, couldn't stop me, what hope do you and the Legion have?" Brainiac asked still not fully knowing the true strength of the Legion.

"Drop that force field and find out." Superman asked.

"No, I don't believe that will be necessary." Brainiac said blasting a bolt of lightning at him which lowered a part of the shield before Superman used this as an opportunity to expand it just as Sean flew in and blasted his arm.

"Now then." Sean said as the shields lowered down before Darkseid's forces resumed their attack.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger. The Leader of the Legion and the younger brother of Freddy Kruger the creator of the Regime. What business do you have here?" Brainiac asked.

"Lets see. You've been destroying countless worlds needlessly and now you threaten another. As much as I hate this place I hate you even more." Sean said before blasting him in the face partially destroying his face.

"It appears you win this round." Brainiac said before teleporting up to his ship.

"Hey!" Sean yelled before his ship left.

"You imbeciles are letting Brainiac get away. What are you waiting for? Finish him!" Darkseid said.

"Piss off." Sean said as they flew back to the ship and followed Brainiac.

"Still think Darkseid was up to something?" Wonder Woman asked Superman.

"Diana, I'd bet the farm on it." Superman said as they followed Brainiac to an astroid field before they approached a large astroid and lost him.

"Hey where'd he go?" Rocket asked.

"According to sensors he should be right below us." Gamora said.

"I don't see anything." Nebula said before they saw three craters however they did not look natural if the metal lining and technology inside was any indication.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"No thats not normal!" Rocket said before they got hit with a beam.

"Whatever is inside I think we're about to find out." Batman said.

Soon enough they landed on a platform.

"Look at all this." Drax said seeing various worlds in Brainiac's memory banks.

"How do we download all this?" Superman asked.

"I'll worry about that. You, Hawkgirl and J'onn just go find Brainiac and finish him off." Sean said as he and the others left.

Superman and his group flew to a part of the facility before they landed and Brainiac appeared.

"Welcome, Kal-El." Brainiac said sitting on a throne. "Once I offered you the chance to join me in carrying on the legacy of Krypton. Today, I renew that offer." Brainiac said.

"You must be joking." Superman said.

"Why do you reject your great heritage? The entire history of your planet it's knowledge and splendor its awe and mystery are encoded within me." Brainiac said as images of Krypton appeared along with Superman's parents. "I am Krypton." Brainiac said making him frown.

"You're a perversion dishonoring the very memory of my father and all my people." Superman said.

"And this is your final decision?" Brainiac asked.

"Read my lips: Go to hell." Superman said.

"Unfortunate but predicable." Brainiac said as his drones appeared and started blasting them.

"Move!" Hawkgirl yelled and they flew away from the drones while destroying them.

Meanwhile

"Man the countless worlds this guy has been to." Sean said as cables from the back of his head from his suit plugged into Brainiac's memory banks were downloading every inch of data without alerting Brainiac.

"Anything on Krypton?" Batman asked.

"I got everything. But the amount of worlds he's been to around the universe is what ticks me off." Sean said looking through all the data.

"How many?" Gamora asked.

"Thousands. He's been pushed back lately though because of the Legion. Even he's not powerful enough to get past our defenses." Sean said before the cables detached from the machines and vanished. "I got everything. Once we get this back to the Didact he can start on rebuilding these worlds starting with Krypton." Sean said.

"Then I suggest we head back and help Superman." Drax said.

"Agreed." Sean said as they left.

Back with Superman

The three original members of the Justice league were doing fine against Brainiac till a boom tube opened up and Darkseid appeared and blasted Hawkgirl and J'onn into a hole before he and Brainiac took down Superman.

"It would seem our plan worked out perfectly." Brainiac said.

"Where are the others?" Darkseid asked.

"It matters not. I have what I need." Brainiac said lifting Superman up and they left.

Sean and the others soon arrived and pulled them out of the hole.

"What the hell happened?" Sean asked.

"Darkseid. Superman was right. They planed this out perfectly." Hawkgirl said.

"I honestly hate it when he turns out right." Sean said pulling them up.

Darkseid and Brainiac were taking Superman to another part of the facility.

"Remember the teams of our bargain. In exchange for Superman, you promised to spare my planet." Darkseid said.

"Agreed." Brainiac said as they arrived at their destination.

"But I still can't fathom why you need him. Surely not for simple revenge." Darkseid said.

"It is quite elementary. Observe." Brainiac said placing Superman in the center of the room with restraints on. "Over the years, I have roamed the universe collecting data." Brainiac said before he floated down to a pod next to countless other bodies of himself. "As my appetite grew, I changed and evolved into what you see today. From this central core, I can send countless drones to every corner of the universe to gather more data for my collection. But is not enough. I have reached the limits of my programmed functions. To evolve to the next level I need living DNA from the last Son of Krypton." Brainiac said before Superman was shot with electricity making him groan out in pain.

"Now I become a true life form the likes o which this universe has never seen." Brainiac said before Darkseid unseen placed a device on him making the room glow red. "Wait what have you done?" Brainiac asked.

"Just a minor modification Thanos and I came up with. You are now under our control." Darkseid said.

"What are you doing?" Superman asked in pain.

"Before, Brainiac had the power to devour planets. Now he can consume an entire universe where Thanos and I can rule. " Darkseid said.

"I don't think so!" Sean yelled drop kicking him away before smashing the terminal in the process freeing Superman.

"Warning! Circuit incomplete! Critical system failure!" Brainiac said in alarm.

"Wheres Darkseid?" Superman asked.

"Forget him! We got what we came for! Lets move!" Sean yelled as they flew away till Superman stopped and went after Darkseid.

The others soon arrived back at the ship.

"Hey wheres fly boy?" Rocket asked.

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"Fucking figures! You guys go I'll find him!" Sean yelled.

"But..." Quil tried to say.

"NOW!" Sean yelled flying away.

Superman and Darkseid were fighting each other with Darkseid gaining the advantage.

"Unlike your friend and leader Superman you are no match for me." Darkseid said before he got blasted by said person.

"You are an idiot." Sean said grabbing him by the neck glaring at him from behind his mask.

"But..." Superman tried to say.

"We're leaving!" Sean yelled creating a portal before they left leaving Darkseid under a pile of rubble.

"Well, played Legionnaire. Well, Played." Darkseid said before Darkseid's facility was destroyed.

From a distance the group saw the explosion.

"The next time I give an order you will follow it. I don't care who he killed to piss you off this bad. Turpin wouldn't want you to sacrifice your life so recklessly and you know it." Sean said without his helmet on.

"Yeah...I know." Superman said knowing he wasn't being himself.

"So we get everything we need?" Diana asked.

"Every world he's been to. Now I just need to get this to the Didact and he can get started." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Sorry this took so long Been having trouble with this one. Anyway next Chapter is the one where the Android comes in and then next well...Injustice Gods** **among us. Also one of you guys asked exactly how old Sean and his Siblings are so heres the age.**

 **Sean age 24**

 **David age 27**

 **The Twins age 13**

 **Newt age 8**

 **Turok age 15**

 **Izabella age 14**

 **And next Chapter will have a lemon between Sean and Starfire which will result in her pregnancy. Also Next Chapter will also show the latest Harem list. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE LEMON NEXT CHAPTER TO BE HOT! See ya! Oh and one more thing I will add an extra Arc or two after the star-crossed episode and yes it will happen despite what many of you said. After all Haven't I always delivered? See ya.**


	87. Tebula Rasa

Chapter 87 Tabula Rasa

Sean grunted as he was pushed into his bed courtesy by a naked Starfire who smirked at him.

"Not that I don't enjoy the sight of naked orange flesh but whats the occasion?" Sean asked making her giggle before sitting on his waist.

"After seeing how happy Diana, Sally and Yukari are with Children I decided I want one as well." Starfire said before yelping in surprise as she was forced onto her back before turned over on her hands and knees before he grabbed her orange ass making her moan.

"All you ever have to do Starfire is ask and you shall receive." Sean said making her smile before he slowly inserted himself into her entrance making her gasp in bliss as his large member entered inside her before he started thrusting into her making her ass slap against his waist.

"I forgot how amazing this feels." Starfire said in bliss as she thrusted back to increase his speed. They haven't been at this for months since they had more important things to do with the legion after the Regime was destroyed.

"Oh it gets much better honey." Sean said before electricity appeared in his hands and struck her ass making her shriek in pleasure as her orange ass shook from the impact.

"Oh my." Starfire said in shock before he did it again making her shriek in pleasure.

"Oh I love these new powers." Sean said thrusting into her even faster. Sean then leaned forward and placed his hands on her large breasts before sending electricity through them making her grit her teeth in bliss.

"So good." Starfire said before gasping feeling her orgasm approaching as did her before he thrusted into her faster.

"Here it comes." Sean said before pulling her up and kissed her making her moan as they both came and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt his warm seed enter her womb.

"Mmm." Starfire said in bliss before placing her hands on her womb.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be a great mother once that little girl is born." Sean said making her smile.

"How do you know it's going to be a girl?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Call it a gut feeling. Now...Shall we continue?" Sean asked making her giggle before pouncing him to make sure she was filled enough for a child.

(Yeah I know it's short but I can't for the love of god find a way to make this longer. It's why It's taken so long.)

It's been a couple weeks since the death of Brainiac and Darkseid. The Forerunners were already rebuilding Krypton much to Superman's joy to see his home planet being rebuilt again. Still Earth would always be his home.

Currently right now however Lex had escaped his very small cell somehow since he still had allies though very few these days.

Right now Hawkgirl was fighting against him when he blasted her. She quickly fell down on the docks and he was about to blast her again when Superman arrived and used himself as a shield.

Then from above the Silver Surfer appeared and blasted Luthor away.

"I don't need help." Hawkgirl said making Superman smirk.

"You're welcome." Superman said before flying after Luthor.

Luthor growled in annoyance before he got hit from behind by a couple of blades from Loki.

"Loki. I haven't forgotten the annoyance you gave me four years ago." Luthor said trying to blast him.

"I see your as arrogant as ever." Loki said before Iron Man flew in and blasted Luthor away.

Seeing he was outmatched and outnumbered Luthor had no choice but to retreat and to secure an escape he blasted a cruise ship that was full of people before flying away.

"Oh thats just not cool." Tony said in annoyance before they rushed to the ship to help while Luthor ran away like a straight up bitch.

Meanwhile at Lexcorp Mercy now in charge of the company came out of an elevator with a phone to her ear.

"Then fire them. In fact, get rid of the whole division. I don't care what Luthor would've done. The Legion placed me in charge of the company and if you can't accept that I'll..." Mercy tried to say but as she entered her office she widened her eyes in shock seeing Luthor with his armor damaged looking weak.

"Mercy...Help me." Luthor said before falling over. Normally back in the day Mercy would have rushed to his side but those days were long over since she started dating Sean. She slowly walked over to him with a smirk on her face before crossing her arms under her bust. "I'm..." Luthor tried to say.

"Sick? Dying? And you couldn't do it somewhere else?" Mercy asked making him widen his eyes.

"After all I've done for you." Luthor said.

"You mean treating me like garbage and leaving me to die to save your own skin? Yeah sorry but those days are long since over. Now if you think I'm gonna..." Mercy tried to say before Luthor grabbed her by the neck making her gasp before he started choking her.

"Looks like theres still life in the old suit after all. Now wheres Professor Ivo. Better yet Wheres Travis?" Luthor asked since Travis and Luthor had similar ideals when it came to taking down those they both hated.

"I fired Ivo about a month ago. He kept arguing with members of the Legion. And Travis is at Arkham." Mercy said in fear.

"He's what? Why is he not at Strikers island? Well?" Luthor asked.

"Sean placed him there to keep a closer eye on him since you helped him escape the last time." Mercy said making him growl before throwing her away and flew off to find Ivo at his old home.

Minutes later

"Who's Ivo?" Sean asked as he Batman and Superman were in Mercy's office.

"Ivo was one of our best scientists when Lex was in charge. But I had to fire him since he constantly fought with members of the Legion who worked here. I don't know where he is. But he did say he would build something that would be a game changer before he left." Mercy said.

"What kind of Game Changer?" Batman asked.

"I don't know. He does have a specialty for Nano tech though. Maybe that will help." Mercy said.

"Thanks for the info." Sean said before they left.

Meanwhile

Hawkgirl was patrolling the city before she got an alert about someone or rather something was attacking a facility that had Nuclear fuel rods.

Flying to the facility she saw a rather large grey skinned person that was actually an android running away with the fuel rod in hand before she came in and smacked her mace on his head making him fall and dropped the rod.

"Now what does someone like you need this for?" Hawkgirl asked before the android looked at her and saw his eyes glow for a second before shockingly wings like hers appeared on his back along with a perfect replica of her mace before he charged at her forcing her back.

They fought for a minute or so but the Android proved to much for her and knocked her out before he fled.

Minutes later

"Shayera." Sean said shaking her up before she opened her eyes seeing she was still in the street.

"What? Wheres the Android?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Android?" Captain America asked.

"Yeah. An Android stole a nuclear rod and fought me. Must have knocked me out. But the strange thing is it had my powers and weapons to a perfect replica." Hawkgirl said.

"Hmm. Look for this Android and report back. We still have to find Luthor. I got a nice new even smaller cell planed out for him." Sean said as everyone left.

An hour later

"No sign of the Android." Iron man said as he Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, Flash and Russo appeared on a building.

"You'd think with a machine like that he'd be easy to find." Russo said.

"Experience?" Flash asked.

"I fought a fucking Hybrid that was part Shark, Dolphin and Human almost 13 years ago on Sharks tooth island. I'm almost prepared for anything these days." Russo said.

"Considering you've been in a coma for 10 years." Iron man said.

"I deserved that actually." Russo said before Wonder Woman walked to the edge of the building.

"This Android had grey skin and was ten feet tall right?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I never said that. How'd you know?" Hawkgirl asked before she pointed at the big screens in the city showing the Android fighting against the police before it flew away.

"What in the hell?" Russo asked before it flew towards them.

Wonder Woman used her lasso on the Android and pulled him down before he crashed to the ground. He got back up and his eyes glowed like last time and he pulled on her Lasso making her come down and landed hard on her feet.

"You never said he was as strong as I am." Wonder Woman said.

"I don't think he was. I think this thing is copying your powers." Russo said firing his shotgun at him but they just bounced off him.

"Thats not gonna work." Iron man said trying to blast him but he dodged and his eyes glowed again before he blasted him with the same tech. "Definitely proves the theory. This Android is copying all our powers!" Iron man said before Stewart arrived and used his ring to shove the Android back down.

But like before it copied his powers.

"This thing is annoying me!" Russo yelled pulling out a Grenade and threw it at its face and blew up but was unharmed.

Flash tried to attack him but he used Lanterns powers and make him crash into a wall and copied his powers.

"Oh boy this isn't going well." Hawkgirl said.

Meanwhile

"Lets see professor Ivo." Sean said looking through the files. "Ah here he is. Luthor must need his help to repair his suit. If I recall correctly you guys did a number on him before he fled." Sean said.

"Got an address?" Superman asked.

"Bingo." Sean said.

"Buddy we got a problem here!" Russo yelled on the comms.

"Found Hawkgirl's android?" Sean asked.

"Yes, and this damn thing is kicking our ass! More members show up and just gets stronger! So far he's copied most of our powers and skills just by looking at us!" Russo yelled as Silver Surfer tried to blast him again but got sent back before Cap threw his shield at him but it did nothing.

"Where are you?" Sean asked.

"Don't even think about it. You guys come here and we'll never take him down!" Russo yelled as Luke Cage got thrown right next to him.

"If he's copied all our powers then he must have our weaknesses." Batman said.

"My thoughts exactly. You two go. I'd rather not risk this thing copying my powers." Sean said as they left.

Hellboy tried to shot the Android in the face but they just bounced off.

"Ah crap." Hellboy said before he got kicked into a wall.

Green Arrow fired a few explosive arrows at him but they did nothing.

Soon Superman came down and grabbed the Android and forced him onto a building before he copied his powers.

"Batman now!" Superman yelled as he flew away. Batman dropped down and pulled out a chunk of Kryptonite making the Android groan in pain.

"It's a package deal. You may get all of our strengths but you also get all of our weaknesses as well." Batman said before the Android jumped into the sewers.

"Do you always carry around a chunk of that stuff?" Turok asked dropping down next to him.

"Sean and I both agree you need to be prepared for every scenario. This is no different." Batman said dropping down.

"And I thought Kaiju were scary." Turok said dropping down with him.

Soon everyone regrouped.

"What is that thing?" Punisher asked.

"Whatever it is has the ability to copy all of our powers. It's not Legion technology." Batman said.

"Creating machines like that was an issue with Lane. After the whole Ultron incident 2 years ago no one can blame him." Sean said.

"Then where'd it come from?" Green Arrow asked.

"This has Luthor written all over it." Superman said.

"Maybe. Lets go over the facts. First that thing stole a fuel rod despite the fact those things aren't needed anymore." Sean said.

"Doesn't Luthor's suit use that?" Liu Kang asked.

"When Travis built it yes it does. Then it came and fought the police more than likely to draw us out." Sean said.

"But we still don't know where he is." Sonya said.

"Actually we do now. While you were fighting that thing I located Ivo's place. Up in mountain view. A few of us will head out there and see what we can find. The rest of you will find this Android." Sean said.

Later

Soon Sean, Superman, Flash and Lantern arrived at the house.

"Slow..." Flash tried to say before the house exploded.

"Oh hell." Sean said before using his powers to put out the fire before any evidence was destroyed.

"You're getting the hang of all those powers." Superman said.

"It only took me a month to learn how to control my Rider powers almost eleven years ago." Sean said.

"Over here." Flash said making them go to him seeing a dead body.

"Is that?" Superman tried to ask.

"No thats not Lex. I wish though." Sean said removing the dirt revealing the body. "Ivo." Sean said seeing lack of decay on him. "From the looks of things he died recently about maybe 3 or 4 days ago." Sean said.

"How do you know?" Superman asked.

"When you have friends who do this stuff for a living you tend to learn a few things." Sean said.

"Looks like he died from lack of oxygen. Smoking maybe?" Flash said.

"This why I shut those companies down." Sean said. (Never smoke people or you'll die young)

"This whole thing has Luthor written all over it. He's been here all right." Superman said.

"And guess who else has." Lantern said showing them files on the Android known as Amazo.

"Oh so this is the game changer he was talking about. Capable of copying almost any ability. And can evolve to a sentient being? Hmm. Spared no expense. Still I wonder why he's working for Luthor?" Sean asked.

"Maybe he doesn't realize he's being used." Flash said.

"He's got a point. We all know Luthor will take advantage of anyone. The accords are proof enough of that." Superman said.

"Yeah and told you that would happen again? Oh right me!" Sean said amused making him roll his eyes.

"Ok point made. Still maybe we can convince him what Luthor's doing." Superman said.

Later

Soon the Legion fought against the Android again and Luthor who now had his Suit repaired.

Amazo was about to attack again till Sean got in the way.

"Hello." Sean said.

"You know what to do." Luthor said as Amazo tried to copy his powers but couldn't.

"Why can I not copy your powers?" Amazo asked.

"Probably because the General took precautions to prevent that. Now might I ask why you're working for Luthor?" Sean asked.

"Don't listen to him! He's trying to play mind games with you!" Luthor yelled.

"Oh I'm trying to play mind games? Thats amusing coming from a guy who had the world under a cruel rule." Sean said.

"Cruel rule?" Amazo asked.

"Oh you didn't know? Luthor a one point controlled the entire world because of his Accords he created. But it was all a lie. He captured all the heavy hitters in the group and was going to sell the Earth to the Regime for a high ranking place amongst the group. And he's known for taking advantage of people. People like you." Sean said making him frown before glaring at Luthor.

"Is that true?" Amazo asked making him frown.

"So what? I could have had a great place amongst the Regime. This planet means nothing." Luthor said before the ground shook and a giant hand grabbed Luthor and squeezed making him groan in pain.

"Such Arrogance Luthor." The Voice of Unicron said as an earth like body appeared out of the ground and glared at him. "You are without a doubt one of my worst creations." Unicron said.

"What is this?" Luthor asked in fear.

"I am Unicron. The creator of life in the world you breathe in. I created all life on this planet for I am Earth itself. And you are my most worthless creation of all time. Selling out your own people for a position of power. You are just as worthless as Quintessa." Unicron said before throwing him into a wall.

"Huh. I always figured I'd hear those words from you." Sean said amused making him grin before his body disintegrated returning to his true body.

"Now then." Sean said destroying Luthor's armor making him growl.

"And what of me?" Amazo asked.

"My advice? Look to the stars. See what Life has to offer." Sean said making him look up before his body changed from grey to gold and flew away.

"Where's he going?" Russo asked.

"Wherever he wants to go." Sean said.

Next morning

Mercy sighed in content as she was naked in bed with Sean, Diana and Starfire after a night of sex. Suddenly however her phone rang making her growl before answering it.

"They're only giving me one phone call so listen close." Luthor said making her sigh before Sean grabbed it.

"Sorry Luthor but you're going in that tiny cell. Bye." Sean said as he yelled in rage before he hung up making Mercy grin.

"Oh that was perfect." Mercy said before they went back to sleep.

 **Authors Note: Holy Shit I am so sorry for the long wait. But the Lemon was just a royal pain in the ass. Thats why it took so long. Anyway next Chapter is Gods among us. Also as promised heres the latest list of the harem.**

 **Diana**

 **Hawkgirl**

 **Super Girl**

 **Power Girl**

 **Sally Jones from Transformers Energon**

 **Tula**

 **Kida from Atlantis**

 **Livewire**

 **Harley**

 **Poision Ivy**

 **StarFire**

 **Black Fire**

 **Batgirl**

 **Lois Lane**

 **Black Widow from Marvel**

 **Rogue from X men Evolution**

 **Jean Grey from X men Evolution**

 **Kitty from X men Evolution**

 **Storm from X men Evolution**

 **Kitana from Mortal Kombat**

 **Mileena from Mortal Kombat**

 **Jade from Mortal Kombat**

 **Sheeva from Mortal Kombat**

 **Skarlet from Mortal Kombat**

 **Juri from Street Fighter**

 **Chun Li from Street Fighter**

 **Cammy from Street fighter**

 **Korra from The Legend of Korra**

 **Red Sonja**

 **Naruko from Naruto**

 **Erza from Fairy Tail**

 **Kazehana from Sekirei**

 **Yukari from Sekirei**

 **Aayla from Star Wars**

 **Shaak Ti from Star Wars**

 **Barris from Star Wars**

 **Susan from Fantastic four**

 **April from TMNT 1987**

 **Chel from the Road to El Dorado**

 **Sam Bryne from Gears of War**

 **Vikki Grim from Army Men sarge's heroes 2**

 **Lori from Transformers Cybertron**

 **Musubi from Sekirei**

 **Uzume from Sekirei Tsuikumi**

 **Sam from Totally spies**

 **Clover from Totally spies**

 **Alex from Totally spies**

 **Donna from Totally spies**

 **Britney from Totally spies**

 **Morrigan Aensland from Capcom**

 **Kathy Duquesne from Batman mystery of Batwoman**

 **Zatanna from Dc**

 **Scarlet from GI JOES**

 **Lady Jay from GI JOES**

 **Tea from Yugioh**

 **Serenity from Yugioh**

 **Regina from Dino Crisis**

 **Alexis from Yugioh GX**

 **Delia from Pokemon**

 **Karai from TMNT 2003**

 **She Hulk from Marvel**

 **Hela from Marvel**

 **Sif from Marvel**

 **Drew from Secret Saturdays**

 **Azula from the Last Airbender**

 **Katara from the Last Airbender**

 **Temari from Naruto**

 **Tsunade from Naruto (In her 30's not 50's)**

 **Mira from Fairy Tail**

 **Cana from Fairy tail**

 **Helen from The Incredibles**

 **Violet from the Incredibles**

 **Monica from Boa vs Python**

 **Eve from Boa vs Python**

 **Revy from Black Lagoon**

 **Star** **Sapphire from Justice League Doom**

 **Cheetah from Justice League unlimited**

 **Suki from the Last Airbender**

 **Ty Lee from the Last Airbender**

 **Mai from the Last Airbender**

 **Yugito from Naruto**

 **Fu from Naruto**

 **Yumi from Code Lyoko**

 **Aelita from Code Lyoko**

 **Miya from Sekirei (Just Realized I never put her in the harem till now)**

 **Karasuba from Sekirei**

 **Tsukiumi from Sekirei**

 **Yomi from Sekirei**

 **Akitsu from Sekirei**

 **Hibiki from Sekirei**

 **Hikari from Sekirei**

 **Wasp from Earth's mightiest heroes**

 **Viper from Earth's mightiest heroes**

 **June from the Last Airbender**

 **Mercy from Justice League unlimited**

 **Anck-Su-Namun from the Mummy**

 **Salter from Call of Duty Infinite warfare**

 **And thats pretty much it. Also I have some bad news to all you Spyro Fans. The game has been pushed back from September to November. I know it sucks. But this way they can look for any bugs. They rushed through enter the dragonfly and look how that turned out. Anyway be ready for the next Chapter. And yes Starfire is now pregnant. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW FOR GODS AMOUNG US PEOPLE! See ya.**


	88. Gods Among Us

Chapter 88 Gods Among Us

In the middle of what was a private school was nothing but a burning building where innocent children that firemen and heroes were bringing out. But this wasn't just any kind of school oh no this was the school where Sean's sisters went to.

"Over here!" Superman said getting the twins out of the school who both were badly burned.

"Oh no." Diana said rushing to them.

"Be thankful that the Ghost Rider bloodline is what saved them. Without it I fear they would be in the same situation as the other children here." Raiden said in anger seeing such a cruel act done to innocent children.

"Who would do this?" Kitana asked in horror.

"Police already caught the one behind this but this wasn't the only place bombed. The White house the Pentagon and the Empire State Building are in the same condition. All three places were bombed at the exact same time." Jax said.

"Who did this?" Sonya asked.

"Take a guess. Only one person has the means and the knowledge to make bombs like this." Reznov said.

"Travis." Turok said while using his Ghost Rider Powers to heal his adoptive sisters as best he could but the damage was extensive.

"Where is he now?" Liu Kang asked.

"In Gotham and I'm sure he's already on his way to get some answers. Batman, Guile and Frank are already questioning him as to how he got the supplies to make all this." Reznov said.

In Gotham police headquarters

"YOU FUCK!" Frank yelled slamming Travis into a wall. "Where did you get the fucking supplies to make those bombs!" Frank yelled.

"Why you want to make one for yourself. Fuck off." Travis said in humor.

"Argh!" Batman growled before the door flew off the hinges and flew towards Travis hitting him in the back making him groan in pain. The Three heroes looked to see Sean standing in the doorway with an enraged look on his skull face as his white flames burned with intense rage.

" **Get away from him.** " Sean said in rage walking towards his uncle.

"We're handling this." Batman said as Sean walked towards Travis who got back in his chair and looked at his nephew in amusement before Sean threw the table across the room before grabbing Travis by his shirt and slammed him into a wall.

" **How dare you do this to my sisters! You had no right...I'll be lucky enough if they ever wake from the most inhuman thing you've ever done to them.** " Sean said in sorrow having gotten the report by Turok about his sisters.

"Oh please what makes you think that I care. I never gave a damn about my sister just like my mother didn't since like her they were a mistake." Travis said smugly making Sean growl in rage.

"Sean Dont!" Batman said as Sean punched the glass hard shattering it into a million pieces. Travis scoffed.

"Your just like your parents weak and worthless and to think you used to be my favorite family member." Travis said before Sean threw him across the room in rage before Travis got back up and smirked at him. "You honestly think I'm going to change for the better? Please I like the way I am. Your so powerful but so dumb like your mother." Travis said making Sean growl in anger. "Now run along so I can break out of here. I've got a lot more planing and more killing to do to top this." Travis said making Sean grab him by the neck lifting him off the ground.

"Thats enough!" Guile said as he and Batman tried to get him to let go but Sean threw them into the wall while Frank did nothing. Sean glared at Travis in pure rage.

"I know its soon but think they'll ever wake up? Maybe next time you wont be the one responsible for their pain." Travis said making Sean let out the most inhuman roar of his life and to Guile's and Batman's surprise the white flames that engulfed him turned black before Sean tore off his new arms and legs making him scream out in pain before he was engulfed in the black flames screaming in pure agonizing horror.

3 years later in Earth Prime dimension

Metropolis

Johnny cage and Captain America were up against The Red skull and storm shadow.

"Man I hate ninjas like this." Johnny said.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Naruko yelled as she and Erza went up against Grundy and Blob.

"You know what I meant." Johnny said before Starscream flew by chasing Shockblast with Megatron and Jetfire with him.

"Give it up Megatron your a sorry excuse for a leader." Shockblast said firing his cannon at them which they dodged and it hit a building which would have fell onto some civilians had Metroplex, Tripticon and Omega Supreme not stopped it.

"Ok that was a mistake." Jetfire said firing his weapons at him.

Reznov and Raiden were going up against Shinnok and Sektor the later of the two still being a cyborg.

"Give it up Raiden Earth realm will soon be mine." Shinnok said.

"Not so long as good exists to fight your kind." Raiden said as Reznov managed to back flip Sektor and knocked him out.

"Smoke where are you Sub zero and Cyrax?" Reznov asked on the comms.

"Little busy here." Cyrax said as they faced off against Lockdown as the mercenary transformer tried to turn them into metal.

"This is really not needed who hired all these guys?" Julia asked in annoyance as she and Arcee chased Quicksilver.

"Who do you think?" Reznov asked.

"Less arguing more fighting the bad guys!" Turok yelled as he and night wolf went up against a large Kaiju with the help of they're large primordial monster friend Godzilla who roared at the mindless monster. "Well shit." Turok said.

Up at the Watch tower

Things were no better up there.

Shao Kahn, Sindel, Iron Man, Cyborg and a few others were up against Luthor and other villains.

"Stay still and fight!" Baraka yelled facing Coper Head who dodged his attacks.

Luthor fired his missiles from his suit against Wolverine but Sindel managed to redirect them at Bizarro who dodged the attack.

"Your ruining tonights entertainment Sindel." Luthor said.

"I detest Violence Luthor but I'm even less fond of you." Sindel said.

"Look out!" Punisher yelled as Sinestro tried to smash metal objects at them.

"Like all humans you cower!" Sinestro said in arrogance.

"Oh give it a rest already." Shang Tsung said firing his magic at him.

"I thought this annoyance would be stopped by now." Shao Kahn said.

"Names Cyborg not Miracle worker." Cyborg said blasting the enemies.

"Batman where are you and Sean we need some back up." Hawkeye said on the comms.

"I'm at Arkham making sure Travis is still locked up. Sean is at the Avengers tower fighting off against Juggernaut with the other Riders." Batman said.

"Hurry up already we cant last forever you know." Beastboy said.

"Be there soon." Batman said driving to the rebuilt asylum that was now under better management and security.

"We're keeping a close eye on him batman just like you and Sean said but he hasn't moved in hours." The Security guard said about to open Travis's cell when Batman stopped him seeing a small trip wire down by the door. "What in the hell? What is that?" The Security guard asked confused. Batman used a small container of liquid nitrogen to freeze the wire and opened the door seeing a small amount of large explosives in the room with a dummy version of Travis. "How'd Travis do this?" The security guard asked.

"He didn't the real trap..." Batman said pulling his cape over them just as a storm of shuriken came at them and were bounced off. "Is behind us." Batman said as Sports Master, Deadshot and crossbones. 'This might be more difficult then I thought.' Batman said pressing a signal device on his arm to signal back up.

"You're so clever." Sports Master said.

"You three are Luthors pets now?" Batman asked.

"His money is green and as a bonus we get to rid the world of one less hero." Crossbones said before Quan Chi and Skarlet arrived vie portal.

"You really need help with these losers?" Skarlet asked amused.

"Ah shut it tramp." Crossbones said making her left eye twitch in annoyance.

"Oh dear." Quan Chi said knowing what was next as did Batman.

"YOUR DEAD!" Skarlet yelled charging at him and rushed into another room.

Skip fight

"Sorry assholes no bonus for any of you." Skarlet said.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Sean asked on the comms.

"Travis is loose somewhere we'll find him later." Batman said.

"You better I don't need to remind you guys what happened the last time he got free with those enhancements." Sean said before dodging a fist from Juggernaut.

Back in Metropolis

"Ok Ive had enough of this!" Turok yelled activating his blue flamed Ghost Rider state and increased Godzilla's power ten fold allowing him to kill the other monster before he and Night wolf jumped off him as Godzilla went back into the sea to recover from his injuries.

"Fucking finally." Reznov said as he and Raiden took down Shinnok before he vanished like the coward he was.

"Incoming!" Cyrax yelled as Lockdown fell down a few feet away from them out of energy.

"Shit!" Reznov said in surprise.

"Ha nice going!" Turok said driving by before a portal opened and Juggernaut flew through. "Oh come on!" Turok said annoyed before he saw he was knocked out. "Oh never mind." Turok said.

"Boy I swear you need to stop overreacting to every small thing." Sean said putting containment collars on him to suppress his powers and abilities.

"Your mine fleshling!" Shockblast yelled before Megatron and Jetfire took him down.

"The price to pay for going against us Shockblast." Megatron said ripping his weaponized arm off with ease.

"Starscream you and I are taking Juggernaut back to his detainment cell." Sean said carrying the near invincible mutant with him as they flew off.

"Hey Kid incase you've forgotten we need some help on the watchtower." Kano said going up against Avalanche with Kitana and Mileena fighting against Sabertooth and Toad.

"Whats the matter sharp teeth cant hit me?" Toad said mocking her making her left eye twitch.

"At least I'm not some worthless virgin." Mileena remarked before kicking him in the family jewels making him let out a high pitched scream before she knocked his ass out.

"Oooh ouch nice." Kano said before taking down Avalanche while Kitana managed to take down Sabertooth with a series of kicks to the face.

"Finally." Kitana said.

"Now if there are no more interruptions..." Lex tried to say before a portal opened and Batman, Quan Chi, Skarlet and Scorpion came in with the last three joining the fight.

"Took me almost two minutes to get past your encryption." Batman said.

"Blonsky, Creel." Luthor said as the two muscle villains appeared.

"Now we break your back." Creel said before Goro and Kintaro appeared besides Batman.

"Abomination is ours." Goro said as they charged at the gamma monster.

Skip fight

"Creel, Blonsky, Shade, Coperhead and the rest are down your alone Luthor." Batman said.

"Geniuses often are." Lex said.

"Psychopaths like you..." Batman tried to say.

"You hero types are all alike even less imposing up close." Lex said.

"Your testing my patience." Batman said.

Skip fight

"Try this on genius." Batman said placing an EMP device on him. "Sean Report." Batman said.

"All clear everywhere now. Need transport to move the dead Kaiju body that our friend left behind." Sean said.

"I'll get on that." Batman said before the alarm went off.

"Whats that?" Toad asked.

"None of your damn business frog face." Mileena said before she brought up the systems to see what was up.

"Radiological Nuclear." Batman said before Luthor started laughing.

"I can see the headlines now. Heroes fail Ex cop kills millions." Lex said.

"You gave my insane uncle a nuke!" Sean yelled on the comms.

"Most of the heroes die and Superman's beloved city is vaporized. I console the masses by offering to rebuild in my own image of course..." Lex tried to say before Jade knocked him out.

"He was done." Jade said.

"DAMNIT! Everyone to those coordinates right fucking now!" Sean yelled speeding through the city while the other heroes rushed towards the location.

Travis and his girlfriend Taylor who was exactly like Harley used to be with the original Joker when he was alive were in the middle of Metropolis with a Nuke in the center where a statue of Superman was.

"Now Lex said to...Ah here we go." Travis said taking it off stand by.

"Oh honey it works." Taylor said before a portal opened and Batman came out. "Uh oh." Taylor said in fear making Travis smirk.

"Back to the car I shouldn't be long." Travis said.

"But honey...Ow." Taylor said as he smacked her.

"Go." Travis said in a commanding tone while she went back and looked hurt. "No one likes a third wheel." Travis said approaching his second most hated enemy. "Batman. The dumbass of the shit zone of Gotham and one of my Nephew's pawns I knew those three idiots couldn't kill you." Travis said as if he was speaking to a normal person.

"To bad for you once he gets here." Batman said before he heard beeping sounds from the Nuke putting him on edge.

"Why so jumpy I only took it off standby. Its this little green button you have to worry about." Travis said.

Other heroes human, Alien and machine alike were rushing towards the location.

Kabal and Flash were running as fast as they could towards the location on foot.

"Don't wait for us you two! Go!" Raiden yelled making them do just that.

Wonder Woman and every other hero who could fly were rushing towards the location.

"You push that button and you'll never get your fight against your nephew like you want." Batman said trying to stall him long enough till Flash and Kabal could reach them.

"No but it will piss him off enough that it will send him into a rage. Plus with all the heroes here lets just say it will be worth dying for." Travis said sinisterly.

Time seemed to slow down as Travis was about to push the button Batman tried to rush over and stop him. Other heroes from land and Air tried to rush him. Flash and Kabal tried to rush over to them. However something strange happened. Some blue energy covered a few heroes such as Shao Kahn, Raiden, Korra, Miya, Wonder Woman and Optimus Prime were covered in the strange blue energy which they noticed but ignored and as they neared the nuke just as Travis was about to detonate it they suddenly vanished along with Batman and Travis.

"Whoa!" Kabal said as he and Flash stopped and quickly disarmed the nuke just for precaution. "What the hell just happened where are the others?" Kabal asked looking around along with the other heroes present.

"The fuck?" Sean said looking around before looking at a device on his wrest.

"Where did they go?" Aayla asked in her fighter.

"I have no idea in hell." Sean said. "Fuck it. We'll find them later. Get rid of this god forsaken thing before Luthor pulls any other goddamned ideas." Sean said.

"Nuke's already disarmed." Stryker said.

"Well just get rid of it for good. Turok your with me. We're going to scout the city incase they were teleported somewhere else. Kabal, Flash you two do the same. The Rest of you secure the prisoners to our new facility. This time they wont escape." Sean said.

"What makes you think that since no offense but..." Jax tried to say.

"Because this facility puts them in stasis." Sean said before Turok turned into his Ghost Rider state while Sean flew off.

"It better since I am sick and tired of dealing with these guys." Mai said in a board tone.

"Do you ever not sound like a buzz kill?" Johnny asked before Sonya hit him upside the head.

"Dumbass." Sonya said.

Meanwhile

Travis and Batman appeared in Metropolis but something seemed off about it. Batman looked around and saw no one not a single soul in the city just him and Travis. Travis kept pressing the button to his remote but nothing happened.

"Of for fucks sakes now what?" Travis yelled before smashing it and glared at Batman. "This is your fault as always Batman!" Travis yelled approaching him.

"Metropolis and yet..." Batman tried to say but blocked Travis's enhanced punch and kicked him back.

"Maybe I was to soft before. Killing you will strike a blow to my nephews confidence." Travis said getting ready to fight.

Skip fight

"At times like these I wonder why Sean doesn't do more damage to you." Batman said. Travis growled when he heard his nephew's name and charged at him again but Batman knocked him down. "Stay down and keep quiet." Batman said before he was surrounded and started threatening him.

'The hell since when am I the bad guy?' Batman thought.

"Now isn't this just amusing." Travis said.

'Now I really wish Sean did more then just take his arms and legs off when he broke out the first time.' Batman thought before activating a high frequency weapon nearly deafening the soldiers before he put up some smoke bombs and made away as did Travis.

Later

Batman was observing a group of the soldiers arresting some people.

"Idiots next time wipe your hard drives." One of the soldiers said to a group of teenagers as they were escorted into a vehicle.

"Not rebels?" Another of the soldiers asked.

"No just some kids. Still cant believe we lost Batman. Hope the boss doesn't find out." The commanding officer said.

"I'm in a nightmare." Batman said.

In the Gotham part of the dimension

"Ok is anyone really confused as to what the hell just happened?" Korra asked as they were in top of a building.

"Calm down we might have just been sent to another dimension." Miya said.

"I agree but something unlike other dimensions compared to this one seems off. Theres a large amount of dark energy all over the place. We need to investigate and find answers as well as get back to our own dimension if the nuke went off." Raiden said.

"If this dimension is anything like ours outworld should exist as well as the portals used to get there. Perhaps I could find some information on events that happened here that would explain things better." Shao Kahn said.

"If there is an outworld here." Korra said.

"Its worth investigating." Wonder Woman said.

"I will investigate certain areas in the north while the rest of you stay together. We need to know what we're up against." Raiden said.

"Is it not wiser to stick together in this situation?" Optimus asked.

"True but we need answers and splitting up helps." Miya said as Raiden and Shao Kahn vanished.

Raiden soon appeared in one of the buildings Global Tech owned before he heard voices and slowly approached to list.

"Pretty tough aren't you?" Kabal said to someone.

"I'm not afraid of freaks like you." The voice of Deathstroke said.

"Bull. I don't need to be a mage to tell your lying." Constantine said.

"Kabal? Constantine?" Raiden said surprised before he went inside and found Kabal and Constantine torturing Deathstroke.

"This is your last chance mate. Boss is willing to give you a full pardon." Constantine said.

"Get re-educated into your boot camp. Become a puppet like you?" Deathstroke said before Constantine resumed his magic on him.

"Boss is being generous. I wouldn't. 2 million people died three years ago." Kabal said.

"I had nothing to do with what Travis did." Deathstroke said making Raiden narrow his eyes at that name.

"Doesn't matter. Your still on the wrong side of the law." Kabal said.

"Tell this to your boss." Deathstroke said before spitting at them and Constantine continued his assault before a shield of lightning appeared.

"This how your treat your captives?" Raiden asked not amused.

"So your back to your old gear?" Kabal asked.

"No thats not it. He's Raiden and yet." Constantine said.

"Stand down. This ends now." Raiden said.

"Definitely not ours." Kabal said.

"You feel his pain? Not yet." Constantine said casting a quickly spell on Raiden making him groan in pain before they approached him.

"After we're done with Deathstroke. How about the three of us talk to the boss?" Kabal said before Raiden blasted them with lightning and Kabal was sent into a wall.

"All right thats enough of that. Whoever the hell you are. You're under arrest." Constantine said.

(Skip fight)

"You always were cocky John." Raiden said before approaching Kabal. "Now who's this boss your were talking about. The one who's turned you back into a thug." Raiden said.

"I'll show you who's a thug." Kabal said in anger.

"Talk! Now!" Raiden said.

"Ok. Let's talk about the mess of trouble your in." Kabal said using his speed to kick him back. "And how I'm going to knock that head sideways." Kabal said.

(Skip fight)

"Head's still on straight." Raiden said before approaching Deathstroke.

"Damn scum." Deathstroke said before Raiden blasted off his restraints and pulled him off. "Get off me!" Deathstroke yelled.

"I'm not with them." Raiden said calming him down.

"Whoever you are...they know you now...They catch you...you have the stones to refuse their amnesty." Deathstroke said.

"Who are they working for?" Raiden asked.

"Who's the one person who can keep people like them in line?" Deathstroke asked making him frown in thought before his communicator went off.

"Raiden you there? Raiden?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Wonder Woman?" Raiden asked.

"You better get back here fast. Sektor is here." Wonder Woman said.

"Sektor? I'm on my way." Raiden said before turning and saw Deathstroke was gone making him frown before leaving.

Wonder Woman, Korra, Miya and Optimus were going up against Sektor and were doing poorly since like their Sektor he was a cyborg but heavily upgraded.

"I'll be glade to see duplicates of you four die for a change." Sektor said trying to attack them only for Raiden to appear and blasted him with lightning.

"Trying to force your clan into becoming machines wasn't enough Sektor?" Raiden asked.

"I may no longer be the leader of the clan but I now have a great position of power in the first order. So for now I tolerate my former Clan members. I even tolerate Raiden." Sektor said surprising them.

"So my counterpart has joined you." Raiden said.

"Almost all did." Sektor said before they got into fighting position.

(Skip fight)

"I'm resisting arrest again." Raiden said before helping Wonder Woman up.

"Raiden." Wonder Woman said making him turn around and saw...

"Someone called?" A more corrupt Raiden said. (Picture him from Mortal Kombat X after the end credits scene.

"What is this?" Raiden asked in shock at his counterpart.

"I find that being on the offensive instead of defensive serves Earth realm much better." Raiden 2 said.

"You've corrupted yourself from the Elder Gods influence." Raiden said before they blasted lighting at each other.

"I'm still about order as they are." Raiden 2 said.

"I'm sure they're proud of what you've become." Raiden said in disgust.

"If you had seen what I have..." Raiden tried to say.

"Silence! I will not hear words from a corrupt version of myself." Raiden said.

(Skip fight)

"That was concerning." Raiden said as the others looked at the downed counterpart.

"And a bit disturbing." Wonder woman said.

"Yeah that look doesn't suit you...No offense." Korra said.

"None taken." Raiden said before police sirens were heard making them run away.

"Running from the cops? Aren't there any good guys in this place?" Korra asked before they came across a familiar face.

"There just might be." Raiden said.

Meanwhile in Universe Prime

Sean on the watchtower approached his smartest people who were doing everything to locate the group that went missing.

"Anything?" Sean asked.

"The energy signature does not match anything in our database." Shockwave said.

"Why don't I just vibrate at the same energy signature and follow them?" Flash asked.

"Cause we don't know if they went somewhere dangerous." Beast said.

"Or if they went anywhere at all." Reed said.

"They're right. It's to dangerous right now." Cathrine said.

"To bad we weren't fast enough to get there in the first place." Kabal said.

"We'll find them. We have to." Sean said.

Back in the parallel universe

Shao Kahn Arriving in this universe's Outworld approached a Shadow Priest.

"Emperor. To what do I owe this rare honor?" The Priest asked.

"I require some information on current events. Making sure all our records are accurate." Shao Kahn said making sure he did not look suspicious.

"Of course. 3 years ago the one known as Travis Ashburn had set up deadly bombs in four separate locations. The White House The Pentagon and the Empire State Building. 2 million lives were lost that day. However the Fourth location was the school of Sean's twin sisters." The Priest said making Shao Kahn widen his eyes. "Badly burned but still alive Sean was beyond furious of what his uncle had done to his sisters. In Rage he had killed his uncle and started a new organization known as the first order." The priest said.

"Yes." Shao Kahn said actin as if he knew this before one Tarkatan approached him.

"Emperor. The commanders envoys await you in the throne room." The Tarkatan said.

"Yes. I will go now." Shao Kahn said leaving.

Arriving at the Throne room he saw Liu Kang and Kung Lao waiting for him.

"Emperor." Liu Kang said as he and Kung Lao bowed.

"We have Business to discuss I believe?" Shao Kahn said.

"Yes. The final Draft. Sean was pleased to hear you agreed to his terms." Kung Lao said handing him a document which he took and looked it over and narrowed his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Liu Kang asked.

"This is complete subjugation. Sean will rule Outworld." Shao Kahn said not pleased by this.

"It's what you agreed to. And what we expect." Kung Lao said.

"You threaten me? Tread Carefully." Shao Kahn said.

"We have our orders." Liu Kang said about to jump and do a bicycle kick on him but Shao Kahn summoned his war hammer and smashed in on him making him crash into a wall.

"You can tell Kruger he will not have Outworld." Shao Kahn said facing Kung Lao who got into fighting position.

(Skip fight)

"Your orders be damned." Shao Kahn said before Liu Kang tried to fight him. "Let us not fight any further. I wish to speak to Sean about this." Shao Kahn said.

"You don't just talk with him. You do as he says. And you going to do what you promised." Liu Kang said before they got into fighting position.

(Skip fight)

"You two make sorry diplomats." Shao Kahn said.

Then soon enough the guards showed up and then there was another Shao Kahn.

"There he is." One of the guards said to the second Shao Kahn.

"Well then. Parallel Universe all over again." Shao Kahn said as his counter part approached him.

"Who do you work for? Shinock? Onaga?" Shao Kahn 2 asked.

"I am the emperor of Outworld! I bow to no one! Unlike you." Shao Kahn said in disgust.

"Mind your tongue." Shao Kahn 2 said.

"You would trade your realm like an worthless weapon to an boy from Earth Realm?" Shao Kahn questioned his counterpart.

"The treaty gives us new advantages in Earth Realm." Shao Kahn 2 said.

"You place your army at his beck and call!" Shao Kahn yelled.

"And you have not done the same?" Shao Kahn 2 asked.

"Only when absolutely required." Shao Kahn said.

"I grow tired of this. Kill him." Shao Kahn 2 said getting the guards to move on him but were swiftly killed making him frown.

"I had planed to offer you help. I changed my mind." Shao Kahn said as they prepared to fight one another.

(Skip fight)

"Now lets discuss a revised foreign policy." Shao Kahn said before more guards showed up.

"Kill him!" Shao Kahn 2 yelled getting the original to growl taking out his hammer about to strike but they all froze where they stood.

"Hmm?" Shao Kahn said confused before approaching them and they still didn't move. "Now what?" Shao Kahn asked.

"They do tend to fight first don't they? Though I may have stoked the fires a bit." A man in black armor said appearing in the room and Shao Kahn narrowed his eyes knowing who this was.

"Ares." Shao Kahn said speaking to the god of war. Though technically allied with the Legion in his universe he did not know about this one. "Why are you here?" Shao Kahn asked.

"I feed on conflict. Until today I've been starving. I sensed the return of aggression and sought its cause." Ares said.

"You did more than that. You brought us here." Shao Kahn accused.

"No. But I have a guess on exactly who did." Ares said.

"My fire doesn't need stoking Ares. Tell me who?" Shao Kahn said.

"You presume to command me?" Ares asked insulted.

"I do. And you shall obey." Shao Kahn said as they prepared to fight.

(Skip fight)

"Your weak Ares." Shao Kahn said approaching him as he got back up.

"Sean's reign has nearly eliminated conflict. Left me virtually powerless." Ares said.

"So if you didn't bring us here who did?" Shao Kahn asked.

"Those who would end his rule. The insurgents." Ares said.

"Heroes?" Shao Kahn asked.

"Only one." Ares said making him narrow his eyes.

"He killed those who stood against him?" Shao Kahn asked.

"No, thankfully he did not. Instead he put them all into stasis pods until his work is complete so they'll see how his new ideals work." Ares said making him calm down that his comrades counterparts were alive.

"How exactly did this happen?" Shao Kahn asked since while he did as the priest he was a good idea to hear it from someone else.

"I believe the leader of the insurgents can better explain it." Ares said.

"Send me to them." Shao Kahn said.

At the Insurgent base which was large enough even for Optimus the group was waiting for the leader to come back before Shao Kahn appeared.

"How'd you get here?" Miya asked.

"Ares...Not our Ares." Shao Kahn corrected his statement.

"We figured." Korra said before the leader walked in. "Meet not our Batman." Korra said.

"I was wondering how to retrieve you from Outworld." Batman said.

"I assume you've all been told as to who's leading this first Order?" Shao Kahn asked.

"Yeah...Kinda of a shock considering who we're talking about." Korra said rubbing the back of her head.

"How did this happen?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Travis had set off bombs in four separate locations. One of those locations was the Twins school. They're alive of course but in a coma. Me, Gulie and Frank Castle were interrogating him when he showed up. After all the mocking he finally let his anger take control and...Something unexpected happened." Batman said.

"What do you mean?" Raiden asked.

"His Ghost Rider state. The flames went from white to black." Batman said making their eyes widen or narrow. "Does that mean something to you?" Batman asked.

"Our Sean had a brother named Freddy Kruger who was known as the Dark Rider with that exact same description. But the only way he got that power was from injecting what was left of Apophis into him." Wonder Woman said.

"Well, He only has two brothers here. David and Turok. Theres no missing sibling in our universe. I checked. Figured the best way to beat one Kruger was with another." Batman said.

"So your the only hero left against him?" Optimus asked before someone else walked in who turned out to be...

"Not the only one." Lex said.

"What the meaning of this!" Shao Kahn yelled in disbelief.

"How are you even alive?" Miya asked narrowing her eyes on him.

"He's with me." Batman said.

"Unlike your Luthor I never once thought to indulge in Law breaking. You might say after his parents deaths I became a surrogate father for him. Even helped fund his company when he first started out." Lex said.

"Luthor's involvement is a secret. People critical of Sean's rule are put into stasis in order to keep them from making trouble.

"Well, now that we're all here, explain why you chose us." Wonder Woman said.

"And why you didn't ask before yanking us over. We were kinda busy." Korra said.

"The nuclear bomb. It didn't go off. Your transfer somehow prevented it." Lex said.

"How did..." Korra tried to say.

"We've been monitoring your universe for some time. You six specifically." Lex said.

"I have a weapon to take down Sean. A talisman that disrupts his powers rendering him vulnerable." Batman said.

"Taliman? We don't have one from our universe." Wonder Woman said.

"There are key differences here compared to your universe. For Example Tom and Mara are actually dead here. There is no second Joker who's good and we're not allied with other universes. For every universe they are exactly the same with two or three differences." Lex said.

"So we noticed." Raiden said.

"The weapon is in the bat cave. I need DNA and codes and unlock it." Batman said.

Meanwhile

The Sean from this universe was testing his latest invention. A device capable of controlling a creature that was the merged version of both Apocalypse and a creature known as Doomsday. An entity known as the End. As he was doing this Diana in an Amazon dress walked in placing her hands on his shoulders. (For the End Picture Doomsday from Justice League unlimited with Apocalypse's armor and skin texture)

"I see the collar is working. Still surprised you managed to merge these two." Diana said making him chuckle.

"With today's science and magic almost nothing is impossible." Sean said before kissing her hand making her smile. "You needed something?" Sean asked putting the controls down.

"Just reminding you we have a date tomorrow." Diana said.

"And since when have I ever forgotten any of our dates?" Sean asked making her open her mouth. "That doesn't count." Sean said making her giggle.

"Your impossible sometimes." Diana said before he kissed her.

"And yet you still love me." Sean said before Raiden walked in and Diana left.

"I see your relationship is still blooming." Raiden said.

"Doesn't it always?" Sean asked amused making him smirk before turning serious.

"We have a problem. I just ran into Diana's twin. And people who looked a lot like Korra, Miya and Optimus...And Raiden." Raiden said making him frown.

"Hmm. Duplicates from another universe?" Sean said.

"Possibly. While we have never come into contact with other universes we have also done nothing to bring them here." Raiden said.

"See if you can bring them in. I want to know why and how they got here." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Travis drove into Gotham with a dead first order troop.

"Hmm. And I thought my Gotham looked like shit. The real Joker would love this place." Travis said getting out of the car.

Unknown to him however was that Batman from Universe Prime was still following him.

"Oh brother. What happened to this hell hole?" Travis said looking around before a train passed by making him turn around and saw Batman flying towards him but Travis delivered a harsh kick in the stomach. "HA! Right in the gut!" Travis yelled in satisfaction.

"Shut it Travis." Batman said before groaning in pain.

"Aw did you hurt your leg?" Travis asked in fake innocence. "How about a broken neck to go with it?" Travis said preparing to fight.

(Skip fight)

"And now for the finishing touch." Travis said holding him down with a knife in hand. However he looked up and saw heroes approaching. "GRRR! Next time!" Travis yelled before smashing him down and ran off.

Hawkgirl and Thor soon approached Batman.

"Batman. Been some time." Thor said before Hawkgirl grabbed him.

"On your feet. Let's go." Hawkgirl said.

"I don't think so Hawkgirl." Batman trying to fight but Thor smashed his hammer on him. Travis was watching this from a distance.

"Well, isn't this something. I guess he's not as popular here as he is back home." Travis said amused.

Meanwhile Sean was still working on the collar to control the End before his communicator beeped.

"Yes?" Sean asked.

"Good news. We've captured Batman." Thor said making him smirk.

"Bring him to the detention center. And unharmed Shayera." Sean said making her smirk.

"You know me so well." Hawkgirl said before they flew away with him and Travis came out of the shadows.

"Ooh I miss him already. Now where was I before I was..." Travis tried to say.

"Pumped full of lead." A female voice said making him turn around and saw someone he knew very well.

"Taylor?" Travis asked seeing her in a different outfit.

"Someone told me some jerk was dressed like Travis." Taylor said shoving her gun at him making him jump back. "Fighting a Batman Wannabe. You got the look and a lot of nerve. What you don't got is the right!" Taylor yelled shoving her gun on him again.

"Ow! Damnit woman!" Travis said completely confused.

"Travis was a hero." Taylor said.

"Taylor it's me Travis! Damnit! Says right here on my dog tags!" Travis said holding up his dog tags from when he was a cop before she tried to shoot him making him jump back.

"Nothing but a fake just like you." Taylor said.

(Skip fight)

"Jeez this world is really messed up." Travis said pulling her up.

"It's really you. But I saw..." Taylor tried to say.

"I'll be blunt I'm not your Travis. I come from another universe. How I got here I don't know. But it looks like this world needs me." Travis said as they walked away.

Meanwhile

Sean, Raiden and Wonder Woman were walking to the cell where Batman was at. Inside the cell was Reznov and David and Batman without his equipment with his arms hung up.

"Ok Bruce. Ready for visitors?" Reznov said before the door opened and the three walked in.

"Where are Thor and Hawkgirl?" Raiden asked.

"Had to..." Reznov tried to say.

"It's not him." Sean said.

"What?" David said confused.

"He may look like Bruce but his energy signature is all wrong." Sean said before approaching him. "Your one of the duplicates aren't you? Why are you here?" Sean asked.

Back with Travis

Taylor had taken Travis to what remained of the Joker clan inside the nearly destroyed Arkham.

"I love what you've all done with the place. Arkham never looked better." Travis said getting various cheers. "Now we all know the truth about the bombs that went off three years ago. My counter part did excellent work. Even went after my worthless nephew's sisters and put them into a coma." Travis said getting more cheers. "I think my counter part and the Joker would admire your work. Causing annoyances for my nephew and pissing him off. But let's think even bigger." Travis said getting their attention.

"Ain't he dreamy?" Taylor said.

"Its time we took up a stance against this worthless first Order. Gotham belongs to us and us alone. My Nephew wants it? He'll have to come down and fight for it himself!" Travis yelled before the wall behind him exploded and First Order troops rushed in. One tried to shoot Travis but he used his metal arm to block the bullets before throwing him into a wall.

Hawkgirl and Nightwing soon came in and Hawkgirl went right after Travis before grabbing him. Taylor saw this and activated a device that had Batman's symbol on it.

"Back from the grave? Funny there was nothing left to burry the first time." Hawkgirl said before he punched her in the face making her drop him.

"I'm not the Travis you know bird fuck. I'm better then him." Travis said making her scoff.

"I'm going to enjoy watching Sean burn you alive." Hawkgirl said.

"Oh not tonight bird fuck. You'll be in agonizing pain when I'm done with you." Travis said as they prepared to fight.

(Skip fight)

"Lovely girl. If you can get past all the feathers. I have to ask do you lays eggs?" Travis asked.

Nightwing was fighting the Joker clan before he spotted Travis.

"Travis." Nightwing said before rushing to him and kicked him away.

"So Bird Boy joined my Nephew's side. I'm honestly shocked really." Travis said.

"Batman's a criminal just like you." Nightwing said.

"Nothing like me." Travis said insulted.

"So you're a hero where you come from?" Nightwing asked.

"Oh no. My nephew corrupts young minds while I on the other hand smash their brains out!" Travis said with a sick grin.

(Skip fight)

"I'll have to tell Bats theres been a death in the family." Travis said.

Suddenly this universe's Batman and the group rushed in and helped out.

Hawkgirl went to Nightwing and picked him up.

"We're outnumbered." Hawkgirl said before she flew away making Travis growl.

Soon the battle was won.

"You can turn that off Taylor." Batman said making her do just that.

"Thanks for showing up so fast." Taylor said before Travis walked over to them.

"Hello. Who's up for some drinks?" Travis asked.

"Travis!" Wonder Woman said before grabbing his arms and held them tightly.

"OW! Whats wrong with having a nice beer!" Travis asked confused.

"What are you playing at Taylor?" Batman asked not amused.

"Travis can be a big help..." Taylor tried to say.

"Absolutely not." Raiden said.

"After the crap this world's Travis pulled? You really are a worthless human being." Wonder Woman said making her pout.

"If he came here during our little trip." Korra said.

"He probably didn't come alone. Wheres Batman?" Optimus asked.

"There one right there! OW!" Travis yelled as he pointed at Batman only for Wonder Woman to twist his arm.

"Your eyes...Pure evil just like his." Batman said.

"Who my nephew? The guy with the hammer and the girl with Wings took him." Travis said.

"If Batman has been captured we need to free him." Raiden said.

"To free your Batman we need to complete our mission." Batman said.

"I love a good mission." Taylor said.

"Negative. You and the Joker Clan lay low. You're still a target. And he's to dangerous." Batman said grabbing Travis.

"OW!" Travis yelled.

"Go I'll catch up with you later." Batman said dragging Travis away.

"You're a bigger pain in the ass then my Batman is." Travis said.

Meanwhile in Universe Prime

"So they're in another universe?" Sean asked as they looked at the data.

"Looks that way. We can't use the portals since their down for inspection checks again." Iron man said.

"And Cisco is on a peace mission with David and the Twins." Harrison said.

"So how do we get there?" Sean asked.

"We don't. We bring them here." Sally said.

"No risk to an away team. Good. Still same problem. How do we do it?" Sean asked.

"With this." Cyborg said showing Flash's cosmic treadmill. "We use Flash's speed to bring them back." Cyborg said.

"But what if they're there for a reason?" Superman asked.

"Good point. If thats the case we'll go back and help." Sean said.

Back in the other universe

Luthor was looking up at the moon before Deathstroke walked towards him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Luthor asked.

"The moon? Or its light shining off your bald head?" Deathstroke asked making him slightly annoyed.

"I'm pleased you wanted to meet. Ready to join our little club?" Luthor asked.

"Business is bad. Being hunted is worse." Deathstroke said.

"After so many refusals...Why now?" Luthor asked.

"They made it personal." Deathstroke said.

Meanwhile at Wayne manner

Batman and the Universe prime heroes were at his home and Raiden blasted the security camera above the forcefield. The mansion was a total mess.

"Must have been some party. Sean did all this?" Korra asked.

"Unlike your universe we still used to have identities. He exposed me and froze all my assets. Made Bruce Wayne a non person." Batman said.

"Still can't believe he lost it this bad. Even with what Travis did." Korra said.

"In his mind he killed all those people." Batman said.

"I'm not following." Wonder Woman said.

"Sean had the chance to Kill Travis multiple times but he didn't for Obvious reasons." Batman said.

"He's family." Raiden said.

"Right. While Sarah and Dawn were greatly injured from the explosion at their school. The other bombs killed Lane, Ross, Eiling, Packard, and Shepherd." Batman said making them widen their eyes. "The last connection Sean had to his parents was gone." Batman said.

"What about Talbot?" Miya asked.

"Talbot was killed with his Wife and son at the White house on the same day." Batman said.

"Sean was vulnerable. Probably for the very first time in his life." Wonder Woman said.

"His fear and rage won out." Shao Kahn said.

"Korra and the others tried to explain that but ended up in stasis." Batman said before deactivating the force field.

"Right." Korra said a little uncomfortable. "Whats with all the security? He already trashed the place." Korra asked.

"Would you take any chances with me?" Batman asked making her grin. "I need to turn on the backup generator so Shao Kahn and Optimus are with me. The rest of you can secure the bat cave entrance. It's in the study." Batman said.

"Isn't this your show?" Korra asked.

"Splitting up saves time. And you and Raiden are best suited for taking out the sentry turrets." Batman said.

"Whatever." Korra said as they made way to the mansion.

Korra and Raiden took out the turrets with ease before they approached the study hall but saw there was a mist under the door.

"Cold." Raiden said making the others get into position before Raiden slowly moved to open the door only for it to be blasted off and made him hit a wall knocked out.

"Ah shit." Korra said before she, Miya and Wonder woman rushed in and saw Sub Zero and Grundy.

"Sub-Zero." Wonder Woman said.

"Grundy. Korra is yours." Sub-Zero said.

"Avatar girl." Grundy said before he charged at her only for her to move out the way.

"I'll be honest. I always hated Zombies." Korra said getting into fighting position.

(Skip fight)

"And I especially hate dumb ones." Korra said over the downed form of Grundy.

Raiden soon woke up and walked in before narrowing his eyes behind Korra.

"Oh for the love of." Korra said as Grundy got up again. "Raiden!" Korra yelled as she Earth bend the floor making Grundy fly up before he charged at him and flew out the mansion. "Have fun." Korra said.

Wonder Woman and Miya were still going up against Sub-Zero before he froze them on the spot.

"I expected better." Sub-Zero said before Korra used her water bending to unfreeze them but they were both knocked out.

"Wasn't very nice, Kuai Liang." Korra said using his real name.

"In war there is no such thing as being nice." Sub-Zero said before they got into fighting position.

(Skip fight)

"Thought that would warm me up a little." Korra said before Raiden flew in.

"What I miss?" Raiden asked as Korra used her Earth bending to tie up Sub-Zero.

"Nothing much. Wheres Grundy?" Korra asked.

"Weightless in orbit." Raiden said.

"You didn't." Wonder Woman said before Batman and Shao Kahn walked in.

"Grundy's a zombie he'll be fine. Optimus is driving into the cave. It won't be long till Sean finds out we're here." Batman said.

Soon enough they went down into the bat cave.

"Never been to the Bat Cave. Our Bat Cave anyway. Should be..." Korra tried to say before the elevator opened up showing the Bat Cave that was a total mess before Optimus drove in and transformed. "Interesting." Korra said before they walked in.

"How did you hide anything from Sean? Looks like he was pretty thorough." Shao Kahn said seeing the damage.

"I injected lead Polymer so Superman and those with X-Ray vision couldn't see it. Plus the Talisman had a barrier around itself to prevent any Rider no matter how powerful from sensing it." Batman said touching the walls till he found what he was looking for. "This one." Batman said before Korra earth Bends the wall till one that looked like a case was seen.

"So where did you find this thing?" Korra asked.

"It wasn't easy. Originally it was in the possession of a Dark Mage who wanted to blackmail every Rider to serve him. But me, Nightwing and Batgirl got to him first before he could use it. By then I already agreed Sean's original methods were doing the world some better good then ours. But in the event he ever went rogue I couldn't make the choice alone. So I needed the DNA of his closest allies along with Optimus's codes." Batman said.

"Which is why we're here." Wonder Woman said.

"With my Korra, Miya and Optimus in stasis and the others backing up Sean's First Order organization. I needed to bring you here." Batman said before a device appeared from the ground. A large cord appeared from the ground before Optimus placed it in the back of his head while the others placed their hands on the device before the rock cracked apart revealing a case with the talisman inside. (Picture it as a hand sized Coin with the Rider Face on it)

"Nice." Korra said before the cave shook violently making Batman put the case away before suddenly Wonder Woman 2 and Black Lightning flew in.

"You." Wonder Woman said looking at her counterpart.

"Hello Bruce." Black Lightning said before blasting him.

Korra immediately Earth bends the walls hitting Wonder Woman 2 making her groan in pain which made her chuckle.

"Our Korra is just as arrogant." Wonder Woman 2 said.

"And probably just as hot." Korra said before they got into fighting position.

(Skip fight)

"And another thing. Our Wonder Woman is way better looking." Korra said.

The others were going up against Black Lightning but deciding he had enough he sent a current of electricity at everyone knocking them out before all that was left was Korra.

"Havent seen you around in three years." Black Lightning said.

"Oh jeez I wonder why?" Korra said sarcastically.

"Hey it's her own fault for not agreeing with the rest of us." Black Lightning said before they got into fighting position.

(Skip fight)

"And sparky makes four." Korra said laughing.

Batman went to check the case and saw it was burned from Black Lightning's attack and opened it.

"Damn!" Batman said.

"Is the talisman?" Raiden tried to ask.

"It's intact but the laser is fried. Even with Luthor we don't have the resources the repair it." Batman said.

"We're gonna need some help." Korra said.

Meanwhile in Universe Prime

Sean and his team built the device they needed to bring the others back to their universe.

"We good?" Sean asked.

"Good as we'll ever be. I'm linked up." Iron man said.

"All right. Barry start this thing up." Sean said.

"I'm on it." Flash said before he started running.

"Platform should lock into their signatures and pull them back." Soundwave said.

"Uh guys." Sean said before the device started acting up.

"Iron man shut it down." Superman said.

"Hang on!" Iron man said before he got caught in the blast.

Soon Iron man appeared in a tunnel and looked around.

"Great. Don't know if I should congratulate myself or kick myself in the ass." Iron man said before he heard voices.

"Lexcorp is supplying equipment. But we're short on personnel." Lex said making Iron man follow the voice.

"The Joker Clan is reckless. Undisciplined." Deathstroke said.

"The Chaos they create is useful." Lex said.

"We need more than pawns if we're gonna take down Kruger." Deathstroke said making Iron man frown.

"That was all I needed to hear." Iron man said before flying in and tried to blast them.

"You said this area was secured!" Deathstroke yelled.

"Keep him busy." Lex said running off to get something.

"With pleasure." Deathstroke said.

(Skip fight)

"I honestly thought you changed Slade." Iron man said before Lex walked out in a suit larger than his.

"Like it Tony? Like yours only better and bigger." Lex said.

"It's the man not the machine." Iron man said.

(Skip fight)

"That was for putting me in a cell for a month." Iron man said.

"Cell?" Lex asked before it hit him. "Oh your from Earth Prime." Lex said confusing him.

"Excuse me?" Iron man asked.

"At ease Iron man." Batman said as he and the others walked in.

"Batman? Guys?" Iron man said.

"Welcome to Universe of Everything is upside down." Korra said.

"Uh?" Iron man tried to say.

Back at the Bat Cave

Sean and Diana were in the cave looking around while Sean looked at the empty case that held the talisman.

"He took a big risk coming back here. Why now?" Diana asked before Sean placed his hand in the case and groaned before she pulled him back.

"Magic. He has a weapon to use against me." Sean said before glaring. "We need to flush them out now." Sean said.

Back with the heroes

"Ok lets get this portal fixed up and get some of ours weapons here to fix this." Iron man said inspecting the talisman.

"And come back with reinforcements." Raiden said.

"We might as well..." Diana tried to say.

"Theres no time." Batman said walking in and turned on the news showing Sean with a suit on.

"Three years ago my uncle placed bombs at three high value targets and cost the lives of millions. Many of which were friends and family of mine including my sister's school that put them into a coma. One who was overwhelmed by guilt in the part he played unknowingly he was driven mad. He became an agent of Chaos. An enemy of peace and security. But no longer. The leader of the insurgency will pay for his crimes." Sean said.

"Oh I do not like the sound of this." Iron man said.

"At 6 PM local time. Batman will be executed at Stryker's island. May god have mercy on his soul." Sean said before Batman shut it off.

"Getting help will have to wait. Rescuing your Batman just became a top priority." Batman said.

"It's a trap." Shao Kahn said.

"Of course it is." Batman said.

"We'll have to be sneaky about it." Iron man said.

"Sneaky how?" Miya asked.

"Watchtower portals." Iron man said.

"Stryker's is equipped with teleportation dampeners." Lex said showing the building.

"But it only covers the building. We just need get Batman outside." Optimus said.

"You'll need a diversion. To keep Kruger occupied." Deathstroke said.

"Leave that to me." Korra said with a grin.

"I'll take the teleporter. I'm the most qualified to work it. Plus since my counter part is with the First Order as it's called I can infiltrate their ranks." Iron man said.

"I'm with you." Deathstroke said.

"Sure why not." Iron man said.

Later

After getting on the tower Iron man fought against Kazehana and his counter part and Deathstroke set the reactor to blow and went to get a weapon capable of firing a laser of the talisman at Sean for Luthor who felt responsible for what happened to his surrogate son.

Meanwhile Batman and Raiden were waiting for Korra to give a distraction.

Suddenly from the ocean large underwater beasts came to the island to attack.

"And Azula said having a device capable of commanding animals was self indulgent." Korra said looking at a device on her hand.

"Let's go." Batman said as they went to recuse Batman Prime.

However suddenly Nightwing and Chun-Li rushed at them and Chun-Li went after Batman while Nightwing attacked Raiden.

"Hello Bruce." Chun-Li said kicking him back.

"Chun-Li. You know what Sean's doing isn't right. This is not him." Batman said.

"After what Travis did we had to take our jobs more seriously. I don't like what we do but someone has to protect those who can't protect themselves." Chun-Li said getting into fighting position as did he.

(Skip fight)

"Your right we protect people who can't protect themselves. But not like this." Batman said.

Raiden and Nightwing continued to fight one another.

"He took you in and raised you." Raiden said before kicking him back. "I understand he can be a little to serious but you abounded him for Sean?" Raiden asked before NightWing kicked him back.

"I'm not Dick Grayson." Nightwing said about to strike when Batman stopped him.

"This is Damian Wayne." Batman said.

"Damian?" Raiden said surprised since Damian was only nine years old in his universe.

"His son." Damian said before Batman kicked him back. "But Sean has always been more of a father to me then you ever were." Damian said.

"Your right he has been better to you. But you stopped being my son the moment you killed Dick Grayson. He was my son." Batman said making him growl.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Damian yelled.

(Skip fight)

"I'm sorry. Damian." Batman said at his downed son.

"You ok?" Raiden asked.

"Lets go." Batman said as they continued to move forward.

Soon enough they entered the place where Batman Prime was held before Batman 2 opened the doors.

"So your what all the fuss is about." Batman prime said.

"I could say the same to you." Batman 2 said before Raiden tried to blast them but it looked force as he was engulfed in a purple shroud. "Raven." Batman 2 said before she appeared with Red skin instead of the pale skin from the Prime universe.

"You always were quick to catch on. But that ends here." Raven said.

(Skip fight)

"Sorry Raven but you'll thank me for this later." Batman 2 said before he and Raiden Carried Batman Prime out. However suddenly Superman crashed down next to them.

"Bruce?" Superman said surprised before getting into fighting position. Raiden and Batman Prime left while Batman 2 stayed.

"Clark you don't want to do this." Batman 2 said.

"Your right I don't. But after what Travis pulled I realized we can't hold back anymore. Sean was right all along. Take one life to save millions maybe billions more. We have innocent blood on our hands." Superman said.

"Your right we do. But this is not the way." Batman said getting into fighting position.

(Skip fight)

"Sorry Clark but Sean isn't himself." Batman said with Kryptonite in hand before dropping it next to him.

Sean held Diana by the throat before Shao Kahn jumped up and hit him with his hammer making him growl before he saw an explosion at the prison wall making him frown before appearing by the walls and saw Raiden and Batman 2 with Batman Prime over their shoulders.

"Bruce don't make me do this." Sean said.

"Sean listen to me. I get your angry at what Travis did but this is wrong." Batman said.

"Maybe. But people are actually safe now. I could have prevented what happened to my sisters. Saved Talbot and his family and my dad's team from Death if I just acted sooner." Sean said.

"Crime took my family to Sean." Batman 2 said.

"But it wasn't by your own blood." Sean said about to attack.

"Now!" Batman 2 yelled as they jumped and were soon teleported away making him widen his eyes before looking up.

"Damnit!" Sean yelled before he got on his Bike that used to belong to LOBO before Sean killed him after he tried to capture him for a bounty from the Hutts. Sean flew up into space to the Watch Tower before it blew up. "AHHHHH!" Sean yelled in rage.

"Sean! Your time is over!" Lex yelled on the comms making him widen his eyes.

"Huh?" Sean said before flying to the source.

Lex after fighting both Taylor and Travis was ready to end this. He saw Sean coming straight at him and was about to fire the talisman but Black Lightning appeared and blasted him rending his weapon useless before Sean jumped off his bike and destroyed his suit.

"Lex?" Sean said completely confused and baffled his father figure went against him. "I don't understand. Batman I get would go against me but you? You taught me to always act to save lives." Sean said.

"I did. But not like this. Son this is not peace. Look around you." Lex said making Sean do that but he started to groan in pain which he noticed before he was holding his head. "Sean?" Lex said before.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Sean yelled as a stream of black smoke erupted from his mouth and into the air which the First Order saw and went towards it. Sean soon fell to his knees before SuperMan and his cousins arrived. PowerGirl then grabbed Lex by the throat.

"What did you do?" PowerGirl yelled.

"Nothing. I don't know what happened I swear." Lex said in concern before Superman picked him up and carried him to the Fortress of Solitude.

Later

"Feeling better?" Superman asked Sean.

"Ugh. What the fuck happened?" Sean asked.

"You tell us? All we saw was a cloud of black smoke and nothing more before you passed out." Liu Kang said.

"No idea. Where is Lex?" Sean asked.

"In stasis. Still surprised he turned on us." Wonder Woman said.

"Thats makes two of us." Sean said before everyone else gathered.

"The Insurgents are gaining more followers after the stunt at Stryker's island." Shao Kahn said.

"We must not allow this filth to spread." Saktor said.

"Willfulness leads to Anarchy." Raiden said.

"We protect them and yet they complain just because of a few laws we made. I was so hoping not to do this." Sean said.

"Do what?" Flash asked.

"Destroy Gotham and Metropolis. Be a reminder of what happens when you side with the wrong people." Sean said.

"Wait we're destroying the cities we swore to protect?" Kung Lao asked.

"You got a problem with that?" Sean asked.

"Well, yes. It's not right. We'll be doing everything we're against." Kung Lao said.

"So what? They should have thought of that before they went against us." Kano said.

"Besides this will prevent any further thoughts of rebellion." Sindel said.

"No this is not..." Kung Lao tried to say before Sean grabbed him by the throat and slammed him down hard knocking him out.

"Take him to stasis. We got a job to do." Sean said as he and everyone left. Everyone but Flash, Turok and Hal Jordon who was now a Yellow Lantern.

"He was right. This is not what we signed up for." Flash said.

"We did our job. We eliminated crime." Hal said.

"Kung Lao wasn't a criminal. He was..." Flash tried to say.

"Stressed out. He'll understand..." Hal tried to say.

"Understand what!" Flash yelled making him sigh.

"I let myself believe we were doing some real good. But we're not. I'm done." Flash said about to leave but Hal Grabbed him.

"What do you have a death wish? There is no done." Hal said.

"Maybe not for you. Goodbye Hal." Flash said about to run away but Hal created a barrier.

"Barry don't make us do this." Hal said before A chain wrapped around him and smacked him into a few walls knocking him out. Flash saw it was Turok who knocked him out.

"Your right we need to stop my brother. This isn't like him." Turok said.

"Right. Got an idea where to find Batman?" Barry asked making him grin.

"Hey I used to work with him. I know him better then anyone." Turok said.

Meanwhile

Miya was cleaning her blade for the next fight before she felt a presence and saw Flash and Turok appear.

"Miya? Is that you?" Turok asked.

"In the flesh." Miya said trying to slash them but they dodged.

"Wheres Batman? Our Batman?" Flash asked.

"Off somewhere not being a murderer." Miya said trying to slash them again.

"Oh come on Miya you know you can't hit us." Turok said.

"What makes you think I was trying to?" Miya asked making him look up and saw the ceiling before it collapsed on top of them.

"YIKES!" Turok yelled before jumping away while Flash was buried under it.

"Got to think fast to be fast." Miya said getting into fighting position.

(Skip fight)

"Thats enough Miya we're not here to fight. I need to listen to us." Turok said making her look at him.

Minutes later

"Gotham and Metropolis will be history once he's done. Then he's going after your universe." Turok said.

"I can't believe he'd do it. It's insane." Iron man said.

"We have to stop him." Wonder Woman said.

"It's going to be a difficult fight considering who we're up against." Raiden said.

"No. I brought you here to get the Talisman and that failed. You're going home. Then I'm destroying the dimensional transporter." Batman 2 said.

"Thats not gonna stop him. He'll just make his own in hours." Korra said.

"It'll buy you time." Batman 2 said.

"Luthor sacrificed himself. We won't dishonor him by leaving." Wonder Woman said.

"We have another alternative. We bring our Sean and finish this fight." Batman Prime said.

"One Sean in this world is enough." Batman 2 said.

"He's not like yours. Don't let emotion cloud your judgment." Wonder Woman said before an explosion occurred behind them and members of the First order rushed in.

Luke Cage however went right after Wonder Woman.

"Cage? Why would you serve the first Order? It goes against your beliefs." Wonder Woman said.

"You do what you have to in order to save lives." Luke said before they got into fighting position.

(Skip fight)

"Unlike you and my counterpart I don't go against my beliefs." Wonder Woman said before she vanished.

Wonder Woman then appeared on her home Island by a statue.

"Themysicra? How did I?" Wonder Woman tried to ask herself.

"I brought you here." Ares said appearing behind her.

"You! I have no time for you're meddling." Wonder Woman said.

"Calm please. I only wish to talk." Ares said making her eyes narrow.

Back at the base the heroes fought off the First Order before they were all down.

"We need to move the transporter before it gets damaged." Batman 2 said to his counter part who nods.

Back on the island

"I know of Sean's plan this is not news." Wonder Woman said to Ares after he told her about what Turok and Flash told them.

"But do you know how he plans to do this?" Ares asked.

"No. If you hadn't brought me here." Wonder Woman said before Ares created a projection of her people gathering for war. "No. She wouldn't?" Wonder Woman said in shock.

"Love can make people do things that goes against their principles. You should know. Like your counter part when they first met was against what the Riders did before she saw they brought in results like the others did in time." Ares said.

"Why show me this? With Sean's plan you would regain your power back from conflict." Wonder Woman asked.

"For a short time. But if this plan does work I will be powerless forever." Ares said.

"I would thank you for this but I know this is only to help you." Wonder Woman said.

"Not exactly. Sean and I actually used to agree on many things before the incident that cost the lives those who were important to him. I don't recognize this version of him." Ares said before Raven appeared. "Best of luck." Ares said before vanishing.

"So Ares aids the insurgents. As a strategists he's no Athena." Raven said.

"Your look betrays your loyalties, Raven. You're Trigon's servant, not Sean's." Wonder Woman said.

"Wrong. Sean killed my father as a reward for my loyalty. And gave me a fraction of his power. My loyalty to him is eternal." Raven said.

(Skip fight)

"Blind Loyalty is not a good thing." Wonder Woman said.

Down at the docks Wonder Woman 2 was ordering her fellow Amazons to be ready for war.

"We leave within the hour." Wonder Woman 2 said.

"Diana." Wonder Woman said gaining her attention as she flew down towards her. "Your army will stand down. They will not follow Sean's madness." Wonder Woman said.

"You hold no authority over me. After Travis nearly killed the Twins I swore I would no longer hold back. Saving the lives of criminals like Travis only gives them more chances to kill innocent lives like theirs." Wonder Woman 2 said.

"I understand your anger for what happened to them. I truly do. But is not what they would want. Where I come from they are unharmed and fully capable of protecting themselves and others as Ghost Riders." Wonder Woman said.

"Thats good for them. But this world needs to be reminded of who's in charge." Wonder Woman 2 said as they got ready to fight each other.

(Skip fight)

"This needs to end now." Wonder Woman said approaching her counter part.

"If you had been there you would have done what I have." Wonder Woman 2 said.

"I know you still love Sean. Even with whats he's done. But you know this is not who he is. This is not the man you fell in love with." Wonder Woman said making her frown before sighing seeing she was right.

"I know...But what else can we do?" Wonder Woman 2 asked.

"Remind him of who he is." Wonder Woman said.

Meanwhile the Heroes went up against the First order but were not enough to stop their assault.

Back at the bat Cave

"It's getting worse. We have to..." Batman Prime tried to say.

"Once I'm finished, you're all going home." Batman 2 said making him frown before approaching him.

"You know, I get it. Like you, I also planed for the day when Sean might lose control. But without help, you'll die. And the insurgency along with you." Batman Prime said making him stand up.

"Then maybe thats my fate." Batman 2 said.

"We don't believe in fate." Batman Prime said going to the terminal trying to activate the gateway but Batman 2 grabbed him and both got into a fight.

"This is my world. My fight." Batman 2 said.

"You made it our fight when you brought us here." Batman Prime said as they got into fighting position.

(Skip fight)

"If we're done here...We're losing time." Batman Prime said approaching his counter part.

"This is a mistake." Batman 2 said.

"Your bought us here because you had faith. Faith we're uphold the values you've given everything to defend. So trust us. Trust yourself. And lets end this." Batman Prime said. This made his counterpart think hard on this before sighing.

"You have absolutely no idea how to use this do you?" Batman 2 asked making him smirk.

"I was hoping you wouldn't figure that out." Batman Prime said before Batman 2 activated the counsel and started the transfer as a being in white armor appeared.

Minutes later

Sean from Universe Prime was briefed on everything after he arrived.

"We need to get started. Innocent people are getting hurt or dying." Sean said.

"We'll take the others so you can focus on their Sean." Batman Prime said.

"No we do it together to prevent more damage and casualties. This The End character is going to be tricky since while we know what to expect from Apocalypse we know nothing about this Doomsday." Sean said.

"Collateral damage." Batman Prime said.

"I need to force that fight at the fortress." Sean said before turning to face Batman 2. "Anything else I should know?" Sean asked as he approached him.

"I realize this isn't entirely accurate. But its good to have you back." Batman 2 said making him nod.

Meanwhile

The heroes were still continuing to fight the First Order but were heavily out numbered.

Raiden 2 was about to smash a car on top of Iron man but it suddenly blew up making everyone look up seeing Sean Prime flying down to them.

"Thats enough Raiden. Your job is to protect Earth Realm not kill its innocent citizens." Sean said before he tried to blast him but Sean deflected it right back at him.

"Earth Realm needs more than just protection. It needs warriors to attack it's enemies before they attack us!" Raiden 2 yelled before getting into fighting position.

(Skip fight)

"There is always a peaceful solution before violence Raiden." Sean said before grabbing his head and engulfed him in white flames making him groan out before they stopped and his eyes returned to their normal glow.

"I am...Restored." Raiden 2 said in surprise.

"You were corrupted by dark magic. No longer." Sean said before he was smashed down by Sinestro who laughed before Hal Jordon flew down next to him.

"Not so powerful is he?" Sinestro asked.

"Excuse me?" Sean said behind him making his eyes widen before he tried to use his ring but Sean grabbed his hand and started squeezing making him groan in pain as his hand was crushed before Sean took his ring and destroyed it. Sean then looked to Hal. "Heres your chance to do whats right Hal. I would take it." Sean said making him sigh before taking off his ring.

Meanwhile a group of Insurgent troops ran away from a large wave of water that was created by Aqua Man.

However suddenly it was frozen making him frown before Sean picked it up and destroyed it with ease.

"Are you ready Kruger! To take on the might of Atlantis?" Aquaman challenged making him smirk under his mask.

"Oh yes. We certainly are." Sean said before on top of the buildings appeared Amazon warriors led by Both Wonder Woman's.

"Fire!" Wonder Woman Prime yelled as her fellow amazons fired arrows at the Atlantis Troops who created a shield.

Aqua man growled before charging at Sean who kicked him back.

"You're not wanted here!" Aqua man yelled.

(Skip fight)

"I may not be wanted Arthur but I'm clearly needed." Sean said as Aquaman and his troops retreated. Sean floated up to both Wonder Woman's.

"Sean we've broken their ranks. They're falling back." Wonder Woman prime said.

"Great. Once their pushed back we'll need help with rescue and recovery." Sean said.

"We'll break off a legion as quickly as possible." Wonder Woman said.

"You always make it look easy you know?" Sean said making her smile.

"Let's get through this first. Then tell me how easy it looked." Wonder Woman said before suddenly the End appeared and held onto Sean as they crashed through three buildings before Sean threw him on the ground hard.

"Oh boy this is gonna be tricky. Not as strange as Thanos no doubt but still." Sean said before dashing down and picked him up before both appeared in the Fortress of Solitude. The End kicked Sean back before he stood up and glared at him.

"I am your end." The end said.

(Skip fight)

"The end is not today...Wow that sounded really stupid." Sean said to himself before grabbing the End and spins around before throwing him into the phantom zone. "Bye." Sean said laughing a little before gettin serious as his counter part in his black flaming Ghost Rider State appeared.

" **I knew they'd send you here eventually. You don't belong here.** " Sean 2 said.

"My duty doesn't end at the boards of my universe." Sean Prime said.

" **I protect this world.** " Sean 2 said making him scoff.

"You call that protection?" Sean Prime asked.

" **Disobedient Children will be punished.** " Sean 2 said.

"Children? We are not gods no matter what amount of power we have. Our job is to lead and protect them nothing more." Sean Prime said before his Visor in his helmet picked up something.

"Cortana what am I looking at?" Sean asked through a special link with his suit. Currently he saw a black shroud around his counter part that was not human.

"No idea. But this energy signature does have a match from the data banks from our universe." Cortana said.

"What signature?" Sean asked.

"It's not human but it's also from Earth but...It's evil." Cortana said.

"Wait a minute I've felt this energy pulse before. I think I know whats going on." Sean said.

Sean suddenly grabbed his counter part by the shoulders and engulfed his hands in white flames.

"What are you doing?" Sean 2 demanded.

"Freeing you from the influence of the worst of the worst!" Sean Prime yelled as he began to pull and they both screamed before suddenly once Sean Prime pulled hard enough he pulled out a red Figure who was thrown into the wall. "Hello...Mephisto." Sean said to the Devil himself who glared at him with a cruel smirk on his face.

"I'm impressed. How did you know I was manipulating him?" Mephisto asked as they circled each other.

"Ten years ago on my Earth you and Fought to the death in Mortal Kombat after you tried to do the same shit to me. You thought my will was still shattered after my parents were taken away. I killed you fair and square." Sean said making him growl at that.

"We'll I'm not like my counterpart. I carefully planed my rise to power through your counterpart. I manipulated Travis into placing those bombs. Killing those who were close to him and the last connection he had to his parents. Luthor was supposed to be at the Empire State Building but he got side tracked into helping a homeless shelter. And then his sisters survived because of that infuriating Ghost Rider Bloodline. I would have had perfect control." Mephisto said.

"So you could only make suggestions. When Luthor managed to get through to him you nearly lost control. Another minute or so with him and you would have lost full control." Sean said making him laugh.

"Yes. But it doesn't matter now. Now that I'm finally free I can take over this world now that your counter part is weakened. And I doubt your strong enough after all those fights." Mephisto said.

"Oh you'd be surprised the differences between me and my counterpart." Sean said.

(Skip fight)

"Your reign is over." Sean said making him growl and tried to charge at him but a chain was wrapped around him making him turn around and saw Sean 2 with his flames returning to the original white Before he threw him in the air making him scream.

"GO! TO! HELL!" Sean 2 yelled slamming him down on the ground making a hole and Mephisto screamed at he was thrown back to hell and killed for good this time.

Soon the other heroes arrived.

"What happened?" Batman 2 asked.

"Oh boy do I have a lot to tell you." Sean said.

Later

The First Order was officially disbanded after discovering all of them were actually under the influence of Mephisto and turned themselves in. Both Sean's managed to heal the twins from their coma while Sean 2 would be put on Trial for whats happened. Travis of course was brought back to Universe Prime to return to Arkham.

"You know it's funny." Sean Prime said.

"Oh? What is?" Lex asked.

"Given the same events. I probably might have ended up the same. We never know what exactly what we're fully capable of." Sean Prime said.

"I hope for your universe's sake you never do." Batman 2 said.

"Hmm." Sean said as they walked away.

"Just keep this in mind." Batman 2 said.

"Yes?" Sean asked.

"If something ever happens and you do lose control. I'm coming for you." Batman said making him laugh.

"Get in line. I'm pretty sure Talbot going to get a kick out of this." Sean said laughing some more.

In a cell Sean 2 sat in a chair with his hands on his face regretting his actions. It would be a long time before he ever forgave himself for his actions under the Influence of the Devil himself.

 **Authors Note: Holy fucking hell this took fucking forever! My Longest Chapter that surpasses Ultron. My God. Also one of you asked** **exactly how Cheetah can be in the harem. The Chetah from Doom was a different One since theres more than just one. The one from Doom was the more violent one from Injustice 2. The one in the harem is from Justice League unlimited. Also I just realized I forgot to add some women to the harem so here's the list again.**

 **Diana**

 **Hawkgirl**

 **Super Girl**

 **Power Girl**

 **Sally Jones from Transformers Energon**

 **Tula**

 **Kida from Atlantis**

 **Livewire**

 **Harley**

 **Poision Ivy**

 **StarFire**

 **Black Fire**

 **Batgirl**

 **Lois Lane**

 **Black Widow from Marvel**

 **Rogue from X men Evolution**

 **Jean Grey from X men Evolution**

 **Kitty from X men Evolution**

 **Storm from X men Evolution**

 **Kitana from Mortal Kombat**

 **Mileena from Mortal Kombat**

 **Jade from Mortal Kombat**

 **Sheeva from Mortal Kombat**

 **Skarlet from Mortal Kombat**

 **Juri from Street Fighter**

 **Chun Li from Street Fighter**

 **Cammy from Street fighter**

 **Korra from The Legend of Korra**

 **Red Sonja**

 **Naruko from Naruto**

 **Erza from Fairy Tail**

 **Kazehana from Sekirei**

 **Yukari from Sekirei**

 **Aayla from Star Wars**

 **Shaak Ti from Star Wars**

 **Barris from Star Wars**

 **Susan from Fantastic four**

 **April from TMNT 1987**

 **Chel from the Road to El Dorado**

 **Sam Bryne from Gears of War**

 **Vikki Grim from Army Men sarge's heroes 2**

 **Lori from Transformers Cybertron**

 **Musubi from Sekirei**

 **Uzume from Sekirei Tsuikumi**

 **Sam from Totally spies**

 **Clover from Totally spies**

 **Alex from Totally spies**

 **Donna from Totally spies**

 **Britney from Totally spies**

 **Morrigan Aensland from Capcom**

 **Kathy Duquesne from Batman mystery of Batwoman**

 **Zatanna from Dc**

 **Scarlet from GI JOES**

 **Lady Jay from GI JOES**

 **Tea from Yugioh**

 **Serenity from Yugioh**

 **Regina from Dino Crisis**

 **Alexis from Yugioh GX**

 **Delia from Pokemon**

 **Karai from TMNT 2003**

 **She Hulk from Marvel**

 **Hela from Marvel**

 **Sif from Marvel**

 **Drew from Secret Saturdays**

 **Azula from the Last Airbender**

 **Katara from the Last Airbender**

 **Temari from Naruto**

 **Tsunade from Naruto (In her 30's not 50's)**

 **Mira from Fairy Tail**

 **Cana from Fairy tail**

 **Helen from The Incredibles**

 **Violet from the Incredibles**

 **Monica from Boa vs Python**

 **Eve from Boa vs Python**

 **Revy from Black Lagoon**

 **Star Sapphire from Justice League Doom**

 **Cheetah from Justice League unlimited**

 **Suki from the Last Airbender**

 **Ty Lee from the Last Airbender**

 **Mai from the Last Airbender**

 **Yugito from Naruto**

 **Fu from Naruto**

 **Yumi from Code Lyoko**

 **Aelita from Code Lyoko**

 **Miya from Sekirei (Just Realized I never put her in the harem till now)**

 **Karasuba from Sekirei**

 **Tsukiumi from Sekirei**

 **Yomi from Sekirei**

 **Akitsu from Sekirei**

 **Hibiki from Sekirei**

 **Hikari from Sekirei**

 **Wasp from Earth's mightiest heroes**

 **Viper from Earth's mightiest heroes**

 **June from the Last Airbender**

 **Mercy from Justice League unlimited**

 **Anck-Su-Namun from the Mummy**

 **Salter from Call of Duty Infinite warfare**

 **Katma Tui from Justice League unlimited**

 **Jessica Drew from Marvel**

 **Silk from Marvel**

 **Vixen from Marvel**

 **Now Next Chapter I'm debating on Just a dream or Main of Honor since I can't use Volcana as a villain anymore and Sean can easily enter the dreams and kick some ass. But If I do Maid of Honor Oh I got a special surprise for that. Read, Review, Fav and follow! REVIEW FOLKS THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! See ya! Oh and uh one more thing. I might add a little hot lemon during the maid of Honor.**


	89. Maid of Honor

Chapter 89 Maid of Honor

After the whole Crisis on in another universe things seemed to be back to normal again. Lex was back in his small cell his pawns were in stasis. Well, most of them were anyway. A small handful managed to escape before they could be captured. Such as Red Skull, Storm Shadow the brotherhood and a small few others that managed to escape. (Also one of you was under the impression last chapter was a three year time skip. It wasn't I should have been more specific. The event in the other universe that gave Mephisto the opportunity to take control of Sean's counterpart took place three years later till the present)

Now however though Diana was on her was to France to attend a small party for the future Queen of Kasnia.

The reason for this being that Kasnia was always at odds with the US even the United nations. The Legion didn't want to make the same mistakes as the first two in the past so Diana was sent to keep an eye on her to help further the relationship with the country's future ruler. Princess Audrey had white skin Blonde hair and blue eyes and was a figure of beauty to many.

"Excuse me?" Sean said behind her making her blink before turning around and smiled at him.

"Surprised to see you here. You usually tend to avoid these events." Diana said as they walked around.

"Normally yes but in this case I need to make sure nothing goes wrong. Kasnia has always had a bad relationship with the US and the UN. I don't want a repeat with the Legion." Sean said before he took her to the dance floor.

"Is that all?" Diana asked amused making him chuckle.

"Plus I get to spend some time with you." Sean said making her giggle before an explosion occurred above them. "And the moment is ruined." Sean said as a group of terrorists went for Princess Audrey.

"Down with the monarchy! Freedome for Kasnia!" The leader said as his men took out her body guards. The terrorists were about to capture her when they were levitated off the ground making her blink in surprise.

"You know its people like you who really piss me off the most." Sean said as he and Diana walked over to them.

"The Legionnaire!" The leader yelled in shock before Sean slammed him on the ground and out cold.

"Well, that was rather interesting." Audrey said impressed.

"Who are these guys?" Sean asked as he used his powers to tie them up.

"If I had to guess they're rebels. Not a lot of people exactly like Kasnia even our own people for uh obvious reasons." Audrey said sadly.

"Meaning?" Diana asked.

"Unlike most of the world Kasnia is ruled by King and Queens like Atlantis and Wakanda. Though recent ruler has been questionable as of late by the current king...No offense." Sean said to Audrey.

"None taken. My father is not exactly a favorable ruler due to his ideals ruining our economy over the years." Audrey said. "Plus now he's put me into an arranged marriage to pick out a future king for the country." Audrey said.

"Diana stick around with her for a while. I'm gonna run down some leads." Sean said making her nod before he left.

Hours later

After spending a full night out with Audrey Diana came to her temporary room taking off her shoes.

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood." Sean said making her turn to see him sitting in a chair making her smile.

"I don't exactly get the chance to be a normal person all the time." Diana said before taking off her dress.

"True. I'm not here about that though. Bruce just called about a couple hours ago. A small star labs facility was hit a few hours ago. By Kasnian special forces." Sean said making her frown.

"You think Audrey is behind it? She doesn't seem like the person to just do such things. She's a sweet girl. Spoiled rotten maybe but sweet." Diana said taking off her bra and panties.

"I'm not saying it's her. I just find it odd that why she's here one of her people steal dangerous technology." Sean said before she kissed him to silence him making him smirk.

"How about a little less talk and some actual fun for a change?" Diana said making him smile before he removed his own clothes.

Diana smiled as she enjoyed the sight of his hard muscled body.

"What are you waiting for Princess? An invitation?" Sean asked making her giggle before she got to her knees and placed her breasts around his hard cock making him moan.

"We don't get enough time by ourselves these days." Diana said before she started licking the tip when it emerged from her large breasts. Sean smirked as he placed his hand on her head making her smile at him.

Diana then opened her mouth before placing it on the tip making Sean groan out before he started thrusting into her mouth making her moan around the tip enjoying his taste before she felt him begin to twitch inside which made her roll her tongue around the tip faster before he grabbed her head and thrusted into her mouth deeply making her eyes widen before she moaned in bliss as she felt his seed in her mouth before she gulped it down.

"Mmm. Delicious as always." Diana said making him smirk before he pulled her up before she was forced on her hands and knees and he placed his still erect cock between her ass cheeks making her smile.

"Now which hole should I pick?" Sean asked to tease her making her giggle before he spanked her making her moan. "This one." Sean said inserting himself into her ass making her gasp in surprise.

"Haven't been in there for a while." Diana said through grit teeth making him chuckle before he started thrusting into her ass making her hips slap against his waist. Diana was moaning in bliss as Sean continued to thrust into her before he leaned forward and grabbed her large breasts making her sigh in bliss.

"Bring back memories?" Sean asked making her smile before she kissed him.

"If you mean when we still had more time for each other then yes this does." Diana said before she gasped as his left hand left her breast and went to her pussy and fingered her making her feel three times the pleasure. "Not holding back are you?" Diana asked in bliss.

"For you? I don't hold back since you can almost handle anything." Sean said making her smile before they kissed each other. However Diana then felt him twitch inside her before he started to thrust into her much faster making her moan out before gasping in bliss as he came inside her making her moan before he placed her down. "Care for more?" Sean asked making her giggle before kissing him.

"As much as I would want to I need to prepare for a party for Audrey. Her fiancé is coming. We might even be able to convince him to persuade Audrey to join the Legion." Diana said making him nod.

Later

Diana was soon attending the party where she would meet Audrey's fiancé.

"Allow me to introduce you to my fiancé." Audrey said introducing her. However Diana soon widened her eyes seeing the metal head of...

"Destro!" Diana said in shock seeing the second in command of Cobra.

"Ah Wonder Woman. Such a surprise." Destro said.

"Audrey do you have any idea who this is?" Diana said.

"Diana?" Audrey said confused as to what the problem was.

"Destro was the one who ordered the nanomite warhead attack almost four years ago. He's a member of Cobra and a member of the Regime." Diana said shocking her.

"Not exactly true." Destro said making her eyes narrow.

"Meaning what?" Diana asked.

"I admit I ordered that attack with my warheads but the last two parts I wanted no part of. I had no choice. Cobra Commander had his hand on a trigger that would have killed me if I didn't obey. I did what I had to do to survive. Now that Cobra Commander is dead along with most of the Regime I can finally live a nice peaceful life. I wanted no part in becoming part of Cobra or the Regime." Destro said making her frown not believing him before she left.

Later

"James McCullen? Are you sure?" Sean asked as he was with Batman going over everything they knew about the latest raids on facilities.

"Trust me I'm sure. You don't forget someone who has a metal face." Diana said.

"You could at least give him the benefit of the doubt." Sean said.

"What?" Diana said in disbelief.

"Well, Doom managed to redeem himself on the Ark months ago. Maybe James has turned over a new leaf." Sean said.

"Your optimism is admirable but you're a little to trusting." Batman said.

"I didn't say I trust him. That has to be earned. I always say people deserve a second chance. And with Rex dead along with a majority of the Regime Leadership dead during the war..." Sean tried to say.

"You're forgetting something though. The Red Skull is still alive along with Storm Shadow and a few other members of both Hydra and Cobra. He could be using Audrey to plan something." Batman said before they spotted something on the news.

"Hold that thought." Sean said turning up the volume. On the TV a reporter was outside the Castle of Kasnia saying that the king has had a stroke. "Ok now I admit something's fishy. A guy like that just doesn't have a stroke so suddenly." Sean said.

"Agreed." Batman said.

Later

Diana had tried to stop the wedding but was quickly defeated by the security force. Soon enough Destro and Audrey we're married.

Audrey then went down to the cells where Wonder Woman was held in special restraints that nullified her powers.

"How dare you burst in here and ruin my wedding." Audrey said completely annoyed by this fact.

"You don't know Destro like we do. He almost destroyed the world nearly 4 years ago." Wonder Woman said.

"I thought the Legion gave people like him and others a second chance?" Audrey said.

"We do. Once we know they aren't a threat anymore. You have to know he's up to something. As soon as he's engaged to you your own people start attacking facilities that had powerful technology and then suddenly your father has a stroke? Don't tell me you don't find that strange?" Wonder Woman said making her frown before she left.

Now fully curious she went to find Destro before she headed for a command room where she found a group of people not from Kasnia.

"Destro?" Audrey said seeing her husband talking to someone before they both turned and she widened her eyes in shock seeing the Red Skull.

"Hello Child." Red Skull said with a grin.

Above the room the security cameras zoomed in. Sean was controlling them using his suit and Cortana to access video feed.

"Still think Destro isn't part of the Regime?" Batman asked.

"Oh shut up." Sean said before he zoomed in.

"I don't understand. You said you wanted no part in the Regime or with Cobra." Audrey said.

"Not at first no. But then I saw the benefits of being part of them. With Cobra and Hydra we could have ruled the world. But with the Regime the universe would have been ours. Of course though Freddy regretfully became ill." Destro said.

"Regretfully the very power he controlled ended up being his downfall. And without him, Makarov and Myrahh the Regime quickly fell apart and many of us surrendered without a fight. Of course some of us refused to give up. We stuck to the shadows and planned out our next move for Earth. And now we have our weapon." Red skull said before the monitor showed a space station Kasnia made.

"I recognize this station. Kasnia built it to monitor materials from the Asteroids outside our atmosphere. Plus to monitor future threats." Sean said.

"We turned the station Kasnia built into a small Rail gun platform much different compared to the ones the Legion used to take down our fleets." Destro said.

"And soon the world will belong to us." Red Skull said.

"Like those Zues satellites and ODIN. They have to know the Energon grid would prevent this." Batman said.

"Not right now. The grid is down for inspection for a full day. Because of Ultron when he was allied with the Regime before he learned the truth he gave them everything." Sean said.

"We need to destroy that station now." Batman said.

"I'll send an alert to the Watchtower. Flash, Lantern and J'onn are there right now. They can handle it." Sean said.

"In the meantime we need to free Diana." Batman said as they left.

After freeing Diana and Audrey the four heroes went after Skull and Destro.

Sean grabbed the Red Skull by the neck and put him into a headlock.

"You want to know something funny. The Regime was nothing more than a lie." Sean said.

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Red Skull demanded.

"My brother didn't the create the Regime to rule the universe. He created it so the Legion would have a reason to assemble a massive army. To prepare for when Thanos comes after the Infinity stones. You can't create an army without an enemy to fight." Sean said making his eyes widen.

"NO! YOU LIE!" Red Skull yelled in denial.

"Every word is true. That means Everything you've done was for nothing. So I'm gonna put you out of your misery." Sean said before he snapped his neck. At last the leader of Hydra and the new Regime was dead.

Destro quickly went to the controls to fire an asteroid at a Legion facility and started the countdown when Batman came with a chair in hand.

"Your in my way." Batman said hitting him hard before working the controls.

"You better stop that thing." Sean said.

"I can't but I can give it a new target." Batman said.

"Where?" Diana asked making him smirk.

"Right here." Batman said before Sean sounded an alarm to evacuate the castle while they left Destro behind.

Destro soon woke up and looked to see the controls were destroyed before looking at the monitor showing the asteroid heading right for him.

"NOOOOO!" Destro yelled in horror before it made impact and destroyed the castle.

"Goodbye James." Sean said to his old friend who no doubt perished in the castle.

Days later

"Red Skull and Destro are now KIA. So that's two former high-ranking members of the Regime we no longer need to be worried about." Sean said to the military council.

"And what about Princess Audrey and Kasnia?" Lane asked.

"Audrey has agreed to sigh an alliance with the Legion along with the US wanting to make a new beginning for the country." Sean said. "Provided we help her country recover since her father kinda screwed her people over a little." Sean said.

"Agreed. We'll get people right on that. For now however we have some good news. The one known as Despero has been killed by Turok and his group and found his source of power which is actually a sentient being which healed his home planet back to a lush green world. The planet is now allied with the Legion. Also we got reports on more Regime bases that have some interesting weapons and projects." Tom said.

"What kind of Projects?" Sean asked.

"Special enhancements for humans. We also got a new list of members of the Regime who are in hiding. We should have them in custody soon enough." Packard said.

"Keep me informed. I don't want anything relating to the Regime to come out of the blue." Sean said.

"Roger that." Talbot said as they ended their transmission.

Sean sighed before he felt something on his leg and saw it was his one year old son Junior making him chuckle before picking him up.

"Come on little buddy. Let's go home." Sean said making him smile.

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the late update I've been losing my inspiration to write for the last week. But now I'm back and ready to roll. Also yes Audrey is part of the harem obviously since how can I possibly not add her. Yes I skipped the whole Despero episode since let's face it. If Sean went against him he would crush him so easily so why bother right? Also I'm not going to do the Justice Lord's chapter but it still will happen. The reason I'm going to skip it is cause it's a nightmare to write. The first time I wrote about that episode in my the Last Spartan story I got so confused as to who was who that my brain almost exploded. Plus Sean could easily defeat them with his powers. I also needs Lex to get his Pardon for the obvious reasons. Now Next Chapter is Th Terror beyond starring all our** **favorite magic users from DC, Marvel and Mortal Kombat. Read, Review, fav and follow. REVIEW FOR THE LEMON! Oh and I will try to add another lemon between Sean, Diana and Hawkgirl. See ya. Also I'm going to be releasing a new story soon enough for Star Wars. It was inspired by the Infinity war movie that will be a massive crossover.**


	90. The Terror Beyond

Chapter 90 The Terror Beyond

"You idiots did what!" Sean yelled at the original members of the Justice league before it was dissolved.

"Told you he wasn't going to like this." Wonder Woman said to Superman.

"I'm gone for three days signing an alliance deal with the latest ruler of Mandalor and in that time You give Luthor a full fucking Pardon?" Sean said in disbelief.

"We didn't exactly have much of a choice." Superman said.

While Sean was off world for three days a parallel version of the Justice League called the Justice lords had captured the original members of the Justice League. On their Earth these versions were willing to kill as and do unthinkable things seeing their world as perfection when it was more of ruling with a cruel iron fist. With the other Riders on other assignments and everyone else busy they had no other choice but to ask for Luthor's help. In exchange he was given a full pardon from his previous crimes.

Another thing was while they were captured was the Justice Lords fighting against the now revealed Doomsday who crashed into Metropolis. Their Superman Lobotomized Doomsday which Superman Prime would never do unless absolutely required to save billions of lives. Not his own skin.

"You know we won't cross that line. And with everyone else unavailable..." Lantern tried to say.

"Yeah I get that but giving Luthor a full Pardon is what pisses me off. Who's to say he won't do the same shit as the Lord's version did." Sean said.

"I find that highly unlikely." J'onn said before Sean turned and saw the news with Luthor on.

"Really?" Sean said turning the volume up.

"I have been giving some thought into...Politics." Luthor said before Sean turned off the screen.

"None of us have forgotten the Accords or everything else he's done. But we had no choice." Superman said.

"Theres always a choice. I understand none of you will ever cross that line on this Earth but still." Sean said.

"It's done and over with. If Luthor does anything that warrants our attention we'll deal with it." Batman said.

"I should hope so since it will be your fault. Just one time I wish to have a single week of peace and quiet and no nonsense. Thats all I ask." Sean said making some of them laugh.

Later

Down by the docks in Metropolis. Rorke and a small squad of troops were tracking down Grundy before they got a visual.

"Get his attention." Rorke said before one of his troops fired a rocket at him making him roar in anger.

"Leave Grundy alone!" Grundy yelled before he was fired with a disrupter beam that weakened him drastically.

"That should hold him." Forge said as the containment cell was being hanged above Grundy when suddenly out of the water a large monster appeared and on top of the creature was none other than Aqua Man.

His creature forced Rorke's men back before he went to Grundy.

"If you want to live you'll come with me." Aqua man said getting him to get on his beast before swimming away making Rorke frown.

Minutes later

Aqua Man was at Doctor Fate's home.

"Where are we? You promised to give Grundy gold." Grundy said.

"I will but first I need to find my colleagues. We need you for something. Once you finish your part you can have the gold." Aqua Man said before he found Inza Doctor Fate's wife. "Where are Fate and the others?" Aqua man asked.

"Preparing the ritual." Inza said.

Suddenly however a portal appeared and doctor fate along with Doctor Strange, Quan Chi, Shang Tsung, Constantine, Raiden and Horus.

"This is Solomon Grundy?" Quan Chi asked.

"What were you expecting? We should hurry. It won't take long before Sean and the others to hear about our little stunt." Aqua man said.

"I still say we should have just told him." Constantine said.

"No otherwise he wouldn't approve. Killing the worst of the worst is one thing even offering them to the Xenomorph Queen he'll approve of but Grundy is not on the list of our worst enemies." Raiden said.

"To much talking. Grundy bored. What does stupid Magicians want Grundy to do for his gold?" Grundy asked.

"First we need to know your Origins. How did you come to be as you are?" Doctor fate asked. That Question seemed to make Grundy think for the first time in his life.

"Grundy doesn't remember. Grundy's always been Grundy." Grundy said.

"Unlikely." Raiden said.

"Perhaps a simple spell of revelation." Doctor fate said looking into his long forgotten memories. "Ah, I see now. Your name was Cyrus Gold. An evil man who performed many evil deeds. Until the day you aroused an evil as great as your own. They ended your life, cursed you with a powerful grigri. And dumped your remains in a swamp redolent with mystical properties of its own. These magic did not sit well together. And so it was that decades later the swamp gave birth to a walking deadman. Soulless and empty. Always seeking never knowing why." Doctor fate said making Grundy widen his eyes.

"Grundy remembers." Grundy said.

"So does he suit our needs?" Horus asked.

"Yes." Fate said.

"Then we should begin immediately. The fate of both Atlantis and the Earth is at stake here." Aqua man said.

"You know I seem to recall at one point you only cared about your own people." Constantine said amused.

"Times change." Aqua man said.

"No. Grundy wants something." Grundy said.

"What more could you want? You already agreed to take the gold." Shang Tsung said.

"Grundy not want gold. Grundy wants what men took from him." Grundy said.

"Oh so you want your soul back." Constantine said.

"Grundy wants it back. Will Magicians help?" Grundy asked.

"We'll do everything in our power to help." Fate said though it was a lie not that Grundy could tell.

Meanwhile

Rorke's troops were moving out the damaged equipment that Aqua man destroyed when he helped Grundy.

However suddenly one of the cables snapped and fell towards a solider making him gasp and cover his head only nothing happened making him look up and saw Superman placing the piece onto a truck when Rorke approached him.

"Looked like you could use a hand." Superman said.

"No offense but I've had more than enough help from enhanced people for one day, thanks." Rorke said as Sean, Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman landed next to him.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Sean asked.

"Son my men were inches close to capturing Grundy when one of your friends came and helped him out." Rorke said.

"Huh?" Hawkgirl said.

"He wrecked our tanks attacked my men and grabbed Grundy before he swam away on a fucking loch ness monster." Rorke said.

"Rorke." Sean said gaining his attention. "Who the hell are you talking about?" Sean asked.

"Aqua man." Rorke said making Sean narrow his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Sean asked before he pulled up security footage showing the whole thing. "This doesn't make sense. Arthur wouldn't just flat out do something like this unless he had a very good reason." Sean said.

"Maybe we should hear it from." Wonder Woman said.

"Ay." Sean said.

Soon the four were flying straight to Atlantis.

"We can't assume he's gone bad. Aqua man helped take down Luthor's rule when we were captured for a month on the raft." Wonder Woman said.

"I agree. Besides Aqua man doesn't even know Grundy so it makes no sense for him to rescue him." Sean said.

"Unless he got tired of the alliance thinking his people were being treated unfairly." Hawkgirl said.

"Unfair how? His entire kingdom is back on the surface because of Unicron and he holds a high ranking position in the Legion." Sean said.

"Hold that thought. Look." Superman said pointing up ahead seeing a cruise ship being attacked by some kind of monster.

"Still think Aqua Man hasn't gone bad?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Yes cause for one this thing isn't from the ocean or from the Primordial age." Sean said as they flew in to take down the beast.

Superman was punching the tentacles away but when one of the grabbed him he was electrocuted which actually hurt him.

"This thing is made of magic." Sean said before blasting it in the head killing it as it sunk to the bottom of the sea.

"What was that thing?" Superman asked.

"I don't know. It's not from earth thats for sure." Sean said.

"How can you tell?" Hawkgirl asked.

"For one I know every creature that lives on earth. In the air the land and the ocean. And that thing isn't on the list." Sean said.

Minutes later

After arriving at Atlantis that immediately went to the palace where Queen Mera was at.

"Welcome back my friends." Mera said kindly.

"Hello Mera. We need to speak with Arthur about as to why he helped Grundy escape capture and attacked Rorke's men." Sean said surprising her.

"Why would he help someone against the Legion?" Mera asked.

"Thats what we want to know. Another thing a few minutes ago a cruise ship was attacked by some creature that came from the sea. We need answers." Sean said.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't answer them. Arthur is with the ones known as Doctor Fate and Doctor Strange for some reason. If you want to talk to him you'll have to find them." Mera said making Sean nod before they left.

"Ok now I'm even more confused." Sean said.

"At least we got two names now." Hawkgirl said.

"Thats another thing. Doctor Fate and Doctor Strange. Both of them are perhaps the most powerful sorcerers on the planet." Sean said.

"Strange is an old friend isn't he?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Ay. We both studied under a sorceress known as the Ancient one 10 years ago. We both went to her to heal." Sean said.

"Then perhaps she could help us understand..." Superman said.

"Not gonna happen...She's dead. Been that way for 10 years after one of her former students turned on her." Sean said.

Minutes later

Soon the four arrived at the tower of Fate.

"No door?" Wonder Woman asked.

"You really expect there to be one?" Sean asked amused before casting a spell to create one but it backfired. "Hmm?" Sean said confused.

"What happened?" Superman asked.

"Not sure. The only reason a door wouldn't open is because Fate doesn't want anyone in." Sean said.

"Let me try." Hawkgirl said bringing her mace out.

"Honey thats not gonna..." Sean tried to say before she slammed her mace into the wall and surprisingly she actually busted it down. "Work?" Sean said surprised making her smirk at him.

"You were saying?" Hawkgirl said making him shake his head in amusement.

Meanwhile

"I warn you all again. Once the spell has begun, I cannot stop." Fate said.

"And the pain will be unbearable. You've told us before. We're running out of time." Aquaman said.

"Stupid Magician. Grundy not care about pain. Grundy wants his reward." Grundy said as he was strapped down for the ritual.

"Very well let us begin." Fate said as both he and Doctor Strange started casting the spell. As this was happening Grundy was screaming in pain while those who could use magic started chanting for the ritual.

However Sean and his group soon barged in.

"Hey!" Sean yelled as they charged in but Inza created a barrier making them stop.

"More magic." Superman said having enough of this.

However Hawkgirl hit the barrier sending a blast at Inza knocking her out.

"What the hell is that mace made of?" Sean asked himself before they went towards Fate who tried to blast them with a beam from his helmet but Hawkgirl sent it right back.

"AHH!" Doctor Fate yelled as he was hit and the ritual stopped.

"Do you realize what you've done! Leave here now!" Aqua man yelled.

"Uh uh. Not without an explanation as to what the fuck is going on." Sean said.

"You've ruined everything! Aquman, stop them. We can try to improvise something, but we must be allowed to concentrate." Doctor fate said.

"Go away!" Grundy yelled at the four. "Superman always takes everything from Grundy! But not this time. This time Grundy crush!" Grundy yelled attacking Superman while Aquaman attacked Wonder Woman and Horus and Raiden attacked Sean.

"You take Fate and Strange. Your mace seems to work perfectly against magic." Sean said to Hawkgirl.

"Just for the record I didn't start this fight." Hawkgirl said.

"First time for everything." Sean said before Quan Chi and Shang Tsung attacked him next while Hawkgirl attacked both Doctors.

"Ok to much noise." Doctor Strange said. He casted a spell that sent them away to different parts of the world. Superman went with Grundy and Aquaman went with Wonder Woman. Sean of course got Constantine, Raiden, Horus, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. They appeared on Monster Island as the world called it.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me what the hell is going on now would you?" Sean asked only to get blasted by magic from Raiden.

"Theres no time to explain." Raiden said.

"Pity." Sean said before whistling and the ground shook before the magic users looked up and widened their eyes seeing Godzilla who roared at them.

"Oh bloody hell." Constantine said

Minutes later

Sean had easily won his fight against the magic users before appearing back in the tower along with Superman with a knocked out Grundy in tow.

Then Aquaman appeared with Wonder Woman out cold before he saw his allies defeated before jumping towards them.

"Hand them over." Aquaman said.

"I want an explanation now." Sean said not in the mood for this nonsense.

"Theres no time to explain." Aquaman said jumping at them making Sean sigh before Superman punched him in the face and knocked him out.

Hawkgirl had the edge against Strange and Fate as her mace seemed to be disrupting the flow of magic around them. She had them backed into a corner and was about to attack again when Sean grabbed her hand.

"Enough." Sean said before throwing their allies at their feet. "No more games I want an explanation now!" Sean yelled before the room shook and a white light appeared beofre an image of a dark being in the form of a black skull appeared.

"We were trying to prevent that." Strange said.

"What in the hell is that!" Sean yelled before Doctor Fate flew toward the breach and tried to cast a spell to close it but the creature proved to be to powerful so Hawkgirl flew to him and handed him her mace before they both began to cast the same incantation before the breach closed. Soon they both flew down as the others got back up.

"How could you possibly know that incantation?" Fate asked.

"On my planet it's the closest thing we have to a prayer." Hawkgirl said.

"What the hell is going on? I'm completely lost here." Sean said confused beyond words.

"Theres no time." Aquaman said.

"Make time. What was that?" Sean asked.

"All right enough." Strange said before casting a spell that showed ancient events starting by showing Atlantis during the old days.

"Pretty." Grundy said.

"Atlantis?" Sean asked.

"Yes, thousands of years before it sank beneath the waves. During those days Atlantis was ruled by sorcerer kings." Aquaman said.

"And fortunately so. For Atlantis, along with most of the ancient world found itself under attack by extra dimensional beings called the Old Ones." Fate said showing the events of the old ones attacking Atlantis.

"This was before you traveled into the past and created the legacy of the Ghost Riders." Horus said.

"The Old Ones nearly destroyed humanity had those like Godzilla and other Primordials not fought against them as they tried to prepared the way for the most powerful of their number, the great Ichthultu." Fate said showing the events with Godzilla and those like him attacking the Old Ones.

"However Poseidon gambled they could be stopped." Aquaman said.

"He gathered nearly all the ambient mystical energy on Earth and forged it into a single weapon. The power of the Trident served to banish the old ones from our realm." Raiden said.

"But the price was high. Poseidon knew that the same mystic energy he used to defeat the Old Ones also powered the spells that prevented Atlantis from sinking beneath the ocean. He saved the world but caused Atlantis to sink into the ocean till Unicron made Atlantis rise to the surface once again after thousands of years." Aquaman said.

"Now the old ones seek to return to our world. Already, fissures have appeared allowing creatures from their world to gain entrance into ours." Fate said.

"And you didn't think to tell me this because?" Sean asked.

"In order to cast the spell again it required a sacrifice. If we told you you'd no doubt be against it since you don't seem to see Grundy as much of a threat." Aquaman said.

"Well, obviously. He can easily be manipulated." Sean said.

"Would you still say that if you knew who he used to be a long time ago mate?" Constantine asked.

"Meaning what?" Sean asked.

"He's actually Cyrus Gold. I reckon that names rings a bell to you." Constantine said.

"That was a long time ago. Besides why cast a broken spell?" Sean asked.

"What are you saying?" Aquaman asked.

"I'm saying we got to this Ichthultu and kill him face to face." Sean said.

"It's not that easy." Hawkgirl said.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Horus asked.

"My people once used to worship him." Hawkgirl said.

"What?" Sean said in disbelief. "Why?" Sean asked.

"It was thousands of years ago. He gave us the very foundations of our entire culture in exchange for uh sacrifices." Hawkgirl said.

"I can't believe anyone would worship that thing." Aquaman said.

"It was thousands of years ago. We were still a primitive culture." Hawkgirl said.

"Well, casting the same spell only delays the problem and makes it another worlds to deal with." Sean said.

"He's not wrong." Quan Chi said.

"What do you suggest? We go to his world and kill him?" Aquaman asked.

"Like your not thinking the same thing." Sean said making him smirk.

"True. However I can't go. If we're going to take down this monster one of us needs to stay behind and deal with his forces that come from the breach." Aquaman said.

"Fair enough. All right here's the plan. Aquaman will stay behind and lead Earth's faction of the Legion against these things while the rest of us will go and kill this Ichthultu." Sean said.

"I don't think the Legions technology is enough to handle these things." Strange said.

"It will have to do." Sean said.

"Very well." Fate said before sending Aqua man to Atlantis to prepare.

"Let's go." Sean said as Fate created a portal and entered the realm of the Old Ones.

"Not exactly what I was expecting." Superman said looking around the area that was floating around before they saw the Old Ones going through a portal to Earth Realm.

"We need to keep those things at bay." Horus said.

"All right then. Me, Fate, Strange, Grundy and Hawkgirl will find Ichthultu and kill him while the rest of you keep these things at bay." Sean said.

"Agreed." Raiden said.

Minutes later

Soon enough the group found Ichthultu above them glaring at them.

"Be on your guard." Fate said.

"Speak not until spook to, dust mote." Ichthultu said.

"Ok that was just rude." Hawkgirl said before one of the tentacles with eyes approached her.

"Who are you?" Ichthultu said.

"Shayera Hol. Hawkgirl." Hawkgirl said.

"You have the stench of the Thanagarians upon you." Ichthultu said.

"Says the giant squid." Hawkgirl said making Sean snort in amusement.

"Definitely Thanagarian. I will speak to the hawk-girl before I destroy her. The rest of you hold no interest to me." Ichthultu said before his minions appeared from the ground and attacked them.

"Ah shit man." Sean said before blasting them.

Hawkgirl tried to help but was grabbed by Ichthultu.

"Give back Bird nose!" Grundy yelled trying to smash the monsters.

"Speak to me, child of Thanagar." Ichthultu said to Hawkgirl.

"I've got nothing to say. I've got a gesture for you, but my hands are tied." Hawkgirl said gaining a small laugh from Ichthultu.

"How I missed your people's spirit." Ichthultu said.

"We don't miss you. We outgrew you thousands of years ago." Hawkgirl said.

"I gave your people everything. Why did you forsake me?" Ichthultu asked.

"Forsake? We threw you out. The price for your favors was too high." Hawkgirl said.

"My tribute was equitable. I earned your faith." Ichthultu said.

"Really? Whats the price for the souls of my ancestors?" Hawkgirl said. As soon as she said that Grundy heard it.

"Snake face steals souls?" Grundy asked before facing Ichthultu. "Give back Grundy back his soul snake face! Do you hear Grundy! Give it back!" Grundy yelled before jumping up to get to the top of his head.

Meanwhile

Superman and the others were still trying to hold back the Old Ones but suddenly the ones that made it through the portal started coming through in a retreat.

"They aren't attacking." Wonder Woman said.

"No, they're running." Raiden said before a familiar roar was heard.

"Hmm?" Superman said before out of the portal Godzilla appeared with Aquaman on his head.

"Godzilla and the other Primordials came to our aid like the last time. I think I can seal the hole with the Trident but I need something to plug the hole." Aquaman said before Godzilla went back.

Back with the others

Sean and his group were fighting off the monsters while Grundy was attacking Ichthultu from the inside which caused him a lot of pain and freed Hawkgirl.

"Sean! Grundy is inside." Hawkgirl said.

"You two go after him! We'll hold them off." Strange said.

"Right." Sean said as the two flew inside the hole Grundy made.

Soon enough they found him greatly wounded from his fight from a monster inside.

"Grundy can't move." Grundy said weakly.

"Keep an eye on him. I'll finish what he started." Sean said before he took her mace and went to Ichthultu and glared at him as his mask went away. "This is your end." Sean said but surprisingly Ichthultu started to laugh.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger. The heir to the General's will." Ichthultu said.

"You know me?" Sean asked.

"I doubt there is anyone like me who doesn't know about you boy. Your destiny was foretold long ago." Ichthultu said.

"I make my own destiny." Sean said before slamming the mace down on him which blew up his core.

The Next day

Sean and his group was at a grave site where they buried Grundy after his wounds proved to be to great to heal from. He was finally at peace.

"He seemed...Happy at the end. I don't know why." Hawkgirl said.

"Thats the thing about life Shayera. Its full of mystery even in death." Sean said with his hand on her shoulder before the group left Grundy's grave.

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the late Update Been busy and sick this past week. Anyway next Chapter is going to be the secret Society since I'm not doing that whole death of Superman thing. We've all seen that like what? A million times and it's always the same. After that It's going to be Wild Cards with Travis taking Joker's place along with his girlfriend coming back and then finally Starcrossed. Then after that I've got a few more movies to put into place during the two years before the Unlimited series. Three of them are horror films some of you may be familiar with from the Scify channel. Anyway Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya. Oh one last thing. I am so happy to say I have 700 favs for this story. I'm so close to getting a thousand and I can feel thats gonna happen!**


	91. The Secret Society

Chapter 91 The Secret Society

It's been a week since Grundy's death at the hand of the Old ones. Things have been very peaceful once more.

Currently right now however Robbie and Carter were on their bikes in New York before they got a security alert.

"A guard over at Prime-Tech's reporting a robbery in progress. Sounds like a friend of ours is back in business." Carter said.

"Shade." Robbie said.

"Bingo lets move." Carter said before they tuned into their Ghost Rider States and drove off to the crime.

Once they got to the building they quickly found armed thugs inside before they rushed in and split up before killing the thugs with ease.

" **Where's Shade?** " Robbie asked.

" **Let's try upstairs.** " Carter said before they rushed up.

Up top Shade was about to get a highly advanced AI chip but before he could grab it Robbie and Carter busted in.

" **I GOT HIM!** " They both yelled but Shade quickly engulfed the room and they crashed into each other.

Once the shroud was gone they were in human form.

"Damnit!" Robbie said in annoyance. "Since when does a low level punk like him get away from us?" Robbie asked.

"First time for everything buddy." Carter said as they left.

Meanwhile

Shade was escaping through an alleyway but as he made it to the street a large truck parked next to him and the window went down revealing a tall woman with red hair tan skin and blue eyes.

"Need a ride handsome?" The woman asked making him smile.

"Don't mind if I do." Shade said getting in and she drove away.

Soon however they drove into the mountain area.

"Where are we?" Shade asked.

"You'll see soon enough." The woman said before pressing a button and a secret door opened and she drove in. Once inside they walked around before Shade saw a stone statue of Earth's first two green Lanterns before being destroyed by none other than Sinestro. Then a group of bats flew over him before one of them was grabbed by Parasite.

"Yummy." Parasite said.

Then Shade looked and saw a Woman with white skin blue eyes and white blue hair wearing a blue leotard freezing some of the bats. (Assault on Arkham version. I keep saying but I'll say it again she is the hottest version of Killer frost ever am I right boys and girls)

"Now I get it you're trying to form another injustice league." Shade said before he saw the woman in a pink leotard.

"We call it A society. A secret society." The woman said.

"Call it what you want. It won't work. Especially now that the Legion has an army of heroes these days and war experienced soldiers." Shade said.

"Now." A male voice said making him turn and saw a giant Gorilla walking on two feet towards him. This gorilla was known as Grodd. A week before Superman got his powers back from Carter. Barry and Stewart foiled Grodds plans to both rule Central City and destroy Gorilla City who even back then was allied with Global Tech due to them having respect for one another. Sean provided them with a greater device capable of shielding their city and they gave him experimental technology.

"Who ever said that we were going straight after the Legion?" Grodd asked.

Meanwhile

Carter had called for all the best Ghost Riders to a meeting point.

"Whats going on?" Sean asked.

"Shade got away from us." Robbie said.

"So? Not like other Riders have lost their targets before. And Shade is an extremely low target." Blaze said.

"We're more concerned we're not so well organized like we used to be before the League and..." Carter tried to say but Sean cleared his throat.

"We agreed to keep that a secret." Sean said.

"Right." Carter said.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" David asked.

"Practice." Carter said making many of them groan out in annoyance.

"It's that or more of what happened tonight." Robbie said.

"What do we really have to lose?" Turok asked.

"Time." Sean said.

"A little more teamwork wouldn't hurt any of us." David said.

"Fine but lets make this quick. We still have to find Remnants of the Regime." Sean said gettin them all to agree.

Meanwhile

"So whats this all about?" Shade asked Grodd as they viewed the others.

"A little group I believe is capable of taking down the strongest of the Ghost Riders. Despite what many think I know for a fact that they can be beaten. Freddy Kruger proved that more than anyone." Grodd said having a lot of respect of the oldest of the Kruger kids. Not knowing he made the Regime to give the Legion a reason to create a massive army.

"Must have cost a fortune to get them here." Shade said.

"None of them are here for the money. They each have a vendetta against each Ghost Rider. Sinestro has a grudge against Kruger for shutting down his corps and for destroying the Regime. Parasite is the one of the last from Superman's territory thanks to Sean giving many of them the death sentence four years ago. Killer Frost just likes to kill. And Giganta is completely loyal to me." Grodd said.

"And me? I suppose you got that figured out too." Shade said.

"You're a master criminal, Shade. But you could be a master of the world." Grodd said.

"I've tried. I'll settle for where I am now." Shade said.

"How are you going to feel in ten years when you're still being chased around warehouses and rooftops joints aching, lungs burning?" Grodd asked. "This is a chance to rid ourselves of the strongest Ghost Riders once and for all. Without them the Legion will be in disarray." Grodd said.

"The Legion has more than just Ghost Riders you know. Plus Kruger has new powers since Luthor's Accords. How do you plan on taking out all of them?" Shade asked.

"You'll see." Grodd said.

Meanwhile

Turok was on Ralph's back as he charged at a group of reactivated battle droids before Ralph stomped on them and howled into the air.

Turok then jumped off and slashed a few with his chain before a group of Super Battle Droids appeared behind him only for Carter to appear and destroy them.

" **Keep your guard up kid.** " Carter said making him snort in amusement.

Robbie then went after one of the flying gunships about to destroy it.

" **Wait!** " Turok yelled only for it to explode and Robbie fell to the ground hard and turned human again.

"Ow." Robbie said.

"The damn thing was rigged to blow." Turok said.

"A little warning ahead of time." Robbie said.

"I sensed it at the last second my bad." Turok said before a group of Droidekas rolled at them only for David to smash them when he jumped down.

"Whats all this now?" Batman asked appearing from a portal.

"Practice. Robbie suggested we get back into formations after Shade got away." Sean said as he obsersved from above. "Anything?" Sean asked.

"Nothing. Shade completely fell off the grid. Superman and the others are still searching." Batman said.

"Inform us the moment you do. It'll probably make Robbie happy." Sean said.

Meanwhile

The Society was on an aircraft heading to an island.

"What country is this?" Parasite asked.

"It's not a country. This is a Legion facility holding some of the worst of the worst. One of which will be added to our society." Grodd asked.

"Won't the Legion have this place heavily fortified?" Shade asked.

"With Troops yes. They won't be prepared for us though." Grodd said with a grin.

Minutes later

The Society Managed to take down the troops with ease before they reached the containment cells and freed each person in the facility before they ran amok.

"So who is this guy we're after?" Shade asked.

"Well actually two if the other one is actually here." Grodd said before he opened up one of the cells. Inside the other members widen their eyes.

"You can't be serious." Killer Frost said.

"Oh but I am. Juggernaut." Grodd said showing the unstoppable Mutant.

"You mind getting me out of here." Juggernaut asked before Grodd pressed a button and released him from his cell that was strong enough to hold him.

"Now lets see if the other one is here." Grodd said looking through the system. "Ah here he is." Grodd said before they found the last cell and inside was none other than Sektor who was restrained to the wall.

"Now our society is complete." Grodd said with a grin.

Meanwhile

Sean and the Riders were taking a break from practice.

"You guys remember the old days before the League and the Legion?" Robbie asked making them chuckle minus Turok.

"I don't." Turok said.

"Well, back in the day things were much simpler. We get a tip on criminals that were to far gone and took them out. That was it none of this the whole world is going to end like is used to always be before the Legion was formed. Got paid and lived a good life while keeping people safe." Blaze said. (Does anyone picture Johnny Blaze as Nicolas Cage because I do since I saw the first movie)

"Got paid back then as well?" Turok asked.

"I know people say you shouldn't get paid to do things like this but I believed they should at least be compensated for their jobs. Thats how it works these days." Sean said.

"By the way what was Carter talking about before. What secret?" Turok asked.

"Oh. Uh before the Justice League was officially formed I uh...Was in the middle of forming a group of my own. Damn good one to. But before they could go public the League came. I decided to use this group as a last line of defense." Sean said.

"They that good?" Turok asked making them chuckle.

"Oh yeah definitely could even give us a challenge." Robbie said before they got an alert.

"We got a problem. The island was attacked an hour ago and almost every prisoner got off. We managed to stop some of them but the more concerning ones got away." Batman said.

"Such as?" Sean asked.

"Sektor and Juggernaut and guess who busted them out?" Batman said.

"Who?" David asked.

"Grodd." Batman said making them narrow their eyes.

Meanwhile

Sektor was in the middle of gathering parts needed for upgraded when a knife was thrown into his back.

"AHHHH!" Sektor yelled in pain before falling to his knees.

"You are so predicable Sektor. This is the only place that has the parts you need to upgrade yourself. Now wheres Grodd?" Sean asked making him point forward where he and the Society appeared from the shadows.

"Didn't think I would come alone did you?" Sektor asked.

"Hmm. Wish I'd thought of that." Sean said before the doors busted down and Turok, Robbie, Blaze, Carter and David appeared. "Oh wait I did." Sean said with a smirk before his armor appeared and blasted him.

Turok and David immediately went right after Juggernaut since he was the most dangerous.

Sean went right up against Giganta and Killer Frost before he legs got frozen.

"Why don't you surrender? We can make it worth your while." Killer Frost said seductively making him chuckle.

"Sorry Honey but I don't turn on my beliefs." Sean said before busting his legs out and blasted them making them jump back.

Both sides were evenly matched before Sektor pulled out a sword and tried to stab Sean in the back but Sean turned around and blasted his head clean off his body making him drop down dead.

"DAMN! Fall back!" Grodd yelled getting them to do just that.

"Thats one more down for the count." Turok said.

"Hmm." Sean said picking up Sektor's severed head. "I suppose I should give this to Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei. This will put them all at ease knowing their greatest enemy is dead." Sean said.

Later

Sean was heading back home after delivering the severed head of Sektor to Sub-Zero. However before he could even get home a cloud of purple gas surrounded him making him cough before falling down knocked out.

Above him stood Grodd.

"Not so tough now are you Kruger?" Grodd said grinning.

Later

In Gotham City a Large Stadium had a full house of people cheering for a football game.

However suddenly a large carrier landed right in the middle of field confusing the people before on top of the carrier a door opened and the Secret society appeared with Grodd in the middle.

"Now that I have your attention." Grodd said making many widen their eyes at a talking Gorilla. "We've come to this arena because it's where the strong routinely defeat the weak. How you so called higher primates revel in that. Yet outside these walls, you do everything you can to shackle the mighty and prevent them from fulfilling their destiny. Thats all about to end." Grodd said before pressing a button and appearing from behind them was the most Powerful Ghost Riders in history making the crowd gasp.

"These Ghost Riders have the greatest power in the universe. And how do they use that power? They protect and shelter the weak and powerless while killing those who should rule this world. No longer. From this day on the Age of Ghost Riders is over. The Legion will fall and from the ashes the Regime will rise again. Just as Freddy Kruger intended it to be. He knew how this universe was supposed to work." Grodd said making Sean chuckle which he noticed. "Whats so funny?" Grodd asked.

"Theres a lot about my brother you don't know." Sean said.

"I know enough. He knew the weak have no place in this universe and wanted to do something about it. While you simply protected them instead of ruling them like he would." Grodd said. "Ladies if you please." Grodd said as Killer Frost and Giganta were at the controls. However they instead pulled the release switch freeing Sean and the Riders.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Parasite yelled.

"I think we'll side with the winning team." Giganta said before Sean landed next to them and she kissed his cheek.

"Oh for crying out loud. What do women see in him?" Grodd asked.

"Ok I'm pissed we got gassed by a fucking monkey." Robbie said.

"Then I suggest we take care of them for good." Sean said as both teams charged at each other while Frost and Giganta stayed out of it.

Robbie went right after Shade having a grudge after he got away.

"I knew this wouldn't work! I knew it!" Shade yelled before gasping in pain as Robbie shoved his fist through his chest making him let out gargled sounds as blood dribbled down his mouth before he died and Robbie burned him to ash.

"Rest in hell." Robbie said.

David fought against Parasite before wrapping him in a chain and swung him around the stadium.

"WHOOOOOOOOA!" Parasite yelled before David quickly slammed him on the ground and out cold. "Ow." Parasite said before passing out.

"HMPH! I don't know why Clark has a difficult time taking your ass out." David said.

Sinestro was going up against Blaze and Carter before they both grabbed him and slammed him down hard before Blaze grabbed his ring and crushed it.

"All that power in just a small ring." Blaze said unimpressed.

Turok was going up against Juggernaut before he quickly created a portal.

"NOWHERE TO RUN RUNT!" Juggernaut yelled about to crush him but Turok sidestepped and he went through the portal back to the island in the stasis chamber. "NO! NOOOOO!" Juggernaut yelled before he was frozen again.

"Unstoppable my ass." Turok said.

Grodd had no choice but to retreat now that his comrades were captured and dead while two turned on him. However Sean was in his way with his armor on.

"Going somewhere?" Sean asked amused.

"What did you mean by I didn't know your brother so well? Everyone knew everything about him." Grodd said.

"To put it simple there was more to him then meets the eye." Sean said before blasting him back and knocked out cold.

"I...Hate...Humans." Grodd said before passing out.

"Well, that was fun." Blaze said.

Soon enough the Legion arrived to transport the Society to prison. Sinestro of course would be handled by the Green Lanterns.

"So are we off the hook?" Giganta asked seductively making him grin.

"I suppose." Sean said making her giggle.

"Oh brother. When I am I going to get a girl?" David asked in annoyance. (During the time skip)

"I'm 15 almost 16 and I predict I'll get a girl faster then you." Turok said making him glare.

 **Authors Note: Finally! Why is it that making the Chapters that had nothing to do with the series is so much easier compared to making the real episodes? Honestly they were so much easier compared to this. Anyway yes Frost and Giganta are now part of the Harem. Also I'm going to skip that Wild Card Episode to get to Star Crossed much faster. I have something really special in mind for that. Also I'm a little disappointed with the lack of popularity of my The United Universe Legion is doing. I thought for sure it would be a huge hit. Anyway Next Chapter is STAR CROSSED! Also expect the baby delivery next Chapter. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS FOR THE GREAT SURPRISE I HAVE IN STORE! See ya! Oh and Uh one More Thing. I've been planning another new story thats a crossover between the two most famous Comic series in history. So be prepared for that.**


	92. Star Crossed

Chapter 92 Star crossed

After the incident with Grodd and the Sceret Society things have been very peaceful in the last month. Now however things were getting serious. Right now there was going to be a meeting of every country about the Legion.

So Sean along with the Original members of the Justice League had to keep watch from outside.

"The Delegates from Kasnia are just arriving. Any sign of Trouble?" Batman asked the group.

"Nothing here." Diana said from above.

"Nothing. Not even a sleazy politician. Are you sure we need to be here?" Flash asked.

"According to a friend of mine terrorists have targeted this meeting to pin the blame on the Legion. Thats something we can't allow. We've worked to hard in the last four years to have everything brought down." Sean said.

"What if these Terrorists are already inside?" J'onn asked.

"Clark is inside so no need to worry." Batman said.

Hawkgirl was flying by the south looking for trouble.

"Hello." Sean said flying right next to her making her smile.

"Hey yourself. Aren't you supposed to be patrolling the North End?" Hawkgirl asked.

"I saw trouble over here." Sean said before his mask vanished.

"What are you talking about? Theres no Trouble over here." Hawkgirl said before he flew under her.

"Sure, there is. And I'm looking right at her." Sean said before kissing her making her giggle.

"You are so helpless." Hawkgirl said making him chuckle.

"When it comes to Women perhaps." Sean said before flying away.

Meanwhile Talbot was in the command center before the room got an alert.

"What is it?" Talbot asked.

"We're tracking an unidentified bogey heading towards Washington. I've tried contacting it, but theres no response." A female technician said.

"I don't like it. Send in a group of fighters and shot it down." Talbot said.

"Yes sir." The Technician said.

The group was still at the meeting when they saw the fighters.

"Talbot you mind explaining what you're doing?" Sean asked.

"Theres something flying right at you but we can't see it." Talbot said on the comms before the fighters fired Rockets at whatever was there and hit something. Suddenly a large cruiser of unknown design appeared.

"Ok thats new." Sean said in surprise.

"It's a Gordanian class seven cruiser." Hawkgirl said.

"Gordanian? Starfire mentioned these guys when she and her sister woke up." Sean said.

"Look out!" Hawkgirl yelled as it fired on them and Sean created a shield to block the attack.

"We need the heavy weapons down here now!" Sean yelled on the comms.

"Roger that. Prepping the Infinity for action." Talbot said.

However suddenly a large beam attacked the Gordanian cruiser making it crash down. Above them was another cruiser along with a large number of fighters.

"Now what?" Sean asked.

"Wait." Hawkgirl said as a smaller fighter flew down to them and landed. And as the ramp opened up another Thanagarian appeared. A man with Armor on.

"Hawkgirl you mind explaining?" Sean asked.

Later

The man revealed himself as Hro Talak a commander of the Thanagarian Empire. He had told the Earth and the Legion that they had sent Hawkgirl to investigate the planet wanting to know if they were strong enough to fight against the Gordanians.

"So why are you here?" Tom asked.

"Forgive me if this may sound offensive General but your world is not ready to face the Gordanians. You would have if your war against the Regime never occurred. Right now Earth's defenses are still vulnerable. We came to offer aid." Hro said.

"What kind of Aid exactly?" Briggs asked.

"A self sustaining Shield Generator. While Earth's Energon Grid is both impressive and remarkable it requires a constant supply of Energon. This device is self sustaining and will last more than long enough until the rest of the Legion arrives." Hro said making them look at one another.

"We need time to discuss this." Tom said.

"Very well but be quick. It will not take long before the Gordanians launch another attack.

Sean had also learned that Shayera and Hro were engaged to one another.

"You all right Kruger?" Reznov asked.

"I don't like being lied to. Even less by someone I thought had feelings for me." Sean said before he got a text.

'Something about this is not right. Get batman to do an autopsy on the dead aliens for more information.' The text said from a blocked number making him smirk.

Minutes later

"I don't know about this. Something about this seems wrong." Lane said rubbing his head.

"We have no reason to believe they pose a threat to us. They did after all help us." Sean said.

"Thats another thing. These Gordanians show up and out of nowhere so do they? I don't like it." Lane said.

"We need all the help we can get. Our fleet right now is still vulnerable since we're behind schedule after our war with the Regime." Richland said.

"The Legion does accept anyone into the alliance provided they can be trusted." Blake said.

"Thats the thing though we know nothing about them. And Hawkgirl has been spying on us for the past 6 years since she arrived." Ross said.

"Look we're going around in circles. Either we make a decision or not." Sean said.

"I say we give them the benefit of the doubt and accept their help." Tom said.

Later

After Earth accepted the help of Hro they immediately began construction of the Shield Generator in the Egyptian Desert.

Sean right now was using his enhanced strength to move a few pieces when Hawkgirl flew to him.

"Sean we need to talk." Hawkgirl said.

"Nothing to talk about." Sean said avoiding eye contact.

"But I wanted to explain about Hro and me." Hawkgirl said.

"I'm in no mood to talk with someone who used me as a substitute for her future husband. Even less so to someone who lied to me for four years." Sean said flying away making her sigh.

Meanwhile

Batman was in the Legion morgue where the Dead Goranians were being kept.

"What exactly are you trying to prove?" Talbot asked Batman.

"Think about it. A single ship attacks a major city. Then the Thanagarian armada coincidentally shows up to save us. I don't believe in coincidence especially when it comes to things like this." Batman said taking something out of the body to inspect.

"Ok granted on that. But you don't know anything about this things Biology." Talbot said.

"Maybe. But I know a frozen Liver when I see one." Batman said making his eyes widen.

"Come again?" Talbot said in surprise.

"The crew of this ship was dead before the Thanagarians shot them down. I think we've been set up." Batman said.

Later

"Does something fell off about this thing?" Flash asked as they set up the generator.

"No why?" Sean asked.

"I don't know something just seems off." Flash said before Wonder Woman came on the comms.

"Sean The Thanagarians are lying! Batman's been captured aboard their Command ship...AHHHHH!" Wonder Woman yelled as she was attacked from behind.

"DAMNIT!" Sean yelled before the Thanagarians started attacking them.

"I told you something was off." Flash said as they went on the attack but since Sheyara told them all their weaknesses it was an easy fight for them. Sean however was holding his own agains them before Hawkgirl flew down to them.

"Don't fight us we're trying to help you." Hawkgirl said.

"Do you ever stop lying?" Sean asked glaring at her from behind his mask.

"It was for your own good. You've got to trust me." Hawkgirl said.

"Why? Whose side are you really on?" Sean asked aiming his weaponized arm at her.

"Don't you know?" Hawkgirl asked making his eyes soften and lowered his guard. That was a mistake since the next second she slammed her mace on him making him fall down. "I'm sorry, Sean." Hawkgirl said regretful as Hro flew down to them.

"Nothing personal Commander. But I won't have you get in the way of our mission." Hro said making him scoff.

"You think you've captured all of us?" Sean asked making them look at him in confusion.

"Shayera has told us everyone in the Legion." Hro said making him snort.

"Wrong. I've got one more team left. And you'll regret pissing them off." Sean said pulling out a device and pressed a red button before it started beeping before Hro smashed it.

"Whatever this team is they'll be no match for us." Hro said.

Across the United states six individuals received the signal and frowned.

"And so it begins." A rather blank male voice said.

Later

(Insert Rubber band man by The Spinners)

Sean and the Original members of the League were held captive on a prison ship. Each one of them was in a cell that could contain them.

"I can't believe this. Taken out by a bunch of flying assholes because of a snitch." Sean said annoyed.

"Not like any of us saw it coming." Stewart said without his ring.

Superman was held in a cell that was creating artificial red Sun.

Wonder Woman was tied up by her own Lasso.

Flash was held down by gravity.

Batman had his hands cuffed by some sort of device.

And Sean had Liquid Nitrogen being pumped into his blood since that was his one Weakness as a Ghost Rider.

However suddenly there was a bright blue flash.

"Huh?" Superman said.

"Oh finally." Sean said.

Outside was a man in armor with A shot gun in hand with a yellow smily face pin on the front.

"Excuse me." The man asked gaining the Guards attention who were surprised to see a Human here. "Uh I'm looking for the universes smartest Dumbass which cell is he in?" The man asked.

"Dumbass? I make one lousy mistake compared to millions you've made asshole!" Sean yelled making him laugh.

"Oh lighten up buddy I'm just messing with you." The Man said before the guards neared him only to be taken out by a man in what looked like An Owl Costume dropped down and kicked them away.

"Nite Owl." Sean said before a man in a brown coat appeared from the shadows and pulled one of the guards into a headlock before breaking it. He also had a brown had and a white mask with moving black ink. "Rorschach." Sean said.

"I told you something was wrong kid." Rorschach said before opening his cell and pulled the tubes out making Sean sigh in relief. "Damn. This is a highly concentrated dose. You won't be up to speed for a few hours." Rorschach said.

"Yeah no shit." Sean said before a man in an Egyptian like Costume appeared and punched some of the guards away. "Ozymandias" Sean said.

"I have to agree with Rorschach this time. There was to many unknowns in this." Ozymandias said.

"Lecture me later." Sean said before a woman in a black and yellow outfit jumped down and kicked back the guards before unlocking Wonder Woman's cell. "Silk Specter." Sean said.

"Hey Sean. Long time no see." Silk said.

"Comedian." Sean said getting the armored man known as Comedian to walk forward and unlocked the rest of the cells before Unlocking Batman's cuffs.

"Welcome to the Watchmen Bats." Comedian said.

"Watchmen?" Superman asked.

"I'll explain that later." Sean said before a Bright blue man appeared in black underwear. "Doctor Manhattan." Sean said.

"Been a long time." Manhattan said.

"Lets get out of here." Sean said.

"Where to?" Nite Owl asked.

"To my place now." Batman said.

"Very well." Manhattan said before they disappeared.

(End Song here)

Later

Soon Everyone in the League and the Watchmen were in the Batcave.

"Been a while since I was here." Rorschach said.

"You've been here before?" Comedian asked smoking a Cigar.

"Long story for another time." Batman said.

"Ok lets go over what we know so far. The Gordanians are nowhere near Earth. We have to assume they're afraid of the Legion since we took down the Regime." Sean said.

"If they are nowhere near Earth why are they here? What are they really building?" Nite Owl asked.

"Perhaps they are making way for an invasion fleet. Whoever controls Earth controls the universe. It's a simple concept these days." Ozymandias said.

"No even they don't have enough forces to take on the whole Legion. We have billions of soldiers. They're planning something else." Rorschach said.

"Yeah but what?" Silk asked.

"I can tell you." Hawkgirl said making them widen their eyes as she appeared from the Shadows.

"You've got some nerve." Superman said.

"We should thank you. Saves us trouble from tracking you down and kicking your ass." Comedian said as they neared her.

"I didn't come to fight. Hro lied to me about why he's really here." Hawkgirl said.

"Gee what a fucking surprise." Silk said.

"Enough. Why is he really here?" Sean asked.

"He's building a Hyperspace bypass." Hawkgirl said making Sean, Manhattan, Ozymandias, Nite Owl and Batman widen their eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Rorschach asked.

"Its like a slingshot that lets you pass through certain areas in a second from certain points to the end. But the problem is those thing destroy planets." Sean said.

"Oh shit." Silk said in surprise.

"He's using to both destroy the Earth and get behind Gordanian lines to wipe them out." Hawkgirl said.

"So he wants to destroy Earth as well on purpose?" Manhattan asked.

"Yes. He believes the Legion is a threat to the Thanagarian Empire. Back then he didn't realize how much potential Earth has. He's even more afraid knowing the entire planet is one planet sized Transformer that created life." Hawkgirl said.

"Fucking figures." Comedian said in annoyance.

"How much time we have before he activates it?" Nite Owl asked.

"Not much. A few hours at best." Hawkgirl said before handing Batman a flash drive. "This contains all the information you'll need. Believe if I knew what he was planning I never would have told him everything I knew." Hawkgirl said as he frowned at her.

"We'll check it out. Theres the door." Batman said as he and the others walked past her. Except one.

"Aren't you going to turn your back on me?" Hawkgirl asked facing Sean who didn't move.

"The last time I lowered my guard around you, you sucker punched me." Sean said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Believe me it was nothing personal. I thought what I was doing was right. Just like I'm doing now." Hawkgirl said handing him the General's necklace that gave him his armor and Stewart's ring making his frown lessen before she left.

"Think we can still trust her kid?" Rorschach asked.

"I don't any sense lies from her this time." Sean said putting the Necklace on before his armor appeared. "Besides if she's right we can't afford to argue about it." Sean said.

Using the data Hawkgirl gave them they saw a simulation of what would happen.

"Ingenious." Batman said.

"Ok I'm impressed. Now lets go blow that shit up." Comedian said smoking his cigar.

"How? The damn thing is surrounded by a force field." Silk said.

"A force field controlled from the command ship." Batman said showing the location. "Shut that down and then we can take care of the generator." Batman said.

"That fucking thing is the size of a city." Sean said.

"What are you going to do? Throw one of your toys at it?" Comedian asked.

"Something like that." Batman said before suddenly A small squad of Thanagarian's rushed in.

"Surrender now." Kragger said.

"Jon." Sean said to Manhattan.

"Forgive the mess." Manhattan said before all but Kragger exploded with their blood splattering everywhere.

"WHAT!" Kragger yelled in shock before Rorschach grabbed him before slammed his head into a wall knocking him out.

"That was...New." Batman said a little disturbed by that display.

"Now you see why this team is the best." Sean said.

Later

Using Kraggar's ship after J'onn forcibly extracted information from Kragger which made him brain damaged the Ship approached the Watchtower.

Soon they landed and J'onn disguised as Kraggar approached a few guards.

"We weren't expecting you sir." One of the guards said.

"There been a change in plans." J'onn said before Batman, Comedian, Rorschach, Silk, Flash and Ozymandias rushed in and took out the guards.

"Ok we got the tower back now what?" Silk asked.

"Yeah where's this weapon you need?" Comedian asked.

"You're standing on it." Batman said making them widen their eyes.

"Wait are you gonna?" Flash asked.

"Take the Watchtower out of Orbit and drop it right on top of their little science project." Batman said.

"What if it misses though? It might accidentally hit a highly populated area." Rorschach said.

"It won't. Help me get them to the escape pod." Batman said.

Soon they gathered everyone on the pod.

"That all of them?" Batman asked outside the pod.

"Yup. Every last bird fuck is here." Comedian said.

"Good." Batman said before closing the door and launched the pod much to their shock.

"The hell are you doing?" Silk yelled.

"I can't risk having the Watchtower burn up on reentry. I'll have to guid it in manually. Gentlemen, it's been an honor." Batman said.

"Son of a bitch!" Rorschach said before getting to the communication consul.

"What are you doing?" Flash asked.

"Seeing if I can't contact the others and warn them." Rorschach said.

Meanwhile

Sean, Superman, Wonder Woman, Nite Owl in his aircraft and Doctor Manhattan approached the command ship as hundreds of fighters approached them.

"Pretty bad odds." Wonder Woman said.

"Oh yes...For them." Sean said with a grin before the attack began and with Manhattan's powers the battle was in their favor before Sean blasted a hole into the ship.

Once inside he made it to the control room for the shield generator.

"The Force-Field control is over here." Talak said flying down. "That is why you came Correct? You want it? All you have to do is get by me." Hro said.

"Oh please." Sean said blasting him but he deflected it.

"This won't be like the last time you stole something that belonged to me." Hro said making Sean frown behind his mask.

"Shayera is not a thing. She has a right to decide what she wants. I especially don't think she likes the idea of being with someone who wants to kill billions out of some misplaced fear." Sean said making him roar and charged at him but Sean just grabbed him by the neck and slammed him down hard. "Not even worth the effort." Sean said heading for the controls and started blasting it.

"Mistake." Hro said before slamming his axe in his back making Sean cry out in pain before Hro kicked him down and pulled his Axe out. Hro was about to slam his Axe for the kill when Shayere bursted in.

"HRO! Enough! You're a solider not a murderer." Sheyara said before he attacked her.

"I'm a fool! For ever loving you!" Hro yelled.

Sean slowly got up just as he saw Hro slamming Sheyara down hard making her cough up blood which made his blood boil before charging at Hro who was caught by surprise and rammed him into the shield protecting the controls making Hro cry out in pain before the shield exploded and badly hurt Hro. Sean sighed before walking to the controls and tried to shut them down but he was a little weak till Sheyara placed her hand on his and both shut down the shield generator.

Above the planet Batman passed out from the heat from Reentry but Superman flew in just in time to pull him out.

However something unexpected happened as the Watchtower crashed into the bypass.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!" The Roar of Unicron was heard from every corner of the universe before a large blue wave hit every corner of the universe.

"What the?" Wonder Woman said before she started falling had Nite Owl not caught her in his aircraft while Manhattan seemed to shrink.

"Odd." Manhattan said.

"The hell just happened?" Sean asked on the comms.

"You're asking us?" Nite Owl asked.

"Everyone's powers in the universe are shutting down!" Talbot yelled on the comms getting reports like this from everywhere.

Later

Unicron had explained that with both the Watchtower destroying the bypass along with him using his own power to destroy it and the bypass in near completion it had sent a wave that temporarily deactivated every superpower in the universe good and evil for at least two years.

"Wow. Of all things I was expecting." Comedian said.

"Now what do we do about Hawkgirl?" Superman asked.

"It's simple we kick her out of the Legion." Silk said.

"Just like that?" Wonder Woman asked.

"She did betray us all." Manhattan said.

"Yes but she did tell us what they were doing. And she was lied to about their mission. The Legion has always been about giving people a second chance." Nite Owl said.

"For criminals yes. But from one of our own who told the enemy everything about us?" Rorschach said.

"I say we put it to a vote." Flash said.

"Oh come on." Comedian said.

"We'll be arguing all day if we don't." Sean said making him sigh.

Soon the group came to a vote but Sheyara decided not to rejoin the Legion and instead would go out on her own.

"So now what? We'll be without powers for at least two years." Lantern said.

"That doesn't mean we can't still do our job. People need us still. Superpowers or not." Rorschach said.

"He's right. The universe will needs us." Batman said.

Sheyara was outside looking at the ocean with a device capable of opening a portal for her in her hands.

"You never asked about the outcome of our decision." Sean said behind her.

"It doesn't matter." Sheyara said.

"So where are you gonna go?" Sean asked.

"I don't know. Someplace where the fate of the universe isn't in my hands." Sheyara said.

"Was it all a lie?" Sean asked before she faced him before pulling him into a kiss.

"No Sean I love you. I never once lied about that. Goodbye." Sheyara said before she activated the device and vanished.

"I love you too." Sean said.

Later

Starefire was screaming in pain. It was time for her to give Birth. Now the reason she was giving Birth right now was because her people had a really short pregnancy cycle unlike Humans plus with the pill Sally and Yukari took it was even faster.

"Easy honey. Your almost there." Sean said wiping off the sweat from her forehead before She screamed louder than before and when she was done a soft crying sound was heard.

"Here we go. It's a girl." Ann Possible said handing the girl in a pink blanket.

"My baby. So beautiful." Starfire said with tears in her eyes.

Sean smiled at his newest Daughter who had her mother's green eyes and surprisingly she had black hair from his father's side of the family and a lighter orange skin.

"She's beautiful just like her mother." Sean said making Starfire laugh. "Got a name picked out?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Mari Ashburn Kruger." Starfire said getting the now named Mari to laugh at her parents making them smile.

 **Authors Note: YESSSSSS! Finally I got this done in a single day. Now Next Chapter is going to be from one of Syfy's most famous movies. DINOCROC! I'm sure there are a lot of you who remember this movie. The reason the Watchmen are in this is because I just recently watched the movie on Amazon Prime and I'm like now this would be an awesome team to rescue the original members of the Justice League and Sean. And it turned out awesome. Now Sit back and wait for DINOCROC! Read, Review, Fav and Follow! REVIEW FOR THIS AWSOME CHAPTER! Thank you.**

 **Oh uh also one of you asked for a list of arcs I'm going to add so heres a small taste.**

 **DINOCROC (Obviously)**

 **Spiders 2000**

 **Jaws 3**

 **Sabertooth 2002**

 **Jigsaw**

 **Bad Boys 2**

 **And some origins Arcs**

 **Blue demon**

 **Snakehead terror**

 **Jurassice world Fallen Kingdom**

 **Curse of the Komodo**

 **Komodo vs Cobra**

 **And maybe more.**

 **Give suggestions. See ya**


	93. DinoCroc

Chapter 93 DinoCroc

It's been three months since the Thanagarian plot to destroy Earth Failed. Sheyara has vanished since then feeling responsible for Earth's near destruction. With Every Hero who had superpowers like Superman, The Flash and Lantern shut down the Legion was a little on edge but were prepared for the worst case scenario.

A lot of things have happened since the invasion was over.

Starfire was on an extended leave raising her daughter with her sister.

The Legion launched a massive invasion on the Gordanians seeing they were an equal threat just as the Regime was. However unlike most troubling worlds the Legion decided not to bring the species back devolved like the others out of concern they would repeat history of their race.

The Legion also had launched an assault on Thanagar to destroy it's leadership and reeducate them in a more peaceful way

Now however Sean was meeting with Rorschach about something.

"What's so concerning about a woman getting attacked by a lab project that's dead? These things do happen from time to time you know." Sean said leaning against the wall.

"Maybe. But the bite marks don't match to any on the victim. Take a look." Rorschach said showing the photos on the screen.

"Ok that is a bit concerning. What was the name of the company again?" Sean asked.

"Gereco. And guess who sanctioned the whole company?" Rorschach said showing the next photo of...

"Luthor." Sean said seeing Lex Luthor in the photo with the company building behind him. "I think it's time we paid him an overdue visit." Sean said.

Later

Luthor was looking through various files for his presidency when Sean and Rorschach walked in.

"Well, this is a surprise. I figured you would never want to see me again." Luthor said.

"This isn't a social visit. We need some information on a company you sanctioned years ago." Sean said.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Luthor asked curious.

"Gereco." Rorschach said making his eyes widen before groaning in annoyance.

"Oh no please tell me she didn't do it." Luthor said making them look at him in confusion.

"She?" Sean asked.

"Paula Kennedy. The Company's CEO. Do you remember the month during my accords?" Lex asked.

"A little hard to forget." Rorschach said.

"Well, during that time the fossilized remains of a prehistoric crocodile was found in Africa. It was immensely massive. There was evidence of a growth hormone in it's blood so she proposed the idea to clone it." Luthor said

"Why would you need to clone a dinosaur for that?" Sean asked.

"Typical Animal weapons BS like Turok's raptors. Maybe even used to create chaos in parts of the world before putting it down to make him look good." Rorschach said.

"Actually to produce more cows." Luthor said making them blink.

"Come again?" Sean asked.

"With the Growth Hormone we could accelerate the growth of cattle bringing in more milk products and more meat." Luthor said.

"Guess not every project was used as a weapon." Rorschach said.

"Regrettably test results showed the croc was extremely Aggressive so I had no choice but to put the project down." Luthor said.

"Well regrettably we think she went ahead with it anyway." Sean said showing the photos of the woman who was attacked.

"From the bite marks and wounds I'd say this one hasn't reached full maturity." Luthor said.

"Which means it's still growing. How big do these things get?" Rorschach asked.

"I'll be blunt on this. 50 feet with a jaw radios up to six feet in width." Luthor said.

"Jesus Christ." Sean said rubbing his temples.

"I'll help as best I can. I don't want this coming back to haunt me. I intend to make good on my second chance. And I'm not about to let some mad woman who has a grudge against you ruin it." Luthor said.

"Grudge? What did I do? Not send her flowers or some bullshit?" Sean asked making him snort in amusement.

"Very funny. She believes you stole everything you made when you owned Global Tech before it became the Legion. After all having a young upstart scientist makes you question yourself." Luthor said.

"He's not wrong." Rorschach said.

"Do you know anyone in Gereco that could help us?" Sean asked.

"As a matter of fact yes I do. Doctor Campbell. He was the one who told me about how aggressive this creature could be." Luthor said.

"Then I suggest we get moving." Sean said.

Later

"Ah Luthor. It's been a while." Campbell said shaking his hand.

"Lance. I believe you know my associates Sean and Rorschach." Luthor said.

"Pleasure." Sean said shaking his hand.

"Likewise. As Luthor no doubt told you our little experiment went out of control late last night." Campbell said.

"What exactly happened?" Rorschach asked.

"Not sure. I was just in the middle of clocking out when I heard the screams and found her near dead. The animal was still a juvenile but they grow remarkably fast." Campbell said before his phone rang. "Excuse me please." Campbell said walking away to answer the call.

"If this thing is just a juvenile catching it should be easy." Rorschach said.

"Not with that Growth hormone it won't be." Sean said.

"It could nearly be a full sized adult by now." Luthor said.

"Yes?" Campbell said.

"What is he doing here?" Kennedy asked in annoyance seeing the man she despised more than anyone alive.

"Luthor told them everything. If we try to push them away now he'll call in the Legion and everything you've done will be brought into the light." Campbell said making her growl in annoyance.

"I want this thing killed and fast. I don't care how you do it. Just get rid of our problem." Kennedy said.

"I know." Campbell said before hanging up and walked back to the group.

"I'm going to guess she's not happy about him being here." Luthor said pointing at Sean.

"Definitely not. I don't suppose you have some people that are willing to help." Campbell said.

"I've got a few." Sean said.

Later

"I haven't been here in years." Sean said as he and Luthor walked to the town to the bar.

"Didn't think you've been here before." Luthor said.

"One of my sister's best friends lives right here. Good kid descent grades never gets into trouble." Sean said before he spotted his sisters hanging around said person. "Well, I'll be damned. Girls!" Sean called out getting their attention.

"Sean what are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

"Business. Long time no see Michael." Sean said.

"Hey Sean." Michael said.

"What are you girls doing here?" Sean asked.

"Summer vacation remember?" Dawn said.

"Ah right. Well, try not to cause trouble." Sean said.

Sean and Luthor soon entered the bar and found who they were looking for.

"Burt! Roland." Sean said getting their attention.

"There you are." Roland said.

Soon enough they explained the situation.

"Now why in the world would you ever clone something like that?" Burt asked Luthor.

"I didn't. Campbell showed me simulations of this creature being extremely aggressive. I didn't want to take chance so I shut the project down. Kennedy however is extremely ambitious. With the Growth Hormone we could have had millions of Cattle in weeks not years." Luthor said.

"He's not wrong." Roland said drinking his glass. "Still if Turok was here this would go smother." Roland said.

"Turok right now is on a deep cover assignment and can't be reached or he might get caught." Sean said.

"Where is he?" Luthor asked.

"Classified. Just know its up his alley." Sean said drinking his high priced drink.

"What if we try to capture the beast?" Roland said.

"You can try. I would love for you to do so but I wouldn't advise it. It's worse then those uh...What did you call them again. Graboids?" Luthor asked.

"The giant worms?" Burt asked.

"Yes." Luthor said.

"Regardless we need to stop this thing before it kills someone." Rorschach said.

"It's already dark outside so we'll have to start first thing in the morning." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Michael was out by the swamp like he did almost every night.

However as he was parking his bike he heard noises.

"Hello?" Michael said before walking around.

Something out here was watching him with cold slitted eyes.

"Is anyone out there?" Michael asked before suddenly out of the water emerged the DinoCroc making Michael scream before throwing his bike in its mouth which it chewed on while he ran for it.

Michael then rushed into a boat house before locking the door.

However the monster started attacking the boat house from below sending water from below above and making Michael lose his balance and fell down.

Once it stopped he stood up and looked around.

"Sarah?" Michael said before the DinoCroc burst up from below and snapped it's jaws shut from the neck down having his head cut off and bounced off.

Next day

"What's with you?" Sean asked Sarah as she looked concerned.

"I don't know. I got this weird feeling something happened last night." Sarah said as they waled through the Gereco preserve.

"Worry about that later kid. We got work to do." Rorschach said.

"What do we have here?" Roland said seeing a tunnel with the bars destroyed.

"How the hell did it tear right through this?" Burt asked.

"It's still growing. Any idea where this leads?" Luthor asked.

"Hold that thought." Sean said pulling out his phone before looking at a map. "Uh oh. This tunnel leads right to the lake where the town goes to almost every day." Sean said.

"We need to get there now." Roland said as they rushed back to the trucks.

Soon enough they reached the beach.

"I'll go warn the Life guards you go after it." Luthor said.

"Roger that." Sean said as he, Burt, Roland, Sarah and Campbell went on a boat and immediately went after the Croc.

However they spotted a man in the water.

"Get out of the fucking water!" Burt yelled.

"My girlfriend went down." The man said before going back under.

"DAMN!" Sean yelled diving in.

"Sarah load up the tranq gun." Roland said.

"I'm going as fast as I Ow." Sarah said as she accidentally got it on her finger.

"Oh man." Burt said before she passed out.

Sean was still down under trying to get the guy to go up but out of nowhere the Croc came back and ate him making Sean swim upwards.

"SHIT!" Sean yelled before going back to the boat. As he got up he saw Sarah passed out with the dart in her hand. "Oy what happened to her?" Sean asked amused before getting up.

As he did however the DinoCroc shook the boat and Campbell fell out.

"Campbell!" Sean yelled as he began to scream as the monster killed him leaving nothing but blood behind. "DAMN!" Sean yelled.

"Hell of a time to be without powers." Burt said.

"Not now Burt." Sean said.

Later at night

Sean had dropped Sarah off at the house he bought here while the rest went out looking for it.

"Sorry abut Campbell." Sean said to Luthor.

"Well, Friends come and go. Help me take down Kennedy and I know he can rest in peace instead of pieces." Luthor said as they searched the area.

"Over here." One of the troops said making them rush.

"What is it?" Rorschach asked as the rest of the Watchmen minus Manhattan were around the area.

"We found this." Comedian said holding up Michaels bike.

"Oh no." Sean said.

"What is it?" Silk asked.

"Search the area now." Sean said getting them to do that.

It didn't take them long to find the boathouse.

Nite Owl soon came out before throwing up over the side.

"Oh boy." Silk said before Comedian went to look next not knowing Sarah had just arrived on her electric bike.

"It's him buddy." Comedian said making Sean sigh.

"Damn." Luthor said leaning against the wall.

"What the hell'm I going to tell Sarah?" Sean asked.

"Tell me what?" Sarah asked walking up to them as they all looked away not being able to say it before she spotted Michaels bike. "What the hell is this?" Sarah asked but they didn't say anything.

"Sarah...I..." Sean tried to say but couldn't. Not liking any of this she slowly went up to the boat house.

"Sarah you don't wanna." Nite Owl tried to say but she just went right past him making Sean sigh.

"Oh!" Sarah said before backing up against the railing.

"I'm sorry Sarah. It got him." Sean said making her draw shaky breaths before she bolted back to her bike and drove off.

"We need to find this thing before it kills anyone else." Rorschach said.

"We won't do any good in pitch black out here." Sean said.

"He's right we need to leave and come back fully prepared." Luthor said.

Sarah arrived back at the house with Dawn and Newt gone before she started wrecking the room screaming her head off.

"GODDAMNIT!" Sarah yelled as she tore the whole room apart. "MICHAEL!" Sarah screamed crying her eyes out.

Sean and the others were at the bar.

"Never seen a dead kid like that before." Nit Owl said.

"I have but worse then that." Rorschach said with the bottom half of his mask up to drink his bear.

"Worse then my very first kill." Sean said.

"Oh yeah?" Burt asked.

"Yeah. It was the first time I ever killed a human being. Animals are one thing. A person is another." Sean said.

"You never did tell us what happened." Silk said.

"Long story for another time. Rorschach is one of the few people who knows the truth." Sean said.

Next morning

Sean went to Sarah's room before opening it up seeing she was asleep and you could tell she had been crying all night.

"Sarah." Sean said waking her up and she opened her eyes with were red.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"Get up. We got a plan to kill this bastard." Sean said.

It took hours but finally they had a sure way to trap and kill this thing.

"So what exactly is the plan this time?" Burt asked.

"Plan is both simple and perfect. We lure the fucking thing right into this tunnel and trap is using Titanium doors not even it can get out of that." Sean said.

"And how do we kill it?" Comedian asked.

"With this." Sarah said pulling out a canister of deadly Sarin gas.

"Whoa. You're not holding back this time are you?" Luthor asked.

"Nope. We kill this thing then arrest Kennedy. I've got the perfect hell hole for her." Sean said.

"I know this is a horrible time to say this but what about the Growth Hormone? We both know it could benefit the universe." Luthor said.

"If we're lucky we can extract it from it's dead corpse." Sean said.

"Lets get to work." Sarah said.

Soon enough the trap was set and ready to go.

"So what do we use for bait?" Silk asked before a truck of Goats appeared.

"I'm not exactly ok with the fact of using animals as bait but in this case we don't have a choice." Sean said.

"Sarah, Dawn, Newt you three go set up the bait by the swamp." Burt said.

"Got it." Sarah said as they dragged the goat to the swamp.

"I don't exactly like using goats as bait you know." Newt said.

"Not like we got much choice." Sarah said before suddenly out of the water the DinoCroc emerged making them scream.

"SHIT!" Sean yelled as they ran to them.

(Insert Tooth and Claw from King Kong 2005 album)

The Girls quickly rushed away from the area when Newt accidentally tripped.

"DAMNIT NO!" Sarah yelled.

Newt screamed as the DinoCroc neared and was about to eat when something unexpected happened.

Out of the trees emerged another DinoCroc who quickly pushed the other one away and roared into the air.

"Theres two of these things!" Dawn yelled in shock as the new one stood in front of Newt protectively.

The evil Croc charged back at them again but the good one quickly bites down on it's neck before the two engaged in a fight.

"Girls!" Sean yelled rushing to them before he saw both Crocs. "What the?" Sean said in shock.

"I thought there was only one?" Comedian said before the good one grabbed onto the evil Croc before slamming it into a tree and roared at the evil one.

"Why is it protecting Newt?" Sarah asked.

"I think I know why." Sean said before the evil one came back one last time before the good one grabbed into it with much force before tearing off its...Face?

"What the?" Dawn yelled seeing a metal face behind the skin.

"It's a machine?" Sean asked before the Good DinoCroc grabbed it by the neck and with a vicious pull tore it's head clean off. The Good DinoCroc then roared into the air very loudly before lowing itself next to Newt who pets the croc making it purr which made her smile.

"I guess this thing chose her as its partner. Hang on a second." Sean said doing a quick scan on the Croc before he got the results. "I knew it. This thing has only been feeding on Wildlife. No Human remains are inside it." Sean said.

"But what about this thing?" Comedian asked pointing to the machine.

"I'll give you one guess." Luthor said.

Later

"You can't do this to me! I have rights!" Kennedy yelled as she was dragged away by Legion troops.

"I've heard that bullshit before. Have fun In prison bitch!" Sean yelled as Sarah threw a rock at her head making her scream in pain.

"Bitch." Sarah said making Sean chuckle.

"So she uses the real Croc as an excuse to bring out her machine to try and kill you and make you look bad." Rorschach said.

"What a pain in my ass." Sean said.

"By the way I got a report from Turok. Still undercover but says he's onto something big." Rorschach said.

"I've got faith he'll do fine." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Finally! This was way easier then the Cannon episodes. Anyway Next Chapter Is Spiders 2000. Also I have some bad news my friends. Due to lack of popularity for my The United Legion story I have decided I will remake the story and when I do I will shut down. Plus I've already lost interest in it. So I will release a Important Note Tonight on it tonight to let people know. Don't worry though this time I will make it twice as good as the original. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW FOR THIS AWSOME CHAPTER!**


	94. Spiders

Chapter 94 Spiders

It's been a month since the end of the Robotic DinoCroc incident. With the Original now being Newt's partner. Like Luthor said there was indeed a Growth hormone inside the beast which was now used to accelerate the natural growth of Cattle.

Luthor for helping in taking Down Kennedy was offered a position within the Legion on situations that required diplomacy and the like.

Now however came something else.

An Agent by the name of John Murphy was in a secret government facility that popped up on the Legions radar. The official story was that it was a top secret government facility but Sean suspected something else.

So he sent in an agent to learn about this facility and it's hidden Agenda.

Currently Murphy was observing and advising a shuttle mission Solaris with a project on board known as MOTHER IN LAW. Which regretfully involved spiders. (Shudders)

"Solaris you are free to begin the experiment." Murphy said.

"Roger that Commander." One of the Astronauts said.

Suddenly however the facilities leader Gray walked in.

"How we doing?" Gray asked his protege.

"We're just now beginning the experiment Gray. I still can't believe it involves fucking Spiders of all things." Murphy said making him snort in amusement.

"Despite what most people think they are an excellent species. Capable of..." Gray tried to said.

"Trapping their prey with silk they produce with their bodies and lay and wait for prey. I know." Murphy said making him chuckle.

"At least you pay attention." Gray said.

"Commander Experiment is under...AHHH!" Solaris yelled as the Screens bugged out.

"The hell was that?" Gray asked.

"Solaris come in!" Murphy yelled but all he got was screaming. "What is the status of MOTHER IN LAW!" Murphy yelled.

"Seal off lower decks." Gray said.

"Done." Murphy said locking off lower decks. "They got hit with a solar flare. I have no idea what's happening up there but we need to bring them in." Murphy said.

"Agreed. Switch to auto." Gray said.

"Switching to Auto." Murphy said having the shuttle fly towards the facility. "Sometimes I hate how nature acts when critical stuff like this happens." Murphy said as they left.

Minutes later

Gray and Murphy soon arrived at the crash site.

"Damn." Murphy said before he and Gray went inside.

"Look for MOTHER IN LAW." Gray said.

"You really expect that thing to survive this shit?" Murphy asked before.

CRUNCH!

"What was that?" Gray asked before Murphy looked down.

"AW MAN!" Murphy yelled seeing he stepped on MOTHER IN LAW! "This is another reason I hate spiders they are so fucking small!" Murphy yelled before picking it up and put it in a bag.

"Nice going." Gray said not amused.

"How'm I supposed to see in the dark and something that small?" Murphy asked making him grumble before they heard moaning.

"Hmm?" Murphy said before seeing one of the crew members alive. "At least we got a survivor." Murphy said before calling in for a stretcher.

"All that research for nothing." Gray said holding the bag with MOTHER IN LAW.

"We can just make a new one." Murphy said.

"That would take months." Gray said.

"You do realize...Never mind " Murphy said before Grey went to the Survivor asking for what happened to MOTHER IN LAW but he got nothing.

"He should be fine till we get him to a hospital." One of the doctors said.

"He's not going anywhere." Gray said.

"This man needs medical attention." The Doctor said.

"Get him to the lab." Gray said.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? This man's going to the hospital." The doctor said before Gray shot him in the chest killing him.

"Anymore objections?" Gray asked before the others took the survivor away.

"Was that really required?" Murphy asked.

"You'll get used to it in a few years. I was like you when I first started out." Gray said before they got in the truck.

"Remind me again why didn't we just do this on the ground in a more controlled environment?" Murphy asked.

"Incase something went wrong it couldn't escape. The Facility is large so if it ever escaped it would be difficult to track it." Gray said.

Minutes later

Murphy was at his quarters sending a highly encrypted message out to the Legion when suddenly the Alarm went off.

"Murphy!" Gray yelled making him get his gear and rushed out.

"What happened?" Murphy asked.

"Someone triggered the alarm in the lab." Gray said.

"Where the survivor is? Think something happened?" Murphy asked.

"We'll find out." Gray said as they took the elevator to the lower levels.

Soon they entered the lab.

"What the fuck?" Murphy said seeing the now dead survivor with his mouth expanded to impossible proportions and one of the dead doctors along with silk on the walls. "This all just screams MOTHER IN LAW." Murphy said.

"I know. The original must have laid an egg inside the survivor. I want it found unharmed." Gray said to the troops.

"Sir what is this thing attacks my men?" The Colonel asked.

"This is not a conversation. This is when I talk and you Listen." Gray said.

"Agen Gray, it's dangerous!" The Colonel yelled.

"Murphy get the men moving I want this thing found and captured." Gray said.

"Got it." Murphy said leading the men away.

"At least he follows my orders without complaint. Try to learn a thing or two from him." Gray said making him frown before leaving.

"If this thing laid an egg in the survivor it might get bigger as time goes by." Murphy said to Gray.

"Perhaps. The Legion needs all the help it can get right now." Gray said.

"The Legion?" Murphy asked confused.

"I know full well that every super powered person in the Legion is vulnerable right now after the Thanagarian invasion four months ago. Superman and all those other heroes are without powers." Gray said.

"So this is your way of protecting the Legion?" Murphy asked.

"Not just the country. Despite the goal of world peace I really don't care much for the rest of the world." Gray said.

"I guess we all have our own goals." Murphy said before they reached the end of the hallway and found two tunnels.

"You go left and I'll go right." Gray said.

"Got it." Murphy said as they separated.

Murphy was in the boiler room before he heard footsteps.

"Hmm?" Murphy said before he went to the source of the sound before running past him was a woman. "FREEZE!" Making her stop and face him. She had White skin brown hair and brown eyes. "How the hell did you get in here?" Murphy asked before she ran away. "Hey wait! It's not safe out here!" Murphy yelled chasing after her.

Somehow she gave him the slip as he continued looking for her before suddenly she jumped him and smacked him in the face before grabbing his gun. She aimed his weapon at him but to her shock his face started sparking.

"What the hell?" The woman said before he pulled off his...Face. Now he looked at her and she recognized him right away.

"Turok Kruger." The woman said seeing Turok without his mask on that gave him a new face and identity.

"Damnit. I told Sally those things needed to be reinforced with something." Turok said.

"What is the Legion doing here? Some kind of fucked up experiment?" The woman asked.

"No. No. The Legion has nothing to do with these projects. I was sent here to spy on the facility. The place got on the Legion's radar and my brother sent me in to investigate. Now who are you? You're clearly not military." Turok said.

"Marci Eyre. Me and my friends came to spy on this place from a distance when the shuttle crashed and we went to see if anyone was alive. We hid in the back of the truck and ended up here." Marci said.

"And where are they?" Turok asked which made her sniff.

"Dead. That fucking Spider killed them!" Marci yelled.

"Easy. I had no idea what Gray was doing her till now. He plans to sell the Spiders to the Legion as a military weapon since the Universe's heroes are without powers for the next two years. He's out of his mind." Turok said. "Listen come with me and I can assure you I can get justice for your friends. I need to report this back to base." Turok said.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Marci asked.

"Well, for one if I wanted you dead you'd already be dead. Even without my Ghost Rider state I can still kill people." Turok said making her lower his weapon before handing it back to him. "Now then." Turok said putting on another mask to make him look like Murphy. "Let's get out of here." Turok said as they rushed off.

They went to the exit but found it was blocked by Spider Webs.

"DAMN! I hate spiders." Murphy said.

"Well, well, well." Gray said making them turn and face him. "What do we have here? A turncoat and a collage journalist who is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Marcie Eyre." Gray said.

"How the fuck do you know her?" Murphy asked.

"She's works for a small collage newspaper. Most of her theories have been right about us. And you." Gray said pointing his weapon at him. "That fake identity and story you gave me almost worked. But it didn't get into the system till the day before you joined us. So who are you really?" Gray asked making Murphy sigh before taking off his mask again revealing his face making Gray widen his eyes.

"Turok Stone." Gray said in surprise before chuckling. "No wonder I couldn't kill you." Gray said.

"You know me?" Turok asked.

"I knew your father Wolf Stone when he was alive. I knew you when you were just 2 years old. Wolf was a good man. He had a way with Words with people. Able to see the goodness in others. In a way he's the reason I'm here. After his death I promised him I would make those who killed him and his family suffer a fate worse then death." Gray said.

"You mean feeding them to that Spider. My dad would never approve of this." Turok said.

"Maybe. But we'll never know now." Gray said before the Spidered wrapped its web around him

"What the hell is it doing now?" Marci asked.

"I have no idea." Turok said.

"RUN! NOW!" Gray yelled getting them do just.

The Giant Spider soon approached Gray.

"You bitch! I created you! Come on, Goddamnit! Do it! Do it!" Gray yelled before it got on top of him and stabbed him in the stomach with its end making him scream.

Turok and Marci rushed to the Elevator.

"We already tried using that!" Marci yelled.

"You don't have the code." Turok said before inserting his card and used the code before the doors closed. As they were heading to the top the Giant Spider burst in from below making Marci scream before Turok entered the code again and the Elevator went to the bottom.

"GO TO HELL YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Turok yelled before the Elevator slammed down making it's guts spray everywhere.

"I hate spiders." Marci said making him chuckle.

"That makes two of us. Come on lets get the fuck out of here." Turok said as they got back to the top.

Later

Turok and Marci soon arrived at her College.

"They have a phone?" Turok asked.

"Sure I just need to tell Phil about this." Turok said.

"You know you remind me of Lois Lane when she worked at the Daily Planet." Turok said before they made it to Phil's office.

"Phil, have I got a story for..." Marci tried to say but they both saw Phil was dead with a gun shot wound to the head.

"Oh boy." Turok said.

"I got a story for both of you as well." Gray said turning around from the chair with a gun in hand.

"Man." Turok said in disbelief.

"I got to hand it to you Turok you managed to kill the second MOTHER IN LAW. You remind me of your father a lot. Able to do the impossible." Gray said.

"How the hell did you survive that thing?" Turok asked.

"I think you'll find a man can do almost anything if he's stubborn enough." Gray said.

"Fair enough. The Legion would never buy those things. It can't be controlled." Turok said.

"And yet you can control some of the most dangerous animals ever to walk the Earth. Raptors, Dinosaurs. Primordials, Mutants, Anything thats a wild animal and you can control it. It's why I was so pissed off about the fact your entire tribe was killed. They would have controlled them without even trying." Gray said.

"We have a connection to Nature thats not controlling them just communicating with it." Turok said.

"Maybe so. But I'm willing to bet you can control whats coming next." Gray said before he started groaning and large Spider Legs came out of his back.

"Oh." Marci began.

"Fuck." Turok finished before Gray exploded and a Third MOTHER IN LAW Appeared. "RUN!" Turok yelled as they rushed out of the building.

Once they were outside the Spider immediately grew larger and burst out of the building making everyone scream and ran off.

"We have to stop that thing." Marci said before they spotted Gray's chopper.

"I got an idea." Turok said before they rushed to the chopper and Turok got on the Radio.

"Come on." Turok said before inserting an emergency code.

"Turok?" Lane said on the radio.

"Yes!" Turok yelled before putting the headset on. "Sam!" Turok yelled.

"What the hells going on at the facility?" Lane asked.

"We're not at the facility we're at the closet College. Listen Gray somehow created this genetically modified Spider and it's growing huge. It's heading right for the City." Turok said.

"Roger that sending in a platoon to take care of it." Lane said.

"We'll follow it." Turok said. "Get in." Turok said getting Marci to get in the passenger seat before he took off to follow it.

Later

"Where is that bitch?" Turok said as they flew into the city before they saw gunfire.

"Over there." Marci said pointing at the Spider moving past Legion troops.

"Lane?" Turok called on the Radio.

"Yes we see it. None of our weapons seem to have an effect on it." Lane said.

"LOOK OUT!" Marcus yelled as the Spider charged right through them.

"Hey whats that?" Marci asked pointing to the back showing a Rocket Launcher.

"Lane. We got armor piercing Rockets on with us. That might be enough to kill it." Turok said.

"Do what you have to otherwise we'll have to bring in Kong or one of our other assets to take care of it." Lane said.

"Roger that." Turok said as Marci got in the back.

"Theres no seatbelts." Marci said.

"Use the rope." Turok said getting her to tie the rope around her before pulling out the Rocket Launcher.

"We only got two rounds." Marci said.

"Thats more than enough." Turok said as he got closer to the Spider. "Kill now!" Turok yelled getting her to fire and did hit the Spider but it wasn't enough.

"Armor piercing, my ass." Marci said.

"FUCK! The skin is to tough!" Turok yelled.

"I have to get closer. Shove it down her throat." Marci said.

"I hear ya." Turok said getting closer.

However as he did the Spider hit the Chopper making it shake and Marci fell out.

"MARCI!" Turok yelled seeing she was held by the rope.

"Get me closer!" Marci yelled.

"Hang on! Stabilize fuck!" Turok yelled trying to stabile the chopper.

Turok got control of the chopper before he got Marci close enough.

"Suck on this, you Bitch!" Marci yelled firing the last round as it opened its mouth and went in before.

BOOM!

The Giant Spider exploded having its guts fly everywhere.

"YEAH!" Marci yelled.

"Way to go Marci." Turok yelled before he found a place to land.

Later

"So let me ask you something." Marci said to Turok as the Legion came in to clean up the mess.

"Yeah?" Turok asked.

"You available this weekend?" Marci asked making him smirk.

"Are you asking me out?" Turok asked.

"Maybe." Marci said with a grin making him chuckle.

"Yeah. I got no plans since my mission is over." Turok said before she kissed him making him smile.

"AW! THATS NOT FAIR!" David yelled seeing Turok getting a girl. "WHEN, AM I GOING TO GET A GIRL!" David yelled making Sean chuckle.

"Some of us have it. And some of us don't and you don't have it." Sean said before David pulled him into a headlock.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" David yelled making everyone laugh.

"I miss being a single child." Turok said making Marci laugh. "By the way. How would you like to be the first to get a exclusive on a new Sea world?" Turok asked making her smile.

"Sure. Just please tell me theres no water Spiders." Marci said making him chuckle.

 **Authors Note: Finally! Next Chapter is Jaws 3 people. Also another thing. One of you asked me why I made all the Superhero's lose their powers for 2 years. If I still let them have their powers during this whole 2 year gap it would make it less entertaining. Also After Sabertooth 2002 I'm going to be doing origin Chapters three to be exact the First during the Last 3 episodes during the Netflix Punisher series. The Second Doctor Strange obviously and then Mortal Kombat. Also if you guys don't mind Check out my Latest Story of Godzilla the Series The Sixth Member of HEAT. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW PLEASE! And yes Turok is now paired up with Marci from Spiders 2000.**


	95. Jaws 3

Chapter 95 Jaws 3

It's been three months since the whole giant mutated Spider incident that Gray made. Thanks to the evidence Turok and Marci found they completely shut down and destroyed the facility and any others that were related to it.

Turok and Marci started off their relationship rather nice. Lois took a liking to Marci immediately seeing a younger version of herself in her much to Sean and Turok's amusement.

Currently right now Turok and Marci were at the new Sea world Sean had been building since the return of the Grabiods. After getting the money from Ortega for killing all the worms and the Shriekers despite the fact the facility did blow up. Sean had invested the money into building this new sea world park that was nearly complete after a year when normally it would have taken four to six years to build.

Turok and Marci were by one of the gates.

"So how does a trillionaire build a park of this scale in just one year?" Marci asked.

"Simple he has all the tools to make it this fast." Turok said as a ski team just entered after practicing on the ocean. The Gates started to close when a thud sound was heard and the motor stops. "The hell? Overman, I though you said those tracks were secure?" Turok said to one of the park's workers.

"I did. I welded the damn thing myself." Overman said.

"Better call Talbot down here." Turok said getting his phone out.

Minutes later

Overman and another employe came out of the water after inspecting the gate.

"Well, What's it look like?" Talbot asked.

"It's off the track." Overman said.

"How'd that happen?" Turok asked.

"I can't tell be she is jammed." Overman said getting out of the water.

"Oh, boy. Well, look. just secure the dame gate, all right? Think you can handle that maybe." Talbot asked Overman.

'On overtime, maybe." Overman said making him snort in amusement.

"Straight time maybe? You got enough overtime. I'll see you guys later. I got more important things to do. No overtime." Talbot said getting in a small jet ski and drove off.

"Got it." Overman said.

"NO OVERTIME!" Talbot yelled making them laugh.

Talbot soon arrived at one of the other attractions where Reznov was stationed.

"Hey Reznov. Seen Sean around here?" Talbot asked.

"Helping Tula train Shamu." Reznov said working on a terminal.

"Right thanks." Talbot said going to the killer whale attraction.

Arriving he saw Tula riding on the whale while Sean watched.

"So what happened at the gates?" Sean asked.

"No idea. Was knocked right off the tracks. Overman is going to take care of it." Talbot said.

"Well, hopefully this doesn't set us back. We're set to open in a few days I don't want any delays." Sean said.

"Don't all major parks like this get delays?" Talbot asked amused making him smirk.

"Have any of ours?" Sean asked making him chuckle.

Later

Sean, Talbot, Lex and David were at a bar before Overman's girlfriend Charlene.

"Thanks Charlene." Sean said taking his drink.

"Is Overman working overtime?" Charlene asked.

"Not on my say so. I told him no." Talbot said.

"If he's messing around with that little bitch down at the souvenir stand, it's going to be his ass. You tell him." Charlene said to Sean.

"Charlene, I'm not his mother." Sean said.

"You're his boss." Charlene said.

"Well, ask Woodberry ok." Sean said taking a drink.

"Something happened?" Lex asked.

"One of the gates got knocked off the track this afternoon. No idea how. Overman was supposed to take care of it." Talbot said.

David looked behind him and saw some of the workers playing stand-off.

"Hey, they're playing stand-off." David said making Sean snort in amusement while Talbot rolled his eyes.

"Not this again David. He considers himself to be the stand-off champion of New England." Sean said to Lex who snorts in amusement.

"And the Western states." David said.

"Is that where you were when your were gone for 8 years?" Talbot asked making him chuckle before going to join against a worker known of Kelly. She had white skin brown hair and brown eyes. David stepped into the ring making her smirk.

"This is for bears you buying?" Kelly asked making him smirk.

"Ready?" David asked as they both placed their hands against each other before David looked down. "My fly's open." David said making her look before David pushed her back into the crowd making her gasp but still smiled.

"No fair." Kelly said.

"Not only a game of balance it's a game of deception. Come on I'll buy you two." David said making her smile before they walked back to the group.

"I see you've met my older brother." Sean said.

"Brother?" Kelly said before seeing the similarities.

"I guess he cheated in the game." Talbot said making her nod

"If he didn't pull that crotch trick he wouldn't have won." Kelly said making Sean laugh before Charlene came back with the check.

"So who's paying?" Charlene asked.

"Not it." Sean, Talbot, Lex and Kelly said.

"Damn!" David yelled making them chuckle and laugh.

Later

Lex drove back to his home while the others stayed behind. David and Kelly went somewhere else.

"First time I've seen David with a girl who hasn't tried to kill him." Talbot said making Sean laugh.

"Yeah. I'm surprised he's anywhere near the water after ours second Shark incident and the Lake Placid attack." Sean said.

"You know one of these days your gonna have to get over that." Talbot said making him chuckle.

"Yeah sure once Thanos is dead or behind bars." Sean said making him snort.

Minutes later

"Hey hold up." Sean said as they drove by Kelly's truck. "Now whats this doing here?" Sean asked before they got out and looked for them with a flashlight only to see their clothes on the sand. "I don't believe this. She actually got him in the water." Sean said amazed making Talbot chuckle before getting a loud speaker from the truck.

"Want to mess with them?" Talbot asked making him snicker before they found them in the water in their underwear before Sean turned it on.

"Attention! You in the water! You trespassing on Sea World property! Come out with your hands up!" Sean yelled making them freeze.

"Uh I'm ok my brother owns this place." David said.

"I'm Kelly Ann Bokowski, from the ski team." Kelly said before Talbot grabbed it.

"You Turkey's have any ID!" Talbot said making Sean snicker.

"Wait just a fucking minute. Sean! Glenn!" David yelled.

"Brother?" Kelly asked amused before they jumped out of the trees.

"Mr. Bullhorn sees all, Knows all!" Sean yelled laughing rushing at them.

"DEAD IS WHAT YOU ARE BRAT!" David yelled charging at him.

"You keep your hands to yourself underage drinker!" Sean yelled before David Tackled him making Talbot and Kelly laugh.

Next morning

"Oh that was perfect last night." Sean said laughing as he and Talbot walked to the Killer whale section.

"I still can't believe she got him in the water." Talbot said.

"Yeah well eventually you got to get over the things you fear most." Sean said before he went to work on the water pipes.

As he was working though a bag was thrown at him.

"HEY!" Sean yelled turning around seeing Charlene with a really pissed off look.

"He don't sleep in, he don't live in. You tell Shelby Overman for me he can take a flying leap at a rolling doughnut on a gravel driveway, you hear?" Charlene said.

"Whoa hold it now. Didn't he come home last night?" Sean asked in concern.

"No." Charlene said.

"Well, he sure as hell didn't show up here either. I figured he's home hung over." Sean said.

"Whats going on?" Talbot asked walking over.

"Overman is MIA again." Sean said looking through his stuff. "Doesn't add up though. He couldn't have been planning to go far. He left his passport, credit cards Driver's license. Doesn't make sense." Sean said.

"You don't think something happened to him? Wouldn't the police have called?" Charlene asked.

"No he is curled up drunk someplace. And when I find him he's in big trouble." Sean said before he and Talbot walked off. "Help me look in the Lagoon?" Sean asked.

"Yup." Talbot said.

Minutes later

"Turok you there?" Sean asked on the comms.

"Yeah I'm here." Turok said in the control room.

"Ok then lets get going." Sean said as he and Talbot in diving Gear entered a mini sub to find Overman.

"What are you guys even trying to do?" Turok asked.

"We're looking to see if Overman got caught in the current last night. He broke divers ruler when securing the gate." Talbot said as they swam to the center of the Lagoon.

"What about the filtration pipes?" Turok asked.

"Negative. It's too strong a current and moving the other way." Sean said as they past it.

"You think he could have gotten trapped in the spanish galleon?" Talbot asked.

"Maybe. Could be whats keeping his body from coming topside." Sean said as they neared the sunken ship and saw a skeleton inside.

"Whoa! Oh shit for a second I thought." Talbot tried to say.

"Yeah I know." Sean said as they parked. "Ok lets have a look." Sean said before the Dolphins arrived.

"Goddamn dolphins! What are they even doing?" Talbot asked in annoyance.

"I don't know they've been acting strange for the last two days." Sean said as they went to look inside the ship.

"Theres nothing here." Talbot said beofore suddenly out of nowhere a Great White shark emerged and rammed into the sunken ship. "SHIT!" Talbot yelled.

"Not again." Sean said before the Dolphins swam to them and they grabbed them and swam away back to the docks.

"We haven't had to deal with a great white in 12 years. Why now?" Talbot asked as they swam away.

"I don't know!" Sean yelled before they arrived at the dock. "Reznov! Close the fucking gate." Sean yelled getting him to rush to the controls just as the Dolphins went in and closed it and the Great White rammed into it.

"Why did it have to be a great white agin?" Talbot asked.

Minutes later

"Your sure it was a great white?" Lex asked as he inspected the damage.

"Trust me we've run into two great whites it's not an animal you forget even after 12 years." Talbot said.

"So what do you propose we do about it?" Lex asked.

"Simple we find it and kill it before it kills someone." Talbot said.

"Now hold on." Sean said gaining their attention. "I hate Great whites just as much as you do but this one is nowhere near as large as the last two we've dealt with. Besides this place is unique. If anywhere could hold a great white of that size it would be us." Sean said.

"Oh come on. After the stunts the last two pulled?" Talbot asked in disbelief.

"Look. It's an animal acting on pure instincts plain and simple. You can't blame it for doing what it does best. Besides if we do capture it and nurse it to health it would provide good media coverage." Sean said

"He's not wrong." Lex said knowing capturing a Great White would provide great publicity for the park.

"All right fine lets say we decide to capture it. How are we gonna do that?" Talbot asked.

"We lure it out of course." Sean said.

Night

"You sure this is a good idea? You don't have any of your powers anymore." Talbot asked.

"We did just fine without powers back then. Besides this metal is pure titanium. It wouldn't even make a dent in it." Sean said.

"All right lets go." Roland said as he and Ajay went in first followed by Sean.

"Start the Chum line." Turok said getting Reznov to do just that.

"I don't like this." Talbot said.

"I'm sure everything will work out just fine." Lex said observing from the control room.

Sean and the others continued to look for the great white when suddenly it grabbed his air tank from behind and pulled him back.

Roland saw this and swam over and hit it on the head making it let go. Sean immediately swam up.

"Talbot shot it now." Sean said as the fin was seen.

"It's getting away." Reznov said just as Talbot pulled the trigger but forgot the safety was on.

"Damnit!" Talbot yelled before taking the safety off and fired again hitting the fin. "Just like the first one all over again." Talbot said before Roland put a Tranq dart in it.

"We got him." Sean said before swimming to the boat before Talbot pulled him up. "Told you everything would work out." Sean said.

An hour later

Sean and Turok were moving the Great White around in a restricted area before Talbot walked in.

"What are you guys doing?" Talbot asked.

"We have to keep him moving otherwise he won't get any Oxygen in his gills." Sean said.

"Was the original great white you two killed anywhere close to this big?" Turok asked.

"No not even close. That one was about uh. 20 feet." Talbot said.

"25 actually. This one is only 10 feet long." Sean said before it started moving. "SHIT! OUT OF THE WATER!" Sean yelled before they jumped out.

"Didn't he give you any signs?" Lex asked as he just walked in when it happened.

"Nope. Ok lets make sure he stays here." Sean said.

Next day

It was finally the grand opening of the new sea world and it was busy to extreme levels of hundreds of thousands of visitors.

News of the Great white had traveled extremely fast with people wanting to see it.

Currently right now Sean, Talbot and Luthor were talking about Overman.

"Ok we searched this whole area here and found nothing right before the Shark attacked us." Sean said showing a map of the park.

"What if Overman went down on the other side of the sea gate?" Talbot asked.

"The tide might have pulled him out, but we should have had a body show up somewhere along the coast." Sean said.

"What about the Filtration pipe?" Luthor asked.

"No that thing brings in fresh sea water and going the other way. I just don't get it." Sean said.

"Think we should alert the police to this?" Luthor asked.

"No we can handle it." Sean said.

Soon enough Sean was walking through the park when he noticed something that shouldn't be out.

"What the?" Sean said in shock seeing an exhibit on the Great white and rushed in seeing the Shark on display. "What is it doing here?" Sean asked.

"Luthor ordered it. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen." One of the managers said but Sean frowned.

"You are a horrible liar you dumbass." Sean said making him sweat bullets and tried to run away only for Luthor to appeared and knocked him out.

"I suppose I should have expected not everyone would immediately forgive me." Lex said before they noticed the Great white turning.

"OH FUCK!" Sean yelled as they dived in to try to get it to move. "Come on! Come on!" Sean yelled as they tried to get him to move but to no avail before it flipped over signaling it was dead.

Frank and Russo arrived and took the manager to holding.

"So much for the only great white in captivity." Luthor said making Sean sigh.

"I cannot believe this." Sean said before his phone rang. "Yeah?" Sean said.

"We got a problem. Possible Shark Attack." Talbot said making him sigh.

"I'm on my way. Now we got a dead body." Sean said.

Minutes later

"So the manager moved the shark to make Luthor look bad." Talbot said as they walked down the stairs.

"Not like we didn't expect this kind of reaction. Just wish it wasn't like this." Sean said before they arrived where the body was covered up.

"Oh boy. Just like Amity Island all over again." Talbot said removing the covers revealing Overman's remains with a bug coming out of his mouth making him gasp and started retching. "I guess we can call off the search for Overman." Talbot said getting his breathing under control. Sean tried to take a look but Talbot stopped him.

"Glenn. I've seen a hundred things way worse than this. So have you. Besides we need to know exactly what happened to him." Sean said removing the rest of the covers revealing the rest of his body or rather what was left. "Oh my good lord." Sean said in shock seeing there was a large gap of flesh missing on the right side. "This is not good." Sean said.

"What? Our shark did this?" Talbot asked.

"Nope. But I know what did. We need to find Luthor now!" Sean yelled as they rushed out.

Meanwhile

Luthor was talking with Weyland and Irons about future business before his phone rang.

"Excuse me." Luthor said answering the call. "Yes? Whats wrong with the pumps? No just switch over to number two then send an inspection team down after we close. Because those pumps cost a fortune and it's the first day we've opened and already we've had two incidents. Very good." Luthor said hanging up.

The first filtration pump shut down but in the process freed something.

Sean and Talbot soon arrived.

"What happened?" Luthor asked as they sat down.

"We have a huge problem." Sean said.

"Was it our shark?" Luthor asked.

"It was A shark. A shark with a bite radius about a yard across." Sean said.

"Don't be ridicules. That would indicate it would be at least 35 feet in length." Irons said.

"Exactly. Listen our shark still had all its teeth which means it was a baby and a recent one at that. Our shark could never have killed Overman the way he died its mouth radius is to small. Its mother killed him." Sean said making Lex narrow his eyes.

"Thats impossible." Lex said.

"Lex don't you hear what's he's saying?" Talbot said.

"I'm listening. Now if there is a shark of that size she would have given birth way out into sea and swam through the gates that Overman screwed up." Lex said.

"Wrong. Overman was killed inside the park. The baby was caught inside the park. The mother is inside the PARK." Sean said before looking out and widened his eyes. "RGIHT THERE!" Sean yelled making everyone look and some of the guests screamed seeing the massive Great White shark.

"Oh man not agin." Talbot said before rushing out.

"We need to close down all the events now." Sean said rushing out.

"Control I need you to seal the park and evacuate everyone underwater now. We have a large Great White inside the park. I'll be down there shortly." Lex said on the phone before rushing to the control room.

While the others were stopping all the events on the water David and Kelly were on the bumper boats.

"This has got to be the lamest thing I've ever..." David tried to say before both of them were knocked into the water because of a fat idiot who laughed.

David resurfaced and growled.

"Fucking fat ass." David said before the Great White appeared and pulled Kelly down as she screamed. "Kelly!" David yelled before she came back up after the Shark cut her leg badly before he pulled her to the beach.

"David!" Sean yelled rushing to him.

"The hell was that!" David yelled.

"That thing got in a few days ago and was hiding in the pumps. Never mind that now we need to get her out of here." Sean said.

"We got a problem. The shark rammed into the tunnels underwater trapping at least 30 to 40 people." Luthor said on the comms.

"Damn!" Sean said.

Minutes later

"Don't worry she'll be taken care of." Talbot said to David as he was about to get in.

"You ok?" Sean asked.

"Yeah I'll live. What about you? What are you gonna do? You don't have powers anymore." David said making him smirk.

"Did I need powers to kill the last two or the other creatures when we were kids?" Sean asked making him grin.

"Good luck." David said getting in the back with Kelly.

Soon everyone was gathered in the control room.

"So much for a grand opening." Weyland said.

"We can come back from this. Right now we need to kill this thing and get those people out of there." Sean said.

"How do we do that? Theres no way we can kill it in the open. All our heavy weapons would damage this place before we killed it." Talbot said.

"I got two troops who will lure it back to the pumps and trap it. Once thats done I'll go down and reseal that tunnel so those people can get out." Sean said.

"Not like we got much of a choice." Luthor said.

"Lets get to it." Sean said.

Minutes later

"Shark is back and trapped." Lex said on the comms.

"Roger that I'm on it." Sean said in his gear before jumping down.

"Where are you going?" Luthor asked seeing Talbot in his gear.

"He's gonna need an extra pair of eyes incase things go south. Turok seal the hatch." Talbot said going down into an emergency entrance.

"Got it." Turok said sealing the hatch as the room below filled with water.

"Turok. If we shut off the pumps would that suffocate her?" Luthor asked.

"Well, sure. She needs fresh saltwater thats why she was in the pumps the whole time. Why?" Turok asked.

"I want to shut them down so we can kill this thing. She's already caused enough damage and death." Luthor said.

"Well, I guess this would help us in the long run." Turok said inputting his code to shut them down.

"Hey! Whats going on the pumps are shutting down." Sean said while fixing the tunnel.

"We're shutting them down to suffocate her." Luthor said.

"Hopefully that works since those pumps cost 2.5 million to replace." Sean said.

While this was going on Turok and Luthor observed the shark seeing it going backwards and broke the gates.

"Oh my god. Thats impossible." Turok said.

"Get them up now." Luthor said trying to use the comms but they bugged out. "Damn!" Luthor said.

Talbot was keeping an eye on Sean from behind just as Sean finally fixed the leak before Talbot spotted the great white.

"OH SHIT!" Talbot yelled.

"What?" Sean asked looking behind. "OH FUCK SWIM!" Sean yelled as they swam to the hatch. Opening the hatch they quickly made it inside just as the Shark neared them and shut the door. Sean pressed a button and the water drained out. "How the fuck did she get loose?" Sean asked as Turok opened the hatch above them.

"Damn thing was a lot stronger then it looked." Turok said pulling them up.

"Get those people out of there." Sean said.

"On it." Lex said opening the doors.

"We got'm Kruger." Reznov said seeing the people coming out of the tunnel.

"Good." Sean said sitting down as did Talbot before they looked up. The Great White was coming right at them. "Oh no she's not gonna." Sean said before she crashed right through the glass.

"AHHHHH!" Lex yelled as a wave of water crashed right into them. Sean and Talbot had their breathers back on while Lex grabbed Turok and swam to the other door.

"Why is it always A great White?" Talbot asked.

"Wait look." Sean said pointing at the mouth showing one of the troops Sean assigned to trap it dead in its mouth with a grenade in hand. "I got an idea." Sean said pulling out a metal bar and made it into a hook.

"I'll distract it." Talbot said going on the other side.

While Talbot was distracting it Sean reached for the Grenade before he got the hook on the pin and pulled it.

"Get clear!" Sean yelled as they swam as far away from it as possible before.

BOOM!

The Shark exploded into a hundred pieces.

"Now that is just like the first one." Sean said making Talbot chuckle before they swam out and to the top.

Later

Sean sighed in exhaustion as he laid in bed. After the Great white was killed Sean had to temporarily shut down the park and rebuild again.

"You look like you've been through hell." Rogue said making him look up and whistled seeing her and Raven in the nude.

"Hello. Whats the occasion?" Sean asked making them grin.

"Well, After seeing how much Diana and the others love having children." Raven said trailing her fingers on her body.

"We decided since we don't have any powers we'd like our turn." Rogue said kissing Raven's neck making her moan.

"All you girls have to do is ask." Sean said making them grin before they walked over to him. Rogue was the first to make a move and sat on his face making him grin before he started licking her sex making her gasp and moan.

Raven then positioned herself over his large cock and inserted it into her sex making her moan in bliss before Rogue turned around and face Raven before pulling her into a kiss.

"You know this scene is actually hotter then it looks." Sean said stilling licking Rogue out.

"Oh yeah? Hows that?" Rogue asked while playing with Raven's breasts.

"I get conquered by two of the hottest Goth like girls." Sean said making them giggle before Rogue moaned loudly as he licked her sweet spot.

"Keep it up babe and you'll really get a reward." Rogue said before sucking on Raven's tits making her gasp.

Raven continued to bounce on Sean's cock feeling it hit her womb repeatedly making her eyes widen in lust while her tongue hanged out of her mouth.

"Looks like someone is in heaven right now." Rogue said before pulling Raven into a kiss making her moan before her eyes widened feeling her release coming fast and Felt Sean's member twitching inside. Rogue was also on the verge of Climax till both she and Raven moaned as they both came and Raven had her eyes roll into the back of her head as she felt his seed enter her womb. Raven then fell off and Sean and Rogue chuckled seeing she was already out cold.

"Aw man she already passed out." Sean said making Rogue giggle before she got off his face and saw down next to him.

"That just means I can have you all to myself babe." Rogue said before he pulled her into a kiss making her moan tasting herself on his lips before she sat on his lap in the Lotus position before he entered her making her moan while smiling at him before he started thrusting into her making her moan and gasp with each thrust.

"We haven't done this in months." Sean said making her smile.

"Well we've both been busy. But once I have this baby you'll be seeing me around a lot more babes." Rogue said before yelping as she was forced on her hands and knees before he leaned forward and played with her breasts making her moan.

"Oh I'll definitely be looking forward to that." Sean said before sucking on her neck making her whimper.

Sean continued to thrust into her making her hips smack against his waist before she gasped feeling her climax approaching before Sean took one last deep thrust and they both came together and Rogue collapsed on her front with a satisfied smile on her face.

"How was that?" Sean asked with a grin making her smile.

"Oh just perfect. Maybe next time we can invite Jean and Kitty." Rogue said making him chuckle before holding them close. Even without powers he could still feel the new life growing inside them. He was looking forward to having more Children.

However his phone rang.

"Hmm?" Sean said before seeing it was a text from his brother David.

'NOW I GOT A GIRL YOU DUMB SHIT!' The text said with a picture of David and Kelly kissing making him chuckle.

'Yeah but I've got hundreds and you only got one asshole.' Sean replied getting a middle finger as a reply making him laugh.

"Oh brother." Sean said before going to sleep.

 **Authors Note: FINALLY! I was almost not gonna do the lemon till the morning but I decided you guys have waited long enough. Since Rogue and Raven are considered the hottest Goth heroes among DC and Marvel I decided to do them both after I got a suggestion from a friend to do it with Raven. So yes Raven and Rogue are now pregnant and David finally got his girl. Next Chapter Sabertooth and another new girl. Read, Review, Fav and Follow! REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! Also one more thing I have another arc idea that involves that Bumble bee movie coming out. After seeing the trailer an Idea came to mind so be prepared for when it comes out.**


	96. Sabertooth

Chapter 96 Sabertooth

(Remember this is from 2002 so if you want to buy or watch it you know)

It's been a couple months since the incident with the 35 foot Great White shark. Thankfully the park didn't sustain a bad reputation since everyone was caught by surprise by this animal.

So eventually the park was fully repaired and business was high.

Now however Sean decided to visit an old friend of his from High school.

Trent who was a mountain guide for campers.

"Hey buddy glade you could make it." Trent said shaking his hand.

"Well, I needed a vacation from all the craziness thats happened in the last nine months. So who'r the unlucky saps who got stuck with you?" Sean asked making him smirk.

"Ok we got. Lola, Leon and Jason. Small group this time around." Trent said.

"Oh yeah?" Sean asked.

"Yeah we usually have 10 or 15 people every time we train people." Trent said before a car pulled up and out came a woman with tan skin brown and blond hair and brown eyes.

"That must be Lola." Sean said walking up to her.

"What you going to add her to that harem of yours buddy?" Trent said amused.

"Fuck you." Sean said making him laugh.

Lola was getting her bag out when it opened and a large amount of sweets came out.

"Your first time camping sweetheart?" Sean asked making her look at him and smiled.

"That obvious? Yeah never been one for nature." Lola said.

"Clearly. Piece of advice never bring sweets when camping you'll end up attracting bears." Sean said throwing the sweets away.

"Wait there are bears?" Lola said in alarm making him chuckle.

"Don't worry they usually leave people along when in groups." Sean said before Leon showed up along with Jason. Leon was an African American and Jason was a White male a little to skinny and looked more of the indoor type person.

"You never said you knew the Legionnaire." Leon said to Trent who smirked.

"Went to high school together. Even back then when he didn't have powers to begin with he could kick ass." Trent said making him chuckle.

Later

The group was heading up the trail to their destination.

"So you got any good stories to tell us man?" Leon asked Sean making him chuckle.

"What you never told them?" Sean asked Trent.

"You usually tell stories better. Go on." Trent said making him smirk.

"Which story would you like to hear?" Sean asked.

"How about the first time you killed a shark." Leon said.

"Oh my very first big adventure and my very first kill. I was only ten years old at the time when my father asked the institute I was at for some assistance so they sent me down. I looked over the remains of the first victim and knew right away it was a shark attack and not boating accident." Sean said.

"Boating accident?" Lola asked.

"The mayor at the time was a complete jackass who was more interested in making money since Amity was a summer town. My father shut down the beaches after the second attack. Then me, Talbot and Eiling went to search the ocean and found Ben Gardner's boat completely wrecked up. I went down and found this." Sean said pulling out the great White tooth from nearly 16 years ago.

"Damn." Leon said looking at the tooth.

"I also found Gardner down there missing an eye and swam back up in a panic. The Mayor completely ignored the evidence and my dad had to leave due to important business. So we placed Shark Nets along the beach and whatever troops we had patrolled the waters. And two idiot kids made a fake shark fin that put the people into a panic before we realized it was fake." Sean said making Leon chuckle.

"I assume you busted them up real good." Leon said making him smirk.

"I think having 20 guns pointed at you is punishment enough." Sean said making him and Trent burst out laughing while Lola giggled.

"Thats not funny." Jason said.

"Sure it is. Anyway the Shark made it into the pond and killed another guy and put my brother who was out on his birthday present into shock. Next day me, Talbot and Quint an expert Shark hunter went out to kill the bastard. Quint was killed and Talbot was underwater hiding after it destroyed the shark Cage I brought." Sean said.

"So how did you kill it?" Lola asked.

"I shoved an air tank in it's mouth and got Quints riffle and got to the highest part of the boat as it sank to the bottom of the ocean lined up in my sights and bang blew it up into a million pieces." Sean said.

"Damn. Must have been one hell of a shot." Leon said.

"Actually It took me a few tries since I never once held a gun before in my life. Since then Talbot and I have been partners for almost 16 years." Sean said.

"Nice story. How about one that doesn't involve killing an animal." Jason said.

"Like my first time killing another person?" Sean asked.

"Yeah! Lets hear that one." Leon said.

"Uh no not ready for that one just yet since the events during that time were uh complicated. I can tell you who it was though." Sean said.

"Yeah? Who?" Lola asked.

"The director of Covert operations in the CIA." Sean said shocking them.

"Wait what?" Leon asked.

"Long story for another time." Sean said as they past a cliff.

"Hey wait check this out." Leon yelled rushing to the cliff. "I'm king of the world, Ma!" Leon yelled being dramatic making Sean chuckle.

"Really?" Sean asked amused.

"Guy is almost exactly like David back in the day." Trent said.

Unknown to them was that something was watching Leon from below.

"Dude knock it off. Your gonna fall from there." Sean said.

"I can't take it no more!" Leon yelled faking to jump off the cliff.

"You keep messing around and I'm gonna shove you off the cliff." Sean said.

"Oh come on man...WHOA!" Leon yelled as he lost his footing and fell down.

"SHIT!" Sean yelled before rushing to him seeing he was hanging on before pulling him up with Trent.

"This is almost better than Disneyland." Leon said laughing.

"Yeah very funny." Sean said not knowing whatever was watching them had it's eyes on him with his back turned.

Later

Soon enough the group decided to rest for the night having their tents up and made a fire.

"Hey Kruger. I got a question for ya." Leon said.

"Yeah?" Sean asked.

"Where were you during the whole accords thing Luthor made a year ago?" Leon asked getting everyone to think the same thing.

"Oh uh. Me, my sisters and my adoptive brother along with Hellboy were in Wakanda planning our move against Luthor." Sean said.

"I thought Wakanda was a third world country?" Trent said.

"No thats just a cover story. Believe it or not but Wakanda is probably the most highly advanced civilization on the planet. You see they use Vibranium to advance their nation. They have a full mountain full of it. They haven't even come close to scratching the surface of it." Sean said.

"Damn. How come we don't have it?" Leon asked.

"Well, the thing is Vibranium can cause a lot of harm in the wrong hands. Say if people like Grodd got it he could do a lot of harmful things to the world." Sean said.

"Oh I get it." Lola said.

"But shouldn't we have some I mean. They could use it against us." Jason said making Sean snort.

"Yeah right. King T'Challa is a close friend of mine. He wouldn't even dare to think of attacking us. Plus he's been helping the Legion with research." Sean said.

"Hey I got an idea. Lets play Truth or dare." Leon said.

"All right. Truth." Sean said.

"You ever get arrested before?" Leon asked making him chuckle.

"Uh no not me but my friends did for getting into a nasty fight when we were in high school. Dumbass almost lost an arm." Sean said making them laugh.

"Oh I remember that. Mike got suspended for a month for that." Trent said chuckling.

"Ok truth of dare?" Sean asked Lola who grinned.

"Truth." Lola said.

"You ever kissed anyone?" Sean asked making her giggle.

"Nope. Just waiting for the right guy." Lola said before they heard roaring in the distance.

"Whoa what was that?" Jason asked.

"Ah don't worry. Must be a couple animals matting." Sean said.

"All right. I'm going to bed." Trent said.

"I'm gonna scout out ahead." Sean said

"I'll come with." Lola said following him.

"What does he have that I don't?" Jason asked making Leon chuckle.

"Money, Power, Influence. Things we don't have." Leon said.

Sean and Lola took a seat in the grass.

"So tell me. How does a woman like you get dragged into this?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Well, my mother sent me out here. Got dragged into the wrong crowd. Though...I'm thinking it was a good thing right now." Lola said smiling a him making him chuckle. "So why are you here?" Lola asked.

"Oh thats simple. I needed a vacation and decided to visit a friend. I've known Trent since high school. Good friend but he sucks at relationships because he screws up a lot." Sean said making her giggle.

"I screw a lot of things up." Lola said making him raise an eyebrow before she took her shirt off revealing her black bra. "Catch me if you can." Lola said running off.

"Oh boy." Sean said following her with a grin.

Lola soon was ahead of him and put her shirt back on.

"Kruger." Lola said using his last name. "Your supposed to find me." Lola said before she heard some kind of growling sound making her look and saw some kind of large cat looking at her making her scream before running away.

As she was running she ran into Sean.

"Whoa! Easy what happened? One moment you were messing around the next I hear you scream." Sean said calming her down.

"Theres something back there and it was huge! Like a monster." Lola said pointing in the direction.

"Probably just a mountain Lion. They do hang around here you know." Sean said.

"No. That was no Mountain Lion." Lola said making him frown.

"All right lets head back." Sean said as they head back to the others.

"What happened out there?" Trent asked.

"Lola saw something." Sean said pulling his bag out before pulling out Quint's riffle.

"Whoa." Jason said in surprise.

"Since I don't have powers anymore I never go anywhere without a weapon. And I've had this for 16 years." Sean said loading it up.

"Whoa you're going out there alone?" Leon asked.

"Relax I've dealt with plenty of things." Sean said before walking back out to look for whatever Lola saw.

Next morning

Sean had returned after everyone fell asleep.

"Did you find anything out there?" Trent asked.

"Nothing. I wish I brought Turok with me since he's a better natural tracker then I am." Sean said.

"So what now?" Leon asked.

"Let's just keep moving. If that thing is still around here all I need is a good shot at the head." Sean said

"Good idea." Trent said.

Minutes later

"Hey check this out." Leon said seeing a cave.

"Oh no I don't do caves." Jason said.

"Want to see somehting?" Sean asked Lola making her smile.

"Sure." Lola said as they walked on the rocks.

Soon enough the two got a view of the whole forest.

"It's beautiful." Lola said.

"Uh Kruger!" Leon yelled making them rush down before they saw a mountain Lion making Lola yelp in surprise while Sean just chuckled before jumping down to it and pets it on the head making it purr.

"Go on girl." Sean said making her run off.

"What the hell was that?" Leon asked.

"When you have a brother who has a very special connection to nature you tend to learn a few things." Sean said.

"Nice." Leon said.

"Is it gone?" Jason asked from a large rock making them chuckle.

Night time

Everyone but Sean and Leon were asleep.

"So let me ask you something. How do you keep everyone in line? I mean there has to be someone who wants to take it all." Leon said.

"I treat everyone fair and equal never putting myself above them. Although...There was one person who worked for me who really pissed me off." Sean said taking a drink.

"Oh yeah?" Leon asked before Jason came out.

"What are you doing up?" Sean asked.

"Taking care of business. If you'll excuse me gentlemen." Jason said going out to the forest making them chuckle.

"You were saying?" Leon said.

"Oh right. You see this woman who was impressive with Genetics started doing experiments on Animals. When I learned what she was doing from my original security advisor I rushed into the lab and saw 3 of my workers were killed by her experiment. She claimed science required sacrifice." Sean said.

"I take it you were pretty pissed off." Leon said.

"Try extremely. I fired her ass." Sean said before.

"AHHHHHHH!" Jason screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sean yelled in shock waking everyone up.

"What was that?" Trent asked.

"I have no idea." Sean said.

"Man Jason's out there." Leon said.

"You guys let him go?" Lola asked.

"How were we supposed to know this would happen?" Leon asked.

"Enough. Look grab all the wood close by and put it on the fire and stay close." Sean said getting them to do that.

Next morning

"We gotta go find Jason." Leon said.

"We will. If we can." Sean said loading his riffle. "Ok look here's the deal. Leon and I will go to the east while Trent and Lola go to the west and look for him." Sean said.

"Hold on we don't have any weapons." Trent said.

"If you see anything just run back here all right?" Sean said getting them to nod before separating.

"Man how the hell does this shit happen?" Leon asked.

"Nature has an odd way of doing things. I learned that when..." Sean tried to say.

"When you encountered the first Graboids in Perfection." A man said with a more advanced riffle then Sean's. Sean recognized this man in a heartbeat.

"Thatcher?" Sean said in surprise.

"Hey kid. Long time no see." Thatcher said.

"Who's this?" Leon asked.

"This is my original security advisor before he resigned to help stop poaching. The hell are you doing out here?" Sean asked.

"Hunting the thing that killed your friend." Thatcher said making them sigh.

"Damn." Sean said.

"Are there any others with you?" Thatcher asked.

"Yeah two others." Sean said.

"Wheres your camp?" Thatcher asked.

Sean and Leon led him back to the campsite.

"So what exactly are you doing out here?" Sean asked.

"Your buddy Anthony Bricklin asked me to hunt down a wild Lion that got loose out here. The damn thing already killed two other people before your friend." Thatcher said before Lola and Trent rushed back out of breath.

"What happened to you two?" Sean asked.

"I saw it again. That thing. It was huge." Lola said.

"Damnit." Sean said.

"I thought those things were supposed to be extinct." Trent said.

"What are you talking about?" Sean asked.

"Those things with the two huge teeth." Trent said forgetting the name.

"Sabertooth? They are." Sean said.

"Not anymore. One just attacked us." Lola said making him and Thatcher frown.

"All right listen. Theres an old mine up ahead. I want you guys to go there and stay safe." Sean said.

"What about you?" Lola asked.

"We're gonna kill this thing. Whatever it is." Sean said as they separated.

Soon enough Sean and Thatcher found the Lion.

"Got it in my sights." Sean said before they both noticed this thing had large pair of teeth hanging out.

"What the hell?" Thatcher said before they got a better look at it.

"No fucking way." Sean said before a muffled gunshot was heard.

"Damn!" A woman named Cathrine said.

"You missed." Anthony said.

"I can see that." Cathrine said.

"Morons! We had it in our sights." Thatcher said walking up to them.

"We?" Cathrine said before Sean appeared behind him.

"Sean? What are you doing here?" Anthony asked surprised to see his friend here.

"Camping. Or at least it was camping till her fucking lab experiment killed one of our campers. Let me guess planning to sell it as a weapon?" Sean asked making Cathrine glare at him.

"Go to hell." Cathrine said.

"I've been there already. You haven't learned a thing about the value of Human life." Sean said.

"Whats does that mean?" Anthony asked.

"She didn't tell you did she? She used to work for me before one of her experiments killed three of my workers." Sean said glaring at her.

"Science requires sacrifice. Something you could never understand." Cathrine said.

"I understand that victory of science at the expense of the innocent is to far a price. Your lucky I didn't send you to prison for that stunt. Give me that!" Sean yelled grabbing her tranq gun.

"What are you!" Cathrine yelled before he smashed it. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Cathrine yelled before he smacked her in the face.

"SHUT UP! Right now I need to get my people off this mountain." Sean said.

"Right. Lets go get them from the mines." Tatcher said as they walked to the mines.

Soon enough they arrived but Sean growled at the sight while Cathrine looked away.

"Oh no you don't" Sean said grabbing her head making her look and see Leon with claw marks on his chest. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. You did this." Sean said before he saw Leon move a little making Sean rush to him. "Leon?" Sean said getting him to open his eyes.

"Oh man that hurt like hell." Leon said making him chuckle.

"Trust me theres a lot worse than this." Sean said carrying him to Anthony. "Where are Lola and Trent?" Sean asked before they heard Lola scream from the top.

"That answer your question?" Thatcher said handing his riffle to Cathrine while he and Sean went to the top before they saw her by a hole.

"Where's Trent?" Sean asked.

"Down here!" Trent yelled as the Sabertooth tried to slash him.

"Hang on." Sean said grabbing a small spear in Thatcher's bag.

"What are you doing?" Lola asked.

"He is going to use a tranq spear on that cat. Hopefully it will sedate it long enough." Thatcher said before Sean got down and threw it at the back foot making it growl before the drug started to kick in.

"Trent get out of there." Sean said getting him to run.

Outside Cathrine, Anthony and Leon waited before Trent rushed out just as the drug wore off.

"I'll handle this you just get to safety." Thatcher said.

"Right. Good luck." Sean said as they rushed off.

Just as the Sabertooth was out of the cave Thatcher pulled the trigger but nothing happened making him look at the mag seeing it was empty.

"That bitch." Thatcher said pissed off before running away.

Sean and his group rushed down the mountain before Sean stopped.

"What are you doing?" Anthony asked.

"I'm going back for Thatcher. You guys go on ahead." Sean said as Lola and Trent followed him.

Thatcher was running down the trial when he accidentally stepped on a bear trap.

"AH!" Thatcher yelled before pulling it off.

"Thatcher!" Sean said rushing to him.

"Stepped in a damn trap." Thatcher said before Sean and Trent carried him down the mountain.

"What happened to your riffle?" Sean asked.

"Cathrine emptied the damn thing." Thatcher said making Sean growl before they found the others at the cliff.

"We're trapped. So close, yet so far." Cathrine said.

"Make sure she's not lying." Thatcher said getting Trent to do that.

"I was worried..." Cathrine said before Sean punched her in the face.

"You stupid bitch! Just how far are you willing to go to get a prize for that thing?" Sean asked making her glare.

"Still got ammo in that riffle?" Thatcher asked Sean.

"Of course I do." Sean said before.

BANG!

"AHHH!" Sean yelled having been shot in the chest on a non vital spot.

"No one is going to kill my creation." Cathrine said aiming a gun at Sean before the Sabertooth arrived and roared at them before dropping down next to Sean making her smile. "Yes! Kill him! KILL HIM!" Cathrine yelled wanting to see him dead.

Sean growled at her before the Sabertooth approached him before sniffing him. Everyone was tense expecting the worst before the Sabertooth just licked his face playfully making Sean raise an eyebrow before petting it on the head making it purr which made Sean chuckle.

"Well, I guess we know who's side he's on." Sean said making Cathrine look in disbelief.

"No. NO! I created you! Kill him!" Cathrine yelled before Lola knocked her out.

"Shut up." Lola said making Sean chuckle.

"Nice. Thatcher. I got a satellite phone in my bag. Use it to call in an evac." Sean said.

"You got it." Thatcher said doing just that.

"And it looks like your coming home with me buddy." Sean said making the sabertooth purr.

Later

"Ow!" Sean yelled before Ann Possible pulled the bullet out of his chest.

"Honestly. Since when do you ever get hurt?" Ann asked amused making him chuckle.

"It happens to all of us honey." Sean said kissing her making her giggle.

"Theres a sight I haven't seen before." Rorschach said walking in along with all the other heroes.

"Oh shut up. Not like I was expecting to get shot by that bitch." Sean said making him chuckle.

"By the way. You ever going to tell us that story about how you killed the director of Covert Ops for the CIA?" Leon asked.

"Wait what?" Stewart said surprised.

"Ok I've kept this story from everyone long enough. Might as well tell it." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Finally this is over. Yes Sean got a new Partner and this one is from the Ice age. Next Chapter will begin the origin arcs first using the last three episodes of the Punisher series on Netflix. Also here's the next list of the Harem.**

 **Diana**

 **Hawkgirl**

 **Super Girl**

 **Power Girl**

 **Sally Jones from Transformers Energon**

 **Tula**

 **Kida from Atlantis**

 **Livewire**

 **Harley**

 **Poision Ivy**

 **StarFire**

 **Black Fire**

 **Batgirl**

 **Lois Lane**

 **Black Widow from Marvel**

 **Rogue from X men Evolution**

 **Jean Grey from X men Evolution**

 **Kitty from X men Evolution**

 **Storm from X men Evolution**

 **Kitana from Mortal Kombat**

 **Mileena from Mortal Kombat**

 **Jade from Mortal Kombat**

 **Sheeva from Mortal Kombat**

 **Skarlet from Mortal Kombat**

 **Juri from Street Fighter**

 **Chun Li from Street Fighter**

 **Cammy from Street fighter**

 **Korra from The Legend of Korra**

 **Red Sonja**

 **Naruko from Naruto**

 **Erza from Fairy Tail**

 **Kazehana from Sekirei**

 **Yukari from Sekirei**

 **Aayla from Star Wars**

 **Shaak Ti from Star Wars**

 **Barris from Star Wars**

 **Susan from Fantastic four**

 **April from TMNT 1987**

 **Chel from the Road to El Dorado**

 **Sam Bryne from Gears of War**

 **Vikki Grim from Army Men sarge's heroes 2**

 **Lori from Transformers Cybertron**

 **Musubi from Sekirei**

 **Uzume from Sekirei Tsuikumi**

 **Sam from Totally spies**

 **Clover from Totally spies**

 **Alex from Totally spies**

 **Donna from Totally spies**

 **Britney from Totally spies**

 **Morrigan Aensland from Capcom**

 **Kathy Duquesne from Batman mystery of Batwoman**

 **Zatanna from Dc**

 **Scarlet from GI JOES**

 **Lady Jay from GI JOES**

 **Tea from Yugioh**

 **Serenity from Yugioh**

 **Regina from Dino Crisis**

 **Alexis from Yugioh GX**

 **Delia from Pokemon**

 **Karai from TMNT 2003**

 **She Hulk from Marvel**

 **Hela from Marvel**

 **Sif from Marvel**

 **Drew from Secret Saturdays**

 **Azula from the Last Airbender**

 **Katara from the Last Airbender**

 **Temari from Naruto**

 **Tsunade from Naruto (In her 30's not 50's)**

 **Mira from Fairy Tail**

 **Cana from Fairy tail**

 **Helen from The Incredibles**

 **Violet from the Incredibles**

 **Monica from Boa vs Python**

 **Eve from Boa vs Python**

 **Revy from Black Lagoon**

 **Star Sapphire from Justice League Doom**

 **Cheetah from Justice League unlimited**

 **Suki from the Last Airbender**

 **Ty Lee from the Last Airbender**

 **Mai from the Last Airbender**

 **Yugito from Naruto**

 **Fu from Naruto**

 **Yumi from Code Lyoko**

 **Aelita from Code Lyoko**

 **Miya from Sekirei**

 **Karasuba from Sekirei**

 **Tsukiumi from Sekirei**

 **Yomi from Sekirei**

 **Akitsu from Sekirei**

 **Hibiki from Sekirei**

 **Hikari from Sekirei**

 **Wasp from Earth's mightiest heroes**

 **Viper from Earth's mightiest heroes**

 **June from the Last Airbender**

 **Mercy from Justice League unlimited**

 **Anck-Su-Namun from the Mummy**

 **Salter from Call of Duty Infinite warfare**

 **Katma Tui from Justice League unlimited**

 **Jessica Drew from Marvel**

 **Silk from Marvel**

 **Vixen from Dc**

 **Sabine from Star wars**

 **Audrey from Justice League unlimited**

 **Giganta from Justice League unlimited**

 **Killer frost from Assault on Arkham**

 **Raven from Teen Titans (not the stupid Go series)**

 **Asami from The Legend of Korra**

 **Ann Possible from Kim Possible**

 **Kim Possible from Kim Possible**

 **Kushina from Naruto**

 **Mikoto from Naruto**

 **Boa Hancock from One Piece**

 **Samui from Naruto**

 **Maddie from Danny Phantom**

 **Julie from Ben 10**

 **Lola from Sabertooth 2002**

 **And thats it for now. Now get ready to see how it all began. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW FOR WHATS COMING! See ya.**


	97. Origins part 1

Chapter 97 Origins part 1

2011

A month had passed since the accident where Sean and his sisters were in a car crash and their parents who were originally presumed dead. During that time Sean and his sisters were sent with their uncle Travis who agreed to keep an eye on them till they're living arrangements could be made.

During that time Frank Castle had discovered who was truly responsible for the deaths of Tom and Mara. The CIA agent who Sean was assigned to a year ago to put a special task force together. Originally believing the targets were actually high value terrorists were actually civilians who learned of the Agent's true mission. William Rawlins was using this task force to attack civilians and claim them as terrorists. When Sean found out he attacked him and busted up his left eye making him blind. Frank and Russo had to pull him off before any more damage could be done and Sean disbanded the task force with the help of his father and his team.

Once Frank learned the truth he brought Sean into the fold with the help of an ally named Micro or David Lieberman who was framed for being a terrorist. With the help of all three they were able to find clues and proof of Rawlins dirty deeds. Of course then came a bombing incident of a solider that had some mental problems. Sean and Frank did manage to stop them with the help of Frank West who after getting a job as a photographer managed to stop him but he blew himself up. During that incident they learned that Russo was involved with what happened to Sean's parents.

Betrayed and confused Sean tried to kill him on sight which Frank was surprised about before pulling him away since it wasn't the right time.

Then Lieberman's family was kidnapped minus his daughter. Expecting an ambush at their base of operations Sean and Frank had prepared for the worst when they came and attacked.

Frank of course killed them all while Sean just knocked them out with traps before Frank killed them.

"Russo's not here." Sean said.

"Yeah tell me something I don't know." Fram said before he found a phone in one of the dead troops. "Here." Frank said tossing him the phone. "Call him." Frank said.

"With pleasure." Sean said before he dialed his number and waited.

"Buddy?" Russo said.

"You know...The Russo I knew back then would have had the balls to come down here and face his enemy. Not send in a bunch of second rate troops who can't do jack shit." Sean said making him chuckle.

"I got staff for that now buddy. Your father did he same thing back then." Russo said.

"While leading a charge like this. The Wife and son. Where are they?" Sean asked.

"Don't worry their safe. For now. Whats on those computers there?" Russo asked making him scoff.

"What do you think?" Sean asked making him frown.

"Everything huh?" Russo asked.

"Yeah no shit. Anything happens to Lieberman's family and you'll be completely exposed." Sean said.

"And Sarah and Zach will be dead." Russo said.

"What the fuck do you want?" Sean asked in a no bullshit mood.

"Simple you and Lieberman." Russo said.

"What about Frank?" Sean asked.

"He's not the target just you two." Russo said.

"This is about one eye isn't it?" Sean asked making him snort in amusement.

"Can't blame him since you did take his eye." Russo said making him scoff.

"Whatever fine." Sean said ending the call.

"You know this has gotta be a trap." Frank said.

"Yeah no shit. Thankfully I'm always prepared." Sean said using his own phone.

Later

Sean and Lieberman were by the docks waiting for Russo to drop off Sarah and Zach.

"I don't like this. We're to exposed our here." Lieberman said.

"Thats exactly the point old man. This way we can't escape." Sean said looking around.

"How do we know he'll keep his word? What if he already..." Lieberman tried to say.

"No. I don't know wha happened to Russo but even he's not dumb enough to kill his one key to getting out of this." Sean said before a van parked away from them. "There they are." Sean said before out of the back came Zach and Sarah but strapped on their backs were gas canisters.

"Wait what are they?" Lieberman tried to say before they stabbed a knife in the canisters.

"Relax its just for show." Sean said before his phone vibrated. "Yeah?" Sean said.

"Real simple buddy. You and Lieberman get in the van. You do anything else the happy family turns into a bonfire." Russo said.

"Taking a page out of Reznov's book?" Sean asked since Reznov had used this tactic before during a prisoner transfer he used for the US government for a group of terrorists to hand over a high level target.

"Got to hand it to your Russian buddy he's got style." Russo said.

"The fact that I'm standing here without a fucking bullet in my head means you haven't cracked those computers have you?" Sean asked.

"Not much of a computer guy like you or your girlfriend. Now start walking." Russo said getting them both to do just that.

"David whats going on?" Sarah asked as they passed them without saying a word.

Suddenly however a group of trucks appeared and out came a group of troops before firing at Russo's men. The man leading this assault was Colonel Talbot.

"Open fire!" Talbot yelled getting his men to fire at Russo's men.

Sean was about to run back but one of Russo's men grabbed him and knocked him out. While this happened one of the men threw a flare at the gas that was leaking.

"NO! RUN!" Lieberman yelled to his family getting them to run to Talbot while he used his coat to stop the fire from spreading to fast. Then one of Russo's men came and tried to pull him to the van but somehow one of Talbot's men shot him by accident.

"NOOO! NOOOOO!" Sarah yelled seeing her Husband go down.

"Damnit!" Russo yelled before his men pulled back with Sean in the van.

Later

Sean suddenly woke up and found himself back in Lieberman's base before spotting Russo and glared at him.

"The fucking cocksucker finally shows himself." Sean said making him chuckle.

"You know I recall there was a time you never once cursed in your life. Quint must have had a real effect on you if you actually started four years ago." Russo said. "Nice place you got here by the way." Russo said making Sean scoff.

"Looks better since Frank painted the walls with your boys." Sean said.

"Well, theres always more guys. Someone always wants to get paid." Russo said.

"Is that why you turned your back on my old man? My family? Thats what this is about?" Sean asked.

"Sean listen to me. I swear to you on my life I wanted nothing to do with what happened to your parents. I swear." Russo said.

"Then why didn't you stop it?" Sean asked.

"I didn't have a choice. Rawlins threatened to expose what happened a year ago if I didn't do what he said. There's only so much your old man could have done. The evidence would have made me a hitman and put me in jail. I did what I had to. People like you always get off easy." Russo said.

"Perhaps. But I learn from my mistakes unlike most." Sean said.

"I know. Whats with those counters over there. I know there for something." Russo said making Sean smirk.

"Guess." Sean said making him frown.

"They'll expose us won't they?" Russo asked.

"Oh yeah. And I am going to enjoy watching you squirm when that happens." Sean said chuckling.

Meanwhile

Frank walked to Talbot who was looking at the body of Lieberman.

"What the hell happened out there?" Frank asked.

"What?" Talbot asked.

"Why the fuck did your men kill Lieberman!" Frank yelled making him raise an eyebrow before pointing at said dead man before he started moving before taking off his shirt showing he had a vest on that had a few blood packs on where he was shot.

"Always ten steps ahead." Talbot said.

"What about the kid?" Frank asked.

"No idea. But knowing him he wouldn't have gotten captured on purpose unless he had a good reason." Talbot said.

"Of course he has a reason he wants to kill Rawlins himself." Frank said already knowing what was going through his head.

"We'll find him don't worry. Last thing I'm going to do now is let my own partner get killed." Talbot said leaving.

"Where's my family?" Lieberman asked.

"Upstairs don't worry." Frank said.

Meanwhile

"You remember when we first met all those years ago?" Russo asked making Sean raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I remember everything. Me and another solider Logan were captured in Iraq. I was kept alive and unharmed because the bastards wanted to use me as a hostage to get some of their men out of prison while Logan was tortured before you guys showed up. Those days were different. Less complicated then they are now." Sean said.

"Yeah." Russo said.

"Well, well, well." Rawlins said walking in with a grin. "Look how the so called mighty have fallen." Rawlins said putting on a pair of black leather gloves.

"I should have killed you a year ago." Sean said glaring at him.

"You could have but you didn't. And now I'm going to finish what you started." Rawlins said.

"You think I'm afraid to die? Like my entire bloodline I welcome it. I don't fear the likes of a nobody." Sean said making him frown. "You've already been exposed haven't you? Thats why you're here. Isn't it?" Sean said before laughing. "You can run all you like but eventually everything you've built will fall apart." Sean said making him scoff.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Rawlins said before he started punching him in the face while Russo watched who anyone could tell he was not liking what he was seeing.

Meanwhile

Lieberman was with his family as they slept but he had a guilty look on his face and knew only one way to stop it before he left.

"Yes, I'm still looking for him Sam. I don't know where the hell he is!" Talbot yelled on the phone before Lieberman walked in. "I'll call you back. What is it?" Talbot asked.

"I know where he is." Lieberman said before getting on his computer.

"What the hell are you..." Talbot tried to say before a video feed of Sean being tortured by Rawlins appeared. "What the hell is this?" Talbot asked.

"Sean figured that Rawlins might get off without any punishment so he asked me to install this knowing they would come right back to where we were operating from. We gotta stop them now." Lieberman said.

"Where the hell is this?" Talbot asked.

Back with Sean

Sean was a complete mess with blood running down his face and mouth. Rawlins had not held back during his revenge before he was about to stab him in the ear when Russo pulled him back.

"Thats enough! He's fucking kid damn you!" Russo yelled having enough.

"I don't care if he's a fucking baby! This kid needs to pay! He stole things from me. My Eye! My reputation and my position! You will not take this away from me!" Rawlins yelled.

"You've lost you're fucking mind." Russo said going behind Sean with a gun aimed at his head.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME!" Rawlins yelled aiming his own gun at him.

While they had their guns aimed at each other Russo used a pair of scissors to cut Sean's binds slightly making him open his eyes a little.

"Fine." Russo said walking away. Rawlins grinned as he approached him.

"After I kill you. I'm going to kill your brother and find the worst sick fuck to give your little sisters to. The Kruger bloodline ends here." Rawlins said about to stab his eye out when Sean broke his binds and grabbed him by the arm much to his shock before Sean growl at him.

"That was your last mistake." Sean said before snapping his arm and the twisted it enough that the bones came out of his skin.

"AHHHHHH!" Rawlins screamed in pain before Sean grabbed a knife and cut off his right arm making him scream in horror before Sean started beating him with it.

"You think you can just threaten my family and get away with it! I don't fucking think so!" Sean yelled before cutting off his legs making Rawlins scream in horror before Sean repeatedly stabbed him in the chest making him gurgle up blood.

Then Sean shoved his thumbs into his eyes making them bleed before Sean pulled his head so hard it came straight off.

"Holy shit." Russo said in shock at such brutality. Sean panted in exhaustion before collapsing to the floor.

"I told you. I'd make him suffer." Sean said in exhaustion.

"Yeah...No shit. What the fuck happened to you?" Russo asked in shock seeing the huge pool of blood that Rawlins let out from his dead body.

"I changed thats what happened. And your next." Sean said standing up but groaned in pain holding his sides.

"Yeah I don't think your in any condition to be standing up at all." Russo said before he heard footsteps. "Shit!" Russo yelled before running away. The last thing Sean saw before he passed out was Frank before he passed out.

Later

Sam, Ross and Talbot watched as the remains of Rawlins was carried out.

"Almost looks like he was attacked by a wild animal." Lane said.

"Wild animal? Looks more like the left overs of a meal. Jesus." Ross said.

"Wheres the kid now?" Lane asked Talbot.

"Don't worry he's recovering fine." Talbot said.

Soon enough they entered the medical room and widened their eyes. Why you ask well...

"That kid is just asking for someone to kill him!" Lane yelled seeing the room was empty.

Meanwhile

Sean groaned as he stitched himself up before he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"What is it now?" Russo asked not in the mood.

"We still got a score to settle." Sean said.

"Please. Your in no condition to do anything. Besides you don't even know where the hell I am." Russo said.

"I know you more than Frank does. The most likely place your at now is at where it all began." Sean said making him raise an eyebrow.

"Sometimes I hate that brain of yours." Russo said making him snort in amusement.

"Besides you know this's only going to end one of two ways. You end up in the ground or I do." Sean said.

"Buddy come on. Just let it go." Russo said.

"No. And this isn't just about getting my parents killed. This is about you taking them away from my sisters. Three years old and now their gone because of you and one eye. This isn't ending any other way." Sean said before ending the call and smashed his phone so Talbot and the others couldn't track him.

Later

(Insert The times they are a-changing by Bob Dylan)

Arriving at the only Carnival grounds Sean saw the lights had been turned on despite no one else being there. Seeing a small box on a chair he opened it and found a phone inside before dialing a number.

"Buddy I'm gonna ask one last time to just please walk away before you get hurt." Russo said.

"You really expect me to just walk away after coming this far? Compared to what I did to Rawlins you'll get something even worse and that is a promise Billy." Sean said before crushing the phone.

"Damnit." Russo said throwing his phone away. "Once he sets a mission up theres just no turning back for him." Russo said before turning the Carousel on.

Sean saw this and walked to it before getting on.

"Where you hiding you fucking cocksucker?" Sean called out.

"Guys like us kid we need this. It's all we're good for." Russo said.

"Bullshit. People like me don't just think about themselves we think about the world." Sean said

"Yeah people like you. People like me and Frank. Just a couple of assholes who thought they could have the good things in life. But we are not good people, Buddy." Russo said.

"Frank is. He'd rather lay down his life then kill innocent civilians." Sean said. "I thought I knew you back then. First time in my life I was ever wrong." Sean said before seeing a reflection and fired making Russo dodge and fired back.

"What happens when we're dead? Nothing. Who mourns us, huh? No one." Russo said.

"I would back then! Cause I actually give a shit!" Sean yelled before he spotted Russo and charged at him much to his surprise and slammed him into the wall. Sean punched him in the face a few times before Russo pulled out his gun and shot him in the chest making Sean gasp before stepping back.

"You brought this on yourself kid." Russo said before Sean started laughing much to his confusion.

"Heres another thing. You made me something I never wanted to be. Something that even you said you feared." Sean said.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Russo asked before Sean was engulfed in white flames much to his shock before his skin started to burn away.

"AHHH **HHHHHHHH!** " Sean yelled before he turned into the Ghost Rider making Russo step back in fear.

"Your him? You're the Ghost Rider?" Russo asked in shock.

" **I am A Ghost Rider. The Leader of them all. When I was thrown out of the car another Rider healed me and awoken the power inside me. And now I'll show you what I'm fully capable of.** " Sean said making Russo unleash every bullet he had into him but nothing worked. Sean grabbed Russo and slammed him into the wall breaking the glass before grabbing his head.

"Buddy please don't!" Russo yelled before Sean started sliding his face into the broken glass making him scream in agonizing pain. "AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH!" Russo screamed before Sean made him look at his reflection. "Kill me. Please!" Russo begged though it sounded mumbled.

Sean was about to finish the deed when he also looked in the mirror. Seeing his actions now they went against his principles. Sighing he reverted to human form before Russo collapsed out cold from blood loss before Talbot and the others arrived.

"Well, shit." Sean said.

Later

"Stupid! Irresponsible! And down right Reckless!" Lane yelled.

"Are you done? I feel guilty enough as it is." Sean said.

"Why would you even go after him when we had the situation under control?" Lane asked.

"Look I wasnt thinking straight all right? I feel guilty enough about it as it is. So what happened to Russo?" Sean asked.

"We kept him under the knife for at least 11 hours. But we have no idea when he'll ever wake up. Or even if he'll be the way he once was. He could wake up and be himself or be someone else." Talbot said making Sean sigh.

"Still this whole thing might have brought some fortune to you." Lane said.

"Meaning?" Sean asked.

"The CIA has arranged for Travis to win the lottery. This will give you a chance to use it wisely. Build that company you and Talbot always talked about." Ross said.

"Oh really? What about David?" Sean asked.

"Well...He's on the road. No idea where he's going but our best guess is he's just trying to heal." Lane said.

Later

Frank drove Sean back to his uncle's house.

"You gonna be ok kid?" Frank asked.

"I'll live. Honestly I feel like I..." Sean tried to say before he heard his sisters screaming making him rush inside and saw Travis with a knife over their head before he shot him in the leg.

"AHHH!" Travis yelled before Sean pulled him into a headlock.

"What do you think you're doing!" Sean yelled.

"We're rich now kid. We don't need these little runts wasting our money. Think about it. A whole new life with no responsibility!" Travis yelled before Sean slammed his head into the wall.

"I don't think so." Sean said before picking up his sisters while Frank cuffed Travis.

Present

"Holy shit!" Leon said before looking at Russo.

"Yeah I kinda deserved these. Besides I think they make me look better." Russo said making Frank castle smirk.

"Oh yeah you mean as an ugly son of a bitch?" Frank asked.

"Oh fuck you." Russo said.

"So eventually I used the money to build Global tech. But I was pledged by nightmares of the incident so Raiden sent me to Kamar-Taj to heal and learn how to control my powers. Which led to another adventure." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Finally. Next chapter involves the movie Doctor Strange. Also Check out my new story the Guardians. I think you'll all be pleased. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW FOR THIS AWSOME FIRST CHAPTER OF SEAN's ORIGINS! See ya.**


	98. Origins part 2

Chapter 98 origins part 2

2011

Sean woke up with a gasp holding his face before looking at his hands and sighed.

"Not again." Sean said before getting out of bed.

Its been a week since the incident where Sean put Russo into a coma. Ever since then he's been haunted by nightmares of the same thing over and over again.

Getting dressed he entered the living room before he spotted Raiden in the corner.

"Raiden? What are you doing here?" Sean asked.

"I believe you already know the answer to that. You've been haunted by your actions against Russo once you saw they went against your principles." Raiden said making him snort.

"No shit. Russo in technicality wasn't really guilty of anything since he wanted no part in what happened. I just let my anger take control and this thing inside me almost killed him." Sean said.

"What you need is to heal. I believe I know a perfect place for you to heal and to learn how to control this power so it can no longer control you." Raiden said.

"Oh yeah? Where?" Sean asked.

Later at Kamar-Taj

"What is this place?" Sean asked as they entered what looked like a temple.

"Welcome to Kamar-Taj. Some of the worlds greatest sorcerers have come here before their journey began. I believe this place can help you?" Sean said before a bald headed woman approached them.

"Hello Raiden. It's been some time." The woman said before her eyes landed on Sean. "Is this the one you spoke of?" The woman asked.

"Yes. I believe here he can learn to control the Rider Spirit inside him and heal. But before that I need to find him in order to speed this along." Raiden said getting her to nod before he vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Who was he talking about?" Sean asked.

"Someone who also has a very troubled past." The woman said before leading him inside the temple.

Meanwhile

John Constantine was at a bar dealing with some rogue monsters out of hell.

"Come now boys can't we just settle this over a drink?" Constantine asked before they all were electrocuted before blowing up much to his surprise. "I'll take that as a no." Constantine said surprised.

"Constantine." Raiden said getting his attention.

"Well, Raiden. This is a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Constantine asked.

"Theres a friend who needs training in order to control a dangerous power. One you should be familiar with." Raiden said making him raise an eyebrow.

"You'll have to be more specific mate. I've come across a lot of people with different and similar powers." Constantine said.

"The Ghost Rider spirit." Raiden answered making his eyes widen.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no." Constantine said in alarm. "You know the second I step close to this guy that spirit will go right after me. I got a lot of innocent blood on my hands for being reckless." Constantine said.

"Help him control this power and help him heal and you may yet be forgiven for the crimes you've committed long ago." Raiden said making him raise an eyebrow.

"Who is this guy who needs training anyway?" Constantine asked.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger. The new leader of the Ghost Riders." Raiden said.

"Hmm. Well, I suppose it couldn't be all that bad. But anything happens and that spirit inside of him comes after me I'm blaming you." Constantine said.

A month later

Sean had been doing fine learning magic and was learning how to control the Rider state with ease thanks to Constantine's training as well as learning under the guidance of the Ancient one. Sean also seemed to have a great talent for learning magic which had surprised Raiden since Sean was more of a person of science then with magic when he was younger.

Of course Sean always understood the concept of Magic even back then since magic and science were more of one and the same for many reasons. Of course though Sean still had the occasional nightmare of his actions against Russo every now and then but it was beginning to subside. His company building was still under construction and wouldn't be up and running for another 3 months.

Currently right now Sean was training with Mordo a fellow sorcerer who like Sean also had demons from his past and came to heal.

"I got a question for ya. How old is she anyway?" Sean asked about the Ancient one.

"No one knows the exact age of the ancient one other than the fact is she's Celtic and never talks about her past." Mordo said before Sean saw someone who he never expected to be here.

"What the?" Sean said before he approached Doctor Strange. "Strange?" Sean said approaching the doctor who operated on him and his sister's after the crash. Strange turned and was surprised to see Sean.

"Sean? What are you doing here?" Strange asked before Sean looked down and saw his hands were shaking and from the looks of things had been damaged greatly.

"Same as you I guess." Sean said pointing to his hands. "You're here to heal physically and I'm here to heal emotionally. As well as control a new power that I unlocked after the crash." Sean said confusion him.

"What power?" Strange asked before Sean's hands were engulfed in white flames. "Well, thats new." Strange said before they both walked away.

Later

"Wow thats uh...A rather disturbing story." Strange said hearing the rather brutal parts of what he did to Russo.

"Yeah no shit. Raiden brought me hear to heal and to control my power so I don't lose control again." Sean said.

"Is it working?" Strange asked.

"Actually yes. So far I'm able to turn into the Rider State at will. Although this thing seems to react violently around those who have innocent blood on their hands." Sean said remembering how it reacted around Constantine though he was able to control it better compared to before.

"How can you tell if someone has innocent blood on their hands?" Strange asked.

"This thing does actually. It can just tell. I assume you've met Constantine?" Sean asked making him scoff.

"Guy with the British accent and acts like an ass?" Strange asked making him chuckle since that was his first impression as well till he got to know John better. "Yeah I met him. Why's he here?" Strange asked.

"He's the one who's been helping me control this thing inside me." Sean said.

"What makes him so special?" Strange asked.

"He understands and controls dark magic. While the Ghost Rider state isn't in those categories it is a difficult thing to control due to its lust for vengeance. So he understands it's power and knows how to train others on how to control them. Of course every time he's tried to help others who had a difficult time trying to control it they went right after him till he contained them. I'm the only one who's got a hold on it enough to prevent that." Sean said.

"Why would they go right after him?" Strange asked.

"Well, he's got some innocent blood on him for being reckless. Summoned a stronger demon to fight another one but ended up killing people in the process and sent a young girl's soul to hell. Haunts him every day for something he never meant to happen." Sean said.

"And you actually trust this guy?" Strange asked skeptical.

"Hey I put one of my friends into a coma after brutalizing him to near death and you clearly still trust me." Sean said.

Later

Sean was controlling the Rider state to give life to a bunch of dead plants before they came to life in full bloom.

"Now work mate. You're getting the hang of this faster then I thought." Constantine said impressed.

"I got a question for ya. What else can this power do exactly?" Sean asked.

"Well, the strongest ability it has would be burning the souls of the guilty. Called the Penance stare. Anyone who has innocent blood on them you can burn their souls while torturing them with the lives they took or ruined." Constantine said.

"Hmm. Well, I have no intention of using this power in the field. I just want to make sure I can control it." Sean said.

"Not a good idea mate. That power chose you for a reason." Constantine said.

"What does that mean?" Sean asked.

"Theres a reason Ghost Rider's exist. When the world is consumed by evil thats when they begin to show up. And lately the world is in chaos from so much evil. Like those nut jobs in Gotham." Constantine said referring to the Joker and Scarecrow.

"I'm no leader of solider." Sean said.

"I beg to differ. Otherwise that power never would have awakened inside you. I get you hate violence and its against your principles but sometimes you have to set those aside for whats right." Constantine said.

Later

Sean entered the Library before he saw Strange with what the Ancient one called the Eye of Agamotto.

"What are you doing?" Sean asked.

"Hey check this out." Strange said before using the eye on an eaten apple before it started to change as if someone was eaten it and at the same time wasn't.

"What in the hell?" Sean asked before he noticed torn out pages in the book. "Strange." Sean said pointing to the book making him nod before using the eye to reform the pages. "Hmm? Dormammu. The Dakr dimension. Eternal life." Sean said before crystals started appearing. "What the?" Sean tried to say.

"STOP!" Mordo said making the ritual stop as he, Wong and Constantine rushed in.

"What the fuck just happened?" Sean asked.

"Tampering with continuum probabilities is forbidden." Mordo said.

"Is that what happened?" Sean asked.

"What the bloody hell were you two thinking?" Constantine asked.

"Look it was my idea not his." Strange said.

"No I suggested using the eye to repair the book. But what the hell was that?" Sean asked.

"That my friend was an opening between another world and ours and lucky for both of you it was stopped in time." Constantine said.

"Temporal manipulations can create branches in time. Unstable dimensional openings. Spatial paradoxes! Time Loops. You want to get stuck reliving the same moment forever or never having existed at all?" Mordo said.

"You guys really need to leave the warning before the spell." Sean said.

"Your curiosity could have gotten you killed. You weren't manipulating the space-time continuum. You were breaking it. We do not tamper with natural law. We defend it." Wong said.

"How did either of you even do that?" Mordo asked.

"He didn't I did." Strange said. "I have a photographic memory. That's how I got y M.D. and Ph.D. at the same time." Strange said.

"Both of you being here for a short time is more then just a good memory." Mordo said.

"There are some people who have natural talent for things. Me, using dark magic. Sean having a talent for both science and Magic and you having a gift of the mystic arts. Some people have unnatural gifts for things." Constantine said.

"And yet my hands still shake." Strange said.

"You've only been here for a few days. I've been here for a month." Sean said.

"We're not prophets." Mordo said.

"When are you going to start explaining what we are?" Strange asked.

"Well, thats easy to explain." Sean said gaining his attention before they walked to the center of the room. "Like the military protecting the world from physical dangers sorcerers protect the world from mystical threats. People like the Fallen Elder God Shinock. Demons and other threats from other realms and dimensions. The ancient one from what Raiden tells me is the latest in a long line of sorcerers supreme going back thousand of years to the father of mystic arts the mighty Agamotto." Sean said pointing to the eye around Strange's neck.

"How do you know this?" Strange asked.

"He's studied of course. Not just mystic arts but history. Agamotto built three sanctums in places of power where great cities now stand. These doors lead to the Hong Kong, New York and London sanctums. Together the sanctums generate a protective shield around our world." Wong said.

"The sanctums protect the world and we protect the sanctums." Mordo said.

"From what?" Strange asked.

"Other Dimensional beings that threaten our world. Like Shao Kahn who before Sean's father defeated him in mortal Kombat wanted to merge Earth with Outworld." Wong said.

"Like Dormammu." Strange said getting the other three to look at him in surprise.

"Where did you learn that name?" Constantine asked.

"From the book. Why?" Sean asked.

"Dormammu dwells in the dark dimension. Beyond time. He is the cosmic conqueror the destroyer of worlds. A being of infinite power and endless hunger on a quest to invade every world in the universe. And he craves Earth most of all for some reason. Something about our world draws him here. Thats why he somehow managed to poison the minds of many here to his side. Like Kaecilius and his followers." Wong said.

"Why would they of all people help him?" Sean asked.

"False promises of beautiful eternal life." Wong said before a bell started tolling.

"What was that?" Sean asked.

"The London sanctum." Mordo said before the door to said sanctum opened and it's master tried to rush through but was killed by some magic weapon that looked like invisible matter. Inside the Sanctum was Kaecilius.

"Kaecilius!" Wong said before he created a ball of energy and...

"NO!" Mordo yelled as he slammed it down and Sean and Strange were thrown through the door of the New York Sanctum.

"You ok?" Strange asked.

"Ugh. I'd like to go one year without some incident or something." Sean said standing up.

"Where are we?" Strange asked.

"If I had to guess we're in the New York sanctum." Sean said before they started looking around. They found a room with strange windows that showed different parts of the world before Sean opened one that showed the ocean before he felt the ocean splash against him. "Heh. Magic. The endless possibilities." Sean said.

Soon they entered a room full of relics. Strange found some cape that was floating while Sean found a chain of some sort but both did not touch them. However they soon heard some noises down below and saw a large dark skinned man facing off against Kaecilius. Said person stabbed the Sanctum's master but before he could finish the job Sean threw a fire ball at him making him stop and look at him.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger. The Prodigy of the US." Kaecilius said approaching but Strange pushed him behind him. "And you are?" Kaecilius asked.

"Doctor Strange." Strange said using his magic to create a weapon while Sean had more fireballs in his hands. Kaecilius and his pawns soon attacked them but led them to the room where the strange windows were before Sean and Strange threw two of them out and across the world.

Sean punched Kaecilius in the face making him groan in slight pain before he created the same weapon he used to kill the London Sanctum's master but before he could even touch him the chain from before wrapped around his arms and threw him back before wrapping around Sean.

"Huh." Sean said impressed before Kaecilius tried to kill Strange only for the cape to prevent that and wrapped around Strange making him float.

Sean found some kind of holding prison and threw it on Kaecilius and it immediately held him in place.

"Ok I'm impressed." Sean said before Kaecilius started mumbling before Sean took off the mouth piece. "You want to repeat that?" Sean asked.

"You are a man of science are you not?" Kaecilious asked.

"So what?" Sean asked.

"Then you clearly understand the laws of nature. All things age. All things die. In the end, our sun burns out. Our universe grows cold and perishes. But the Dark Dimension is a place beyond time. Beyond death." Kaecilius said.

"You have any idea what he's trying to say?" Strange asked.

"He's saying the Dark Dimension offers immortality." Sean said.

"Tell me have you not wondered how the Ancient has stayed alive for so long? You must have wondered. The answer lies right in front of you." Kaecilius said making them frown.

"You're saying she draws power from the dark dimension. Wheres your proof?" Sean asked making him smirk.

"Think about it. She doesn't talks about her past because she doesn't wants no one to know about her secret to long ever lasting life. She keeps all the powerful magic to herself and lets those around her grow old and die. But if we hand over the world to Dormammu..." Kaecilius tried to say.

"Fucking forget it." Sean said surprising him. "You might have been swayed with honey filled words but I won't. Things like that come with a price." Sean said making him chuckle which annoyed him. "You think thats funny?" Sean asked.

"No. Whats funny is you've lost your sling ring." Kaecilus said making Sean look down and saw it was gone before he was stabbed right through the chest by the invisible object making him gasp in pain as another one of his pawns rushed him.

Strange dragged Sean back to the windows but as the Acolyte approached them Sean threw a fireball right at his face making him scream in pain as he started to catch on fire and was reduced to ash.

"Ok. Thats was...unexpected." Strange said before Sean started to heal himself before the wound closed.

"Ok that hurt." Sean said standing up before they rushed back in only to find Kaecilus was gone. "Goddamnit." Sean said annoyed.

"Sean, Strange." Mordo said appearing. "Your both ok." Mordo said.

"Yeah thats a relative term." Strange said.

"The cloak of levitating and the unbreakable chain of Hephaestus. They chose you." Mordo said surprised.

"No accident. They are both fickle things." The Ancient one said.

"He escaped." Strange said.

"Kaecilius?" The ancient one asked.

"Yeah. He can fold space and matter at will." Sean said.

"He folds matter outside the mirror dimension?" The ancient one asked.

"Yeah and I felt it as well." Sean said holding his chest where he was hit.

"How many more?" The ancient one asked.

"Two. We stranded them in separate parts of the world and another I killed using my Ghost Rider flames." Sean said sitting down.

"Master Drumm is in the foyer." Strange said.

"He's been taking back to Kamar-Taj." Mordo said.

"The London sanctum has fallen. Only New York and Hong Kong remain now to shield us from the Dark Dimension. You defended the New York Sanctum from attack. With its master gone, it needs another. Master Strange." The ancient one said.

"No. I did not ask to be a part of this. When I became a doctor, I swore an oath to do no harm. And we have just killed a man! I'm not doing that again. I became a doctor to save lives, not take them." Strange said.

"You became a doctor to save one life above all others. Your own." The Ancient one said making him scoff.

"Still seeing through me, are you?" Strange questioned.

"I've seen what I've always seen your over-inflated ego." The Ancient one said making Sean snicker in amusement.

"Zip it." Strange said.

"Sorry." Sean said.

"You want to got back to the delusion you can control anything even death which no one can control. Not even the great Stephen Strange." The Ancient one said.

"Not even Dormammu?" Strange questioned making Sean frown.

"Whoa wait a minute." Sean said.

"You heard what he said. He offers immortality." Strange said.

"Listen to me old man. I know things like that may sound good but they always come with a deep and dark price." Sean said knowing from experience how deals can go sour.

"It's our fear of death that gives Dormammu life. He feeds off it." The Ancient one said.

"Like you feed off him?" Strange asked.

"Doc." Sean said in warning.

"You talk to me about controlling death? Oh, I know how you do it. I've seen the missing rituals from the book of Cagliostro." Strange said.

"Measure your next words very carefully, doctor." The ancient one said.

"Because you might not like them?" Strange questioned.

"No because you might not know what your talking about. Kaecilius could have just been screwing with us trying to get us to turn on her." Sean said.

"Then explain how she lived so long?" Strange said.

"Raiden is a god and he's lived for a long time. Maybe he taught her how to live this long. I don't know. But what I do know is we cannot be turning on each other cause that only benefits him." Sean said.

"What is he talking about?" Mordo asked.

"I'm talking about her long life, the source of her immortality. She feeds off the dark dimension." Strange said making him scoff.

"Thats not true." Mordo said.

"We've seen the rituals. Worked them out." Strange said.

"Once they regroup the Zealots will be back. You'll need reinforcements." The Ancient one said before opening a portal and left and once she did Sean punched him in the face much to his shock.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Sean said in annoyance.

"You and I both know its true." Strange said.

"You don't have the right to say that. You've no idea the responsibility that rests on her shoulders." Mordo said.

"No, and I don't want to know." Strange said

"You're a coward." Mordo said.

"Because I'm not a killer?" Strange questioned.

"These guys are intent on handing Earth over to perhaps the greatest evil in the universe who has claimed god knows how many worlds. And you can't muster the strength to stop them?" Sean asked.

"What do you think I just did!" Strange yelled.

"YOU SAVED YOUR LIFE! I'm ok with taking a life if more will live. They have innocent blood on their hands. As a Rider it's my responsibility to take them out." Sean said.

"You would have done it so easily?" Strange said.

"You have no idea the things I've done to get where I am now. I killed the man who killed my parents in the most brutal of ways possible. And put a friend of mine in the hospital who might never wake up. So yes I would! Without question." Sean said.

"Even if theres another way?" Strange questioned.

"The only people I'm willing to spare are those who are not beyond redemption. Like some of those in Gotham who are just lost or broken for things that happened to them that are beyond their control. I am willing to give people a second chance but if they are to far gone I will not hesitate to end their lives if it means other people will live." Sean said before a distant rumbling was heard making them rush and see Kaecilius with his pawns again ready to finish the job.

"We have to end this." Mordo said.

"I got an idea." Strange said before using his sling ring to pull them into the mirror dimension.

"Uh Strange? I don't think this was a good idea." Sean said.

"Why?" Strange asked before the whole room began to change.

"Run!" Mordo yelled before Sean grabbed Kaecilius's sling ring.

"Because of their connection to the dark dimension their power is increased. Nice try but this isn't going to work out." Sean said before they each fought a Zealot while Sean fought against Kaecilius.

"You disappoint me Kruger. I would have thought someone like you would welcome a gift of eternal life." Kaecilious said before taking back his sling ring. However before he could create weapon the whole place began to change as if floating in a flat church before the Ancient one appeared with the Dormammu on her forehead which they all noticed.

"Its true. She does draw power from the Dark Dimension." Mordo said.

"Kaecilious." The Ancient one said.

"I came to you broken lost, in need. Trusted you to be my teacher, And you fed me lies." Kaecilious said.

"I tried to protect you." The Ancient one said.

"From the Truth?" Kaecilious said.

"From yourself." The ancient one said.

"I have a new teacher now." Kaecilious said.

"Dormammu deceives you. You have no idea what he truly is. His eternal life is not paradise, but torment." The Ancient one said.

"Liar." Kaecilius said before he and his Zealots attacked her but even with the power boost her experience made her a more difficult opponent.

However as one of the Zealots held her in place Kaecilious stabbed them both making her gasp in shock before he kicked her through a portal and Sean, Mordo and Strange followed as she crashed right through a glass ceiling above a door.

Later

Mordo, Raiden and Constantine waited patiently where the sanctum doors were at before Sean and Strange walked through. Having a little discussion with her in astral form as to why she did what she did they understood she did the right thing and were ready to avenge her.

"She's gone." Sean said before looking at Raiden. "You knew this whole time didn't you?" Sean asked.

"Indeed I did. I understood her reasons and agreed that..." Raiden tried to say before Mordo faced him.

"You knew? And said nothing! All these years she lectured us saying the Dark Dimension was hell and yet she drew power from it to steal centuries of life." Mordo said in anger.

"Hey!" Sean said getting his attention. "A good woman just died today. Show some fucking respect. Sometimes to do the right thing also means doing something dangerous. What she did could have compromised her thats true. But it didn't because she knew to be careful. But right now we have a bigger issue." Sean said.

"The Hong Kong sanctum. The New York Sanctum is now protected by a barrier to prevent those with Dormammu's energy from entering. But the Hong Kong sanctum is not yet." Constantine said.

"None of us can defeat them alone. We need to do this together or the Earth will be in his hands." Sean said getting Mordo to nod before opening a portal to the Hong Kong sanctum.

However once they got there they saw the city was being engulfed by the Dark Dimension.

"We're to late. Nothing can stop him." Mordo said before Sean narrowed his eyes.

"Not entirely." Sean said looking at the eye around Strange which he noticed and opened it just as Kaecilius and his Zealots moved to attack but were to late as Strange started to turn back time.

"We have to get to the sanctum. We have a second chance." Strange said as they rushed to the sanctum not seeing Kaecilius and his followers freeing themselves from the spell.

Sean jumped away as Kaecilius tried to kill him.

"Now your just being a pest." Kaecilius said making Sean chuckle.

"Not like I haven't heard that before." Sean said before swinging his chain at him knocking him into a wall before a female Zealot appeared behind him only for Sean to grabbed her by the neck and snapped it before burning her body and the next one tried to do the same but Sean used his chain to burn him alive making him scream before he was reduced to ash.

Getting closer to the sanctum they saw a piece of a building move up and saw Wong with a pipe in his heart before he came back to life and Strange freed him from the spell before he looked around.

"I know breaking the laws of nature." Strange said.

"Well, don't stop now." Wong said before Kaecilious blasted them making them fall to the ground and the spell was broken making everything stop moving backwards in time.

"None of you can stop it. Dormammu will give Earth eternal life. For he is beyond time." Kaecilius said making Sean narrow his eyes before he created a portal and appeared in the dark Dimension.

"Where's he going?" Mordo asked.

"Isn't it obvious. He finally sees things my way." Kaecilius said.

"Unlikely." Raiden said.

Sean appeared in the dark Dimension before sighing.

"God I hope this works." Sean said before Dormammu appeared in his massive form.

"Have you come to join me boy?" Dormammu said expecting it.

"Nope. Just came to say one thing." Sean said.

"And that would be?" Dormammu asked before Sean turned into the Ghost Rider.

" **Look into my eyes.** " Sean said

Back with the others.

"Soon Earth will be in the hands of..." Kaecilius tried to say but suddenly the Dark dimension just disappeared And Kaecilious returned to normal. "What? What happened?" He asked in fear.

"Hello." Sean said appearing from a portal.

"What have you done?" Kaecilius asked in confusion and fear.

"Dormammu might be from another dimension but like any living thing he has a soul. So I used Penance stare and killed him and freed every world he's stolen from his grasp and destroyed his dimension making him widen his eyes in horror.

"No! NO! NOOOOOOO!" Kaecilius yelled in horror before Sean turned into he Ghost Rider again and grabbed him by the throat.

" **And now you will suffer the same fate. Look into my eyes. Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain!** " Sean yelled making him scream in horror as all those he killed came back to haunt him before his eyes were burned badly and Sean dropped him before returning to human form again.

"Huh. That was oddly satisfying." Sean said getting a few chuckles before Strange used the eye to fully repair the sanctum and time moved forward again

"Well done. Tom and Mara would be proud." Raiden said making Sean chuckle.

"Proud?" Mordo asked before scoffing. "There is nothing to be proud of today. Every action like this always has consequences." Mordo said.

"Mordo look around you." Sean said seeing everyone was alive and well.

"All I see is a flawed world that has one problem. Too many people breaking the natural law. I will follow this path no longer." Mordo said before he walked away making him sigh.

"We each have our own path to walk. He will soon find his own." Raiden said.

"Perhaps." Sean said.

Later

Strange was back in the center of the Sanctum doors before placing the eye back with shaky hands which Sean noticed.

"Here give me your hands for a second." Sean said which he did before Sean engulfed them in white flames for a minute before that stopped and his hands stopped shaking much to his surprise before laughing.

"Yeah. I defiantly think you'll be a good leader." Strange said making him chuckle.

"Perhaps its time we put your new skills to the test." Raiden said entering the room.

"Meaning?" Sean asked.

"I believe it is time for you to enter the Mortal Kombat Tournament next month." Raiden said much to his surprise.

"Well, I suppose its the best place to test my abilities. Besides what could go wrong?" Sean asked.

"Just so long as Strange does not bring the time stone with him." Wong said.

"The what?" Sean asked.

"The Time stone is what is known as an infinity stone. There are six in total and one alone can give you the power to conquer an entire world. But that is another story for another time." Raiden said.

Present

"Oh so that explains why so many worlds suddenly appeared a decade ago." Aayla said making Sean chuckle.

"Is that all there is?" Leon asked.

"Nope. One last part of the story." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Next Chapter will be the final Origin chapter involving Mortal Kombat. Also Check out my new stories, Guardians, Mafia Wedding and Jedi or Sith. You'll all love them. Read, Review, Fav and follow. REVIEW FOR THE AWSOME CHAPTER AND THE EPIC FIGHT FOR NEXT CHAPTER! See ya.**


	99. Origins part 3

Chapter 99 Origins part 3

It's been a month since Dormammu was killed and his pawns were stopped. Tomorrow would be the day Sean would be in the Mortal Kombat tournament for the very first time in his life like. However Sean, Raiden and Strange had noticed something odd during the last month. Every person who knew magic was being killed off one by one. No one could figure out who was doing this but there was one thing they all had in common.

They all used to be from Kamar-Taj so whoever was killing them all had to have known them in order to find and kill them.

Sean had suspected whoever was killing these magic users had some sort of agenda. He had tried to locate Mordo but for some reason he was unable to and guessed he did not want to be found for obvious reasons since the man was set in his ways of balance.

Currently Sean was sparing against Frank Castle who was using his weapons against him but they proved to be useless before Sean wrapped his chain around him and slammed him down on the ground.

"Ouch." Frank said before chuckling. "Not bad kid. Definitely not the same runt who I knew five years ago." Frank said making Sean chuckle.

"Yeah well things change. So how's the wife and kids?" Sean asked sitting down.

"Pretty good. My wife is still surprised Russo turned on us." Frank said.

"Thats makes two of us. Still he wasn't entirely guilty since he wanted no part in what happened." Sean said.

Next day

Sean stood in front of the gate of Outworld's arena before he and Frank walked in.

"Been a long time since I've been here." Sean said.

"Oh yeah? When was that?" Frank asked.

"About 6 years ago. One of Kahn's old enemies came back to reclaim his throne but the Military held him back. Onaga was never seen again. Some say he's dead. I know differently. He's out there somewhere." Sean said as they walked into the center of the arena where Raiden and two others around Sean's age were at.

"Ah there you are." Raiden said.

"Had to find a decent sitter to watch my sisters." Sean said.

"Allow me to introduce to you to Liu Kang and Kung Lao students of the academy." Raiden said introducing them.

"A pleasure." Sean said shaking their hands.

"Like wise. Raiden spoke highly of you." Liu Kang said.

"After killing Dormammu of all beings I wouldn't be surprised." Sean said as others arrived.

Soon enough Shao Kahn emerged along with Sindel who both sat on the throne chair. However Shao Kahn's eyes landed on Sean and was surprised he was with the contestants.

However Shang Tsung then showed up to address the crowd.

"Kombatants. I am Shang Tsung. You have all been summoned here to the Mortal Kombat Tournament to decide once again who is the strongest among the realms. Understand there may be deaths involved including your own. If any wish to withdraw now is the time." Shang Tsung said.

While he was taking Kitana, Jade, Mileena, Skarlet and Sheeva approached Sean from behind.

"Sean? What are you doing here?" Kitana asked.

"Here to fight of course. Why else would I be here?" Sean asked.

"You are not a fighter you said so yourself." Jade said.

"Lets just say thats no longer case. Things have changed in the last 3 months." Sean said before the tournament began.

"Our first match will be. Reptile vs...Sean Ashburn Kruger?" Shang Tsung said in surprise before both stepped into the arena.

"Raiden you need to stop him." Kitana said.

"I understand your concern but much has changed since Tom and Mara's death. Sean is a capable warrior who is capable of making his own choices." Raiden said.

 **Round 1 fight!** (Picture the voice from the Mortal Kombat 9 game when a match began)

Reptile made the first move by camouflaging himself before he snuck him behind Sean but he just grabbed him by the throat much to his surprise.

"Nice try." Sean said giving him a powerful uppercut that sent him into the air before crashing down and then Sean wrapped his chain around him before spinning around before slamming him down out cold.

"Impressive." Shang Tsung said.

"Come on Reptile I thought you were a better fighter then this." Sean said amused making him wake up and growl in annoyance before spitting acid at him but Sean quickly dodged and rushed at him.

"Where is this coming from?" Kitana asked in surprise since Sean's never been one to fight.

"I had him train in Kamar-Taj to heal and control his new found powers." Raiden said.

"What powers?" Jade asked.

Sean slamed Reptile back into the ground before throwing him into the wall completely out of it before he fell down face first.

"Not really much of a challenge since I know to expect from the likes of you." Sean said before going back to the others.

"Not bad kid." Frank said making him smirk.

"Our next match will be Frank Castle vs Baraka." Shang Tsung said as the Tarkatan walked into the arena.

"I will enjoy this greatly." Baraka said.

(Skip fight. I'm mostly going to be doing Sean's fights)

"Yeah nice try." Frank said standing over Baraka with only a small few scratches on him.

"Very impressive." Liu Kang said.

However what no one noticed was a small red mist heading straight for Sean before it touched him and Sean's eyes flashed red for a moment before groaning in pain holding his head which Kung Lao and Liu Kang noticed.

"You alright?" Kung Lao asked.

"Uh yeah. Don't know where that came from." Sean said

"Our next match will be Liu Kang vs Kintaro." Shang Tsung said as the four armed fur version of Shokan appeared into the ring.

"Humans. Less ugly when they burn." Kintaro said.

"Of fuck you." Sean said getting a few laughs from everyone.

(Skip fight)

"A most impressive battle." Liu Kang said with a bow.

"Lets make the next fight more interesting shall we? Sean vs Goro." Shang Tsung said before the strongest Shokan entered the arena.

"I never once thought the two of us would battle. Try to make this interesting little one." Goro said in amusement making Sean chuckle.

 **Round 1 FIGHT!**

"Funny I was about to say the same to you." Sean said before Goro immediately charged at him but Sean quickly jumped and wrapped his chain around his neck making him gaps in shock before Sean slammed him down hard.

Goro growled before trying to grab him but Sean quickly dodged.

"You know theres a saying. The bigger they are." Sean said before throwing his chain at him which ended up hitting him in the chest making him grunt before falling backwards. "The harder they fall." Sean said in amusement before his eyes flashed red again making him groan in annoyance before he started swinging his chain around.

"Hmm?" Raiden said noticing the change in his eyes for the briefest second.

"What is it?" Kung Lao asked.

"There is great evil nearby. And I sense someone is after him for his power." Raiden said keeping a close eye on him.

Sean used his new found strength to lift Goro up into the air which surprised many beofre he slammed him back down.

However for some reason Sean's eyes turned red again but stayed that way as he pulled out a knife.

"Sean? What are you doing?" Goro asked in shock.

"Just having some fun." Sean said about to stab him in the head but stopped. "What?" Sean said beofre holding his head in pain and started screaming.

"Something's wrong." Raiden said before a black mist came out of Sean's mouth before landing on the ground before it took shape and in the form of someone who made Raiden narrow his eyes in anger. "Mephisto." Raiden said as the devil himself emerged making him chuckle in amusement.

"I'm rather shocked his will is still intact. But then again you Krugers certainly always were very stubborn. I guess I'll just have to take your power by force." Mephisto said before Sean glared at him.

"Come and try it! AHHH **HHHHHHHH!** " Sean yelled as he turned into his white flaming Ghost Rider state which shocked many who didn't know.

"That power will be mine boy." Mephisto said charging at him only for Sean to punch him in the face hard which broke several teeth due to the straight behind the punch.

" **My power will never be used by the likes of you or anyone else like you.** " Sean said before multiple explosions occurred around the arena before several Outworld warriors of unknown origin appeared.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shao Kahn said in outrage before someone dropped down in the center of the arena. Someone they were all to familiar with.

"Onaga." Raiden said as the Dragon king stood before everyone in his former glory.

"Shao Kahn. You stole my throne from me so long ago! And now you've disgraced yourself by allying yourself and Outwolrd with EarthRealm instead of conquering and merging the realm as I would." Onaga said making him frown.

"I find allying Outworld with other realms instead of merging them has greater benefits. And you are no longer fit to be Emperor of Outworld." Shao Kahn said grabbing his Warhammer.

"Which is why I'll take my throne back after I kill you and everyone who's loyal to you! Starting with the boy!" Onaga said trying to blast Sean but he just dodged the attacks before Mephisto tried to grab him but was kicked back.

"Yeah fuck you!" Sean yelled throwing a fireball at him making him growl in annoyance.

(Insert Tidel wave from Transformers Armada video game soundtrack)

Mephisto continued his assault trying to steal Sean's power but suddenly Sean grabbed him by the neck and Sean delivered a vicious punch to the face making him roar in rage before Sean threw him into the wall.

Meanwhile everyone started fighting Onaga's army.

Sean turning back into the Ghost Rider roared at Mephisto and he tried to grab him again but Sean wrapped his chain around him and swung him around before slamming him down on the ground hard.

"YOU! You think a mere child can defeat a ruler of hell?" Mephisto said laughing before Sean grabbed him by the neck.

" **I think if I can kill Dormammu I can easily kill you.** " Sean said making his eyes widen in shock before Sean threw him into the air making him scream. " **GO! TO! HELL!** " Sean yelled before slamming him back down into hell making him scream before his body was destroyed Ending the life of the devil himself making Sean roar into the air before he was attacked by a blast of magic making him growl before coming face to face with a mage who had a robe on with his face covered.

"You just can't help yourself by unbalancing the world can you?" The mage asked before creating ice from his hands.

" **You sound like a friend of mine who can't see the bigger picture.** " Sean said before creating two fireballs in his hands before they charged at each other.

Sean had to keep jumping away from this mage who continued his assault on him but Sean being trained in combat was able to dodge each and every attack.

"Outworld is the cause of so much unbalance in Earth Realm. The very reason there are far too many sorcerers. With Onaga back on the throne Earth can finally be balanced!" The mage yelled.

" **You are a nut job! Onaga will invade Earth Realm and merge us with Outworld. Shao Kahn respects us unlike him!** " Sean yelled before grabbing a spear and threw it at his side which penetrated making him yell in pain.

"Be that as it may Earth will finally be balanced once again. But before that Shao Kahn must die!" The mage yelled before Sean shoved a sword into his chest making him gasp in pain before Sean turned human again.

"Shao Kahn is a friend and ally of Earth. I will never turn my back on him or my friends. I don't know what fucked up life you had that put you on this path but it was the wrong one." Sean said before rushing off to help Shao Kahn.

Above the Arena

Onaga laughed in satisfaction as Shao Kahn was on his last legs as somehow Onaga was stronger then last time.

"I would have waited till Armageddon for this very moment. Outworld is mine once more. And you Shao Kahn will be my slave." Onaga said making him growl before looking behind him and chuckled which made him frown. "Whats so funny?" Onaga asked before he was tackled off the to the center of the arena by Sean before he slammed him down hard.

"Remember me?" Sean asked making him growl and tried to force him off but Sean just slammed his fist into his face making him grunt in pain before Sean jumped off. "You attacked the home of some of my friends and tried to cease control for Outworld for selfish reasons. **I can never tolerate this.** " Sean said turning back into the Ghost Rider making him growl.

Sean wrapped his chain around him before they started to burn him alive.

" **The flames will judge you for the crimes of the past. And your soul will rot in the bowls of hell for all eternity.** " Sean said as Onaga started to scream feeling his body being consumed by the flames till.

"AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!" Onaga screamed in horror before he exploded.

(insert the Arcade ending voice from Mortal Kombat 9)

Though Sean had defeated both Mephisto and Onaga something was troubling him greatly about the mage from before. To his shock and horror the mage turned out to be none other than Mordo who after leaving Kamar-Taj had begun to kill off every Mage he could find in order to balance the world in his vision. Filled with Regret and remorse for his actions Sean's will was nearly shattered for harming another he had called friend. All of Raiden's work to fix the damage had been undone.

A couple days after the Tournament was over Raiden had suggested that Sean enter the Wu-Shi academy in order to heal once more. However to everyone surprise Sean had disappeared shortly after he returned to Earth Realm.

Everyone had searched for 2 agonizing weeks to find him but not a single clue was found.

Believing that the Twins might also be in danger Lane and Ross suggested placing them in a secure location.

However once they entered the house they had found Sean alive and unharmed and back to his old self. Demanding an explanation he had simple told them that he had met a man who understood his lose and had helped him heal once again and set him down on the path of justice.

A month after the Tournament was over Global Tech was finally finished and Sean had given orders to Every Rider that turned up current and new. His will from that day forward was unbreakable. Those who would dare to spill innocent blood for pure amusement and selfish gain would meet the fury of the Riders.

Present time

"HOLY SHIT!" Leon said in amazement making Sean chuckle.

"I'm still not proud of killing Mordo but it had to be done." Sean said.

"Who exactly was this person you met that helped you heal?" Tarken asked in interest.

"That is a secret since if I told you I can predict more than half of you would stop at nothing to find him. Besides I don't know where he is or what he's doing. Just leave it be." Sean said.

Later In Miami

Sean had entered the Police station of Maimi before getting on top of a desk.

"YO!" Sean yelled getting everyone's attention. "I'm looking for the Jackass known as Mike Lowry." Sean said before an African American man approached him making Sean jump down.

"Jackass huh?" The person asked before punching him in the face making him groan while everyone looked on in shock.

"Ok...I might have deserved that." Sean said before looking at him again before both smiled at each other pulling each other into a hug and laughed.

"How you doing buddy!" Mike said while everyone was relieved that nothing bad was actually happening.

"I haven't seen you in almost 7 years. Look good." Sean said before another African American man approached them.

"Mike! Are you out of your mind! Do you not know who this is?" The person asked in shock.

"Oh relax Marcus. Sean and I go way back during High school. Sean this is my partner Marcus." Mike said.

"A pleasure." Sean said shaking his hand. "I take it Mike has gotten you into some trouble before." Sean said making him snicker.

"You could say that." Marcus said.

"Hey." Mike said insulted making them laugh. "So what brings you by man?" Mike asked.

"Oh nothing much. Just decided to visit for a while. Having no powers is almost like a vacation...Almost." Sean said making him chuckle.

 **Authors Note: And with that the Origins are finally at a close. Now who was it that helped Sean heal from his actions and set him on the path? You'll find out soon enough. Next Chapter is Bad boys bad boys.** **Watcha gonna do? Watcha gonna do when they come for you? HEHEHEHEHEHE! Anyway Don't forget to check out my Jedi or Sith story since I think a lot of you guys would greatly enjoy it since its a remake of my second story before I had to shut it down due to way to many hate reviews since I was not as good a writer as I am now. Read, REVIEW, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS FOR NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BIRTH OF SEAN's NEW CHILDREN! See ya.**


	100. Bad boys

Chapter 100 Bad Boys

Its been a couple weeks since Sean arrived in Miami to visit his old high school friend Mike Lowery.

Now however the city was facing a dilemma that while was old news was becoming to much of a problem to deal with anymore.

Someone was selling the Drug known as X on the streets and into clubs. While Drug dealing was shrinking by the day Miami for some reason had it the worst for some reason.

So Sean had decided to help the police department in finding the source of this drug business and shut it down.

"Why is it Miami has the worst with X?" Sean asked looking at a map of areas in the city that had known Drug dealers.

"No idea. It's been getting worse by the day. We've had a couple dozen people die from over dose. It's always the same dumped around the corner. Whoever is selling this shit knows how to keep a low profile." Mike said before pulling up a screen shot of some group. "Now one of my snitches told me theres gonna be the biggest delivery of X is coming in tonight. But just one small problem." Mike said knowing Sean was not going to like what came next.

"What?" Sean asked.

"The guys we're hitting are whats left of the KKK." Mike said making Sean narrow his eyes. These guys have been a thorn in his side for years. After years of searching their numbers had been severely thinned out since Sean took no prisoners from them on the account he hated their ideals that were both old and worthless.

"Fucking figures. Do whatever is required I don't care. Just find that shipment." Sean said as he left.

Later

Sean couldn't help but laugh as Marcus in the gun fight with the KKK had gotten shot in the ass by Mike by accident for stop one of the KKK from Killing Marcus.

"It is not funny." Marcus said not in the mood for this bullshit.

"Oh I beg to differ. Only you Mike would be dumb enough to shoot your own Partner in the ass." Sean said before bursting out in laughter.

"Whatever." Mike said holding the whole shipment in his hands. "Two lousy bags. You got to be freaking kidding." Mike said.

"Your snitch clearly did not give you the right amount of details." Sean said as they got on a Pelican to head to the hospital so Marcus could get treated.

"You know, Unlike you, my daddy didn't leave me no trust fund." Marcus said and Mike just mimicked his words without speaking having heard this before. "I got real world shit to deal with Mike. I'm not in it for the thrills." Marcus said.

"Same shit different day." Mike said.

"How the hell did you put up with him in high school?" Marcus asked Sean who smirked.

"Eh you get used to him after a while. Hell Mike got suspended for getting into a fight with Eddie Kim back in those days." Sean said.

"Eddie Kim? That mob boss who snuck in a whole crate full of snakes on that plane nearly two years ago?" Marcus asked in surprise.

"Oh yeah. Asshole was a bigger pain in the ass to deal with back then." Mike said remembering how much he hated him even back then. "What happened to him by the way?" Mike asked Sean who grinned.

"Oooh he's literally in pure hell right now." Sean said.

Meanwhile

"AHHHHHHH!" Eddie Kim yelled as he was constantly beaten by the guards at the Temple of Xenomorphs. Since every power was deactivated right now Sean and the others moved him and Savage away till all superpowers and abilities came back. (Reaper brought this up a while back ago)

"Get up!" A brute yelled throwing him into a wall hard.

Of course the Brutes were making sure he was still in pure hell before going back to being a breeder for future Xenomorphs.

Next day

"Are you sure it's ok for us to come here so soon? I'm pretty sure he's still pissed." Sean said as Mike drove them to Marcus's house.

"Dude chill out. You worry to much." Mike said as they parked before getting out.

Knocking on the door Marcus opened the door before Sean tossed him some pills.

"Special pills to help with any pain and speed up the healing process." Sean said.

"Thanks. Whats going on?" Marcus asked.

"Found out the Shipment wasn't supposed to be at that meeting last night. The rest of the drugs was going somewhere else." Mike said.

"Someone is bringing in large numbers of Drugs into the city from outside the country. They've been at this even before the Legion." Sean said.

However before they could continue Mike spotted someone he wasn't expecting.

"Is that Syd?" Mike asked going in making Marcus sigh while Sean chuckle.

"How the hell do you put up with him?" Marcus asked again.

"Want to know something funny. Mike got his attitude from me." Sean said making him blink.

"What?" Marcus asked.

Flash back during high school

Sean was up against the wall as Eddie Kim and his group of thugs had him cornered.

"Going somewhere smartass?" Kim asked grinning.

"HEY!" Mike yelled gaining their attention. "Why don't you just leave the kid alone?" Mike said.

"Relax buddy I got this." Sean said before one of the punks tried to punch him but Sean quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it to the point the bone popped out making him scream in pain before Sean grabbed the next one and smashed his face into the wall.

"Oh shit." Mike said before Gail, Frank and Regina rushed in.

"Oh not again." Regina said before Sean kicked Kim down making him groan in pain before Sean pulled him up by the neck.

"Try this again fucker and believe me you will regret it." Sean said making him glare before Sean dropped him.

"Damn man. Who taught you how to fight?" Mike asked making him chuckle.

End flash back

"Wow so even back then you didn't take shit from no one." Marcus said making him chuckle before walking inside while Marcus went into the kitchen.

Walking out the back Sean saw Mike and the identified Syd kissing.

"Oooh." Sean said gaining their attention.

"N-Nothing happened." Mike said making Syd giggle.

"Let me guess. She's Marcus's sister right?" Sean asked.

"Yup." Syd said.

"And you two are dating. I'm surprised you moved on after..." Sean tried to say.

"Ahhh. Don't go there." Mike warned him.

"Moved on from what?" Syd asked confused.

"Oh a past girlfriend got killed because of an accident one of my old friends caused in high school. He wasn't very good at considering the risk." Sean said remembering that incident all to well as if it was yesterday.

"I told you that guy was off." Mike said.

"Yeah yeah." Sean said before Mike's phone rang and he answered it.

"Yeah?...You better prey to god you right this time." Mike said before hanging up. "Haitians are up to something we better get moving." Mike said.

Later

"I thought all the gangs were gone?" Sean asked as they waited outside a parking garage.

"Mostly. Still a few occasional groups every few months. City is almost free of them but for now we still have a few." Marcus said.

"Any idea who these guys are following?" Sean asked.

"Damn punks are like Pirates. They'll take anything." Mike said before they heard gun shots.

"Shit." Sean said pulling out a pistol before a black Van came out with the left side door missing revealing the person driving was Syd. "The hell?" Sean said.

"It's Syd!" Marcus yelled in shock before he and Mike got in Mike's car while Sean got on his Motorcycle.

"The fuck is your sister into!" Sean yelled as they followed them.

Following Syd were a few Muscle cars before Sean drove right next to one and killed the driver by shooting him in the face making him crash into parked car.

"Do something! Don't you have super powers!" Marcus yelled.

"Not right now!" Sean yelled before they came up to a blockade of Cars that was keeping Syd from moving. "Shit." Sean said before pulling out an assault riffle and fired at the Haitians. Mike and Marcus soon got out of their car and got to cover.

"What do you mean you don't have powers!" Marcus yelled.

"I'll explain later!" Sean yelled getting a few head shots before Syd managed to get her car out and drove away while the Haitians got in a pickup truck full of cars and drove after her. Sean got on his bike and followed them with Mike and Marcus right behind him.

"Hang on." Mike said before Sean pulled out a Shut gun and fired at one of the Haitians on the top making him fall down before they started dropping cars.

"WHOA!" Sean yelled dodging the first one as did Mike.

"You see that shit!" Marcus yelled.

"They're dropping cars! How do we not see that!" Sean yelled before firing at them again before they dropped another one and Sean and Mike dodged. "Are you fucking kidding me!" Sean yelled before dodging another car.

The Last car they dropped was attached to a chain.

"Fuck!" Sean yelled narrowly avoiding getting hit.

"You good!" Mike asked.

"Look out!" Sean yelled as they dropped another one from the top.

"OOOOOH!" Marcus yelled as it flew over them.

"HOLY SHIT!" Sean yelled as he and Mike laughed.

"YOU TWO ARE CRAZY!" Marcus yelled before the Haitians hit a car with a boat in the back knocking it off.

"Oh shit!" Sean yelled dodging the boat before the Haitians gave up and got away while Sean and Mike drove after Syd before parking.

"The fuck is going on Syd?" Marcus questioned.

"I thought you worked at a desk?" Sean asked parking his bike.

"All of you get over here, I'm undercover. And please call off your dogs. I got DEA watching my back, so don't blow my case." Syd said as they walked away.

"We saved your life." Marcus said.

"Yeah and I appreciate that. What I don't appreciate is you three following me here nearly burning a case that took five months to set up." Syd said.

"Oh so now we lie to each other? Is that what we do?" Marcus asked.

"Enough." Sean said making them stop. "Look are there drugs in that truck?" Sean asked.

"No just cash and before you ask no I'm not going to tell you where its going." Syd said.

"Why not?" Marcus asked annoyed.

"Because I have a career and if I wanna keep it, I have rules to follow." Syd said.

"Was this organized by the Legion?" Sean asked since he couldn't be informed of everything that went on.

"No. Look I can't say anything since Miami has to many leaks before the Legion started up." Syd said.

"Oh, I'm Miami P.D. Now? You forgot I'm your big brother? You know what Syd? That shit you did was reckless it was stupid and it was dangerous. I'm telling mommy." Marcus said walking away.

"Let him go." Sean said as Mike was about to follow him. "I know where he's coming from when it comes to protecting my own sisters." Sean said before a group of people arrived at the Van and took the money.

"Job is done. I have to go." Syd said walking to her people before driving away.

"I hope you have a plan buddy." Mike said.

"Don't I always?" Sean asked making him grin.

Later

"What are we doing here?" Marcus asked as they stopped in front of a run down home.

"Mike isn't the only one with sources. Intel suggests our buddies from this morning are right in here." Sean said pulling out an assault riffle.

"Hey wait what happened before? You said you ain't got any powers." Marcus said.

"You remember that blast during the Thanagarian invasion ten months ago? Well, that wave somehow deactivated every power or special ability across the universe...Mine included. They won't come back for another year and 2 months or longer." Sean said.

"Just like that?" Mike asked before Sean kicked down the door.

"You sound surprised." Sean said before they started taking fire.

"CAN'T WE GO ONE DAY WITHOUT GETTING SHOT!" Marcus yelled.

"Nope!" Sean and Mike yelled before Sean put on a special scope on and saw through the walls and took all but one out and wounded the last one.

"Nice shooting." Mike said before Sean kicked the door down.

Later

"Ok our friend gave up everything he knew. The money was supposed to be delivered to Johnny Tapia." Sean said to Mike and Marcus.

"That name sounds familiar." Mike said.

"It should. He's the last Drug lord on the planet...on any planet really. We get rid of him and we can see clean streets for the rest of our lives." Sean said.

"Now thats more like it. Whats the plan?" Mike said.

"I can't risk sending in anyone into Tabia's place since the guy could have the whole place bobby trapped. So onto plan B." Sean said pulling out a Jar of Nano sized bugs.

"What in the hell are those?" Marcus asked.

"These are Nano sized drones. They can infiltrate the place and spy on Tapia for us without alerting him." Sean said before opening the jar before they flew out to their target.

Later

"Ok we got some good news and some bad news. Good news is we have a general idea of who's delivering the Drugs to Tapia using a boat called Dixie 7 which one of the last members of the KKK can lead us to. Bad news though..." Sean trailed off.

"Come on man just say it." Mike said.

"Syd is already making business plans with Tapia to gain his trust. We ask her to help us out in this we can get her out of harms way." Sean said making Marcus sigh.

"Fine. Lets just get this over with." Marcus said.

Later at night

Sean, Marcus, Mike and Syd were waiting at the docks. Sean was on the ground on his back looking at the stars which Mike noticed.

"Hey man what are you doing?" Mike asked.

"Looking at the stars of course. You know it's funny. Back then when only the Justice League was around I spent countless hours looking at Earth thinking its my responsibility. Now the whole Universe is my responsibility." Sean said making him snort in amusement.

"Hey Syd. You might now want to get all flirty with Mike. Your boyfriend might cut off his trigger finger." Marcus said making Sean snort in amusement.

"Heh. Even without that he'd still kick ass." Sean said making Mike chuckle.

"Maybe Mike has been flirting with me." Syd said to Marcus.

"Uh uh. Don't do it. Not like this." Mike said in alarm.

"Just tell him about New York." Syd said.

"Uh oh. Girl your playing a dangerous game here." Sean said.

"Tell me what?" Marcus asked walking down.

"Oh shit. Is he walking down the stairs?" Mike asked in alarm.

"Uh oh. Somebody is in trouble...As per fucking usual." Sean said.

"Who's side are you on?" Mike asked.

"Oh just up and tell him your dating his fucking sister. Shit." Sean said making Marcus frown.

"What?" Marcus asked.

"Um...Remember when I was up in New York last month? Me and Syd bumped into each other and well..." Mike tried to say making Sean laugh.

"Dude you were nowhere near this nervous when..." Sean tried to say before Mike threw a vase at him and missed by an inch. "Missed." Sean said sticking his tongue out.

"Look out of respect for you Marcus nothing happened ok?" Mike said making him scoff.

"Don't matter what I think. Had to find out like this." Marcus said.

"Dude." Sean said gaining his attention. "You really think Mike would do anything wrong to your sister? I trust him with my life. That should tell you something." Sean said.

"No offense but stay out of this." Marcus said

"Hey! Watch it!" Mike said.

"ENOUGH!" Sean yelled making them stop. "Marcus. I get where you're coming from. I got four little sisters of my own. Two are adopted but I still look out for them. But you need to realize your sister is fully capable of making her own choices. More importantly if you really know Mike you'd know he'd never do anything to hurt you or her." Sean said making him sigh.

"I know...Not easy thing to admit." Marcus said.

"Marcus I didn't say anything because I have a lot of respect for you." Mike said.

"Uh guys." Syd said as a boat arrived carrying Coffins.

"The hell?" Sean said before they went to the land.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Mike said to Sean.

"What?" Marcus asked.

"They're using the Coffins to smuggle drugs and money." Sean said.

"Lets follow them then." Syd said.

"No." Said said before a pulled out a small handfull of Nano drones and they flew to the coffins sticking on them. "Now we'll know whats inside and where to find them." Sean said.

"Smart move." Mike said.

Later

"From what the drones have gathered looks like inside the coffins are dead overweight people which would help them out in the long run." Sean said.

"Meaning what?" Marcus asked.

"Large people means they can smuggle drugs inside them while the Coffins can carry money. Two birds one stone." Sean said.

"We need physical proof first." Mike said.

"I know which is why we're going into the morgue tonight to find it. Taking photos and notes." Sean said.

"Frank coming along since this is his field." Mike said knowing Frank West could take the best photos around.

"Sadly no. He's on assignment documenting the dinosaurs on their new home planet. We'll have to do. Price, Soap and Ghost will help us out tonight." Sean said.

Later

Soon enough Sean, Mike and Marcus were going down the vents.

"Oh hell." Sean said before he smashed the remains of someones skull.

"Oooh Damn! Somebody's teeth!" Marcus said annoyed.

"Shut it. Ghost think you can cause a small distraction?" Sean asked.

"Ask and you shall receive." Ghost said throwing a rock through the window making the alarm trigger.

"Not exactly what I had in mind but it will do." Sean said as they entered the target room seeing large dead bodies.

"We're not seriously going to check all these bodies right?" Marcus asked

"No other option." Sean said checking a body making him gag.

"Ugh." Marcus said before Sean went to the next body seeing it was a woman with rather large breasts.

"Oh man." Sean said in disappointment.

"Dude. Have some dignity." Marcus said.

"What I do?" Sean asked in confusion.

"Cover her tits up." Marcus said making him roll his eyes.

"Not you as well. I get enough of that shit from my sisters." Sean said.

"But you're looking, though." Marcus said making Mike snicker.

"Shut the fuck up. Do some fucking cop work." Sean said checking the next body while Marcus checked the coffins and found large stacks of money.

"Bingo." Marcus said.

"Take some pictures." Sean said before pulling out some bags of Drugs.

"Drugs and money. We got him buddy." Mike said before Sean put them back.

Next day

"Ok lets go over the plan. I want these bodies found and recovered. Inside them is enough evidence to bury Tapia for the rest of his life. We get rid of him we rid the Universe of the very last Drug lord." Sean said to the Police and Legion troops.

"All right lets move." Mike said.

Soon enough they arrived at the Morgue and arrested everyone inside but the bodies and coffins were already gone.

"Son of a bitch." Mike said. "Sean all the bodies and coffins are gone. I need eyes on this place. Any vehicles that have left in the last 2 hours." Mike said on comms.

"I hear ya. A four-hearse funeral just left. We trailed them to Miami harbor." Sean said.

"He's running his money to Cuba. I need air support now." Mike said.

"No need. Drones already took them down. Dragging them back to the land. Get there now." Sean said.

"Copy that." Mike said.

Soon enough they arrived where the caskets were where Sean's people were unloading the money and drugs out.

"This enough to bury him for life?" Mike asked.

"This is more than enough to have him join Eddie Kim and Savage." Sean said before his phone rang but didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway. "Hello?" Sean said.

"Commander Kruger." Tapia said making his eyes narrow. "You have one hundred million dollars of mine. And I want it back." Tapia said.

"You must be joking. We have enough evidence to bury you a hundred times over." Sean said.

"Oh I'm sure you do my friend. But a man like me knows all your weaknesses. Specifically your weakness for your friends and their loved ones." Tapia said before a photo was sent of Syd making him frown.

"You are a gutless coward you know that?" Sean said making him laugh.

"I'll be expecting a call soon about my money. You have 24 hours." Tapia said making Sean frown more.

Later

"We have to do something." Marcus said pacing.

"We will. Just waiting for a couple aces in the hole to arrive." Sean said before Red Hood walked in along with John Wick.

"Damn." Mike said.

"Where we heading?" Wick asked.

"Cuba." Sean said.

Later

"I thought Cuba was allied with the Legion." Red Hood said.

"It is. Tabia just has friends in high places. People who protect him in exchange for some extra money. Despite what most would think the most dangerous weapon in the universe is money. It can corrupt and poison the minds of everyone." Sean said as they arrived at a building right next to Tapia's.

"So whats the plan?" Marcus asked before Sean pulled out some weapons from crates.

"We are going to rescue your sister. Kill Tapia and everyone else who's in our way. From what my contacts have told me. Tapia has hired large numbers of Mercenaries and Bounty hunters." Sean said.

"So? They ain't exactly uncommon." Mike said.

"Not when they used to work for the Regime." Sean said making him raise an eyebrow.

"The Regime? That group your brother made?" Mike asked.

"Relax these guys are pushovers compared to the higher ups." Sean said before opening a door under them revealing a tunnel. "Now then. Price, Soap, Ghost, Wick and Rex will enter the tunnels under the mansion. Once I give the signal you'll move in and secure a way in and out." Sean said.

"Begging your Pardon sir but what if things don't go as plan?" Rex asked.

"Then we go to plan B. We use the vehicles inside to drive to the US base. General Shepherd is already there waiting incase things don't go as planned." Sean said.

"Nice. Lets get to it." Mike said.

Later

Sean, Mike and Marcus were in coffins that were to be used to get them inside.

"You sure you know how to work that thing?" Marcus asked Sean as he used the device on his wrest to control a small toy truck into the mansion where a group of Mercenaries were playing Soccer.

"Yup." Sean said as he got caught. "Bye bye." Sean said before blowing it up making the mansion go on high alert before Price and his men rushed out from the tunnels while Sean, Mike and Marcus got out of the coffins and killed the mercenaries.

"Ok lets go!" Mike yelled as they rushed into the house.

"Look out!" Red hood yelled firing off a few rounds laying down cover fire.

"Where is she?" Marcus asked as they looked through the rooms.

"Here." Sean said kicking down a door finding Syd in with two armed men before Sean threw two knifes at their heads killing them.

"Nice work." Mike said.

"Years of Practice." Sean said before they traveled down stairs. "Price where are you?" Sean asked on the comms.

"We had to pull out. Soap and Rex got injured. We'll meet you back at the base." Price said.

"Copy that." Sean said before dropping a small device. "That'll blow this place to hell." Sean said as they entered the garage and got into a truck.

"We need the keys." Marcus said before Sean hot-wired it.

"And you said hanging around Frank was a bad thing." Sean said to Mike who smirked.

"I've been wrong before." Mike said as Sean drove out of the house just as it exploded.

"SHIT! OH MY GOD!" Tapia yelled in shock seeing his home destroyed before getting in his own vehicle and followed them.

Sean drove to the base as Tapia and his right hand man Carlos continued to fire at them till they hit the tire.

"SHIT!" Sean yelled before they came to a stop and got out.

Sean and Mike stayed behind before Sean killed Carlos by slitting his throat before aiming his gun at Tapia who pointed his at Mike's head.

"Drop your gun or your old friend dies here." Tapia said making Sean frown before dropping his gun making him smirk. "And now...You die." Tapia said aiming his weapon at him but Marcus fired his weapon right at his head making him fall down dead and onto some mines making his top half blow up.

"HA! HA! I guess Mike is beginning Rub off on you." Sean said making him smirk.

"You get used to him." Marcus said.

Later

Sean, Mike and Marcus were Marcus's pool relaxing after the hell they went through.

"Now this is my idea of relaxing after the hell we just went through." Sean said.

"Amen." Mike said.

"You know Mike. I'll be very proud for you to date my sister." Marcus said before Sean's phone rang.

"Hmm." Sean said before answering it. "Yeah?" Sean said before his eyes widened. "OH SHIT!" Sean yelled before jumping out.

"Whats that all about?" Marcus asked.

"Hey Buddy whats up?" Mike asked.

"Rogue and Raven just went into labor!" Sean yelled grabbing his keys.

"Oh." Mike and Marcus said seeing what had him so riled up.

Later

Sean rushed into the hospital just as Rogue and Raven started screaming as they were about to give birth.

"What took you so long!" Raven yelled out.

"Traffic...Really I got stuck in traffic." Sean said before sitting down next to them just as Ann possible walked.

It didn't take long before the two screamed so loudly you'd think you would go deaf before the soft sounds of crying was heard from each of them.

"Here we go." Ann said handing a baby in a blue Blanket to Rogue making her hold her Son close while Raven was given a baby with a pink blanket making her hold her daughter close.

"Oh." Sean said seeing his newest Son had his mothers hair including the little white streaks. As he opened his eyes he had his father's forest green eyes making Rogue smile at her son before kissing his forehead making him giggle.

"Micheal." Rogue said naming her son making Micheal giggle in his mother's arms.

Sean went to his daughter seeing she had regular white skin and had her mother's hair but as she opened her eyes she had her father's eyes. Raven smiled at her daughter already having a perfect name in mind.

"Arella Kruger." Raven said naming her daughter after her mother. Arella giggled at her mother making her smile before kissing her forehead.

Sean could only smile at his newest Children knowing there would be more before the two years were up.

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the Long wait. I was really** **struggling with this chapter for some reason. But I am happy to say my one hundredth Chapter is finally up and now Sean has two new Children added to his family. Anyway I have some news. I have just made a new story called Return of Ancient Legends. I would love for everyone to check it out since I get the feeling this story will make a large impact. Also Next Chapter...Well heres a hint...I want to play a game. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW FOR THE 100th Chapter! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**


	101. Jigsaw

Chapter 101 Jigsaw

Its been about a week since Johnny Tapia was killed in Cuba and since then Miami has been Drug free along with the rest of the world.

Now however though Sean was looking for someone.

In a park A man known as Logan Nelson the solider that was captured with Sean by Rebels in Iraq was playing a game of catch with his daughter Melissa.

"Nice work sweetheart." Logan said.

"She keeps this up maybe she can join the Legions baseball team." Sean said getting him to look at him in surprise.

"Sean?" Logan said before laughing as he walked towards him and pulled him into a hug. "Wow you've changed a lot since the last time I saw you ." Logan said.

"Yeah well its been about 3 years. Hey Mellisa." Sean said making her smile.

"Hey uncle Kruger." Mellisa said.

"What brings you by?" Logan asked.

"Ah just visiting NCIS and Ducky told me you just recently joined him and Palmer." Sean said before a few Police cars arrived and coming out of one of them was someone Sean and Logan had a dislike for.

"Cellphone is off for a reason, Halloran." Logan said to Detective Halloran one of the last remaining bad cops in the universe. Halloran however looked towards Sean with a frown.

"Kruger. Shouldn't you be doing something useful for a change?" Halloran said making Logan and his daughter frown.

"I seem to recall unimportant people like you are supposed to keep their traps shut." Sean said making Logan snicker while Halloran frowned. "The hell do you want?" Sean asked.

Later

"Jesus Christ." Sean said seeing a dead man with a bucket strapped to his head. Currently they were in Ducky's lab.

"Why am I not going to like whats under that bucket?" Logan asked getting a laser tool to cut it off.

"You know I distinctly recall a case that had something similar to this a few years ago." Ducky said as he and Palmer held the body down as Logan cut parts holding the bucket on top of the head. (not sure if thats true. I haven't seen the series in a while)

"Let me guess his face was messed up?" Sean asked.

"Yup." Palmer said before Logan took the bucket off and the top half of the victim's head was missing.

"Ugh." Sean said in disgust.

"Thats new." Palmer said before Sean noticed something that made him frown.

"Someone has been studying Jigsaw." Sean said seeing a piece of flesh missing on his neck in the form of a Jigsaw piece.

"Hope not. Kramer has been dead for 12 years." Halloran said.

"Who?" Palmer asked.

"You know John Kramer the Jigsaw killer?" Logan said knowing that story.

"Never heard of him." Palmer said.

"You'll have to exuse Palmer. He was rather young when the stories started about him." Ducky said before Gibbs, Abby and a African American Man walked in. Sean and Logan recognized the later immediately.

"Keith?" Sean said recognizing an old solider buddy of his when he was a kid.

"Hey Sean, Logan been a while." Keth said shaking their hands before seeing the body. "Jesus, what happened to this guy?" Keith asked.

"You tell us. Halloran brought the body here." Sean said.

"You three know each other?" Halloran asked.

"None of you're fucking business." Sean said making him frown.

"Logan was our medic in Iraq and Sean was an advisor since Lane felt he could be helpful with dealing with rebels." Keith said.

"What do we have here?" Sean said grabbing a tool and went for the jigsaw piece in the neck before pulling out a flash drive.

"Whats that?" Gibbs asked.

"A flash drive." Sean said before reading the words on it. "And there were four? Why do I not like this?" Sean asked before taking the covering off and inserted it into the device on his wrest and played it.

"The games have Begun again. And they will not stop until the sins against the innocent are atoned for. I will take care of the next four, you take care of the rest." The voice of Jigsaw said on the recording.

"That can't be right. I recognize that voice anywhere. John Kramer." Sean said.

"Thats not possible. He's been dead for 12 years." Keith said.

"Get this to the lab and see if this is a fake or not." Sean said handing the flash drive to him and he and Halloran left.

"Kramer was on your list right?" Abby asked making him nod.

"Yeah. Guy was a fucking nut job." Sean said.

Meanwhile

In an unknown location stood the remaining four players. The first one had been unable to wake up in time before his demise at the hands of buzz saws that cut the top half of his head off. The other four were two women and two men. The first woman had white skin blonde hair and brown eyes named Carly. The second woman had white skin brown hair and brown eyes named Ann. The first man was an African American man named Mitch and the last one was a man named Ryan. Currently they had collars on around their necks with Chains on them.

However suddenly a pair of red glowing eyes was seen making them jump.

"Oh, shit." Ryan said before riding towards them on a small tricycle was a doll with white make up and red swirls on the cheeks before stopping. "No thats not creepy at all." Ryan said before the doll started to laugh and the chain pulled them in further making Carly scream.

However Mitch noticed a tape player on the doll and quickly grabbed it not seeing the wire on before it was pulled off and the device pulling the four broke apart making them sigh in relief.

"Play the tape Mitch." Ryan said before a holder dropped down in front of him making him gasp before seeing three syringes in it. Each one had numbers at the top.

Not knowing what they were for Mitch played the tape.

"While I am certain that there is a desire to point fingers at me for the blood that has been shed, unless you turn that finger inward, I assure you, more blood will be lost and all will be judged. We will begin with one. One who is not only a liar, but a thief. A purse-snatcher. And when you had a chance to fix the harm that you'd done, you chose to do nothing. Now it is you who could die without the right medication. While unconscious, this deceiver among you, this criminal, was injected with a poison. One of the Syringes in front of you holds the antidote. One is a saline solution, the other, an acid that will cause an excruciating death. Inject the correct one and your chains will be released. Failure to make the right choice will result in death for you all. I ask you, what is a life worth to you?" Jigsaw asked before the tape ended.

Everyone was very tense know not knowing who it was.

"One of you fess up now." Ryan said.

"Check for marks. If he injected one of us there should be marks." Anna said making them all do so not finding any...Save one. Carly.

"Bingo." Ryan said pulling out the Syringes.

"What are you doing?" Carly asked in concern.

"Just pick a needle, Blondie." Ryan said.

"We get out of these things when you pick an antidote." Mitch said in urgency.

"What if it's the acid. I won't." Carly said.

"Look maybe just confess, Carly. Did you steal purses?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, years ago, but I didn't kill anyone." Carly said in denial.

"NO! NO! That is not the repentant attitude this guy is looking for stop lying!" Ryan yelled.

"NO! I was broke ok and yes someone died but it wasn't my fault!" Carly yelled.

"Ok choose! Or I'm gonna stick them all into you!" Ryan yelled making her yell.

"Just let her look! Do any of these numbers mean anything to you?" Mitch asked making her look till one made her freeze.

"Three dollars and fifty three cents." Carly said.

"Whats does that mean?" Anna asked.

"What a life is worth to me." Carly said before the chains started pulling them up and Ryan tried to get Carly to pick one but she wouldn't.

Once they were at the top and almost out of air though they suddenly dropped.

"Did she get..." Mitch tried to say but the words died in his throat seeing Carley with all three needles in her neck before she started convulsing on the ground as he neck started to melt having the acid inside of her before she died with blood coming out of her neck and mouth.

Anna immediately attacked Ryan for this.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Anna yelled.

"HEY! I just saved your life." Ryan said.

"Yeah but you took her's." Anna said.

"Stop! Both of you need to chill." Mitch said separating them. However Anna just realized something and went back to the Syringes.

"Look at this." Anna said showing the one that made Carly freeze from before showing a combination to the door.

Meanwhile

"Dentel IDs buckethead as Malcom Neale." Abby said showing the results in her lab.

"Malcom Neale?" Logan asked.

"Does that name mean something to you?" Sean asked.

"Yeah there was a case on the guy a few years back. His wife was murdered because he owed money to some mob guys." Logan said.

"Did they work for Eddie Kim?" Sean asked.

"I think so." Logan said.

"Oh I remember. Malcom Neale was a, degenerate gambler. Wife's murder was on him. He owed those guys some money." Halloran said.

"Did you ever get around to convicting those bad guys?" Sean asked making him frown.

"Scratch marks from finger nails. There was struggle, presumably with the killer." Ducky said.

"Decapitation was made by a circular saw. There are traces of ferric Oxide, hematite, in the wound." Logan said.

"Rust." Gibbs said.

"Bingo." Sean said.

"Anything off the voice recording?" Logan asked.

"The voice was a hundred percent match to John Kramer." Sean said.

"What? Come on no one just comes back from the dead." Logan said.

"It's happened before. My parents and Grandfather are proof enough of that." Sean said.

"True and given enough time we speak for the dead." Logan said.

"How did this start anyway?" Sean asked.

"Earlier today on the roof, Edgar Munsen was spouting off about starting a game right before we blew his hand off and took one to the chest. Now he's in a coma at the hospital." Keith said.

"Edger? That fucking asshole still isn't in a cell?" Sean asked not amused.

"I'm working on it." Halloran said.

"That recording said there are four more potential victims. Four people fighting for their lives." Gibbs said.

"I don't know if I should feel worried or grateful since lets face facts Gibbs most of the people who were in Kramer's games were usually bad of ungrateful people." Sean said.

"Maybe. But he's not the law." Gibbs said making him nod.

Meanwhile

Mitch was working on the combination on the door till it finally opened making him sigh in relief before they walked in.

Once they entered however though the door shut sealing them in making them jump before Mitch tried to open in.

"Why are we even here?" Mitch asked.

"Don't ask me. What about you Lolipop? Whats your story?" Ryan asked Anna making her sigh.

"My Husband killed our baby. He rolled over and suffocated our son. Our marriage fell apart after that." Anna said.

"I sold a kid a bike but he had an accident about ten minutes later." Mitch said.

"What about you?" Anna asked.

"Sold drugs, bad mortgages, cheated on my wife...Both of them. Nothing to bad." Ryan said before he saw on the wall next to a door not an exit before he grabbed a shovel and walked to it.

"HEY! Do you not think he's trying to tell us something?" Mitch yelled.

"Back the fuck up." Ryan said before he tried to open the door but the floor beneath him collapsed and he trigged another trap where wires went around his leg extremely tightly. Ryan gasped before he started screaming.

"AHHHH! The fuck!" Ryan yelled in shock before Mitch found a tape and swiftly grabbed it.

"There some kind of leaver here." Anna said seeing one in front of him.

"Here." Mitch said handing him the tape before he played it.

"There are no shortcuts in life. Please forgive the rather crude example I will make of your decision to not follow the rules. Pull the handle and you will be set free." Jigsaw said before the tape ended.

"What does he mean set free?" Ryan asked in concern.

Meanwhile

"I got a new report on Buckethead. Particles found on the body are animal feces. They also found traces of Aujeszkey's disease." Abby said to Sean.

"Aujeszkey's disease? I thought that stuff was wiped out." Sean said.

"On most modern farms. Maybe I can trace the Virus to a location." Abby said before Gibbs walked in.

"We got another victim." Gibbs said making Sean sigh.

Soon enough Sean, Logan, Ducky and Palmer arrived at the hospital where a dead woman was laying face down.

"And identification on the victim?" Sean asked.

"No. Looks like the same killer." Halloran said before pulling out a note in a bag. "This was on the body." Halloran said showing it to Sean.

"And then there were three." Sean said.

"No links so far to any of our suspects." Halloran said.

"Think it's any coincidence that Edgar Munsen happens to be a guest here?" Sean asked.

"I checked he's still out cold from this morning." Halloran said.

"Hey Sean." Logan said showing a wound in the neck that was not ordinary.

"The fuck?" Sean said taking a closer look. "I think it's safe to say she did not die from the fall." Sean said.

Soon they headed back to Ducky's lab to examine the woman.

"Holy shit." Sean said in surprise.

"What?" Halloran asked.

"It's hydrofluoric acid. Injected through the neck and carried all the way through to the heart." Logan said.

"Poor thing. No one deserves to die like that." Ducky said.

"Depends on the person it's used on really." Sean said.

"How do you two know it's hydrofluoric acid?" Halloran asked.

"Saw it in Iraq back in the day...Though never on a person." Sean said before Ducky opened her mouth showing her tongue was missing a piece of flesh in the shape of a Jigsaw piece.

"A puzzle piece." Logan said.

"Jigsaw." Abby said.

Halloran and Keith left to talk while the others examined the body.

"What's their deal? What happened in Iraq?" Halloran asked Keith who sighed.

"Sean and Logan were captured by Rebels. Logan was fucking tortured for a week and Sean was held prisoner since they knew the kind of leverage they could hold with him. Lane found them and brought them back state side." Keith said.

"Think they snapped?" Halloran asked.

"Does that look like they snapped?" Keith asked.

"They could be hiding it." Halloran said making him scoff.

"Don't push your luck. Your already on thin ice with him." Keith said.

"What about Abby?" Halloran asked.

"She might be into stuff like this considering her personalty...Why?" Keith asked.

"Just asking since she seems to get excited by this shit." Halloran said.

Meanwhile

"AHHHHH! Mother fucker! I CONFESS THAT THIS IS FUCKED UP!" Ryan yelled as his leg was getting squeezed tightly.

While this was happening Mitch and Anna went into another room that had a small TV before it turned on and one turned on under Ryan.

"Now what?" Mitch asked before spotting a remote above them and Mitch jumped to grab it but doing so made the door shut locking them inside.

"Damnit!" Anna said trying to open it before Mitch pressed a button.

On the screen appeared the same doll from before.

"In the past, you have put your own interests above others, and then lied to yourselves, and deceived the world about your callousness, your larceny, your criminality. Now you will look in the mirror and you will face who you really are. The choices you have made may cost you your life. You cannot escape the Truth. There is, however, one person who can help you. Ryan. If he pulls the lever before you are buried alive, you will live. Ryan, free yourself to free them." Jigsaw said as the screen switched over to where he was.

Once that was over the room began to fill with Grain.

"What is that?" Ryan yelled out.

"It's Grain! Ryan get us out of here!" Mitch yelled.

Meanwhile

Abby was looking at samples just when Halloran walked in.

"Whats your story, sweetheart?" Halloran asked getting a confused expression on her face.

"What are you asking, Detective?" Abby asked.

"You one of those kinky types. Love a little pain?" Halloran asked.

"Thats none of your business really. Besides if you're asking me to punish you..." Abby tried to say but he just laughed.

"To late. I got an ex-wife that tortures me every day." Halloran said.

"Probably deserve it." Abby said.

"Maybe. Where were you the night Malcom Neale got murdered?" Halloran asked.

"At home." Abby said.

"Great...Can you prove it though?" Halloran asked making her frown.

Sean was in the labs on a computer talking to his son.

"Sorry buddy but I've got some unfinished business here." Sean said before Ben 10's ex girlfriend Julie appeared on the screen. (Ben 10 alien force version) "Wheres his mother?" Sean asked.

"I think she mentioned wanting to spend some alone time with her mother and sister for a day. Don't worry we got him." Julie said holding Junior close who smiled.

"Ok love you guys. Bye." Sean said before ending the transmission just as Halloran and Keith walked in.

"What do you know about Abby?" Halloran asked making him frown.

"I don't see what business it is to you asshole." Sean said.

"Easy Sean we're just asking questions. You know a website called Jigsaw rules?" Keith asked.

"Nope. Why?" Sean asked.

"Buried deep online. Took some digging, but it's a site devoted to Jigsaw. And your girlfriend is a regular there. Downloaded some shit you cannot imagine." Halloran said making Sean scoff.

"So let me get this straight...You think Abby who has helped catch criminals for 15 fucking years is our copy cat?" Sean asked in amusement. "Why don't you do the world a favor and do some real detective work like Joe and Lance do in their cities? Unlike you they ain't fucking stupid." Sean said making him frown.

"Easy Sean." Keith said trying to prevent a fight.

"Abby is into shit like that. Its who she is we all know her likes. Her appearance should tell you that." Sean said.

"Maybe but I don't believe her story about being home alone." Halloran said.

"Well, no one asked you dip shit. Unless you have proof I suggest you buzz off." Sean said before walked past him.

"Wow he really does not like you." Keith said there was only a small few Sean hated that bad.

Meanwhile

Mitch and Anna were screaming as they were buried up to their shoulders in Grain before it finally stopped.

"Oh thank god." Mitch said before a pitchfork landed right next to him. "AHHHH!" Mitch yelled in shock before more sharp objects landed right next to them before Mitch got stabbed in the shoulder making him cry out in pain.

"RYAN! IF WE DIE YOU DIE!" Anna yelled as a few nails landed on her arm making her cry in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ryan yelled as he reached for the Lever and pulled it and in doing so made the wires cut off his leg making him scream in pain before the doors opened freeing Mitch and Anna.

Meanwhile

Abby was at a goth bar before Sean sat down next to her.

"Turned your cellphone off?" Sean asked making her smile.

"And yet here you are, You found me." Abby said.

"After having the Universe's greatest Detective on your side you tend to learn a few things." Sean said making her smile.

"Or maybe you just know me too well." Abby said kissing him making him chuckle.

"Maybe. Halloran is passing the blame around the lab." Sean said.

"What exactly is your deal with him anyway?" Abby asked.

"Fucking asshole is responsible for the deaths of a lot of good innocent people. Logan told me he screwed up a slam dunk case a year before the League was created. Becuase of that a predator got off free and killed an 8 year old little girl the next day. We had a huge fight after that nearly wrecked the whole lab had Lane and Ross not pulled me off. So yeah I've got a lot of issues with him." Sean said taking a drink. "So why are you really here?" Sean asked making her sigh.

"He's got people watching my place. Don't feel safe there right now." Abby said.

"You gonna tell me about this Jigsaw website?" Sean asked.

"Just something I found...When Bucket head was strung up I wasn't at home...I was...At my studio." Abby said.

"What studio?" Sean asked.

Soon enough they arrived at an abandoned facility.

"What is this place?" Sean asked before Sean bumped into something sharp. "OW!" Sean cried out in surprise.

"Uh..." Abby tried to say before she flipped on the light-switch showing something that surprised Sean.

"Wow." Sean said seeing near perfect replicas of Jigsaw's traps and inventions. "What the hell?" Sean said in surprise.

Unknown to both of them was that Keith was spying on them.

"A girl needs a hobby." Abby said making him snort in amusement.

"Erza collects swords as a Hobby. Diana buys Greek Relics. And Ivy finds rare plants. This is just strange." Sean said before his eyes landed on blender like trap. "This is new." Sean said.

"Like it? I built them all myself. Supposedly John Kramer built this for a game that took place before all the others." Abby said.

"I don't think so. None of Kramer's victims match this description." Sean said.

Later

The cop outside Edger Munsen's door was fast asleep before someone pulled the Curtains to stop anyone from seeing before something was injected into his IV bag making him wake up with a gasp before his eyes landed on the person responsible making him gasp about to yell before his mouth was covered up.

Next morning

Sean woke up with a gasp before looking at his surroundings and sighed in relief.

"Another nightmare?" Julie asked sitting up revealing her bare breasts to him.

"Something like that." Sean said before sitting up to get his pants on while she went back to sleep.

Checking his kids room he found Junior was wide awake looking out the window making him smile.

"Come on son lets get you something to eat." Sean said making Junior smile.

Meanwhile

Halloran was looking at the photo's Keith took.

"Perfect now we got probable cause." Halloran said.

"That hardly proves anything. Besides we got another issue. General Lane wants the remains of Kramer dug up to prove he's really dead. To calm the public." Keith said.

"Are you fucking kidding me? We're chasing a Ghost and I bet Kruger ordered it to throw suspicion off his girlfriend." Halloran said.

"No Sean didn't even know about it." Keith said as he left while Halloran went to his office reading on the report when Sean and Logan were captured before he got a phone call about Munsen. "He's in a fucking Coma how does he just disappear?" Halloran asked in disbelief.

Meanwhile

Anna was using a shirt to help Ryan Recover from the blood lose.

"This guy is seriously fucked up." Mitch said before the tractor in the room turned on making him raise an eyebrow before he walked over to it and opened the hood revealing another tape before playing it.

Doing so triggered a trap of rope around his feet.

"WHOA!" Mitch yelled as he was hung upside down.

"Hello, Mitch. You admitted to selling a boy a motorcycle. But you have not told the entire story, have you. Six hundred dollars for a bike you listed in excellent condition. Even though you knew the brakes were faulty. You took his six hundred dollars and delivered him to his end. He was my nephew, and he never harmed a soul." Jigsaw said as Mitch was held above a blender like trap.

"Oh shit!" Mitch yelled in shock.

"The device you see here has a unique power source. It's the same engine that graced the bike you sold my nephew. However, I assure you, the brakes for this engine works perfectly. Avoid the dangers around you, hit the motorcycle brake handle and the motor will stop. Live or die Mitch. The choice is yours." Jigsaw said as the tape ended and the engine started.

"NO!" Mitch yelled as he was lowered down. Anna quickly grabbed a metal bar and rushed up to stop the engine.

"Look I'm sorry about your nephew. Please I don't wanna die!" Mitch yelled before he tried to reach for the brakes but got his arm cut making him scream before Anna jammed the bar into the wheel making the engine stop. "Oh thank god. Anna get me outta here." Mitch yelled before the wheel destroyed the bar and resumed the engine.

"NO! NO! NO! AHHHHHHH!" Mitch screamed as he was shredded to pieces before being thrown out.

Meanwhile

"Edger Munsen was in a coma. You had one job you useless mother..." Halloran tried to say to the cop who was guarding Edger before his phone rang. "Yeah?" Halloran said.

"About to open the casket." Keith said as Lane and Ross were here along with the Press.

"Good end this nonsense once and for all." Halloran said before the casket was opened. However inside was Munsen dead with his throat slashed and piece of flesh in the form of a jigsaw piece as well.

"Uh...You may want to rethink that." Keith said.

"Why?" Halloran asked.

"Lets just say you can call off the hunt for Munsen." Keith said.

"Oh come on!" Halloran said in disbelief.

Soon enough an entire SWAT team arrived at Abby's studio and rushed in.

"Jesus Christ. Where does she get the parts for all this?" Halloran asked before he looked at the wall seeing something off before he walked towards it and pushed it revealing a secret door with news papers and magazines about Kramer.

As he pulled the light a body fell down that was completely shredded.

"JESUS!" Halloran yelled in shock before spotting a note in it. And then there were two.

"Two more." Halloran said to Keith as they walked out.

"So Abby just leaves the body in her studio?" Keith asked skeptical.

"Find her and Kruger. And Logan to. I'm sure they're all connected to this." Halloran said getting in his car and drove off making him sigh.

"He's bitting off more than he can chew." Keith said.

Sean and Logan were leaving the later's house when they saw Keith with a pair of Cuffs in hand.

"Need you two to show me those wrests." Keith said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sean asked in disbelief.

"Listen I have photos of you and Abby in that studio of hers full of Kramer's old inventions." Keith said.

"Wait you saw us?" Sean asked.

"Yeah I saw you. Just saw a third body in there that looks like it's been through a meat grinder." Keith said.

"Oh for gods sakes. Someone is trying to frame us." Sean said.

"Do you know where Abby is?" Keith asked.

"Look We'll tell you everything we know." Sean said as they went inside. "We know who's behind this and so do you. Who found the fucking body at her studio?" Sean asked.

"Halloran." Keith said.

"He had motive. He wanted Edger dead. Who ordered the targeting of the Remote. Everybody targeted the trigger, but did anyone see what Halloran was aiming at? He had not intention to let Edger walk. A fucking lose end." Sean said before getting serious. "Do you think he knows your still with IA?" Sean said making him scoff.

"How do you know that? And don't give me the I know you line." Keith said.

"But I do. I looked through your file after you came in." Sean said making him nod.

"You know, I've been onto Halloran since even before all this shit started. IA and the Legion have him connected to multiple homicides going back years. Now these latest Jigsaw murders the three bodies we brought you, we found out they're mixed up in Halloran's cases." Keith said.

"Bring him in. He's trying to frame us. I don't even know what he's got against me." Logan said making him scoff.

"Really? You called Sean down here when he screwed up the first slam dunk case you worked on. Started a huge fist fight. Said he was a moron in the press. Twice." Keith said.

"No, he said he was an impulsive asshole. Which is true all things considered." Sean said.

"You both blame him for what happened to Christine, don't you?" Keith said making Sean frown.

"Don't push it." Sean said. Christine was Logan's wife and Sean's old College teacher. Seeing Logan was still a little depressed after being tortured by the rebels during Iraw he set them up on a blind date with each other and a couple years later they ended up married to each other and had Mellisa. Of course a couple years ago she was killed in a home invasion.

"Look, I don't know how to prove Halloran's the Copycat." Keith said.

"I do. Let Logan open Edger up. We match that bullet to his gun we got our proof." Sean said getting him to nod.

Soon enough they were back in the lab and Logan was removing the Bullet from Edger.

"What kind of fire arm do you use these days?" Logan asked setting the bullet in water to remove the blood.

"Glock 22. Most cops these days do. Except for Halloran. He's got a 17." Keith said before Logan showed the bullet.

"9x19 Parabellum. That's a Glock 17." Logan said.

"Bingo." Sean said making Keith sigh.

"Ok." Keith said bagging it. "You two go home for now." Keith said.

Sean soon arrived at his house seeing it was empty before he pulled out his phone.

"Abby. Where the hell are you? Call me, it's urgent." Sean said before hanging up and turned around and saw Abby in front of him. "JESUS CHRIST!" Sean yelled jumping back. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Sean asked in annoyance.

"I don't know how that body got..." Abby tried to say.

"It's okay. They have their sights set on Halloran." Sean said calming her down.

"I think I know where the game is being played. I found the farm." Abby said.

"Great let me call Keith." Sean said pulling out his phone.

"No. Halloran's behind this. We can't trust the cops." Abby said.

"What? You to see this game for yourself. Abby you have no idea the shit I've seen from the remains." Sean said.

"We have a chance to help the last two players." Abby said making him sigh before pulling out a pistol.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sean said as they went to his car and drove off. Unknown to them however though was that Halloran was following them.

"I got you now you son of a bitch." Halloran said.

Meanwhile

Anna and Ryan were in chains in another room after falling asleep due to exhaustion and blood loss. However they were not in the room alone. In the room was a hooded man before he took off his hood and Ann recognized him right away.

"John? John Kramer?" Anna asked in shock.

"Hello, Anna." Jigsaw said.

"Whats going on?" Ryan asked in confusion.

"Your about to play a game. Your final test." Jigsaw said.

"I already passed your test. Look at my fucking Leg!" Ryan yelled.

"That wasn't your test, Ryan. And that wouldn't have happened if you had simply played by the rules. But you don't like rules. You want me to show mercy. You who hasn't even taken a single step to confess his sins for not one death but three?" Jigsaw asked making him widen his eyes. "Your life of recklessness started in high school. And only grew worse. You lied to the authorities multiple times pinning the blame on the Driver...Your deceased best friend. Do you know what you did to his family? And you've only gotten far worse over the years." Jigsaw said.

"I did it. I fucking did it but it was so long ago." Ryan said.

"And you Anna." Jigsaw said.

"John you know me. I didn't do anything. You know me." Anna said making him smirk.

"Do I? You constantly claimed that your husband rolled over and suffocated your son...But we both know thats not true. I was awake when it happened." Jigsaw said making her eyes widen in horror. "You killed your son with a pillow to silence him...One of the worlds greatest gifts and you killed him and instead of taking responsibility for your actions you pinned the blame on your Husband who did nothing wrong. Your lie made him go mad and killed himself out of grief for a crime he did not commit and you moved on. Killing two innocent lives." Jigsaw said making her tremble.

"What are you gonna do to us?" Ryan asked making him chuckle.

"Me. I'm not gonna do anything. You have to simply assume responsibility. For who you are." Jigsaw said finishing a device.

Meanwhile

Sean continued to drive to the farm where the game was being held.

"This is it." Abby said as they parked by a deserted farm.

"How do you know this is it?" Sean asked.

"Tuck's pig farm. It was shut down due to an outbreak of the disease. The farm was in Jill Tuck's family. Jigsaw's wife. Place has been abandoned ever since." Abby said but they saw the lights were on.

"Well, someone is here." Sean said as they got out.

From a distance Halloran watched them before he got a call from Keith but ignored it.

With Keith

"Damnit." Keith said as he got ignored.

Currently he and a few officers were in Halloran's house before one of them found something in the freezer.

"Sir." A female officer said pulling out a bag with four Jigsaw pieces of flesh making him narrow his eyes.

"Son of a bitch. We need to bring him in now!" Keith said.

Back with Sean and Abby

"This place gives me the creeps." Sean said with a flashlight before they saw a few chains hanging above them with collars. Going to the back they saw five metal doors and walked in seeing some blood on the wall before they walked to the last one seeing more blood then the others. "Bet this is where Buckethead was sliced and diced." Sean said.

"It's Jigsaw." Abby said.

"Stop. Jigsaw is dead. Has been for 12 years." Sean said.

"Is he?" Abby asked before they heard noises.

Back with the survivors

Jigsaw picked up his invention before setting it down.

"Did you know that pigs are highly compassionate animals? They show distress if they see any other animal, including humans, suffering." Jigsaw said.

"What about you? John. Where is your compassion?" Anna asked.

"We all have a thumb on the scale, Anna. For good or for evil. You've been weighing in on the wrong side of the scale. Both of you. Now, if you want to achieve your freedom, you have to learn. You have to realize that you've been doing it backwards. So i'm gonna give you an opportunity to turn it all around." Jigsaw said pulling out a shotgun making them tense up before he put in a shell. "Here's your key to freedom." Jigsaw said placing it down. "It's all up to you. Now the game's simple. the best ones are. You have one shotgun and one shell." Jigsaw said before taking his stuff out of the room. "Like I said, it's up to you." Jigsaw said before leaving and closed the door.

Back with Sean and Abby

Sean and Abby entered the next room looking for the survivors.

"How can you say Jigsaw isn't dead? He's dead. Autopsy and everything was performed on his body." Sean said.

"His will lives through his followers." Abby said.

"Yeah no nut job would be crazy enough to start up the games again. Anyone that did I made sure were put into the smallest cell possible." Sean said before they found the Blender trap. This made Sean frown since it looked Identical to the one Abby made. "Abby?" Sean asked getting her attention. "How exactly did you get the designs for this again?" Sean asked.

"I found it off the web? Why?" Abby asked.

Suddenly Halloran jumped Sean from behind putting his gun to his head.

"I knew it! I knew you were a big fat lie you cocksucker!" Halloran yelled before Sean punched him in the face.

"RUN!" Sean yelled getting Abby to do that before Halloran hit Sean in the head with his gun knocking him out before he chased her down.

Back with the survivors

"He wants us to kill each other." Ryan said looking at the Shotgun.

"He wants me to kill you." Anna said standing up.

"No! No don't!" Ryan yelled trying to crawl to it but couldn't before she reached it. "This is exactly what he wants." Ryan said.

"Thumb on the scale." Anna repeated his words from before.

"No please don't." Ryan said.

"Good or evil. That's what he said. We have to play by the rules. My only key to freedom is to kill you." Anna said picking it up.

"NO!" Ryan yelled before he covered his face but then remembered something else he said. "Backwards. He said we had it backwards!" Ryan yelled before she pulled the trigger.

BANG!

However the blast fired backwards instead of forward blasting half her face off making him gasp in shock as she fell down dead.

"Oh my god!" Ryan yelled in shock before he noticed something. He saw two broken keys inside the shell one green and one yellow. Looking at his feet he noticed he had the yellow one and that key was messed up beyond repair making him start crying seeing thier chance for freedom was lost.

"Anna. We could have been free." Ryan cried out.

Meanwhile

Halloran was looking for Anna but suddenly someone stabbed a needle into his neck making him pass out.

Minutes later

Sean suddenly woke up with a groan before he saw Halloran and noticed both of them had some kind of collars on them.

"Halloran wake up!" Sean yelled making him do so.

"What the fuck are these things?" Halloran asked.

"Careful these are powerful laser cutters." Sean said before the loudspeaker turned on.

"Hello, gentelmen. You came looking for the game. Congratulations, you found it. You are the final two players." Jigsaw said.

"That can't be." Halloran said not believing the voice he was hearing.

"You may recognize the device around your collar, Kruger. These laser cutters slice through tissue, and bone, like butter. The most powerful blade on the planet. You both have an opportunity to live. All you need to do is confess. It's that easy." Jigsaw said.

"Confess what?" Sean asked.

"If you admit to the reason that you deserve to die, You can escape death. I will be listening. Make your choice." Jigsaw said.

"How are you alive? How are you still alive!" Halloran yelled.

"The game will select one of you to begin in 60 seconds. Unless, of course, someone chooses to go first." Jigsaw said.

"Ok." Halloran said pressing Sean's button pulling him back into the wall.

"You fucking asshole!" Sean yelled before the lasers turned on. "Ok I admit it I fucked up 12 years ago. I let my anger control me and brutalized Russo. I was just so angry back then before I realized my mistake." Sean said before the Lasers got closer making him yell out before they reached his neck and Sean gasped as blood started pouring out of his neck before he was released and died making Halloran smirk.

"So long Kruger." Halloran said before.

"Your turn, detective." Jigsaw said pulling him into the wall.

"NO! I WON! I WON!" Halloran yelled before the Lasers activated making him look up and saw the lasers destroying the ceiling. "Oh, Shit!" Halloran yelled.

"Confess." Jigsaw said.

"Okay. I did some shitty things. But the system was broken back then I tried to fix it." Halloran said only for the lasers to get closer. "Okay! I tampered with evidence. I took bribes. I put innocent people away!" Halloran yelled and again the lasers got closer. "Murderers and Rapists walked!" Halloran yelled and again they got closer. "PEOPLE DIED BECAUSE OF ME! INNOCENT PEOPLE DIED BECAUSE OF ME! I DID IT!" Halloran yelled and finally they shut off.

Halloran sighed in relief before looking up seeing the damage before looking at Sean's dead body and the ceiling above him. But he noticed something that shouldn't be there...There was no damage.

(Insert Saw theme)

Impossibly Sean started to move as if he was never injured making him widen his eyes.

"No. Thats not possible." Halloran said before Sean took the collar off showing some blood Viles in it. "Kruger? Your working with him?" Halloran asked before Sean looked at him with cold eyes that sent a chill down his spine.

"I. AM. HIM." Sean said shocking him. "And thanks to you. No one will ever suspect it." Sean said pulling out a voice recorder playing his last words from before.

"I don't understand." Halloran said before Sean walked over to a corner pulling something with a rag over it.

"12 years ago in this very barn." Sean said pulling off the rag showing two heavily decayed bodies. "A game was played here." Sean said looking at him. "I know this becuase I was one of the players after my first Mortal Kombat Tournament." Sean said.

Flash back 12 years ago

"You need to cut yourself!" Anna yelled to the fifth player who woke up to late before the others were pulled out. However just as his back hit the saw blades the the chains stopped and Jigsaw walked out and pulled the bucket and Chain off revealing a 14 year old Sean who was completely confused just as he healed.

End Flash back

"John decided I shouldn't be punished for an honest mistake that was beyond my control at the time. I brutalized Russo because the Rider Spirt controlled me because of my anger. He gave me a second chance. So now, 12 years later, I recreated Jigsaw's game with the scum from your failed cases." Sean said.

"What?" Halloran said.

"I wanted my game to have some meaning so I recreated his very original game. Being the leader of the Legion I have access to everything in the Universe. Including cases like yours. Players with similar backgrounds just like the first players. John put five people in his game. I put in three. You and I are the last two players. I wanted to see if I was just as talented as Kramer was before his death because of his cancer." Sean said reactivating the lasers around Halloran's neck.

"Oh shit!" Halloran yelled in shock. "Come on. Have Mercy." Halloran said making him snort.

"You mean like you did trying to get me killed. Saving yourself." Sean said smashing Anna's head out of hatred for the woman who murdered her baby.

"Come on thats not fair." Halloran said.

"FAIR!" Sean yelled startling him. "Why the fuck was Edger Munsen free? He was a murderer and you let him walk. Because he was your criminal informant, years ago. And you let him walk free. Edger Munsen killed Logan's wife and several of my friends from College and high school." Sean said in anger.

"You don't know that. It's never been proven." Halloran said.

"Actually I do since several witnesses came forward but you brushed them off to protect him." Sean said.

"Sean...This won't bring your friends back. Kramer gave people a chance to win the game. A choice." Halloran said before trying to slug him but was to far away. "You fucker." Halloran said.

"You have a choice...Scream or don't" Sean said walking away.

"Kruger. Look, I can help you. I can do things for you." Halloran said before Sean walked back to him and punched the wall hard enough to leave a dent. Even without super powers he was still physically strong enough for it.

"Can you bring my friends back?" Sean asked.

"Doesn't matter what I say does it?" Halloran asked making him shake his head.

"I created a game that appeared to be run by Jigsaw. Wanted to put the fear back into criminals again like before." Sean said

Flash back before the game started

"I got to choose who dies them or Me!" Edger yelled.

From a distance Sean pointed a pistol that matched Halloran's including the bullets.

"I'm not fucking dying!" Edger yelled pulling the trigger as did the cops before Sean fired and with perfect accuracy hit him in the chest in a non fatal spot making him smirk in satisfaction.

End flashback

"Some will think it's Jigsaw. Others will suspect you. But no one will ever even dare to suspect me for obvious reasons. And Abby will provide my alibi." Sean said before walking away.

"12 years ago I came out of the Mortal Kombat Tournament a broken man since I killed a friend without knowing it. It broke my will all over again. John was able to put the pieces of my life back together again and gave me a purpose." Sean said.

Flash back 12 years ago

Sean and John were working on something before Sean pushed the tools away and placed his hands on the table breathing hard before John placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"We can never come from Anger or from vengeance. Your father taught everyone that." John said.

"But then there will be no justice." Sean said.

"No. But there will be. We'll speak for the dead." John said holding a torch.

Minutes later both had constructed the original Reverse bear trap.

End Flash back

"Together we created a Legacy and he made me what I am today. Now I speak for the lives that you've taken away or ruined for being what you are. An uncaring bastard who's only interest is to himself. Murderers, Rapists! They're victims appeared on Logan's table...Because of you." Sean said as the lasers got closer making him whimper before screaming as his head was cut up before the collar let him go letting him fall to his knees before his head split up in eight different ways before falling down dead.

"I speak for the dead." Sean said before slamming the door close never to be opened again.

Later

After everything was cleared up and Halloran now a wanted Fugitive Sean stood in front of the tombstone of John Kramer before he placed a small metal toy solider on the grave same as the one John placed on His unborn Son Gideon's tombstone.

"Rest in peace old man." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: This would have been done yesterday but a few things came up. Also To the one who forgot the fourth Sister its** **Izabella from the Last knight. Also Next Chapter is something one of you asked me to do a while back. I'll give you a hint do you recognize this line? Eyes, Lungs, Pancreas. Recognize that line And I'm sure you'll all figure it out. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. See ya!**


	102. VENOM

Chapter 102 VENOM

Its been a few days since Halloran was framed and killed by Sean and the end of the final game.

Now however Sean and some of his old highschool friends were visiting an old friend in San Fransisco. Although Mike on the other hand though was not happy about this.

"Buddy I do not like this." Mike said making him sigh.

"Mike you have got to get over what happened nearly 15 years ago. It was a fucking accident." Sean said.

"Accident my ass. Something about that explosion wasn't right." Mike said as they entered the life foundation building.

"Whoa." Frank said seeing all the high tech. "Not as impressive as ours but pretty cool." Frank said.

"Well, some of us don't have unlimited funding now do we?" Carlton Drake said to them while approaching them with a grin.

"Drake." Sean said shaking his hand. "Been far to long. Love the place very high tech." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Well, you know me. Love to show off every now and then. What brings you guys by?" Drake asked making Sean get serious.

"I think you already know." Sean said making him sigh.

"Shoulda figured. I swear I have no idea what happened." Drake said. A few weeks ago one of Drake's experimental shuttles had crashed in the China boarder.

"Look we just want answers is all." Gail said.

"I know. Look everything was going perfectly fine on the way back. But on re-entry something happened. The only thing we can guess is one of the crew members had a problem and caused the accident." Drake said.

"What kind of problem? Medical?" Sean asked.

"Maybe. We checked them all over none of them had any medical problems before hand. Maybe something got on board and caused it. I don't know. All I do know is that whatever it was caused the accident." Drake said.

"Uh huh. Or maybe you're hiding something from us." Mike said.

"Mike." Sean said.

"Well..." Drake said getting their attention. "There is one other thing." Drake said before pulling up a screen. "On the way back they encountered a comet and detected life forms. Though these ones are by far the most unique in the universe." Drake said showing moving slime.

"Ugh." Regina said in disgust.

"What the hell is that?" Sean asked.

"I call them symbiotes. They bond to a host like those uh. What do you call them the things that lay eggs in people?" Drake said trying to remember.

"Xenomorphs?" Sean said.

"Yeah thats it. But unlike them though these creatures can bond to a host and according to our calculations can improve the body in minutes if not seconds. We've already tested them on animals and it works." Drake said.

"Drake this is some dangerous shit here." Sean said looking at it.

"Maybe. But science is about taking chances. We're still not ready for Human trials though since theres still a lot of missing data. But once we have enough we'll begin some small experiments on sick people to cure them of diseases. But that might take months." Drake said.

"Hmm." Sean said looking at the black ooze.

Later

"I don't trust him." Mike said.

"You never do." Frank said.

"Mike you have got to get over what happened. We all felt bad for Carmen's death man. But we've moved on." Sean said.

"So have I. I'm just saying he's hiding something. Didn't Gibbs tell you to trust your gut?" Mike asked.

"Yes?" Sean said.

"I trust mine. And my gut is telling me he's up to something." Mike said.

"Only time will tell. I gotta pick up some things at the store. I'll meet up with you guys later." Sean said walking the other way.

Entering the store he saw a man pointing a gun at the store owner demanding protection money before she gave it to him and bolted making him sigh.

"Really miss having powers right now." Sean said before he felt he was being watched. "You know even after almost of year of no powers I can still tell when someone is following me." Sean said moving around to see a woman with glasses.

"Commander Kruger. My name is doctor Dora. I need your help." Dora said.

"You work for the Life foundation right?" Sean asked seeing her name tag.

"Yes. Listen to me Drake is out of his mind. He lied to you about the human Trials there taking place right now." Dora said making him raise an eyebrow.

"You seriously expect me to believe one of my old high school friends would just do something without approval first? Sorry honey I don't buy it." Sean said walking away.

"He's not your friend. He tried to kill you in high school." Dora said making him stop.

"What?" Sean asked facing her.

"The accident wasn't an accident. He set that experiment to blow to kill you. Your friend Carmen died instead." Dora said.

"Whoa hold on a second. How do you even know this?" Sean asked.

"I hacked into his computer one time. He admitted the whole thing on a recording. He's jealous of you. Always has been. He got close to you so when the experiment would take place you would die in the explosion and claim it to be a terrible accident. But you left when Regina came down with the flu and took her to the nurse. Carmen took your place and died. He has always been against you." Dora said making him frown.

"What do you want me to do? I don't have any powers right now." Sean said feeling betrayed.

"You don't need powers. I just need you to go in and collect the evidence. Lock him up for good. I can't risk my families safety. No one can even remotely touch yours." Dora said making him sigh.

"I...I need some time to think about this." Sean said as she handed him a card with her number.

Walking down the street he entered the neighborhood before a familiar voice called out to him.

"Sean?" A female voice called out making him turn and saw two women. The first had white skin long pink hair and orange eyes the second had white skin purple hair and blue eyes.

"Saya? Saeko?" Sean said in surprise seeing two old high school friends. (Saya and Saeko from High school of the dead)

"What are you doing here?" Saya asked in surprise.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I haven't seen either of you since highschool." Sean said.

"We live here now. Got a job as a doctor and Saeko works at the Gym. What are you doing here?" Saya asked again.

"Uh. Came to visit Drake." Sean said making her frown.

"Your still friends with that asshole?" Saya asked. Like Mike she and Saeko never liked Drake since they felt something off about him.

"Uh. Not exactly sure we're friends anymore." Sean said.

"Oh?" Saeko asked. "Something happened between you two?" Saeko asked in concern.

"Uh...Something I guess. I gotta go." Sean said walking away.

Standing on the bridge Sean looked at the life foundation with a frown before pulling out his phone.

"Ok Drake...Time to see what you're hiding and expose you." Sean said.

Later

"So tell me exactly where Drake is finding these people?" Sean asked as they entered the labs undetected.

"He's snatching them off them streets. Mostly their people who no one would notice. Even with all the changes the Legion has provided the streets are still filed with people no one would notice." Dora said before a security guard was heard. "Go now." Dora said pushing him in just as the door closed.

"Pushy much?" Sean asked before he began to walk around while recording the whole thing.

"What the hell?" Sean said seeing one of the Simbotes on the floor not moving coming out of a body that was covered up. "These things must need a perfect host that fills the requirements." Sean said taking a few pictures before moving onto the next room and found a woman laying on the floor dead making him sigh before he hacked the door open without raising the alarm.

Walking over to the body he pressed his fingers on her searching for a pulse but found nothing making him sigh.

"Damnit Drake." Sean said before a black blob launched out of her body onto him. "WHAT THE!" Sean yelled before it vanished. "The hell was that?" Sean said before an alarm went off. "SHIT!" Sean yelled before activating a portal and left without being seen.

Later

Sean groaned holding his head as he entered the hospital looking for Saya before he found her.

"Sean?" Saya said in concern as he leaned against the wall making her rush to him. "The hell happened to you?" Saya asked.

"Long story. Something doesn't feel right." Sean said before she led him into another room.

"I'm gonna take an MRI scan to see if I can find something." Saya said.

"Ok." Sean said before she turned the machine on. However he started screaming in pain and she quickly turned it off. "What the hell was that? That hurt." Sean said holding his head.

"Thats never happened before. What's going on?" Saya asked.

"I have no idea. I've been feeling this way since last night." Sean said holding his head.

" **Calm yourself.** "

"Huh?" Sean said looking around before looking at Saya. "Did you say something?" Sean asked.

"No? Why?" Saya asked.

"Never mind. Must be hearing things. I'm just gonna go home and hopefully this wears off." Sean said.

"I'll see if theres anything from the scan. Try to take it easy for a while till I find something." Saya said making him nod before he left.

Meanwhile

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" Drake yelled at his staff. He was missing his only remaining Symbiote as the other two died off due to lack of compatible hosts.

"We're not sure. Whoever broke in here not only took the last subject but evaded security." One of the scientists said.

"This isn't happening." Drake said not liking this at all.

"We have no idea what happened." Dora said covering for her and Sean.

"Not true." Drakes head of Security known as Treece said holding up a security video showing her and Sean before he entered the lab.

Drake scoffed at this.

"Of course...Its him...IT'S ALWAYS HIM!" Drake yelled kicking one of the carts down making the tools scatter before he turned to Treece. "Find my symbiote." Drake said.

"What about her?" Treece asked pointing to Dora who looked nervous.

"Put her in a cell." Drake said as he shoved her in the room his last Simbote was in before walking away.

Meanwhile

Sean was finally feeling better after a few hours. Just as he was about to make himself some food, however.

" **Do not open that door.** "

"Wha?" Sean said looking around. "Ok this is getting annoying." Sean said before going to the door an opened it only to get pushed back by some hired guns Drake hired.

"Kruger." Treece said.

"Oh hell you. What the fuck do you want?" Sean asked glaring at them thinking over his options.

"I'm gonna need Drake's property back." Treece said aiming his weapons at him.

" **We can take them.** "

"Ok I don't know whats going on...But." Sean said with a grin as he started to put the pieces together. Shocking as Sean shoved his left arm out a large black hand of ooze cam out and punched one of the hired guns into a wall before Sean jumped up and kicked the other two away with great strength. "Ok I think I know whats going on." Sean said as his hand was engulfed in the ooze before using it to grab the hired guns and slammed them into a wall before rushing off.

" **Are we not going to fight them?** "

"Not right now whoever you are. I got to tell Talbot to prepare a platoon to arrest Drake and his mercenaries." Sean said before passing by a car.

" **Kruger.** "

"Huh?" Sean said before looking into the glass seeing himself as one giant person covered in black ooze with large white eyes. "Ok thats new. I'm not gonna see myself like this every time I look in a mirror am I?" Sean asked before his normal look appeared. "Good." Sean said.

" **Incoming!** "

Sean looked and saw drones flying at him making him quickly jump on his bike and drove off.

Back at the life foundation.

"Treece what is going on?" Drake asked.

"You need to see this." Treece said showing the short fight making him widen his eyes.

"I don't understand. How has he achieved symbiosis? All our other test subjects were failures." Drake said. "Treece I want Kruger captured alive." Drake said.

Sean was driving through the streets avoiding the drones before one of them nearly hit him had the ooze not grabbed a car door using it as a shield to protect him.

"Nice. I almost forgot what it feels like to have powers again." Sean said before avoiding more drones. "Damnit Drake!" Sean yelled in annoyance.

" **Duck!** "

"WHOA!" Sean yelled ducking his head to avoid getting hit. "Man Drake is relentless to have you back!" Sean yelled.

" **I'm not going back to that lab!** "

"I'll make sure of that." Sean said before they came up to two Merc cars. "Slide!" Sean yelled getting them both to slide to the right using the Ooze to grab a pole. "HA! That would made Blaze jealous if he ever saw that." Sean said.

Soon enough they drove up a hill with insane speed.

" **Hold on!** "

"WHOA!" Sean yelled as they went flying off the ground and Sean deciding to show off did a couple spins before landing on the ground. "WHOOOO! Oh man I haven't had this much fun in months!" Sean said laughing before they reached a railing. "Jump over!" Sean yelled as two arms leaped them over. "Oh yeah!" Sean yelled before the two cars crashed the railings still following them.

"I got an idea! Get them close to us!" Sean yelled slowing down making them corner them. "NOW!" Sean yelled getting two arms to push them into other cars making them crash.

" **Impressive planning.** "

"I'm always ten steps ahead...AH!" Sean yelled as he got hit by a car making him roll on the ground with a few broken bones with some popping out. "OW." Sean said in pain before Trace approached him.

"Now I see why Drake hates your guts." Treece said making Sean chuckle.

"Yeah fuck you." Sean said as his right hand covered in the ooze grabbed him by the throat as more took over his body healing him instantly before Sean took the form of the creature in the mirror.

" **Eyes, Lungs, pancreas. So many snacks, so much time in the world.** " The creature said as his tongue extended out licking his face.

"Ew." Sean said creeped out before one of the Mercs shot him in the back. "Ok thats just rude." Sean said.

" **Agreed.** " The creature said before bitting his head off and the cops showed up.

"I think we need to leave before we make a scene." Sean said as the creature jumped into the water and swam away. Soon enough they made it to land.

"That was fun." Sean said before the Symbiote appeared in front of him. "Ok buddy. What are you?" Sean asked calmly. After years of craziness and near end of the world events nothing surprised him anymore.

" **I am one of the last creations of the Forerunner known as the General your ancestor.** " The Symbiote said making him raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really? So you know my ancestor. Why'd he create you?" Sean asked.

" **Not just me. He created all of my kind. We were created so one of us would merge with you. A** **completely unique power. However regretfully I am the only one who stayed loyal to the General's prophecy of you. One had managed to turn the others against his will for selfish desire. He believed the General's vision was exaggerated. But I know differently. Thanos will come eventually.** " The Symbiote said making Sean frown.

"Who are you?" Sean asked.

" **I am Venom. Now I** **believe we have some work to do regarding your false friend Drake.** " Venom said making Sean nod before standing up.

Meanwhile

Saeko was driving home till Saya called her.

"I'm on my way back from work. How bout you?" Saeko asked.

"Have you seen Sean? I can't reach him." Saya said.

"No why?" Saeko asked.

"Earlier he came in looking pretty sick. I got the results back from the MRI. Something is off. I need to run another test." Saya said.

"I'll swing by his place and see if I can find him." Saeko said hanging up. "Oh boy what trouble have you gotten yourself in this time?" Saeko asked.

Back with Sean and Venom

" **Why are we not going to the base?** " Venom asked.

"Before that I need to tell a friend what Drake has been up to. I want the press to know the truth and with the evidence I acquired when I found you it'll bury him for life." Sean said before seeing everyone was locked. "Shit." Sean said before looking up. "Uh." Sean said before Venom took over and climbed the building before crashing into the room. "I could have used a portal." Sean said.

" **Wheres the fun in that?** " Venom asked.

"Fair enough." Sean said before writing a note and left the flash drive down. Jumping down again as Venom they landed right next to Saeko who screamed in shock. "Saeko!" Sean yelled turning back to himself.

"Sean? What the hell is going on!" Saeko yelled.

"Um...Thats difficult to explain." Sean said scratching his head.

"In the car. NOW!" Saeko yelled making him jump.

"Sheesh! Ok." Sean said.

" **I like her. She's got balls.** " Venom said.

"You have no idea." Sean mumbled getting into the back and drove to the hospital to see Saya.

"What is going on?" Saeko asked making him sigh.

"You guys were right from the beginning. Drake wasn't who I thought he was." Sean said making her frown.

"What are you talking about?" Saeko asked.

"You remember that accident that killed Carmen?" Sean asked.

"A little hard to forget." Saeko said.

"Turns out it wasn't an accident. Drake was trying to kill me." Sean said making her widen her eyes.

"What?" Saeko said in shock.

"The explosion was meant to kill me but since Regina started throwing up because she had the flu me and Gail took her to the nurse. Carmen died because Drake wanted to kill me. Another accident like that and he would been caught. So he only pretended to be my friend and I fucking fell for it." Sean said.

"Sean...It's not your fault. No one could have seen that coming...Well...Mike knew something was wrong." Saeko said making him chuckle.

Later

Meanwhile

Drake was livid. Not only did he lose his last Simbote to Sean but now he had to consider he told the rest of the Legion what he's been up to which would land him in a small cell.

"I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance." Drake said before he saw something that confused him. A little girl just stood in front of him.

"Huh? Um. Are you lost kid?" Drake asked lowering himself.

"I'm not lost." The girl said in a distorted voice before she grabbed him by the neck transferring a certain ooze into him.

Back with Sean, Venom, Saya and Saeko

"Ok why am I in here again?" Sean asked.

"I think you might have a parasite." Saya said.

" **PARASITE!?** " Venom yelled insulted

"Easy. It's not a parasite like you think. It's actually what you would call a Symbiote." Sean said.

"A what?" Saya asked.

"Something Drake found on a comet." Sean said.

"Well, I don't like it." Saya said shoving him into the MRI room.

"Saya open the door!" Sean yelled before she turned on the machine and Sean started screaming as the machine started making a loud noise that weakened him and Venom before they were seperated and Saya and Saeko pulled him out before closing the door.

"Ok that thing is ugly." Saya said as Venom jumped on the glass.

"I'm gonna take him downstairs." Saeko said taking him out. As Saya was looking away Venom used the vents to escape.

Arriving at the Elevator just as it opened Saeko widened her eyes seeing Treece and his men before they stunned them and dragged Sean away. Up in the vents Venom saw everything before his sight landed on Saeko who just woke up and saw him.

Later

Sean groaned as Treece punched him.

"Thats for putting people like me out of business." Treece said.

"What business? The idiot platoon?" Sean asked making him grab him before Sean head butts him. "HA!" Sean laughed before Drake walked in.

"Stop. You're bleeding all over my lab go." Drake said getting him to do that. "How'd you do it?" Drake asked.

"Do what?" Sean asked.

"How'd you achieve the perfect bond without even trying?" Drake asked. "Every time I try what you do you always beat me. Every corner every science every fucking time you always beat me. How? What makes you so special to the world?" Drake asked making him chuckle.

"Nothing." Sean said making him frown. "I'm just a guy from DC." Sean said making him scoff.

"Where's my Symbiote?" Drake asked.

"Even if I did know I wouldn't tell you. I don't turn my back on my friends. Unlike you. I know the truth. You tried to kill me in high school." Sean said making him smirk.

"Yeah I did. And would have succeeded. If Regina didn't get sick and Carmen would still be alive." Drake said.

"Why hate me? What the fuck did I ever do to you?" Sean asked.

"You mean besides taking what should have been mine? The awards, The fame, The technology, the money. All of which should have been mine." Drake said.

"Please. I don't even care about that shit. I was just doing what a good guy does. Helping people." Sean said.

"People are nothing but Parasites. All they do is take. We take from Earth the moon and from other planets. We're parasites." Drake said.

"Thats days are far behind us. The world is changing. All it takes is for someone to give a shit." Sean said.

"This the last time I'm asking. Where is my Symbiote?" Drake asked.

"Fuck off." Sean said before he turned into one of them looking more menacing then Venom.

" **WHERE IS HE!** "

"HOLY FUCK!" Sean yelled in surprise.

" **WHERES VENOM!** "

"Oh my god and I thought Doom was ugly!" Sean yelled which made him roar at him before Drake took over.

"You know, Sean, I have no use for you. Treece! Come take out the trash." Drake said walking away.

"Oh fuck! I think I know what caused the crash." Sean said.

Later

Treece and what remained of his men took Sean to the forest to kill him and bury him.

"What are you gonna do? Walk me to death?" Sean asked.

"Shut up." Treece said making Sean stop and face him.

"Did Daddy and Mommy not love you?" Sean mocked before punching him in the face and tried to take his gun but got stunned again. "Ok that is getting really old." Sean said before he saw something take out his men making Sean chuckle. "Can I say something before I die?" Sean asked.

"What?" Treece asked having enough of him.

"Karma is a bitch." Sean said.

"I don't believe in Karma." Treece said before Venom in a female body turned him around and bites his head off.

"Oh but I do a hundred times over." Sean said as Venom approached him.

" **Hi, Sean.** " She-Venom said.

"Saeko?" Sean said surprised before she pulled him into a kiss and Venom moved back into him before they broke the kiss. "Huh? Was that you willingly or..." Sean tried to say before she kissed him again.

"All me." Saeko said smiling making him chuckle.

" **The one with Drake is Riot.** " Venom said appearing on Sean's shoulder.

"Who the fuck is Riot?" Sean asked.

" **He is the one who turned everyone of my kind against you and the general.** " Venom said.

"And more than likely caused the crash. What does he want?" Sean asked.

" **He will lead the others back to Earth and they will devour everything in their path. We must stop him.** " Venom said before taking over.

"All right lets get going." Sean said as they rushed to the new launch site.

Once arriving at the sight they saw the shuttle.

"I gotta ask Venom. Why did only you stay loyal to the General's will?" Sean asked.

" **Loyalty can be it's own reward. And if Thanos wins the upcoming war Half of the Universe will parish. I will not stand by and do nothing.** " Venom said.

"Good." Sean said before the countdown started and riot busted out of the control room. "We are evenly matched right?" Sean asked.

" **No...We're stronger and you'll see why in a minute.** " Venom said rushing after them.

Riot rushed to the Shuttle only for Venom to jump up and stood in the way.

" **Venom...Get in the Rocket.** " Riot said.

" **No. We will not let you put the General's plan in** **Jeopardy to save the universe.** " Venom said glaring at him.

"The General? Who's he talking about?" Drake asked as both he and Sean were Revealed.

"He's talking about my ancestor. The Greatest man who ever lived long before either of us. The Greatest Forerunner. Why do you think I'm so smart? I have half Human and Half Forerunner DNA. The ultimate combination. And Riot turned his people against the will of the General out of greed. Like a Parasite." Sean said.

" **PARASITE!?** " Riot yelled in outrage.

"Wow you guys really hate being called that." Sean said making Venom chuckle.

" **It doesn't matter. You don't have any powers anymore. I would know. Drake told me everything.** " Riot said making Drake smirk thinking he finally had an edge over him.

"Oh?" Sean asked before Venom pulled out his chain and swung it at him and as it hit Riot he roared in pain seeing a part of his flesh with white flames before it burned off.

" **While he can't access all of his abilities at once anymore I can transfer some of my power to his one at a time. And one in Particular is more than enough to kill you Riot.** " Venom said as the white flames of the Ghost Rider state appeared on him and roared at him.

Venom quickly charged at Riot with intense speed before they crashed next to the rocket.

Riot tried to hold his own being the strongest amongst his kind but with his and Sean's powers combined he was proving to be a difficult foe to defeat.

Venom roared as he swung his chain at Riot hitting him in the back.

" **You should have stayed loyal to the General as I did. Loyalty is its own reward.** " Venom said as his chain was burning hot with white flames.

" **Have mercy.** " Riot said in fear for the first time in his life.

"Sorry all out **Of mercy.** " Sean and Venom said together before they swung the chain wrapping it around him making Riot roar in agonizing pain before he slowly turned to stone before they gave a hard pull and Riot was destroyed while Drake lived who looked at Sean and Venom in fear.

"Oh Mike is going to enjoy kicking your sorry ass." Sean said.

Later

Soon everything was finally back to normal. Drake was in Miami Jail so Mike could deliver some revenge for killing his first girlfriend. Dora was now in Charge of the Life foundation since she cared more about people then Drake did. And Sean was adjusting to Venom perfectly fine.

Right now however Sean was back in the store where he originally met Dora before he saw the punk from before demanding protection money.

" **Bad guy right?** " Venom asked.

"Bingo." Sean said as Venom took control.

Just as Chen was about to hand over the money Venom grabbed his hand hard and approached him making the punk cower.

" **You come in here again in fact, you go anywhere in this world preying on innocent people, and we will find you and eat both your arms and then both of your legs. And then we will eat your face right off your head. Do you understand? So, you will be this armless, legless, faceless thing, won't you, rolling down the street, like a tudn int he wind? Do you feel me?** " Venom questioned.

"What the hell are you?" The punk asked before the right side showed Sean's face.

"We are **Venom.** " Sean and Venom said before Venom took control.

" **On second thought.** " Venom said before eating him while Chen watched before Sean took control again.

"Kruger? What was that?" Chen asked.

"Oh! That was my partner Venom. Night." Sean said before leaving.

" **That was** **satisfying.** " Venom said.

"I'll bet I..." Sean said before he spotted the newspaper with something that made him freeze. Children continue to vanish in Darry.

" **Something wrong?** " Venom asked making Sean frown.

"Why does this town bother me?" Sean questioned himself before pulling out a phone.

Meanwhile in Derry

The sounds of a child screaming could be heard in the sewer followed by the laughs of someone.

 **Authors Note: IT is next. HAHAHAHAHA! One of you guys gave me this idea about a year ago. At the time I was against it since IT terrified me to no end but then a couple ideas came from it. So yes now Sean and Venom are merged as one and Venom can activate some of Sean's** **abilities but only one at a time not all together till the rest of the two years is up which is about 15 months till then. Also Ben 10 was introduced in the Ultron Chapter and Julie is one of the ten nannies Sean hired and part of the harem like the other ten. And the the Latest Spyro Fan I told you the game was amazing. Though I kinda miss some of the original voice actors from the original like Spyro, Hunter and Ripto. Anyways be prepared for one of the greatest horror Icons to face against the most powerful person in the universe with some great surprises. To my guest fan you might want to reread the whole story just so you can make sure you don't get confused again ok? Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW FOR THIS AMAZING CHAPTER! Also I might be willing to do Lake Placid 2 since I liked that** **sequel.**


	103. IT

Chapter 103 IT

It's been three months since the Symbiote incident and since Drake was locked up in Miami. However quickly after that Sean had seen the newspaper about the Kids vanishing without a trace in Derry. He didn't know why but something about the place bugged him.

The strangest thing was a lot of the people seemed not to notice or care which was odd. When the Legion arrived the day after Sean saw the paper the Police kept saying they had the situation completely under control which they did not.

So for the last three months Sean and the Legion stayed in town to find out what the hell was going on in this town. But even then these kids were vanishing left and right and no one could find out why. The only thing that connected these kids was one thing only. They all supported the Legion. It was as if someone was sending them a message that they hated the Legion and wanted to get back at them for something.

Whatever was going on the Legion wasn't going to leave till this was solved and fixed and hopefully find the missing kids if they were alive.

So during the stay Sean, Frank West, Gail and Russo kept a close eye on the kids. Of course Sean had met some good kids that reminded him of him and his friends during high-school.

Bill Denbrough, A kid who had a stuttering problem that got worse after his seven year old brother Georgie went missing. He held out hope his little brother was alive out there somewhere.

Richie Tozier, A bit of a smart ass who tended to mouth off which got him in trouble from time to time.

Eddie Kaspbrak, Kinda had a problem with germs and tended to over-exaggerate from even the smallest things but he was smart.

Stan Uris, A jewish boy who's father was the Rabbi but Stan had no interest in the Religion and Sean told him he could make his own choices if he wanted to be religious or not.

Ben Hanscom, A slightly large kid who reminded him of Frank since he gathered facts on things and studied hard.

Beverly Marsh, A lot of rumors were spreed around her for some reason about her being a whore which pissed him off greatly. Sean could easily tell she was strong willed and had a lot of backbone which impressed him.

And then there was someone who really pissed Sean off a lot since he reminded him of Eddie Kim. Henry Bowers, A little bully who picked on the kids Sean had grown interested in and constantly tried to pick on them with his pals. Of course Sean since arriving always got in the way and always scared him. And luckily Sean managed to get through to one of Bowers former friends.

Patrick Hockstetter, Sean managed to get through to him seeing some potential in him and managed to get all of Bowers influence out of him.

Speaking of Eddie Kim. Somehow a week after the Symbiote incident Eddie Kim was broken out of the Xenomorph temple by one of the remaining factions of the Regime. Not only that but Paula Kennedy and Cathrine (Sabertooth Cathrine not Sean's grandmother) Were also busted out of jail. Lane had speculated that the Regime took Kim due to his experience as a leader and his cruelty would fit in the Regime.

Currently right now Sean, Gail and Russo were outside the school as today was the last day before summer vacation.

"Remind you of the old days?" Gail asked Sean who chuckled.

"Yeah. A little pissed off though that theres a fucking Eddie Kim junior here though. You'd think with all the changes we've made that would stop." Sean said before the students rushed out. Sean quickly spotted Billy and his friends rushing out and approached them. "Hey boys." Sean said approaching them.

"Hey Kruger. Whats up?" Richie asked.

"Just doing my job as always." Sean said before he saw Eddie looking at something. "What?" Sean asked.

"Betty Ribsom's mom." Eddie said making them look seeing her mother outside the school searching for her daughter.

"Damnit." Sean said.

"Still can't find her?" Stan asked.

"We can't find any of these missing kids. Its like they vanished off the face of the earth." Sean said before Bowers came by and pushed Richie into Stan and Huggins belched at Eddie. After that however Sean grabbed both their heads hard making them cry out in pain.

"LET THE FUCK GO!" Bowers yelled trying to punch him but had no effect before Sean smashed their heads together.

"OW!" They both cried out.

"You are really starting to annoy me boy." Sean said stepping on his hand making Bowers cry out in pain. "Keep this up and I might just be tempted to put you in Luthor's old cell." Sean said before stepping off before he and his friends bolted. "Asshole." Sean said before turning to the kids. "Billy you said you wanted to show me something?" Sean asked.

"Oh y-y-yeah right." Billy stuttered making him chuckle before pulling out a pill.

"Take this. It'll stop that stuttering." Sean said.

Minutes later

"Thanks for seeing this." Billy said as they entered the garage.

"No problem buddy. So whats this?" Sean asked seeing some creation using pipes for hamsters.

"I think I might know where Georgie is." Bill said making him raise an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Sean asked before Bill's father walked in.

"Mr. Kruger? What are you doing here?" Bill's father asked.

"Just hearing him out on where his brother might be. Go on." Sean said before Bill put a small soldier in before running water down through it having it travel before it reached a box that said the barrens.

"The Barrens. It's the only place he could have ended up." Bill said making his father sigh.

"Bill, we talked about this." His father said.

"Look buddy. I know whats its like to hold out hope on situations like this. But you can't hold out forever. Sometimes you have to face the ugly truth. The other kids that have gone missing this past year haven't been found." Sean said before standing up. "We'll go down to barrens. But you have to promise if we find nothing you'll let this go. As I said you have to face the truth sometimes." Sean said getting his father to nod in agreement.

"Ok." Bill said before leaving.

"I'm really sorry he's dragged you into this." Bill's father apologized.

"It's all right. I know exactly what he's going through completely. I know what its like to lose someone you care about." Sean said having lost friends because of Halloran.

However their thoughts were taken away by the small TV in the room when the man known as Godfrey appeared.

"Today I have a new report on the situation in Derry. As many of you know countless Children have been vanishing all over the town left and right. When it first started did the Legion do anything? No It wasn't till after a few months of consistent disappearances did they finally decide to show up and did they solve the problem? NO! In fact things have gotten worse. If anything I would say the Legion is actually responsible for this abducting these innocent children to increase their ranks." Godfrey said before Sean turned it off.

"Asshole." Sean said before leaving.

Next day

Ben Hanscom was at the Library looking over the history of Derry.

"Hey kid." Frank said walking up to him.

"Hey Mr. West." Ben said.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be outside with some friends?" Frank asked.

"Don't really have any friends since I just moved here." Ben said.

"Huh. Well, hopefully that changes soon." Frank said before going back to the reports.

Reading through the history book Ben found out this town seemed to have a lot incidents. Turning to one page he found there was an easter hunt a hundred years ago but the Iron works blew up with kids inside. Turning to the next page he saw a kids head in a tree before he shut it.

The next thing he heard was a girl giggling before he turned around and saw a red ballon floating into another room. Curious he followed it only to see a burning painted egg then another before he followed the trail before he found the last one into the archive room below.

Next thing that happened was the lights started flickering on and off and the sounds of giggling was heard before it stopped.

After it stopped Ben heard some noise behind him before he turned around seeing someone above the stairs with what looked like eggs in his arms. However as he traveled down the steps Ben widened his eyes when it was revealed he had no head while dropping the eggs and smoke was coming out of his neck.

Terrified Ben started to run away from this strange headless boy who also chased him till.

"Egg boy."

Ben turned around and saw the headless boy had the head of a pure white skinned clown with sickly yelled eyes looking at him with a sick grin before.

Ben suddenly bumped right into Frank.

"Whoa! Buddy wheres the fire?" Frank asked before he rushed passed him out of the building. Looking down Frank saw the broken egg and raised an eyebrow before he left the room.

Had he stayed he would have noticed the clown looking around the corner with the grin on his face before vanishing.

Ben soon left the Library out of fear before he passed Henry bowers.

"Hey tits!" Bowers said which made Ben run but his friends grabbed him.

Soon enough they took him to the bridge before Bowers started cutting him making him cry out till Patrick rushed in and pushed him away before he and Ben rolled down the hill.

"YOUR BOTH GONNA DIE! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" Bowers yelled.

"RUN!" Patrick yelled as they split up as Bowers and his pawns rolled down before Bowers lost his knife.

Meanwhile

"Goddamn." Sean said as he and Gail looked into the sewer tunnel. Bill, Richie, Eddie and Stan were outside the tunnel.

"What the hell are we even doing here?" Gail asked.

"Looking to see if Georgie is down here." Sean said before pulling out a flashlight.

"You guys sure this is a good idea? You could get infected." Eddie said.

"Infected from what? 99% of all infections are easily cured these days." Sean said.

"Then what about the one percent?" Eddie asked making Sean chuckle.

"Relax buddy we've been in way more disgusting situations then this." Sean said.

"Don't mind him. He's a freak when it comes to diseases." Richie said.

"Shut up!" Eddie said pushing him.

"What do we have here?" Sean asked pulling up a shoe. "Hey Bill? This Georgie's?" Sean asked

"No. Georgie wore galoshes." Bill said.

"Then who's is this?" Gail asked before Sean spotted a name.

"Betty Ripsom." Sean said.

"Oh shit." Eddie said.

"Betty?" Sean called out but got nothing.

"I don't like this." Eddie said.

"How do you think Betty feels? Running around these tunnels with only one frickin' shoe?" Richie said.

"BOY!" Sean yelled making him jump.

"I was just joking." Richie said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Not the time." Gail said.

Suddenly Ben crashed into the water after Running away from Bowers and his gang.

"Holy Shit what happened to you?" Richie asked before Sean and Gail rushed out.

"Ben!" Sean said before seeing his wound. "The hell happened?" Sean asked.

"Bowers and his friends tried to cut him. Patrick saved me." Ben said.

"We need to get him out of here." Gail said before they carried him away.

Patrick after losing his former friends arrived at the sewer tunnel.

"Ben? You in here?" Patrick called out before he pulled out a lighter and hairspray to make a bigger flame. "Ben?"

However as he went in deeper he swore he saw some people in the dark.

"You found us Patrick."

"Hello?" Patrick called out before spraying again revealing the missing kids with fatal wounds and all sorts of messed up traits before he screamed and bolted.

Regrettably he ran into a dead end.

"FUCK!" Patrick yelled before grabbing a pipe just as a red ballon approached him once it was in front of him it twisted around till the words I love Derry were on it before popping revealing the evil clown.

"AHHHH!" Patrick screamed before IT rushed him.

Later

"I swear to god I'm gonna fucking kill that kid. He's an exact copy of Eddie Kim." Sean said stitching Ben's wound in an alleyway.

"Who?" Richie asked.

"Eddie Kim. He was a former crime lord about a couple years ago. We sent him to a place worse than hell for loading up our plane with deadly snakes." Gail said.

"He used to go to high school with us. He was a fucking asshole then he's still one today." Sean said.

"What happened here?" Bev asked walking to them.

"Fucking Bowers thats what happened." Richie said.

"Try to take it easy for a couple days." Sean said standing up.

Next day

"Patrick is missing now." Sean said to Russo, Frank West and Gail.

"Damnit." Frank said kicking a trashcan. "These kids are vanishing left and right. We have five platoons here and they can't do shit against...Whoever the hell is doing this." Frank said annoyed.

"I'm not so sure this is someone as it is something." Sean said confusing him.

"What'r you getting at?" Russo asked.

"I've been thinking about this the last few days. What if what we're dealing with isn't a person but a creature. We've all seen shit we never would have believed in years ago right in front of us." Sean said.

"You mean like that Hybrid on Sharks tooth island?" Gail asked.

"Yeah. I think this creature is mystical in nature." Sean said before they spotted the kids on bikes ridding to Ben's house.

"Hey kids." Frank said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bill asked.

"Patrick has gone missing. We're just going over the facts." Sean said.

"Maybe I might have an answer to that." Ben said.

Leading them into his room it was seen with all sorts of photos including of the missing kids.

"Damn." Frank said seeing history pages on the walls.

"Remind you of anyone?" Sean asked amused making him chuckle. "So what do you know about the town kid?" Sean asked

"Derry started as a beaver trapping camp." Ben said just as Richie was about to say something but Sean's look shut him up. "Ninety-one people sighed the charter that made Derry. But later that winter, they all disappeared without a trace." Ben said.

"The whole camp?" Russo asked surprised.

"There were rumors of Indians, but no sign of an attack." Ben said.

"Native Americans don't just flat attack people not even back then. Hell theres no tribe or faction anywhere remotely close to here." Sean said.

"Everybody just thought it was a plague or something. Its like one everybody just woke up and left. The only clue was a trail of bloody clothes leading to the well house." Ben said.

"And where is this well house?" Sean asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere in town I guess." Ben said before seeing Sean frown. "Why?" Ben asked.

"Nothing." Sean said.

Soon enough everybody left.

"Whats going on with you?" Russo asked Sean.

"What?" Sean asked.

"You've been acting weird ever since we arrived in town." Russo said.

"Have I? Guess I haven't noticed. I keep having this strange feeling about this town like something familiar but I don't know what it is." Sean said uncertain of what this feeling was.

"Maybe you lived here before." Russo said.

"No. I lived in San Diego for seven years after I was born with Elias's family. I couldn't have lived here." Sean said before walking away.

Later

Arriving back at the Sewer he walked around with Quints riffle in hand.

"Patrick! Betty!" Sean called out but still got nothing making him sigh in annoyance. "This is fucking pointless." Sean said before.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Huh?" Sean said on confusion before following the sound before he came to a dead end before looking down. Looking down he picked up Patrick's lighter that belonged to his father. "Ok now I'm getting mad." Sean said.

"Look at you Seany boy."

"Wha!" Sean said spinning around but saw nothing.

"Look how much you grew up."

"Fucking show yourself asshole!" Sean yelled getting ready for Venom to take over.

"Turn around."

Sean turned to where the bars were before he heard footsteps and a pair of yellow eyes in the shadows.

"My how you've grown. It's been a long time since we last met."

"What are you talking about?" Sean asked aiming his riffle at him making him laugh.

"You don't Remember? You were just a baby the last time I saw you. I was so ready...To end you."

Who stepped out of the shadows was the evil clown with the red lines on his face and his calm yet sickening grin.

"Who are you?" Sean asked.

"Me? I'm Pennywise the dancing clown." Pennwise said.

"You're the one who's been responsible for the missing kids. And I'll bet you're the one who's influencing the adults to not care or to ignore the situation." Sean said making him hold his hands up.

"Guilty." Pennywise said laughing which pissed him off.

"Why?" Sean asked.

"Why? Why does a man hunt prey?" Pennywise asked making him growl.

"You're eating these kids?" Sean said in anger making him laugh.

"Oh yes. Their fear tastes delicious. They all float down here. You would have floated down here as well when we first met...Had Unicron not gotten in my way." Pennywise said in annoyance. He came so close to killing him as a baby. Like many in the past he knew his future and what he would become. So he tried to end him before he could grow up. However Unicron even with the limited amount of power he had in planet mode managed to shield him and drove him away. His mother knew something was off about the town even after just a single day. So she convinced her husband to move the family away. He was furious that his greatest prey was taken away.

"Well, Your gonna wish you had succeeded you worthless coward." Sean said making him frown at that insult. "You go after children because thats only prey you can go after like a coward. You don't have that much power." Sean said approaching the bars till they were face to face. "Like any weak creature you go after the easiest prey. Children in your case. Thats ends now. Your days are at an end. You'll get a taste of your own medicine." Sean said before Pennywise tried to grab him but Sean grabbed his hands and broke them making him cry out in pain before glaring at.

"I'll kill you. You don't have any powers right now. I'll show you who's really weak!" Pennywise said.

"I've killed things even without powers that were far worse than you." Sean said before IT vanished making Sean scoff before leaving as well.

Next day

The group of kids and Sean were heading to Bev's place after she called them. Soon they arrived before Bev walked down.

"Whats going on? You sounded pretty shook up on the phone." Sean said.

"I need to show you guys something." Bev said going up the stairs.

"Richie stay on guard incase her father comes home." Sean said as the others went up.

"Why me?" Richie asked.

"No reason." Sean said laughing making him sigh.

Going up into the house they went to the bathroom.

"Whats so special about...?" Sean tried to say before she opened the door and their eyes widened seeing it was covered in blood. "Oh my god." Sean said in shock.

"You see it?" Beverly asked.

"Oh yeah. Blood. I haven't seen this much in years. The fuck happened in here?" Sean asked.

"It just all came out of the sink. My dad couldn't see it I thought I was going crazy." Bev said before Sean activated the device on his wrest and all the blood was gone.

Later

"How does blood just flow out of a sink like that?" Richie asked as they walked down a path on the road. "Are you sure you guys just didn't imagine it?" Richie asked.

"How does anyone imagine the same fucking thing?" Sean asked.

"She didn't imagine it. I saw something, last night." Bill asked.

"What?" Sean asked.

"I saw Georgie...It looked so real but...There was this..." Bill tried to say.

"Clown." Sean said making everyone look at him. "After you all left Ben's house I went back to the sewer tunnel. I saw this thing that calls itself Pennywise. It tried to kill me when I was the most Vulnerable possible." Sean said.

"When you were a baby?" Bev asked.

"Yeah. It failed. Theres a lot more about me then you guys could possible ever realize." Sean said before they spotted Huggins car. "Ah shit! I do not need to deal with these assholes." Sean said before spotting a bike. "Who's bike is that?" Sean asked.

"I think thats Mike Hanlon. He's a homeschooled kid." Eddie said before they heard yelling and what sounded liked screaming.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Sean yelled before rushing in.

Mike Hanlon was being pressed face first into the meat he was supposed to deliver by Bowers and his group.

However as he looked up he saw Pennywise with blood on his mouth and clothes before he started chewing on a hand waving it around with a grin on his sick face.

Bowers kicked Mike into the rocks before grabbing one about to smash it in his face when.

BANG!

"AHHH!" Bowers yelled as Sean shot him in the shoulder. Sean and the others were on the other side of the creek.

Mike quickly ran over to them.

"NEXT ONE GOES IN YOU'RE FUCKING HEAD YOU FUCKING FAGOT!" Sean yelled firing again making them jump up. "Not so tough now are you little shit!" Sean said firing again making Bowers cower. "Take your little pussy boy out of here! NOW!" Sean yelled getting Bowers friends to carry him away as he was frozen in fear. "You ok?" Sean asked pulling Mike up.

"Yeah. Thanks." Mike said.

Later

Everyone was back into town before looking at the latest missing kid poster.

"This thing is getting on my fucking nerves." Sean said before flipping the poster seeing Betty's making him scoff. "Unbelievable!" Sean said.

"Its like she's been forgotten." Bill said.

"Is it ever going to end?" Stan asked.

"I have no idea." Sean said.

"I actually think it will end." Ben said.

"Oh?" Sean asked.

"I was going over all my notes. All the major incidents seem to happen every 27 years with..." Ben trailed off looking away from Sean.

"With what? Spit it out." Sean said.

"The last event the whole school burned down in 97. A hundred and three kids died." Ben said making him scoff.

"Fucking figures." Sean said.

"We need to find where it lives." Bev said.

"Yeah good luck. I have no idea where the fucking well house is. Thats the most likely place its at." Sean said.

"I think I do." Bill said gaining his attention.

Later

"Might I ask why you even have this?" Sean asked as he placed a poster of the sewer lines on the wall in Bill's Garage.

"It belongs to my dad." Bill said.

"Oh." Sean said before a projection of old Derry was placed on the poster. "Nice." Sean said before he looked at the image. "Ok I think I see how Pennywise works. Look closely. Every incident in this town is connected by the Sewer. And take a look where they all met up." Sean said.

"The well house." Ben said.

"It's on Neibolt street." Stan said.

"I don't think I've heard of that place." Sean said.

"Its where I saw the clown." Eddie said using his inhaler before suddenly the projector started acting up.

"The hell?" Sean asked as various photos of Bill and his family appeared before one in particular began to change as Bill's mother started to change into Pennywise.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Richie yelled before Sean kicked the projector down making it stop showing a messed up picture before the lights went out and Pennywise came out of the screen.

"OH FUCK!" Eddie yelled.

Sean however grabbed Pennywise making him blink.

"You're a dead man!" Sean said before punching him back into the screen before he vanished just as Ben opened the Garage door.

"How did it find us?" Stan asked.

"It always knew. IT can come after any of us at any time." Sean said before noticing one of them was missing. "Where's Bill?" Sean asked before sighing. "Damnit buddy!" Sean said rushing after him.

Bill on his bike arrived at the house just as the others arrived.

"Bill! What do you think you're doing?" Sean asked.

"Getting my brother back!" Bill said before Sean grabbed him.

"Listen to me. Georgie is dead. He admitted to me when I saw him. He eats kids and their fears to survive. Your brother is gone." Sean said.

"You don't know that. Everyday I go home and all I see is that Georgie isn't there. His clothes, his toys, his stupid stuffed animals, but he isn't. So walking into this house, for me, it's a lot easier than walking into my own." Bill said making Sean sigh.

"All right. We'll go in." Sean said loading up his riffle. "Eddie, Richie." Sean said gaining their attention. "You'll come with us. The rest of you stay out here till you hear anything." Sean said as the four went into the house.

"Maybe we should call Russo and Gail down here." Richie said.

"They got patrol right now. We can handle this." Sean said before Richie spotted something in one of the rooms and walked into it.

"How did you force him back? I thought you and the others didn't have powers anymore." Bill said having read the news.

"Lets just say I have something new." Sean said before spotting Richie in the other room. "Richie." Sean said approaching him before he saw the missing poster of him in his hand.

"It says I'm missing." Richie said making Sean scoff before grabbing it and tore it apart.

"Buddy piece of advice. Don't believe everything you see. That thing is screwing with your mind. That what it does. It knows it can't beat you fairly since Pennywise is a weak worthless..." Sean tried to say.

"Hello?"

The voice came from a girl above them making Sean narrow his eyes before he led them up.

"Stay behind me." Sean said leading them to the second floor. Down the hall was a girl.

"Betty?" Bill said gaining her attention.

"Mr. Kruger Please help." Betty begged before screaming as she was dragged away. Bill and Richie were about to rush in but Sean stopped them.

"Nice fucking try Clown! I'm not someone you can easily trick when I know my enemy. You wouldn't keep her alive this long." Sean said getting a laugh as a reply. "Stay close." Sean said as they walked down the hall. However Eddie heard a voice and walked the opposite direction. Entering the room they saw nothing.

"See nothing." Sean said before he saw Eddie was behind them. "EDDIE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Sean yelled making him run to them but the door shut and the floor under Eddie collapsed making him crash on a table in the kitchen and passed out.

"GODDAMNIT!" Sean yelled trying to open the door with Bill.

"Richie."

Richie looked into another room and saw Eddie.

"Eddie." Richie said rushing in. However he also noticed everything in the room was covered up.

"Damn! We'll have to find another way out." Sean said before seeing Richie was missing. "AH HELL!" Sean yelled before seeing him in the next room. "Dude get out of there!" Sean said before the door slammed shut.

"HEY!" Richie yelled before everything that was covered up was revealed showing clown statues and puppets. "Oh shit." Richie said just as the coffin in the room opened up showing the missing poster of him making him swallow before approaching it. Seeing a sheet covering something he pulled it off revealing a doll similar to him with Maggots. "UGH!" Richie said in disgust before shutting it. Then Pennywise jumped out of hit making him jump back in shock as he looked at him.

"Beep Beep Richie." Pennwise said making him widen his eyes before roaring at him.

"AHHHHH!" Richie yelled as Pennywise charged at him with the intent to kill only for the door to slam open and Pennywise was kicked back before pulling Richie out of the room.

"You ok?" Sean asked making him sigh in relief.

"I fucking hate clowns." Richie said making him chuckle.

"That makes three of us." Sean said before the mattress in the room started to move before the head of one of the missing kids was revealed making them widen their eyes.

"Want to play Loogie."

"No thanks." Sean said before black ooze started coming out of his mouth that started burning the floor. "Oh fuck." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Eddie woke up with a gasp before holding his right arm that was busted.

Then a hand come out of the fridge before tapping it making Eddie look before it opened revealing Pennywise who's body was all messed up before coming out and fixed himself like nothing happened before grinning at the terrified Eddie.

"Time to float." Pennywise said.

Sean, Bill and Richie moved away from the ooze and turned around and saw three doors with words on them written in blood. Middle scary, Right very scary and on the left not scary at all.

"Bullshit." Sean said slamming it open.

"Wheres my shoe."

"Oh not again." Sean said pulling a light switch revealing Betty with the lower half of her body gone making her scream before Richie slammed it shut.

"Where the fuck were her legs!" Richie yelled.

"Relax that wasn't real. Lets go again. Ready!" Sean yelled.

"NO!" Richie yelled before Sean opened it again revealing the hallway. "Oh thank fuck!" Richie said in relief.

"Wheres Eddie?" Bill asked.

"HELP! HEEEELLLP!" Eddie screamed making them rush to him.

Sean kicked the door down revealing Pennywise and Eddie.

"Eddie." Richie said while Pennywise grinned at them.

"This isn't real enough for you Seany boy? I'm not real enough for you?" Pennywise asked faking a hurt tone.

"The only real thing about you is being a pain my ass." Sean said making him laugh.

"It was real enough for Georgie." Pennywise said laughing before charging at them with a roar and demon like face before IT and Sean were in a deadlock. "Without your powers you can't stop me." Pennywise said laughing as did Sean which confused him.

"What makes you think we don't have any powers?" Sean asked.

"We?" Pennywise asked before Sean's right hand engulfed in black ooze grabbed him by the neck just as Venom took over.

" **Yes...WE.** " Venom said.

"Holy fuck." Richie yelled before Venom roared at Pennwise and threw him through the wall before following him.

" **Get Eddie out of here! This is our fight!** " Venom said before Pennywise charged back in and had giant bladed hands trying to slash him but Venom grabbed him before jumping up to the next floor.

"I'm not even going to ask." Bill said as the two picked Eddie up and carried him outside.

Pennywise and Venom crashed through the bottom floor before the well was seen and Pennywise bolted.

"See you next time Seany boy." Pennywise said going down the well.

" **Coward.** " Venom said before Sean took over.

The others waited outside before Sean came out.

"What was that?" Richie asked in shock.

"That...Was Venom. My partner. A symbiote." Sean said.

"What some kind of Parasite?" Eddie asked before Venom took over.

" **PARASITE!** " Venom yelled insulted.

"Which is not a bad thing!" Eddie corrected his statement as Sean took over.

"Try not to call him that. He and all his kind hate that name." Sean said.

Later

"Here drink this." Gail said handing a purple drink to Eddie who gulped it down before his arm healed instantly.

"Wow. Thats amazing." Eddie said impressed.

"Legion technology kid." Frank said before the TV showed Godfrey again.

"I've told people a thousand times but here is where I draw the line. More and more kids and vanishing without so much as a trace in Derry. And I know its the Legions fault. Which is why we should all go to the government to ban the Legion and have it disbanded for good!"

CRASH!

Sean smashed the TV with his fist.

"That guy is seriously pissing me off!" Sean said.

"So what now?" Bill asked.

"You guys are staying out of this. I'm not gonna risk your lives again like that. The Legion will take over for now." Sean said as he, Gail, Frank and Russo left.

2 days later

Derry still had it's problems with Kids vanishing. Pennywise did not let up on his assault on the children.

However that was the least of Sean's problems. His mother found out he was in Derry and tried desperately to get him out and even brought Junior to try and convince him. But He swore on a promise he would finish IT off for good.

The gang had gone their separate ways after Sean decided to solve this alone.

However Sean later decided to bring the group together seeing they were stronger together. So right now he was on his way to Bev.

However as he reached the door he heard her screaming making him widen his eyes before busting the door down seeing her father about to rape her before he shot him in the head with Quints riffle before rushing to her.

"Easy Bev." Sean said holding her close as she got herself under control.

Soon enough they went back to his place.

"Why did you decide to get us back together again?" Bev asked.

"I realize you guys are stronger together rather than..." Sean tried to say before he saw the door was smashed opened making him narrow his eyes before pulling out his riffle before walking in and found his mother on the ground. "MOM!" Sean yelled rushing to her seeing she was out cold before looking up and narrowed his eyes in anger seeing words on the ceiling in blood.

"Leave or your son dies."

"That is the last straw." Sean said.

Later

Soon enough the five Platoons the Legion brought into Derry were outside the house along with the group of kids.

"I want this area secured. No one comes in or out unless I say so!" Sean said to the troops.

"Lets move." Russo said as they went into the house.

However if they paid attention they would have seen someone watching them from the window.

"Wheres the well?" Frank asked.

"Over here." Sean said leading them down the stairs before attaching a rope to the pillar next to it. As the others started to go down Sean pulled a vile out of his pocket showing a purple liquid.

" **Will this stuff work?** " Venom asked.

"I have faith it will.

Meanwhile

Junior woke up with a groan before looking up and gasped seeing all the missing kids floating in the air above a pile of junk. Down below he saw a metal box that had Pennywise's face and title on it.

Not liking where he was Junior rushed to the door trying to open it.

"Step right up, Junior. Step right up." Pennwise said on speakers.

"Huh?" Junior said before seeing a small Jack in the box toy playing music.

"Come change. Come float. You'll laugh. You'll cry. You'll cheer. You'll die. Introducing Pennywise the dancing clown." Pennywise said before laughing just as the music stopped and a mini Pennywise came out of the box. Next the giant box opened up smashing the toy before a small explosion occurred and Music played before Pennywise appeared before he started to dance. (I think we can all agree for those who've scene this scene that this was the funniest scene in the whole damn movie)

"Lame." Junior said before running away only for Pennywise to jump at him while laughing before picking him up and still laughed with his wicked grin. "You don't scare me freak." Junior said before IT sniffed him and grunted before glaring at him.

"You will be." Pennywise said before his face started to open up showing lots of Sharp inhuman teeth and three bright lights hearing the sounds of kids screaming before Junior started to float.

Back with the others

Everyone but Sean was down the well. However Sean sensed someone behind him as did Venom.

" **Let's humor him.** " Venom said getting Sean to nod about to head down only to get hit in the back.

"AHHH!" Sean yelled in pain before getting pushed back.

"Buddy you ok?" Russo asked looking up and saw a blood covered Bowers.

"Oh shit." Frank said as Bowers started to laugh insanely before pulling up the rope.

"GRAB THE FUCKING ROPE!" Richie yelled but was to late.

"Fuck." Gail said.

Sean groaned holding his back before looking at Bowers.

"You should have stayed out of Derry Kruger. Now your son is going to pay the price. I'm a little sad...That I'm not going to be the one to kill him." Bowers said.

"That fucking clown has twisted you. Then again I guess when people begin to stand up to a nobody like you your mind begins to crack." Sean said before Bowers charged at him with his knife Pennywise gave back.

Only for Sean to grab his hand and snapped it.

"AHHHHH!" Bowers screamed in pain.

"You remind me a lot of Eddie Kim. Maybe when I find him again I'll introduce you to one another." Sean said before grabbed the other hand and snapped it making him scream in pain before Sean broke both legs making him cry out in agonizing pain before Sean smashed his face knocking him out.

"Sean! You all right!" Frank asked before he approached the well.

"I'm good. Just knocking his sorry ass out." Sean said before heading down.

"Mister?"

Stanley looked ahead seeing the hole.

"Junior? Is that you?" Stanley asked only to see Pennywise come around the corner laughing making him gasp and turned around but then saw he was in another room.

Sean came down and landed in the hole.

"Had us worried there." Russo said.

"Since when can't I take care of myself?" Sean asked making them chuckle before Sean noticed Stan was missing. "Wheres Stan?" Sean asked getting everyone to look.

"Stan!" Bev called out.

Stan was on edge since he knew IT was in the room with him.

Next thing he heard were footsteps approaching him so he used his flashlight revealing his worst fear. The Violin lady. (You know in a sense I can partially understand that fear since her face is creepy)

"AHHHH!" Stan yelled before the others heard him and rushed into the next room but the door was stuck before Sean and Russo busted it down

"STAN!" Sean yelled before they saw his worst fear sucking on his face before Sean tackled IT off and started punching IT in the face before Pennywise appeared laughing at him.

"Why so mad Seany boy?" Pennywise asked making him roar before smashing his fist down only to hit the ground as he vanished.

"Easy kid." Frank said trying to calm Stan down who was whimpering.

"Bill?" Eddie called out seeing he was gone.

"Damnit! Can't you guys stick together at all?" Sean yelled as they rushed to find him.

Soon enough they entered IT's lair.

"Junior!" Sean yelled seeing him floating in the air.

"The hell?" Russo said before looking up and widened his eyes. "Uh buddy?"

"What?" Sean said before looking up and gasped. "The missing kids." Sean said in shock seeing all of them. "Theres got to be a hundred of them up there." Sean said.

"Why are they floating?" Frank asked taking a few photos of this.

"Never mind that now. Help me up." Sean said as Gail and Frank lifted Sean up enough to grab Junior.

"Come on bud wake up." Sean said before the White in Juniors eyes left leaving him with his regular colored eyes before rubbing his eyes.

"I hate clowns." Junior said making him chuckle.

"I know the feeling." Sean said before he saw Bill talking with what looked like Georgie before handing him to Beverly.

"I want to go home." Georgie said.

"Bill." Sean said getting his attention. "Get away from him. Thats not Georgie...He's up there." Sean said pointing to Georgie's dead floating body.

"You can never let me have fun can you?"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Sean fired three rounds into the fake Georgie's head before Bill stepped back.

"I told you buddy. You have to face the ugly truth sometimes." Before the body started to convulse and screamed before the appearance of Pennywise appeared grinning at them before Sean got in front of him with his riffle aimed at his head and fired again making Pennywise Grunt insanely before tilting back as blood flew out of his head before he started roaring at them and shoved Sean into the pile of junk before going after the kids.

"Damnit!" Sean yelled just as Pennywise got Bill holding him close putting everyone on edge.

"Let him go!" Russo said aiming his M16 at him as did Gail while Sean aimed his riffle at him.

"No! I'll take him. I'll take all of you! And I'll feast on your flesh as I feed on your fear!" Pennwise said.

"So you like fear huh?"

"Huh?" Sean said before seeing the one person who could make even the most terrifying Villains tremble.

BATMAN

"Then you're going to love me!" Batman said punching him in the face making him let Bill go.

"Bruce? Where did you come from?" Sean asked.

"We were alerted of the situation when the blockade around the house started." Batman said glaring at IT.

"We?" Richie asked before.

"Hey Clown!

"Oh what now?" Pennywise asked before seeing the ninja turtles. "Uh oh."

"SHELLSHOCK!" The turtles yelled slamming their shells against him in perfect unison making him yell out in pain.

Then a few arrows pierced his flesh making him growl in anger seeing Green Arrow and Hawkeye.

"Like I said your weak." Sean said before pulling out the vile.

"Whats that?" Batman asked.

"Its a potion. It can give me my magic back but only for ten minutes max. Good news...I only need one." Sean said before downing the entire thing.

"AHHH!" Pennwise roared going right after him only for The Archers to shoot explosive arrows at him forcing him back.

"I need a minute before it begins to take effect." Sean said firing his riffle at IT who roared in rage before A certain Shield was thrown at him hitting him in the face before it came back to Captain America.

"Eat this!" Richie yelled grabbing a baseball bat and swung it at IT's face making him roar in rage.

Gail and Russo fired their guns at him but he just healed instantly before Charging right at Sean before they were in a deadlock once more.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Pennywise roared before Sean's hands were engulfed in purple smoke.

"As I said...You'll get a taste of your own medicine...NIGHTMARE!" Sean said before both of them collapsed out cold.

"Whoa what the hell?" Eddie said before Russo pulled him up.

"Buddy?" Russo said snapping his fingers at him but got nothing.

"Wake up clown!" Raph said punching him in the face but nothing happened. "I don't get it. What happened?" Raph asked.

"My guess? I think Sean casted a spell using that vile. Whatever he did...I can assume IT is in pure hell." Batman said.

In the Nightmare world

Pennywise gasped looking around seeing he was in some kind of kind of factory or facility.

"Where am I?" Pennywise asked before.

"One, Two, Kruger's coming for you."

"Huh?" Pennywise said seeing three little girls playing jump rope.

"Three, Four, better lock your door. Five, Six, Grab your crucifix. Seven, eight gonna step up late. Nine, ten..." The girls vanished.

"Your fucked."

"AHH" Pennywise screamed as someone was behind him seeing a badly burned man.

"You better Run."

Pennwise did as he was told and ran like hell while the man followed him with his more sinister laugh.

IT had run for a few minutes before IT came to a brutal sight. People mutilated extremely hanging upside down on the wall. Rawlings, Mordo, Onaga and Mephesto.

"Oh god." Pennwise said before Sean appeared behind him.

"No...Just me." Sean said making him turn back in actual fear.

"What do you want?" IT asked making him laugh.

"I don't know buddy. Do you think you can turn back time? ANSWER ME!" Sean roared making him jump.

"No."

"Do you think you can bring the dead back to life?" Sean asked.

"No." Pennywise said before Sean shoved him into the wall. "NO!"

"NO? I think your lying." Sean said before his right hand had a glove with four blades on it. "I'll get a real answer out of you. In this world I can control time and space and reality. I call it the Kruger's nightmare. A little something I made for special guests like you. We could spend a week in here...And only a minute would pass in the real world." Sean said moving his hand to his face.

"NO! NOO!"

"Why are you screaming? I haven't even cut you yet." Sean said laughing as he vanished.

Pennywise looked around before the area changed to a road before seeing ticket booth and approached it before a man with a similar glove was seen.

"Here's your ticket. Don't want to be late for the bus now." The man said before laughing before Pennywise turned and screamed as bus rammed him and he was stuck on the front while Sean was driving and laughing his ass off.

"No screaming while the bus is in motion!" Sean laughed out before stopping and Pennywise found himself in a living room that he knew to well.

"Your old home." IT said before hearing footsteps and hid in a closet looking out the blinds seeing Sean looking around before his eyes landed on the closet and walked to it making him close his eyes but nothing happened making him open his eyes and saw he was gone making him sigh in relief before.

"Found you!" Sean yelled next to him.

"AHHH!" Pennywise screamed as he busted out and ran up the stairs while Sean laughed.

"I forgot how fun this is." Sean said before Venom appeared on his shoulder.

" **Scaring the living shit out of scum like him?** " Venom asked amused.

"No using this spell. I've used it on maybe four people. Back to the matter at hand." Sean said vanishing.

Pennywise ran down the hallway before it started to turn to blood making him sink.

"HELP! HELP ME!" Pennywise screamed while Sean watched.

"Welcome to my world! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sean laughed in satisfaction before Pennywise sunk.

Next he appeared in the well house again before Sean appeared.

"I just need you to tell me the truth. Just the Truth." Sean said with a grin.

"I WON'T DO IT!" Pennywise screamed.

" **NO?!** " Sean and Venom yelled while slamming their gloved hand on the wall next to him.

"I can't!" Pennywise said.

"Oh but you can and you will!" Sean yelled before his skin began to melt off and became a pool of blood before it started to grab him.

"AHHHHHH!"

Pennywise jumped up with a gasp seeing he was back in his lair making him sigh in relief thinking it was over.

"Why'd you do it Pennywise?"

"Huh?" Pennywise said turning around seeing Georgie with both arms.

"Why'd you hurt us? We didn't do anything to you." Georgie said hurt.

"Nothing personal...Well except the fact you all supported him so this was my way of getting back at him." Pennywise said laughing.

"Was it now?" Sean said behind him making him jump in fear before stepping away before a bunch of hands came out of the ground and all the kids he's killed every 27 years came up crawling at him.

"NO! GET AWAY!" Pennywise yelled before they started grabbing him. "GET OFF ME!" Pennywise screamed before Sean grabbed him by the neck.

"Look into my eyes." Sean said.

In the real world

"This is taking to long." Raph said.

"It's only been a minute." Leo said before Pennywise started screaming as his face opened up like before and the three bright lights inside his head come out before firing a beam of light at the floating kids before going right back into the head again and Pennywise screamed as he curled into a ball whimpering in total fear. Sean woke up next before standing up.

"That was fun." Sean said looking at the whimpering broken clown.

"The hell did you do to him?" Richie asked.

"Like I said gave him a taste of his own medicine." Sean said as the kids started floating down.

"Billy?"

Bill turned around seeing his little brother alive and well.

"Georgie?" Bill asked before looking at Sean who nods making him rush to his little brother pulling him into a hug and sobbing.

"What did you do?" Frank asked.

"I used IT's power to revive the kids IT killed. All of them." Sean said before spotting Patrick and Betty walking to them.

Outside the house house the troops were keeping the towns people back before the door was kicked down. Sean who had Junior and Georgie on his shoulders walked out along with all the missing kids before they rushed to their parents.

"That was news footage of Kruger and his Legion rescuing the kids from a demonic entity that was feeding on their fear." Godfrey said in his run down studio after his sponsors dropped him not wanting to get bad Rep for his words anymore. "As for my sponsors who dropped me. I know I can be a little critical of the Legion but it's only because I care." Godfrey said before the TV was turned off.

"What a fucking ego on that guy." Richie said as the gang including Georgie were at a bar.

"Justice has been served twice." Sean said getting them to laugh.

"So what happened to IT?" Bill asked.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him anymore. He's a catatonic state now. He'll most likely never recover from the hell I gave him." Sean said before looking at Frank and Gail. "And Regina said taking me to that movie was a bad idea in 2010." Sean said laughing.

"Movie? What mov...OH!" Frank said laughing as did Gail. "You used Nightmare on Elm Street to scare him?" Frank said laughing.

"Now that movie scared the fucking shit out of me. IT can never compete with him." Sean said laughing.

"So what happens now?" Betty asked.

"Ah I'm glade you asked." Sean said pulling something out of his jacket before giving them gold medals.

"Medals?" Patrick asked.

"Graduation medals." Gail said.

"Get those and your official part of the Legion. I'd say you all earned them." Sean said making them laugh.

"Oh this is sweet." Eddie said.

"Of course Georgie has to wait till he's at least 13. Thats the rule." Sean said.

"Aw." Georgie said annoyed making them laugh. Sean just smiled at these group of kids that reminded him of his old group back in high school.

"What about Bowers?" Mike asked as Sean gave his son a glass of water.

"Oh he's in Luthor's old cell." Sean said. "Rather not have it go to waste." Sean said.

Later

Sean was finally back home again while Junior and the kids were with their mothers. After sitting down he sighed in relief the whole ordeal against the clown was over.

"Jeez you look like you've been through pure hell." Karen said making him look up and saw both her and Kara in the nude.

"Oh boy." Sean said making them giggle. "Not that I'm complaining but whats the occasion?" Sean asked.

"Take a guess." Kara said.

"Hmm. You two want kids now right?" Sean asked making them nod which made him chuckle. "Oh I should have figured." Sean said before Karen pushed him down.

"Since we don't have powers right now might as well take advantage of it." Karen said before getting on her knees and placed her large breasts around his cock making him groan out while holding her head before Kara sat on his face before he started licking her.

Karen placed her mouth over his cock moaning from his taste while Kara played with her own breasts to further increase her pleasure. Sean continued to play with Karen's hair making her moan around his cock while continuing to use her breasts to further pleasure her lover.

Kara suddenly gasped as Sean bites down on her pussy making her grin at him.

"A little bold don't you think?" Kara asked before grabbing his head playing with his hair before gasping as she felt her orgasm approaching fast while Karen felt him twitch inside her mouth before he came inside her mouth making her moan while Kara sighed in bliss as she came in his mouth as he gulped down every drop before she got up and kissed him.

"So who's first for the main event?" Sean asked in amusement.

"I believe I should get knocked up first. Having the biggest breasts and all." Karen said proudly making Kara growl at her.

"How about the youngest. You know let you catch your breath." Kara said smugly making her glare at her for her age comment Even though she wasn't anywhere near being old enough to be called old. Hell she was only in her late 20's.

"I got a better idea." Sean said pulling out a coin that once used to belong to Harvey Dent. Wanting to start over he gave his old coin to him.

"Didn't that used to belong to Two face?" Karen asked.

"Harvey wanted me to keep it. Now then Heads is Kara Tails is Karen." Sean said flipping the coin before it landed on.

"HEADS!" Kara said in victory while Karen rolled her eyes before Kara sat on his lap before she slowly impaled herself on his cock and moaned from having him inside her after long months. "Oooh yes." Kara shuddered out in bliss making Sean and Karen laugh before the later got on his right side before kissing him.

Kara moaned as she bounced on his lap having her hips slap against his waist before she felt his hand on her ass squeezing it making her moan in bliss. Karen getting bold placed her breasts in his face before he took one in his mouth and sucked on it making her sigh in bliss while holding his head close and kissing his forehead while his other hand drifted to her butt before fingering her making her gasp in surprise but held him closer.

Kara then gasped as she felt her second orgasm approaching faster making her bounce even faster on his lap before she yelled out as she came hard before he came inside her womb making her shudder in excitement as she felt his seed inside her before her eyes closed and collapsed before passing out with a smile on her face making them chuckle before Sean placed her on the far end of the bed before turning to Karen who had a smirk on her hot face while spreading her legs apart.

"Well...Lets make some Kryptonian Krugers." Karen said before Sean grabbed her legs placed them over his shoulders before entering her making her yell out in bliss before he started thrusting deep inside her making her moan and grunt with each thrust before she placed her hands on his face before pulling him into a kiss.

Karen was in pure heaven as her loved fucked her slowly just the way she liked it before he pulled back and kissed her neck making her sigh in bliss.

Suddenly Sean switched positions with her on her hands and knees before he continued to thrust into her while smacking against her hips making her smile before he leaned forward and grabbed her breasts.

"Mmm. You're not holding back this time are you?" Karen asked in delight making him chuckle.

"In this case no. If we had all our powers again it would make things even more interesting." Sean said making her giggle before she gasped as he started thrusting into her faster before she felt her climax approaching along with his before she gripped the sheets tightly before yelling out as she came hard and felt him come inside her womb making her shudder in bliss before collapsing.

Sean grinned before pulling them both to him and pulled the sheets over them.

"That was great." Karen said laying on his right while wrapping her arms around him as did Kara unconsciously making him chuckle before kissing their foreheads making them smile.

"And to think. Krypton isn't even completely repaired yet and we're already make a new generation." Sean said making Karen smile before placing her free hand on her stomach.

"Thank you." Karen said making him smile.

"Aw. You know I can't say no to you girls when it comes to stuff like this." Sean said making her giggle knowing that was true.

Meanwhile

In a secret lab someone with blonde hair and blue eyes felt what Kara was feeling and growled.

 **Authors Note: FINALLY! This was one of my longest chapters in a while. I wasn't going to add the Lemon but then I** **decided you know I've made it this long why not add a little extra. And the Godfrey bashings? I had to add that since I didn't add the eclipsed episode so I improvised. Now Kara and Karen are carrying the next Generation of their people. Next Chapter? Frankenfish. Funny thing this movie was directed by the guy who directed SPAWN. Also the whole Batman and the others arriving to help. I got that idea from the How it should have ended series on Youtube where theres a video called how IT should have ended only I made a few changes. Read, Review, Fav and Follows. REVIEW FOR THIS AMAZING CHAPTER THAT KICKED THE CLOWN'S ASS! I can't wait till Chapter two comes out in theaters this year. Oh and as to the guest who 'Questions my sanity' That really hurts bud. I work hard on these chapters and just use my imagination. So please stop judging me all right? Thank you.**


	104. Frankenfish

Chapter 104 Frankenfish

"AHHHHH!" Pennywise screamed in total fear as Sean in his more terrifying form in the Kruger's nightmare scared the living hell out of him.

"I'm gonna ask you again. How did you come out of hibernation a year early?" Sean asked with his gloved hand near his face. Ben had realized something was off after IT was captured. Pennywise wasn't supposed to come out for another year so that led to some serious questions as to how he come out early. Most didn't seem to care since he was captured and the kids were alive and well. Sean and a few others however were concerned by this.

"For the last time I swear I don't know!" Pennywise cried out having been tortured about this for the last two days. It's been a week since Derry was finally free of its curse. IT was in the most powerful holding cell that would hold Pennywise if somehow he ever got out of his living nightmare.

"Now why is it that I actually believe that?" Sean questioned before raising his gloved hand up.

"NOOO!"

Sean opened his eyes looking at the cowering form of the clown.

"Anything?" Frank Castle asked.

"I don't think he knows how he came out of hibernation so early. He would have told by now." Sean said standing up. The first time Sean used the spell on Pennywise they were in that world for five days. Having taken the potion a second time Sean wanted some answers. Suddenly Venom appeared on his shoulder.

" **He truly does not know how he come out of hibernation early.** " Venom said.

"Fuck. I'm beginning to think that maybe the blast woke him up early." Sean said. Since the Invasion last year a lot of strange events had occurred in the universe.

"Doesn't matter now. He's not going anywhere." Frank West said taking a few photos of the cowering clown. "Oh yeah thats front page material right there." Frank said making Sean scoff in amusement.

"How about the kids? How they settling in?" Frank Castle asked.

"Pretty good right now." Sean said.

Later

"So we still have no idea what made him come out early?" Lane asked.

"No idea in hell." Sean said.

"We can figure that out later. Right now we have a...Situation." Lane said.

"Whats going on?" Sean asked.

"We've gotten a report on a vicious alligator attack in Otley." Ross said.

"Why does this concern us?" Sean asked.

"Um...Son you might want to sit down." Lane said getting Sean to do just that. "You remember John Crankton?" Lane asked.

"A little hard to forget. Me and David spent a couple weeks with his family in the swamp when Mom and Dad were away...Why?" Sean asked.

"Crankton was the victim of the attack." Ross said making Sean widen his eyes.

"What?"

"Yeah. Got the report an hour ago...But thats not why we're sending you. Something about the attack doesn't add up. The bite marks and wounds. They don't match previous alligator attacks." Lane said.

"Don't match how exactly?" Sean asked since there was really nothing else out there that could kill a person.

"Thats what your gonna tell us. I'll prep a team up for you to take to Otley." Lane said.

"I'll assemble my own. David and Frank West will come along with Eddie, Richie and Patrick. They need to get some different experience in them." Sean said.

Later

"Oh I am not gonna like this." Eddie said as they entered the back room of a store where the body was being kept before the Sharif pulled off the top revealing Old John's mutilated body.

"Oh damnit old man. You didn't deserve this." Sean said inspecting the body.

"An alligator did this?" Patrick asked.

"Definitely not. These wounds don't add up. Gator teeth are to small and blunt to cause this kind of damage. Besides there would be less of him here now if it actually was a gator attack." Sean said inspecting the wounds.

"Experience?" Richie asked.

"More or less. We were up against a fucking huge ass Croc on Lake Placid in 2011." David said as Frank took pictures of the body.

"Think maybe we should call in a Biologist? Wouldn't hurt to have an extra professional opinion." Frank said.

"Yeah sure." Sean said.

Next morning

Sean and the group were heading to the docks when they saw a woman with white skin brown eyes and brown hair.

"You must be the guys who called I'm..."

"Mary? Mary Callahan?" Sean asked before she looked at him and laughed.

"Sean. Oh my god." Mary said before getting up and pulled him into a hug.

"Wow I haven't seen you since High school. You really changed." Sean said looking at her making her laugh.

"Believe it or not but this girl used..." David tried to say before she splashed him making him spit out water making Eddie and Richie laugh.

"I was kinda fat back in high school. Lost all the weight after graduation." Mary said.

"So I see. So you actually became a Biologist. Not bad. Come on we got work to do." Sean said as they got into two separate boats. Sean, Mary and David got into the first while Frank, Richie, Eddie and Patrick got in the second one and drove off.

"So why are you guys out here? Not saying I'm not happy to see you three but wouldn't this be a job for local police to solve?" Mary asked.

"Crankton was an old family friend of ours. He used to serve in the army under our old man's command. When Dad and Mom had some other things to do he offered to look after us for a couple weeks. So this is kinda personal." Sean said.

"Oh I see. Mind if I have a look at the photos?" Mary asked before David handed her them. "Oh my god." Mary said seeing the brutal sight.

"Yeah it ain't pretty." David said.

"I highly doubt a gator could do this. Shark maybe." Mary said.

"Yeah we thought about that but something doesn't add up. Theres to much of him left to be a shark attack and the wounds don't match past victims. Remember the story I told you guys about Amity?" Sean asked.

"Yeah you said there was a great white terrorizing the island. I don't think a great white could come up this far though." Mary said.

"Never said it was one. I have a few ideas though. One we're facing a mutation on a smaller scale compared to Zilla and the others like him." Sean said thinking maybe he should have brought Nick and his team now called HEAT.

"And the second?" Mary asked.

"You remember the blast during the last invasion?" Sean asked.

"A little hard to forget." Mary said.

"We think maybe the blast might have something to do with this. I assume you heard about that fucking demon clown." David said.

"Oh yeah." Mary said.

"Thing is he wasn't supposed to come out of hibernation for another two years when he woke up again. We think the blast might have woken him up. So its possible whatever killed old John might have been in deep hibernation before going on a killing spree." Sean said.

Hours later

The group was still traveling through the swamp when Mary spotted something off.

"Hey, stop the boats." Mary said getting David and frank to stop. Up ahead was a gator but something was off. "The noise from the boats should have scared it off." Mary said before they stopped right next to it. Sean got an oar and touched it before the head turned showing it was torn off viciously.

"What the?" Sean said.

"Whoa. The hell happened to him?" Eddie asked.

"I have no idea. Looks like it was torn off. Look how ragged the stump is." Mary said.

"Think a boat propeller could have done that?" David asked.

"No boat this big could have traveled that far up the bayou." Sean said.

"Well, what do you think happened then?" Mary asked.

"Probably some redneck poacher's idea of a joke." Richie said making Sean chuckle.

"Yeah probably. Come on we're almost there." Sean said as they resumed their course.

Soon enough however they ran into someone who was underwater.

"Whats happening?" Mary asked in concern.

"Watch." David said before an old man came out with a catfish bitting his hand.

"Oh she's a beauty." Frank said.

"You got that right." The old man said.

"Is he bitting you?" Mary asked in disbelief

"Hell, yeah! Some strange fella stick his hand in your hole, wouldn't you bite him?"

"This is like the dark side of Hee Haw." Mary said making Sean and David chuckle.

"Hey Elmer." Sean said getting the now named Elmer to look at them before a smile appeared on his face.

"Well, I'll be damned. Boys its been way to long." Elmer said.

"Nearly 20 years. Nice to see you again old man." Sean said.

"Come here boys." Elmer said moving to them to shake their hands but as David grabbed him Elmer pulled him off the boat.

"AHHH!" David yelled falling into the water making a splash while the others laughed before he came back up and spat water out. "Why am I not surprised." David asked making Elmer laugh.

"Sorry son but you make it to damn easy." Elmer said.

"Elmer." Sean said gaining his attention. "You know what happened to old John?" Sean asked making him sigh.

"No. No one knows what happened. Ricardo was the one who found him wrapped in some tarp. That why you boys down here? Find out what happened?" Elmer asked.

"Don't forget the old man was like family for letting us stay with him and his family for two weeks. We're here to find out what killed him and put it down." Sean said.

"Figured as much. Tow me upstream. The others will want to see ya." Elmer said as David got back in the boat.

Later

"Thats new." Sean said seeing the motor boathouse.

"Thats my Niece Bobbi and her naked husband Roland's house. One thing to be married to it but you have to look at it while you're eating." Elmer said in repulse.

"Ok I so did not need to hear that." Eddie said making him laugh.

"What about those two?" Patrick asked pointing to the middle and left boat houses.

"The one on the Left if Ricardo's he's a former Marine who served under our old man like Old John. And the green one is Gloria's Old John's wife." Sean said.

"You boys better see Ricardo. Seeing the two of you will likely lift his spirits." Elmer said as the two got in his boat while the others went to Roland's house.

Knocking on the door Ricardo opened the door before he saw Sean and his brother.

"Sean? David?" Ricardo said.

"Long time no see old man." Sean said before he pulled them into a hug. "Sorry about old John. What exactly happened?" Sean asked making him sigh before sitting down.

"Honestly boys I have no idea. John was missing for a couple days so I went looking for him. Starting to wish I hadn't. When I find that gator it'll wish it had never been born." Ricardo said holding his machete.

"It wasn't a gator. The wounds don't match past victims." Sean said making him look at him.

"Whatever it is I'll kill it." Ricardo said.

"I have very little doubt on that. Hows Gloria holding up?" David asked making him sigh.

"I don't think I need to tell you." Ricardo said.

"Figures." Sean said.

Soon enough the group went to Gloria's house before Elmer knocked on the door and John and Gloria's daughter Eliza opened it up.

"Hi Elmer." Eliza said before she spotted Sean and David. "Sean? David? Is that you?" Eliza asked in surprise.

"Long time no See Eliza." Sean said before she pulled them into a hug.

"You heard huh?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah well when you have eyes and ears everywhere you can't miss much." Sean said as they went inside where they saw Gloria lighting some candles.

"Removing bad omens?" David asked making her turn and face them before smiling at them.

"You boys know me to well. I had a feeling you both would show up." Gloria said before a man walked out.

"Eliza your mother won't let me pack up the shrine"

"Oh fuck no." Sean said seeing one of the few civilians he hated the most.

"Sean this is Dan..." Eliza tried to say.

"I know who he is. He's a defender for scum like the Black Mask when he was alive." Sean said making Dan scoff.

"Yeah well not anymore. You basically put people like me out of business." Dan said frowning at him.

"One I always hated lawyers. Two you can kiss my..."

"Enough." Gloria said making Sean blow into his hair.

"Wow and I thought he hated IT real bad." Richie said to Eddie and Patrick making them chuckle.

"I heard that." Sean said. "Gloria was there anything unusual around here lately? Did something happen before John was killed?" Sean asked.

"Well...Not to long ago there was a boat that crashed not to far from here. Ever since then though Strange things have been happening. I don't know if its connected to whatever is happening in this swamp. But you might find some answers there." Gloria said.

"I'll take you boys there. I just want that thing outta here." Elmer said.

"All right lets go." Sean said as they left the house. However on Roland's boat Bobbi was sun tanning in the nude before she saw them.

"Hi."

"Oh lord." Sean said covering Richie and Eddie's eyes.

"Hey!" Richie yelled.

"On the boat." Sean said before a naked Roland came out. "NOW." Sean said getting on his boat.

"Got no shame them two. This place used to have some decency." Elmer said getting on the boat with Frank.

"Yeah 20 years ago." Sean said.

Soon enough they arrived at the boat that crashed.

"Whats a boat that size doing all the way out here?" Eddie asked.

"Thats what we're here to find out." Frank said taking a few photos of it. "How long has this thing been here?" Frank asked.

"About three months or so. Didn't think nothing of it at the time till after Old John was killed." Elmer said as Sean took out Quints Riffle. "Never took you for someone who would have a gun." Elmer said.

"Belonged to an old friend of mine who got ate by a Great White. None of you bothered to take a look?" Sean asked.

"Gloria kept saying it was a bad sign so we kept our distance." Elmer said before Sean and Frank jumped up.

"Frank and I will check the bridge." Sean said as everyone looked around while Elmer stayed on the boat.

Entering the bridge they saw no one was even here. Frank however based on the bowls and types of foo he knew what type of crew was on.

"This boat had a Chinese crew. See all the food and bowls?" Frank asked taking a few photos.

"Yeah. But what were they doing way out here?" Sean asked before flipping a switch up front but nothing happened. "I don't get it." Sean said confused before.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Patrick yelled making them rush out. Had they stayed they would had noticed a small blinking red light.

"What happened?" Sean asked as Patrick was over the side trying to get his breathing under control.

"I was about to go down below but when I opened the damn door that god awful smell hit me." Patrick said.

"Hmm." Frank said going to the top door to the cargo hold and opened it before groaning. "Jesus. And I thought the zombies smelled bad." Frank said as he, Sean, Mary and David went below.

"Keep an eye on him would ya?" David said to Eddie and Richie.

"Yeah sure." Richie said.

Entering the hold there was barley any light.

"Ugh. Jesus. Frank see anything?" Sean asked.

"Uh? Buddy you might want to see this." Frank said taking a few pictures and his light showed some badly torn up bodies.

"My god." Sean said before he started taking more photos of the bodies. "Shit." Sean said in disgust before Mary bolted up. "I got her." Sean said.

Mary went over the side and started throwing up before Sean was next to her rubbing her back.

"You ok?" Sean asked.

"Yeah. I'm normally not that squeamish but that smell was just." Mary said.

"Yeah it takes some getting used to." Sean said before she picked something up.

"What is this?" Mary asked picking up a scale from a fish.

"The hell? I have never seen a scale that big. Something was on this wreck. Something that doesn't belong here." Sean said.

"Lets get out of here." Elmer said. Sean helped Mary back to his boat. "Easy miss...Whoa!" Elmer screamed as Mary still feeling sick accidentally pushed him in the water before he came up and laughed.

"Hows the water old man?" David asked making him laugh harder. Had they paid attention they would have noticed something in the water.

"I'm sorry, Elmer." Mary said.

"No problem. In my line of work I'm used to getting in the water." Elmer said.

"Come on old man." Sean said about to pull him up but Elmer started screaming as he was pulled away making Mary scream.

"What the fuck is that!" Richie yelled before Elmer went under.

"Elmer!" Sean yelled.

"What the hell was that?" David asked in shock.

"I don't know. We need to get the fuck outta here. Lets go!" Sean yelled as David and Frank drove their boats back to the others.

Later

"So theres a swamp monster out here killing people?" Dan asked skeptical.

"Look, the only thing that's out there are things that belong there." Roland said holding his wife close who was crying hearing her uncle was dead.

"I disagree. Whatever was on that boat killed the entire crew and now its out in the swamp." Sean said.

"That boat is about three miles from here." Roland said.

"Since there hasn't been any attacks down here in the last three months it was probably just territorial." Mary said.

"I don't what it was doing. That thing has killed two friends of ours. I want it dead." Sean said.

"Hell yeah." Ricardo said agreeing with him.

"Maybe if we don't bother it, it won't bother us." Roland said.

"Bother us? It killed my dad. It just killed her uncle." Eliza said.

"Look. It is way too late to make it back before dark to get the heavy equipment. First thing in the morning David and I will head back to the docks and call in some backup to take care of this thing and find out who made it." Sean said.

Hours later at night

"The fuck'r we dealing with?" Sean asked Mary as they laid down looking at the stars.

"Well, It's clearly carnivorous which narrows it down to four or five fish on the planet." Mary said before Sean took a look at the scale again.

"Yeah but look at the size of this thing. I've known any species that get that big." Sean said before Ricardo came out of the water next to them.

"It's the bayou. Swamp's a wild place just like the rest of the world is now. Unless you accept that, you ain't getting out of here alive." Ricardo said.

"Trust me old man I know. You ever seen a scale like this?" Sean asked handing it to him.

"Nope. Don't matter anyway. That thing that killed John. Thinks its king around here. It ain't. I'll kill it." Ricardo said before Dan and Eliza walked out with the former pissed off.

"I want an honest answer! Why? 5 months together and your just ending it like that!" Dan asked.

"Uh oh." Mary said.

"Female Lawyers are one thing but his kind nope." Sean said making her giggle.

"Just forget it Dan. It's over now drop it!" Eliza said before he grabbed her wrest.

"I said I want to know why!" Dan yelled before Sean got up and pushed him away. "Oh great. The fucking asshole who stole my job." Dan said.

"Piss off." Sean said reaching for his pistol making him scoff before walking away. "The fuck did you see in him to begin with?" Sean asked making her shrug.

"No idea." Eliza said before walking away to cool off and sat down in a chair before Mary came by with two beers in hand before giving her one. "Thanks." Eliza said taking it.

"So...Want to talk about it?" Mary asked making her scoff in amusement.

"I broke up with Dan since well...I was never really into him to begin with. It was just a thing really." Eliza said.

"Is it more because of him?" Mary asked pointing to Sean who was talking to Ricardo making her smile.

"Well...When were kids and he and David spent a couple weeks here...I had this crush on him so bad I even asked my mom to put some spell on him." Eliza said making her giggle which she also did. "Yeah...He's really changed since then and all for the better." Eliza said making her smile.

"I've known him since I was in highschool during my senior year like the rest of our group. I was...Kinda fat. Eddie Kim and his gang always made fun of me because of that. Then Sean and his group showed up and kicked the crap out of them. I knew right then and there I had feelings for him." Mary said making her smile.

Soon enough everyone went inside to eat.

While that was going on Roland was smoking weed through his bong. (That is what they're called right?)

Suddenly however he felt something hit his house making him look down seeing some small waves.

"The hell?" Roland said before getting a flash light and went down to investigate.

Bobbie then came out seeing him.

"What are you doing hon?"

"I don't know I just saw something." Roland said.

Next second something came out of the water and took his head off making blood spray out which in turn made Bobbie start to scream.

"The fuck?" Sean said rushing out with the others.

"Bobbie what happened?" Eliza asked before they saw Roland's headless body.

"His fucking head is missing." Richie said.

"Sean, It's here. It followed us back." Mary said.

"I can see that." Sean said before Bobbie got on her boat. "Bobbie, Stay away from the edge! We'll come get you!" Sean yelled.

"No! I can't stay here!" Bobbie said getting in.

Then the boat was dragged away making her scream.

"Don't let it take me!" Bobbie cried out.

"Stay in the fucking boat." Sean yelled getting on his and pulled out a bag before opening it full of guns.

Soon enough Bobbie came to a stop.

"Where is it?" David asked aiming a shot gun at the water.

"I don't see anything." Patrick said.

Suddenly Bobbie screamed as her boat was flipped over.

"Aw shit!" Sean yelled as he aimed his riffle at the water before he spotted a fin.

"Shark!" Eddie yelled pointing at it.

"That ain't no fucking shark." Sean said as it neared Bobbie before Ricardo shot it forcing it away. "Swim over here!" Sean yelled as Bobbie swam for her life before he spotted the fin again and fired off a few shots into it making it retreat.

"Come on Bobbie." Frank said as she neared them.

However she screamed as she went flying into the air as a giant Fish flew with her with her in its mouth before landing.

"Holy shit." Richie said.

"The fuck was that?" Patrick asked.

"Now we know what could have decapitate a 12 foot alligator." Mary said.

"Fucking thing must have followed us back." Sean said before Den's boat was flipped over.

"Ah shit! My fucking boat!" Den yelled before Sean's was flipped over then Frank's.

"The fucking fish is flipping anything smaller then the houses." Frank said.

"Boy!" Ricardo said gaining Sean's attention. "You ever seen anything like this before?" Ricardo asked.

"Defiantly not and I've seen shit you all would never believe years before the Legion was created." Sean said before looking around and looked at Roland's house. "Gloria, Roland's house is mobile right? Does it still work?" Sean asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." Gloria said before Sean saw a bucket on a clothes line before pulling to him.

"Sean! You're our of your mind it won't hold you." Mary said.

"Got any other ideas cause I'm open to suggestions." Sean said.

"Well, I'm the smallest one here and I ain't getting in that." Eddie said.

"I'll do it." Eliza said gaining their attention. "I've done it before."

"When you was 12 or 13." Gloria said in disbelief before she went to the line and got in the bucket.

"You sure about this?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Whats life without a little risk?" Eliza asked making him chuckle. Soon enough she started pulling herself to Roland's house. Once she got close however the line snapped.

"Eliza!" Gloria yelled in fear before she started pulling herself up. Suddenly the Giant fish came out of the water but Sean shot it a few times in the side spraying blood on her before it went down.

"You ok?" Sean asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." Eliza said going to see if the boat worked.

"How many times have you shot it? It should be dead by now." David said.

"Oh really? Well, its not." Dan said.

"Keep it up and I'll push you into the water." Sean said making him scoff before Eliza came back out.

"Um...Looks like Roland was working on the Engine. But he was too stoned to finish it." Eliza said making Sean sigh.

"This is why I hate drugs." Sean said before they heard noise coming from Ricardo's place showing he was preparing a trap for the beast using the catfish Elmer had caught when they found him.

"Ricardo what are you up to?" Sean asked.

"Gonna trap that monster." Ricardo said throwing the bait into the water. However suddenly the creature jumped right out of the water making everyone shout out as it bit his leg before he pulled out his shotgun and shot its brains out.

"Whoa!" Frank yelled.

"Ricardo you all right?" Sean asked.

"I'm good boy." Ricardo said standing up before limping back inside.

"I have never seen a fucking fish like that." Sean said seeing the giant beast. Ricardo then turned on his grill.

"This thing was on that boat?" Frank asked getting a few pictures of it.

"Probably a lot smaller before it crashed." Sean said before they saw Ricardo going to the dead fish with his blade. "Oh no." Sean said knowing exactly what he was gonna do as he started cutting the fish open.

"What are you doing?" Gloria asked.

"What he always does when he kills something. He eats it." Sean said as Ricardo pulled out the heart. (I'm not making this up and yes I know this disgusting)

"Dude come on man." David said as he put it on the grill.

"Oh my god!" Eddie said in disgust.

"That thing ate people!" Richie yelled.

"Dude that is just sick and wrong." Patrick said going inside just as Dan got out.

"What smells good?" Dan asked before seeing the grill.

"YEAH!" Ricardo yelled out in victory.

"Oh fuck." Dan said in disgust.

"Join the fucking club." Richie said.

"Dude." Sean said shaking his head.

"Oh come on boys. It's a fish just bigger." Ricardo said.

"Uh huh." Sean said sitting down.

"Now what?" Eddie asked.

"Best thing we can do is wait till Lane sends some search party." Sean said.

"How long is that gonna take?" Mary asked.

"Till morning at best. Phones and radios don't exactly work out here without special equipment." David said as Ricardo took the heart off the grill.

"You killed my brother! Thought you were king of the swamp till I RIPPED OUT YOUR HEART MOTHERFUCKER!" Ricardo yelled.

"And he's talking to the dead fish." Frank said.

"John, this is for you!" Ricardo yelled taking a couple bites out of the heart.

"Disgusting." Eddie said.

"Well, he wouldn't be him without his usual traits." Sean said as Ricardo laughed.

Suddenly another giant fish jumped out of the water.

"Holy fuck!" David yelled as it neared Ricardo and bit his leg harder then the last one making him yell out in pain before Sean took a chair and threw it hard enough to knock it back into the water.

"Ric! You alright?" Sean asked.

"I'm all right. I can't move my leg! I think its busted." Ricardo said as the grill fell down spreading a small fire on the deck away from Ricardo.

"Theres another one?" Dan asked.

"Who knows how many are out here." Sean said.

"It can breathe out of the water? How is that possible?" Patrick asked.

"Well." Sean said gaining their attention. "Theres one fish I know that can breathe out of water and is a carnivore. Snakeheads. Nearly 22 years ago there an incident in Maryland in 2002. The government stepped in. We had no choice but to..." Sean tried to say.

"What?" Patrick asked.

"We had to poison the whole fucking lake with a chemical that blocked their ability to breathe. The lake is still recovering to this day. We were worried they would get into one of the rivers and travel up the country. Still no idea how they got in the lake." Sean said.

"How do you know that?" Frank asked.

"Cause I was there. It was my idea to poison the lake. I may have been younger then Georgie but I was still plenty smart." Sean said.

As this was going on Eliza was washing off all the blood on her shirt and skin from earlier. However in doing so the blood got outside the drain luring the Snakehead to her as it bashed right into the wall making her scream and rushed out as it followed her before she got up to out of reach before it come out and roared.

"Oh shit." Sean said as it took Roland's dead body.

"My god." Dan said pacing before glaring at Sean. "This is your fault." Dan said confusing him.

"Excuse me? How the fuck is this my fault!" Sean yelled.

"Lets see. First you took away my job. Then you took my girl. AND NOW YOU LURED THESE FUCKING THINGS HERE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Dan yelled before Ricardo's gun that was on fire fired a round at his head in the back coming out his left eye.

"Oh fuck." Sean said as he fell down into the water before getting torn apart by the snake head.

"If that isn't pure luck I don't know what is." Frank said.

"Not now Frank." Sean said as the gas can flew over to Roland's boat. "OH SHIT!"

"What happened?" Eliza asked before the house exploded and she flew into the water.

"ELIZA!" Sean yelled before diving into the water and swam right to her. "She's breathing." Sean said before swimming to Richardo's

"Swim boy! Over here!" Ricardo yelled crawling to the edge.

Gloria then saw the Snakehead coming right to them and quickly grabbed a knife and cut herself attracting the fish to them.

"Get up top! MOVE!" David yelled throwing Eddie and Richie up first before he and Patrick went next.

Sean got Eliza to Ricardo's who pulled her up before he climbed up next.

"Oh shit!" Frank yelled climbing up next with Mary just as the snakehead came to them.

Sean quickly grabbed the Grill and threw it at the snakehead forcing it back into the water letting Gloria get up top.

"Get up top." Sean said grabbing Ricardo and helped him up before Eliza went next.

"Hurry up!" Eliza said before Sean went inside and grabbed a flare gun and jumped up top.

Suddenly the snakehead hit the bottom of the boats.

"OH SHIT! I think it's attacking the boats trying to sink them!" Eddie yelled.

"Yeah I see that." Sean said as they sunk.

"Oh man this is not happening." Eddie said.

"Eddie!" Sean yelled getting his attention. "Just calm down. If you can survive a monster like before we can survive this." Sean said as they sunk before the power went out.

An hour later

The houses were pretty much sunk except for the top of them.

"Now what?" Ricardo asked.

"All we can do is wait." Sean said before they heard what sounded like a fan.

"Whats that?" Richie asked.

"I think it's a fan boat." Sean said before one with four people arrived.

"Oh thank fuck." Eddie said.

"What happened here?"

"Theres giant snake heads in the water!" Sean yelled before their boat was tipped making them fall into the water.

"Fuck!" David yelled as two of them swam to David and his group while another went to Sean. The other however went right for the boat.

"NO WAIT!" Sean yelled but to late as the snakehead hit him into the fans spraying him all over. "Ah shit." Sean said pulling the other guy up.

"Tell me what happened here?"

"What do you think? That fucking snakehead did all this and killed everyone but us." Sean said.

"So you know what they are. Not bad son." Sean frowned at this.

"Who are you?" Sean asked.

"Jeff. These are my partners Anton and Ben." Jeff said.

"Whats going on? Why are there genetic Snakeheads out here?" Sean asked.

"You a hunter?" Jeff asked.

"On a small occasions when I have the chance." Sean said.

"Well, tell me this. Whats the fun in hunting prey that can't hunt you back? I'm sure you're fully away that people have been eating Genetic salmon for years. So I asked myself what if we could hunt something that could hunt you back." Jeff said making Sean frown.

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Sean said before the snakehead was seen before Jeff fired some kind of dart at it. "What was that?" Sean asked.

"Sedative. Want at least one back alive." Jeff said.

"Ricardo already killed one." Sean said.

Minutes passed before Anton spoke.

"We've waited long enough. The Tranq should've taken effect by now. You pumped it with enough of that shit to drop a rhino." Anton said.

"Two Rhinos." Jeff said.

"Then lets go. Ten more minutes, and we'll all be in the water anyway." Anton said before the Snakehead jumped out and ate him.

"Anton!" Jeff yelled jumping after him before coming back up just as the Snakehead came after him but Sean shot the flare gun at it making it run off wounded.

"Nice shooting son." Jeff said.

"Get out of the fucking water. There could be more." David said.

"There ain't no more." Jeff said before swimming to the boat and turned it on before moving to pick them all up.

Morning

Jeff was following the blood trail with the others on board before they came back to the boat again.

"Now I know why you called this thing a bad omen." Sean said to Gloria who nods.

"Whats that?" Patrick asked seeing some kind of Den or something.

"Didn't see that the last time." Sean said as they stopped. "Now what?" Sean asked.

"Now we go get it." Jeff said making him scoff.

"Forget it I've had enough of this bullshit. It's probably dead anyway." Sean said.

"Well, son I'm gonna have my hands full carrying this gun." Jeff said pointing it at them making Ricardo growl but groaned holding his leg.

"Fine lets get this over with." Sean said as he, Jeff and Ben dropped into the water and went into the den.

" **I don't like this.** " Venom said.

"Yeah that makes two of us." Sean mumbled so they wouldn't hear.

"How many?" Ben asked.

"Goddamnit Ben!" Jeff said.

"Did you see how big that female was? The male could be 25 feet long." Ben said.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Sean asked.

"Don't worry about it. Keep going." Jeff said making him sigh before moving forward.

Soon enough they found the dead body.

"Get over there and cover me." Jeff said holding his tranq gun.

"You don't know if that will work." Ben said.

"I've tripled the dose. It'll work." Jeff said.

"You don't know that!" Ben yelled.

"Are you saying theres another one of these fuckers! How many did you make!" Sean yelled.

"Three and I'm taking the last one home with me." Jeff said before Ben was pulled under. "Ben!" Jeff yelled.

"Fuck this." Sean said moving away before Jeff pointed his gun at him.

"Stay right where you..." Jeff tried to say before Venom took over.

" **You are on your own.** " Venom said before Sean took over and swam out.

"Guys we need to move! Theres another one but way bigger!" Sean yelled as Eliza hot-wired it before the fan started.

"Wait!" Jeff yelled just as Sean got on when the bigger Snakehead jumped out and ate Jeff.

"CHRIST! Lets go!" Frank yelled as Sean drove them out of the area while the fish followed.

"Shit I would give anything for a miracle right now." Sean said before a pair of rockets flew by and blew up the Snakehead.

"Um." Mary tried to say before three Pelicans flew by before the back of the front opened up revealing Tom and Lane.

"Well, Looks like you kids could use a hand." Tom said.

"Sir." Ricardo said grinning.

"The fuck took you guys?" Sean asked making them grin.

"We got some good news son. We found Eddie Kim and his Regime faction." Lane said.

"About fucking time." Sean said.

Later

"Christophsis? Are you sure? That planet is allied with the Legion through the Republic Senate." Sean said to Tarkin who stood in front of him in hologram form.

"Yes well as of the last three months we've noticed they haven't been sending in any reports to us. It was only after one of our drones caught Kim taking over the planet did we realize that he's been using it as a front." Tarkin said.

"Why? What makes the planet so valuable?" Sean asked.

"You are aware that Lightsabers can only be activated using certain crystals correct? Well, the planet has many mines full of these crystals. Since the Legion has eliminated most crime families they are extremely valuable on the black Market. Kim has been selling them to rebuild his empire and buy parts for more droids and mercenaries. We must act now." Tarkin said.

"Agreed. I'll be leading that charge. Prepare the fleet." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Finally I got this done. This was one of my favorite Scify movies when I was a kid. Next Chapter the Apprentice and something buddy just so you know. Eddie Kim,** **Paula Kennedy and Cathrine from Sabertooth were the only three who escaped from prison by the Regime no one else. Also yeah I kinda wanted to wait and see the second IT movie but thats not for half a year and longer till it comes out on Blu Ray so I wasn't going to wait. And the reason I kept Pennywise alive is so he could suffer since if I kill him now it would both let him off easy and ruin some plans I have for the Unlimited series. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! Oh and uh just people know the incident at Maryland in this story is actually real in 2002. A bunch of snakeheads actually got into the lake and got so bad that fish and wildlife had no choice but to poison the whole damn lake. And there are two movies based off this event. One is this and the other is snake head terror. See ya.**


	105. The apprentice and the Tomb

Chapter 105 The Apprentice and the Tomb

Its been about a week since the Location of Eddie Kim was revealed and since the Legion launched an assault on the planet.

While Sean and the members of the Legion who could still fight were gone the Jedi received an important Message.

A message from a member of the Regime.

"You must come to this location as soon as possible. The Regime have uncovered a Forerunner relic." A cloaked person said to Mace Windu, Yoda and Newly appointed Chancellor Organa. After years of leading the Republic Valorum had to step down as his extended terms were up in the Senate building and selected Organa to take his place.

"Why are you giving us this information exactly?" Organa asked skeptical of this intel. While a small percentage of the Regime was still turning themselves in this was the first time someone gave information like this so suddenly.

"The Regime must be stopped. I've seen enough cruelty of theres to last a lifetime. Whatever this relic has is unlike any of the previous ones found." The person said.

"We'll take care of it." Mace said before the transmission ended.

"I was under the impression the Didact and the Liberian gave up all the locations of Forerunner sites and locations." Organa said.

"As did we. There is more to this Relic then it appears." Mace said.

"Then we'll have to dispatch as many Jedi as possible." Organa said.

"A little difficult to do. Since all of our enhanced members don't have their powers at the moment the Jedi are spreed thin keeping an eye on troubling worlds. The only ones possibly available are Sean and his invasion force." Mace said.

"Contact them we must." Yoda said.

Meanwhile

Out in deep space was a supply station with various fleets getting supplies for planets and battle supplies.

One of these ships was Sean's flagship the Spirit of Fire.

Captain Cutter was in the middle of talking with Mace and Yoda.

"We need to make contact with Sean and his forces." Mace said.

"We've been trying that. It could be a solar storm or they're rebooting their communication systems. We're just about to head back with fresh supplies." Cutter said.

"A messenger we are sending with important information." Yoda said.

"See to it that she gets there as fast as possible." Mace said.

"Right as soon as we get our supplies." Cutter said.

"No time there is. Immediately the messenger must go." Yoda said.

"I understand, sir. I will personally take an unloaded ship to drop her off, then return to pick up my reinforcements." Cutter said.

Meanwhile on the planet Christophsis

The Legion army was pushing back the Regime due to last night they managed to destroy their heavy weapons at the base last night. Sean in his armor quickly rushed forward seeing the droid army.

"Here they come!" Sean yelled as Shaak Ti rushed out.

"I told you this was too easy. We shouldn't have sent the ship back for supplies." Shaak Ti said.

"Don't look at me it wasn't my idea. Never mind that now. Rex, you and your men follow me." Sean said.

"Yes sir." Captain Rex said getting his men.

"Sargent Hawk, Battle positions." Shaak Ti said.

"MOVE IT!" Sarge yelled getting the men to move forward.

Up in front were heavy Droid tanks firing on the Legions position.

In the back were the heavy cannons firing on the Regime with everything they had.

"Keep firing on those droids!" Lane yelled.

War machine and Iron man were flying above the droids before firing at them.

"Sean where are you?" Rhodes asked.

"Look out below!" Sean yelled jumping on top of one of the Tri-Droids before Rex and his men flew down and fired at the others. Venom quickly took over and tore off the head of the tank and threw it at another one destroying it before the Legion advanced.

"Think we can still hold out?" Sarge asked as Sean took over.

"Cutter should be back soon enough. We can hold out till then." Sean said.

Suddenly the tanks stopped moving and Eddie Kim came out of one of them before pulling out a holodisk seeing one of his droids.

"Why the hell are we stopping?" Kim asked.

"We cannot get past their cannons sir." The Droid said.

"Cannons? Fuck this! Pull back and set up our deflector shields!" Kim yelled before going back in the tank and his army pulled back with him.

"They're pulling back." Tony said.

"About time." Rex said before a Republic transport flew by.

"Looks like help has arrived." Shaak Ti said as they approached the transport. "Captain Cutter must have returned."

"Which means we'll be able to get our reinforcements." Rhodes said.

"Then all our problems are solved. Fresh troops, new supplies, and perhaps they brought my new Padawan with them." Shaak Ti said.

"You sure it's a good idea to bring a student so suddenly into this without being mentally trained?" Sean asked. It was Legion Policy to make sure they knew which Jedi could handle warfare since they didn't want any incidents like they had with one Jedi named Krell who abused his authority multiple times before being killed by firing squad after he tried to overthrow Sean from power after the Thanagarian Invasion was over but failed.

"She's been tested and I spoke with Master Yoda about it. You should put in a request for one. You'd make a good teacher with all that knowledge you have." Shaak Ti said making him scoff.

"No, thank you." Sean said.

"Sean, teaching is a privilege, and its part of our responsibility to help train the next generation." Shaak Ti said.

"I'll consider it at some point maybe." Sean said before the doors opened revealing a 17 year old woman who was the same species as Shaak Ti with orange skin and white marks on her face and blue eyes.

"A youngling?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Teenager actually. And you would be?" Sean asked kindly as she approached them.

"I'm Ahsoka. Master Yoda sent me. I was told to tell you thats theres been a development in the search for the remains of the Regime. One of the members contacted the Senate with information on a Forerunner relic they're trying to open." Ahsoka said.

"Relic? I thought all of them were found after the Didact and Librarian were released?" Shaak Ti said.

"All that they know about. This one must be different compared to the hundreds uncovered. I don't know if you've noticed but we're in a bit of a situation here." Sean said to Ahsoka.

"Yes, the Regime faction that Kim is leading caught us by surprise and took out some of our cruisers." Lane said.

"Master Yoda hadn't heard from you, so he sent me to deliver the message." Ahsoka said.

"Great they have no idea we're in trouble." Sean said annoyed.

"Maybe you can relay a signal through the cruiser that dropped me off." Ahsoka suggested.

"Better give it a shot." Lane said.

Above the planet the Spirit of Fire was fighting against a few Regime cruisers.

"We need to go back and pick up our reinforcements." Cutter said.

In the back of the bridge Tarkin was talking with Sean and his group on hologram form.

"We're under attack by Regime cruisers but we'll try to connect you to the temple." Tarkin said sending a signal.

Soon enough Master Yoda appeared.

"Master Kruger, glade Ahsoka found you I am." Yoda said.

"Master Yoda, We're tapped here and vastly outnumbered. Kim's faction caught us completely by surprise and most of our cruisers have been destroyed." Sean said.

"Send reinforcements to you we will..." Yoda said before his transmission stopped.

"Damnit." Sean said annoyed as the Spirit of Fire left the system to get reinforcements.

"I believe we have the time for some proper introductions." Shaak Ti said approaching Ahsoka.

"I'm the new Padawan learner. I'm Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka said.

"I am Master Shaak Ti your new master." Shaak Ti said.

"I'm at your service, Master Shaak Ti...But I've actually been assigned to Master Kruger." Ahsoka said pointing to Sean who was in the middle of drinking some water before spitting it out and coughed.

"WHAT! No, no, no, no, no! Theres gotta be some mistake. She's the one who wanted a new Padawan." Sean said pointing to Shaak Ti who looked amused.

"No, Master Yoda was very specific. I'm assigned to Master Kruger, and he is to supervise my Jedi training." Ahsoka said and Shaak Ti looked at Sean in amusement.

"But that doesn't make any sense at all." Sean said in confusion.

"We'll sort this out later. It won't be long till Kim finds a way passed the heavy cannons." Lane said making Sean sigh.

"I'll check on Russo and the troops." Sean said about to leave.

"Better take her with you." Shaak Ti said making Sean sigh before he and Ahsoka left.

"You had something to do with this didn't you?" Lane asked amused making her smile.

Soon enough Sean and Ahsoka found Russo giving orders to the troops.

"Russo whats the status?" Sean asked.

"Regime is holding back but from the looks of things they might be getting ready for another assault." Russo said before looking at Ahsoka. "Who's the kid?" Russo asked.

"I'm master Kruger's Padawan. The name's Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka said making Russo raise an eyebrow.

"Since when are you a teacher?" Russo asked.

"Theres been a mix-up the kid isn't with me." Sean said.

"Stop calling me that. You're stuck with me, playboy." Ahsoka said making Russo and the others snicker before they burst out laughing from the remark about his harem while Sean looked at her in shock.

"The fuck did you just call me?" Sean asked in shock. "Don't get snippy with me, Mango." Sean said referring to her skin color making the others laugh harder while she growled. "I don't even think your old enough to be a Padawan." Sean said.

"Well, maybe I'm not, but master Yoda thinks I am." Ahsoka said.

"Well, you're not with Yoda now, so if you're ready, you better start proving it. Russo will show you how a little respect can go a long way." Sean said making him smirk.

"Yeah sure come on kid." Russo said.

"Padawan." Ahsoka said annoyed before they left.

Soon enough they arrived by the heavy cannons.

"Have you thought about moving that line back? They'd have better cover that way." Ahsoka said making him smirk.

"Thanks for the idea but we're good for now." Russo said.

"So if you're a Lieutenant..." Ahsoka tried to say.

"First Lieutenant theres a difference." Russo corrected.

"Oh but either way if you're a Lieutenant and I'm a Jedi then technically I outrank you." Ahsoka said making him scoff in amusement.

"Yeah nice try. Titles, positions and ranks are all bullshit most of the time. Its experience that matters." Russo said having a lot of it both before and after he woke from his coma.

"Well, if thats true I better get some...Whats that?" Ahsoka said making him look forward seeing a expanding red sphere making him frown.

"Oh fuck. They got an energy shield. It'll make things near impossible. If you want experience, kid, your about to get plenty." Russo said.

Soon enough everyone met up to discuss the problem.

"I shoulda figured Kim would pull this kinda stunt." Sean said annoyed with his old high school nemesis.

"They're slowly increasing the Diameter and keeping it just ahead of their tanks till they reach our heavy cannons. Once that happens we're screwed." Lane said.

"If that shield is such a problem why not just destroy it?" Ahsoka asked.

"If Sean had his powers or the others sure it would be that easy. Hell we would have won on the first day. But right now it's a lot easier said then done." Rhodes said.

"But she does have a point. We need to get in there and destroy that thing before it reaches the cannons before our backup arrives to help out." Sean said. "I got an idea." Sean said as he and Ahsoka left

"I think I know what he's planning." Lane said.

Meanwhile

A couple of clones were on a remote planet where the source came from.

"This it?" One of the clones asked looking up a tall mountain where a monastery was seen.

"Yup I see them all right. Contact General Windu tell them we found Lockdown's faction." The other clone said.

Mace and The Arbiter were at the temple when the clone appeared by hologram.

"Yes,Commander?" Mace asked.

"Sir the intel was solid. We found Lockdowns faction of the Regime but no sign of him." The clone said.

"Have you located the Relic?" The Arbiter asked.

"No sir. We believe its inside the monastery." The clone said.

"Commander, stay out of sight and await further orders." Mace said ending the transmission.

"There is something Strange about this Relic." The Arbiter said.

"Master Yoda will tell Sean where it is and then we can coverage on the site and find out whats going on and why Lockdown's faction is so interested in this Relic." Mace said.

Meanwhile

Over a dozen Legion cruisers appeared above the planet led by Infinity.

"We are approaching Christophsis, sir." A clone said to the recently promoted Admiral Lasky. "The Regime blockade is holding position."

"Deploy the fleet we need to get on the ground soon." Lasky said.

"Admiral, hurry we must if we are to aid Master Kruger." Yoda said approaching him.

"With this much firepower we'll get past in a short time." Lasky said.

Back on the ground

"What are these things?" Ahsoka asked looking at the device on her wrest.

"Cloaking technology from our Predator allies. It will only last for an hour at best since its mostly designed for their race and technology." Sean said before activating his before she did the same.

With them both cloaked they managed to sneak through the Droid army with ease before they arrived at the shield Generator.

"Thats to easy." Sean said before Ahsoka rushed in. "Hey wait a minute!" Sean yelled.

"What? It's literally right..." Ahsoka tried to say before she touched some kind of antenna and a few large Droids came out of the ground.

"Damnit! Forget about the droids set those charges!" Sean yelled pulling out two lightsabers colored green before slicing up the droids.

As Ahsoka was setting the charges one of the droids came up behind her before she pulled out her lightsaber and cut it but as it rolled down it rolled over the other droid antennas and they came out of the ground making Sean glare at her from behind his helmet.

"Sorry!" Ahsoka said.

"Who's fucking side are you on?" Sean asked in annoyance before he started deflecting the shots before Ahsoka saw the wall behind him with a hole.

"Master don't move!" Ahsoka said using a grappling hook to hit the wall before she started pulling it down.

"What?" Sean asked before turning around. "OH FUCK!" Sean yelled holding his head before he passed through the hole while the wall destroyed the droids.

" **I like her. She's got guts and smarts.** " Venom said.

"True." Sean said.

"Well?" Ahsoka said grinning making him smirk.

"Ok not bad." Sean said. "You got the charges set?" Sean asked.

"Yup." Ahsoka said before activating them.

Eddie Kim was nearly on top of the heavy cannons before the shield stopped moving and dissipated.

"What? NO! NOOO!" Kim yelled in shock before the cannons started destroying what remained of his forces on the ground before Sarge and War Machine got on his tank.

"Going somewhere?" Sarge yelled making him growl and smashed his fist on the tank in defeat.

Lane then pulled out a holodisk before Lasky appeared.

"General Lane. If you can hear me we just destroyed whats left of the Blockade. Reinforcements should be arriving any second." Lasky said as multiple gunships arrived to load off troops.

Sean looked up seeing the new troops before seeing the smile on Ahsoka's face.

"Your reckless you know that? You'll never make it as Shaak Ti's apprentice." Sean said making her face him before his helmet came off revealing his face. "But you'll definitely make it as mine." Sean said making her blush seeing his face before a smile came to her face just as a Clone Gunship arrived before they got on.

"Nice work buddy." Russo said before looking at Ahsoka. "You to kid." Russo said making her smile before they arrived at the base.

"See ya later Russo." Sean said as they got off and found Kim tied up. "Oh look how the so called mighty have fallen." Sean said quoting Rawlings before Sean kicked him in the face. "Fucker." Sean said.

"Enough." Lane said.

"Trouble you have with your Padawan? Master Kruger?" Yoda asked making Sean smile.

"Eh I might as well give it a shot." Sean said making him smile. "So whats up?" Sean asked.

"Needed you are to the Teth system." Yoda said.

"Teth? Thats wild space theres nothing even remotely valuable in that sector." Lane said confused.

"Located Lockdown's faction of the Regime has been by an anonymous source from within his own ranks. A forerunner Relic has been discovered." Yoda said.

"I thought all the Relics were found after the Forerunners were brought back?" Ahsoka said.

"So did I. But anything involving the Forerunners is a top priority to the Legion. We'll go as soon as we inspect the Regime base here then we'll head straight for the Relic." Sean said.

Later

"What in the world?" Sean asked seeing giant glass stasis pods in a room.

"Whats this?" Ahsoka asked in confusion before she walked to one of the pods before rubbing her hand on the glass revealing a woman with blonde hair and white skin. "Master?" Ahsoka said making him walk to the pod and narrowed his eyes.

"Kim what have you done?" Sean asked before going to the computer.

"She isn't..." Ahsoka tried to say.

"She's not dead. Files say there are at least three people in these pods. Women from various planets. They were trying to instal cybernetic parts into them turning them into Androids and Cyborgs with Human organs. These three are the only ones who survived. The one in front of you is labeled Android 18." (Hey like no one wanted her in the story)

"Android 18? Whats her real name?" Ahsoka asked.

"According to public records her real name is Lazuli from the Planet Arcadia. Next is a woman who unfortunately has no real name but is labeled as Six and no further information but according to these results she was meant to contain all information on the Regime." Sean said. (Six from tripping the Rift. I know it wasn't much of a popular series but she was hot)

"And what about the last one?" Ahsoka asked seeing a woman with purple hair and white skin.

"This one is from Earth from Japan Military. Her name is Motoko Kusanagi. Damn this woman had a serious reputation before she got captured. Hell it says she was a key player in the war against the Regime before it was dissolved into multiple factions when my brother was killed and the majority was destroyed at the Sith home world." Sean said before pulling out a holodisk. "Lane I need you to send a recovery unit here. And make sure Kim doesn't get off the hook when he gets back to Earth." Sean said. (Motoko Kusanagi from Ghost in the shell stand alone series. I don't remember much but she was pretty cool and hot)

"What happened?" Lane asked.

"Turned three women into Androids. Two of them could be helpful in the military once they get used to their new bodies the other could provide keeping information for us." Sean said.

"I'll get right on it." Lane said.

Later

Spirit of Fire and 4 other cruisers came out of hyperspace above the planet before a small ship went to the hanger in the Spirit of Fire.

The ship landed before the scouts approached Sean and Lane.

"What do you have to report?" Lane asked before one of the showed a hologram of the monastery.

"Looks like mostly droids. Three battalions worth." One of the clones said.

"What about Lockdown?" Sean asked.

"Still haven't seen him but he could be inside the monastery." The other clone said.

"Get some rest you boys have earned it." Lane said before Sean approached a group of troops around Ahsoka.

"That sounds like a lot, even for a Jedi." One clone said.

"I heard you guys we're surrounded by droids. How'd you get the shield down?" Sarge asked.

"Ok there's a wall behind him with a hole in the middle. So I used a grappling cable to pull down the wall destroying the droids and saving the commander." Ahsoka said getting them to laugh.

"Is that true Buddy?" Russo asked.

"Well, most of it." Sean said before getting serious. "All right boys, we've still got a job to do." Sean said.

"Got it lets move." Sarge said getting everyone to get to their gunships before Sean smirked at Ahsoka.

"Would now be a good time to mention a Padawan is humble?" Sean asked making her giggle.

"Sorry. Just trying to keep the boys inspired, is all." Ahsoka said.

"Uh huh and make me look like a fool." Sean said before they got in a clone gunship.

"Opening Hanger doors now." Cutter said as the hanger doors opened before dozens of Gunships flew out of the ship along with the others before heading to the planet.

"Try to stay close to me if you can." Sean said.

"It won't be a problem master." Ahsoka said.

"This isn't a game or anything like with Eddie Kim. Lockdown is vicious. Thats why my brother recruited him." Sean said.

"I know...And I'll try not to get you killed." Ahsoka said making him smirk before the ship shook from nearly getting hit.

"Enemy fire." The Pilot said before one of the Clone gunships was shot down.

"Close the blast shield and get us on the ground as close as you can." Sean said before the doors closed.

"This is where the fun begins." Carmine said loading his lancer up.

"Got that right." Jace said.

"No heroics out there. I want this place taken and I want to know whats so damn important about it." Sean said before they landed and rushed out to the wall while a few tanks were loaded off.

"Jeez these guys really don't want us here." Rex said.

"No shit." Sean said. "Lets move!" Sean yelled before the troops launched their cables and climbed the wall while firing at the Droids.

Ahsoke got on one of the Clone tanks deflecting the blasts from the driver before a few droids on Speeders arrived and started firing on them.

Sean quickly jumped down and took down the droids and stole a speeder.

"Gotta keep up!" Sean said in amusement.

"HEY! No fair!" Ahsoka said.

Sean quickly shot the spider droids on the wall giving the troops some breathing room as they wouldn't get shot down now.

"Russo keep up." Sean said.

"I'm on it." Russo said following behind.

Sean quickly reached the top before jumping off the speeder and in the center of the droids.

"Surrender Legion dog." One of the droids said before Venom took over and started throwing all the droids off the mountain before Sean took over again just as a few destroyers rolled over to him. (I forget is that what those rolling droids are called by the clones?)

"Damnit Ahsoka. I told you to stay close to me." Sean said before a shot went off and blew them up making him turn around seeing Ahsoka on the tank just as the others got up top.

"I can't get much closer Master." Ahsoka said making him smirk.

"All clear." Russo said.

"All right I want to know whats so important about this Relic and more importantly I want to know who called us here." Sean said as they made their way into the monastery.

Moving down to the lower levels they heard some voices.

"Why is this thing not opening! It's supposed to open if someone from Earth is here!" Paula Kennedy said in annoyance.

"I don't know. This one is probably different compared to the others." Catherine Viciy said. (I forgot her last name till I looked it up again on Wikipedia)

"Clearly." Sean said behind them making them gasp.

"Oh thank god." Cathrine said rushing to them.

"Uh you mind explaining?" Sean asked confused since he expected her to yell at him or try to kill him.

"You led them here!" Kennedy yelled.

"Of course I did." Catherine said.

"Why?" Sean asked.

"I never realized how cruel and vicious these guys are. The work they made me do was inhuman most of the time. I called the Legion to stop them." Cathrine said before Kennedy tried to shoot them only to get gunned down herself making her body fall down.

"So now you understand the value of life huh?" Sean asked.

"Oh yeah...And the only good thing I did here was help create human life." Cathrine said confusing him.

"Create?" Sean asked before she led him to a lab where hundreds of men were in liquid containers. "What the name of hell?" Sean said in shock.

"Consider the male side of the Elementia world. It wasn't easy but eventually I managed to make the male side of the people using whatever DNA was available and editing it." Cathrine said. (Don't forget those from One Piece, Naruto and Fairy Tail were from A realm called Elementia and all Female before the realm got merged with Earth in the end of the Jurassic Park Chapter)

"Impressive. Why are they still asleep?" Sean asked.

"Best guess is they won't wake up till after everyones powers return which is a year from now." Cathrine said.

"Figures. Now what is this?" Sean asked looking at the Forerunner Relic that was completely different compared to the others.

"I have no idea. It should open but it won't. Lockdown has been pressuring us for 2 months to get this thing open thats why he busted us out. He let Eddie Kim do what he wanted to finance this place. We have no idea how to open this thing." Cathrine said before Sean placed his hand on the door before it started to glow and opened up making her eyes widen. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Cathrine said in disbelief.

"Don't look at me I didn't even mean to actually do that." Sean said before he and a few others walked in with Cathrine.

(Insert echoes of an old life from God of War 2018)

Inside the Relic was a vast assortments of weapons and information that was unlike anything Sean had ever seen.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Sean said before he came to something called the Guardians.

"Whats that?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Didact mentioned this some time ago. They used these things to keep troubling worlds in line. Their locations have been hidden until now. I wonder why all this stuff is here." Sean asked.

"I think I just found out why." Cathrine said standing in front of some kind of metal Sarcophagus. Sean approached the Sarcophagus before seeing some writing on it.

"I know who this is." Sean said placing his hand on it.

"Who?" Russo asked.

"This isn't a relic It's a tomb. A tomb of the General." Sean said placing his hand on the top before it began to open up revealing the armor of the General similar to the Didact's only the visor was grey and you could see the remains inside the armor. "My ancestor. The door would not open since it would only open if it sensed his DNA and since I'm his blood." Sean trailed off.

"It opened for you." Ahsoka said looking at the most powerful being hundreds of thousands of years ago. "Why here though?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's a remote system. He knew his tomb would be safe here until the time to open was near." Sean said before pulling out a holo disk and the Didact appeared.

"Yes my friend what is it?" Didact asked.

"We have located the tomb of the General." Sean said making him widen his eyes.

"Are you certain?"

"I'm looking at his remains right now." Sean said before looking around. "Not only that but I'm seeing all the missing information and weapons that haven't been found. He took it with him to his grave wanting to keep it safe till the time was right. I need your entire fleet here. We're bringing him home." Sean said.

"Understood." The Didact said before ending his transmission.

(End song here)

(Insert Cities and dust from the Transformers fall of Cybertron trailer)

Suddenly the room began to shake.

"The hell?" Russo said.

"Sir its Lockdown! He's on some giant Monster!" Rex yelled as his men tried to keep the beast at bay.

"Place your hands on the ground...Awaken the defender."

"Huh?" Sean said looking around after hearing the voice before he did as was asked before the room started to glow.

"Uh buddy what did you do?" Russo asked before Sean vanished.

"Oh shit." Jace said.

Outside Lockdown was on his Large category 4 Kaiju who was about to climb the mountain but suddenly the mountain began to shake before the rock came apart revealing it all to be metal before a door opened up revealing something transforming with Sean on the shoulder before it took on a similar appearance as Godzilla.

"MECHA GODZILLA HEADS THE CALL OF THE GENERAL's HEIR." Mecha Godzilla said slowly walking towards the Kaiju who roared at them. (Mecha Godzilla 3 from Godzilla Tokyo SOS)

"What in the name of Primus is that!" Lockdown yelled before the chest in Mecha Godzilla began to open up revealing a rather large Diamond before a blue light was seen before firing a beam at Lockdown and his monster before it hit them.

"Whoa!" Sean yelled blinded by the light before it stopped and widened his eyes. "Ok this is by far the most amazing Gift you have ever left behind Gramps." Sean said grinning seeing Lockdown and his monster were frozen solid before crumbling away. "Yikes. And I thought Killer Frost was the coldest in the universe." Sean said thinking to his ice lover.

(End song here)

Later

"Oh my old friend." The Didact said seeing the casket containing the remains of the General being carried to a cruiser to be transported back to the Forerunner home world.

"By the way I found our Guardians. Every location of Every Guardian and the location to Genesis." Sean said.

"Excellent. This will provide us a means to containing troubling worlds without sending in troops to do so meaning we can double our progress in half the time we normally would." The Didact said.

"What about this?" Ahsoka asked pointing to Mecha Godzilla that was moving towards a portal.

"We shall take it back home for further study before sending it to Earth. Theres more than likely more versions like it or similar." The Didact said.

"Good. Now we can head home. We eliminated Lockdown's faction of the Regime and scored a major win in finding the tomb." Sean said before he and Ahsoka boarded a gunship and left.

 **Authors Note: Finally the tomb of the General has been found and now the power of the Legion has increased once more. I bet you guys were surprised when I added the three of the hottest female Androids and Cyborgs into the story. I had thought about that for some time but never found a good way to add them in. Next Chapter that is a surprise. Also to the Guest who has some issues with some of the** **Generals I added in let me explain why I changed them before you read further into the old Chapters.**

 **Samual Lane. I can understand why you see him as a bad guy I do as well with his cannon Methods but in a small way I can understand why he's the way he is. His hatred toward Superman is I'll admit over the top but one person has that much power and he's not Human you can partially understand him. So thats why I changed him to my version thats more bearable. Plus I was asked to change him by a fan.**

 **Wade Eiling. Oh yeah after seeing him in Justice League unlimited and the Flash I can see why people have issues with him especially after he took that serum to try and kill Superman even though he never got the chance in the TV series. I changed him because one like Lane I can understand him wanting to use Metahumans for warfare cause I mean come on are you seriously saying you wouldn't do the same if it meant winning a war. Second I love the actors who played them so It was kinda difficult for me to make them the bad guys. Plus do you want most of the military against Sean with the power they have?**

 **Ross. Oh yeah he's a nut job wanting to make more versions of the Hulk. But lets not forget this experimenting led to the creation of Three heroes. Hulk, She-Hulk and Doc samson so his actions did some good. The only bad thing I can honestly say about him is the fact that in the movie's he's a major jackass but I love who plays him in the movies since it works amazing you know?**

 **Also compared to these guys you think they are the worst...You have no idea how wrong you are. There are dozens if not hundreds of people a hundreds times way worse then them.**

 **Lets start with my top three most hated Generals in movies, games and TV shows.**

 **General Hager. I hate him for good reason. After seeing how he hired a man to do the most inhuman things to the Surfer in the second Fantastic four movie he is my most hated General of all time since he didn't care what was done and treated Reed and his team like shit! Plus I'm sure if he was actually real in the comics you would also consider him the worst.**

 **Colonel Striker. Now this guy is major jackass like Hager. In X2 he mind warped Charles to nearly kill every Mutant on the planet with his mind and nearly succeed and he didn't care who was killed. So I think you can agree with me and say this is truely one of the worst who I will never change in any of my stories.**

 **Bolivar Trask. The fucking idiot who created the Sentinels and nearly wiped out the human race. I only wish he was killed in the movie but I understood why he had to live.**

 **Those are the real bad guys buddy. Also I'm only asking you to have an open mind and STOP QUESTIONING MY SANITY! Sheesh its rude.**

 **Also the reason Tom and Mara were kept alive was as an insurance police incase Makarov was ever captured since who are they gonna trade if he ever got captured he would need someone extremely important for that.**

 **Anyway Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW FOR THIS AMAZING CHAPTER MY LOYAL FANS! Also don't forget to check out my Fairy Tail story the return of Ancient Legends. See ya and you guys all rock! Oh and yes Ahsoka will be in the harem eventually.**


	106. To the power

Chapter 106 To the Power!

Sean woke up with a groan seeing the naked and pregnant forms of Kara and Karen next to him that looked to be 8 months pregnant making him chuckle.

Its been 2 months since uncovering of the General's tomb and since uncovering many of the missing data, weapons and knowledge that was thought to be lost in the tomb.

After Lockdown's faction was captured and destroyed Sean kept his promise to Bowers.

Flash back

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Kim yelled as Frank Castle and Russo dragged him to a certain cell.

"Pipe down fuck face." Sean said inserting a code on one of the cells before it opened up and Bowers rushed out looking terrified out of his fucking mind. "Meet your fucking clone." Sean said grabbing Bowers by the head tightly making him scream before he tried to hit him but Sean just punched him in the face hard busting his nose.

"Easy kid." Frank said.

"I'm just having some fun." Sean said throwing him to Kim who looked at the kid.

"See this? This kid is an exact copy of you back when we were in high school. He even snapped like you when people stood up against him." Sean said placing his foot on his back making Bowers yell.

"Am I supposed to be impressed. He's nothing like me." Kim said making Sean grin before kicking Bowers in the arm making him cry out in pain.

"He certainly screams like you when I did this to you. Like a little bitch. He even killed his own friends in cold blood. Although that was because of that fucking demon clown from hell but he still ddi it willingly just like you did to yours." Sean said.

Back in high school Eddie Kim had killed his old buddies when he snapped after everyone in the school stopped fearing him. This of course got him expelled from School and put in Juvie since he was still under age and got off on the insanity plea.

"So what?" Kim asked making Sean sigh before pulling out a pistol and aimed it at Bowers.

"Buddy don't do it." Russo said in alarm.

"Do what?" Sean asked having the gun near Bower's head making him thrash around wildly before.

BANG!

Bowers screamed when the gun went off but nothing happened.

"Full of blanks dumbass. Like I'm actually gonna kill a 15 year old dumbass." Sean said before aiming at Kim and.

BANG!

"AHHH!" Kim yelled in pain as he actually was shot in the leg.

"Mostly blanks." Sean said.

"Ok thats enough." Lane said walking in.

"Fine." Sean said before he opened the cell over.

"In ya go!" Russo yelled as he and Frank shoved Kim into the cell.

"Just so you know. Once savages power activate inside you again you're going right back into that temple." Sean said as the door slammed and Kim started yelling in both fear and rage. Sean quickly grabbed Bowers who tried to run away.

"Oh no you don't." Sean said before He threw him into his very small cell making him scream as he tried to run out but as the door shut he rammed right into it knocking his ass out.

"Fucking morons." Sean said.

"What are you gonna do once he reaches 18 in three years?" Frank asked.

"Honestly don't know don't give a shit. Just so long as he's kept inside that cell away from Civilians I'm good." Sean said.

End Flash back

And that was two months ago. There was only 10 more months till everyone got all their powers back.

Also since uncovering the locations of the Guardians the Legion had to move Civilians away from the sites to prevent casualties and uncovering every Guardian proved to be far more beneficial to the Legion then originally predicted. With all the Guardians uncovered they quickly sent them to troubling worlds and pulled their forces out to more important objectives doubling if not tripling their progress beyond expectations.

Another thing would be since uncovering MECHA Godzilla they found a few others.

MECHA Godzilla 2 (With the laser cannons on the shoulders)

MOGERA

Jet Jaguar

For the last two months things have been relatively peaceful. Crime was down even lower even without super powered heroes. Hell those with powers were enjoying the peace and quiet with their families and loved ones. Barry and Iris were expecting a baby soon. Oliver and Felicity were also expecting and William was looking forward to having a younger sibling. Even Bruce and Talia were expecting a baby girl in a few months.

Superman himself who got back together with Lana Lang was expecting a son as well. Stark and Pepper were finally married and expecting a kid as well. Parker who recently was married to MJ were also expecting a son.

In a way most were grateful for not having powers for the two year period as it meant they could spend time with the people they loved.

Just as Sean was about to lay back down his phone rang making him sigh before answering it.

"What?" Sean asked.

"Good news we've had a new breach in our search for other universes." Talbot said making him raise an eyebrow.

"I thought we called that project off after the last few incidents?" Sean asked. After unintentionally arriving in different universes constantly Sean felt it was best to hold off on looking for anymore allies from other universes.

"Yeah well since we don't have any assets with super powers Lane decided it was best to resume our Search again. And we already located one." Talbot said.

"So why call me? Shockwave can handle that." Sean said making him chuckle. "What? What are you laughing about?" Sean asked.

"You need to see this." Talbot said laughing before hanging up.

"The fuck is that idiot drinking?" Sean asked.

Later

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Sean said seeing the screen with a group of young heroes in certain colored outfits.

"Fucking power rangers." Russo said laughing his ass off.

Thats right this universe actually had a hit TV series in real life as heroes. Right now they were watching the original group fighting their enemies.

"When Owlman said every action we take creates a universe he really fucking meant it." Sean said referring the syndicate version of Batman when Luthor's counterpart came for help.

"Yeah I know thats why I called you. Since we have allies with the army men universe I don't see why we shouldn't ask for an alliance with them." Talbot said.

"Are we talking about just these six? If so thats really not much of an alliance." Sean said.

"Uh no there are at least seven groups." Talbot said showing the seven groups. Mighty morphing rangers, Space Rangers, Lost Galaxy rangers, Lightspeed, Time Force, Wild force, Ninja storm.

"Now that qualifies as more of an alliance. It's funny. Seeing my childhood in real action in another universe. Oy." Sean said in amusement looking at the original group.

In the Power Ranger Universe

The Mighty Morphing Power Rangers were once again up against Goldar and his putties. Tommy, Jason, Billy, Zack, Kimberly and Trini in their range forms stood against them as always.

"What do you want now Goldar?" Tommy asked ready for a fight.

"Oh nothing just gonna destroy you for good this time." Goldar said laughing.

"You've tried a hundred times before. Whats makes you think you can do it this time?" Jason asked.

"Cause this time we have help." Goldar said before a flash of red lightning came and struck the rangers knocking them down.

"What was that?" Kimberly asked in confusion before someone appeared next to Goldar. The person was in a yellow suit with a red lightning bolt on his chest.

On Earth Prime

"Reverse flash?" Sean said in shock. "Thats not possible! I killed him on Makarov's ship along with the other speedsters during the last war." Sean said.

"Or so you thought." Wells said gaining his attention along with the others.

"What does that mean?" Lane asked before Sean sighed.

"It wasn't the real him. He can use his speed to make time Remnants. He must have done that to save himself seeing who was gonna win the war near the end." Sean said.

"And his faction most likely made their own portal to travel to another universe. If they can't control the primary universe they can control another and from the looks of things this universe does not have any super powered heroes like ours." Wells said.

"Uh yeah not just him." Reznov said showing the next group.

Power Ranger universe

Space rangers

The Space rangers were on the ground fighting their enemy. Andros, Zhane, T.J, Carlos, Cassie and Ashley were fighting against Dark Specter.

"Give it up Specter you can't beat us!" Andros said making him laugh.

"Who said anything about me destroying you? Allow me to show you my new ally." Specter said before the Space Rangers were blasted away by a green blast.

"What was that?" Zhane asked before they looked seeing a giant robot with a large cannon for an army before he started laughing.

"Punny humans." Shockblast said.

On Terra ventura

The Lost Galaxy Rangers were fighting against Furio. Leo, Kai, Damon, Maya, Kendrix and Mike along with Scorpio's daughter Trakeena who turned against her father wanting to find her own path fought against him.

"You disappoint me Trakeena. Your father had such high expectations of you." Furio said making her scoff.

"Sorry but I'll do things my own way and not his." Trakeena said standing by her friends.

"Fine then. Allow me to show you to Scorpio's newest ally." Furio said before they nearly got hit by a large rock.

"What the?" Leo said before they turned and saw Abomination who roared at the rangers.

Lightspeed rangers

The Light speed Rangers

The Light speed rangers were up against Olympius and his minions. Carter, Chad, Joel, Ryan, Kelsey and Dana along with Vypra and Diabolico who went against the Queen after she sacrificed Loki for mere amusement joined the Rangers in their fight for revenge.

"You two traitors will face punishment once the Rangers are destroyed." Olympius said.

"Yeah right. When have you ever won?" Carter asked making him laugh.

"Oh this time time I've got an ace in the hole." Olympus said as a red beam attacked them forcing them back.

"WHAT!" Diabolico yelled before they saw someone in black armor with a big helmet with glowing Red eyes.

"Call me Black Manta." Black Manta said.

With Time Force

The time force rangers were fighting against Frax and his robot army. Wes, Jen, Trip, Katie, Lucas and Eric along with Ransik were fighting against him. Ransik had turned a new leaf after his daughter had convinced him Mutants and Humans could indeed co exist.

"Give it up Frax you can't win." Wes yelled making him laugh.

"Oh but I can with my new allies." Frax said before they heard footsteps behind him from the smoke behind him. They saw some metal man that was clearly not human before his two arms turned into four and pulled out four different colored swords and twirled them around.

"I am General Grievous former high ranking General of the Regime." Grievous said while laughing.

"Regime?" Ransik asked in confusion.

With Wild Force

The Wild force rangers were up against Master Org in his most powerful form. Cole, Taylor, Max, Danny, Merrick and Alyssa along with Jindrax, Toxica and Zen-Aku were with them after Master Org sacrificed his own men like they didn't even matter.

"Its over Master Org!" Cole yelled making him laugh.

"Oh I think not. See even without the Orgs I now have new allies." Master Org said before the Rangers and good Orgs held their heads in pain before someone stepped out from Behind Master Org.

"Truly the weak have no place in this world my friend." Grodd said as he used his mind to attack the Rangers and good Orgs.

"Indeed. And soon enough our allies will destroy the other Rangers." Master Org said.

With Ninja Storm

The Ninja storm rangers were fighting against their most hated foe Lothor. Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake and Camron were fighting against him as they always did.

"What do you want now Lothor?" Shane asked making him laugh.

"What else? To destroy you and conquer the Earth. But I think I'll let my new allies do the work for me this time." Lothor said before a wave hit the Rangers making them fall down.

"What was that?" Dustin asked before two people came from Behind Lothor.

"This is the best they can do?" Storm Shadow asked.

"Nothing but worthless fools." Shredder said.

"All over the world and above my associates and our brand new allies from the Regime will destroy you and every other Ranger faction in the universe. The new reign of the Regime begins." Lothor said laughing.

On Earth Prime

"Jesus Christ!" Sean yelled seeing some of the remaining strongest members of the Regime in this new universe.

"We gotta do something or these guys are gonna get slaughtered big time." Reznov said working the controls.

"Bring them here." Sean said.

"Understood activating the portal now." Shockwave said as he and Soundwave worked the device.

Back with the rangers

Mighty morphing rangers

"DIE!" Reverse flash yelled charging at them with the intent to kill only for them to vanish. "Huh?"

Space Rangers

"Goodbye!" Shockblast yelled firing his cannon at them only for them to vanish. "What?"

Lost Galaxy Rangers

"I'll crush you!" Abomination yelled about to smash the Rangers only for them to vanish as he smashed the ground. "Where'd they go?"

Light speed rangers

"Good bye Rangers!" Olympius yelled as Black Manta fired a killing shot only for them to vanish. "Hmm?"

Time force rangers

"DIE!" Grievous yelled about to slice them apart only for them to vanish before his blades could hit. "WHAT!"

Wild force Rangers

"Fairwell rangers!" Master Org yelled about to destroy them but they disappeared.

"What?" Grodd said in confusion.

Ninja storm rangers

"FACE OBLIVION!" Shredder yelled about to slash his sword and destroy them but they vanished. "WHAT!"

On Earth Prime

Every Ranger and good monster landed on the ground next to the portal.

"What the?" Joel said looking around before seeing the other rangers and good guys.

"Carter?" Wes said.

"Wes?" Carter said.

"What is going on?" Diabolico asked.

"Thats simple."

Everyone looked up seeing Sean and members of the Legion.

"Welcome to Universe Prime." Sean said

"Universe Prime?" Tommy asked.

"You do know theres more than one universe right?" Sean asked.

"Oh I get it." Trip said getting Everyone's attention. "You know the basic theory that theres a parallel universe with similarities but lots of differences." Trip said.

"I get it." Jen said.

"How did we end up here?" Jason asked.

"That would be because of me to save your sorry hides from enemies of ours." Sean said.

"Wait those freaks are from here?" Eric asked.

"Regrettably so. Their part of an organization called the Regime that was defeated not to long ago. The majority of it was destroyed about 2 years ago. As to how some of the more concerning members got to your universe my guess is they managed to copy our technology. Since they don't have enough troops to conquer our universe." Sean said.

"They moved onto ours." Vypra said.

"Yes. The Regime has broken up into factions led by people who can gather what remains of the Regime and lead them. While half of what remains continue with their goals the other half have turned themselves in." Sean said.

"Well, we gotta go back. They'll destroy our cities." Shane said.

"I wouldn't worry just yet. I know how they work. Since all of you are gone they'll regroup and plan their next move which will take a day at most. That gives everyone here time to recover." Sean said.

"What about our friends back home?" Kimberly asked.

"Don't worry we'll be keeping an eye on them. Just relax and take it easy." Sean said.

Later

Sean was going over all the information he could on the Regime in the Ranger Universe.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Tommy asked walking to him.

"Go ahead." Sean said.

"Who created the Regime? You kinda avoided answering that." Tommy said making him sigh.

"Well,...That answer is both simple and complicated all in one. My brother created the Regime." Sean said surprising him. "Although he wasn't evil. He created the Regime to give us a reason to create the Legion and assemble a massive army to fight someone even more dangerous then anything else. Thanos." Sean said.

"So what happened to him?" Tommy asked.

"He died...His source of dark power ended up being his downfall it poisoned him till it killed him. I spend every minute here doing what I can to make sure that sacrifice was not in vain." Sean said before an alert came up making everyone look to see the Regime and their new allies in Angel Grove.

"Ready to get back into action?" Captain America asked Tommy who nods.

Back in the Ranger universe

"Where are those pesky Rangers?" Goldar asked before a portal opened up.

"What now?" Rita asked in annoyance before Sean stepped forward in his armor.

"YOU?" Grodd said in anger.

"Who's he?" Lothor asked.

"Kruger. The leader of the Legion." Reverse Flash said.

"This is the weakling you couldn't defeat?" Lord Zedd asked.

"Thats funny coming from a guy who can't even defeat his enemies even once." Sean said making him roar in rage. "That goes for all of you. Who's the real losers here?" Sean asked getting them to glare. "But enough about that. I'm taking you guys back home back into stasis where you belong or better I'll just kill ya." Sean said making them laugh.

"You kill all of us? HA! Don't make me laugh Human. You can't defeat us all especially without your powers." Frax said making Sean grin as his helmet went down into his suit.

"Now...Whoever said I would be doing this alone?" Sean asked before multiple portals appeared behind him before Russo, Captain America, Red Hood, Iron Man, War Machine, Mace Windu, Aquaman, Hellboy and Shockwave came out of the portals followed by the Rangers in their civilian forms and their allies.

"WHAT!" Olympius yelled in outrage.

"Ready?" Tommy asked the other Rangers. "Lets get to work. It's morphing time."

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Dragonzord!"

"Lets Rocket!"

"Go Galactic!"

"Magna Power!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Titanium Power!"

"Time for Time Force"

"Quantum Power!"

"Wild Access!"

"Ninja Storm Ranger form!"

"Thunder Storm Ranger form!"

"Samurai Storm Ranger Form!"

"WHAT!" Zedd yelled in outrage seeing all the Rangers right in front of him.

"Oh this not gonna end well." Dustin said.

"For them." Russo said.

"We still have a few tricks up our sleeves!" Shredder yelled pulling out a device before several portals opened up and Category 4 and 5 Kaiju came out and roared at them.

"Whoa! Those things are ugly!" Hunter said.

"Tell me about it. We have to deal with them on a weekly basic." Iron man said.

"We're gonna need some help." Tommy said before he started playing his flute as the Dragonzord arose from the water and roared at the Kaiju.

"Lets settle this!" Andros said before the Space Megazord came down.

"Right." Leo said as the Galacata beasts combined.

"Lets go!" Carter said as the Lightspeed Megazord, Super Train Megazord and Omega Megazord arrived.

"Q-Rex!" Eric yelled as his zord rushed in.

"Wild Zords Descend!" Cole yelled as the Konga Zord formed.

"Lets go!" Shane yelled as the Hurricane Megazord appeared.

"Think its time we break out the new toys." Sean said before opening a portal as MECHA Godzilla walked through before Sean got in the cockpit.

"Lets go!" Tommy yelled.

Sean quickly charged in with his Mech before the largest went right after him before getting blasted back making it roar from the pain before a pair of Rockets fired at it from the shoulders.

"Lets see if we can cool these guys down." Sean said as the Chest plate opened up before the primary weapon charged up and fired a blast at the Kaiju freezing it solid.

"Nice work." Carter said before the Super Train Megazord fired a few rockets at the second largest making it roar in pain.

On the ground

Hellboy and Aqua Man were fighting against Black Manta who was quick to dodge their attacks before Manta blocked Arthurs trident.

"I will have revenge for my father!" Black Manta yelled.

"Your father was a murderer who killed innocent people for money! And you'll join him in death if you continue this path. Surrender!" Aquaman yelled.

"NEVER!" Manta yelled before blasting him back.

"Aw crap!" Hellboy yelled before avoiding getting blasted.

The Original five Rangers and Russo fought against Goldar and Grodd with the later of the two going right after Russo and Jason.

"You humans are nothing but Pests!" Grodd yelled trying to smash them but Russo and Jason took out their weapons and blasted him in the face making him scream in pain as his face was bleeding from the double attack.

"You were saying monkey!" Russo yelled.

The Space Rangers and Shockwave were fighting against Dark Specter and ShockBlast with both Transformers trying to blast each other.

"Give it up Shockwave! Being out in the field isn't your strong suit!" Shockblast yelled before Andros and Zhane jumped on Shockwave's shoulders and blasted Shockblast with Shockwave making him fall down from the combined attack.

"You were saying?" Shockwave asked.

With the Zords

"Look out!" Eric yelled as one of the Kaiju's jumped on MECHA Godzilla.

"Get this thing off me!" Sean yelled trying to gain control of his Mech.

"Hang on!" Leo yelled as the Galaxy Megazord slashed the Kaiju making it jump off before MECHA Godzilla fired a few lasers at it in the face making it roar before one went right through the brain and fell down dead.

"Aim for the head! Its their primary weak spot." Sean said.

"Roger that." Carter said before the Light speed Megazord slashed one in the head making it fall down dead.

On the ground

The Lost Galaxy Rangers along with Captain America were up against Furio and Abomination.

"DIE!" Abomination yelled trying to smash them.

"Does this guy have any weak spots?" Mike asked.

"Aim for the spine!" Cap yelled throwing his shield at his Spine hitting him hard enough for him to yell in pain.

"Got it. Lights of Orion!" The Galaxy rangers called out having their weapons change before they hit him in the back making him cry out in pain. (Not sure if thats his real weak spot but everyone has one)

The Light Speed Rangers along with Iron Man and War Machine were up against Olympius and Reverse flash with the later using his speed against them.

"Please." Iron man said before blasting Reverse flash in the chest making him crash into a wall.

"How? Thats no possible!" Reverse Flash yelled in disbelief and shock.

"I created a program to track the movements of speedsters like you. When your around the real Flash you tend to learn a few things." Iron man said.

"All right lets go! Mega battle." Joel yelled as he and Chad geared up before firing at him making him yell out.

"Be careful you fool!" Olympius yelled before yelling in pain as Diabolico blasted him in the back.

"You should take your own advice little Impus." Diabolico said before hitting him into a wall.

The Time force along with Mace Windu went up against Frax and Grievous.

"I will enjoy killing a Jedi Master and taking your lightsaber for my collection!" Grievous yelled before he yelled as he got hit from behind by Wes.

"Think again!" Wes yelled in battle fire armor before hitting Grievous in the back again giving Windu a chance to slice off his arms and legs making him cry out.

With the Zords

"I've had enough of this!" Queen Bansheera yelled as she appeared in front of MECHA Godzilla and grabbed him.

"Oh great another Queen with an Ego." Sean said before the Chest Plat opened up once more.

"I will destroy you and your pathetic Legion!" The Queen yelled in fury.

"I don't think so. Freeze in hell!" Sean yelled firing the primary weapon.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The Queen yelled before she was frozen solid.

"Eric fire at her now!" Sean yelled.

"With pleasure!" Eric said as his Q-Rex fired his cannons at the Queen making her crumble into a hundred pieces.

"Nice shot." Carter said.

Down on the ground

"MOTHER! NOOOOO!" Olympius yelled in horror seeing his mother destroyed.

"Your next!" Ryan yelled firing at him.

"We need to pull back!" Lothor yelled.

"Oh no you don't!" Ransik yelled slashing him forcing him back.

"We're outta here!" Reverse Flash yelled before Shredder activated the device and they all vanished minus Grievous and Abomination.

"Finally." Jason said before the Zords and MECHA Godzilla left.

"You guys sure do have a lot of fun." Max said making Sean and the others laugh.

"Oh trust me this is easy compared to most situations." Sean said before Grievous tried to crawl away only for Sean to pull out the blades of Chaos and slashed his head off. "Thats one less problem we have to deal with." Sean said.

Later

Everyone was back on Earth Prime to recover.

"We still have to track down the Regime." Eric said.

"We will. In the meantime we'll be sending in some of ours forces and scientists to help you guys advance in technology to be better prepared for them." Sean said.

"I don't think they'll try to conquer our universe anymore." Tommy said.

"No but we will need your help when and If they show up again. There are still other factions of the Regime we need to worry about." Sean said.

"And we'll be ready for them." Wes said getting everyone to agree.

Later

The Rangers and their allies left to go back to their universe waiting for when they would be needed again.

Sean right now was in his office going over the members of the Regime that were in the Ranger Universe before Lane walked in.

"What I want to know is how did they still have their powers?" Lane said making Sean frown.

"Honestly Grodd might have something that lets him keep his powers till the year is up. Thawn is a speedster so he might have used his speed to move forward in time to avoid losing his speed. The others like Black Manta, Shredder, Storm Shadow, ShockBlast and Grievous don't have power that comes from the body just skills and ShockBlast is a machine so he doesn't count." Sean said.

"And Abomination?" Lane asked.

"No idea but I'll look into that later." Sean said before his phone rang and answered. "Yeah?...FUCK!" Sean yelled hanging up and rushed out making him chuckle.

"And two more into the family tree." Lane said knowing what the call was.

Sean rushed into the hospital seeing Kara and Karen screaming.

"YOU DID THIS TO US YOU ASSHOLE!" Kara yelled making Sean grin.

'Well, she definitely is the first to blame me for their condition.' Sean thought since everyone else was more calm about it and was actually thankful she didn't have her powers or she would try to kill him.

Soon enough Sean was by both their sides till They both screamed so loud till the sounds of soft crying was heard.

"There we are." Ann Possible said taking them away to be clean.

"I so hate you for this." Kara said making Sean chuckle as did Karen.

"Ah you'll change your mind in about a minute." Sean said as Ann came back with the babies and handed them to their respective mothers. Kara's was pink while Karen's was blue signaling Kara had daughter and Karen had a boy.

"Aw." Kara said looking at her daughter who had her blonde hair but as she opened her eyes she had Sean's Forest Green eyes making her smile kissing her forehead. "Alura." Kara said naming her daughter after her mother making Alura smile at her mother.

"Hey there sweetie." Karen said looking at her son who had his father's brown hair but as he opened his eyes he had his mothers blue eyes making her smile. "Mon-El Kruger." Karen said making Mon-El smile at his mother.

Sean could only smile seeing his children and the next Generation of their people. Even without super Powers the future was still looking bright as ever.

 **Authors Note: People have been asking if not begging me to add the power rangers into this and part of this was inspired by ChaosMagamon with his The Green Ranger Shinobi which is in my favorites. His idea of using more than one group also inspired me to make this chapter using my favorite Ranger series in this story. Also to the Guest once again and dude seriously you need to make an account so we can talk through messages instead of waiting for each chapter. To your question about me using Samual Jackson in three characters in one story are you kidding me? You can never have enough of Samual fucking Jackson! Hell Cap and Johnny Storm are used by the same character and no one else thinks thats weird. Also about Sam from Gear of war why do you think she's ugly? She's hot dude. I don't see why you think she's ugly. Also about April from TMNT I think the first version and the 2003 version are both hot I just used the first since it worked that way you know? And the so called four** **villains in Crisis on Two earths. Spawn is basically the DC version of Ghost Rider as I've seen the movie. Mercer stopped Black Watch from nuking New York. Spectre only kills guilty people from the short animation I've seen and Deadpool...HE's just annoying so yeah I understand that part. You really need to understand these people before making accusations like that otherwise you only see the bad in people which is not a good thing.** **Anyway Next Chapter is Snakehead terror followed by the Meg then Ice Spiders and then the final chapter when everyone gets their powers back Jurassic world Fallen Kingdom. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS FOR THIS AWSOME CHAPTER! See ya. Also...I AM SO HAPPY I HAVE 900 FAVS FOR THIS STORY! YOU ALL ROCK!**


	107. Snakehead terror

Chapter 107 Snakehead Terror

It's been six months since the power Rangers universe joined the Legion and since then the Regime has gone completely silent. Most were under the impression the Regime was probably trying to regroup outside the galaxy before planning their next move.

Since then the allied Universes have been living a peaceful life these past six months. Crime was down even further then before and more hidden locations to the General's treasures and weapons have been found including another giant Machine that was labeled as the IRON GIANT. (To the Guest I really wish you had brought that up before cause that was a good idea considering the weapons mode was amazing)

Also more systems have become allied with the Legion throughout the Primary universe.

Currently right now however though Sean, Talbot, Wes, Carter, Eric, Frank West, Bill Denbrough, Beverly, Eddie, Ben Hanscom and Richie were in the town of Cultus where 22 years ago was once invaded by one of the most vicious and carnivorous fish known to man. Snakeheads. To this day Sean still had regrets about poisoning the Lake since the town still hadn't fully recovered from the incident but he knew it was for the best. If those Snakeheads had gotten close to the River the whole country could be facing a national disaster. (Again no joke since the situation was completely that serious for Fish and wildlife)

Right now Sean was in the police department looking at the board for a fishing tournament this weekend.

"Honestly Frank...I was really hoping to see some more names up here." Sean said a little disappointed by the small amount.

"What did you expect? The town hasn't fully recovered." Richie said.

"Mmm. 22 years is a long time buddy. Oh well." Sean said before sitting down.

Suddenly walking through the front entrance was Sean's Cousin Lex who was now 18 years old. (I'm pretty sure she was 12 in the movie but in this story she was 13 in the Jurassic park chapter and it has been at least nearly five years since then)

"Hey Lex." Sean said looking at his grown up cousin.

"Hey Sean." Lex said hugging her cousin. She and her 15 year old brother were in town for a while and to Sean's annoyance so was Lex's boyfriend James. (For those of you who've seen the Snakehead terror movie James was actually Amber's boyfriend but I'm switching it around)

"What brings you by? You get accepted into college?" Talbot asked before his phone rang.

"No actually I need to talk to you." Lex said to Sean.

"Oh?" Sean asked.

"Its about me and James we..." Lex tried to say.

"Oh for the love of god please tell me you two aren't engaged." Sean said.

"What no!" Lex said in disbelief.

"Oh thank christ." Sean said.

"Hey!" Talbot said gaining their attention. "Bill just called down said he and Ben found a dead body down by the shore." Talbot said.

"Ok Frank and I can handle that. We'll talk about this later." Sean said as the two left making her sigh.

"It was way easier to talk to him nearly five years ago." Lex said making Talbot chuckle.

Sean and Frank drove up to the shore seeing Bill using the yellow tape to keep everyone out before they went under it.

"What happened here?" Sean asked before seeing the dead body was actually a dead dog. "Guys...That is not a body." Sean said.

"No?" Ben asked.

"No, it's a dog." Sean said.

"Well, its dead isn't it?" Bill said making Sean chuckle.

"You boys have a lot to learn about protocol." Sean said before looking at the crowd. "All right folks shows over go on." Sean said getting the crowd to disperse before he looked at the collar of the dog and frowned. "Hey this is Ray Wilkins dog." Sean said having met the old man from time to time.

"Yeah we noticed. Think some kinda animal did this?" Ben asked.

"Not sure." Sean said before he noticed something in the lake. "The hell is that?" Sean asked walking into the lake before he picked up a hunting vest. "The hell is going on?" Sean asked before he noticed something coming up from the water which turned out to be a severed arm making him frown before pulling out his phone. "Talbot I think we might need Nick and his team down here." Sean said.

"Why? Whats going on?" Talbot asked.

"Well, for one theres a dead dog here that belongs to Ray Wilkins and if I'm right I'm looking at his severed arm in the lake." Sean said.

"Wait what?" Talbot asked making sure he heard that right.

"Would you just call them down here." Sean said before hanging up.

Later

After getting the remains back to the station there was another incident at the lake. Lex's boyfriend James was attacked by something in the lake and killed.

Sean walked to the docks where Eric was at waiting for the boat to recover the body.

"Anything?" Sean asked.

"Yeah they found what was left. It isn't pretty." Eric said making him sigh before walking to Lex and Tim.

"Guys?" Sean said before Lex started crying in his chest about what happened making him sigh.

Next morning

Sean was on his motorcycle driving Doc Jenkins office before he parked and went inside before bumping into Jenkins younger brother Colins.

"Hey Colin. Hows business doing?" Sean asked.

"Still a little slow but I think it will pick up soon. Sorry what happened to your cousin's boyfriend." Colin said.

"Don't feel sorry for me. Feel sorry for Lex." Sean said as he left before Sean went into Scott Jenkins office. "Wish more people had your brother's optimism." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Well, Thats Colin. A legion supporter and has a lot of hope." Scott said before they walked to both bodies.

"What have you found so far?" Sean asked making him sigh.

"I haven't finished with the boy yet but I can tell you that theres some kind of mauling. Wilkins arm was bit clean off and not post mortem." Scott said making him frown.

"Ever lose anyone to attacks like this?" Sean asked.

"Well, about 30 years ago a woman was attacked by a gator." Scott said.

"What?" Sean said in disbelief.

"Well, you shouldn't be surprised considering your Lake Placid experience almost 13 years ago. Maybe some kid released it into the wild and it survived." Scott said.

"I don't know. These wounds are pretty brutal even for a gator." Sean said.

"Well, Bite marks are identical so whatever killed Wilkins also killed the boy." Scott said.

"What about the dog?" Sean asked.

"Couldn't say for sure yet. Tell you what I did find." Scott said pulling out a tray before Sean picked up a tooth and frowned.

"I'll be back later." Sean said putting the tooth away before leaving and getting on his bike and drove off.

Soon enough he arrived at the Mayors home before knocking on the door.

"Hold on!" Mayor Cole yelled out before opening the door. "Kruger? What the hell?" Cole asked.

"We might have a problem." Sean said.

Soon enough both of them were out back on the dock.

"You woke me up at the crack of dawn to look at a tooth?" Cole asked looking at the tooth.

"Doc pulled that out of Wilkins dog and the bite marks are identical to the ones of James and Wilkins. Theres something out there." Sean said.

"Doc says this tooth actually matches the bite marks?" Cole asked.

"He doesn't have to. Wilkins and his dog end up dead then James with identical bite marks and that tooth inside the dog? You can't deny thats a strange coincidence." Sean said making him nod seeing his point. "We need to close the lake down." Sean said.

"Close down the lake? Are you out of your mind?" Cole asked in disbelief.

"Something is out there and it killed two people. At the very least we need to put a ban on swimming." Sean said.

"No, No, No. You know exactly what the people of this town have been through since the lake was poisoned over 20 years ago. I know you and the government didn't have any other choice. We've had dozens of businesses fold. The only business thats still doing good is the liquor store since good honest folks are drinking out of desperation." Cole said.

"I know this place still hasn't fully recovered since that incident but the last business we want successful is the funeral parlor." Sean said making him sigh.

"I've got a physical obligation to the people of this town Kruger. Another incident is the nail on their coffin." Cole said.

"Let me worry about that. I've got a plan to fix all that and bring business back to the town like nothing happened. I've already called down HEAT to investigate incase it might be a mutation or something." Sean said.

"You do what you have to. But until you have enough evidence I can't shut down the lake." Cole said making him nod before leaving.

Later

Frank was adjusting his camera outside before Nick and his team finally arrived.

"I'm just saying maybe this thing is confused. We've had plenty of monsters that did that in the beginning." Randy said to Craven.

"And when have there been fatalities in those incidents?" Craven asked.

"Uh...Good point." Randy said.

"What took you guys so long?" Frank asked.

"Trafic. So wheres Sean?" Elsie asked.

"Right there." Frank said pointing to Sean who parked his bike.

"Bout time you guys got here." Sean said.

Soon enough they were at the Corners office before Scott pulled the tarp off Wilkins body.

"Whoa." Randy said before Craven went to the sink and puked his guts up.

"Yeah not a pretty sight." Scott said.

"Where did you find the body?" Monique asked.

"South shore. Just like this." Frank said.

"Compared bite marks?" Elsie asked.

"Oh yeah. They match a hundred percent." Eric said.

"What about the tooth?" Nick asked before Sean handed it to him.

"Never seen anything like it before." Sean said before Nick handed it to Craven before he put it Inside NIGEL.

"NIGEL should be able to identify the tooth if it has any known matches." Craven said.

"Scan complete. Match found. Tooth belongs to Northern Snakehead." Nigel said shocking a few in the room.

"WHAT!" Sean said in shock.

"Thats not possible." Scott said.

"I'm not following." Nick said.

"22 years ago this town was facing a snakehead infestation. We had no choice but to poison the lake completely. So I'm skeptical to think theres still some in the lake and at that size." Sean said.

"Perhaps the poison had an unforeseen side effect on them." Monique said.

"Hardly. All it did was block their ability to breathe. There were hundreds of dead fish that day and the poison had no radiation involved. No something else is going on. Either we missed one or something else is going on." Sean said

Later

Soon enough Elsie was trying to get in contact with Fish and wildlife but they weren't listening.

"Well, I was hoping you'd be here." Audrey said as she and Animal walked in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sean asked.

"Oh you know my Job. Public has a right to know whats going on." Audrey said.

"Your gonna leave now. I'm still pissed at you for taking that tape." Sean said.

"Um let me think...No. This is a public place and I'm not leaving till I get some answers." Audrey said with a grin.

"Audrey in about two-seconds I'm gonna punch you in the face." Sean said.

"For what?" Audrey asked offended.

"Being a pain in my ass. You haven't changed since College. Always getting in the way or just trying to piss me off." Sean said since day one he's known her she's always been a pain.

"Look this is not a gator this is a snakehead." Elsie said before groaning in annoyance.

"Snakeheads? Those were an Ecological concern not a health hazard." Audrey said having heard the history of this town.

"Audrey I'm warning you. Do not speak a word of this to anyone. Last thing I want is for everyone to go into a panic so stay out of this." Sean said making her frown before she left.

"We're not seriously leaving are we?" Animal asked.

"Oh no. I don't care what he says. I'm getting that story out." Audrey said.

"What the fuck did you ever see in her?" Sean asked making Nick shrug with a smile.

"We all have our tastes." Nick said making him scoff.

"Fish and Wildlife won't help us till we have physical evidence." Elsie said.

"Figures. Now what?" Eric asked.

"We need to test the water. Find out if theres actually something in it." Sean said.

Soon enough Sean, Eric, Wes and Craven were at the lake.

"I gotta Ask. How did Snakeheads get into the lake?" Eric asked.

"You're asking the wrong guy. Thats a question we've asked even to this day. We tried everything to stop them. Sandbags, fences, Floating traps I mean nothing seamed to work. We even put out bounties on them." Sean said remembering that incident like it was yesterday.

"So you guys had no other option but to poison the whole lake." Wes said.

"Either that or drain it but that might have given them a reason to head to the river then the whole country might have been screwed. Even to this day the lake hasn't fully recovered." Sean said.

"What you guys didn't try to help out after it was poisoned?" Eric asked.

"Oh no we did financially but well business was slow and a lot of people left and shut down their stores. I did have a plan to fix all that but now that plan might be in jeopardy. I swear these things are nearly identical to the Flood." Sean said.

"The what?" Eric asked in confusion.

"Oh I forgot you guys aren't from here. The Flood is this really intelligent parasite that feeds on intelligent life. The Forerunners a hundred thousand years ago activated a weapon that killed every living thing in the galaxy to starve them of food then repopulated the galaxy of every life form during that time. Almost worked but there were a few survivors. Not to long ago we finally finished them off and brought the Forerunners back." Sean said going into the water to get samples.

"Ok. So how do they walk on land?" Eric asked.

"Strong frontal fins or wriggling." Sean said.

"And the breathing out of water?" Wes asked.

"They got special lungs that let them breathe in air from the surface but they can't stay out of water for more than two hours no matter what size." Sean said getting some samples of the water.

"And attacking people? I'm finding that hard to believe." Eric said.

"Well, think about it. They must have eaten everything else in the lake by now. They're starving. But what I don't get is why they are so damn big. If theres a tooth of that size then there must be something in this lake effecting them." Sean said getting the last sample before getting out.

Next day

Sean was driving to the office while listening to the radio and somehow the people learned about the snakeheads.

"Damnit." Sean said before he saw Audrey and Animal with the former giving out the information freely. "Stupid bitch!" Sean yelled getting out of his car.

"With reports of two deaths...HEY!" Audrey yelled as Sean dragged her inside.

"Hey let go!" Animal tried to say till Sean punched him in the face knocking him out before Sean shoved her into a wall.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOU'RE FUCKING MIND! Now the whole town knows about these things and it will send them into a panic!" Sean yelled before she got out of his grip.

"It's called freedom of the press people have a right to know!" Audrey yelled.

"Don't bullshit me! You don't care about that you just wanna make me look bad." Sean said.

"Well, why not? They should hate you since you poisoned the lake and 20 years later they came back when you said the government killed them all." Audrey said.

"Why hate me? What the fuck did I ever do to you? Ever since College you have had this major hatred towards me. Why?" Sean asked.

"You don't remember do you?" Audrey asked.

"Remember what?!" Sean yelled.

"You were literally the youngest person ever to get into any college and people were begging to get an exclusive. I sent you a letter in your room asking for one. Next day you gave it to your buddy Frank West who wasn't even..." Audrey tried to say.

"Whoa wait a minute...What letter? Audrey I never got any letter." Sean said.

"What are you talking about? You lived in Room 378 I slipped it in." Audrey said making him blink before snickering which turned into a full blown laugh.

"Audrey I lived in the room next door 379." Sean said making her eyes widen. "But I don't understand why that made you hate me." Sean said.

"I promised the school editor an exclusive. When Frank got it I got kicked out of the club." Audrey said.

"Oooh. I see. Well, it's not my fault you made a mistake and made a promise on something you hadn't even done yet. Now I know why Reed thought you asked him for an interview." Sean said.

"I'm sorry. I honestly just thought you ignored me." Audrey said seeing the whole thing was a complete misunderstanding.

"If you had asked me in person I would have said yes. But never mind that now. I gotta get out there and put up some signs to stop people from swimming." Sean said leaving just as Animal came to.

"Oh what happened?" Animal asked making her giggle sheepishly.

"I'll explain later." Audrey said.

Sean, Beverly and Ben arrived at the dock seeing it was extremely busy.

"Hey Colins!" Sean said getting his attention with a grin.

"Hey Kruger. Looks like I was right business is booming." Colins said making him laugh.

"No shit. Though not the way I was hoping since people are looking to hunt snakeheads." Sean said.

"Kruger." Mayor Cole said approaching him with a grin. "Was this your idea of getting business back?" Cole asked.

"Uh no but good guess." Sean said before they all spotted people gathering around something at the end of the docks.

"Whats going on over there?" Beverly asked before they walked to the crowd before they saw a couple of fishers with a giant Snakehead.

"What the hell? I have never seen a snakehead that big." Sean said. The Genetic ones he encountered in the swamp didn't really count since they weren't normal.

"Where'd you find it?" Ben asked.

"Not to far from here." One of the fishermen said before Sean took a knife out and started cutting it revealing a human hand.

"Ugh." Sean said in disgust.

"Does that mean its over?" Cole asked.

"I wouldn't bet on it. One snakehead even at this size could never cause the kinda of brutality to two people alone. No theres gotta be more." Sean said before heading to a boat just as Eric and Frank arrived.

"Whats going on?" Eric asked.

"Two fishermen found one snakehead thats fucking huge. But I'm willing to bet theres more of them." Sean said.

"Alright lets go." Frank said as they got on and drove away from the docks.

Meanwhile

Craven, Randy, Elsie and Scott were testing the water Sean got yesterday. Elsie was seeing if the water was normal adding a chemical to it but instead of turning blue it turned red.

"Whoa. Thats unusual." Elsie said.

"Shouldn't that have turned blue?" Craven asked.

"It should." Elsie said.

"Maybe the poison hasn't fully deteriorated yet." Scott said.

"No it's long gone you can tell by the color. No theres something else in the water. Probably whats making these snakeheads grow so big. Human Growth hormone maybe?" Elsie said.

"I thought that stuff was only used on people?" Randy said.

"It can be used for anything really." Elsie said before pulling out her phone.

Sean, Eric and Frank were still on the water when Elsie called them.

"Growth Hormone? Are you sure?" Sean asked.

"No doubt about it. It makes sense now why these fish are so big." Elsie said.

"All right we'll see what we can find." Sean said hanging up.

"Human Growth hormone? Why would that stuff be in the lake?" Eric asked.

"No idea. But it would explain why these snakeheads are so big." Sean said before they spotted a boat flipped over.

"What happened here?" Frank asked as Sean parked right next to it before jumping on the boat.

"The hell?" Sean said before pulling out a hat out of the water and then a head came out. "Oh Jesus." Sean said before a snakehead launched it into the air. "WHOA!" Sean yelled jumping back before pulling out his riffle and shot a few that he could see in the water before they left.

"My god." Eric said before Sean jumped off and drove back to the shore. Eric quickly pulled out his phone. "This is commander Myers. I want everyone out of the lake no swimming and no boats."

"Whats going on out there?" Talbot asked on the other end.

"Theres a whole swarm of Snakeheads out here. These things are a lot more dangerous than originally anticipated. I need everyone out now." Eric said.

"I hear ya. I'll get a few platoons down here to handle this." Talbot said hanging up.

"Whats going on over there?" Frank said pointing to the shore where someone was dumping something into the lake before Sean got a better look.

"Thats Colin. What is he doing?" Sean asked speeding towards him before he spotted them and bolted into his truck and left. "Damnit." Sean said annoyed before Frank used his camera to zoom in seeing one of the containers.

"Uh guys I think I just found out where this stuff is coming from." Frank said seeing it said Human Growth Hormone from Global Medical.

Later

"Global Medical? That part of your old company before it became the Legion?" Eric asked.

"No separate company. How did Colin get his hands on this stuff?" Sean asked.

"Think I just found out." Frank said digging through the Trash outside Colins store before pulling out a few empty boxes that were from said company. "I think he bought them." Frank said.

"How? From the sounds of things only people with a medical license can buy this stuff." Eric said.

"You forget his older brother has one." Sean said.

Later

"What the heck is all this?" Wes asked seeing shredded paper being assembled again.

"Found out how Colins got his hands on this stuff. Scott ordered at least 5,000 units full of it six months ago." Sean said.

"Why? That doesn't make any sense." Carter said.

"I think I have a theory but I'd rather hear it from the Doc." Sean said

Soon enough Scott was caught after he tried to visit his brother but he wasn't at the shop.

"Hands down." Sean said getting him to do so. "What the hell were you two thinking?" Sean asked.

"We did it for the town. For all of us. We all understood you and the government had your reasons for poisoning the lake but it still affected our businesses. That shop is all my brother has." Scott said.

"So you were trying to speed the breeding process of the fish. I can understand that but didn't you two consider there might still be a snakehead out there?" Sean asked.

"Oh come on. It's been 22 years since then and not a single incident till now. They had to be gone...Or so we all thought. How are they still here?" Scott asked.

"Well, forget the how. Fact is you two made them even more deadly. Theres gotta be at the very least a thousand of these things since you've been pouring that shit into the lake for six months. Wheres Colins?" Sean asked.

"I don't know. Probably going to pour more of it into the lake. Please my brother and I were just trying to help." Scott said making him sigh.

"I know. Take him to the station till we find Colins." Sean said to Carter who nods.

"I never meant to hurt anyone." Scott said.

"I know. We'll settle this later." Sean said as Carter took him away.

Later

"I got at least 4 Platoons down here." Sean said to Frank and Eric as they were about to head out and find Colins. Suddenly Sean's phone rang. "Yeah?"

"We might have a problem. Some people reported your Cousins and their friends went on a boat just before we closed the lake." Talbot said.

"What?" Sean asked.

"Yeah. My guess is your Cousin Lex wants to even the score for James." Talbot said making Sean sigh.

"All right thanks Talbot." Sean said hanging up. "FUCK!" Sean yelled. "Goddamnit Lex." Sean said.

"Let me guess she went after the one that got her boyfriend?" Frank asked.

"Goddamnit. We'll find Colins then go after them. Can't have any more of that stuff getting in the lake." Sean said.

"Can't we just dumb that same poison into the lake?" Eric asked.

"No. One I don't want a repeat of the past. Second these snakehead have obviously built up a tolerance to it. We would need something stronger but we don't have that kinda time." Sean said before driving the boat.

Later

Colins was digging a hole to hide the Growth hormone but failed to see a shadow over him.

"Colin?" Sean said making him gasp and turn around with his hands up.

"I swear to god I can explain." Colin said.

"I already know. Scott told us everything. You had good intentions." Sean said pulling him up. "But it was both stupid and flawed. Did you guys seriously not think even one snakehead hadn't survived?" Sean asked making him scoff.

"Come on. It's been 22 years since that nightmare was over. How do they survive for that long with so little food?" Colin asked.

"Peace of advice from my 10 years of doing business? Always consider every possible event. Listen I'm willing to overlook this whole mess if you help me. My cousins are out there somewhere on the lake. I need your help to find them." Sean said making him sigh before nodding.

"All right I'll help. I owe you that much." Colins said before Sean pulled out his phone. "Talbot I got Colins. Any luck finding them?" Sean asked.

"We got a fucking huge problem here!" Talbot yelled

On the shore by the docks the Legion was shooting the Snakeheads crawling on land to get to the town.

"Theres hundreds of these fuckers! We aren't gonna be able to help you." Talbot said.

On the shore NIGEL was trying to collect Data on a dead Snakehead when suddenly NIGEL was attacked by a swarm and destroyed.

"NIGEL! NOOO!" Craven yelled in despair since this always happened. (Like I was actually going to skip NIGEL's destruction)

"Damn!" Sean hung up and sighed.

"This is all my fault." Colin said in disbelief.

"Lets get my cousins then head back to help." Sean said.

Soon enough they were back on the water before an island was seen.

"Hey look over there." Frank said seeing a boat that looked totaled.

"Lets check it out." Sean said as he drove over to the dock. However something from below hit the boat.

"What the!" Eric yelled before they hit the docks and messed up the engine.

"Goddamnit! Can't anything go right on this lake?" Sean asked before Colin looked around before something made him widen his eyes.

"Kruger?" Colin said.

"What?" Sean asked before looking at what he saw and widened his eyes in shock. Out on the lake was a Snake head the size of a fucking whale. "Oh man." Sean groaned out in annoyance.

"I think we just found the original survivor of the Poison attack." Frank said.

"There is nothing in our arsenal currently in Town that can kill that thing. I think I get it now. That thing must have been in a deep hibernation waiting for the right moment to wake up. And because of the Growth Hormone it grew in great size till about a month ago. Thats when all this started." Sean said.

"How the hell are we gonna kill it?" Colin asked.

"First lets find my cousins then we'll think of a way to kill them." Sean said grabbing the gear before they Heard Lex scream.

Sean quickly rushed into the forest with the others right behind him till they came to a house.

"LEX! TIM!" Sean yelled before the door opened up.

"In here!" Tim yelled.

"You guys all right?" Sean asked.

"We're ok. But Luke and Craig need a doctor." Lex yelled. (Characters from the movie)

"Hang on we'll get you outta there." Sean said.

"How are we gonna get to them? Theres dozens of these things." Eric said before Sean looked around seeing a power cable.

"I got an idea. Here." Sean said pulling out a weapon from his bag. "This' will fire an electrical current at them. Theres a hose right there so you can spray'm. I'm gonna go back to the docks and see if I can get that cable into the water. It'll fry them all to a crisp." Sean said.

"All right we got it." Frank said as Sean rushed down to the dock

Arriving at the dock he found the power cable before pulling out a shot gun and aimed at it but then a snakehead tried to sneak up on him. Sean saw it and blasted its face off before firing at the cable but was out of bullets.

"DAMN!" Sean yelled running back to the boat to reload up on supplies. However the cables started firing sparks making it catch on fire.

" **uh oh.** " Venom said.

"Great." Sean said annoyed.

"Sean!" Lex yelled as she and the others rushed down.

"I'm all right." Sean yelled firing at the cable till it fell off.

Suddenly however the Giant snakehead jumped onto the pier.

"Shit!" Sean yelled firing at it.

"Get that cable into the water." Eric said firing at the Snakeheads from behind.

Putting on a pair of rubber gloves she found in the house Lex went to the cable.

The Snakehead tried to jump on Sean but Venom took over and roared at it before pushing it back.

" **Hurry up!** " Venom yelled before Colin held the cable down with his foot to keep it from moving before Lex grabbed it and threw it into the water.

Next thing that happened was a large wave of electricity flew into the water killing every Snake head including the big one.

By the town the Legion killed the last one on land before seeing the bodies floating up.

"What happened?" Carter asked.

"They've been fried." Talbot said before his phone rang. "Yeah?"

"Good news. We electrocuted all the snakeheads using a power cable. They're all dead." Sean said making him sigh in relief.

"Bout damn time." Talbot said hanging up. "I want a clean up crew here." Talbot said.

"Already on their way." Monique said.

"Man. That is a lot of dead fish." Randy said.

"How is the town gonna recover now?" Craven asked before Talbot chuckled.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"Oh you'll see." Talbot said.

2 days later

The whole lake was finally cleaned up of the Growth hormone and the dead snakeheads and this time the lake was a hundred percent snakehead free.

Sean of course had one last surprise for the town.

"Whats going on?" Mayor Cole asked.

"Your about to see in 3...2...1." Sean said as dozens of Pelicans containing glass containers arrived at the lake in various parts. And in the containers was every type of fish that belonged in the lake.

"Are those?" Colin tried to say.

"Every fish that belongs here. Curtesy of our Cloning allies on Kamino. I had to wait a while since most of the facilities are being used to clone troops. DUMP!" Sean yelled getting the pelicans to unlock the containers letting all the fish into the lake making the town cheer seeing with the fish back in the lake business would finally come back.

"So this was your idea. Why didn't you say anything?" Cole asked.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise. Plus with those snakeheads back I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up that it might have been for nothing." Sean said.

"Wow...You never fail to impress." Audrey said seeing all the fish in the lake.

"By the way...Care for an exclusive?" Sean asked making her grin.

"I think you owe me that much." Audrey said.

"WHAT! What about me?" Frank asked.

"I kinda owe her you'll get the next one." Sean said making him groan in annoyance.

 **Authors note: Oh finally I got this up. I almost thought I wouldn't get it finished today. Anyway Next Chapter? THE MEG! With a few** **pleasant surprises. Also to the Guest about your Hellboy Reviews I like both the movies and the Cartoons and I especially love how Ron Periman played Hellboy in all of them. However I think we can both agree this remake their making is not gonna do so well. I like the original actors better plus Abe and Liz won't make an appearance in the remake which sucks. Also about Vasquez No she is not in the harem since I agree with you on her looking to much like a man. And I never put anything in the chapter about Storm Shadow or Shredder being dead. I suppose I should be a list of those in the Regime who are still alive. I'll do that next Chapter. Anyway Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS. Oh and uh one more thing. Check out my new story Fairy tail's fourth Master since I think you'll all enjoy it. See ya.**


	108. The Meg

Chapter 108 The MEG

2015

Deep in the depths of the ocean was a Nuclear Sub that had gone down less than 10 hours ago. General Lane had asked Sean and anyone he knew to rescue the men on board and find out exactly what happened.

Sean was Piloting the rescue sub that was currently attached to the Nuclear sub while one of Sean's oldest friends known as Jonas Taylor and his men were inside looking for survivors.

"Jonas how bad is it?" Sean asked while Heller the Doctor was looking at the men Jonas and his team already found.

"Not good kid. It just keeps getting worse. Any luck contacting Aquaman?" Jonas asked.

"He's to far out he won't make it in time. Whatever took this thing out might still be lurking about. Get those men and lets get the hell outta here." Sean said.

"I hear ya." Jonas said before finding another survivor. "I got one more survivor. Heading back to the rescue vehicle." Jonas said before the sub shook violently.

"WHAT THE! What was that?" Sean asked.

"Wait listen." Marks said making everyone quiet down listening to outside. Something was moving outside the sub.

"Kid, theres something outside the ship." Jonas said.

"All of you get your asses back to the rescue sub. We're outta here." Sean said

"I hear ya. Marks, D'angelo get to the rescue Sub." Jonas said.

Arriving First Jonas got the last man on the rescue sub.

"Where are you guys?" Sean asked getting the engines ready.

"We're trapped!" D'angelo said.

"What?" Sean asked.

"The impact jammed the hatch!" D'angelo yelled.

"Coming back!" Jonas yelled about to jump down to help them when the sub shook again. Sean and Jonas looked around seeing the injured men.

"ARGH!" Sean yelled sealing the hatch before detaching it.

"You've lost your mind!" Heller yelled about to open it but Jonas pushed him back.

"Back off! We go back we all die!" Jonas yelled as Sean piloted the Sub away just as it exploded.

"Damnit." Sean said banging his fist on the wall.

"What have you done?" Heller said.

"I made a judgment call." Sean said.

Present time 2024 (To my most loyal Guest fan you did ask to know what year it was currently)

It's been a month since the second Snakehead incident at Lake Cultus and now that the snakeheads were gone for good this time and with the fish back in the lake things were finally back to normal as if nothing had happened to begin with.

Currently right now Sean, Luthor, Irons Weyland and Sean's student Ahsoka were on a Pelican heading to a new underwater research station.

"Whats so special about this station?" Lex asked making Sean chuckle.

"You are about to find out." Sean said as they approached the station before landing.

On the stairs by the landing pad was an old business friend Zhang as they got off.

"Welcome to Mana one old friend." Zhang said as Sean shook his hand.

"Zhang, good to see ya again." Sean said as they walked down.

"Morris and the others are waiting for you right now." Zhang said leading them to the elevator where Zhang's daughter Suyin was waiting for them.

"Suyin, been a while." Sean said.

"Glade you could join us." Suyin said as the elevator closed.

"I don't want to sound rude but a facility such as this should be rather high tech." Lex said making Zhang chuckle.

"Couldn't agree more." Zhang said as the door opened up.

"O-Level." The computer said.

Behind them was a highly advanced state of the art hallway with staff walking the halls.

"Impressive." Weyland said.

At the end of the hall was a viewing platform showing two humpback whales swimming around.

"Very impressive. Did you call them down here?" Lex asked about the whales.

"I might have lured them down here with some whale songs. The big one is Lucy and the small one is her daughter Gracie." Suyin said.

"Sean." Morris said walking to his old friend.

"Morris you and Zhang have out done yourselves." Sean said shaking his hand.

"We are still under construction but we should be finished in about 4 months." Zhang said.

"This all part of the Legion?" Lex asked.

"Yes. This will help us study underwater life once all the labs are finished." Zhang said as they went to the second elevator.

"Dive control Level."

"I believe you'll all enjoy what were about to achieve here." Zhang said leading them into a control room that was full of people.

"I'd like you all to meet our engine and sub designer, Jaxx." Zhang said introducing them to a woman who was behind a computer.

"Hello." Jaxx said.

"Our Medical officer..." Zhang tried to say.

"Heller." Sean said with a frown.

"Kruger." Heller said.

"Hows the hand?" Sean asked with a grin seeing a large scar on his right hand.

"Um..." Zhang tried to say.

"Not a word." Sean said walking away.

"Guess you still hold a grudge."

"Mac!" Sean said hugging one of his old friends.

"Good to see you brother." Max said.

"Likewise." Sean said.

"And our explorer Pilot DJ." Zhang said.

"Nice to see ya." DJ said shaking Sean's hand.

"Nice set up you guys got here." Sean said.

"Forgetting someone?" A female voice said on the screen. On the screen were three people two men and a woman. The woman of course Sean recognized.

"Taylor." Sean said making her laugh.

"Jonas and I aren't married anymore you can stop calling me that." Lori said.

"Yeah but the name just fits." Sean said making her laugh.

"And of course we have some high school interns from the states." Zhang said introducing five female students looking to be at least 18 years old. The first had white skin black hair with teal streaks and black eyes. The second had Tan skin brown hair and black eyes. The Third had White skin orange hair and Green eyes. The Forth had white skin blue eyes and blonde hair and had large breasts and finally the last one had white skin blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hello." Sean said.

"These are Gwen, Courtney, Izzy, Lindsay and Bridgette." Zhang said. (From TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND! I was gonna add Eva, Katie, Lashawna and Heather but I decided to save them for another idea I have)

"A pleasure to meet you sir." Courtney said shaking his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Sean said kissing her hand making her giggle.

"Ok Playboy thats enough flirting with the Interns." Ahsoka said.

"HEY!" Sean yelled insulted making the girls giggle. "I'm gonna get you for that Mango." Sean said making her smirk.

"So what are they doing down in that sub?" Ahsoka asked Zhang.

"Since 1875 we've all believed the Mariana trench was the deepest place on Earth. I have a theory that what we think is the bottom might actually be a layer of hydrogen sulfide. Beneath that cloud, and a freezing cold thermocline there could be a completely new world." Zhang said showing a hologram of the area Taylor and her crew were about to investigate.

"Ah. So thats why you called us down here." Lex said.

"The Origin is about to see if my father is right." Suyin said.

"And what if your wrong?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, we can still use this station for other purposes." Morris said.

"We're at the bottom." Lori said.

"We are go for insertion." Mac said making the one known as Toshi giggle.

"Insertion." Toshi repeated making his friend The Wall chuckle making Lori smile in amusement

"Is everything sexual with you guys?" Lori asked.

"Sex, food, power and money!" Toshi said making The Wall laugh.

Sean chuckled at this.

"Dive control we are go for...insertion." Lori said making them chuckle again.

"Here we go." Sean said as they watched at the Origin made its way down and passed the ground of Hydrogen sulfide.

"We're in. It's a cloud. It is not the bottom." Lori said.

"All right be careful we still don't know how deep it goes." Sean said.

"Copy that." Lori said as they continued downward before they got through completely. "We're through." Lori said grinning.

The station cheered for the success of the project.

"I have multiple small sonar contacts. Theres life down here." Toshi said.

"Well, this should be interesting." Irons said.

"Deploying lights." The Wall said dropping the lights to give them a better view of the new uncovered world.

"Got positive terrain to launch the rover." Lori said to DJ.

"Copy. Launch is all yours." DJ said as the Rover detached and started exploring the area.

"How is this possible?" Morris asked.

"This ecosystem is completely cut off from the rest of the ocean by the freezing cold thermocline. We should find all sorts of species completely unknown to science." Zhang said.

Origin was continuing to investigate the area when Toshi saw on the sonar something big was swimming by.

"Lori, I have a contact. Huh, its big." Toshi said.

"It's huge." The Wall said.

"And it's moving fast." Toshi said as Lori tried to find it using the screens on the sub but couldn't.

"DJ, is the Rover seeing this?" Lori asked.

"Negative. Let me try and bring up some more lights." DJ said activating the other lights on the Rover. However suddenly something slammed into it. "Whoa, I just lost telemetry." DJ said.

"Origin, recommend an immediate right turn to three-five-zero. This could be a landslide." Jaxx said getting them to do just that but whatever this thing was did a 90 degree turn.

"Last time I checked landslides don't make 90 degree turns." Lori said.

"It's right on us!" Toshi yelled as is slammed into them and moved away.

"What the hell was that?" Lori asked.

"The hell is going on down there?" Sean asked.

"You guys." Lori said.

"What?" The Wall said.

"Come look at this." Lori said showing one of the screens of the Rover badly damaged.

"Whoa! What could do that to the rover?" The Wall asked.

"A primordial?" Toshi asked.

"No to small on sonar." Lori said before it came back and started attacking them. "Oh, my god!" Lori said in shock.

"Let's get out of here. Blow the tanks!" The Wall yelled.

"I'm trying! It's not working!" Lori yelled. "Oh, my god. DJ, Mac, Sean! Theres something down here. Jonas was right! Jonas was right! Do you..." Lori tried to say but her transmission cut off.

"Oh my god." Sean said.

Soon enough everyone was in the meeting room.

"I want answers. Are they alive?" Sean asked.

"Yes. I got telemetry on their vitals." Heller said.

"How long do they have?" Morris asked.

"18 at best." Heller said.

"Ballast valves are jammed, which means it can't rise by itself. If we attempt to tow it, it's fifty-fifty that the tanks will explode, and breach the capsule." Jaxx said.

"Can't we go hatch-to-hatch?" Mac asked.

"No a chance." DJ said.

"External camera's showing severe hatch damage." Jaxx said.

"We have to try something." Lex said.

"They're six miles down and no one has ever attempted a rescue that deep.

"Well, thats not exactly true." Mac said looking at Sean.

"No. No way." Heller said making Sean scoff.

"Is there something we should know?" Lex asked.

"We can handle this." Suyin said.

"Not at 11,000 meters, you can't." Mac said.

"We've gone 5,000 meters, 8,000 meters. At some point, it just becomes a number." DJ said.

"Why don't you try this number? Four. That's how many people have actually attempted a rescue below 10,000 meters. And the number two. Thats how many people are left alive to talk about it. Sean and Jonas." Mac said.

"When was this?" Lex asked.

"About nine years ago." Sean said.

"And look what happened to both of them when they went to these depths." Heller said.

"Oh for fucks sakes." Sean said.

"They saved 11 people including you." Mac said.

"Starting to wish we hadn't found him though." Sean said.

"They both left our friends to die because they had pressure-induced psychosis." Heller said.

"BULLSHIT!" Sean yelled. "That was your theory. The people from my labs checked us both and said we were perfectly fine. Jonas said there was something outside the sub. I know he was right cause I felt it and heard it. That rumbling didn't just happen on its own." Sean said. "More importantly I made the right call when I detached the rescue sub cause the next minute the Nuclear sub exploded cause it collapsed." Sean said.

"You both were out of your minds!" Heller yelled.

"YOU'RE NOT FUCKING LISTENING!" Sean yelled. "I made the call and I don't regret it since we all got out of alive! Do I wish I could go back and rescue my team? Hell yes. But there wasn't enough time! And when we got topside the very next day you tried to have us arrested!" Sean yelled.

"What?" Weyland asked narrowing his eyes.

"You both should have been arrested! You both were guilty of murder!" Heller yelled before Sean charged at him and shoved him into a wall before he started punching him in the face.

"Whoa easy!" Ahsoka yelled as she and Bridgette pulled him back.

"I should have left your sorry ungrateful ass on that sub." Sean said.

"Thats enough." Zhang said getting everyone to stop. "We all heard Lori's last transmission. We have to consider that Origin may have encountered something similar to what Sean and Jonas described. Something they were able to escape from." Zhang said.

"So where is he?" Morris asked.

Thailand

Jonas Taylor was on his bike heading home after staying at a bar most of the day. After the incident nine years ago he retired from his old job.

Arriving home he saw a Pelican on the landing pad and raised an eyebrow before he parked his bike and went to his home.

"Now this is shaping up to be an eventful Tuesday evening." Jonas said putting his hat up and walked into the living room seeing Sean, Zhang, Mac and Ahsoka.

"I like to make an entrance every now and then." Sean said.

"Hell, Kid, After 4 years, just showing up is making an entrance." Jonas said making Sean smile before pulling him into a hug.

"Good to see ya bud." Sean said.

"Jonas." Mac said hugging him.

"So whats this about? I know you wouldn't come all this way just for a simple visit with so many people." Jonas said sitting down.

"We need your help. I know you said you don't dive anymore but..." Sean trailed off pulling a recording out of his jacket. "I think this will convince you." Sean said playing Lori's last transmission making him narrow his eyes.

"Your ex-Wife and her crew are trapped below 11,000 meters. I fear they may have encountered the same species you and Sean did nine years ago." Zhang said.

"I could do this myself but I feel more comfortable if you'd come along since two people with this kind of experience means double the success." Sean said.

"Where exactly did this happen?" Jonas asked.

"The Mariana Trench. We discovered that the bottom was actually a cloud that hid a new ecosystem. Jonas I need your help." Sean said making him sigh.

Meanwhile

Heller was showing Suyin the interrogation of Sean and Jonas while Lane and Eiling stood by them.

"Look there was something down there with us." Jonas said.

"How can you be sure if there were no observation windows on your craft?" The interrogator asked.

"Cause whatever it was caved in the entire starboard side of a nuclear submarine. That wasn't my imagination." Jonas said

"He's right there was something out there. What else could take out a nuclear Sub?" Sean said.

"Is that why you blew the hatch mid-Rescue?" Heller asked.

"We brought 11 men back safe and sound including you." Sean said.

"And you left eight more to die because you panicked." Heller said making Sean frown.

"If he hadn't blown the hatch, we all would have been killed by that thing." Jonas said.

"There was no thing. There was no evidence of anything." Heller said.

"Because it was destroyed in the goddamn explosion dumbass. Look there was no time left! The Next minute after I detached the whole sub exploded so I made the right call. You can't save everyone!" Sean yelled.

"And you left our friends there to die in an act of Cowardice! How do you look at your sisters knowing that..." Heller tried to say before Sean took a knife out of his jacket and stabbed his right hand. "AHHHHHHH!" Heller screamed in pain before Lane and Eiling took Sean out with no resistance. Heller than shut the computer and sighed.

"I've known Sean for years. He wouldn't have made a choice like that unless he knew he had no choice." Suyin said.

"He had plenty of choices. As far as I'm concerned he's a murderer." Heller said.

"Your wrong." Suyin said making him look at her. "A murderer wouldn't save countless lives and ask for nothing in return. You have to admit the fact is you were wrong and he might have been right about what happened." Suyin said making him frown before DJ walked in.

"Suyin. I'm sorry to interrupt you, but we need you. It's an emergency." DJ said making her get up and rushed to the control room.

"What's wrong, Jaxx?" Suyin asked.

"That thing attacked them again after they got the power back on. Now they're leaking oxygen. They've got a couple of hours. Maybe more." Jaxx said.

"I'm going." Suyin said surprising them.

"No." Jaxx said.

"Wait, What?" DJ asked.

"I'll take one of the gliders, grab the Origin and tow her up." Suyin said leaving.

"Wait! If the Origin's ballast tanks blow you're gonna die, too." Jaxx said.

"We have to try." Suyin said leaving the room when.

"Mummy?"

Suyin turned and saw her daughter Meiying playing with her toys.

"Meiying." Suyin said walking to her daughter before sitting down next to her. "Some of our friends are stuck I'm going to save them." Suyin said.

"Is it dangerous? Can I come with you?" Meiying asked.

"One day you will. You're my very brave girl." Suyin said hugging her before leaving.

Suyin got on one of the gliders before she dropped into the ocean to save the crew.

Not to long after the Pelican arrived and the others got off.

"Nice place." Jonas said.

"Sir, we've got a new problem." Jaxx said to Zhang.

"It's your daughter." Morris said.

"She took a glider to try and save them." Jaxx said.

"Of course she did. She's not one to sit on the sidelines." Sean said making Jonas chuckle.

"Why did you let her go?" Zhang asked.

"Trust me I didn't let her do anything." Jaxx said.

"I was under the impression you try to save people who are dying on the bottom of the ocean." Morris said.

"Who's he?" Jonas asked Sean.

"An old friend who paid for all this." Sean said as they went into the elevator.

"What's the window?" Jonas asked.

"It'll be close." Jaxx said making him look at her.

"Who are you?" Jonas asked.

"I'm the one who designed all this." Jaxx said.

"So basically our lives are in your hands." Jonas said.

"That a problem?" Jaxx asked.

"Nah. You look like you know what the hell you're doing." Jonas said making Sean chuckle as they dive control level.

"Mac, Have Dr. Heller meet us in the medical bay." Zhang said making Jonas frown.

"Heller?" Jonas asked.

"Not like I want to be in the same room as that ass hat." Sean said.

"Did we forget to mention that?" Mac asked.

"You mother..." Jonas tried to say as the elevator door closed.

Heller was checking Jonas to make sure he was good to go.

"He's in perfect shape." Heller said reluctantly.

"Just like the last time you examined us." Jonas said before Mac walked in.

"Suyin took the glider 15 minutes ago." Mac said.

"Lets get going." Sean said.

"We're not done here." Heller said.

"Shut the fuck up." Sean said as the two left for the Sub called Evolution.

"Just so you know. The sub is rated for 12,000 meters." Mac said.

"You mean like the one leaking on the ocean floor?" Jonas asked.

"Good point." Mac said as Jonas was about to get but saw Meiying had written on the Sub calling it Captain Bubbles making him chuckle.

"There a kid here?" Jonas asked.

"Ah. That must be Meiying's handiwork. She's Suyin's daughter." Sean said.

"Good luck guys." Mac said as Jonas dropped down before Sean got in. In the drivers seat was Meiying before Sean spotted her.

"He sweetheart." Sean said making her turn and face him.

"You must be the crazy guy." Meiying said making them chuckle.

"Now who called me that?" Jonas asked.

"Heller." Sean and Meiying said making them laugh.

"Honey turn on the back up power would ya?" Sean asked making her do just that.

"She seems to know her way around." Jonas said making him smirk.

"Ok Meiying go on." Sean said making her get out.

"Is my mom coming back?" Meiying asked making Jonas smile.

"Don't worry. We'll have her and Captain Bubbles back before you know it." Jonas said making her nod before leaving.

"All right lets get this show underway." Sean said as they dived into the water before Sean started messing with the equipment.

"We good?" Jonas asked before they descended faster than normal.

"Yup." Sean said before fishing out two green pills from his jacket. "Here swallow this. It'll help your body adjust to the pressure." Sean said swallowing his before Jonas did the same.

"What the hell?" Heller said seeing their vitals were normal when they should be dropping due to the pressure.

"Guys?" Mac asked.

"Tell Heller to fuck off. Not telling him jack shit." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Suyin, be advised. Evolution is now en route. Request you return to Mana One immediately." Mac said.

"Negative. I'm already nearly there. If my plan doesn't work then we try it they're way." Suyin said.

"Tell her to get out of the way, Mac. More people means more risk and she's in way over her head." Jonas said.

"You just told her that." Sean said making him look at him.

"What?" Jonas asked.

"The little green button on your intercom, that means single communication." Sean said chuckling.

"Brilliant." Jonas said.

"Technology was never your strong suit." Sean said.

Suyin had just passed through the cloud before she started to look for Origin before she found them.

"I have them in my sights. I'm preparing to tow them in." Suyin said before something hit her glider making her spin before she gained control.

"The hell happened?" Sean asked.

"Theres something down here." Suyin said before a giant Tentacle appeared on the glass making her gasp seeing a giant Squid.

"It's a giant Squid." Suyin said.

"Squid that size couldn't have damaged a nuclear class Sub." Jonas said.

Just as the glass was about to give the squid stopped and blood was seen.

"Now what?" Sean asked before the Tentacles came off and Suyin gasped seeing what killed it. It was a giant Shark with the Squid in its mouth.

"Its a giant Shark. Must be 20 to 25 meters." Suyin said.

"A megalodon?" Sean asked in shock.

"What are those?" Ahsoka asked Mac.

"Literally the biggest sharks that ever lived on the planet." Mac said.

Heller could only look on in shock.

"Theres you fucking Sub killer. So glad we're not fucking crazy." Sean said to Heller.

"Wow he really holds a grudge." Gwen said.

"Oh you have no idea." Mac said.

"Suyin turn off your lights." Sean said.

"I'm trying but they wont' shut off." Suyin said as the Meg approached her.

"Hang on." Jonas said firing some flares making the Shark follow them before they stopped and it swam away.

"Blow your tanks." Sean said.

"No I can help." Suyin said.

"Your glider is damaged. Theres nothing more you can do." Jonas said.

"Damnit." Suyin said blowing her tanks topside.

"Suyin is clear. Heading to the Origin now." Jonas said attaching to the sub. Sean quickly opened the hatch seeing the handle to their hatch was busted.

"Shit." Sean said getting a torch to take it off before fixing the bars to bring them back in proper formation before he knocked on the hatch making them open it revealing Lori, The Wall and Toshi alive before Lori saw Jonas who grinned at them making her sigh.

"Tell me this isn't the worlds best I told you so." Jonas said making Sean laugh.

"You literally came all the way here to tell me that, didn't you?" Lori asked.

"This is him you're talking to so yeah." Sean said laughing before they pulled her up before noticing a tool lodged into her stomach. "Oh shit that had to hurt. How'd that happen?" Sean asked.

"Take a guess." Lori said before the alarm went off signaling the Meg was heading straight for them.

"Oh shit." Sean said going to pull the Wall up. Toshi looked at the sonar and quickly grabbed a note he made for his wife and stuck it In The Wall's pocket before pushing him up.

"Toshi hurry up." The Wall said before Toshi closed the hatch. "Toshi no!" the wall yelled as he disconnected them separating the two subs before he turned on all the lights.

"Sorry." Toshi said on the comms before yelling as the Meg crashed into them and blew up into a thermal vent.

Minutes later

"Come on get her outta here." Sean said as the medical crew got Lori out of the sub to the medical bay.

"What happened to Toshi?" Suyin asked Sean.

"He closed the hatch. He knew there wasn't enough time. Gave his life to save us." Sean said making her sigh. "You can't save everyone. I learned that a long time ago way before the first Meg." Sean said walking away.

Sean was in the meeting room before Jonas walked in with an old Whisky bottle.

"Figured you would want some of this." Jonas said making Sean chuckle before pouring a glass for both of them.

"I just don't get it. Why is it always a shark?" Sean asked making him chuckle.

"Better that then something worse." Jonas said taking a sip just as the others walked in.

"We need to talk about what we just encountered." Suyin said making Sean nod before pulling up the screens on the Meg.

"This is literally what attacked Origin. A Megalodon the largest shark to ever roam the oceans." Sean said.

"How the hell is there still one today?" DJ asked.

"Um..." Bridgette tried to say but kept her mouth shut.

"You have a theory? Go on." Sean said as her friends pushed her forward.

"Well, this might sound stupid but what if a polar ice cap drifted to the bottom of the ocean into that exact area that had a few of them frozen and when it melted they were set free." Bridgette said.

"Under normal circumstances I would think it would be ridiculous BUT. Captain America was found in a similar situation in 2017 was he not?" Lex asked Sean.

"Yes, one of my teams found him in the ice so her theory isn't to be dismissed so quickly. However the question is how long have they been down there? Megs are only known to live for 40 years at best maybe longer if they're extremely healthy. The largest ever recored was over a hundred feet signifying it was older than any other ever recorded." Sean said. (Not sure if thats true since I did try to find the biggest ever recorded)

"A living fossil." Jaxx said.

"That Fossil ate my friend." The Wall said.

"I can't begin to describe how sad I am about Toshi's death but because of his sacrifice we now know what we're dealing with. Thankfully there is some good news. I believe the Meg cannot get out into open water because of the freezing cold thermocline." Sean said.

"So whats the plan?" Jonas asked making Sean sigh.

"Honestly we have to proceed slowly." Sean said.

"Yeah thats not gonna work for me." Morris said.

"Excuse me?" Sean asked.

"What is Mana One?" Morris asked.

"This station." DJ said.

"Yes and whats it doing? Nothing. You are now sitting in the most expensive underwater biology day camp in human history." Morris said.

"Morris listen to me. We cannot go charging in. Incase you haven't been paying attention to current and past events one of these things took out a nuclear sub without even actually trying. Another just totaled a smaller sub. We can't just go after it. We need to proceed very slowly." Sean said.

"Why can't we just take it off world?" Courtney asked.

"What?" Morris asked.

"As much as I would want to send it to Pangea we would need it to head into the portal willingly and I don't think it's going to do that." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Meiling was playing with a small glowing ball on the O-Level.

As her ball got stuck on some rags she picked it up but failed to notice something behind her till she turned around and dropped her ball seeing the Meg before it took a bite out of the glass making her scream.

"Damnit Morris we can't just..." Sean tried to say before the whole place rumbled.

"What the?" Lindsay said in confusion.

"My daughter." Suyin said as she, Sean, Mac and Jonas rushed to find her before they went to the O-Level.

"I'll go this way." Mac said going to the right while the others went the other way and found Meiying's toy on the ground before finding her.

"Mama." Meiying said.

"Easy honey. What happened?" Sean asked.

"There's a monster and it's watching us." Meiying said.

"Sean." Jonas said making him look and narrowed his eyes seeing the bite mark in the glass just as Mac arrived with Bridgette.

"Oh my god." Bridgette said before a humpback whale crashed into the glass but didn't damage it.

"Its okay its just a whale." Jonas said.

"Wait...Wheres Lucy? Wheres the mom?" Suyin asked before the Meg came out and attacked Gracie making Bridgette gasp before Sean held her close as the daughter was torn to pieces before the Meg swam away.

"Ok...This thing just made itself extinct." Sean said pissed off.

Heading into the control room everyone was gathered.

"The station all right?" Morris asked.

"Don't care." Sean said.

"No leaks. No visible damage." The Wall said.

"All right, team. Initiate emergency protocols. And absolutely no one is to go near the water." Mac said.

"Turn off all the lights underwater and restrict all crew to essential areas." Sean said as Ahsoka approached him.

"You said it was impossible to get up here." Ahsoka said.

"It certainly should have." Sean said.

"Take a look at this. When the glider came up, the thermocline was intact, so it was one degree celsius, right?" Jaxx asked.

"Yes." Sean said.

"But a minute later, when the Evolution came up, the temperature increased by 25 degrees. A shark could come right through there." Jaxx said.

"When the Meg hit the Origin, it slammed into a thermal vent." Jonas said.

"That must have given it a chance to escape. Is it still increasing the temperature?" Sean asked.

"No, it stopped after ten minutes." Jaxx said.

"Great. I want this thing found and put down. Unlike the Primordials and Mutations this thing has no intention coexisting with the rest of the world." Sean said before an alert came up. "Now what?" Sean asked.

"I've got an emergency locator beacon." Courtney said.

"What does that mean?" Morris asked.

"Thats means a boat has gone down." Bridgette said before two more alerts came up.

"Make that three." Gwen said.

"Thats the Meg. We need to move before it gets away." Sean said.

Soon enough the group was on a large boat heading to the site.

"Hey over there!" Lindsay said point in the direction. Soon enough they came to a wreckage but what was strange was a bunch of dead sharks with no fins were floating.

"These sharks have no fins." Ahsoka said.

"Shark poachers. While that group is now extremely small we still have run in's with them every now and then." Sean said as Heller picked up an arm making Lindsay moan in disgust.

"Ew." Lindsay said making him chuckle.

"One shark did all this?" Morris asked.

"Ask her yourself." Jonas said pointing at the Meg in the distance.

"We have a shark cage and spearguns on board. If we can shoot the Meg in a soft spot like the mouth of gills, we can inject it with something lethal." Zhang said.

"It's gonna take at least 20 minutes to get the cage ready that shark will be long gone by then." Sean said.

"Why don't you just put a tracker on it?" Izzy asked making everyone look at her. "You know Shark Week stuff." Izzy said.

"That actually might work but we can't risk getting to close to it." Sean said.

"The safest way to approach is without vehicle." Suyin said.

"Hold up. Hold up." DJ said.

"You want one of us to swim out there?" Gwen asked in disbelief.

"To a prehistoric shark that ate our friend?" DJ asked.

"One person alone is no threat to it." Suyin said making Sean sigh.

"I'll do it." Sean said making everyone look at him. "Anyone else offering?" Sean asked.

"You sure about this?" Jonas asked.

"Honestly?...NO!" Sean said annoyed.

"Yeah I figured as much." Jonas said.

Soon enough Sean was in his diving gear with a spear gun before jumping into the water.

"God I hate this Job sometimes." Sean said as he swam to the shark before he got close enough. "Ok little fucker." Sean said aiming his weapon at the dorsal fin before firing and it stuck.

"It's on." Jaxx said.

"Great! Reel him in." Mac said as the cable started to reel Sean in.

"Stop! Stop!" Suyin said getting them to stop. "No Vibration." Suyin said.

Of course though it was to late as the Meg now had its sights on Sean.

"Oh shit!" Sean yelled.

"Sean, It's coming at you." Jaxx said.

"YOU THINK I DIDN'T FUCKING NOTICE!" Sean yelled as it got closer. "START THE FUCKING BOAT!" Sean yelled swimming like hell.

"Get us outta here!" Jonas yelled as Mac reeled Sean in and started the boat.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! OH SHIT!" Sean yelled as the Meg followed him before it dived down making him sigh in relief before it came back up just as Sean was pulled into the boat before it went down just as Sean crashed into the others.

"You ok?" Heller asked.

"THATS IT! I FUCKING HATE ALL SHARKS!" Sean yelled making everyone laugh which made him groan in annoyance.

Soon enough the Cage was ready and unlike the one Sean had 17 years ago this one was not made of metal but rather a special glass that was designed not to crack.

Suyin was about to go down.

"Any advice?" Suyin asked Sean and Jonas.

"Yeah. Don't get killed." Jonas said making her grin before she went down.

"Wish I had this 17 years ago." Sean said as the Wall started dumbing Chum into the water.

As Suyin was waiting the cage shook as Regular sharks from the current age surrounded the cage.

"You all right?" Sean asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Just some teeny, tiny eight-foot sharks." Suyin said before they bolted.

"Here she comes." Sean said as the tracker showed the shark right on her before it actually grabbed the cage and started dragging it away. The cable was moving fast. "Oh shit." Sean said before the boat was pulled with it.

"What is it doing now!" Ahsoka asked.

"Pulling us with the cage!" Sean yelled.

Suyin took this time to shoot the spear into the mouth that was full of lethal poison.

"The Poison is in!" Suyin yelled before the Meg started pulling it into its mouth. "She's trying to swallow me." Suyin said.

"That cage will not break." Jaxx said.

"She's not trying to break it she's literally trying to swallow it." Suyin said.

"Kid!" Jonas yelled getting into his diving suit.

"Lets go!" Sean yelled as they dived into the water.

"What are they doing!" Ahsoak yelled.

"What they do best." Mac said.

Grabbing onto the cable they swam to her before the Meg moved and the cable was following it again.

"Oh man not again." Bridgette said.

Suddenly the crane moved around and his Jaxx into the water. This of course made the Meg let go of the Cage but Suyin accidentally hit her mask before she started losing Oxygen.

"New Problem. I'm losing Oxygen." Suyin said.

Courtney and Lindsay quickly pulled Jaxx out of the water.

"Get the second Crane I got an idea." Ahsoka said.

Sean quickly got to the bottom and pulled it off before Jonas grabbed her and pulled her out before it could sink with her.

Ahsoka threw what was left of the meat into the water while a noose was around it before the Meg charged right into it to get his meal. This kept the Meg at bay before the Poison took effect and finally killed it.

Sean and Jonas got topside before they swam to the boat.

Minutes later

Suyin after waking up walked out with Jonas seeing the Meg hanging up on the boat.

"HAHAHAHA! Another score for Humanity! Sharks fucking dead zero again!" Sean yelled making everyone laugh.

"Wow you really hate sharks." Izzy said smiling.

"No shit. After my first experience with a great white 17 years ago I hate all big ass sharks." Sean said making everyone laugh.

"Hey Jonas. Take a picture with me and the smelly beast." The wall said throwing his camera to him.

"Sure. Hey, you want a proper picture get your head inside...Closer." Jonas said.

"Closer? Ok." The Wall said getting his head closer.

Only for it to move making him yell before he fell into the water. Behind the Shark was Ahsoka.

"Jonas please tell me you got that?" Ahsoka said laughing.

"I got it kid!" Jonas yelled while everyone laughed.

"You're learning all right." Sean said making her smile.

"Hey Sean come have a look at this." Jonas said showing the photo. "Remember the bite marks on the O-Level?" Jonas asked.

"Seems a little bit smaller." Sean said.

"Would you get out of the water? There are still regular sharks you know." Courtney said.

"Oh come on have some..." The Wall tried to say but shockingly and impossibly another Meg twice the size as the dead one came up and swallowed him and grabbed into the dead

"OH FUCK!" Sean yelled in shock as the boat tipped over before he and Ahsoka fell in as it fell completely over.

Soon everyone resurfaced.

"You gotta be kidding me! Theres two of these things!" Ahsoka yelled in disbelief.

"Who knows how many there are. But thats defiantly the one that attacked the O-Level. That thing has to be a hundred feet." Sean said as they got back on the boat with Morris and DJ.

"Now what?" DJ asked.

"I'm getting some real help." Morris said pulling out his phone.

"Suyin!" Zhang yelled.

"She's ok." Jonas said pulling her up.

"Jesus Christ." Sean said pulling Courtney and Izzy up.

"This is getting crazy." Izzy said.

"Wheres Heller and Jaxx?" Sean asked before seeing them out in the water far out. "GET OVER HERE!" Sean yelled before the Meg showed up. "Oh no you don't!" Sean yelled before pulling some special grenade out of his jacket and threw it at the Meg before it set off some kind of Ultra sonic pulse forcing it back.

"What was that?" Heller asked.

"Ultra sonic Pulse Grenade. A little something I invented after the third time I encountered a Great white." Sean said before Mac got to the speed boats.

Later

Morris's private security managed to tag the shark before they arrived back at Mana One saying the Military would handle it before he left.

Sean right now was on the landing pad looking at the ocean.

"Figured I'd find you here." Heller said sitting next to him.

"I find myself the most calm looking at the ocean." Sean said before sighing. "How the hell does a shark that big exist in this year? Primordials are one thing and so are Mutations but that thing." Sean said.

"Nature is a mystery. I think we both learned that nine years ago." Heller said making him scoff in amusement.

"Yeah. We need to find this thing and kill it. I'm not so sure Regular Military can handle it." Seans said getting up and headed for the control room where Lex was talking on the phone.

"Yeah, I understand. I understand, Yep. Thank you." Lex said hanging up before throwing a beer bottle at the wall.

"Let me guess, Morris never called anyone." Jonas said.

"No one. Not a single government knows about that killing machine." Lex said.

"The hell was he thinking?" Ahsoka asked in disbelief.

"He wanted this to go away as quickly as possible since the fact is he authorized this station and it was his idea to make it and not to mention we are the ones who got it out of that small area." Sean said.

"We need to inform the Legion about this." Jonas said.

"Even if we did we don't know where the hell it's going." Lori said.

"Not true." Jaxx said hacking into the tracking system before she found something. "Uh guys...You might want to see this." Jaxx said showing Video surveillance of Morris eaten by the Meg right next to a dead whale.

"Oh fuck." Sean said before sighing. "Ok I want everything we have on that cargo ship we have below us. I want to know where that thing is heading and I want it done now." Sean said

Soon enough everyone was on the ship following the Meg.

"Where is that fucking thing going?" Sean asked.

"I think it's heading right here." Jaxx said showing Sanya bay.

"Whats there?" Jonas asked.

"Oh, nothing just some of the worlds most densely populated beaches in the world." Courtney said.

"And with all the noise thats generated there its like a goddamn dinner bell." Heller said.

"Hmm. I think I have an idea." Sean said.

Sean had equipped the three gliders with missiles to kill the shark.

"Now how do we lure it here?" Heller asked.

"I got that covered." Suyin said playing some whale songs.

Soon enough all three were in the water.

"Any last thoughts before this begins?" Jonas asked.

"Yeah I fucking hate all sharks." Sean said making Jonas and Suyin chuckle before the former saw something on Sean's right.

"Kid look out!" Jonas yelled as Sean turned seeing the Meg.

"SHIT!" Sean yelled driving away. "I thought the tracker was still on it." Sean said.

"Not anymore. Must have come off somehow." Jaxx said.

"Thanks for the early fucking warning!" Sean said as she started chasing Jonas into a cave. "Careful bud. You might mess up the Glider in there." Sean said.

"I hear ya." Jonas said before it crashed through the wall. "SHIT!" Jonas yelled getting away but damaged his glider on the right side. "Oops." Jonas said before he drove back to them. "Take the shot." Jonas said.

"Eat this." Sean said as they fired their missiles at it before they blew up.

"That get her?" Heller asked before the Meg was seen with some injuries.

"Shit. Jonas your the only one left with missiles." Sean said.

"Uh yeah about that." Jonas said seeing his missile was scrap but did see a sharp blade coming out. "I got an idea. I'm gonna cut her open. Get her attention." Jonas said.

"Copy that." Sean said as he and Suyin drove towards Jonas with the Shark in tow before he went under and turned right-side up and cut through her stomach like paper before she came to the surface letting out a pained roar before dying.

"YES!" Sean yelled getting everyone to cheer. "Humans five Sharks zero!" Sean yelled.

Later

The Dead Meg was being transported away for study and good news was the Trench had no other Megalodons so now they could explore the Trench.

Suyin and Jonas had always decided to become a couple which her daughter seemed to approve of much to Jonas's amusement.

And of course Jonas also decided to join Mana one since he was finally over what happened nine years ago.

"A fucking huge ass shark. God this world is full of sick twists." Talbot said making Sean chuckle.

"Trust me I hate it just as much as you. Good news is Mana one will be fully operational in four months." Sean said.

"And what about our other side project?" Talbot asked shuddering. "God I hate spiders!" Talbot said making him chuckle.

"So do I." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Next Chapter ICE SPIDERS! Now to the Guest as to part of your reviews. Tom's old Team thats from the Predator movie. I'm surprised you** **haven't figured that out since they were from the original movie that started it all. As for Peggy Carter getting Savages immortal blood Sean and the others need to find a way to set it to a certain age or she'll remain an old woman forever know what I mean. Also on the second Part of IT you do realize I would hav to wait a year before I could actually use that and I sure as hell ain't using the 1990 version. And yes the total Drama Island girls are in the story and will soon be in the harem. Also the reason Sean keeps Quints old riffle is because its his way of remembering him. Plus don't forget the Ghost Rider state can increase any weapons power. Also about the missing parts Mystery of Batwoman nothing is missing I checked 10 times and nothing was missing in the chapter.**

 **Oh and I almost forgot the list of members in the Regime that are left.**

 **Reverse flash from DC**

 **Shockblast from Transformers Energon**

 **Black Manta from DC**

 **Grodd from JLU (Though** **technically he made his own version)**

 **Storm Shadow from GI joe**

 **Shredder from TMNT 2003**

 **And uh Well thats all I can think of right now since I'm dead tired. Next Chapter will have the full list. Read, Review, Fav and follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya.**


	109. ICE SPIDERS!

Chapter 109 ICE SPIDERS

It's been about a month since the Meg incident and since then things have been rather peaceful. It would be 2 more months till finally everyones powers were active once more. And Sean had regularly checked in on Cathrine viciy's little project. The Male side of Elementia were still in their pods waiting till everyones powers were activated.

It would be a huge increase in the Legions numbers of powered members.

Also as of 3 years it was Reznov and Julia's anniversary. To Sean it was no surprise those two had feelings for one another having known them longer then anyone in his life next to Talbot and his father's team and Elias's family. So now Julia was pregnant and expected to deliver soon.

Now however Sean was at an old ski resort he and his high school buddies went to during the old days. It also happened to be close to a place where one of his little projects was at. With him was Sally, Killer Frost AKA Louise Lincoln, Stanley Uris and Bridgette.

"So let me get this straight you basically finance this place?" Louise asked seeing the lodge and wasn't really that impressed.

"I know it may not look like much but it brings back memories." Sean said as they walked into the lodge before Sean saw someone he didn't expect to see. "Coach?" Sean asked seeing his old high school coach.

"Sean what a surprise." Frank stone said hugging his old student.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd still be teaching at school." Sean said.

"Ah. I retired from coaching a couple years ago. After you and your group graduated there wasn't really that much talent. So I came here to work at the resort and soon enough I became in charge." Frank said before a group of teenage girls at the age of 18 showed up. The first had white skin black hair and grey eyes. The second had dark skin black hair and black eyes. The third tan skin black hair and hazel eyes. The Fourth had Dark skin black hair and black eyes and finally the last girl had white skin purple hair and brown eyes.

"Hey girls." Bridgette said to her high school friends.

"Friends of yours?" Sean asked.

"Yup these are Heather, Katie, Eva, Jasmine and Nikki." Bridgette said. (First four are from TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND and Nikki is from 6TEEN!)

"What are you doing here?" Nikki asked.

"Relaxing. My kids are with their mothers and everything is peaceful...For now." Sean said knowing anything could happen.

"I never once thought you of all people would work for the Legion." Heather said to Bridgette who smiled.

"I'm still technically an intern I don't really work for the Legion." Bridgette said.

"More like a worker with benefits." Louise said amused having seen her and the girls getting closer to him making her blush while her friends laughed.

While this was going on Sally went to check on the mail before she found a package with some documents.

"Listen I gotta head to the lab. I'll see you later." Sally said kissing Sean.

"Ok...Try to avoid Marks I don't need him being more of a pain in the ass." Sean said making her smile. Professor marks was in charge of the lab down here because Lane had placed him in charge. Sean of course never liked him from the beginning since Like Kennedy and Cathrine before she learned the value of human life didn't value civilian lives. On more than one occasion the two had gotten into arguments about what was required to achieve victory.

"Come on lets go have some fun." Louise said.

"Sure." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Sally was driving up to the lab to see the project before she opened the package from before reading the contents that was about a special breed of spiders the Legion had created using the DNA of Spiders from the age of Dinosaurs. Simulations showed that the Silk from those spiders was strong enough to keep Bullets at bay as well as a number of other things for industrial usage.

However lately she had gotten reports from a few friends at the lab that the spiders have been getting a little bigger which shouldn't have happened. So she asked for a blood sample to be sent to HQ for study.

"Hmm." Sally said looking over the results showing the Spiders were indeed growing. "Someone has some answering to do." Sally said getting out before she entered the building.

As she walked the halls she noticed no one was around. Then she noticed one of the vents was open making her raise an eyebrow before heading to the lab.

"Guys?" Sally asked seeing no one around before she walked around a table and saw someones leg but it was torn off. "OOOOOH!" Sally yelled in shock before seeing her staff was completely torn apart. "Oh my god!" Sally yelled before she heard someone. "Joseph?" Sally asked before she saw someone in a Cocoon before she rushed to it and tore it open revealing to be one of her staff members known as Joesph.

"She's hungry! Get out of here!" Joseph yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere. What the hell happened?" Sally asked.

"Feeding...They ran out of food. They broke loose. They went crazy!" Joseph said.

"Thats not possible theres enough food in there for a month!" Sally said.

"It's all gone. We tried to calm them down but they killed everyone in their path! Someone messed with their genetic structure. They weren't supposed to get that big!" Joseph said.

"What are you talking about? How big did they get?" Sally asked.

"As big as a full grown person." Joseph said before he started vomiting blood and died making her cry before she heard noises and bolted out and hid behind a table just as one of the Spiders came out that looked like a Black Widow and started eating him making her gasp before she bolted into her office and slammed the door.

"Oh god." Sally said before she tried to phone the base close by but the lines weren't working making her growl before she saw the fire alarm.

At the base

Russo and his men Marcus Fenix, Dome, Cole, Baird, Carmine, Jace and Dizzy were loading up supplies when the alarms went up.

"The hell? Get the gear lets move!" Russo said getting the Gears to get their weapons. Professor Mark rushed out and went to Russo.

"Lieutenant, Whats going on?" Mark asked.

"No idea. Alarm sounded at the lab, but no one is responding." Russo said.

"Isn't Miss Jones there?" Mark asked.

"She passed by about ten minutes ago." Russo said before they got into the truck and drove off.

Arriving at the lab they went in before Professor Marks found one of the papers from Sally's package and read it before he frowned as they went in.

"Shut that alarm off." Dom said getting a rookie to do just that.

"I don't like this." Baird said.

"Man I hate spiders." Dom said before looking down seeing a small amount of blood making him frown. "Marcus." Dom said getting his attention before sticking his finger in the blood.

"Still warm. This was recent." Marcus said as they traveled further into the lab.

"The Subjects are all in their cages. Besides, this probably nothing more than a raid by the Regime." Marks said.

"No." Russo said gaining his attention. "If the Regime was close by we would have gotten word. Not to mention the Regime haven't been active in 8 months. No...Something else is going on." Russo said. "All right listen up. Remember while this project isn't a one of the top projects of the Legion we still need to be careful." Russo said as they traveled further into the lab before they entered one of the rooms and found the bodies.

"How could this have happened?" Marks asked looking at the bodies.

"Rookie Get in there and check the bodies." Russo said getting the Rookie to do just that.

Sally opened her door and sighed seeing them.

"Sally? What happened?" Russo asked.

"The Black widow Spider did this." Sally said.

"How could a small spider do all that?" Dom asked.

"She's not small anymore. I don't know what happened but they have gotten considerably larger." Sally said making Marks frown.

"How big exactly?" Marks asked.

"About the size of a person. Something is not right. Sean and I didn't design them to get that big. They are only supposed to be the size of a full grown hand." Sally said before the Black Widow spider jumped on the rookie making him yell out in pain.

"Private!"

"Don't shoot! He's dead already!" Marks yelled.

"Light her up!" Russo yelled as he and the Gears fired at the Giant Spider but she got up into the vents and got away. "FUCK!" Russo yelled.

"Those things aren't supposed to be that big!" Baird yelled.

"Yeah no shit. Sally I need you to go to the Lodge and warn them to get off this mountain." Russo said getting her to rush off.

"Lieutenant...We need to capture these creatures alive. It took years of work to get this far." Marks said making him frown.

"We'll do what we have to...But if it comes to killing those things to keep the Civilians safe I am putting them down. And I don't care what kind of pull you think you have." Russo said walking past him to collect the Rookie's dog tags.

Meanwhile Sally had managed to get some of the data from Marks lab and took it with her to her car before inserting it into her computer. Looking at the Data she saw it was Marks who was responsible for the growth acceleration.

"You accelerated the growth rate. The end justifies the means my ass!" Sally yelled before driving back to the lodge.

Back at the lodge

"Ever miss the old days?" Frank asked his old student who smirked.

"Hell...I prefer the old days. Things were so much simpler back then. No having to save the world every week. No major crisis that fell on your shoulders to stop. But you do what you have to." Sean said before Sally rushed in. "Hey Sally. How the lab?" Sean asked.

"We gotta problem." Sally said showing him the data making him frown as he scanned through it.

"No, no. What has that idiot done?" Sean said in disbelief.

"What is it?" Frank asked.

"The lab up north was made to contain special spiders we made that could make a very unique silk. We were using them to for multiple purposes. Professor Marks went behind my back and accelerated the Growth rate...Who knows what will happen to them now." Sean said.

"I already do...They ran through my staff like they were nothing." Sally said before screaming was heard outside and someone rushed in.

"Run they're killing everyone!"

"Goddamnit!" Sean yelled as they rushed outside.

To Sean's shock the spiders were beyond the original size he and Sally programed.

"Kid please tell me seeing things." Frank said.

"No old man this is real. We gotta help these people." Sean said as he and the others rushed to get the civilians inside.

" **I thought you said Spiders don't like the cold?** " Venom said.

"They don't but my guess is because of the growth acceleration it increased their metabolism giving them an immunity to the cold." Sean said before leading a group of civilians inside.

Frank had just led a married couple inside before he spotted Bridgette's friends by the snowmobiles and rushed to them.

"This is getting out of control." Heather said.

"Those things are eating everyone." Katie said before Nikki got a better look.

"The hell are they?" Nikki asked.

"Giant spiders. What do they look like?" Eva said.

"Like in the movies with the bugs and the radiation." Jasmine said.

"Welcome to the new world." Nikki said.

"Looks theres the bus driver!" Heather said as he and a few others rushed to the bus. Only to get ambushed by one of the spiders making them sigh.

"We have to get out of here." Eva said.

"No. We gotta stay here." Jasmine said.

"You girls ok?" Frank asked walking in.

"We gotta get out of here." Nikki said.

"Ok lets make a run for the bus." Frank said seeing if the coast was clear before they ran straight for the bus before they got inside.

"Where the hell are the keys?" Heather asked looking for them.

"I think I see the driver with them." Katie said looking at the dead bus driver.

"Well someone has to go out and get them." Nikki said.

"Oh fine I'll go." Eva said about to go out.

"Absolutely not it's not safe out there!" Frank said.

"Doesn't matter. Once we get them we can leave and get help." Eva said before she rushed outside to get the keys. As she was getting them the Black Widow spotted her. "Oh shit!" Eva said before grabbing them and bolted back to the bus before Heather put them in and drove away.

"What about the others?" Nikki asked.

"Don't worry. Sean and the others can look after them till we get back." Frank said before the Black Widow jumped on the front.

"Oh shit!" Heather yelled before they crashed.

Back at the lodge

Sean and the others got everyone that was left inside.

"Not pretty but it should hold." Louise said as Stan tried to phone to call down support.

"The phones are dead." Stan said.

"What?" Sean said in disbelief before trying it himself but got nothing before frowning. "Marks. You son of a bitch!" Sean said annoyed.

At the phone lines Marks had just secretly deactivated the phone lines and smirked.

"Sorry Commander...But I can't risk the men coming down here and killing my projects." Marks said to himself before going back to Russo.

Sean growled before he and Stan went down to the Generator.

"You mind explaining what the hell is going on? I know those things have to be from the Legion." Stan said.

"Not wrong on that. Shortly after the Legion was formed one of Ross's platoons found the prehistoric remains of an arachnae in Afghanistan. The remains were sent to me for further study." Sean said.

"So wait these things are from the dinosaur age?" Stan asked.

"Not exactly but close enough. I consulted with my old Biology professor Wu. He helped splice in the DNA into Modern Spiders." Sean said.

"So what you guys were planning to use them for animal warfare?" Stan asked.

"No. Believe or not but Spider silk is an extremely valuable material for multiple purposes like industrial uses clothes even military. We were using it to make bullet proof armor." Sean said.

"Thats it?" Stan asked.

"Pretty much. The problem when we first started was getting enough silk to work with. So we made them bigger...But they never were supposed to get that big. Professor Marks went behind our backs and made them larger than they were supposed to be." Sean said.

"Why?" Stan asked.

"He believes that victory should be achieved by any means necessary even at the cost of civilians. We've had plenty of arguments in the past but this time he's gone to far." Sean said.

"So what'r you gonna do? Kill him?" Stan asked having seen enough of his methods before hand on people like this.

"If I have to." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Frank and the others came to before they looked around.

"What happened?" Heather asked.

"What happened? You nearly killed us!" Eva yelled.

"Enough. Whats done is done." Frank said.

"Where's Katie?" Nikki asked before they saw her in her seat and looked to see she had blood on her face.

"What happened?" Jasmine asked in concern.

"She must have hit her head pretty hard. We gotta get her back to the lodge." Frank said before the Black Widow got on top of the bus.

"I don't she's gonna let us go." Nikki said.

"I got an idea." Frank said opening the doors before the Black Widow tried to move its legs inside before Frank closed it making it screech in pain. "GO OUT THE BACK!" Frank yelled.

"We'll come back for you." Nikki said as they went through the back and rushed away.

Back at the Lodge

Everyone was gathered around the fire before a man put some more wood in the fire and went to get more. However the snow fell in and put it out.

"Oh for crying out loud!" The man yelled going in to light it again but ended up screaming as a green Spider came in and bit his head making the others scream and run back before it came through. Stan rushed in with an Axe and hit it in the back making it cry out before it shoved him down and tried to jump in only for Venom to grab it.

" **I just got an idea!** " Venom said before he started absorbing the spider's power and a large logo of Spider man's logo appeared on his chest before he crushed it. (I got this idea from VS GAG from his VENOM vs Spider man part 2 video)

"Nice." Sean said as he took control. "Huh. I wonder if Parker would call me a copy cat now that I can shoot webs?" Sean asked before someone started banging on the door making him turn and saw Nikki and her group before he rushed over and opened the door. "What happened?" Sean asked as they put Katie down.

"She hit her head on the bus. We tried to go for help." Heather said.

"Wheres Frank?" Sean asked

Back with Frank

Frank was trying to keep the Black Widow still till she managed to open the door but got shot with a net capturing her.

"Nice timing." Russo said as he and Marks walked to Frank.

"Thats what I call a rescue." Frank said.

"What happened here?" Russo asked.

"Those things attacked the resort, we tried to escape, and we crashed." Frank said.

"Thats impossible. They should barley be moving at this temperature." Marks said.

"Thats says different." Baird said kicking the Black Widow making her growl.

"We need to contain this situation." Marks said.

Soon enough the group was back at the resort seeing the dead bodies the spiders were eating.

"Buddy you there? Kid?" Russo said using the radio before Sean grabbed it.

"Russo." Sean said.

"Whats going on up there?" Russo asked.

"We're trapped inside the fucking lodge. I can't risk going outside incase another of things comes in through the chimney." Sean said before Marks took the speaker.

"Commander this is Professor..." Marks tried to say.

"GET OFF THE FUCKING MIC!" Sean yelled making him blink in surprise.

"Sir?" Marks asked.

"This is all your fault! You went behind my back and made these fuckers bigger than they were originally supposed to be! As far I'm concerned your to blame!" Sean yelled making him sigh before handing it back to Russo.

"Listen buddy we have the equipment needed to capture them, but we need them in a controlled space so they don't attack us." Russo said.

"Use the food from the labs. Those hormones are like drugs to them." Sally said.

"We still need an area to contain them." Russo said.

"The snowboard half-pipe. If you and the others can black off the bottom end, You could sit on top and pick them off all day." Sean said.

"How are we gonna get them down there?" Russo asked.

"Leave that to me." Sean said.

While this was going on Nikki found something in the storage room and grinned.

"Hmm." Nikki said in thought.

(Insert Noots from sum 41)

Soon enough Sean was ready with ski equipment.

"You sure about this?" Stan asked.

"No other way." Sean said before Nikki in Ski equipment walked next to him. "What are you doing?" Sean asked.

"I'm going with you. With two of us the odds are better that they'll follow." Nikki said.

"You sure about this?" Sean asked making her grin

"Sure why not? I live for danger." Nikki said making him chuckle.

"Honestly why am I not surprised?" Sean asked before they both jumped down. "YEEEHAAW!" Sean yelled as the remaining Spiders followed them.

Eva and Heather were next with something on Eva's back.

"What are you two doing?" Sally asked.

"You'll see!" Heather yelled as they skied down.

Sean and Nikki went down the mountain making sure the spiders followed them.

"Still excited sweetheart!" Sean asked making her grin.

"Oh yeah!" Nikki said.

Down at the end Russo and the Gears were getting the trap ready.

"Hope they choke on this shit." Jace said unloading some green slime from the barrel.

"They better." Carmine said.

"Keep up!" Sean yelled as they neared the end.

"Here they come!" Marks yelled before Sean and Nikki went up and the Spiders fell into the trap before Jace and Carmine used Net guns on them. "See no reason to kill them."

"Do not fucking start!" Sean yelled just as Sally and Louise came down.

"Does this mean we won?" Louise asked.

"They're still alive." Nikki said.

"This exercise validated our design work helped shave years of research, had we had to restart the experiment." Marks said.

"And what about what those things did to the people at the resort? There are still dead and wounded back there." Nikki said.

"We'll take care of that. They'll be debriefed on the situation." Russo said.

"Can you imagine what the press is gonna do with this story?" Nikki said to Sean.

"The press isn't going to know about this." Marks said making her frown.

"What?"

"This is beyond top-secret. No one knows about this program, and no one ever will." Marks said.

"And just how do you plan to keep everyone quiet?" Nikki asked.

"By reminding them that the Regime is still out there and we need to use everything in our disposal to protect our way of life." Marks said making her scoff.

"Yeah just like how you protected all those people at the lodge...Kinda makes you wonder who the real enemy is." Nikki said making Sean nod while Marks sighed.

"Miss listen to me." Marks tried to say.

"Forget it. I'm a civilian and I don't have to listen to this Bullshit. And if you're not gonna do anything about it...I will." Nikki said.

"What?" Sean asked.

"What are you talking about?" Marks asked.

"Nikki?" Sean asked before she pulled out a whistle.

"Plan B!" Nikki said before blowing it a few times. Sean looked closer seeing Heather and Eva with what he knew as an Avalanche cannon.

"Oh boy." Sean said before Heather fired it. "INCOMING!" Sean yelled as the ducked as the Spiders blew up in one hit.

"YES!" The girls yelled in victory.

"Ok that was impressive." Sean said before Marks grabbed her.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Marks yelled before Russo pulled him off her.

"Piss off!" Nikki said.

"I am going to have you put away for the rest of your life! Lieutenant! Arrest the girl and if she tries to resist kill her." Marks said.

"No. Thats not gonna happen." Sean said making him look at him.

"What?" Marks asked.

"As far I'm concerned she just did the world a favor. You really think I'm gonna continue this project now after the death of 30 or more civilians?" Sean asked.

"30? I've seen 10 times that number in one airstrike. I was out on the front lines when the Regime started the last war. This program is gonna help stop that! And if you think I'm gonna let you shut this down because of some small damage your dead wrong! Arrest the girl!" Marks said to Russo.

"I don't take orders from you." Russo said making him growl and tried to grab his gun

"IF YOU WON'T DO IT I WILL!" Marks yelled before Sean kicked him down making him scream as he slides down to the last spider.

"Kill it!" Sean said.

"What about Marks?" Russo asked as the spider killed him.

"He's dead." Sean said as Russo and the gears unloaded their clips on the Spider before it died.

"Now then." Sean said pulling out a fire grenade before throwing it in the metal bow holding the black widow before it went off making her screech as she burned to death.

"Thats the end of that." Nikki said.

Days later

Thankfully the Legion didn't suffer any damage to its reputation since Marks acted on his own and Sean shut down the project and delated all information on it to prevent anyone from thinking of restarting it and to make sure the Regime didn't get a similar idea.

Now however though.

Julia was currently in Labor and screaming like hell.

"Easy honey...OW!" Reznov yelled as she crushed his hand.

"I...AM...GOING...TO...KILL...YOU!" Julia yelled in pain making Sean laugh.

"Wow I am so lucky my girls don't do that." Sean laughed.

"I hate you Kruger." Reznov said before Julia screamed louder than before the sounds of soft crying was heard.

"Easy now." Ann Possible said cutting the umbilical cord before cleaning the baby. (To my most Loyal Guest question on why she's always delivering the babies is because she's working for the Legion and I feel Its better she deals with the delivering process to people like them)

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Sean asked as Julia sat up.

"It's a boy." Ann said handing the baby back to Julia who started crying seeing her baby boy in her arms.

"Oh my god he's so beautiful." Julia cried out as her son had his father's purple eyes.

"Oh." Reznov said crying a little.

"So what are you two gonna name the little guy?" Sean asked.

"Hmm. Vladimir Mactavish Reznov." Julia said making Vladimir laugh at his mother.

"Catchy." Sean said as Soap and Price walked in.

"You doing ok Sis?" Soap asked.

"Let me be blunt. I'd rather take a knife in the chest again." Julia said making everyone laugh.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad. The girls had an easier time delivering." Sean said.

"Shut up." Julia said glaring at him making him hold his hands up in surrender.

 **Authors Note: The Spiders are dead and now the Legion has yet another member to its ever growing family. To my loyal Guest I swear I tried to think of a way to add in the other Lake Placid movies but I just couldn't think of anything which is a rarity I assure you. I'll still keep trying. Now Next Chapter is the final one before we get to the Unlimited** **series. I even have some very special surprises in store for all of you. And again buddy Sean keeps Quint's riffle to remember him. I know he was a bit of a hard ass but to Sean he inspired him to be tougher. Read, Review, Fav and Follow! REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER JURASSIC WORLD FALLEN KINGDOM! See ya! Oh and also if anyone wants to give a list of people they would like me to add to the Legion for the first episode of Unlimited please don't be shy since I'm open to suggestions.**


	110. Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom

Chapter 110 Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom

It's been two months since the ICE SPIDERS Incident and since then things have been extremely calm.

All the remaining relics the General left behind have been found and the Legion have been putting it to use. And since the 2 year time limit was almost up everyone was anxious to get their powers back anytime now. Cathrine's male side of Elementia would wake up the minute everyone's powers came back and they would be put into action.

Already the new watchtower that 3 times as big as the original was nearly complete after 2 years of work. Not only that but Sean and the military council had some grand plans for when everyone's powers came back.

Now however though the world was facing a crisis that while not involving people was still a crisis. In 2021 Hammond had purchased another island to make a second amusement park of Jurassic world. In 2022 however though after the failed invasion by Hawkgirl's people the park was abandoned after a devastating hurricane hit the island and the dinosaurs got loose. So the island was abandoned and called site C where like Site B the Dinosaurs were left in peace.

But as of the last two months the island's dormant volcano had become active and would trigger an extinction level event killing the dinosaurs on that island.

Currently Sean along with those who handled civilian affairs like Irons, Weyland, Luthor, Anthony Bircklin (Sabertooth 2002), Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark were in a meeting with a committee of people to discuss a possible rescue led by a man named Doctor Ian Malcom.

"I think that we should allow our magnificent and glorious dinosaurs to be taken out by the volcano." DR. Malcom said getting everyone to whisper with one loud enough calling him a murderer.

"Silence, please." Luthor said.

"As deeply sad as that would be, we altered the course of natural history. This is a correction" Malcom said.

"I'm not sure I follow." Sean said.

"Are you suggesting the Almighty is taking matters into his own hands?" Weyland asked.

"Mr. Weyland, With all due respect, God's not part of the equation, no. What I mean is that, in the last century, we amassed landmark technological power and we've consistently proven ourselves incapable of handling that power." Malcom said.

"I don't agree since the Legion has..." Tony tried to say.

"I'm not talking about the Legion. I'm talking about people. Eighty years ago, who could've predicted nuclear proliferation? And yes while thats no longer in use along with most elements that harm the environment It was still there. And now we've got genetic power, So how long is it gonna take for that to spread around the globe and whats gonna be done with it? It ain't gonna stop with the de-extinction of the dinosaurs." Malcom said.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." Bircklin said.

"I'm talking about man-made, cataclysmic change." Malcom said.

"What kind of change?" Bruce asked.

"Change is like Death. You don't know what it looks like until you're standing at the gates." Malcom said.

"I have to disagree with all of this. I'd like to show something that happened in 2021 when the Regime was at the height of its power before the war." Sean said showing a video of Jurassic world when the Regime invaded. The video showed he and the dinosaurs had fended off Makarov and his soldiers.

"These very animals knew the danger the Regime presented during that time and instead of doing nothing they saved every life on that island cause they made a choice. Like any animal they can make a choice. And how will we reward that act of bravery for that? By letting them die? No. These animals old and new deserve our intervention to save them from death." Sean said getting everyone to agree.

"Well said. Still even if we do try to save them how are we going to do it? You said so yourself that the volcano is creating a disruption preventing any portals from being used. Are we simply going to send them to Site B?" Malcom asked.

"Honestly I don't know...But we still have to try." Sean said.

Soon enough the hearing was over.

"He's not wrong you know." Luthor said to Sean who was up against a wall.

"Hmm?" Sean asked.

"We still need a place to put them." Lex said.

"Site B is off limits since I'm sure one of the dinosaurs is patrolling the island attacking anyone who's dumb enough to try and get on the island." Sean said before his phone rang and answered it. "Yeah?"

"This is Sean Ashburn Kruger?"

"Yes?" Sean said.

"I'm calling from Mr. Benjamin Lockwood's estate. Mr. Lockwood would like a word with you."

Sean raised an eyebrow at this.

"I'll be right over." Sean said hanging up.

"What was that about?" Luthor asked.

"No idea." Sean said leaving.

Later

Sean on his motor cycle drove to Lockwood's estate before parking his bike and walked inside.

"Hmm." Sean said seeing various paintings of people on the wall before one that surprised him was his grandfather Hammond.

"John Alfred Hammond, The Father of Jurassic Park."

Sean turned around seeing a man coming down the stairs and Sean recognized him right away.

"Mills?" Sean asked seeing an old College student during his teenage years. This was also the guy who Sean beat up after grabbing Susan by the ass.

"Been a long time." Mills said walking to him and shook his hand.

"I'd figured you'd never want to see me again after our little fight." Sean said.

"Well, I've had a few years to realize I was acting immature and I want to apologize for that. Lockwood, wanted someone young and idealistic to spend his fortune and well we both used to be that." Mills said making him laugh.

"I'd hardly call ourselves old since I'm only 27 years old and your what in you're early 30's?" Sean asked.

"More or less." Mills said.

"So whats going on? I'm in the middle of a little crisis right now." Sean said.

"We know thats why he called you down here. Let me show you something." Mills said walking him into a room full of Dinosaur bones and replicas. "You might not be aware of this. This is where it all began. Before the island, Sorna, Jurassic Park, all of it. Hammond and Lockwood built a custom lab in the sub-basement, extracted the first DNA from amber right beneath our feet." Mills said.

"Gramps never mentioned that. I assumed it all began on the original island. But I'm not seeing what this has to do with the little crisis on the third island." Sean said.

"You'll see. Lockwood has purchased a piece of land. A sanctuary protected by natural barriers, fully self-sustaining. A new home where the dinosaurs on Site C can live in peace." Mills said.

"So we're gonna save them and put them on this island. But what happens if this island's volcano does the same thing the current one is doing?" Sean asked.

"I wouldn't worry about that."

Sean turned to see an old man in a wheelchair strolling to them.

"Lockwood I presume?" Sean asked.

"Indeed. The island's Volcano hasn't been active in some time so I very much doubt it will become active anytime soon." Lockwood said strolling to the other side of the replica of the island. "As you once said these animals don't need our intervention to live they need our absence." Lockwood said.

Sean looked behind him seeing a little girl above them before she ran off making him raise an eyebrow before turning back to face him.

"When we were young, Your grandfather and I shared this passion, John and I. What fools we were like many young men, Trying to run before we could walk. But we learned. Unfortunately, in the end, it drove us apart. Life teaches us some very hard lessons, doesn't it, Kruger?" Lockwood asked making Sean nod from many of his experiences of the past.

"Yeah." Sean said.

"Sir Benjamin." A woman said.

"Hmm? Oh my bloody medicine. Eli here can give you the details. If you'll excuse me." Lockwood said as he was taken away to get his medicine.

"Hmm. Does he have kids? Cause I swear I saw a little girl up there" Sean said.

"Oh that was Maisie his grand daughter. His daughter died in a car accident." Mills said.

"Damn. So what do you need from me?" Sean asked before he pulled up a touch screen to show the island.

"From what I understand you and Wu put in a tracking system in place on the park before the Hurricane. Radio-Frequency chips in each dinosaur." Mills said showing the island.

"I know." Sean said.

"Right. So, if we could access that system, our ability to locate and capture those animals safely would increase tenfold." Mills said.

"So you need my handprint to access it. Ok I can do that. How many can we save?" Sean asked.

"I've got multiple large ships already on their way there. However time is of the essence. I'm afraid there is one animal in particular that posses a real challenge for us." Mills said showing a Velociraptor with red lines on her.

"Alpha." Sean said remembering this Raptor from Turok's group. She got stuck on the island after the hurricane and no attempts to bring her back were made since Sean felt it best to leave the dinosaurs in peace.

"I didn't know she had a name but she is potentially the second most intelligent life on this planet. While not the last of her kind she is still valuable to save." Mills said.

"You'll never be able to catch her. She can smell you from a mile away." Sean said.

"Well, Your brother worked with her so maybe he can help. Plus I know there was someone else who helped work with the raptors before he resigned because he didn't want to work with Hoskins because he wanted the raptors used for military purposes." Mills said.

"I'll see what I can do. Turok knows where he is." Sean said.

Later

Turok on his motorcycle drove out to the forest before he came to a stop as he saw a man working on building a cabin. Turok walked to him as he sang with his back turned before.

"Owen?" Turok said getting his attention before Owen Grady turned and faced him before grinning.

"Hey kid. Been a while." Owen said.

"Buy you a beer?" Turok asked.

Soon enough Turok and Owen were at a bar sitting at a table.

"I still can't believe you left like that." Turok said.

"Ah it just didn't feel right using the raptors like weapons." Owen said.

"To be fair I only use them for that in extreme situations like when the federation broke the truce." Turok said.

"Sounds like you've had your hands busy these last few years." Owen said.

"Oh you have no idea. Having no powers for two years sucks. I can hardly believe Sean doesn't seem to mind not having them." Turok said.

"So what is this about?" Owen asked.

"I need your help. One of Hammond's old friends bought an island for the dinosaurs on Site C." Turok said.

"Oh this again. Lockwood's little flunky called me already. Rescue op. Save the dinosaurs from an island that's about to explode. What could go wrong?" Owen asked.

"Well, I'm going." Turok said.

"Don't." Owen said.

"Come on man I can't just sit by and do nothing. It goes against my families ideals. Besides...Alpha is alive." Turok said making him choke on his drink.

"Jesus, Turok." Owen said.

"Come on you and I raised all five of them. Look I'm not gonna force you to go but we leave first thing in the morning." Turok said before he got up and left making him sigh.

Next morning

Sean, Turok, Roland, Ajay, Jonas and Nikki were at the plane ready to leave.

"Remind me again why you're coming?" Sean asked Nikki making her grin.

"Who passes up the chance to see living dinosaurs?" Nikki asked making him chuckle.

"Got some interesting tastes kid." Jonas said loading up the plane.

"Oh shut up." Sean said.

Turok got in the plane and sighed before something moved from the back making him turn and grinned.

"Starting to think you guys wouldn't show up." Owen said as the others got in.

"Well, look who's here." Sean said sitting down along with the others.

Soon enough the plane took off and a few hours later they arrived at Site C where everyone looked out the window.

"That volcano looks ready to blow." Jonas said.

"Yeah thats why we gotta hurry." Sean said as they landed before they got out seeing a large group of armed people.

"Kruger." A man said approaching him.

"Ken Wheatley, right?" Sean asked shaking his hand.

"Thats right. Where are the Raptor wranglers?" Wheatley asked.

"Right here." Turok said as he and Owen stepped off.

"Lets get moving." Sean said.

Soon enough they arrived at where the park would be even had the same visitor center.

"Man what a waste. The old man had high hopes for this place." Sean said before they came to a stop and rumbling was heard.

"What was that?" Ajay asked before it happened again.

"You didn't happen to put a T-Rex here did ya?" Jonas asked.

"Yes, but I don't think thats her." Sean said before Nikki got out.

"Hey! Miss? Miss!" Wheatley yelled before they saw a Brachiosaurus.

"Wow. Reminds me of when I first came to the original park. This was the very first Living Dinosaur I ever saw." Sean said smiling placing his hands on Nikki's shoulders.

"She's beautiful." Nikki said as she walked away from the group.

Soon enough the group was driving to the tracking station.

Sean entered the codes before the door opened up.

"Wouldn't the batteries be dead by now?" Jonas asked as Sean turned on the power and activated the tracking system seeing hundreds of dinosaurs across the island on the screen.

"The Dinosaurs are the battery for the chips. Body heat and movement power them. Always ten steps ahead." Sean said before entering the code to track Alpha before her dot appeared on the screen.

"Wait theres a large concentration on the East dock." Roland said.

"Those are the ones we've already caught since the big dinosaurs are easy to track." Wheatley said.

"How many boats you got?" Jonas asked.

"About five. Where is the raptor?" Wheatley asked.

"We'll handle that." Turok said as he, Owen and Nikki went to get her.

"Be careful. All that training you two put into her might be out by now." Sean said.

Later

Soon enough Turok and Owen were at Alpha's location.

"I really hope she's not planning to ambush us." Owen said.

"Somehow I doubt it." Turok said as a group of Compy's ran past them.

Suddenly Alpha jumped down right in front of them roaring at them.

"Easy girl." Turok said before she approached them.

Turok started whispering in his native tongue seeming to calm her down.

"Come on now. Lets get you out of here." Turok said before a tranq dart hit her in the back making her roar. "Hold your..." Turok tried to say but she accidentally knocked him over with her tail. "OW!" Turok yelled before Wheatley and his men surrounded her.

"Back your men up. Right now!" Owen said as Turok stood up and tried to calm her down before she noticed one of the men with a tranq gun in hand. However she noticed it wasn't aimed at her...It was aimed at Turok making her rush and jumped on him.

Wheatley fired another Tranq at her but the man who Alpha was attacking pulled out a gun.

"No don't shoot her!" Wheatley yelled before Alpha hit his hand before.

BANG!

When the gunshot went off however Alpha wasn't the one hit before she got off and fell down as the drug took effect.

Turok looked down seeing blood on his shirt in the stomach making him widen his eyes before he got hit with a tranq dart and fell down.

"Turok!" Owen yelled seeing the blood before glaring at Wheatley. "Wheatley, you son of a bitch!" Owen yelled charging at him but got hit with a tranq dart out cold.

"The hell is going on!" Nikki yelled.

"Heres what gonna happen. You're gonna make sure our cargo lives or you'll be joining him." Wheatley said making her narrow her eyes.

"This was never about recovering Alpha was it?" Nikki asked.

"Oh no it was. She's just the secondary objective. The slave here on the other hand is the primary objective." Wheatley said.

"What do you want with Turok?" Nikki asked.

"Not me. Mills." Wheatley said.

Meanwhile

"Something is not right. Turok should have reported back by now." Sean said before the room shook and cracks began to appear.

"This island is about to go straight to hell." Jonas said before they heard the men yelling outside before the doors shut.

"The hell?" Sean said trying to open them but the code wouldn't work.

"Whats going on?" Roland asked.

"I think we've been had." Sean said.

Wheatley and his men drove with both Alpha and Turok in the back before he called Mills.

"Hey, Mills, We got the cargo. Mission accomplished!" Wheatley yelled before the island shook. "Just in the nick of time!"

"Wheatley, what the hell is going on there?" Mills asked back at Lockwood estate.

"Got the Raptor and the Slave! I want that money in the bank by the time I get back." Wheatley said.

"Are both of them in good condition?" Mills asked.

"Well...The slave took a gunshot to the stomach." Wheatley said making him widen his eyes.

"HE WHAT!" Mills yelled.

"Not my fault. He'll live...Maybe." Wheatley said laughing before hanging up.

"I should have hired a better mercenary group...Wait I can't cause most of them work for the Regime now." Mills said annoyed.

Back with the group

Sean was trying to access the door before he opened up one at the end of the tunnel.

"Lets get..." Roland said before proximity alert went off.

"Where does that door lead?" Jonas asked.

"Straight to the rest of the park." Sean said before Lava came down. "Whoa shit!" Sean yelled jumping away. Looking at the tunnel he saw bits of Lava drip down revealing some kind of dinosaur before it walked to them revealing itself to be a Baryonyx.

"Oh shit." Jonas said before Lava started dripping down.

Sean looked around before seeing an escape hatch above them.

"This way!" Sean yelled as he started climbing up before they followed suit and got to the top before they closed it.

"Uh Sean?" Roland said making him turn around and widened his eyes seeing the Volcano was erupting.

"RUN!"

"Huh?" Sean said looking behind him seeing Owen running to them.

"RUN!" Owen yelled as a large group of dinosaurs followed him.

"Oh shit." Sean said as they ran away.

However flying in the air was a few aircraft that Sean recognized from at the airfield before they started firing plasma blasts at the dinosaurs making them vanish.

"What the hell are those guys doing! I thought they wanted the dinosaurs!" Jonas yelled.

"Those are teleportation guns. They transport anything organic thats shot to certain locations. My guess is in cages." Sean said before they came to a cliff.

"JUMP!" Roland yelled as they jumped into the ocean just as a large ash cloud came at them.

Swimming back to the shore everyone rested for a second.

"Wheres Turok and Nikki?" Sean asked.

"Captured. I think Turok was who they were after. He took a gunshot to the stomach." Owen said.

"He'll live. He's survived much worse than a gunshot before." Sean said before they made it to the east dock.

Arriving they saw at least ten boats big enough for all the dinosaurs.

"I don't understand. If Turok was the main target why do they really need the dinosaurs?" Owen asked.

"I don't know. Sell them maybe? You'd be surprised how many people made offers at the park for a living dinosaur." Sean said.

"Wheres Turok and Nikki?" Jonas asked.

"I see them." Owen said seeing Nikki yelling at the men while she extracted the bullet from Turok. "The bullet is out so we don't need to worry." Owen said before the Volcano exploded.

"We need to get out of here!" Sean said as they rushed to the boat as everyone got on. Sean and the others got into a truck and drove to the boat and got on before Sean put on a cap and mask to cover his face.

The island had been engulfed in Lava and ash. Thankfully every Dinosaur was off.

Meanwhile

Mills looked at the screen seeing the boats were leaving the destroyed island and sighed in relief.

Walking downstairs he saw a man looking at the Dinosaur replicas.

"Mr. Eversoll. It's a pleasure to meet you in person after all this time." Mills said.

"Where are the dinosaurs?" Eversoll asked.

"They are on their way here. However I didn't call you here just to sell them." Mills said.

"Oh? Whats going on?" Eversoll asked.

"Follow me." Mills said leading him to the elevator that was hidden before he entered a code to open it. "The whole point of selling Site C's Dinosaurs is to finance our future operations here. For something far more grand and ambitious ever thought possible." Mills said as they entered the elevator. However Maisie was watching them from above.

"We've reactivated the old facility, updated the technology, and imported the best geneticists from around the world." Mills said.

"I thought they all worked for the Legion?" Eversoll said making him snicker.

"Well, maybe imported isn't the right word. Threatened I suppose one could say. Genetic power is an uncharted frontier. If theres one thing history has taught us is that Man is inevitably drawn to war and is willing to use any means necessary to win it." Mills said as they entered the lab

"You're gonna weaponize them?" Eversoll asked surprised.

"Humanity has used animals for warfare on multiple occasions. Our geneticists have created a direct descendant of Henry Wu's masterpiece, The animal who has a special bond with the Leader of the Legion." Mills said showing a hologram.

"The Indominus Rex." Eversoll said.

"We've managed to use small nanomites to retrive samples of her blood from Kruger's estate without him knowing. Using that DNA we have created a completely new creature. Every bone and Muscle designed for hunting and killing. And thanks to Turok Stone and Owen Grady's research, it follows human command." Mills said as a hologram of something similar to the I-Rex appeared.

"I call it the Indoraptor." Mills said.

Meanwhile

Sean and the others started to look for Turok and Nikki before they found her looking after Alpha making her sigh in relief.

"Oh thank god. I thought you guys were left on the island." Nikki said.

"You'll find I'm extremely difficult to kill. How'd you get captured?" Sean asked.

"Held me down. Who are these people?" Nikki asked.

"If I had to guess probably whats left of Poachers, Animal traffickers and probably human trafficking assholes." Sean said.

"So you think their gonna sell them?" Ajay asked.

"Makes sense. The park has gotten multiple offers to buy live dinosaurs. Highest we've ever gotten was 40 million." Sean said.

"What about Turok though? Are they gonna sell him?" Roland asked.

"No they need him for something else. I heard Wheatley talking to Mills he sounded pretty pissed Turok was shot. Whatever they need him for they need him in perfect health." Nikki said.

Meanwhile

Maisie after Eversoll had left went to the elevator and entered the code before going to the lab.

She knew something was up after Mills had started talking with Eversoll.

Arriving at the lab she went into one of the restricted rooms before she saw various amounts of equipment including Dinosaur eggs before she saw a video on a computer. Getting a chair she played the video.

"This is Delta. She's one of the holdover theropods, one of the survivors from the second group." Turok said explaining everything on the video. "I show any signs of weakness and she attacks." Turok said before the video cut out to a different part and date.

"Day 176. Blue is showing unprecedented levels of compliance without the connection of mine to nature." Turok said.

"Here I am with Blue. She's a theropod from the new group. I show any signs of weakness and she shows compassion and concern as well as interest. She's uh heh very extraordinary. Then theres Alpha who is also remarkably similar. You get these two together and they show teamwork and get the others in line." Turok said.

Suddenly the door opened up and she hid.

"Your men shot him!"

"I didn't tell them to do that and it was an accident because of the raptor. And even if he dies we still have Alpha." Mills said.

"No, No, NO! That's not the point! Turok can connect to any living animal in the universe without even trying. And Alpha is only part of the equation. They are both needed in good health."

"I didn't shot the last survivor from that damn town! What do you want me to do, Huh?" Mills asked before it was revealed that the person he was talking to was Henry Wu. Sean and Sally's old College professor.

"If you hadn't threatened me the way you did I would have never agreed to come here. You haven't the faintest comprehension of what you're asking me to do. Do you understand the complexity of creating an entirely new life form?" Henry asked. "No of course you don't thats you failed my class back then." Henry said making him scoff.

"No, But I understand the complexity of paying for it, okay?" Mills said.

"All that money will have been wasted if Turok and Alpha don't get here in good health. To get the next iteration under control, It needs to form a familial bond with either a closely related genetic link or someone it can bond with." Henry said.

"English, Wu." Mills said.

"It needs a mother or Human partner!" Henry said making him stop. "The Indominus Rex bonded with Sean because he could respect him and vice versa. Alpha's DNA will be part of the Next Indoraptor's makeup. And if that fails Turok can control it and give it commands." Henry said.

"How long is this gonna take?" Mills asked

"It isn't a damn sprint. It's a marathon and that takes time." Henry said.

"Can you do it? Thats all I want to know." Mills said. Maisie was down in one of the tunnels as she followed them and back up to a cage.

"Yes, I can in time. If I had Legion technology I could do it in days." Henry said.

"Just do it." Mills said as he walked away.

Maisie continued to back up to the cage before a hand touched her shoulder making her turn and screamed seeing a giant monster before she ran into Mills.

"Maisie? What the?" Mills said before looking at the Indoraptor. "Sorry kid you've seen to much!" Mills said dragging her away.

Meanwhile

The boats had docked and were loading up the Dinosaurs.

Sean and Jonas were in a truck driving Alpha before Sean saw where they were going.

"Lockwood's Estate? Mills what are you doing?" Sean asked.

"Still think he's gonna sell them?" Jonas asked.

"More than likely but I got this feeling this is for something even bigger." Sean said before they parked. Suddenly a gun was placed against his head.

"I almost didn't believe the stories but you are difficult to kill." Wheatley said making Sean grumble about to let Venom take over.

" **Wait. Lets see what this is about. Something is off.** " Venom said making Sean agree.

Soon enough the group was in a cage before Mills walked down.

"Hello, Sean." Mills said.

"You used us." Sean said glaring at him.

"You really need to be less trusting to people. You let Drake fool you since you were in high school. All it took was some simple words and you believed every word I said." Mills said.

"I'll make sure I don't fall for that. What is this about? Clearly you plan to sell the dinosaurs to some rich assholes who hold a grudge against me for making it impossible to make some easy cash." Sean said.

"Oh this is more than about making money. I plan to do something that will put me on the pages of history. Something you've been doing since day one of your birth. And I intend to make you suffer." Mills said making Sean scoff before he left.

"What did he mean by that?" Jonas asked.

"I don't know but I don't like it." Sean said.

"Well, well, well."

"Huh?" Sean said before looking up seeing two women. One was in a cat like suit and another in black suit.

"I was wondering what all the fuss was about." Catwoman said making her partner Black Cat giggle

"Selena Kyle and Felicia Hardy. This whole evening is proving to be one hell of a surprise." Sean said before Selena picked the lock letting them out. (Catwoman from Batman the animated series her original appearance and Black Cat from the latest spider man video game)

"Call it a favor for helping me out of jail as long as I behaved." Selena said.

"And what do you call this?" Jonas asked.

"Spying on the rich asshole." Selena said.

"Uh huh." Sean said amused before he turned around seeing Maisie before she bolted. "Hey!" Sean yelled going after her before she got trapped. "Easy honey we're not gonna hurt you. Do you remember me?" Sean asked making her nod. "We need to warn your grandfather Mills is..." Sean tried to say.

"He's dead. Mills killed him." Maisie said making him frown before grabbing her hand gently.

"Listen honey. My brother is in here somewhere. I need you to help us find him. We're gonna stop Mills. But we need your help." Sean said making her nod.

Meanwhile

Turok groaned holding his waist as his body was healing from the gunshot.

"Well, look who's up." Mills said walking in the room while Turok was in a cell.

"The hell is this about?" Turok asked glaring at Mills.

"Simple. We're gonna put your connection to animals to some actual good use. Starting with you training our newest asset the Indoraptor." Mills said making him snort.

"And just why the hell would I help you? If you thinking threatening to kill me would work think again." Turok said making him smirk.

"Oh we're not gonna threaten your life. But we can threaten someone we know." Mills said making him frown before the screen turned on and Turok widened his eyes.

"No. How?" Turok asked.

"Does it really matter? Do what we say...Or it is the alternative." Mills said making Turok growl

Later

Eversoll was about to start the bidding when Mills whispered something into his ear.

"Are you sure? Now?" Eversoll asked making him nod.

"Yes. Nows a perfect time." Mills said.

"Ok." Eversoll said.

"Ladies and gentlemen before we begin our auction I would like to show everyone a new species that has been created here in this lab. A new asset we have created that is without a doubt the most terrifying animal that has ever walked the Earth." Eversoll said as the doors opened. "Allow me to show you all the Indoraptor." Eversoll said as the Indoraptor in a cage was dragged out snarling at the crowd who were shocked seeing this monster.

Meanwhile Sean, Selena, Jonas, Owen and Maisie were looking from above.

"The hell is that thing?" Sean asked.

"They made it." Maisie said.

"Who's they?" Sean asked.

"Mills...And him." Maisie said pointing at Henry.

"What the hell is Wu doing here?" Sean asked.

"Mills threatened him." Maisie said.

"Threatened him with what? He's not someone who could be easily intimidated." Sean said.

"This animal is the most deadly predator to ever exist." Eversoll said.

"20 Million!"

"Hold on." Mills said gaining everyones attention. "Before we actually start bidding I would like to say something." Mills said.

"What is that jackass doing now?" Jonas asked.

"For years everyone in this room has at one point made millions even Billions of dollars with some off the books methods. Life was good. We lived our lives and lived the good life. Until one company started up 13 years ago. Started making it extremely difficult to make more money while he on the other hand made trillions. And now he rules this entire universe and we are only left with scraps and have to obey the law." Mills said.

"Oh for fucks sake." Sean said rolling his eyes.

"Today...We have a unique and once in a lifetime opportunity to hurt him by taking one of the very things he values more than anything." Mills said.

"Oh I don't like the sound of this." Selena said.

Mills motioned for one of his men who nods before opening the door dragging someone inside and Sean widened his eyes.

"No!" Sean said in shock.

His first born son Junior who squirmed from the man's grip.

"Today we're gonna kill his first son and child...By feeding him to the Indoraptor." Mills said.

"NO!" Sean said rushing to the elevator.

"NO!" Henry yelled trying to rush in. "We had a deal! I make you the Indoraptor and you leave his kids alone!" Henry yelled trying to get out of the guards grip.

"Yeah...I lied." Mills said causally before picking Junior up and opened the cage.

"MILLS!" Sean yelled rushing in before Mills threw him into the cage while the Indoraptor looked at Junior who looked around before his eyes landed on the Indoraptor.

"To late Sean. Now you'll really suffer." Mills said as the Indoraptor got closer to Junor making many think it was about to eat him before something unexpected happened.

Indoraptor licked his face playfully making Junior giggle before hugging his face.

"Wha?" Mills said in confusion.

"Huh. Like father...Like son." Sean said as the Indoraptor wrapped his tail around Junior protectively.

"Henry what did you do!" Mills yelled.

"Nothing. I told you before. The Indominus bonded with Sean because he respects him and vice verse. Same goes to them." Henry said.

"Now then." Sean said going straight for Mills who ran off while the people tried to get out but Jonas and Selena sealed the doors.

"That should hold them till backup gets here." Jonas said.

Sean tore off the gate before Junior got on the back of the Indoraptor and got out.

"You ok Bud?" Sean asked.

"Yup." Junior said.

"Good. Find a way out of here and find Uncle Turok ok?" Sean said.

"Ok." Junior said as the two left.

"Ok Mills you're a fucking dead man." Sean said rushing up.

Turok was still in his cell before Roland, Ajay, Nikki and Felicia rushed in.

"Turok!" Roland said opening the gate.

"What took you guys?" Turok asked as Roland helped him up. "Listen to me. Junior is here. Mills was black mailing me to train some new dinosaur of his to..." Turok tried to say before said child and dinosaur walked in.

"Hi." Junior said waving.

"Never mind." Turok said shrugging his shoulders.

Sean and his group rushed down the hall till.

"STOP!" Mills yelled making them stop to see Mills and his thugs. "Honestly, the whole fucking universe just loves you and your bloodline for some reason." Mills said.

"Yeah fuck off." Sean said.

"Maisie, come with me." Mills said.

"Yeah I don't think so." Jonas said holding her back making him scoff.

"You have no idea what she is. What do you think drove Lockwood and Hammond apart? Lockwood never had a grandchild. He just wanted his daughter back. And he had the technology." Mills said.

"Goes to show you how much a human would go to bring back the people they love. Unlike you who only cares about himself." Sean said making him scoff.

"Oh...You have no idea how wrong you are." Mills said before the Indoraptor charged in and took out the men while Mills stood his ground.

"It's over Mills. You've lost." Sean said.

"No...We haven't." Mills said.

"We?" Owen asked.

" **Wait...This feeling...This constant feeling...The feeling of bloodlust...Hunger...I haven't felt this since...** " Venom said before it hit him.

"What?" Sean asked.

" **CARNAGE!** "

Suddenly red Ooze shot out of Mills hitting Jonas and Owen into the wall while Selena held Maisie close. Suddenly Mills took on the red form of a Symbiote who had a sick grin on his face.

" **Hello...Venom.** " Carnage said before Venom took over.

" **How are you still alive? You were thrown off the** **comet because of Riot since you were far to dangerous.** " Venom said.

" **Oh I know. I almost was killed but thankfully I managed to get inside a small** **astroid that landed on the planet a few months ago. Then I bonded with Mills who like all but you had no loyalty to Kruger. And now both of us will destroy you.** " Carnage said.

"Oh great another traitor who can't honor the will of his creator." Sean said. "Honestly were you the only one?" Sean asked before both started fighting each other and went topside.

"Ok that I was not expecting." Owen said getting out of the ooze.

"We need to get some help." Jonas said.

Roland sat Turok down as he tried to use a phone before Wheatley walked in with a gun.

"Well, This is just my lucky day." Wheatley said before Turok started groaning holding his stomach. "Shut up slave!" Wheatley yelled before Suddenly Turok had blue flames around him before his skin burned off turning into a Ghost Rider. "Oh shit." Wheatley said.

" **No one...Calls me a slave!** " Turok yelled before grabbing him by the head. " **Look into my eyes. Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent! Feel their pain!** " Turok yelled before Wheatley started screaming as the innocents he's killed came at him with vengeance before his eyes looked burned before Turok dropped him.

"Looks like the odds have evened out." Felicia said smiling.

Meanwhile

Cathrine was walking into her lab to see if her little project was awake but widened her eyes when she saw they were all gone. All the tubes were empty.

"What?" Cathrine asked in confusion before going to the security footage.

Back with the group

Carnage and Venom continued to fight before Venom blasted Carnage to the ground with a bolt of lightning.

" **Even if you defeat me you can't defeat all of us. If I've found this planet by blind luck so will the rest of our kind. Are you willing to** **erase our entire race just to serve this human?** " Carnage asked Venom.

" **Till the end.** " Venom said.

Suddenly Carnage was hit by a bolt of lightning making him cry out in pain.

"Huh?" Sean said in confusion.

"You know there are a lot of things I can't stand."

Sean turned and saw a man with blonde hair white skin grey eyes and a lightning shape scar on his right eye.

"One thing I can't stand is kidnapping a kid to use as revenge."

"Hey I know you. You were in one of those tubes that Cathrine was using." Sean said as he took over.

"Bingo. Names Laxus Dreyar. And I ain't the only one here." Laxus said.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

A flaming fist collided with Carnage's face making him crash into a wall hard.

The person who hit him had white skin pink hair and black eyes.

"I just woke up and already I'm pissed off."

"And you would be?" Sean asked.

"Natsu Dragneel. I'm a fire dragon slayer." Natsu said grinning.

Soon enough others that Cathrine created arrived and Carnage looked extremely nervous.

"Oh this is the worst match up I have ever seen." Laxus said.

"It's the first one you've ever seen." Sean said before he threw a sonic grenade at Carnage before it went off making him and Mills scream as they were separated. Carnage quickly tried to get back to mills but screamed as Natsu set him on fire.

"I don't think so freak." Natsu said.

Mills tried to get away but Sean grabbed him by the neck.

"You know I was so willing to give you another chance...I won't make the same mistake ever again." Sean said before he turned into the Ghost Rider and grabbed him by the head. " **Look into my eyes. Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain.** " Sean said before Mills started to scream as the innocent people he's killed came at him with vengeance before his eyes burned up and Sean dropped him and roared into the air.

"Now we're back in business." Sean said.

Later

After the whole thing was over and Everyones powers came back the Legion was finally back to a hundred percent functional.

The Dinosaurs from Site C were transported to Site B after Sean discovered the island Lockwood thought he bought was fake.

Junior got to keep the Indoraptor as a second pet since the two had bonded in just a short time.

Alpha was taken back to the park reunited with her lost siblings.

All of the male side of Elementia were finally awake and ready for action.

And finally the new Watch tower was up in space.

Oh and Maisie was taken by Owen and his girlfriend Clair since they were considering adopting a girl anyway.

Currently right now Sean and all of the Legion were at the base celebrating having all their powers back.

"HAHAHA! Those punks better watch out because we can't be stopped!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye sir!" A blue cat known as Happy said.

"Hehehe." Sean said in amusement.

"You couldn't have made them a little more controlled?" Lane asked Cathrine who shrugged.

"Ah there good as they are." Sean said before getting on stage and snapped his fingers getting everyone's attention.

"Today was a major victory for the Legion. We not only stopped an illegal auction of live animals but we arrested the last group of shady business people and eliminated the great Threat known as Carnage." Sean said.

"Heck yeah we did. We scorched his butt good!" Natsu said getting everyone to laugh.

"Very true. However lets not forget we still have enemies out there. The two year limit without powers is over. Now we can get back to work. Starting with something we've been planning for a while now." Sean said.

"And whats that?" Superman asked before the big screen behind Sean lit up and a large number of people were seen.

"By recruiting even more members to our group. As of today. We start recruiting everyone we can." Sean said getting everyone to agree.

"This is gonna be fun." A man said with whit skin long black hair red eyes and metal piercings on his face. This was Gajeel Redfox.

 **Authors Note: THE HEROES ARE BACK TOWN! HAHAHAHAHA! I've been planning this for a few weeks. The Carnage scene came to me after rewatching Venom again. It's gonna be 2 years before Carnage is seen in Venom 2 so I decided to use him now and Mills kinda fit the bill to be his host you know. Anyway now that the heroes have their powers back its time to get to work and start recruiting. Now your** **probably wondering who's on the male side of Elementia is in the story? Well thats simple. I made this list last week.**

 **Male Characters list**

 **From Naruto**

 **Kakashi**

 **Sasuke**

 **Itachi**

 **A**

 **Killer Bee**

 **Shikamaru**

 **Kankuro**

 **Gaara**

 **Baki**

 **Akatsuchi**

 **Aoba**

 **Asuma Sarutobi**

 **C**

 **Choji**

 **Chojuro**

 **Darui**

 **Ebisu**

 **Han**

 **Hashirama Senju**

 **Hayate**

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi (Younger)**

 **Hisashi Hyuga**

 **Ibiki**

 **Inoichi**

 **Iruka**

 **Izumo**

 **Jiraiya**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

 **Kimimaro (He's loyal to those who give him a purpose)**

 **Kitsuchi**

 **Konohamaru (Older Version)**

 **Kotetsu**

 **Might Guy**

 **Mifune**

 **Mu**

 **Nagato**

 **Neji Hyuga**

 **Obito Uchiha**

 **Omoi**

 **Rock Lee**

 **Roshi**

 **Sai**

 **Shino**

 **Tobirama**

 **Yahiko**

 **Yamato**

 **Zabuza Momochi**

 **Onoki**

 **Those from Fairy Tail**

 **Natsu**

 **Gray**

 **Happy**

 **Gajeel**

 **Makarov Dreyar**

 **Laxus Dreyar**

 **Elfman**

 **Gildarts**

 **Freed**

 **Bickslow**

 **Panther Lily**

 **Macao**

 **Wakaba**

 **Alzack**

 **Jet**

 **Droy**

 **Max Alors**

 **Nab**

 **Reedus**

 **Vijeeter**

 **Warren**

 **Warrod Sequen**

 **Jura**

 **Lyon**

 **Sting**

 **Rogue Cheney**

 **Rufus Lore**

 **Orga Nanagear**

 **Org**

 **Jellal**

 **Gran Doma**

 **Draculos Hyberion**

 **Wolfheim**

 **Lahar**

 **Midnight**

 **Cobra**

 **Hoteye**

 **Racer**

 **Byro Cracy**

 **Frosch**

 **Lector**

 **August**

 **And those from One Piece**

 **Luffy**

 **Zoro**

 **Sanji**

 **Chopper**

 **Uzopp**

 **Ace**

 **(Haven't seen the series in a while so I don't know many male characters)**

 **And thats pretty much it. Now next Chapter will have a list of members who will Join the Legion as well as a full list of those who are left in the Regime. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW FOR THIS AMAZING CHAPTER. See ya! Oh and if you all have suggestions on who to add to the Legion please tell me since I really want to know. My buddy Reaper has already given me a list and it has potential. Bye!**


	111. Initiation

Chapter 111 Initiation

Its been 2 weeks since everyone got their powers back and since they began their recruiting of other heroes. The Watch Tower had just been set into orbit above the planet just like last time.

However lately the Legion has noticed something odd not just on Earth but across the whole universe.

Criminals that were on radar has mysteriously disappeared. Now these people while still a concern were not allied with the Regime...Or at least that was the Legion original thought. The best guess was that like the Legion the Regime was recruiting new members. This put them under the impression that the Regime finally had a new leader uniting all the factions together again and was bringing up the numbers once more.

Still if so the Question remained as to who exactly was the new leader since there wasn't that many people who could pull that off other than Red Skull and Shredder but the former was dead and the other couldn't possibly assemble everyone this quick.

But that would wait for later.

Now the Legion still had a job to do.

Currently in the city of Stillwater. (I'm sorry but that name just makes me laugh for some reason)

The city was once a place filled with Garbage both on the streets and the gangs.

But since the Legion came to be the streets were cleaned up and gang levels dropped significantly.

Currently inside a small market people were shopping for food as they always did.

When a little boy ran into someone however he noticed the man had a ski mask on covering his face other than his eyes before he pulled out a gun.

"Everybody down! NOW!" The man yelled frightening the people before more thugs rushed in.

One man pushed the cashier away before emptying the register into a bag. However the employe pressed an alarm.

One of the thugs saw him near the button and growled before pulling out a gun but one of his buddies tried to stop him.

"Come on thats not gonna do us any good now!" The man said before getting pushed back.

"I'll sure feel better." The man said about the pull the trigger when.

SLINK!

The thug gasped as a knife was thrown into his throat before he dropped dead.

"Yeah but it will piss me off."

Everyone looked up to the shelves seeing a man Purple armor. He had white skin black hair and had shades on. This was one of the Vigilantes of Still Water known as Johnny Gat. (And to my Loyal Guest if you're thinking about using that fucking Villains Wiki I just looked it up and half that shit is bull. They even have Natsu from Fairy Tail in there)

The thugs tired to kill Gat but he was both to skilled and fast to hit so they all got killed. (Dude is a total badass)

As he went to help a woman and her son up he failed to notice that one of the thugs was alive and aimed his gun at him.

BANG!

Only he got shot by someone else making Gat turn and saw Revy with one of her guns smoking.

"Well, if it isn't two hands." Gat said making her eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Cisco...I'm gonna fucking kill you for that name." Revy grumbled out.

"What you and the Legion run out of bad guys to beat up? You gonna take My turf?" Gat asked.

"You're fucking welcome." Revy said. "You never gave us an answer." Revy said.

"Been a little busy you know? Someone has to stay here and..." Gat said before Revy pressed a button on a small device on her wrest before they were transported away.

Next second they appeared somewhere else.

"Grand standing and...?" Gat trailed off seeing their surroundings.

"Glade you could make it." Superman said as he and those from the original three groups stood in front of them.

"Where are we exactly?" Gat asked.

"Among friends." Superman said making him turn around and widened his eyes seeing hundreds of new recruits including some from his group the Saints. (Again to my most loyal Guest Reviewer your selection is also in there)

"Wow." Gat said adjusting his shades.

"Welcome to the new Watchtower." Sean said.

Soon everyone both new and old were assembled.

"Each of you brings something to the table. Strength, Speed, Stealth, Doesn't matter. We're all equal in many ways. Each of us here is willing to make the sacrifice a hero is known for...Even the Ultimate one as few have made int he past." Superman said. "Since there are so many of us we can make a real difference in the universe. We can stop the Regime and worse of all Thanos when he decides to strike and he will strike. But we have to be organized. Based on all our specialties everyone will be assigned to different but vital missions." Superman said before Packard, Mace and Fury walked to the front.

"For military Missions Packard will currently assign them to you. For Peace missions Master Windu will hand pick you and for Secrete Missions Fury will assign you.

"Uh which one is which." A woman with Red hair asked.

"CLARK!" Sean yelled.

"What?" Superman asked confused.

"They all look the fucking same!" Sean said making him take a look.

"Oh. This the first time I've seen all three in the same room." Superman said sheepishly making everyone laugh. (You all kept saying it so I had to do it)

"You fucking moron. Man of steel yeah. Man of brains definitely not!" Sean said. "Ok lets fix this up. The Military council will assign members missions based on your skill level. For secret operations members of SHIELD will pick you out. As for Peace Missions the Jedi Council will assign you." Sean said.

In the back Gat only listened before Batman approached him.

"We sent Revy because you didn't give us an answer." Batman said.

"Come on, I don't belong up here, fighting monsters, Aliens and Super Villains. My group and I just help the little guy. I'm honestly flattered to be asked and all but no thanks." Gat said.

"Suit yourself." Batman said walking away. "Those monsters you don't fight. They tend to step on little guys." Batman said walking away again making him raise an eyebrow.

Later

"It's some kind of nuclear accident. The sensors are showing an enormous Release of heat." Matsu said from her station.

"I'll get down there and try to contain it." Green Lantern said.

"Yeah thats the odd part. It's not dissipating. It's moving in a straight line." Matsu said showing the screen with the Radiation moving.

"Take Captain Atom. He might be able to absorb the Radiation." Talbot said looking at said person down below.

"Ok and I could use Crowd control." Lantern said.

"Take Super Girl." Sean said making him look at him. "Don't give me that fucking look. She's grown up a lot these past 7 years." Sean said.

"Fine anyone else?" Lantern asked.

"Uh yeah. War machine, Green Arrow and Lyon." Sean said.

"Fine." Lantern said before assembling his team.

"Any of you ever heard of Chaing Mai?" Lantern asked.

"Its on the state Departments no travel list. I heard theres someone there who doesn't want to be allied with the Legion." Rhodes said.

"I thought the entire planet was allied with the Legion." Lyon said.

"98 percent of it is the rest are against it." Captain Atom said before they arrived at the hanger where a Javalin was being prepped for them. However Gat soon rushed over to them.

"You guys aren't leaving me on Mount Olympus." Gat said.

"You can go back the way you came." Lantern said.

"Yeah no thank you. I ain't doing that shit again." Gat said.

"Fine. We'll drop you off after we're done." Lantern said as they got in before flying to the area where the radiation was at.

Getting out they saw the damage of a small village.

"I do not like this." Kara said.

"Hmm." Green Arrow said before seeing something that looked like Giant Foot prints.

Gat was by the Javilin drinking some water before he spotted a group of troops before seeing a rocket launcher and widened his eyes.

"HEY!" Gat yelled getting their attention before the troops fired but Lantern made a shield.

"State Department sure was right about them not liking Foreigners." Captain Atom said.

"They're hiding something." Green arrow said before Lantern used his ring to push them back and took their weapons.

Suddenly a Chopper flew to them before landing and a man of high rank walked out.

"My Apologies for the fire works. Most don't know who you are. I'm General Kwan. Most Flattered the Legion has honored us with your presence. But I must ask why?" Kwan asked.

"You had some nuclear accident." Lantern said.

"A minor problem. Fully under control." Kwan said.

"If its all the same..." Lantern tried to say.

"It's fully under control. We do not need your help." Kwan said as he and his troops left making them frown.

Later

"He's hiding something. There were Giant Footprints by the village where we landed." Lantern said.

"I Ran a background check on this guy. He's the only one who opposed any relations with the Legion. He's harsh cruel and has been questioned with killing and drafting civilians from the villages. However since no one has come forward with any information nothing has been done." Talbot said.

"What do you want us to do?" Lantern asked.

Meanwhile

Gat and Green Arrow were following Kwan who was leading his troops away from something.

"Something's not right." Green Arrow said before one of the trucks driving really fast nearly drove off the bridge had GA not use cable arrows to hold it in position while he and Gat rescued him. Kwan however approached them looking pissed off.

"I told you to stay away!" Kwan yelled.

"Hey, we're just trying to help." Gat said.

"I told you before the situation is completely under..." Kwan tried to say before the ground shook making everyone turn around and saw a giant robot that had flames coming out the top and a skull for a head.

"Oh crap!" Gat said before it tried to blast them but thankfully it missed before walking away.

Gat grabbed Kwan by the neck.

"You call THAT under control! Why would you build something like that!" Gat yelled before.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gat and GA turned and saw to their surprise ShockBlast who was on the shoulder of the machine.

"Crush them all. Kill them!" ShockBlast yelled in excitement.

"Theres your answer!" GA said before they followed him.

ShockBlast and his machine went after a group of farmers and Villagers while the army tried to hold it back.

Lantern and the others soon arrived.

"ShockBlast?" Lantern said surprised.

"Hello fleshings! Like my new toy?" ShockBlast said before it tried to blast them.

"Talbot we need some help down here!" Kara yelled.

"Whats going on?" Talbot asked.

"It's ShockBlast! He's got some giant Robot thats destroying the place." Was Machine said.

"Hang On I'll get you some backup." Talbot said.

Lantern and his group managed to get the civilians away before they regrouped.

"What in the world was that?" Lyon asked.

"That was something Kwan made. My guess is he was going to use it to keep out foreigners." Gat said.

"Those hazmat guys in the village. They might know something." Green Arrow said.

Soon enough they arrived at the destroyed village.

"What are we up against?" Lantern asked.

"Don't answer them! Thats classified information." One of the troops said before Super Girl held him up.

"I've just about had it with you guys!" Super girl said.

"It was supposed to be our protector." One of the Hazmat men said taking off the helmet revealing his burned face. "Than ShockBlast arrived and took control."

"Any way to stop it?" Gat asked.

"We have Carbon rod Dampeners. But its too hot no one could make it."

"I'll worry about that." Captain Atom said.

Soon everyone was heading straight for ShockBlast and his new toy.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" ShockBlast yelled before he spotted the heroes. "You can't stop me now Little heroes!" ShockBlast yelled as his machine tried to blast them.

"Lantern this is Marshall Pentecost. Reinforcements have just arrived." Pentecost said as two portals opened up. Out of them appeared the Jeagers known as Gypsy Danger and Cherno Alpha came through before they started to attack the machine.

"Go ahead and try!" Shock Blast yelled trying to blast them back.

However Captain Atom tried to put one of the rods into the reactor but.

"Oh no you don't!" ShockBlast yelled as he blasted him down to the ground.

"Atom!" War Machine yelled before the machine blasted him harder.

Atom got back up but quickly noticed a tear in his suit and quickly flew to the atmosphere before he exploded making everyone widen their eyes.

"Marshel! We just lost Captain Atom." Lantern said.

"Roger that. Sending a recovery team right now." Pentecost said.

Gat and Arrow went to pick up the rods before Gat looked around and spotted some vines before breaking one of the rods in half before grabbing the vines and took one of GA's arrows.

"What are you doing?" Green Arrow asked before Gat handed him the arrow with the Rod on it.

"Think this will help." Gat said making him grin before taking the arrow and aimed at the machine who was fighting against Cherno Alpha.

"Say Ah dirtbag!" Green Arrow said before firing his arrow and it successfully hit the reactor making it shut down.

"What? NOOOOO!" ShockBlast yelled in rage before SuperGirl came in and punched off the head just as he jumped off.

"Going somewhere?" Lyon asked freezing his body up to the head.

"NOOOOOO!" ShockBlast yelled before Supergirl flew in and punched his head clean off. Finally ShockBlast was offline...Again.

Later

"Now lets see what intel we can get off our Regime bastard." Sean said hooking up some cables to ShockBlast's head before the intel was show.

Kwan was in the middle of giving a report of the incident to his people's military council when Sean and the others walked in.

"Ah the Legion. If you're thinking of getting a thank you from me think...HEY!" Kwan yelled as Sean shoved him on the table and cuffed him.

"You are under arrest." Sean said shocking the council.

"ON WHAT CHARGE!" Kwan yelled.

"For conspiring with a known member of the Regime to kill innocent people both inside and outside the country. You helped ShockBlast build that machine not to keep foreigners out but to wage war against the Legion. You will be stripped of your rank and your crimes will be made public and you will be sentenced to life in maximum security prison." Sean said.

"AHHHHH!" Kwan yelled in rage as he was dragged out.

Later

Kara and the others were on the new watch tower looked as Captain Atom was getting his energy transferred to a new suit.

"Sure he'll be all right?" Lyon asked.

"Don't worry. They picked him up right after his accident so he didn't lose much of his energy. However everyone right now is required for a meeting with the military council. Something big is gonna happen." Pentecost said.

Soon everyone in the Legion was gathered.

"So whats up?" Gat asked.

"We just got some rather disturbing information from ShockBlasts memory. As we feared the Regime has been fully united again and under new leadership." Sean said.

"Oh yeah? Who's that?" Laxus asked.

Meanwhile

"That fool!" Lothor yelled.

"I told you that idiot was gonna screw up." Rita yelled.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone quickly shut up after that before the sounds of heavy footsteps was heard.

"It is but a minor annoyance. While ShockBlast was one of the last members of the original Regime he was also one of the weakest members. Our new Regime will be far stronger than ever."

Out of the shadows appeared a man who had a squid like head and large muscled arms. This was Vilgax the conquerer. While not one of the original members he sought to rebuild the Regime in his image. (Vilgax from Ben 10. Picture him from the first series after he fully recovered from his near death experience)

"What shall we do for now?" Black Manta asked.

"For now nothing. We still need to rebuild our numbers. Soon we shall wage was against the Legion once more and when we do the outcome this time will favor us." Vilgax said narrowing his eyes.

Meanwhile

"What do you mean some of them are missing?" Sean asked Cathrine Viciy.

"I mean some of the tubes were missing. I was so preoccupied with making sure they all survived I didn't notice that some of them were missing till now. My best guess is the Regime has them." Cathrine said.

"Damnit Cathrine." Sean said annoyed.

"Hey I only just began to care about the value of life. I guess I cared to much to notice." Cathrine said.

"Been there before. Ok how many are missing?" Sean asked.

"Dozens maybe more if my guess is right." Cathrine said.

"So now they also have their own Male side of Elementia on their side. Oh boy." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Oh boy. The Regime is making a comeback and under new management. The Legion now has more numbers added to its ranks as does the Regime. I have the list for both. I have to warn you all the List is pretty freaking huge for the Legion. Heres the list for the Legion.**

 **Yoruichi from Bleach**

 **Samus Aran from Metriod**

 **Captain Planet from Captain Planet**

 **Tifa Lockheart from Final Fantasy**

 **American Dream from Marvel**

 **Ivy Valintine from Soulcalibur**

 **Ray from Star wars**

 **Spider Gwen from Marvel**

 **Johnny Gat from Saints Row**

 **Oleg from Saints Row**

 **Hotstreak from Static Shock**

 **Ebon from Static Shock**

 **Xena from Warrior princess**

 **Kiva from Megas XLR**

 **Talon from Star Wars (Good)**

 **Rias Gremory from higschool DXD**

 **Akeno from High school DXD**

 **Honeko from High School DXD**

 **Asia from High School DXD**

 **Xenovia from High School DXD**

 **Rossweisse from High school DXD**

 **Sona from High School DXD**

 **Tsubaki from High school DXD**

 **Kuroka from High School DXD**

 **Sarafall from High School DXD**

 **Azazal from High School DXD**

 **Raynare from High school DXD**

 **Halawarner from High school DXD**

 **Irina from High School DXD**

 **Nova from Marvel**

 **Hercules from Marvel**

 **Black Bolt from Marvel**

 **Cloak from Marvel**

 **Dagger from Marvel**

 **Domino from Marvel**

 **Doc Samson from Marvel**

 **Beta ray Bill from Marvel**

 **Tigra from Marvel**

 **Valkyrie from Marvel (Comic version not movie version)**

 **Medusa from Marvel**

 **Firestar from Marvel**

 **Polaris from Marvel**

 **Patriot from Marvel**

 **Captain Atom from DC**

 **Booster Gold from DC**

 **Steel from DC**

 **The Atom from DC (Legends of Tomorrow version)**

 **White Canary from DC**

 **Wildcat from DC**

 **Huntress from DC**

 **Ice from DC**

 **Fire from DC**

 **Stargirl from DC**

 **Atom Smasher from DC**

 **Shining Knight from DC**

 **Red Tornado from DC**

 **Roxy Rocket from Batman the animated series**

 **Gypsy from DC**

 **The Ray from DC**

 **The Question from DC**

 **Vigilante from DC**

 **Crimson Avenger from DC**

 **Orion from DC**

 **Big Barda from DC**

 **Creeper from DC**

 **DR Light from JLU**

 **Aztec from DC**

 **Guy Gardner from DC**

 **Hawk from DC**

 **Plastic Man from DC**

 **Citizen steel from DC (Also Legends of tomorrow version)**

 **Kilowog from DC**

 **Rocket Red from DC**

 **Crimson fox from DC**

 **Blue Devil from DC**

 **Lightray from DC**

 **MR. Miracle from DC**

 **Doctor Mid-nite from DC**

 **STRIPE from DC**

 **B'wana Beast from DC**

 **Arisia from DC**

 **Metamorpho from DC**

 **Dove from DC**

 **White Rabbit from DC**

 **Kyle Rayner from DC**

 **Tala from JLU**

 **Ember from Danny Phantom**

 **Lilith Asami from Trinity seven**

 **Lieselotte from Trinity Seven**

 **Akio from Trinity seven**

 **Stripperella from Marvel**

 **Sandman from spider man 3 (He's not really a villain in the movie)**

 **Mira Nova from Buzz Lightyear of Star command.**

 **Buzz lightyear from Buzz lightyear of star command**

 **Wesley Gibson from Wanted**

 **Fox from Wanted**

 **Traximus from TMNT 2003**

 **Max Tennyson from Ben 10**

 **Manny from Ben 10**

 **Alan from Ben 10**

 **Helen from Ben 10**

 **Cooper from Ben 10**

 **Tetrax from ben 10**

 **Looma from Ben 10**

 **Chewbacca from Star wars**

 **Han Solo from Star Wars**

 **Atris from Start wars**

 **Celeste Morne from Star wars**

 **Galen Marek from Star wars**

 **Percy Jackson from Percy Jackson**

 **Anabeth from Percy Jackson**

 **Shaundi from Saints row**

 **Asha Odekar from Saints row**

 **Matt Miller from Saints row**

 **Raimundo from Xiaolin showdown**

 **Kimiko from Xiaolin showdown**

 **Omi from Xiaolin showdown**

 **Wuya from Xiaolin showdown**

 **Clay from Xiaolin showdown**

 **Grand Master Dashi from Xiaolin Showdown**

 **Klofange from Xiaolin Showdown**

 **Dojo from Xiaolin Showdown**

 **Master Monk Guan from Xiaolin showdown**

 **Ezra from Star wars**

 **Zeb from Star Wars**

 **Hera from Star Wars**

 **Jyn Erso**

 **Quicksilver from Marvel**

 **Jade Chan from Jackie Chan Adventures**

 **Shendu from Jackie Chan Adventures**

 **Hak Foo from Jackie Chan Adventures**

 **Carmen from Totally spies**

 **Stella from Totally spies**

 **Gabriella from Totally spies**

 **Tuppence Terror from Young Justice (2016 version)**

 **Hotspot from Teen Titans**

 **Bushido from Teen Titans**

 **Gnarrk from Teen Titans**

 **Killowat from Teen Titans**

 **Kole from Teen Titans**

 **Red Star from Teen Titans**

 **Wildebeest from Teen Titans**

 **Red Monika from Battle Chasers**

 **Ajisai from Naruto**

 **Amaru from Naruto**

 **Fubuki Kakuyoku from Naruto**

 **Fuka from Naruto**

 **Guren from Naruto**

 **Haku (Female) from Naruto**

 **Hana from Naruto**

 **Hanabi from Naruto**

 **Hinata from Naruto (Road to Ninja version but is kinder)**

 **Hotaru from Naruto**

 **Ino from Naruto**

 **Isaribi from Naruto**

 **Karin from Naruto**

 **Karui from Naruto**

 **Kin from Naruto**

 **Konan from Naruto**

 **Kujaku from Naruto**

 **Kurenai from Naruto**

 **Mabui from Naruto**

 **Maki from Naruto**

 **Matsuri from Naruto**

 **Natsuhi from Naruto**

 **Pakura from Naruto**

 **Rin from Naruto**

 **Ruka from Naruto**

 **Ryuzetsu from Naruto**

 **Sakura from Naruto**

 **Samui from Naruto**

 **Sarada from Naruto**

 **Sari from Naruto**

 **Shizune from Naruto**

 **Tayuya from Naruto**

 **Tsume Inuzuka**

 **Yugao from Naruto**

 **Lucy from Fairy Tail**

 **Wendy from Fairy Tail**

 **Lisanna from Fairy Tail**

 **Levy from Fairy Tail**

 **Laki from Fairy Tail**

 **Kinana from Fairy Tail**

 **Sherry from Fairy Tail**

 **Sherria from Fairy Tail**

 **Flare from Fairy Tail**

 **Ultear from Fairy Tail**

 **Ur from Fairy Tail**

 **Meredy from Fairy Tail**

 **Yukino from Fairy Tail**

 **Mary Hughes from Fairy Tail**

 **Coco (Earthland version) From Fairy Tail**

 **Kimika from Fairy Tail**

 **Cosmos from Fairy Tail**

 **Irene from Fairy Tail**

 **Dimaria from Fairy Tail**

 **Tracer from Overwatch**

 **Widowmaker from Overwatch**

 **Mercy from Overwatch**

 **Laura from Street fighter**

 **Rose from Street fighter**

 **Li Mei from Mortal Kombat**

 **Serena from Mortal Kombat**

 **Tanya from Mortal Kombat**

 **Kenshi from Mortal Kombat**

 **Shujinko from Mortal Kombat**

 **Fujin from Mortal Kombat**

 **Taven from Mortal Kombat**

 **Kim Possible from Kim Possible**

 **Yori from Kim Possible**

 **Shego from Kim Possible**

 **Vivian Porter from Kim Possible**

 **Sokka from The Last airbender**

 **Iroh from Last Airbender**

 **Zuko from Last Airbender**

 **Kyoshi from Last Airbender**

 **Pack from The Last Airbender**

 **Tonraq from Legend of Korra**

 **Tyro from Last Airbender**

 **Panda from Last Airbender**

 **Jeong from Last Airbender**

 **Haru from Last Airbender**

 **Thats the list of new members of the Legion. Now for the list of Members of the** **Regime.**

 **Black Manta from DC**

 **Reverse Flash from DC**

 **Grodd from DC**

 **Storm Shadow from GI JOE**

 **Shredder from TMNT 2003**

 **Mad hatter from DC**

 **Bizarro from DC**

 **Metallo from DC**

 **Parasite from DC**

 **Toyman from DC**

 **Mirror Master from DC**

 **Weather Wizard from DC**

 **Sinestro from DC**

 **The Brain from DC**

 **Monsieur Mallah from DC**

 **DeadShot from DC**

 **King Shark from DC**

 **Green Goblin from Spiderman 1**

 **Kingpin from Marvel**

 **Leader from Marvel**

 **Sabertooth from Marvel**

 **MODOK from Marvel**

 **Juggernaut from Marvel**

 **MR. Sinister from Marvel**

 **Graviton from Marvel**

 **Crossbones from Marvel**

 **Sportsmaster from DC**

 **Lady deathstrike from Marvel**

 **Grim Reaper from Marvel**

 **Electro from Marvel**

 **Ventress from Star Wars**

 **RAAM from Gears of War**

 **Skorge from Gears of War**

 **Baron von Beige from Army men**

 **Cross from Prototype**

 **Shinock from Mortal Kombat**

 **Cade Bane from Star wars**

 **Kylo Ren from Star wars**

 **Aurra Sing from Star wars**

 **Durge from Star Wars**

 **Akahoshi fro Naruto**

 **Amachi from Naruto**

 **Aoi from Naruto**

 **Danzo from Naruto**

 **Deidara from Naruto**

 **Hiruko from Naruto**

 **Kabuto from Naruto**

 **Kakuzu from Naruto**

 **Hidan from Naruto**

 **Sakon from Naruto**

 **Ukon from Naruto**

 **Jirobo from Naruto**

 **Kidomaru from Naruto**

 **Kisame from Naruto**

 **Mizuki from Naruto**

 **Nadare Roga from Naruto**

 **Orochimaru from Naruto**

 **Sasori from Naruto**

 **Dosu from Naruto**

 **Zaku from Naruto**

 **Ivan from Fairy Tail**

 **Jose Portal from Fairy Tail**

 **Aria from Fairy tail**

 **Sol from Fairy Tail**

 **Totmaru from Fairy Tail**

 **Jiemma from Fairy Tail**

 **God Serena from Fairy Tail**

 **Brain from Fairy Tail**

 **Hades from Fairy Tail**

 **Bluenote from Fairy Tail**

 **Azuma from Fairy Tail**

 **Zancrow from Fairy Tail**

 **Erigor from Fairy Tail**

 **Acnologia from Fairy Tail**

 **Arlock from Fairy Tail**

 **Zeref from Fairy Tail**

 **Ajeel from Fairy Tail**

 **Invel from Fairy Tail**

 **Marin Hollow (I hate him extremely enough I would never make him a good guy!)**

 **Hun from TMNT 2003**

 **Gar Saxon from Star wars**

 **Savage Opress from Star Wars**

 **Cyrus Temple from Saints row (Yeah he just screams bad guy even before saints row 4)**

 **Killbane from Saints row (Kinda reminds you of Bane doesn't he?)**

 **Jack Spicer from Xiaolin showdown**

 **Chase Young from Xiaolin Showdown**

 **Toad from Marvel**

 **Avalanche from Marvel**

 **Blob from Marvel**

 **William Dunbar from Code Lyoko (I hate his guts big time Read my Lyoko Warrior from the Future and find out why.)**

 **Drago from Jackie Chan Adventures**

 **Daolon Wong from Jackie Chan Adventures**

 **Tarakudo from Jackie Chan Adventures**

 **Xiao Fun from Jackie Chan Adventures**

 **Tsu Lan from Jackie Chan Adventures**

 **Tchang Zu from Jackie Chan Adventures**

 **Po Kong from Jackie Chan Adventures**

 **Bai Tza from Jackie Chan Adventures**

 **Dai Gui from Jackie Chan Adventures**

 **Hsi Wu from Jackie Chan Adventures**

 **Tommy Terror from Young Justice (After Time Skip)**

 **Black Adam from DC**

 **Black Beetle from Young Justice**

 **Woton from DC**

 **Klarion from DC**

 **Atomic Skull from DC**

 **Queen Bee from DC**

 **Brother Blood from Teen Titans**

 **Cinderblock from Teen Titans**

 **Control Freak from Teen Titans**

 **Steamrollar from Teen Titans**

 **Katarou from Teen Titans**

 **Killer Moth from Teen Titans**

 **Madame Rouge from Teen Titans**

 **Adonis from Teen Titans**

 **Atlas from Teen Titans**

 **Gizmo from Teen titans**

 **Johnny Rancid from Teen Titans**

 **Mammoth from Teen titans**

 **Master of Games from Teen Titans**

 **Overload from Teen Titans**

 **Plasmus from Teen Titans**

 **Professor Chang from Teen Titans**

 **Psimon from Teen Titans**

 **Red X from Teen Titans**

 **Trident from Teen Titans**

 **Goldar from Power Rangers**

 **Rita from Power Rangers**

 **Zed from Power Rangers**

 **Dark Spector from Power Rangers**

 **Furio from Power Rangers**

 **Scorpius from Power Rangers**

 **Olympius from Power Rangers**

 **Frax from Power Rangers**

 **Master Org From Power Rangers**

 **Lothor from Power Rangers**

 **Kotal Kahn from Mortal Kombat**

 **Daegon from Mortal Kombat**

 **Erron Black from mortal Kombat**

 **Havik from Mortal Kombat**

 **Amon from Legend of Korra**

 **Zhao from Last Airbender**

 **Ozai from Last Airbender**

 **Combustion man from Last Airbender**

 **Fong from Last Airbender**

 **Long Feng from Last Airbender**

 **And thats pretty much it. Now to my Loyal Guest regarding your issues with Revy, Killmonger and Russo. I can completely understand with you on that I first thought those things on them as well BUT in this story many people who have** **committed crimes has been given a second chance since it was events and circumstances that made them what they are. Killmonger's father was killed by his own brother who simply wanted to help people seeing the hardships they went through so you can't say his lust for revenge wasn't unjustified since they left him with nothing and I simply changed that. Revy lived a hard life and was abused by her own father and was beaten and raped by a cop so she's more of a victim then a bad guy. Russo...Every other version of him yeah I hate but this Punisher series version I like since he was in the military and friends with Frank and his family and Unwillingly betrayed them because of Rawlings. Try to go easy on them please? Do so and I'll do a few requests for you ok? Deal? Anyway. Now the battle between the Legion and the Regime is about to get real intense soon. And what of Thanos? When will the Infinity war occur? Thats a surprise and trust me you will all love what I have planned. And yes I am going to use Godzilla King of the monsters in this so don't worry. If you all have any other requests of heroes, characters and movies you'd like me to add to this don't be shy. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW FOR THE LEGION MY AMAZING FANS! See ya! Oh and just so you know The amount of new heroes in the Legion is over 200 and the new Regime members is up over a hundred. See ya! Oh and one last thing. I made Characters from series like Jackie Chan and Static into good guys since my buddy ChaosMagemon did the same so I figured I might as well.**


	112. For the Man who has everything

Chapter 112 For the man who has everything

It's been a couple days since the Legion added new members to its ranks. Since then everything has been peaceful. The Regime was once again down another member. And of course now that the Legion knew that the Regime was under the leadership of Vilgax who was the nemesis of Ben 10 the Legion was on high alert for any attacks.

Now though the Legion was getting ready for something...Sean's 27 birthday. (To my Loyal guest yes he is now 27 years old. I guess I should have said in the Fallen Kingdom chapter that he was almost 27 years old when he and Mills talked)

Right now Diana, Revy (I don't want to hear it buddy) and Killer Frost were traveling to the old Kruger Estate that had been in the family since the end of the revolutionary war for independence. Currently Diana was flying the invisible plane to the estate before she landed and the three got out.

"Wow nice place." Louise said impressed by how large this place was.

"Sean said this place hasn't been used since the end of the civil war. Last month he decided to fix it up and use it as a base." Diana said holding a present.

"So what did you get him?" Revy asked.

"I'm not saying anything. He'll probably hear and spoil the surprise." Diana said.

"She's got a point. What about you?" Louise asked Revy who grinned.

"Oh a little something he'll enjoy." Revy said holding a box.

"Revy. You didn't take some lewd photos of yourself did you?" Diana asked with a frown.

"WHAT! No!...Maybe." Revy said looking away making her roll her eyes. "I mean come on what the fuck do you buy someone who has everything in the..." Revy trailed off as they entered a room and widened their eyes. Why?

Sean stood there in the center of the room with some plant on his chest looking out of it.

"Oh no." Diana said walking to him.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Revy asked.

"Hell if I know. Someone must have breached the place." Louise said before Diana went to look.

Revy took a closer look at Sean.

"He's barley breathing. And from the looks of things this plant thing is dug into his skin." Revy said.

"Look at this." Louise said holding up some cylinder object. "Probably sent from some grateful planet...Or someone who wanted him to think they were grateful." Louise said.

"How remarkable."

The girls widened their eyes before they turned and saw a large man who had Diana in his hands. "You animals really are almost intelligent, aren't you?"

"Mongul." Louise said. Shortly after the Legion came to power Mongul's planet was taken away from his rule and he was forced to leave never to return.

"You recognize me. I'm flattered. I assume you read the reports on how Kruger stole my title as ruler of my world?" Mongul asked.

"You mean how you got your sorry ass kicked off your throne?" Revy asked making him frown.

"A...Exaggerated account." Mongul said making her scoff. "What inferior species you all are. It's hard to imagine him being the heir to the General's will if he surrounds himself with such weak creatures like you. I took her down before she even knew I was there and I'll take this planet just as easily." Mongul said before Diana kicked him in the face before he dropped her.

"What is that thing?" Diana asked.

"Oh? I'm surprised you don't know since this plant if Forerunner in Origin." Mongul said confusing them. "The Black Mercy is a creation of the General. Instead of flat out killing those who stepped out of line he created this species in order to contain them permanently." Mongul said.

"How?" Revy asked.

"Simple really it puts them in a dream like state. The person its attached to has their deepest desires come true." Mongul said.

"So he's dreaming?" Louise asked.

"Oh far from some dream. I wonder what he's dreaming about? Probably ruling the universe with everyone fawning his feet?" Mongul asked before the girls saw Sean's eyes turn.

"You are a fucking idiot you know that?" Revy said grinning.

"What?" Mongul asked before Sean spin kicked him into a wall.

"Please." Sean said as the Black Mercy was engulfed in white flames and burned to ash.

"How?" Mongul asked in surprise.

"A strong mind like mine can't be easily fooled and besides I already have everything I want." Sean said before blasting him making him scream. "I'll be right back." Sean said flying after him.

Mongul groaned as he slowly got up before Sean grabbed him and carried him outside and threw him on the ground.

"Did you really think I would fall for something so stupid? I knew about that thing shortly after I released the Didact and his wife. The Black Mercy also has a fail safe. Anyone can escape that thing when and if they realize whats really going on. Someone like me could tell the difference between the real world and an Illusion." Sean said blasting him making him yell out in pain before getting up and glared at him.

"One way or another I'll take over this planet and take back my throne." Mongul said making Sean laugh.

"Please. Even if by some miracle you defeated me there are thousands of other heroes in the universe that could defeat you and as strong as you are you are nowhere near strong enough to defeat them all." Sean said before the ground shot up with Mongul making him yell before Sean grabbed a tree and smashed it on top of him making him crash onto the ground.

"ARGH!" Mongul groaned in pain.

"Your not even on par with Thanos or Darkseid when he was alive. I'm curious as to why you didn't join the Regime." Sean said.

"I don't work with others." Mongul said grabbing a large rock and threw it at him but Sean blasted it to pieces.

"I've had enough of this." Sean said before pulling out the Blades of Chaos before swinging them around and cuts off Mongul's head with ease making his head fly up before landing right next to him and his body fell back.

"You ok?" Diana asked landing next to him.

"Yeah I'm good. Hell of a way to start a party." Sean said making her smile.

Later

Soon enough the others arrived.

"So Mongul is finally gone?" Superman asked.

"Yup. Might not have been with the Regime but thats one less annoyance we have to deal with." Sean said.

"GET OFF ME!" Revy yelled.

"Huh?" Reznov said before they saw someone placing his hands on Revy. He had white skin black hair and Turquoise eyes.

"HEY!" Sean yelled approaching him. "The fuck you think your doing?" Sean asked.

"Taking this criminal where she belongs."

"She's been granted a full Pardon. And who the fuck do you think you are?" Sean asked.

"His name is Mest Gryder. He was in the tubes like us." Laxus said.

"Ah." Sean said.

"This woman belongs in Prison. She's a criminal!" Mest said making Revy growl.

"News flash moron! Less then Half the Legion is full of people who were criminals!" Revy yelled.

"Shut up!" Mest yelled.

"QUIET!" Sean yelled getting him to shut up. "Now you listen to me. When I first started Global Tech I made a promise to help those who had lost their way find the right path. A lot of us have made decisions we regret. Everyday we work to make amends for those mistakes." Sean said making him frown.

"But people like her, Russo, and Killmonger are the worst! They should be put down." Mest said making everyone glare at him.

"Dude what the fuck is your problem?" Killmonger asked.

"You and every other scum bag here! You all deserve nothing less then Death!" Mest said making Sean chuckle.

"Oh. So everyone who's committed a crime deserves nothing but death is that so?" Sean asked.

"Yeah." Mest said.

"Ok. If thats the case...Kill me." Sean said confusing him and the others.

"Um...Excuse me?" Mest said in complete confusion.

"I have a few screw ups on my resume so that makes me guilty. So go ahead kill me." Sean said calmly.

"Wha? NO! I can't do that!" Mest said.

"But you just said anyone who's a criminal should be killed." Sean said.

"But...Your..." Mest tried to say.

"Everyone here has made screw ups small and big. No one is perfect. While its true these three in particular have committed bigger crimes. People deserve a second chance. Russo is one of my oldest's friends and yes he betrayed me and my family. But I've forgave him a long time ago for what happened since Rawlings was the real criminal in that situation. Erik or Killmonger as he calls himself only was led down that path because of the death of his father because he led Klaue to the Vibranium. Yes, he's committed various crimes but it was because of that event that led him down that path." Sean said getting everyone to agree.

"And her? Whats her excuse?" Mest asked pointing at Revy who glared.

"Lets see. Had an abusive father. Raped by a corrupt Cop. Her life led her to crime because of how she grew up like many in the past. Her new family eased that pain till Clair Wyden killed them all and sent her to jail. Since then she's changed and tried to make sure no one goes through what she went through." Sean said placing his arm around her making her smile.

"And everyone else? What about the people they've killed and the lives they've ruined?" Mest asked still glaring at them.

"The best thing they can do is make amends by fighting the good fight. We do everything we can to make amends and protect innocent people. It's people like those in the Regime or Mongul that cannot be redeemed for their actions. Well, other than Cathrine of course." Sean said.

"He's right." Luthor said. "A lot of us here have made plenty of mistakes but we learned from them." Luthor said making him frown.

"I agree." Victor Fries said standing next to his wife.

"Well, this is a surprise." Sean said smiling at the two.

"I was once a criminal doing many things that still haunt me for harming others. But I believe I have made amends and still do by working for Global Tech and the Legion since I was cured of my burden and my wife was cured of her own disease." Victor Said making his wife nod. Also those in the crowd were Harvey Dent with his wife Grace Lamont. Even The Former Clayface, Matt Hagen was in the crowd.

"Many people in this room have made terrible mistakes. But we can all make amends for our actions if we try." Sean said. Mest looked around seeing everyone glaring at him and frowned.

"Sorry...But I can't accept that." Mest said before he quickly dashed at Revy with a knife before Sean punched him down hard.

"That was a mistake." Sean said grabbing him by the throat and started squeezing the life out of him.

"Take it easy buddy." Russo said. "He's not worth it."

"No...I suppose he isn't." Sean said throwing him down and out cold. "Get him into a cell." Sean said.

Later

John Hammond looked at the grave of his old friend and sighed.

"Oh Lockwood. I am truly sorry we couldn't restart our friendship." Hammond said.

"Figured I'd find you here." Sean said approaching his grandfather.

"I understood why he cloned his daughter but back then I was against it since it felt like raising the dead. Animals are one thing but Humans well...It just felt wrong back then." Hammond said.

"We all have our standards. Still hard to believe what you two did started at Lockwood's estate." Sean said as they walked away.

"Ah. Those were the good old days. We wanted to change the world. You've done more than we ever dreamed of a thousand times over." Hammond said.

"Just doing what I can." Sean said.

Later

"You sure this is gonna work?" Killmonger asked Sean who had the time stone as they and T'Challa stood in the burned heart shaped herb guardian.

"Well, duh." Sean said before he started using the time stone to turn back time before the herbs started coming back as if nothing had happened.

"Excellent." T'Challa said.

"Yeah sorry it took so damn long but." Sean said.

"No worries my friend. So what is going to happen to Mest?" T'Challa asked.

"The little punk is being reeducated to get his head straight. Can't believe he had the nerve to say all that bullshit." Killmonger said.

"While you have committed crimes most would deem unforgivable I on the other hand don't immediately judge. I examine all the evidence that led to ones current lifestyle before making my judgment." Sean said.

Meanwhile

The Twins and Newt were walking home but suddenly they ran into someone they did not want to meet...Again. (To my most Loyal Guest Reviewer your gonna love this)

"Hello Girls." Moneybags said.

"What the!" Dawn yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked annoyed.

"Well, Business has been very slow back home since Ripto and the Sorceress are gone. So I decided to start a business in your world. Now hows about a deal on equipment for say...1,200 gems." Moneybags said before seeing their annoyed looks. "Uh...Why are you girls looking at me like that?"

"AHHHHHH!" Dawn yelled in fury as she rushed right after him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Moneybags yelled as he ran away in fear as Dawn chased him. Sarah and Newt grinned before they sat next to a tree and watched as Dawn started kicking Moneybags in the ass while he dropped his gems.

"Oh I love it when this happens." Sarah said making Newt giggle.

"I'm gonna kick you're fucking ass for being a Dickhead!" Dawn yelled.

"What I offered you a sweet deal!" Moneybags yelled.

"FAIR DEAL MY FUCKING ASS!" Dawn yelled.

"The hell is going on here?" Sean asked walking up to them with Superman and Flash.

"Oh nothing much...Just enjoying the show." Sarah said grinning.

"Heh. I don't know what pissed her off so bad she's chasing him for but I'm not getting in the way." Superman said amused.

"Yup." Sean said.

"HELP MEEEE!" Moneybags yelled.

"I'm gonna murder you! YOU FUCKING GREEDY GEM STEALING COCKSUCKER!"

"Hmph." Sean said amused.

 **Authors Note: Yeah I know kinda short but this episode was gonna be like that since Mongul is kind of a low threat to the Legion unlike those in the Regime. Now to my most Loyal Guest Reviewer. Can you please just lay off some of the characters I add and Like please. I'm not asking much. If you do I will make a Lake Placid 2 Chapter since I finally made some ideas on how to do it. I do the Chapter and you lay off the characters you don't like deal? Plus I'm willing to do the Lake Placid vs Anaconda movie if you lay off on them. Plus I did a few things you asked so It's only fair. Now I just realized something. Of all the major series I have added to this story there is one in Particular I completely forgot to add. So near the end of the first half of season one I'll add it and a few others I know you guys are gonna love. Now I have an update on the harem list.**

 **Diana**

 **Hawkgirl**

 **Super Girl**

 **Power Girl**

 **Sally Jones from Transformers Energon**

 **Tula**

 **Kida from Atlantis**

 **Livewire**

 **Harley**

 **Poision Ivy**

 **StarFire**

 **Black Fire**

 **Batgirl**

 **Lois Lane**

 **Black Widow from Marvel**

 **Rogue from X men Evolution**

 **Jean Grey from X men Evolution**

 **Kitty from X men Evolution**

 **Storm from X men Evolution**

 **Kitana from Mortal Kombat**

 **Mileena from Mortal Kombat**

 **Jade from Mortal Kombat**

 **Sheeva from Mortal Kombat**

 **Skarlet from Mortal Kombat**

 **Juri from Street Fighter**

 **Chun Li from Street Fighter**

 **Cammy from Street fighter**

 **Korra from The Legend of Korra**

 **Red Sonja**

 **Naruko from Naruto**

 **Erza from Fairy Tail**

 **Kazehana from Sekirei**

 **Yukari from Sekirei**

 **Aayla from Star Wars**

 **Shaak Ti from Star Wars**

 **Barris from Star Wars**

 **Susan from Fantastic four**

 **April from TMNT 1987**

 **Chel from the Road to El Dorado**

 **Sam Bryne from Gears of War**

 **Vikki Grim from Army Men sarge's heroes 2**

 **Lori from Transformers Cybertron**

 **Musubi from Sekirei**

 **Uzume from Sekirei Tsuikumi**

 **Sam from Totally spies**

 **Clover from Totally spies**

 **Alex from Totally spies**

 **Donna from Totally spies**

 **Britney from Totally spies**

 **Morrigan Aensland from Capcom**

 **Kathy Duquesne from Batman mystery of Batwoman**

 **Zatanna from Dc**

 **Scarlet from GI JOES**

 **Lady Jay from GI JOES**

 **Tea from Yugioh**

 **Serenity from Yugioh**

 **Regina from Dino Crisis**

 **Alexis from Yugioh GX**

 **Delia from Pokemon**

 **Karai from TMNT 2003**

 **She Hulk from Marvel**

 **Hela from Marvel**

 **Sif from Marvel**

 **Drew from Secret Saturdays**

 **Azula from the Last Airbender**

 **Katara from the Last Airbender**

 **Temari from Naruto**

 **Tsunade from Naruto (In her 30's not 50's)**

 **Mira from Fairy Tail**

 **Cana from Fairy tail**

 **Helen from The Incredibles**

 **Violet from the Incredibles**

 **Monica from Boa vs Python**

 **Eve from Boa vs Python**

 **Revy from Black Lagoon**

 **Star Sapphire from Justice League Doom**

 **Cheetah from Justice League unlimited**

 **Suki from the Last Airbender**

 **Ty Lee from the Last Airbender**

 **Mai from the Last Airbender**

 **Yugito from Naruto**

 **Fu from Naruto**

 **Yumi from Code Lyoko**

 **Aelita from Code Lyoko**

 **Miya from Sekirei**

 **Karasuba from Sekirei**

 **Tsukiumi from Sekirei**

 **Yomi from Sekirei**

 **Akitsu from Sekirei**

 **Hibiki from Sekirei**

 **Hikari from Sekirei**

 **Wasp from Earth's mightiest heroes**

 **Viper from Earth's mightiest heroes**

 **June from the Last Airbender**

 **Mercy from Justice League unlimited**

 **Anck-Su-Namun from the Mummy**

 **Salter from Call of Duty Infinite warfare**

 **Katma Tui from Justice League unlimited**

 **Jessica Drew from Marvel**

 **Silk from Marvel**

 **Vixen from Dc**

 **Sabine from Star wars**

 **Audrey from Justice League unlimited**

 **Giganta from Justice League unlimited**

 **Killer frost from Assault on Arkham**

 **Raven from Teen Titans (not the stupid Go series)**

 **Asami from The Legend of Korra**

 **Ann Possible from Kim Possible**

 **Kim Possible from Kim Possible**

 **Kushina from Naruto**

 **Mikoto from Naruto**

 **Boa Hancock from One Piece**

 **Samui from Naruto**

 **Maddie from Danny Phantom**

 **Julie from Ben 10**

 **Lola from Sabertooth 2002**

 **Saya from HighSchool of the dead**

 **Seako from High School of the Dead**

 **Mary Callahan from Frankenfish**

 **Eliza from Frankenfish**

 **Ahsoka Tano from Star Wars**

 **Android 18 from Dragonball**

 **Six from Tripping the Right**

 **Motoko Kusanagi from Ghost in the shell Stand Alone series**

 **Maya from Power Rangers**

 **Trakeena from Power Rangers**

 **Kelly from Power Rangers**

 **Vypra from Power Rangers**

 **Tori from Power Rangers**

 **Monique from Godzilla the series**

 **Gwen from Total Drama Island**

 **Lindsay from Total Drama Island**

 **Izzy from Total Drama Island**

 **Bridgette from Total Drama Island**

 **Courtney from Total Drama Island**

 **Heather from Total Drama Island**

 **Eva from Total Drama Island**

 **Katie from Total Drama Island**

 **Jasmine from Total Drama Island**

 **Nikki from 6Teen**

 **Yoruchi from Bleach**

 **Samus Aran from Metriod**

 **Tifa Lockheart from Final Fantasy**

 **American Dream from Marvel**

 **Ive Valentine from Soulcalibur**

 **Ray from Star Wars**

 **Xena from Warrior Princess**

 **Kiva from Megas XLR**

 **Talon from Star Wars**

 **Rias from HighSchool DXD**

 **Akeno from High School DXD**

 **Xenovia from High School DXD**

 **Honeko from High School DXD**

 **Asia from High School DXD**

 **Rossweisse from High School DXD**

 **Raynare from High School DXD**

 **Halawarner from High School DXD**

 **Irina from High School DXD**

 **Tigra from Marvel**

 **Valkyrie from Marvel (Not Movie version)**

 **Huntress from DC**

 **Fire from DC**

 **Ice from DC**

 **Stargirl from DC**

 **Roxy Rocket from Batman the animated series**

 **Big Barda from DC**

 **DR Light from JLU**

 **Arisia from DC**

 **Tala From JLU**

 **Ember from Danny Phantom**

 **Lilith from Trinity Seven**

 **Lieselotte from Trinity Seven**

 **Akio from Trinity Seven**

 **Stripperella from Marvel**

 **Mira Nova from Buzz Lightyear of Star Command**

 **Fox from Wanted**

 **Looma from Ben 10**

 **Celeste Morne from Star Wars**

 **Shaundi from Saints row**

 **Asha from Saints Row**

 **Kimiko from Xiaolin Showdown**

 **Wuya from Xiaolin Showdown**

 **Jade Chan from Jackie Chan Adventures**

 **Carmen from Totally spies**

 **Stella from Totally spies**

 **Gabriella from Totally spies**

 **Tuppence Terror from Young Justice (2016 version)**

 **Kole from Teen Titans**

 **Red Monika from Battle Chasers**

 **Fubuki from Naruto**

 **Guren from Naruto**

 **Hana from Naruto**

 **Hotaru from Naruto**

 **Ino from Naruto**

 **Karui from Naruto**

 **Kin from Naruto**

 **Konan from Naruto**

 **Kurenai from Naruto**

 **Mabui from Naruto**

 **Pakura from Naruto**

 **Sakura from Naruto**

 **Shizune from Naruto**

 **Tayuya from Naruto**

 **Tsume from Naruto**

 **Lucy from Fairy Tail**

 **Lisanna from Fairy Tail**

 **Ultear from Fairy Tail**

 **Ur from Fairy Tail**

 **Yuikino from Fairy Tail**

 **Sorano from Fairy Tail**

 **Mary Hughs from Fairy Tail**

 **Irene from Fairy Tail**

 **Brandish from Fairy Tail**

 **Dimaria from Fairy Tail**

 **Psylocke from Marvel**

 **Emma Frost from Marvel**

 **Boom Boom from X men Evolution**

 **Magma from X men Evolution**

 **Jubilee from Marvel (Can't decide between the Original tv version or the Evolution version)**

 **Wolfsbane from X men Evolution**

 **X-23 from X men Evolution**

 **Chifusa Manyu from Manyū Hiken-chō**

 **Shauna (Hoenn) from Pokemon**

 **Carla Wong from Totally spies**

 **Tara from Totally spies**

 **Keako from Totally spies**

 **Oola from Star wars**

 **Rei from High school of the dead**

 **Bluma from Dragon ball**

 **Vivi from One Piece**

 **Citra from Far Cry 3**

 **Bayonetta from Bayonetta**

 **Carrera from Viper GTS**

 **Shego from Kim Possible**

 **Yori from Kim Possible**

 **Vivian Porter from Kim Possible**

 **Catwoman from Batman the animated series (The Original version with blonde hair)**

 **Black Cat from Marvel**

 **Oh and heres a list of Characters I completely forgot to add to the Legion last Chapter**

 **Bayonetta**

 **Rex from Generator Rex**

 **Bastila Shan from Star wars**

 **Juliet stalling from Lollipop chainsaw**

 **Citra from Far Cry 3 (I'm sorry but both endings for that game was bullshit)**

 **Mary Marvel from DC**

 **Seako from High School of the dead**

 **Mai Shiranui from Fatal Fury**

 **Rika Minami from High school of the dead**

 **Linka from Captain Planet**

 **Ma-Ti from Captain Planet**

 **Gi from Captain Planet**

 **Wheeler from Captain Planet**

 **Kwame from Captain Planet**

 **Agent six from Generator Rex**

 **Jack Carver from Far Cry Instincts (I love that video game)**

 **Jimmy raynor from Starcroft (Picture Him in his armor)**

 **Tania from Yuhioh Gx (She is an amazon)**

 **Carrera from Viper GTS**

 **Tenten from Naruto**

 **Keako from Totally spies**

 **Chifusa Manyu from Manyū Hiken-chō**

 **Uncle from Jackie Chan Adventures**

 **Tohru from Jackie Chan Adventures**

 **Agent Black from Jackie Chan Adventures**

 **Viper from Jackie Chan Adventures**

 **El Toro from Jackie Chan Adventures**

 **Jackie Chan from Jackie Chan Adventures**

 **And thats pretty much it. Oh and Uh heres an updated list of Nannies Sean's hired and added to his harem.**

 **Ann Possible from Kim Possible**

 **Mikoto from Naruto**

 **Kushina from Naruto**

 **Boa Hancock from One Piece**

 **Julie from Ben 10**

 **Maddie from Danny Phantom**

 **Asami from The Legend of Korra**

 **Delia from Pokemon**

 **Flannery from Pokemon**

 **Gwen from Total Drama Island**

 **Bridgette from Total Drama Island**

 **Izzy from Total Drama Island**

 **Lindsay from Total Drama Island**

 **Courtney from Total Drama Island**

 **Heather from Total Drama Island**

 **Katie from Total Drama Island**

 **Eva from Total Drama Island**

 **Jasmine from Total Drama Island**

 **Nikki from 6Teen**

 **Shauna (Hoenn) from Pokemon**

 **Carla Wong from Totally spies**

 **Tara from Totally spies**

 **April O'Neil from TMNT 1987 (When not doing her real Job)**

 **Serenity from Yugioh**

 **Tea from Yugioh**

 **Alexis from Yugioh**

 **Saya from High school of the Dead**

 **Oola from Star wars**

 **Rei from High school of the dead**

 **Bluma from Dragon ball**

 **Vivi from One Piece**

 **Next Chapter Hawk and Dove with a little surprise. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! Oh and I'm kinda surprised no one said anything about Captain Planet being added to the Legion. And another thing. For those of you who know Mest from Fairy Tail I kinda feel like he's a real Villain since A he tried to find a way to get Fairy Tail Shut down when he was undercover working for the Magic Council. B he made Brandish try to kill August who was the most calm and** **understanding member of Zeref's army before Brandish nearly killed him because of his memory magic. I feel like he's a real Villain who will do things his way to achieve victory even at the cost of innocent lives. Hell he even fucking smiled about it when he Made Brandish try to kill August. Oh and one last thing to my most loyal Reviewer Lyon is from Fairy Tail. I will make a list of members in the Legion so everyone knows exactly who's in it and from What series at some point. See ya.**


	113. Hawk and Dove

Chapter 113 Hawk and Dove

It's been a couple weeks since Sean turned 27 years old. And now the Legion was busy since the Regime was back in action. Mest of course though still was a problem to the Legion but he hadn't done anything yet. But he was still under a watchful eye.

Currently right now Wonder Woman was out in civilian clothes wanting to spend an ordinary day out in public before she spotted a bang being robbed making her sigh.

"Don't these people ever learn?" Wonder Woman said about to stop their car when they got blasted down out cold making her blink.

"Hey honey." Sean said floating down to her in his suit.

"You know I kinda miss when you only had Ghost Rider Powers only." Diana said.

"Hey I still use them from time to time. I'm just practicing with these new powers. Getting warmed up for when Thanos shows up. But never mind that now we got a problem." Sean said before she swirled around till her armor appeared and they flew away.

"Whats going on now? The Regime up to something?" Diana asked.

"No but good guess. It's Kaznia. Audria said the country is on the verge of a civil war. Apparently there are two factions at work here." Sean said making her sigh. "Something wrong?" Sean asked.

"What is wrong with people? We do all this to protect them and they just want an excuse to fight. They should be grateful for what we do." Diana said.

"It's not their fault exactly. It's human nature. We unfortunately picked up some of Unicron's ways of chaos and destruction before he changed into what he is now. Eventually there will be a day when Violence is a thing of the past. But that day is not here yet. But it will be. Raidan And Jura will be waiting for us.(Jura is from Fairy Tail just so people don't get confused) We have to pick up some idiots who aren't answering their calls." Sean said.

Soon enough they arrived at a sports bar before Sean kicked the door down revealing the brothers Hawk and Dove standing over some punks.

"Seriously this is why you didn't answer?" Sean asked.

"Sorry but these guys started it." Hawk said.

"Whatever we got a problem on our hands." Sean said as they got in the invisible plane.

"Why not just let them obliterate each other? If people can't control their own country they don't deserve to have one." Hawk said.

"Thats a little harsh don't you think?" Sean said. "These people live poverty. It's easy to turn the blame on someone else. Besides I think something else is at work here." Sean said before they landed right in front of Raiden and Jura.

"You've arrived just in time." Jura said. (Just so everyone knows picture Jura before the seven year time skip)

"Whats going on?" Sean asked before they spotted explosions. Looking down they saw the two factions fighting each other.

However what was strange was someone in black armor fighting with the Northern side.

"The hell is that thing?" Hawk asked.

"I'll handle that. You guys try to stop them from killing each other." Sean said before flying right at the armored man.

Quickly grabbing the man Sean threw him into the wall before it got right back up and charged right at him before their fists collided and the armored man proved to be stronger sending Sean crashing into a building.

"Ok thats new." Sean said before Jura got in the way.

"IRON ROCK WALL!" Jura yelled creating a rock wall but the armored man broke right through and sent Jura into a wall.

Raiden blasted the armored man but had no effect before Diana Threw a large rock at the man's face and made him stumble back beofre the front of the helmet was open. However they were shocked to see no one was in there.

"The hell? Theres even inside that thing!" Sean yelled before blasting it back.

"Theres strong magic inside the armor." Raiden said. Sean took a closer look before he spotted a symbol on the chest and narrowed his eyes before blasting the thing back with twice the amount of power before Sean grabbed Hawk and Dove and flew off along with the others retreating.

"What are you doing? You pulled us right out of battle!" Hawk said.

"He just saved our lives Hank." Dove said.

"Two yards would have done that." Hawk said.

"Enough. I know who made that armor. Hephaestus." Sean said.

"The Smith God?" Jura asked.

"Yeah I recognize that symbol of his anywhere. But why would he build something like that?" Sean asked since Hephaestus was someone who valued peace and supported the Legion.

"We can go and ask him ourselves." Wonder Woman said.

"Yeah. In the meantime I want you guys to see if you can get the leaders to talk this out." Sean said as he, Raiden and Wonder Woman flew away.

Later

Hephaestus was working on another of his works when the three landed.

"You know I gotta hand it to your ancestor the General. That armor of yours surpasses all of my work." Hephaestus said.

"I wouldn't say that." Sean said.

"And I made that armor for her mother but did she ever thank me? No. I love her mom but she doesn't have her build." Hephaestus said about Diana Mother.

"We didn't come for small talk. Theres an armor in Kaznia that needs no one inside to operate it and has your damn mark." Sean said.

"Oh the Annihilator." Hephaestus said.

"Then you did build it." Raiden said.

"Who else does such fine craftsmanship? Ares liked it." Hephaestus said.

"Ares? Why? He's been supporting the Legion because we get the job done." Sean said in surprise making him laugh.

"You forget his title as the god of war. Beside its not like he's trying to make the whole world go to war. Theres been plenty of that in the last seven years. World war three and various other events." Hephaestus said before Said man walked in.

"Well, this is a surprise. It's been a while Kruger." Ares said.

"You mind explaining why you had this Annihilator built?" Sean asked.

"Annihilator? What are you talking about? I didn't ask Hephaestus to build anything." Ares said in confusion.

"Don't play games with us Ares. If you..." Raiden tried to say.

"He's telling the truth." Sean said confusing them. "I know Ares. If he actually did ask him to build something like this he would be bragging about it and not be feigning ignorance thats not how he works." Sean said making him laugh.

"You know me so well. Yes, I didn't ask Hephaestus to build anything." Ares said.

"But if it wasn't you who stood before me today...Who was it?" Hephaestus asked.

"I have a pretty good idea. How do you stop this thing?" Sean asked.

"Well, thats a simple answer. Stop feeding it. It feeds off rage and suffering." Hephaestus said before they left along with Ares since he wanted answers. "Come back when you have time Kruger. I'll upgrade that suit of yours." Hephaestus said.

Later

"Oh fuck!" Sean said in annoyance seeing the North converging on the South. And who was leading them you may ask. The Fake Ares.

"Now why would someone go through all the trouble of posing as me." Ares asked.

"Like I said I think I have a pretty good idea." Sean said.

Soon enough Sean and his group got everyone to stop fighting.

"Whats the matter with you fools! Keep fighting!" The Fake Ares said.

"This is just embarrassing." The Real Ares making the fake widen his eyes.

"It's over Ares...Or should I say...Shinock!" Sean yelled blasting the fake Ares till the appearance of Shinock the fallen Elder God appeared.

"ARGH! How did you know?" Shinock asked in annoyance.

"Wasn't really that hard. Sure Ares gains power from conflict thats true but this is small time conflict even for him. You gain your power from death thats why you tricked Hephaestus to build this thing to speed up the death toll. Because of the lack of murder lately on Earth your powers are dropping rapidly so you had to find a way to speed that up." Sean said making him growl.

"I'm still strong enough to kill you!" Shinock yelled charging at him but Sean just wrapped his chain around him.

"Please. I've killed people who are a hundred times more powerful than you. Onaga, Mephesto...Twice actually and I've killed Apocalypse. You? Your no threat to me as you are right now." Sean said.

"You can't kill me! I'm an elder God. We're unkillable!" Shinock yelled.

"Physically yes no can kill you...But your soul on the other hand." Sean said making his eyes widen before he turned into the Ghost Rider. " **Look into my eyes. Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain!** " Sean yelled before Shinock screamed as his soul was burned before his eyes looked burned before Sean dropped him.

"Finally Earth Realm is safe from Shinock forever." Raiden said.

"Now what do we do about this thing?" Hawk asked pointing to the Annihilator.

"We can place it on the Watchtower." Sean said.

Meanwhile

A facility in New York that belonged to the Legion had been attacked by the Regime an hour ago.

"Why would the Regime just attack so suddenly?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I have no idea. This place doesn't even have anything remotely valuable. No weapons no Tech." Sean said before Flash rushed in.

"I did a little inventory check of the place And strangely only one thing was taken." Barry said.

"What the hell is missing?" Russo asked.

"The Original Zilla's dead body." Barry said making Sean raise an eyebrow.

"Why would they steal the Original Zilla's dead body. Vilgax is cruel sure but he's no mad scientist thats brings back the dead." Gwen Tennyson said.

"I don't think this has anything to do with him specifically. Don't forget the Regime has multiple leaders he's just the new primary leader. I think someone in the Regime has plans for the Original Zilla." Sean said.

"I've never seen them so well organized. It's like they stepped up their game." Lane said.

"You forget Freddy was never really against us to begin with. He, Makarov and Mryyah were secretly helping us. No one was bold enough to question them both out of respect and fear. Vilgax however now is not holding them back. That means we're gonna have a more difficult time trying to stop them." Sean said.

Meanwhile

"Ah excellent." Frax said looking at the still perfectly preserved dead body of the Original Zilla. It was on ice since it was killed years ago so the body hasn't really decomposed much.

"What exactly are your plans for this thing?" MODOK asked Frax.

"Patience my friend that is a surprise. But know with what I have in store will cripple the Legion once and for all." Frax said laughing.

Meanwhile

Russo was in the armory making sure all the weapons were accounted for when someone walked in.

"The area is off limits right now get out." Russo said.

"I don't take orders from you."

Russo turned around and saw Mest glaring at him.

"Oh its you again. What do you want now?" Russo asked in annoyance before he took out a knife making him raise an eyebrow. "What do you think you're doing?" Russo asked.

"Since Kruger is a fool I'll do the Legion a favor and dispose of you." Mest said making him sigh.

"You do that and you'll be hunted down by the Legion. Killing a fellow member is considered high treason. Do you really want to go through with it?" Russo asked making him snort.

"You're no fellow member. You're a criminal and I'll kill you and everyone will see things my way." Mest said not seeing someone behind him.

"No you won't" Sean said making him widen his eyes and turned to face him. "I told you already they've all been given a full pardon and are extremely valuable to the Legion because of their skills. Clearly you cannot accept people can change. Which leaves me with only one option." Sean said.

"And whats that?" Mest asked.

"To kick you out of the Legion. Strip you of your memory. You are cruel and unforgiven to anyone who has a committed a crime no matter how big or small." Sean said.

"AND YOU'RE AN IDIOT AND A FOOL!" Mest yelled making him sigh.

"Your right I am a fool...To think you had a place here." Sean said walking to him. "You have no place here." Sean said before grabbing his head before erasing memories on important facts on the Legion other than knowing he was a member for a short time. Mest quickly jumped back.

"NO! You won't listen to me but you'll trust a monster like him!" Mest yelled.

"With my life. I've made plenty of mistakes before. Trusting Hawkgirl's people when Hro lied about his true objectives and tried to destroy our world. Forgiving Mills before he kidnapped my son. And my newest mistake was thinking you had a place here in the Legion after your first outburst. I make a few mistakes...But I correct them. My correction is kicking you out of here." Sean said before he created a portal. "You are no longer welcome here." Sean said kicking him through the portal before it closed.

"Good riddance." Russo said.

"When your done I have a mission for ya." Sean said making him smirk.

"Don't you always?" Russo asked making him chuckle before he left.

Meanwhile

Mest was livid. He tried to get others to see his way that every criminal no matter what crime deserved to die but they wouldn't listen to him.

"Fools all of them. I'll get back at them for this." Mest said.

"I might be able to help you on that."

Mest turned around and saw a General Hager behind him.

"I know you. General Hager." Mest said.

"Indeed. And like you and many associates and I we have a personal vendetta against Kruger and his Legion. Which why I've come with a proposition. We'd like you to join us." Hager said.

"Who's us?" Mest asked.

"Cadmus." Hager said.

 **Authors note: Oh crap. Frax is up to something and Now Mest is joining Cadmus. Now I still got plenty of surprises for the Unlimited series since I've had years to think this over. Next Chapter Fearful** **symmetry involving our favorite female clone. Now as to what Frax is up to...My most Loyal Guest and SpikedTankedmaster300 can easily figure that out. Plus it also will involve the other series I was talking about before. You'll all love it in the end. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS AND YOU'LL GET A LEMON OUT OF IT! See ya. Oh and uh one more thing (Christ I sound like Uncle from Jackie Chan Adventures). I have something very special planed out for the end of the first half of season one. It involves what happened to Turok's home 11 years ago. Soon enough you'll all find out exactly what really happened. See ya.**


	114. Fearful symmetry

Chapter 114 fearful symmetry

"Ok enough." Sean said getting everyone on the Military council to shut up.

"Son this getting out of hand. The Regime is operating two times better then they did when Freddy was leading them." Lane said.

Lately the Regime has become a bigger problem then before. More coordinated more effective and more dangerous then before under Vilgax's leadership. And then there was the current problem that they were certain the Regime was causing.

Lately there have been dozens of new reports of New Metahumans around the planet. However thats not the concerning part. The concerning part was that they all were criminals in prisons and then broke out minutes later with no traces.

"We need to locate their base of operations and shut them down." Ross said.

"We've tried. Vilgax is no fool. He knows how to hide." Sean said.

"I'm more concerned why he needs the dead body of the original Zilla. Footage shows Frax was the one who led that assault. He needs it for a reason." Eiling said. (To my Loyal guest yes he's from Power Rangers)

"Study it maybe. Learn what he can and collect DNA samples to clone his own?" Hoffman said.

"No thats not it since if our first encounter with the original is any indication is that Zilla's skin isn't tough enough to handle rockets and other weapons." Talbot said rubbing his hair in thought.

"I'm still concerned as to why we can't find them. We tracked them down the first time during the war." Raines said before.

"Perhaps it's because they are not in this universe." Colonel Grimm said gaining their attention. "They've already proven capable of traveling to other universes before. Traveling to another isn't completely out of the question." Grimm said.

"Hmm. It is possible. Still if thats so where did they go? Theres an infinite number of universes out there. Both old and new. Ever action we take creates a new universe no matter how small or big." Sean said.

"We can focus on this later. Right now we have a job to do." Tom said before everyone left.

Later

J'onn Jones was looking through Kara's memories as was her request.

Lately she's been having some strange and frightening dreams about herself hurting and killing people she didn't know and last night it got so bad she accidentally used her heat beams on the ceiling.

"Hmm. I've never really understood the mechanics of dreams. I don't have them myself." J'onn said.

"Well, this one's doing a number on my sleep and the ceiling. Last thing I want to do is scare my daughter if that happens again." Kara said.

"I will say this. What I saw was far more linear than ordinary dream logic. But it didn't feel like a memory either. It was inclusive." J'onn said.

"You mean I might have done these things?" Kara asked concerned.

"I'm not sure. I'm gonna take you off the active roster till you can sort this out." J'onn said leaving making her sigh.

Soon enough she was in the mess hall sitting with Russo, Captain Cold and Heatwave. (You know whats funny is at one point I would never picture these two as heroes in any series. That changed when I saw Legends of tomorrow. Oh and buddy incase you forgot they appeared in the Civil war chapter)

"What's the big deal? People always have nightmares." Mick said.

"These weren't just dreams. They felt like they really happened." Kara said.

"I don't know. I've had some dreams that felt pretty real." Russo said before turning around seeing Sara Lance AKA the White Canary talking to her sister. "There was one the other night." Russo trailed off.

"The point is I couldn't live with myself if I really did what I saw. Now, you guys gonna help me or not?" Kara asked.

"Sure why not? Could be interesting." Snart said.

"But vague memories of a probe like one of those bullshit alien abduction things. Maybe you've just been hanging out in Kansas too long." Russo said.

"Wouldn't be so sure."

Everyone looked and saw a man without a face in a blue trench coat walking to them. This was the Question a detective as good if not better than Batman. (Not really sure if thats true)

"Especially since she's the alien. Got all the signs of repressed memory. People dream what their minds don't want to remember. Easy to convince themselves it's all bunk." Question said.

"Repressed memories of what? When?" Russo asked.

"You've been to STAR labs treated for injuries." Question said.

"Yeah, a couple years before the Justice League. When Superman was brainwashed and attacked the earth. I got hurt, and he took me to STAR for help. I was in a coma for part of it." Kara said.

"Meaning theres a gap you can't account for. Thats when." Question said.

"Ok enough. Don't listen to this guy. Everything is always conspiracies with him." Russo said.

"Not conspiracies. Conspiracy. Singular." Question said.

Soon he led them to his room.

"Reaching back to Ancient Egypt there's been a single cabal of powerful individuals directing the course of human history. But the common man prefers to believe they don't exist which aids their success." Question said showing a chart of things news articles and what not.

"Oh come on this is all bull. Who the hell would gain from all this garbage?" Russo asked.

"Who indeed." Question asked.

"What does any of this have to do with my dreams?" Kara asked.

"If I'm right, you're part of it. You'll need my help." Question said as he walked out.

"Now wait a minute." Russo said going after him. "This is ridicules. This might prove she shouldn't eat nachos before bed." Russo said.

"Peanut butter sandwiches." Question said.

"How did you...Do you go through my trash?" Kara asked a little creeped out.

"Please...I go through everyones trash." Question said.

"Who invited this guy anyway?" Mick asked.

"Sean did since he seems to think he's on par with Batman." Kara said.

Later

The group was at the Metropolis Star Labs with Hamilton.

"This is where we treated you when you were in your coma. You were on life support the whole time. I promise you weren't running around on violent missions." Hamilton said.

"Well, then, professor Hamilton, maybe you can explain why her memories led her here?" Question asked.

"I think I can actually. You mentioned some sort of torture device. With robotic arms and a long probe in the center." Hamilton said.

"Not to sound rude but can you cut to the chase. Have you seen something like it?" Snart asked.

"As a matter of fact." Hamilton said before opening a door showing a robot fitting the exact description.

"Thats it." Kara said before it approaching looking much smaller than in her dream.

"It's not a torture device. It's a surgical robot. Thats a Kryptonite tipped lance. It was the only way to operate on you. That robot saved your life. As for the rest of your dream. We humans are used to feeling vulnerable. But to you, surgery must have seemed terribly invasive. And powerless to defend yourself It's possible your mind constructed a scenario of fighting back." Hamilton said making her frown.

Soon the group left.

"Well, that cleared things up." Mick said.

"A little to well." Question said.

"Does everything have a sinister motive in your world?" Russo asked getting a little annoyed by this.

"Yours, too. You just don't know it." Question said before a couple of helicopters arrived.

"Um guys?" Kara said before a robot jumped and attacked Supergirl while the men went after her team.

"Ok this is a bit sudden." Captain Cold said before before Heatwave used his flamethrower on them to push them back.

Russo pulled out a green glowing Grenade before throwing it at them before it went off and vaporized their weapons before they pulled back just as Supergirl destroyed the robot with ease.

"The hell was that all about?" Mick asked.

"What do you think? We're asking questions people don't want answered." Question said approaching the downed robot.

"You need to learn a new tone since it's getting old." Snart said.

"Starting to think he's right. That robot went right after me. The rest of this was to keep you all busy." Kara said.

"Standard Z8 combat trainer." Question said inspecting the robot.

"Like the ones the Legion uses for training." Russo said.

"So?" Kara asked.

"So, who do we buy them from?" Question asked.

"The army I think...Wait a minute!" Kara said frowning.

"Another fun fact. The man who commissioned the Z8 project. Also put you in the hospital." Question said.

"General Hardcastle? Punisher killed him shortly after Loki's invasion failed. He tried to take some Terrigen crystals. They awaken Inhuman powers. We learned this after Quake got her powers." Kara said.

"True but heres the thing. Hardcastle has a son. Alexander Hardcastle who like his father also joined the military till General Ross gave him a dishonorable discharge for killing civilians a year after his father was killed." Question said.

"And where is he?" Snart asked.

Later

The group arrived at a cabin out in the wilderness miles away from any city.

Entering the cabin they walked in looking for Hardcastle.

"Figured someone would come for me someday." Hardcastle said before turning on the light. "Only I thought it would be from the other side." Hardcastle said aiming a special gun at Kara. "This weapon fires a projectile of Kryptonite pellets suspended in liquid silicon core. Causes maximum scatter on impact. Only gets one shot but believe me blondie it will get the job done." Hardcastle said.

"We're not here to hurt you. We just want answers." Kara said.

"Sorry if I don't take your word for it. My father told me your kind can be fickle." Hardcastle said before Mick got in the way.

"Now what? You fire that thing at me and all you'll do is piss her off." Mick said before Russo knocked the gun out of his hand.

"Now then. Tell us a story." Russo said.

Minutes later

"The army shut my father out after Superman invaded. The feeling upstairs was he failed when it counted most so how could he lead again. He thought going after Kruger would solve everything...Idiot. I knew he would get himself killed. Never mess with the Kruger family. A mistake a lot have done lately." Hardcastle said.

"Yeah no shit." Russo said tracing the scars on his face.

"Then I got dishonorably discharged by Ross because I killed a few civilians. Acceptable losses in my opinion. Problem is I know everything my father knew so one day they'll shut me up." Hardcastle said.

"Who will? What do you know?" Kara asked.

"The Military and big business have been in cahoots for decades. Top secret stuff experiments on Metahumans, Mutants, Inhumans, Aliens. Searching for technologies for both national security and profit. That Volcano Woman she was one of ours. Along with the freaks Travis Made up like playing cards." Hardcastle said. (I know I didn't do the episode but it still happened with the same ending)

"Any of it have to do with Supergirl?" Snart asked.

"It has to do with all of them. Your legion all your members both military and hero alike theres file on you no matter what species, planet or universe. But I don't know anything about these dreams of yours. If it is connected to these people I've been kept out of the loop to long." Hardcastle said.

"So how do we find these guys?" Russo asked.

"You don't they find you." Hardcastle said before they left.

"Well, that was completely useless." Mick said.

"Not really. I need time to process this." Question said before Russo opened a portal and they left.

Hardcastle was in the middle of getting a drink when the door opened up.

"What now? I told you everything I...Supergirl?" Hardcastle said seeing a woman who looked exactly like her but her hair was shorter and she wearing a white leotard with a hole in the chest area.

"Yes...And no. Names Galatea. Are you a friend, General?" Galatea asked making him widen his eyes.

Later

"Ugh. Even in death Hardcastle gives a me a headach even his own son. I told you to put him a cell." Sean said to Ross who shrugged.

"Figured a dishonorable discharge was punishment enough." Ross said.

"Clearly not." Lane said before news footage appeared.

"Hey wait a minute." Sean said enlarging the screen. "Thats the guy who Kara was talking about." Sean said seeing the man from her dream that was killed.

"How is it she knew about him when no one else did?" Lane asked.

"Hmm. I'm more interested why only one network had the story." Sean said.

"Question is looking into it. Kara and her team will investigate the company this guy worked for." Talbot said.

"I'm heading down." Sean said opening a portal and left.

"Lane we got a problem here." Punisher said on the comms.

"You go ahead castle." Lane said.

"We're at Hardcastle's home...He's dead. Two holes in his head from what looks like a knock off of heat vision." Punisher said.

"Knock off?" Ross asked.

"Yeah real convincing too." Punisher said.

Meanwhile

Kara and her group minus Question were in Nuvo-Gen going through all the computers.

"I hate technology." Mick said.

"Get with the times Mick or you'll be left in the dust. Besides think of this as a heist." Snart said.

"Is stealing all you can think of?" Kara asked amused.

"It's a thrill." Snart said making her snort in amusement.

"Whoa. Whatever this guy was working on had him running scared." Russo said looking through the files till he came upon one document. "Uh oh."

"What?" Mick asked.

"Hardcastle was right. They've been experimenting with Metahuman DNA." Russo said.

"Not just any DNA. My DNA. Look." Kara said showing a file on her clone. "She looks just like me." Kara said.

"Uh maybe a couple years apart." Mick said seeing some slight differences.

"That explains why you're seeing everything she is." Snart said.

"Whoa hold on a second. Jango has thousands of clones and I've never once heard of him seeing what they see." Russo said.

"The people who cloned him are experts in that area these guys must have messed up or something." Snart said making everyone look at him in surprise. "I pay attention to these things." Snart said.

Suddenly someone ran past the door.

"HEY!" Russo yelled as they followed the person who ran away before they entered some room that was empty.

"I don't like this." Mick said before the room lit up and changed into a city.

"The hell?" Kara said.

"It's a hologram chamber. Like the one's at the training facilities. Must be some kind of training program." Russo said.

"My training program." Galatea said flying down to them before she slammed Kara into a wall before flying up before she followed suit. "So what do you think? It's important to like yourself and I am you after all." Galatea said.

"You lure us here. When your little flunkies failed." Kara said.

"It's almost like your reading my mind. Which is kinda of the problem and why you have to die." Galatea said about to punch her.

"Cut the crap." Sean said below them with Question and Frank Castle right next to him. Kara flew down right next to them.

"You were setting this up before Supergirl started asking questions. The Link works both ways doesn't it? While she was seeing what you were doing you were feeling her conscience and I bet it got in the way of your work." Question said making her growl. "It bites having someone in your..."

"IT WASN'T JUST THAT! I was jealous!" Galatea yelled making them blink.

"Wha? Jealous? Of what?" Sean asked in complete surprise while she crossed her arms under her bust.

"Of what you two have. I have been seeing what you two have had for the last 3 years and even more since your daughter was born! I hate what you have!" Galatea yelled.

"Look if you feel like you need to vent your frustrations out on someone vent them out on me not her." Sean said before she grabbed him by the neck with her fist in the air. Russo was about to fire but Frank stopped him. She glared at him for a full minute before she pulled him into a kiss making them chuckle.

"Oh for fucks sakes." Frank said.

"And you two complained about me being with so many women back then?" Russo asked in amusement.

"Oh hell." Kara said rolling her eyes before the two pulled back and Sean grinned.

"Saw it coming." Sean said before she lightly slapped him in the face.

"Your an ass you know that?" Galatea asked grinning.

"And yet you don't seem to mind." Sean said making her smile. "Got a name sweetheart?" Sean asked.

"Galatea...Friends call me Tea." Galatea said before the room began to blow up and Sean and Galatea were forced apart. "NO! NOT WHEN I FINALLY..." Galatea yelled before the floor under her exploded. Sean was about to rush in when a metal arm punched him back.

"What the?" Sean yelled before a machine that looked similar to Superman appeared holding Galatea's damaged body.

"Hello Kruger...Been a while."

Kara widened her eyes in fear at that voice.

"You." Kara said before he flew up out of the building.

Sean quickly created a portal and the group rushed through before the place exploded.

Later

"Sean...You said you killed him." Kara said holding her daughter close.

"I thought I did." Sean said.

"Whats going on? Killed who?" Superman asked in confusion.

"We decided to keep this on a need to know basis. Two weeks after Kara and Karen gave birth this man named Hank Henshaw the leader of the DEO showed up demanding they be handed over. You can guess how that turned out." Sean said standing up.

"You killed him." Batman said.

"Would you not do what was required to keep your son and daughter safe Bruce?" Sean asked making him nod. "I shoved my fist through his chest crushing his heart and teleported his body somewhere. Someone must have found it. Now we've got new problems. Theres a third group out there who has some vendetta against us. And I'm very certain they are behind the recent increase of Metehumans." Sean said.

"So now we've got three groups to worry about. Thanos's army. The Regime and now this new group." Lane said.

"Things are getting more and more difficult by the day." Tom said.

Later

Sean sighed as he sat on his bed thinking things over.

"Ok. Whoever is leading this new group has to have a personal vendetta against me personally. Mest? Maybe but he's not skilled enough to create something like that Cyborg Superman. Hager? Possibly but his reputation has diminished greatly since the Accords were disbanded." Sean said in thought.

"You keep thinking too hard and your head is gonna blow up." Volcana said.

"What?" Sean said looking behind him before seeing both her and Louise completely naked next to each other. "Whoa. A fire and Ice combo." Sean said making them giggle before they walked in front of him.

"You need a break." Louise said pushing him down.

"And clearly you two want kids." Sean said making them smirk. "I've been through this enough times to know what you girls want." Sean said.

"True." Volcana said before she pulled off his pants and licked her lips seeing his large cock already awake. "I've known him longer so I go first." Volcana said.

"Fair enough." Louise said before she got on top of his head. "I guess he'll just have to entertain me till your done." Louise said.

"Oh lord." Sean said before he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer before licking her sex making her moan out before Volcana mounted him and whimpered before she started bouncing on him.

"Been a while since we've done this." Volcana said grabbing her breasts playing with them.

Sean chuckled while still licking Louise's sex making her whimper before pulling Volcana into a kiss making her moan while Sean watched.

'I am the luckiest bastard alive. In your face Russo!' Sean thought remembering all the times Russo bragged about his luck with the ladies before the incident.

Volcana continued to bounce on Sean's lap while making out with Louise before she widened her eyes feeling her climax approached making her speed up her thrusts before she felt him twitch inside her before she came and her eyes became half lidded before sighing in bliss feeling his seen inside her.

"Mmm." Volcana moaned out in bliss before falling backwards.

"My turn." Louise said pulling her off before mounting him. Only to yelp as he switched positions to being on her hands and knees before he thrusted into her making her gasp in surprise.

"I seem to recall you like this position." Sean said making her grin before moaning as he started thrusting into her making her moan and whimper.

"Just think what our kid is gonna be like. Probably have my powers." Louise said making him chuckle before leaning in playing with her breasts making her whimper.

Sean continued to thrust into her before she gasped feeling her climax approaching before she came and she whimpered as he came deep inside of her before she collapsed.

"Hmm. They make it too easy." Sean said amused before pulling the covers over them.

Sean would be getting two more kids soon enough making him have a total of ten kids. It was a miracle he didn't have grey hair yet.

 **Authors Note: Sorry if the lemon is short but I've had a rough day. Anyway to my loyal guest. I can understand why you don't like the Saw series but try to chill out since it's just a movie series. Plus I want you to consider something. A lot of heroes have had bad people teach, heal and are related to bad people. Batman in Batman begins was trained by Ra al** **Ghoul and healed by him to get past his parents death. Barry was trained by Reverse flash and Zoom without even knowing it and he turned out perfectly fine. Oliver was trained by Slade and Amanda and she's a hundred times worse than Jigsaw. Black Widow was trained by a group of assassins since Child hood and she uses her skills for good now. And Orion is Darkseid's son and yet he's also a hero. When you look at it some of the greatest heroes were trained by the worst people that were way worse than Jigsaw was. Anyway I got something really special planned that will make you forgive me in a heartbeat near the end of the first half of season one. Also Next Chapter is another lemon you've asked for. I'd rather not lose one of my biggest supporters like you buddy or anyone who has reviewed in almost every chapter. Anyway Next Chapter is Kids stuff with a surprise return of one of the worlds greatest monsters. Heres a hint "You'll float too". Read, Review, Fav and Follow. Review my loyal fans for this amazing chapter and short lemon. See ya.**


	115. Kid Stuff

Chapter 115 Kid Stuff

Sean growled as he fought against the Shredder, Ventress, Hun and Gar Saxon in a bank Vault.

"Give it up Kruger! Your a failure as a leader and warrior." Saxon said trying to blast him.

"Tough talk coming from the only Mandalorian Clan who couldn't accept change." Sean said blasting him.

Wonder Woman was up against Ventress who yelled as she tried to slash her but she used her bracelets to block before punching her into the wall out cold.

Superman went up against Hun before he grabbed him by the arm and spins him around till he crashed into the same wall right into Ventress.

Batman was going up against Saxon before he kicked him in the face breaking his helmet before delivering a serious of hits knocking him out.

And Sean and Shredder before Sean wrapped his chain around him swinging him around before slamming him down hard.

Lantern then encased them in a bubble.

"Guess that's a wrap." Lantern said before Sean looked at him.

"Really?" Sean asked.

"Sorry. Been hanging out with Barry and Wally too much." Lantern said.

Suddenly however the room was hit by a purple shroud.

"WHAT THE!" Sean yelled before they vanished. And they weren't the only ones. Every adult on the planet was gone.

Every Adult appeared in someplace completely unknown to everyone.

"Can't we go one day without something strange happening?" Sean asked.

"I don't see any children." Batman said.

"Thats because a child is responsible for all this."

Everyone looked up and saw none other than Morgan Le Fay.

"Oh great its you again you old witch." Sean said.

"I see your attitude towards me hasn't improved by much." Le Fay said.

"Piss off. Whats going on? What did you do this time?" Sean asked.

"Not me. My son Mordred has wrought this treachery. Using the Amulet of first magic to banish all adults to this realm." Le Fay said.

"The Amulet? You can't be serious. Theres a reason that thing was hidden away and you know that." Sean said.

"True but I believe you once said desperate times call for desperate measures." Le Fay said making him scoff.

"You both are use high level magic. Can't you both just undo the spell?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Nope. That amulet contains an infinite amount of power." Sean said.

"Like the infinity stones." Batman said.

"Nowhere near that much power but still dangerous. But I do happen to know a way around this spell. But none of us are gonna like it." Sean said.

"I can help with that. But be warned. I fear Mordred will do whatever it takes to make sure he stays in power." Le Fay said.

Meanwhile

Mordred led the kids to his castle after reshaping the world to his likings.

However Five tall shadows appeared from behind.

Only it turned out that the five heroes were now children again at age ten to be exact.

"This better be temporary." Batman said sounding like a child.

"You sound weird...Whoa so do I." Superman said.

"Knock it the fuck off!" Sean yelled making them jump back.

"Jeez." Superman said.

"I kinda like this." Wonder Woman said.

Lantern however squinted his eyes.

"The hells wrong with you?" Sean asked.

"I needed glasses as a kid. Guess I need them again." Lantern said before a pair appeared on his face. "Whoa! I didn't even try to make these." Lantern said making Superman chuckle.

"Dear god." Sean said before Lantern reshaped them to his likings. "Ok enough fucking around lets go." Sean said as they rushed to the castle.

Inside Mordred was granting requests to his loyal servants...If they could actually be called that.

However though a chair was thrown at him.

"WHOA!" Mordred yelled as he dodged it. "Who threw that!" Mordred demanded.

"Hey fuck boy."

Mordred looked and saw the five ten year old heroes making him snicker before bursting out in laughter.

"The baby Legion!" Mordred yelled before Sean threw another chair and missed. "Stop doing that!" Mordred yelled.

"Undo the spell. This is the most pointless bullshit I've ever seen. Getting rid of adults. I know your still technically a kid but this is the most immature wish I've ever seen." Sean said making him frown before using his magic to bring some action figures to life.

"Finish them off!" Mordred yelled.

Sean and Wonder Woman were attacked by the largest before Sean wrapped his chain around the head and slammed it down.

"Fucking please." Sean said before one grabbed him and pulled him up. "HEY!" Sean yelled trying to get out before Wonder Woman punched it hard enough to make it crumble. "Oh shit." Sean said before he was dropped and landed in her arms.

"You okay, tough guy?" Wonder Woman asked making him roll his eyes.

"Very funny. Can you put me down?" Sean asked making her do that. "Thank you." Sean said as the others destroyed the rest.

"Thats not fair." Mordred said.

"Fair? You don't play fair in fights. Dumbass." Sean said making him growl.

"Thats it!" Mordred yelled blasting them with his magic to send them away. "Fighting an adult Kruger is difficult enough as it is. I need something to crush him." Mordred said thinking of possible enemies for him to fight before it hit him. "Oh course." Mordred said before he casted a spell powerful enough to bring someone in front of him.

However to Mordred's surprise he was whimpering and curled up into a ball.

"Huh? Oh right I forgot." Mordred said before casting another spell to undo the damage making the person stand up and look around.

"What the? Where am I?"

"I have a job for you." Mordred said getting said person to look and face him.

"Who are you?"

"Your new king. I have a job for you. You will kill the pests that are threatening my rule. Do that and you'll have whatever you want. I have more than enough servents to satisfy your needs." Mordred said making him chuckle.

"You got a deal."

Sean and the group arrived outside the castle.

"Fucking hell." Sean said standing up and headed back to the area where the children were at.

However to their surprise the children were gathered around someone handing out balloons.

"I thought all the adults got sent to that other place." Superman said.

"I'm gonna go look around see if theres something we can use against Mordred." Sean said walking away.

The Four heroes approached the person handing out balloons.

"Who are you?" Batman asked making said person chuckle.

"Why I'm hurt Brucey. Don't you recognize an old friend."

The person turned around and Batman widened his eyes.

"PENNYWISE!" Batman yelled making the other three step back having heard the stories about this demonic entity.

"Bingo!" IT laughed before Wonder Woman punched him in the face hard.

"Thats for kidnapping my son!" Wonder Woman yelled ticked off about that event still.

"Oh so your junior's mother. I see where he gets his looks from. I wonder how his fear tastes?" It said making her growl and charged to punch him only for his face to turn into Junior's making her stop with her fist inches away.

"You wouldn't hurt me would you Mommy?"

Only for something to get thrown right at Pennywise from behind making him grunt in pain before his face returned.

"HEY!" Pennywise yelled before turning and saw the one person who he feared most.

"Oh clown." Sean sang amused as he crossed his arms.

"N-n-no! He never said anything about you being here!" IT yelled in fear. After the last time he messed with him he didn't want a repeat.

"You guys handle Mordred. This fucker is mine." Sean said as they ran off to stop Mordred. "Color me impressed. He actually managed to get you out of the cell me and the strongest magic users designed to keep you locked up. Not an easy task but with that amulet anything is possible. Now...What to do with you? I could always just lock you up again with your sanity intact for the next batch of torture...No thats no fun. How about another repeat of your own Medicine." Sean said before they were engulfed in purple smoke and vanished.

IT appeared in some burned down building before looking around.

"No...Not again." IT said in fear.

"One, two Kruger's coming for you."

"No." Pennywise said seeing the girls playing jump rope just like the last time.

"Three, Four better lock your door. Five, six grab your crucifix. Seven, Eight gonna stay up late. Nine, ten..." The girls vanished like before.

"Your fucked again."

"AHHH!" Pennywise yelled in shock as the same man from before appeared behind him.

"You know compared to the horrors you can unleash you don't scare me. Not then when I was a baby and definitely not now. This form on the other hand from an old movie series scared me...For months. Funny how my brother is named after the bad guy on that series." Sean said in the body of Freddy Kruger (2010 and picture Freddy's voice from that movie when Sean talks while in this world)

Sean held out his gloved hand and chuckled cruelly at Pennywise who backed into a wall.

"Do you recognize this place? 27 years ago you burned down the town's school and killed over a hundred innocent children. All to get back at me." Sean said making him look away. "Don't you look away. LOOK AT ME!" Sean yelled grabbing his head making him face him. "You had no right to kill these innocent children. And even worse you made everyone ignore the deaths of those kids and made Bowers into a monster. You encouraged kids like him to pick on the weak. That alone...PISSES ME OFF!" Sean yelled throwing him out the room.

Pennywise groaned at he got up before looking around seeing he was on a catwalk before Sean jumped down making him walk back in fear.

"Now...Lets be civilized about this. I mean...The kids are back since I didn't get the chance to eat them." It said making him growl making him gulp seeing his screw up. "Uh what I mean is..."

"You know theres an old saying. The only thing you have to fear is...FEAR HIMSELF!" Sean yelled before Pennywise hit the end of the railing and fell over.

"AHHHHHH!"

Pennywise hit the ground before the area changed again before seeing he was at some kind of lake that said Crystal Lake.

"Hey fucker!" Sean yelled above him making him look up. "Up here!" Sean yelled before kicking a barrel with poles down and three of them stabbed him as they landed.

"AHHH!" Pennywise yelled in pain.

"AHA!" Sean yelled in satisfaction before Sean pushed down a cart making it hit Pennywise to the docks.

"No more please!" Pennywise yelled before seeing a shadow over him making him look up and saw someone with a hockey mask on.

"Meet Jason Voorhees from another horror film series that was more terrifying than you." Sean said before Jason pulled out a machete and slashed off his arm.

"AHHHHH!" IT screamed in pain before someone grabbed him by the other arm pulling him up making him look and see a man with a deformed face with a hatchet in hand.

"Victor Crowley. You know the difference between them and you? They don't go after kids...Unless you count dumb teenagers who are just looking for sex and smoke weed." Sean said.

Victor Growled before pulling off his other arm making him scream in pain before he tried to crawl away. (Fun fact is both of these horror characters have had a complicated childhood becuase of their disfiguration)

"Oh no you don't!" Sean yelled before slashing off his legs making him scream in pain.

"NO MORE! PLEASE! I'll do anything!" IT sobbed out in fear.

"Can you bring the kids back before and After I was born?" Sean asked.

"Thats not fair! You already made me bring the ones I killed back to life when I came out early." IT said before Sean grabbed him by the neck chocking him making him gasp for air.

"I'll take that as a no." Sean said throwing him away on the ground before IT saw someone from Sean's past.

"YOU FUCKING CLOWN! Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance!" Rawlings yelled with a bloody face.

"AHHHH!" Pennywise screamed as he tried to crawl away only to come face to face with the original Joker.

"YOU GIVE CLOWNS LIKE ME A BAD NAME! I would have killed him when I had the chance but no! YOU HAD TO FUCK UP AND SCREW US ALL OVER!" Joker yelled with half his face covered in blood and missing an eye.

"It's not my fault! Unicron protected him from me!" Pennywise screamed before another shadow appeared in front of him.

"WE COULD HAVE BEEN LIVING THE GOOD LIFE IF YOU HADN'T FUCKED UP THE WOLRD WOULD HAVE BEEN OURS FOR THE TAKING!" Mills yelled with deep scars on his face.

"Most of the most horrible people are dead now because you failed to kill me when I was at my most vulnerable age. And soon those like them and you...Will be nothing but a forgotten memory in the pages of history." Sean said making him whimper before Sean grabbed him by the neck. "Look into my eyes." Sean said.

A minute later

Sean appeared in the real world just as Mordred turned into an adult.

"I'm older than you now." Mordred said.

"Moron." Sean said before he vanished. "Where's the amulet?" Sean asked before Diana handed it to him in pieces. "Oh. Good enough." Sean said before the area started to change back to normal and the adults came back.

Suddenly Le Fay appeared.

"A Bargain is a bargain." Le Fay said turning them back to their current age before she vanished to care for her son since he broke her spell leaving him no longer with eternal youth but eternal aging life.

"You know circumstances aside it was...Actually enjoyable to be a kid again." Diana said.

"Hmm. I didn't exactly have a normal childhood. But I see what you mean." Sean said as the five left.

Later

Sean stood before the Didact and his wife in hologram form while Sean held a vile of Savages blood.

"So let me get this straight. We won't know if it will reverse the aging process to the physical prime unless we test it on someone?" Sean asked.

"And even then we need to monitor and observe to see if the process is permanent or temporary. If temporary we need to make some modifications to the blood samples before distributing it to the Legions most valuable warriors and members." The Didact said.

"Hmm." Sean said before he got an alert from the Retirement home his grandfather stayed at. "A little busy here gramps." Sean said.

"I need to get Woods to the cryo chambers. He's starting to get real sick due to his age." Joe said making Sean frown while looking at the vile in his hands.

"Hang on I got another idea." Sean said hanging up. "You two want a test I have a perfect subject in mind." Sean said.

Soon enough Sean arrived at the retirement home before entering the room seeing Woods coughing up some blood.

"Hold him still." Sean said getting Mason to do just that before Sean injected Savages blood into him and he stopped coughing up blood.

However suddenly Woods started shaking real bad like a seizure.

"The hells happening to him?" Mason asked.

"Wait for it." Sean said before Woods face and body started to get younger and his hair started to change back to brown before his muscles from his military days started to grow back till.

"HOLY SHIT!" Woods yelled jumping up.

"Wow." Sean said impressed.

"Whoa." Woods said inspecting his body again. "I haven't felt this good in years." Woods said. "What was that shit?" Woods asked.

"That was a sample from the immortal Vandal Savage. Looks like all that tinkering with the blood finally paid off." Sean said.

"No shit." Woods said.

"Still need to make sure its permanent." Sean said.

Later

"So the blood sample worked?" The Didact asked.

"Oh yeah it works all right." Woods said.

"I'm gonna test it on my grandfather both of them along with Mason, Broom and my grandmother to see if we can get the same results before we examine them to see if everything is right before distributing it to our most valuable members." Sean said.

"Agreed. We will keep a close observation on them." The Didact said before his hologram vanished.

"Now I can finally get back in the army again." Woods said.

"Hold up. We still need to run some tests. Don't want any accidents now do we?" Sean said.

"Yeah sure whatever." Woods said.

Meanwhile

"Frax, I need to know your projects are paying off." Vilgax said to Frax in hologram form.

"Patenince Vilgax. I assure you my projects are nearing completion. With the help of our new ally we shall soon be able to test our new weapons against the Legion." Frax said.

"I should hope so." Vilgax said before his hologram faded out.

"What if the Legion discovers we are in a different universe? They'll send their armies after us." MODOK said.

"I wouldn't worry to much. Even if they do discover us here my project is near completion." Frax said.

 **Authors Note: Uh oh. What is Frax up to?. I know I promised a Lemon but I'm little tired. Also People I have a request for all of you. I want you all to go to Youtube and look up an account called the Dodo and look up the latest video regarding seals. I think you'll find the video has some...** **Disturbing content. Also to my Loyal Guest regarding some of your questions. Regarding if Global Tech is around it isn't it's money and assets have all been transferred to the Legion since Sean can't run the company anymore since he runs the Legion now. Regarding who Irons and Elias are they are from Call of duty Advanced warfare and the second one is from Call of duty Ghosts. Also Regarding your question on the characters from Jackie Chan Adventures Hak Foo joined the good guys in the very last episode of the series and as for Shendu well I got that idea from ChaosMagemon and his Chi Wizard Ninja story which was amazing one of his best. It's Shendu's siblings who are in the Regime. As for the Saints row Characters you think I hate. I don't hate them they just scream villain you know. As for Tuppence Terror her only ugly version is her 2018 version the other versions are better. As for Quicksilver I had him join the Legion since if his father could change so can he and he was a hero in the Marvel movies. As for Marin Hollow uh dude You might want to watch the latest season to see everyones reason for hating him so much. As for William Dunbar from Code Lyoko uh I don't know if you've noticed but there were a lot of times he was a total jackass. And Grand Master Dashi is alive not a Ghost. And final NO! I am not going to Add Audrey or Cathrine from Sabertooth to the harem. One I hate Audrey regardless of what version cannon or otherwise cause she's a bitch. Sean and Cathrine have a lot of old issues so it would be awkward. Anyway Check out the Latest Chapter of the Return of Ancient Legends. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! Also I'm getting close to finishing the list of members of the Legion. See ya. Happy Easter.**


	116. This Little Piggy

Chapter 116 This little Piggy

Sean and Diana were in Gotham on a rooftop waiting for remnants of Intergang to strike a museum. Diana sighed at this sick of waiting.

"Patience, honey. These remnants are desperate to make some cash since the majority of it was killed off in the last 7 years." Sean said

"True. But what use could they possibly have for the Rosetta stone? We have eyes and ears everywhere we would know when they tried to sell it." Diana said.

"Like I said desperate times call for desperate measures." Sean said before she looked down at the Iceberg Lounge seeing couples coming out making her smile.

"Don't you ever want to have a normal day like them?" Diana said making him scoff.

"Honey I wish I was normal for a change. I may lead the Legion and the entire universe but I don't like it. I only do it because I'm the only one who's capable of doing so." Sean said.

"Well, Freddy could have if he wasn't dead." Diana said. "If he could lead the Regime and fool them all he could also rule the Legion." Diana said making him chuckle.

"Oh maybe. I don't think he liked leading them because he's like me. We just don't like it." Sean said before an alarm went off. "There." Sean said seeing someone in black trying to bust in through the back door.

The Thief growled trying to open the door before the security alarm was blasted making her turn around seeing the two.

"It's just a common thief. What happened to Intergang?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Ah must been a bad tip nothing surprising. All right hand over the crowbar." Sean said making her smirk.

"Whatever you say." The thief said throwing it but it turned into a rattle snake.

"WHOA!" Sean yelled in surprise as he dodged it.

"That trick went big in Egypt. From what I understand thats where your linage originally came from." The Thief said before her appearance changed leaving her in a green and gold dress. She had white skin light blue eyes and purple hair.

"CIRCE!" Wonder Woman yelled. "Be careful. She's."

"Yeah! Yeah! I know." Sean said trying to blast her but she turned the blasts into water.

"Now It was under my understanding you don't hurt women." Circe said making him groan making Wonder Woman giggle a little before glaring at Circe.

"What are you doing here, Witch? You were banished." Wonder Woman said.

"They needed more space down below so they paroled me." Circe said. "Of course, I had to promise to leave your mommy dearest alone before they'd let me out." Circe said.

"Mother sent her to the pits of Tartarus. Circe had a nasty habit of turning innocent people into animals." Wonder Woman said.

"I'm real good at it, too." Circe said.

"So I've heard. Let's not give her another chance." Sean said as they charged at her but she blasted them back into a wall and Sean hit his head making him dizzy.

Wonder Woman tried again but the wall grew out a hand holding her as Circe walked to her.

"I promised to leave your mother alone, little princess but nobody said anything about you. Rest assured, after I get done with you Hippolyta won't want you for a daughter and your shinning boyfriend here won't want you for anything." Circe said zapping her.

Sean groaned as he got up before seeing the bright flash of light and widened his eyes.

Later

Zatana was in her makeup room after performing an act of magic for civilians.

"I thought you would have given up this life after you joined the Legion." Sean said walking in the room.

"When I get the time I do this. So whats up? You wouldn't come here just to say hi. Or is it something more personal?" Zatana said seductively making him chuckle a little.

"Uh more along the lines of needing some help." Sean said making her blink.

"What kind of help?" Zatana asked before Sean opened up a portal to a pocket dimension before a pig came out. However Zatana saw the big having Diana's bracelets on the front legs.

"This kind." Sean said scratching his head.

"Oh Circe, huh?" Zatana asked.

"Yup. Guess she holds a grudge against her mother." Sean said.

"It was all over the mystic ethernet that she made Parole." Zatana said.

"Can you fix her? I've tried everything and as good as I am with Magic your one of the top level ones." Sean said.

"Let me see what I can do." Zatana said bringing her inside.

Zatana tried to cast some spells on her but nothing was working.

"I guess compared to her kind of power my magic has limits. Maybe one of the other magic users might help." Zatana said.

"Uh lets try to keep this between us for now since I don't think she'd want others to know she got turned into a pig." Sean said.

"Good point. Have you tried locating her?" Zatana asked.

"Unlike with Odin and many others I've tracked they were nowhere near her level. I tried of course but nothing worked. I'm afraid we're gonna have to do this the old fashioned way." Sean said.

"Oh no come on. I don't want to ask him for ingredients." Zatana said annoyed.

"Sorry hun but its the only way." Sean said making her groan in annoyance.

Later

"This is highway robbery!" Zatana yelled at Sid the only supplier for Magical ingredients.

"Hey I'm the only..." Was as far as Sid got before Sean slammed a gold rock on the table.

"We're wasting time. Hand it over." Sean said.

"Always a pleasure doing buisness with ya Kruger." Sid said handing him Chimera scale.

"I will never understand how you can stand him." Zatana said as she placed the ingredients on the table to locate Circe. Diana however managed to walk away without them noticing.

"I've dealt with people a millions time worse than him." Sean said before she started casting the spell.

Only to have it backfire on them.

"Well, that was a lot of nothing!" Zatana said annoyed.

"Why am I not surprised." Sean said.

"Got any other ideas?" Zatana asked.

"Hmm." Sean said before a memory clicked.

Flashback 2011 at Kamar-Taj

Sean was in the study hall looking over the history of magic users.

"I thought I might find you here." The Ancient one said walking in.

"I like to study the history of magic users. A little game Lane got me into when I was a little kid. Wanted me to know the history of the country." Sean said before turning the page and raised an eyebrow on a picture of Circe. "Circe?"

"Ah a greek Goddess and a trouble maker and a cousin of the sirens. She would turn innocent people into animals for mere amusement." The ancient one said.

"Sirens are known for their beautiful song filled voices aren't they?" Sean asked.

"Indeed. She wanted to prove her own voice could match theirs and would regularly try at the Amphitheater." The Ancient one said.

End Flashback

"I know where she's going." Sean said.

"Uh Sean? Diana's gone." Zatana said making him look.

"Oh for fucks sake. We'll have to hurry before she gets herself hurt." Sean said before opening a portal and left.

Meanwhile

Circe was smiling at the crowd cheered for her.

"Now are there any requests?" Circe asked before a table was thrown at her.

"I got one!" Sean yelled throwing another table.

"HEY!" Circe yelled dodging it and other. "Thats not very polite!...Uh oh!" Circe yelled as he threw a Piano at her burring her before she came right out. "Your not as nice to women as I was led to believe." Circe said before Sean blasted her from his helmet making her yelp and dodged it. "Oh this is personal isn't it?" Circe asked.

"Let me think. Uh yeah since you turned my wife into a fucking pig!" Sean yelled blasting her again.

"YIKES!" Circe yelled flying away.

"Uh oh. He's really pissed." Zatana said before Circe appeared in her outfit and turned some men into wild animals hoping they would attack him but to her surprise they just cowered.

"You know You remind me of Sisyphus after a hard day of pushing his boulder up the mountain. But me? I could keep this up all night." Circe said about to blast him.

"Wait. It seems magic comes at a cost." Sean said as his helmet went into his suit.

"And your point being handsome?" Circe asked.

"What would it take for you to lift your curse off my wife?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Well, now your making this very interesting." Circe said floating down to him. "There is one thing I want that would make me lift the curse off Diana. Something that every woman wants." Circe said.

"Oh." Sean said already figuring it out.

"Oh boy." Zatana said rolling her eyes.

Meanwhile

Diana who was in a slaughter house was about to be sliced in diced. However once she went in a bright flash of light appeared and she smashed through the wall in human form once more making the workers cower before opening the doors letting all the pigs out.

"Circe!" Diana said going after her.

Later

Arriving back home after failing to find Circe she walked through the door.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" Junior giggled making her raise an eyebrow before walking into the livening room and to her surprise she found her son being tickled by Circe.

"Well, aren't you just the cutest little boy I've ever seen. You certainly have both your parents looks." Circe said making him laugh.

"Well, look who's back." Sean said behind her making her turn and face him.

"You mind explaining what is going on? I'm completely lost." Diana said.

"We tried everything to lift her curse off you but nothing worked so we had to track her down. Luckily I remembered from my time at Kamar-Taj about Circe's little dream about surpassing her cousins the sirens and we found her. She was willing to turn you back on one condition." Sean said.

"Let me guess. She wanted to be in the harem is that right?" Diana asked crossing her arms under her bust.

"Well...To be fair who doesn't want love in their lives." Sean said making her smile.

"Fair enough. Just so long as she doesn't turn Junior or the other kids into animals I'm fine with it." Diana said.

Later

A Storage area in Washinton DC was just recently attacked by the Regime.

Currently right now Sean, Wonder Woman, Spartan, Green Arrow, Flash, Revy, Killmonger and Lane were inspecting the place.

"Why attack this place? It doesn't make any sense." Barry said.

"It was less of an attack and more of a theft. This place hasn't been used since WW3." Sean said.

"The hell was even here?" Killmonger asked.

"You recall the company called Omnicorp?" Lane asked.

"Yeah. The company that was making robots to replace troops. Pissed me and my buddies off that they were trying to replace us after all our hard work." Killmonger said.

"Yeah that makes two of us. The only good thing they did was heal Officer Murphy by turning him into Robocop." Lane said. "In my opinion machines like those things will put people like me and my old squad out of a job." Lane said.

"We only used them during the third world war. After that we've had no further need for them so we locked them up in here just collecting dust." Sean said.

"So they took them to bring up their numbers." Revy said.

"Yeah. We haven't been able to locate so much as a single hint as to where they are." Sean said.

"Starting to miss the days when Freddy was in charge." Spartan said.

"What if Vilgax is in another universe?" Oliver said.

"We thought of that but the problem is that there an infinite number of universes that it would be impossible to locate them. Every action, Every thought, Every idea, Every dream literally creates a universe. That in turn makes in a impossible to locate them. We would need to know the exact universe their hiding in to find them." Sean said.

Meanwhile In Russia

Anatoly Knyazev was in a high class lounge. After the Legion was formed the Bratva had decided to turn a new leaf since it was either be hunted down and killed or help the Legion. Oliver of course convinced him to join not wanting to see a friend killed if he could help it.

So in turn it turned out to be a good idea since the Bratva name had changed to a good reputation with keeping the normal criminals in line if said criminals did something that required their attention.

"Enjoying yourself?" Reznov asked walking in.

"Ah Commander Reznov what a surprise." Anatoly said politely.

"Nice to see you again Anatoly. But I'm not here for a social visit." Reznov said sitting down.

"What can I help you with my friend?" Anatoly asked.

"I need you to locate someone for me. Someone who's a danger to the world and the Legion." Reznov said.

"Oh? Wouldn't this be more of something for the Legion to deal with and not my group?" Anatoly asked.

"Uh Kruger is brushing it off since well...It's complicated. But I assure you this person is a danger to the Legion and the world." Reznov said.

"And just who is this person?" Anatoly asked before Reznov pulled out a photo and showed him making him widen his eyes. "You are joking."

"You'll have whatever you need to get the job done." Reznov said making him sigh.

"You know many of my men will most likely be killed hunting her down." Anatoly said.

"I am aware. But their sacrifice will be honored." Reznov said making him nod before Reznov stood up to leave.

"Just one question. Why does Kruger not want her captured?" Anatoly asked.

"It's not that he doesn't want her captured its just compared to higher threats she's on a low level." Reznov said.

"This is actually personal for you isn't it?" Anatoly guessed.

"You could say that...She killed my father when I was a little kid. I don't want her going after my son." Reznov said leaving.

 **Authors Note: Uh oh. Who is Reznov going after? Yes Circe is in the harem finally. Next Chapter Amazo returns. Also to my most loyal Guest Reviewer. To answer your question no the General doesn't actually exist in Halo I made that up. Although it would make sense to have someone like that don't you think? Also I just saw Avengers End Game yesterday and Oh my god that was the most amazing movie of Marvel I have ever seen A+. Also again to my most loyal Guest Review my reason for hating Marin Hollow is because he tried to choke Brandish with his bare hands and laughed about it. You can look in fairy tail the final series Episode 18 for yourself to see my point. Another thing I've finally figured out how to do Lake Placid two during the end of the first half of season 1 so hang on. Also the reason I made this story so long I'm gonna be brutally honest It was never supposed to be this long. Things just happened. Also I will get to** **Foreign warriors this week. Now Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya. Oh and Uh hehehehehe! I have something special planned involving Comedy for a future chapter. It's a very special and famous guest. Tell me if you recognize this line from one of his acts. "Silence! I KILL YOU!" Also one more thing (Man I really sound like Uncle from Jackie Chan Adventures) I want to give a shout out** **XenoSlayer983 and his Venomous story since it is amazing and involves my OC characters and company so please check out his story folks. One More thing again to my most Loyal Guest reviewer. The reason I can Remember everyone in this story is** **because I have a very good memory. You'd be surprised how good you can remember when your not even actually trying. Plus going back and reading it every chance you get also helps. Last thing regarding the IT being scarier then the other horror Icons I used. I know IT is more terrifying I only had those things said to mock him since lets all be honest he is weak since he only goes after children while he makes the adults not care about what happens. I wonder how IT chapter 2 will play out?**


End file.
